


The Darkness of Day

by walkingpottergirl14



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And he's going to bloody act like it, Bittersweet, But gets nicer over time, But only for a bit i promise it gets better, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Resurrection, Suicide Attempt, Targaryen Restoration, Valyria, because fuck canon GOT, sassy daughter/son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 57
Words: 741,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingpottergirl14/pseuds/walkingpottergirl14
Summary: He put a dagger in her heart. She died. End of story. Or was it? The Gods decide that there's more to tell, more to save, and more heartbreak to follow in the story of Daenerys and Jon's lives, starting with new revelations right outside their doors. (Fix-it Fic, obvious spoilers for the show) - CURRENTLY ON HOLD.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 1244
Kudos: 539





	1. Prologue: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, like many others, I felt let down by Season 8.
> 
> I wasn't always a fan of GOT until my boyfriend got me into it, and I found myself falling for Daenery's character and her arc in the show, until everything went to shit in the end. Now, I sucked it up for I don't know how long but after this much time, I decided to publish my own fic on what I think should happen after the events of Season 8 as a way to fix the ship that barely sailed.
> 
> As if this was needed, obviously there are spoilers for season 8 and the show itself in this. And this will not be a suddenly everything is hunky dorey and we're all a big happy family. There will be pain, loss, and trauma like any GOT fic or show out there. But we'll get more into that on. For now, this is just the intro, and let me know what you think because fuck I miss Dany.

ONE YEAR AFTER THE BATTLE OF KINGS LANDING

Her whole entire body felt like it was on fire.

When Daenerys woke up with a hard gasp, all she could feel was the pain that was in the middle of her chest, streaming throughout her body, to the tips of her fingertips all the way to her toes. And it was that pain that forced her eyes to look down.

There, atop her chest, was a long scar, right on her heart. And just from looking at that, her whole entire body seized up and memories so foul haunted her mind.

You are my queen. Now and always.

Tears start to fall down her cheeks as sobs escape her, but before she could let herself give in to the sadness that was enveloping her body from the betrayal of him, her own mind started to wonder...where in the seven hells was she?

The last thing she remembered, she was in darkness. For who knew how long, and now she was here? With no one around her? Her skin felt real, everything felt...real. So where was she?

Her eyes glance down at her naked form, trying to sail pass the scar on her chest to an even larger one that settled right above her navel down to around her legs. Her mind tried to recollect where a large scar like that would have come from.

Maybe from the war? But out of everything, that seemed the most less likely. She had been on Drogon for a good part of it and no sword or spear could ever reach a height that high. So where had that come from?

Suddenly, the door to where she ripped open. Daenerys grabs the blanket that had been covering her before and she looks around, before her eyes settle on a young woman all in red, with a familiar piece of jewelry.

Her eyes settle on Daenerys, and she bows her head. "My queen. It is a pleasure and a joy to see you finally awake."

Daenerys brow furrows. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Forgive me." The woman steps forward, her face coming into the light. "My name is Kinvara. I am a Red Priestess here in Meereen who had been watching over you for the past year."

Daenerys felt her eyes widen. "The past year?" she whispers in shock.

Kinvara's brow furrows. "You don't remember anything?"

Daenerys glances down at the scar above her heart. "I remember him killing me," she says bitterly.

Kinvara nods. "Jon Snow." Just the name made her blood boil, but Daenerys held in her hatred and takes a deep breath, looking up at the young woman. "We have heard stories of him from beyond the sea, but is that all you recall?"

Daenerys nods. "That's the last I remember."

"I guess it is my job to inform you then." She walks over to a small closet in the corner of the room and pulls out what looks like a robe. She walks over and gently hands it to Daenerys, who pulls it over her body. "From the moment you were stabbed, you were taken from this world. Drogon took you from Westeros where you were killed and brought you over to Valyria to rest. And you were lucky because, for some unknown reason, he knew I was there on business. What that was, I'll keep that to myself, but I thank the Lord of Light each day for putting me there."

She goes over to the blinds and opens them gently, letting in a little bit of light into the room. Daenerys realizes within seconds they were in some sort of shrine.

"I could tell that he was reaching out for something, and when I saw you dead in his claws, I knew it had to be something regarding your death. So, I brought you back here and performed the same ritual I have done on many but have barely achieved. I performed it on you, and I did not see movement until you finally began to breathe. You were gone, but the Lord of Light brought you back for a reason."

Daenerys looks at her and then outside. Her reasons for living were gone.

"What in the seven hells could he bring me back for?" she suddenly snaps, glaring at her. "What I worked for, for so long, was taken from me, and I barely remember why…I know something happened to me but everything I worked for is gone. What would be the point of me being here? Clearly the person who killed me wanted me gone."

The woman sighs. "I can not give you a straight answer, my queen. I have said this to many people, that everyone is what they are and where they are for a reason. Terrible things happen for a reason. And you are alive for a reason, as well. What the Lord of Light has planned for you, I do not know. I only know it is what it is." She walks forward and then places a hand gently on her stomach. "It could be for what happened while you were unconscious."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"You have been unconscious for a year now, my queen. And something happened to you when the Lord of Light brought you back. You were with child."

"…what?"

"And not just one. Two."

Daenerys felt like she would faint. There was no way. Absolutely no possible way that she could have been pregnant. The witch had said to her, everything, but…

"That's impossible…" she whispers, looking at her. "I…I was with child ages ago and lost it to blood magic…the witch said 'when the sun rises in the west, sets in the east. When the seas go dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves.' That's when I would have a child again. There's no possible way."

Kinvara looks at her kindly. "My queen, do you really believe the word of witches when they barely can perform their own rituals themselves without hurting others?" Kinvara places a hand on the woman's arm. "What happened then was for a reason. You were always able to have a child, but the Lord of Light never permitted it until he saw fit. And he did with whom the father is, whomever that may be."

Daenerys looks down at her stomach, seeing the scar, feeling her own mind want to scream. So everything she had thought was just a rubbish lie? "I…then what…"

"While you were unconscious, your babies grew in you while we sustained you with food through a liquid. Once they were ready after regular checks, we cut you open and took them out, bathing them and cleaning them. But then...something happened."

Daenerys brow furrows. "What?"

"One of them disappeared."

This was starting to sound more like a dream than reality. "One…disappeared? Just out of air?"

"Yes. You had a boy and a girl." Twins. "After that, we rested them and fed them until one day, the girl was just gone. I know what you may think, but we have the highest security in any city of all of Essos after you came here. We do not know where they went or what happened. All we know is that the boy is here and the girl is gone."

Daenerys looks at the ground, trying to process what she was saying. She had babies, twins, and one was gone. But the other was here. They were Jon's, that much she knew. A piece of her wanted to reject the very idea that they were his, but knew when would she get another chance like this?

A chance to raise someone and rebuild who she was? Maybe this was the Lord of Light's promise. A gift at a new life.

Daenerys looks outside, and feels herself sigh gently. She looks over at Kinvara, and nods quietly. "May I see my…son, then?"

Kinvara nods and leaves the room. Daenerys looks back outside, trying to see exactly where she was. At a further glance, and at seeing the pyramid in the distance, she realizes she's back in Meereen. Before everything went to shit. Before she went West.

Maybe this was the chance she needed.

At that moment, the door opens again, and she looks over to see Kinvara come in with a little bundle in her arms. Daenerys looks down and then back up at her. "Was the delivery painful?" she asks softly.

"No. Not for you or the little ones. We stitched you up quickly. He's three months."

Daenerys looks down and then gently moves the blanket away from the babes face.

Instantly, she sees the little tufts of dark brown hair and feels her heart sink a little, but the one thing that stops her was the eyes. Little green eyes, just like her own, peering up at her curiously. She strokes his cheek and takes a deep breath.

"I'll leave you two," Kinvara says softly. She goes to the door but then turns around. "Just so you know, we didn't name them. We didn't want to partake in that."

Daenerys smiles and nods at her as she leaves the room, closing the door behind her. She looks back down at the baby and holds him close. "I guess I should thank her for bringing me back. I get to see you."

The baby giggles at her and she instantly feels a part of her warm the darkness that had enveloped her. She strokes his cheek, sighing softly.

"I never thought I would be able to have children," she whispers. "And yet I am blessed with you." She glances outside. "I wonder where your sister might have gone. Will I wake with you disappearing one day as well?" The baby doesn't respond. "I can't miss someone I never met…and yet I do." She strokes his little tufts of hair and sighs. "But I suppose that's a mystery the Gods or the Lord of Light or whoever knows, and I will never find out."

She looks down at him, sighing. In her family, they had traditional names that they would use. Aegon, Aaerys, the ones who took over, and all names in the family meant nothing else. But after the destruction of her past, of who she was herself, a part of her didn't want that anymore. She wanted to just be Daenerys Targaryen, someone reborn. Someone new.

And maybe this was her chance. Which meant it was time for another name to have a light.

"I'll name you…Daemon," she says softly. The baby giggles gently. "Daemon Jahyras Targaryen. And we shall have a great life, you and I...free of betrayals. Free of sadness. You and I…we will rule over here, happy. And you will never have to face the troubles I have gone through. Forever, you shall be protected. As long as I live."

The baby giggles in her arms, and she swallows, holding it close. The gods, or whatever was up there, had given her another chance, for some unknown reason. And for once, she would not let that go. She wouldn't hold to a higher power.

For Daemon. For her new world, her cling onto the old one.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow is contemplating the end when a soft cry saves him.

It had been a year.

Jon could remember the horrors every day he had gone through when they had sieged Kings Landing a year ago. But nothing compared to the pain he felt within himself.

Jon never wanted to have any claim to a throne. He never wanted to be someone that others thought as important. For most of his life, all he ever wanted was to gain the respect of his father and to become a true-born Stark. Hell, even to prove to Catelyn that he was worthy.

But that had all been bullshit. Everything was bullshit now.

From the moment Sam told him of his true parentage, he knew nothing would ever be the same between him and Dany, but he never thought it would have gotten to the point where he would have to make the ultimate decision in either killing her or killing the world.

And he had killed her.

And now, a year later, and many sleepless nights, he regretted it. Intensely.

It wasn't just the screams of the people burning, the shouts of pain from the soldiers, or the crumbling of buildings. It was her eyes. That look of utter betrayal and a mixture of love as he plunged a dagger deep into her heart and sent her to the floor, feeling her die in his arms. It was that pain that he was pretty sure was supposed to be for Daenerys, was inside of him.

When Drogon had flown into the throne room and roared in anguish at his dead mother, melting down the Iron Throne, all Jon could do was watch as he carried her away. Right after, Greyworm had rushed in and asked what happened, and Jon had said everything. He had told them he had killed her, and they had dragged him off to a cell.

In all honesty, he deserved that cell. He deserved to be locked up and never seen again because every part of him regretted killing her. At the time, he had still been reeling from the news of who he was, of what his life meant, and what his past meant more. He had still been coming to terms with it.

Yes, the idea had shocked him at first, but after some time, it wasn't even that horrible of an idea. Marrying cousins and family members was standard practice, and at the end of the day, it wasn't like they were siblings like Cersei and Jaime. They had never known each other, had never been related in any nature until they met, and out of everyone, he had loved her.

More than anyone.

Many people would be confused about why, but there were so many reasons. She had been kind and sweet to those who needed it but was ruthless and hard when she knew she had to be and knew when to keep people in line and rule. She made sure she put others' needs before her own but didn't fight when people went against her ideals in the end. She had always made sure to help him, and he would help her.

But then she lost most of her men, and then her main protector, Jorah, and then one of her best friends, Missandei, and then another one of her dragons…and he had been dumb enough to say he couldn't love her more than a queen.

And fuck was he wrong.

In all honesty, he had done it because of Tyrion, because he had said that if he didn't kill her, she would go after his family. And killing her should have been the last thing on his mind, for fuck's sake. He could have talked her down, agreed with her on things, tried to make her see that people would bend to her if she compromised, but he had been dumb and went along with the stupid decision of killing her.

And now, he was haunted by it every day. There had been so many moments when he would just stare at a fire, seeing her face etched into the flames, their moments of solitude before everything went to shit.

He had loved Ygritte, but that paled in comparison to the love he felt for Daenerys. And he never had the chance to truly tell her. And now he never would.

Once they had sent him off to the wall to live the rest of his life as a 'man of the Night's Watch,' a part of him wanted them to just kill him. He didn't deserve the chance at living in this world after what he had done. But after he returned to the North and left to go North of the Wall with Tormund and Ghost, he decided to make his own pathway and not follow whatever the fuck Bran was now.

It was strange. Sansa was Queen of the North – something in all honesty he was glad to pass down. A part of him didn't even understand why the North needed independence considering they had been in so many situations where the outside help from the kingdoms surrounding them had helped them, but at the end of the day, it was someone else's problem. He loved the North fiercely and his family, and he hoped that she was well. He had made it a point to keep his distance just in case Bran was watching.

Arya was off exploring the world, something he wished he had taken her up on and gone along with it. A true wish of his is to somehow find where Drogon had taken Daenerys and give her the proper burial she deserved but knew that was practically impossible. So it was something he just had to put up with.

Wherever she had gone, he hoped Arya was happy.

But Bran was a whole other level of difference. Out of everyone, Bran was the one he least expected to ever take the Throne or rule. He had never wanted to rule ever, and now he ruled over six kingdoms. He barely spoke and put a lot of his work on the people around him, but Jon knew that it was mainly because of the ravens he could warg into, the ways he could watch others. And that's what followed him everywhere he went.

He felt like he was watching him from a distance, trying to make sure he didn't come back south. And he never would unless Dany was there. So let him die in the North in peace.

Every part of him felt disgusted with who he was. The only good thing that came in his life now that he had was from Ghost, who constantly came to him to try and comfort him.

"Snow."

Jon glances up and sees Tormund coming over to his tent. Since Jon had joined the wildlings again and moved to the wall, he had taken it upon himself to camp a little further away from them. As much as he did care for them and Tormund, he would rather stay by himself and away from others so he didn't anger them with his constant nightmares.

And it seemed that they didn't care. He would go on hunts with them, eat with him, talk with them, but at the night he would move away. Tormund, on the other hand, would regularly try to come over to him to talk and make sure he wasn't dead.

Sometimes he really wished he was.

"Just woke up, Bane," he mumbles, rubbing the snow out of his hair. "What are you doing knocking at my tent this early?"

"Some 'a the folks said they heard ya screamin'. Came over to make sure ya were okay."

Jon bites his lip and sighs, shaking his head. "Sorry 'bout that…nightmare."

Just the constant terror that haunted him each fucking night, except this one felt all too real. Instead of him just stabbing her this time, she had burned right at the stake, screaming and staring at him in some Valyrian language he barely understood, and he woke up feeling the fire overtake him before he realized he was still in the Northern tundra.

"Was it the regular one?" Tormund asks.

Jon shakes his head. Tormund was also the only one he confided in when it came to his nightmares. He was the only one who really understood since he had been through a lot of battles with him too.

"No…different one. Just a bad one."

Tormund nods gently and rests a hand on the man's shoulder. "I understand. I still get the nightmares, too."

Jon offers a bitter smile, but inside he knew the wildlings didn't understand completely. Yes, they knew of battle. Of loss. Of everything else combined. But they would never understand the betrayal he felt within himself. That was something he and only he should ever experience.

"We're going to be going on an expedition soon," Tormund states. "Leaving today. Need a place to settle while the wind whips down."

Jon nods. Even he had been feeling the cold a little bit more lately. Maybe finding somewhere warmer would be the best option for them.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

The man nods and clasps his shoulder before heading back to the rest of the freefolk. He sighs and looks down at the ground, before feeling Ghost nudge his side.

"I know, boy. I know." He pets the direwolf on the head and then gets up. "Might as well follow along and not starve in these hills." Even if a part of him wanted to.

So with that, he started to pack up his things, heading off to where the others were waiting for him.  
\------------------------------------------

By the time they had reached an abandoned village due to the weather, Jon had frost in his beard and snow falling down the small of his back. But the coldness persevered and stayed true to where he stood.

Tormund leads some of the others towards the houses, helping a few get settled. Jon watches as Ghost walks towards some of the children wildlings, letting them pet him.

For the first time in a while, Jon feels himself smile a little. Maybe Ghost would be in good hands if something happened to him.

He glances towards the edge of the town and walks forward, seeing a house right around the corner. His eyes then move to the cliffs that lay beneath it, casting a shadow to the depths below. They were so high he was surprised there would be a town here, but he couldn't help but feel drawn to it. The height, the fall...it would be quick.

What would happen if he just jumped? If he just let go of everything. Ghost would be in good hands, the wildlings could take care of themselves, and his family – or once-family – was safe. They were doing their own duties, and he was…well, here. Living through pain.

And jumping off would take away the pain. The voices. The screaming. The crying. Her voice.

With every thought that came, Jon stepped closer and closer, until his feet were practically hanging off. His mind was flurried as much as the snow surrounding him, whipping in the wind, and the urge to just let go and fall was high. But right before he did, a small voice reaches out to him.

"Your life is not yours to take," the voice whispers, echoing. "You are meant for something greater. He is the only one who can take it."

Jon instantly steps back, frightened. This was it. The Targaryen madness was settling on him now, the same way it did Daenerys – without any warning. "Fuck off!" he whispers fiercely, trying to urge the voice out.

"Look, Snow."

Suddenly, everything turns quiet. He hears nothing but the rush of the wind. The sound of the wildlings was gone, along with the giggling of the children; nothing. It was silent.

Until he heard a soft cry come from inside the house he stood next to.

He turns his head gently towards the house and furrows his brow, walking towards it. The crying starts to increase, getting louder and louder until he could finally pinpoint what the cry was. It was a baby.

He gently opens the door, having to pry it open with a bit of strength due to the freezing cold snow. He steps inside, glancing around, until his eyes settle on a small bundle over in the corner, gently wiggling in its blanket. He walks over, leaning down and picking up the small baby.

Instantly, it stops crying as soon as he picks it up. He gently moves the blanket away from the babe's face, and feels his past start to haunt him.

It was a girl, with little tufts of light blonde hair. Almost white. Just like Daenerys'.

"Where in the seven hells did you come from?" he asks gently, resting a hand on her forehead to make sure she wasn't sick. She was warm, but it didn't feel like she was in danger. She giggles as soon as he touches her cheek, grabbing at his thumb.

There was something about this baby. He didn't know what, but there was something…she reminded him so much of Dany, but there was no way this was in any way hers. She was dead, gone, and even so, she said she couldn't get pregnant. There was no possible way.

Then why did this feel so…natural?

"Snow!"

The door bursts open and Jon instantly jumps and clings the babe close to him, feeling it snuffle at the noise.

"Fucking took ya forever! Your fucking hearing broken or some sh-" Tormund's eyes look upon him and he instantly freezes at seeing the baby. He walks over and peeks in. "Who the fuck is this little buddy?" he whispers, tickling the baby on the cheek. The girl giggles. Jon shrugs his shoulders.

"I…I heard her crying. Came in here and found her on the ground." Tormund looks back up at him, brow raised.

"She has your eyes," he jokes. Jon's brow raises and he looks down at the baby. He was right. The little girl had dark brown eyes, so brown they did remind him of his own. Almost the same shape, too. But the hair was just so…different. But real. Everything was so real. Everything felt real. This was too much.

"It's not like she's mine," Jon states, shaking his head. "Impossible. Don't even make the comment. She's just here."

"We're not gonna talk 'bout the hair?"

"Tormund." His voice was firm. "She's dead."

Just saying that hurt his heart more, but he knew he needed to because if he didn't, Tormund would keep stating stuff that just didn't make sense. And Jon needed to, for his own sanity.

Tormund quietly nods and sighs.

"I'm sorry. Just never seen a babe like this." He looks back at Jon, brow furrowed. "We can't just leave it to die, though. Miracle it survived this long in here. Wonder where the parents are."

"Yeah." Jon looks down at the baby and sighs. "You're right. We can't leave her."

"Well, c'mon," he states. "Let's get the babe warm and bring it to a fire." Jon nods and follows after him, feeling the baby fall asleep against him. The little tufts of blonde hair blow in the wind and Jon feels himself stroke the girls cheek gently.

His world felt like it was over. Everything he had worked for, gone. But this girl had appeared out of nowhere. And maybe, it was a chance to rebuild what was left of his life. A chance to maybe do something right.

Even if this girl reminded him of her, so much, he knew it was what he needed to do.

"You'll be safe now," he whispers, stroking her cheek. "No one will hurt you…Dany." That was it. That would be her name. Not the full, because he didn't deserve to use that name. But he would at least honor the woman that he knew deserved better than what he gave her. "You'll be here with me, and I won't let harm come to you. Ever."

He holds her close, and then gently walks towards the fire, making sure that she was as warm as she could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I know I published this today but I wrote this chapter up quick due to me not wanting a brain fart, and thank you SO MUCH for the great response! It means the world and I'm glad you're enjoying it. 
> 
> Anyway, there ya go, the twin is with Jon. We about to get into this shit, boyyyy.
> 
> Seriously, thank you guys so much for the great reply, it really means the world. As always, love it? hate it? Want to send me flying off a cliff? Let me know in the reviews and I will try to cater because I love criticism lol don't forget to follow and favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. This is about to get real :)
> 
> Thank you all and enjoy your day!


	3. Jon: North of the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have passed since Jon found his daughter, but she's grown, and has a curious mind.

**_Jon_ **

"Breathe in."

He rests his hands against her elbows, trying to hold her back from the edge she was feeling. He feels her back move against his hands, as she takes a deep breath, her eyes focused on her target.

"Now let go."

The arrow soars through the air, landing straight through the eye of a rabbit more than 100 feet away. The girl jumps up in joy and turns to him, her brown eyes wide with excitement.

"Did you see that?! I got it!"

She runs towards the dead animal and Jon chuckles, watching her go.

Dan had grown. A lot.

He had taken it upon himself to start calling her that after the name Dany evoked _far_ too much pain within him. Yes, it did sound like more of a man name, but for now his little girl was okay with it and he didn't mind.

But it was strange. She was…strange.

From the moment he found her, all alone in that house, he knew she was special, that she was meant to somehow be his. But something changed that neither he, nor the freefolk thought would happen.

She aged twice in one year. And it happened, again, and again.

That sounded strange, but it was hard to explain. Dan was more at the age of ten now, but it had only been five years since he had found her, all alone as a babe. She walked, spoke intelligent sentences, smiled at others and helped – she was even learning how to use a sword and other weapons, like the bow, as soon as she could, because she can.

It was like her body, or whatever it was, just skipped those years and decided they wanted her to be older than everyone else. He didn't know how to explain it, and neither did the others, but they were happy to just live with the idea that she just grew quicker.

Fuck knew magic was everywhere. Maybe she was the cause of it. He just hoped she didn't grow up too fast. He quite enjoyed the way she was now.

Dan truly had been the light of his life for the past five years. She had shown him hope, happiness, a pathway to helping someone achieve greatness. And while he doubted Dan would ever rule any castles or marry a fine lord, he could at least be happy knowing she was happy.

She was his world.

The freefolk loved her too, despite the weird happenings of her age. She would run around and help as much as she could, greet everyone, even 'attempt' to join them on hunts, but Jon kept her away. There was no way he was risking his little girl getting hurt out there.

And then she would pout and be angry, but be happy when he returned.

The freefolk had no ruler, but Tormund would often slide to him and say they considered her the 'princess of the freefolk' because she treated everyone so well and would help others as she would want them to help her. Jon just took that as the one good thing in parentage he had done.

Of course, there were still her looks.

When Jon first saw Dan, he knew there was something different about her. He still even to this day didn't know if there was some relation to Daenerys herself, but he could see the clear similarities. Maybe one day he would force himself to really think about who she was and consider that a possibility. But for now, he would say faith gave her to him.

As much as a part of him wished dearly that it was hers.

Her eyes had stayed the same, but Dan's face had started to take the mold of the woman he loved – still loved, even now. She had the same smile, same twinkle in her eyes, same laugh, and of course, the same light blonde hair that was almost as white as the snow beneath them, but every part of him just kept saying 'she can't be hers. She is dead.'

Maybe she wasn't. But he needed to believe she was. Because if he had some ounce of hope, and it wasn't true, he would never rise again.

"Look!"

Dan's voice broke his thoughts as she rushed over with the dead rabbit, holding it up to his face.

"Right through the eye!"

Jon nods approvingly and takes the rabbit. "Ghost will find this good. As well as Fluffy."

Her smile widens. Fluffy had been a direwolf Ghost had found and brought back. Where the old wolf had discovered the pup, he didn't know. All Jon remembered is that as soon as Dan saw it, she felt in love and didn't let the young direwolf go. And of course, had named it Fluffy.

She may have aged ten, but her names still held that of a five year old.

"You know, you should pick a better name," he states to her as he launches her up onto his back. She rolls her eyes.

"Why? She's fluffy, therefore, fluffy is good."

"But what about…Visenya?"

"The Targaryen fighter queen?" Dan shrugs a little. "It's a nice name, but it doesn't fit a Direwolf, father. Even if she was a badass."

"Language."

"Sorry."

He had taken it upon himself to teach her the history of the world as much as he could when she got older, considering out of all the freefolk, he was the one who knew the most. Whenever they'd go on raids – which he would try and sit out as much as possible – they would bring back books for her because she wanted to know more.

The only thing he left out was his own heritage. And Daenerys.

He knew some people would be angry at him for that, but he didn't want to worry her with stories of who he had been and what had happened between him and a former dragon queen. When she was older, he would tell her. But for now, he would keep it to himself and his mind.

Despite that barely surviving half the time.

"Alright," he states, biting his lip. "How about…Arya?"

"After Aunt Arya?" she laughs. "That doesn't sound too bad."

Talking about his family had been something he hadn't done that much. She knew that Bran was king in the Six Kingdoms and that Sansa was queen of the North, but that was about it when it came to them.

Over the last five years of raising her, Jon really came to understand how much those two had screwed him over. Bran was the reason he was sent here.

Don't get him wrong – he did love Tormund and all the freefolk. But he couldn't count how many times he had seen Dan shiver in the cold and wish that he could provide her with a nice warm home in the country. His brother – who was the fucking _king_ now – could have said "fuck your pardoning, I want to give him a home away from here." But instead, he went along with the stupid fucking sentence that the Unsullied had given him, sending him to the Wall when there wasn't even a need for the Night's Watch anymore.

Bran just wasn't himself either. He knew that the moment he left and he knew it when he found Dan, but now it felt strange. That he hadn't sent anyone up here? To find him? Anyone that runs away from their work at the Wall is usually hunted down, but he had done nothing. It just all seemed so strange to him.

And Sansa…don't even get him started on her.

Sansa was the reason he was here in the first place. When he had found out his true parentage, he truly was going to keep his promise to Dany, and not tell anyone. But of course, they were his fucking _siblings._ Or he guessed cousins, now. How could he not tell them?

So he did. Arya had kept it a secret. But Sansa, she just had to go and talk and tell Tyrion.

It was all out of spite. The moment she saw that Jon could have a claim to the Throne, she took it and told the one person who could make it happen. Because if Jon had the throne, that put Dany out of the picture, and gave Sansa the North. Which is what she truly wanted all along.

Each time he thought about it, the angrier he got. And she got her wish, except everyone else hadn't. Dany was dead, he was here – banished – and everything else had gone to shit.

So he hoped his sister was fucking happy in her freezing castle.

But Arya? Arya was the true one.

After he had found Dan, she had started to send him letters. It seemed that she had assumed he would be north of the Wall and sent ravens towards him. In those letters, she would speak to him pretty consistently, how she heard that Sansa revealed his secret to Dany.

' _I didn't like her_ ,' one letter had said. ' _But I gave her the benefit of the doubt because she saved us during the Battle at Winterfell. Without her dragons, I really don't know where we would be. I might have put the final dagger in the man's ice heart, but she was the catalyst that allowed it to happen.'_

And then she would go on to reveal what mattered most to him.

_'I haven't told anyone, if it makes you feel any better. I know it doesn't matter much now, but I still keep it a secret for your sake. I don't think many other people know besides Tyrion and us…she will always be my sister, but I know you are angry with her, and I understand. Even so, even if you aren't my brother by blood, you'll always be my big brother.'_

After that, he had started sending her letters back, telling her about Dan, how far she had come. She would write back and talk about her adventures and what she had found, saying there were islands upon islands and so many new people. He had revealed to her he wanted her to meet Dan one day. She had said she wanted to as well.

Of course after reading Arya's adventures, Dan had become infatuated with her. She had her aunt's sense of adventure, which scared Jon a bit. An adventurer for a daughter meant that she was going to put herself in danger, which meant he needed to teach her how to protect herself at all costs.

"Well then, how about it?" he asks her as he lowers her down. The young pup comes running out and jumping on her, causing Dan to laugh. She tilts her head and nods back at him.

"I think Arya is better."

"Better than Fluffy."

Dan rolls her eyes and goes back to the tent. Jon sighs and glances over as Tormund walks towards him. He looked like he was covered in blood but from hunting.

"Long day?" Jon asks.

Tormund shakes his head. "Fuckin' hog brought us everywhere. Jumped on the bitch and tore her apart. Need food to survive this damn cold." He glances towards the tent and back at Jon. "How's 'er aim?"

Jon shakes his head in disbelief. "Amazing. She's been practicing for just a few months and already she's had an arrow in the eye of a rabbit. I couldn't do that until I was fifteen."

"Got yourself a gift of a girl there," Tormund states before looking back at Jon. "Snow, I know we've talked about this, but you and I both know she's meant for something other than the North of this wall."

Jon closes his eyes in exhaustion. "Tormund. We've been over this."

"I know. Ya want her safe and not in the country because if they see her they'll kill her – I get it. But look at 'er, Snow! She's fuckin' ten! And she's been alive for _five years._ It's not normal for her to be as old as she is. Somethin' is agin' 'er quicker than normal, and I know it ain't the meat we're feeding her."

Jon looks over at the tent and then back at Tormund. "I can't be thinking there's magic in her, Bane."

"There's nothin' else that it can be, Jon," he whispers quietly before moving him gently to the side. "Look, what if the reason she's aging so quickly is because she's not where she's meant to be? Sure, maybe ya were meant to find her, but if she goes south and finds her destiny or whatever, she might just stop and be a normal kid until ya wake up one day and she's on her twentieth nameday."

Jon's brow furrows. "I thought you didn't believe in magic."

"I didn't until ya brought in a girl that ages quicker than most wolves."

Jon sighs and glances at the ten. "I know…I'm just waiting until the right moment. I need her to be able to protect herself if something happens to me if we cross the wall. I can't lose her, but I need her to be able to lose me."

"That's fuckin' dark."

"I know…but it's what I gotta do."

Tormund looks at him. At least he understood. Jon knew Dan was something special, but he wasn't about to risk his little girl out on the world when they weren't ready yet.

"Alright…I just hope you don't waste time…she's meant for greater things. I can feel it in my bones, more than the hog I was killing." Jon throws him a look and Tormund waves his hands up in defense. "What? Someone's gotta get food to eat."

At that moment, the flap to the tent opens, and Dan comes out. She smiles widely at Tormund.

"Uncle Tormund!" she yells, running forward. The man laughs and takes her into his arms, giving her a big hug, which makes her giggle. Jon smiles a little. The relationship those two had made him happy. At least if something did happen to Jon here, she would have him.

"How's my little munchkin'?" he asks her.

She rolls her eyes. "You know I don't like that nickname."

"Don't mean I'm gonna stop callin' ya that."

She laughs as he tickles her side and she jumps out of his arms. At that moment he sees Ghost come over with her own direwolf – he guessed the name was Arya now – and they sit beside her. It seemed wherever she went, they followed. Good.

"I was looking at things in the tent," she states to them, before looking up at Jon. "One of the new books they got me talks about Essos and the Slave Cities, like Meereen!"

Jon instantly feels himself cringe. "You shouldn't be reading those – all those places are filled with evil people."

"Not according to this!" She opens the big book from inside her pouch and points at a drawing. It was one Jon had never seen before. This book must have come straight from Meereen from a long time ago because he could clearly see three dragons in the drawing, as well as a giant pyramid.

Fucker. She had found something on Dany.

"It says that a woman with hair like mine, um – 'light blonde, almost like snow' – named Daenerys Targaryen conquered and ruled over Meereen until a gang called the…the Son's o..of Harpy? I think that's how it's said. Yeah, that! And they came in and hurt people…or something like that."

Jon takes the book from her and she glares at him.

"Hey!"

He turns to Tormund. "Where did your scouts find this?"

Tormund raises his brow. "I don't know, Jon. They find things wherever they go. This is just a book."

Dan tilts her head. "You never told me about a Daenerys Targaryen," she states quietly.

Jon sighs and looks over at her. "I know I haven't and there's a reason." He turns to Tormund and nods. "I gotta talk with her…tell the others I'll come by for food in a little bit."

The wilding nods and leaves, knowing this was a conversation they needed to have. Jon turns back to her, and he sees an angry look on her face.

"Why do you look so upset?"

"You've told me about every single type of Targaryen and their history, given me all the books that I can possibly have and yet you leave one out? What else does that mean for me? Have you been lying to me?"

For a child of ten, she sure had a lot of attitude.

"Listen to me," he says firmly. "I have lived far longer than you. I have experienced things that you should never have to experience. There are reasons I have kept things from you."

"I'm not a baby. I can handle it, father." The look in her eyes and the sincerity in her voice made hi know she could, but a part of him was too afraid to even acknowledge the fact of Daenerys. That if he even brought it up, then this whole idea of Dan being hers would feel real.

And that was the last thing he wanted.

But he didn't want to build a relationship with his daughter based on lies, even if she did grow quicker and age quicker than anyone else. That was what his father had done, and it had fucked him up permanently. He refused to let that happen to her.

"Alright…just listen." He takes her hand and brings her into their tent, sitting her down. She removes the fur around her, trying to get warm by the fire. "Daenerys Targaryen was the last known person to try and fight for the Iron Throne, something that isn't there anymore…she was close to me. Very close."

"What do you mean?" Jon gives her a look. He knew she was smarter than that, and within seconds, she understood. "…oh. So you were married?"

"No." He sighs and shakes his head. "No, nothing like that. But we were together for a time…things happened between us, revelations were told, but she couldn't do anything to stop the lies that would spread. The words…and then the Battle at Winterfell happened. You remember me telling you that?" Dan nods. "She helped us during that, saved us with her dragons."

"Dragons?!" Her eyes widened. "You told me-"

"I know, that dragons have been extinct. I was wrong. She brought them back, from stone."

"…wow."

"Yes. It was amazing. She lost one of her dragons though, later on. And her friends. And her close protectors. And so many people she cared for...I've told you of Targaryen madness…and I think after everything she had lost, it just started to sink in. She rode on Drogon - her biggest dragon - and burned down the city, with everyone in it. And it just doesn't make sense…Daenerys had done so much good. She had freed the slaves in Slaver's Bay – like you saw from the book – had taken people and given them their needs, done no wrong only when needed, and then suddenly this happens…I couldn't believe it. No one could…but it just happened. And then she…was killed."

"She was? By who?"

Jon sighs. "By someone close to her." Jon turns to her. "Dan, I want you to know that no matter what you may hear about Daenerys from other people, she was better than that. What happened at the end was awful, but I know she was worth more than what happened. She was a good woman…despite some not believing so."

Dan looks at him as he stands. She bites her lip and sighs. "Father?"

"Yes, Dan?"

"You told me that you found me in a cabin, on the side of cliffs…you don't know who my mother was? It says she looks like me. What if-"

"Dan." His voice was firm. His tone sharp. "She is gone. By the time I found you, she had been gone for a year. It's impossible." _It has to be._

Dan sighs and nods her head, knowing he left no room for discussion. Jon felt horrible. Of course it's not like he could confirm for if it was Dany or not that was her mother. I mean, for all the gods in the world, he had risen from the fucking dead, so at this point, he believed everything was possible. But if he started to believe that for some reason Dany was alive, the hope he would feel only to find out she wasn't would break him.

And he knew Dan wanted to find out who her mother is. She was curious, the devil, but he knew that it was better to be curious than to not care at all.

He wraps his arms around her and she sinks into his chest, sighing. When he pulls back, he rests a hand on her cheek. "I know your little head is full of questions," he states. "And one day I'm sure all those answers will come to you. But for now, our goal is to survive this cold. Are you okay with that?"

Dan offers a quiet smile. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here."

"That's my girl." He kisses her forehead and stands. "Rest for a bit. I'm sure you're tired after hunting. I'll be back in a little." She nods and lays down on her bed, watching as he leaves the tent. Her direwolf comes in and lays beside her, and she sighs, closing her eyes.

* * *

_Fire._

_There was a warmth, a bright light coming from the distance. Dragons soared in the sky, blues, reds, blacks, yellows. They danced with the sun. The wind blew from behind her, her hair flowing in the wind._

_"Are you alright?" a voice asks._

_The girl smiles and turns to the man talking to her. He had black hair, was tall, and a sword was mounted on his side. "I'm fine. Just enjoying the view." A dragon screeches in the distance as it flies down to the water for a bath._

_"It is nice, isn't it." He comes and stands next to her. "Just think, if they hadn't run into you in White Harbor, you never would have gotten this. Out of that freezing cold North."_

_"Never." She looks down at the city below them, and instantly her brow furrows. People were yelling, screaming. "What is happening?"_

_The screams grew louder, stronger. The sky turned blood red. The sun burned. A voice yells at her, firm, hard._

**_You must go South._ **

Dan wakes up with a gasp, sweat pouring down her face. Jon jumps from where he stood, walking over to her. "Dan, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Her heart was beating a million miles per minute. Her eyes look around as if trying to find what she had just seen in her dreams. It felt real. Too real. She looks back at her father, her brow furrowed before the words she was looking for emerge from her mouth.

"We have to go south."

His brow furrows. "What in the seven hells are you talking about?"

"A voice in a dream…or something…said I have to go south. Somewhere. To…to White Harbor? That was said in the dream. I…father, we have-" She stands and he grabs her arm, pulling her back down gently to her bed.

"Calm down," he says to her softly. "I know dreams can sometimes seem real, but that's all it was. A dream. You need to take a deep breath, just like in hunting. Breathe in." She does as he says. "Now out." A puff of warm air leaves her. "Take a deep breath and go back to sleep. You'll feel better."

Dan nods, seeing him go back over to watch the meat Tormund had given him. Dan lays back in her bed, staring up at the top of the tent, but the voice in her head kept repeating, over and over. She had to. She had to follow it.

_'You must go South.'_

There was something there. Something beyond the wall. Something she didn't know but wanted her there nonetheless. Her father was trying to keep her safe and she didn't want to be in danger, but her mind was telling her something else. And if this voice kept repeating itself, she could jump out into the cold to freeze.

But ever so consistently, it kept saying the same words.

_'You must go South.'_

* * *

Jon looks over at Dan, who had finally fallen asleep after her dream. He knew that dreams like that happened often to people like them, after hearing the info she had. But he couldn't let himself give into that. And he couldn't let her.

He goes to pick up his furs again before heading back out to talk with Tormund. As he goes to place them over his shoulders, he feels himself drop them in shock as a voice filters throughout his head.

_'You must go South.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification: year-wise, Dan has only been alive for five years, but she has the body of a ten year old and an older mind. She's aged quicker than many others, just so no one's confused.
> 
> These chapters are going to be back to back with different POV's, so next chapter we'll be revisiting Daenerys in Meereen. And that will be a doozy. Also, sorry this chapter was so long but I had a lot to unpack haha chapters for me are usually 3000 words but this was like a big chapter to write XD
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading. As always, love it? Hate it? Want to scream in my face 'fuck the king' like the Hound did Joffrey? Let me know in the reviews, as well as in following or favoriting! I always take ideas and constructive criticism into account too so don't hold back if you have an idea or something like that. Thank you all and I'll see you next chapter :)


	4. Daenerys: Meereen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys' mind is plagued with dreams of a blonde-haired girl, but does her son seem them as well?

_"Dyeana!" She yells the name through the halls, hearing a giggle and laughs coming from around the corner. "Dyanna, come here! No more games!"_

_All she could hear were laughs. The woman suddenly hears something shift and she smiles, before peeking her head and yelling "Got you!" before grabbing the girl and tickling her sides. The young girl laughs and squirms against her before turning, smiling._

_Her light blonde hair falls into her eyes, and she feels herself smile._

_"Can we always play?"_

_"We will as long as you allow it." She hugs her and the girl smiles, before suddenly running off. She rolls her eyes. "Come back here!"_

Daenerys opens her eyes, sighing softly. She had been having those dreams consistently for the past year, every couple of nights or so. As much as she believed in prophecy or magic or anything like that, these dreams were almost becoming a nuisance.

She wanted to know if this girl she kept seeing was real. Her hair was like hers but her eyes…were from someone else.

A part of her made Daenerys think that maybe this was the long lost child she had that disappeared. Maybe it was her, coming to the dragon queen in her sleep, to somehow speak to her. Maybe it was her spirit if that was even still a thing anymore.

But she was something.

"My lady?"

Daenerys turns her head and looks towards the door. It was Elaena. She had been a former child bride at one of the many bad practices they had before she came here. She said she ran from the brothel to serve her for saving them. "Yes?"

"Daemon is out practicing his early morning routines and your breakfast is ready. Thought you should know." Daenerys smiles at the young girl and nods.

"Thank you, sweetling. I'll be out in a bit." The girl nods and leaves, closing the door behind her. Usually, with how high in power Daenerys was, there would be some sort of handmaiden, but that was the last thing she wanted. To be consumed by power once more. It was better to have the few people she did around her.

She gets up and walks towards the window of her room, before stepping out into the balcony. Her eyes follow Drogon in the North of the city, before a clear pathway of three, smaller dragons followed after him.

Much had changed these past five years.

From the moment Daenerys held Daemon in her arms, she knew that he was special. How special he would be, though, she had no idea. He had grown twice as much as expected and was the most intelligent child she had ever met.

When she asked Kinvara one day, confused as to how her son suddenly woke up with clothes far too small for him, she explained in full detail.

"I can not confirm nor deny what he is planning," she states. "I can only say this – your son is meant for great things. The reason he may be growing quicker is that whatever your son is going to be needed for is approaching far quicker than any of us could have predicted. He needs to grow faster, and we just need to stay by his side and help him through it."

Daenerys wasn't one to question destiny – hell, most of her life up until now she had done because she believed in destiny. But forgive her if she was still confused as to how quickly her son aged.

Even so, Daemon was a smart boy. A quick learner. He was able to pick up the use of a sword and learn how as soon as he could hold one. And each day he grew more and more.

Of course, he was starting to look more and more like his father. His face would shift into his smile and his hair had gotten darker, but he still stayed with her, guided her and gave her new hope that someday maybe she wouldn't have to worry about having someone to follow in her stance. He was honorable, at least for the time being. And she planned to keep it that way.

Ever since she did arrive back in Meereen, things have been different. Although she hadn't wanted to rule again, most of the commoners saw her still as Mhysa. Many of the old men who had ruled this city before with their rich families had fled to Astapor, one of the areas that had been rebuilt once she had left for Westeros and taken over.

After hearing of that, Daenerys had sent men over there to keep them in line and take out the leaders who were putting people back in chains again. It was the least she could do for her old friend – make sure the people who were there stayed out of chains.

Kinvara had revealed to her that no matter what she did, where she went or who she appointed, Daenerys was always meant to rule, and would have to accept her fate. At this point, there wasn't much else Dany could do _except_ accept her fate. So, she did, and appointed herself Queen of Meereen again, only this time with newfound vigor.

She wasn't going to prove her worth and learn how to rule – she was going to rule for the better and change Meereen in the process.

And for the last five years, she had been.

She had kept the people the same, but had men rebuild their homes, their shops and the areas surrounding them to protect them from outside invaders. She had the pyramids renovated and renewed so the ones loyal to her had a place to stay, as well as an area for the homeless to rest until they get back on their feet and found somewhere else.

She had made sure to keep the lore in her own pyramid – The Great Pyramid – but made sure that it was secure, protected and as good as it could be for as old as the structure was. She may not have Kings Landing, but she had her home here. And that was enough.

Another improvement she had done was the fighting pits. She had taken most of them down for the sake of not wanting the civilians to kill each other. Instead, she had invested them into one singular stadium on the outskirts of the city. If people wanted to learn how to fight for money, they may go there, those of any age or custom. One of her biggest mistakes as a ruler before was closing the pits. Now, she wished to improve them.

And it had been working well. Many of the citizens had come to her and thanked her for cleaning up their part of the kingdom from the people who fought. Future fighters said they now had a home because they had enrolled in the fighting pits. It seemed that most were thankful for the change.

One of her greatest accomplishments thus far has been trading, though. It had brought the economy of Meereen to a high which it had never seen. With some of her advisors at her side, she had practically eliminated the slave trade part of the economy and instead replaced it with trade from other cities and ports with silver, gold and copper swords, jewelry and valuables, as well as farming in the southern areas. All of which found and run by someone that she had long thought gone – Daario Naharis.

When she had left for Westeros years ago, she left Meereen in the care of Daario and the people he surrounded himself with. She saw the assignment fair considering that she broke his heart, but once she was killed, the last thing she thought she would see was Daario.

But the word of her resurrection – 'the Mhysa's gift' as they called it – had spread across Essos like wildfire. She was honestly surprised it hadn't reached Westeros and she wasn't dead where she stood. But either way, Daario – who had been vacationing with the women of Lys as a way to 'mend his broken heart at the hearing of her death' – had raced back to Meereen.

Once she had heard of his escapades, he had sworn to her the only reason he left was that he thought it was pointless to stay if she would never return. She had said that unless he proved himself worthy to her again after leaving, she wouldn't let him return. Even if she had died, he had sworn an oath and broken it. If she forgave him that quickly, then it would have been for nothing.

And he had proved himself, multiple times over. He helped with trading, dealing with criminals, everything that he could so he could make himself worthy. And over time she had accepted him back.

Honestly, the one thing she did praise him for was teaching Daemon the ways of the sword. Daenerys was keen, clever, and could keep her wits end, but a fighter she was not. Flying on Drogon was what she was used to, but fighting combat was something she was never taught. Daemon, on the other hand, had wanted to start training. Daario, being one of the only men she kept decently close to her in her life, had volunteered to train. And he had done well.

Now, he helped her whenever she needed it, and she was thankful for it. Although a part of her wondered if he still thought that because he helped her, they would return to what they were before she was captured by the Dothraki.

She didn't think she could ever love again, really. The more she had thought about it these last five years, the more she realized that she had loved Jon. Khal Drogo had been her first, a rough man that had devoted his Khalasar to her and trying to get to Westeros. But Jon had been something different. Something real.

But it was gone. Just like that.

He had bent to her, swore to protect her, to help her take the Throne as her own, but then had killed her. But now, years later, she hardly remembered what had happened. Yes, she still dreamt of Kings Landing, of the horrors that had endured that day, but the more time that went on, the more she realized that what happened…wasn't like her.

Daenerys knew who she was. She knew that she had killed and conquered cities and areas to get her way to the Throne, but it had only been for that reason and nothing else. To get an army, to get allies, anything so she could win, gain a pathway. But the burning of innocents? She had said ages ago that she wasn't there to be the queen of the ashes, but yet…

When she had finally forced herself to address what she had done, she had asked Kinvara what she had said in her speech to her Dothraki and Unsullied had been. She had said that she had freed the people of 'Kings Landing' from a tyrant and that they were liberators, and that they wouldn't stop until everyone in the world was 'liberated.'

The more she thought about the speech, the more it sounded like domination, which was what she never wanted. She wanted to be Queen, to earn what she had been working towards for so long, that she was birthed into, but taking Qarth, onto the Jade Sea…that sounded more like Queen of the world than just Westeros.

It just didn't make sense.

It angered her the more she thought about it each time, which was probably why she didn't think about it that much.

"I need to break my fast," she mutters to herself, shaking her head before walking back towards her chest to get dressed.

Once she leaves the room and heads down to the main eating area, her hair braided, she heads outside to see Daemon practicing his form. She watches from afar, smiling a bit. He was improving every day.

"Want to try it?"

Daenerys jumps and turns when she sees Daario. He was smiling impishly at her as if his scare was funny. She rolls her eyes and turns back to face her son. "I'm just watching my son. Nothing more."

"Oh, come on, my queen. You can't tell me that after all this time you're not interested once in picking up the sword?" He swings his sword in a circle to show off but she only shakes her head.

"I'll stick to my dragon, thank you."

Daario shakes his head and walks towards Daemon. "You and your dragons."

Her dragons. Well, one of which was hers. The other three were completely Daemon's.

When Daemon was born, Kinvara had said that Drogon, who had been resting on the outside of Meereen, had laid eggs, which they found and placed in Daemon's crib. Daenerys had always known that dragons could be both male and female, but the news had shocked her none the less. As soon as she awoke, the eggs had hatched.

There were three, all of which had their own personalities and wits. She hadn't named them until Daemon was of his own mind and could name them himself. As much as she tried to stray from the traditional Targaryen ways, all newborn dragons should be named by their rider.

The first one, a bright red beast with a hankering for goat, was named Visenya, after one of her ancestors. The second one, a black one who tended to sleep more than fly, Daemon decided to name after one of the stories Daenerys had told him – Jorharion, after Jorah.

She missed her friend. Dearly. He had died doing what he had done for years, protecting his Queen. So Daemon naming him after her friend had meant so much.

The last one, though, Daemon had said he wanted Daenerys to name. She had insisted that he do so, but he had said 'without what you did, I wouldn't have _one_ dragon.' So, she had named it. And although she felt that it was ridiculous, she named the blue dragon after the man that haunted her dreams constantly.

Jonarys.

If anyone who had been close to her, if an Unsullied heard her, they would think she was absolutely insane. He had killed her. Why in the seven hells would she name a dragon after him?

It was much like how she explained naming a dragon after her brother. He had been a bad man, but he had made her stronger, into the woman she was then. Jon had turned her into the woman she was now. And in all honesty, she was happy where she was now.

"….mother?"

She blinks and looks over at Daemon, who's head was tilted at her. Daario's brow raises. "You okay there, dragon?"

"Sorry…lost in my own thoughts." Daenerys turns to Daario. "Daario, can you leave my son and I? I have to speak to him about something important. The dragon pits need attending to."

Alright, that was a bit harsh, but her mind had been swimming with dreams lately, and the last thing she wanted was for Daario to hear about them.

But he bends his head and nods. "Anything for you, my queen." He throws her a look as he leaves but closes the door to the garden behind him. Daemon sits down on one of the benches as she comes over to him.

"What's wrong, mother?"

Daenerys sighs and pulls the young boy into her arms. "I just love you. You know that?" She pulls back and kisses his forehead. "I was watching you from before. Your forms improved. You're going to be just as good as…"

Her words trail off. His head tilts. "Who?"

She sighs and strokes his cheek. "As…your father." Her heart still didn't feel completely healed from Jon and what he did, but the least she could do is acknowledge the fact that Jon was his father. "He was an amazing swordsman."

"Will I ever meet him?"

"I don't think so," she whispers before looking down at her chest slightly. Even now, years later, she could feel the wound move with her. It was as if every time she breathed in, she could feel the pain of the dagger going through her heart. If she ever saw Jon again, she didn't know how she would react.

She looks down at him and then takes his hands in hers.

"Daemon, I'm going to talk to you about something personal, okay? And I need you to tell me if you've seen something like this too."

"Okay."

"I've been having dreams." At that moment, one of his dragons – the smallest of the three, Visenya – descends and lands in the garden. Daenerys smiles softly as it goes to sleep, resting its head on the ground. "She's grown a lot."

"She likes to sleep the most," Daemon states. "Despite that, she hunts the most too."

"Contradictions sometimes make the best people." She sighs and bites her lip. "Have you heard of a name called 'Dyeana' in your dreams?"

Daemon's brow raises. "I have. She looks like you."

She _knew_ it wasn't just her.

"What do you see in those dreams?" she asks gently.

Daemon bites his lip. "Um…I really don't know. I train with her a lot in them with the sword. And she had this weird sigil on her…I think it's a wolf?"

"A direwolf," Daenerys whispers.

"Yeah, I think that might be it. And it's always in the cold, like in that place you told me about…Winterfell? Yeah, that sounds familiar."

Daenerys stands, starting to pace around the garden. Visenya lifts up her head to look at her quizzically before resting again. Daemon stands.

"What's wrong? Why do you seem worried?"

"Daemon." She turns to him. "These dreams…how often have they been happening?"

"Every couple of days or so." She turns back to him, and at that moment, she sees the concerned look of Jon, staring at her. Daenerys shakes her head and sighs, finally sitting down next to him. "Mother, you're scaring me."

Daenerys takes his hand in hers and shakes her head. "Don't be scared. I'm just realizing I might have to face my past sooner than I thought." She looks over at him. "Daemon, I've told you about Jon Snow, right? Your father?" He nods softly. "These dreams…I have a feeling they might be more connected to him than I originally thought."

"I thought you told me that you didn't know where he was?"

"I don't…I truly don't. But that's not what I'm talking about." She brings a hand up to his cheek, stroking softly.

Daenerys wasn't a very secretive person. She told her son practically everything. A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing, and the last thing she wanted was to keep herself alienated from her son. But if these dreams meant something, and her son was having them too, that meant that there was something out there for both of them.

There just had to be.

"I'm going to tell you something I've kept from you for a while, and you need to promise me you will not get angry at me."

Daemon nods. "I promise."

"Alright." She takes a deep breath. "I've told you about your father, but there's someone else I never told you about. Daemon…you're a part of a set. Twins."

His brow raises. "…what?"

"You were born with a sister. Her name, I do not know. I never had the chance to name her. But when I awoke, she suddenly disappeared from her crib. Kinvara had a bunch of people try and find her, to see where she might have gone, but they were unsuccessful. But after these dreams…this might be her. She might have reappeared somewhere. She might be coming home."

Daemon's brow was furrowed before he suddenly stood. Daenerys watched her son pace, much like she did, before turning to her.

"Are you angry?"

"No. Not at all." He swallows and glances outside. "I…I don't think she's coming home, mother."

Her brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"In your dreams, what do you see? With her?"

"I…I see myself playing with her. What do you see?"

"There's something else, mother. There's a danger coming. Each time I see her in my dreams, we're fighting, training for something in the snow. It's a serious threat…I don't know what it is but I…I have a feeling we have to go there."

Daenery's brow raises. "Go to Westeros? You are mad."

Daemon looks at her quietly. "Mother, you want to see this girl too."

"I don't want to risk my life! Our lives!" She suddenly stands and looks down at her son. "Daemon, you know as well as I what they think of Targaryens in the west. If they saw even a flash of my hair, they would send an arrow straight for my head. If they found out you were my son, they would do the same to you. There's no chance in the history of our world that we are going to go there."

She was breathing heavily. The very idea of returning to the continent that killed her and ended her reign, terrified her. And seeing her son, so young, so willing to go there and find a girl that they didn't even know was real, terrified her even more.

Daemon stands and takes her hand in his, causing her to look down at him.

"Didn't you say she had your hair?" Daenerys nods quietly. "Then wouldn't that put her in danger as much as yourself if she's real?" She looks at Daemon, seeing his serious expression. "You said yourself a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing…but what if she is alone? What if these dreams are a sign that she needs us? Or we need her?"

Daenerys runs her hands through her hair, messing up the braids that she had done earlier. "You are far too smart for your age," she mutters, looking down at him. "You know that? Kinvara is right about you."

Daemon shrugs and walks over to Visenya, scratching underneath her chin. The dragon grunts in its sleep. "I'm just repeating the things you have said to people. If you put out the advice but don't even take it yourself, then how can someone rule?"

Daenerys looks over at her son as suddenly three large shadows appeared over them. She looks up and sees Jorharion and Jonarys flying over them, followed by a very large Drogon, all three going towards the pits. Her son was right.

They were Targaryens, and if this girl was real, she needed to be with them…even if there was a chance Jon was there. But that was something she needed to face eventually.

"You're correct." Daemon's brow raises.

"You…you think I'm right?"

Daenerys stands and walks over to him. "Why are you surprised? I said you were smart." She kneels in front of him and rests her hands on his shoulders. "This may lead us to nowhere. For all we know, these dreams could just be strange coincidences or nothing at all, but they seem far too real for it to not mean anything...so I think traveling to Westeros is what we need to do."

She stands and walks over to the edge of the garden, watching as the dragons settled over in one of the pits. Her mind starts to whirl with ways of keeping them protected.

"The dragons stay here. If we travel with them, we will be seen." She turns to Daemon. "The two of us will go together. There's no way I am staying here and sending you there alone to bring someone back. You are fine. I must stay hidden…if we bring many men, someone will know something is different with us. If we bring only a couple of our best men and make our journey short, we can make it back here without someone tracking us."

"Where will we sail into?"

She sighs. "Since your visions have been in the cold, near Winterfell…we must sail into White Harbor. It's the largest city in the North and the only port to the sea. We might find something there. As long as we remain low, we will be fine."

Daemon nods and walks over to her. "Do you trust me?"

Her brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"A lot of your guards don't think I can go on journeys with them yet because I'm young. If you bring me…you trust I won't screw it up?"

Daenerys smiles gently at her son. "Daemon, I trust you with my life. You don't ever have to worry about me or some guards thinking otherwise." She pulls him for a hug and kisses his forehead. At that moment, the door to the garden opens from the pyramid, and Kinvara steps out.

"My Queen," the young woman says, bowing her head. "I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"It's alright," Daenerys states, stepping away. "What is it, Kinvara?"

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your son. Is it true? You're traveling to White Harbor?"

"We shall in a few day's time."

Kinvara nods, walking over to her. "Then the prophecy is coming true." She looks towards the dragon queen. "The Targaryens are going to reunite."

Daenerys sighs. "Something like that."

Kinvara smiles gently and then places a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Let me come." Her brow raises. "If you do happen to run into this girl, she might need convincing. I could help."

Daenerys nods softly. "Alright. We're trying to bring as few people as possible so we aren't seen."

"Oh, don't worry, my queen." She looks back out into the city, smiling softly. "I'm quite good at hiding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I promise these chapters won't be so long. There's just a lot that happened lol
> 
> So now Dany and her son are heading to White Harbor. I wonder what could happen next? *fakes confused expression*
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, and I'm super excited for the rest of this story. Have some awesome plans. As always, love it? Hate it? Want to cut off my fingernails like Ramsey did to Theon? Let me know in the reviews! You guys always make me wanna keep writing.
> 
> And don't forget to follow and favorite if you want to join the journey with me. Thank you all and have a nice day!


	5. Jon: Traveling to White Harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon decides to face this voice head-on, and travel to White Harbor.

It took Jon a week to bring up the voice to Dan.

He knew that he shouldn't have waited as long as he did. The girl herself had heard the same thing to say 'go south.' But he had pushed it off as just a dream. And now, here he stood, eating his words and trying not to look like a fool.

He really needed to give his daughter more credit. She wouldn't just wake up gasping from a dream if it didn't mean something. She had nightmares for years at this point, and each time they never seemed to affect her. Now, of course the one thing that does affect her, affects him as well.

So, as she was eating with some of the other freefolk children, he walked over to where she stood and nudges at her side.

"Come, I have to talk with you."

She tilts her head. "It can't wait for a moment?" she asks softly.

"It's important. Please."

She sighs and nods, standing. She waves goodbye to her friends and walks off, throwing her bone over towards Arya, who nibbles at it hungrily, walking towards Ghost. The two of them go into his tent, and she crosses her arms across her chest.

"They were telling me stories."

"I know. I know you love your stories. I just need to talk with you about something and then you can go back to them." He sits down on her bed and pats the spot next to him. "Come here."

She does so, walking towards him and taking her place. He racks his mind to figure out what to say before turning to her.

"When you woke up that one day, you had a dream. A dream that seemed real. A voice that said to 'go south.' Have you had any other dreams like that?"

Dan bites her lip and then nods softly. "Not really, dreams…they don't feel like it. Honestly, it feels like real life until my eyes open and I realize I'm here in the tent. But it's the same each time. This boy saying I met someone in White Harbor, and then suddenly the sky turning dark red. I don't know what it means but it freaks me out a little each time. And then whenever I wake up…there's this voice saying 'you must go south.' And I can only imagine she means…"

"South of the wall," he finishes for her. "To enter into the kingdoms."

She nods softly. "Exactly that."

Jon sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He had taken to wearing it down since becoming one with the freefolk. It kept him warmer than keeping it tied back. It felt strange to still stay with what he was before he killed her. But now, he had a feeling if this was true, he was going to have to tie it up again.

"I'm going to be honest with you," he says to her gently. "I've heard the voices too."

Her brow raises before she suddenly stands. "I knew I wasn't mad!"

"Calm down." He grabs her hands and pulls her gently back down to the bed. "I never said you were."

"I know, I just…" She sighs, running her own hands through her blonde hair. "I started to think I was. No one else could hear the voice and it was just in my head…it was starting to drive me insane. But I don't know why it would be talking to me…do you?"

She turns to Jon, who was quiet. She raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you silent? Do you know anything?"

Jon sighs and then stands, placing his hands on his hips. How the fuck would he explain this? He knew it would have to come someday but not now. Not like this. But if he didn't talk with her about any of it, he was going to lose his mind.

And what kind of Targaryen would he be then?

"Dan, I've told you about the history of the world," he says to her gently, turning back. "I've told about the Battle of Winterfell…but I didn't tell you what happened after." He comes over to her and takes a deep breath. "Daenerys? The woman you were reading about? I told you that she went mad once she lost some of her close friends. Even if it didn't seem like her, she did…and that someone killed her?"

Dan nods. He sighs and looks at the ground.

"It was me. I killed her."

Dan's brow raises in shock. She was quiet, digesting, words coming hard to the both of them, before she finally takes a deep breath.

"Why? I thought you...you and she were together?"

"I was. And I did. I loved her." He looks over at her, sighing. "I always told you that I belong to House Stark for years. And for a while, I was. I was always told that I was just a bastard from my father's side and that he took me in with gracious arms…but it was a lie. My sisters and brothers that I thought were my siblings…were actually my cousins. My real mother was Lyanna Stark…and my father was Rhaegar Targaryen, from years ago."

The wheels turn in her head. "So…that makes you…" She looks up at him before bringing her hands to her mouth. "That makes you the rightful king!"

"Stop." She looks at him confused.

"Why? Don't you want to be out of this cold?"

"I never wanted to be a ruler of anything," he says to her. "I wanted to gain my father's name, have a family maybe one day…gain honor instead of be looked at like the bastard everyone thought I was for years. But instead everything just went to shit. I'm sorry…I shouldn't be saying that around you."

"Father, I'm around Tormund all the time. It's nothing new to me." She sits down next to him again and her brow furrows. "So then if you…were Rhaegar's son…then that makes Daenerys your…aunt?"

"…yes."

"Oh." She tilts her head and bites her lip. "Well, I mean…isn't it normal for families to be like that?"

"What?"

"I don't mean like Jaime and Cersei," she states, sighing. "A brother and sister should never marry or have children…that's horrible. And I'm not saying that how some of the Targaryen's were born into the world were better either…but you never even knew who she was until you met her. It's not like you grew up knowing she was your aunt…in fact, I'd barely call her that because she was your age...or was she really really old?"

"No...she was my age." Jon sighs and looks at the ground. "But the news was far too shocking and I was influenced by the people around me. If my sister had never told Tyrion, she never would have known. He never would have told Varys, and maybe…maybe something better would happen. But it just didn't turn out that way…and after everything that happened…I needed some sort of direction. Anything to help me understand what was right. And when Tyrion said that if I didn't kill Dan…Daenerys, then she would go after my family, I just chose to do it…and I regret it to this day."

Dan was silent, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry you had to do that, father."

"Don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry." He looks down at her and sighs. "I'm sorry for putting all this on you, but it's been on my mind for a long time and I knew you should know."

"I understand," she says softly. "It was a decision you had to do at the time…it wasn't right, but it's what's done." She sighs and looks at the ground. "But what does this have to do with the voices we hear?"

"I have a feeling it has something to do with that." He looks over at her and gently takes her hand in his. "Dan, I've always said you were special. I found you randomly out in the cold one day, somehow alive, and now you're practically speaking like more of the adults around here than the kids….I've always known that there's something more for you…and I think it's time I answer the call too."

He gets up and grabs a map from underneath his own bed, walking back towards her.

"See, I'm not wanted in the kingdoms. In fact, if someone saw me, they would kill me." Her brow raises as he straightens out the map. "See here? This is the wall, a place you've seen plenty of times. But past this? I'm not supposed to go. I was banished to go to the wall to live out the rest of my days when I killed Daenerys, but because it's mostly wildlings that are there now, no one had ratted me out."

"What about Bran? Isn't he…the seer of everything or whatever?"

Jon sighs. "I don't know what the fuck Bran is, but he's left us alone and hasn't spied on me….at least not yet. So for now, we are safe from him. But, this voice is saying to go South. And I think it's time we did." He looks down at her, seeing her surprised look. "You always said you wanted to see past the wall. Now you will. We need to find out what exactly this voice is."

"…and go to White Harbor?" she asks. Her voice had a sliver of hope in it, more than he was expecting, but he nods once. She jumps up and smiles a little. "Will we see Winterfell?"

"No," he instantly states before sighing. "I don't know how welcomed we would be there."

"Why? Even if you're a Targaryen, Sansa is still family…right?"

Jon looks over at his daughter. Gods, her innocent glance was enough to kill a man. She was just a curious girl with good intentions and here he was, never telling her the truth of his family.

"Sansa sided with her brother on banning me from the kingdoms," he states to her gently. "He is the reason that the North has stayed independent, for the most part. If I came across her, I don't know how she would react." He grabs her furs and wraps them around her head. "It's best if we just keep to ourselves for the time being and make our way around Winterfell."

"Oh…okay." She looks up at him as he tightens her furs around her. "You seem scared."

"I'm not-" He sighs and looks over at her. "I'm not scared. I'm just…nervous."

"That's practically the same thing."

"Dan, this is your first time being in the country," he states as he looks over at her. "You're the daughter of one of the most fugitive people to walk around. If you get spotted, we're done. If I get spotted, we're done. Which is why we need to take every precaution possible. So forgive me if I seem scared, as you say."

She bites her lip as he tightens up her fur. Looking down at her, he feels himself sigh. Her furs were a dark red, dyed from raspberries that they had found North of the wall somehow growing, but even those had outgrown her too. Maybe if they found what they were looking for, she would finally slow down and be a normal child.

Which is why they needed to do this.

"It's going to be alright, father," she says softly. Her hand reaches over and grabs his own. "We'll do this together." He looks at her, seeing the smile she was offering and felt himself sigh.

' _Whatever God is up there, please let her stay this optimistic forever'_ he thinks internally. "I know," he states to her quietly. He stands and sighs. "We'll leave in the morning."

* * *

The next morning, Jon woke up early to make sure they would be on their way without much of a storm or anything to block them. He watched as Dan loaded up their carriage they had gotten from one of the raids, and made sure that Arya and Ghost were well tucked in behind a blanket so they would be hidden.

"You sure it's a smart idea to bring the animals?" Tormund asks him as he walks over.

Jon shrugs his shoulders and sighs. "Honestly? I'm not sure. I'm hopping off the idea that Ghost is getting old and won't attack everyone anymore. Arya has to stay with Dan. Sort of like a bond the two have." He looks over at Tormund and sighs. "I truly can never repay you for these last six years, Tormund."

He waves his hand in dismissal. "It's nothing, King Crow." Jon throws him a look, and Tormund laughs, knowing he hates that nickname. "If anything, just keep her safe. I told you, the freefolk love Dan. They don't want her in any harm any more than you do…but we both know there's something out there for her."

"Yeah." Jon looks over at him and squeezes his shoulder. "I'll write to you when we arrive in White Harbor. Let you know when we might come back."

"Even if ya didn't, keep her safe."

"I will." The two embrace. At that moment, Dan comes off of the carriage and rushes over, hugging Tormund. Jon leaves to let the two talk before he heads into the tent, opening up a chest he had closed long ago.

Inside was Longclaw, the sword he hadn't held or fought with since the Battle at Kings Landing. But if he was going to address what he had done and moved on with his daughter, he needed to face his past.

So, he quietly picks it up and puts it in its holster, taking a deep breath, before walking out. Tormund looks up as Dan heads back over to the carriage, getting ready to leave. Jon embraces Tormund once more, before heading into the carriage.

"Hyah!" he yells, and the horse takes off. Dan waves goodbye to Tormund as does Jon, the pathway becoming clearer for them as they rode.

* * *

It took them about a month before they reached White Harbor. On a normal traveling experience, it wouldn't have taken that long, but Jon had been absolutely terrified of being spotted and knew that it was better to be safe than sorry. So they took their time getting to where they needed to go.

When they did reach White Harbor, the first thing Jon wanted was a hot meal. As much as they needed to remain low and not be seen, he knew that if Dan didn't get some sort of stew in her, she was going to lose her mind.

So by the time they walked through the gates, he made sure to keep her close to him. Dan looked around, her eyes wide with curiosity and amazement. To Jon, this just seemed like any old city, but to Dan, this was something completely new.

She had never seen a city, never stepped foot anywhere outside the wall. And now she was suddenly thrown into one. That had to be a lot for the girl.

"Look!" she whispers fiercely, pointing towards a stand within a market. She was directing her hand to a stuffed animal, which seemed like a wolf. "That's so adorable…"

Jon rolls his eyes but squeezes her shoulder. "You know we don't have much coin."

"I know…I can still dream, though." He adjusts her scarf that was covering her hair as they arrived outside an inn. Plenty of people rushed past him to get to their homes, nearly knocking them over. He could smell the fish of the market close by, and in these moments he really wonders why people love cities so much.

It's too many people crowded with shitty smells. He guessed some just liked it.

He looks over at Dan, who takes her bag off of the horse's side. Ghost and Arya go to jump off, but Jon stops them. "Stay with the carriage." The two direwolves sit, staying underneath a blanket to keep them warm. The last thing Jon wanted was for an innkeeper to be freaked out by the direwolves. Many people didn't see them nowadays, but they still knew they existed.

Jon walks over to one of the innkeepers and tosses him a silver. Although Jon was never one to steal, Tormund had offered him the money they got from an old settlement. And Jon knew that right now was the right time to take it.

"Take him around the back, feed him," Jon asks. The man nods and does as he's told, taking the carriage too. Dan looks up at Jon and pulls at his arm, which causes him to look down at her.

"What do we do now?" she asks quietly.

Jon sighs and leans down to her height. "We wait for something…we both know there's something here for you, for us…whatever it may be. For now, we go inside, get some food, and get some rest. Just keep that scarf tightly around you."

Dan nods and follows after him. The two walk inside to see a pretty crowded pub. There were wenches serving food, some men who were drinking and singing. A couple of older men were fighting about which woman to fuck. But what made Jon turn the other way were that there were fucking knights from Kings Landing, standing in the corner drinking.

If they saw him there, that would be it.

"Fuck," he mutters.

"What is it?" she asks softly.

Jon looks down at Dan and then gestures towards the knights. "You see those men? We stay away from them. They're bad." He glances over and then moves towards the shopkeeper. "They're from Kings Landing. If they see us-"

"They'll capture us," she states. "Got it."

Jon smiles a bit, happy she understood, before turning back to the woman. She offers him a kind smile, and from how she looked, from the dimples in her cheeks all the way to the wrinkles in her eyes, he could tell that she was genuine.

"What are you looking for, deary?" she asks him, her voice rough. He could tell she had lived in the North for years. It was people like this that he had been trying to protect, the ones that didn't deserve the shitstorm that nearly came for them.

He was glad to see so many still here.

"My daughter and I could use some hot food. We've been on the road for terribly long." He offers a coin of silver to her. "Bread too would be nice."

"Look at your cheeks!" she states, looking at Dan. "They're as red as a tomato. You must be freezing."

Dan shrugs a little. "It's not too bad. Some stew would make me warm though."

"Clever girl." She looks back at Jon. "I can get you two something in a little bit. Would you like some ale, too?"

Jon shakes his head. "No, please. Just the food and a room."

Her face changes to sadness. "I'm sorry, deary. We just booked our last room."

His face falls. "Really?" He sighs and looks around. "Is there another inn in the city?"

"There are but most of them will be full. The fishing festival is happening soon and many southerners, as well as people from Essos, come for the rarities that they find among the fish from the sea. This last room was booked by a mother and son from Essos, along with some of their group."

Jon sighs, cursing inwardly. Of course now, when they were so close to a warm bed again, things had to go wrong.

Dan, being the brilliant little girl she was, stood up. "What if we worked for a roof over our heads?"

Jon's brow furrows and the woman looks at her confused. "What do you mean, dear?"

"You're a nice woman. One of the few we've met while we've been journeying. If you let us clean up your pub, make it look nice, take out the garbage if you need it …we can work to stay in a backroom or something. Just so we can be out of the cold. It's my first time in a city…I don't want to spend it in a tent."

The woman looks at her quietly before nodding her head. "We can do something like that if you agree, father?"

Jon was still in shock at her quick wits. He shakes himself from his stupor and looks over at her. "Of course we can."

The woman nods. "Alrighty. If you want to get started, clear off the table you're going to be eating at. I'll bring over some stew in a bit." She goes to the kitchen but then turns and looks back at Dan. "Curious little girl, you are, you know that?"

Dan smiles. "I do, thanks."

The woman smiles again before disappearing behind the curtain to the kitchen.

Jon looks over at Dan as they clear the table, before sitting down across from each other. "You are something else, my daughter."

Her head tilts. "Why do you say that?"

"Just so smart," he mutters. "Didn't even occur to me we could work. But I guess it sounds better coming from a child's mouth than a grown adult." He looks over at her and sees her smiling. "What is it?"

"I was quicker than you."

"Oh, stop." The woman brings over some hot tea for them and he thanks her, and once she leaves, he turns back to his daughter. "I know you're quick on your feet, but be careful. If you say something witty to the wrong man, he could yank off your scarf cause he's angry…people are stupid that way."

"I promise I'll be more careful," she says softly.

Jon nods. "Good."

Within a half-hour, their food comes, and the two delve into it, their hunger eating away at them until the savory taste of chicken and broth slid down their tummies. Jon would look around every couple of minutes to make sure no one was watching.

They were pretty hidden. They were in a corner, their hoods on, their faces low and almost concealed by darkness. But his nerves still got the better of him.

As he finished up the last little bits of his soup, he looks up and feels his heart stop for a moment. A woman and a little boy go up the stairs to the rooms, but for a second, he could have sworn he saw a flash of platinum blonde hair.

He shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. He was truly crazy.

"Are you okay?" Dan asks softly.

Jon glances over at the staircase again. The two figures were gone. "I'm fine," he states, sighing before turning back to her. "Keep eating. We have a long night of cleaning ahead of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who the flash of hair could be?
> 
> Just to warn, next two chapters are going to be intense. Which means I'm really excited to write them. This is where the story starts to pick up like crazy and things are gonna move quickly so I hope ya'll are ready.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading, and as always, love it? Hate it? Want to massacre me like Walder Frey did to the Starks? Let me know in the reviews, and don't forget to follow and favorite! You guys are awesome. Hope you have a good day :)


	6. Jon and Daenerys: The Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tense reunion ends in fear.

_Daenerys_

"Wow, look at that!"

Daenerys chuckles as she watches her son go through the crowds of White Harbor. Her son had met the people of Meereen, but never had he been so involved with normal life. A part of her wished she could give her son that life, but she knew no matter where she went, something would follow her.

It had taken them a month to get to White Harbor. They had to have been very careful that they weren't seen by enemy ships, considering they did not have any banners. For all pirates knew, they were just people sailing. They could have been easily robbed.

But thankfully, they made it without many bumps in the way. There were a couple of moments where the ship was rocky but other than that, they were okay.

While they were sailing her, Daenerys kept thinking about the last time she was on a boat. It had been with Jon, all those years ago, to sail back to the North into this very harbor. But now, looking back on those memories, all she could feel was pain and sorrow.

A part of her would always love Jon, as much as she hated to admit it. But her child was because of him…and maybe even this girl if they saw her.

They had been there for a day, and still no sighting of any blonde hair, or even the mentioning of 'Dyeana,' nothing. A part of her almost wanted to think that this trip was for nothing.

But at the end of the day, her son seemed happy that they were there. Even if she was getting more anxious by the day.

They had brought some of their best guards with them but made sure they looked like common people so as not to draw attention. The one person she didn't bring, though, was Daario.

She knew he felt angry because of it, but at the same time, it was better for him to remain in Westeros. As much as she appreciated the fact that he cared for her so deeply, she knew that if one person mislaid a hand on her, he would lose his shit and cut someone's arm off.

And that was the last thing she wanted. To bring even more attention to an already mysterious-looking person, cloaked by scarves and robes.

But the one thing she would at least enjoy for now would be seeing her son smiling as they walked through the markets. Daemon had never been a material boy, but she knew that he appreciated buying things every now and then.

Kinvara had come with them and had originally come into the market with the two. But after a few moments, she had said that she wanted to visit the sept to see how they treat the Lord of Light here. So, Daenerys had let her go and said that as long as she was back before nightfall, that was all that mattered. Besides, it gave her and her son a little more alone time to relax for the time-being.

"What? The statue?" she asks him.

"Yeah, check it out." He grabs the statue and holds it up to her. "It's like one of those things I've seen in my dreams. Um…a direwolf, right?"

Daenerys gets a closer look at the statue and feels herself sigh. "It is, you're right." She looks at the statue and could feel a couple of the good memories coming back, but she pushes them out. Instead, she hands the carved wood statue to her son. "Would you want it?"

"It is pretty cool." He bites his lip and nods. "What about maybe gifting it to someone who might want it more?"

Daenerys' brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I think the carving is nice, but the north people here probably have more appreciation for it." She looks down at him and smiles.

"That's very kind of you, Daemon."

He shrugs. "Might as well do one good thing while we are."

Daenerys sighs but turns to the merchant, paying them a few pieces of silver for it. The man hands it to her and they walk back towards the inn. "I promise that we will find something worth looking for. This wasn't for nothing." She looks down at him and squeezes his shoulder. "Don't think that you aren't smart because we haven't found anything yet. It could be right under our noses."

Daemon smiles at his mother's attempts to cheer him up. "I hope you're right."

"I know I am." The two of them go into the inn while their men follow after them. They go to sit at an opposite table to keep a close eye, while Daenerys and Daemon go to another one.

She smiles at the old woman behind the counter. She had been able to give them the very last room in the inn by some short of a miracle, and Daenerys had been so grateful. A part of her didn't even know if they would have a place to stay and would have to stay on the ship, but luckily, this woman had one spot left.

They sit down at one of the tables, Daenerys turning to her son. He didn't have to hide as much as she did - her scarf was constantly around her head to hide her hair. But he could at least let his scarf down within the confines of the inn during the day, due to there not being that many people.

"How did you sleep last night?" she asks.

"Good if not for the fish," Daemon states. "They were smelling through the windows."

Daenerys chuckles. "Well, it is a fish festival. I'm sure the people here are used to the smell. We're lucky we're able to stay somewhere that isn't covered by it."

At that moment, someone small comes over to the table, smiling. Her head was covered in a scarf, much like Daenerys', which piqued her interest. But what surprised her, even more, was what came out of her mouth.

"What can I get for you?"

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "You seem a little young to be serving people."

The girl raises an eyebrow. "If you don't mind me saying, miss, but everyone deserves a little extra coin no matter how old."

Daenerys chuckles. "Okay, then. I'll take a cup of tea."

She turns to the boy. "And yo-" She pauses as she looks at Daemon, whose brow was furrowed. "Do I know you?"

Daemon shakes his head. "This is my first time in the North, so probably not." The girl's face fell. Daemon looks over at Daenerys before back at her. "Doesn't mean I can't get to know you."

The girl chuckles and shakes her head. "Sorry…I've just been having dreams lately of many people. You reminded me of someone I don't even think I know." She sighs and shakes her head. "Two teas, then?"

Daemon nods. "That sounds good."

"Be right back."

She leaves to go get the drink. Daenerys turns to Daemon. "What are you thinking, my son?"

"I think that might be her."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "What? Why do you think that?"

"Why else would a girl my age be wearing a scarf around her head?" he asks her. "She must have your hair…which means she's hiding."

Daenerys looks back over at the girl, who was hiding her hair underneath a scarf. It did make sense, that she would be hiding who she was underneath her piece, but at the same time, why would she be working in an inn? Out of everywhere, she thought they'd have to travel much more north before they came close to finding her.

"She's coming back," Daenerys states. Daemon quiets down before she comes around the corner with tea, setting them down on the table. Before she could leave, Daenerys gently grasps her arm. "Can you tell me your name, child?"

"Um…" She looks around as if trying to spot someone among the crowd of people. Daenerys' brow furrows.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't know how comfortable my father would be giving my name out."

"I'm sorry," Daenerys says softly, retracting her arm. "It's just, you've been so kind to us, we wanted to know who to thank for your service."

The young girl smiles before rubbing the back of her neck. "Um…it's Dan."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "Dan? Isn't that a boy's name?"

Dan sighs and shakes her head. "My father says my name is Dany, but he calls me Dan."

Daenerys felt her heart stop for a moment. No, that had to just be a coincidence. "Huh…interesting."

Daemon glances at her before looking back at Dan. "Why are you working here really? There's no way you normally work here."

Dan smiles a bit. "No, you're right. We've been traveling from here from the North, and we didn't want to spend the night in a tent with all the fish…we came in here and the nice lady agreed that if we work and clean and serve, we could sleep in the backroom because the last room was taken before we could get it."

Daenerys' face fell. "Damn it, I'm sorry. That was us. I didn't know there would be another family coming so late into the festivities."

Dan shrugs. "It's fine. We're okay. Plus, I got to meet some nice people…and some weird people too."

Daenerys chuckles. "What do you mean, weird?" she snickers.

Dan bites her lip before nodding over in the direction of the farthest corner of the bar. "You see that man over there?" The two nod. "He came up, ordered five whole chickens, and somehow ate _all of them."_

"That's not that hard," Daemon states.

Dan raises her brow. "The day you can somehow eat five full chickens in that small body, your meals for the rest of your lives will be free."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is."

Daenerys chuckles at the young girls antics. She was sweet. Even if she wasn't meant to be hers, she knew that she was making someone else very happy.

Daemon rolls his eyes, before looking at her. "You said you're from the North, right?"

Dan nods. "Really North."

Daemon then reaches into their bag and pulls out the direwolf statue. "I know the Starks and the direwolves are big here in the North…thought I would give this to someone who would like it. And you've been really nice – if not challenging."

Dan laughs before smiling at him. "Thank you…?"

"Daemon," he finishes.

"Daemon," she states, still smiling. "This means a lot…the direwolf means…a lot to my family, to say the least." Before Daenerys could ask any more questions, the door to the backroom opens and a man comes out. Dan looks up and smiles brightly. "Father!"

She runs over to the man, nearly crashing into him. Daenerys smiles as she shows him the statue, and she sees him smile at it as well. He looks up to see who had been the person to give it to them, and Daenerys was prepared to wave them over to talk.

But as soon as she saw the man's face, her whole entire body froze, as if she had just been placed in a bath of ice. By the changing of his smile to a frown, and then a completely shocked look, he knew it too.

It was him.

* * *

_Jon_

He felt every part of his mind being shut down. Everyone around him faded out into the distance and nothing else mattered but the one woman in front of him. He couldn't see her hair, and the normal person wouldn't be able to identify her, but he knew exactly who it was.

Daenerys…alive.

They stared at each other for he didn't even know how long. And there were so many emotions that fluttered through her green eyes. Grief, shock, surprise, but mostly rage. So much rage. He could see the anger filtering through every part of her face.

But he didn't even focus on that. He was more focused on the fact that she was actually _alive. Daenerys Targaryen was fucking_ _ **alive.**_

After he had put a **dagger** in her **heart.**

"…. **father!"**

The sound makes him jump, and he looks down at a very annoyed Dan. She was staring up at him, a confused look on her face.

"Is everything okay?" she asks, her voice quiet. "I had to yell my head off to get you."

"Yeah..yes, every….everything is fine," he breathes.

"Well…that nice boy gave me this. Isn't it pretty?" She shows him a statue that looked like a direwolf, and he felt himself snort. Like that meant much to him besides Arya anymore and the direwolves he had in the back of the inn. But he knew it was something Dan would like.

"It's beautiful, Dan." His gaze moves back over to Daenerys, who was still staring at him in total anger. "Let's um…go talk to them."

Dan nods and follows after him, but Jon kept his eyes on Daenerys. She doesn't speak, doesn't move, as he comes over to her. He swallows and places a hand on Dan's back.

"I wanted to thank you for, um…your generosity," he states. "My daughter really loves the statue."

"I'm glad," she states, although her voice was filled with bitterness. She turns her head to her son. "Daemon, how about you go out and show Dan around?"

"But-"

" ** _Now._** "

That left no room for argument. The command that dripped from her mouth was enough for anyone to follow what she said. Daemon swallows and nods, standing up. Dan looks over at her father, confused. He nods at her.

"I'll be alright. Just have to talk."

She doesn't say anything as Daemon takes her outside of the pub. Daenerys stands. At that moment, the men at the other table stand as well, but she raises her hands, her eyes still on Jon.

"Stay here," she commands. They sit. Gods, was she still ruling over somewhere? "We're just going to talk about things. With an old friend."

Oh, the smile on her face was toxic. It was filled with malice and hate. And he knew he was in for some conversation.

"Come."

She guides him towards the stairs that lead up to the rooms. He follows after her, unsteadily, worried about what might come. As they descend into the farthest room, she closes the door behind them, letting him go in first. As soon as she closes the door, she turns around.

Before he could even speak, she lands the hardest punch to the nose he thinks he ever experienced. He holds his face hard, pulling back his fingers to see blood dripping out, and then looks up to see the angry face of Daenerys.

"What the **fuck** are you doing here?" she hisses.

"What are you doing here?!" he asks incredulously, wiping the blood from his nose. "I…I thought you were dead. I…"

"You what?! After you stabbed me in the heart?! Is that what you want to say?!" she snaps at him, coming closer. "Jon, I swear to all the gods in the world above us and the ground beneath us that if you for some reason didn't have that sweet girl with you I would kill you where you stood."

Jon looks over at her, the rage evident throughout her cheeks, her eyes, her frown. He never thought he would have to face this day. But here he was.

"Dany-"

"Don't you…don't you **dare** call me that," she whispers, her voice broken. "You lost that privilege when you killed me."

"Daenerys, listen to me." At this point, the bleeding in his nose had stopped. He tries to come forward but she takes a step back, shaking her head. "You had just burned and killed _thousands_ of innocent lives! That was never the Dan-Daenerys that I knew," he corrects, knowing she was very tense. "If I didn't stop you-"

"Then what?!"

He tries to find the right words, but nothing came to him. "Daenerys…" He sighs and takes a deep breath, sitting against the bed in her room. "I know I can never gain your forgiveness for what I did. I know I should have spoken with you, talked you down, whatever it took, but my mind…it was scattered when you did that. I had so many voices in my head and at the time, you threatened to conquer everyone, including my family, and-"

"And your first instinct was to kill me?" she cries, anger pouring out of her voice. "Fuck, Jon, you could have just talked to me! I loved you, for fuck's sake." She collapses into a chair, her head in her hands. "I still remember those screams, the heat, the blood...but I barely remember everything after. But the one thing I do remember was you doing that to me. And the pain. _Fuck_."

He had never seen her curse so much as she was now. In that moment, her hair started to reveal itself, her hood falling. There she was. And she looked practically the same as she did five years ago. Still just as beautiful.

"I know," he whispers. "I know, and I regret it to this day." He stands and walks over to her. "I regret the moment I put that dagger in you because there has been nothing, no one that has made me happier than you besides my own daughter…which, I never believed but…"

Daenerys shakes her head, stepping away. "I can't…I can't even look at you," she whispers, her head in her hands.

Jon looks down at her, feeling his heart sink at her expression. He felt horrible. He never thought he would have to face her for this.

"Dan," he says quietly. Daenerys finally glances up at him. "She…she has your hair. I never thought she could be yours but…"

Daenerys looks at him, her face perplexed, thinking before she speaks. "You really want to know why I decided to suddenly drag my son and I here? To a place where I know, I would be killed on sight? Because Daemon and I have been having visions of a girl, with my hair and…and your eyes, in our home. And in his visions, she was here in the North."

Jon feels himself sit down. "So…that means that…"

"Yes, Daemon is your son." She stands and glances outside. The children were far into the festival now, closely watched by one of the guards. "And Dan is my daughter."

"I didn't think it was possible...I found her all alone in a cabin...in the mountains," he explains.

Daenerys sighs. "Kinvara said that Dan disappeared without a trace. Some thought she was kidnapped...I think she was just...put there. Like some god or...something took her there. Maybe she was just...meant to be with you." She glances over at him. "Dany? Really?"

"I wanted to name her after you," he states softly, looking up at her. For a moment, her expression of rage turned to one of comfort, before turning back to anger.

"Well…I appreciate the small sentiment," she states quietly, glancing away. "But calling her Dan…seems a little man-ish."

"I know…but whenever I would call her that, I would just think of…you know."

Daenerys glances at him again before taking a seat at the desk in the corner. "Have you ever thought of the name, Dyeana?"

He feels his head perk up. He had never thought of the name, but for some reason, it felt right. His brow furrows. "No…but…it's not bad."

"That's the name we've had for her in our visions," she explains, sighing. "Of course when I found out her name was Dan, I was a bit discouraged, but…it makes sense." She stands and looks outside and then at Jon. "She's been with you this whole time?"

"Yes. And Daemon?"

"Of course." She smiles a little. "He's become a swordsman…as young as he is. He's aged-"

"Quickly." He stands and looks over at her. "Do you have any idea why?"

Daenerys stares at him, before sighing. "Jon, I don't even know why I'm here. You _killed_ me. I shouldn't even be talking to you. I should have left when I saw you. This feels too familiar." She goes to leave but he gently grabs her hand. Suddenly, she yanks it away, glaring at him. " _Don't_ touch me."

"I'm sorry," he instantly states. "But this isn't something you can just walk out on…we have children together, Daenerys. Living beings. And I'm not just going to let you go without explaining this to Dan or Dyeana or whatever…even to Daemon. I haven't even properly met him."

"And what makes you think I want you to meet him?" she asks angrily.

That made him stop. He never thought about that, but standing here, staring at her, there was no way he was going to let her get away that easily.

"Daenerys." He takes a step forward. She doesn't move, but he could see her breathing quicken. "You may never forgive me for what I did, but you are not going to stop me from seeing my son. He is not going to grow up without knowing who he is. He's not going to live in a lie. I won't allow it. So either you let me speak with him, or I swear to all the seven hells I will follow after you until I get the chance to."

Daenerys glares up at him, but even he could see the struggle in her eyes. She understood. She had grown up with no parents. Only her brother – who was fucking sadistic – as her only family for many years. And Jon knew this was what was right.

After a moment, she looks away. "Daemon has been having these dreams for years, apparently." She looks over at him. "And I wanted him to meet this girl so badly…and now, she's here." She looks up at him. "But I didn't think you would ever be back. Especially with her."

"Then shouldn't this be meant to be? That we're here, together, all of us, at this very moment? I've never believed in magic or destiny but this seems pretty much like it," he asks her, walking forward. "Daenerys, I'm not asking for your forgiveness…I don't think I could ever after what I did. Even after what you did. Many things have happened that have fucked us over. But for the sake of _our children -_ please don't turn me away. Please."

She swallows, looking up at him. At that moment, he could see the struggle, the confusion. He wanted to tell her that he would never hurt her again, that his whole life was about protecting his daughter, and that he would protect her and Daemon too. He wanted to say that he never thought he would have a family, and even if they're screwed up, they were still family now.

But before either could say anything, there was a loud explosion outside. Daenerys runs over to the window as does Jon, both of their eyes moving towards the market.

In the distance, they could see smoke rising from a fire. Something had happened.

"The children," she whispers.

Daenerys instantly grabs her scarf and puts it over her head, running out to the guards. They stand as soon as she comes running into the room, Jon following hot on her heels. "What is it, my queen?" one of them asks.

Jon's brow furrows. She really was ruling somewhere else, but he guessed that was a question for another time.

"The children, Daemon and Dan…they went to the market to walk around and I heard an explosion from their direction. They might be in trouble," she breathes out quickly. "Daemon is quick but with Dan, I don't know if they'll make it out if something happened to them. Kinvara is out there too...she said she wanted to visit the sept at the end of the market…the explosion might have come from there."

"On our way! Men, move out!" They leave the pub at that. The woman behind the counter runs outside to see what was happening and Jon could see her eyes widen.

"Oh, dear," she whispers.

Jon runs over and looks outside. The smoke was growing larger. He could almost feel the heat.

"Fuck," he hisses before running back in. Daenerys was looking outside, concerned, her eyes wide. "Stay here. I'm going after them?"

"No, you-"

" ** _Daenerys._** " His voice was firm, unmoving. "I'm not letting our children fucking burn because you want to keep an eye on me. I'm not going to hurt them. You have to trust me."

She stares at him before glancing outside. She lets out a big breath. "Just…be safe and get them back here safely. _Please_."

Jon nods. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He grabs some sort of napkin to wrap around his mouth so he could go into the flames, before glancing back at Daenerys. She nods at him and he does it back, before running outside. The smoke was growing larger.

"My god, don't go in there!" the shopkeeper says to him, grabbing his arm. "You'll be burned!"

"Don't worry. I'm used to fire." He pulls his arm away and squeezes her own, before walking towards the market. Instantly, smoke clouds his vision. He could feel the heat from the flames. But his mind was focused on one thing.

_Daemon and Dan._

As he walks through, he could feel people shuffling by him, trying to get out. He moves closer to the flames before suddenly, he is crashed into by someone of much smaller height. He looks down and sees her cheeks covered in ash, but it was clearly a young woman. She looks up at him, and her eyes instantly recognize him.

"Jon Snow," she whispers.

He looks around to make sure no one heard her say his name before pushing her to the side. "How do you know my name?" he yells over the chatter and the yells of people trying to get away.

"I am Kinvara, a red priestess of Essos." There was a sudden crash behind them from the sept, and a young scream followed. She turns back to him. "And your children are in danger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentleman, we have landed in Jonerys land.
> 
> I've been trying to get this out as soon as possible but I wanted this chapter to be good so I hope I delivered. Next chapter will be up soon! So, as always, love it? Hate it? Want to burn me like Shireen? (oof, sorry). Let me know in the reviews, as they always keep me going and writing cause I love writing for all of you, as well as follows and favorites!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day! :)


	7. The Targaryens: The Sept and the Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger follows the children into the sept, but a shocking revelation puts all of their lives on the line.

_Daenerys_

Looking back on it, Daenerys should have gone with them.

She was the one where the flames couldn't harm her but knowing her guards, there was no way they would have let her gone without putting up a fight for their 'queen.' Maybe they would have let her pass because she was the one in charge. In hindsight, she should've.

Jon had left so quickly that she barely had the chance to even say she would go with him. He was out the door, trying to be the hero.

A part of her really hoped he was because the fact that as soon as she let Daemon out of her sight, something like this happens, has to mean something.

She couldn't believe Jon was the one outside, looking for them. Seven hells, she couldn't even believe he was here…a part of her still didn't think it to be true, that all of this was some sort of illusion. But she knew it had to be.

His touch had felt real on her arm, even when she pulled away. This was real. Very real. Gods, she could barely even look at him. It just hurt the wound in her heart even more with each second she did, but right now, he was out there trying to get them back safely. She needed to be smart about this.

"Fuck," she mutters, shaking her head. She steps away from the window, glancing around. Her mind was playing tricks on her. These were her children, one she knew and the other she didn't even have a chance to know. And she was standing here, waiting on someone else to save them?

What the hell kind of mother was she?

She shakes her head and suddenly runs out, tightening it around her head. The innkeeper stares at her, completely shocked.

"What are you doing?!" she yells.

"Saving my children," she answers. She wasn't going to let them do this alone.

How had they even gotten themselves into this in the first place?

* * *

_Daemon and Dan, Ten Minutes Prior to the Incident_

"Why do you think they kicked us out?" Dan asks quietly as they walked through the streets.

Daemon looks down at her and sighs. "Your father never told you, did he?"

Her brow furrows. "Tell me what?"

Daemon turns to her as they walk. "That he killed Daenerys Targaryen?"

Dan rolls her eyes. "He did tell me that, thank you. But I don't understand what this has to do with the situation."

He stares at her and she does too, confused. "Wow, you don't know," he murmurs before gesturing towards the inn. "That was Daenerys Targaryen. My mother. And she's your mother too."

Dan takes one step back, then another, before she suddenly shakes her head and stares at him. "You're wrong. There's no way. My father found me in a shack…he would never lie to me. The only thing he ever lied about was that he killed her, but now….I…I don't understand."

Daemon walks her forward. He didn't know that he would have the be the one to explain this to her, but he guessed now was better than never. "He didn't lie to you. He just didn't know – or was just plain in denial." He turns to her. "Hard to deny it, though…you look exactly like my mother."

" **Stop,** " she says firmly, looking at the ground. "I just…I need to think. You say that I'm…her daughter. But that doesn't explain her death. The records have shown that she died. I was found in the North and she was gods know where. And you're saying I am her daughter? Are you daft?"

"It sounds daft until you learn." They walk further into the market, heading towards the sept near the end where some of the best fish were, near the sea. "Mother was killed. Your father didn't lie about that. But she was brought back to life by the Lord of Light."

"The…The Lord of Light?" she asks, her voice laced with confusion.

"Yes. Trust me, I don't understand it quite fully yet…but my mother was brought back through a red priestess, a servant of the Lord of Light, named Kinvara. Ever since then, she's lived in the pyramid of Meereen with us due to a debt we can't repay – our lives."

She stares at him. "You know for someone so young you speak very well."

"And you don't think you do either?" he chuckles as they walk forward. "That's another issue we'll talk on later - after she was brought back, Kinvara saw that our mother was pregnant with us, and once we were born, we were together for four months until you suddenly vanished."

"Vanished?"

"Into thin air. Legend says one guard saw you and in a blink away you were gone. I guess the Lord of Light or whatever is up there thought you would be better suited with your father for the time being."

"Wait." She turns to him. "You say we're…siblings or something like that. How do you know?"

"You mean you haven't been having dreams lately?"

Her face changes and she glances at the ground. "I, uh…I've been having one dream, but it's not really fun. It's more of a nightmare. But it was on a pyramid, on a balcony…and someone did speak to..." She wrings her hands together.

"See? I've been having dreams too, but this time in the North. I knew it was someone I was meant to meet…and that was you. Despite you hiding your hair."

"What? I'm not-"

"Dan. You don't need to fake it." He nudges her side. "I get it. My mother is doing the same thing. One sliver of your hair being seen and the whole world will crash down."

She bites her lip and sighs as they finally walk through the sept. "So…if she's our mother…then we really are siblings?" she asks finally, looking up at him.

"It appears so…in that case, I'm Daemon," he states quietly, a smile on his face.

She smiles a little. He was being friendly, at least trying to make this strange situation a better one. And she was never one to turn down someone trying to be nice. So she reaches out and shakes his hand, trying to understand. "Dan."

"Dan." He shakes his head and pulls away. "I see your father isn't creative."

"He's your father too if we're siblings," she states quietly.

Daemon shakes his head as they stare at the statues around the sept. "I know…but my mother told me he killed her. And that's sort of hard not to see."

"She burned down thousands of innocent people!" Dan whispers fiercely to him. "You don't think that's a good enough reason?!"

"She barely remembers why," Daemon interjects, crossing his arms across his chest. "How do you explain that?"

Her brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

Daemon sighs before glancing around. He then pulls Dan to the side, making sure no one was listening. "I know my mother burned people alive. She hasn't kept history hidden from me…but she tells me that she doesn't even remember why she did it. She says the last thing she remembered doing when she was thinking right was that she was at dinner with a couple of people the night before, and then the next she was in the throne room with a dagger in her. It was like…I don't know, something took over her."

"Madness," Dan mutters.

"That's not it," Daemon instantly states, shaking his head. "She isn't like that…I know she's not…there has to be something else. There just has to be."

Dan raises a brow as they stare up at a statue. It was looking, staring down at them like someone who was studying who they were, as if they were worthy or not.

"Do you think we're supposed to be meant for something?" Dan asks Daemon quietly. "Because if we were…I don't see any other reason why we would be brought back."

"You are."

The voice makes Dan jump, but Daemon turns around and smiles as a young woman comes over to them. She stares at her, confused.

"Who is this?" Dan asks quietly, feeling stared down by her eyes.

"Dan, this is Kinvara. She's the red priestess that brought back mother."

"Oh don't put it all on me. It was the Lord of Light that did it." She comes forward and rests a hand on the girls cheek. Dan instantly takes three large steps back, staring up at her. Kinvara smiles at her gently. "Please, my princess. I would never harm you. I'm merely looking."

Dan stares up at her as the woman comes forward, her hand on her cheek again. "Did…did you say, princess?" Dan asks softly.

"Yes…because it's true." She turns to Daemon. "You and your mother have found the other Targaryen."

Daemon smiles. "Told you."

"Wait. How do you know?" Dan turns to her. "You have no idea where I come from. Where I was born. What gives you the right-"

Suddenly, a series of pictures flash through Dan's mind. A ceiling, made of gold and silver. A small crib, and next to her, a tiny babe. She was crying. A woman – Kinvara – appeared over her and held her close, whispering to her that she would be alright. Something screeches from outside.

The picture changes and she brings her to a room. A woman's body lay still on a slab of stone, covered by a blanket. Kinvara brings her close, holding her out. The woman had her hair, her face…It was Daenerys.

"This is your mother," Kinvara says, humming something softly. It was a lullaby. "When she does awaken – hopefully soon – the dragons will save the light from the dark."

The picture suddenly changes again, this time in a cold cabin. The next image is of a man picking her up, swaddling her in clothes. She looks up and feels her heart stop. It's her father. He's smiling at her, keeping her close, until the warm embers of fire bring her back to life.

Dan takes a few steps back, staring up at Kinvara.

"Do you believe me now?" the woman says to her gently.

"I…I…" She swallows, backing up until she suddenly backs up into a man behind her. She falls after tripping over his shoe. He looks down at her, about to apologize, when he froze.

Dan looks up and feels on her head, before feeling her heart speed up. Her scarf had fallen.

She takes her scarf and shoves it over her head, but before she could say anything, the man was coming at her with a knife he pulls directly from his belt. Kinvara instantly steps in front and pushes him towards a lighted pier, sending it down to the ground. The clothe that was resting from the curtains caught on fire, and the man did as well, his screams echoing.

Others who hadn't witnessed her hood coming off scurried out at the quickly spreading fire. But as soon as Dan tried to leave, two other men who had seen her were on her case, grabbing at her back.

"You're coming with us, Targaryen," they growl at her.

Dan uses her elbows against them to get away, kneeling them in the gut and running back to Daemon and Kinvara, but before they could come at her, Daemon comes in and takes out a small sword Dan didn't even know he had, before swiping it at the men's legs, slicing open what looked like their ankles.

They fall to the ground in pain as Kinvara pushes them towards the exit, but as they do, more men start to appear.

"The one time I don't bring a weapon," Dan mutters under her breath, staying behind Daemon.

"You're not getting to them!" Kinvara exclaims, standing in front.

The men chuckle, stepping forward. "And what's a little woman like you going to do about that?" he snarls.

Suddenly, the ceiling above them beings to collapse from the fire, and falls. Daemon pushes Kinvara out of the way before doing the same to Dan, the rubble falling between them, separating the three. Smoke starts to appear, blocking their sight. They could hear a scream of pain, followed by more of the ceiling falling and then silence, except for the flames.

They had been crushed.

"Kinvara?!" Daemon yells.

"Stay here! I'm going to get help!" she exclaims back, before running out of the entrance. Daemon looks around and sees debris falling from all corners. Dan jumps behind Daemon, yelling in fear when a piece almost falls on her. The fire begins to spread towards them. "Daemon," she whispers.

"Don't worry," he tries to reassure. "Someone will come."

"And if they don't?" she asks fearfully.

He only offers a look, keeping his eyes on the fire spreading towards them. He may be a Targaryen, but he had never tested anything regarding to fire as his mother had. And right now, he was starting to wonder if they even had a choice.

'Please, someone come,' his mind whispers, as smoke started to engulf them.

* * *

_Present Time, Jon_

"Where are they?" he asks quickly.

"In the sept! Dan, she-my queen, what are you doing here?!"

Jon turns around to see Daenerys rushing towards the sept. Jon stops her. "Why didn't you stay at the inn?"

"Because these are my children too," she instantly states, turning to him. "I'm not letting them be crushed by rubble." She turns to Kinvara. "Fire cannot burn a dragon. I'm going to be fine."

"Wait, what does that even mean?" Jon asks quickly. He knew Daenerys had ridden dragons, but he had never heard of her not being hurt my fire. He had known about the Targaryens and how they might be immune to fire, but he never saw it happen with Daenerys.

Daenerys throws him a look before heading towards the sept. Kinvara grabs at her hand.

"My queen, you can't go in alone," she instantly states. "The ceiling is burning and falling; you must go in with someone."

Daenerys turns to Jon, as a yell of pain was heard from the inside. "Let's go then!" she yells at him, leaving no room for argument. Jon curses and looks at Kinvara.

"Go to the inn, take shelter there." The young woman nods and runs off. Jon follows in after Daenerys, helping her push aside a piece of rubble from the door. She looks around and he could see men trying to dig through the rubble – some of her guards, he assumed. They head to the middle, digging through the rubble. As they got closer, he could see the fire starting to block their way.

"Father!" he could hear Dan yell.

"We're coming, stay there!" he yells at them. He turns to Daenerys. "If we don't get to them in time-"

"I know!" she snaps, suddenly pushing away a large piece of rubble, right down in front of them. It blocks a part of the fire, allowing them to get through.

"Smart." He does the same thing, creating a larger pathway for them. They rush over the mantle of broken wood before it was consumed, rushing behind a statue to see Daemon holding Dan up. She was holding her ankle. "What happened?" Jon asks, pulling her up into his arms.

"A piece of rubble fell into my ankle," Dan states, swallowing. "It hurts a lot."

"You're going to be okay. Just take deep breaths." He turns around to see some of the guards copying what they had done to reach the children, the fire surrounding them. "We need to rush." He turns to Daenerys, who nods at him before shouting out.

"Guide the way! Keep the fire away from the children!" she commands. They yell in unison and begin to do so. They cover the children with their bodies, rushing them out through the entrance as each guard moved the wood to stop the fire, and as each piece was consumed, they would ignite another one, keeping the path.

Eventually, they somehow get out of the smoke, pushing them towards the inn as quickly as possible. One by one, the guards come after them, leaving the fire behind them and the falling apart sept. Civilians rush away, heading to their own homes.

They run inside once they reach the inn, the last guard slamming the door behind them and taking a chair to block anyone else from coming in. Jon gently sets Dan down on one of the chairs at a table, seeing her cringe in pain. He turns to Daemon.

"What in the seven hells happened out there?"

Daenerys turns to Daemon, who was quiet. "You can tell us, Daemon. We won't be mad."

He swallows and turns to Kinvara. "When we were walking, I was telling her about who she was…we made it into the sept and we ran into Kinvara. She was having doubts, and then Kinvara tried to prove to her that she was a Targaryen, and whatever she saw shocked her."

Daenerys looks over at Kinvara. "Why would you do this?"

"My queen." She walks over calmly. "I only tried to show her the crib that she was in with her brother when she was born, and that was it. The Lord of Light commanded me to prove her that. Anything else she might have seen was of her own accord."

"Lord of Light? Not this bullshit again," Jon mutters, shaking his head. He had seen enough red priestess in his life from Melisandre to feel that half of what they said was just nonsense, but he had a feeling that they took it seriously.

Daenerys throws him a glare before she turns to Dan and walks towards the young girl. "What else did you see?"

Dan swallows quietly and glances at her. "I, um…I did see a crib but then I saw Kinvara holding me, humming something…and then I saw you, on the table. And then everything changed, and I was in the cold…and then I saw you, father." She looks over at him. "When…when you found me."

"Visions of the past," Kinvara whispers, stepping forward. "Did you see anything else?"

"No. Just that." She moves slightly and her ankle begins to hurt more. Her face visibly cringes. Daenerys rests a hand on her ankle.

"Are you alright? Can you walk on it?"

"A little."

Jon comes over and rests his hands against her ankle, squeezing gently. She doesn't flinch. When he reaches the top, she cringes, and he nods his head quietly at her reaction. "You must have pulled something. I don't feel anything broken. Daenerys." He turns to her. "Do you have anyone who might be able to help her?"

"On our ship…she may come to it for help."

"Wait." She looks over at her. "What about my father?"

Daenerys sighs. "Dan-"

"I know what he did." Daenerys looks up at her, and Dan nods. "I know that you probably hate him with your whole heart. Daemon told me. But he's still my father. And I'm not going anywhere without him."

Jon felt his heart swell with pride at her statement, but he kept his face neutral. He looks over at Daenerys, who was quiet. Daemon pulls at her hand, nodding.

"He should be there with her."

Daenerys looks at her son quietly, before looking back at Dan. Jon could see the emotions shift in her face, from thought to confliction to resolution, before finally sighing and turning to Jon. "You may come. But under watch."

Jon nods quietly, thankful she understood. At that moment, the innkeeper comes over.

"I overheard what you said. That you're a Targaryen." Daenerys stands, but the innkeeper raises her hands in defense. "I am not going to turn you in. Don't worry."

Her brow furrows. "Everyone here would put an arrow in my eye as soon as they knew who I was. Why aren't you?"

"I know what you have done, Daenerys Targaryen," the woman states quietly, her arms folding across her chest. "I know of the horrors of Kings Landing. But I am a woman who focuses on the present and not on the past…you and your men have been nothing but kind towards me. You are safe under my roof until you find a safe way out of the city."

Daenerys offers a soft smile. "Thank you."

Jon comes over and offers her silver, but the woman shakes her head. "No more coin from you. You and your daughter have done enough for me here." Jon squeezes the woman's shoulder.

"Thank you. We do not deserve your kindness."

"Oh stop, dear," she states, shaking her head. "You've done more cleaning in here than some of my wenches."

Jon chuckles, before turning serious again. "Can you make sure no one comes in here until we leave?"

"Of course." She offers a kind smile before heading out the door. The guards blocks it once again once she leaves.

Jon turns back to them, walking towards the children again. "That still doesn't explain how the fire started," he states, turning to Daemon. "You said Kinvara spurred on visions or something in Dan, but what made the fire happen? Surely not that."

"I was shocked," Dan interrupts, and all heads turn to her. "I…I didn't know what to do. I backed up and I…I tripped over the shoe of one of the men there. When I fell back…my hair was revealed. It was an accident, I swear! But before I could pull my scarf over my head, more people saw me and they…they all started to attack me. Daemon and Kinvara kept them off as much as they could. Kinvara knocked the man into a pyre of fire, but more saw me and…I'm so sorry, father."

She instantly starts to cry. Jon rushes over, shushing her. "It's alright," he whispers, but inside, he was panicking. If they saw her, who knows who else did?

He pulls back a moment later, wiping at her tears. "Who else saw?"

Dan shakes her head, gulping. "I don't know. I really don't."

Jon turns towards Daenerys, who was quiet. She was thinking, her face pensive. She looks back towards him. "If more people saw her-"

"She's in danger," he finishes gravely. "We're all in danger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We about to have some dramaaa
> 
> Either way, a lot of people asked me "why didn't Daenerys go?" I wanted inner conflict before she went so :p lol but that is the reason why. And now next chapter, we're going to have even more drama arise so stay tuned.
> 
> Also, quick note. The reason I made Jon question her whole "fire" thing is that in my mind, I cannot recall her ever telling him she could survive fire, and I don't think he ever saw that. In my story, he's heard of the myth of it but never actually seen it. That will be for another time during this story, just to clarify! If I'm wrong please let me know because I truly want to make sure this can be as right as possible haha
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to send me off to the Wall forever and ever? Let me know in the reviews so I can keep writing for you all because your reviews, follows and favorites always make my day. Have a great day! :)


	8. Jon and Dan: The Inn and the Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An agreement is made, and a warning is issued. But that's the least of the Targaryen's worries.

_Jon_

It was a couple of hours later when Jon finally felt that it was okay for him to breathe after the incident earlier. The innkeeper – he needed to find out her name, for the gods sake – had done a good job of keeping out any other patrons that might come in to eat at the pub, and he was thankful.

Dan, who had fallen asleep after some time, was resting against him. Daenerys had been reverently talking to her guards, her voice quiet and rushed. Daemon had stayed at her side.

During the time of looking at him, Jon could clearly tell that Daemon was his son. He couldn't tell much before because he hadn't gotten a proper look but seeing him now, it was as clear as day. His hair was just as dark as his own, except shorter, probably due to wherever they lived, it was hotter.

His face had the same smile as his own, the same nose and the same cheeks. If he was in the North, he was sure that those cheeks would turn just as rosy red as his own did whenever it was freezing. He even held his sword on the same side Jon did – a sword he hadn't seen before.

It was small, meant to be for the size of who he was. It almost reminded Jon of Needle, the sword he had had made for Arya before he departed for the Wall all that time ago, but it seemed sturdier - a stronger sword. He had a feeling Daemon had been training in the ways of the sword and weaponry just as he had done for Dan.

Except he had probably trained for different reasons. He had probably trained because he was the son of a Queen. The son who was meant to learn how to fight. For Dan? It had been for her to know how to protect herself.

And of course, this one time she didn't have her weapons, she was hurt.

'Who knew a bloody market would be a danger?' his mind states quietly. But that didn't justify what happened. No matter what, they needed to make sure they were armed as long as they were here. But because she was spotted, who knew how long they would stay in Westeros now.

His mind instantly moves to Tormund and the freefolk. He had never said that he would be back – he just assumed they would be. But now, that possibility seemed less and less. If more people saw Dan, more were going to come for her.

He starts to think of possible places they could go to. Maybe they could hop on a boat to Bravvos, join Essos, but he knew that her hair and who she was was very recognizable there too. Maybe on the other side? But he had no idea what the fuck was there. If he was bringing Dan somewhere, he needed to at least have an idea of what he was sailing towards.

Maybe to some of the islands off the coast of Westeros, but he had no idea what was there either. He knew that they were habitable, but by what? He had heard stories of green-faced women and men and sick people from butterflies. Was that really what he wanted to put Dan into? No.

"Jon."

The voice breaks him from his thoughts, and he looks up to see Daenerys walk over to him. He glances over at the guards, who all descend up the stairs. It seems whatever she had been talking about was done.

"What is it?" he asks quietly.

Daenerys comes forward gently and then quietly peels back the scarf on Dan's head. Her platinum hair spills out, descending onto her shoulders and past the middle of her back. "She needs to start wearing it up to hide it better," she states.

"Daenerys," he sighs, looking back at her. "What is it? What's going on?"

She sighs and steps back. "Is her ankle still hurting?"

"Before she passed out, she did say it still hurt."

She nods softly. "Bring her to my room. She can sleep on my bed to heal properly instead of a backroom."

His brow furrows. "Why would you offer?"

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "She's my daughter. Why wouldn't I offer?"

'Good point,' he mutters in his head, but a part of him was still distrusting. If anything Daenerys would have put a knife through his heart if she had her way right now, but he had a feeling she was being civil for Dan's sake. He stands and takes Dan gently in his arms, following Daenerys up to her room.

The two walk in and Jon gently lays Dan down onto the bed, tucking her in. The light was low in the small room. He gently moves the candle away from her and blows it out, before moving back out into the hallway where Daenerys was waiting. He closes the door and turns to her.

"We need to talk. Properly," she states quietly. "Where's the backroom?"

Jon nods, guiding her back downstairs. Before he could lead her there, he runs over to the entrance of the inn, looking for the innkeeper. He finds her sitting on a chair, reading some sort of novel. "You must be freezing," he says quietly.

She smiles up at him and shakes her head. "You get used to the cold, my dear." She walks back in. "Is everything alright for now?"

"Yes. The children are asleep and so are the other men…you can rest. Thank you. We can never repay you."

The woman shakes her head. "Don't apologize. It's what the North has to do for each other. If you need any other help, ask me."

She goes to leave, but Jon reaches out for her hand. "Wait. What is your name?"

The woman smiles gently. "Mayala. Just an innkeeper, don't worry."

"Well, thank you, Mayala. We're very grateful."

She smiles once more before leaving. Jon sighs as she heads up the stairs to where she lived. Truly, he didn't know what he would to repay her, even if she said she was alright with nothing. What she did truly meant everything – the ability to buy time.

"Come," he states, sighing, before looking over at Daenerys. "Over here."

She follows him through a hallway to the room that was at the very back. He opens the door and she looks around. It was small, very small, and dimly lit with just one candle in the corner. A small window sat at the very top of the walls, letting in very little light from the street and the moon. There was a cot, and one other that was smaller.

"How do you even walk in here? It's so small," Daenerys asks quietly.

"It's what we had to do to stay hidden. Nothing much. Dan herself actually suggested cleaning up the inn for shelter. Smart girl," he murmurs to himself before sitting down on his cot. She sits at the opposite end, on the smaller cot, looking at him with almost a pensive expression. "You said we had to talk? Let's talk."

Daenerys looks at him before opening her mouth. "After talking with my guards and Daemon, we've both agreed that the best option for Dan is to be hidden."

"Alright…something we can agree on," he states.

"Which is why," she continues. "I think it would be in her best interest to come with me, Daemon and my men back to Essos."

" _What?!"_ Jon instantly stands, looking down at her like she was crazy. "Are you positively _mad?_ "

"Listen to me," she states. This time, it was she who's voice was firm, unwavering. And after everything that had happened with the both of them, he had a feeling he just had to sit his ass down and just listen to what she had to say. So, he takes a deep breath and sits.

"Why do you suggest that of all things?"

"We are beloved in Meereen," she says quietly. "That is where I rule."

"You returned there?"

"I wasn't returned there. I was brought there. Drogon brought me to somewhere in Essos, and Kinvara found me and brought me back. Ever since then, I haven't left. We've rebuilt it, made it safer, smarter, richer…the people there would never harm her, and she would be in our protection. No one – and I repeat, _no one,_ \- has ever broken into our great pyramid. She would have a home, a room over her head, food in her, warm clothes…more than any of us have right now, hiding."

Jon stares at her, trying to analyze what she was thinking. With Daenerys, there was always something else going on with her. "You know she won't let you leave without me. She said so earlier."

Daenerys lets out a low breath. "I know that."

Jon shakes his head and stands. "Why are you so against a father being with his daughter?"

"The same reason I'm against you being with me," she states, her tone laced with ice. "I'm afraid you're going to hurt her."

"Hurt her? I _love_ her. She's my fucking daughter!"

"You loved me too." She instantly stands, staring at him. "Or was that all an act as well?"

He could see the pain in her eyes, the memories flash, but even when she said that he still felt that comment to his core. "I did love you," he says quietly. "With every part of who I was. And if you think that was a lie, then you do not know me at all."

"Say that to the wound," she whispers, her voice barely coming out. He could see unshed tears in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She turns away, and he sees her quickly bring a hand to her face before dropping it. "But…" She sighs and glances at the ground. "I suppose I should focus on the ways of our innkeeper."

Jon's brow furrows, her comment breaking him out of his head. "What?"

She sighs and turns to him. "She let us stay and protected us despite knowing what I did…I can hardly look at you without feeling the same contempt that I have felt for the past five years." She glances towards the door. "But when I look at Dan, and I see the way she looks at you…I know no matter what, I could never separate you two. She's too stubborn…and you've clearly done a good job of raising her. Which is why I am proposing a compromise."

She looks back over at him. He crosses his arms, sitting back on the bed. "I'm listening."

"She comes to Meereen. You do as well. She will live in the pyramid – as will you."

"Well that's surprising," he mutters.

"But."

'Nothing someone says before the word 'but' really counts' his father's voice echoes in his head, but Jon pushes that out. "Alright, but?"

"You will be under guard," she states. "You will not leave the pyramid without permission, nor speak to anyone out of terms. Your daughter will be able to visit you, but know that she will be involved with many things there. I want her to know her brother, not just know you. And if anything – I swear to the _gods, anything –_ makes me feel I can't keep you there-"

"You'll burn me," he states, his voice blunt.

"No." She stands up and walks towards the door. "No, I don't burn anyone anymore." There was a haunting tone in her voice. "But I will make sure you will never see your daughter again."

Jon looks over at her, her serious expression not changing. "Can I just ask one question?" he asks. She nods. "Why are you helping if you hate me so much?"

She was silent. She stares at him for a moment, contemplating, before her mouth opens. "Because she is my daughter," she answers. "And just as I am unsafe here, so is she, especially now that she has been exposed. She will be safer the farther she is from Westeros, which is why Meereen is the best option for her. And because she loves you so much, you will stay safe there, too."

Jon watches her stand again, before sighing. When she goes to leave, he calls out to her. "Daenerys."

She turns to him. He walks to her, looking down. She doesn't shake this time, her glance firm. The more he looked at her, the more he realized the little details on her face – the light bags under her eyes, the small redness from bloodshot dazes, the little hairs that would stick up – she was stressed.

"Are you okay?" he asks gently.

She stares at him before taking a step back, shaking her head. It looked like she was about to speak, but held it in. "Get some sleep, Jon. We leave first light. Then we can get Dan checked over on the ship."

Before he could say anything, she left the room, leaving him behind. Jon closes the door and sighs, falling back onto the small cot.

Something else was going on with her. He could feel it. And by the sake of the gods above, he hoped it wasn't like the last time something was wrong.

* * *

When the early rays of the morning started to seep through, one of Daenerys' guards woke Jon up quite roughly. He begrudgingly stood and left the room, seeing that Mayala was awake. He walks over and offers her a hug, which she gladly returns.

"We're going to be forever in your debt," he states quietly.

"I told you, no," she chuckles, pulling back. "Just keep your children safe."

Jon nods, the words echoing in his head. That was the goal, and he planned to keep it. Daenerys comes through the door and walks over to the innkeeper as well once Jon pulls away, hugging the older woman as he had before whispering something to her.

Mayala smiles at what she says before Daenerys turns to Jon. "They're heading towards the boat. Follow me."

He gives one last smile at Mayala before descending through the back and out the back door, bringing his hood over his face. He looks around before looking at Daenerys. "Where's Dan and Daemon?" he whispers.

"One of my guards took them both to the ship, but not before Dan made a fuss about…direwolves? Did you bring yours?"

Ghost and Arya. They had been working so much and then all of this happened that he practically forgot about them. "They've been in the stable all this time so we could keep them hidden," Jon states quietly. "Did she-"

"Hound the guard until she got to see them? Yes. They're on the boat as well." Jon nods, but inwardly he lets out a sigh of relief. A part of him hadn't known if Daenerys would allow him or Dan to bring them, but those direwolves were some of the last reminders of who he was before, and he wasn't about to let them go.

They walk through the streets as the sun began to rise. This early in the morning, the only people who might be out were merchants setting up their shops, trying to get an early rise. They were safe for now.

Once they arrive near the harbor, he sees a grand ship that was docked near the end. It was large, brown, and not with many decorations as to stay hidden, but anyone with eyes could tell that someone with money – and a lot of people – owned it.

A part of his mind thought about the last time they were on a boat, but he quickly pushed that out. This was not the time to be thinking about that. He needed to focus on his family.

"You don't think this is suspicious?" he asks.

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at him. "You've lived in the North your whole life and you think this is strange?" He doesn't answer. "The rich from Essos come here all the time for the fish festival, Jon. A ship like this isn't strange for this time of year."

"How did you know it was going to be the festival though?"

At that, she shrugs. "I don't know. It was just a feeling I had." And with that, they arrived at the very end of the dock, climbing onto the ship. One of the guards help Daenerys on board, while Jon walks on by himself, looking around. Now that he saw, there were many more people on the ship than in the inn. Many more guards.

He could ask why they weren't all at the inn, but when he thought about the question, he had a feeling it sounded just as dumb as he thought it was. There wasn't enough room – hence why they were always in here and not there.

The two of them walk into a small cabin, and instantly, two large animals run at him. Jon smiles a little as he scratches Ghost behind his ears, before doing the same to Arya. He then looks up and sees Dan staring at him, her brow furrowed. Daemon was sitting next to her. "Finally, some answers!" she sighs.

"What is it?" Jon asks as the direwolves walk back over to Dan.

"Daemon keeps telling me we're leaving to go to Essos of all places. He can't be right…right?"

Jon exchanges a glance with Daenerys, who shakes her head. Dan had been resting this whole time that no one had told her the plan. He sighs and walks over to Dan, who was waiting for his answer.

"Dan, you need to understand that while what you did was an accident, it was a mistake," he states calmly. "The Targaryens – and you are one – are not wanted here. And if they see us, then we will be killed. In Essos - Meereen - your…your mother and your brother are safe." Even saying those words felt strange to say. "They are protected. And there's no one in Westeros that will be there to kill us. That's where we need to go."

"But…but Uncle Tormund…"

Jon almost snorted. Out of everyone, she was thinking of him. "Don't you worry about that old goof. He'll be alright. And we will see him again one day. You have to trust me. Do you trust me?" He rests a hand gently on the back of her head, and Dan sighs, nodding.

"I do…I just…I don't know Meereen except for the novels."

"Don't worry," Daemon states. "I'll show you around. It's a nice place."

Dan nods quietly, while the door to the cabin opens. Jon looks over and sees Kinvara, who was much cleaner from the rubble before. "Daemon, your meal is ready. The fish is steamed."

"Awesome, I'm starving!"

"Fish? This early?" Dan states.

"You act as if you've never had a fish sandwich," he states. "Delicious." He leaves them behind as Dan shakes her head.

"Can't say I have," she mumbles. Kinvara chuckles and walks over to her.

"Your brother is an energetic boy. You'll learn from him in time." Dan watches her quietly as Kinvara turns to Jon. "You, on the other hand, are requested by the captain."

His brow furrows. "Why?"

"Because you know this country better than we do, he wants to know which is the best way out of this harbor that will take us quickly to the sea."

"That's a smart idea," Daenerys states. "It can be inconspicuous. Besides, I have to talk with Dan."

Jon's brow furrows, wanting to question what, but Daenerys waves at Kinvara. "Come, let me show you to him," Kinvara states gently. Jon looks over at Dan, who was quiet. The two direwolves sat at her side diligently, watching everyone in the room. Dan nods at him, letting him know she was okay.

So, he ever so quietly left the room, following after Kinvara, before closing the door behind him, leaving them alone.

* * *

_Dan_

Once the door closed, Dan turns her head to Daenerys, who was looking at the direwolves. She gently holds out her hand and Ghost sniffs it, before letting her pet him. She tries to do the same to Arya, but the young pop lowers her head and closes her eyes instead of sniffing, going to sleep.

"I don't know whether that's a compliment or an insult," Daenerys chuckles before looking over at Dan. Dan was usually a good reader of people. She could tell their intentions from their eyes. And staring into Daenerys' eyes, she could feel that there were some good ones there more than anything bad.

But she couldn't get over the fact that her father had said she burned thousands of innocents. And then Daemon's voice would sneak into her head, saying 'she didn't know.' Her whole entire mind was a mess.

"Dan," she starts quietly, sighing. "I know that this is a big change for you. This is probably the most you have ever traveled in your life, and it's a new place. It's different…but I'm going to assure you that no matter what, you will be safe as long as you are with me. I won't allow anything to happen to you."

Dan nods quietly. "Okay."

Daenerys reaches over and squeezes her hand. "I am not your enemy. I know you are meant for great things – I can just tell. And as long as you need it, I will be here for you. We all will." She stands. "You should rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."

She goes to leave, but Dan's voice stops her. "What about my father?"

Daenerys turns to her. "What?"

"You say that no matter what, I'm going to be safe as long as I am with you. What about my father? Is he safe with you?"

Her voice was accusing, she knew. But after the millions of stories she had going through her head, did anyone blame her?

Daenerys sighs. "Dan-"

"I'm going to say one thing." She crosses her arms across her chest. "I love my father. I know you don't, but I do. He's done nothing but protect me…and I don't know why that's hard for you to believe. But if I'm traveling all the way to Essos…only to find out you're trying to get rid of him or something…I will do everything to-"

Tears were starting to come out of her eyes, but she wipes them away as soon as they did. Daenerys walks back over to her. "Dan, your father and I have a…complicated relationship." She stands in front of her before placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. "But I only want what is best for you. I'm not going to bring Jon all the way there just to 'get rid of him,' as you say. No matter what, he is your father, and you two love each other…I wouldn't take away something you love. Trust me…I know how that feels. It's awful. I would never put you through that."

Dan stares at her, trying to find the lie, to see if she was faking, anything, but there was nothing but sincerity in her green eyes. She quietly looks at the ground, before nodding. Daenerys squeezes her shoulders before standing. Again, she heads to the door, but not before Dan says a small "thank you."

Daenerys offers a kind smile towards her, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Dan sighs and flops onto the bed they had given her.

There were still so many questions she needed answers for. And each time she tried to get some, it was always 'it's complicated' or 'you're too young,' or whatever.

If she didn't find out anything on this long trip to Meereen, of all places, she was going to lose her mind.

* * *

As the ship sailed out to sea, the wind blew gently in the breeze, making the waves silent and steady. The people of White Harbor woke up, not knowing of the powerful people who had just left their shore on their way to Essos.

But what no one knew was the flock of ravens sitting steadily on the pier, watching as the ship left. They stayed until it was out of sight, before crowing loudly, and then flying off into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cliffhangers are the shit babyyy (lol jk just trying to create suspense XD)
> 
> So now we're heading off to Meereen. And more drama will ensue. So we're about to have some fun. Really wanted to get this one up as soon as possible!
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to punch me like Jon did to Ramsey over and over? Let me know in the reviews because your thoughts always keep me going! Don't forget to follow and favorite, and I hope all of you have an great day. Seriously, thank you all so much. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you are too by reading it. Please let me know! You all are awesome :)


	9. Jon: Travel to Meereen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Targaryen's travel to Meereen under close guard, trying to lay low, as bonds are formed.

_Jon_

Jon had never been a boat guy.

The last time he had been on one really had been all that time ago when he and Daenerys had been traveling back to Winterfell. He only went on boats when it was strictly needed – as it was now.

He didn't ever get much sleep, and always felt that no matter what, someone was sleeping very close to him because even if Daenerys did have a big ship, there were a lot of people on it.

Dan, on the other hand, seemed to love it though.

Each day they sailed, she would go out to the top and watch the waters. Her smile would make the sailors and the guards teach her more about driving a ship. She would even watch the fish when they didn't move in the water. She and Daemon would often even find time to practice together in the very middle of the ship despite the fact that it was quite hard to swing a sword on a moving ship.

It was like no matter what they did, Dan would not allow her spirits to be broken. Despite the shit situation they were in.

So, Jon tried to put on a happy face and would follow Dan during the day. Just as Daenerys had said, she had guards on him pretty much 24/7 and wouldn't allow them to truly just be alone. But right now, she was safer here than she was anywhere else.

But during the day, when most people were awake and there was really no reason to watch them, would be when Jon would join both Dan and Daemon whenever they would practice.

Dan had told Daemon that she knew how to use a sword. Daemon hadn't believed her. And now, they constantly trained each day. Jon had a feeling that Daemon wanted to ask him about swordsmanship considering he would look over at him each time he might have lost to Dan, but Jon could do nothing. He usually just tried to stay quiet so he wouldn't anger Daenerys.

She was a whole other situation that he had to deal with. Being on this boat, he could see how Daenerys truly lead people. She wasn't mean or awful or anything of the above. The only time she ever got commanding with any of the guards of the sailors was when she had a feeling they were going the wrong way. But each time, she let them do their job and allowed them to guide them to safety, as she just wanted her family to be safe.

But the one thing he did notice was that they barely talked. Ever.

It was like as soon as they got on this big ship, she wanted to solely focus on the children and not on him. While he would sit and watch them – while under guard, of course – she would come over and speak with them about dinner, plans, anything, before turning away, not even looking at him.

Another moment would be at night. They would all be eating on the deck. The direwolves, who had made themselves nice and homey on the ship, would go around and sniff out for food. Daenerys would often give them her leftovers, but would never talk with him about it. It was nice that they had grown to like her - having an angry direwolf not like someone was always an issue for people like them - but he wanted to know what she thought, and how they had grown used to each other. But no. It was like he didn't exist.

It didn't really matter to him honestly, but a fucking 'hello' would be nice.

Jon knew what he did had been horrible. He regretted it every day. He still did from all those years ago. But this was a different situation that he didn't think either of them would have ever gotten themselves into. Their children were now unsafe due to their own shit going on, and they needed to work together to keep them safe. And it didn't help that she constantly did not speak with him.

The only time she ever spared him the light of day was during the night when Daemon and Dan would sit together for dinner, and she would nod at him before leaving to speak with their son. It pissed him off to no end.

He was starting to see a change in Dan too whenever she did that as well. While she and Daemon got along very well - he couldn't count how many times her little informative brain had asked Daemon regarding their home in Meereen, the young girl had a feeling that whenever Daenerys took Daemon away to talk with him, she might be saying something bad about Jon.

"It's constant," she said to him one night. "All I wanted was to talk with him about the North and tell him about the food we had, but it was like she didn't want him to know."

And a part of that had angered him. Yes, he understood that he had fucked up, but he wanted _his_ son to know about him and his past before suddenly stepping into the future with them. Jon knew he was a Targaryen – he had tried not to associate with it for he didn't know how long, but he knew that the sooner he accepted it, the better it would be on his mind.

But at the end of the day, he had grown up in the North, with northern customs and northern traditions. And who was Daenerys to stop him from telling Daemon about how he grew up?

In her mind, she probably thought that the more he told Daemon about the North, the more he would end up like his father. And of course, he thought that was absolutely ridiculous.

Now, it was nearly the end of their journey. It had been nearly a month and he had a feeling that they were going to be nearing Meereen soon, possibly within the next week. The thing with traveling with them is that they were taking every precaution possible not to run into people who would kill them from Westeros, whether that be pirates or something else.

Jon thought that was a good idea, but a part of him wanted to just get off the boat. Wind in his hair, sun on his skin? He was used to the cold. This was strange to him. But he supposed he had to get used to it.

"Jon?"

His thoughts are broken. He turns around to see Daemon come over to him. It was very late at night, which was the only time during the day where no one was seriously watching Jon. Dan had gone to bed, and so had everyone else. So the last person he expected to see was Daemon.

He looked like he had been tossing and turning, as his hair was tussled and his clothes wrinkled, as if he had just gotten out of bed. But his eyes looked troubled.

"What is it? Are you alright?" he asks gently as the young boy comes over to him. He sighs and glances at the ocean as they sail.

"Dan's been telling me about the dreams she's had," he states quietly, looking up at him. "The one about the sky darkening and…" He cuts himself off, looking at the ground. "Before I met Dan, or you, all I had were dreams about meeting her. I knew she meant something but I didn't know what…now, it's like as soon as I met her…the dreams started coming to me. And now, I-"

"You don't understand," Jon finishes for him.

Daemon nods. Jon sighs and glances around him. The last thing he wanted was a guard thinking he was 'hurting' Daemon because that's the kind of picture Daenerys had painted him in. Once he could see that the area was clear, he gently places his hands on the boy's shoulders, kneeling down to his height.

"I get it," he starts off softly. "I've had bad dreams for years. Dreams that would haunt you - hell, even everyone on this ship. I know everything right now seems a little complicated, and we have no idea what's awaiting us, but just know that whatever these dreams bring, you aren't alone. You have your sister, your mother, even me if you wish to talk about it."

Daemon nods softly. "Really?"

"Really." Jon squeezes his shoulder before glancing out at the sea. "If you can't talk about what you're experiencing, then it will just follow you. You act as if you don't talk about your dreams."

"I usually don't," Daemon responds. "I told you, I only ever had the dreams about Dan…never something that…scared me, honestly."

Jon sighs. "I've had too many to count," he mumbles before sighing. "We all grow to live with our dreams and nightmares. It's something every adult has to learn. And with how quickly everything is happening right now and how unusually quick you and Dan have aged, you're having to deal with it earlier." Jon looks back over at Daemon and smiles a bit, raising an eyebrow. "You're telling me you've never had anyone back home to talk with about these kinds of things?"

Daemon sighs before stepping away, looking at the water. "I talk with mother, but she's usually very busy and I don't want to disturb her with my own issues...sometimes I occasionally talk with Kinvara, but she's a little more…serious about dreams, if you know what I mean."

"Oh boy, do I," Jon chuckles before shaking his head. While Melisandre had been one of the worst people he had ever met – who the fuck burned a child for some God? – Kinvara was a different kind of red priestess. While she wasn't as 'mystical' as Melisandre had been, who fucking _always_ talked about the Lord of Light, Jon had a feeling Kinvara dived a lot deeper into how dreams, visions and everything else could mean something in the bigger picture.

Ever since Dan had talked about the visions she had from the past, Kinvara had constantly questioned her about them, asking if she could see anything else. Dan had told him one night that if she kept asking her, she was going to explode.

But, the one thing he did Kinvara credit for was that it actually seemed like she cared and was a friend, rather than just some servant for the Lord of Light who was trying to find the "Prince Who Was Promised" or whatever.

She and Daenerys constantly laughed and smiled and talked. She took care of the children and fed them. She helped the guards make plans for sailing. If Jon didn't know any better, he would have thought Kinvara would almost be a replacement for Missandei, but he knew no one could take her place. She had been the most kind out of everyone he had ever met.

"But what about men?" he asks him quietly. "Your mother doesn't have…men in the house that keep her company or whatever?"

Daemon snorts. "I'm pretty sure my mother hasn't been with anyone since I was born," he states quietly. "She's more into ruling and making sure the city doesn't collapse under the new rules rather than marrying some nobleman. She did tell me she had a political marriage alliance in Meereen before she went to Westeros – um…what was his name? Right! Hizdahr Zo Loraq. He was from a slave family."

His brow furrows in surprise. "She was going to marry a slaver?"

"No, no…she told me that the reason she was going to would be for the alliance, to make the people happy and to show she was willing to be a part of the old traditions while also bringing new ones in. Hizdahr was from a slave family, a noble and rich one, and if she married him, she would have more power and people would listen better to her. It's all political."

"Something I hate," he mumbles.

Daemon chuckles a little. "It confuses me a bit but I try to learn as much as possible. Sooner the better, I guess…Daario Naharis is a man I'm close to but I wouldn't tell him about my dreams or anything."

Jon's brow furrows. "Who's he?"

"An old friend of mothers – at least that's what she tells me. He guards her, and teaches me how to use a sword…but with how often Dan beats me I'm starting to think I need a new teacher."

Daario Naharis. Jon had never heard of that name from her when they were together, but he had a feeling that this man was a little bit more than just a friend. It wasn't any of his business though. Yet, at least.

He turns to Daemon. "Dan beats you, huh?"

" _Yes!_ " Daemon says, his voice exasperated. " _All the time._ No matter how many times we practice together or how much I watch her, she's just better, even with a hurt ankle. I don't understand it." He looks up at him. "…did you teach her?"

He seemed anxious to ask, his voice small and meek, sort of scared to propose the question but wanted to anyway. Jon nods his head. "I did. From the moment she could walk."

Daemon nods, looking down. Jon rolls his eyes. He had a feeling the boy was much like him when asking for things – he didn't know if he was entitled to, so he just _didn't._ But Jon would change that today.

"Would you like me to teach you?"

Daemon looks up at him, and Jon couldn't avoid the way his eyes lit up at his question. "I, uh…wouldn't mind a lesson or two. Just to beat Dan once."

Jon almost felt himself snort. He was proud of Dan for beating him, especially since she was a girl. But Daemon, as much as it was mad for Jon to believe, was his son. And he wasn't about to not teach him something he taught his daughter to do.

"Then you can have a lesson or two," he chuckles a bit. "Just don't tell your sister. She might hurt me for helping the enemy." He reaches over and squeezes his shoulder. "Now get back to bed. If your mother catches you out here alone with me you'll never hear the end of it."

Daemon nods quietly, offering a quiet smile before walking away. As Jon turns back to watch the sea, Daemon's voice speaks to him again. "…Jon?"

"Yes?"

He turns to look at him and Daemon was glancing at his feet, covered in what looked like wool socks. He glances back up at him. "I know my mother says bad things about you…but I think you're pretty cool."

He wanted to laugh, cry and shake his head at that statement, feeling an unnecessary amount of warmth in his chest. Hearing that from him made him feel like he was doing something right despite the restrictions he had been facing on this boat. The few conversations he got in. Maybe now it might mean more. "Thank you, Daemon."

Daemon smiles before heading back into the chambers of the boat, closing the door behind him and leaving Jon alone. The swordsman glances back at the ocean, letting out a soft sigh, except this one was of relief.

Maybe this wouldn't be that strange after all.

* * *

The sun begins to rise the next morning, early, the purple, golden and orange rays casting into Jon's eyes from the distance. This was something he had done quite often with Dan in the past when she was little.

Both of them had been early risers for he didn't know how long, and she would join in him in watching the sunrise before going out on hunts, where she would learn how to use each weapon. A part of him was missing the days of archery and hunting with Ghost and Arya.

His two direwolves, for fuck's sake. He swore they were getting fatter on this ship. Everyone fed them more like dogs than wolves, and pet them on a constant basis. He couldn't wait until they got to the end of this journey where they would rest in their rooms and go out hunting when they could.

Poor animals were used to the cold. It would take a while before they could adapt to the warmth. It was no wonder they stayed in the cabins – to stay out of the hot sun. But at least for now, they were a good source of protection for them.

He sighs gently as the boat rocks underneath them. At that moment, he could hear the door to the chambers below open, and he was almost expecting Dan to come bounding up to him to watch the sunrise with him, just like old times. But when he turns around, he sees the person he least expected.

Daenerys.

He had been getting up early for the sun rises nearly every day due to sleep deprivation and had always made his way back to his bed before any guards were awake. This time, however, had he made a mistake? Was he too late?

"I'm sorry, Daenerys, I'll-"

"Don't leave."

That was not expectant. His brow furrows as she comes over. Looking at her, he could see that she was dressed for the day, with the dress she wore, a light blue that seemed wavy, covered in what looked like a coat of red so she could stay warm with the breeze from the sea. Her hair was down except for a few braids, something he hadn't seen before. The rays of the morning hit her face perfectly, illuminating her skin.

"You're not angry?"

Daenerys glances over at him before walking to the edge of the boat, resting her hands on the banister before looking back at the man. "You're just out watching the sunrise. Why would I be angry?"

"I don't know…you want me watched by guards every day. Sort of hard not to imagine you not being angry at me being alone."

She doesn't respond and instead looks back out at the sea. There was a minute of silence between the two before she broke it.

"When I was a little girl," she started, "living in Free Cities with my brother, I would always watch the sunrise. There was so little magic or fun in my life, but I always found the colors that the sun made the most beautiful things in the world. I would trace pictures in the rays in the sky, coming up with traces of animals or people, and make stories as to why they were there within the colors…I haven't watched the sunrise in years. I've slept in for I don't know how long...the weight of the world tires you."

Jon was about to ask why she was speaking so freely to him, but within a second, he got his answer.

"Dan told me she watched them," Daenerys continues, smiling softly. "A small similarity between me and her, but she spoke of the Northern ones, ones that were pure orange and yellow and turned the sky the shade of corn…something I never got the chance to see all that time ago…but once she told me, I thought I would take the time to get up and watch one…it is beautiful."

"Yeah," Jon states quietly, looking at her. "It is."

Daenerys looks out at the sea, quiet. He does as well. After another minute of silence, she speaks again. "She's a smart girl, Jon. You've raised her well."

That was the most he had gotten out of her as a compliment. "Thank you, Daenerys."

She nods, before stepping back from the banister. "I…" She looks at the ground and stops, before speaking again. "When I look at you, I see…the bad." She swallows and looks ahead. "I know what I did was wrong, whether my mind believes it or remembers it. But each time I look at you, I always see…what you did in the throne room."

Where in the seven hells was this coming from? He walks over to her, but she takes a step back.

"I need to get this out," she states quietly, swallowing. "Every time, and there's just so much…pain. But when I look at her, talk with her…it's like I'm talking to you, when I first met you. She's you in every possible way, and she's so smart, it hurts…I'm so terrified that she might…she might end up hurting me too. If you…I don't know, convince her. I-"

"Daenerys." He walks over to her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt anyone. I told you I was sorry - I would never do anything to hurt you again. And Dan, of all people, is not going to hurt you. She's ten," he chuckles a bit, shaking his head. "She only wants to stay to what she knows, and that's me until she starts to understand everything else. Do you blame her?"

"…no."

"This is a whole new world for her, as it is for me. It's going to take time for both of us to even get used to it. But know that we're here because we know we need to be." He looks back over at her. "We're not going to hurt anyway. I'm not going to hurt anyone. If anything, all I want is to protect and make sure none of us get killed because until about a month ago, I thought you were dead. I didn't know I had a son. And now everything has changed." He sighs and glances at the ocean again. "I wish you'd believe me."

She looks over at him at the same time he does to her, and he could see the small doubt in her eyes. "I want to believe that," she states. "I do…I just-"

At that moment, the ship suddenly lurches to the left, nearly knocking her overboard. She grips onto the banister to steady herself. Before she could get another word in, it lurches to the right, and then the left, and then the right again.

This lurch was much more powerful than the last, and did knock her over the side. Jon reaches over and grabs her before she could fall in the ocean depths below. He could see the fear in her eyes. "Hold on!" he yells at her.

She reaches out and grabs his hand as he pulls her back over, falling onto the ground with her in his arms. She quickly gets up as the ship lurches again. "What is going on?!" she yells.

Jon follows after her as the ship lurches once more. He sees the guards standing and running around, trying to not get knocked off. But his eyes go to Dan and Daemon, who had been rudely woken up and were now clinging to the sides of the ship, trying not to fall. Ghost and Arya stood around them, attempting to protect them from the waves but slipping on the cold surface of the water that leaked onto the ship.

"Father!" Dan yells at him as the ship lurches again, her voice barely reaching above the crashing waves.

"Don't worry! We're com-"

Suddenly, there was a loud crack, descending right between them. Jon and Daenerys were thrown backward as the ship titled, splitting in two, both halves sinking into the sea. Ice-cold water sprayed all over him, but he pushed himself to open his eyes to see what it was that had caused this nightmare. The screams echoed, and he felt his heart stop once he laid his eyes on what was in front of him.

It was an animal he had never seen, but it was giant. A whale - he had heard of them - but this was far bigger than any of the ones in the history book. It was the size of a dragon, maybe even bigger than Drogon. A Leviathan. But he had only ever heard of these monstrous beasts being in the Shivering Sea, the far North part of Essos. How in the seven hells had it gotten here?

But as he got a look at the eye of the whale, he could see something that made his heart stop. They were pure white.

Something – or someone – had warged into it, and had brought it to where they were now, to kill them. And as the ship tilted, Jon had a feeling whoever it was got their wish.

The screams and shouts of people being thrown off into the sea bleed through his ears. Jon tried to see if he could find his children, the direwolves, anyone, but they were missing among the rubble that flew off into the sky. As the Leviathan fell back down to the water, the force of the waves caused the ship to tumble. Daenerys was the first to fall. Jon reached out and grabbed her before she could until he lost his footing and fell overboard.

She clung onto him as the screams from the men repeated in the distance. "Brace yourself!" he yells at her. But as soon as he hit the water, his head bounced off a lone piece of rock from a boulder, and almost as instantly as he was awake, he was unconscious, and the world went black.

* * *

Jon let out a gasp of air as his eyes opened suddenly. It was hot – very hot. He didn't know where he was, but whatever it was, it was making him sweat like he was in an oven. He moved around, seeing how disgustingly wet he was, and his mind traces his steps back until he remembered what happened.

The ship. The Leviathan. The wreck. His children.

"Fuck," he whispers, suddenly standing. He turns his head and felt his heart stop. In the distance, he could see a tall black wall that seemed like gates, made with shiny stone. Beyond the wall, in the front, it leads to a bridge, a long bridge that he had heard of from Theon. It was the largest bridge in the world. He knew exactly where he was, a city he never thought he would ever step into.

His eyes move back towards the beach, and he felt himself nearly fall to his knees. There were guards – many of which who had guarded him – who were dead. Bodies strung along the sand, in the water, and through the beach, all of which unmoving. Some of them were mangled with pieces of wood lodged into their skin. Others had their body parts of arms and legs tangled in such a way that he would be surprised if they were alive. A couple of them had necks broken, swinging to the side as the waves pushed them over and over.

They were gone. Whatever had tried to kill them had succeeded. And if all of these guards were dead, that could very well mean his nightmare, the one he had constantly, was coming true.

" ** _Dan!_** " he yells out, his voice filled with pain, longing, fear, _everything_. " ** _Daemon! Daenerys!_** "

He repeated those three names as he stood up, over and over, trying to wander the beach, but this shore-side went for miles. They could be alive and dying, or gone, or lost, or both, and he was the unfortunate fuck who couldn't keep them safe, even when falling into the water.

He was alone and washed up on a beach. In Volantis, of all places. And his family was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll have no clue how excited I am for the next couple of chapters oh my gawwwwd I got plans XD
> 
> Also I do want to put this out there quickly to clarify: Daenerys and Daario are not together. He will have a role in this story in future chapters but know that there aren't any romantic relations between them lol.
> 
> So, as is tradition, love it? Hate it? Want to send me to the dogs like Sansa did to Ramsey? Let me know in the reviews what you all think because your reviews keep me writing! And don't forget to follow and favorite as well and join us on this adventure. Hope you enjoyed, and see you next chapter. Have a great day! :)


	10. Jon: Volantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his struggle to keep his family safe, Jon has a very important conversation with someone close to him.

_Jon_

Time passed without anything to show for it. The longer Jon looked for his family, the shorter his small strand of hope was. It seemed that wherever he walked on the sand of Volantis, he only found dead guards, sailors and other things that he'd rather not look at again.

But as he made his way around a torn-down building on the beach, one that hadn't been inhabited in a long time, he saw a glimpse of hope. A sliver of platinum hair. And as he got closer, he could see another, and another. The body standing over another was small, young, which only meant one thing.

"Dan!" he yells out.

The girl lifts her head, and instantly she stands, running towards him. He hugs his daughter tightly as she wraps her arms around him, trying to hold back the tears he felt, before pulling back. His eyes move to where Daemon was and felt his heart stop. He was leaning over a body - a body with Dan's hair.

"What happened?" he quickly asks her as he rushes over to Daemon, seeing him hovering over Daenerys.

"We washed up on here," Dan states, looking down at Daenerys as Jon leaned down and pushed away her hair to see her. It was heavy from the water and tangled with seaweed. "And we found her far off…something's wrong with her. She won't wake up!"

Jon looks down at her and could see that her face was pale, and upon further inspection, he couldn't hear her breathing. "She's taken in a lot of water. We need to help her. Daemon." He turns to his son, who had his hands in his hair. "Hey, look at me. Don't lose your head. We can save her."

Daemon nods, swallowing. "What do you want me to do?"

"You and Dan, tilt her over onto her side. I'm going to pat her back to help her cough up the water." The two siblings nod and get to work, pushing her onto her side. Her body was limp. Jon quickly goes to the other side and starts to pat her back as hard as he could, trying to get her to cough. There was no movement for a bit, and Jon almost thought that this was it – he was alone with the children. The one chance he had of fixing all this shit was gone.

But then, the most beautiful sound came when she suddenly coughed up water, before vomiting onto the side of the beach, gasping for air. Daemon hugs her tightly.

"I thought you were dead!" Daemon whispers in shock.

Daenerys pulls back a moment later, letting out another cough. "I wouldn't leave you," she whispers to her son, before she looks up, seeing Jon and Dan. "Did…did you two save me?"

Dan looks up at Jon. "He was the one with the idea of tipping you onto your side. We just followed." She walks over to her and hugs her quietly. Daenerys, who looked genuinely surprised by the show of affection, hugs her back. Dan pulls back and smiles. "I'm happy you're okay, too."

Daenerys smiles gently at her. "I'm happy I am too. And that you two are safe." She looks over at Jon. "…thank you. For saving me."

Jon shakes his head. "There's nothing to thank."

Daenerys nods quietly as she leans up. "Do any of you remember what happened to the ship?"

Dan nods. "It was a monster. It destroyed it. Split it in half."

"It wasn't just that," Jon states quietly, standing. "Someone warged into a Leviathan."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "A Leviathan? But those-"

"Are only in the Shivering Sea?" he finishes for her. "I did too. But I've seen those eyes. I've seen people warg. Someone knew we were traveling on the sea. And if we go back on the sea, then they'll try and hurt us again. At least right now, they probably think we are dead."

"Why would they think that?" Daemon asks.

"Daemon, the ship was destroyed," Dan responds. "And I know you were focused on her, but there are dead guards, all over this beach. We're alone."

Daenerys looks up at Jon. "Is this true?"

Jon sighs. "I'm afraid it is." He sits back down. "We're stranded in Volantis. Most of the guards are gone…I haven't seen Ghost or Arya," he states to Dan, who's face changes to sadness at the news. He turns back to Daenerys. "I haven't seen Kinvara either. I don't know if those are good things or bad things."

Daenerys runs her hands through her hair. In the light, he could tell that the messy waves had caused her hair to be undone, and now it was fully down. If she was seen – if any of them were seen here – he didn't know what would happen.

"Fuck," she finally states, looking over at the Long Bridge. He sees the wheels turning in her head. "We need to find a way back home…but from here? Without going on the sea? That's…going to be hard." She tries to stand but suddenly falls back to the ground in pain, clutching her calf.

Jon looks at her concerned. "What's wrong?"

"My…my leg."

Dan moves her dress out of the way and cringes when she sees the issue. Daemon and Jon look over. Daemon himself had to step back, and Jon felt himself curse. It was not broken, but there was a large gash that had bled rather heavily. Bruises laid around it. If they didn't get her looked at soon, it would get infected.

"We need to get into the city now," Jon states, going to pick her up, but Daenerys suddenly pushes back. He stares at her incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"I…I don't feel comfortable with that...with you picking me up."

Before Jon could speak, Dan instead did. "Are you kidding me?"

Daenerys looks over at her in shock, but Dan shakes her head, standing up.

"No. No, you don't get to speak. I get to speak." She was shaking. Her face was red. Jon had never seen his little girl filled with so much anger. "He has saved you. Multiple times. If it wasn't for my father, who else would have known what might have happened to you in the ocean? You could actually be dead. You could be dead in the water, being eaten by whatever that monster was. And now, you sit here, complaining to him about how you don't want him to pick you up and help you _heal_ even when he had to hold you to save you before? Are you absolutely _mad?!"_

Daenerys was frozen solid, staring at her in surprise. "Dan-"

"Don't 'Dan' me." She turns to Daemon. "Look…mother." Jon could see her struggle to say that. It was still a shock to him that she was truly her daughter, but each day he could see more and more of her appear – including this sudden temper. "I understand why you're scared of him. I do. He's told me what he's done to you…in a way, he killed us, too. If it wasn't for Kinvara finding you, we would not be here."

That hadn't occurred to Jon. She was right. Of course she was right. And that just brought on a whole second round of guilt. He had killed his children before he even knew. It was by the grace of whatever gods were up there that he even had the chance to hold Dan in his arms, to meet Daemon. Fuck.

"You can't deny that what you did was bad...and maybe what he did had to be done. Something did. I don't know...I'm still confused about it. But my father is not that man. He isn't the horrible person you think he is. He has taken care of me, kept us safe, and even saved you when he didn't have to. And right now, he wants to help you more. And to be honest, the longer we sit here, exposed in the full light of day, with our hair out, the sooner someone will discover us. So can you please just….do some sort of truce for Daemon and I so we can find somewhere safe? And let him help you?"

Daenerys looks at her quietly, silent. Dan instantly stands and takes a step back.

"I'm sorry for speaking to you like that. I'm just-"

"I understand," Daenerys says softly, interrupting her. Dan looks over. "You're right…I know you are. I even told your father; you're very smart." Dan smiles a bit before glancing back at the ground. Daenerys turns to Jon. "I'm sorry…for the sake of our children, can you please help me? My leg is…pulsing."

Jon nods, wrapping an arm around her and helping her stand. She instantly cringes and clings onto him for stability, closing her eyes in pain.

"Fuck," she mutters.

"Daemon." Jon turns to his son. "Help your mother hide her hair. Dan, you do the same to yourself."

She nods and wraps her hair in her wet scarf. Daemon grabs his mothers and does the same, wrapping Daenerys' hair. Once she was ready, Jon lifted her into his arms bridal style, seeing her cheeks turn red, before looking back towards the Long Bridge.

"It seems we've washed up on the west side, lucky for us," he mutters. "If we go towards the bridge, we should find an inn where we can find help and rest."

"How will we stay with no money?" Dan asks quietly.

"The same way we did back in White Harbor. We work for it." Daemon and Dan nod before walking ahead of them. Once they were far enough ahead, Jon looks down at Daenerys as he walks forward with her. "I'm sorry about Dan."

"Don't be." She sighs and rests her head. "I think I needed to hear that more than I thought I did."

He looks down at her quietly. "Why do you say that?"

"Because she's right." She looks up at him quietly. "I've been treating you unfairly…I know that it will be a long time before I can even think of you in any other way besides what you did, but I can't deny that ever since we have seen each other in White Harbor, you have done nothing that's been bad. You've been good…and now that we're stranded, with no guards or anyone else…we need to trust each other."

Jon's brow raises. "And do you trust me?"

She looks up, a slight pull on her bottom lip. "Just…give me some time."

And that was enough for him to hear.

* * *

Jon didn't know much about Volantis. But from the number of people that were here, he had a feeling that he was going to get Kings Landing feelings from here. His father had told him that it was the first of the Nine Free Cities after the Valyrian freehold, and he could clearly see that many people took this superiority to heart.

In the distance of the Long Bridge, he could see the tall black walls that no one was allowed behind on the eastern edge of Volantis, unless their blood was traced back to Old Valyria. Technically, he did have blood like that. But because the Targaryen's weren't the most beloved in a city that had as many slaves as Slaver's Bay once did, he decided that maybe just pretending to be regular people would be better.

The Long Bridge really was just as people described it though, all the way up until the western part of the city. The road was barely wide enough for them to walk through, so once they did reach the top, he had to allow Daenerys to walk gently on her leg while trying to look normal. There were merchants upon merchants, all trying to sell something, but Jon kept his gaze ahead of him on Dan and Daemon, leading them through the mess of people to find some sort of inn for them.

As he walked, he could see the hands of what he would assume would be thieves hanging from above, and he had a feeling that if they were found here, it wouldn't just be their hands that hung. He could barely see the sun above them with the roofs of the buildings from across the street touching each other. It was total darkness except for a sliver of light.

"This place smells awful," he mutters as they walk past someone who definitely needed a bath.

Daenerys chuckles – actually nearly laughs – besides him. "Volantis is one of the most populous cities in the world. You're bound to run into some questionable people…I lived here for a time with my brother until we moved onto the next place."

Before he could ask more, Daemon calls out to them. "We found somewhere!"

"Alright, let's go," he states quickly, trying to help her through the crowds. She clings onto him to steady herself. Once people started to move more, he looks over at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'll…survive. I just need to sit," she states, swallowing.

Jon nods and looks to where Daemon and Dan were pointing to. He could see a sign that said 'Fishmongers Square,' and plenty of men selling their catches of the day. It almost reminded him of White Harbor, in a way, except much smellier. But near the end of the square was a large, four-story building that was monstrous above the decrepit buildings around them filled with brothels and taverns and pubs.

He looked closer and saw a sign that says 'The Merchant's House.' And at this point, he only hoped they wouldn't be turned away.

"It's worth a shot," he states quietly to Daenerys, who nods. So quietly, he helps her walk gently to the door. Daemon opens it for them, and instantly, Jon is met with some man nearly falling out due to pure drunkenness.

He moves Daenerys out of the way as quickly as he could as the man stumbled out into the square. He turns his head back towards the central atrium and found tens, if not hundreds, of different people talking and conversing. Different tongues he didn't even know existed rang through his ears. This place was truly a melting pot.

"Stay near me, there's bound to be someone that can help us in the back," he states to his children. They nod as he walks through the crowd, making sure to keep Daenerys by his side so she didn't get trampled by some drunk fool. He could feel Dan clinging onto his back, and Daemon was holding on her hand so they wouldn't get separated.

Once they did somehow make it through the mass of people, he walks through a door near the end and sees someone being a counter, looking down at a book. He feels himself sigh. It was a man, someone who did not look as kind as Mayala did back in White Harbor, but it was what they needed to deal with.

"Excuse me," Jon states, walking over to the man. He glances up from his book at the new person before closing it, straightening out his shoulders.

"How may I help you?" the man asks.

"My name is Jon, and this is…my wife, Dyna." He could almost hear the snort from Dan – yes, he wasn't good at names, but right now if he said her true name, that would only end badly. "She's in bad shape. She fell off a horse and scraped up her leg very badly. We're only travelers and have no money, but we need somewhere we can fix her up. If you have any rooms here, we'd be more than willing to work for our stay."

The man looks at him and then his eyes move to Daenerys. For a moment, Jon thought he would ask her to reveal her hair and it would be over, but instead, he nods towards her leg. "Can I see how bad the wound is?"

Jon nods and then gently lifts up the cloth of her dress to reveal her leg. The man cringes at the sight, before nodding his head. Jon lowers the cloth back down, looking up at him.

"That's a mighty bad wound." He looks over at Daenerys again before glancing behind him. "Are these your children?"

"Yes." Jon looks over at Dan, who comes forward with Daemon. "They've been trying to hunt for a place for us but we've never been in Volantis."

"I heard this is the best place to be!" Dan states, a smile on her face. The lie slips through her lips easily. "A lot of merchants outside we're talking about it."

"You're right it is," the man states, chuckling. He looks at her and then at Jon. He bites his lip and nods. "Alright…I'll strike you a deal." He walks over to the doors and closes them so the noise from the common room doesn't sneak in. Once that was done, he turns back to them. "I have had my own issues in the past with people who have hurt themselves. My wife, for example, did the same thing you've done. So I get it." He nods upstairs. "There are some cheap rooms on the fourth floor here. I won't ask you to work for me – instead, I need you to run some errands."

Jon's brow furrows. "What kind?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but that tavern outside in the common room is mad and I don't want to have to deal with dragging stuff through the drunkards there. I have a list of certain things that you can get. If you can pick them up from the merchants on the Long Bridge, you can stay for however long those errands last here. It could be a couple of days, could be a week, but it's what I can offer right now."

Jon nods quietly. "We would be happy to do that."

The man nods and then goes under the counter, before handing him the list. "I'd like to have those by the end of tomorrow."

"Thank you," Jon states, nodding at him. Daenerys offers a smile to the man, despite the pain in her leg, and Jon helps her up the stairs, the children following after. The man shakes his head and returns back to his book, not paying them anymore mind.

* * *

Once they found a room that was decently far from the rest of the others, Jon finally allowed Daenerys to lay down on the sprawling bed. The room was not much, and had plenty of defaults – he was pretty sure the stench of a fresh kill was beyond the horizon of the room – it would work for what they needed it for.

"Seven hells," Daenerys sighs, letting her head fall back against the bed. She suddenly raises an eyebrow at Jon. "Your wife? Dyna?"

Jon rolls his eyes. "You know just as well as I do that if they knew the truth-"

"I know." She leans up and sighs. "I understand. I never did make my way to Volantis…I don't think the people here would be happy to know that the 'Breaker of Chains' is in their city."

Dan walks over quietly, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Breaker of Chains? Really?"

Daemon nods his head. "She's freed all the slaves from the slave trade in Slaver's Bay. In Volantis, there are five slaves for every free man, so it's not necessarily wanted here."

"I'll never support it," Daenerys states quietly to her daughter. "It's why I worked so hard to end it in the first place." She looks over at Jon. "If they do see me, I don't know what might happen. I'm not wanted here probably the most out of anywhere in the Free Cities."

Jon looks over at her before moving his glance to Dan. "You and your brother. You could go get the errands while I tend to her."

Daemon tilts his head. "You know how to clean out a wound?"

"I was on battlefields multiple times," Jon states. "If you don't know how to clean out a wound, you'd be dead in ten minutes. It's something you have to learn." He looks over at Dan. "The markets aren't that bad and everything is fairly close. Would you and Daemon be able to carry the items back."

"Depends on what they are," Dan states, looking at the list. "What even is…a grilled tot?"

Daemon rolls his eyes. "There's going to be thousands of things here that we don't know about, but if we have to get it to keep mother safe, we will. There's bound to be a bag that we can carry things in."

Jon reaches over and clasps the young boy's shoulder. "The sun is going to set soon. The sooner we get it the better mood the man will be in. Come back here as soon as you collect everything."

Daemon nods and turns to Dan. "Ready?"

Dan turns to Jon. "Are you going to be okay?"

"We'll be fine. Now go." He leans down and kisses her forehead, and she smiles before running off and out of the room with Daemon hot on her heels. The door closes behind them and Jon sighs, turning to where Daenerys laid on her bed. "How are you doing? You okay?" he asks her gently.

"Besides the everlasting pain in my leg? Alright."

Jon walks over to a basin filled with water and takes a clothe, soaking it up. He supposed that they refilled these each morning for the people to use, so for now, this would be their best way of helping her.

He walks over and gently lifts up her dress until it showed the wound on her leg. Almost dabbing the wound, he starts to wipe away at it and sees her cringe every couple of seconds at the pain before resting her head against the headboard of the bed. He wipes at the blood around the leg, before moving on the inside, trying not to anger the wound even more.

Quietly, after a few minutes, her voice made an appearance, small. "I'm worried, Jon." He looks up at her, and he could see she was staring at the old and dirty ceiling of the room they were in. "I'm worried about what happened to the rest of the ship. To Kinvara. Hell, even the direwolves…it's like they just disappeared."

Jon sighs and nods, pulling back from the wound and grabbing a clean clothe to wrap around it and keep it protected. "If they were gone, they would appear on another part of the beach…everyone around us was dead. I don't think they would have gone far."

"I hope you're right," she states softly. "I really do."

Jon looks over at her once he finishes bandaging her, seeing the fear appear in her eyes, the concern over her friends. He didn't blame her. The dead bodies of her guards had scared him too. He genuinely had thought that everyone had been killed by that attack on the ship.

"We have each other for the time being," he says to her. She looks over at him, and he nods. "And we're going to make sure we get back to Meereen. Somehow."

She shakes her head, running a hand through her hair as she takes the scarf off. "It's going to be horrible getting back there…there are reasons why so many people sail to Slaver's Bay rather than ride there…it's out of the way, but anything is better than the road from Volantis to Meereen."

Jon's brow furrows. "What lays there?"

"You've never heard of it?" she asks him quietly. "It's called Demon Road. It's through the Painted Mountains and goes through Mantarys and the ruins of Bhorash. But it's one of the worst roads in the known world. My brother used to tell me horror stories about it. Bhorash is filled with thieves and bandits, but Mantarys….there have been rumors of demons, creatures that are mutants…I heard that the sky glows red at night because it's near Old Valyria and the Smoking Sea. It's filled with horrors that _I_ don't even want to experience, let alone the children."

Jon sighs. "So we're going to have to go around it?" he asks her quietly.

"If we want to go back via foot, we must. It's almost certain that if we took the Demon Road, we would…" Her voice trails off. Jon sighs and nods.

"Alright…then we need to think of where else we can go."

"There's not much out there besides the Painted Mountains," Daenerys states quietly. "Honestly, we're just going to be in the Dothraki Sea. The biggest threat we have is them if we went around. It would take longer to travel there, but it would be safer if we ran into a Khal rather than a two-headed beast."

Jon nods. "That would be preferable." He looks over at Daenerys, seeing the sad look on her face. He reaches over and gently grabs her hand. This time, she does not pull away. "I know everything right now seems bleak…but I know we're going to be okay. You want to know why?"

Daenerys throws him a look, her brow raised. "How could you possibly turn this shitty situation into something better?"

"Simple." He nods outside. "We should have died with those guards. We should be in the water, face-down. But yet, all of us are alive. Not without injury, but we are here. That _has_ to mean something. And having hope right now is the best thing we need to survive."

Daenerys sighs, but she doesn't move her gaze from him. "I have to say, I did miss your hope," she states, before glancing back down at the bed.

"It's hard to have it," he states quietly. He looks back at her. "Can I ask you a question, Daenerys?"

"There's nothing else we can truly do in this room, so might as well."

"Why did you not have someone come for me when you saw I wasn't in the chambers on the boat?"

Daenerys looks up at him. At that moment, he could see her gaze underneath her light hair. All of it had fallen out of its braids or bun that she did to hide it under her scarf, and not she was letting it hang freely. Right now, she seemed pensive, quiet, and her green eyes searched his.

Finally, she opened her pale lips, the softest voice coming out. "I don't know, Jon."

She tries to move her leg but flinches in pain, cursing under her breath. Even so, she does move slightly so she can look him straight in the eye. Her gaze wasn't filled with anger or distrust. Instead, it was filled with sincerity.

"If you want an honest answer, I truly don't…I want to hate you, Jon." She looks outside this time, her eyes settled on a speck of the window. "I want to. My head is begging me to. The memory of what you did is always on my mind every single time I look at you…but now over this past month, it's fading. The anger I felt when I first saw you in White Harbor isn't as strong. At this point, anger isn't even what we need. We need to keep our wits ahead of us before someone else tries to kill us…because it's obvious someone does want us dead."

She looks back over at him, sighing.

"I mean, what would I even say?" she states, chuckling. Her smile was almost sad, bitter. "'Drag him back to his room. He's staring at the sun?' That's cruel. It's not right. Me putting the guards on you…it was more of the anger I felt from the past. And trust me, it's still there…but you've done everything to try and somehow find somewhere for us. For the children. Just so we can somehow make it through this…I hate what you did. I always will. But I can't bring myself to hate someone who's been taking good care of us ever since this started. Ever since we found you."

He couldn't help the bit of relief that came over him. "So you don't hate me?"

Daenerys sighs. "No. I don't. As much as my mind wants to." She looks back up at him at seeing his small smile. "Don't think this somehow changes anything, though…I'm still angry. But I'm not blind to what you've been doing for us."

"Good," he states, but his voice was soft. Daenerys admitting she didn't hate him wasn't what he was expecting today, but he had to say it felt good that she herself had said it. And maybe they could just move on together and get through this for the sake of their kids.

"Now…if this leg would hurt less, that would be nice," she states, practically flopping onto the bed.

Jon chuckles and nods his head. "It'll be better soon. Just need patience."

"Patience is awful."

And that made him laugh, for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xXAUTHORS NOTEXx
> 
> just to let ya'll know this is a slow burn lmfao. I always hate those fics that instantly heal relationships like that and I don't want that to be here but trust the process because this shit is about to get wild.
> 
> Like I'm so excited and I hope you guys liked this. So there, a truce so they can finally keep their children alive together.
> 
> Here we go again. As always, love it? Hate it? Wanna burn me like the witch in season one? Lemme know in the reviews and give me your feedback because I love what you guys say. It always makes my day :) and don't forget to follow and favorite so you can join us on this adventure. Have a great day! :)


	11. Dan and Daemon: The Long Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children shop while discussing their family, but a sudden appearance of a possible ally throws a wrench into their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thank you to every person who has left a review and told me what you think. Ya'll mean the world to me and keep me going. Keep letting me know what you think because you guys are awesome and truly make me a better writer! Hope you enjoy :)

_Dan and Daemon_

"You know, you didn't have to snap at her."

The trek out to Fishmongers Square was a quick one once the children could find their way out of the busy central atrium of the Merchant's Inn. As they went down to the innkeeper, asking for the appropriate amount of sums to buy their errands, Dan had turned to Daemon with a confused look as they stepped outside.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mother." People rush past as Dan looks down at the list, trying to figure out where they were going. "What you said to her earlier."

Dan sighs as they walk forward, heading down the rows and rows of merchants selling their items. "Alright, and why do you say that?" She turns to him. "You saw the same thing I saw. He saved her. Why would someone be so afraid of someone who saved them?"

"Because you don't know the whole story," Daemon states, crossing his arms across his chest. "You've only ever known your father. I've known my mother. She's told me so many stories of what happened when they were beyond the wall, or fighting the White Walkers." They walk over to the first merchant – a man with a Volantian Sword – before handing him the coin he asked for. Once done, the grabbed a bag and placed it in it, a clothe one that would hopefully help them on their journeys.

"Then tell me," Dan states, turning to him.

"What?"

"You say I'm missing some of the story. If you know more about them, then tell me. Because I'm sick of the fighting. For a whole entire month, I could never get them in the same room together. Barely even glance at each other. I want us to be a family – I've never known anyone else besides my father and the wildlings my whole life. I always thought I was an only child but now I find out that my mother is alive? And that I have a brother? That's amazing. And yet I can't have it, because they've barely spoken."

He could sense her frustration and anger, and he understood it too. "I know," he states, grabbing her arm before she could walk off. "I want them to be happy too, but you can't stand there and say that father's done everything - that he's never done anything bad. He's not perfect. Do you want to know what's happened to my mother? She's risked her lives countless times for him too. She lost one of her dragons to the White Walkers for him. She lost some of her closest friends for him. She lost most of her army for him, fighting his fight, something she had no idea about before she met him. And let's not forget the cherry on top of the pie – she was killed _by him."_

"Would you _stop_ holding that against him?" she snaps. "I understand the others. I understand that she lost a lot of what she was trying to achieve. But do not defend your mother for burning thousands of innocent lives and expect me to apologize for my father killing her. Anyone in that situation wouldn't know what the heck to do!"

"I've told you she doesn't remember."

"Even if she doesn't, it still happened," she states, her frown evident on her cheeks. "It's just something we're going to have to deal with. And the sooner we deal with it, the quicker." She pays for the next item – turns out a grilled tot were just cooked potatoes – and moves on. She looks over at him. "Our parents aren't perfect. They've both made mistakes. The sooner we accept that, the better. I just wish they would accept it and move on."

Daemon nods, walking ahead of her as they look for the next merchant. As they walk, he looks down at her, nodding back at the inn. "So your father told me he taught you how to fight. Is that true?"

She nods quietly, paying for the next item as they walked. "For as long as I can remember. Why?" She smirks at him as she places the next item in her bag. "Jealous that I keep knocking you on your butt?"

"Oh shut up," he mutters, rolling his eyes as they walk again. "You're not better than me."

"Then why do I keep beating you?"

"Because he clearly has the better stance." He crosses his arms across his chest before sighing. "I'm not a bad fighter. I've been taught practically as long as you have. But I had a different teacher. It's not my fault."

Her brow furrows. "Your mother didn't teach you?"

Daemon snorts. "My mother? I don't even know if she knows how to hold a sword." They purchase the next item – what was it? Oh, three loaves of bread – before moving on. "Alright, I shouldn't have said that. She does know how to hold one. She's kept herself alive before, but my mother was never a swordswoman. She's never been properly taught. She's more of a flyer on our dragons than anything else."

Dan suddenly stops short in the middle of the aisle of the shops. Her brow raises in surprise. "Did you just say _dragons_?"

Daemon's eyes brighten. "I haven't told you this in the last month I've been here?" She slowly shakes her head. "I guess it never came up before now but no sooner time than never. Back in Meereen, we have four dragons."

" ** _Four?_** " she whispers fiercely, clutching onto the bag.

"Yeah. I'm sure father's told you about Drogon." Dan nods slowly. "He's been around since mother was trying to go back to Westeros. He's the reason she's alive now – brought her back to be revived. But afterward, once she was alive, he laid three eggs – I know, I didn't know it either, but dragons can be a boy or a girl – and when she awoke from her coma, the eggs hatched."

"Seven hells," Dan whispers in shock. She had no idea that dragons were still alive. She thought they had all been killed or ran off after the Battle of Kings Landing. "That's…amazing. What are their names?"

"Well, the first one is Visenya – she's bright red, named her after our ancestors for her hunting skills. The next one, Jorharion, is black. He's a bit lazier than the others but still knows how to keep an somewhere protected. The last one my mother named, light blue and kind. Jonarys."

Dan's brow furrows. "Jonarys? Sounds like father's name."

"You're not wrong," he states, looking down at her. "She did name it after him – I know, don't look at me like that. I was confused too. She wanted me to name all of them because she says that they hatched because we were born, but I said that I wanted her to name one because without her, we wouldn't even have Drogon. So she decided to name it after him. It's like when she named Viserion after her brother despite him being awful to her – it's sort of like a tribute, even though father was never ever as bad as Viserys."

Dan looks up in surprise. "Was her brother _that_ bad?"

"That's not my story to tell. If you want to know, ask her."

Dan was quiet, her mindset in quiet perplexing squander. The expression on her face was one of contemplating his response. "That's sweet," she states quietly. "That she named a dragon after him." She bites her lip and glances up at him. "Do you think they'll ever be together again after what happened?"

Daemon sighs. "If you want me to be honest, I don't know, Dan. I really don't."

Before she could respond, she suddenly stops and stares up at a building they were passing. Daemon turns to her and follows her gaze, looking as well. There was a building they didn't even know how tall, bigger than any of the buildings on the Long Bridge. Now that they looked, they could see they had reached the end of the bridge, and this was capping point of where they walked to.

It towered over the other buildings, three different types of sizes. At the very top, a flaming heart statue stood, proud and as if glowing in the sheer sunlight that the Long Bridge had to offer. It was huge, with windows filled with stained glass, and pictures of images from stories past. She looks over at Daemon, whose eyes light up once he recognizes where they were.

Dan, on the other hand, had no clue.

"Daemon, what is this?" she asks gently.

He turns to her, a smile on his face. "I don't know why we didn't think of this before. This is the Temple of the Lord of Light. The biggest in the world." She was still quiet and confused. He explains. "We're in Volantis. _Kinvara_ was from Volantis. Which means she must have some say here, some people who care for her. The people here might be able to help us! Maybe they could even send word to her and we can get back home quicker."

Dan bites her lower lip, looking up at the flaming heart. "I don't know…this place feels…menacing."

"Don't worry. Every area for this religion seems overwhelming because they take it so seriously." The two of them walk forward – Dan behind Daemon, quietly watching as he approached the guards. She noticed that much like the slaves here, they wore tattoos on their faces.

But while most of the slave tattoos were small, or some blended in with their skin, these were harsh and bold. They were spears, with points shaped like flames, the ones that she saw whenever she looked into a fire. Their robes were a bright orange, and armor was worn over them. They must guard the Temple day and night, something Dan had never seen done for any religion ever.

But who was she to talk about that? She had only ever heard of the Old Gods and the New from her father. She had never been told about a Lord of Light before meeting Daenerys and Daemon.

Instantly, as they walk over, they aim their spears at the children. Dan instantly reaches towards her small sword, but Daemon raises his hands in defense. "Relax. We are here to speak with the red priest. The leader."

One of the guards laughs. "You? A mere child request the presence of the red priest? Get out of here, boy. Before we cut off your hands."

"I don't think you understand." He nods for the man to come closer. The guards share a look, almost laughing with each other, before he humors Daemon, leaning over. Daemon comes and whispers in his ear. "We're the son and daughter of Daenerys Targaryen. We need help getting back to Meereen, where Kinvara is, one of your red priestesses."

Instantly the guard pulls back, staring at him as if he had burned him. His face was filled with distrust, as were the other guards. Dan looks over at Daemon, who was waiting for some kind of reaction. Before she could say anything, the man grabs Daemon harshly and pulls him to the ground.

And then another one does the same to Dan, dragging them both inside.

"Let us go!" she yells, trying to get the attention of the commoners walking around the square in the distance, but no one cared to hear or see over the hassle of the trade.

"Stop, please! We just need help!" Daemon pleads as the two guards bring them inside, slamming the doors to the Temple behind them while the other guards stood watch once more on the pier. They throw the two children into the middle of the Temple, but before either could grab their weapons, a man comes over and aims a sword at Daemon's throat

"Don't. Move."

The two children look up to see a man, who was tall and very thin. His head was completely shaved, and his skin was practically as white as Dan's hair. He had the same flame tattoos the slaves had, except this time is covered everything on his face. He seemed to the high priest that Daemon had been talking about, but right now, he seemed more of an evil man than a righteous one.

"Please," Dan states, her eyes trying to plead to him. "Please don't do this. We're just trying to get home and we thought you could help."

"Why are you pretending to be Daenerys Targaryen's children?" he hisses. "Lying to a high priest is a crime punishable by death."

"We aren't lying!" Daemon states angrily. "If you need proof we can bring you to her!"

"We don't leave the Temple," he snarls at him. "So your petty games won't work."

Dan turns to him again. "We aren't playing games. Our mother is hurt, our father is taking care of her!"

"Daenerys Targaryen has been dead for years!" a guard pipes in.

"That's right," the high priest states. "And yet you stand here, claiming to be her children? Daenerys Targaryen was supposed to be the new Azor Ahai, the princess that was promised, and you coming in here and trying to shatter her name and claim falsehood just so you can trick the Lord of Light is **_despicable."_**

"Look, I know this seems strange but-"

" **Enough!** " the man yells, grabbing Daemon and dragging him up. "We'll show you what we do to people who don't respect us!"

As he drags Daemon up, Daemon takes the moment to reach for his sword and overpower the man, slicing at his leg. The high priest curses and drops Daemon as he runs back to his sister, just as the guards all started running towards them. Before any of them could attack, Dan suddenly stands and yells at them.

" _Stop!"_

As she exclaims, all of the torches in the room suddenly grow brighter with fire, practically lighting up the whole entire Temple. The guards stop and stare, as does the high priest who drops his sword. His gaze transfixes on the engulfing flames, before turning to where Dan stood with her brother.

She lowers her hood, revealing her hair, taking Daemon's hand in her own. "We _are_ the children of Daenerys Targaryen, Dan and Daemon. And we demand we be treated with a sliver of respect."

As the flames ignite higher, the men bow to them. The high priest gets on his knees. "We're sorry. We're so sorry."

Dan suddenly felt angry. Who were they to suddenly apologize? They had just tried to kill them!

A part of her wanted to just walk out and leave this place. But she knew right now, if they knew anything about Kinvara, they might be able to get home. They had no choice but to accept it.

"It's alright," Daemon states. At that moment, the flames suddenly die down. The rage within them was gone. "We just need information."

The high priest looks up at Dan, his brow furrows. "Forgive me…I did not recognize you if not for your hair. And you said your name is…Dan?"

Dan nods quietly. "Yes."

"Funny…" He looks over at the guards, who were still kneeling. "The other high priests said they have had visions of a young girl with blonde hair named Dyeana, but if you say your name is Dan, I must compel."

Dan's brow furrows. Dyeana? She had never used that name in her life. But it didn't sound terrible. SHe'd have to ask father about that. Maybe he knew something.

"My apologies for what happened," the high priest states, walking over. Daemon stands in front of Dan, knowing if the guards or the high priest did one more false move, they'd have to run. But the man looked upon them with a kind smile now. Something that was starkly different from how he acted before. "My name is Bennero. I am the high priest of the Temple of the Lord of Light in Volantis. We are at the dragon prince and princess' service."

' _Dragon princess?'_ Dan thinks incredulously. Good gods, what family was she born into?

Daemon looks over at Bennero. "We need to know about Kinvara."

The man's brow furrows. "Kinvara? Why did none of my guards mention they said her name to me?!" he instantly snaps at some of them, and they all take a step back. The man sighs and looks back at Daemon. "Again, my apologies. Kinvara was one of our best here, and she left to go do the Lord's work in Meereen. What's happened?"

"Kinvara was on our ship," Dan states, coming forward. "It got wrecked in the sea…we don't know where she is. We don't know how much you can help but…maybe send a notice to Meereen or something? They'll respond to you if you talk about Kinvara…we just want to be somewhere safe."

The man looks down at her and Daemon before nodding. "No harm will come to you as long as you are under the Lord's light. We will send a letter to the Temple in Meereen to inform them soon of this tragedy. Maybe Kinvara will respond to our plea's." He turns to his guards. "In the meantime, get these children dinner. They deserve to be treated like proper guests." He turns to them, an intriguing grin on his face. "We can talk about travel plans to get back to Meereen over food."

Before they could say anything, he was off with some of the guards, heading towards the back of the Temple to what she presumed would be the kitchen. Dan shares a look with Daemon. "Are we sure we want to stay here for dinner?" she mutters to him. "We should go back to the inn."

"We'll stay as long as they don't kill us…just stay by me. We'll be okay." They walk forward. Before they could go, he turns to her. "What was that crazy fire thing you did?"

Dan shrugs. "I don't know…I got angry they were trying to kill us. I didn't think it happened because of me."

Daemon grunts before turning back to the high priest. "I guess right now that's the least of our problems…let's go."

She nods and follows after him, her eyes trained on each guard as they did. She wanted to go home, be with her family more than anything, but right now, if having dinner with a high priest – who definitely needed to be out in the sun more – was what they had to do, then it was considered already done.

So, with that in mind, she follows her brother into the hallway, leading away from the main centrum of the Temple. The guards close the doors behind them, and Bennero guides them forward with the same smile, gesturing his hand to the kitchen.

Dan takes Daemon's hand in her own, and the two siblings walk forward into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue Frozen 2 song*
> 
> Just kidding, that's not happening here, but ya'll didn't think I'd have them in Volantis and not get them get freaked out by these high priests? We gotta have some creepiness in here lol
> 
> Next chapter will be up relatively soon considering this chapter was a little shorter. As is tradition, love it? Hate it? Want to blow this up like Cersei did to the Sept? Let me know in the reviews cause your reviews always make me happy and want to keep writing. Don't forget to follow and favorite so you can join us on this crazy adventure. Have a great day!


	12. Daenerys: The Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking for the children, they discover that not all is what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note at the end. Pleaseeee read.

_Daenerys_

"I was never that bad," Jon states to Daenerys later that night, looking outside at the people going back into their homes once the sun began to set. Daenerys could understand why. It had been hours since the children had gone out to buy the errands for the good man who had let them stay here, but neither had returned.

Both of them had agreed that maybe they were just taking their time, exploring this unknown city. But now, she was starting to think a little more about what could be happening.

"Jon, you were the worst," she chuckles, moving her leg a little. While they had been in the room all this time, hiding, she had tried to move her leg as much as she could. It still hurt, but because she had been resting it more than she thought she would be able to, she could feel at least a little bit of it healing a minute at a time.

"He turns his head to look at her and she shakes her head at his incredulous gaze. He sighs and sits back down. "Alright, maybe I did preach a lot," he states, which makes her snort. He glares at her, but it was playful. "You're one to talk about you and your speeches you would make."

Daenerys sighs and nods. "I do remember them…but it was for the good of the people that supported me. Same for you. I guess to get to the people you care about you need to be direct with them.

Jon looks over at her, his brow rested in a furrowed stance. "Daenerys, can I be direct with you?"

She looks at him in surprise. For the past couple of hours while they had been alone, both of which had wanted to try and be as civil with the other as possible. And she had found that it wasn't that hard. While her mind was still on what had happened in the past, he had instead filled her head with stories of Dan.

The little girl was definitely her daughter. With how she had snapped at her earlier on in the day, she wouldn't be surprised if her daughter had a little temper. But Daenerys knew that Dan was in a way right. If they wanted to survive, they needed to get along. So both of them had decided to just talk like normal people.

And the stories were just amazing./span/p

He told her of the first time she learned how to use a sword, something she had even failed to learn how to do. How she shot a rabbit from yards away despite being a child with her bow and arrow. How she was beloved by the wildlings, and they called her 'princess of the freefolk.' How she loved to read and learn the history of the world whenever Jon would bring back books for her. It was sweet. She felt like she was hearing more about her daughter with each story

Hearing about the books had made her even more interested. One of the small renovations she had done on the Great Pyramid was a library with her family's history from the books she had people find, as well as books about the world that spies had gotten for her from Westeros and the couple of libraries of Essos. Her first order of business when they arrived in Meereen – somehow – was to gift it to Dan for her to read at her heart's content.

But the way Jon was looking at her now, it didn't seem like it was going to be another story about Dan. It seemed a lot more serious.

"Yes," she responds quietly. In her mind she realizes what she had said before. _'To get to the people you care about you need to be direct with them.'_ And while a part of her felt flattered, she pushed that way deep down into the crevice of her mind. There was no way in this world she was heading down that road again. "What is it?"

"The other day…I was talking with Daemon," he states, walking over to where she sat on the bed. He lets out a deep breath and sighs. "Before you found me watching the sunrise, I was out for a good portion of the night looking out at the water. Daemon couldn't sleep due to nightmares, so he came out and told me…he said that you're very busy at home."

Her eyebrow furrows in surprise, and she instantly crosses her arms across her chest. What in the seven hells did that mean? "That's not right," she responds, her voice low. "I always make time for him. Why would he say that?"

"The nightmares," he explains. "He said that he wants to have someone to talk to about them, but he doesn't talk to you because he doesn't want to annoy you with his issues." Daenerys felt her heart drop.

"Was…is that really what he thinks of me?" she asks softly.

Jon sighs and shakes his head. "I didn't say it was anything bad. If it helps, he probably loves you more than anything. He talks about you all the time, whenever I'm near him and Dan." He looks back over at her. "But I can tell these dreams are getting to him, and there's so much I can do before there's none."

She looks at the bed before letting her head lean against the board behind it. "Damn it," she whispers, running her hands through her hair. "I never thought he was having any issues." She looks back up at him. "You always know children, especially with Daemon…they don't want to inconvenience you. They always feel that they shouldn't talk with their family about these things. I always thought he knew he could talk with me about anything." She looks back at the bed before her lip curled up into another sigh. "I need to make that clear to him when I see him again…I never wanted to be that parent. I always wanted to be someone people could run to if they needed to."

"I know," Jon states quietly. She looks over at him, seeing his contemplative expression.

"Is Dan like that with you?" she asks gently.

Jon looks over at her, and she sees the most pleasant smile on his face. It suited him. "I try to be. With where we lived…it was hard not to share each other's thoughts. We live in the same tents, often huddling to stay warm. The northern cold is nothing to take lightly."

"I remember," Daenerys states, her mind drifting back to when she flew beyond the wall for Jon and his men when they were catching the wight. She looks over at him. "How did you find Dan?"

Jon's smile doesn't waver. "In a cabin near the edge of a cliff. I don't even know how she survived by herself in there…she just appeared as if out of thin air."

' _That would line up with how Kinvara put it,'_ Daenerys thinks inwardly, before nodding. "I suppose she musn't had been there long." She looks back at him. "What were you doing near cliffs anyway? Looking at the views?"

The smile from his face leaves and he glances back at the bed. "Yeah…something like that," he mutters.

Before she could ask, there was a sudden rushed and quick knocking on the door. Jon's brow furrows as he stands to go over, Daenerys' eyes quickly following. Jon opens the door, a hand on his sword, before letting it go once he sees who it was. It was the innkeeper. Daenerys quickly pulls her scarf over her head before he looked at her. He seemed flushed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," the innkeeper said, breathing heavily. "But I have news I think you two would be interested in."

"What's wrong?" Daenerys states from the bed. "Are the children okay?"

"The children are supposedly fine," the man states, holding up the bag. "They got me the items I requested, but it wasn't them who delivered them to me – it was a red preist, acting under the orders of the high priest at the Temple of the Lord of Light…I think your children might be there."

Jon looks over at Daenerys, who was quiet. "Did the man say anything about the children? The condition they were in?" Daenerys asks, leaning upon her hands.

"All the red priest said was that they were in the keeping of the high priest, but if I were you, I'd go there. The man who runs it, Bennero…I don't know if he's a bit unhinged. I just know that plenty of people here aren't too fond of the speeches he gives in the squares or anything. You might want to make sure your children are okay."

Jon nods. "Thank you for telling us this." The innkeeper nods before leaving. Jon closes the door and turns to Daenerys. "Well, fuck."

"What do we do?" she asks, moving her legs this time to move.

Jon sighs. "I have to go to the Temple. I knew there had to be a reason they weren't back yet. Dan never takes this long when she has something to do. I doubt Daemon would either."

"Wait." Daenerys grabs at his arm. "You said 'I.' There's no way I'm not going."

"Daenerys, your leg."

"I don't care about my bloody leg," she snaps, standing. The pain was there, very much so, but the adrenaline she had in her was much more. "These are my children. _Our children._ And some pain in my leg isn't going to stop me from going to get them back from some creep."

Jon looks down at her leg before back at her, and then sighs. "I won't be able to get you to sit, will I?"

"Nope."

He rolls his eyes. "Now I know why Dan is so stubborn." He goes to the door. "Stay by me and if you have any pain, just hold on. I'll steady you." She nods and walks out with him, closing the door behind them.

* * *

The two of them ran through the streets until they arrived on what they could assume was Temple of the Lord of Light. Daenerys, before she met Kinvara, had never been very familiar with the religion, but she knew from the statue that sat on top of the Temple that it had to be where this religion was celebrated. The flaming heart.

"Fucking crazy people," Jon mutters.

Daenerys looks at him in surprise. "You know about the religion well?"

Jon looks over at her as they walk closer. "I didn't know the religion well, but I knew a red priestess who was one of the worst absolute human beings I have ever met." She continues to look at him, waiting for some sort of explanation. "You remember Stannis Baratheon, right? One of the brothers of the original king who wanted the throne?" Daenerys nods quietly. "He had a daughter. Sweet girl. She had a form of greyscale on her face that stopped spreading when she was a youngling, but because it was there, she was banished. Eventually, he started to care for the girl again and took her everywhere. But because the red priestess was always whispering shit in his ear, promising power, he ended up burning his daughter alive because she said it would bring him luck

"Fucking hell," Daenerys whispers in shock. She had no idea of the practices of some of these people. Kinvara had never done something like that – at least to her knowledge.

"I'm not saying Kinvara is a bad person," Jon states quietly, looking over at her. "I think she's one of the better ones. But just know that if she ever tried to say that to you - "

"I would be the one to kill her first, Jon," she states simply. No matter how much she had wanted power in the past, or power in the future, she would never sacrifice her children's lives for the sake of it. She had already done that once in the past with Rhaego because she wanted her husband to live. And both had been the detriment of it.

She was not going to repeat that mistake again.

Jon nods, apparently happy with her answer before they walk up to the guards. The innkeeper had told them on the way out that during the day, they had multiple guards outside to basically protect the whole circumference of the Temple, but now there were only ten that stopped them in their path.

"We need to go in," Jon states, his voice firm.

"Sorry. No adult can pass through these gates without the proven admittance of-"

"Listen to me," Daenerys starts, coming forward. "I swear to all the gods above us and below us that if you do not let us in to see my children, I will personally bring my men here and kill you."

The guard instantly straightens up, looking down at her. "Are you…Daenerys?"

"Yes."

The guard exchanges a look with the other one that stood directly next to it. The guard then looks over at Jon. "Are you the father of the children?" Jon nods once. His hand was on the hilt of his sword, ready to pull if need be. Daenerys turns to the guard again.

"I don't want him to hurt you, or for anyone else to hurt you. I just want to be taken to our children, and I know that they are in there with your high priest. So please, take us." The guard looks back over at the other one before suddenly taking a step back and walking to the doors.

He opens them both, swinging inside, before looking back over at Daenerys and Jon.

"Follow me."

They nod and walk in after them, as the guards close the doors behind them. Daenerys gets a glance around the Temple, feeling some of the red priests who had been walking around stare her down. It was dark, and the light that came from the torches were the only thing that illuminated the men in the red robes whose eyes were trained on her.

There were multiple baths that seemed to be used for baptisms, but the statues that were displayed across the floor throughout the centrum was something that would even have Daenerys quivering. They were strange, filled with images and decorated with what seemed like old blood.

What were some of these traditions? And how had her children somehow gotten involved in this?

The guard leads them through another pair of doors, leading them back to where she assumed the red priests lived. This whole entire building was a maze of doors and hallways, and she had no idea that if something did happen to them, how they would get out. But she just had to hope that there was an exit near wherever they were considering how big it was.

Finally, they could hear people talking from behind two large double doors, and Daenerys could smell a piece of food that distinctly reminded her of stew. She looks at the guard, who opens the door for them. She braced herself for the worst, almost expecting to see her children being hurt, but was surprised at what she saw.

It was Daemon's face, covered in what looked like some sort of liquid from a bowl of soup, as well as Dan, who was deep into devouring a loaf of bread.

Daemon looks up and then smiles. "Mother!"

Dan looks up and takes out the bread once she sees them, her cheeks turning red.

Before they could ask either of them what happened, a man came out from another door, that seemed to lead to a kitchen. Daenerys instantly saw Jon take a step back, and she could understand why. The man looked like he was out of a horror novel. He had tattoos all along his face of flames and his skin was as pale as her hair. He reminded her of a skeleton, except with flesh, if that made any kind of sense.

"Daenerys Targaryen," the man states, a smile on his lips. "Come, sit. The children were just discussing you."

Before she could even ask how he knew her – probably from the children or something else, Jon spoke exactly what she was thinking. "I don't think that's a smart idea," Jon states quickly.

The man raises his hands in defense. "Trust me, I mean no harm. I know I come off as…off-putting, to some, but I'm here to help you."

Jon looks over at Dan, who nods. He looks over at Daenerys, who sighs and quietly shrugs her shoulder. What else could they do except accept it? There were guards right outside the doors.

So, the two of them sit down at the table with their children, with Daenerys looking over at the man who sat at the head as they took their seats. He offers food, but Daenerys and Jon both shake their heads. She just wanted to get out of there, honestly.

"Why are my children here?" she asks him as he retracts his hand away from the food. "Did you kidnap them?"

"Not at all. They came to me."

Her brow raises as she looks over at Daemon. "Why would they come here?" she asks, her voice laced with questioning towards her son. He swallows his soup before looking back at his mother.

"We thought that because Kinvara was a red priest here, the people might be able to help us here," Daemon answers. "We didn't think it was as big of a deal here but it is."

Daenerys looks over at the man. "Alright. I'll bite. What is your name? And how could you help us? Because surely you can not have kept our children here for as long as you have without offering some sort of help."

The man nods. "My name is Bennero. I am the high red priest here, in charge of running this wonderful religion. And I can help you, Daenerys Targaryen. Our princess who was promised."

Her brow furrows. "Kinvara has said that to me."

Jon grunts from his seat. "I've been told that, too."

The man looks over at Jon in surprise. "Oh my, I didn't even realize who you were! Your hair has grown tremendously, Jon Snow."

Daenerys looks at him in shock. "How do you know who he is?"

The Lord of Light knows all, Daenerys Targaryen," the man states, his fingers intertwining with each other as he rests his hands on the table. "We have been prophesizing that you and Jon Snow were meant to save the world from the Long Night. And we know that your children are meant to do the same."

"Has he been saying this the whole time?" Daenerys asks Daemon, and he nods.

"That doesn't make any sense," Jon states. "We killed the Night King's army years ago. Arya stabbed him in the heart. He burst into crystals."

"Ay," the man states, leaning back in his seat. "But there's a darker evil approaching, one no one expects…and it is the people who sit in front of me that are going to change the tide

Daenerys glances over at Jon, seeing him take a deep breath and close his eyes in frustration. She didn't blame him. Out of everything they were expecting to hear, this was not it. She had seen the Night King himself, seen one of her dragons die because of it. The last thing either of them wanted to hear was some other threat that was supposedly worse than what they had gone through.

"Alright," Jon responds. "Then what is this 'threat' you speak of? Because I find it very hard to believe."

"That I can not answer," the man states. "All I know is that the least of your problems are over, but the worst has yet to come." He looks over at Dan, who squirms in her seat at his gaze. "Your children have gifts. Very special gifts."

"We know, 'the visions of the past,' we-"

"No." His sudden response stopped them in their tracks. They look up in surprise. "Yes, one of your children can seek into the past by touching certain things. That I can tell. But there are other powers deep within. Dan, for example, showed me one of her own today." Daenerys looks over at Dan, who was quiet.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Your daughter got angry with me," Bennero starts. "For valid reasons, I'll put out there. We did not believe that she and her brother were truly the children of Daenerys Targaryen, and we scared them quite a bit. But I knew she was your daughter when she caused the fire in the room to surge."

"Jon's brow raises in shock. "She did _what_?"

"Jon Snow, your daughter can bend fire to her whim."

"I would not say that," Dan mutters.

"Wait." Daenerys looks over at Dan. "Is this true?"

She sighs. "Look, I don't know what happened. Truly. I was just angry and the fire around me in the torches got bigger when I yelled at them. I don't think that has anything to do with bending fire or anything like that."

"That's just…strange. I don't know," Daenerys states, growing quiet. Dan looks at her in shock. "There are many things you don't know about your family, Dan. We'll explain everything in time. But this…it's far too much to handle. Right now, we need a way home."

Before anything else could happen, Jon intervenes. "This is nice and all," Jon starts, trying to stop the inevitable fire match between the two blondes, knowing Dan and how she asks _so many questions._ "But you said Dan. What of Daemon?"

"Daemon is a peculiar boy," Bennero starts, looking over at the mentioned name as he drank some of his water. "While Dan's power acted on her emotions, I have a feeling his power has yet to be seen due to him not having to use his own."

"What does that even mean?" Daemon asks, his brow furrowed.

"It means that you haven't had the need to use your emotions yet to protect yourself," Bennero starts, walking over to the boy. He places a hand on his head. "All your life, you have been sheltered in the walls of Meereen. You have been taught by people in your walls. And have barely stepped outside except for this mishap of your life. Dan, on the other hand, grew up in the Far North, where there are many horrible things. She has had to learn how to live and survive. You have only learned how to thrive. For you, you're going to need a lot of training before your close to where Dan is."

The young girl rolls her eyes. "This is starting to sound ridiculous. I really doubt there are any powers in us or anything like that. It's just a coincidence."

Before Bennero could speak, Daenerys interrupts. "Bennero, right?" The man nods, turning to her. "We appreciate this information…I'm sure that we will need it eventually. But right now, we are stranded in a city we hardly know and we want nothing more than to be back in Meereen. Is there any way you can contact them?"

"That's what I was talking to your children about," Bennero states, a smile on his face. "Kinvara was one of our best, but years ago she left to do important business. Seeing that you are alive and that the family of heroes is here, I see it truly was important." He walks over to a window as a bird flies through the shackles. "While we do not know if Kinvara is there right now, we do know that she brings followers and helpers wherever she goes. We can send an urgent notice to the Temple in Meereen to send help from the Great Pyramid. From there, we can see if we can arrange some help to get our beloved Queen back home."

Daenerys smiles gently, although a part of her had to force it. "Thank you. That's all we really wanted."

The man bows to her, causing her to shift uncomfortably. "Anything for you."

Jon stands, shaking his head. "Well, we should go now. We're all quite tired and the children deserve to sleep."

"Please, we insist you stay in the Temple. It's safer."

"We're sorry, but we've already settled in the inn," Daenerys states, trying to avoid any more strange conversations for the day. "But we will be back to visit. Thank you so much." She walks over and shakes his hand. Suddenly, she sees some sort of vision, of a person falling into a bat of fire. They scream in pain, torture, and everything awful until it's gone, and everything turns dark. The sky glowed red. Her body grows cold.

Daenerys blinks and steps back, the vision gone, and her staring at him in surprise. The man nods at her with a smile as she grabs Daemon's hand as if knowing she had seen the same vision. Daenerys nudges Dan out of her seat, grabbing her hand as well, following Jon and leaving this Temple, looking back at the man. He offers another smile before the doors closed as if he disappeared behind them.

Whatever this place was, they needed to get out. The quicker, the better.

* * *

Once the family arrived back at the room in the inn, Jon turned to the innkeeper and thanked him for letting them know where the children had gone. Once they were back upstairs, Jon closes the door and turns to Dan. "Why would you go towards the Temple? You _know_ how I feel about those nuts, Dan."

"It was my fault, father," Daemon instantly states from where he sat, causing the two adults to look over. Jon seemed even more surprised he called him 'father,' but that was a conversation for another time. "We…were talking about home, and we got to the end of the market. I saw the Temple and instantly thought of Kinvara. I didn't think…we just went up. I thought maybe they might know us because Kinvara has talked about it, but I didn't think she didn't tell them about me or you."

Daenerys sighs. "Daemon, it makes sense if she didn't. She tries to keep us and Meereen as it is now a secret as much as she can because if people find out I'm alive-"

"I know." He looks at the ground. "I'm sorry. I'll never do something like that without letting you know again."

He seemed really upset. Daenerys runs a hand through her hair, before looking back at Jon, who was quiet. Dan instead speaks up. "He saved us though."

Daenerys brow furrows. "How?"

Bennero wasn't lying when he said he didn't believe us. I'm pretty sure that if we didn't know how to protect ourselves, they would have cut off our hands." She looks back at her brother. "The sword he had was quick enough and he was able to grab it to slice at Bennero's leg before he could drag him away. After that, we were safe."

"That's not entirely true." Daemon looks over at his parents again. "Once I came over to her, she used this fire thing that scared them. I think that's when they knew we were the real deal."

Daenerys looks over at Dan before gently coming over to her. "Tell me. Was what Bennero was saying true? Did you bend fire?"

Dan sighs. "It's not bending. I didn't even touch it. It just…surged. For all I know, he could be completely off his knocker."

Daenerys hm's and then moves away, going back over to the bed. "Well…it's a talk for another time. Right now, I think we all deserve a little bit of sleep." She looks over at Jon. "I'm going to get some air beforehand. Have the children sleep on the bed. I'll be okay."

Before he could protest, she had left the room and was going out to one of the balconies of the inn. As she goes to the end of the hallway, she could hear Jon talking to them.

"Don't think we're mad at you."

"It kind of looks like it," Dan states quietly.

"We aren't mad. We trusted you to go out there, didn't we? We were just concerned of where you went. And knowing what I know about some of the red priests and priestesses, they aren't the most…calming presence for children to be in. While I know Kinvara is different – I've seen it myself – a lot of others are not. You worried us. We thought something bad might have happened."

"We won't do it again," Daemon states quickly.

"We promise!" Dan says right after.

Jon sighs before squeezing both of their hands. "I know you won't. There will come a time when you two will be old enough to go on your own adventures. But for now, if there is anything that either of you feel might be endangering, you tell your mother and I. We're a family. We make it through this _together."_

After that, she hears him kiss their forehead before standing.

"Now get some sleep. We'll be back in soon."

After that, he goes out of the room and into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Once he was out, he looked to where Daenerys was, leaning against a balcony with her scarf covering her hair, looking out into the moon. She looks over at him as he comes to her, his arms crossed.

"What's the real reason you're out here?" he asks her gently.

She sighs and looks back out into the sky. "My brother always thought he was destined for greatness," she says softly, her eyes painting pictures of memories in her head. "He would always talk about how he deserved the throne out of everyone and that it was his 'right' to claim it back…thank the gods you never met him because I'm pretty sure you would have beaten his face in." She looks back at him. "But he…he always told me that Targaryens never burned. That fire cannot kill a dragon. That's what I said when I went in to save the children, and you were confused. But when my husband killed him with molten gold all that time ago, he died instantly. And then, after reading all these years later, I found out many Targaryens had died through fire. Plenty were badly burned, and some were even burned to death."

"But…fire does not harm you? Ever?" he asks, his tone filled with surprise.

"No. It doesn't." She looks up at him quietly. "I…I thought after seeing my brother die like that, I could die with fire too. I could walk right in and just…die. That's what I wanted to do." She glances at the ground. "When my husband died due to blood magic, I wanted to kill myself too. I had lost him, my son, a chance at the rest of the world…I wanted to end it. So I walked into the funeral pyre, ready to die. That was the tradition with the Khals, burn the dead to honor them…but I didn't burn. Instead, I woke up with dragons, still alive. And I don't think it was because I'm a Targaryen anymore." She looks back at Jon. "I burned the witch that killed him, too. In the same pyre. And I have a feeling that because I did that, and because the dragon eggs were there…something in me changed. Whatever it was, changed. There was enough magic from what that witch did to change me…and now I really _am_ the Unburnt. People don't just say that because I ride dragons. Fire doesn't harm me, no matter what I do. Fire truly cannot kill a dragon."

She glances back at the room, her shoulders falling.

"But now…I wonder if what happened to me might have carried on to our children." She glances back at his hand. "I mean, you have clearly been burnt. So it's not a normal thing for Targaryens to be unburnt. All the magic that came from that woman just…came to me. The dragons too…everything just changed, and I don't know what power or gods did that…but if my daughter is suddenly being able to bend fire…even move it…whatever it is she _did_ do, that has to mean something. Whatever Bennero was saying…her being able to do that can't just be for nothing, like me being able to be unburnt is for nothing. He could even sense something in Daemon, who didn't show any possession of powers…something is happening, Jon. As crazy as we think the red priest is…I think he may be on to something. I saw something when he touched me…it wasn't some vision of the past, or whatever Dan says she sees…it looked like more of a vision of the future. And what I saw wasn't good…the gods above have a plan for us. And I don't know if we're ready for it."

Jon looks at her quietly, and at his expression, she sighs, looking at the ground.

"You think I'm mad."

"No," he instantly says. "Not at all." Daenerys looks back up at him, and he nods, letting out a breath. "I've had a feeling too…I think it's just more disbelief I'm feeling, but it feels like what he says has some truth…even if it feels a little out there. Everything just seems too coincidental." He sighs and leans against the balcony. "I just hope we make it back to Meereen before whatever is coming for us comes."

"So do I," she admits softly.

Jon looks over to her before nudging her side. She glances up at him. "For what it's worth, I'm glad that fire didn't kill you. Life would have been pretty boring without the dragon queen."

She rolls her eyes at the name, but the softest bit of blush appeared on her cheeks. "You're the first person to really tell me that."

"Well, I mean it." For the first time in a long time, she gives him a thankful smile, before looking back at the ground.

"Thank you, Jon."

He reaches over and squeezes her shoulder, trying to offer peace in his own way. "If I hadn't met you, we wouldn't have the children. I don't know what I would have done without them."

"That is true," she glances back at the room, a soft smile on her face. "Despite the trouble we have gotten ourselves into...life would not be the same without them."

He nods quietly before turning back to the hallway. Even then, he stops and turns back to her, gesturing towards the room. "Come on, let's go to bed. We fucking need it after today."

Hearing him curse even now was still surprising considering how 'honorable' he always said he was. At this point now, there wasn't honor driving them. It was pure survival. But as long as they kept their heads, they should be alright.

They walk back to the room, trying to stay quiet as he closes the door behind them.

"I'll take the floor; the children are asleep. You take the couch for your leg," he whispers to her. She nods softly, watching him grab a blanket and a pillow from the edge of the bed. And suddenly, as she laid down on the couch, nursing the pain in her calf, she realized something.

This was the first time Jon and she had slept even remotely close to one another in years, and she didn't hate it. And she didn't know how to feel about that.

She glances over at the children as he blows out the flames from the candles; they were sound asleep, probably lost in their dreams. She laid down on the couch as he took his spot on the floor. Eventually, she would need to let him use the couch – it wasn't fair for her and the children to get all the comfy parts of the room. But for the sake of her leg right now, she was glad he let her use it.

The darkness danced around them for a moment, before his deep voice interrupted her thoughts. "Goodnight, Daenerys."

She closes her eyes. Despite what they had seen, what they had heard or found out about, she hadn't felt more at peace in a long time.

"Goodnight, Jon Snow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xX AUTHORS NOTE Xx
> 
> Bam. Powerful children.
> 
> Lol, okay so let's talk.
> 
> Before anyone comments about it - no, this isn't going to be like Avatar the Last Airbender or anything like that. The reason I put this in is because there have been multiple instances in the series and in the books where fire has played an important role. And ya know what? I want it to play an even bigger role. So since these children are already powerful being the freaking products of Jon and Daenerys Targaryen, I wanted to prove their worth even more because I can and I want Sansa to shake in her boots (once she arrives in this story) so :p
> 
> Second, I decided to go the GRRM way with Daenerys in this. Yes, she's all badass and stuff in the TV show, but her being immune to fire - especially when Jon himself, as a Targaryen, has been burned, and her brother died from molten gold - just don't make sense. So, I went with GRRM explanation, that hte magic from the blood witch along with the dragons, changed her enough where she did become immune to fire, and now through her blood, it might have been passed down to her children.
> 
> That's not to say that fire won't play a big role in the children's lives, or even Jon. I got some plans for fire and you'll see as we go alone. But I thought to look at the mental aspect of Daenerys during that time, how the fire kind of reborn her into the girl she is now, was more realistic than her just being completely immune, since Targaryens, according to GRRM, have been burned a lot in the past.
> 
> Thirdly (is that even a word?) I need your INPUT! Anyone who is reading this, I want to know two things. It doesn't have to be a long reply or a short review or anything, but please, even if you don't review often or just come to read this craziness somehow, I want your opinion because I care about ya'll.
> 
> First: I really want to take your opinions and thoughts into count. Do ya'll want more family time traveling in the desert to get back to Meereen, sort of building that relationship and showing them grow together, or do you want me to go just straight to Meereen to skip the story along? My take was focusing on traveling there, but I can understand if readers want some more meat to come because I want to get to some action to, but character building and relationships is important. But if you guys want me to get them to Meereen quicker, please let me know, because I want to write this for the fans and readers who feel gipt of Season 8 and I want fan involvement because I wouldn't even be able to write if not for the platform. and I'm so thankful for all of you reading, so I want to make this as awesome for ya'll as possible, so please let me know which you want so we can make this awesome because I am so down for either - the choice is yours.
> 
> Second: Does anyone know a good fanart creator? There's so much freaking amazing fanart book covers out there and I really want to have something of my own. I'd gladly pay, but I want like something badass that shows the Targaryens how they are meant to be and now how Dumb and Dumber painted them in the last season. So if any of ya'll have anyone, please help a girl out lol
> 
> Third: what time is best for you guys to read? For the past six years that I've been writing fanfiction, I've never once asked people what time they like to read, so I wanted to ask you guys what time do you think is the best time to post? Because honestly, I don't have a clue and want ya'll to be able to read without rushing to class or anything like that lol
> 
> Alright, thank you for reading this long-winded authors note if ya did lol I needed to get this out. As always, love it? Hate it? Want to smash my head in like the Mountain did to Oberyn Martell? (ew that is a gross image). Let me know in the reviews, as ya'll always keep me going and writing. Don't forget to follow and favorite too so you can join us on our adventure. And of course, thank you all. Have a great day! :)
> 
> -walkingpottergirl14


	13. The Targaryens: The Dothraki Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Targaryens travel along the roads and fields of the Dothraki Sea to somehow make it back to Meereen alive, while certain truths are revealed that change everything.

_The Targaryens_

It took them a week for the Targaryens to hear back from Meereen once the red priests had sent out word that they needed help. Jon's biggest fear had been the possibility of the letter being intercepted by something else, considering they ended up here through warging.

But Bennero had assured him over and over that it would not happen, and they would be okay.

Eventually, after a week, they received a letter saying that they would send their best guards to meet them halfway through the Dothraki Sea, and then guide them home through the dangerous parts. According to Daenerys, most parts were the dangerous parts, but they had to stay positive for the children's sake.

So, on the day after they received the letter, the packed up their few items they had, said goodbye to the kind innkeeper, and to the red priests. But not without some sort of warning first.

"Keep mind of certain instances that the children may have," Bennero said to Daenerys before they left. "Take heed of any dreams. Of any powers. They will be your savior."

Daenerys, who had sighed and said 'thank you,' went on with her day, but even Jon could tell that she was getting close to her breaking point with the priests. Each day they would say something like that and they were the ones who had to somehow explain it to the children, who didn't quite understand.

Eventually, the priests gave them horses and took them out of the city at night so no one would see them, avoiding the path that lead to Demon Road, and heading into the Dothraki Sea. Jon had never been in this part of the world – Essos in general was completely new for him. The only person he had ever heard of before he met Daenerys from Essos was of Robb's wife, Talissa, and he had never even met her before the Frey's had killed her.

They would travel at night when it was cooler and the sun rays weren't as hot. Daenerys had told him that traveling during the day was brutal for the Dothraki, but it was what they did. In order to somehow survive getting to their meeting point, traveling at night was their best option.

But, traveling meant a lot of talking. At first, there wasn't much conversation. The first days of traveling were filled with silence, contemplation, and directions. Daenerys knew the area much better than Jon ever could, or Daemon or Dan. But eventually, they would find a steady pathway to walk on. If they kept up their pace, they would be in Meereen within a couple of weeks.

Even so, one night, Dan finally spoke up her little voice from around the campfire, before they would leave to travel. It was soft, barely there, as if she was trying to figure out how to ask the questions, but when she did, Jon knew they were going to be in for a long conversation.

"The red priest," she started, looking up at her parents and then at Daemon. "He…he mentioned the name Dyeana to me. Daemon said the same thing…is this something different?" she asks them, her voice laced with confusion. "Is this what I'm supposed to be named?"

Daenerys glances over at Jon, as if waiting for him to explain her name. Jon sighs. "Dan, I named you originally after your mother because I thought she was gone. I wanted to honor her in a way…but Daenerys has told me that she's heard that name in her sleep."

"You said that too," she states quietly to Daemon.

He nods. "I don't know for sure if it's the name you're meant to have – it's just what I recognize you by. It suits you, but it's up to you if you wanted to change it."

Dan nods quietly, looking down at the fire. She speaks up again within seconds. "We're a strange family, aren't we?"

Daenerys brow furrows as she looks at her daughter. "Why do you say that?"

"I mean, she does have a point." Daemon gestures to the two of them. "Take us. We aged quicker than anyone…I mean, since I've met you I don't think we've aged as quick but…it's not normal for two kids to grow this quickly. And now Bennero says we have some…powers? Is this a normal thing, mother?"

She sighs and shakes her head. "Look, I've told you. The Targaryen's are known to be powerful people, both in the magic world and not. We have ridden dragons for thousands of years before they died. And only with me were they reborn. I don't know when the magic died – maybe it was when the dragons died off years ago. But now, it's back. And I think that means we need to take care of it – even if it doesn't seem true right now."

"Is it really true Targaryen's can't burn?" Dan asks. "I overheard you and father talking about it."

"Well…not technically." She sighs and looks over at Jon. "Your father has been burnt." Jon holds up his hand to show her the scar of the burn from years ago. "I've always been different…I grew up with my brother telling me about how fire cannot burn a dragon, and for a while, I thought it was true. In a way, I've been different. I remember when I was getting ready for my wedding to Khal Drogo, I bathed in a bath that should have been too hot for the average person, but it didn't burn me. I thought 'maybe I am special.' But when my brother was killed, it was through something that involved fire. And thinking about it, Targaryens had died by fire many times before me. So I thought it was possible to die, and maybe my skin could just handle hot water better…but something changed. Now…" She waves her hand over the flames, and pulls it back, completely unharmed. "It doesn't harm me."

"Wicked," Dan whispers in shock. She turns to Daemon. "What about you? Can you not be burned?"

"I'd rather not try," Daemon states, causing Dan to snicker.

She was quiet again before looking back at Daenerys. "I'm sorry, I-I just have a lot of questions."

Daenerys chuckles before waving her hand. Jon was glad to see her smile and interact with Dan so easily. It had been a long journey so far. They needed this. "Go on."

"Your brother…Viserys. Daemon told me you had a dragon named after him but he was…bad?"

Daenerys was quiet, looking at the fire for a few moments before her eyes jumped back to Dan's. "My brother…was a troubled soul." She sat up straight. "You need to understand, Dan…my family – _our family –_ is not wanted in many parts of the world. Yes, we aren't the only people with our hair, or our features – people of Lys have blood of Old Valyria in them as well – but they know who I am. And if they saw me with you, they would know who you are. My father – your grandfather – was a terrible man. He was mad with power. My brother…would follow suit. We had to run as soon as I was born – I never even got to see Westeros until I came with my army. He spent his whole life thinking that as long as we stayed together, the Targaryens would rule again. And that ended with him selling me like a mare to be milked. He did horrible things while we were in the Dothraki tribe. And while I gained power, he lost his…and it ended terribly."

Dan looks over at her and nods. "He's still your brother though."

"Family doesn't mean shit." Dan looks over in surprise at her father's tone, who was quiet for a moment. He sighs and stands. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant when someone betrays you like that, blatantly hurting you over and over…what's the point? If they don't even try to gain forgiveness, to prove that they are better…then there's no choice but to walk away from it. And in your mother's case, her husband at the time killing him was for her own safety."

"Is that true, mother?" Daemon asks quietly. "That he would have?"

Daenerys bites her lip and slowly nods her head. "Maybe not within that time span, but had he lived? I believe he would have. That's just what happened." She sighs and glances back at Jon. "Family can be…complicated."

"But it can work itself out, somehow," he states back. He sees a ghost of a smile appear on her lips before she looks back at the ground. Dan looks back at them before glancing at the fire. She tries to move it with her hands, but to no avail, and then groans.

"I'm telling you, that priest was a croak. I can't move fire at all!"

Daemon chuckles and stands. "Good. Don't need you sending fire flying everywhere when you get mad."

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Fling sand at me? With all your power?" she jokes. He kicks sand at her and she giggles, doing the same back to him. Jon rolls his eyes and stands, shaking his head with a soft smile on his face.

"Alright, alright. Let's get going." He helps Daenerys stand, who was still healing from her injury on her leg, and gets her up on her horse.

Before he went over to his, she grabs his arm. "The children….they're getting along well."

He nods his head. "Give it a week. They'll be flinging more than sand at each other if they keep bickering about powers. I wish Bennero hadn't said anything," he states to her quietly.

Daenerys silently shakes her head. "It's just something we'll deal with if it does actually happen."

Jon nods, glancing back at her. "You alright to travel right now?"

She nods, and he heads back over to the horses, helping the kids onto theirs before going onto his, stomping out the campfire first. Once they were all done, they head out with Daenerys leading, the two children following closely in their parent's steps.

* * *

_Jon_

It took them a couple more days before Daemon finally asked the question.

"Father?" Jon had glanced at him from his spot near the fire, as he was trying to keep it going for the night that was approaching before they had to travel some more.

"What is it?"

"Am I a bad swordsman?"

Jon felt his head drop before he glances over at Dan, who was in Daenerys tent – they had finally been able to put one up and relax for the time being. He had been seeing the two practice, but nothing that would show him to be bad.

"Why do you always say that?" he asks Daemon quietly, coming over to him. He kneels down in front of him. "Has Dan said anything?"

"No," he states. "No, not at all. We practice a lot. But I always feel that she's just quicker. We have the same movements, the same ways of hitting and striking and everything, but she just always gets the best of me."

Jon looks at him quietly before placing his hands on the boys shoulders. "You know, I was never the best swordsman in Westeros."

Daemon's brow furrows. "You weren't?! Mother always said you were."

Jon chuckles before shaking his head. "Well, your mother has only really met me in Westeros and not that many other swordsman. She's known many in Essos – one of which is your teacher, correct?" Daemon nods.

"Daario Naharis."

"Right," Jon mutters. He needed to remember that name. "Well, I don't know why you think he is a bad teacher. He's doing a great job with you-"

"But-"

"Let me finish." He points down at Daemon's sword that he uses. "He is teaching you everything you need to know, from what I've watched with you and Dan. You know the same movements, same blocks, same strikes – swordsmanship isn't a hard art once you get the hang of it. Daario is a great teacher - I can tell from the way you fight."

"Then why is it so hard to beat her?" Dameon mumbles.

Jon squeezes the boys hand. "Let me tell you why. I told you that I'm not the best swordsman in Westeros. I never thought I was – I still don't. I taught Dan based off of what I saw other people do, and I tried to mimic it. My brother, Robb, on the other hand…he was _years_ better than me, and we were practically the same age. But he taught me something that trained me better than a lot of the regular swordsman out there, and something I can teach you. I'm not the best at it – and never will be – but it's worth a shot. It's a different type of stance. Posture. And it's the same thing I taught Dan."

He comes over to the boy's side and rests his hands on his back, adjusting his posture as he saw fit. Daemon took out his sword, looking up at him with questions in his eyes.

"You see, Dan is able to strike quicker because she has different feet movements, different ways of swinging her sword. It's just the way I was taught." He looks over at Daemon. "You are not a bad swordsman by any means. When I watch you and Dan practice, you fight very much the same as I've seen many people fight, good swordsman's who are some of the best people I know. But everyone is different. Maybe the posture will help."

Daemon looks at his sword and then at him. "Then teach me it all." He glances at the ground and then back at him. "I don't think I want to beat her…I just want to tire her out like she does to me."

Jon smiles and nods quietly. "Then we can start now."

Daemon smiles back, a smile that made Jon want to embrace him. He had so much hope in his eyes for the future, the excitement of learning more. He wished he could go back to Daemon's age, when he was learning. Life was so pure back then, full of promise and hope. But he knew more now. Much more. And life was not so simple.

"Alright," he says, trying to shake the negative thoughts from his head. "We'll start out like this."

* * *

_Dan and Daenerys_

Dan could hear the clashing of swords from inside the tent. She had decided to follow Daenerys inside to ask more about their family and everything that had happened to them. They had been traveling for she didn't even know how long, but her mind had been constantly focused on trying to figure out exactly what they were.

The best person to ask? The one who lived through it all.

But the sound that escaped into the tent and pierced her ears caught her attention, and she peaked outside to see that Jon and Daemon were practicing – and he was teaching him _her moves!_

"That's not fair!" she whispers in shock.

Daenerys looks up from her spot. "What isn't fair?"

"Father, he's…he's teaching him the same things he taught me. That's supposed to be for _me_!"

Daenerys chuckles from where she sat, causing Dan to turn her head towards her.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You know much about the world, Dan," she states softly. "But you must know that your father isn't the only person who knows how to use a sword in the way he does."

Dan rolls her eyes and sighs. "I know."

"It's alright if he teaches the same technique to your brother, of all people."

"I know, I know," she mumbles before looking over at her. "I just like that I'm quicker than him. The moment father teaches him, I'm going to be sweating a lot more whenever Daemon and I practice." A thoughtful smile appears on her face. "I remember, I used to practice with the Wildlings that we lived with, father and I…Uncle Tormund was the best out of all of them. It's so much more different practicing out here – warmer."

Daenerys smiles gently. "You know Tormund?"

"Yes. He was the best." She looks up at her in surprise. "You know him too?"

"Of course I do." She raises her brow. "Has Jon not told you that I was there? For a long time?"

Dan bites her lower lip and glances at the ground. "Father told me a lot for a long time, but he didn't tell me who you were until I found out about you for his own reasons. I knew you helped in the Battle of Winterfell after reading some things…just didn't know you helped so much that you knew the people."

Daenerys sighs. She didn't blame Jon for not telling Dan about herself. She had done the same with Daemon. There was just so many instances with what happened to them that it was hard to really talk. But now she knew that they needed to get over that and move on so their children could understand.

"Well I knew plenty," she said quietly, handing the girl a cup of water from her pouch. "Tormund was wild, but he was kind and supported Jon with his whole heart. I don't blame you for thinking he was the best. I saved him on a dragon," she states.

Dan's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Mhmm. When we were trying to prove the wights existence to Queen Cersei at the time, your father, Tormund, and many other men got trapped in the Far North. I rode my dragons there to help them and escape with them…that's where I lost my first, Viserion." Her voice trickles to a sad tone, memories flooding her mind. "Jon told me to go when I had everyone on my back but him. I didn't want to, but he wasn't getting on – it was like he wanted to go straight to the Night King. But I knew there was no point in trying to bring him back – he was stubborn, and still is. So I flew off with Tormund and the others, back to the Wall…it was hours later that your father came back, somehow alive."

"He's good at that," Dan states quietly.

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Somehow staying alive," she responds, gesturing outside. "I mean, I've seen him. The scars, from what his men did. How can anyone survive that?" She brings her knees to her chest, glancing outside. "He told me that the red priestess, Melisandre, brought him back, but he also said she was an evil woman. And then he said that technically the Lord of Light did, but he didn't know what to believe. And now Daemon tells me that's how you – _we –_ were brought back, and I don't know what to believe anymore…I always like to know everything, but this is all just…so different than what I am used to."

Daenerys sighs. "I don't blame you. It confuses me too." She reaches over and takes Dan hands in hers. "Some people can seem like they're perfect, but in reality, they are not. No one is perfect. No one has full morality or the perfect fighter – everyone has their flaws." She pulls back. "Like me, for example."

Dan raises her brow in surprise, clearly listening.

"Don't be surprised – just because I've done things doesn't mean I'm stupid." She glances at the opening of the tent. "If you want me to be honest, I was power-hungry – I still am to some degree." Dan looks at her in surprise. "When I was younger, before you were born, I wanted to rule Westeros. I wanted to prove to the people there that not all Targaryens were bad, and that some were good, and wanted to restore the realm. I wanted to come in and take back what was ours, and not have anyone stop me." She sighs and looks back at Dan. "I want to believe that I've changed much since I've had you and Daemon. I rule over Meereen, but I try to be as peaceful and the opposite of what happened back then. I did so many great things…and then one act of madness took it away."

"Daemon says you don't remember it," Dan says quietly.

"I don't remember the reason," Daenerys admits to her quietly. "I don't know what caused me to suddenly snap. I had lost some of my closest friends, another one of my dragons – even the love of your father, for a time. But nothing swayed me until something just…changed. But even if I don't recall, I have to own up to it. And this is me, owning up." She reaches over and grabs Dan's hand. "I'm trying to make myself better each day. So is your father."

Dan was quiet, glancing at the ground. Daenerys pulls back and nods outside.

"Do you wonder why I tried to keep Daemon from learning about his father? To really talk with him?" Dan shakes her head. "It's because of what he did." Daenerys gently moves the top of her cloak to reveal the large scar that was right above her heart. Not the whole one, but enough for her daughter to see. She stared, her eyes jumping back between her mother and the scar.

"He really did kill you," she whispers in shock.

"What, you didn't believe him?"

"A…a part of me didn't. I guess I maybe just needed the actual scar." She glances back at the ground. Daenerys sighs and walks over to Dan, before wrapping an arm around her.

"There's this thing called 'honor' that your father has. It's something _all_ Starks have."

"But…isn't he a Targaryen?"

"He's half-Stark too," Daenerys states. "Just because he has his father's last name, don't not talk about his mother's side. And because he grew up with the Starks, they were all raised to do the right thing for the sake of the realm. To do the honorable thing. For Jon, when he was younger, the honorable thing was leaving to go to the Wall. For his family, it was many other things. His father – really, his uncle – went to Kings Landing to become Hand of the King, only for him to be killed – that was considered an honorable thing, to go and protect the king. And it ended in death."

She gestures back outside.

"You have a brother. Your father had a brother, _Robb._ He went to war for his father's death, fell in love with a woman, and was killed for it. He did the honorable thing, and wanted to save his family and find a life after. Again, he was killed for it."

She places her hands against Dan's lap, causing the girls head to pop up.

"I don't say this out of pettiness for your father – not at all, honestly. When I first met him, I thought him having honor was good. It had been so long so I had met someone like him, who was stubborn yet head-strong. Who could protect his family but also love them. Who had a leader's head but a heart of gold. But then when I burnt Kings Landing, honor kicked in – to do the best for the realm. And he killed me. That's why I didn't tell Daemon about Jon, or let him get close to him for a while – I've honestly been scared that he's going to turn Daemon into someone who follows honor and not his heart, or his head. I know Jon is a good man – but you can't blame me for taking precaution. See? Not everyone is perfect."

Dan's brow furrows before she looks up at her. "Wait. You said that he killed you out of honor?"

"Yes – that's what I believe."

Dan shakes her head. "No…no, that doesn't add up." She stands and looks over at her. "When father told me about you, he said it wasn't his choice to kill you. He didn't want to at first. He made the decision based off of someone else talking to him."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "What are you talking about?"

"He told me that he was lost," she states. "He told me he didn't have any direction and didn't know what to do. He didn't want to kill you. But someone told me that if he didn't, then the realm would be at stake. His sisters would be at stake. It wasn't his choice. Gods, what was his name?" she whispers fiercely.

"He?" Daenerys asks, standing.

"It was a he – someone who was a Lannister."

Daenerys felt the color drain from her cheeks. "Tyrion."

" _Tyrion!"_ she practically yells, before covering her mouth. Yelling in the middle of the Dothraki Sea was something that shouldn't be done lightly. " _That_ was his name! I remember now. He told me that he went to Tyrion to talk with him because he was your hand, and you locked him up for – betraying you? I think that was it. But Tyrion said that the world was in danger, so he did it from that." She looks over at her mother. "He still loved you – least from how he talked about you. He was just told to do that. So he did. But what the heck do I know about that stuff?"

She flops down on the blanket that Daenerys usually slept on, but the dragon queen's mind was a race. It made _sense._ If Tyrion told him to kill her, Jon would have followed. Anytime his possible _family_ was involved with anything, he wanted to try and keep them safe. Daenerys had never had any intentions of killing his family – or even harming them. If she had succeeded in getting Queen, her and Sansa would have worked _something_ out. But everything changed.

Sansa had told Tyrion, and he had told Varys. And then everything was set into motion.

"In reality, maybe he shouldn't have said anything."

The statement caused Daenerys to jump out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry – what do you mean?"

"Father. He shouldn't have said what he was." She bites her lip and sighs. "I know why he did – I mean, what do you do with information that you just found out you were a Targaryen? I barely still know how to deal with it besides reading and learning." She glances up at her mother. "But maybe he should have waited. Until after you got the Throne. Or something like that. I don't know." She runs her hands through her hair, pulling at her strands. Clear stress and confusion was on her face. "I don't know. I really don't. I really don't."

And suddenly, Dan starts to cry.

Daenerys rushes over to her and wraps an arm around her. "What's wrong? What is it?"

Dan suddenly pushes her head into her chest, her tears soaking through Daenerys shirt. She rubs the girls back, wondering what in the seven hells could have caused this strong girl to cry so quicly, and so hard. Was it what Daenerys said? Did she say too much? Was this her fault?

A few minutes later, Dan pulls back, looking at the ground and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I…I'm sorry."

Daenerys tilts the young girls head up. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and she had the hiccups from her sobs. "What are you sorry about?"

"I'm just a child," she admits, trying to swallow down her cries. "I don't know why I snapped in Volantis. I don't know the whole story – I only wish I did. I want to believe you, but I want to believe father. And I don't know what to believe. And everything is so confusing. I'm so confused all the time with the history of this family. And I just want to _understand!"_ She starts to cry again and Daenerys shushes her, trying to calm her down.

"I know, I know," she whispers, rubbing her back. "It's alright…stop crying, sweetling, it's okay." Her voice was soft, and Dan felt herself begin to stop. For the first time, it was the sound of a mother trying to calm her child that actually stopped her from crying. "I don't blame you for what you said to me on the beach – I needed to hear it. Right now, we are possibly in – pardon my language – but one of the shittiest situations we could be in as a family. If we're going to survive, we need to stick together. And what you said helped me understand that more."

"But…aren't you mad?"

Daenerys sighs and shakes her head. "No. As I said, _no one is perfect."_ She tilts her head up, stroking the young girls cheek. "What happened between me and your father is in the past. It's something we need to deal with. All you need to worry your beautiful head about is keeping your wits ahead of you, and making sure you train with your brother so he can beat you."

"Hey!"

Daenerys chuckles, before letting her hand fall to the girl's smaller one. "You are still young. You and your brother have _much_ to learn about the world. About morality, what's right and wrong, and everything in-between. I know you are headstrong – it's one of the things I love about you." Dan smiles softly at the word 'love.' "But you need to learn that if you say the wrong thing to someone that might not be me, you might get hurt. You need to be careful with your words and know the whole story – not just one part."

Dan nods quietly. "Okay…I promise I'll be more careful." She wipes at her nose before sighing. "I'm sorry for crying."

"Don't apologize." She hugs the girl tightly. "It's alright."

The girl hugs her back just as tightly. Daenerys lets out a soft sigh, her eyes opening before glancing outside into the tent. The sounds of clashing swords had been enough to hide their conversation from Jon and Dameon, and for that she was thankful.

Dan pulls back and sighs, standing up. "I'm going to go watch Daemon and father. See how much he's going to beat me now."

Daenerys chuckles before watching her go, spotting her sitting at the edge. Daenerys sighs and glances down at the blanket, her mind flurrying. ' _Tyrion. Tyrion told Jon to kill her.'_

It's amazing how one action seemed to spur on everything else. And now, she had this in her mind. What would she do with this new information from her daughter? She didn't know. But for now, all she needed to focus on was where they had to go next, and how to get her family back home.

* * *

Last night, because the two children were so invested in both of their training and practicing, Jon and Daenerys had both collectively decided that they were going to stay where they were and move onto the next night to let the brother and sister rest. Afterwards, they would head back towards the middle of the sea, towards Meereen.

Hopefully, they would find their people there.

Early in the morning, Daenerys woke up to hear something rustling outside. She peaks over at Daemon, who was still sleeping, and then gently looks out. Jon was picking up the pieces of firewood from the night before, tossing them into the grass nearby. She exits the tent, coming over to him.

"Good morning," Jon states once he sees her, sighing.

Her brow furrows. "What is it?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just thinking it's quite hot today." He glances up at the sky, the sun blaring down on his skin. "Days like this make me miss the weather of Westeros." Daenerys chuckles a little.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it after a while." She smiles gently before nodding towards the small pond in the distance. "We should get some water for the journey."

Jon nods and follows after her. "You sleep well?" he asks.

She nods. They had started to develop a bit of a morning dialogue considering they were always the first ones awake whenever they had to travel. Although the topic of her dreams she tended to keep quiet. She'd rather not talk about that as much as she could.

"It was good. I didn't see Daemon come in or hear Dan go into your tent until very late in the morning." She raises an eyebrow. "What did you teach that boy?"

Jon snorts but shakes his head, a small chuckle escaping him. "It was nothing. I told him and I'll tell you the same thing – he isn't a bad swordsman. All I did was show him how his posture should be when fighting someone from Westeros. It's a different kind of animal. It's what my brother taught me." He heaves down into the water, beginning to fill up some sort of pouch they could take with them.

"Well clearly it's gotten to him," Daenerys states, shaking her head. "I thought Daario would have been good enough."

"No, trust me, he is," Jon states, standing up and turning to her. "He's been taught everything he should. I just taught him how some people fight in Westeros with different stances and posture. That's how Dan was able to be so quick. And now Daemon is learning too." He smiles a bit as he places his cap on the pouch. "My brother was like Dan – seemed to master the sword instantly. A better person at me in everything, really. It took me years to even resemble him. The only reason so many people believed me to be good was that I was the best at Castle Black. Everywhere else at the time? Ha." He shakes his head, glancing back at the grass. "I would have been cut down at that age."

Daenerys leans down to collect her water as well. "Glad to see you with some humility. Might want to teach that to Dan."

Jon rolls his eyes. "Dan is just joking around. She knows she's no better than a beginner either." Daenerys raises an eyebrow at him. "What? What is that you're doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just questioning how you think our daughter doesn't believe she's better when she does." Jon once again snorts, shaking his head. Daenerys stands as the two start to walk back to the camp. She looks back at him. "You told me about your brother a couple of times. You never said he was better than you."

"He was better than me at everything," Jon states quietly. "Sword, bow and arrow, lance, combat, everything people say I'm good at, he did first and better. Even women." Daenerys snorts and Jon looks at her seriously. "I'm dead serious. I never even was with someone before I went to the Wall. Thank the gods you never met him back then. Pretty sure I wouldn't have had a chance with you before, you know…everything happened."

Daenerys chuckles a bit, her eyes moving back to his own. "He sounded like a great man. I only recall a couple of the stories you told me…just never believed he really was better…you were never with a woman?"

Jon shuffles his feet. Clearly, something was bothering him about that question. When they had been together, she had only asked really about his family and himself, never his past or anything like this. But the fact that he, Jon Snow, said that his own brother was better than woman than him? She found it quite hard to believe.

But there was the blush, right on his cheeks. "It's a long story." He sighs and shakes his head. "I didn't want to be with someone because I was afraid I'd get them pregnant, and I would birth another bastard into the world…it wasn't until I met someone that changed everything for me. She was a wildling…name was Ygritte." Jon shakes his head. "Red hair, speckled with freckles and all that. 'Kissed by fire,' they called her. She was a roudy one. Crazy. Hard-headed. But I loved her…even so, I had to return to the Night's Watch. I had to leave her. And when the wildlings attacked Castle Black, she was killed."

"I'm sorry," Daenerys says softly.

"It's not your fault. It's just what happened. Either she was going to kill me or someone was going to kill her. The relationship between the wildlings and the Westerosi were never good until we needed them. Tormund and I tried to bring them together as much as possible afterwards to fight the Night King together."

"Well…you did a pretty damn good job," Daenerys admits.

Jon smiles a bit. "Thank you."

She looks back at him. "So…honor brought you back to the Night's Watch? You left another girl for it?"

Jon groans and runs his hands through his hair. She hadn't noticed really with everything going on, but Bennero was right. His hair _had_ gotten longer. It was now practically to his shoulders again. He needed a haircut. "If you want to talk about honor, fuck it." He shakes his head and looks out into the vast grasslands ahead of them. "Fuck my honor."

Her brow raises in surprise. "What?"

"You're right. What did my honor ever get me?" he asks her, turning to Daenerys. "People die. I lose the ones I love. My 'honor' got my children killed, something I didn't even think was possible. I almost killed two bloody miracles. For fucking what?" He shakes his head. "For nothing. So my brother could become king, my sister queen, and my other sister traveling the sea. Where does that leave me? Fucking stranded." He sits down on a log. "Thank the Gods that I found Dan…I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't."

While that was a question Daenerys wanted to ask, she decided it was best for later. "I never thought I'd hear you say that," she starts off gently, sitting next to him. "But I'm glad you see it a little differently now."

"Differently? Everything's changed. I mean, look at us. We're stranded in the middle of the Dothraki Sea trying to find someone to bring us to shelter. I don't know how else everything could change or become different." He shakes his head and sighs. "I'm just glad my children are okay, and you…you're okay." He looks over at her. "Despite everything, I'm glad you're okay."

She smiles gently before her mind starts to boggle her down for information. "Jon, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Last night, Dan and I were talking, and she said something that made me think." She glances back at him. "She said Tyrion told you to kill me. Is that true?"

Jon was silent, staring at her with the same expression he had when he did what he did. He was full of shock, surprise, and in his eyes she could see the pain as well.

"I-"

"Is it?" she asks, her voice firm.

He swallows, staring at her. It seemed like decades passed them before he answered, but sooner or later, he opens his mouth. "Yes. It's true."

The pain in her shifted. Everything did. She knew that Tyrion had betrayed her. She knew that he had let his brother go despite him running back to Cersei. But she never thought he would convince the man she wanted more than anything to kill her. Suddenly, a whole new realm of anger and rage shifted on her, and she stepped back from him. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Daenerys," he starts, but suddenly stops as the ground started to shake beneath them.

She snaps her head up as the children wake up from the noise, running over to them. "What's going on?!" Dan yells as she runs over.

"I don't know," Jon instantly states, pushing them behind him. "Daenerys, what is that?!"

She moves to part the grass, and feels her heart stop at the familiar shaking. Figures on horses were approaching them from afar, nearing in closer and closer. "I know exactly what it is," she whispers.

Within seconds, there were men appearing over the horizon, and she could recognize them instantly. As they came closer, their braided long hair, curved swords and dark tattoos came into vision. Their horses clear as day. Their war cries echoing through the day around them. Daenerys backs up as they come closer, Jon realizing instantly what they were as soon as they came closer, starting to swirl around them. The children clung to them, confused.

"Who are they?!" Daemon asks.

One of them stops and stares, his eyes menacing and cold. Daenerys swallows. They should have left. It was foolish to let the children sleep. More men appear, surrounding them. Jon looks at Daenerys, now knowing what caused the shaking of the earth. It had been their herd.

"Dothraki," Daenerys whispers, as they yell and shout, surrounding them and riding around. This was different. She didn't even know if the Dothraki had returned back to Essos once she had died. No one had told her.

But since there was one of them staring her down, as if she was some sort of meal to be eaten, she assumed she was going to find out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh I'm excited.
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get up another chapter. My last laptop broke so I had to buy a whole ass new one to write on, so here's my chapter a little late. I hope you all are okay with that, and trust me it won't happen again! (freaking Macs, man)
> 
> I wanted to make sure we had some serious family bonding in here with both parents and kids because man it's been too much build up without some release. And now we got Dothraki, my favs. We're gonna have some fun *cue evil laughter.*
> 
> Anyways, as always, love it? Hate it? Want to burn down my home because it's so bad like Theon did to Winterfell? Let me know in the reviews, as your comments always keep me going and writing! This story is so much fun writing and I'm happy you all are liking it so far. I assure you, the next chapter will be up much sooner than last due to my laptop actually working, so I hope your'e prepared for one of the best chapters yet. Don't forget to follow and favorite as well to join us on our adventures with the Targaryens.
> 
> Thank you all, and I hope you have an awesome day! :)


	14. Daenerys: The Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys tries to calm down the Dothraki, and a discovery, later on, sends the family into a frenzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter this time but I can't keep writing seven thousand word chapters each time I need to breath haha. Hope you enjoy :)

_Daenerys_

It had been a long time since Daenerys had heard anything about the Dothraki from anyone for a long time. Kinvara hadn't mentioned anything to her regarding the migration of them. She remembered when they first arrived in Westeros, they had truly been the first horde to cross the sea. But after she had been killed she had no idea if they had come back to Essos or not.

Maybe this was them. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought it might be. But at the end of the day, she still was standing in front of a quite large Khalasar with plenty of people she did not recognize.

So best to just be safe for now.

The one Khal that stood in front of her and her family towered. He was taller than Jon – then again, a lot of men were – and his eyes were narrowed into slits, staring her down. But she stood tall. She had faced Dothraki ages now. So many times, she could barely keep count. And she wasn't about to let one man who stared her down scare her into submission as she had in the past.

She was a Queen now. Not some whore to be married off.

"Zasqa noreth? eth tikh jin ghost whore. Vo ato et noreth allayafi rek mra here," the Khal snarls at her. Daenerys felt herself let out a slow breath of anger. Alright, obviously this man did not recognize her if he called her a 'Ghost whore.' She had heard that because the Dothraki were not that exposed to men outside of the Dothraki Sea, they didn't believe people to look like her.

It was the same instance that happened after the Battle Pit in Meereen.

She starts to speak in Dothraki to the Khal and the people around her. She knew that Jon and the others could not understand her, but right now in this time of crisis she knew that the best way to relate to the Dothraki was to make sure they understood her. 'I am not here to harm you,' she starts out. 'My name is Daenerys Targaryen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. You and your men were my bloodriders, my people. If anything, I wish to give you peace.'

'Impossible!' one of the riders cry out, causing some of the others to get riled around them. 'Daenerys Targaryen died by the sword of her lover. She was flown away by her dragon. It was told to us by the men in the suits of armor.'

"The Unsullied," she mumbles, glancing back at the Khal, before switching her tongue back to Dothraki. 'The Unsullied were right!' she exclaims. 'I was killed by my lover. I was flown to Meereen. But I was resurrected by the gods in the sky. And I am here now with my children and their father. And I am in need of your help.'

The Khals around her stare at her, trying to assess her. It seems that most of them were having issues trying to figure out if she was who she said she was. She didn't blame them. There were people out there who looked like her, might even have her hair. But she knew who she was and if they didn't see that, then she would need to find another way to convince her.

'Is this the man that killed you?' one of the riders ask, gesturing his sword towards Jon. He was still standing in front of the children, who were looking around wildly at all of the men. She shakes her head.

'No,' she responds. If these men did believe her, and they weren't killed, she did not need them suddenly turning on Jon and proclaiming him a killer. Yes, it's what he did. But she needed him here with the children. 'He is just the father. It's nothing more.'

'If you are the Khaleesi we know you to be,' a woman states from where she sat behind a man. 'Why didn't you come for us when you were resurrected. You promised us liberation. And instead, we were sent back here.'

Daenerys swallows. 'I may have promised that in the past, but many things have changed. I do want to give every single one of you the freedom and lives you deserve for the work you did for me. For the men you lost. The families that fell apart. Right now, all I can offer is the power I have back home, and the abilities I have there. But we can't get back home if I die here.'

'Where is home?' another woman asks.

'Meereen.'

They all look at each other, some mumbling in Dothraki. One of the Khals jumps off his horse to approach Jon, who stood still as a statue, not moving his eyes from the man. He sniffs at him. 'He smells of pig shit. You all do.'

Daenerys almost rolled her eyes. Of course, they did. They've been traveling for nearly a month now. What else did that fucking expect? But she needed to keep her wits about her and move on from the comment. 'Yes, we do. We haven't bathed, barely eaten. Just what we needed to survive.'

One of the other riders suddenly comes over to her. She recognized this one. He had long hair – not as long as Drogo's had been, but a decent size – and had eyes that seemed to speak of the past, dark brown and full of memories. 'If you are the Khaleesi you say you are, show how the fire does not hurt you. The unburnt. That is the Khaleesi we saw.'

Daenerys looks over at him, her brow furrowed before she nods. She walks over to her firepit and starts up a fire, before lighting some of it on a stick. Before she could go over, Jon grabs her free hand, his expression of shock evident on his face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Watch," she whispers.

"Daenerys-"

" _Trust me!"_ she whispers again, this time fiercely. Her eyes persuaded with need "Just…trust me."

Jon looks down at her, trying to figure out what kind of angle she was trying to get at before slowly letting go of her hand. She pulls back and walks over to the riders around her. She looks over at her children, who were now instead watching her, just as confused. She moves the fire close to her. She could feel the heat, but no pain came. Finally, she places her free hand into the flames, letting them build around her body, some even starting to reach her clothes.

The Dothraki watched in awe as she pulls her hand away, showing no burns, no signs of aggression, and not a single bit of pain written on her face. Her eyes turn to the men in front of her, who then look at her.

'Do you believe me now?'

They stare in shock, silence evading them. And then suddenly, a battle cry is heard. They all raise their weapons in unison. Dan and Daemon hold hands and hide behind Jon again, afraid they were going to kill them. But Daenerys knew exactly what it was.

It was a chant.

"Mae et risen!" they all start to chant, their horses riding up and down, jeering and yelling and swinging their weapons. It roughly translated to 'she has risen.'

Jon walks over to her. "Are we okay?" he asks her gently.

"We're going to be just fine," she states back, watching as the Dothraki start to cheer around them.

* * *

Hours pass and the darkness came upon them again. Since her demonstration with the Khal and the riders of the Khalasar, Daenerys and her family had been following them under their protection. Many of the women had given the children new clothes to sleep in, as well as her and Jon, traditional Dothraki garbs - but it was better than smelling of pig shit, as the Khal put it.

It had been silent between the family since they left their spot. It seemed that they were all focused on what she had done with the flames from before. Sure, she had never shown her strange power to anyone before this due to the need not to, but she hadn't expected them to stay silent.

Now, as the darkness pulled over them, she watched as the children sat by their campfire, looking over at the kids of the Dothraki in the distance. It was strange to see them in the clothing that Dothrakian children wore, but at the same time, a part of her thought of Rhaego, her lost child.

If he had survived, he would look just like this, with the same outfit and everything. So who was she to judge? It was almost like something full circle.

"This feels so strange."

Daenerys turns around to see Jon emerge from his own tent. He had on the clothes most of the riders wore here, but with how hot it normally was in this part of the world, most of his arms were exposed. It was much different compared to the armor of the North he would wear, even when he first met her. And she had to laugh.

He raises an eyebrow at her. "What are you laughing about?"

"You. You just look so out of your element," she chuckles, shaking her head and turning it back to the children.

Jon sighs and comes over to her, watching them as well. "Do you blame me? I was warned against Dothraki my whole life…the only reason I went along with them back then was because I saw how you treated them and how they followed you. I've heard that they only ever follow Khals…but instead, now they followed a Khaleesi, one that wasn't even born into their tribe." He looks back over at her. "Pretty impressive story."

"It's impressive until they don't recognize you," she states softly, sighing. "The Khal that was there, he did not recognize who I was. Although more people who were around me did, there's a chance there are new people here who don't understand who I am, and just jeered along because they were happy…it's worrisome. But I believe we should be okay for now. Until we reach Meereen."

He raises his brow. "You don't think you could keep them in tow?" he asks quietly.

She sighs and looks back at Jon. "They aren't my army anymore, Jon."

"But clearly the people who are here love you," he states. "The ones who remembered you. If not they wouldn't have started chanting, right?" He glances over at the Dothraki in the distance. "What did they even say?"

"Mae et risen," she states quietly. "The language of Dothraki is hard to translate unless you've had serious exposure to it. It roughly translates to 'she is risen.'"

She looks over at him and sees his face shift in surprise. "So you're a god to them?"

She groans and shakes her head. "No. Nothing like that. It's just…complicated." She walks back into her tent, running a hand through her hair. Jon follows after her, clearly filled with questions. She turns over to him. "Jon, you know I ruled Meereen before I came to Westeros. It's why I returned."

He nods his head, listening.

"Well, I was forced to retreat Meereen for a time when there was an uprising. I rode away on Drogon's back and ended up in the Dothraki Sea. The Dothraki there who found me – much like some of the Dothraki here – did not know who I was. They found out I was the wife of a former Khal and sent me to Vaas Dothrak, where I was supposed to live the end of my days as a widow…the Khals were evil men, Jon. They would never let anyone ever leave, all due to some tradition of the past. They would go around and rape whoever they want or steal whatever they pleased, but of course never in the city…even so, they threatened the lives of the innocents, every single day."

She sits down and rests her hands on her knees.

"They put me on trial for not returning to Vaas Dothrak instantly after my husband died and said that because of that, they needed to decide my fate. I told them in that meeting that none of them were fit to lead, so I would. They laughed. I told them that my husband promised a conquest, something of meaning and would lead to prospering, but instead, all they had done was pillage and rape whomever. After I said that, the leader said he would rape me, all the Khals would as well, and then by all of the bloodriders, and if there was any part of me left – their horses."

"Fucking hell," Jon mutters.

"After that, I tipped over braziers that were holding flames and lit the men on fire. They couldn't escape – the doors were blocked. They all died, and then after that, I emerged from the flames, unharmed. Once the khalasar saw me come out, they bowed. I think ever since then they have seen me as some sort of…savior? I don't know. All I know is that the tradition here needs to change. And I did change it for a time…but that doesn't matter. Right now, what matters is making sure that we stay alive. And keeping nice with the Dothraki is the way to go."

Jon was quiet where he sat. She walks over to him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I just…" He sighs and shakes his head. "A part of me didn't believe what you said. That you can survive fire. I thought maybe it was some sort of immunity or something like that…but I didn't think it was just…" He glances at the ground before looking back at her. "What I saw today, just with your hand – your whole body is like that?"

She nods her head gently. "Truly."

He stares at the ground, shocked. "You really are a dragon." He turns back to her. "Unburnt. That wasn't just a bunch of lines?"

Daenerys almost laughs, but instead just shakes her head and snorts slightly. "No Jon, that wasn't just a bunch of lines, as you say."

Jon glances outside. "I wonder if that's what's in store for the children." He looks back at her. "The red priests said they had power, even with Dan, some sort of fire-bending or whatever it could be…what if they don't get burnt either?" he asks. "What if people find out about who they are? What we are?"

He suddenly stands and begins to pace. He runs his hands through his dark hair, before turning to her.

"What if the same thing happens to them like what happened to Bran? What if someone hears about these powers they might have and start to take advantage of them? What if-"

"Jon." She walks over to him. "You need to calm down."

"Why should I? We're all at risk here," he states, shaking his head. "These people – they might be good, but at the end of the day, what if one of them hurts you? Or the children? Or-"

"Jon, you worrying about me getting hurt should be the last thing on your mind," she states, her voice quiet.

He turns to her, seeing the hurt in her eyes. He feels his shoulders drop. "Daenerys."

"No." She shakes her head and moves back. "I understand that you care but-"

"I'm not dealing with this anymore," he snaps, staring at her. She looks at him in shock at his tone. Although she knew they had things to talk about, she had thought it would wait for a bit until they got back in Meereen. "You want to talk about what happened? Let's talk." He walks over to the entrance of the tent, closing the flaps so the children had a chance of not hearing this. He turns back to her and walks to where she stood. "We have been through so much shit together. We have _children_ together, for the gods sake. Why can't you accept that I'm here to help you?! To get you home safely?!"

"Because of what you did," she snaps, and tears suddenly appear in her eyes. This was it. The conversation she needed to say. Both of them needed to hear.

"I-"

"Jon, it's not even about the killing!" she whispers fiercely. "It's about _everything else_ that I did for you! It's about the fact that I let you mine under Dragonstone for the dragon glass and that I came with you afterward to help you fight that monster and his army. It's the fact that I lost one of my _children_ due to this war, my friends, my army, because I wanted to help you. _Because I loved you_ and _trusted you_! It's the fact that even after I _begged_ you not to tell anyone about who you were, for just at the time, you still did anyway. And you told one of the worst people you could tell – your sister, Sansa, who told Tyrion. And then started the whole mess of what happened that I can barely remember. And then it ended with you _stabbing me._ Do you know what it felt like after I lost Rhaegal flying back? After I saw my closest friend _beheaded_ and died in chains? I felt abandoned. You were the _only_ person I loved – truly _loved –_ and you weren't there. While I can agree that I should have waited to leave after the Battle of Winterfell, to let people recuperate and let my soldiers heal more, it doesn't change the fact that everything that happened afterward still happened. And it _broke me._ And you weren't there."

"I was still trying to process everything, Daenerys," he responds, trying to keep his voice low, but she could hear the clear anger in his voice. "You try being told you're a bastard your whole life, that you have nothing to claim, and then suddenly having it thrown on you that you're a son to a king? That your whole life _has been a lie?!"_ He runs his hands over his face, shaking his head. "I am sorry I was not there for you. It's something I regret to this day. But you can't blame me for needing to tell someone, _anyone,_ about who I was. I had no idea she would tell. I was an idiot for believing she wouldn't, I agree to that, but I never had any wrong intentions. I never wanted to hurt you. You need to believe me."

His voice suddenly changes, and this time it was barely above a whisper. She was looking up at him, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. "You killed me, Jon," she whispers. "You kissed me, held me in your arms, and put a dagger in my heart. Do you know the pain I feel? The wound moves with me each day. I can almost still feel it."

"Daenerys, listen to me," he says to her, and suddenly he places his hands on her face, cupping her cheeks. She stares up at him, too enthralled in her emotions to move. "You need to understand – I didn't want to kill you. You were right – Tyrion told me to. I made the decision because I thought my family was in danger. I lived with that every day for almost a year." He swallows and looks at the ground. "You asked me why I was there on that cliff when I found Dan? I was going to kill myself."

She felt herself gasp at his emission. He was going to jump?

"I couldn't live with what I did. Every single day I saw what I did to you in my nightmares. I heard the screams, almost smell the blood. Your face was in every damn fire I looked into. No matter what I did, what I did to you haunted me. And I regretted it every single day. The only reason I didn't jump was because of Dan's cry. She saved me, more than I ever thought someone could."

This time, she could see tears appear in his eyes, and he shook his head to hide them. He takes a deep breath and looks down at her again.

"I am going to be forever thankful for what you did. Without your help, we would have died. _All of us would have died._ But you need to understand that you, the children…you all are my family now. You all mean so fucking much to me. I would do _anything_ to protect you and keep you from harm. I know what happened in the past happened, but nothing like that will ever happen again. I know you are not the same woman, and I'm not the same man. I'm sorry…for everything."

She stares up at him, seeing nothing but the truth in his eyes. She gently brings a hand up to his own, resting it. As soon as she does that, she sees tears escape his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jon," she says softly.

"What?" he asks, shaking his head. "For what?"

"For all of this pressure…for everything. I shouldn't have expected you to be so quick in accepting who you were…I understand that things take time. Look at Dan. She can hardly believe it still. She cried to me earlier about how it's hard to accept who she is." She rests her other hand on top of his. "I understand…I'm sorry. For all of this."

He swallows thickly and looks down at her. "I think we just need to start over," he starts quietly. "Just…move on. I know what happened can't be undone…but if we want to stay alive and stay together-"

"The past must move on," she finishes before sighing. "You're right." She looks over at him before reaching over and grabbing his hand. As she did that, her mind flashes back to when she first saw him again in the inn, when she had snapped her arm away. How things have changed. "Let's do this together."

He nods quietly, squeezing her hand. Before they go out to the fire, he stops her. "Daenerys." She turns to him. "I am thankful for everything you've done for me, and for everything else…truly."

She couldn't stop the small smile that appears on her face. "Thank you for being with us," she admits softly. "Don't think we would have made it across here without you." Jon nods before they turn their heads back to the children. She looks back at them as the two come out together, letting go of each other's hands before coming. Dan looks up from where she sat, her face full of meat from the hunt the Dothraki had given them.

"Hey," she mumbles through a mouth of food.

Daenerys chuckles from where she sat. "Don't eat too much, you'll end up choking."

"I'm so hungry though," Dan states once she swallows. "And this is _so good."_

She laughs again before glancing at Jon, who was smiling as well. It seemed that for once, here sitting around the fire, life was a little easier. And sitting there with her children and Jon, for the first time since they washed up on that beach, she felt that maybe the future was a little closer and a little brighter.

* * *

The next morning, Daenerys woke up early to address the Dothraki on where they needed to go and how far it might be. From the day before, the Dothraki had agreed that they would guide them to wherever they had to travel to, and from there they would figure out where to go next. Although she and her family had been doing well traveling, having the Dothraki take them through the rest of their journey might be the best option while they were still decently far.

She glances into Jon's tent and sees him still sleeping. A part of her thought back to their conversation from the night before, how both of them had gotten out some of their biggest issues. She knew the conversation had to come eventually – and she guessed it just needed a little bit of a push from everything else that happened. There was still a lot more to conversations like this to go, but she felt like it was a start to something better. Something more...complete.

Either way, it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders, that now they could really start to be a family. She didn't know for sure what the future held, but she was positive about it. She knew Jon meant well in what he did and he would do _anything_ to protect the children. And she knew that as long as they were together, they would be okay.

As she walked over to the children's tent, she glances inside, but feels herself stop when she sees what was in there. Both of her children were gone.

She steps outside and looks around, trying to spot them in the crowd of Dothraki in the distance, but sees nothing. She goes back into the tent and moves her eyes scanning all over before her heart stops.

There, on the floor, was a patch of blood, that seemed to be from someone hitting another person. Following after that patch were droplets of blood and dirty footsteps, showing a struggle. They had been dragged away.

"Fuck," she whispers before running outside. She runs over to Jon's tent, pulling open the flaps and exposing light. "Jon, wake up!"

He jumps at her voice, looking around wildly before his eyes land on her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I walked into their tent, and saw blood on the ground and-" She swallows and looks at him, the fear pulsing through her body. "The children are gone, Jon. They've been taken. Something's happened to them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, we getting intense. 
> 
> I really wanted to make sure they had this big conversation before anything else happened in this story because things are only about to get crazier from here on out. And now, we can finally start processing this Jonerys ship more and more. Next chapter is going to be freaking crazy, ya'll.
> 
> Anyway, love it? Hate it? Want to push me out a window as Jaime did to Bran? Let me know in the reviews what you think because they always keep me going, and I've been loving writing this story for you guys. Don't forget to follow and favorite as well to join us on the adventure. Thank you guys and hope you have a nice day! :)


	15. The Targaryens: The Abandoned City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys spend hours searching for their children, while Dan and Daemon discover that some people aren't quite fond of who they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments on the last chapter! Hope you enjoy :)

_Daenerys and Jon_

To say that as soon as Daenerys told Jon what was going on that everything went to shit would be an understatement.

He rushed out of the tent and into the children's rent to see the issue. Once his eyes landed on the blood on the floor, he instantly turns to Daenerys, who seemed just as confused and horrified as he was. Jon instantly runs out of the tent and pulls out Longclaw, running over to where the Dothraki were.

He pulls it on one of the Khals. Instantly, tons of the other Dothraki around him begin to hiss and yell. The Khal turns to him angrily, speaking Dothraki, but Jon didn't pay that any mind.

"Where are our children?!" he snaps, yelling at him.

"Jon!" Daenerys exclaims, running over to him. "Calm down, let me speak with them," she whispers to him.

"Daen-"

"They might be our only hope in finding them. Please, for me." She pulls his sword down, looking him in the eyes. "Calm down."

Jon stares at her, his eyes searching hers before he hmms in dissatisfaction and moves away, shaking his head. Daenerys turns to the Khal, who was glaring daggers at Jon. She starts to speak in Dothraki, trying to make sure she kept eye contact with the man. 'Our children. They have disappeared in the night.'

'What?' the Khal responds before looking at his men around, who seemed just as confused. 'Did you look in the field? They might have run off.'

'They were taken away. We saw blood in their cabin, and a clear sign of some sort of struggle.' She looks up at the Khal, anger in her eyes. 'Do your bloodriders have anything to do with this?'

'We would never harm the Khaleesi's children!' one of the bloodriders say from the side. 'They are your blood. Which means they are you.'

The Khal shakes his head. 'We didn't harm them. We have no idea where they could have gone.'

 _'Shit,'_ Daenerys curses inwardly, trying to think. If someone on the Dothraki didn't take them, who did? They were out in the middle of the desert. It wasn't like there were many people in supply here.

'Did they leave tracks?' one of the other riders asks.

Daenerys nods gently. 'They did…footprints in the sand.'

'I can track them,' the Khal states, laying down his sword. 'For you, I will. All of us. And when we find who took your children, we will rip them limb by limb and feed them to our horses.'

The men around him cheer. Daenerys turns to Jon, who seemed completely oblivious as the bloodriders rode past him towards the camp to track. He looks at her, his brow furrowed. "What just happened?"

"They're going to track down the children," she states to him as they walk over. "None of them took them and they didn't see them in the fields, so right now this is our best chance." She looks up at him. "I'm going to have to teach you Dothraki or something so you can at least understand a part of it."

"I've never learned another language."

"It's not too hard," she states.

Jon snorts. "Says the girl who grew up learning High Valyrian. No one speaks anything other than the Western tongue in Westeros." He looks down at her. "I'm sure you picked it up in no time because you're so used to it." Daenerys shrugs.

"Doesn't mean you can't either." She bites her lip as she watches the Dothraki start to move. "We should follow them." She sighs as they walk. "Who would take the children? They have done nothing wrong. Why is it that wherever we go, trouble always seems to find us somehow?"

"Because we're Targaryen," Jon states simply, looking down at her. "No matter who our parents are or what's happened in the past, trouble always follows us."

Daenerys sighs. "I suppose you're right." Her expression changes and she turns her head back towards the Dothraki. "Let's go find them and show those bastards what happens when they cross a dragon."

Jon watches as she walks over to the lead of the Dothraki before smiling a little himself. She was fierce, he would give her that. It was something he had missed about her.

Those thoughts, whoever, were going to need to be tied up and thrown away for now, because his focus was his children, _their children,_ and they were going to find them no matter what.

* * *

_Dan and Daemon_

Dan gasps as she woke up, looking around before suddenly closing her eyes in pain. Where in the seven hells was she? And where was Daemon?

"I…ouch…." She tries to use her hands but couldn't to no avail. She looks down and saw that they were bound shut with rope, preventing her from moving. As she looks around more, she could see Daemon over in the corner, tied up as well. "Daemon!"

Not a sound.

"Daemon!" she tries again, whispering loudly, but he still didn't move. This didn't seem good. What was happening?

She curses quietly and stands, trying to walk over to where her brother laid, before gently resting the pads of her hands on his skin, trying to feel him. He was still warm and alive, so that was good.

She moves around again and feels his head, before pulling back in shock as she felt something wet drip over her fingers. Dan turns her head to glance at the substance before realizing it was blood, some still dripping from his head. He had been hurt. Is that why her head hurt so much?

The young girl looks around the room quickly before finding a shard of glass in the corner. She hops her way over, before cringing at her reflection. There on her forehead was a nice long cut that extended from the top of her hairline to her eyebrow. How had this happened?

And then, everything came back to her. The intruder wearing some sort of mask, in Dothraki's clothing, hitting her on the head. He then hit Daemon and knocked him out, before hitting her again as she tried to get away, knocking her out too. And now, she was trapped. Both of them.

In a place they had no idea where it was.

"…shit," she mumbles. She knew her father always said that whenever they were in bad times. Maybe this was a good time for her to say that.

Who would do something to them like this? They literally had nothing on them. They were two complete nobodies compared to their parents. And yet, here they were. Trapped.

Suddenly, the door starts to turn and she pushes herself back into a corner, staring up as the doorknob turned to the left, and then to the right. At that moment, a guard that seemed to be dressed in what looked like Dothraki armor came in, staring down at them.

The more her eyes connected to his own, the sooner she realized it was the same man from before.

"What do you want with us?!" she yells up at him. "Why did you kidnap us?"

"Shh," the man states to her, walking over. She tries to move away more, staring up at him fearfully, but her back hits a wall. "I'm not here to harm you."

"Tell that to the cut on my head!" she snaps at him.

"That was a mere attempt to try and get you to calm down. When I saw you and your brother would not comply, I took the necessary action needed and knocked you out before you could alert your family."

Dan stares up at them, her body shaking. "…who are you if you're not Dothraki?"

The man smiles before shaking his head. "It was quite easy to blend in with their crowd, hm? Just put on some makeup, their armor, and don't say anything. Instead, just destroy anyone that comes by. Instantly, you're a part of a family."

"What are you trying to say?" Dan asks.

"I mean, I infiltrated them easily. It was all to get to you. You see, my friends and I knew you would come across the Dothraki. It's the Dothraki Sea, is it not? It's almost a guarantee that people will come across them while crossing. So we waited within their ranks until the perfect moment came, where they found their beloved 'Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea.'" He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Pathetic, if you ask me."

"You know, you're really not getting to the point," she mumbles.

" ** _Mind your tongue!"_** the man snarls at her, causing her to cringe in defeat. "Watch what you say or else I'll have it cut out!"

She swallows and nods, looking at the ground.

"Originally my friends and I were sent to hunt down your mother," the man growls, staring her down. "We had heard she was traveling from White Harbor, and our beloved king wanted her dead. He warged into a Leviathan and tried to kill them all, but of course, he wanted to make sure she was gone, so he sent us. I thought he was being ridiculous…but look where we are now?"

"Wait…the king?" she asks, her brow furrows. "King….Bran?"

"What other king is there?" the man asks, swinging his sword. "And then, we finally found her, after scavenging through the streets of Volantis, looking for tips on where she might have gone until we finally came upon the Dothraki and blended in. But then…then I overheard your parents talking last night. Lovely little chat, whoever she was with. Talking about their feelings or whatever. But they said the most lovely detail."

He didn't know that it was _her_ father she had been talking to, so that was a plus. How, Dan didn't know, but she would accept it for now.

"They said a certain little girl had powers," the man hisses, staring down at her. She swallows, shaking her head. "They said that something might have been 'passed down' to you? Hm. I wonder what that could mean." He suddenly grabs her arm and she cringes away, but he holds onto it tighter. "I don't know what powers you have, girly, but imagine the praise I'm going to get from the king when I not only bring back the former Mad Queen for him to kill, but her powerful children." He glances over at the unconscious form of Daemon. "Looks like I really knocked him out, huh?"

"You're an asshole!" she suddenly yells.

The man laughs and steps away. "Little naughty for you so young to say that! Might want to watch what you say there, dearie." He glares at her before nodding outside. "You'll stay in here for however long we feel until we can prove that those powers you got are real, and then bring in your mother too. The father - we'll figure that out when we get to it."

"Please," she starts out, this time on her knees. "I don' t even know if these powers are real or are even a thing…we don't know anything about anyone, we just want to go back to our family…please."

The man stares at her before suddenly smiling. "You think I'll fall for your act, girl?" He shoves her onto the ground and she lets out a loud cry of pain, feeling her ankle twist. Bastard. The man laughs before shaking his head and closing the door behind him, locking it up. She limps over and bangs her tied hands against the door screaming.

" _Let us out!"_ she yelled, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Her weapon was gone, her brother was unconscious, and she was being hunted down for powers she didn't even know if she truly had. Dan sank down onto her feet, staring at the ground. No, there had to be a way out. There just had to be.

She looked around the room. Not a single window was in there, just the door. When she looks over at where the lock was, she could see that it was very sloppily done. Wherever they were, it had to be an old structure, something that hadn't been maintained, so maybe if she and Daemon tried hard enough, they could break it.

But then there was the fact that Daemon was still very much out cold.

"We'll figure this out," she promises herself, whispering. "We will."

* * *

_Daenerys and Jon_

They tracked the children for the whole entire day until night fell. It seemed that with each new piece of evidence towards where they went, it led to somewhere that looked like a dead end. When the sun finally set, the Khal said they would try again in the morning.

Jon had watched as Daenerys went into a tent, shutting the flaps behind her. He sighs and looks over at the Khal, who was staring at him.

"Um…" He tries to think back to what he and Daenerys had been talking about while riding. She had attempted to teach him some common Dothraki terms but had said that 'thank you' wasn't a common thing to say. So instead, he just nods and leads, shaking his head to himself. Maybe Daenerys would make something like that eventually.

He knocks on the flap of the door and opens it wide to see Daenerys sitting on her bed, her head in her hands. He walks towards her and she looks up at the sound. Upon realizing it's him, she turns away.

"I know it seems bad, Daenerys, but I'm telling you we'll find them. I promise you."

She doesn't respond. He goes to sit next to her on the bed and she looks up at him. He sees the unshed tears in her eyes, the ones she had been holding back for the whole day. "And what if we don't, Jon?" she whispers, shaking her head. "What if whoever took them is gone?"

"It's only been a day, Daenerys," he says to her gently. "They can't be that far from here."

"Then why haven't we found them yet?" she says in exasperation. "I didn't think that as soon as we found someone that I thought I could trust my children would be ripped from me. I mean, how do you deal with something like this?!" She looks up at him. "I wish it had been me they had taken."

"Now what would that accomplish?" Jon asks her. "We would still be in the same situation we are now, looking for you, and spending all day to try and find you."

"Yes, but at least it would be me getting hurt. Now, I don't know where our children are, and how hurt they are, because that blood on the ground seemed like a decent amount." She looks at the ground sadly and sighs. "I just want them back in my arms."

"I do, too," he responds, and she looks back up at him quietly. "You don't know how much I wanted to hurt someone this morning after seeing the state their tent was left in. If you didn't stop me, I'm pretty sure I would have challenged the Khal."

Daenerys shakes her head. "I don't know how well you would have done considering they take their fights very seriously."

"Oh, I know. Glad you stopped me," he chuckles, before looking down at her. He sighs, rubbing her back, and she closes her eyes in exhaustion. "We'll find them. Just trust me."

She nods gently, watching as he stood. Before he left, she suddenly reaches out and grabs his hand. "Jon?" He looks down at her, seeing the redness appear on her pale cheeks, through her dirty hair from traveling, but her eyes stayed locked on his. "Can you stay here? Just…I don't know. I just don't want to be alone. Not after losing them."

Jon looks at her before nodding his head. "Of course," he says softly before descending next to her on the sleeping pad of the tent. He wraps an arm around her and she rests her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and letting out a deep sigh. He starts to rub her back in slow circular patterns, feeling her start to calm down after a couple of minutes.

And then, within ten, she was asleep against him. The day had tired her out.

He looks down at her and then gently lays her down, before grabbing her blanket and placing it over her. He stays there for a few moments, before deciding to take the spot next to her and sleep on his own pad, making sure to keep his eyes open. Now that the children were stolen, the last thing he needed was for Daenerys to get taken too.

He closes his eyes after a bit, letting his own dreams take over, as the night comes after him as well.

The next morning came quickly though, and although the sun didn't wake up Jon, a Dothraki soldier did instead.

He yelled out Daenerys' name in Dothraki, and she instantly shot up from her spot, looking around her. She looks over at Jon, who was groggily waking up before she walks over to the flap of the tent. Quietly, she starts to speak in Dothraki to her bloodrider.

'What is the news?' she asks.

'Two pieces,' the man replies. 'One is that your men from Meereen are coming. They heard of the Dothraki taking on a silver-haired girl and sent word they will be arriving here soon.' She nods slowly. Great, of course now they were going to meet them, while the children were still missing. 'The second piece is that we have found a trail that leads to the children. It goes down the road into the Painted Mountains, towards an old Dothrakian fortress, a city from a long time ago that was abandoned.'

Her brow furrows. 'Abandoned? I thought the only city was Vaas Dothrak?'

'It is. But hundreds of years ago, there were two. Vaas Dothrak, and Vaas Kasheen. Vaas Kasheen was known for being near the mountains and for the meat they would get from animals until an ice age knocked out every single animal there. Now, even though life came back, no one has lived in it. Many believe it to be cursed, hence why barely anyone's heard of it. We think the trail might be going in that direction.'

'It would make sense,' she mumbles, thinking. Whoever did take them would bring her children to a place where not that many people knew about. Maybe they would be there. And right now, it was the best lead they were going to get. 'Let's head in that direction then. Tell the rest of the Khalasar to be ready for us when we are…and send a bloodrider out in the opposite direction to meet the men from Meereen, and guide them towards Vaas Kasheen as well. We'll leave from there.'

The man nods and leaves the tent. Daenerys turns back inside and sees Jon was awakening more, looking up. "Everything okay?" he asks her quietly.

She nods. "Perfect." She grabs her cloak and looks to him. "They found a trail that leads to an abandoned city. They think they might have brought the children there. My Meereen men have made their way here and they're going to follow us there…if everything goes well, we should be on our way home by tonight." Jon nods and stands.

"Then let's get out of here." He grabs Longclaw and she looks at it quietly before looking at him.

"You didn't have to stay the whole night," she says to him.

Jon looks over at her before squeezing her shoulder. "I wanted to."

She manages a soft smile of thanks before nodding. "Let's go." He follows after her as they leave their tent, their eyes, and minds set on finding their children. They couldn't be far now. They had to be close.

* * *

_Dan and Daemon_

Eventually, the moment Dan heard her brother start to stir, she felt that there was finally something that could keep her going. For a moment, she really thought her brother might have been killed, but those two little coughs of awakening had brought the hope back into her.

"What…what happened?" he mumbles groggily, trying to look around. "Is that…blood? Am I tied up?"

"Don't freak out," Dan says to him gently. "We've been captured. They knocked us out before we could get our parents."

Daemon looks around the room, trying to see in the darkness. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea," she mumbles, shaking her head. "But I know that we are being watched by Westeros guards. Guards to the king."

Daemon's brow raises. "I thought they thought we were dead?"

"They did, but Bran wanted to be safe and sent men over to make sure we were…they found us. Now we just need to pray they didn't send word back to him yet." She looks around and sighs. "The door is old, but I don't think I could break it down alone."

Daemon's brow raises. "You want to break out of here?"

"Why would we stay?!"

"Dan, listen," he says to her, whispering so low that hopefully, no one outside could hear. "I love you, and you're a great fighter, but if we go out there right now, we're going to get killed. Our family isn't here, and neither are our men, and we don't have a single weapon. It would be a massacre."

Dan looks at him quietly before smiling. "You love me?"

Daemon rolls his eyes before looking at the ground. "You're my sister…my twin, no less. We kind of have to love each other to get out of this mess," he says before squeezing her hand. "Trust me…mother's told me stories of men who have tried to take on people like this. We're small; we'd get killed."

She sighs and shakes her head. "I know but…there has to be a way out. Maybe if we were just…sneaky?" She looks around and glances outside, seeing fire lit on the torches. "If I had control of this power that I 'supposedly' have, maybe I could burn the door down."

"Oh yeah, that won't attract anyone at all," Daemon mutters.

Dan glares at him before peaking outside. "You know…I don't see any guards."

Daemon's brow furrows. "What?" He goes to stand and hops over, glancing outside on his tiptoes. "You're right…there are none."

Dan suddenly starts to chuckle before looking over at her brother. "Don't you see? They think that because we are children, we can't escape, so they have no one watching us. We can use that to our advantage." Daemon still looked indifferent, glancing outside before looking back at her.

"Are we sure we want to do this?"

"Daemon, who else is coming for us?" she whispers to him. "We need to get out of here before we get dragged to Westeros and killed for just our blood. I don't know about you, but I don't want to die."

Daemon looks at her quietly. "Neither do I, but again, we're injured and have no weapons. If we're doing this, we need to stay together." She nods quietly before looking around the room, her eyes landing on what looked like an old piece of wood broken off from the door. She hops over and starts to rub her bound wrists against it, harder and harder, until they were suddenly set free.

"Gods, that feels good," she states before turning to her brother and undoing his bounds. Once his hands were free, they both untie their feet, setting themselves loose.

Dan looks at the door and nods at Daemon, who starts to pull at the handle. She jiggles the lock more and more, trying to let it go with the strength of Daemon moving the door until the old piece of wood finally snapped.

The door swings open, and the two siblings smile at each other before stepping out into the lighted torches. Dan suddenly jumps back at Daemon.

"Bloody hell," she whispers.

"What?" he asks. She points to her forehead.

"Your head; it's really hurt. We need to get that looked at when we're out of here. You have a really bad gash."

Daemon glances around and tries to find some sort of glass, but instead falls upon a puddle of water. He looks at his reflection and gasps in shock, stepping back. There was a giant gash that leads from the back of his head to his forehead. That man had hit him _hard._ No wonder he had been unconscious all this time.

"This does feel pretty bad," he mumbles before turning to her. "But right now we need to find a way out of here."

She nods and looks over at the hallway, before suddenly hearing a crash. The sound was followed by soldiers yelling and footsteps running. Daemon pulls Dan into a crevice as soldiers run past them. Two stop at the broken door, cursing.

"Fuck, the children have escaped!"

"That's the least of our issues. The Dothraki are breaking down the walls!" the other soldier yells, pulling him. Once the soldiers had gone through the door leading to the next part of the structure, Dan and Daemon smile at each other before running out.

Their parents had found them.

* * *

_Daenerys and Jon_

When they had stumbled upon where the children were taken, Jon knew it to be very old from the way it looked. It was surrounded by vines, crackled buildings that had seen better days, and rubble that looked to be centuries old. But his mind was focused completely on walking with the Dothraki, who were invading the fortress in front of them. Westeros guards - with a direwolf sigil he knew very well - were fighting them.

He instantly felt anger take over him. Bran had sent them. This was the king's doing.

Instantly, he saw a guard come out as the fighting continued, who yelled out "stop!"

Everyone stops and stares, not moving. The Dothraki still had their weapons raised, unwavering, anger in their eyes. Jon knew instantly from the look in the man's eyes that this was the man who took his children. The look of disgusting glee and evil. He drew out Longclaw, which caused a justle in the crowd.

"You took our children," Jon states, his voice low and menacing "Give them back now, and your death will be quick."

"Wow. The banished Targaryen. Never thought I would run into you here. But now thinking about it, you must be the man from the tent," the man chuckles before looking at his guards. "Stand down. This is my talk."

The guards instantly stand down. The Dothraki all stare and look to their Khal. Jon looks over at him and shakes his head. The last thing they needed was more violence. So for now, they would respond to what the man wanted. What did he say? The tent? Had he been listening in on their conversation? That would be the only explanation.

"I thought you were at the Wall? Isn't that where the King banished you to?"

"I don't serve a king," Jon states, his voice steady.

"You're from Westeros, of course you serve King Bran. He's your brother – oh, sorry, _cousin."_

Jon glares at him angrily as the man comes over to him. "Why did you take them?"

"Why do you think I did? While you and the woman were having some sort of round, I overheard about your conversation. And then, I took my shot. Your children are a threat to the Throne. And we are here to end that threat." He turns to the Dothraki, who were all glaring at him, before looking back at Jon. "Your Dothraki people are quite easy to infiltrate. You might want to take a look at that."

"if you don't hand them over now," a voice states from behind Jon, "you're going to die long and painfully."

The man turns his head to where Daenerys suddenly stood. She had removed the hood of her cloak, and her eyes were glaring daggers at him.

"The famous dragon queen," the man states, looking her up and down. "It's true. You have risen. For five years now, huh?" He looks over at Jon. "And you went back to her, even though you're _related?_ My gods and I thought my family was fucked."

Jon suddenly pulls Longclaw and aims it at the man's throat. At that, all of his soldiers pull out their own weapons, aiming them at Jon. The man glares at Jon, who was glaring right back.

"Give them back to us, **_now_** ," he growls.

"You're going to have to burn me alive if you want that," the man states back, before spitting at Jon.

The spit was enough for Jon to step back and the man escapes his sword, yelling 'attack!' But before any of them could swing their swords, a sudden burst of fire came out of nowhere and lit the man's cloak. He screams in terror, banging his arm against a wall to somehow put it out. All eyes go to where the fire came from.

Jon follows the gaze as does Daenerys. She brings a hand to her mouth in shock, while Jon's brow furrows.

There, near the entrance of the fortress, was Dan. She had fire in her hands, two small pits glowing, and was breathing heavily, her sword hanging by her side. Daemon was behind her, now with his sword in his hands. They had found their weapons, but Dan had found her power.

The guards suddenly come at her, and she screams ' _don't hurt my family!'_

Suddenly, the flames envelope the ground and light the men around her on fire. Daemon steps out around them and swipes at a soldier who comes at them from the side, the smoke covering his movements. Jon and Daenerys go into the smoke from the fire, looking for their children as the Dothraki cut down most of the men around them, all beginning to fight.

Daenerys lays eyes on Dan finally through the thick smoke from the fire. It was real. The power was real. She didn't know how to control, but it was real. And she had used it to save them.

"Jon, the-" She stops suddenly as she sees a guard come up behind Dan, who had just died down with the flames, and grabs her, before taking a knife and stabbing it in her chest. Her whole heart stops. **_"NO!"_**

Jon follows her scream and her gaze just in time to see Dan drop to the ground. The blood was the first thing he saw, followed by her unconscious form. Horror started to invade his body. There was a scream from Daemon, who suddenly jumped on the man who had stabbed Dan, slamming his smaller sword into the man's side.

He curses and throws the boy off, going at him before Jon runs up behind him and stabs the man through the chest with Longclaw. Blood sprays onto the ground, and he falls, his body falling limply off the edge of Jon's sword. As soon as the guard was dead, Daemon rushed over to where Dan laid, still. "She's not moving!"

At that moment, a Dothraki soldier cried out as he killed the last guard. Jon runs over to where Dan was as Daenerys does the same, feeling Dan shiver. She pulls the young girl up, seeing her cringe.

"Dan," Jon whispers, trying to keep his cool. "Don't fall asleep on us. Stay awake."

She swallows and looks up at him. "I…don't feel so good…"

Jon looks over at Daenerys, who was speaking in rushed tongue to the Dothraki behind her. A few come over with bandages from clothing, something that might help stop the bleeding. Jon takes them and wraps them around Dan's middle, feeling her cry in pain. It broke his heart, but he knew it was what had to be done.

"That hurts!" she exclaims, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I know, but we have to make sure we get you somewhere safe," he says to her. "Just stay with us, okay?" Before anyone could respond, there was a sudden screech from the skies. All four of the Targaryens looked up. Daenerys stood once she realized what it was, and felt a smile appear on her face when the shadow disappeared, and the object came into view.

It was Drogon.

Although a part of her thought maybe the dragon had come for her, sensed that she was in trouble, she was more in shock to see that there was, in fact, a rider on the back of it. And who it was made her stop in her tracks.

"Kinvara?!" she yells out.

The red priestess jumps off the dragon as he lands, and rushes over to her. "The men from Meereen are not that far off, but I could sense something was wrong." She hugs Daenerys tightly, and the woman smiles at her. "I'm so happy you're okay, my queen."

"I'm happy you're here too – how did you fly Drogon? You were in Meereen?" she asks her, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"My grace, it's a long story. Right now – what happened to the dragon princess?" she asks, her voice filled with worry.

"She – she has this power," Jon stumbles, looking at Kinvara. "A fire power of some sort. She used it against the guards here and there was so much smoke. We couldn't see her and they…the guard just came up behind her and stabbed her."

Kinvara looks at him seriously before looking down at the injured girl. She was fleeing in and out of consciousness, but she still looks over at Drogon with a confused yet groggy look on her face.

"Is…is that a….dragon?" she mutters.

"Yes, and we're going to ride it." She looks over at Jon. "We have much to discuss about her power, but right now, we need to go back to Meereen on Drogon. It will be the quickest way we can save her." Jon stands and lets Kinvara take the young girl into her arms.

"Wait…I wanna be with my…family.." she mutters, trying to move her body to look over at Jon, but he could see her struggling to even reposition her head. He rushes over and rests his hands against her cheeks.

"You will be, Dan. We're all going to Meereen. Everything will be alright," he whispers to her.

She doesn't respond – instead, she closes her eyes, the pain finally overwhelming her. Jon looks around and sees the guard he was talking to before, the leader, crawling on the ground trying to find an escape. Jon walks over as a Dothraki goes to kill him, but he stops the man. He turns to Daenerys, who speaks to them.

'Follow the men of Meereen into the city. I will reward you for what you have done for us there,' she says to the bloodrider and the Khal next to him.

They both nod and yell at the rest of the Dothraki to move out. Jon walks to the guard, pulls out Longclaw once more, and stares down at him.

"Please, mercy," the man croaks, holding his side. "We wanted to bring you in alive, not like this."

Jon glares at the pathetic man, before holding his sword tighter in his grip. "There could never be mercy with you. And King Bran will never hear of this." With that, he brings his sword up and down onto the man's neck, his cry of anguish cut short once the guards head rolled off his body and onto the ground, joining the bodies of his other dead soldiers there.

At that moment, he turns to Daenerys, who was waiting for him. "You remember how to ride a dragon?" she asks him. He nods. "Good, we're going to Meereen."

He watches as she climbs on top of the dragon first, and he does the same, coming over to where Damon was with Dan, who was leaning against him, unconscious. Daemon looks up at Jon, his brow furrowed. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Let's get to Meereen first," Jon states to him calmly. "We'll know more then."

Daemon swallows but nods. Daenerys takes the head to the dragon, before commanding Drogon to fly. The dragon takes off and leaves the bodies of the king's men behind, with the Dothraki following closely behind to meet with the Meereen men.

But they were on the clock, and every minute passed was a chance that Dan would not survive. So if they wanted to save their family, Daenerys needed to fly Drogon as fast as she possibly could.

 _I'm not letting her die,_ she whispers fiercely to herself in her head, as the wind whipped past them on their flight. She looks over at Jon, who reaches over and grabs her hand, squeezing it.

Right now, it was all or nothing. And they needed to pray to whatever God was up there that they somehow made it back in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll didn't think the kids would be completely safe, did ya?
> 
> Finally, we're heading to Meereen! Took about fifteen chapters but we're here lol this is where everything begins to happen so I hope you guys are prepared for utter chaos and craziness, because it's going to be a wild ride.
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to burn my head with gold as Khal Drogo did to Viserys? Let me know in the reviews as they always keep me writing and going with this story; ya'll are awesome and I love hearing what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite if you want to join us on this adventure, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and have a great day!


	16. Jon: Meereen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Targaryens have finally reached their destination - Meereen - but the fate of their daughter is left hanging in the air. Meanwhile, new faces meet, and new information is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments on the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this :)

Jon didn't know what he had been expecting, but it hadn't been how large the Great Pyramid would be, because it was _huge._

He had been on one of the tallest structures in the world, the Wall, but this seemed to be at least a hundred feet bigger, maybe more. And at the very top of the pyramid was a Targaryen flag, something that said to him 'we're home.'

Daenerys spoke to Drogon in Valyrian as they descended near what looked like a balcony. Once they were seated beside it, Daenerys climbed off first and then Kinvara, followed by Daemon. Jon held Dan in his arms, the unconscious girl still. Gods, if she was awake, the things she would be saying.

He wished she could see it first hand right now.

Drogon stares at Jon as if testing him. Jon wouldn't blame the dragon if he burned him alive right now, but something about him just caused the dragon to screech before taking off, heading back to somewhere else.

"The dragons don't stay near the castle," Daenerys answers his confused gaze. "They have a dragon pit where they stay."

"Dragon…s?" he asks, his brow raised. He didn't know there were more dragons now.

Daenerys shakes her head. "It will all be explained later. For now, we need to get her somewhere safe and have her looked at." Kinvara gently takes the young girl from Jon's arms. Jon looks at her quietly, and Kinvara gives him a look of safety.

"Don't worry, she is safe with me. I will take care of her."

Jon stares, his mind thinking back to his daughter and everything else before eventually letting the red priestess take her, carrying her out. There had to be a reason that she somehow survived too. He thought Kinvara, and really all of them had been killed. But here they were now. Alive.

He looks over at Daenerys. "Are you sure that she'll be able to heal her?"

"Kinvara is the one who brought me back," Daenerys answers. "With some of the maester's here, Dan should be okay. If that's not enough of an answer for you, I don't know what will be."

Jon fell silent at that. Daemon runs to the door and looks back at his mother. "Can I go and make sure she's okay?" His voice was quick, hurried, filled with worry. Daenerys comes over and rests her hands against her son's shoulders.

"It's better if we let her do her business alone. She works best that way." Daemon sighs and shakes his head.

"I just…I don't want to lose her."

"None of us do," Jon states to him gently. "But for now, it's a waiting game."

Daemon nods quietly, taking a seat in one of the chairs. Now that Dan was taken, Jon allowed himself to look around the room. It was large, with a table in the middle and an even bigger bed. The walls seemed to be painted with gold and other images, and columns decorated every inch, keeping the lavish ceiling above them.

"Is this your room?" he finally asks Daenerys.

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Why do you sound like you're judging it?"

Jon raises his hands in defense. "I'm not. I just assumed this is your spot." He looks around and spots greenery and pools of water on the other end of the room, filled with some sort of fragrance. "It's nice."

"I live below here," Daemon says to him. "There's a lot of floors to this pyramid. It's almost impossible for some people to see each other in the same place at once."

 _Well, that changes things,_ Jon mutters. He had been so used to being constantly around his family that now he had a feeling it was going to be the starkest change he had ever experienced.

At that moment, the doors to the bedroom suddenly opened and guards from on the ship rushed in. They were alive too?

"My queen," one of the guards state, falling to his knees. "We are ever so sorry that we couldn't protect you when that beast broke the ship."

Daenerys shakes her head and rests her hands on the mans shoulder. "You don't need to apologize. What happened was something none of us expected to happen. We couldn't control it."

Suddenly, the door bursts open _again,_ and this time a big beast that was covered in fluff ran through. Jon smiles in delight as Ghost runs up to him, licking his hand and whining. "Ghost!" he laughs, descending onto his knees, scratching the animal all over. "Gods, you're alive!"

At that moment, another one came in this time a little meeker. He looks over and sees Arya the direwolf, walking over to Jon. He sighs sadly as he pets her too, feeling her sit beside him. She was worried about Dan. He could tell from the way she walked, how her head hanged. And he didn't blame her. So was he.

He looks up at guards, trying to change the subject in his mind. "How are all of you alive? We thought you might have died. There were tons of dead guards on that beach in Volantis."

"You washed up on Volantis," one of the guards states. "We washed up in another city. I can't recall which. Kinvara knows. But we were able to get a ship and sail back."

"Of course they were," Daenerys states, shaking her head. "We were too afraid to take the ocean."

"Why?"

"Didn't you see the eyes of the beast that took down our ship?" she asks the guard, crossing her arms against her chest. "Jon tells me it was a warged creature. And considering Dan got stabbed by King Bran's men, I can only assume it was Bran himself that warged into the monster and brought it over to kill us."

"Seven hells," one of the guards states in shock.

"We're going to need to increase security in the city," one man says. "Make sure no one touches our queen or the queen's children. It's high alert. Tell the other guards." The three guards behind him nod and take off before the head guard turns back to Jon. "You. Our queen wanted you in another section of the pyramid. Come with me."

"Wait, Racho." That was an interesting name, but Jon guessed it was due to them being in Essos that it was so different from the names he usually faced. He looks over at Daenerys, who was looking at her head guard. "Please…Jon does not need to stay in the lower quarters anymore."

The man's brow furrowed. "But my queen-"

"He has proven himself to me ten times over now," Daenerys says quietly. "And if not for the biggest reason, he's the father of my children. He deserves to be treated with respect just as much as the next man does."

Racho looks between him and Daenerys before bowing his head. "As you wish, my queen." He leaves the room after that. Once the guard was gone, Jon turns to Daenerys and offers a small smile.

"Thank you," he mouths to her. She nods back, looking back over to where Daemon was on the balcony. She sighs and walks over to his side, resting her hand on the boy's back.

"The more you worry, the more your patience will wear thin," she says softly to him. "You need to take a deep breath."

Daemon bites his lip. "I'm nervous. Can you blame me? She had all this power and then suddenly…nothing, because some man came up behind her and stabbed her." Daemon shakes his head. "I don't want my sister to be hurt. But if she's actually…I should have seen the man. I should have hurt him before he hurt her."

Jon could hear the guilt pouring out of the boy's mouth, as his head hung. He comes over to his son and rests his hands on the boys shoulders, causing the child to look at him. "It was something out of our control. The smoke from the fire was too much. Anyone, whether it was you or me, could have made the same mistake. Right now, we don't need to be concerned with what happened then. We need to be concerned with her well-being now."

Daemon nods quietly. "Okay…I just want her to be okay."

"So do I. And she will be, in time." Jon rests his hands on the boys back as Daemon suddenly came in and hugged him tightly. Jon hugs him back, feeling the boy relax in his arms.

"We didn't know if you guys would find us," Daemon admits, his voice muffled from the hug. "And I hate that as soon as you did, she got hurt."

Jon sighs. "I know." He pulls back from the boy. "But we're all going to get through this."

"Together," Daenerys adds on. Jon looks up at her as she descends to her sons height. "Trust me. Your sister seems very stubborn. I don't think this will take her down."

Daemon smiles and nods. "That's true…she wanted to break out of there as soon as I woke up. If it wasn't for the guards not being there, I don't know what would have happened if we did break out and we were caught before you got there." He shakes his head. "Her and her fire powers," he mumbles.

"I wanted to ask you about that," Daenerys states. "Where did the fire come from?"

"If you want me to be honest, I don't know," Daemon answers, looking at both of his parents. "We were running towards one of the closest ways out when we saw you and the main guard man going up against father. Dan got scared and waved her hand and fire just came out." He shrugs his shoulders. "It came out of nowhere." His shoulders drop. "It's amazing. Just as I'm starting to catch up with her she gets these awesome powers. I can't win."

Jon snorts at that statement before shaking his head. "Daemon, trust me, this isn't how normal families work."

Daenerys smiles at the statement before shrugging. "But we never have been quite normal, have we?"

The young boy chuckles. "I know, but I want powers too." He glances back at his mother. "Bennero said I should have powers but…I don't feel any different."

Before Daenerys could reply, there was a sudden knock on the door of the room. She stands and walks back inside. "Come in!"

Jon hears the door open and someone say 'thank the Gods' and run over. He stands as Daemon goes back into the main room, and watches as a man pulls back from Daenerys with a smile on his face. He had long brown hair and a beard across his face, along with brown eyes that seemed to hold affection for the queen. His body was stocky, and he was definitely a fighter. But the way he pulled back from Daenerys almost made him…agitated. In fact, it did.

It was like a man greeting his lover and he didn't know how he felt about that.

"I thought you were dead," the man states in shock. "When everyone came back here without you and Daemon, I didn't think you survived. Of course, the dragon queen did though."

Daenerys offers a smile, but Jon could see through it that it was more of a smile out of necessity than genuine. She seemed mildly perturbed that someone had interrupted them.

"Daario," she says softly. "It's good to see you again."

Ah. So _this_ was the Daario Naharis that Daemon had told him about. The one who 'guarded their mother' and was an 'old friend.'

He understood now.

He walks into the room and the man looks at him, up and down, assessing. Jon fought the want to punch him for doing that. He hated it when people did that. If they wanted to see how good he was, just fight him and get it over with. But no, Daario was still doing the same shit everyone else had done to him for years.

"Who's this?" Daario asks, turning his gaze back to Daenerys. "He a friend?"

"This," Daenerys starts. "Is Jon Snow."

The man's brow raises in shock before he takes a step back. "Are you fucking kidding me, Daenerys? The man who killed you? Are-"

"Are you questioning your queen?" she instantly asks, her voice firm and hard. Jon could sense the anger in her tone. Daario looks between her and Jon before sighing.

"No, but-"

"I am well aware of what Jon Snow has done in the past," she states, her tone even. "I have the scar to prove it. But regardless of what happened in the past, he is the father of my children, and deserves to be near them just as much as I do."

Daario looks at her confused. "Child…ren?"

"The girl that we brought in that was bleeding. That is my daughter, Dan. She was stabbed while we were trying to get them back from Westerosi men, who was looking to capture us."

"Shit, I'm sorry," he says to her quietly. "I had no idea."

"No, you didn't," she murmurs before looking over at Daemon. "Daemon, how about you and Daario go practice? Take your mind off of your sister."

Daemon looks at her quietly before leaning up to her ear. Daenerys rolls her eyes.

"Yes, you do have to. Your father and I need to talk."

Daemon rolls his eyes but nods, before looking up at Daario. "I learned some new techniques I can show you!" Dameon says excitedly before leaving the room. Daario watches him go before turning back to Daenerys.

"If you need anything, just let me know." He turns to Jon and nods, but Jon could see the suspicion, the distrust in his eyes before leaving. Once he was gone with Daemon, Daenerys closes the door to her room and turns to Jon, who's brow was raised in surprise.

"You know," he starts. "When Daemon said Daario was an 'old friend,' I didn't think he was that friendly."

Daenerys sighs, dropping her head. "Is it that obvious that we had something before?"

Jon's gaze doesn't move. "Daenerys, the way that man hugged you, it looked like he was making his claim."

She sighs and shakes her head. "I suppose I should tell you about him then." She takes a seat on her bed, looking up at Jon. "Daario Naharis was the leader of the Second Sons, a group of sellswords. They were essential in me getting the cities in Slaver's Bay, but for a time, I was lonely. I had Missendei as my friend, but I wanted more. Daario had pledged himself to me and we started to…fool around, I suppose if you want to state it like that."

Jon rolls his eyes. "I don't need to know what you did with your buddy, Daenerys."

She looks over at him. "I never loved him." Jon looks over in surprise. "I didn't. He loved me – he still does. I'm pretty sure he thinks we still have a chance, but I just didn't feel the same way for him as he did for me. He was there to fill a void and maybe that's horrible for me to say, but he swore himself to me and I used that. Now…after I was brought back here, he still serves me. He taught Daemon all this time. He's protected me from threats from people who didn't want the city of Meereen to change. He's been good…but I always feel he thinks it's because he might be with me one day, or get to be by side. That might be why he was…a bit cold with you."

"A bit cold?" Jon asks, his voice a pitch higher. "If it got any colder we would be in a blizzard."

Daenerys chuckles at the statement before shaking her head. "Look." She looks over at him. "I understand our relationship and everything else going on and I want you to be a part of this world. There are people coming after us. People who want to kill us. And believe it or not, I don't want you dead. I want you to stay as close to the children as possible, especially after what happened with Dan." She looks around and sighs. "Just please…I can already tell from the way he looked at you and how you looked at him that there's animosity between you and Daario and please, for me, _play nice."_

Jon looks at her quietly before gently taking her hand into his. She looks over at him, clear worry written across her face. "I promise I'll be good. I can't say the same for Daario but I'll be nice."

Daenerys smiles back, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." There was another knock at the door, and Daenerys looks over. "Who is it?"

"It's me, your grace!"

"Oh, splendid." Daenerys stands and walks over, and as soon as she opens the door, a young woman comes flying in and embraces her completely. Daenerys laughs and hugs her back, rubbing her back. Jon's brow raises in surprise but the sound of her laughing made him smile. It seemed that she knew this woman well.

The girl pulls back and Daenerys brings her over to Jon.

"Jon, this is Elaena. She is my personal handmaiden and will be taking care of you for the time being."

Jon stands and shakes the young girl's hand. She had to be maybe sixteen or younger, but the happiness that was in her hazel eyes was almost infectious. She and Daenerys must get on really well. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Elaena, but I don't think I'll be needing…taken care of, or anything."

Elaena looks at him and chuckles. "No, my grace. It won't be to the extent that I take care of our queen. Rather, I'll warm up a bath for you or bring you food. Anything you personally want. You're our guest here."

Jon smiles a little and looks over at Daenerys who nods. She was being kind, much more kind than he thought she would be back in White Harbor. Maybe being thrown off that ship was what they really needed. "Well, thank you…but you don't need to call me your grace. I'm not a lord."

The young girl's brow furrows and she looks to Daenerys for confirmation. "Is that true? Is he not a lord?"

Daenerys sighs. "No, he is. He's just too stubborn to admit it."

Jon's shoulders fall. "I'm not heir to Winterfell. I'm not a king there anymore. I was sent to the Wall."

"And where are you now?" Daenerys asks, gesturing to the vast city in the warm summer haze behind them. "Believe it or not, Jon Snow, but you are a lord. A Targaryen. And you will be treated as such here."

Jon looks at her quietly before nodding, letting out a soft sigh. "I guess I have to accept it eventually anyway, huh?"

Daenerys nods with a smile, pleased with his answer before turning back to Elaena. "Where would you like me to take him? The King's Chambers?"

The young woman shakes her head. "No, that's far too deep into the pyramid and not close enough to the children." She bites her lip and glances outside before nodding. "How about the bedroom below this one? It's right next to the audience chamber."

Elaena smiles. "As you wish, your grace." She walks over to Jon. "Come with me and I'll show you to your room."

Jon nods and grabs Longclaw as Ghost and Arya walk beside him, the two direwolves having kept quiet while the conversations had been going on. He looks over at Daenerys. "You really mean all of this? That I can be close to the children?"

Daenerys nods once, but he could see the trust in her eyes. "I do, Jon."

He lets out a sigh of relief before giving her a soft smile. "Thank you." With that, he follows Elaena out the door, leaving Daenerys to rest in her room.

* * *

When Jon came across the room, he was surprised to see it was quite bigger than what he was expecting. If anything, it seemed to be slightly smaller than Daenerys' minus the trees and the fragrant pools that she had in hers. The walls were a golden brown, with great beams that supported the ceiling.

And of course, the biggest bed he had seen in a long time.

"Seven hells," he whispers as he walks over to the balcony. It was smaller compared to Daenerys' but he could see the whole city from here, the thousands of people traveling to and from, some coming into the Pyramid and out. He could see the sea in the distance, where Kinvara and her people had traveled from.

It truly was stunning.

"Is everything to your liking?" Elaena asks from where she stood.

"Yes, um…much more than what I thought."

"You're quite dirty after traveling so far. Would you like me to prepare you with a bath?"

"Um…yes," Jon answers. Elaena smiles and leaves the room to go into the bathing chambers that were attached. Jon looks around, not believing what he was seeing. All of this in one giant structure.

He thought that the Wall was intense but with this having rooms inside, with each serving a purpose, it was amazing.

"This place is huge," he states from where he sat, looking around the room in awe.

"Yes. Her grace has done her best to improve upon it since taking residence here," Elaena calls from the bathroom. He could hear water coming from one of the pumps.

"You mentioned something regarding a King's Chambers?" he asks her.

"Oh yes. Before you came here, her grace was married to a slave master a long time ago." That's what Daemon had told him. "But it was never out of any love. It was for political purposes to keep the people here happy. When he was killed, they left the room empty. Personally, I think this room is better."

"Oh really?" Jon mumbles.

"Really. It's closer to the queen and has windows and a beautiful balcony. The Kings Chambers have no windows and it's completely covered in brick. I'm happy that she didn't put you down there."

Jon nods quietly, glancing outside. It was amazing how that one setback that they had made him have all of this. If they had traveled here without crashing, he would probably be in that room, away from Dan. And now, he was here. There was a chance that somehow, they could all survive this as a family. Daenerys was showing the side of her that he knew – the sweet and kind side, the one who wanted to make life easier for the people rather than harder.

Elaena suddenly comes out of the bathing chambers, looking at him. "Your bath is ready, your grace."

Jon steps inside and feels his mouth drop. Although Winterfell had been nice and he will always have a place in his heart for his former home, this chambers seemed like something he would see in Kings Landing, if he ever got to experience that. Made of marble completely, with pearly finishes and a beautiful bathtub right in front of him. It almost felt like he shouldn't be allowed to bathe in here.

"Thank you, Elaena," he finally manages to say to her through his stupor. She smiles at him.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you might need, your grace?"

Jon shakes his head quietly. "No, I think that would be all." She nods and goes to leave, but suddenly his mind comes back to him and he calls out. "Wait. I have two questions."

She turns to him. "Ask away."

"Did you hear anything about Dan when you came to Daenerys the first time? May have passed her."

Elaena sighs. "I'm sorry, my grace, but I only passed the healing chambers. I didn't get to speak with the red priest myself. If anything, I offer my prayers for you and your little girl. We are all waiting with bated breath for the dragon princess to awake."

Jon's brow furrows. "I heard that before from Kinvara – is that what you've been calling her?"

"Ever since word spread that the queen has a little girl, that's what everyone's been calling her," Elaena answers. "She's the daughter of two dragons, one of which is our queen. Everyone wants to meet her and see if she's just as real as Daemon. No one believed she could have children after she was brought back from the dead, but here she is. They consider the children miracles."

Jon hmms before looking back at her. "You know about me then?" he asks quietly, finding it hard to make eye contact.

Elaena smiles gently. "My grace, I don't judge based off of what's happened in the past. If I did, I wouldn't be allowed to live here under her grace. I would be in jail somewhere. As long as you protect her grace and the children, you have my service as long as you need it."

He looks at her confused. "Thank you for saying that, but jail? What do you mean?"

Elaena sighs. "When her grace stared to rule again, she made some serious changes around the city. For instance, I worked at a whore house as a child bride. The things I have stolen from those men because they hurt me would have my hands cut off in Volantis. The times I yelled back at them, tried to hurt them because all they wanted was to get their egos filled due to overpowering a young girl. I would be killed."

"Wow," Jon states softly. "I had no idea."

"Most people don't when they see me," she answers. "But Daenerys didn't see a thief or a bad person. She saw a girl who was given a shitty card in life, and when she got rid of the whore house, she made a home for the girls to live in, where they could take jobs as seamstresses or cooks in inns and could live in the home away from the people who hurt them. But with me, she saw something special. She brought me here and gave me clothes, warm food and shelter, and said as long as I serve her well, I will always have a place at her table. Ever since then, I've served my lady faithfully, because I don't know what would have happened if I stayed out there. She saved me."

Jon looks at her quietly before nodding. "That's some story you have."

"There are a thousand in the city if you look hard enough," she replies. "And I'm sure you will learn as time goes on that many people here love the queen. She's done so much for us. And I'm sure she will do much for you and the children."

Jon looks at her with a small smile before gesturing towards the door. "Thank you for telling me then, Elaena. You're free to go."

Elaena curtsies to him and then leaves the room, shouting out one last time "let me know if you need anything!" before closing the door. Jon sighs and looks over at the bath. It was steaming hot, and he could tell that the young girl had placed coal underneath to make it warm for him.

He takes off his clothes and glances at himself in the mirror. He was still built the same and looked the same, but fuck was he dirty. The girl had been right. He needed a bath more than anything.

He slowly descends into the bath, letting out a deep sigh as the hot water hit him. It was almost the perfect temperature. He lets his head rest against the edge of the tub, his mind thinking back to what Elaena had said. Many loved the queen. She had saved her. She had saved many.

The way Daenerys acted now was so different from the woman he saw in Kings Landing. It was the woman he had first met, the one who had enchanted him. The one he had fallen in love with.

Besides the emotions he felt deep within him right now, a sense of suspicion rose. Something happened besides who she lost in Kings Landing. There had to be something else behind it. I mean, with how hard Bran was trying to fucking kill them, there had to be a secret of some sort.

And no matter, they were going to figure it out. He wasn't going to just let this slide. Daenerys was his family, whether they were together or not, and something happened to her. And he hoped somehow, they would find out what.

* * *

Once the night had fallen, Jon had gotten himself ready to rest for the first time in a while. Elaena, while he had been bathing, had brought him in a change of clothes. Once he had gotten into some nightclothes, for the time being, he had gone out onto the balcony, looking over the city.

He could see the flames from some of the lanterns in the distance, hear the cackling of children as they went into their homes for bedtime. A part of him hoped that it would soon be Dan who was laughing like that, who went out to play with her brother.

His mind also kept thinking back to this whole situation. If the people here thought of his children as a prince and a princess, and Daenerys as their queen, did that make him a king? Surely not. He wasn't married Daenerys. They only had children together.

But if that wasn't a sign of a relationship, he didn't know what was.

And what if people did think of him as a king? What would Daenerys even do if that happened? Would she accept him or would she be angry that they thought of him like that? They weren't together, but if someone assumed…he didn't know what would happen. Everything was so up in the air right now that he felt like jumping out a bloody window.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Jon looks over and walks back into the room. "Come in," he responds.

The person opens the door and he sees it was Kinvara. She seemed to be in a sleeping gown now, and her hair was let down, but it was still the same eyes that he saw before. She didn't even seem tired. "My lord," she starts. "I have good news for you. Your daughter is stable."

Jon lets out a sigh of relief, practically falling onto the bed with his head in his hands. "Thank the gods," he mutters before looking back up at Kinvara. "What happened? Is she alright?"

Kinvara nods gently, before taking a seat next to him. "She is surviving. I can tell you that. The girl is a fighter."

Jon's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that your daughter is one of the strongest people I know. Although her wound did not puncture a major organ, she lost _a lot_ of blood on the ride here. Because of Daenerys' quick thinking with the Dothraki to grab garments to stout the bleeding for a time, she survived, but it's amazing that she is somehow alive. But there is bad news."

Jon's brow furrows in shock. "What is it?"

"While your daughter is stable, she's going to need to rest. For a long time. For now, she is breathing and in bed, warm and safe, but we do not know how long she will stay asleep. It's going to take some time for her to gain back the blood that she lost from the wound and fully be conscious again. The maesters told me this while I helped them."

Jon sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "You can't do some weird magic on her to wake her up too?"

Kinvara smiles at him, chuckling. "Jon Snow, my powers only go so far. And they are a blessing, something I am supposed to use when needed. Something the Lord of Light gifts to me. I can't use them to just wake someone up. It has to be the Lord's will. And if his will is to let her sleep to heal, then I will allow it."

Jon shakes his head. "All of this magic." He shakes his head and begins to pace. The two direwolves who were resting in the corner looked up at him, confused at his anger, before lowering their heads back down onto the floor. Jon turns to Kinvara, this time agitated. "How is it that it always seems to follow me? First Melisandre, and now my daughter has powers, and now even though you've brought back people to life, you can't wake her up?"

Kinvara looks at him quietly, and Jon takes a deep breath, before sitting down in a chair opposite her.

"I'm sorry…all of this has just been getting to me."

"I understand," she says softly, coming over to him. "It is confusing, isn't it? Magic?" Jon nods quietly as she sits on the armrest of the chair, looking outside. "You know, you are not the first to mention a red priestess named Melisandre."

Jon's brow furrows. "Who else mentioned her?"

"Varys, long ago. He didn't say her name specifically, but I could tell that it was about that woman." She shakes her head. "People need to realize that even if we serve the Lord of Light, we do make mistakes. I, for one, haven't made many because I've devoted years. Melisandre was consumed by the light around her and started to hear multiple voices within the flames. That's when everything starts to get confusing. Magic from the Lord of Light is a gift, and to an extent, she misused it. And maybe that is why so many of her proclaimed saviors have failed."

Jon raises an eyebrow. "And you don't?"

She smiles. "I only use my powers when they are needed, not for political gain for anyone." She stands and walks over to the balcony. "However, you mentioned a peculiar fact earlier about Dan having powers. Tell me more about these."

"Well, you know about the visions of the past," Jon states, to which Kinvara nods. "She hasn't had any more recently but who knows what'll happen now. But recently, she's shown that she can control fire. I don't know if she can summon it but my son tells me that she made it appear out of nowhere while we were in Vaas Kasheen."

Kinvara hmms and nods her head. "Very well. When your daughter does awaken, we'll begin training."

Jon stands up in surprise. "What training? Is this _normal?"_

Kinvara smiles again. "For a princess that was born to the two saviors of the world, it's completely normal for her to develop powers like this. It's up to me to teach her and help her control them."

Jon stares at her before shaking his head. "I'm so confused."

Kinvara chuckles before resting a hand on his shoulder. "You should be, but all will be revealed in due time, as the Lord commands it." She pulls her hand back and steps away. "Get some sleep."

"Wait." Kinvara turns back around, her brow raised. "What about Daemon? Bennero – the high priest in Volantis – said he saw potential in him too. But I haven't seen anything. Is this all just noise?"

Kinvara nods quietly. "Your son does have potential, on that Bennero is right. I don't know what powers he might hold, but I don't think he's ready for them yet if he does. He's a great fighter – and I can see he's improved from learning from his father." Jon blushes at the compliment, but he needed to learn to take them more often. "But for now, we focus on the one child and move on." She steps away again. "Once more, get some sleep."

When she goes to open the door, Jon was surprised to suddenly see Daenerys behind it, her hand in midair as if she was going to knock. "My grace," Kinvara says, bowing to her. Daenerys nods, but he could see the redness on her cheeks from being caught out visiting.

The young woman watches as Kinvara leaves and disappears down the hall, before she finally steps inside Jon's room. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Jon sighs, shaking his head. "She was just telling me that Dan is alright but asleep for a while, as I'm sure she told you." Daenerys nods quietly. "But we were also talking about magic and everything involved with her, and this is all just confusing." He looks up at her. "How have you dealt with this?"

Daenerys shakes her head. "I haven't. I've dealt with her religion, which is something I'll support for her, but magic? Dan with her fire hands is the first time I've encountered something like that since I've been brought back." Jon looks up at her, realizing she was in her sleepwear, he guessed she had wanted to speak to him about something. Her hair wasn't in braids and was completely down, a small thing he actually really loved to see.

All the braids were so intricate. When her hair was loose, it felt almost natural, like she was finally relaxing and letting her guard down. It was something most others didn't get to see.

He shakes the thoughts from his head and sighs. "So what are you doing here late at night? Surely can't be for something good."

Daenerys rolls her eyes at the statement before taking a seat next to him. "I wanted to ask you a favor."

Jon's brow raises in surprise, but he nods. "Alright. Ask."

She bites her lip, looking at the door and then at the floor before turning her head back to him. "After being out there and trying to get back, I really realized something – I don't know how to protect myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you know how to use a sword. My daughter and son know how to use swords. And I don't know at all. I mean, I love my dragons, and Drogon is amazing, but if I'm on the ground without them and I have no access, I have no way of keeping myself safe. I've only held a sword a couple of times and each time I feel that I'm not doing it right…so I wanted to ask you to train me."

His brow raises in shock. "You want me to teach you how to use a sword? Really?"

"Don't look at me like that," she states, crossing her arms across her chest. "Just because I'm a queen doesn't mean I don't want to know how to keep myself alive. What kind of leader am I if I can't even protect myself let alone my people? I have to learn how to survive without my dragons if something bad happens to them, and learning how to use the sword is the best way."

Jon looks at her quietly before nodding towards the door. "What about Daario, I'm sure he would love to teach you."

The tone of acidity dripped out his voice and she cringes at the sound before sighing. "Daario is a good swordsman, but I feel…no, I know you're the better choice to teach me. We've been through a lot and I know that, um…you can do a good…job?"

He had to admit, it was pretty amusing to see her so flustered he couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop!" she responds, but starts to chuckle as well. "Jon, stop," she continues, but this time through a snicker. "Stop, your queen commands it!"

He shakes his head and looks at the ground before back at her. "Sure, Daenerys. I'll teach you."

A small smile spreads across her cheeks. "Really?"

"You really expect me to turn you down?" he asks, and she shakes her head after a moment. "Exactly." She chuckles a bit and nods.

"Good…then we'll start tomorrow." She stands up and turns to him. "We can meet in my garden and I'll be ready." She goes to leave and then turns to him. "Thank you, Jon."

"You don't need to thank me," he answers softly.

Daenerys smiles back and nods. "Goodnight. Sleep well."

Once she leaves and closes the door, Jon flops back down on the bed and runs his hands through his hair – he really needed to stop before he lost all of it – before resting his hands on his eyes and groaning.

There was so much going on in his head that he couldn't even focus. But he guessed tomorrow would be a new day – starting with training his former lover, of all people.

"Wish you could see me now, brother," he mutters before standing. He looks back out into the city, and he couldn't stop the one thought that came racing into his head.

Dan would love this view.

 _Please let her be okay,_ he whispers internally to himself, before finally walking back over to the bed and laying down. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, before finally letting sleep invade his thoughts and take him somewhere else.

For once, he felt safe. And now, he needed Dan to wake up and feel safe, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that took the life out of me.
> 
> I gotta say I'm enjoying writing these long chapters because there's just so much info. Next chapter is gonna bring in a lot of craziness and lots of bonding and what's most important - DRAGONS. So stay tuned for that later in the week.
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to fight me like Khal Drogo did to literally anyone that crossed his path? Let me know in the reviews, as your words always inspire me to keep writing and putting out these chapters. I love seeing your reactions and seeing how you're enjoying it, so let me know how you feel? Don't forget to follow and favorite if you want to join us on our adventure, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and have a great day! :)


	17. Jon: The Dragon's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon adjusts to life in the pyramid at Meereen, while a certain someone awakens and is introduced to what it means to be a Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments! They mean the world! :)

_Jon_

The next morning, the first thing Jon did was get ready to go and train with Daenerys. He had been up for hours the night before, trying to figure out the best way to approach her and do this considering she had never held a sword for real in her life. A part of him wanted to maybe train her as he did for Arya, but at the end of the day, they were two very different people.

His mind had wandered to Arya, and he hoped she was alright. Maybe Tormund had sent her a letter to let him know that he had left to go on his own adventure and hadn't stayed in the North. And hopefully, if he did, she wouldn't come looking for him.

That was the last problem they needed.

As he walked up to the apex to meet her, he knocked on the door only to find it opened and ready for him to enter. He walks inside and looks around for Daenerys, but doesn't see her. A few paces forward and his eyes finally lay to where she might be, except he stopped midway.

There she was, on a bench in her garden, looking at a sword that seemed like she had taken from one of the guards here. But what really made him stop was what she was wearing. Her hair was in a braid completely, with a couple of loose strands hanging down the side of her face, and she had on boots and loose-fitting clothes that looked much like a normal civilian than a queen. She almost looked like she was supposed to be selling bread in the street rather than in the pyramid.

And it was a lovely sight to see. It was something so rarely seen by so many that he felt it was a privilege to get to stand here and watch her in such peace.

Deciding he had overstayed his stare, he coughs and she looks up before smiling at him. Gods, that smile. It could cure a plague.

"Jon," she states, standing. "Good to see you're awake. How did you sleep last night?"

"Good," he responds, looking down at the sword she had in her hands. "Where did you get that?"

"One of the guardsmen gave it to me," she asks before picking it up. He could see the struggle in her face but she tried to keep it tamed. "Nice, isn't it?"

Jon held back the urge to laugh and shakes his head, before lowering it to the ground. "It is quite nice, but I think we should start out with something a little simpler." Her brow furrows.

"We're learning how to use a sword, are we not?"

"Yes, but you barely know how to use one," he chuckles, taking it from her hands. A small pout appears on her face, something he didn't see so often from the queen, but she doesn't say anything. "The last thing we need is for you to suddenly knock our one of our eyes because you swung it too much. Starting out, we'll use these." He walks over to the edge of the garden and picks up two long sticks, both of equal length. "Then, once you've started to get the hang of it, we can get you a sword you can hold. Because let's both be honest, that was hard for you to keep in your grip."

Daenerys stares at him before dropping the act, rolling her eyes. "Fine. You're right. It was hard." She looks at the stick before turning to him. "I can't help it though. I want to learn as soon as I can and maybe using a sword would help."

"Daenerys, trust me. You'll get there." He takes a step back from her and then holds up his sword. She does the same. "Alright, lesson one. You have to learn the grip." He walks over to her side and goes behind her, adjusting her hands so she was holding it tighter. She looks over at him quietly, watching his brow furrow in concentration before he turned his gaze back onto her. "This is the proper way to hold it. Once you learn to hold it the right way, it'll be easier to swing into different directions."

She nods, understanding. He goes back in front of her, holding his stick.

"Take a swing at me."

Her brow raises. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Take a swing."

She shrugs and does so. He easily dodges, hits her in the side and then knocks her feet over, causing her to let out a loud 'oof!' before glaring up at him. "What was that?!"

"Lesson two." He holds out a hand and she begrudgingly takes it, standing up. "Always expect the unexpected. No matter what, your enemy is going to look for your weak points, anything that is open. With that stance, you had your side and your legs close enough where I could strike. Keep your distance, but not too far where you can't hit."

"There seem to be a lot of rules with this," she mutters.

Jon chuckles and nods. "Not rules, per se. Techniques. But with how good you are at political strategy, this should be easy."

Even she could sense the sarcasm in his tone and she rolled her eyes before holding up her stick again, nodding at him. "Alright, joker. Come to me again."

Those words made him chuckle. Here she was, ready to take him on. He had to give her credit, she had a lot of heart. He comes at her a few more times. The first one she was knocked down again, this time in the stomach. The second she was able to dodge a few hits, until being hit in the side once more. The third was the longest, where she was able to deflect a few of his, jump back, and then come at his own with her own swing. He was impressed by that and nods.

"Good, you're making use of distance. That's the most important rule." He goes to swing at her again and she dodges once more but then slips on the pavement under her, toppling over into one of the small ponds there, covered in water. And that was it. Jon burst out laughing.

She glares at him as he laughed, before starting to laugh herself, shaking her head and trying to get herself out of the pond. Jon shakes his head and comes over, helping her out, her tripping as she did, little droplets of water flying everywhere. "Okay, maybe I got a little too eager there," she states, shaking her head.

Jon walks into her room and grabs a towel from her chambers, before coming over to where she was, starting to wipe the droplets off her cheeks. "That's another lesson. Always be aware of your surroundings." He pulls the towel back to look at her in the face. "Imagine if that had been a cliff. You could have toppled right off."

She sighs and nods. "I know, I know. I just want to be good," she states softly, looking up at him. "I always told Daemon how great of a swordsman you were and I know you say you aren't the best, but you're one of the best I know, and I want to at least, I don't know…tell him that his mother can be good too."

Jon lets his hand rest on her cheek for a second, looking down at her soft eyes that were filled with hope for a new beginning. There were so many memories in those eyes, so many feelings from the past. But he knew that it was something that was best left alone, at least for now. So he quietly lets his hand fall and nods.

"You'll be good. You have potential, Daenerys," he admits to her, speaking only the truth. "You're a quick learner. You remind me of my sister."

Her brow raises in surprise. "Sansa?"

"Gods, no," he instantly responds before shaking his head. "No. Arya. She was a quick learner when she was younger. Eager, just like you." He looks over at her, lost in memories before clearing his throat. "Sorry, just…thinking of the past."

Daenerys looks at him softly before reaching over. "It's okay. I understand that the family takes over the mind sometimes. I think about Viserys too." His brow raises in surprise. "Where I would be if he were somehow alive. Definitely not here, and not with you, I can tell you that."

Jon chuckles quietly. "Family is a funny thing, huh?" he asks softly before a question suddenly pops into his head. "Daenerys, can I ask you something?" Once she nods, he walks over to her. "You have bigger gardens downstairs to train in – I'm pretty sure whole rooms that would work where there wasn't a possibility of falling into a pond. Why train up here?"

Daenerys bites her lip before letting out a deep sigh. "Do you want me to be honest?" she asks him, to which he nods. "Daemon trains down there often with Daario, and if he finds out I'm training with you, it's only going to cause more strain."

Jon's brow furrows. "Why is that?"

"He has offered to train me for years and I have always said no because I didn't feel ready. Now, I bring back a stranger to him and suddenly you're training me, something he wishes he could do. I don't want to cause any more trouble than there already is. That's why I want to train up here."

Although every part of Jon wanted to tell her that she is the queen of this place and shouldn't worry what Daario said, he could understand the worry. He didn't want to cause any more fights here just because Daario got jealous that he was able to train her. "Alright…I understand." He walks back over to her and then hands her the stick. "Let's get back to training, huh?"

She smiles quietly and nods, happy to be away from the conversation before jumping back up. "Yes, let's."

And with that, their sticks crossed once more.

* * *

Three months pass without a day going by that Jon didn't worry about his daughter.

It wasn't that she was in pain. It was just that she was sleeping, for so many days. Kinvara hadn't been joking with him when she said that she had no idea how long she would be sleeping. And for now, Jon had a feeling that she had been right. It would be for a long time.

Periodically, he would visit her throughout the day, but it was near the end of the week that he would always tell her about everything that had happened. Arya, the direwolf, had taken up residence in her room, often sleeping next to the unconscious girl. Jon had gotten curious one day and had peeked at her wound to see how truly bad it was.

And he regretted it. It was filled with stitching, all to somehow keep it together. The knife had gone solidly through her body and slide out the back. It was no wonder she was sleeping for so long. Of course, he had known she had been seriously injured, but he never thought to that extent.

Later on, long after another training session with Daenerys, he had gone to visit Dan once more, this time for his weekly retelling. But now, he was feeling a lot more somber. He wanted his little girl to wake up, and it was killing him that she was still unconscious. It reminded him almost of what happened to Bran back when he was a child.

And thinking of how that had turned out for the boy, Jon rather pushed that thought away from his mind.

"Hey, Dan," he whispers as he walks into her room. They had carried her into her own space for the time being. It was right around the corner from Daenerys', a big room with plenty of space for her to practice once she was up and running again, with a giant bookcase all to herself to read to her heart's content. "Back for another storytelling, huh?"

He grabs a chair from the side and pulls it up to her bed, watching as her chest slowly went up and down. She was alive, and that was what mattered, but he didn't want to fool himself into thinking that he didn't want her awake.

"It's been nearly three months to the day, now," he starts off softly, sighing. "We're all wondering when you're going to wake up, but you take as much time as you need…Meereen is a beautiful city. It's nothing like what you've seen in Westeros. It's so warm and the sun always seems to shine…I think you'll like it very much here."

He glances out at the door, thinking back to the rest of the pyramid.

"Your brother is improving," he starts off, smiling a little. "He's been coming to me pretty periodically to ask me about lessons and such. I keep telling him that I've always taught him most of what I know. I think he's just looking for an excuse to spar with me." He looks down at her and feels his smile fade. "I'm sure once you're awake you'll be sparring with him until the end of the day here. There's so much more room than you would think, but you'll be able to practice to your heart's content. And then once you're feeling better, we'll figure out those…powers you have." He brings a hand up to her cheek, stroking softly. "You know, I always knew you were special…just didn't know how big it would. Turns out, it's much more than any of us could have intended."

He looks back at the ground, letting his hand drop to her side. Quietly, he thinks back to Daenerys and feels a slight smile tug at his lips once more.

"Your mother has been improving as well," he states, looking back at her. "I've been training her since you underwent your accident. She wanted to learn how to use the sword to impress you and your brother, as I've said before…but she's really starting to show that she can handle it. She even almost topped me the other day, her, a novice. It's impressive." He glances outside and then back at his daughter again. "She's afraid her friend, Daario, is going to find out about it. I don't mind if he does, but I don't want it to cause trouble for her."

Daario was a whole different situation with Jon. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about the man in any way. In fact, he should be thankful he had kept Daenerys safe all this time. He had no right. It wasn't like he and Daenerys were together. But it was just the way that the man looked at him that made Jon wary.

It made him feel like his time here was in danger and he didn't want to think that, because he wanted his children – as well as himself – to be safe. Daenerys would always be safe in Meereen as long as her men were beside her, but him? He needed to earn it.

And he thinks that he was getting there. Occasionally, he and Daenerys would go out into the city with Daemon, who often wanted to visit the market. There, Jon would see Daenerys greet the civilians, the ones that called her "Mhysa," and she would ask them how their day was and what they were doing. She would make sure they were being taken care of. She really did try to act like a mother here to take care of her people.

But as he started to go out with her more, he started to realize that people began to notice he was a regular occurrence as well. Often, they would try to speak to him, and the ones that did speak the Western tongue would translate. They would say how he seemed to be from another world, how he and their queen were so 'nice' and 'sweet' to care about the poor people. Jon just called it basic decency.

He was treated like dogshit for most of his life. Yes, he grew up in a castle, and for that he will always be thankful for them taking him in, but he had been raised as a bastard and that came with a heavy price. Did it form him into who he is now? Yes. But at the same time, it made him want to give better lives to more people.

After a couple of attempts, he started to get used to it and began to talk with the others, often playing with children who would come over to see him and fake sword battle with him. It was sweet, and as long as he made a good impression on the people around him, he at least had the impression in his head that they wouldn't suddenly rise up against him or his family.

Lost in his thoughts, he looks back at his daughter. "Either way, many things are changing," he says to her quietly. "The Dothraki arrived not too long ago," he starts. "With the Meereen men. It seemed it took the Meereen guards a bit of time to somehow keep them grounded and to follow them to the city, but once they got there, the Khal that we were following – I think his name is Khal Trago – bent on his knee and as did the other bloodriders, and pledged their swords to her – and to you, as well. I think they think of you as a god now too," he jokes, but suddenly really starts to realize how much of a genuine statement that was. "Oh Dan…what have we gotten ourselves into?" he mutters.

He rests his hands on her own, letting his head drop. He hadn't expected any of this when they had decided to go south of the Wall. Yes, he had a feeling he would run into some sort of destiny, but never something like this where his daughter had people worshipping her already. It was all too much for him. Maybe even too much for her.

Perhaps as soon as she woke up, it was best she stayed in the pyramid for a time. He'd have to talk it over with Daenerys.

"You know, I just want you to wake up," he admits softly, shaking his head. "Seeing you here in this bed everyday…it's killing me. It's killing your mother. Your brother. We just want to see you talk again. Hear your laugh. Walk with us. It's not complete without you…and I hope you can join us soon." He takes her hand in his and kisses the top of it before letting it fall back down onto the bed. "Besides, you need to wake so we can meet the dragons. Daenerys refuses to let me see them without you – something about wanting us to meet at the same time. There are three – where we thought there were none left. That's mad."

Still no response, as he was expecting, but at least he got to speak with her. Jon sighs and lets his head hang for one more second before leaning over and planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back in a little bit."

When he goes to stand, he walks over to the door, hands in his pockets. But then, he hears a cough come from behind him, followed by a wonderful voice.

"D...dragons?"

Jon rushes over to where Dan was, her eyes barely open, looking around the room in pure shock before they land on her father. And then, a quiet smile appeared on her face.

"Father?" she whispers.

Jon almost stared to cry, as he gripped her hands tightly within his own. "It's me, Dan. We're here. This is Meereen. We're home," he says to her softly, wiping away her hair from her eyes. She looks around and sniffles, before coughing once more, letting her head fall back against the bed.

"How…how long...have I been...sleeping?"

"Three months," he answers.

Her eyes widen as best they could before she shakes her head. "I had no...idea," she whispers. "I…is everyone okay? Is Daemon okay? Mother?"

Gods, his daughter. Always thinking about people other than herself. "They are perfectly fine," he chuckles before standing. "Here, I'll go get them. They shouldn't be too far."

He heads back over to the room, rushing to where Daenerys was with her son, both in her room, reading about something. As soon as he bursts in, the two of them look up and he nods, gesturing towards the couple of rooms behind them. "Is she…?" Daenerys' question does not finish but Jon nods, knowing exactly what she was asking.

She stands as does Daemon, both of them rushing towards the room. As soon as they do, Dan looks up from where she sat and smiled at them.

"Dan," Daenerys says, rushing over to her. "Thank the Gods you're okay." She rests her hands on her daughter's face, looking at her seriously. "What hurts? Does anything still feel pain?"

Dan nods gently. "Um…a little. In my middle. But I don't think it's awful."

Daemon goes onto the bed on the other side, grabbing her hand. "We were really scared for you. We didn't know when you would wake up."

"I didn't either," Dan responds quietly, looking back at her family. "I, uh…had some strange dreams. Ones that reminded me a lot of the stories father used to tell me."

Daenerys brow furrows before she looks over at Jon. The question was clear on her face. "What stories?"

"The White Walkers," Dan responds, nodding outside. "The ones that attacked the North, that Aunt Arya killed. But they seemed…bigger. Scarier. There were more of them, everywhere. I don't know…it could have just been nightmares. It probably was, right?"

She looks over at Jon, who instantly leans over and takes her hands in his. "Had to be."

Dan nods quietly, looking at the bed. Daenerys looks over at him with the same slightly frightened expression on her face. She was thinking the same thing as he was – if the Night King was back, or if there was even a chance, they needed to look into it as soon as possible, even from Meereen. She knew the threat he brought. She had been a direct impact of that threat with her dragon.

"Do you remember your powers?" Daenerys suddenly asks her daughter, trying to change the subject from her dreams. "How you lit the guardsmen on fire? Do you know how you did it?"

"No," she starts out softly. "I…I remember being angry. I remember that I saw the man who took us talking with father and I knew fighting was going to happen, so I just…threw my hand. And fire came out. I don't know how I did it at all…it just happened."

Daenerys sighs and nods. "Alright. Kinvara says that she knows about your power. She might be able to help you."

Dan rolls her eyes and leans back on the bed. "What does she not know?" she mutters before shaking her head. "Does that mean I can't use a sword or anything anymore?"

Jon chuckles before shaking his head. "No. That doesn't mean that at all. You'll still be able to train as much as Daemon if you want to."

"Yeah, and I bet I can beat you now. I've been practicing," Daemon states, crossing his arms across his chest rather smugly. Dan raises an eyebrow.

"Once I get out of this bed, I'll take you on," she states, before leaning up. "Is it true that we really rode here on a dragon? Or was I just imagining things?"

Daenerys smiles and nods. "We did. Kinvara rode to us on Drogon. Apparently she has blood of Old Valyria in her so she was able to control him. I had no idea. Many red priests and priestesses do." She leans over and grabs the girls hand. "Which means you're going to meet the dragons as soon as you can walk."

"So it's real?" she asks, her voice barely above a whisper. "Dragons really do exist? Daemon wasn't just lying to impress me?"

"Hey!" Daemon responds.

"Yes," Daenerys answers, chuckling. "And you're going to ride one eventually."

Dan falls back on her bed, looking around in shock. "And this…is my room?"

"Quite bigger than a tent," Jon remarks, which makes Dan snort and then cringe in pain, clutching her side. Jon instantly comes to her aid and she shakes her head.

"I'm alright…it just hurts," she says softly before looking up at her father. "I can't believe we're here." She looks over at Daenerys, swallowing the pinch of pain in her side to look at her mother. "Thank you for keeping me here…and for keeping us safe."

Daenerys looks at her quietly before squeezing the young girl's hands. "You don't need to thank me for protecting my family," she says to her. "You never have to thank me for that. We're just happy you're okay."

She leans down and hugs her daughter tightly, to which Dan hugs her back. Jon watches quietly before looking outside. They'd have to let the rest of the pyramid know that she was awake as soon as possible, but for now, they would enjoy the moment of peace between each other.

* * *

The next couple of days pass by without much trouble. Dan was starting to get up more each day that passed and by the end of the week, she was walking about the pyramid and introduced to many of the people formally. But what really had her excited for the end of the week is that Daenerys had promised her that as soon as she could walk, she could meet the dragons.

So Jon had watched her get up and down constantly to try and be able to walk again, because in her words, "I'm not letting a stab wound stop me from seeing a dragon!"

And what else could he do but somehow support her and help her walk?

Arya, her little direwolf, had been keeping her company while trying to heal. When Dan had seen that she and Ghost were still okay, she had practically cried and cuddled the animal for hours. And now, Arya would lay next to her in her room, protecting her until she could walk once more.

Once she could walk again, the moment she was waiting for came and Daenerys walked into her room early one morning. Arya was resting on the bed, so she wasn't going to be going anywhere today. Jon was with Dan, helping her put her hair up considering her arms still hurt from not moving them for a straight three months.

"Good morning," Daenerys says softly to both of them, raising an eyebrow once she reaches Jon. "I see you're not a master when it comes to woman's hair."

Jon rolls his eyes and drops his hands in defeat. Alright, maybe he wasn't. But he did at least try.

"I never really had to do her hair," he admits to Daenerys. "We lived in the North and we usually wore hair down to keep ourselves warm. This is the first time we've ever had to really care about it."

Daenerys shakes her head and then walks over to Dan. "Then let me do it then." He looks down at her. "Is that alright?" Dan nods quietly, watching as Daenerys starts to slowly move her fingers through her hair. "When I was younger, I didn't know how to handle my hair either. If I recall, I'm pretty sure I just let it down on the day of my wedding."

Dan's brow raises. "Really?"

"Really. For some time, hair does not mean anything to people. It's just another part of their body. But once you start to grow old and see the value in looking well-done, people start to change. Take me, for example. A custom of the Dothraki is that their hair symbolizes how many battles they have won. The longer the hair braided, the more victories they have. And if they fail, they cut it all off."

"Everything?!"

"Every part of it except for a nub where it might grow back." Daenerys moves over and grabs a pin from the side. "So for me, I started to put braids in my hair for each victory I had in my life. By the time I came to Westeros, I can't even recall how many braids I would have in my hair at one single point."

Dan looks up at her. "You don't wear a lot of braids now," she points out.

"Yes, but that's due to me trying to live a little simpler here - and not wanting to claim any victories right now." She rests her hands against the girls cheeks. "But I think they would look beautiful on you."

Dan tilts her head and looks at herself in the mirror before looking up at Daenerys. "Can I have two braids?"

Daenerys nods, starting to work on the small braids that she would link towards the back. "And what will be your victories?"

"Um…" Dan looks around the room before her head perks up. "One can be that I survived being hurt."

"That's a good one. What's the other?"

"Uh…." She glances down at her hands and then back up, before looking over at her father. "What can my other victory be?"

"That's for you to choose," Jon says to her softly.

Dan bites her lip before nodding, and then gasps. "Oh, I know! For saving you guys with my fire…which I still don't know how to control."

Daenerys chuckles before nodding. "Just because you don't know how to control it doesn't mean you shouldn't be proud of what you did." She pulls her hands down from Dan's hand and lets them rest gently on her shoulders. "There. Beautiful, as I told you."

Jon looks at his daughter and felt a piece of his heart ache. She looked almost exactly like Daenerys at that moment. The likeness was there and the braids made it that much more similar.

"I like it," Dan says softly.

Daenerys smiles before squeezing her shoulder. "Now that we're done here, who wants to see some dragons?"

Dan's smile brightens and she jumps up, holding her side as she did. "Me!" Although the pain was evident on her face.

Daenerys rests a hand gently on the girl's side. "Calm yourself. You don't want to hurt your wound before we go there. Go fetch your brother and we'll leave for the dragon pit." Dan nods before heading out of the room and down the hall to where her brother would be. Daenerys turns to Jon. "She seems to be doing very well."

"She's been constantly trying to move so she could go see them," he states to her before standing. "Just wait until she truly gets better and she wants to fight you in combat."

"I'm terrified," Daenerys chuckles. "Pretty sure both of my children could take me down at this point." Jon smiles a bit, looking over at her. It was moments like this where he remembered why he fell for Daenerys in the first place. The moments where she was Dany, where she let out her personality and wasn't some queen that needed people to obey her.

But at that moment, the door opens and Jon turns his head back over to where the children suddenly stood, where Daemon was with a big thing of meat in his hands.

"Got this from the cooks!" he says excitedly. "Let's go!"

* * *

Daenerys had revealed to him that they had built an underground tunnel to be able to access the dragons pit as soon as they could without having to weave through the city. After her first time in Meereen, she had said that she didn't want the people to fear her dragon – and later on, dragons – so she gave them a place to stay out in the east.

And occasionally, she would go out to ride them, feed them, and be with them, so the people were happy and so were her dragons.

"Do you ride them, Daemon?" Dan asks as they walked through the tunnel. A peak of light was coming through, showing they were reaching the end. Her head was turned to her brother. "I mean, you're small."

"And so are you, but that doesn't stop me." He looks back at her. "I usually ride Jorharion. He's a big black dragon that likes to sleep a lot but when he's awake he likes to fly around with Drogon."

Dan looks over at Jon with a smile. She was so excited to see these dragons that it almost made his heart melt. He hadn't seen his little girl this happy in a long time.

"Here we are," Daenerys states. She turns to the two of them, looking at Dan first and then at Jon. "Stay behind the two of us at first. Because you're new, it might take time for them to get used to you." Dan nods as does Jon. He remembered the first time he had pet Drogon. Nearly shit himself.

But that was before he knew the truth about who he was.

Daenerys opens the door out into the dragon's pit. Instantly, the largest dragon that lived was on the floor, resting. And then, he slowly opens his eyes, looking at all of them. Dan stares in shock, her mouth wide agape.

"Dan, this is Drogon," Daenerys says to her.

"And we rode him? He's huge!" Dan exclaims.

Daenerys chuckles. "Yes, he is quite big. And getting older." The dragon lays his head back down but keeps his eyes open, looking at them all. At that moment, another dragon, this time around mid-size, comes flying down in front of Daemon. The boy laughs and scratches the dragon behind the head, watching as Daemon threw a piece of meat and the beast followed after it.

"That's Jorharion," Daemon says to her. "You're the closest these dragons have been to people in a long time."

"Really? No one comes to see them?" Dan asks, walking closer to Jorharion. She reaches out to try and pet him, and after a moment, he allows her to. She stares in shock and wonder. "I'm actually petting a dragon. Seven hells."

Daenerys chuckles before shaking her head. "No. Most people are scared of them. I think they're misunderstood." She walks over to Drogon and pats his head lightly, and he lets out a huff of air, his way of giving affection. "Even so, the ones who do get close can't ride them. Usually only people who have blood of Old Valyria can. It's something the dragons can sense. It's why Kinvara was able to ride them."

"That's amazing. It's like they have this sense of smell that only can smell ancestral blood. That's like…magic." She looks over as suddenly, a bright red dragon flew past them and onto the ground. Dan stares at it in shock, tilting her head back and forth as the dragon came over to her.

Daemon hands her a piece of meat before nodding his head. "Give it to her. She loves red meat."

Dan nods and then hands out the piece of meat to the dragon. It looks at her, blinks, assessing her, before snatching the meat out of her hands and eating it right there. Once it was done, it comes closer to Dan, and she reaches out her hand. Within a second, she pets the dragon and lets out a sigh of relief when it huffs back.

"Who is this beauty?" she asks, looking over at her family.

"That is Visenya," Daenerys answers for her, walking over to her. "She's the most vicious out of all of the new dragons, yet she seems to be alright with you. Usually, that doesn't happen. She was quite hard to tame at first."

Dan smiles softly before looking back at Visenya. "She isn't so bad." Visenya looks back up at her and she feeds her another piece of meat, giggling as she scarfed it down. "I like her. She seems like a hunter."

"I knew you would," Daemon states, smiling.

At that moment, a third dragon suddenly flies into the pit. Jon couldn't believe his eyes. He had been shocked when he learned that Drogon was still alive, but seeing these three new dragons was completely mad and he didn't even know how to react.

"How are these dragons even here?" he asks Daenerys, his mind ablaze with questions.

Daenerys walks over to him this time. "Dragons can be both a man and a woman. They're capable of producing eggs no matter what. Drogon brought these eggs to us." The third dragon flew over to where they stood, landing in front of them. It was quite big, big enough for someone like Jon to ride on, but nowhere near as big as Drogon. None of the new ones were, considering they were all quite young.

"Who's this?" he asks Daenerys quietly as the dragon comes up to him. It sniffs his hand before letting him rest it on its snout. Looking at it, he could tell it was a deep shade of blue, something that would almost match the darkest parts of the sea.

Daenerys looks at him and then at the dragon before letting out a deep breath. "Jonarys."

Jon's brow raises in shock and he looks over at Daenerys. Visenya was after her ancestors, and Jorharion was after Jorah – that much was clear. Did that mean…?

"Oh!" Dan exclaims, looking over at him from where she pets Visenya. "Daemon told me she named a dragon like that when I didn't believe they really had them."

Jon looks back at Daenerys and sees the embarrassment in her eyes. "You named a dragon after me?" he whispers.

Her cheeks turn a bright red and she glances away. "It's only because I thought I'd never see you again," she states quietly. "The dragons were originally Daemon's but he let me name one. And this was the one I named." She crosses her arms across her chest. "I named a dragon after people who meant a lot to me and made me who I was today...I knew I had to name one after you after everything we went through."

Jon didn't know how to react to the news. He looked over at the dragon, who was relaxing on the ground, letting his hand touch the top of its snout once more. It huffs and then flies off to go over to Visenya, causing Jon to chuckle a bit.

"Well…thank you," he finally responds to Daenerys. "It's an honor I never thought I would have."

Daenerys nods, still looking at the ground before she glances back at him, and then lets out the softest hint of a smile. "You don't need to thank me," she admits. "It's just…what happened. The name felt right."

Jon nods as well, looking down at her. "It does."

The two of them turned their gaze over to the children, where Dan was still with the dragons, the largest smile on her face. Jon felt himself smile as well. Finally, she was smiling. Happy. It was what he wanted from the beginning. And he was happy Meereen was giving it to her.

* * *

"You know," Daenerys says to Jon as they leave, watching as the children walked back into the pyramid before them. "The people are anxious to meet Dan. Elaena was telling me that maybe we should throw a festival of some kind."

Jon's brow furrows in confusion before he looks down at Daenerys. "Are you sure throwing something like that will be the best option for us? We have eyes on our back."

Daenerys sighs before nodding her head. "If you're worried about them finding us, I think we're safe for now. You killed the last man who would have any say to the King over there, and Meereen is pretty well-hidden for people who don't know how to get here. It's only going to be for the citizens and the people who support me."

Jon bites his lip, thinking it over. She had a point. Meereen was pretty out of the way for most people to come to. But his mind kept thinking back to how Westerosi men still found them in the middle of the Dothraki Sea by disguising themselves as Dothraki themselves. If they could do that, anyone could.

"I think it would be good for the children," he says to her gently. "But if you do have one, the guards have to be increased around the pyramid. I just don't trust people, especially after what happened to Dan."

Daenerys nods quietly. "I understand. That was the intention in the first place."

Jon quietly looks to where the children go, heading out into one of the gardens before he let himself let out a long sigh. "I still can't believe that my brother of all people would be sending guards and people off to kill you…even try to kill you yourself."

Daenerys was quiet for a moment before her voice filled the room. "It's like what Robert Baratheon did," she responds, looking up at him. "As long as there is a threat to the throne, someone will try to eliminate it. It's what I did with people when I was fighting for it – and it's what Bran will do to people who try to take it."

"Yes, but it's different," Jon says, turning so he could look directly at her. "With you, anyone you got rid of was because they directly went up against you. They were trying to end you. It was a fight vs. a fight. But with Bran, you're not causing him any trouble. You're here, surviving and ruling thousands of miles away from Westeros. But even if you do make the comparison between Robert and him, it's still not the same because Bran just didn't seem to care about that. He cared more about protected the realm because of him being the Three-Eyed-Raven than him sending out people to remain in power."

Daenerys' brow furrows before her mouth opens, a question popping onto her tongue. "Jon, why were you sent to the Wall?"

His brow furrows. "What?"

"I mean, how were you send there? Who agreed to that?" she asks. "It couldn't have just been Bran."

"No," Jon responds. "It was a council. Bran, my sisters, a couple of other people who I knew. Greyworm was there as well as Tyrion."

Daenerys shakes her head, walking away. Jon could hear her mumble. "That doesn't make sense."

Jon's brow furrows as he follows after her, deciding to leave the children to play in the gardens. He follows her into an abandoned room. It looked like someone used to live here, but there were cobwebs on the ceiling, showing that it was not used in a long time. "Daenerys, what's wrong?" he asks.

"The fact that you were sent to the Wall. That's what doesn't make sense," she responds. "Think about it, Jon. That council was full of people who knew you _personally._ Who were your _friends._ Tyrion himself had said that you would be a better ruler than me…despite how much it hurts to think about it, after you killed me, you should have gotten the throne. They should have elected you into it. You had the most claim to it. You had people supporting you. The realm would have united below you. And yet, they decided to give it to Bran and not to you? The person who saved them? Warned people about the threat to the North when no one would believe them?" She shakes her head and glances outside. "As much as the past bothers me to think about, what happens to you wasn't fair. There was something else going on there that neither of us know about."

Jon stares at her, trying to process her words. It made sense, but a part of him didn't want to believe that there was something else going on. "No…Tyrion wanted a new way of ruling. Of changing the system. Electing people, or something like that."

"Tyrion was bound to the old system before whatever happened to me, happened," Daenerys replies, crossing her arms across her chest. "He believed in me until things started to go wrong. He knew that the topic of succession was what gave him that idea – the fact that he knew to have children was impossible for me at the time. The only reason he changed his ways was for another reason that we don't know about. But the Tyrion that gave the throne to Bran? That isn't the man I know. And the fact that he agreed to send you off to the Wall again doesn't seem right either. He knew how good of a resource you were. He was the one who encouraged me to meet with you. I'm almost positive he wanted you to rule as well…none of this makes sense."

She leans against her balcony, looking out into the city. Jon comes up next to her, following her gaze. "What are you trying to say, Daenerys?" he asks her.

The dragon queen was quiet, her eyes perplexed, before she turns her head to him and bites her lip. "I think that there are more people in Westeros that are power-hungry than we know, Jon," she replies. "And I don't know…something about what happened to you doesn't feel right. They wanted you to be king – your sister was one that was absolutely willing. She's the one who told Tyrion. But she lets them send you away? There's more to this than we know, Jon." She looks up at him, her lips turned downwards into a confused frown. "And I wish there was a way for us to find out because it's not right."

Jon looks at her quietly before gently resting a hand on hers. She doesn't pull away. "Daenerys, as much as the past has haunted me, I'm trying my best not to let it anger me anymore."

Her brow furrows. "But don't you want answers?"

"Of course I do," he replies. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to get them. Right now we need to stay as safe as possible here and trying to figure out why certain things happened to us is not going to help us that much." He nods out towards where the children were. "Right now, our focus should be on them. Helping Dan adjust to this. I can barely adjust still and it's been three months."

Daenerys chuckles quietly before nodding. "It is a hard adjustment, I'll agree with that." A comfortable silence develops between the two before she suddenly squeezes Jon's hand. "I'm happy you're here, Jon."

His brow furrows. "Is that you, Daenerys? Did you really say that?"

She rolls her eyes and then looks up at him. "Stop, I'm serious. Despite the past…I am glad you are here. Your children need you…in a way, I do too." She shrugs softly before looking back out. "It's not easy handling all of this on your own. And now since we have people coming after us, it's even more important that we stay together."

She pulls away before sighing softly, looking back out where the children were conversing. At that moment, they run around the hall, with Arya and Ghost chasing after them playfully. It seemed Daemon had gotten his hands on a piece of meat and was feeding them.

"The direwolves are going to tire them out," Jon chuckles quietly.

"Let them play," Daenerys says gently. "They deserve it after what Dan wen through." She looks around and sighs, letting her head rest against a nearby pillar. "I really hope that one day they can live in peace. I don't care about what happens to me. But if something happens to them? I don't know if I would ever be able to forgive myself. When I saw Dan get stabbed…I felt my heart stop. I felt like the world was falling. It's a miracle that Daemon was right behind the man and stopped him before the guard could hurt Dan more…I can't let that happen again. We can't."

Jon raises his hand and squeezes her shoulder. "And we won't." She looks over, his gaze filled with determination. "I promise. We're going to be alright. We just need to take this one step at a time."

Daenerys nods softly. "I know."

At that moment, the two children suddenly burst into the room, causing the two adults to pull apart in shock at the surprise. Arya had jumped on top of Dan and was licking her face while Ghost was chasing around Daemon with the meat.

"He's really hungry!" Daemon exclaims, laughing as he throws the direwolf one more piece of meat. Jon chuckles and walks over to him, scratching the direwolf behind the ear.

"Don't feed him too much, else he'll turn into a glutton." Arya jumps off of Dan, sitting beside her. Jon looks over at Dan and felt himself snort. She had what looked like direwolf slobber all over her face. "Seven hells, Dan," he chuckles.

"What?!" she exclaims. Daenerys snickers from where she stood and comes over, taking the girls hand. "Do I have something on my face? It does feel sticky..."

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Daenerys grabs her hand and ushers her out to a bathing chamber, hand in hers. As they walk past, Jon spares a glance at Daenerys while they leave the room. His gaze, however, seemed to go on for far too long when Daemon reached out and pat his shoulder. Jon jumped in surprise and looks over at him.

"You're staring at mother again," he points out.

Jon's brow furrows. "Again? What do you mean?"

"You do it all the time. It's not hard to miss." Jon rolls his eyes as he ruffles the boy's hair, causing him to fuss before laughing.

"Keep your eyes to yourself," he chastises before letting his hand drop.

At that moment, a bird suddenly appears on the windowsill of the old abandoned room. Daemon's brow furrows and he tilts his head. "Strange…we don't have those birds here. They're usually in north of Essos."

It was a tall, black menacing bird, with a beak that could peck out someone's eyes easily. Not the size of a raven, but not quite as big as some of the birds Jon had seen in Essos. And it seemed to be staring right at them. Before Jon could do anything, he stands, and the bird flies away. Jon shakes his head and glances back over at where Daemon was, who was petting the two direwolves.

"Strange," he mutters. Could that have been…no. He only warged into ravens.

But at the same time, Jon was sure it had been Bran who had tried to kill them with the Leviathan.

He would keep his eyes out now for that bird. And if it kept returning, he had a sword with its name on it prepared and ready to strike. He wasn't about to let some other warg spy on them and hurt his family. He was done trying to give people the benefit of the doubt.

If someone threatened his family's life, he was going to end the threat, as quick and as fast as he could. It's what had to be done, for Daenerys and for the children's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh more creepy birds, yay! 
> 
> I didn't expect this chapter to be Jon again but it just kind of worked out that way. Next chapter for sure is going to be purely Daenerys and it will be fluffy and fun and full of action so stay tuned.
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to burn me as Daenerys did to the Khals? Let me know in the reviews! I'm loving what you guys are saying and appreciate everything you say because it makes me keep writing and enjoy doing this, and you guys are awesome! Don't forget to follow and favorite to join us on the adventure, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day!


	18. Daenerys: The Audience Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys starts to become closer to her family as new truths are revealed, but a threat looms on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments. It means the world :)

_Daenerys_

_Screams._

_That was all she heard. She stumbled through the streets, people flying past her. Some would run into the decrepit homes that had far been forgotten by the kingdom. Others would attempt to escape into alleyways to find safe passages. But she stayed in the middle as one after another, people ran by, yelling, shouting, covered in blood._

_She wanted to reach out, to help them, but her hands could not touch. A blast of fire echoed throughout the street and covered her. Once the fire cleared, the faces she had recognized running were now burned and charred onto the ground, dust settling from above as buildings toppled down onto the ground._

_"No…" she whispers in shock, trying to reach out to the corpse on the ground, but it was gone. There were no remains left._

_This time, however, she could touch the corpses, the irony of it all, and watched as a little corpse fell out from the arms of the larger one – a child. She steps back in horror, watching above as a dragon soared over and shot down more fire onto another section of the city._

_She blinks, and suddenly she's at the brink of the castle, looking down at the thousands of people who were trying to run away and escape, but were trapped outside the city walls. She could see the dragon coming closer and closer to the castle with each blast of fire, but what she saw were the eyes on the person who rode them._

_Driven by madness, corrupted by power._

_She watches as civilians tried to escape into the house, and the girl runs down the steps, trying to get to them in time to help. But as soon as she reaches the bottom, fire belts out from the beast above, lighting them on fire._

_"No…" she whispers again before staring up at the dragon. "No, stop!" she screams, trying to somehow get the attention of the rider who was burning down the city. "This isn't you! You know this isn't you! Stop this!"_

_But the words went unheard, and the fire continued to rain down on the innocent lives of the people in front of her. She watches as the beast finally lands at the top of the destroyed castle, and then stares down at her, eyes narrowed, angry, full of rage. She stares up at the rider, who looks down at her, a malicious expression in her eyes._

_"Please," she whispers. "Stop…this isn't who we are. Something is **wrong,** I can feel it!"_

_The woman stares at her before shouting a single word. " **Dracarys.** "_

_She was not expecting the fire to burn this much. It hurt. It hurt like a thousand knives. How was it before she was safe from the fire and now she was burning. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt so much. Screams, echoes, blood, following her into her ashes. It hurt._

_And yet, when the fire cleared, she was still alive. And this time, she breathes it out again, and again, and again, the same word. " **Dracarys.** "_

_Burns and burns followed her with each word and she kept shouting for release, for death, for anything, but nothing came. A stabbing sensation went through her whole body and she screamed in pain-_

Daenerys screamed and gasped as she woke up, breathing heavily and looking around in shock before she realized she was in her bedroom, it was the night, and she was alone. Her eyes glaze over her body, which was not covered in soot and was not being burned or injured. She was okay.

But the innocents were not.

She places her head in her hands, letting out shaky breaths. That one had felt so real - like it had been happening directly to her. She could almost still feel the piercing pains that echoed throughout her body, the horror that went through her as people ran past her for safety. It all felt too real.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Daenerys looks up in shock, her brow furrowed, before composing herself. "Who is it?" she asks, her voice even.

"It's me."

She knew that voice, but what on earth was he doing awake this late? It had to be around the middle of the night.

"You may come in."

The door opens and out follows Jon, looking at her with a furrowed brow. He had on his regular nightclothes, but it didn't look like he had been asleep. Her brow furrows at him as he comes over to her.

"What are you doing awake?" she asks, her tone filled with suspicion.

"Don't worry," he states. "I couldn't fall asleep before, so I decided to wander the pyramid and look around. I've only ever really seen my floor and yours because the children are on those and so are you." He rubs the back of his neck. "I was walking around this floor to check on Dan and everyone, but I heard you scream. I ran as soon as I did. I thought something was wrong but when I came to your door I didn't hear a struggle."

Daenerys sighs and shakes her head. "No. I'm alright, you don't need to worry." She looks over at him. "Just…a terrible nightmare."

Jon nods quietly. "I get those too."

She was silent, looking back at the ground. Jon then coughs quietly and takes a step back.

"I'll, uh…head out then. See yo-"

"They feel real."

He stops in his tracks, looking at her. She had turned her face back to him, her lip quivering slightly, but she tried to keep her calm as much as she could before she lost her nerve. "What do you mean?" he asks gently.

"These nightmares," she says, this time her voice shaking. "I…I have them almost every night. I told you, I don't remember why I did what I did. There are so many things that just do not make sense to me. But when I see these nightmares that I have…it feels like I'm the person being burned. That I am the innocent lives that I ruined with my dragon. With me. And I don't…I don't understand why it happened. I don't understand it. I'm still so confused and I have no answers, and now my dreams are haunting me every single night."

This time, tears were starting to escape, and she couldn't stop them.

"Do you know how many times I've had these?" she asks him, her vision foggy. "Every single night since I've been awoken. Even when I had dreams of Dan, sometimes they would follow with these nightmares. Sometimes before. But they always happen, no matter what. I can't escape what I did and I don't even know why it happened, and it _scares me._ I don't know what to do. I don't know what to _do."_

Her voice breaks, and she places her head in her hands. She felt so stupid for letting Jon see her like this. She was supposed to be the queen of this city. The ruler who did not break. The woman who didn't bend to what society wanted her to do. The stone-cold ruler who would be ruthless to her enemies. But here she was, crying about her nightmares. She felt like a child – and he probably thought of her as one.

But instead of him ridiculing her, she instead felt a dip in the bed. She looks up at him in shock and he wraps his arms around her. On another day, she would wonder why he's doing this so freely, but right now, it was the release she needed. As soon as his arms linked behind her, she broke down and started to cry against him. All of the pain she had felt. All of the anger at herself, at the world, at him, at her life – everything was just let out. She didn't even remember the last time she had sobbed like this – maybe when she was a child.

It felt good. And he was there, rubbing her back, making sure to let her know that she was not alone. And maybe that was what she needed all this time – just someone to let her feelings out to. Daenerys had always been alone in this pyramid. Daemon had only been a child and she didn't want to plague his mind of the things that had happened to her years ago. Elaena was young, and she had never experienced it. And the closest person she could tell before this was maybe Daario, but he wasn't in King's Landing. He wouldn't have understood the pain she went through.

But Jon did. He understood it more than anyone. And that's why this embrace felt like the world was finally crashing down around her.

When she pulls back a moment later, her hair was practically sticking to her cheeks due to the tears, but she tries to wipe them away to save herself the embarrassment. She looks up at Jon, who was quiet. "You must think of me as a child," she mutters.

"Not at all," he says to her gently, tilting her head up to look at him. "I don't know why you would think that. I've had nightmares, too."

Her brow furrowed gently. "You have?"

He nods quietly before letting his hand fall to the bed. "Of that same day. I told you, of what I did to you…it changed me. Truth be told, that's the reason I'm here right now. I couldn't sleep because of nightmares so I just began to walk around."

"Why do you still have nightmares of what you did?" she asks quietly. "You're here now."

"The same reason you have nightmares of what you did in King's Landing," he responds. "We can get through something, but it doesn't mean we ever forget what happened…I still have nightmares about the Battle at Winterfell, how I almost lost some of the people that I care about the most." He looks down at the floor. "But then you wake up, and you realize that it's in the past, and we need to just try and move on."

She looks at him quietly before taking his hand. "It's hard to move on when you don't understand what happened."

Jon sighs and nods softly. "I know…but you aren't alone." He brings a hand over to her and squeezes her own. "You have to know that by now. I mean, you must have thousands of Dothraki out there who are staying on the outside of the city to serve you. Guards in here who would die for you."

"I know that," she responds, sighing. "I do. But they are the people who serve me…it's not like I can reveal what I say and what I think about the past to just my guards…they don't understand. You do." She bites her lip and shakes her head. "I guess you're always in the right place at the right time."

Jon chuckles a bit. "I don't know about that, but maybe." She looks up at him before glancing towards the door.

"I'm surprised my scream didn't wake the children," she states quietly.

Jon shakes his head. "Well, from experience, Dan sleeps like a log," he says to her. "Daemon I'm not sure about, but I'm sure he's far enough where he's alright right now. Why aren't guards on this floor?" he asks her.

She sighs. "I don't want to be guarded twenty-four hours of the day," she admits gently. "I know I'm a queen, but if something were to happen, I at least believe I could handle it myself for the time being until someone heard the struggle – I have been taught by someone who's pretty much a master."

Jon chuckles at her statement. "I'm not a master – but I'll thank you for the compliment. You have been getting better." Daenerys smiles a little and looks up at him, as he glances outside. "I've actually been trying to learn something new myself in my free time."

Her brow furrows. "Like what?"

She saw his cheeks turn a bit red for some reason, but after a moment he clears his throat and looks down at her. "Well, uh – with the Dothraki outside, you've been having them come into the pyramid periodically for orders. I've had one of the women helping me learn the language."

Her brow raises in complete shock. "You? A Northern man from Westeros learn the Dothraki tongue? Who's been teaching you?" she asks, almost making herself laugh.

"A girl named Asi. She's around Eleana's age but knows the language well."

Daenerys' mind begins to think back. Now that she thought about it, she had spotted the girl roaming around the pyramid with Eleana, but she hadn't thought that Jon had been the one who had been calling for her. "Why didn't you use one of the older women? Or the men? They know the language the best."

"Daenerys, they worship you," he states quietly. "Many of them won't even speak to me because they follow you as their Khaleesi. To them, I am just some man who is by your side. I'm not the person who has dragons and can't be burned by fire. So I need to learn from someone who will speak to me. Asi came in one day with Eleana and wanted to serve as a handmaiden, but I decided I needed to be taught the language, so I said she could come in here as long as she taught me the language."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "So that's why she's been in here often? You've been learning?"

He nods quietly. "I thought that if you wanted to learn something I did, I might as well teach myself how to use the language you use."

To say she was humbled and surprised would be an understatement. It was quite sweet that he was purposefully trying to learn the language so he could understand the khalasar and give orders as well, and wouldn't just sit behind her and let her do all the work. She didn't mind if he did – they were her people in the first place – but it was the thought and that he even decided to do it in the first place that counted.

"Well…you don't need to use a Dothraki girl to teach you," she states, shaking her head. "If she wants to be a handmaiden, I'll speak with her and see if she can possibly be Dan's. Dothraki women aren't allowed to fight – it's always been their custom, so it's quite hard to change. If she can find a better purpose here, she can help. That's what I did with Missendai…and she was one of the best," Daenerys continues, her voice trailing off as she thought about her friend. Those were in her nightmares too occasionally, but she tried very hard not to think about that day.

"But what about-"

"I will teach you," she responds. "It's not hard to learn once you're in tune with the Dothraki around you. And I know the language quite well."

"Daenerys, I can't ask that of you. You have other things to be working on."

The queen throws him a look and rolls her eyes. "Jon, I don't know how long we spend practicing swords. It's the least of me to teach you Dothraki – I'm sure you're probably already halfway there." At his look of shock, she chuckles. "Don't worry…I'll gladly teach you."

Jon's gaze locks on hers before he smiles quietly. "Alright…if you really want to." He looks back at the floor before nodding. "Suppose I should go so you can try to sleep again. I'll leave you."

As he goes to stand, however, she grabs his hand. It wasn't the same grip as in the tent when they lost the children. It was different, kinder, more pleading. He looks down at her and she was biting her lip before she looks back up at him, her eyes developed with some sort of – need? Desperateness? Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Jon, um.." She clears her throat before sighing. "Can you stay? Please?"

His brow furrows. "If you want I can be on the flo-"

"No. In the bed."

He was shocked to hear her say that, but she only nods her head, looking at the ground. She was almost too embarrassed to move her eyes back to him but there had been a push inside of her ever since Dan woke up about this, ever since they had seen the dragons. She didn't know what in the seven hells it was, but she knew it involved him. Maybe this was it.

"I…I don't want to have nightmares again, and I always feel so alone whenever they happen." She looks up at him, finally forcing herself to. "I know it's strange to ask but I just…I need something right now. Something to hold or – I don't know if any of this makes sense."

Jon looks down at her gently before slowly descending back onto the bed. She looks at him as he does before he takes her hand in his. "Of course I'll stay," he responds.

Daenerys doesn't smile but nods, happy he didn't think of her as strange before she lays down on the bed. He follows, laying on the opposite side away from her, but this didn't feel right either. This didn't feel like it fulfilled what the push was.

She looks over at him, barely visible through the darkness of the room before she suddenly pushes herself over to him and wraps an arm around his middle, laying her head on his shoulder. He tenses up as soon as she does, something he clearly was not expecting, but then all she felt was peace. It was warm and sweet and made her feel so much less alone than she did in years.

This was the push. This was the need.

Quietly, she felt an arm wrap around her after a moment. It doesn't pull her closer, but it makes sure she was secure, safe. As much as Daenerys portrayed herself as independent, as the Queen who didn't mess around with what people said, she couldn't deny the fact that she hadn't felt this peaceful in her room for a very long time.

"Is this too much?" she whispers, almost questioning herself. Here she was, in Meereen, practically cuddling the man who had _killed_ her years ago, but it didn't feel different. It didn't feel awful. It just felt…right. And she didn't know whether to accept that or be afraid of it.

But instead, he turns to her and shakes his head. "No, it's not."

She nods in the darkness, letting her head rest again against his shoulder. Within a couple of minutes, she was falling asleep, quicker than she had in ages. As the fine caress of rest started to trickle in, and darkness started to overcome her, she felt something soft touch her forehead, before she completely subsided to her exhaustion.

* * *

When morning came, Daenerys opened her eyes and yawned, the sun peeking in from the curtains of her room. She could hear the birds chirping on her garden outside, and the wind rushes through the small bushes and trees she had. As she turned her head to look to the side, however, she saw the other end of the bed completely empty.

Had…had last night been a dream too? Had she imagined that whole encounter?

She leans up and looks around, moving out of the bed, before her eyes land on a note in the corner. She gently takes it into her hands, her eyes moving over the words.

_'Daenerys,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you this morning, but I promised Daemon and Dan yesterday that I would train them together before Daario awoke so Daemon would be more prepared for his lesson with him – and Dan just wanted to use her sword again._

_I believe by the time you wake up I'll be in town doing something with Daemon, and Dan should be here. Don't ask what it is because it's a surprise – you'll find out the day of the festival. But I hope you slept better after last night._

_I'll see you soon._

_-Jon._

_P.S. – don't forget about the Dothraki lessons. I'm still going to hold you to that.'_

She couldn't stop the smile that came onto her cheeks at reading that but quickly tried to wipe it off. Gods, what was wrong with her? She knew it was wrong of her to be thinking like this but a part of her didn't care. She should be happy that he was spending time with Daemon and Dan – like a father should – right?

Except that wasn't what she was happy about.

"What is wrong with me?" she mutters, shaking her head. At that moment a soft knock was heard at the door. "Come in!" she responds.

The door opens and in pops Eleana with a dress, a brush, and a box of beauty items, smiling at Daenerys. "Good morning, my queen," she says, walking over to her armoire that was at the opposite end of the room. "How did you sleep?"

"Um…well," she answers quietly, walking over to where she sat. As soon as she sits down, Eleana starts working on her hair, using a brush to tangle out the knots. "Better than I have in a long time."

"That's good," she states softly. "After this morning I noticed Dan and Daemon practicing without you so I didn't know if you were feeling alright."

Daenerys nods gently. "I'm feeling fine." She looks up at him. "But, uh…did Jon and Daemon leave?"

"Yes, they did. They said they would be going out to the city to bring back something for the festival. What it might be, I have no idea, but I'm sure they will be back soon. Dan is currently in her room fussing over a dress."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, she's not accustomed to this life," she states for her, moving Daenerys' braids into two sections. "She's not used to wearing dresses and acting all fancy, so she's been struggling to figure out how to put things on. I tried to help her but the little girl is stubborn."

Daenerys chuckles a bit. It sounded like her when she was a child. "I'll speak with her after…I have to give something to her any way that's been long needed."

Eleana's brow raises. "Are you speaking about the library?"

"Yes. I think she'll have much more use out of it than I will."

Eleana nods in satisfaction. "Me too. She loves to read so much. If she wasn't your daughter I would almost paint her as a master of knowledge in the future."

Daenerys sighs softly. She didn't want to push the royal life on her daughter. She knew it was very hard for her accept who they were but she was trying slowly. Being around her father and her brother were helping, but when she was by herself, it was up to Daenerys to help her understand their way of life. And considering it was only going to be the two of them until Jon and Daemon returned, she was going to have to talk to her.

"Eleana," she starts. "Can I ask you something?"

Eleana nods as she walks over to grab some hairpins. "Yes, my queen."

"Have you been letting in a Dothraki girl?"

Eleana freezes at her words but then trips and drops all her hairpins, cursing quietly before turning to Daenerys. "I promise it was Jon's idea."

Daenerys chuckles and shakes her head. "It's alright. He told me."

"…he did?"

"Yes. You know you don't need to keep those secrets from me." She looks back into the mirror as Eleana returns to her hair. "Let Asi know that she can stay in the pyramid as long as you train her on how to be a handmaiden for Dan. I could see her fitting in well. She doesn't need to teach Jon Dothraki anymore."

Eleana's brow furrows. "Then who will teach him?"

"I will."

"Oh. Are you sure you have the time for it?" she asks the queen. Daenerys' brow furrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, things are starting to heat up here – no joke intended." Daenerys rolls her eyes but nods for her to continue. "With the festival happening soon to honor Dan's awakening and your arrival back, there's going to be a lot of planning and securing. And the people have been talking recently about a possible marriage-"

"Marriage?!" Daenerys sputters. "I thought we all agreed that it wouldn't be for the best if we did that at all."

"That was years ago, my queen," the girl says meekly before speaking up. "Things are getting worrisome in a couple of the cities close-by, in Astapor and Yunkai. People are possibly suggesting a union between you and a nobleman from there so we can calm possible interactions in the future."

Daenerys shakes her head. "This is something that needs to be talked about later…I don't want another marriage unless it's for…I don't know, just not that. We know what happened to the first political marriage that I had here. I don't want that to happen again. Things are in peace right now. If anything begins to escalate, I'll think of it then."

"Yes, my queen."

Daenerys nods softly before standing up and grabbing the dress from Eleana. "Let Dan know I'm going to be visiting her in a few minutes." Eleana nods, but before she could leave Daenerys grabs her hand gently. "And please give Asi a room. It's not right for her to be sneaking in and out of the pyramid."

The young girl nods and smiles a bit before heading out of the room. As soon as she closes the door, Daenerys feels herself sigh. Marriage? Were they mad? The last time there was a marriage here in Meereen between her and someone else, she had to fly away on Drogon because there were so many people who rose up against her.

Now it's not as bad – not even close. The fighting pits still happened but on the outskirts of the city, and everything had changed, whether it was for monitorial purposes or something else. But if something were to happen to her city from the outside…would marriage be the correct way to go?

 _I could just threaten them with my dragons,_ her voice mutters internally before she shakes that off. As much as she loved Drogon, she knew after facing Westeros that if you wanted to make peace, you didn't bring a dragon into the pit at first. If they didn't accept the peace, then the dragon would come forward, but it was something that was far down the line for her to even think about.

Maybe she could marry-

"No," she instantly tells herself, shaking her head. That was a bad idea waiting to happen.

She took her dress and started to place it over her body, tying it where it needed to be done, but as she did her mind kept going back and forth. They already had children – there would be the heirs. But their history in the past – it wasn't something they could just ignore, could it? No. And even so, she didn't have feelings for him. Not anymore.

…right?

"Seven hells," she mutters before stepping out of her changing area. No. She wasn't going to go down this hole. She had a job to do and she was going to do it, but first, she was going to stop by her daughter. That was her mission right now – not thinking about marriage or families or war or anything like that.

* * *

The first sign she knew her daughter was struggling was the little voices of aggravation coming from behind Dan's door.

She quietly knocks on the girl's door and hears the struggles stop before a little voice asks "who is it?"

"It's me," Daenerys responds, trying not to chuckle.

She hears little pitter pats come over to the door before it slowly opens. As soon as she saw Dan, she felt herself begin to laugh. Her dress was barely fitting her and in her struggles, she had ruined her hair. Dan stares up at her in embarrassment.

"I'm not used to these dresses," she mutters. Daenerys shakes her head and walks in, closing the door behind her.

"Go to the mirror. I'll fix you," she chuckles. Dan walks over to the mirror as Daenerys comes behind her, fixing her hair back to her two braids so she could let the rest of her hair flow, tucking in all of the baby hairs back into her tendrils of beauty. Once she was done, she moves her hands to the back of her dress, looking at her in the mirror. "How would you like a handmaiden?"

Her brow furrows. "Like Eleana?"

"Like Eleana. She's a Dothraki girl who wants to break away from them and help."

Dan looks up at her. "That girl that I've seen with father? I thought she was teaching him Dothraki."

"You knew about this too and you didn't tell me?" she asks, looking at her straight in the eyes. Dan shrinks down from where she stood.

"He wanted it to be a surprise," she mutters. "I didn't know he told you."

"Well, he did," she chuckles, before shaking her head. "You Starks and your surprises," she states before leaning down in front of her. "But, either way, I think that's a good start to you embracing your Targaryen side…she can even teach you Dothraki if you would like to learn."

"There aren't books about it?"

Daenerys snorts and shakes her head. "There are very few known translations of the Dothraki language that people have never felt the need to translate it. You learn it from it being passed down and she could help you, teach you how to properly put on a dress so you don't need your mother to come in and help you each time," she states, pulling at the strands in the back.

Dan was quiet for a moment as Daenerys finished up her dress, before stepping in front of her. After a moment, she rests her hands on her daughters shoulders.

"How does that sound?"

Dan swallows and bites her lip. "It sounds…good. It's just…a lot. All at once."

Daenerys nods quietly, nodding. "I understand." She lets her hands drop down to Dan's own hands and squeezes them. "Being a princess has never been an easy task. Being a queen isn't any easier. But you learn about it step by step. And if you ever need any help with it, I'm right here. And I'll always be here."

Dan smiles slightly and nods. "Thank you."

Daenerys squeezes her hand before bringing her towards the door. "Now, I have something to show you."

Dan's brow furrows. "What?"

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise," she mocks, but takes her out of the room, heading down the pathway to the next couple of floors of the pyramid. Dan follows next to her diligently, looking around the area occasionally while moving her head back to the front to pay attention to where they were going. When they were arriving around the corner, Daenerys stops her. "Now cover your eyes."

Dan does as she's told, taking her two hands and covering them. Daenerys pushes her forward gently before they were right outside the doors of the library, opening up both doors. She lit up one of the candles in there so Dan could see, before taking a step back.

"Alright, open your eyes."

Dan moves her hands and moves them to her mouth as her eyes went over the rows and rows of books in front of her. So many that it reached the ceiling, of years and years of history. There was a giant couch where stories could be read, as well as a table where notes could be written, or books could be piled. There in the center was a map of Westeros, and a window that looked out into the city of Meereen, a perfect view.

"This is amazing!" she whispers excitedly, running inside. "You have this in this big building and no one uses it? That's awful."

Daenerys chuckles as Dan instantly runs over to one of the bookcases, grabbing a novel that was covered in red and green foiled leather, before running over to the couch and opening it up. "Many people do not because it's normally only meant for nobles and masters, and because we don't have many of those around here, I'm giving it to you."

Dan looks up in shock and her brow was furrowed so low that it almost looked like a unibrow. "You're what?!" she questions, standing up. "This…this whole library? For me?"

Daenerys smiles and walks over to her, taking the girl's hands in hers. "I always knew from the moment I met you, you were a curious little girl. You'd constantly read books just so you could know more about the world around you, be better informed. If you're going to be ruling somewhere someday, you need to learn about as much as you can. And what better way than to gift you a library with most of the information of the world." She walks over to the edge. "I even have books on the histories of Westeros I had taken over here through spies – but we don't need to tell anyone that."

Dan looks at the books and then back at her, before suddenly running forward and hugging the lower half of her body so tightly Daenerys thought she might fall. Her arms wrap around her as well, rubbing her back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaims before stepping back. "This is one of the best presents I've ever gotten. Thank you, mother."

Daenerys watches as she runs over to the books, her little eyes surfing through the words of the first novel she began to read. "You're welcome," she chuckles, standing up. "I'll leave you to read – I'm going to go to my audience chambers for the day, but if you need anything, you let me know."

Dan nods, barely looking up from the book. Daenerys shakes her head but leaves with a smile. Was it a mistake to give Dan all this knowledge? No, but there was a possibility she wasn't going to see her daughter as much anymore now, with her head buried in books.

* * *

The day flew by without much issue. Commoners from the outside would come into the audience chamber to address Daenerys about their issues with something happening outside the walls of the pyramid, and she would come up with some sort of solution that would help. One talked on how the summer wolves in the outskirts were beginning to eat their meat, so she said she'd make sure a Dothraki post was on the outside so they could take care of them.

As soon as the person said that, she was reminded of the first time she had been here when her dragons had been eating the meat and hurting people. Her making a dragon pit outside of the city was probably one of her best ideas, and she was proud to say that no one had been hurt by them since then.

Jon and Daemon still had yet to return, and she had to admit she was a bit worried. People from the pyramid normally did not stay out in the city for too long, but she had faith in Jon that no matter what, they would return fine. He – and Daemon as well – could handle themselves.

"My queen," she hears from the side, and looks over to Kinvara approaching her. "How has the little one been feeling?"

Even since Dan had awoken, Kinvara had given her time to adjust to the world around her before starting to teach her how to control this power that she had – both powers, really. Dan hadn't reported on anything of the 'visions of the past' since White Harbor, but she was more concerned about the fire.

"She's doing well," Daenerys answers. "I just gifted her the library down below us today. I'm almost positive she's been in there the whole day just reading."

Kinvara hmms in satisfaction and stands next to Daenerys. "It should be soon we should start her training."

Daenerys brow furrows before she looks over at the red priestess again. "What is it that you're going to train her in? Firebending?"

Kinvara smiles and shakes her head. "No. While that is the informal tone for it, it's called pyrokinesis, or more 'magically' called firemages. We are able to summon and manipulate fire." She takes a step back and takes a deep breath, before waving her hands. Suddenly, a small burst of fire appears within her fingers, before flying out.

Daenerys brow raises. "That is a true power?"

"Yes, bestowed onto us from the god above. Many red priests and priestess are able to conjure it after years of training. If you remember, Melisandre conjured fire to light the Dothraki swords in the Battle of Winterfell."

Daenerys looks at her confused. "How did you know that?"

Kinvara only smiles and looks ahead. Daenerys shakes her head. Kinvara was scary, sometimes. It was like she could always see into the minds of the people around her, no matter what. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but as long as she never used it on her and it didn't cause pain, she would be okay with whatever she did.

"Either way, your daughter is especially gifted," she states gently. "Magic was long forgotten in this world once the dragons died out after the Doom of Valyria, as all magic was rooted in blood and fire for the longest of times. But once your dragon eggs began to hatch, our powers began to grow. Now, that Drogon gifted your children dragons as well, magic has only gotten stronger. If I train Dan right, she could be one of the best firemages out there."

Daenerys bites her lip, her mind thinking back to what she said. "But…if she does become a master at what you say, then will she have to go away? Like more red priests do? Give up her family?"

"My queen, what your daughter has is very different." She gestures to the outside. "Many people who practice these types of magic are already worshippers of gods above or below. Your daughter was neither. She was a normal girl before she discovered this power. The Lord of Light has gifted her with this for a reason. Whether he might take it away later or let her keep it, I do not know, but what I do know is that she is meant for something greater than a worshipper – your son as well as soon as he discovers his own."

Daenerys sighs. "Why is it that no matter what the people in my family are destined for something?" she genuinely asks, her hand on her cheek. "It seems that whenever I want them to have a normal life, the rest of the world comes knocking and says 'you can't.'"

"That's just the story the Targaryen's have written," she states softly. She looks over at her. "I will admit I did lie about something,"

Daenerys brow raises. "About what?"

"How I was able to ride your dragon."

Daenerys crosses her arms across her chest. "It has been three months and know you're telling me you lied about how you rode him?"

"I lied because you didn't understand magic as well. Now with your daughter possessing it, you've come attuned." She walks over in front of her, her hands clasped together. "If all you needed to ride a dragon was the blood of Old Valyria, many people would be able to ride dragons. It's not normal for a dragon to ride without its rider, which is why it would standardly be impossible for me to ride it."

"I told that to Dan," Daenerys states, her voice filled with annoyance. "You're telling me that isn't true?"

"Oh, I'm sure she'll read it in one of those books in there. There are thousands. If you want to know how I did, it was rooted in fire and blood magic." She glances outside. "If someone is a master of it, it's quite easy for them to be able to take control of something. I didn't want to – I rarely ever use it – but I could sense that the dragon children were in danger and if I didn't, there was a strong possibility she would have died." She turns to Daenerys again. "I know you must be angry at me for lying to you, so I will take my punishment as needed. But know that it was the only way I would have been able to save you and your daughter in time from such a far distance from Meereen."

Daenerys stares at her, a mix of emotions flurrying through her body. Yes, she was angry at Kinvara for lying – especially about using blood magic to control her dragon, one of her _children,_ when Kinvara knew how she felt about it after she lost her former husband and Rhaego to it years ago. But at the same time, she was still grateful that she arrived in time for them to save Dan and keep her alive. She didn't know what she would have done if her daughter died because of someone hunting down her.

"I am upset," Daenerys starts, looking at the woman. "I know you have been alive for many, _many_ years, as most red priests and priestesses are, correct?" Kinvara nods. "How long have you had mastery in these types of magic?"

"As long as I can remember," Kinvara says quietly. "I was sent to Asshai at a young age, despite the fact that children could barely survive based on the food. Nothing ever grew within the walls, so everything was shipped to us from overseas. They taught me there and I was shown sorcery that would scare even men now to witness it, but when I found the Lord of Light - my calling. Ever since then, I've been serving him through whatever he said, whether it be by magic or something else."

"You've been to Asshai as well?" Daenerys asks.

Kinvara smiles gently. "My queen, anyone who has been involved with sorcery has visited Asshai."

"Is it as bad as people say it is?" she asks quietly. She had always wondered if her dragon eggs had truly come from the Shadow Lands that were on the outside of Asshai, but had never dared wander there. The stories she had heard told from her brother as a child scared her into submission about ever going, but even as an adult now, she was quite wary.

"It's a land without sun," Kinvara states. "It's large and could contain many cities that are some of the biggest ports in the world, but Asshai is sparse and lonely. Everything is made out of black stone that makes the streets darker, filled with sorcery that many men do not wish to witness. But I can assure you that no matter what, your daughter will never be near the city. She will stay with us."

Daenerys watches her quietly before letting out a deep breath. "I'm more upset about the use of blood magic," she admits, looking up at the red priestess. "You know how I feel about that. I'm sure even if I didn't tell you, you would know. Did you bend him to your will or something like that?"

"It was more of control of the mind," Kinvara answers. "A way of steering him."

"…did it hurt?"

"No." Kinvara walks to the other side this time. "Any sort of control of the mind doesn't hurt. If anyone goes through it, it feels more like they took a long nap than someone controlling them. For Drogon, his body probably thought that he was asleep."

Daenerys bites her lip, trying to figure out how to approach this. She stands and looks at Kinvara, sighing. "While I am upset about the use of magic, I'm not going to berate you for saving my daughter's life. I am extremely thankful for it, and I always will be. However, if I ever hear you use blood magic or any type of magic again on my dragons without my permission then I will have you banned from my city. They are my children, part of my family, and I don't want them getting hurt more than they already have."

Kinvara bows her head. "Of course, your grace. I am forever in your debt for allowing me to stay."

Daenerys nods quietly. "And don't lie." Kinvara looks up at her with a raised brow. "Please. I've been lied to a lot in my life. The last person I need lying to me is you."

Kinvara stands and nods as well. "I did not want to lie, but for the time being, it was needed until the dragon princess awoke and I could properly explain what magic is happening right now." Daenerys takes a seat back down on her bench, sighing quietly. "It's a shame you and the other Targaryen are not together."

Daenerys quickly shakes her head in surprise and looks up at Kinvara with an incredulous look. "What?"

"I overheard you and Eleana talking of possible marriage suitors in the future. As much as you despise the idea, it would be good for political strategy," she states quietly. "But if you and Jon were together, you two could do whatever you wanted. Power runs easily between you two. And the people here are starting to grow used to him."

Daenerys sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. Why is it that with every queen, marriage always had to be a topic? Why couldn't she just rule? Yes, she cared for Jon and her family, and she cared for the political alliances outside of the walls of Meereen, but she didn't want it consistently told to her.

"This is the last thing I want to have on my mind," she mutters before leaning up. "Right now, we need to focus on my daughter and the state of the city. Marriage can happen much later on if it needs to come up." Kinvara bows, acknowledging the statement. At that moment, she hears a door close and prepares herself for another commoner, but was surprised to see it was in fact Jon and Daemon. Daemon runs up to the side and hugs his mother, before pulling back.

"I'm sorry we were gone so long," Daemon states. "Father took his time."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "His time? Doing what?"

"I told you it was a surprise," Jon states, shrugging. "It'll only ruin it."

Daenerys shakes her head and glances over at Kinvara, and she could see a slight smirk at the edge of the red priestess' lips. Daenerys rolls her eyes and stands, turning to her. "I don't want to hear it. Make sure that if anyone else comes in, let them know I'm taking a break for a bit."

Kinvara nods as Daenerys walks off with her son and Jon, leaving the room behind for a few moments. Her mind was still ablaze with all the information Kinvara had revealed to her, and she didn't know how to properly respond to it, but she knew that hopefully within time, her daughter would come into terms with her power as Kinvara had ages ago.

"Is everything alright?" Jon asks her as they walk.

She nods gently. "Yes. Kinvara was just revealing certain things. She lied to me about the blood of Old Valyria with dragons," she states. Jon's brow raises in surprise. "Mhm. It was because I didn't understand magic before. Now that Dan has awoken, she felt the need to tell me that it was a mix of fire and blood magic she used to control him."

"Did you talk with her about how you feel with that type of magic?"

"Yes. I already told her she can't ever use it again on my dragons without permission, but I couldn't just banish her. She saved our daughter's life…it's hard to want to hate someone after that."

Jon nods quietly. "I understand that." He glances around as Daemon walks into one of the many giant meeting chambers they had. This would be where they would host the festival, and it led outside to a sprawling garden. While Daemon headed back to where his chambers would be, Jon and Daenerys took a walk on the outside of the gardens. "Where is Dan?"

Daenerys smiles. "I gifted her my library that is deeper in the pyramid, so you might not see her for a few days."

"Good gods," Jon chuckles, shaking his head. "How many books are there?"

"Thousands."

"Oh no." He looks over at her. "That's only going to end in her staying up until ungodly hours of the night." Daenerys shrugs.

"Better to have knowledge than none at all."

Jon nudges her shoulder before nodding back towards the pyramid. "It's a sweet thing you did, giving that to her. She loves to read. I think she'll make good use out of it."

Daenerys smiles and nods. "I'd hope so. She deserves it more than me. I've never made much time to visit it as much as I'd want to." She looks out into the city and sighs. "I hope this festival goes over well with everyone."

"People in the square seemed to think of it as fun today," Jon answers. "Many were talking about it."

"I hope so," she responds. "I want it to be fun. Something normal for the children and for the people. There have been so many instances of horrible things happening and all I want is for them to be happy and have a break from everything. Hopefully, this will provide that." She glances back at him and clears her throat. "And, uh…thank you for staying with me last night. I know it was strange but-"

"It wasn't strange," Jon interrupts, his eyes moving back to her own. "At least not to me." He glances back out into the city. "If you ever need someone to sleep with again, let me know." And as soon as he said that, he felt his cheeks turn red and his head hit the back of the wall. "I did not mean it like that I meant-"

"I know," Daenerys snickers before calming herself down. "I know," she repeats, looking back up at him with a kind smile. "Really. Thank you. It means a lot…I slept well last night."

"Me too," he admits softly, smiling a bit. It was silent between them before Jon suddenly sprang forward. "Well, I have to make sure this surprise is in order for the festival tomorrow, so I'll leave you to your queenly duties."

Daenerys brow raises. "What is this surprise?!" she calls out after him as he leaves.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it?!" he exclaims back before disappearing out of sight back into the pyramid. Daenerys shakes her head and chuckles, looking back out into the city.

Maybe everything would work out for the better. Maybe they would be safe. Maybe…they could all be a family.

But for now, she would just have to wait and see.

She sighs once more, shaking her head of miscellaneous thoughts before walking back inside. Enough of Jon Snow and her state of mind – she had a city she needed to rule and people that needed help, and she was going to help them one step at a time.

* * *

_The Hills of Meereen_

From beyond the peak, a small figure looked into a glass shard, peeking into the gardens of the Great Pyramid. They spot a person heading back inside without seeing their face, but the figures eyes land on the person they were looking for. The Dragon Queen, standing outside, her blond hair flowing in the wind while her dress did the same.

The queen took a deep breath before going back into the pyramid, and the small figure smiles from where they sat, lowering the piece of glass before grabbing their pack. "Found you," they whisper before standing and walking down back into the city, their hood atop their head.

The festival would be their mark. And tomorrow, the Dragon Queen would fall, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta stop with these long ass chapters lol
> 
> So know we have a bit of an explanation with fire, and the old Valyrian blood lie, and we have more fluffiness with Jon and Dany because I really wanted to make it cute for once, and now...who is this at the bottom? Hmmm. You all are gonna freak next chapter it's gonna be so good haha
> 
> I've also been thinking of changing the title of this story to "Fire and Blood" because it has much more to do with the Targaryen's than the Darkness of Day, even though the current title has something to do with the story later on, but what do you guys think? Should I keep the current title or change it to "Fire and Blood"? Or maybe "Blood of the Dragon" or something like that? It's up to you, though!
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to cut off all my hair and proclaim me un-honorable as a Dothraki would? Let me know in the reviews, as they always keep me going and writing for you all - you guys are awesome! Don't forget to follow and favorite to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys have an awesome day! :)


	19. Jon and Daenerys: The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival begins at the Great Pyramid, but danger lies around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments on the last chapter, it means the world! :) p.s. I'm so sorry this is so long don't kill me lol

_Jon_

By the time everyone was getting ready for the festival the next day, Jon had been making himself busy while walking around the pyramid. While he had been helping with some of the heavier liftings, he was still trying to figure out exactly what he was supposed to be doing during the festival.

It wasn't like he was the king here, or had any real royalty at all. He was just the father of the children who were also the children of the queen. And he didn't know what that would make him otherwise.

But as he walked through the halls, he could see people preparing the route that the visitors would travel to reach the ballroom. It wouldn't be near the top or around the children's room – even near his – but it would be close to where people wouldn't have to walk too far to get to where they had to go. Daenerys, Daemon, and Dan would eat at the front, but that left him unsure.

It wasn't like it mattered much. If anything, he was happy that his daughter was going to get the royal treatment she deserved. Whenever they had lived beyond the wall in the North, it would get quite cold and he would feel that Dan wasn't meant to be there. She was too sweet for North of the wall, despite the fact that she knew how to survive it. Now, she could finally be treated like the princess she deserved to be treated as.

But as the day went by though, and he could see more and more decorations begin to go up, he started to notice that his daughter was nowhere to be seen. At one point, while he was hanging up a wreath with one of the guards, Daenerys came over, her face full of concern.

"Have you seen Dan all day?" she asks him quietly. Jon shakes his head.

"No, not at all."

She sighs. "She's probably in the library still. Can you please go get her and please get her ready? I have to get ready myself and I can't bring her up in time."

Jon smiles and nods. "Of course." Daenerys turns to leave but stops before she exits the room.

"Oh, and Jon?" He looks over. "I do hope you're not wearing that to the festival. We had personal clothes picked for you." His brow raises in surprise. He hadn't returned back to his chambers since this morning in helping them set up, but he had no idea they had made something up for him.

"I'll get ready once I get Dan," he responds. She nods and offers a smile before leaving, going off with Eleana and Asi, who had officially begun training. She had come forward to thank him prior in the day and he had said that it was his pleasure – even if it was Daenerys' idea in the first place. But he agreed to it, so that counted for something, right?

He shakes his head to himself and nods at the guards before heading off in the direction of where the library was. Daenerys had told him it was around the middle of the pyramid near the edge so you could see the outside of the city. The structure was huge – he still found himself lost in it even months later – but hopefully overtime he would learn how to navigate it.

It just goes to show how stark of a difference Dan and Daemon had lived growing up. Daemon had only known this place for so long, and Dan had only known the outside world. It was no wonder that when Daemon was placed into these situations where they were stranded in Volantis, he stressed out – it was nothing like he was used to.

And now, Dan was in a pyramid full of things she had never seen before and didn't know how to react, so she locked herself up doing something that she loved – reading. A part of him thought that maybe it was bad that Daenerys had given Dan the library because now it gave her an excuse to escape the world of royalty, but he knew that was a silly thought to think.

When he thinks he reaches the floor the library was on, he follows the edge of the pathway until he lands upon the double doors. He quietly knocks but doesn't hear a response. His brow furrows as he slowly opens the door. "Dan?" he quietly asks.

Still, nothing.

He walks inside and looks around before his eyes land at the table. There, surrounded by books, was Dan. But she wasn't reading them. Her eyes were closed and her hands were on two pages, moving back and forth slowly. Jon comes forward, confused as he ever could be, and lays his hand gently on her back.

"Dan?"

She started to mumble something, and he then shakes her shoulder.

"Dan!"

She gasps and looks up, eyes snapping open before they land on his own. "Seven hells, father," she whispers, shaking her head. "You scared me."

"Me scaring you? What about the whole act you just did with your eyes?" he asks, crossing his arms across his chest. "Are you lying to us here? Pretending you're reading so you don't have to go to the festival?"

"No," she groans before sighing. She lets her hands rest at her side before she takes a deep breath. "You remember in Volantis, right? When I was told I had the "visions of the past" from Kinvara?" Jon nods quietly. "Well, I started to believe them to be fake – maybe just some coincidence with her touching me – but when I started to read these books, everything felt…strange. It was like I was sinking into the pages. And then when I was reading this one –" She stops and holds up a book entitled 'Dragons and Other Creatures.' "-I was practically inside of it. I stepped into the memories of the man who wrote this book. I was in former memories, visions of the past. Whoever wrote these, I could see exactly what they were writing about."

She stands up and walks to the other end of the table.

"I almost thought it was me being crazy at first – maybe I had fallen asleep – but it happened book after book. Each time I placed my hands on a novel and closed my eyes, I would enter the memories of the writer, see what they saw, what they witnessed that day. Some of them were even lies to what they wrote. Like this one man wrote that he witnessed 100,000 Dothraki storm the pyramids of Meereen years ago, but it was all a lie because no one questioned him – it was actually only 5,000, but he published this over in Westeros, so they had no idea."

Jon's brow furrows listening to her. "So what you're saying is that you can see into the memories of all these books?"

"Yes…I wish I could show you, but it's…amazing." She leans back in her chair, looking up at him. And then, she tilts her head. "I mean…maybe I can."

He takes a step back. "What are you talking about, Dan?"

"I haven't started training with fire yet," she admits. "I think I've just been afraid to approach it…but I have been using this power a lot…and maybe I can let you see this with me." She reaches out her hand. "Grab it."

He eyes her hand before looking back at his daughter. "I don't know about this, Dan."

"Trust me," she replies, reaching out further for him to grab. "I wouldn't try it if I didn't think it would hurt you, father."

Jon looks at her hand again before looking back at her and then takes a deep breath. Quietly, he sighs and places his hand in hers, closing his eyes. She clasps her fingers around his own, and suddenly he felt like he was on air. Everything felt dizzy. Everything was blurry. There were colors all over – and then he was on the ground.

Two feet on grass, a clear blue sky in the middle of a field, and in the distance – Kings Landing.

"What…" he whispers before looking down. There, right next to him, was Dan. She was holding his hand, staring in awe at the castle. He turns back to where she was looking and realized she was staring at where it was being built. It wasn't complete yet. "How…how are we here?"

"I told you. I'm able to step into memories." She tilts her head. "I could have sworn that Kings Landing was bigger…I suppose this is early Westeros lore so there wouldn't be much."

Jon's brow furrows. "You have books from Westeros here?"

She nods her head. "Mother had them snuck over with spies so she could have a complete collection. I'm just the lucky girl who gets to read it." She holds his hand tightly. "I'm trying not to severe the tie. If we let go, I don't know what might happen…and I am starting to feel a bit dizzy, so just stay there."

Jon nods, watching her as she looked at the castle. It was being built, and the whole entire area around them was bustling with workers coming in and out of the gates. "Why can't they see us?" he asks.

"I have a feeling we're not really here…it's just a memory we are experiencing, a figment of their heads. Even if someone saw us, no one would know who we are. This is from centuries ago. When-"

Suddenly, there was a loud screech from above. Jon jumps in surprise, pulling Dan close as he watches a giant dragon, about two sizes bigger than Drogon, ride past them, black scales along its back and teeth that could cut open a thousand men. And on top, a man with silver hair similar to Daenerys', flying towards the building castle.

"Balerion the Black Dread," she whispers in shock. "That's the largest dragon known to man. If Drogon lived to an old age…it would be as big as him. Maybe bigger."

Jon looks down at Dan and instantly concern starts to flood him. "Dan, your nose."

She looks up and brings her other hand to her nose, before pulling back. Instantly, everything begins to grow fuzzy again before he opens his eyes once more, and he's back in the library. His body felt slightly queasy, but nothing he couldn't handle. He looks over at Dan and saw her wiping blood from her nose.

"Sorry," she mumbles, grabbing a tissue. "I guess I don't know how much I can take."

"My brother had something similar to you," Jon mutters, gently sitting down next to her to pat at the blood. "He was able to step into memories as well…but he was always meant to be the Three-Eyed-Raven."

"I read about those too," she states softly. "The former ones. There isn't a lot of information about them though...very intriguing and confusing at the same time."

"Be lucky you didn't meet him," Jon states quietly. "He was trying to kill your mother. His men almost killed you. You don't want to meet him." He places the tissue back down and looks at her quiet contemplation. "I just wonder what it means…you're not another Three-Eyed-Raven as far as I can tell."

Dan shrugs. "I don't know what any of this means…but I'm trying to learn how to control it for the time that I have it, and using books has helped." She looks at the ground. "I feel…normal in here, I guess. Not some princess, as strange as it sounds."

Jon looks at her quietly before taking her hands in his. "I know this is a lot. I know there are so many things suddenly being pushed on you that you don't understand. Trust me, I know that it's hard to contemplate being here. You've only just woken up and suddenly they are throwing a festival to honor you. That is strange, isn't it?"

"It is!" she whispers fiercely. "These people don't even know me!"

Jon chuckles a bit before squeezing her hands. "That's what royal people get. And the ones like us, who aren't used to it, just grin and bear it to make your mother happy. She wants to celebrate you being alive with others, and I think it's a good way for us to have fun. So will you put down your books for a few hours, come with me and get ready?"

She bites her lip and sighs, nodding slowly. "Fine…but I want to keep reading after." Jon lets her get down from the seat, holding her hand.

"Don't let people know about that power of yours either," Jon states to her seriously. "The fire or the visions. People are vicious, and one way or another, they will find a way to use you to their advantage. You don't want that to happen."

Dan nods quietly. "Of course not. I can keep my mouth shut." She goes to leave with him but then stops. "Father, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Daemon told me that you told him and mother that your brother Robb was always better than you at everything," she starts as they walk out of the library. "But you always told me you were better at the sword than him when I was younger. Why did you lie to him and mother?"

Shit, he was caught. He looks down at her before sighing. "If you want me to be honest, sometimes you just need to tell a lie not to cause drama. It's a way of teaching him that he isn't going to better than everyone, that he needs to learn, just as you do and as does your mother with her sword lessons. It's a way for them to see that yes, there are much more skilled people out there, and you're going to have to work hard to beat them – but I was better at sword than him. That was it. Almost everything was true. It was only to teach them to practice more."

Dan nods to it, her brow furrowed. "Then why didn't you tell me that at first?"

Jon chuckles. "Dan, you are a completely different animal when it comes to your mother and your brother. I trained you from a young age. And either way, even if I did, you would have worked your hardest anyway."

Dan nods to that as well. "True. Just no more lies. I don't like it. We're a family. We tell each other the truth."

Jon shakes her hand as they walk to her chambers, smiling lightly. "That's right. No more lies."

* * *

_Daenerys_

Her dress was absolutely beautiful.

True, Daenerys had seen many dresses in her life now. From some of the most beautiful to very simple ones, but this one seemed to have intricate designs that laced up the sleeves. The curve of her breasts would be shown in a small 'V,' fitting right over her waist, with two holes exposed. The gown flowed out beneath her, falling to the side. Eleana had truly done an amazing job on this.

It was a crystal red, almost as dark as blood, with gold foiling around the edges. And the color fit her perfectly. She hadn't remembered the last time she had worn a red dress like this. Possibly years ago.

"Well, look at you."

Daenerys jumps in surprise as she turns around to see Daario come into the room, arms crossed before letting them fall to his side. Truth be told, she hadn't seen much of Daario lately. Yes, he still taught Daemon, but when it came to physically speaking with him, it seemed that each time she did, there was always something else going on. Whether it was her secret training, or Dan, or something to do with the city, everything was in the way.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she chuckles.

He shakes his head. "Nothing. It just means you look good – I haven't seen you in a dress like this in years. Probably since you first started at Meereen years ago." He walks up to where she stood in the mirror. "Haven't seen you much since you got back."

"It's just been…busy." He hmms in response, nodding his head.

"Busy. Yeah," he mutters before turning back to her. "I wanted to ask you something about your son."

Daenerys nods, stepping back from the mirror to place on her shoes. "Yes?"

"See, I still train your son on a daily basis," he states to her. "And yet, each time I have trained him, he talks about something his 'father' did or 'that's not how my father does that.' Has he been trained by Jon?"

Daenerys brow furrows. "I-"

"Don't bullshit me, Daenerys."

She looks over at him, seeing the serious expression plastered across his face. The dragon queen lets out a soft sigh and nods. Daario shakes his head, stepping back. "It wasn't my idea," she states quickly. "Daemon felt that he wasn't reaching his full potential so he wanted to train with his father – to learn the ways his sister learned."

"That's horseshit," Daario snaps, glaring at her. "You know I'm just as good of a fucking swordsman as that Northern bastard."

"He's not a bastard," she grinds out, her voice filled with anger. "And I won't have you in this room cursing him like that."

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Daenerys?!" he asks, his hands flying up into the air to gesture around her room. "You're letting the man who killed you train your son, walk around like he's some fucking king here, completely free of watch, let fucking madwoman of a daughter in here and you think this is _okay?!"_

Daenerys was deadly silent, staring him down. If looks could kill, Daario would have been dead on the spot. "Did you purposefully come in here just to berate my choices?" she asks, her voice eerily steady. "I don't care what you say about me. But if you ever disrespect my family again, I will have you locked up."

"Oh, so they're your family now? The man who put a dagger in your heart?"

"He is the father of my child," she snaps. "He has cared for Dan, saved her, kept her alive so I could even meet her. She is somehow alive and yes, she is special. She has powers. But so do I. I am still the unburnt, the breaker of chains, and yet it seems you forgot that."

"I haven't, but-"

"Oh, I know." She raises a finger to stop him in his tracks. "It's because Dan is Jon's, isn't it?" Daario was quiet. "You're calling my daughter a madwoman not because she's mine, but because she is part of him. If it was just me, you'd be at my feet, but now because of him, you despise her."

"I never said I despised," Daario instantly states, stepping forward. "But you're taking this too far, Daenerys. Do you know what these people can do to you?"

"I am well aware of the decisions we have made in the past, but I can assure you that as your queen, I'm making the right decision in keeping _my family here._ " Her tone was like an icicle, sharp and to the point. "I suggest you leave before I have you taken away. Maybe you'll realize the error of your words later."

Daario stares at her in shock, shaking his head, before stepping back. "Defending the man who's killed you. That's a new low, even for you, Daenerys. Enjoy your fucking festival."

He storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Daenerys jumps and tries to keep her mind from spiraling, sitting down on the bed behind her. She places her head in her hands. Did Daario have a point? Yes, he did. But her heart told her that this was the right choice. It had to be. They were all in danger. They needed to stay together. And she cared about them. _All_ of them.

She knew Daario didn't like Jon. He had always been territorial. He had been that way even when Jorah was around, and though Daenerys had loved Jorah, it had never been in that fashion. Now that a man that she was with once was here, she could almost feel the dislike piling off of the sellsword.

"I'm not letting this ruin the night," she whispers to herself, standing up. "Not at all." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Daenerys stands. "Come in."

Kinvara comes into the room with Dan and Daemon by her side. The two of them looked absolutely charming. Daemon was in his regular festival outfit, fitted with the Targaryen seal on the right side of his breast pocket, but Dan was in a beautiful light blue dress with red stitching along the side, and her hair was done up just like Daenerys'.

"Look at you two," she whispers, leaning down and grabbing their hands. "You look absolutely divine." She looks up at Kinvara. "Are they ready for us?"

"Yes, my queen. The people have arrived and have filled the chamber." Daenerys nods as they begin to walk outside.

"Where is Jon?" she mumbles to her.

"When I went to check on him, I think he disappeared into the crowd – I don't think he knew you wanted him up there as well." Daenerys sighs quietly before nodding, grabbing her children's hands.

"It's alright. We'll see him in a bit." She looks down at the two children, smiling softly. "Ready?"

"Ready." They both respond.

* * *

_Jon_

There were some strange nobles in Meereen.

Jon had been in contact with some of the Meereen people down in the city whenever he would go there with Daenerys and Daemon while Dan had been resting, but those had been commonfolk. These kinds of people wore long robes adorned with gold. Some of them were draped in different colors, from blue to purple.

And all of them had something draping over their shoulders. It was like a sheet that had no shape but had designs that flowed up and down the sides. It would fall down to their hips, where it would be wrapped. It was strange to see these customs of people when Daenerys didn't normally have these things in the pyramid that often.

"It's called a tokar."

Jon jumps and glances behind him, seeing Kinvara. "You really know how to sneak up on someone," he mutters, shaking his head.

"That can be quite good, can't it?" she chuckles before glancing at some of the noblemen. "What they are wearing around their bodies are called tokars. They are a symbol of power and wealth here in Meereen. Daenerys wanted to ban them when she first started ruling here but her advisors told her not to."

Jon's brow furrows. "Why not?"

"Well, it's like if a mother had a child and suddenly you came into their lives. It's not like you can just instantly start fathering them – you have to earn their respect. And that is what Daenerys had to do. She had to honor the traditions of the city before she could prove her worth – but until then, she had to follow what they did. Now, the tokar remains as one of the few old traditions that have stuck around in Meereen – mainly because they can be quite beautiful."

"Does Daenerys still wear one?"

"No. Ever since the queen has woken up, she's kept her mind away from it – most extravagant signs of power, really – but she recognizes that people want to keep their traditions. So she allows people to wear them." Kinvara turns back to Jon. "Daenerys has done much to keep this place a safe place, to change the ways it was before, but of course there will always be something that stops her. But if it's for a piece of clothing? She doesn't care as long as the slavemasters don't wear it."

Jon nods quietly, looking ahead at the table where she would sit with their children. "Why aren't you with her?"

"I am merely a red priestess, Jon," she states to him gently. "I might have a special kinship with the Queen, but I'm not royalty or your handmaiden. I walk down here with the people, talk with them. You, on the other hand, should be up there with them when they come out."

His brow furrows. "Why? I'm not royalty either."

The expression that sits on her face could have made him feel like he was the stupidest man alive. "Jon, you are the father of her children. That's as much of a right to a seat at the table as her advisors would have."

Jon shakes his head. "I still don't feel…I don't know, worth it. She has other things to worry on and I don't want to upset Daario and-"

"You don't need to worry about Daario." '

He looks at her, confusion written across his eyes. "Why?"

"Daario Naharis seemed to storm out of the pyramid after a talked with Daenerys. Seemed he was quite angry about something, but if you were to sit with Daenerys, you wouldn't have his eyes glaring at you or anything of that nature. You will be safe."

Why would he storm out? What would they have talked about to make him that angry? This was Daenerys' festival and he wanted to just leave like that? How would something anger him so much?

"I, uh…still don't know." He shrugs a bit and looks down at Kinvara. "I think I'll just wait until she comes out. See what happens."

Kinvara shakes her head before sighing. "You really do know nothing," she states, causing Jon to stiffen slightly. He had heard practically the same thing from Melisandre years ago and he didn't need a repeat of that. "But if you want to stay here, stay. I'm going to go fetch myself a glass of wine."

Before she could leave, he reaches over and grabs her arm. "Wait." She raises her brow at him, questioning. "I want to ask about what you told Daenerys. About the magic."

He moves her over to a secluded spot of the chambers, out near the gardens. He quietly closes one of the doors before turning back to her.

"Daenerys told me you used magic to control her dragon?"

"Yes, I did," she states quietly. "A mix of fire and blood magic. It was a way to control him so I would be able to fly to the Vaas Kasheen."

Jon nods, trying to put his words together. "Um…this is going to sound stupid, but have you ever heard of warging?"

"Yes," she chuckles. "If you think I don't know something, I probably do – just for future sake – but yes, I do know about warging. They're more or less called skinchangers or beastlings."

"My brother…the King, the one who sent people after us – he's a warg. He could change into the mind of a wolf – I believe even a raven - but is it possible to change into other creatures? Like birds?"

"Oh, completely. It depends on the person. If they have enough power within them to subside in that animal for a long time, you can change into whatever animal you want, whether it's across the world or right at home…if you're suggesting what I think you are suggesting, I believe it was Bran who was the Leviathan, too."

Jon rolls his eyes. "It's obvious for that."

"Well, I'm glad you _do_ know something, then."

Ouch, that one hurt. But he shakes it off and continues his questions. "I know Bran is a powerful warg, and he can do many things. But after seeing what you did…is your type of magic warging?"

Kinvara slowly shakes her head. "No. Blood magic is considered one of the darkest types of sorcery out there. To take control of a beast as large as Drogon was the only way for someone like me to control it – through using its blood. Furthermore, I did not enter the body of Drogon when I performed the ritual. It's as I told Daenerys. If you take control of something through blood magic, it simply feels like it is falling asleep. You aren't entering into its body – you're just controlling it. With wargers, you're purely entering into the body of the animal, using its functions – you are the beast."

Jon nods quietly, listening to her words. "Alright, so you aren't a warg…but could someone be able to warg into, say…a dragon?"

Kinvara stares at him before a sly smile begins to form on her face. "You're trying to put things together, aren't you, Jon Snow?"

"Yes, because none of this makes sense," he whispers to her, his mind flurrying with questions. "I know I told Daenerys to let the past be the past, but after hearing what you said, and what she said, I couldn't help but ask. See if maybe there was something going on. But would it be possible? To warg into the mind of a dragon?"

Kinvara nods again. "As I said, if someone has serious power, yes, they can. But it takes a lot to warg into something that large and menacing. Something like Drogon would fight back against the sorcerer, while a Leviathan – who is a much more common and level-headed beast – would allow it. The concentration would have to be at its peak."

Jon nods, thinking of what she said. Maybe Bran would be able to, but there's still so much he wanted to know.

"So, it's possible to warg into a dragon – any beast, really – but I've been meaning to know…it is possible to warg into a human?"

Kinvara looks at him with her brow furrowed, her mind obviously thinking back before shaking her head. "I don't think it's possible unless the person is aware of the warging," Kinvara states quietly. "Like…with Bran and Hodor, if you know who that man is."

The name sounded familiar to Jon, but he had been so focused on trying to find answers that he hadn't thought about anyone really from the past. "Was he with Bran?"

Kinvara nods. "Yes, but Hodor was different for Bran's sake. He was almost like a pet to Bran. They had a strong connection for years, so it was quite easy for someone like Bran to go into their body. It would be much harder for someone from a distance who didn't know the person well and didn't know they were being warged into. And even so, with warging, the animal knows what is going on – as did Hodor. It's not like blood magic where the animal feels as if it is asleep. With skinchangers and wargers, the animal knows what is happening and is secluded into a place within their minds. The person can give orders, but they know everything that is happening. With blood magic, it is the opposite."

"Alright, well…is it possible for blood sorcerers to control a human?"

She was quiet, looking at him and then glancing back at the festival to make sure they hadn't come out yet. "I'm almost positive that's not possible," she states softly, looking back at him. "Blood sorcerers would be able to control the limbs of someone if they had incredible control, but to take on a human as a warg does? That would be impossible – unless it was some sort of God or something like that."

Jon quietly curses, looking at the ground. He really thought he might have been on to something, but everything Kinvara said put some of that into the gutter. There had to be a reason. There just had to be.

Kinvara gently reaches out and touches his shoulder, squeezing it. "I'm sure we'll figure this out."

"You know everything," he states bluntly, turning to her. Her brow furrows again. "You know literally fucking everything that has happened to us, and yet you don't know what happened to Daenerys? How is that possible?"

Kinvara sighs. "My powers can only go so far, Jon. Yes, we know much of what's happened in the world, but that doesn't mean that we can see everything and anything. What happened to Daenerys is a truly mystifying situation, and many red priests and priestess have tried to come together to figure out what caused her to switch. I understand what you are trying to do, but know that many others are trying to figure it out as well – you aren't alone."

Jon lets his head hang, not responding. He hears Kinvara sigh before she takes a step back.

"The queen and the children should be out soon. You should come back in – have some wine. You need to take a deep breath."

After that, he hears her footsteps fade away back into the festival. Jon lets out a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves before straightening himself out and standing up, heading back in as well. As much as his mind was thinking of magic, of any possibility for what happened, he knew that this was supposed to be a fun festivity – and he didn't need to ruin it with his brooding.

He quietly walks over to the table that had wine, pouring himself a goblet as there was a sudden banging of a gong. He looks up to see Eleana, her hands held behind her back and smiling.

"Now presenting, Queen of Meereen, Daenerys Targaryen, and the dragon prince and princess, Daemon and Dan Targaryen."

The room started to cheer and clap as the doors opened. Jon took a sip of his wine as he watched the children come out first, but he felt himself nearly drop his goblet once he looked at Daenerys.

She was absolutely _stunning._

Her hair was braided into four braids that came together at the very end, flowing down onto her back. The dress she wore fit her figure perfectly, accentuating the curves of her body while flaring out at the bottom – something of a tradition with her gowns. The designs of little gold stitching's along her side really accentuated her face, and the smile she had on was the one he cared the most about. It fit her well. He wished that she smiled like that much more often.

His daughter looked completely shocked by the number of people who were there, standing protectively behind her mother, while Daemon waved to everyone like it was a normal everyday thing for him. Daenerys grabs her hand, whispering something in her ear before gently pulling her forward. And then, gingerly, she raises her hand and waves to the people as well. Dan was not used to these dresses, but she was trying to be for her mother.

"My citizens," she starts out, as the chatter started to die. Jon couldn't stop staring at the smile that was on her face. She seemed so happy. "This festival has been a long-time coming. For years we have made improvements to Meereen, changes that have made the city better, stronger, but we still haven't found the time to celebrate. But what better time now, than to celebrate the welcome of my daughter, Dan. Or as you call her, the dragon princess."

The crowd starts to cheer and clap again. Jon could see Dan's face turn red but she stayed where she was. Daenerys chuckles and rubs her daughters back, whispering something in her ear again. Dan smiled after whatever she said, chuckling. The woman was trying to make the girl feel more comfortable.

"We have had many hardships these past couple of months," she begins again, the crowd once again quieting. "Ever since my son and I, along with some of our best men, traveled across the world to find my daughter, life has been hard. We have been in danger for most of the journey, had assassins try and kill us, nearly drowned by some beast from the Shivering Sea, and yet we are here. Doesn't that say something about the resilience of a Targaryen? Of Meereen people? They may knock us down, treat us as foreigners, but they may never take what we have – our strength and our lives."

The crowd starts to cheer again. It was clear these noble people truly cared for Daenerys. She had done much to gain their trust. This was where she belonged.

Her eyes travel across the room, looking at all of the faces of the man and women that were there before they landed on Jon's. There was so much said in that one gaze, but nothing actually mouthed or spoken. Once the crowd starts to die down once more, she begins to speak, moving her eyes back to the crowd.

"Even so, we need to acknowledge that it wasn't only me," she states. "Through the streets of Volantis, to the Dothraki Sea, to the abandoned fortress in Vaas Kasheen, there was someone who was by my side through it all to help me get through it and get me home with my children. Someone that I haven't had the chance to properly thank with all of you here." Her eyes turn back to Jon, a soft smile on her face. "Jon Snow, you've helped me through everything that has happened and kept me somehow stable during all of this. Through it all, it's you I've been turning to the most. Will you please take your place at my table?"

The people around him start to cheer again – it was like no matter what she said, they just followed with a good yell – but he started to blindly walk up to where Daenerys stood with the children. He looks over at her as he walks behind the table, setting his goblet down and turning to her. She comes closer and gives him a tight hug as the rest of the nobleman cheer. As she does, she leans over and whispers into his ear.

"You were supposed to walk in with us!"

The fierceness was there. He pulls back to look at her. "I didn't think you were serious," he mumbles.

She rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "Well for now on, think that I'm serious," she whispers, chuckling a bit before turning back to the nobleman. They start to die down as well after a bit. "Now, the last thing I want to thank are all of you, for being so accepting of my daughter and my family. Without you, and your support of everything that has happened, we would not be here. So let us drink and dance until we can't see properly – we have earned it."

They all cheer as the music begins to play, and Daenerys sits down, signaling everyone else to sit as well. Jon looks back at her, his brow raised in surprise at how easily everyone sunk into having fun.

"You're quite good at speeches," he remarks.

She takes a bit of her food, grinning a bit. "I know."

* * *

Hours passed for the festival. Jon hadn't seen so many people happy since after the Battle of Winterfell. People were dancing and drinking and spinning each other around, and everyone was having fun. It was what Daenerys had intended it to be.

He would glance over at her occasionally from where he sat. At a certain point, she had left the table and made her way around, speaking with the nobles with that same smile, laughing about something before moving onto the next person. It seemed that everyone was so extravagant in talking to her that the stories would keep her for hours, but in reality, it was only a couple of minutes.

Eventually, though, she made her way back to the table, her cheeks red from drinking a little wine and chuckling. Jon looks over at her with a raised brow. "You alright there?"

Daenerys nods, snickering. "I'm fine, don't worry. It's just nice to see so many people having fun." She looks over and her eyes land on Dan and Daemon, who were dancing with some of the other older kids. One of the boys was teaching Dan how to do the lady's part, and she was catching on quickly. "She's really starting to enjoy it," Daenerys says softly, "I think she likes the dancing the most."

"It probably reminds her of sword work – moving her feet is her specialty," he states quietly, turning back to her. "I'm glad you were trying to make her feel more accepted."

Daenerys turns over to him now, nodding. "Of course. I don't want her to be uncomfortable. This feast is to celebrate her, us – everything we've been through. It's supposed to be a joyous occasion."

Jon looks at her and then back out towards the nobles. "Can I just ask one thing?" She nods. "These nobles seem to really like you. Was it always like that?"

Daenerys snorts before taking another sip of her wine. "Absolutely not," she answers once she places her goblet back down onto the table. "At first, most people hated me. They thought I was a conqueror, and I was. But I didn't want to be just that. I wanted to rule. I wanted to lead these people into better times, and it took a long time for me to do that. These people who are cheering, I can assure you that they aren't the slave masters that I crucified when I first came here. These are the nobles who agreed with me, wanted change, wanted to see the world become anew. With their help, we really have made Meereen better."

"I'm proud of you," he admits quietly. She looks over at him in surprise. "Really…you did so much after what happened. Turn this place around…really makes me wonder what the fuck I did in the North for so long. Hunt wolves? Mess with wildlings?"

Daenerys smiles gently before taking his hand. "You raised our daughter. That's what you did that meant so much."

Jon smiles at her statement. Leave it to Daenerys Targaryen to make him feel like his moping around for five years was worth something. But in a way, it was. He didn't know what he would have done if he hadn't found Dan.

"I guess so." He looks back at her before squeezing her hand, swallowing his pride. "You look beautiful, by the way. I should have said that earlier, but I was shocked at being called up here. But I mean it completely."

Daenerys smiles softly. "Thank you, Jon." She pulls her hand back and looks at her wine once more before clearing her throat. "You look quite handsome as well. I really liked what they laid out for you."

He had been surprised when he saw what it had been, but it was typical festival clothes. It reminded him of what he wore at Winterfell a bit, except much cleaner and fit him better. It was a dark red, almost black, and it had a Targaryen sigil on the side. He hadn't known how he would feel wearing it, but once he put it on, he had liked it.

"Thank you," he responds, looking back out into the dancing people. "I will admit…although you look beautiful, it's a bit revealing."

Her brow raises in shock. "…what?"

"The outfit," he states, gesturing to the side. "I can see your curves through the holes, and uh…I don't mean to act like I've been looking but you're uh-" He stops himself before it could go further, shaking his head. He really wasn't good with words. He needed to keep his mouth shut. "It's just very different from the dresses I'm used to seeing in Westeros. A lot more showing."

Daenerys chuckles a bit, shaking her head. "It's a Meereen custom. It's quite hotter here so we show more." She looks back at him and then squeezes his shoulder. "Trust me, it's not like I wear this every day."

"I wouldn't want you to," he mumbles. It was silent between the two before he stands. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be saying any of this."

"No. It's alright," she answers, grabbing his hand. She was trying to stop him from leaving. "I understand why you're doing it. You're nervous someone will touch me or something like that?"

Well, it was more than that. Much more than that. But for her sake, he nodded. That was a reason – among many others. She stands and shakes her head.

"It's alright. I'm going to be okay. Guards are watching me and if all else fails, you're here too. You do not need to worry."

Her smile made him want to melt. She was being so considerate of him being a total creep in watching her. Truth be told, he knew she could protect herself if some man were to touch her. After the months of training they had been doing, she was well-aware of self-defense, even if for some reason the guards didn't get to her first.

The real reason he didn't want her to wear these dresses was that he didn't want to think about some other man seeing her body. He had **_no right_** to be thinking like that, even express his opinions to her, but something in him just wanted to leak out what he thought, and that's what did. And she wasn't condescending about it – she was understanding of it.

"Alright," he states softly before he suddenly remembers what he wanted to do tonight. "Fuck, your surprise." He grabs her goblet and his. "Finish your wine and I'll finish mine. We need to do this now."

She raises her brow in shock. "But-"

"Come on." He raises his goblet, urging her to do the same. She rolls her eyes and does so, raising it high so they could clash them together before drinking the rest of their wine. Once they were done, he grabs her hand, looking over to the guards. They knew the plan.

The two men standing near the entrance of the garden nod, before stepping outside and grabbing anyone who was there, bringing them back. Daenerys brow furrows as she watches them heard people back in, stating 'the queen wants time outside.' She looks back up at Jon. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." He glances over to where Daemon was, but he sees he was having a fun time with Dan. Both were eating food from one of the noble man's children, who was laughing. He didn't want to drag them away from the festivities. He would show them later. "Guess it will be you and me." He pulls her forward gently, nodding at the guards. He brings her outside and she watches as the guards close the doors behind them, allowing the music to stay within the pyramid.

"Jon," she laughs.

"Wait," he responds quietly. "Just follow me."

* * *

By the time they reached the edge of the garden, Jon could see Daenerys was practically on edge of what he was trying to do. When they landed upon the area he wanted her to be in, he looks out into the city, seeing the flames from candles and hearing the laughs from the children. It was perfect.

"Jon, what is going on?" she asks again, confusion and laughter laced in her voice.

"Alright, I want you to close your eyes."

"What? I-"

"Close them," he instructs, his tone firm. He watches as she rolls them before closing them gently, standing still. He walks over to the edge of a stone bench and lifts the top, before grabbing what he had been wanting to give her for weeks now. He looks down at it, and then back at her, before walking forward until it was right in front of her body. "Okay, open them on three."

She nods, a soft smile on her lips.

"One, two…three."

Her eyes snap open and she looks down, and instantly, her mouth drops open in shock.

It was a beautiful sword. It had a slender handle – one that was made for a woman's hand, and at the very end was a bronze flame, igniting into the air. There was a red gem at the hilt, and three pieces of what looked like gold spiraling out into waves, something that looked of fire, to the side and on the very edge of the sword. The handle had a curve around it, a beautiful design. But that wasn't what made this sword so powerful.

"This…this isn't…"

"It's not the original, no," Jon states softly, handing it to her. She takes it into her hands, feeling it around. "No one still has an idea of where the real Dark Sister is, but Daemon told me about the sword, and because you've been improving so much with your fighting, I wanted to have it remade for you. For you to finally have your own sword to use." She looks up in shock, her brow furrowed.

"H…how?"

"They've had heavy imports of unused weapons coming in from Westeros," he explains. "Some of which were old Valyrian steel. I talked with one of the best blacksmiths in town to melt down the old weapons and use the same steel to re-forge this. It took weeks – Daemon gave me the design from an old book on your family, and that's why he's been helping me go out to the town. I know it's not the original…but I wanted to give you something that resembles your family and that resembles you. And you've earned this."

"You didn't have to get me my own Valyrian sword," she whispers, still in shock. "I…I didn't even know these could be made. I thought the way to learn how to make Valyrian steel was lost in the Doom?"

"It was, and they can't make new weapons - you're right about that. They can only be re-forged from other Valyrian steel, which is what happened. And only the most skilled blacksmiths can do it, but I wanted it to be done, and I knew there had to be someone here who could do it."

She shakes her head in shock before looking up at him. "This…this must have cost you thousands."

He shakes his own head once more. "Once the blacksmith heard he was doing it for his queen, he did it for free. Bragging rights, I suppose."

"Jon.." Her voice was barely above a whisper, her hands gripping the sword tightly. "You…you didn't have to do this. I'm not worth all this work for something like this, I mean – Gods, you must have spent hours trying to make sure he got it right. I feel so bad."

He brings a hand up to her cheek, looking her in the eyes, and his other hand tilts her chin up so she would look at him. "I wanted to for you. Don't feel bad for a gift I wanted to give you. And don't say you weren't worth it. You are, completely."

Daenerys stares at him before she places the sword down on the bench. Within seconds, as soon as it was safe, she jumps up and wraps her arms around him tightly, practically jumping into his arms. His own arms wrap around her, keeping her close, her head buried into his neck. Tears were rolling down her eyes, and he was confused. Why was she crying?

When she pulls back, he wipes her tears from his cheeks. "I thought you liked the sword?"

"I love the sword!" she exclaims, the tears still falling. "This is the absolute sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I…I can't even begin to thank you enough, Jon. That's why I'm crying. I…I don't even know what to say."

He smiles at her reaction, resting his hands on her cheeks. "I suppose it was a good surprise, huh?"

"It was a great one," she laughs, looking up at him.

It was silent between the two, him staring down at her, wiping at her tears. It seemed that the sounds of the feast had dribbled out and that there was nothing but the two of them, right there at that moment, standing in the garden overlooking the city. He could see so many emotions in her eyes, all flurrying through the tears that were unshed, but one that he recognized so well.

Happiness. He had made her happy. He had made that smile on her face. And that felt pretty fucking good.

Time felt like hours when it was only seconds, and staring down at her, he felt a familiar urge from long ago take over him. His eyes bounced to her lips for a quick moment, but not quick enough for Daenerys to not notice. But she doesn't pull back, staring at him in disgust, or push his hands off her face. She stays still, a new emotion taking place in her eyes. Want.

It was like a pull took over him, a force he had no control over. It seemed to take her too because her head was moving as well as his. There were barely inches of space left between them, and he could almost feel her breath on his face. His heart started to speed up and-

"Lord Snow."

Jon inwardly curses as Daenerys turns her head, looking over in surprise. It was one of the guards from before, looking at the two of them. Jon takes a step back, glancing at the guard. "What is it? What happened?"

"Nothing, your grace. Your daughter is requesting a dance."

He almost laughed. His daughter, interrupting a moment like that. Of course.

"Go," Daenerys says to him softly. He looks over at her but doesn't see any confusion or anger or distaste in her eyes. Just kindness. "Give her a dance. She's been wanting to all night. I'll speak to you later." She reaches over and grabs his hand. "And thank you…so much."

Jon smiles at her, his mind thinking back to what had just happened moments ago. Had they really been that close? Was that all in his mind? What had they just almost done? Was he…

"Father!"

Jon rolls his eyes. Dan was getting anxious. "I'll see you later," he states to Daenerys. Quietly, he takes her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it gently, before giving one last smile to her and running off back inside. The guard looks at him with a raised brow and chuckles. Jon looks at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Just go be with your daughter before she drives the guards mad." Jon chuckles as the guard closes the door, bowing to Daenerys. "My queen." She nods as well, letting out a soft smile at Jon before turning back to her sword. Jon goes back inside, letting out a deep breath as the guard goes back to standing with the entrance to the garden closed off.

As soon as Jon came in, Dan was in his arms, pulling him towards where Daemon was. "Dance with us!" she exclaims. "I want to show them what we used to do in the North with Uncle Tormund and the others!"

Jon chuckles and nods. "Alright, my child." And he grabs his daughter's hand tightly, letting her lead him out to the festiveness around them.

* * *

_Daenerys_

What…had just…happened?

Jon had given her Dark Sister. Well, it wasn't the original, but it looked almost exactly like the paintings she had seen, the drawings of what they had. It was the same shape, size, the design was everything she had expected it to be. And it was here, in her arms. Her own Dark Sister. Her family's ancestral longsword, remade and redone for families to come.

And then they had almost kissed.

As much as a part of her brain hated to admit it, she had wanted him to. Her emotions had overwhelmed her. No one – and she truly meant that – had ever done something so thoughtful, so kind and she just felt…so many things.

She wanted to forget everything that happened, to talk with him, to ask him what the fuck they were, but the other side of her was yelling, screaming that it was all a trick or some sort of ruse, that she was stupid to want that after what he had done, and she didn't know which side to pick. Her mind was so confused, everything was a blur. She didn't know what to do.

But she knew that two things were sure: she had a beautiful sword in her hands that Jon had made…and that she knew that Jon meant something more to her than she had realized. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. This…everything was so overwhelming. She didn't know how to feel anymore.

"Why?" she asks herself. "Why couldn't this night just be dancing and drinking?" She sits down on the bench, moving the sword in her hands. It was her perfect weight, quick, something she could use easily. He had even taken that into consideration. Gods, she needed to do something for him despite her emotions conflicting every ten seconds. There's no way she could let this go unnoticed. He deserved something too.

At that moment, she sees the door open and a guard step out. They seemed a bit smaller than here but had the same armor and everything. It was one of her men that she had stationed on the outside of the pyramid to keep watch. She stands, the sword in her hands.

"Horah," she states. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be near the streets."

"I had some business to discuss with you, my queen," the man states, his eyes staring her down.

"Well…this couldn't be discussed with the other guards?"

"No. I sent the two outside these doors to a break. You're done in here, aren't you?" He steps forward. "It's only you and me."

Daenerys takes a step back. He was acting strange. "Horah, I command you to go back down to the bottom. That is an order from your queen."

The man stares at her, before eerily whispering. "You will _never_ be my queen, you _ **madwoman**_."

Before she could question what he was saying, the man swings a sword at her and she jumps out of the way, practically screaming. Why was he attacking her? What had she done?

"Stand down!" she exclaims, holding her sword tightly in her hands. "Or I'll be forced to kill you."

The man laughs and comes to her, snarling. "Little dragon queen acting like you're some warrior now. I'll show you _pain!"_ The man swipes at her and she instantly blocks it, taking multiple steps back as they kept slicing their way to her, trying to injure her body. Jon's voice kept repeating what he had said to her over their training over and over. 'Use your body, always expect the unexpected, watch your surroundings.'

Each time they tried to hit her she would block them. At one point, she was able to break their hit and cut their side, causing the man to yell out in pain before glaring at her. He lunges and suddenly plunges her into one of the ponds of the garden, sending Dark Sister flying around the ground, crashing into one of the potted plants and breaking the pot into a hundred pieces.

She gasps for air as she emerges from the pond, running forward, but the man grabs her and yanks her down, cutting at her leg. She yells out in pain before kicking the man in the face as hard as she could. It was enough for her to break free and grab her sword just as they brought their own down on her, slamming her onto the ground.

It was between her sword that was separating her from death right now. It was right above her head. Her leg was bleeding badly. There were cuts from her fall on her forehead, the blood dripping into her eyes, but all she could was the hate of the man above her. And that's when she realized, those weren't Horah's eyes.

Horah's eyes were blue. These were brown. What was this magic?

"You're done!" the man growls angrily, slamming his sword harder. She used every ounce of her strength to stop him, and now, facing desperate measures, she brings her hand up directly onto the blade of the man's sword, the sharp edge cutting open her palm, and blood spilling onto her arm.

She tries to keep herself from crying out in pain as he dug it deeper, Dark Sister keeping it from entering her body, her hand trying to overpower the man's weapon with her body and her own sword, but her strength was fleeing. It wouldn't be long now. She needed to move, but her body was shaking. Was this how she would die? From someone overpowering her at her own festival?

Suddenly the doors to the garden open and the man turns his head. And then, all pressure was off of Daenerys. The man dropped his sword in shock. At the entrance, there stood Jon, Longclaw in hand and running towards the man who was on top of Daenerys.

But one word escaped the man's lips. "…Jon?"

Jon stares at him in shock when he mentions his name. Horah had known who Jon was – he had been one of the guards to greet them when they first arrived in Meereen – but now he was acting like he was seeing a stranger for the first time in years.

Daenerys takes the opportunity to hit the man in the leg, causing him to crumble to the ground. She grabs their sword and throws it away, before taking hold of her own in her good hand, staring down at the man who had nearly killed her. Jon rushes over to her. "Are you alright?" he whispers. "I heard something shatter and came running."

"I'm…I'm fine," she states, taking a deep breath before glaring at the man beneath her. "Why did you try and kill me? Who are you?"

Jon holds Longclaw at the man's head as he tries to stand. "If you move a single spot I will slash your head off within seconds," Jon growls to him. The guard sits, staring up at him.

"I'm…I'm not Horah."

Daenerys looks at the man in shock. "Then _who are you_?"

The man looks between the two of them before sighing and then moves his hands to his face. Within moments, he takes off the face of Horah, holding it in their hands, and Jon and Daenerys stare in shock at the person sitting right below them. Brown hair, brown eyes, dirty cheeks covered with cuts from their fight. But the two of them knew exactly who it was.

Arya Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone surprised? Probably not lol
> 
> Now this is about to get crazy with her here, and oh, what was that? Feelings are peeking through. This should be many more fun chapters to write haha next chapter though will be even more crazy, so just ya wait.
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want shoot me with an arrow like Ygritte did to Jon? Let me know in the reviews, as they always keep me writing and pushing out these chapters quicker, because you guys are awesome. Don't forget to follow and favorite to join us on the adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys have a great day! :)


	20. The Targaryens: The Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While each of the Targaryens has a talk with their almost-killer, none are expecting the threat that is laying right outside their doors - of which will end in tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, it means the world :) read until the end and don't hate me please lol

_Jon_

To say Jon was shocked would be an understatement.

He had known Arya to be a killer. He knew that through their years of separation from the moment he went to the Wall, and she went South, she had learned how to use a sword very well. But this kind of fucking magic he just saw from her…to steal the face of another man? He had never seen it.

And yet, here she was, in the man's clothes and with his face on the ground. Jon takes a step back in shock as guards suddenly come out. "Your grace, we heard the co-Queen Daenerys!"

They rush over to her at seeing her state, while two guards go behind Arya, restraining her. She looks up at Jon pleadingly. "Please, I was-"

"Stop." The voice that came out of him he didn't recognize. He couldn't look at his little sister right now. All he could think about was that she had quite literally stolen the face of a person, their own identity, and came in to kill Daenerys – possibly even her children. A different person was taking over him right now. "Don't speak. Stay there."

The guard behind Arya was looking to him, his brow furrowed. "What do you want me to do, my lord?"

Jon stares down Arya, seeing her eyes start to leak in with shame and despair, but Jon wasn't having any of it. Not right now. "Have the other guards clear the guests out of the room and into another – far below, so once they are drunk enough, they may leave. Once the guests are guided, bring Lady Stark to the dungeons."

Arya stares at him in shock. "Jon, I-"

"I said don't speak," he spat. She stills, staring at him in shock. He turns back around, looking at the guards who were helping Daenerys. "I'll tend to the Queen. You bring the guests downstairs – and please bring the children to bed. They shouldn't see this."

The guards nod, letting Daenerys go and heading back inside. Jon watches silently as one by one, they begin to usher the visitors downstairs. In their drunken and hazy state, most follow without much intervention, happy for the party to keep going. Jon watches as a guard pries Dan from the new friends she made, along with Daemon, both looking confused as to why they were being sent off. He could see Dan looking for him, but her eyes don't connect as she's whisked away.

It was for the better. Dan had named her damn direwolf after Arya, for the God's sake. If she knew what Arya had just done – it would crush her.

Once all of the attendees were down to a deeper level of the pyramid, Jon looks at the guards who were holding Arya down, nodding at them. They silently bring her inside. Arya tries to spare a look at Jon, but he looks away. Once the guards were out of sight with the girl, he turns back to Daenerys, helping her stand. He takes Dark Sister into his other hand, sheathing Longclaw, before turning back to her.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he says to her gently.

She nods silently, following after him back into the pyramid.

* * *

Once they reached her chambers, Jon sits Daenerys down gently, grabbing a clothe from the bathroom and soaking it in water, before coming back to where she was. He kneels in front of her, gently grasping her hand and wrapping the clothe around to absorb the blood. She flinches slightly but doesn't move.

"How does it feel?" he asks.

She shrugs. "Like I cut my hand open," she responds, causing him to roll his eyes. She looks down at him and sighs. "It hurts, but I had to do it to save myself…she was quite close to…"

"I know," Jon mutters, pulling back the clothe. He knew that there was a strong possibility that had he not come in, Arya would have killed her. As much as he had been training Daenerys, Arya had been fighting for longer and was much quicker than the dragon queen for now. It would have been a quick death. "I know. It's hard to think about."

He walks back over and grabs a bandage, this time wrapping it around her hand.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he responds quietly, looking up at her. "I know it must have been horrible."

"Horrible?" she asks, her voice barely above a whisper. "That doesn't even begin to describe it." He finishes bandaging her hand and then moves his attention to the gash on her leg. As he lifted up her skirt slightly, he could still see the scar from when she was hurt in Volantis – it had healed nicely but would remain. He hoped this one healed a little better. "She…she had the face of my men. One of my men. Just like…she was him. It was…did you know she could do that?"

"No," he answers, shaking his head as he begins to clean out her gash. "I had no idea whatsoever. I knew she could fight but I…never knew this."

Daenerys was quiet after that, staring down at the floor. Jon continues to clean out her wound, quiet as well. After a moment, he could feel the bed dip, and Daenerys looks back at him, her head in her hands this time. "I knew that she didn't like me…but I never knew it was that deep."

"I didn't either," he admits. She raises an eyebrow, but he continues to nod. "I'm serious. I had letters after letters with her when I was in the North while she was traveling. She even told me that she gave you the benefit of the doubt because you saved us with the dragons back in Winterfell…I think what happened in Kings Landing might have changed her mind but I don't understand how she would know you're here. No one was there to tell him and-"

Daenerys stops him, her hand coming up. "Your brother." Jon's brow furrows. "Didn't you tell me a couple of days ago that you saw a bird that didn't seem to be right in Meereen? Or that's what Daemon said? What if that was your brother? What if he-"

"No," he answers, shaking his head. "I can't-"

"Jon, listen to me!" she exclaims, trying to stand but cringing at the pain in her leg. He lowers her onto the bed, looking at her seriously.

"Be careful, you don't want to hurt it."

"Jon, I know you love Arya," she whispers, her brow furrowed to stop herself from the pain. She takes a deep breath, lets it out, and turns back to him. "I know you love her. I do. But you need to realize that your 'family' has done nothing but turn against you. Your brother has sent people after us to kill me, and possibly kill our children. And now, Arya – _your sister –_ almost succeeded. There is something wrong happening…you need to speak with her. Talk. Anything."

Jon looks down at her. What if his family had been planning against her? Against him? He hated to think about it, but he knew it was a strong possibility, as much as it broke his heart.

"I…I will go speak with her." He looks at her as he finishes wrapping up her leg. "Are you alright there?" he asks her gently.

She looks up at him and nods. "Yes, I'm fine…shaken, but fine." She glances at Dark Sister before moving her gaze back to him. "Did I do well fighting her, master?" she quietly jokes.

Jon almost laughs. It wasn't the time for jokes, but he knew it was a way to deal with the madness that had just happened. "You did very well, Daenerys," he answers softly. He goes to leave, but she grabs his hand with her good one.

"Can you come back here once you're done?" she asks him quietly, swallowing. "I, uh…don't want to be alone much after that. Let the visitors downstairs leave drunk when they are ready." Jon nods, squeezing her hand. "And…thank you for taking over the orders for me today, when I was in shock…that really means a lot, Jon."

"Anything," he responds, squeezing her hand once more. He comes forward and embraces her tightly, feeling her sigh against him as her own arms wrapped around his center. Once he pulls back, he plants a soft kiss on her forehead and steps back. "I'll be back in a bit – going to get some answers."

Daenerys nods, sitting on her bed as she watches him leave, shutting the door behind him with a slam.

* * *

Jon had never been to the dungeon cells of the pyramid. He supposed he never really had a reason to considering they hadn't had any serious threats since they had been back. And the last threat he ever thought he would see would be his sister, wearing the outfit of a guard.

When he walked to where she was being held, he saw her look up from where she sat on the ground, her knees pressed up against her body.

"Nice way to greet family," she states as he walks closer.

"When you try to kill someone, that is usually how it goes," he responds, walking up to the cell. From the light of the candle, he could see her staring up at him. There wasn't anger in her eyes or mistrust. She just seemed tired. "Arya, how are you here?"

"Why are you here?" she counters, finally standing up to walk over to him. "I've been in Meereen for days, going through all the shops and inns, and never once did I see you. Why are you here and why are you protecting her? Are you going to kill her when you get the chance again because you couldn't get it right last time?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he suddenly snaps at her, causing her to still. "Over letters ago, you said that even though you didn't like her, you at least respected her for what she had done – how her dragons saved us when truly, there was no other way for us to have survived the Night King's army. And now, you come here and practically nearly kill her, threatening the lives of our children and the people here? This isn't like you, Arya. This isn't at all, and you fucking know it."

"You...you two have children?" she asks, shock in her voice.

"Dan and Daemon. Both are hers...it was destiny I came across Dan, and now I've come across the rest of them. And you nearly _killed_ their mother."

The woman was quiet, looking at him. She didn't say anything, but he could tell from her expression that what he had said upset her. Good.

"I know you never would have found out about her being here if not for someone. Who sent you?" She doesn't reply. "Arya, who sent you or else I will make someone come down here and have you say it."

"Bran," she states, her voice soft, echoing off the hard, concrete walls of the dungeon. "He assigned me to assassinate her."

Jon curses, stepping back and running a hand through his hair. "How did he know we came here? We killed his men."

"He…he used his powers. Saw into a window or something."

"Fuck," Jon mutters, leaning against the wall. He had been right. That fucking bird had been Bran. Kinvara's lessons were starting to ring true in his head. If someone had enough power, they truly could warg into fucking anything, couldn't they?

"He…he didn't tell me that you were here."

"And that makes a difference?" he asks, walking over to her.

"I…I-"

"If I wasn't here, you would have killed her just like that." He snaps his fingers. "But now that I'm here, oh, suddenly it's too sensitive and-"

"I never would have tried to kill her if I knew you were here, Jon," she states back instantly, her hands wrapping around the bars in front of her, trying to see him better in the dim light. "I know how much she meant to you back then…I was shocked to find out she came back to life too, but I wasn't that surprised because that happened to you…I'm sorry. I-" She swallows and looks at the ground. "Why do you care so much about her? She burnt thousands of people to the ground."

Jon looks at her before keeping his voice calm. "The Daenerys I have with me now is not the same person we both saw in King's Landing. Something happened to her – I don't know what, but I know it made her do that. There had to be a reason. Because why would whatever God is up there bring her back if she was truly that evil? Explain that to me."

With that, Arya was silent.

"Daenerys is one of the kindest women I have ever met," he continues. "Yes, she can be ruthless, but only when she has to be for the sake of her kingdom – to protect her family and her people. I've seen that while I've been with her all this time. I've seen how much she has changed. I've seen her grow into something amazing. And I'm not about to let you get rid of that."

Arya looks back at him. "Why are you here in Meereen? How did you know she was alive? How long have you been here?"

"In Meereen? A few months now. But we had met long before in White Harbor."

Arya's brow raises. "White Harbor? When did you go south of the Wall? I thought you were with the wildlings when you wrote me your letters."

"I was. We were." He glances towards the stairs and sighs. "Dan started to have these dreams – vivid ones – about a boy that looked like her with different features, in a pyramid in Meereen. And then she heard a voice saying 'you must go South.' After a while, I started to hear the voice too, and we did. There, we found Daenerys. And her son, Daemon. People saw who Dan was, and we both knew she wasn't safe, so we traveled to Meereen, together."

Arya looks at him before smiling quietly. "Dan is here?"

Jon nods solemnly. "She's been through a lot…nearly died a couple of months ago after being stabbed by one of Bran's men."

Arya looks at him in shock. "Bran's men would never kill a child."

"Tell that to the scar on Dan's stomach," he states back to her. Arya was silent again, staring at the ground. Jon sighs before taking a step back, looking at her. "You look well, at least…I need you to explain that magic to me...what you did with the face. How did you take his features?"

Arya looks up at him and bites her lip before sighing. "It's, uh…it's more than magic, Jon. It's…" She runs a hand through her hair. "I learned it from the Faceless Men. It's the…face of a corpse and magic to portray the look of the man you killed."

Jon stares, taking two steps back before he could finally manage words. "You're telling me that you killed that man – Horah – so you could sneak into this pyramid, just so you could kill the mother of my children?"

In the dim light, he sees tears start to well up in her eyes. "I…" She takes a deep breath and looks at the ground. "Yes. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I…I didn't even know she could fight like that."

"I've been training her," Jon bites out.

"You've…you've done a really good job," Arya responds, looking back at him. "I…Jon, the Daenerys I know is someone that is a killer, someone who murdered thousands of innocent lives. I know that isn't the woman you see – I can clearly see that, whether you two are…something, or not, but you need to understand where I'm coming from and why I did what I did. But you've made me see clearly, you've helped me understand – I don't want to take away Dan's lives here, or yours. Please…I'm so sorry."

Jon doesn't move, his mind racing with what to do. In a way, he did understand why she thought that way. There were thousands of people out there who did, and it would be hard to change their minds about something if they didn't have solid proof that Daenerys was tampered with. But at the same time, he didn't think any of those people who did hate Daenerys would ever come close to Meereen. And yet, here was one, staring right at him.

If he hadn't come in time and surprised Arya, he didn't know what could've happened to Daenerys. And a part of him didn't want to know.

"I don't know what you expect me to do with that, Arya," he responds finally, looking at her. "I can't just let you go. Neither of us can. You tried to _kill_ the mother of my _children._ And not only that, but you killed a guard and _took his face_ to somehow sneak in here and do it. Those crimes are punishable by death."

He could see her stiffen up, but doesn't move. He lets out a deep sigh before shaking his head.

"I'm not going to kill you," he says softly, and he visibly sees her relax. "But don't expect that I'm going to just let you go, or let you be free…Dan thinks of you far too much in a high ideal for me to even think about killing you. And no matter what…you are still my sister. And I love you."

"I love you too," she whispers, tears finally escaping down her cheeks but she wipes them away. She swallows and chuckles a bit. "You look good…despite the circumstances."

He almost laughed at that but shakes his head, looking at the ground. "Gods…why did you have to do this, Arya?" he mumbles before looking back at her. "I know why but I-I just don't want to believe it."

"I know, I'm sorry. Please…I promise I'll walk out of here and never come back. Never even look at you. I won't even go back to Bran after hearing what his men did to Dan. Please."

"I told you, I can't just let you go," he says to her gently. "There has to be consequences. And when the queen and I decide on them, we'll give them to you…but you won't die. You can at least have that off of your mind."

Arya swallows but nods, stepping back from the cell bars. Jon goes to leave, but Arya calls out to him.

"Is Dan a good fighter?"

Jon smiles and nods, turning over to Arya once more. "She is. Sweet girl…you might meet her if you're lucky."

"And…and Daemon? Is he your son too? Are both of them…truly Daenerys'? As you said before?"

"Yes. They are." He crosses his arms against his chest. "Do you have an issue with that?"

"No," she answers, shaking her head. "I just…didn't know you had two." She looks at the ground before back at him again. "Are you and Daenerys together again?"

Jon sighs and shakes his head. "No…we aren't. But I care for her much. And that's why you can not just go and leave, as you said." He looks at her quietly before stepping back towards the stairs that would leave out of the dungeon. "Get some sleep, Arya. We'll see you tomorrow."

She doesn't respond, stepping back into the shadows of the cell. Jon sighs and goes up the stairs before closing the door behind him, leaning against it, taking a deep breath. He backs off after a moment and proceeds to make his way back up the pyramid towards Daenerys' room. But his head was filled with thoughts of his sister.

He didn't know what they were going to do with her. He did care for Daenerys, probably more than he even did before, and the last thing he wanted was for his family, of all things, to kill her. Or to threaten the lives of their children. But Arya seemed like she was very sorrowful. Like she understood him.

' _It could all be a trick'_ he states inwardly to himself. ' _She could be using your humility against you.'_ But that didn't sound like an Arya-thing to do. That sounded more like what Sansa would do – and she sure as the seven hells below him was not there.

He didn't know what they would do, but somehow, they would figure it out.

When he walks back into Daenerys' chambers, he was expecting her to be in bed. But what he found was something surprising and rather…funny.

Daenerys was standing in front of her mirror, cursing and trying to move out of her dress to get changed. As soon as she saw Jon, she steps away from the mirror and looks at him, her cheeks embarrassingly red. "The cuts and gashes are making it hard to move. Can you help me?"

Jon lets his mouth open and shut for a second before he looks at her again. "I, uh..can get Eleana and –"

"No, she's moving the guests probably out of the pyramid. Come here. I just want to go to bed. You've already seen me without clothes. It's not the end of the world." She walks gently over to the bed, sitting down. "I just need you to undo the string on the back…I can put on my shirt."

Jon nods gently, walking over to where she was sitting. He sits behind her and brings his hands up to her back, his fingers slowly untying the strings that kept her dress up. As soon as it was loose enough, he pulls it down her body, exposing her back to him. He's not going to lie to himself – the first thought that came into his mind was what they did in the past, but he shoved that deep down his body. There was no way he was thinking of that right now.

"There," he states, but he feels his voice crack and curses. His fingers had rested on her back and he felt her chuckle when it happened. She grabs her nightclothes and places her shirt over her head, covering her upper body as the rest of her dress slid down to the floor once she stands. After that, she looks back over at him, laying down on the bed. Jon quietly gets up and walks to the doors, closing them, before coming back.

He gently lays down on the bed next to her, remembering her request from before, only this time she pulls the fur she had over them, and she moves to him, resting her head on his chest. It was moments like this that fucked with his head. It felt just like before when they were on a bed and just together, but now everything was so bloody complicated. He wished he could just…do what they had almost done in the garden. Except right now, he couldn't.

"Did everything go well?" Daenerys asks a moment later. Jon sighs and quietly wraps an arm around her.

"It went about as well as you would expect. She admitted she had to kill Horah for his face."

"…I assumed so," Daenerys answers quietly.

Jon looks down at her, the clear struggle in his eyes. "I don't know what to do, Daenerys. She's my sister but-"

She brings a finger to his lips, effectively shutting him up. He looks down at her, and she moves her hand away before looking back at him. "It's alright…we'll figure this out tomorrow. For now, you need sleep, Just fall asleep."

Jon looks down at her before letting out a deep breath, and he lets himself close his eyes, resting against the pillow with Daenerys curled up into his side. He could feel her fall asleep almost instantly, but his mind was wide awake for a long time until he finally forced him to calm down, and let his head rest.

Tonight had been great and bad. And he knew that it was only going to get more complicated as time went on.

* * *

_Daenerys_

The sun woke up Daenerys the next morning, shining brightly into her eyes. But when she realized that there was a pair of arms wrapped around her tightly, it woke her up even more. And when she moved her body around, she could see Jon, still very much asleep, holding onto her.

It was funny, how she looked at him now. It was such a different look from the Jon she had seen the night before when Arya had attacked her. That Jon had been full of confusion and anger, but this one had the most peaceful expression she had ever seen. It was like all his stresses had melted away.

She brings a hand gently up to his cheek, stroking it softly. He looked quite handsome in his sleep…

She gently pulls herself back from him, moving his arms slowly, so he didn't wake up, before moving her body over to the edge of the bed. Her leg still hurt intensely from the gashes Arya had left in her, but it was nothing now that she couldn't handle. Her cheeks redden at the memory of Jon trying to help her get out of her festival dress. Even he had been embarrassed, but she had needed help.

Daenerys moves over to grab some home clothes, throwing a shirt over her body before sliding on some pants that Eleana had made especially for her. As much as Daenerys loved her dresses, when it came to mornings like this, she much preferred to lounge as much as she could before she would train with Jon or attend to her chambers.

As she got dressed, she saw the door open slightly, and she looks over to see Ghost peak in, obviously looking for his master. Ghost and Arya, the wolf, had been keeping low in the pyramid ever since Dan had woken up. She knew it wasn't what the direwolves were used to, but she was trying to make them as comfortable as possible.

"Hey there," she whispers as Ghost trots over to her. "Better be quiet – Jon is still sleeping."

Ghost rubs his head against her hand, causing her to smile. She had developed a liking for the direwolf. While he was vicious to people who posed a threat to his master's family, he and Arya the wolf were like big puppies when it came to them. They wanted to be loved and cared for, and she tried to as much as she could. On the boat, she had seen Ghost every day and even fed him occasionally, but since she had been training with Jon, she had gotten especially close to the direwolf.

He sits at her feet and she glances over at Jon's sleeping form, his chest rising and falling with each breath. After a moment, she turns over to Ghost, standing.

"Let's go visit someone," she states softly, grabbing a pair of boots before heading out the door. Ghost followed her, hot on her trails.

* * *

She hadn't visited the dungeons for a long time. Maybe it was because she hadn't needed to. The crime in Meereen had been so low, and she had tried her hardest to keep it that way. But the few criminals they did have, most did not end up seeing the light down here. But of course, the one person who did was the one they all knew.

As she walked through the dungeons, she could feel the heat of the fire reflecting off of her skin as a small figure started to appear in the corner. They look up and then glance back down once they realize who it was.

"Have you come to brag then?" the girl asks. Daenerys shines her light into the cell to see Arya. She had finally stripped herself of the guard's wear and now was down to just her simple clothes. "How you beat me and then shoved me in a cell?"

"I didn't shove you in a cell – Jon did," she corrects, walking over to her. "And I'm not here to berate you, Arya. I'm here to speak to you. Civilly."

Arya looks at her, and Daenerys could see the tired expression across her face. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night. But then again, who would when it came to where she was. "Alright, what about?" she asks, crossing her arms across her chest. "Because I surely do not have a lot to say to you."

"Why do you hate me?" she asks her, being as blunt as possible. Arya was quiet. "I have never done anything to you or your family. I never harmed your brother, or your sister, or Jon – I always tried to help your family as much as I could while we needed it. And yet now, you tried to kill me. Tell me, was this all because of King's Landing?"

"You expect it not to be?" Arya finally answers, coming up to the bars, but as she did, Ghost growled. Arya's head turns in shock as the large direwolf finally comes into view, its teeth barring menacingly. "You…you have Ghost here."

Daenerys smiles slightly. "Yes, we do. Jon brought him, along with Dan's direwolf."

"Dan has one?" Arya whispers in shock.

"Yes, and you want to know what she named her? Arya. After her famous traveling aunt." Daenerys could see the surprise, appreciation, and sadness written across the younger girl's face. "Now how am I going to tell her that her favorite aunt, the one that she aspired to, looked up to and even named her bloody wolf after tried to kill her mother?"

"I-did Jon tell you?"

"That you killed Horah? Yes. He did." Her voice was filled with ice, sharp as an icicle.

Arya runs a hand through her hair. "I…alright, I admit to that. I do. And I'm so sorry. But Bran – he's the one who sent me. He told me you were alive, and he didn't say that Jon was here. He…he didn't tell me that you had changed. That you were different. I…" She looks at the ground before looking back at her. "When I look at you, I still see that day. I was covered in soot and blood and watching children, mothers, wives, husbands, fathers – _everyone die._ You can't tell me that after Jon supposedly killed you, you instantly trusted him. I'm sure you wanted to kill him, too."

Daenerys was silent. While she did agree that when she first saw Jon in the inn again, all she felt was rage. And yes, a part of her had wanted to end his life. But she knew deep down she could never do it. She had cared too much for him, even then. But her and Jon, it was a different relationship. She knew where Arya was coming from. She had felt that rage before too and had killed people for it.

"I understand," Daenerys answers finally.

"I am sorry for what I did. I had absolutely no idea that Jon was here and that he was taking care of you, or that you two were together or ruling or –"

"We aren't." She looks at the young woman and shakes her head. "Jon and I – we're just…I don't know."

Arya raises an eyebrow. "He told me the same thing, but after how he protected you last night, I wouldn't expect you not to be."

"He protected me because a madwoman was trying to attack me," Daenerys responds snappily, looking at the girl. "Look – I understand your frustration with what happened in the past – with what I've done. I do…but I truly don't know if we can let you out. You killed one of my men and almost killed me."

"I know," Arya whispers, taking a step back. "And I'm going to have to live with it – but please, if Bran had told me a portion of what I had seen from Jon last night, I wouldn't have done it."

Daenerys brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I already told you he didn't tell me Jon was here," Arya states to her softly. "He only told me you were alive and 'planning something.' Put two and two together, and you might think something terrible might happen. If Bran had said to me that Jon was here and not only did he care for you, changed everything, but his children were here? I wouldn't have come. I _love_ my brother. Even when he first brought you to Winterfell, and so many people distrusted you, I decided to trust him with what he said because I knew he always had some of the best judgment of people. He didn't surround himself with hateful people – only the good. So I knew there had to be good in you. But when I saw what happened at King's Landing…I thought back on everything your grandparents had done, what your father had done, and I didn't know another way out besides killing you. That's why I followed what Bran said – because I thought we might have had another Aegon if we didn't."

Daenerys stares at her, trying to assess if the young woman was telling the truth, but all she could see was honesty in her eyes. Daenerys comes forward, her arms across her chest. "You said Bran didn't tell you everything…how much has he seen?"

"As I said, he only told me you were here – he didn't mention Jon or your family at all. For all I know, he could have seen everything through his powers…I didn't know what he did to Dan. I'm sorry…that doesn't sound like the Bran I know."

Daenerys nods, thankful for the apology. "Dan's a strong girl…she made it out with only a sore stomach." She looks back over at Arya before sighing. "I'm sorry about what happened in King's Landing. While I can't justify the thousands of lives lost, I can reassure you that I feel complete sorrow for it. I have nightmares almost every night about what happened, even though I can hardly remember how it happened. They haunt me constantly. Just know that what happened…it will never happen again."

Arya's brow furrows. "Wait, what do you mean you don't remember how it happened? You lost all your friends, your family…two dragons, I believe. You don't think that would have caused you to snap?"

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at her. "Arya, if kings and queens snapped at the losses of loved ones, everyone would have been a mad ruler. Of course, I was distraught. I was angry as well. But I don't recall anything persuading me to kill thousands of lives. I always said before that I wanted to be the queen of the Seven Kingdoms, not of the ashes…and yet it happened, and I don't know why. I don't understand how it happened because I know I am not that person…but I don't have the answer to that, so the best I can do is apologize for what _did_ happen and promise nothing like that will happen again."

Arya tilts her head slightly. "That's…strange. That you don't remember."

"You're telling me," Daenerys mutters before taking a step back. "Well…I wanted to come down here before Jon woke up to talk with you. I suppose I achieved my result."

She goes to leave, but Arya's voice calls out to her.

"I never hated you," she states, causing Daenerys to turn. "I'm sure Jon has told you this, and maybe you didn't believe him, but believe me – I never did hate you, to answer your question."

Daenerys stares at her, trying to process what she was saying. "Then why do you act like it?" she whispers, her voice shaking.

Arya was quiet, looking at the ground. "I guess I just didn't want to lose my brother," she responds finally after a moment, looking up at her. "I had just gotten him back when he brought you to Winterfell after years of not seeing him, and you were a Targaryen to add onto it…it was scary to imagine him leaving his home for someone we had just met. But I wanted to trust you – and you did help us immensely. And I will be grateful for that. Then King's Landing happened, and I didn't hate you…I was just disappointed. Angry. Upset. All of which you were when you lost your supporters. I thought his idea of his dream woman had failed, and yet here you are, still standing. So no, Daenerys. I don't hate you…I just wish that what happened back then had happened differently."

Daenerys stares at her quietly, seeing Arya looking back down at the ground. She was shaking her leg, clearly anxious before she moves her head back to Daenerys.

"I didn't have a lot of figures that I looked up to growing up," Arya states quietly, finally taking a step back and looking at Daenerys. "My mother and my sister were the perfect images of what a lady should be – something I never wanted to grow up as. I wanted to be like Jon, like my brothers, but there were so few girls who were like me that it was almost an impossible dream. I had heard about you when I was in Braavos. And even though you were a Targaryen, I admired you for what you had done. And when Jon first brought you, I did want to trust you. I wanted to finally have someone, a girl, who was like me – who wanted to fight for what they believed in…when King's Landing happened, I thought I lost that. I can see now that I didn't." She looks back at her, crossing her arms across her chest. "I know you can never forgive me for what I did – what I almost did – but just know I…I am sorry. I…I had no idea that Dan was your child. Jon always talked about how amazing she was, and it would be great if I got to meet her…I grew into the woman I am without a mother since she was killed…I'd hate to do the same to them."

Daenerys nods. She didn't know how much she could trust Arya after what happened, but for once, the girl did sound genuinely sorrowful for what she had done. While she knew she couldn't release Arya just yet – she had still killed someone – she at least knew the girl understood who she was now and who Jon had become.

"I'll have guards bring food down to you three times a day," she states to her. Arya quietly nods, glancing at the ground. Daenerys bites her lip before sighing. "Listen to me, Arya." She looks up at her. "I have always had respect for you. I always thought you were an amazing fighter. I mean, you killed the Night King – that _obviously_ counts for something…Jon loves you very much, despite him being the one to throw you down here. He did it for precautionary reasons…right now, it's very tense…but you can rest easy for now."

Arya nods quietly again. Ghost sniffs at the bars before following Daenerys back up the stairs. She could hear the girl sigh as she did, before a soft patter onto the floor, indicating she had sat back down. Daenerys didn't want to hurt Arya. She wasn't that much younger than she was. She was lucky that no one else had seen her assassination attempt.

Maybe they could figure something out, but for now, it would have to be handled very carefully, one day at a time.

* * *

_Dan and Daemon_

"Why do you think we were rushed to bed last night?" Daemon asks Dan early that morning.

They had both gotten up to train together – something Dan had encouraged to get herself moving again following her injury – but this time it was filled with conversation of last night's festival. Dan had gotten to meet so many people like her in Meereen, plenty of children who knew how to fight and run around. They had danced and had fun, but it had been cut off so suddenly.

"I don't know," Dan responds, blocking one of his hits, but he swings at her leg and causes her to tumble, before pointing his sword at her. "Hey!"

"Doesn't father say watch for the unexpected?" he asks snidely. She pushes his sword out of the way before shaking her head, standing up.

"Oh, ha ha," she mumbles before glancing at Daemon. "Do you think there was an invasion?"

Daemon snorts. "An invasion? Pretty sure we would have heard it."

"No, um…wrong word," she states, shaking her head. "Do you think, maybe someone tried to hurt mother? Or father? And that's why they rushed us to bed?"

Daemon's brow raises in surprise, but he shrugs. "I wouldn't think it would happen, but I also wouldn't be shocked if it did...plenty of people have tried to kill mother in the past. I don't know how many with father."

Dan bites her lip, placing her sword down. "Maybe we should look around…see if something happened?"

"I don't know," Daemon states, crossing his arms across his body. "They might have rushed us for a reason – we may not want to see it."

"Well, clearly, I do," she states quietly. "Don't you think it's strange that father and mother have always told us about everything, and yet they don't tell us about this?"

Daemon was quiet, glancing at the door. "But what if mother or father see us sneaking down there?"

"I'm sure they're too busy training right now," Dan states to him. "This would be a perfect time. No one is looking after us. We have Arya." She points to the direwolf, who tilts her head at Dan's voice. "We can even bring her with us if we get nervous. Come on…you can not tell me you aren't the least bit curious."

Daemon looks at her before back at the direwolf, and then at the door. "Fine… we can go down, but we need to make sure we're back up here quickly. Don't need the guards finding out we went to the dungeons without their supervision."

"We have survived being taken away to some abandoned city – I'm pretty sure we can survive a trip to the dungeons." She looks over at Arya and whistles, and the direwolf comes over to her. "Let's go."

* * *

When the twins reached the bottom of the pyramid, way down to the dungeons, Dan held a lit flame on a torch. While she knew she was probably more than capable with the power she had, she didn't know how to manipulate it outright, so she preferred to just use the old fashion way for now.

"Have these been used often?" Dan asks Daemon.

The young boy shakes his head. "Not often. I know that before mother slaves used to be tortured down here, but we don't have many instances of serious crime anymore – we don't even know if anyone is down here right now. For all we know, mother and father could have killed them."

"I don't think they would do that unless it was a real threat," Dan states, looking over at him. "That doesn't seem like them."

"If it were a threat to us, it would be," Daemon responds. To that, Dan was silent.

Her direwolf walked ahead of her through the quiet cells. Dan had read stories of when Daenerys used to use the bottom of the pyramid as a dragon pit, to keep them locked away from the city of Meereen. Now, even if she wanted to, the dragons were far too large to keep them hidden from the world.

The direwolf suddenly stops and starts to growl at a cell. Dan and Daemon stop, following the animal's gaze. They couldn't see much past the darkness, but from the small flame that Dan held lit, she could see two feet sticking out from a figure.

"Hello?" she calls out. "Were you here last night?"

She sees the figure look up, but still couldn't find any serious features. "Yes, I was," the person replies. It was a girl.

"Our mother and father made guards take us to our chambers," Daemon states. "Were you the reason? They haven't told us anything."

The person looks away. "Yes."

Dan looks over at Daemon, who was encouraging her to keep speaking. "What happened?"

The person doesn't respond. Daemon comes forward.

"We are the children of the queen," he starts, his voice firm. "If you don't tell us what happened, we will report to her."

"Ah, so you are Jon and Daenerys' children," she starts, shaking her head. "If your parents haven't told you anything, shouldn't you not be down here?"

"It doesn't matter if we are or aren't," Dan states, trying to light the cell more. She could see a bit of the body now. "What matters is that we want to be safe from the people who are trying to end our family. And we don't want another person in the pyramid who tried to do it."

The direwolf beside her sits down, staring at the cells. Quietly, she finally sees the person stand and walk over to her. The light begins to show more of her face. Short hair, brown eyes – only maybe a little bit taller than Dan. She had on filthy clothes and had cuts across her face – probably from the night prior. But the girl rests her hands against the bars, looking at the two children.

"Aye. I did try to kill your mother. For what she did in King's Landing. And I've already apologized for it to her directly."

"But why?" Daemon asks. "What relation do you have to her? She's never done anything to you."

"She stole my brother away," the girl jokes.

Dan's brow furrows as she lowers the flame slightly. Her brother? "Are…does that mean you're-"

"Arya Stark? Yes, it does."

Dan takes a step back. She almost glances at her direwolf before she looks back at the woman in front of her. "I…I had no idea. You…my father used to tell me stories and…I…" She swallows and glances at her wolf again before her cheeks turn a dark red. "I named my direwolf after you…" she mumbles. "And you…tried to kill my…mother…"

Arya sighs before running a hand through her hair. "I know." She looks over at the little girl again. "And I regret it. I know both of you probably have mixed feelings about this, but I need you to know that neither of you is in danger…to be honest, the person who sent me didn't even tell me that she had children. He didn't tell me Jon was here, and that you meant so much to him. I was here for her only, and hadn't even seen you – just had focused and listened to what he had said. And that was wrong."

Daemon's brow furrows. "Who sent you?"

"King Bran," she sighs. "My brother…who I'm sure you know well, Dan," she states a moment after, gesturing to her stomach.

Dan instinctively places a hand over her wound. "How did you know?"

"I told you, I talked with my brother and your mother today. You're not the first to be speaking to me." She looks down at her and bites her lip before sighing. "I really don't think it's smart of you to be down here…you need to go back upstairs before a guard catches you."

Dan looks at her before glancing back at the stairs. "Are…are they going to kill you?"

"Your mother and father both assured me they wouldn't," she states gently to the girl and boy, looking at them both. "I…I don't know when it is that I will see you again, but I want you both to know that you two have parents that love you more than anything in this world…I can tell from how they speak about you. Whether I'm sent away or anything else…you must know that."

Daemon smiles a bit, grabbing her sister's hand. "We do know." He looks back at Arya. "But what does that mean for you? Even if you're sorry you…I've just never heard of good things," he admits quietly, before looking back at her.

"That's for your family to decide," she says to him softly. "For now, you two don't need to worry about me. Go back up to the world and live your life…one day we might be able to show each other our fighting skills, right, Dan?"

Dan smiles a bit. She had always wanted to fight with Aunt Arya and see if her skills were any better than hers. Her father must have told her through one of his letters. But if she was killed…

Suddenly, the dungeon door opens, and she sees light peak through from the top of the stairs. The two twins look up before running behind a pillar, the direwolf following closely behind them. She sees Arya wave goodbye to them discreetly, but before either could wave back, her smile disappears, and it was back to the frown from before.

They hide as they see a guard come down with food, and the twins use that to their advantage before running up the stairs behind the man, trying to be as quiet as possible. Once they were up at the top, they run around the corner, waiting for the guard to walk past once he was done giving the food to Arya.

After a few moments, the footsteps fade away as the door closes behind the guard. As soon as he leaves, the direwolf sits between their feet, and Dan and Daemon look at each other, still just as shocked.

"What are we going to do?" Dan whispers, and to that, Daemon was silent. He didn't know either.

* * *

_The Targaryens_

When night had fallen, and the direwolves were fast asleep in their master's chambers, it was the first time the family had come together since the night before. The meeting hall where the festival had taken place was clean, and the pyramid was silent except for the clinking of forks and knives across plates in the Targaryen dining room, where Jon, Daenerys, and the children sat.

It was quiet, tranquil. Much quieter than the children usually were, which arose concern from the parents. They took a glance at each other before looking back at the kids. Jon clears his throat before looking at Daenerys. "This chicken is delicious," he states, breaking the silence, mouth full of food.

Daenerys smiles. "I'll be happy to let Eleana and the cooks know. They've been paying attention to what the children have been liking." She swallows a piece of her chicken before turning to the two of them. "Is there something on your-"

"We know about Aunt Arya," the two of them said, both at the same time.

Daenerys stares in shock while Jon drops his fork on his plate. "What?! Who told you?"

"We went to the dungeon ourselves," Daemon answers.

"The dungeons?" Daenerys gasps, her brow furrowing in anger. "You two didn't even know what had happened, and you put yourself at risk going down to the dungeon? What if it wasn't Arya? What if it was a murderer?"

"Technically it was," Dan mutters before turning to them. "But we could have handled ourselves – and we were curious! You ended the festival so early and didn't even tell us why! Just let the guards take us away."

"It's not about the fact that you can 'handle yourself,'" Jon instantly states, standing up. "Whether you two like to admit it or not, you are still children. You should have waited until we told you what was happening."

"What happened to always telling each other the truth?" Dan asks accusingly. "You said-"

"Seven hells, Dan, I wasn't going to lie to you!" he snaps, causing her to sink in her seat a bit. "Neither of us were! Your mother and I have been spending the whole day trying to figure out how to tell you what happened. We sent you to your chambers so you wouldn't see your Aunt Arya get dragged away."

"We've seen much worse things," Daemon points out.

"That doesn't mean we want you to see anything else that's horrible," Daenerys instantly states back. "What you and Dan did shouldn't have happened. Your curiosity could have gotten you hurt if it wasn't Arya. They could have reached out, tried to kill you from the behind the bars-"

"We had my direwolf," Dan says quietly.

"A young direwolf can only protect so much," Jon states to her, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Its teeth aren't as sharp, and they aren't as strong. Even if you did have your direwolf, if it was someone else and they tried to hurt you, I don't know what would have happened."

The two children were silent, as the parents stared them down. Daenerys looks at Jon before taking a deep breath. Once she was done, she stands and walks over to them, kneeling to their level. "I understand why you were curious as to what happened. I know I would have been at your age as well. But you need to understand that whatever we may do that seems out of the ordinary, your father and I do it to protect you. We don't want you two wandering off into situations that you don't know, and this, regardless of what the outcome was, was that."

Daemon looks over at her and then back at Dan. "We're sorry," the two of them state, glancing at the ground.

Jon looks over as Daenerys turns her head to him, nodding at him to come over. He sighs and stands, walking to their side. "Next time," he states quietly, walking to their sides. "If you're going talk with someone that you have no idea about, talk with us before," he states, grabbing Dan's hand. She looks over, wiping at her nose. She looked like she had been about to cry. "I'm sorry for yelling," he says to her softly. "I just don't want you or your brother endangered. And when you two do things like that, it scares us. I know – and so does your mother – that you two know how to fight, but that doesn't change the fact that you are our family, and we want to be there to protect you."

Dan nods, swallowing. "I understand," she whispers, as Daemon nods.

He looks over at Daenerys, who was now standing. "What are you going to do, though?"

Daenerys brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"With Aunt Arya," Dan answers for her as Jon stands, leaning against the table. "She said you weren't going to kill her."

Jon lets his gaze drop over to Daenerys. "She told your mother the same thing she told me – that Bran convinced her to do this and didn't tell her that we were here."

"She said the same thing to us," Dan states quietly, looking at the two of them.

"He did that purposefully," Daemon adds on. "She said that if she knew-"

"She wouldn't have attacked," Jon finishes, looking over at his son. "She told us the same story. And I believe she means it." He looks over at Daenerys, who nods. "Since you two are so aching to know, we haven't decided precisely what is going to happen with your Aunt. Yes, I know that you look up to her," he says to Dan gently, who was quiet. "But you do need to understand that she almost hurt your mother – and killed a guard to get to her."

Dan's brow furrows. "H...what?"

Daenerys sighs and shakes her head. "It's a long story."

Dan and Daemon share a glance. "More magic?" Daemon finally asks.

"Too much," Jon answers before walking over to the fireplace that sat in the dining chambers. "Either way, it's still up in the air. It's not like we can just let her leave or allow her to walk around."

Daemon glances at his father before gesturing to the door. "What if you used her as a spy? Or an ally?"

Jon's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean maybe if you kept a close eye on her, you could use her as a way of telling you about Westeros – what King Bran might be planning, because it's quite obvious he's not thinking of having a civil conversation with us," Daemon points out.

"And she loves you," Dan adds on softly. "She might do it for you…she said she was sorry. Maybe even for forgiveness from mother."

Daenerys sighs and smiles at her daughter. "I don't know how well that would work, Dan."

"You wouldn't know unless you tried," she answers. "Daemon has a point. Aunt Arya might know what is happening in Westeros – and might have an idea of what is happening. It's worth a shot asking her."

Daenerys looks over at Jon, who was quiet. He sighs and nods his head. "I suppose we could at least ask her. She's right – it wouldn't hurt to try," he states gently to Daenerys.

The queen sighs and nods her head. "Alright…we could ask her tomorrow. Both of us," she states to Jon. "I don't think she'd do it if it were just me asking her."

Jon nods, squeezing her hand. Daemon looks over at Dan, giving her a raised eyebrow. The girl rolls her eyes, looking back at her food. "So, mother," Daemon states quietly, trying to change the subject finally. "Did you like your surprise from father?"

Daenerys instantly starts to blush and clears her throat, downing the wine that remained in her goblet. "I loved it," she says to her son softly. "He said you helped him. How did you find what she looked like?"

Daemon smiles a bit. "You'd be amazed at some of the paintings you'd find."

Daenerys shakes her head and looks at them both. "Well, it was a very thoughtful surprise. One day that sword might even be yours – and you helped create it again. You should feel proud."

Daemon smiles brightly. Dan tilts her head. "What sword? What happened?"

"Oh, that's right. You were sent to bed before I got to show you." Daenerys stands and walks over to a table in the corner, picking up a sword she hadn't seen. "Your father and I were practicing before you came to dinner – he had Dark Sister re-forged, one of the-"

"-ancestral swords of House Targaryen," she whispers in shock, looking at the details of the sword Daenerys showed her. "This is amazing. I saw drawings off it in my books – even jumped into the past to see it – but here it is."

Daenerys brow furrows. "Jumped into the past? What does that mean?"

Dan looks up at her before sheepishly looking at her mother and her brother. "I guess father didn't tell you – I can use my visions of the past with books. I'm able to step into memories."

"Huh," Daenerys states, raising a brow at Jon, who raises his hands in defense. He barely knew how to talk about it, either. "Interesting."

"When I read about Dark Sister, I saw the last person who had it, but it was never revealed where it might be. But now it's…it's beautiful." She looks over at Jon. "Where did you get this father?" Dan whispers in shock.

"I had it done down at blacksmith in town. Took weeks."

"It's amazing," she whispers, shaking her head – and then she frowns. "I want a new sword," she mumbles.

Daenerys chuckles and sits down. "Why? Your sword is fit for you."

"I know…I wish I grew quicker so I can get a new one."

"That is something that has been happening," Daenerys points out, moving her sword back to the table before sitting down. "You two have stopped aging incredibly quickly – at least from what I can tell."

"That's true," Jon agrees, looking at the two of them. "I always wondered why you grew so much quicker than other children."

"Didn't Kinvara say something about it being meant for something? If we're not growing now, does that mean we already did what we had to do?"

Daenerys bites her lip and shakes her head. "I don't know…maybe you two just needed to meet each other for you to return to normal. Stranger things have happened in this world." Dan only shrugs to that, turning back to her chicken. Daemon glances over at Jon.

"Do you know if they have any other Valyrian weapons down there, father? Ones they could still reforge?"

"I believe so, but I don't know how much for a sword," he admits to him. "Maybe for a dagger or an ax …it would have to depend on the size and-"

Suddenly, the doors to the dining chambers swing open, causing the family to jump and look over. Four guards, including the head one, Racho, and he had a long piece of what looked like parchment in his hands. "My queen," he states, kneeling on his knees while the other guards do the same. "I am sorry to disturb you and your family's feast, but I must relay to you information we have found on our deceased guard, Horah."

Daenerys brow furrows as she stands, walking over to them. "You may stand…what is the information?"

The four guards stand, and Racho walks over to her, handing her piece of parchment. "We can confirm that Arya Stark killed Horah through a slit neck, but apparently, her killing Horah was for the best."

Jon's brow furrows. "What do you speak of?"

"Read the letter out loud," Racho states to her. "We found it on his person."

Daenerys eyes scan over the letters before she lets out a deep, shaky breath, clearly too shocked to read what the parchment entailed to the rest of them, and Jon hears her slowly exhale the word "…fuck."

Jon stands and walks over to her before grabbing the parchment gently from her hands. He starts to read out loud. "To King Bran of the Seven Kingdoms – I am a Westeros man who has been working under the rule of Queen Daenerys Targaryen, pretending to be a guard so I could offer all the information you may need. I am willing to offer your men entrance into the Great Pyramid here for an exchange of land on Westeros – perhaps even a castle? I do not support the changes the Queen has made in Meereen, and have been working for her for months to gain…her trust…now is the perfect time to strike. Things are tense here – and your time has come. I'm done serving her – I want to serve the true…king," Jon mutters, crumbling up the paper and throwing it away. He looks over at Daenerys, who had shakily sat down on her chair. "Daenerys-"

"What if there are others?" she whispers, looking up at him. "Other spies?"

Jon looks over at Racho, who raises his hands above his head. "I have served my queen for years now. I could never change my support for who I believe in." The other guards around him nod as well, bowing their heads. Jon sighs and walks over to where Daenerys sat, wrapping an arm around her side, rubbing her back.

"What does this mean for Aunt Arya?" Dan asks.

"It means she did help us already more than we know," Jon responds, looking over at his daughter. "And we're going to take that into account when we figure out what to do with her." He sighs and shakes his head. "Arya always was an excellent judge of character when she was younger. I suppose that never went away. She must have thought something was off with him and that's why she picked him to kill."

"We need to close the gates," Daenerys says after a moment, looking up at Racho. "Or close the windows here to stop that man from using his powers on us. We need to do _something._ This can't happen again."

Racho nods his head. "We are working with multiple guards right now to figure out the best course of action. We will not allow for some stranger to weasel their way into the walls again, my queen. Or you can have my head the next time it happens."

Daenerys nods softly, looking over at the children. "Why don't you two head to bed? We're going to need to talk about everything that's happened."

"But-"

"Dan," Jon's voice cuts in, causing her to quiet down once more. "We understand that you want to help, but right now, it's better if you go and rest. We will tell you about everything later. Please, for us, take your brother and go to bed."

Dan and Daemon share a look before they both collectively sigh. "Fine," they mumble.

But just as they stood to get up, a loud bang was heard – like a door slamming against a wall, and a booming voice echoes throughout the halls, coming closer to where the dining chambers were. "Oh, _Daenerys!"_

The above-mentioned woman lets out a low sigh before seeing both Kinvara and Eleana come in, the two women looking very much annoyed.

"I'm sorry, your grace, we tried to stop him but-" Eleana was cut off when the door was burst open yet again, but instead of it being guards relaying information to them this time, it was Daario, who had his sword in his hands – and was quite clumsily walking up to her. By the gods, he was drunk. "He pushed past us before we could do anything."

"Oh _shut up,_ " Daario slurs before turning his head back to Daenerys. "How are you, _my queen?_ " he mocks before shaking his head. "I heard your festival was cut short – maybe for the better, considering you're losing your fucking head."

"Daario," she starts calmly, raising her hands to stop him from coming closer. "You are drunk right now. I will not allow you to say such things as were repeated last night. Either you go to your chambers now, or we will be having issues."

"What things?" Jon asks, standing. Daario turns his gaze on him, before raising his sword suddenly in the air, pointing it directly at him.

"You," he snarls, taking a step forward. "You and all your 'high and mighty-ness.' I have something to say to you, Jon Snow. Why don't you just take your fucking freak of a daughter and go back to the North where you two fuckers _belong?!"_

Jon walks over to him as Daario points his sword towards him. Daenerys stands in between them. "Enough!" she snaps at him. "I will not have you threatening my family!"

Daario glares at her. "I can't believe you," he states. "I have done _everything_ for you. I've trained your bastard son, made sure you were protected, and here you go stabbing me in the back for everything I've ever done. Do you know how that makes me feel, Daenerys? Pretty shitty."

"I thought you did it out of loyalty," she states angrily, taking a step back. "I never stabbed you in the back. I brought my family here."

"The family that **_killed you! You fucking insane queen!_** _"_

Jon suddenly steps between her and him, his hand on his sword. "I suggest you leave."

Daario stares at him before smiling slyly. "Oh, and what are you doing to do? Kill me? Oh smite me – I'm ready for this," he growls, grabbing his sword. Jon takes a step back as Daario swings it at him. Daenerys goes to grab her sword and turns to her guards at the same time, but Jon calls out to her.

"Stop. This is between him and me," he states, turning to her. She shakes her head in shock.

"I can help! The guards can help! Don't do this, Jon," she responds, but he shakes his head.

"I can handle myself. Racho, just make sure this madman doesn't go near the queen." Racho nods, his hand on his sword, watching Daario closely. He could clearly recognize when a man needed to be silenced – and this was the case with Daario. The man mentioned laughs, staring at Daenerys with an incredulously look on his face.

"Oh – you've been letting this bastard train you too?!" he yells, his face swelling as red as tomatoes, the rage radiating off his body. "You little _traitor!"_

He goes to strike at Jon, but he easily dodges and hits him back, sending him flying onto the ground. Daario glares at him.

"You son of a bitch," he snaps. "You've stolen everything from me – and now I'm going to steal it _back."_

"I haven't stolen anything," Jon states calmly. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Daario. As much as the man had annoyed him, he didn't want to kill one of Daenerys' oldest friends – and supporters. But he was getting quite close to the edge. "I am protecting my family, and you need to realize that."

"Oh, so you can fuck the queen?!" Daario yells. Dan and Daemon are suddenly pushed back by Daenerys as Daario stumbles their way. "Become a big happy family again?" He turns back to Jon. "I can assure you, bastard, no matter what you do, you will _never_ be the person you wish to be. You will always be some lowborn _scum_ who never should have gotten the _chance_ to dig your cock straight into the queen!"

That had been enough. Jon suddenly strikes down on Daario, sending him backwards towards the curtains. It was enough to make the man bleed on his cheek, but not enough to knock him down. He smirks at Jon, stumbling.

"I bet I made the queen scream louder than you – cum harder. I can tell you, the people of Meereen probably heard her for hundreds of miles, and yet you have probably never made a _dent,_ you fucking _murderer!"_

He strikes at Jon, and he strikes right back, blocking every hit. It helped that the man was drunk as day, but Jon could tell that Daario was strong – even in his current state. He kicked Jon in the shin, which caused the man to curse and fall to one knee while Daario stared down at him, his eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do, Snow," he snarls at the man. "I'm going to take your woman, take your children, and take them somewhere far away from here. Fuck her until she realizes she was completely fucking wrong about you, and then kill you in a ditch. That sounds nice, huh? I like that idea."

Jon suddenly snaps and uses his leg to trip Daario, sending him to the ground. With that, he slams his sword down into the man's collapsed form, right into the lower part of his leg, him crying out in pain and clutching his skin. Jon stabs it deeper, the man's words ringing in his ears. He wanted to kill him. The very idea of him stealing his family away raged deep, vibrating off his core, but he held himself back. He kept all those feelings back. Instead, he yanks the sword out of the man's leg, glaring at him. Daario yells out in pain, clutching his bleeding wound, glaring at him.

"You're never going to steal my family," he snaps, leaning close to him. Daario shakes as he holds his leg, his sword right next to his body, fallen out of his hand. "I don't care about sex, or fight ability, or any of that – I care about keeping what is _mine safe._ And you are not safe. Not at all." He looks over at Daenerys. "He has to be locked away."

She was quiet, staring at Daario. "I didn't know he would become like this. I'm sorry, Jon. He disappeared last night – clearly to drink."

"Fuck you!" Daario snaps. Jon, in turn, kicks him, causing the man to yell out in pain. Jon grabs Longclaw and wipes the blood off, watching as Dan and Daemon appeared out from behind Daenerys, staring at the bloody mess on the floor.

"Come on," he states quietly, wiping the few bits of blood from the small cuts on his face. He could hear a slight shuffle from behind him but thought nothing of it. "Take the man and-"

" _Jon_!" Daenerys screams, running forward suddenly with the guards, the children staring behind her.

Before he could question why she was screaming, he felt a piercing pain enter his body. It felt like a thousand little knives had pierced his skin. He collapses to his knees before he looks down, seeing a blade sticking out of his chest, right from the back, straight through his body. He looks around hazily and sees a struggling Daario, who was smirking up at him, shaking.

The sellsword had used his good leg to stand and grab his sword. And when Jon had his back turned, he dug the weapon into him, right when he wasn't looking.

Daario pulls the blade out as he fell from his weak state, blood from Jon splattering onto the ground as he did, and Jon collapses, spurting up blood as the world started to grow black around him. He could hear Dan screaming, see Daemon running forward. He could feel Daario get dragged away, the guards shouting in a foreign language. But the last thing he felt was soft hands, holding him close, pulling his body onto her knees, staring down at him.

"Jon," he heard her whisper. "You need to stay awake – don't _close your eyes! **Look at me!**_ **"** she cries. He manages to open his eyes slightly, looking at Daenerys. Even now, even in his state, she still looked as beautiful as the day he first met her.

"Dany," he chokes out, blood dripping from his mouth.

He could see tears start to fall at the mention of her name, and she stares at him, her hand holding up against the wound Daario had inflicted on him, trying to stop the bleeding. He hadn't followed one of his own rules, one of the first ones he had taught Daenerys.

Always expect the unexpected.

"Please, Jon," she whispers. "Don't leave me, _please._ You need to stay awake, we...we can help you - at least try to... _please._ "

The blood had dripped down onto his hand. There was practically a puddle around them. He heard shouting muffled in the distance, but all he could see was Daenerys. At that moment, two more figures appeared in front of him, the hazy forms of Dan and Daemon, both crying. He reaches out his hand, and the two children grab it tightly.

"Father," Dan cries, barely able to form words.

"Listen…to your mother…" he breathes out. Each time he talked…it was getting harder. "Never…leave your brother. Family…is every…everything."'

Dan could hardly form words. "I love you," she cries.

"I love…you too, my…little…wolf," he whispers, hearing Dan cry harder at the statement. Everything was fading. Guards had at this point knocked Daario out, dragging him to the side, blood staining the surface he was dragged on. "Daemon…protect your sister. Always…always be there for her…."

"You're not going to die," he whispers in shock. "You can't. You _can't."_

Jon manages a grim smile before grabbing the boy's hand. "Protect your sister…protect your mother. Promise me."

Daemon stares at him, tears streaming down his cheeks before he nods. "I promise…I love you."

Jon finally lets his hand fall. "I…I love you too," he manages, his voice barely above a whisper. He now moves his gaze to Daenerys, who was still crying, tears falling down her cheeks. There were two people behind her, trying to take her away, but she pushes them back. "Dany…"

"Stop," she whispers. "You're not dying….you…."

"Dany," he repeats, trying so hard to stay awake. Just for this. Only for this. "You…were everything. My everything…you made me…me feel…so…good…please…don't change. Don't ever change…keep them safe…keep…our children…safe…I…" His breath was leaving him. He stares up at her, darkness enveloping his vision. She was the last bit of brightness. His strength was leaving. Everything became muffled, even his voice. "I…l…"

The world became black.

* * *

_Daenerys_

Daenerys stares down at Jon as he stilled. She could hear her children crying, hear her guards yelling, her mind screaming at her for not protecting Jon, for not yelling at him earlier, to tell him Daario had gotten up. He had been so _stupid_ to let him live. He should have killed him; he should have –

"No," she whispers, as reality hits her, his limp body resting against hers, his heart stopped, his breathing stilled. "No, no, **_no._** "

Tears had fallen onto the ground, mixing with the blood that had formed beneath her and her children's feet.

Jon Snow was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big oof, right?
> 
> Now before you all come at me with your pitchforks and swords, remember that everything happens for a reason in this story. We can't have everything be family bonding - gotta have some drama in there too. But I can assure you that this ain't gonna be the last you see Jon - it's only going to get more wildin' from here.
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to crucify me like Daenerys did to the slave masters? Let me know in the reviews, as they always keep me writing and trying to push out these chapters for ya'll - i promise next chapter won't be an eye sore and be thirteen thousand words long lol you guys are amazing! Don't forget to follow and favorite if you want to join us on the adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you for reading, and I hope you all have a nice day. Wash your hands and stay healthy! :)


	21. Daenerys and Daemon: The Meereen Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sudden death of Jon, Daenerys struggles to cope, while someone close to them may be the key they secretly need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, it means the world! Hope you enjoy :)

_Daenerys_

Numb.

That was all Daenerys felt as she stared down at the body of Jon Snow. He laid there, eyes still open, but the life was completely gone. She could hear shouts behind her, crying, but all she could focus on was his face.

It was strange, how death worked. How is it that moments ago, he had been filled with life, talking to Daemon about swords, and now he was nothing. He was a shell. A void. And she was the poor fool who had to stare at it. _She_ was the fool.

She knew exactly why he hadn't killed Daario. He knew that Daario had meant something to her back then – but it had gone wrong. And now, he was gone because of his selflessness, when he should have driven his sword down into the sellsword.

Her eyes were practically blurry from the tears she had cried, but nothing was in pain anymore. She couldn't even feel. The only thing that laid within her was numbness.

She should have let Daario go. She never should have allowed him to stay in the pyramid once Jon arrived. She had known something was going to boil over – but she had thought maybe it wouldn't be as bad. And now, she paid the price.

Her hand shakily came up to his face, before slowly shutting his eyes. That almost made her start to cry more, but as she moved her hand away from his eyes and rested it on his already cold cheeks, emotion started to take over her. One kind she had not felt in a long time.

"Take Daario," she whispers, her head moving up. The sounds of the world began to enter her body again and vision became clearer. "Take him," she repeats, this time louder, the emotion building. "Take him _away!"_ she screams it this time, her hands clinging onto Jon.

"W-"

"I don't care where, just take him _out of my sight!"_ she yells, the rage radiating off of her. "Torture him, burn him, I don't care – just get that **_murderer out of here_** _!_ "

The guards nod, now dragging the unconscious and bloody Daario out of the room. Daenerys turns back to Jon, feeling her eyes start to water again. She feels someone lay a hand on her shoulder, and she looks up to see it was Eleana. She had tears in her eyes as well.

"My grace…" she whispers.

Daenerys looks over at her children and suddenly remembered where she was, trying to clear her throat and stop the emotion from leaking through. "Eleana," she states, her voice cracking. "Please bring the children to their chambers. They've seen enough."

"Mother-" Daemon starts but Daenerys shakes her head.

"Please don't fight me on this," she whispers. She could hardly even look at them. How could she have let her own children see the death of their father? She didn't even know what to do. "Please."

Eleana squeezes her shoulder before taking the two children's hands. "Come on…your mother needs to be alone." Dan stares at Daenerys and then down at Jon before following after her, still crying. Daemon was quiet, but she could feel his sadness radiating off of him too. Once Daenerys heard the door close, now that the children were gone, she let her head fall on top of Jon's chest.

She starts to sob, crying for her stupidity, for the loss of his life, for everything. Sobs so powerful they racked her body, dimmed her senses, letting out howls of grief. The fire in the room suddenly lights up brighter as she cries, practically making the tragic chambers glow. After a moment, she moves her face up, her tears still blurring her vision, before a soft voice calls to her.

"My queen."

Daenerys looks up and sees Kinvara standing across from her. She was staring down at Jon's body. A bit of hope started to develop in Daenerys as soon as she looked at the red priestess. "You," she whispers. "You can save him! You can bring him back!"

Kinvara looks at her sadly before kneeling down to her level. "My grace…to bring him back would be…practically impossible with the kind of sorcery I possess."

"Why?" she hisses. Her anger was getting the better of her, her grief. "You brought me back – and he's been brought back before – why can't it happen again? _Why?"_

"Daenerys, all of your wounds – as well as his – were one entrance. Because Jon's wounds went through his body completely, and there are two entrance ways…there isn't a soul area for the magic to focus on-"

"There has to be _something_!" Daenerys cries, staring at her. "Anything – please. I'll do _anything!"_

Kinvara stares at her before looking down at the body. The red priestess sighs before she slowly nods her head. "There is one thing we could try…but you're not going to like it."

"Please," she whispers. "Anything that has the chance…I'll try."

Kinvara stands as a guard comes back into the room. "We have locked the prisoner away," the guard states.

"Good," Kinvara states quietly. "I need you to bring his body to the temple we have." The guard nods and walks over. Daenerys reluctantly lets her hands leave Jon's body, watching as the guard picked him up and moved him away. She slowly stood, her eyes tracing all the blood that was on the ground – a lot of which had made its way onto her dress. Her hands were covered in it. It was almost like a joke for how this had gone.

His blood was actually on her hands. It was her fault.

"C…" She clears her throat as another guard comes in. "Get some of the other handmaidens…clean this up."

The guard nods and leaves to retrieve help, while Daenerys moves her body to where Kinvara was, following her out of the room. Her eyes stayed locked on Jon's body, holding onto that one sliver of hope. It wasn't much at all – even Kinvara didn't think it would work – but Daenerys had to at least try to believe. For her own sanity.

* * *

When they had reached the temple, Daenerys watched as the guard lowered Jon's body onto the slate – the very same slate she had been on when she had first woken up in this room – and had just found out she was a mother. Now, seeing Jon here, it felt like everything had gone full circle.

And here she was, trying to bring him back.

"You may go," Kinvara says to the guard. He leaves, bowing to Daenerys before going out of the room. They had designated this one spot of the pyramid for Kinvara to practice her religion – and now, it would finally help them.

At least that was what Daenerys hoped.

"As I said…you're not going to like this," Kinvara says to her gently. "I can use the same technique that I used to bring you back, but because of the severity of the wound, I don't know if it will work. But there is something we can do to make the sorcery stronger – I'm going to need your blood."

Daenerys felt her heart drop. "...blood magic?" she asks.

"Daenerys," Kinvara states gently, coming over to her. "Jon has lost a lot of blood, regardless of the injury or not. There is barely a possibility that the spell alone will work, but if I have the blood of something strong – like the blood of a dragon, something that has even stood up to _fire_ itself – it might be able to restore a part of his consciousness. You've said it yourself – something in your blood changed that day in the flames. It's stronger and more powerful than most. I don't know for sure if it will work, but if you want even a chance of him waking up, I'm going to need it."

She was torn. Every single time she thought of blood magic, her mind instantly thought back to Drogo. How she had trusted that witch, and in turn, she had lost her firstborn, and her husband. Ever since then, she had never trusted the word of anyone who had used blood magic.

But Kinvara had proved ten times over that she was far better skilled than any mage or sorcerer she had met. She had studied this for years, practiced it possibly for centuries…if anyone had a chance at bringing back Jon…it was her.

And she didn't think she could waste it.

"What do you need me to do?" she whispers, looking at Kinvara. The red priestess nods, walking over to a table in the corner before grabbing a goblet. She walks over before pulling out a knife from inside her robe. Daenerys raises an eyebrow at her.

"You can never be too careful – anyone should have a weapon on them," Kinvara says to her. She hands the knife to Daenerys. She looks at the handle, and that's when she realized what it was…it wasn't just any old knife. It was a dagger.

The dagger Jon had used to kill her.

"Why do you have this?" Daenerys asks in shock.

"When Drogon brought you here, the dagger was still embedded into you. I've kept it with me for safe-keeping but never did I think it could be used for this. The dagger was used to take a life - to cause death. Now, if you use the dagger against your hand to draw your own blood, it may _cause_ life, a chance to save Jon's life – a balance in how it was used will be restored. I need you to slice your hand open – any part that won't cause serious harm – and fill the goblet. Once that is done, you may give it to me, and I will be able to do the ritual."

Daenerys swallows before looking at the woman. "I…I can't be here for it?"

"My queen," Kinvara starts. "What I am about to do is a very sacred and old ritual – one that requires the utmost concentration and vigilance. If I am disturbed or there is any type of distraction that causes me to lose focus, it will be for nothing. I need you to stay out of the room."

Daenerys nods quietly, before glancing down at her hand. She slowly takes the dagger and looks at it, memories flashing in her mind – but right now, she knew that she needed to push that down and just do it. So, she brings her hand that had been injured by Arya the night before, unwrapping it. She could almost still hear the conversation she and Jon had.

Once the bandages were off, her eyes glazed over the wound. It was crusted over, but still very fresh. She could easily cut into this. So, quietly, she takes the knife and slices it deep across her hand. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes and she bites her lip so hard that she bleeds, but she does not scream. She looks at her hand as blood begins to pour out of it. Shakily, she places the dagger down and raises the goblet below the injury, squeezing the hand tightly.

Dark red blood slowly begins to fill it. She watches it silently as it drips down, filling it a quarter of the way, half, and then almost to the top. By the time she was finished, she felt quite light-headed. She sits down and grabs the bandages again, wrapping it around her hand, before turning back to where Kinvara was, and that was when she saw it.

Kinvara had been prepping the body while she had been filling the goblet, so focused on what her hand was feeling. On the slate now was Jon's body, free of his clothes and covered in a blanket on the lower end, but her eyes instantly went to the large and fresh wound on his chest. The faded scars from his first murder at the Night's Watch jumped out, but her eyes were solely focused on the fatal one in front of her.

How could she have let this happened?

"…y queen?"

She shakes her head before her eyes trace back to where Kinvara was. She was standing patiently. "I'm sorry," Daenerys answers, her voice quiet. She walks over to Kinvara, handing her the goblet of her blood. "I'll step outside. Let you do the ritual."

She goes to the door but stops, turning back to the red priestess.

"Please…save him."

Kinvara gives her a grim smile but tries to speak as kind as she could. "I will try my hardest."

Daenerys slowly nods before turning back around. She uses her good hand to open the door to the temple and then closes it as she steps out into the hallway. Quietly, she makes her way to her chambers, forcing herself not to look back.

* * *

Daenerys didn't know how to properly feel right now. While her mind kept thinking back to what Kinvara was doing, there was still the fact that she didn't know what might happen. This could have all been for nothing. She could have cut herself again for nothing. She could have risked using blood magic again, and lose someone she cared about – for nothing.

That seemed to be the regular nowadays.

She stared down at her bandages. They were covered in dried blood now and desperately needed to be changed, but she couldn't harbor herself enough to stand and change them. She could request Eleana to come in here and change them for her, but even then, just speaking seemed to wipe her out.

There was no strength in her. The last ounce of strength she had was when she had shown her daughter her sword – and then once she placed that weapon down, her strength vanished.

She took occasional glances into her mirror. Her hair was completely out of its braids now. Some of it still had speckles of his blood in her strands, but nothing too much. She had forced herself to change out of her dress into something else that wasn't covered in blood, but even then, her eyes still drifted towards it.

Her mind kept thinking back to Jon. Back to everything they had been through. The moment she had seen him again after all that time. He had done _everything_ to make sure she and her children would survive. That they would make their way back to Meereen somehow alive. She had promised them safety – and instead, had given him death.

As much as her heart wanted to deny it, she cared deeply for Jon. Whether it was something stronger than she knew or it was based on what they had gone through, she didn't care. He hadn't deserved what happened to him, and it was her fault for not putting Daario out of the pyramid as soon as he started to grow violent.

It was all her fault… _everything_ was her fault…

"Fuck," she whispers, resting her hands against her head.

At that moment, there was a soft knock on the door. Daenerys forces herself to look up before she glances towards the door. "Come in." Her voice was weak.

The door opens and Daenerys see Eleana walk in. She had changed out of her clothes as well after what had happened. She closes the door gently behind her before walking to where Daenerys sat on the edge of the bed. "My grace," she states softly. "I am so sorry."

Daenerys looks up at the young woman. "You have nothing to apologize for. You are not the one who slammed your sword into his back." To that, Eleana was silent. She walks over to the bed and sits next to her.

"Daemon is within his chambers – Dan has left."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"I went to check on them again, and Dan is not in her chambers."

Daenerys sighs before slowly standing. "I suppose she must have gone to the library." She looks around and sighs quietly. "Now that I think of it, I haven't seen Ghost either…maybe he followed her." She looks at the ground. "I will go speak with her…how is Daemon?"

"He is resting," Eleana responds. "When I first brought him in his chambers he fought me – said he wanted to see Jon – but I said it was under your orders to keep him away. He didn't like that much but I didn't have much of a choice. Now that I went back there, he seemed to have passed out from his stress."

Daenerys sighs and nods. "Good." She goes to grab her shoes, but Eleana's voice calls out to her.

"He was a good man," she states softly.

"He _is a good man,"_ Daenerys snaps, correcting her. She turns to the girl, seeing her shocked expression. "Don't say that in my presence."

"My queen, I thought-"

"I don't care what you thought. Jon isn't gone. He can't be. But the more you say that the more danger he will be in. Just…" She could feel tears starting to come again and she held them back, shaking her head. "Don't say that. Please don't…not in front of me."

"As you wish, my grace," the girl responds softly.

Daenerys swallows and nods. "I'm going to go check on Dan. You make sure that the mess in the dining chambers is cleaned. And-" Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. Daenerys glances over. "Come in," she repeats once more. If it was another damn guard coming in to check on her, she was going to explode.

But instead, it was Kinvara. Her hands were covered in what looked like blood, and her hair was tied back. Daenerys comes forward, hoping for something positive – anything.

"What happened?" she asks, anxiety leaking out of her voice.

Kinvara sighs before stepping into the room. "He has not awoken," Kinvara states simply, walking over to her. Daenerys felt her shoulders fall. Her whole world began to sink. But Kinvara shakes her head and walks to her. "Just because he has not awoken doesn't mean the magic did not work. It might take time, and it might never. Remember what happened to you? It took you a year to awaken after your injury. For him…I don't know how long it's going to take."

Daenerys swallows, flashes of what happened to Drogo echoing in her mind. "Is there some riddle with this too?" she bites out. "Just as it was when I was younger?"

Kinvara looks at her sadly. "No, my queen. Just patience. Patience is the only thing we have."

Daenerys looks at the ground, wiping her nose and her eyes before anything else leaked out. "Alright…I guess that's that then." She swallows and looks at the ground once more before looking back at Kinvara. "I'm going to go find my daughter and my son…thank you."

Kinvara nods, bowing to her before leaving the room. Daenerys watches her go before looking back at Eleana.

"Do you know where the guards brought Daario?" she asks her quietly.

"Yes. I heard that locked him in the dungeons – next to the Stark girl."

Daenerys nods quietly, before standing up and grabbing her cloak to wrap around her. "I'm going to pay him a visit before I see my children. If they need anything, attend to it." Eleana nods as Daenerys goes to leave. She stops at her door, letting out a long sigh. "I am sorry for snapping before. I'm just…"

She didn't know how to feel. She didn't know what to say. Eleana gently comes over to her and grabs her hand. "I understand, Daenerys," she says softly to her.

Daenerys smiles at the young woman before pulling her in for a tight hug. It was times like this Eleana reminded her so much of Missandei. She had that same smile and way of making her feel less alone. Even if she was younger, she knew that Eleana was one of the most honest and sweetest women she had ever met.

She pulls back and squeezes her hand. Daenerys moves away after that and goes to the door, leaving her chambers and walking in the direction of the dungeon, her mood changing and her feet walking heavier. It was time to face this monster – before her mind got to her first.

As she walked past the dining chambers, she quickly made a stop at the table, ignoring the stains of the blood on the floor. Quietly, she picked up Dark Sister, holding the handle tightly in her grip, willing herself to hold down the emotion she felt, before placing it in its holster. She ties it around herself tightly before descending back down to the dungeons.

She knew what her first kill would be.

* * *

The dungeon seemed darker than usual, and the flames that were lit on the torches that lined the walls did little to light the way. But Daenerys knew exactly where she was going, and who she was going to.

As she walked down the hallway that lead to Arya's cell, she knew that Daario would be close by. And as she did, she could hear the moan coming from his drunken stupor. Daenerys grips her sword, walking towards the sound when a soft voice stopped her.

"Daenerys?"

She looks over into the darkness of a cell before seeing two feet appear from beyond the shadows. Within seconds, Arya was at the foot of the bars, looking at her. Daenerys let her hand fall from her sword, watching as the girl looked her up and down, her brow furrowed.

"Why do you look awful?" the girl asks. "Your hair has blood in it, and your hands…what happened?"

Daenerys was quiet, staring at the girl. The guards hadn't told her.

"I…I saw that man get dragged in here," Arya says quietly, nodding towards Daario's cell. "Does it have something to do with that?"

Slowly, Daenerys nods. Gods, how would she tell Jon's sister that he was dead? That there was a slim to none chance he would awaken?

"Oh…is Jon okay?"

Those three words made Daenerys look away. Why is it that she was so good at speeches, at commanding others, and yet right here, standing in front of a girl locked away, she could barely form a single word?

"Jon," she starts out, trying to control the shake in her voice. "…is gone."

Silence.

Daenerys looks up to see Arya had taken several steps back, but the grief on her face was undeniable. Silent tears slid down her cheeks, and in the darkness, Daenerys could make out her mouth shaping the word 'no,' but no sound came through. She collapses onto her knees.

"The man that was dragged her…is the one who ended him." Daenerys swallows and shakes her head. "…I am so sorry, Arya."

The young girl doesn't respond. She stares in shock, as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Daenerys turns away, forcing herself to look at Daario's cell. She couldn't stay with the Stark girl. If she did, she would lose her will, her motivation to be down here. She couldn't let her grief guide her right now. It was her rage she needed to embrace.

She walks over to Daario's cell and looks further. There in the middle was his body, clearly unconscious. She could see a stain on the ground from where his leg had bled – the last wound Jon had put in him before he got up. Daenerys reaches into her pocket and pulls out the keys she had taken from the top of the dungeon stairs, before opening up the lock.

Slowly, the door opens as she pulls the key out, and she walks in. Her hand rests on the handle of her sword again, before she walks calmly over to where Daario laid. She stared down at his pathetic form, his body spread out, his mouth ajar, slobber dribbling down his chin. How had she once slept with this man?

"Get up," she growls.

The man does not move.

She brings her foot down as hard as she could onto his leg, right against his wound, and he screams in pain, his eyes blasting open. "I said **_get up!_ "**

He stares up at her in shock as he backs himself up against the wall. "What the – Daenerys, I-"

She suddenly drops her sword and backhands him across the face so hard he probably saw stars. And then, something in her snapped. She didn't just slap him – she punched him across the fact again, and again. She had never been one to get physical – mainly because most of her men in the past had done it for her. But now, the one person that had taught her how to defend herself was dead, and the least she could do was use the techniques he taught her.

Including how to punch.

"Daenerys, stop – please – I, _fuck, **stop!**_ "

Daenerys suddenly drags his body upward. On a normal day, there was no way she could get this physical with a man like Daario, but he was weak and still intoxicated, and she needed this. More than anything.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" she hisses to him, pinning him up against the wall. "Tell me. Tell me what it is you've done!"

The man groans for a second, and that only makes her lose her patience more. She slams her fist against his face again, causing him to cry out.

" **Tell me.** "

"I – I killed Jon Snow," he shakily says, staring at her. Blood was dripping from his nose and mouth now, and his eyes were becoming swollen. "I k-killed him."

Just those words sent off a whole row of emotions inside of her. She drops Daario to the ground, watching as he fell onto his arse and buried himself into the wall, staring up at her. She takes a step back, trying to will herself not to lose herself. She looks at the ground.

"You killed him," she whispers, before slowly looking back at him. "You killed the father of the queen's children. You came in a drunken haze, and when I specifically asked you to get the _fuck out,_ you _challenged_ him and _**killed** him._"

It was at that moment she could hear the first sob come from the other cell in the dungeon, and that almost broke Daenerys. As many differences as she and Arya had, there was one similarity they had in common – how much both cared for Jon.

Daario stares up at her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. That only seemed to infuriate her more.

" _Say something!"_ she yells, this time not holding back her anger. The fire from the torches begins to flicker the same way it did in the dining chambers. "Have you nothing to defend yourself, you _bastard?!"_

"D-Daenerys," the man shakily says, staring up at her. He was still slurring his words, but not as much as before. "I – I only did what I-I d-did because I was thinking of you. For your own safety and-"

Daenerys suddenly pulls Dark Sister out and aims it right against the man's neck. Daario instantly shuts up and closes his eyes. She could almost hear him whimpering.

"I do not need a man saying he will protect me anymore – especially to the likes of a queen," she snaps, tears threatening to fall, her voice a fierce whisper. "I am capable of keeping myself safe, of making my _own choices…_ Jon was here for a reason, and you didn't have to like it… _but now you've ruined it._ " She could almost feel herself shaking. "I _don't_ need your opinion on who I care for. I _don't_ need you to suddenly think that you are responsible for me. When are you _ever_ going to get it through your _thick skull_ that I will _never love you?!_ No matter what you say about whoever, or what you do, I am not going to _ever_ have the same feelings for you, _ever._ And you thought _killing_ him would make me want _you?!"_

He still doesn't say anything, his eyes closed from her sword. She shakes her head, before chuckling, almost darkly.

"I can't believe I ever fucked you," she whispers. She usually was never this vulgar, but right now, the queen part of her didn't care. "I never should have let you into my bed. You served me for the time I needed, but after that – you truly were nothing. You were a swordsman – and that's it. Not a knight. Not a lord. Not even worth cleaning my chamber pot. You are _nothing._ And you are going to die _nothing._ "

The man doesn't reply still, but he opens his eyes, this time staring at the edge of her sword before looking back at her. "P-Please, Dany-"

" ** _Don't call me that!"_** she snaps, her sword edging into his neck. It drew a slight hint of blood, but nothing much besides that. Tears broke her line of vision and dripped down her cheeks at the mention of that name. The one name she had told Jon not to say when she first saw him again…and the last thing he did call her. She was still Dany to him.

Daario doesn't move, staring down at her sword. It would be so easy. So quick.

She stares down at him, her hands tightening around the handle of her sword before she shakes her head and then slams it into his thigh, pulling it out. He collapses onto the ground as he holds his other leg – the one Jon hadn't hurt – pulling it closer to nurse the fresh wound, staring up at her in shock.

"It would be so easy to kill you," she whispers, looking down at her now bloody sword. "But Jon deserves better than that. So you live for now. But when I do kill you…it's going to be slow. And painful. Because for what you did, for the life you took away, that's what you _deserve."_

She slams her sword back into her holster before leaving the cell, locking the door behind her. She didn't care if he was bleeding, or if he cried from the pain. If anything, it fueled her.

"Goodbye, Daario," she mutters before turning away. She looks over into Arya's cell as she leaves, but could not see the girl in the shadows. Even so, she could still hear her crying. Daenerys shakes her head and looks at the ground, walking up the steps. Once she reaches the top, she closes the door, places the key back on the outside, and feels herself collapse against the wall.

Quietly, she walks towards the floor where the temple was. She needed to see him, needed to just figure out what to do. How to feel. If Kinvara did anything strange. If he – she didn't know. With sorcery, anything could happen. She just needed to see him.

As she arrived outside of the temple, she slowly opened the door and expected to see his body on the slab – and yet, there was nothing.

"…wha..?" She runs inside, looking around, and felt herself start to panic. Where was his body? What had Kinvara done?"

She runs outside as she looks around for a guard, anyone that could have an answer until she came across the red priestess herself. She was startled at Daenerys bumping into her but steadied herself out quite quickly. "My grace, what's wrong?"

"Jon's body…it…where is it? Did it disappear? Did it-"

"Take a deep breath," Kinvara instructed her. "You're going to stop breathing at the rate you are speaking." Daenerys stares at her, but Kinvara only nods her head. The dragon queen rolls her eyes before doing so, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "Now that you're calm after your clear altercation with Daario," she starts, causing Daenerys to stare at her. Again, she had no clue she was going down there. Kinvara really knew all – it was creepy sometimes. "We took Jon's body to his chambers…I believe maybe being somewhere warmer than a slab might help him heal and awaken if possible…it's only a precautionary measure. We didn't do that with you and woke up but…it's different circumstances."

"Oh," Daenerys mumbles before nodding her head. She didn't know where her headspace was right now. All she wanted to do was go to his chambers, to see him again, but she knew she needed to see her children – more specifically Dan, who wasn't even in her own chambers. "Thank you, Kinvara."

The red priestess nods before walking past her. "You should go check on Dan. I haven't seen her since I've come out."

Daenerys nods, watching her head around the corner before disappearing out of sight. She lets out a breath before going up the stairs. Seeing Jon could wait – she needed to find her daughter first.

* * *

When Daenerys reached the library, she could see that it was closed off – something Dan liked to do so no one interrupted her when she read. But Daenerys quietly ignored that rule, and opened up the door, peeking inside. At first, she sees nothing. There were only piles of books on the floor, ones that Dan had already read.

But as she stepped deeper inside, she started to feel her heart drop. There were hundreds of books everywhere on the ground, some opened and some not, but what made Daenerys stop was the fact that most of them, if not all, were burnt.

Dan's powers had gotten the better of her. She had been grieving and had lost control. Daenerys could still feel the heat of the torch against her fingers, the one that had been extinguished, so this had been recent, but it was enough to make her move deeper into the library.

"Dan?" she calls out softly, trying to hear her daughter. "It's only me…I want to talk with you, please."

She doesn't hear a response. Daenerys moves her way through the stacks of books, seeing titles peeking out. She could see a history of Essos, of the Southern Isles, tales of the Westerosi knights – so many interesting things that she didn't even know her daughter had learned about. Daenerys walks around another casing of books, still not finding her daughter.

"Dan?" she calls out again. At this rate, her daughter might have left the library and gone somewhere else – and that would be an issue.

But finally, when she turns a corner, she sees a tiny body huddled up on the window seat, staring out into the world, her legs tucked into her with her arms wrapped around her tightly. Daenerys walks over to her slowly, moving so she sat opposite her on the window seat.

It was quiet between the two for a moment. All Daenerys could hear in the dark and cold room was the sniffles of Dan. And then, after a moment, she glances back at her mother.

"He shouldn't have died," Dan whispers. "He shouldn't have."

Daenerys sighs, looking at the ground. "I know he shouldn't have."

Dan looks back outside and slowly starts to shake her head. "He…he had so many plans. So many ideas."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"He wanted to help so badly," she states, looking at the ground. "Father…when we were with the wildlings, they considered us like family, but for so long, because he was taking care of me, he never really lead them or told them what to do. He followed what they said and kept me close. But here…I saw him change. I saw him turn into the stories I was told…into a king, a leader." She glances back outside. "Ordering guards, fighting the bad guys, figuring out ways for people to be happy but to also keep order…he was changing for the better…but this isn't how the story is supposed to go."

She looks back over at Daenerys, her tears falling down her cheeks.

"He's supposed to beat the bad guys, lock them up, hurt them for what they did…but he didn't. He's dead because he thought Daario was hurt enough…and now he's gone. And I…I don't want to believe it…" She starts to cry harder. "But all the blood and…and…"

Daenerys wraps her arms around the young girl, feeling her sob against her. She knew that out of the two children, Dan would be feeling it the hardest. While Daemon did love his father – he had expressed it to her multiple times at this point – Dan had grown up with Jon for far longer.

"I know," she whispers, running her good hand through the girl's hair as she cried. "I know, I know." She rocks her slowly back and forth, feeling her sob. An overwhelming sense of pain enveloped in her. She had never seen her children cry like this, and it hurt. It hurt more than she ever thought it would. "It's alright, my sweetling. Let it out."

Dan clings to her, as Daenerys stares outside at the rising sun. By the gods, had that much time passed that a complete night had come and gone? The skies were red with the light from the new day, but all Daenerys could think of is how much she didn't want to feel the rays. For the first time, she didn't want to be warm. She wanted to hold her children close to her, keeping them safe.

Dan after a moment pulls back, and Daenerys wipes the tears from her daughter's face. "I know," she repeats softly to her, resting her hand on her cheek. "He didn't deserve to die. He shouldn't have. But you must know that you aren't alone…we are all here, and we will make it through this together." She holds her daughter's hand as she whimpers. "You have me, and you have your brother. And trust me…his killer will meet his end."

Dan sniffles, staring at the ground. "I didn't know Daario loved you that much," she states softly.

Daenerys sighs, holding her daughter close. "Daario didn't love me," she responds to her. "I used to think he did, but a man in love would never do something like that – you should listen to this, honestly." Dan looks up at her, her brow furrowed. "It will be long before you face any kind of love or relationship, my child, but know that a man in love with you would never hurt someone you care about. I have had many, _many men_ fall for me, and not one of them have gone against my wishes when it came to the souls I cared for. Men who love you will do anything for you to keep you safe, to make sure you are happy and healthy…men who love you will step out of their comfort zone and do things for you that you never thought they would do…men who _truly_ love you will always be there for you…even if you were never really there for them."

Dan tilts her head a little, wiping at her nose. "Like father?"

Daenerys looks down at her, the statement surprising her slightly. Obviously her mind had been preoccupied with what happened to Jon, but before she had been thinking of him in a certain way that she hadn't in a long time. And each time, she pushed that thought down, wanting to move on from the past.

But now that Dan stated it…it made sense. With everything she said, Jon had been like that. Even when he first met Daario, he hadn't hurt the man or made any interaction with him because Daenerys had requested him not to for the sake of peace in the pyramid. Jon had made sure she had a roof over her head when she was hurt in Volantis, that she and the children were taken care of while they traveled across the Great Grass Sea. Jon had even gone out into the streets of Meereen, not knowing where to go, and repeatedly went out to redo her family's sword, one that had been lost for practically centuries.

And even when she wanted him gone when she first saw him in White Harbor, he had stayed. And she had never been more thankful.

"Yes," Daenerys whispers, feeling herself looking at the ground. "Just like father."

That had hurt even more to say it now.

Dan bites her lip and looks at the ground. "I want to see him." Daenerys looks down at her in shock and Dan nods, confirming her thoughts. "I was in shock before, but I…I need to see him. I have to. I know you brought him to Kinvara after but I…I don't care if nothing worked. I just have to see him."

Daenerys nods softly before grabbing her daughter's hand. "Alright. If that's what you wish…but if you want to leave, you let me know immediately."

Dan nods softly, grabbing onto her hand. Daenerys gently helps her stand and walks out with her, feeling the weight of the world drape along Dan's shoulders. No child should have to deal with this. But then again, they weren't normal children, were they?

* * *

When they arrived outside of Jon's chambers, Daenerys didn't know if even _she_ was ready to go in there. She had gone to check on Daemon and found him still sleeping, so it was only going to be her and Dan. She looks down at her daughter before slowly opening the door, looking inside.

Gods, it looked like he was just sleeping, except his chest was not rising and falling with each breath. It was as still as water.

Dan slowly walks over and Daenerys stays behind, watching her quietly. She jumps onto the bed for a moment and just stares down at Jon, not saying anything. She could see her lip trembling like she was about to cry, but she held it in. After a moment, she reaches over and grabs Jon's limp hand.

"Hi," she hears Dan whispers, her voice shaky. "I know you probably can't hear me…but I just wanted to see you one more time." Her sniffles begin at that, and she looks at the ground. "I don't know if what mother did will work…if any of it will work…but I wanted you to know you were the best father any girl could have asked for." Daenerys looks down at the ground, willing herself not to cry. "I always heard…stories from…books…about how fathers would never treat their daughters right…and you did everything those fathers _didn't_ do…you gave me courage and more…and I wish I could thank you right now…And I wish I had used it when Daario was hurting you."

Dan looks down at the ground before letting out a shaky sigh.

"I love you," she whispers before standing, letting go of his hand. She walks away, looking at the ground. Daenerys squeezes her shoulder and then pulls her in for a tight hug. When she pulls away, Daenerys looks at her with a calm expression, letting her hand rest on the girl's cheek.

"He called you something before…" Her words trail off. She still couldn't bring herself to say it. "What was it?"

Dan lets out a bittersweet smile. "Little wolf…it's what he used to call me a long time ago because I was really interested in Stark history. When I got older, I guess it just kind of…went away. I didn't think he still…remembered it."

At that moment, more tears started to fall down her cheeks. Daenerys rests her hands against the child's sides. "Well you don't need to be ashamed of it," she says to the girl softly. "You are part-Stark. It's your family."

Dan looks up and nods quietly. "I know…I just can't think of it while he's over there."

Daenerys nods before standing. "Why don't you go back to your chambers?" Daenerys asks her softly. "I'm sure Arya has been waiting for you."

Dan looks at the ground. "I suppose I've kept her alone for long enough." She looks over at her mother before nodding softly. "Thank you…for letting me see him."

Daenerys nods, watching as Dan walked away back towards her chambers. Daenerys lets out a shaky breath and looks back into the room. Quietly, she walks in and closes the door gently behind her. She walks over to the bed, gently sitting on the side and grabbing his hand.

It was still just as cold as she expected it to be.

"I know this is maddening," Daenerys starts out, looking at the ground. "But maybe if Dan found solace in it…I can." She looks over at Jon's still form and finally feels every ounce of emotion she had pent up let loose. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. Anger developed along with her sadness, her grief. She felt herself practically fall against the bed, her head hanging. "Why did you have to do it alone?" she whispers, sobs racking her body. "Starks and their bloody honor…"

She wipes the tears from her face and looks back at his own, eyes still closed. Chest still flat.

"It's funny how life turns out," she starts, trying to control the sound of her voice. The last thing she needed was people hearing her crying. "I had sworn when Daemon was born that I would try my hardest to never have him meet his father…to never meet the man that killed his mother…and now that he has, and he's met Dan, and I have met her…I don't think we've ever been happier."

Another sob breaks through and she covers her mouth, shaking her head. After a moment, she calms herself down, taking a deep breath.

"The thing is, Jon," she states quietly, keeping her words from mulling over to the next one. "I didn't realize what I had until I lost it…I didn't realize how amazing of a family I was gifted until it was taken away from me…I didn't realize that you were here, all along…and I had treated you like scum for so long…" She shakes her head and stares at the ground. "We both know what happened in the past…but both of us have changed and I…I didn't want to stay stuck there anymore. And now, looking at you, I-" She stops herself, staring down. She didn't even know how to feel. Words couldn't describe her feelings. And as she searched her head to figure out what could, she finally came across the ones that came close to it. "I never wanted to lose you, Jon," she whispers before laughing bitterly. "I guess I…I always thought you would be there…because you're Jon fucking Snow…the military leader, the 'King in the North,' but…but I was too late."

She looks at the ground again, her hand digging into the sheets. Daenerys moves her head to stare at the wall. It was becoming too much to look at him.

"I did a ritual with Kinvara – apparently my blood is what she needed and now it's in you somewhere." She glances over at him and sees Kinvara had dressed him in what looked like a robe of some sort, and as she moved it slightly, she could see she had wrapped up his wound tightly – after whatever she had done. "I don't know if it'll work…I don't know what the future holds…but just know that I…" She sighs and shakes her head before standing. She didn't want to say her goodbyes. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want him to leave. Tears escaped her eyes again, falling to the ground. She moves away, knowing her emotions were getting the better of her. If she kept doing this, she was going to break down in the middle of the room.

So instead, she looks back at him and grabs his hand.

"Please," she whispers, closing her eyes. "Please, to any God up there or below or…I don't know…please bring him back…have him back…we need him here… _I need him here,_ " she shakily states. "Please…please come back."

Daenerys opens her eyes and stares down at Jon before turning away, forcing herself out of the room. If she didn't do it now, she didn't know when she would leave. And now, she needed to.

But all she kept doing was repeating that one word in her mind. ' _Please.'_

* * *

_Daemon_

He hadn't been sleeping.

He hadn't slept since what happened in the dining chambers. He had been completely focused on that. At first, he had cried. A lot. Of course, he would – but afterward, he had tried to get some sleep and couldn't.

Each time he closed his eyes, he kept having the same dreams he had been having over and over. It wasn't the one that Dan had, but it was different. It was him in a field, standing over a body, something glowing beneath him – something good.

And each time he woke up, he felt like there was something he should be doing. Somewhere he should be going. But each time he looked outside his door, he could see his mother crying. Or hear Dan doing the same. Was it okay for him to just leave his room and go to his father's chambers?

He lived there too, and he had as much of a right to see him. But with each step he took towards the door, he felt nerves rack his body. His dreams had been telling him something – making him think he could do things he didn't think he could do. But he would never know if he didn't give it a chance.

And as he walked down the hallways, he felt a swell of confidence in him. Maybe these dreams were real. Maybe this was what he was meant to be. Kinvara and Bennero had said that he was meant for something – that he would have power too as his sister did, but he didn't know what it was.

Fire? He didn't know if it would ever be that. As much as he had a connection to fire through his house name, even through his mother, that didn't feel like it would be his power. He loved being a Targaryen and loved his family. He loved his dragons and loved who they were. But having fire powers? That never seemed like him. But maybe…maybe something else?

"I'm going mad," he whispers to himself before he reaches the outside of the room. Daemon takes a deep breath before walking inside, slowly closing the door behind him. He looks over and sees Ghost was laying in the corner, his head between his legs, grieving. The last he had seen of Ghost, he had been with Dan and had come into her room to aid her in healing, but this was the first time he had seen the direwolf so closely to his master's side.

Ghost raises his head and looks over at Daemon questioningly, but Daemon raises his hands in soft defense. "Don't worry, boy…I'm not going to hurt him."

The direwolf stares before slowly lowering his head back down, watching him closely. Daemon walks back over to the bed, climbing up on top of it before his eyes finally land on his father. He really did look gone. The color had faded from his cheeks and his body was completely frozen. It was almost like he was a statue and not once a man.

"I know that Kinvara tried something on you," he says quietly. "I…I don't question that she's powerful. I know she is. She brought back mother…she brought back us, honestly," he states quietly, looking at the bedsheets for a moment before looking back at his father. "But there's been something I've been hiding from people for a long time and I…I didn't know how to explain it. Even hiding it from you. But now…with what happened yesterday…I don't know if there will ever be a better time to explain it."

He swallows and starts to move the robe Kinvara had placed over him, starting to cut open the bandages slightly to expose his wound. Daemon takes a deep breath and lets it out, slow and steady.

"I've been wondering what my purpose is," he starts out. "After seeing how much Dan can do…I didn't know if I would ever be as good as her, let alone her with her powers. But I…I've been having these dreams of me…in the future, older…I look like you," he states quietly, a small but sad smile on his face. "And I…I'm able to help people through my hands. I…I say something in a language that I don't really know…I know mother speaks it but I never learned it well yet…but I know that after I say it, the person gets better and I…I don't know if maybe this is a sign. Maybe it's what I'm meant to do and maybe…maybe just this little extra bit will help you open your eyes again…or I could just be holding onto hope."

He swallows and looks at the wound. It still looked fresh and stitched together, but he knew he had to try. There were far too many things hurt in his father's body for him to _not_ try.

"I don't know if this will hurt," he states quietly. "I mean, you're dead…but I…I have to try, father and…and if you do wake up, then it'll be for the better. If not, I…I at least know we tried as much as we could."

He swallows and then gently presses his small hands onto his father's wound. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and lets it out, while gently stating a phrase that he had used in his dreams.

"Kostagon se rāenion rāenābagon qrīdrughagon aōha ōdria," he starts out, barely even knowing what he was saying but knowing that it meant _something._ "Kostagon se ōños guide ao va ābrar."

Suddenly, he feels a soft, warm sensation arise from his body. He opens his hands and looks down, feeling his heart stop. His hands were glowing a bright red, just as they did in his dreams. He felt himself start to smile. Maybe this would work. Maybe his madness actually meant something.

"Kostagon se sȳz muña feed ao arlī naejot rytsāri," he keeps saying, closing his eyes once more. "Kostagon se sȳz kepa ignite aōha kustikāne istin tolī. Se Āeksiot Ōño brōzas va aōha brōzi - sīmonagon, Se ao kessa sagon āzma aril."

Then, he says the whole phrase again, and again, and again. It was said four times in the dream, the same words, and phrases. And, at the very end, when he repeats the last word for the fourth time, he slams his hands down hard onto the man's chest, causing the bed to move beneath him. The light from his hands suddenly leaves and lights up the whole room, causing Daemon to shield his eyes.

It was so bright he could barely see what was in front of him. The room became warm, almost hot to the touch. He could swear he could almost hear someone speaking to him. And then suddenly, everything vanished. The room became cold and dark once more. He looks over at Ghost, who was now at the edge of the bed, staring at Daemon with what looked like surprise in the direwolves eyes – if they could even feel that.

Daemon looks over at Jon, hoping, _praying_ to see something move. An eye twitch, a finger crinkle, _anything_ , but there was nothing but silence. Nothing but stillness. Whatever that had been…it didn't work.

"Was…was I seeing things?" he whispers, staring down at his hands. They seemed completely normal to him now. He looks over at Jon and felt tears come to his eyes, but he wipes them away. He had cried too much. If…if his father really was gone, then he'd have to grow up. And that included not paying attention to his stupid dreams anymore.

He knew it was worthless. He needed to stop thinking that everyone was special.

"At least I tried," he whispers, standing up and grabbing the man's hand. "Hopefully…maybe one day I can see you again…I'm sorry none of us can help you."

At that, he moves his hand away and walks out, shaking his head. One day, maybe…maybe he would find his purpose. But right now, he was just a child believing he could, what, bring someone back from the dead?

What was he, a red priest? He needed to stop dreaming and start living in the real world – at least for his father.

* * *

_Daenerys_

The next morning came and went. And then the next. And then the next.

After Dan and she had had their conversations with Jon, Daenerys had gone back to her chambers and had practically buried herself into her bed, not willing to get out. She had stated to Eleana that her audience chambers were closed for a time. Her headspace was nowhere near where it needed to be to take on anyone's issues – let alone her own.

If there was a serious inquiry that needed to be taken into consideration, she gave Eleana her word from her chambers, but most of the time, it was never anything that would threaten their lives. Most of her days were spent in her chambers.

She couldn't bear to drag herself out. She would visit her children, make sure they were fed, speak with them, talk with them, be there for them.

Daemon revealed to her after a couple of days that he had been having dreams for a couple of months, but thinks them to mean 'nothing.' She had asked why, and he had revealed he had already tested it out. What he had tested, she didn't know – he was quite vague about it – but she knew that it had caused him deep sorrow. She had tried to be there for him as much as she could, telling him that no matter what, he would always mean the world to her, regardless of dreams or not.

Dan, on the other hand, had been burying herself back into her books after the next days had passed. Daenerys had stopped by and seen her cuddling with her direwolf while reading a history book on the Starks, something she didn't even know how they got into their library – thank the Gods for spies – but as long as it was a distraction – a good distraction – Daenerys supported it.

The last person she visited regularly was Arya. While she couldn't stay down there for long – being in Daario's presence was far too much to handle at high volumes of time – she would speak to the girl, make sure she was doing okay. Arya had been quiet, hadn't said anything to her, but had accepted her meals that Daenerys would bring down personally to her. After a few days, she had finally talked to her.

And then, she would tell her stories about Jon's childhood, how she grew up with him and how he always treated her well. How he was the only one who took her dream of wanting to become a knight seriously. How he had been such a good big brother and it only made Daenerys feel even worse.

But each time she did visit with the Stark girl, she could feel a little bit of a smile come to her cheeks. When the past started to move on, it was funny how much she and Arya had in common regarding family history, wanting to prove themselves. If Daario wasn't in there, she had a feeling she would be able to talk with her for quite some time about her adventures. Even Daenerys was interested in learning about what was in fact west of Westeros.

At the end of each session though, she would go upstairs and remember the world again, and the pain she felt would come crashing down again on her once more.

Now, it had been two weeks. She had been avoiding people for quite some time, only talking to the essentials. But she knew that she was a queen first, and a person second. If she didn't own up to her emotions and push them away so she could do what she came to Meereen to do, someone would rise up.

So, on the fifteenth day, where she finally felt the urge to get out of bed and get herself ready, she did. She grabbed one of her best comfort dresses – it wasn't anything fancy, just enough to keep her dressed royally while also keeping her comfortable – and did her hair as simple as she could, letting it down on her shoulders while taking two strands and braiding it to the back.

After a moment, she takes a deep breath and nods to herself, before leaving the room, placing her shoes on as she did so. Once she was down a level, she knew her children would still be sleeping. Her eyes travel towards Jon's chambers and she feels herself sigh.

For the past two weeks, while she had been visiting with her children and Arya frequently, she also found time to speak with Jon. She knew it was pointless, and there wasn't anyone in there, but it gave her comfort to talk with him about her days, about what Dan had been reading, or how Daemon had started practicing again, or how Arya had opened up to her about Gendry. It made her feel that she still had him to speak to…even if he wasn't in the room with her.

But now, she needed to be in her chambers. She needed to face her people, and that meant changing around her life a little.

So, she wills herself to walk past Jon's chambers, heading around the corner. But just as she was about to turn, she hears a loud crash echo from where Jon lay, and she felt herself stop. She turns around, her brow furrowed. What in the seven hells had that been? She didn't order anyone to clean his room or go in there.

Daenerys takes a glance towards where her chambers were before sighing. She needed to know what that crash was. It would haunt her all day if she didn't.

She walks towards the door and opens it slowly peaking inside. Her eyes look around the room, looking to the open doors of the balcony, the table, the closet and everything else. She even looked around for Ghost and found him surprisingly absent. She glances around the area again before her eyes settled on the cause of the crash.

It was broken glass. It looked as if it had been knocked off the table.

Daenerys quietly walks in and picks up the shards, wondering what on earth could have made this crash into the floor. She places them into a tissue clothe and turns around, expecting to see Jon's body on the bed, still as quiet as it was whenever she came in here. She already had a line about the wind being agitated about him being here and wanting to wake him up.

Except…his body wasn't there.

She stares at the empty bed before racing over, dropping the clothe filled with broken glass along the way. She looks all over, trying to see if maybe someone hid his body under the bed or took it but there were no signs of struggle other than the broken glass. Where the fuck was he?

"..what is going on?" she whispers to herself, starting to grow worrisome. She goes to feel the bed and suddenly stops.

The spot where Jon had been laying, right where the indent was of his chest, was warm.

At that moment, she suddenly hears a door open and snaps her head up. As soon as her eyes lay on what had made the sound, she brought a hand to her mouth in shock. Her eyes filled with tears, and she could almost feel her knees buckle beneath her as she walked over slowly to what it was.

There, clinging onto the bathing chambers door, was Jon. His grip was so tight his knuckles were white and he looked as if he was having trouble standing. But there was no mistaking the small smile, the one that was barely there and only she could see, that was on his face and directed at her.

"Hey, Dany," he whispers, his voice croaky and dry.

At that moment, he suddenly collapses, and she runs forward, catching him as best as she could. She knew he was probably very weak, and she needed to get him back to bed as quickly as possible. As soon as she moves him over and sits him on the edge, she realizes why he had been in the bathroom – there was vomit on his lips. He had thrown up. He must have stumbled on his way there and had knocked over the glass – that's what made the noise.

"You…what…how?" she whispers, resting her hands against his stubbly cheeks. Had the ceremony worked? She feels his own hand come up to touch her own, holding it tightly.

"I don't know," he mutters. She could tell that speaking was hard for him right now, but he was trying. "But…I'm here…and I'm…not going anywhere."

Daenerys blinks and her tears fall, but she hides her face into his neck, hugging him as tightly as she could without hurting him. She feels him hug her back as well, holding her body against his own. When she pulls back, she smiles genuinely for the first time in weeks

"Good, because I'm not letting you go," she whispers, resting her forehead against his own. He smiles at the statement, and she feels every single worry melt away. It had worked. _Something_ had worked.

Jon Snow was alive, and he was back where he belonged – with Daenerys and their family. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't really think I'd let Jon stay dead this early in the story, huh? I love my boy too much.
> 
> So Jon is back and there's going to be a lot of shit happening next chapter cause of that - want a hint? Fluff. Lots of fluff. It's going to be fun. Also a serious revelation that like ya'll are gonna want to hear about. And a lot of action. Damn, I almost wish I had written the chapter already.
> 
> As always, love it? Hate It? Want to shoot an arrow through me like Ramsey did to Rickon? Let me know in the reviews, as they always keep me writing and pushing out these chapters as quick as I can - ya'll are all awesome and I can't wait to see what you think. Don't forget to follow and favorite if you want to join our adventure, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and I hope you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy! :)


	22. The Targaryens: Voices and Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jon's resurrection, plenty of new voices and revelations start to make their way into their home - what could it all mean for their family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, they mean the world! Hope you enjoy this long chapter :)

_Jon_

At this point, Jon was really wondering what life meant if each time he was killed, he was brought back.

He wasn't complaining that he was here. He was overjoyed to be back with his family – but at the same time, he just wanted to know what this great 'Lord of Light' wants with him, or else he would lose his mind. He was almost positive he had said before if he died again, he didn't want to be brought back.

But here he was.

And yet, at the same time, it felt almost more fulfilling. When he had been brought back the first time, back at Castle Black, he hadn't had much. He had Davos and some of his men who were loyal to him, but many others were not. He had the world depending on him. He didn't want to be brought back, but he was.

But now, being back here, it was the first time he hadn't felt confused about waking up. When he first opened his eyes and breathed with a gasp of air, he instantly had nausea roll through him. As quick as he could, he had run to the bathing chambers, clinging onto furniture and knocking over a glass in the process, with Ghost running in after him, and he threw up. Much.

But as soon as he heard the door open, and he looked to see who was in the room with him, he had more happiness than he had felt the first time. The last thing he saw when he died was the first thing he saw when he awoke again.

And now, the dragon queen had laid him in bed, demanding his stay in, while she got quite possibly everyone to come and see him. And as he laid there, he realized with a start – he was happy. He was happy he was back here. The first time he had been brought back, he felt like he had lost a part of him that he would never get back, his trust or his honor.

But here, he didn't give a shit about that. He felt like something _was_ different. He didn't know what. He was still weak as a newborn babe, but he felt more fulfilled than he had in a long time.

Was that because of the beautiful woman who had brought him to his bed? Or the children that were running towards his room to greet him? The answer to all of that was yes.

Death hadn't even felt the same. The first time, it felt like nothing. Nothing was there. No one. But this one, it almost felt like an embrace in a cold room, keeping him warm, until his body became warm in the real world as well. Everything just felt…different.

Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open, his thoughts interrupted. His eyes move towards where two children, both around the same height and age, staring at him in shock. And then, simultaneously, both run forward, tears in their eyes, and jump on the bed before hugging him as tight as they could.

Jon groans in pain and the children instantly back off. "Careful," Daenerys chides. "He's still hurt."

"It's okay," he says softly, holding them close. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You're back," Dan cries. "How?"

"Magic," Daemon answers, smiling brightly at him. "That's what it is. I knew you couldn't die. I knew it!"

He hugs Jon tightly and he hugs the young boy back while grabbing Dan's hand. "We really thought we would never see you again," Dan whispers, wiping at her cheeks with her free hand. Daemon pulls back and moves next to his sister as Ghost comes over, jumping up onto the bed with them.

"I didn't either," he says to them gently. "But I'm back now…going to make I never leave you two again."

"You better not," Dan mumbles.

"Besides, we can't train with mother – she's not as good as you," Daemon jokes.

Daenerys raises her brow at him. "Hey, play nice."

Jon ruffles the boy's hair before chuckling. "She's getting better – soon she'll be able to beat you," he chuckles softly before hugging the two tightly. "Gods, I'm glad I'm back," he mutters before pulling away. He looks over at Daenerys, who was watching the scene with a smile. "How have you been? Since what happened? What's happened here?"

Daenerys loses the smile on her face before she sighs, moving over to the bed to sit. "It's…been hard," she admits softly, looking at him. "I mean…we've been trying to get back to daily life."

"I've been reading a lot," Dan admits to him. "A lot about the Starks…guess to fill in the blanks of some of the stories you've told me."

Jon looks over at Daemon. "And you?"

"Practicing," he states simply. "When you died…a part of me kept saying you wouldn't come back…I kept trying to practice every day…I don't know, be like you…to try and protect them. I don't think I ever would have gotten better without you but…I've been trying."

Jon feels his heart ache at the boy. He had taken what he had said to him to heart. "Daemon, I'm sure you're going to be just as good, if not better – don't put yourself down like that."

Daemon smiles a bit at the statement as Dan squeezes his hand. Jon turns his head back to Daenerys.

"What of you?" he asks. "Have you been alright?"

She was silent, staring at the ground. As she opened her mouth to speak, there was a knock on the door, and she looks up. "I suppose that's Eleana and Kinvara," Daenerys says, rubbing her shoulder. Jon could see she had something she wanted to say but decided it was best if they spoke alone later. "Come in!" she exclaims.

The doors open, and Jon watches as Kinvara and Eleana come in. Eleana comes over and smiles at Jon, before hugging him fondly. "My lord," she says with a smile. "I'm so pleased to see you awake."

"I am too," he says to her with a smile. "I trust you've been taking care of my family well?"

"Of course she has," Daenerys says, smiling over at Eleana. "She's had to deal with a lot these past two weeks – she's been of great help."

"I've only been doing what I've been given to do, and that is to aid, my queen," she says, bowing her head.

Jon smiles as Kinvara comes to his side. "Did you see anything while you were there?"

He got distinct memories of when Melisandre had asked him the same thing. "I didn't see anyone, no…but it felt different this time. It felt…warmer. I don't know. Like there was some sort of…heat, being breathed into me or something…like an embrace."

Kinvara's brow furrows. "Strange…I've heard many different tales from people of what they saw – I've never heard that."

"What did you exactly do?" Jon asks quietly. "If I can ask."

"Well, I performed the ritual that you're used to – the one Melisandre did on you in the Night's Watch. However, using only the power of that spell would not have been enough, so we had to throw in a little bit of extra sorcery – with the use of blood magic."

His brow raises as he looks over at Daenerys. Even he knew how she felt about that kind of magic. "Really?"

Daenerys rubs the back of her neck before sighing. "I was desperate, Jon."

"You see," Kinvara explains. "With your wound, there were two entrance ways – through the back and to the front. With many injuries that I have seen, there has only been one. When there is only one entrance point, the magic can focus entirely on that, but when there are more than one entrance paths on one wound, it is hard to bring someone back, as the magic doesn't know where to go. We needed to use the blood of something strong to even had a chance at bringing you back – the blood of the dragon."

Jon looks over at Daenerys in shock. "You didn't have to do that," he states softly. "You hate blood sorcery."

"I do. But I wanted to get you back – even if it was a risk," she admits, glancing at the ground. Jon could tell she was embarrassed to admit it, but he found it incredibly touching that she would step out of her comfort zone that much to try and bring back even a part of him. He didn't even know what to think.

"Tell me," Kinvara states, interrupting his thoughts. "Did anything happen to you after that? You didn't breathe."

"No…no I didn't," he says softly. "But…I heard things. Voices. Something. People speaking to me. But I was nowhere near conscious or alive." He glances over at Daemon. "However…he did something. I don't know what it did, but it changed something."

Everyone stares at Daemon in shock, but he just had a big old smile on his face. "Daemon," Kinvara slowly says. "Tell us what he says you did."

"I – remember those dreams, mother?" he asks excitedly. Daenerys nods, her brow furrowed. "I didn't tell you about them because nothing was happening with father, but when I said I tested them out? I used them on father!"

"What are you talking about?" Dan asks.

"I healed him!" he says, smiling. "I've been having this dream of me saying some phrase in High Valyrian – the language mother's been trying to teach me – but I've been having it so often that I learned the phrase. So I wanted to test it out – I just had a feeling it had something to do with father. Nothing happened at first, but then-"

"It was warm," Jon finishes quietly. "And bright."

" _Yes!"_ He looks over at father. "I really did bring you back?"

"At the time, yes," he says to him softly. "I think it was just my heartbeat and my mind. My body still needed to heal slightly before I woke. But that was you. Because after that, I heard everything. I was awake – just not with my eyes opened."

Kinvara turns to Daemon. "Tell me what the phrase is – it's very important."

"Um…" Daemon's brow furrows as he begins to think, before opening his mouth. "Kostagon se rāenion rāenābagon qrīdrughagon aōha ōdria. Kostagon se ōños guide ao va ābrar. Kostagon se sȳz muña feed ao arlī naejot rytsāri. Kostagon se sȳz kepa ignite aōha kustikāne istin tolī. Se Āeksiot Ōño brōzas va aōha brōzi - sīmonagon, Se ao kessa sagon āzma aril."

Kinvara takes several steps back, staring at the boy in amazement. Dan's brow furrows as she looks at her. "Do you know what any of that means?"

"Yes," she whispers. 'May the shore wash away your wounds. May the light guide you towards life. May the good mother nurse you back to health. May the good father ignite your strength once more." She walks towards the balcony, glancing outside. "The Lord of Light calls on your name – rise, and you shall be born again."

She turns over to Daemon, walking towards him.

"Do you know how ancient that proverb is?" she asks. "Daemon – what you just said has never been accomplished by any red priest that I know. That sorcery is extremely powerful – only the best mages who have trained for years could accomplish that – and yet you brought back your father with one try…that's your power."

She looks between Daemon and Dan, smiling.

"The Lord of Light has bestowed a balance upon the twins," she says softly, looking back at Daenerys. "Dan, the bringer of fire, destruction, and power – while Daemon can bring on life, healing, and soul."

Daemon tilts his head. "Does this mean I'll never be able to shoot fire?"

Dan rolls her eyes. "Don't you get it? You're even more powerful than the red priests – that's pretty great. Two of us – we can take on anything!"

Jon rolls his eyes before leaning up in his head. "You two are still children – mind your goals," he chuckles. Kinvara walks over to them before taking both of their hands.

"You two…are incredibly powerful. We…we're going to need to go somewhere special for this."

Daenerys brow furrows. "What are you talking about? We can't go anywhere with Jon being in the condition he is – and what of Meereen? What is this place? I thought that you would train Dan? You can't train Daemon?"

"My grace, your two children are exhibiting powers that are far out of my reach – I have trained for a long time to be able to do the ceremony that I did on Jon, but your son brought him back within his first try? That's serious power. And it needs to be taught somewhere that's been hidden from mankind. For a long time."

Daenerys brow furrows even more. "You're confusing me."

"My apologies – all will be explained in time." Kinvara looks over at Jon before bowing her head. "My lord, my queen – I have to go send some letters. Eleana. Assist me." She grabs the woman's hand and practically drags her out of the room. The young woman throws a fleeting look at Daenerys before she exits, the doors closing behind them. Daenerys shakes her head and looks over at Jon.

"'Somewhere hidden?' What is that even supposed to mean?" she asks.

Jon shrugs. "The mind of a red priestess is strange. I'd prefer not to go into it." Dan and Daemon chuckle, looking at the door.

"But what does that mean for Meereen?" Daemon asks.

"I don't know," Daenerys says quietly, squeezing her son's shoulder. "But we aren't going anywhere for now. Your father needs to heal – and this isn't some easy wound to heal from. He needs time."

"Guess I'll have to practice with Daemon for now," Dan mutters.

"Hey!"

Jon chuckles before squeezing both of their hands. "Sooner or later I'll be back up and practicing just as much as you. You might even get better than me."

* * *

The first week was filled with pain and rest.

He had been insisting on Daenerys that he was alright and he didn't need someone checking on him at every point of the day, but she had none of it. While she would be in her audience chambers, Eleana would check on him, or one of her guards, or literally _anyone._ It was driving him mad.

But at a certain point during the day, the people would stop coming into the pyramid, and Daenerys would be the one in the room with him, taking care of him. It was strange how she trusted others to take care of him when she was busy, but when it came down to her being free, she came directly to him.

She would change his bandages as much as she could considering he couldn't move well to help her and make sure he was fed and properly rested. She would bring him books from Dan's library to keep him entertained, ones she would say their daughter swore by. Sometimes she would even stay to read the books with him, her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes scanning the words.

A couple of times, he had seen her fall asleep, just like that, with her head smashed up against his body and drool practically coming out of her mouth. To anyone else, they would think it might be unladylike of a queen to sleep in such a matter. But to him, it was fucking adorable and the complete opposite of her exterior she presented to other people.

But he was starting to grow tired of the books after a while and being stuck in the same room. And eventually, he told Daenerys that if he didn't stand soon, he was going to force himself out the balcony.

"I'm going mad," he stated to her, probably about two weeks after he had awoken. He hadn't been keeping as much track as he wanted to. "I need to just see the light again that's not from this balcony."

"You will," Daenerys chuckled as she sat down next to him. "Soon."

After that, another week went by with him slowly losing his mind. And finally, at the end of that week, Daenerys came in with something he hadn't been expecting.

Scissors.

His brow raises at her as she walks over. "Did I stress you out too much? Is this my end?"

Daenerys chuckles and shakes her head, moving behind him on the bed. "No. I'm coming in here to aid you. If you're going to start walking again, we need to tame you. Your hair has gotten out of control."

He feels her hands start to comb through his hair and almost groaned in pleasure. When was the last time he had his hair cut? Surely not by a woman – no, Lady Stark never went near his hair, always so focused on Robb and Bran. Maybe if he counted when Melisandre cut his hair, but that had been when he was dead.

Truly, the last time someone cut his hair was years ago, long before he met Daenerys.

His eyes closed and he heard her chuckle. "I guess you like this feeling?"

"Very much," he mumbles.

For a moment, he lets her move her fingers through his hair before he could hear the soft snipping's. He opened his eyes after a moment and looked down at the bed, seeing little clumps of hair gather around him. It was silent between the two, comfortable, just the sound of her clippers working with his hair. After a few minutes, a question pops into his head. "Why is it that you're doing this?"

He could almost feel her raise her brow. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I didn't say that," he answers, before looking up at her. "I mean, you have a handmaiden who would willingly do this for you – probably plenty of others too. Why are you doing it when you have so many other responsibilities?"

Daenerys stares at him before gesturing towards the front. He rolls his eyes and looks forward back towards the balcony while she continues to cut. "I'm doing it because I want to. And you are my responsibility."

"I'm a grown man, Daenerys," he mumbles.

"A grown man who was stabbed through his body and was killed because he was too stubborn to let people help." That shut him right up. She continues to cut his hair for a few more minutes until she suddenly stops and moves herself to in front of him. "Now, the beard."

"You are _not_ shaving this."

"I'm not, calm down," she chuckles. "Just a trim."

As soon as her hands touch his face, things start to connect. "You know," he says softly. "It's not your fault for what happened."

He sees her hands shake, losing composure. She looks at him before lowering her hand onto her lap. "It is."

"Daenerys-"

"No, it is," she instantly states, cutting him off. "If I had just kicked Daario out, this never would have happened. You wouldn't have been killed, or in this bed or-" She cuts herself off and takes a deep breath before staring at the ground. "It is my fault, Jon. I never should have let him stay."

"I never should have let him live."

Daenerys looks up at him in surprise. She hadn't been expecting to hear that from him, but it was the truth. "You think that too?"

"I mean, he killed me – quite hard not to think it," he states to her. "But I shouldn't have, regardless. He was a threat to you. To all of us. Anyone who is a threat, I promised I would end them. And I didn't – because I was still focused on what you said, that he meant something to you in the past. But when someone is like that? I should have killed him. And next time, I won't hesitate."

Daenerys looks at him silently before raising her hands back to his beard. "What happened to giving people chances?"

"Fuck chance," he mutters. She raises an eyebrow at him, and he nods slightly, trying not to mess up her hands. "I'm not letting my family get hurt. I'm not letting you get hurt." He sees her smile a bit but it doesn't last long. He reaches up and takes her hand in his. "Dany, listen to me."

She stills and looks at him, and he realizes what he said.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he mutters, looking down. "I've called you that a lot, haven't I? I won't call you that again."

"No," she says, her voice barely above a whisper. "Call me that."

His brow furrows. "I thought you-"

"I don't care about the past," she interrupts. "I want you to call me that – my name is too long anyway with how often we speak to each other…call me Dany."

Jon feels his heart swell at her saying that. She had no idea how long he had been sick of saying her full name. Her name was great and all, but she was right – saying it each time he spoke was getting tiring. But her accepting him calling her that…that meant something. "Alright…Dany," he states again, testing out the name. "What happened isn't anyone's fault. You could say that you should have kept him out. I can say I should have killed him. It doesn't change anything. What matters is that we're here now, that we're okay…that we're together. That's all that matters. Fuck anyone else who thinks differently. We're here, and we're alive. Let the past be the past – we need to focus on the future."

"And what is the future?" Daenerys asks, sounding unsure.

"I don't know," he admits softly. "But we'll figure it out. Together."

Daenerys smiles at him, before letting his hand fall from her own. She looks at his beard before gently starting to trim away at the hair. As she did, he watched her silently. Her brow was so furrowed in concentration – it's almost like she hadn't done this before, which sort of scared him – but he trusted her. But what really eased him were her eyes.

He had always had a thing for her eyes. Deep within the color of pale green eyes that she had, there were specks of lavender, almost like a violet. He could tell that they were barely there, but they almost made her eyes look like a night sky. He never noticed that before. It was truly mesmerizing.

Jon looks back at her before another thought invades his mind. "You know," he states softly. "I could hear you while you were here for the two weeks you were taking care of me."

He saw her blush under the gaze of the candles in the room. "I know…I've been expecting it, really." She shrugs quietly and looks at him. "I missed you and I was worried…it was the only thing keeping me from shutting down completely. Even if talking to a slightly dead body sounds very strange…come to think of it, it does sound maddening…"

"It was sweet," he reassures her, grabbing her hand, and she smiles a bit that he didn't feel strange about it. "But that wasn't what I was going to mention. While I do love that you did all that – I'm more concerned about Arya. I know you talked about how you two were speaking to each other when you'd have your daily talks to me. We've also been talking about her and what she could do here while you've been taking care of me, but I'm afraid to ask…does she know that I've been…?"

Daenerys sighs before shaking her head. "No. I've been wanting to surprise her."

His brow raises. "You haven't told her yet?" he whispers to her in shock.

"I didn't because I wanted to make sure you were well enough to see her and let her give you a proper hug – and make sure you look handsome again and not some mangy beast," she says to him. "Either way, you're here now and you're ready." She pulls her hands back and smiles. "And I'm going to go get her."

As she stands, Jon raises an eyebrow. "Handsome, huh?"

Again, the redness pops on her cheeks, but she hides it with a roll of her eyes. "Oh, be quiet," she states before walking out of the room. "Stay here. I'll be back in a moment."

Once the door closes, Jon smiles brightly. He realized it was fun to mess with her sometimes – even if she was a queen.

* * *

_Daenerys_

How could she have been so foolish to let her words slip past her lips?

Daenerys wasn't dumb or naïve – she knew that over the past couple of weeks, her excuse for taking care of Jon was that she only wanted to be with him. After thinking she would never get to speak with him again, to even see his eyes, of course she wanted to take as much advantage as she could.

And maybe she coddled him a little. Maybe.

But that's only because she was terrified that if she let him out early, then he was going to end up hurting himself again. She knew that one way or another, she couldn't keep him locked away forever, but at the same time, it was still her biggest fear. She really did care for him…much more than just the father of her children.

And that scared her.

Of course, it didn't help that even when he was near death, he was bloody handsome. No, that wasn't the right word – gorgeous. Yeah, that was it. It was almost since he came back he had that same damn grin on his face that she had loved for a long time, silly jokes, and whenever she changed his bandages – his body hadn't changed a bit. It was the same Jon that she had fallen in love with all that time ago – and she didn't want to lose him.

Letting him call her Dany was a big step. That had been one of the first things she had said to him when they met each other again, to never call her that, that he had lost the privilege. But now? He had gained it back, with more to add on.

Besides…she liked how it sounded on his lips. And discreetly in the back of her mind, sometimes she would think of it in other ways it could be used – but she would usually push that down. If she let her mind stray too much, she didn't know what could happen. For now, she needed to just make sure he was okay – that somehow, he wouldn't fucking get stabbed again.

As she descended into the dungeon, she saw that Daario was again passed out. He had been sleeping much lately – probably to avoid the hunger pains of them not feeding him as much, but Daenerys didn't care. She wanted him to see Jon alive – and that would have to wait until he was good to walk.

Now though, her eyes were focused on where Arya stood. The girl smiles a bit as she walks over. "I see you're down here late," Arya states, crossing her arms across her chest. "Have a story of Dan to share with me?"

"Nope." Daenerys comes over to the door and unlocks the cage, before opening the bars. "You're coming with me."

The smile on Arya's face drops. "D..did I do something wrong?"

Daenerys rolls her eyes. "No. You're coming with me because I'm bringing you somewhere. You do not need to worry." She holds out her hand "Trust me."

Arya glances at her hand before back at her, and slowly, she intertwines her fingers with the dragon queens and steps out of the cell. As she does, Daenerys hears the moan of Daario and feels herself let out a deep sigh.

"Daenerys – let me _ouuuut!"_

"Come on," Daenerys mumbles to her. "Let's get out of here before he starts to make a racket."

Arya follows her upstairs, glancing back at where Daario was, writhing on the ground. Daenerys had specifically requested for the maesters here not to fix his wounds. He didn't deserve to be able to properly walk, even for the time he was here. She wanted him in as much pain as possible.

Usually, Daenerys was kind to people who she had been close with, but when they betrayed her as Daario did, she didn't mess around with that. She puts her trust in people for a reason, and when they blatantly break that trust, she gets revenge; _justice._ Every time she thinks of Daario, she thinks of her former Dothraki friend, who had sold her out to Xaro Xhoan Daxos in Qarth regarding her dragons. Or Varys, who had blatantly gone against her wishes and sent out ravens to try and aid in her defeat.

The only person she had never truly gotten back at was Jon…and that was because no matter what anger she felt at him, or betrayal, she could never do what she did to others to him.

"Where are we going?"

Daenerys' mind was interrupted. She blinks and looks around, realizing they were at the top of the dungeon. She closes the doors behind her, looking at the girl. "Sorry…just lost in my thoughts. Follow me."

Arya looks around the castle as she walks ahead of her, seemingly mesmerized by the architecture around them. Daenerys didn't blame her. The Great Pyramid was known as one of the wonders of the world. Many came from all around to see it. And Arya was one of the few who got to experience the inside.

"Can I ask you a question?" Arya asks.

"Of course."

"Why are you keeping him alive?" Her head looks back at Daenerys, trying to not pay attention to the paintings on the walls, or anything else around them. "It's not that I don't understand why for what he did…but are you planning something? Or keeping him there just for fun?"

Daenerys sighs before looking at her. "All will be revealed soon. It's for something different." She looks back ahead. "Men like him who do what he did deserve the time they receive before their final act. He thought that killing Jon would make his way to me. He thought wrong. And he needs to learn his place. One of my old friends – Missandei, you met her – used to say this phrase, 'Valar Morghulis.'"

"All men must die," Arya finishes.

Daenerys raises her brow and stops midway in the hallway. "You know of this phrase?"

"When I learned the way of stealing faces, that was the phrase that I said to gain access to the Hall of Faces. They would reply with-"

"Valar Dohaeris," Daenerys finishes. "All men must serve. Hmm." She looks ahead again. "I don't think I ever told you I spent some time in Braavos once."

Arya's brow raises. "Really? When?"

"When I was a child with my brother. I barely remember much of it because I was so young, but I remember it had a red door, and I could see a lemon tree outside of my window. We were taken care of by an old man before he died due to sickness and then forced out by his own men. The city was nice, though. It was times before my brother turned into what he became – when he did protect me."

Arya looks at her quietly. "But you named a dragon after him?"

"Just because I named a dragon after my brother doesn't mean he was pure. Khal Drogo wasn't pure of heart – but I did love him, despite how we started. My brother wasn't, either, but he still protected me for years until everything began to change. It's the least I could do for where I am now." She sighs and shakes her head. "Either way, you know the phrase – many have said it in Braavos and in other places across the world. But we are not men. We do not serve. If a woman wants to be taken seriously in this world, she needs to act seriously. And people like Daario need to understand that."

As she turns to corner, her hand on the knob of Jon's room, she saw Arya look at her strange. Daenerys raises an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." The young girl shakes her head, sighing. "I just wish I had met you under different circumstances, Daenerys…a part of me is starting to think of the North, of how it treated you. For how _I_ treated you."

"You had every right too," Daenerys says to her gently. "And it's in the past. This is now. There's nothing that says we can't move on." She starts to open the door but pauses. "Wait, I need you to close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it." Arya rolls her own before slamming them shut. Daenerys opens the door and gently guides her in. She looks over and sees Jon leaning up. His feet were out of the bed for probably the first time in weeks that wasn't to use the bathroom, and he was standing. Daenerys smiles a bit before bringing Arya right in front of him.

"I really don't understand what it is that's so important that-"

"Arya, shush," Daenerys chuckles before letting go of her. "Now open your eyes."

Arya lets out a deep sigh, and Daenerys watches as she opens her eyes. Instantly, there is a flinging of emotions across her face before she suddenly cries out " _Jon!"_ and throws her arms around her brother tightly, practically jumping up into his arms, her legs up in the air. Jon lets out a hearty laugh, one that made Daenerys smile warmly, as he sat back down on the bed, his sister still in his arms, hugging her tightly. He had tears coming down his cheeks, but he wiped them away quickly, letting out a sigh of relief.

By the time she had let go, there were tears plastered all along her face as well. She was standing and looking at him in shock, her whole body shaking while Jon sat down. "How-what-is this real?!" she asks, turning over to Daenerys. "Is he-I'm not dreaming, right?"

"No," Daenerys chuckles, walking over to his other side. "This is Jon in the flesh."

"How…how are you alive?" she whispers, looking down at him. "Daenerys told me you were dead."

"I was," Jon states. He moves a part of his shirt to show the wound in his chest, and he hears Arya gasps. "Kinvara and Daemon brought me back – a combination of their magic."

Arya's brow furrows. "Daemon? I thought only Dan had powers?"

"Daemon found his too," Daenerys explains. "Apparently, he's a healer – according to Kinvara. She's been trying to train them the past couple of weeks but says we need to go somewhere else. Where, I have no idea – but we aren't going anywhere until he's healed more."

Arya shrugs, shaking her head in disbelief. "At this point, after being able to steal the faces of men and see dragons fully alive after centuries, I'll believe anything." She looks over at Jon, her brow still furrowed. "How long have you been awake?"

"Three weeks."

" ** _Three weeks?!_** " She instantly turns her gaze on Daenerys. "My brother has been awake for _three weeks_ and you're only letting me see him **_now_**?"

Daenerys raises her hands in defense. "I can explain why. Jon was seriously weak when he first woke up – he could barely stand. Now, even he had to sit down when you hugged him, and you know how small you are compared to him. I've waited for him to build up at least a little bit of strength to speak with you – I didn't want you seeing the worst of him."

"Still not even close to my best," Jon states, but smiles. "But I'm glad you're here. And that she's been treating you well."

"I mean, being next to Daario isn't so fun," Arya admits quietly. Daenerys sees a dark look come over Jon's face before he glances away, sighing.

"I could suppose so." He looks over at Daenerys. "Which is why she and I have been talking about something."

Arya glances between the two of them, wiping away at the tears, trying to compose herself "What? Am I in trouble?"

Jon chuckles. "No. Quite the opposite, really." He looks back at Daenerys, nodding at her to continue. She turns to Arya.

"Ever since we've had spies in the pyramid, as well as our own men turning against some of us, we've needed to better increase security. I haven't told you this because I've been so focused on Jon, but the guard that you killed was actually a spy from Westeros. He wanted to join the guard of Bran."

"He was?" Arya asks. "I didn't even know…he just seemed…different. Strange."

"And that's exactly why we need you," Jon states to her. "You have an excellent sense of character. Anyone you've ever met, you've been spot on as who they are as a person. You didn't even know this man, and yet you possibly stopped him from relaying information to Bran that could have had us all killed. I know to live in something like this was never your way of life, but it's something we need. We could consider it your punishment for your crime, but you wouldn't be in the cell anymore – you'd be in a room. You'd be taken care of."

Arya stares at them both, silent before she smiles a little. "I don't know what to say…"

"I know that you like your freedom," Daenerys states to her gently. "I've heard of your stories, of where you've gone, but I can promise you that staying here is better. You'll have a home, somewhere to sleep, and you'll be doing what you love. I can't turn you into a knight or anything like that, but I can promise you that you'll be just as respected as any guard here and will help them with security measures. They will look to you for advice – maybe even for practice with how good you are with a sword."

Arya looks at her before biting her lip and then staring at the ground. She glances back at her. "I'd be happy to be out of that cell…but I just have a couple of questions."

"Ask away," Jon responds.

"You trust me?"

"If you want me to be honest, I didn't know how everything was going with you," he says to her. "I only knew from the first day I spoke with you, and then I was killed. Daenerys has been telling me everything, and that's how we came to this decision. You've proven yourself a reliable ally that could help in defending us. I can't forget what you tried to do, but people can move on from it. Daenerys herself suggested this to me."

Arya looks at her in surprise, and Daenerys nods. "I did. Personally, I wanted us to continue speaking to each other without Daario interrupting us every ten minutes," she jokes quietly but continues. "In all honesty, I believed what you said. I knew why you were sent here, and I know that now, you would never try anything like that on me again. I hope I'm not alone in saying this when I feel that you and I have many things in common – and I don't want to put that against each other anymore. We can only stay safe if we are together – not apart and fighting over things in the past. And that's why I want you here, with Jon and I and our family."

"In short," Jon states. "We want you to be a part of our family again. I'm sick of not seeing my little sister and having her locked away in the pits of this pyramid."

Arya laughs at this before smiling a bit. And then, after a moment, she nods. "I accept."

"Good," Jon sighs. "If you didn't, I would have really embarrassed myself there." Daenerys suddenly perks up.

"Oh wait, there's one other thing." She looks back at Arya. "While Jon is still healing, I need someone to spar with. My children are far too small to really practice with still – and better than me, honestly, and the other swordsman here is in a cell down below. While my guards are kind, I'd rather let them do their job. Will you be my sparring partner for the time being?"

Arya chuckles and nods. "Of course. You'll have to try and keep up with me though."

"Not an issue with me – I like a challenge," Daenerys states, grinning. And with that, she leans over and hugs Arya tightly, the first time she had ever done so, sealing their new-found friendship. The young woman wraps her arms around her as well. "I'm happy you're here," she admits to her when she pulls back.

Arya squeezes her hand before smiling at Jon. "Me too."

* * *

_Jon_

The next couple of weeks passed by without much trouble. Jon had begun walking at slow paces at first so he could see his children in their own chambers before going back to his portion, but then over time, his strength began to return to him. Now, he found himself walking along the pyramid more and more.

Today was one of those days where no one was around him. Daenerys had said that she and Arya would train for the time being. Daemon and Dan were in the library – either practicing her powers or Gods know what else.

So, he had decided to just walk. He was sick of staying in his chambers day in and day out. This was much needed.

As he walked down, his mind started to wonder where he should go. While he strolled past what was seemingly an empty room, he could hear the sounds of grunts coming from inside – female grunts. He peeks in and felt himself chuckle silently.

There were Arya and Daenerys, training together. This was one of the few things he never thought he would see in his life. Dragons he's seen. White Walkers, he's seen. Even being reborn again, he has experienced. But witnessing two former women who were at odds at one time fighting together was something he never thought would happen to him.

Arya was still just as quick as he remembered, but Daenerys had some speed now too. Watching her, he realized that she _had_ been practicing as much as she said she had. Her moves were swift, her grip tight, her stance correct. Each time Arya tried to do a different move to her she dodged and hit back with power. Once he felt better, he knew he'd have to train with her to see how good she had gotten.

He was proud of her.

Not only for learning the sword, but owning up to the fact that she needed to learn how to protect herself if she wanted to protect her people. The dragons could very well be killed – look what happened to Viserion and Rhaegal – but with this skillset, she could very-well charge into the field with her own soldiers.

Maybe not as quickly – but if need be, she would be able to. And he was happy she took it seriously – very seriously. It seemed that no matter what Daenerys did, she tried to perfect it, or at least be as good as she could be. And she was getting there. He could see even more potential in her, honestly.

His thoughts were interrupted when Daenerys suddenly struck down Arya, swinging at her legs. The younger girl falls and Dany points her sword at her neck, smirking. That damn smirk – it was a smirk of pride, a dangerous one, one that he had experienced many times now.

"Got you," Daenerys states.

Arya pushes the sword out of her face. "Best out of two?"

"If you're ready to get defeated again." Arya instantly stands and strikes at her, and the two continue on to fight.

Jon chuckles and closes the door quietly, trying not to disturb them. He was so fucking happy Arya was getting along with Daenerys. He knew that they had so much in common – the only thing that had been stopping them before was what happened at Kings Landing. Now that they had both collectively decided to move on, he was glad to see them learning their way around each other.

Truth be told, Jon hadn't wanted to keep Arya in the cell in the first place – he _knew_ how much of a valuable ally his sister was. Not only was she still trusted by the King – he probably thought she was just resting somewhere traveling back to Westeros – she was a great fighter and knew how to protect others. And he loved his little sister. He didn't care even if they weren't by blood – she would always be the girl who wanted to grow up just like her brothers.

As he walked down to the pits of the pyramid, his mind ablaze with questions, he could hear chattering from inside the library. He didn't want to disturb the two children, so he let them be. Dan had been showing him some of the few moves she could do, and he had to say – a part of him was jealous.

She was able to completely control the fire now. She could bring it into her hands whenever she wanted and extinguish it as well. That much Kinvara had taught her. She had learned through old books of sorcery that many of the gestures mages used were related to fighting – stances that he had taught her, except without a sword – only with her hands. So, she had demonstrated using fire, creating spiral bursts of flames to appear in midair before disappearing out into the sky. The flames had been so hot, he could feel the heat even from where he sat on the bed.

Daemon, on the other hand, had been trying to learn more about the possibility of his own power, but there was much more history on fire mages in the past than healers, or 'sorcerers of life' as Kinvara called them. So he had admitted that he would just wait until they were in wherever Kinvara wanted to take them to learn because the red priestess couldn't teach him that.

Jon was still wondering where the fuck she was going to take them, and how they were going to even handle that. Daenerys had a whole kingdom here – an army within the walls and on the outside with the Dothraki. Jon had noticed that Eleana had started bringing the girl back inside to learn how to be a handmaiden for Dan, and he had said his hellos before watching them go on their way.

It seemed that everyone had something to do now besides him. Yes, he knew he was healing – he had been killed, after all – but he was starting to get outrageously bored.

And it was strange. He felt like something was calling to him, each night when he closed his eyes and each morning when he awoke. And it was something he was trying to figure out right now.

As he walked forwards, the feeling of being pulled in increased, and he stared at the door that would lead out into the dragon pits. Daenerys would probably not be happy if she found out he had gone all the way down here, and then out to where the dragons rest, but whatever this feeling was, it was killing him.

So, he decided to push away his pride and follow it, opening up the door, and heading out towards the field. One way or another, he would figure out what it was.

* * *

When he reached the end of the doorway and opened the door into the dragon pit, he saw that Drogon was nowhere to be found. Most likely, the large dragon was out hunting. The three younger ones, however, were flying high in the sky, all around the pit.

Two of them, Visenya and Jorharion, were fighting over a piece of meat before landing in the far right of the pit, paying no mind to him. Jonarys, however, came down onto the field, before it's black eyes stare right at him. Jon walks out, holding his injured chest as a sharp pang went through his body. He grunts a little and sighs. No matter what, he knew he would be feeling the pain of his body healing for quite some time.

The dragon, instead, walks over to him. It had grown bigger in the time that they hadn't seen them. It was at least of riding age now from what he could tell. He doesn't attack him or even make a noise, just tilts its head. Jon stares at the beautiful blue scales that lined the dragons back, all the way to his long tail. If someone got in the way of that, it could probably knock their head clean off.

Jon stares at the dragon before reaching out his hand to scratch the side of it. It allows him too, and he smiles a bit. The dragon growls low and he chuckles a bit.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you," he says to it.

After a moment, it pulls away. Jon stares at it before a sudden word comes to his mind. The one word he had heard so many times at this point – but for the first time ever, he felt the need to say it himself. Just to test it. The urge. The want. So, he stands still and stares at the dragon. At that moment, Visenya flings half of the meat towards them, at Jonarys, and he stares down at it.

In a split second, Jon looks back up and speaks loud and clear for the dragon to hear. "Dracarys."

Bright flames begin to emerge from the mouth of the dragon, a roar of conquest, lighting the piece of meat on fire. Jon watches wordlessly as the dragon roasts the meat, turning it effectively black before it ended its flames suddenly. The piece of meat was still on fire.

He looks down at it and felt that same voice. In the past, whenever he heard it, it was always muffled, the words quiet. But now, they were strong, powerful, right in his ear.

' _Touch the fire.'_

Jon suddenly shakes his head, stepping back. He was crazy. He needed to go back and-

_'Touch it.'_

Jon looks back at the burning piece of meat, before looking back at Jonarys. He was staring at him. "What are you waiting for? Eat it."

The dragon does not move. Jon looks at it, before realizing something. Was this bloody dragon hearing this voice too?

He stares at it as the voice grows louder, before looking back at the meat. He sighs and stares at the meat before descending onto his knees. "Fine," he states to himself. He knew this was stupid. He knew that he wasn't like Daenerys. She had been special, given this gift from whatever Gods were up there. He had been burnt himself before, years ago. He was only going to end up hurting himself more.

But this voice – this _agonizing_ pain in his head that he just wanted _gone_ – kept telling him to. So he needed to do it. He needed to get it over with.

So, taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes and thrust his hand deep into the flames of the meat, waiting for the burn, the searing pain – anything.

Except…nothing came.

Jon opened his eyes and stared down at the meat, the flames erupting from it, engulfing his unclothed hand. Was he imagining his hand in there? No, no – it was in there for sure. He could feel the heat. But it didn't burn. It didn't hurt. It felt almost…pleasant. That was the word. Pleasant. It felt almost like a warm campfire, something he hadn't had in a long time.

Was this what Daenerys felt? Just pleasant heat? Is this what being unburnt meant?

How was this happening? Was he mad? Was he-

' _You're a dragon,'_ the voice whispers to him, clear as day. _'Feel it. Be it. The world is depending on you and your family. Be who you are – be a Targaryen. Be a leader. Be a conqueror. Be a **king**_. _'_

At that moment, his head suddenly felt extremely dizzy. He closes his eyes as probably one of the most powerful headaches he had ever experienced soared through him, one that had him writhing on the ground until suddenly, it passed. He looked around, shocked before he looks down at the flames again. His hand was still there – unburnt.

"I'm not a king," he mumbles to himself.

' _Yes, you are,'_ the voice answers back. _'You have the blood of the dragon. You are the bringer of light. And it's time you knew how powerful you can be, how powerful your family and only your family can be. You are meant to rule with her. You are meant to rule with them. You are meant to save this realm. Embrace who you are. Embrace the dragon.'_

"What does that even mean?" he asks, his voice echoing out into the air, but suddenly, the humming vanished. "Hello?" No response.

The voice was gone. As soon as he needed bloody answers, it was gone. Everything was gone. He stares down at his hand, still submerged in the flames before he stares up at Jonarys. The dragon stares back, but Jon could have sworn he saw him nod. It was as if he understood.

_'Embrace the dragon...'_

"Jon?"

Jon suddenly snaps his head up and looks over to the door. There stood Daenerys and Arya, both looking confused at seeing him out there. Arya moves her eyes to stare at the dragons – this had probably been the closest she had ever been to one – while Dany's eyes move to where his hand was.

"What…what are you doing?" Daenerys asks, racing over to him. "I thought…" She kneels down and looks at his hand and the flames. Gently, she reaches her hand in, just as he had done, no mention of injury or pain on her face, and looks at it. No burns. Nothing. Her eyes connect with his. "…what happened?"

Jon looks at her before looking down at his hand. "I...I don't know." He looks back at her, his eyes speaking so much more than he was saying. "But everything feels…strange."

Daenerys stares at him before watching as Jonarys flew back up into the air, letting out a loud roar before landing over with his siblings. She turns her eyes back to his, seeing the confusion written across his face. "What happened, Jon?" she asks firmly.

Before he could speak, Arya stated something first. "Hey, you two, I don't mean to interrupt the strange moment but uh, these dragons look pretty hungry."

Daenerys shakes her head before helping him stand from his knees, her eyes straying to the still burning piece of meat. "Come on. Let's get you back inside," she says softly to him. He stared at the ground in shock, but as she pushes him up gently, he made himself move. "Come on….it's okay," she whispers.

Her voice was soothing, touching. Alluring. It almost reminded him of the voice before, except it didn't give him a headache. It gave him pleasant thoughts.

Dany looks over at Arya, waving her head. "Don't worry, they won't eat you. Just get inside." Arya nods and quickly runs in, causing Dany to shake her head at the girl's fear before looking over at Jon, closing the door behind them.

Once they were back into the concealed darkness of the tunnel back to the pyramid, Daenerys leans in and whispers something into his ear.

"I'm going to take you back to my room." He looks at her in surprise. "You're filthy. You need a bath."

"Dany-"

"Just…listen to me," she says gently. "I know what I'm doing."

So, instead of fighting with her on this, he lets her, his mind still reeling from the experience he just had. While they walked, he could hear Jonarys ripping into the flesh of the meat finally, as if he was waiting for Jon to leave, before letting out a loud screech and flying off with his brother and sister.

* * *

By the time they had reached the pyramid again, Daenerys had told Arya to go back to the room they had given her. When she asks if Jon would be alright, Daenerys had reassured her that he would be. He didn't really know if he would, but he would at least try to.

Once Arya was gone, Daenerys guided him back towards her room, setting him down gently on the bed. "Stay here. I'll go make the bath."

His brow furrows. "Shouldn't Eleana be doing this?"

"What did I tell you before?"

With that, she goes into her bathing chambers, leaving him alone. He sighs and rests his head in his hands. He didn't even know what had happened out there. That voice had come and gone but what it said still lingered in his head. And now, he couldn't get fucking _burnt?_ What the hell was happening to him?

It seemed that minutes went by quicker in his head because it wasn't long until Daenerys came out. He could see steam coming from the bathroom. "Come on. It's ready."

He goes to stand and walks over, heading inside. The whole entire room was filled with steam, and the bathwater looked incredibly hot. But as he put a hand in it, it only felt a little warm. His brow furrows.

"It couldn't be hotter?" he asks her.

She raises an eyebrow before moving to sit behind the bed. "Take off your clothes."

His brow raises in shock. "What? You can't-I mean, I uh-"

"Seven hells, Jon, I've already seen you naked plenty of times," she states chuckling. "But if you're uncomfortable with it, I'll close my eyes. See?" She does that very thing, and he lets out a soft sigh. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with it – believe him, he didn't give two shits who stared at his body at this point – it was more or less that it was just _her._ And she could see _every_ scar and bruise and cut on his body.

But, he does as she says, taking off the few pieces of clothing he had on, before slowly lowering himself into the bath. Only did he realize now in the steam that she had put what looked like soap that caused plenty of suds to rise to the surface, as well as something that smelt…flower-y. Maybe lavender? He didn't know.

After a moment, he feels her hands on his shoulders. "Are you ready?"

Jon nods, and with that, her fingers start to move in his hair, taking water from the bath and moving it down his body, trying to clean out the dirt that had accumulated from the past weeks. He started to realize that he quite liked it when Daenerys ran her fingers through his hair.

More water suddenly splashed down on his face, but he was so relaxed he didn't even care.

"Now," he hears her say softly. "I don't want to alarm you, but the bath you are in is far hotter than any human can possibly handle."

His brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"When I was younger, one of the earliest signs of me being different from the others was that my body could withstand enormous amounts of heat. When I was first being prepared to marry Khal Drogo, I took a bath that was far too hot for a regular person to handle, and then months later, I stepped into fire, unburnt." She moves in front of him, this time with a cloth in her hands, getting it wet in the water. "To you, this may feel like a pleasant bath. To a normal person, this would be scorching and burn them in milliseconds."

His brow furrows as she cleans at the crevices of his face. "Do you know what happened?" he mumbles, his questions finally bubbling to the surface.

Daenerys looks at him before sighing. "I have a feeling…but I need you to tell me first. Now that you're relaxed. What happened out there?"

Jon looks at her, debating if he should even mention it. Daenerys was going through so much shit at the moment that the last thing he wanted to do was make her worrisome about something else. But at the same time, he wanted to tell her, to let everything off his chest. If anyone could understand, it would be her, the only other person who had this strange power.

Well, Dan and Daemon were yet to be determined, but he'd rather not share any of this with his children until they knew for sure what was happening with him.

"I've…been hearing voices," he admits, trying to figure out the right words. "It's been luring. It's been trying to bring me somewhere for weeks…I didn't have the strength to go out to the dragon pits until now, but when I was there…I felt a strong connection with Jonarys. When he was given a piece of meat from his siblings, I said 'Dracarys' so he could cook the meat, but I mean…I said it before – when I rode Rhaegal during the Battle of Winterfell – but this felt…different. It felt…"

He didn't know the right word to explain it. Daenerys lowers her hand with the cloth before looking at him. "Powerful?" she finishes for him.

Slowly, he nods. That was it. That was the word. "Yeah," he responds, looking up at her. "And…and after there was this voice. It was the same voice I've been hearing but it…it was clearer. And it…" He didn't know how to say it. "I'm sorry, Dany, it's just…confusing."

She nods, understandingly. "You don't need to rush yourself…take your time." She moves her hands back to his head and starts to run her fingers through his hair again. He closes his eyes, reveling in the feeling of it, feeling goosebumps travel up and down his skin. "Just say it the best way you can."

"Uh…" He lets out a deep sigh before looking at her. "It told me to touch the flame. And it wouldn't stop. So I just…did. And when it happened…I was so confused why it wasn't burning me, I froze…and then it said 'You're a dragon.' To feel it or be it…to be a leader, a conqueror…a king." He almost mumbled the last phrase, afraid of what she would say, but she only continues to run her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him. "It said I had the blood of the dragon. That I'm a bringer of light, or whatever that means. That we're meant to save the realm or to rule and…and I…I don't even know how to feel about it. It was all just…sudden. It was just…like I had a million different visions at once and my head felt like it was going to explode…and I…I feel different. I don't know how to explain it."

Daenerys stops moving her fingers – a feeling he instantly missed – before she moved back in front of him. "Did it say to embrace the dragon?"

He nods in shock. "Yes. You've heard it, too?"

Daenerys nods softly. "Yes," she responds. "I've had dreams recently about someone saying that to me…but I've kept it quiet. I didn't really think much of it. I've tried to move on from what I am for years now. To just become a ruler and not rely on my last name. And I feel that it's worked out quite well. But I can't help but feel that it's…I don't know-"

"Meant for something?" he asks her.

She nods, looking back at him. "Completely. The children. Us. Everything. It always says there's some threat out there and we're supposed to beat it but I…you can barely walk well and we don't know even know what this 'threat' is. But when I saw the look on your face…I knew it was because you heard that voice too."

He didn't know how much more he could be relieved. The fact that Dany heard the voices too made him so much more relaxed. "So I'm not mad?" he whispers.

She chuckles before shaking her head. "No. You're not."

He nods, resting his neck on the back of the bath. "Thank the gods." He looks back at her. "But that still doesn't explain why I'm suddenly unburnt. I've been burnt by fire before."

Daenerys glances outside. "Kinvara told me it might happen."

He looks at her confused. "What did she say?"

"Because she used my blood on you when she was trying to bring you back, she said it could have adverse effects. My blood changed when magic was involved with it. I have a feeling that is exactly what happened to you." She rests a hand against his arm, before smiling softly. "Don't worry. It's something else that makes you even more unique than you already were."

"Me? Unique?" he mutters, looking up at her. "I'm some bastard from the North who somehow got out of it by sheer chance. I'm no one special."

Daenerys stares at him incredulously. "You did not just say that," she states. He stares at her and she laughs, shaking her head. "By the gods, Jon. You have to be one of the most unique men I have ever met, and you don't believe that? You are truly daft."

He was silent. "I-I mean-"

"You were raised as a bastard by a generous man – someone who could have thrown you to the side once his sister died, but instead lied to his family for years to keep you safe. You went to the Night's Watch where you single-handedly brought together two groups of people that have _hated_ each other for centuries, no thanks to any of the men that betrayed you there. You _rose back from the dead –_ twice, might I add now – and then went on to acquire a smaller army, much smaller than the one you would face, against Ramsey Bolton, to take back your home – not even really for yourself, for you _sister_ – and still won despite being outnumbered. And then you became King of the North, followed by men and commoners who adored you. From a supposed bastard to a king – that's a pretty amazing story."

Her hands go back to his hair, silently stroking the small curls that lay beneath his ears. He stares up at her, seeing her eyes trained in thought.

"And then from there, you did even more," she says softly. "You brought people together to fight the biggest threat of them all – the Night King and his army. And you won – as far as we know…if these dreams or voices have anything to say about it." She looks back at him. "You also did the impossible, for a time."

His brow furrows as he looks up at her. "What?"

"You made a woman with a closed-off heart fall for you," she admits, looking back at him. "Convinced an Essos girl that this supposed Night King was real, brought her dragons, and had her fight for you."

"I also had one of her dragons killed," he mutters quietly. "I abandoned her at her worst." He glances at the water. "I killed her when I should have let her live."

Her hand leaves the water and then rests on his chin, pushing his face up to hers. They were so close now, he could practically feel her breath against his cheeks. "And you still got her forgiveness even after all that. Because you want to know why, Jon Snow?" He slowly nods, still entranced by her beauty. He didn't even know how to properly respond. "Because even she recognizes why it happened. Even she understands that the past is in the past and that you are a _good man…_ and she wants you to believe that too."

Jon stares at her, sudden emotion taking over him. "What if I'm just broken?" he whispers, his voice cracking a bit.

But to that, she shrugs. "We're all a little broken, aren't we?" she asks, taking his hand in hers. "And even then, it doesn't change the way people feel about you. The way _I_ feel about you. You can feel as different as you want. You could change as much as you need. You could lock yourself away and contemplate what you're feeling, how you 'embrace the dragon.' But it will never be enough for you to push us away – or myself. We're in this together." She tilts his chin up again, smiling a bit. "And you _have_ to start telling me more of this – don't keep this all locked up in that pretty head of yours, or we'll have another situation like we had today."

Jon nods, watching as she finally leans back, standing up. He watches her silently, contemplating her words. She sighs as she grabs her shawl, placing it around her body.

"It's a shame," she states. "That bath feels absolutely stunning. I wish I could enjoy it too."

Jon stares up at her as a sudden idea starts to take his mind. "Why don't you?"

"What?"

"I mean, enjoy it." She raises her brow at him. "You could, uh-come in-if you want to." He gestures around the water. "There's plenty of suds to go around and the tub is quite large." Daenerys stares at him in shock before shaking her head.

"I don't know how good of an idea that might be," she mumbles, shaking her head. "Besides…I have queenly duties I need to get to. I already pushed them off enough to tend to you." She walks over to him. "You'll be good to get out?"

"If I ever do…this feels really good against my gash."

"Good," she chuckles. She gets on her knees and then takes his hands again, before smiling slyly. "I'll take you up on that offer at another time though." His brow raises in surprise.

"W-what?"

"Take care, Jon." She leans down and kisses his forehead, a move he hadn't been expecting. "I'll see you for dinner tonight." And then, she fucking _winks_ at him, before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. After a moment, he hears the doors of the chamber close as well, and that was when he practically laughs so loud that he was sure the resident handmaiden next to him could hear.

Had she really just said that? Had she?

"My gods," he chuckles, shaking his head, before ducking his head in the water. She was a menace. He knew that much.

But he liked that. A lot.

* * *

_Dan and Daemon_

When Dan had heard from her mother later on in the day about what happened to her father, she wasn't surprised. And when she told Daemon, he didn't see that much more surprised either.

"I mean, he _is_ a Targaryen," Daemon states. " _We_ probably even have that ability – we just haven't had the need to test it yet. But since her blood was literally _put into him,_ I'm not shocked it's manifested into his body now."

"It's just surprising now," she states, looking down at the books she had. This was on the Battle of Winterfell, one that had been written by a Samwell Tarly – a man her father had known long ago, an old friend. "Does that mean we're going to have to call him the father of dragons?"

Daemon snorts. "Unless he emerges from the flames with three hatched dragon eggs, I don't think that'll happen anytime soon."

The younger chuckles before smiling a bit. "Do you think they might...you know...be together again?"

Daemon shrugs a bit. "Don't know for sure. But I can tell that there's something going on between them."

Dan shrugs and shakes her head. "You never know." Suddenly, the flame in the room goes out. Dan aims her hand at the torch and gesture forward, sending out a burst of fire towards it before lighting it once more.

"Damn, you've really been improving," he mutters.

Dan looks over at him before grabbing his hand. "Wherever we're going, I'm sure they're going to help you."

Daemon sighs. "We don't even know where. How are we supposed to know where to go if she won't even tell us?"

"I don't know. Even she can't teach me everything. It has to be somewhere." She looks back at the book before looking back at Daemon. "You want to visit the past of the battle?"

Daemon cringes. "I don't know…father said there was a lot of death with that one. Maybe we should just see the aftermath. I heard they threw a large festival to celebrate their lives afterward."

"You and your parties," she mumbles, closing the book. As she did, however, a scroll about the size of two large novels falls onto the ground. "What is this?" she mumbles, pulling it up. She looks at the label that held it together, reading it with curious eyes. " _'Under the request of Sansa Stark, Bran Stark and Tyrion Lannister, send to Varys of Lys.''_ " She touches around the scroll and feels something slide out onto the ground.

Daemon stares at it curiously before picking it up. It was a small bottle, something that seemed to be able to fit into someone's pocket. "Venomous: Do not drink," he mutters, reading the label. "But the bottle is empty…what is this?"

Dan stares at the bottle before looking at the letter. "Father always said that Aunt Sansa was someone he didn't want me to meet…same with Bran, considering he tried to kill us."

"Varys and Tyrion were two people on mother's side," Daemon states, sitting next to her. "She burned Varys for treason after telling people about father's heritage long ago…but Tyrion openly defied her. She threw him in a cell…didn't you say that Tyrion convinced father to kill her?"

Dan stares at the scroll before looking over at her twin. "What if this is the answer they're looking for?"

Daemon's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if this answers the reason mother went mad?"

"Through a scroll?" Daemon chuckles. "If all these books can't answer it, then-"

"Daemon, this is through someone's handwriting that openly went against mother," she whispers fiercely. "If I can hold us in their memory long enough, we might be able to see if they had anything to do with it."

Daemon looks down at the scroll before sighing. "I mean…the letter from three people who were against her ruling."

" _Exactly!"_ She looks down at the scroll before grabbing his hand. "We have to do this. Both of us. We need to see if there's something in here that we are supposed to see. I mean – why else would it have been hidden in this book? Father told me Samwell Tarly – the author of this book – was a close friend of his. What if he purposefully put it in here for someone to find? What if-"

"Hey, you're getting ahead of yourself," he states. "Remember – these books were brought in by spies from Westeros. I doubt Samwell knew his book would be taken like this…maybe it was just to hide something."

"Well…we won't know if we don't try."

Dan looks at her brother, taking his hand in hers once more.

"Do you want to do this with me?"

Daemon stares at the scroll and then nods slowly. "Just give me a second to prepare for nausea." She nods, holding onto his hand tightly. After a moment, he nods. "Alright. Let's go."

Dan takes a deep breath and opens the scroll. Quietly, she places her hand on the writing, feeling the lettering around her. She could almost hear the penmanship, the scratching of the quill against a hardwood surface, the feeling of a soft wintry breeze, before suddenly, everything whipped around her. The world was dizzy. Her heart sped up.

And then, all of a sudden, she lands on her feet, in the middle of what looked like a library. She looks over at Daemon, who seemed just as confused as she was, before their heads snap towards the sound of footsteps coming from all directions.

Within a few seconds, three bodies emerged from the entrance to the castle. The two children backed up, despite the fact that they could not be seen, until they watched as all four came together.

One pushing a man in a wheelchair – Bran and Sansa – and the other two walking towards, Tyrion and Varys.

They were in the castle of Winterfell. And Dan had a feeling this wasn't just some regular meeting between allies.

"They can't hear us, right?" Daemon asks her.

She shakes her head. "As far as I know, no."

Tyrion looks between the two of them before speaking. Dan had heard plenty of people speak in her memories, but in this one for some reason, everything sounded a bit foggy. 'I doubt that this is just some normal get together, hmm?' the dwarf states.

'No, it is not,' Sansa responds, before turning to Bran. 'Tell him what you know.'

Bran stares at the man before opening his mouth, the same expression on his face. Father had always told Dan that Bran hadn't shown any type of emotion, but she hadn't believed it. And now it was right in front of her. 'We need to talk about your queen.'

'She is going to be your queen, too,' Tyrion states.

'No, she is not,' Sansa responds. 'And for good reason.'

'Sansa-'

'There are visions,' Bran states, looking directly at the dwarf. 'That I have seen. A version of the future. One of which ends in Daenerys burning down most of Westeros in flames.'

'She would never do that,' Tyrion states. 'She's not that kind of Targaryen.'

'She hasn't lost her dragons yet. She hasn't lost her friends yet. There hasn't been a reason. But if you let her get to that point, you are never going to see another version of Daenerys Targaryen, besides the one you will witness burn down lives.'

Dan and Daemon share a concerned look. Their mother at this point had told them multiple times that Daenerys was never the kind of person to only burn people down for the hell of it. There had to be something else going on.

'How far into the future is this?' Tyrion asks.

'Does it matter?' Sansa asks, crossing her arms across her chest. 'You know that the dragon queen is emotional. Volatile. She acts on her emotions. She could never be queen here because you know one back miss-up and we could all be her bloody dragons next meal. You know that deep down with how she was acting today to try and get back to Dragonstone, not letting her men rest.'

'She wants to get back to Dragonstone to properly feed her dragons,' Tyrion states. 'It's freezing up here and she has a huge army where there isn't a lot of food. You can't blame her for that.'

'Tyrion,' Bran states. 'One way or another, the Targaryen will burn people to the ground, leaving cities in ash. Are you sure you want to be the one to let that happen? To have that guilt raining down on you?'

Tyrion stares at the man before looking over at Sansa, who seemed to be waiting for an answer as well. After a moment, the dwarf lets out a belching sigh and shakes his head. 'No. I do not. But then what do you suppose? Have Jon as king? He has the right to the throne.'

'No,' Sansa states. 'I originally thought that putting Jon on the throne was a great idea, but now that I think of it, he's emotional as well. He gets too invested into things that change how he feels about something – although I've used that to my advantage, especially to get my home back, I don't know how well it would work ruling an entire kingdom. Besides, I'm sure he has said he doesn't want it. So Bran and I have come up with a solution.'

Tyrion stares between the two of them. 'What, one of you take the crown?'

'I do,' Bran states.

Tyrion's brow raises. 'You're kidding. The Three-Eyed-Raven taking the throne? You don't even have a claim. What happened to never being a lord of anything anymore?'

'Because it makes sense,' Bran responds, looking down at the dwarf. 'You or her or whoever wanted to break the wheel that we are perpetually in due to the system the realm has been developed into. If you elect someone with nobility who has the stories of the world to tell, there won't be any war, any famine – just peace, because I have all the answers. No one could attest to me because it could be a democracy, of someone voting a person into the throne. You could singlehandedly change the way the system works – unless you want to just let Daenerys burn people.'

'Would you stop mentioning that small little detail?' Tyrion mutters before looking back at Sansa. 'And what's in this for you?'

'When he becomes king, he grants the North as an independent country, and I become queen. It's the only way the Northerners can get what they have wanted – and I can as well.'

Tyrion shakes his head, moving over to sit on a chair, his eyes looking outside. Dan looks over at Daemon again, who watching the moment in time in shock. They had been planning on taking the throne since the beginning of Winterfell?

'Alright,' Tyrion states quietly. 'I'll bite. What is your plan? Because I'm sure this dragon queen isn't going to go willingly.'

'Daenerys is a Targaryen, which means if she went mad, people would be very easy to believe. I propose that we turn her mad before the real madness sinks in – when she is attacking King's Landing.'

'You want to prevent the burning of thousands of lives by causing the burning of thousands of lives? I'm not seeing the connection here,' Tyrion responds.

'If we use Daenerys know to burn down King's Landing, it will stop her from the mass burnings she would do if she did actually rule. The one burning is the sacrifice of the many. And I have a way of making that happen. Or better – Varys has a way.'

Tyrion's brow furrows. 'Why in the name of the seven hells are you including Varys into this?'

'The master of whisperers is someone who should be informed of treason against his queen, no?' Sansa asks.

Tyrion sighs before looking back over at Bran. 'What is it?'

'The queen is going to lose a lot these next couple of days. One of her dragons, one of her friends, even the love of her life, who will not know how to react to his true parentage. You've already seen it. You know.' Tyrion doesn't respond, but he nods. 'At a certain point, she is going to be at such a low point that it'll be easy to sneak into her chambers and do something. Her emotional state will be flimsy already, but not enough to the point where she is going to snap. That's when Varys will give her this.'

Sansa walks forward with a book she had been holding, up to a certain page. She lays it down in Tyrion's lap as he stared down at the pages before his eyes snapped up to her own, and then Bran's.

'Basilisk venom?'

'It's an ancient venom that can only be obtained through the Faceless Men in Braavos – something I'm sure you've heard Arya talk about since we have been here. But Varys, the master of spies that he is, has a bottle of it that he's never used – too scared of what might happen.'

'How do you know this?' Tyrion asks.

'I know all and everything.'

It was silent in the room. Tyrion stares down at the page before looking back at him. 'What is even in this?'

'It's a paste spiced with the beast's blood. To Daenerys, once he slips this into her wine and it dissolves, it will give it a nice scent, but once she drinks it, it will bring on a violent madness with anyone that has warm blood – including humans. It will change how they act, how they think, who they are – she won't even remember it if she even survived it.'

Dan takes several steps back. That was it. That was why she didn't remember. That was _it._

'Alright,' Tyrion states, looking at them. 'So say she does drink this concoction. What happens next?'

'Well, we assume she burns down King's Landing,' Sansa chuckles. 'You and Varys go along with it, saying 'oh, you don't want that' when she suggests it, but she will still burn it down anyways – which you already know. After that, many men will not want to follow her. Of course, you'll need to denounce her queenship. At that point, she'll be so induced by madness that she'll throw you into the dungeon, possibly execute you. From there comes the next part of our plan – Jon.'

'Why are you involving another Targaryen into this?'

'Because even if Jon is going to be confused about his parentage and how he feels about Daenerys, we can use that. He's going to still love her – but she just burned thousands to the ground, how could he let that go? It's going to be on you to convince him to kill her. The moment he is convinced through his own emotional state, he'll kill her, and that will be the end of this dragon queen.'

'What happens to Jon after? Won't they kill him as well?'

'No. The Unsullied do not kill without command. They will throw him into a cell until everyone figures out what they want to do. Which is where you will be brought out, and you will suggest of him being sent to the Wall, where he can live out the end of his days while we rule.'

'Sounds sort of poetic, doesn't it?' Sansa states, crossing her arms across her chest. 'He started at the wall and ends at the wall.'

'It sounds like a shit deal for him,' Tyrion responds.

'Again, you sacrifice the one to save the many.' Bran looks at him. 'This is the way of the world. If you want to save us, shake my hand.'

Bran extends a hand to him. Tyrion stares at Sansa and then at Bran. 'Will it hurt?'

'No,' Bran responds. 'It will feel like she is in a dream, one that she will not wake up from. Her dragon, on the other hand, will fill as if it was sleeping.'

'Her dragon?' he asks.

'Oh, right,' Sansa states. 'Bran has the ability to warg into many things. While Daenerys is going mad, he will warg into her dragon and make sure it follows what she says. Some dragons in the past have denied their masters once they have lost their minds – we're going to make sure that doesn't happen. He will feel as if he was asleep too.'

'This sounds like a lot of magic,' Tyrion states, staring up at the two.

'To save the realm, the magic is needed. What do you say?'

Tyrion stares between the two of them before sighing, getting up from the chair and placing the book Sansa had given him down. 'I'm scared of what you might be able to cause, but at the same time…I don't want to risk the future. I want to make this world better – and if you say that is what we need to do, the knower of everything…then I will do it.'

With that, he shakes the boy's hand, as well as Sansa's. Everything faded and the world became black. There were a million voices in the air as the memory disappeared, but Dan could still clearly hear Sansa and Bran's voice. Tyrion's was gone.

'There isn't an actual vision of her burning something down?' That was Sansa's.

'No. Only of her flying her dragon over King's Landing. I saw no fire. But I do not need to see it. She is a Targaryen - we cannot risk her being queen. And neither can we with Jon.' That was Bran's.

Suddenly, the two children are blasted back into the present, and Dan gasps for air, almost falling onto the ground. Daemon comes over to her, helping her up. Blood was itching out of her nose. "Breathe, Dan, breathe!"

She shakes her head and stands, wiping at her nose. "Don't you understand what just happened?!" she exclaims. "That-they planned treason against mother! Against father! That's why she didn't remember! That's why-hold on." She races over to the bottle on the ground and closes her eyes. Memories flash by.

The world changed. She was in a room. Her head felt dizzy. Everything hurt.

She turns her eyes to see a fireplace and a woman sitting down in front of it. As she stepped closer, she saw it was actually her mother – younger. Only by a few years, but she looked…horrible.

Her eyes were bloodshot, and it looked like she hadn't gotten sleep in days. Dan looks around and realizes with a start where she was – Dragonstone. It was the same planning room she had seen in the drawings in her books.

Dan looks over at her mother, stepping forward, trying to touch her, but her hand only goes through her body. She walks away, looking around, and then moves around the corner before her eyes land on a tall, bald and fat man, pouring something into a goblet, right outside of the planning room. It was Varys. This was him.

And as Dan walked closer, she could make out the same words that had been on the bottle in the scroll.

'Venomous: Do not drink.'

"No," Dan whispers as Varys walks right through her, swishing around the goblet of wine. She knew exactly what he was trying to do – dissolve the venom.

She races back inside and watches as Varys bows to her, before settling the goblet right in front. 'You need to drink, my queen. It's been days. One isn't going to harm you.'

'I've lost everything, Varys,' she whispers, and Dan felt her heart break. She had never heard her mother in such distress besides when father died. It was like a piece of her had been ripped away. 'Two of my dragons. My friends. Many from my army…even Jon can hardly look at me with what he found out.'

Varys stares down at her before grabbing her shoulder. 'You do have one thing: your mind.' Daenerys looks up, and he squeezes her shoulder. 'And it's time we get up from this and plan our next move.'

Daenerys stares at the goblet of wine before sighing. 'I know. I just need time.' She looks at the goblet before taking it into her hands. 'I suppose one drink couldn't hurt.'

"No. NO!" Dan screams, reaching forward to try and knock the goblet out of her hand, but to no avail. Daenerys suddenly stops and looks around the room, concerned.

'Did you hear that?' she asks.

Dan looks up at her in shock. Had she heard her scream?

'There was nothing, my queen,' Varys states. 'Just drink. I think you need it.'

Daenerys stares at the goblet before looking over where Dan was. She was still invisible to the eye, but it was almost like Daenerys knew something was there. The room suddenly grew colder, colder than the coldest day beyond the wall. Dan shivers as Daenerys shakes her head and looks down at the goblet.

'I need to rest,' she states before bringing the goblet up to her lips. And then, within moments, she begins to drink from it, downing the glass within a minute. Varys chuckles as she lowers the goblet to the table.

'See? I said you needed a drink.'

Dan could see her breath in front of her. She stood and ran over to her mother, looking at her, and instantly, she could see a change in her eyes.

'Actually,' Daenerys states as she stands, walking away from the fireplace. Her voice was filled with hate. 'I think we should plan something now.' She turns to Varys, and this time, Dan took several steps back. The expression that laid across Daenerys' lips showed nothing but pure hatred, evil, everything wrong. It wasn't the mother she knew. 'Come with me…we have much to do in this meeting.'

Varys slowly nods, following after her. Dan stared at the ground in shock.

They had poisoned mother. They manipulated father. His own siblings. Her own friends.

A hand so cold suddenly latched onto Dan and she screams before she's pushed forward back into the present before she could see what it was. As she looks down at her arm, blood coming from her nose, she realizes with a start that it felt freezing. What had that been? What-

"Dan!" Daemon exclaims, running over to her. "What is it? What happened?"

Dan looks up at her brother, breaking out of her thoughts, before wiping the blood again from her nose. She takes a deep breath. And then, without blinking or stuttering, she states what she knew they both had to do.

"We need to tell mother and father." She stands and looks at the door, knowing this could change everything - but this wasn't some secret that could easily be kept down. "We need to tell them of their betrayal." She looks at Daemon. "Are you with me?"

Daemon nods quietly, standing, grabbing the scroll and the bottle. "Of course." He takes her hand. "You're my sister. I'll always be with you."

She smiles and nods, before turning her gaze back to the doors of the library. "Then let's go...this will be one interesting dinner."

And then, the two siblings walked out of the library, scroll, and bottle in hands, unsure of what the future would bring - but both knew it was what needed to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revelations make the world go round.
> 
> So Jon's got something going on, Daenerys be feeling herself, Arya's part of the fam, and the kids know what's up. What does that mean for our favorite Targaryens now? Well, we're going to have some rageeeee next chapter. It's gonna be a full on Targaryen-takeover. I'm so excited.
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to smite me down like that knife did to Tyrion during the Battle of Blackwater Bay? Let me know in the reviews, as you always keep me writing and pushing out these long chapters - you guys are awesome and I can't wait to see what you think of the next part of this story. Don't forget to follow and favorite if you want to join us on our adventure, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy! :)


	23. Jon: The Dining Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon, Arya, and Daenerys talk about future plans to keep alliances going with Meereen, but a sudden revelation stops them straight in their tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your comments! They mean the world :)

_Jon_

When Jon did eventually step out of the bath, he hadn't been expecting the blast of cold air, but as soon as he did he had rushed to grab something to cover him up. When he stepped out into the queen's chambers, he saw that she was indeed gone, and had left him to relax.

He had to admit that she had handled that far better than he had. Daenerys had become the woman she is by believing in these supposed prophecies that came out of nowhere for her. For him, this was all new and he didn't know how to properly react.

But she had brought him back and took him to her room to calm him down, doing something he didn't expect would help but it did. And now he was relaxed – much more relaxed than before.

He still didn't know what to think of the voices in his head, whether it meant something real or not. Whether Jonarys understood him or not. All of it was so complicated, but what he did know was that his hand hadn't been burnt – where it had been before. Something had changed in him, whether through magic or something else.

"Seven hells," he mutters, stepping into the chambers. His eyes travel to the bed, and he realizes with a start that there were clothes on the top of the blankets. He walks over and sees a note settled right on the top. Quietly, he picks it up and looks down, reading the handwriting.

_'Jon,_

_I do hope you stayed in there for a long time – the real reason I put you in a bath is that whenever I've been stressed, it's always calmed me down. I think it might do the same for you._

_Your clothes, however, were a bit of a scent, so I brought you some new ones. I hope these are comfortable._

_I'll be back up in a little bit – have to get changed before dinner. But I'll see you later._

_-Dany.'_

Jon feels himself smile a bit. She was even calling herself that now to him. He never thought he would ever have the chance to call her that again and now she was openly saying it in front of him.

By the gods above, how had he gotten so lucky? It wasn't that long ago that she had wanted to kill him for what he did, and now he was taking baths in her bathing chambers while she was ruling? That just seemed like an impossible dream come true.

Jon quietly shakes his head and starts to get undressed, glancing out into the city before him. It was amazing how she had come back here and taken back over this city after so long. A part of him wondered how she did it. He knew the Unsullied had sailed off to the island of Naath once he had been taken care of, and she didn't have the Dothraki when she originally came back here, so what had happened?

He pulled up the pants she had given him and sits down on the bed, feeling his chest start to hurt again. He knew that he was testing himself more and more as the days went on. This was the first time in the last three weeks he had been walking around without bandages, and it felt strange. His body was healing, that was for sure, but each time he glanced down at his chest, it was like a reminder of the pain he had felt – a part of which was a complete shame. He still felt terrible for letting that piss of a person live. He should have just slammed his sword into his body.

A part of him had stopped because his children had been right in front of him – but he knew that wasn't a good excuse either. Children or not, they were going to grow up witnessing bloodshed. Gods knew that Dan had seen a lot of it while she was North of the wall. Both of them knew how to use a sword _very well._ In fact, Jon was pretty sure Dan had already burned someone to death via her powers back in Vaas Kasheen.

Normally that would disturb him a bit, but after what happened to her, to his family, even to himself, he didn't really care. As much as he did care about his siblings of the past, Arya was the only one who seemed to actually give a shit. He hadn't heard from Sansa in years, and not just because he traveled to Essos – she just never bothered to look for him when he was beyond the wall. Bran – well, that was a whole other situation he didn't want to think about.

He runs his hands through his hair and then looks up, getting a glance of himself in the mirror Daenerys had in her room. He had to admit, he liked how she did it. His hair wasn't too long like it had been before – admittingly, he had let it grow while they were traveling, but hadn't cared to get it cut when they arrived in Meereen. It was almost just above his shoulders, sort of how it looked when he first started at the Night's Watch, except slightly longer. His beard hadn't changed either; she really had just done a trim.

He wondered where she had learned to cut hair like that. Usually, only handmaidens and servants of noble families knew how to cut hair. Even nobles tried to stay away from their own hair. But she knew it well.

As he stood up once again to put on the shirt this time, he heard the door open and he paused, shirt still in hand. Daenerys was looking down at a letter in her hand and then her eyes glanced up towards her writing desk, but stopped short once she saw Jon. "Oh – I'm sorry, I didn't see you in here. I'll-"

"No," he says quietly, putting the shirt over his chest quickly. He starts to button up each button. "It's alright, I'll head out of here soon. I just got out of the bath."

She smiles a little and walks over to her desk. "It was nice, correct?"

"It did help the pain, I'll give you that." He watches as her eyes scan over the piece of parchment, but he could tell from her mannerism that it was worrying her. He gently walks over and rests a hand on her shoulder from where she sat, and she jumps at the sudden contact before letting out a deep sigh. "Is everything alright?"

Daenerys glances at the parchment before folding it up. "I am…I've just been having some issues with the other cities in Slaver's Bay. We've kept them in check for a long time now, but some are starting to grow concerned with the relation between Meereen and Astopor, as well as Yunkai."

Jon's brow furrows as he takes a seat next to her. "What do you mean?"

She raises an eyebrow at him. "You're suddenly interested in the politics of Essos?"

"I never said I was interested," he states back. "But I can tell that it's worrying you and I don't like when you're worried, so you can either tell me what it is and I can _try_ to offer my limited political advice, or you can keep it to yourself. Your decision."

Daenerys sighs, looking at him. "I suppose I can tell you," she states, glancing at the parchment before looking at him. "I took over Astapor and Yunkai. I retrieved the Unsullied from Astapor. It's where they were bred into the soldiers they were back then. Yunkai is where I met Daario, and most of the sellswords there. For a time, I held the power of both cities because I owned two of their main soldiers – the Unsullied and the sellswords. While most of the sellswords are still devoted to me, their main leader, Daario is in chains, and some who are keeping Yunkai in check are starting to wonder why he hasn't been responding to their letters. With Astapor, I don't have the Unsullied now – I don't even know where they went after I was killed…so keeping hold of them has been the hardest. Now, some of them are starting to rebel again, and as much as I could send the men I have here there, I don't know how much of them they could hold off."

"Have they ever questioned your rule in the past?"

"Yes," she answers, looking at him.

"What did you do then?"

She was quiet, glancing out at the city again. After a moment, she sighs and looks back at him. "I burned down their ships and destroyed their fleets. It's been years since then. The two masters that ruled were killed by Greyworm, but now…there's different ones that might be leading some sort of revolution. I'm not exactly sure."

Jon looks at the parchment before looking at her. "Then why don't you just do that again?"

"Because I made a promise to myself that I would only ever use my dragons if it needed to be that way," she says, looking back out at the city. "After what happened in King's Landing…I've almost been afraid to use Drogon. That I won't have control of myself, or anything else. I love him but at the same time…I feel that the world is destined to end in flames because of me, and if I use him…"

Her words trail off. Jon reaches over and grabs her hand, causing her to turn her head back to him. "Dany, I know you think that part of you is still there, but I can assure you, the woman that I've seen nearly the last year isn't the same woman that was in King's Landing. You have control over him."

Daenerys doesn't say anything but nods. She didn't seem as confident with her dragons as she once was – maybe that was something they could work on together. He barely knew how to react to dragons still. "That's not what they proposed though."

His brow raises as she hands him the parchment. He reads over the words and his brow raises as she speaks.

"A union between the cities – a political marriage of a noble family of wealth, and the queen of Meereen. Two sides molded into one. That way, the improvements that have been made in Meereen will be moved there, but they can still keep their way of life without the hope of an invasion."

"Well, you can't marry them," he instantly states, placing the parchment down on the table within seconds.

She raises her brow. "And why is that?"

He opens his mouth to respond but found himself lacking words. Truly, why couldn't she? She had nothing stopping her. She had her children, her rule, but that could follow her wherever she went. He wasn't her husband or her lover – just…something else. He didn't know what. She had every right to make this alliance and stop a future war from coming, but every part of his body said 'no. She can't. She mustn't.'

"I…just don't know how well it would go over," he admits quietly, trying to come up with some excuse besides his own stupid jealousy. "There are people who are very passionate about the nobles who marry into different families…my brother was killed because he married an Essos girl over a political marriage. People take it seriously. You could get hurt. And don't say 'I have my dragons' or 'I have my swords.' My brother had his men with him, and they were all killed. And so was he."

There, that was a good excuse, right? It seemed to resonate with her, and she looked at the parchment again before sighing. "It's not the same situation, Jon. What happened with your brother was because of his own accord. He made the choice to marry outside of an alliance that was already made. I don't approve of what they did to him – I would have loved to meet him, honestly – but this is marriage within a political alliance, something _many_ people have to come to an agreement too. I'd be surprised if someone tried to hurt me when most people _want_ this to happen."

She stands up with the parchment in her hands, pacing the room. He tries to come up with another excuse. "What about the children?" he asks, turning to her. "You're not going to suddenly move them to another city, especially when Kinvara says we have to train somewhere."

"This alliance would take place after that. It would be something I would specify with them. And I would not move to Meereen. Whoever I would marry, they would move here, and send delegates back to the cities to enforce the rules we have in place."

She really had thought all this out.

"What about your dragons? Aren't the masters or whoever going to be frightened of them being so close?"

"The dragons will remain in the pit where they are on the outskirts of the city – I don't think you realize how far it is truly from here. They will never see them."

She goes to place the parchment down and sighs, shaking her head.

"I can't deal with another war right now. Not while our children are having these strange experiences. While you're still healing. It would only end in chaos." She looks back at the paper. "I originally said I didn't want to, even to Eleana and Kinvara. Both mentioned it to me and I…I just didn't want to even think of another marriage. I had one once and it ended in disaster. But with how things are starting to turn…it could perhaps be better than war."

Jon watches as she reads over the parchment and pulls out a quill. Instantly, his fear kicks in and his hand reaches out, stopping her. She looks up at him, her brow furrowed in question, but he was trying so hard to portray how he felt through his eyes – because clearly, his mouth wasn't working so well.

But it seemed to work because she slowly let go of the quill, staring at him as her brow unfurrows and instead was replaced with mild confusion.

"Don't," he says gently, trying to stop himself from saying something he shouldn't. "Don't sign it. Don't say yes."

She stares at him before gently placing the quill back onto the table. "Why don't you want me to sign?" she asks him, her voice quiet. "It would make peace – better than we had before. To stop some sort of conflict from arising. What is making you say no?"

Jon looks at the ground before glancing back at her. There were so many things he wanted to say but he had no fucking idea how to say them to her. So instead, he just tries to come up with some other excuse. "I don't know how good it would be for something like that to happen right now. We have people consistently watching us – people trying to harm us. If there was a sudden union between cities, don't you think people would hear about it? Possibly even someone in Westeros?"

Daenerys sighs and glances back at the parchment. "I know…I was thinking that, too. But if I did marry, I would have more soldiers and men to protect us." She looks over at him. "All of us, I mean."

Jon looks over at her before leaning back in his chair. "Daenerys, it really comes down to what you want."

Her brow furrows. "What I want?" She laughs, bitterness in her tone. "Being a queen doesn't mean you get everything you want. It means you make the decisions that you believe will work the best for the people you lead. Getting married isn't what I want – but it might be how I keep my people safe."

Jon was quiet, glancing at the ground. He wanted to stop his brain from thinking of things to say, but he knew at this point, he might as well ask the questions now. "But what if marrying them isn't the right decision? You just think it is because it's the only decision you have right now."

"Then what other choices do I have?" she asks, her tone growing impatient. "I can't have Meereen growing unsafe due to political issues that could be resolved."

"Marry someone you actually want to marry," he states quietly, glancing at her. She raises a brow at him. "I mean, don't just go with whoever they give you…find someone you have a connection with from there. Someone who you know you'll be able to rule with, to take over with, who can reinforce rules and make sure they will be by your side…you don't want to marry a stranger. And then when you find that person, that's who you should marry."

Daenerys stares at him, her eyes a mixture of emotions that he couldn't quite place. It seemed that what he said seemed to stick with her, but after a moment, she glances back at him. "Is that what you want?" The words were quiet, the question shaky, but he could hear it none the less.

He doesn't respond for a moment. "It's not about what I want. I'm not a king here."

"I'm not asking as if you were a king or anything else…I'm asking as the father of my children. As my friend…as anything else besides this political world that we live in. Is that what you want, Jon?"

He was quiet, trying to think of how to best respond. For years, he had danced around the idea of marriage and politics and everything else involved because he never thought he would have to think about it. His plan had always been the join the Night's Watch and stay there until the end of his days, but that clearly hadn't happened. And now, he didn't want to dance around spectacles. For once, he just wanted to say how he felt.

"If you want me to be honest," he states to her, glancing back to where she sat. "No. It's not what I want. In fact, I don't want you to marry anyone." She was quiet. "But it's not my decision. It's not my choice. But if you feel that it is the best choice for you to do…then I'll support it, regardless if I want it to happen or not."

She doesn't say anything. She looks back at the parchment, her brow furrowed. He leans back in his chair before standing up, walking over to grab the cover-up to finally put over his buttoned shirt. As he goes to the door, she speaks up. "Jon?"

He turns to her. "Yes?"

The dragon queen bites her lip and opens her to speak, but as she does, the door opens. The two Targaryens turn their head towards where Eleana was, surprised to see the two in there. "Oh, I'm sorry," she states, her eyes switching between the two. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, I was just leaving." He looks over at Daenerys, who's mouth had closed. It seemed whatever she had wanted to say would wait. "I'll see you at dinner. You as well, Eleana."

The handmaiden smiled and nodded at him. Jon takes another glance at Daenerys, who nods as well, except a little softer. With that, he leaves her room, letting out a deep sigh. It was alright…he hadn't been expecting to talk about something like that, but it was good Eleana came in when she did.

He had to do something before he went to dinner. Something he had pushed off for weeks now.

* * *

When he reaches the bottom of the pyramids, he's ridden of old memories of him seeing Arya for the first time, her being locked away behind the old, decrepit bars. But this time, Arya was upstairs, probably getting herself cleaned and ready for dinner, while he was down here, visiting for another reason.

He walks through the dungeons with a torch, looking at each cell until he finally found the person he was looking for. There, leaning up against a wall with his legs spread out and dried blood on the ground, was a tired and feeble-looking Daario Naharis.

He didn't seem to notice Jon at first – in fact, it seemed that he was sleeping. Jon quietly placed the torch in a holder on the wall, before banging a hand on the bars. The sound echoed off the stone walls and seemed to wake up the sellsword, his eyes snapping open and looking around the room.

"Daenerys?" was the first word that came through. Jon chuckles and shakes his head. Even near death, all this man could think about was the bloody dragon queen.

"Wrong choice, but close," he states.

Daario's head snaps towards his voice, and he moves his messed up hair to see that it was indeed Jon, who was looking down at him. Daario grabs at the wall, a ledge to help him stand before he wobbles himself over. It seemed that his legs were permanently impaired due to what happened. "You…" he growls as he clings onto the bars. "How…why…?"

Jon takes a step back and stares down at the man, seeing him shaking as he tried to stand. He looks over at his legs and sees that there was another wound that he hadn't inflicted there, one that seemed far worse than the strike he had done. "Who did that to you?" he asks.

Daario stares at him before looking down at the wound. He then looks back at him. "Daenerys."

Jon almost felt himself smile. ' _That's my girl_ ,' he thinks, but he doesn't change his expression. He looks back at Daario. "Seems that you've permanently angered the dragon queen."

" _How are you here?!"_ the man screams, reaching out to grab Jon, but he loses his footing and falls face-first into the bars. " _I **killed** you!"_

Jon looks at the man, his shaking form of rage the only vibration he could see in the dim light. "You did," Jon states, letting out a deep sigh. "Seems it wasn't enough though…I suppose I was always meant to come back to her."

Daario doesn't say anything, just stares in shock, trying to keep standing. Jon comes closer, telling that the man was getting weaker. He usually was never one to brag about anything. He had grown up learning how to live a humble life. He was given a castle to stay in but had no love from the few people who cared. Even when he was given position after position, he never wanted to shove it down someone's throat that he was something they weren't.

But staring at Daario, the man who had killed him, who was shaking right now because he _and_ Daenerys and permanently injured him, all he wanted to do was brag.

"I really do feel for you, Daario," he states, watching as Daario finally fell onto his knees, the pressure of keeping himself standing overtaking him. "I understand why you would love Dany. It's the same reasons I do. She's fearless. She's strong. She knows how to rule and conquer, something few women have mastered in our lifetime. And she's beautiful – the most gorgeous woman I have ever met and will ever meet."

He gets down onto his knees so he could stare the man right in the eyes.

"But you want to know the real difference with you and I?" he asks, pointing to the man and then at himself. "What's different is that while you would do anything to get the queen's love, for her to be devoted to you – even _kill_ the father of her children - I wouldn't care who she was with, or what she did, as long as she was safe. And happy."

"You…you can't stand there…" the man grunts out angrily. "And tell me…you want…her to be with someone…else…you bastard."

Jon looks down at the man. "No," he states quietly. "I don't want her to be with anyone else. But if it's what she needs to do to keep the peace here, or to make herself happy, then I will support it – not try and kill the people she is close to. _That's_ the difference between you and I."

He stands and looks back down at him.

"I know that you aren't going to have much time left. I'm sure Dany is going to want you to die soon." That seemed to shut the man up, and he was visibly shaking. "But I needed to at least say that to you. To show you that even when you tried to win, when you thought you did – you never will. And you'll never have the chance to again."

He goes to leave, grabbing the torch, but Daario's voice calls out to him.

"You never…answered my question." Jon turns, seeing Daario staring at him. "How…are you alive?"

That was a question even he still found himself asking. But as he stood there, looking down at the once-great Daario Naharis, he knew the perfect answer.

"I don't know why the Gods have brought me back," he starts. "Maybe for something different. Maybe for me to just die again. But what I do know is that if I'm brought back to life, and you're still down here, withering away in some shell of the man you used to be, that's got to mean something, right? Better than being locked in some cell waiting out my days to die, for a love I could never achieve."

He leaves after that, leaving the man alone, taking the torch with him. And as he walks up the stairs, he doesn't turn back. He was done with second chances. He was done with letting people feel they had worth left.

Because Daario's had run out a long time ago.

* * *

After his encounter with Daario, Jon went to go greet his sleeping direwolf once before dinner, and then left to go meet the rest of his family in the dining chambers. He needed a glass of wine or ale or something to calm him down. After that, he truly needed it.

When he did reach the dining chambers, he saw that Daenerys and Arya were already there. Eleana was serving the drinks while they prepared the food. He walks in and sees Daenerys look up as he did. "The children should be in here soon," she says softly. "Sit."

He does as she says, looking over at Arya, who was reading a scroll of some sort. He raises an eyebrow. "What are you reading?"

"What Daenerys was given earlier this day," she states, and instantly Jon glances at the table, not wanting to even think about what he had said. He really had no right to tell her how he felt about the situation, but he knew that it had to be said eventually. "She tell you this?"

"Yes, she did."

"You see?" She throws the parchment down on the table, shaking her head. "This is _exactly_ why I did not want to become a lady in some castle – for reasons like this. Who wants to bloody marry someone just because they have to for political gain? If it was me, I'd say 'fuck all of that, and I'll marry whoever I want.'" He heard Daenerys snicker a bit but she doesn't say anything.

Jon snorts a bit before looking over at her. "You probably wouldn't make a good queen then."

"Probably not, no," Arya states, chuckling a bit, but she shrugs her shoulders at the same time. "But I never wanted to be one anyway. Sansa got those parts in the family." That turned him silent, and he glances over at his empty cup. He needed more wine to get through this. "So what are you going to do?"

Daenerys looks up from where she sat, looking at another parchment. "What do you mean?"

"With the marriage. Are you going to accept it? Or not?"

Daenerys sighs and leans back in her seat, before looking back at her. Jon glances up from where he sat, his morbid curiosity getting the better of him. "I've been thinking about it all day," she admits quietly. "But after talking with some people and multiple advisors…I'm beginning to think it might not be the smartest decision for me to do so."

That got his attention. He looks over at her, and he could see her spare him a glance, but she keeps most of her gaze on Arya. The young woman looks at her in surprise.

"Really? I thought you'd be all for a political alliance. Dan and Daemon told me of your first one to Hizdahr Zo Loraq. I know it ended badly but it's a different Meereen now."

"I did end badly," Daenerys says quietly. "And you are right – it is a different city now. But there are so many instances that are telling me that I shouldn't make any rash decisions. I have my children who suddenly have these powers. There are people on the outside who know where we might be. I have more than 100,000 Dothraki on the outskirts of this city that may scare away any potential suitors. It's just not the right time."

That gave Jon a lot more relief than he should have, but after that, he found himself smiling a bit. "I can agree with that," Arya states quietly.

Daenerys brings a brow up. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, you are right. I may not have been up here long but I can clearly see that there are some things happening here. Marriage is something that's usually celebrated very much in kingdoms, at least in Westeros. I don't know the customs here but it's still celebrated, right?" Daenerys nods. "It would probably attract attention to unwanted visitors. It's smarter to do that when we know we're safe."

"Glad you agree, my guardswoman," Daenerys states, chuckling a bit at the look Arya gives her.

"I told you, don't call me that. I'm just a girl with a sword. Nothing more." She glances over at Jon and raises her brow a bit at his expression. "What has you smiling?"

Jon raises an eyebrow at her and then looks over at Daenerys, who seemed to be just as curious. "I'm not smiling," he states as his hand covers his mouth, but Arya shakes her head and moves it away. "Stop-I-"

"You are smiling," she chuckles. "What? Want the queen all to yourself?"

He could tell the way she said it was in a joking matter, but a part of him almost answered 'yes.' But he shoved that shit way down to spare himself the embarrassment and the explanation. "I didn't say that. I'm just happy she's not making a rash decision. Gods know marriage should be the last thing on any of our minds."

Daenerys glances back at her plate as Eleana fills up her goblet of wine, but he could see the smile on her lips. She knew. She always knew. She was smarter than people gave her credit for. He was a terrible liar.

"Either way," Arya states as Eleana comes over to her own goblet, filling her wine. "It's better that way. I don't even really get the appeal of it."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow from behind her goblet, placing it down on the table. "What are you talking about?"

"Marriage – well, really sex in general." Jon looks at her in surprise as Eleana begins to fill up his goblet. Arya glances at her brother and she laughs at his shocked expression. "You act like I am still a girl of ten and haven't traveled the world."

"I don't need to hear about my younger sister having sex," he mutters before shaking his head. "I'm going to need a lot more wine for this conversation."

Daenerys laughs at his statement, looking back at Arya. "Sex was always common talk between my brother and I."

"Your family was a completely different situation than ours was!" Jon exclaims, shaking his head.

"It's not like I'm talking about graphic details," Arya chuckles, but he shakes his head and stands, walking away from the table and towards the fireplace. Daenerys snickers at his reaction, but he really did not want to hear much about this. No matter how old his little sister got – whether by blood or not – he didn't want to think about her in bed with someone else.

"You can speak to me on it," Daenerys responds to her, chuckling a bit. "What don't you see in the appeal?"

Jon sighs slowly, controlling his quiet temper at the subject. He didn't want to think about Dany fucking anyone either. Especially that man in the cells below them.

But Arya had never had another girl to really speak to besides Sansa, and she was the complete opposite of her in every way. If she could find some comfort in Daenerys in the ways of womanhood or whatever the fuck it was, he guessed he couldn't be too mad. Even if thinking about both made him want to jump out the nearest window.

"I don't know," Arya states, sighing. "I've done it with a couple of people now-"

"Seven hells," Jon mutters, leaning his head against the wall. "Arya, please."

"You can kill thousands of people and beat someone down without blinking an eye but cringe at the idea of me having sex?" Arya asks.

"It's different!"

"Who was the first person you laid with?" Daenerys asks her, ignoring Jon's clear statement of personal disgust, but he rolls his eyes and looks away.

"Gendry Baratheon."

" _Are you kidding me?"_ Jon asks, practically spitting out his wine. "You slept with Gendry fucking Baratheon? When the fuck did this happen?"

"It was before the Battle of Winterfell," Arya answers. "I just wanted to know what it felt like, you know? So many men – and a couple of women – had talked about it, and I had never known. I had a crush on him when I was younger when we traveled together, and I thought 'might as well try it out with an old friend.' And he had gotten older and so had I, so I just went for it."

"And?" Daenerys asks.

Arya looks at her before shrugging. "I don't know. It hurt but I guess it felt nice?" She sighs and leans against the table as Jon finishes his goblet. He couldn't believe that his little sister had been with Gendry. "I'm not saying he was bad or anything but – I thought it would be nicer. So I tried it with other people while I was traveling and – it still felt the same. I think I'm just starting to realize that it just doesn't do the same thing for me as it does for others that I've met."

Daenerys takes a sip of her wine before lowering her goblet to the table again. "Do you think that you might not be…interested in men?"

Eleana, as she poured more wine into Jon's goblet, almost spilled it onto the ground, clearly surprised. Jon looks at her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She nods, smiling, clearly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, my lord. I've just…never heard my queen say that."

Daenerys shrugs. "Why is it so bad to mention? One of my best allies, while I was in the Seven Kingdoms, was only interested in women. Yara Greyjoy was a blessing with her ships – the whole Greyjoy fleet was. And if you happened to be like her, I wouldn't detest it."

Arya shrugs and glances at the table. "I don't know. I wouldn't say I'm not interested in men. But I've never done it with a woman. I wouldn't know." She shrugs and glances back at Daenerys. "Have you? Done it with a woman, I mean."

Daenerys shakes her head. "No. But I'm quite sure Yara wanted to with me."

"Everyone wants to," Jon mutters.

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at him. "What was that, Snow?"

Jon glances over at her, seeing the smile creep onto her lips. Oh, she was _enjoying this._ "Nothing, Dany," he responds, shaking his head.

Eleana breaks the silence and walks over to the table, filling up Daenerys wine again. "It's a common practice here in Essos. Women with women." She looks over at Arya. "It was a common request by the men who came to the brothels when I was younger."

Her brow furrows. "You were in a brothel?"

"Yes. A child bride."

"How are you here?" Arya asks.

"My queen rescued all of us but took me here. She saw promise in me. Ever since then, I've been serving under her." She places the pitcher down. "I'll forever be grateful."

"Funny…I never would have known that. You don't act like a lot of the brothel people I have met."

"Because I've trained her," Daenerys states simply. "It doesn't take much to change someone if they are willing to be changed, and she was. It only takes a push." As she lifts her goblet to her lips once more, Kinvara enters the room with one of the maesters, speaking in hushed voices. As she ushers the man out, she walks to the table, smiling at Daenerys.

"My queen. We are set to leave for our destination as soon as possible."

Daenerys sighs before shaking her head. "Can I please know where we are going?"

"I'm sorry, but I can not relate that to you just yet."

Arya raises an eyebrow. "This sounds quite peculiar."

Before Daenerys could ask more questions, the door to the dining chambers suddenly opens wide, and the two children come stumbling in. Both looked as if they were breathing fast as if they had run here. Daemon ran forward, running over to his mother. Jon looks over at Dan, his brow furrowed, once he realizes she stood still where she was.

"Mother, we found something you and father have to see. It's-Dan, come over here with the-Dan?"

Everyone turns their head to the young girl, who continued to stand where she was as if frozen by time. Jon places his goblet down and walks over to her, concerned. "Dan? What is it?"

She doesn't respond and only stares ahead. Her eyes were wide as if she was witnessing something horrible. Arya stands out of her seat, starting to walk over to the girl.

"Dan, whatever it is, we can speak about it," she says to her gently. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, blood starts to gush out Dan's nose, and she faints onto the ground, shaking intensely. Jon rushes over as Daenerys stands in surprise, trying to hold her in his arms. Arya stares in shock as she looks towards Kinvara, who seemed just as still and confused as everyone else.

"What's happening? What's wrong?!" he asks Kinvara as she comes over, concern in her eyes. She looks at Dan, who was still shaking and moves her sleeve up. Jon stares at it once he realizes there was something etched into her skin. On her upper arm, was an imprint of what looked like a hand. It was blue, and it was spreading throughout her veins. The blood from her nose started to trickle onto his hands, as he tried to keep her head up.

Kinvara chants something in an ancient language, and suddenly, Dan stops shaking. The blood seizes to flow. And the mark on her arm disappears. Daenerys stares with her hand covering her mouth while Daemon rushes over, grabbing what had fallen out of Dan's hands.

"What happened?" Jon asks again, his voice low and serious, looking at Kinvara.

The red priestess looks up from where she kneeled, before letting out a deep sigh. "Your daughter stayed for too long."

She lifts the girl into her arms, Jon staring at Kinvara for any further explanation. "What does that mean? You can't just walk away!"

"I'm not," Kinvara responds before turning back to look at the family. "Follow me to her chambers."

Jon looks over at Daenerys, who was clearly just as confused and frightened as he was. But, even so, he walks forward, following after the red priestess. After a moment, Daenerys and Daemon followed as well, with Kinvara and Arya close behind them.

It seemed that dinners were not the Targaryen's style of being together.

* * *

When they reached Dan's chambers, Jon watched as Kinvara gently laid the girl down. Arya – the direwolf – jumped up onto her bed, clearly worried. It was funny – how he knew that they would need to change the wolf's name if Arya stuck around, but his mind instantly went to that instead of his child possibly seizing before.

Maybe he was just trying to think about anything else besides that.

He watched as Kinvara gently pressed a hand on top of the girls' head, and then over her heart, before nodding softly. After a moment, she gestures for the rest of them to come inside, and Jon comes in first, followed by Daenerys and Daemon. Arya stays on the outside with Eleana.

"You can come in," Daenerys says to her quietly.

"No. I'll stay out here. Better for the immediate family to be together," she says softly. "Just let me know how she is."

Daenerys nods as she watches Eleana close the doors in front of them. After that, she turns to Kinvara. "What in the name of the seven hells below us happened to my daughter?"

Jon looks over at Kinvara for some sort of explanation. She looks back at them. "What happened is that your daughter got too immersed in memories."

"What do you mean?" Jon asks.

"I mean, she found a memory and stayed in it for far too long. Too long that someone figured out she was there – that was what the handprint was. The blue one." She gestures to her arm, which was now free of the print. "What I said took the trace off of her – but someone was in that memory as well. Someone that I think was expecting her. Someone that I think you two know."

"Bran," Daenerys finishes, looking down at her daughter. Now, she was sleeping peacefully. Kinvara had wiped the blood from her cheeks and nose.

"I believe that because she was in this memory for so long, the overwhelming power must have messed with her mind." She looks back at them. "The trace has a powerful fragrance. I believe two voices were speaking in her head at the same time. Two unimaginable amounts of energy. And that's why she fainted and began to seize – it was too much for her little mind to handle."

Jon comes over to Dan's side, taking her cold hand in his. "Is she alright now? She didn't…seem okay."

Kinvara nods gently. "She should be. I felt her head and it feels like she might have a common cold – her body needed to take back something bad. But from the state she was in before? She should wake up in only a couple of hours. But if that trace had been left on her…I don't know what would have happened."

Daemon bites his lip as he stares at his sister. "I don't get it," he states to Kinvara. "We were in the same memory – at least for one of them. Why didn't it affect me?"

"Because the trace was placed on her, not you," Kinvara answers. "She was the one that Bran wanted. And he got it. And I have a feeling that if not for me being here…he would have killed her."

Jon looks back at his daughter, feeling his heart sink. "What could she be holding that Bran wanted to kill her?"

Daenerys looks over at Daemon, who was holding what looked like a scroll in his hands – as well as a bottle. "Daemon," Daenerys asks. "Do you know anything about this? What was the memory you were in?"

Daemon looks between Jon and Daenerys as if trying to figure out how to speak, but he then shakes his head. "I think it's something Dan and I both have to tell you…if she's able to show you the memory. I can't do it without her." He glances at the door and sighs. "Aunt Arya should hear it too, so we should wait."

Jon's brow furrowed. "What could it be that she has to hear as well?"

"She just has to."

He could see the clear conflict on his face, but the boy was sticking with what he thought. So, Jon nods quietly. "Alright…we can wait for her to wake."

Daemon nods, walking over to the side of the bed with Daenerys. Both sit on the edge, and Daenerys takes the girls other hand, before looking over at Kinvara. "Thank you," she says to the red priestess softly. "For saving our daughter. Again, really."

"It is my duty to serve," she responds. "I'm pleased that she is alright."

Daenerys looks over at Dan, squeezing her hand. She would be okay – and they would find out what it was, one way or another.

* * *

Hours pass and go, and Dan had yet to wake up. Jon wasn't losing hope considering Kinvara had said herself that it would take some time for the young girl to awaken, but that didn't seem to calm his nerves as much as he would like. So, after some time, he excused himself to go out and speak with Arya in the hall.

When he had gone out there, he had seen that Eleana had kept the girl company and left with a bow when Jon wanted to speak with Arya. He sat down next to her, and explained the situation, before letting her intake what had happened. After a moment, she said that she was just happy that Dan was okay.

The two spoke of random things for a little while, before Jon brought up something he didn't think he would. "I don't mind, you know," he says quietly. She looks at him full of questions. "What you and Daenerys were talking about…I know everyone grows up and grows old and it's natural but…even if we're not blood, I'm your brother, and it's strange to hear that coming from you. Also mind-boggling that you did it with Gendry Baratheon, of all people."

Arya chuckles a bit before nodding. "He was sweet…don't think that he was like most men." She shrugs and nods quietly. "I know it is strange, but I haven't spoken to anyone like that, probably ever. With how long Daenerys has been making unions, I thought she might have some sort of insight into the situation." She sighs and chuckles a bit. "But I should have known you wouldn't have been okay with it considering how you feel about Daenerys."

Jon's brow furrows. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on, Jon," she snickers, looking over at her. "You can say you are friends until the sun rises tomorrow, but I will not believe you for a _second_ if you don't admit that you still don't care for her in a deeper way."

"I-Arya, she-"

"So you're telling me that you don't mind us talking about all the men that she's fucked in the p-"

Jon instantly clams a hand down onto her mouth, glaring at her. "Would you shut it?" he snaps at her, but he only feels her laugh under his hard grip. He sighs and lets his hand drop. "Even if I _did_ care for her – and I'm not saying it's anything like that – it's not like I could do much. You heard what she has to do."

"Except she didn't go for a marriage," Arya states, crossing her arms across her chest. "She specifically said _no_. And even if she gave her reasons, I have a feeling it has everything to do with you – and if you can't see it, you really are blind."

Jon sighs. He wanted to believe that there was something there, but at the same time, he was terrified of what might happen if he even addressed it. He knew that he had nearly kissed her before – even invited her into the bloody _bathtub_ with him – but it was like if he acknowledged what they were, then it was real, and he didn't want to influence her opinions than he already did. If she didn't go through with a political alliance because of him, he knew the guilt would eat him away.

"I can't stop her from doing what she needs to do," he finally answers. "Regardless of feelings or not."

"But you're a lord. A king."

"I'm nothing right now, Arya."

"You're the father of her children," Arya chastises. "And that's far more than any other man out there could ever give her. Besides, do you really think you could stand there and let her marry someone else when you literally _live_ with her? What would that mean for you?"

Before he could answer, the doors open and Daenerys steps out, before she smiles at the two. Gods, that smile was going to put him behind chains one day. He would kill anyone to make sure she kept that same smile on her face. "She's awake – come in!"

Jon and Arya stand, walking into the room and closing the door behind Daenerys. Jon looks to where Dan was and felt himself let out a sigh of relief. There, sipping on a cup of what looked like tea, was Dan, alive and healthy.

"You're okay," Jon states, rushing over to hug his daughter tightly. "You had us scared to death."

"I think that's starting to become a common thing," Dan states.

"It better not!" Daenerys exclaims from where she stood, grabbing another cup of tea. "I'll be dead young before you have another incident."

Arya looks at her quietly, squeezing her shoulder. "Are you feeling alright now?"

"I'm feeling…okay. I don't really remember what happened. How did I fall unconscious?"

"You had some sort of seizure," Daenerys says to her softly. "You had a bloody nose and your body shook constantly – Kinvara said it was because of a mark Bran left on you in a memory?"

Dan's brow furrows. "Well…I was in a memory for far too long – that I'll admit. But I don't know if it was Bran who left a mark on me. When whoever touched me did it, it was cold. It was like the coldest I had ever felt – and we lived in the far North. I don't know if it would be Bran or not."

Jon hmms, thinking back to his past. Had he ever encountered anyone like that?

"Bran had a mark like yours," Arya admits quietly. "One the Night King left on him when he went into a vision. Do you think…it could possibly be him? Even if I killed him?"

Dan shrugs softly. "I didn't see the man's face. All I know is that it was cold."

Jon sighs. "Well…it doesn't matter now. The mark is gone. I don't know if he knew where you were if someone was trying to harm you. Hopefully, it doesn't appear again." He looks back down at her. "But Daemon said you and him were trying to show us something? All of us? Even Arya."

Her brow furrows as she looks at Daemon. "You didn't tell them?"

"I wanted to wait for you to try and show them."

She bites her lip and sighs. "I really don't know if I can show them everything again. I'm scared of what might happen."

Daemon reaches over and grabs her hand. "We could just show them the scroll and the bottle, try to explain."

Dan looks at them before back at her brother. Clearly, whatever this was, it was important. "You don't need to do this now if you think you can't," Jon says to her gently. "It's whatever you want."

Dan sighs before shaking her head. "No…I have to show you. It's important. Something you, mother, and Aunt Arya need to know. But I suppose we can try to explain to you first." She grabs the piece of parchment, glancing at it, before looking back at her family. "I know this is going to sound strange at first, but let us explain it the best we can. You have to listen to it throughout, and if you still don't believe me, then I can show you."

Jon looks at Dany and Arya, who both nod. "That's alright," Daenerys says. "We promise we'll listen."

Dan looks at Daemon, nodding at him to start. "Well, mother…you always said you don't remember what happened in King's Landing, right? Why you burned so many innocents?" She nods in response. "Dan and I have figured out why."

Jon's brow furrows as he suddenly tenses up. "What do you mean you figured it out?"

Dan hands him the scroll. "Read this. Show it to mother and Aunt Arya."

Jon shares a glance with Dany, who looked just as confused, but she gently comes over to Jon's side as does Arya. And all three of their eyes begin to read.

When they reach the bottom, Jon feels himself let go of the parchment, staring at the ground in shock. Daenerys was silent, looking over at her children. Arya was the one who took several steps back, shaking her head. "No. No, my siblings would never do something like that. They cared for Jon. _Sansa_ cared for Jon."

"But she hated mother," Dan states. "She would do anything not to see her on the throne when the chance of her kingdom was taken away. So she planned with Bran to poison Daenerys and use father to kill her."

"That-she-" Arya stops herself, resting her head in her hands, trying to find the right words. "Why wouldn't she want Jon? He had just as much of a claim as Daenerys?!"

"Did you not see the writing?" Daemon asks her. "Sansa herself said that father was too emotional, that he would act on instinct as well, just as mother sometimes did. Bran gave her a way out – and she took it."

Daenerys was still silent, staring down at the parchment. Jon suddenly stands and walks over to the balcony, looking outside, silent. After a moment, Dany breaks her quietness and looks at her children. "Bran said he saw some vision? Of me burning cities down?"

"He didn't, actually," Dan states softly.

Daenerys brow furrows. "What do you mean? It says right here-"

"Sansa only wrote that to convince Varys that the 'Three-Eyed-Raven' had already seen all," Dan states. "But when I was stepping out of my vision, I heard Sansa ask Bran if he had really seen a vision of you burning cities down. He said he didn't – only a vision of you flying over a city, but no fire. He proposed the plan to Sansa because he didn't trust Targaryens – and apparently, neither did she. So they manipulated both Tyrion and Varys into their plan."

Daenerys looks down at the parchment before letting it drop onto the bed, a hand in her hair. Jon was still in the same place, his eyes focused on the city. Arya came over, grabbing the parchment. "I can't believe they would do this," she whispers, looking at the words. "…how could they use Jon so easily?"

"It wasn't easy," Dan responds. "I think they both tried to come up with this plan together for the easiest way out…using father's love for his family and mother was their best option, so they knew as soon as he did what he did, no one would allow him to be king – allowing for them to take in the throne."

"But this doesn't make any sense," Arya states. She was clearly having trouble accepting it. Jon could hardly speak. "Bran once told me he didn't want to even be Lord of Winterfell, and now you're telling me him and my sister came up with some plan to take out the two heirs to the throne so they could have their own kingdoms? That doesn't sound like Bran."

"You're right. It doesn't – at least according to the books." Dan gestures her head out towards the door, where the library was. "But something changed in him after the Battle of Winterfell. For years, the Night King had his vision set on him, but then when Arya killed him, something developed that no one thought he could be, and he craved power – disguising it as some sort of democracy. Sansa was the catalyst that could help him – and Tyrion and Varys were the ones close to the queen that could carry it out."

Daenerys looks at the scroll of parchment before grabbing it in her hands. Her eyes scan over the words once more before she glances at her son. "This…basilisk venom. Is this what you were holding before?"

Daemon nods before lifting up the bottle to her. It was small, a little smaller than the size of her palm, but as Daenerys stared inside the vial, taking it into her hands, she could see the black liquid that had been leftover from years ago. She looks over at Dan and sighs.

"How…how do you know that they actually did this and went through with this plan?" she asks. Jon sighs from where he stood. He knew what she was trying to do – to make him feel better about his family fucking _betraying_ him. "This could have been a misunderstanding."

"Because I saw Varys put it into your drink," Dan replies. "After Daemon and I saw the memory, I thought on my feet and grabbed the bottle. It had Varys' memories linked to it – and I saw him put it into the goblet. And then I saw you drink it…I wish I could stop it but it is just a memory…there's nothing I could do. I screamed at one point to stop, and you thought you heard me…but you couldn't see me."

Daenerys looks at the bottle again. "I did think I heard something that day," she mumbles before looking back at her daughter. "Dan, I know this is much to ask, but I need you to show me it. I need to see it myself."

Dan swallows but nods. "I don't know how long I can keep you there."

Daemon looks at her quietly before grabbing her hand. "We can all see it – take the pressure off of you."

Dan looks over at Arya, and she sighs. "I suppose I should see it…I've never been in your visions. Does it hurt?"

"You get a little nauseous," Dan responds. Arya sighs but nods, taking the girl's hand. Daenerys looks over at Jon, seeing him still standing, staring out into the city. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts, but her voice broke him free.

"Jon." He looks over at her, seeing the desperate look on her face. "We need to see this. Please."

He looks over at her and then back at the ground. He didn't want to see it. Sure, he had thought about his brother and sister in a negative light – he blamed them partially for what happened to him after King's Landing, with him living beyond the wall – but never in his life did he think his family would willingly _plan_ out both his _and_ Daenerys' demise for their own personal gain. _Never._

But here was the letter. And here was the bottle. And now Dan could prove it with just a simple memory.

So, besides the pain that was developing in him and the anger he wanted to escape from, he walks over and grabs Daenerys' free hand so he could feel the energy as well. He looks back at Dan. "Where did you find all this?"

"It was in a book written by Samwell Tarly about the Battle of Winterfell – like it was hidden in the back, along with the vile."

Jon's brow furrows in shock. There was _no_ way Sam was a part of this. He had to know something was wrong. That's why he put it in the back of the book. But how would he know it would get to them? There _had_ to be another reason. His own friend couldn't have gone against him...could he?

He looks down at the scroll and then sighs, before nodding his head. "Let's see this."

Dan nods, and she closes her eyes gently. Within moments, he was deep in her mind, his eyes witnessing the very memory his children had seen hours ago.

* * *

_Daenerys_

When Daenerys opened her eyes, she felt herself let out a gasp. She had been right. Everything had been right. She had seen Sansa and Bran speak with Tyrion. She had seen Varys put the vial of poison into her cup, and have her drink it. Her head hurt remembering those moments, but that had been it. She knew she didn't remember what happened for a reason, and this was why.

She had been _poisoned_.

When she was out of the memories, she looks over at Dan, who was laying gently down on the bed now after the power she had just used. Daenerys looks over at Arya, who was silent.

"Arya," she starts, but the girl shakes her head and takes several steps back. She walks around the room before glaring at the ground and then heads towards the door.

"I need to be alone," she mumbles. That was the last thing Daenerys heard before the young wolf left the room, closing the door behind her. Daenerys lets out a soft sigh and looks back at her children, who seemed confused.

"Should we have not told you that?"

Daenerys could see the fear on her children's faces, both concerned about the fact that Arya had stumbled out. Daenerys takes her children's hands and shakes her head. "Don't think that. You telling us what happened was the right thing to do…you have to understand that this is your father and aunt's family, regardless of blood – they never thought they would do something like this. They need time to adjust."

"Is that why father isn't here either?"

Daenerys looks up and feels herself drop her shoulders in surprise. Jon was, in fact, missing. He was nowhere to be seen in the room. She looked around and tried to spot if maybe he had gone into Dan's bathing chambers, but he was not in there. He wouldn't just leave after something like that…would he?

"I don't know where your father went, to be completely honest," she states slowly before looking back at them. "I'm sure he just went to his chambers…don't be frightened." As much anger as she felt coursing through her, there was absolutely no way she would take it out on her children or their family – no, she needed to maybe train a bit or something. "You two did the right thing. It explains many things that we had questions about." She glances at the ground before sighing. "How did Drogon react under me acting that way? He wouldn't have let me burn down the city…he knows better than that."

"Bran controlled him – he talked about it in the vision. He used his warging powers. It was quick - I could understand where you wouldn't hear it," Dan responds. "Seems his warging powers are just as powerful as you think they are."

' _That bastard,'_ Daenerys thinks. She nods slowly, understanding. "Thank you…that explains more as well." She stands and runs a hand through her hair, before turning to her children. "Both of you…go to sleep. Today has been…an adventure, but you need your rest – especially you." She runs her fingers through her daughter's hair, who smiles up at her slightly. "You've done enough today."

Dan nods quietly as Daemon stands. He hugs his mother tightly, and she hugs him back. "We're going to be okay, right?" he asks.

Daenerys feels her heart ache at his statement. She pulls back and rests her hands on his shoulders. "Of course we will be – we're family, and we can get through anything, right?" Daemon nods, smiling a bit. "Now, head to bed. I'm going to go check on father."

Daemon nods, before he hugs his sister tightly and leaves her chambers, heading around the corner. Dan looks up at Daenerys, biting her lip. "What if someone really is watching us? That mark…whoever it was knew I was invading a memory."

"The mark is gone," Daenerys responds. "You don't need to worry about it…but if it is as bad as we believe it to be, we're going to be leaving soon. And hopefully, wherever Kinvara is planning on taking us, they can help you with that as well." She kisses her daughter's forehead before running a hand through her hair once more. "You're going to be alright…and if you need anything, your father and I are only two chambers away."

Dan nods quietly, looking at the bed. As Daenerys stands to leave, he hears her call out to her. "Mother?" Daenerys turns to look. "I love you."

The dragon queen smiles greatly at this. Was this the first time she had ever said it? It could be, or it couldn't – but in every way, it filled the void the sudden information they were given had left in her heart. "I love you too, my child. Now get some sleep."

Dan turns on her side, as Daenerys blows on the candle to her room. After that, she gently closes the door, letting out a low sigh before heading back to Jon's chambers. Something was wrong with him – it was up to her to at least see if she could try and help. She didn't blame him at all, though.

After finding out your family single-handedly planned your downfall of your lover, yourself, and plenty of other people all for them to gain something for themselves, she would be a little beside herself too.

She glances at Daemon's door and saw him sleeping as well. She was proud of him too. Despite the fact that Dan was the one with the power, he didn't move a muscle from his sister's side to make sure she was okay. He even waited until she awoke to tell them the news, something others might not have done. Her son was growing up into an honorable young boy – something she had a feeling someone had taught him about.

Gods, she felt horrible for Jon. Yes, she was the one who had been royally fucked over – especially from people who were inside her ranks, whom she had trusted. But Jon…that had been his family, the people he had fought to protect, and they used his vulnerability, his sweetness, and his honor against himself. She had been the one poisoned, but _he_ had been the one tainted by his own siblings.

As she walked towards his room, she went through multiple ways to try and address what happened, and what they had discovered. Cry with him? Talk it out? Plan a refute? Talk another bath? She didn't know. But what she did understand was that this was going to be one hell of a conversation – and she didn't have the slightest idea of how to start it.

Quietly, she knocks on his door, looking for some sort of response. When nothing came, she speaks up. "Jon? It's me."

Still nothing.

She sighs. "If you don't open your door, I'm going to come in…we need to talk about this."

The silence on the other side was deafening. Her brow furrows. This wasn't like him. He would be the first to speak about issues and now he was locking himself away in his room? She stares at the door before trying another tactic.

"Jon, I order you to open the door. If you don't, I'm going to have to have a guard do it. You don't want me to break it." Her voice was firm, withstanding, but there was still nothing coming from the other side, even after that. What the fuck?

She brings her hand down and pushes it open, only for her to see that it was, indeed, unlocked. Daenerys steps inside and was instantly bombarded by Ghost, who was whining. She gets down onto her knees and begins to pet him, sensing his discomfort.

"What is it, boy? What's wrong?" she whispers.

Ghost runs from her and towards the balcony and back as if he was gesturing to something. Daenerys stands and looks around. Jon was nowhere to be seen. His bed was made, his clothes still in his dresser, his pack and armor near the wall - nothing changed. Daenerys steps into her bathing chambers and found them completely clean, with not a single thing out of place.

Where had he gone?

She steps out onto the balcony, looking up into the sky and sees nothing, but as she rests her hands on the handrail, she feels an overwhelming familiar pattern.

Heat. As if something had been burnt.

Her eyes scan the room before she looks up, and sees that the plant that had been located above the entrance had been burnt as if it had been lit on fire. She looks around the balcony again before she spots the littlest of parchment etched up against one of the plants as if pinned there. She looked over at Ghost, who whined in response. This was it.

Daenerys walks over and grabs the piece of parchment, reading a note written across it. It was in Jon's handwriting.

' _Jonarys came for me. I have to go._

_-Jon.'_

"No," she whispers, shaking her head. "No, no, _no, fuck!"_ She runs a hand through her hair, looking out into the city. "Why would you do that?"

The news had been too much for him. The parchment had been too much. He had done what she had in the fighting pits – climbed on a dragon, and left the horror, the destruction, the pain behind. He had left.

But there was one difference between her then and him now. She didn't have anyone that could understand what she was going through. Jon had her.

As she stared at the note, her worry started to get overtaken by anger and annoyance. This wasn't Jon at all. He didn't just run away from problems. Whatever this was, it was serious. And now, it was up to her to find him.

"Damn it," she mutters. She crunches up the note and places it in her pocket, before looking over at Ghost. "Alright, boy. Do you know which direction they went?"

Ghost comes over to the balcony and places his paws up on the banister, his nose pointing south. She takes a deep breath and nods her head.

"Then that's where I'll go." She looks down at Ghost. "Go to Dan's chamber – protect her. If you hear anything else, get Daemon."

Ghost runs off in response, running out of Jon's open door and to the next area of the pyramid to follow her order. Daenerys looks around the room and notices that one thing was, indeed, missing. And that was Jon's sword.

Wherever he was going, he was prepared for a fight. Which meant this wasn't anywhere good.

"Fuck," she mumbles, heading up to her own chambers quickly. As she ran inside, she grabbed her cloak and Dark Sister, placing it in its holster before wrapping it around her waist. She gets dressed quickly, putting on simple clothes so she could travel on her dragon easier without a dress flying off into the wind, and wraps her cloak around herself tightly, making sure she would be warm. The winds at night were especially cruel on Drogon's back.

As she went to leave, Eleana came up at that moment, surprised to see her all dressed. "My queen, what's happening?"

Daenerys turns to her, a determined expression spread throughout her face. "Jon has left the pyramid. And I'm going to go find him." With that, she started to head towards the dragon pit. Eleana watched in shock as she headed towards her.

"Wait, what happened? What is going on?" she asks, her voice filled with worry. "My queen?" Daenerys doesn't respond, walking forward. "Daenerys!"

She sighs and turns to the young girl, clearly seeing the confusion in her gaze. She places her hands on her shoulders, grabbing them tightly. "Listen to me," she says softly. "Jon and I have just found out about something neither of us thought happened, but it's changed many things. He's…not handling it well. I have to find him before he does something he is going to regret. I will explain _everything_ when we return. For now, watch over the children and Ghost – make sure Arya is okay as well. I will be fine."

Eleana stares at her before glancing outside. And then, within a moment, she slowly sighs and nods. "Alright…just make it back here safely."

"I promise you, we will." She hugs the girl tightly before heading off back towards the dragon pit. "And make sure the twins eat something tomorrow! We didn't get to have a proper dinner!"

Even running away to find Jon, she still had to make sure her children were taken care of.

"As you wish, my queen!" Eleana exclaims after her as Daenerys turns a corner, heading into the entrance that would take her to the pit. She ran as quickly as she could, trying to figure out where Jon could have gone.

She didn't think he would go to Westeros, of all places. He wasn't that stupid. But she knew it had to be somewhere that he would feel is the best place to let out his anger – or something related to that. And she knew that would be somewhere away from the city.

She entered the pit within a few minutes of her running, finding the two younger dragons sleeping. But her dark blue child, the one she had named after Jon, was gone. He really _had_ taken him somewhere.

Drogon looks up at seeing her worried glance and lets out a huff of air. She walks over to him, petting the side of his snout before looking at him seriously. "We're going to go somewhere, and I need you with me. Are you okay to fly, my child?"

The dragon gets up and begins to stretch in response, before looking down at her with the most obvious expression ever that read, 'of course I'm ready to fly. I'm a dragon, am I not?'

Daenerys smiles slightly and then climbs onto his back, holding on to his body as tight as she could. With Dark Sister at her side and Drogon below her, she says loud and clear "Valahd!" and the dragon leaps into the sky, taking off with a few swift flaps of his wings. Within seconds, they were flying away from the pyramid.

She glances at the city below as they flew. Most of her people sleeping, unaware of the magnificent dragon flying over them, but her mind was focused on one thing – finding Jon.

"Go as fast as you can, Drogon," she states, her eyes staring straight ahead. "As fast as you can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe revelations don't make the world go round as we thought.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be a sole focus on our two lovely characters and it's going to be intense. I hope ya'll are ready - because I'm not lol
> 
> Another thing - how do ya'll like smut? I mean, I'm not saying it's going to be next chapter at all - but I have been thinking about it a lot recently. Ya'll want some simple stuff or all the steamy shit? Cause I can do both when the time comes. I was thinking of keeping this story T and then just letting people know there will be smut in chapters cause I want to include it badly soon lol
> 
> Besides that, as always, love it? Hate it? Want to cut off my head like Joffrey ordered for Ned Stark? (did I use that one already? I'm beginning to lose track XD ). Let me know how you feel in the reviews, as they always keep me writing and pushing these long chapters out for you - you guys are amazingly awesome. Don't forget to follow and favorite if you want to join us on the adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy! :)


	24. Daenerys: The Bloody Continent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys follows Jonarys' scent on Drogon, only for her to wind up in the last place she would ever be - what does this mean for our Targaryen family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your comments and reviews - they mean the world to me! :)

_Daenerys_

Daenerys couldn't remember the last time she had freely rode on Drogon.

Years, most likely. The last time she had been on him was when she had taken her child home to be cared for after the battle in Vaas Kasheen, but walking to the dragon pit to actually just ride him? That hadn't happened in a long time.

She was starting to feel for how she treated her dragons. It wasn't like she locked them away like she had done when she first ruled Meereen – they were in plenty of open space away from the city, and were allowed to go where they pleased, but she didn't seem them as often. Her whole mind had been focused on her twins, on Jon, on somehow surviving what was coming for them.

She knew that over time, maybe once everything began to calm down and she wasn't consistently being watched from the outside, she would allow herself to fly around with Drogon. To truly be herself again. But for now, he seemed quite content with just laying around before being summoned to fly.

And as she flew through the sky, trying to think of all the places Jon could have gone, she had a feeling Drogon was going to become tired soon. He had been flying now for most likely the whole day – she could see the sun beginning to fall, and she had been all around to try and find clues as to where Jonarys could have taken him.

She still couldn't believe that the dragon had sensed him. There was absolutely no way in all of the history of dragon lore and the world around them that Jon could have easily lifted himself up and ran to the pit as fast as she could. He was still healing – this was a bad decision for him to be going off like this. A _very_ bad decision.

So Jonarys had known he needed help – so he had come. On a normal day, she would be proud of her dragon – well, she supposed it was Jon's now considering they had bonded in a way – but at the same time, this was the absolute worst time for something like this to happen.

The worst part was that as she was flying, Daenerys still had no idea how she was going to even talk with Jon. She wanted to scream and yell at him for suddenly taking off, but she also knew that he wasn't going to be in the right state of mind when she found him – at this point, it was more of an 'if.'

She sighs as Drogon begins to slow down, stopping at what looked like a lush rainforest. It seemed to go on for days. Her brow furrows as she looks around, her dragon beginning to slow. This…was not where she would imagine Drogon would take her.

"Where are we?" she asks the dragon, but he only lowers his head, obviously needing to rest. She sighs as she steps back. She didn't blame him. He had been flying for hours now.

They had first started back in Meereen by her commanding to follow Jonarys' scent. It wasn't hard to find another dragon when the one she was riding lived with it. The first place the scent had taken her? Yunkai.

As soon as she recognized the pyramids and the gates, she almost felt herself start to shake. Daenerys wasn't an idiot. She knew Jon had a good reason for coming to Yunkai. The moment she had mentioned to him that the sellswords came from there, she had seen the look on his face.

Jon was an honorable man. She knew that for a fact. But at the same time, she also knew that he had some deep-seated anger for what Daario had done – which was rightfully so. But _never_ in her wildest dreams or nightmares did she _ever_ think Jon would ride directly to the city itself to face the sellswords. And a part of her genuinely thought he had burned them down or striked them with his sword. She knew Daario had turned – but not all of them had.

But that hadn't been what happened. Not at all. As soon as she touched down onto the ground in Yunkai, she had been met by one of the masters here that still stayed in their homes, except it hadn't been anything very pleasant.

"Ah," he had said, walking over to her once her dragon had landed on the outskirts of his home. "Another dragon rider who is visiting us today. Tell me – are you planning to burn us down anytime soon or was that first visit just for fun?"

Daenerys let out a deep sigh and looked at him with the utmost seriousness. "I know someone was here today. What did he do? Did he harm anyone?"

"Besides scaring our people here? No. The dragon was a surprise – we had no idea that the dragon queen possessed other beasts now, but the man who had ridden them actually only came to speak."

Daenerys' brow had furrowed. "Speak? Speak of what?"

"About the proclamation that we sent to Meereen a little while ago," he had said snidely, crossing his arms across his chest. "Apparently, we as a city did not know that the conqueror Targaryen had married herself off already – seems like something you would share with the people you rule over."

Daenerys raised her hands, stopping him in his tracks. "Wait, what did you say?"

"That you were married already – at least that's what the man said. I thought there weren't any other dragon riders?"

"He's a Targaryen – I'm sorry," Daenerys instantly stated, running a hand through her hair. "I just…did not expect for him to say that."

The man stared at her, his eyes suspicious. "Was he wrong?"

"No," Daenerys responded. "No, he wasn't…it's quite new. I didn't mean to disturb. I'm sorry. We'll be sending word soon." Before the man could even respond, she was back on Drogon and soaring off into the sky, quicker than he could even open his mouth.

After that, Drogon had gone to the next city Jonarys' scent had gone to, and it was Astapor. When she touched down again, with another master, he said the same thing – that Jon had shown up, told them that she had gotten married to someone else, and left. It was as if he hadn't even been there.

And as she had flown to where Drogon took her next, she found a mixture of confusion and anger inside her head. She wanted to be pissed at him for literally riding off into some other city and telling people that she was fucking _married_ to someone else. She knew that marriage was a strong political alliance and even if it wasn't what she wanted to do, she knew that eventually, she would have to. And now he went and spread a bloody _lie_ about it.

And what if it spread to other areas? For people that she could actually form a real alliance with?

But at the same time, her confusion was even more prevalent in her mind. _Why_ would he do that, of all things? She knew Jon wasn't keen on her getting married – that much she had known from their discussion the day prior. But the fact that he had gone off just to tell people that didn't make any sense. She didn't know that he would care _that_ much.

' _Of course, you did_ ,' her mind says back to her. ' _Come on, Dany. You're not dumb. You know Jon would very well do that to protect you.'_

Alright, maybe it was true. But at the same time, he still went and flew on a bloody dragon to tell the people himself. He could have just written a bloody letter.

So now, she stood there, staring up at thousands of trees in front of her in the blazing heat. In all of Essos, she didn't think there was a place like this. Most of Essos was dry land. As she thought about it, she did fly over a large body of water, but where could she be that had this much of lush greenery? Not Westeros.

' _Gods, please not Westeros,'_ she whispers internally. She knew Jon was of sound mind, but after finding out what his family did, a small part of her thought maybe he would do exactly what she had done – rain fire. But she had pushed that down. Jon wasn't like that. He couldn't be like that.

But after seeing where she was, she knew it could not be Westeros. These weren't their trees or anywhere close to what they had there. These were tall, and had thousands upon thousands of leaves. The air was so humid that she had to twist her hair into a braid to stop it from blocking her vision.

She turns her head to look at Drogon and feels her shoulders drop. Yup, he was sleeping.

"Alright," she mutters, looking back at the lush forest. The sand beneath her feet crunched as she started to walk towards the trees. "I suppose I'm on my own with this one." She clutches Dark Sister tightly into her hands, looking around the beach.

If it wasn't for the fact that she didn't know where she was, it would be quite peaceful.

As she walks further down the pathway, she starts to see ruined buildings, as well as quite large footprints in the sand. Could they have been from Jonarys? She didn't see any smaller footprints in the sand though that would be Jon's.

Her brow begins to furrow as she looks at the footprints. They were much too small to be dragon prints on second glance. Jonarys was at least twice the size of…whatever this was. She kneels down and examines it, her brow furrowed. What were these things?

As she stood, she suddenly heard a low growl come from behind her. Daenerys slowly turns her head and feels herself take several steps back. A part of her imagined it what it could possibly be. Maybe a larger animal? Some sort of lion?

But what she saw was something she thought had gone extinct years ago.

There, standing in front of her, about the size of her smallest dragon, was a large, angry beast. He had large wings that seemed to spread out for at least thirty feet, and his scales were an ugly green and white. Its beak was long and terrifying – it could easily bite right through her body if she let it.

And it looked _hungry._

"It's alright," she whispers, taking several steps back. "I'm not here to harm you…please…"

Within a moment, the monster screeches and flies at her regardless of her stance. She quickly ducks out and runs away back down the sand. She could hear it flying after her. If she didn't reach Drogon soon, she was going to die.

And, as she stared at the trees once more, the screeching of the beast behind her, she realized _exactly_ where she was.

This was a Wyvern – a creature she had heard was like a dragon, except much angrier. And these trees, this beach, that abandoned city – oh, for _fuck's sake._

She was in Sothoryos.

"Drogon!" she screams as she finally spots her child ahead on the sand. He lifts his head as she swiftly avoids the claws of the Wyvern, nearly biting down onto her flesh. As Drogo himself got up and screeched at the monster, Daenerys lets out a sigh of relief – but that was soon forgotten as the Wyvern slammed it's leg down onto her side, before flinging her across the sand.

She lands with a hard thud – nothing breaks, but her face gets cut up as her skin breaks under hard rocks. Daenerys curses as she feels blood start to seep down her forehead before she quickly moves her eyes back to where the monster was. The Wyvern was directly over her body, screeching.

As its mouth opens to bite into her skin, she quickly grabs Dark Sister and slams it straight into the Wyvern's leg that was right next to her head. The beast lets out a mighty roar of pain as she pulls it out, quickly standing as quick as she could. Her head was _killing_ her.

She stumbles back a few paces, holding her sword tightly and staring at the beast. It gets over its pain quickly and comes at her again. She swings her sword hard against its head and draws blood, but her weapon was no match for its jaws. It clings down onto her sword on her second hit and sends it flying – as well as her, _again_ – into the bushes. She lands with a hard thud, but this one fucking _hurt._

She cries out in pain as she stares down at her arm. It had gone straight into a sharp piece of rock on the ground and had cut open her skin.

Daenerys turns her head and stares up as the Wyvern flew at her. As she went to grab Dark Sister again, however, this time Drogon came from where he had sit and grabbed the Wyvern, throwing him across the sand. Before the Wyvern could even stand, Drogon had plunged his teeth down into the beast, biting it's neck raw, before breathing fire directly onto its skin.

She had heard when she was younger the wyverns were known to be much more vicious – but Drogon was no regular dragon.

The dragon throws the now-dead wyvern into the sea, and Daenerys watches as its corpse flows out into the water. As Drogon strolls his way over to Daenerys, she lets out a soft sigh before forcing herself to stand, holding her injured arm.

"That's my boy," she whispers, scratching the side of his snout. He lets out a puff of air as his sign of affection. Blood started to seep into her eyes and she wipes it away, feeling her head. When she pulls her fingers back, blood covered all five of them. "Good gods," she mutters, shaking her head. "Why in the name of the gods above would Jon come here?"

She didn't even know if Jon knew what this place was either. She had only heard legends from places like Sothoryos – she didn't know if she ever even met anyone from here. For good reason, considering her first encounter with anything on the island tried to _kill her._

Daenerys sighs and looks down at her arm. It was bleeding badly. Her eyes glance around the area before she decides to take a part of her shirt and wrap it around her arm, tightly. Blood had already begun to seep through within a moment, but it would have to do for now.

She grabs Dark Sister, letting out a deep sigh. As much training as she had been given, and as great as she was getting, she knew if Drogon was not there, she would have died. No one could take on one of those alone.

Gently, she places the sword back into her holster, before looking up at Drogon. He was wide awake now.

"Can we please find Jon before I get attacked again?" she asks him. To that, he lowers his wings and she shakes her head, climbing on top of him. She knew Sothoryos was full of horrible creatures, at least from legend – and she really did not want to risk coming in contact with another one.

But that thought made her wonder…was Jon okay? Or did he have an encounter with this beast too? There was no way Jonarys would be able to take it down as quickly as Drogon did.

Her heart began to race as she looks down at her child. "Do you sense Jonarys? Please."

Drogon moves his head, looking around for something, anything. And then, he suddenly lifts into the sky, wings flapping, as he takes off, heading towards west of where they were. She holds onto Drogon tightly, hoping, _praying,_ that she didn't find what she thought she would.

If Jon died because of him running off to tell people of a fake marriage, she was going to purposefully bring him back again to yell at him.

* * *

It took her a little over a half-hour for Drogon to finally slow down and land in what looked like a large coverage of trees. She hesitantly got off, looking around the forest. She could hear some sort of bugs chirping, but no growls, no hisses – just the sounds of the leaves blowing in the wind.

"Alright," she mumbles. "No wyverns yet." She grabs her sword and moves off of Drogon, clutching her arm a little bit. The bandages at this point needed to be changed. Blood had dried on her cheeks now.

She moves quietly through the leaves, looking around the area, before seeing Drogon take off into the sky, screeching. He was probably off to go sleep again – he had to know that she was safe. Right?

As she pushes away a few layers of vines, her eyes suddenly land on an oasis that leads out into the ocean, waves crashing onto the sand. It was like a small pond that was lit up by the rising moon above her, the sun just setting in the distance. Flowers so delicious invaded her nostrils and she smelt the beautiful fragrances of vanilla and pear. This was stunning.

And what made it even better is that there wasn't a wyvern anywhere to be seen.

Daenerys steps through the vines completely, looking around, before her eyes suddenly land on what looked like a firepit in the distance. She grabs her sword and walks closer, thinking it might be someone who actually lived on this beast-infested island. But as her eyes began to see through the failing light around her, she realized with a start that it was exactly who she was looking for.

There sat Jon, staring out at the sea right next to the pond, the fire bright and keeping his face lit. But as she walked closer, the feeling of relief that she felt at seeing him alive was replaced with anger.

 _"JON!_ "

Her voice made him jump nearly a foot in the air. He turns his head and stands instantly, his hand on his sword, before he lowers his limbs and walks to her. His brow was furrowed in shock, staring at her. "Dany?!"

She storms over to him and before he could say anything, she pushes him hard, practically knocking him down onto the ground. "What in the seven hells are you doing here?!"

He instantly grabs her and pulls her down, covering her mouth. She tries to break free but his other hand closes around her arms. She cries out in pain at the sudden pressure on her wound, and he pulls his hand away as if he had stung her. "Fuck, I'm sorry," he whispers, looking at her bandaged wound. She began to bleed again after that. "You just can't be loud here…anything could hear you. What…what happened? Why are you-"

As he turns to look at her, he quiets down. Even though she wanted to be mad at him, angry as she could be, the pain in her arm was hurting badly, and her head was throbbing. And honestly, she was happier more than anything to see him alive. And that had caused tears to gather in her eyes. She really hadn't thought she would see him again.

"Dany," he says softly as her tears start to escape. And suddenly, she breaks down, letting her head hang. His arms wrap around her tightly and she does the same to him, reveling in the feeling.

"You scared the shit out of me," she whispers, her head buried deep into his neck, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I know," he responds. His voice vibrated throughout his chest, his Northern drawl coming out. "I'll explain everything – just please stop crying." He pulls away and wipes at her cheeks, trying to stop the tears. "I hate seeing you cry."

"Then you shouldn't have flown halfway across the world!" she snaps, her anger coming back.

He sighs and takes her arm in his hands, undoing the messed up and dirty bandage from before. When he sees the wound, he cringes. "What happened?"

"Wyvern," she answers.

He stares at her in surprise. "You took down a wyvern?"

"No. Drogon did. It would have killed me if he wasn't there…but I tried to harm it." She gestures to her bloody sword. "Happy I got a hit in, but…I never could have killed it."

"Still…many men die instantly with those beasts. It's why Jonarys didn't take me to that area, I'm pretty sure." Jon looks down at the wound before looking back at her. "How did you bandage it?"

She gently moves her cloak, exposing the ripped part of her shirt. Jon shakes his head and moves her gently away.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

His hands felt so nice.

It wasn't even that they were smooth or anything. They were calloused and dirty and everything else in-between, but after being on her dragon for the whole day, and nearly dying due to some foreign monster that she had never seen before, feeling a human's hands on her face was like a warm welcome.

He had moved her to the shore where the pathway to the ocean was now and had used the water to clean the cut on her forehead and the gash in her arm. It had hurt like no tomorrow, but she knew it was necessary. The saltwater helped clean out the wound – no doubt it would have gotten infected if not.

And as he wiped away at the blood on her cheeks once he finished wrapping up her arm again in a piece of fabric, she felt herself let out a soft sigh. She knew she had to bring it up eventually. Right now, she was just basking in the feeling of having him again.

But she didn't forget how he had just left – with barely a note.

"There," he says after a moment, wiping the last bit of blood off her cheeks. "All done." His hand stays where he last wiped, gently stroking the skin and looking at her wound on her forehead. "I'm sorry for all this…I didn't think anyone would follow me."

Her brow raises in shock. "Are you joking?" She pushes his hand away, shaking her head. "Jon, why did you leave in the first place? You had us terrified!" Her anger was returning. He was quiet for a moment. "Were you just not going to come back? Just leave behind your family and never return because of this revelation?"

"No," he instantly responds, looking at her. "I was going to come back – I was never going to leave you alone."

"Then why did you just get up and leave?" At this point, she was staring out into the water. "I understand what we found out was something neither of us expected but you just…left." She shakes her head and stares down at the ground. "You didn't even say goodbye. Just went on your way. Do you know how much you worried me? Gods only know what the children are thinking right now. You-"

"I didn't want them to see me," he answers, interrupting her. He was looking out into the water. She turns her head to glance at him, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Jon doesn't respond. He just stares into the vast sea in front of them. It was in this moment she really noticed the age on his face. It wasn't like he had changed much. He still had the same handsome features she had fallen for, that Northern look that had attracted her so much so long ago, but the moon shone down on him like a bright light, illuminating the bags under his eyes.

"I've never felt so much anger," he finally says. He doesn't look over at her. "When Dan showed me that…I stepped out of the memory early. I couldn't stand to see my sister and my brother do something so…" He shakes his head, not even finding the right words. "I had to get out of the room before I did something or said something I would regret. And when I went to my chambers, I only had one thought on my mind."

He looks over at her, his hands intertwined together, his knees against his chest, but he had the most serious look on his face.

"I wanted to kill them."

Daenerys doesn't say anything, just watches as he looks back out into the sea. It was silent between the two for a few moments before she looks back at him.

"Why did you want to?"

At that, Jon lets out a bitter laugh before standing up, walking back to the fire. Daenerys sighs and stands as well.

"Jon-"

"That has to be the worst question you have ever asked me," he states, turning back to her.

She stood there, shocked at his words for a second, but doesn't let them stop her from walking forward.

"Why would I want to kill the people who fucked my life over, and manipulated me into killing the one I love?"

He throws a piece of wood – rather harshly – into the fire pit, watching it burn.

"Why would I want to get revenge on the person who convinced a fucking dwarf that you were going to burn down a city, and have him go along with fucking poisoning you?"

He turns back to her, and now she could see the glistening in his eyes – he was holding back tears.

"Why would I want to end the lives of the people who _ruined_ you, made you look like a monster, and made me _kill_ you, only for it to be all some fucking ruse for them to take power?" He was shaking now, pointing out at the sea. "I mean, _fuck,_ Dany, I-"

He stops himself, looking away.

"I _killed you._ Because they _knew_ I cared about my family but _knew_ I wouldn't take the crown. They did it all for their gain and I…" He shakes his head again, and that's when she could see his shoulders start to shake.

She walks over to him calmly, letting herself drop Dark Sister onto the ground.

"They _poisoned you,"_ he sobs, his head now in his hands. "And _manipulated_ me…into _killing you."_

At that moment, she wraps her arms tightly around his middle, pulling him close to her to try and offer the best embrace she could. That only seemed to make him cry harder, and he collapses onto his knees, taking her with him. Even so, she still keeps her arms around him, not loosening for a second. Within a minute, she was crying too.

It hurt to see someone that was so strong and had been through so much break down right in front of her. She didn't think she saw Jon cry _ever,_ even when he was dying. So this was something she wasn't used to whatsoever.

"I thought they were my _family,"_ he sobs against her neck. "And they _betrayed me._ They betrayed _both of us."_

Daenerys lets out a low sigh, rubbing his back. Gods, did she know about that. "I know," she whispers softly, trying to calm him down. "I know." She runs her hands now through his hair as he continued to sob. She could feel his tears leaking onto her clothing, but she didn't care.

When he pulls back, she rests her hands on his cheeks, wiping away his soaked skin. He speaks softly. "I should have _known."_ He looks back at her. "I should have known they would so something…Sansa was always craving power…and then Bran suddenly wanted it as well…I should have _known_ they would convince someone to do something and I…" He shakes his head and looks back at the ground. "I _killed_ you, Dany. _Fuck."_

"Hey." This time, it was she who rested her hands against his chin, forcing him to look at her. His eyes were so red. It looked like he had been crying a lot today. "I don't care about what happened."

"You can't tell me you aren't mad at what they did."

"I'm enraged," she whispers, her voice breaking. "I can't believe your family would do something like that, but what happened then isn't what we are now. It doesn't matter if we were poisoned or manipulated or anything – we are _both_ here right now, despite what happened. That has to mean something to you."

Jon looks at her quietly. She could see his lip quivering. "I'm so sorry," he weeps. "I'm so sorry for what I did…"

"You have _nothing_ to apologize for that you haven't already," she reassures him, not moving her hands from his cheeks. "What they did was horrible…but you now know at least it wasn't truly me doing those horrible biddings."

He swallows thickly, looking back at the ground. "I knew there was something wrong…I knew it wasn't you in there that was doing that. It wasn't the Dany I loved." He glances back at the fire. "Everything…it was all just a lie." He runs his hands through his hair, letting his head rest on his knees. "I don't even know who to trust anymore."

Daenerys looks at him softly before grabbing his hands in hers. "You can trust me." Jon moves his gaze back to her, and she could see the softest hint of a smile. "And you can trust our children, my men, everyone there…look at Arya…your whole family isn't full of monsters. She's the sweetest out of everyone."

"Arya," he mutters, shaking his head. "I don't even know how she's feeling about this."

"She was upset," Daenerys answers, letting her hands drop back to the ground. "Understandably, but I didn't really speak with her. She escorted herself out – didn't want to speak about it."

Jon looks back at her. "And the children?"

"They were more frightened that you suddenly disappeared and thought they shouldn't have told you."

"No," he mutters. "They had every right to tell me. And it's good that they did." She didn't miss the dark tone his voice took with that statement.

"I told them the same thing."

Jon glances at the ground before letting out a sigh. "I'm so sorry, Dany." He looks over at her. "For leaving like that. I just saw Jonarys appear out of nowhere and I…I felt the need to go."

"I wanted to ask that," she states, glancing around. "Where is my dragon?"

Jon rubs the back of his neck. "Jonarys is…flying somewhere." Her eyes widen at that statement and Jon raises his hands in defense. "Don't strangle me yet. He is alright as far as I know. I think I might have scared him off a little."

"What is that even supposed to mean?"

"I was yelling a lot – and throwing things into the water. I was angry. You have to believe that."

Daenerys shakes her head. "Great…one of my dragons is missing."

"He'll be back. I can feel it." She raises her brow at him. "It's…I don't know how to explain it. Remember when you told me Drogon disappeared for a while when you first ruled Meereen? But you knew you'd see him again? That's how I feel right now. I think he's just flying around the continent, surveying the land."

"Right," she states, chuckling a bit. "I wanted to ask – why are we on Sothoryos where both of our dragons could easily be killed by the bloody _murderous_ creatures here? Did you tell Jonarys to come here?"

Jon rubs the back of his neck, glancing at the water. "No. To be honest, a part of me completely forgot about this place. I have never met many people from here…I think Jonarys just wanted to take me somewhere I would be alone."

She raises her brow. "How did it end up being here, though? And…" She sighs and runs a hand through her dirty hair. "I put off asking this because I didn't know how to bring it up, but why did you go to the slave cities?" He was quiet, still looking out at the sea. "Jon, either you answer or I swear I will make you."

"I wanted to go to Westeros first." He moves his eyes back to her, and she sees the pain return within his dark orbs. "I told you…I wanted to kill them. I wanted to fly directly there and find them, take them back, and make them suffer like Daario. But when I flew there…I just couldn't do it." He glances at the ground, sighing. "As angry as I am, I couldn't just go there and hurt them. That only would prove more of what people think of us."

Her brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"That all Targaryen's can do is burn people," he answers, looking back to her. "I thought of the children, what they would think. What Dan would think. I mean, Daemon grew up hearing about you and the good you have done…but if I suddenly snapped and burned people down, what would that show her? It would only show the stories she heard of past Targaryen's were true…and I'm quite positive that wouldn't help herself accept who she is."

Daenerys looks at him quietly before reaching over, grabbing his hand in hers. "I'm proud of you."

He snorts. "Why? That I didn't kill them when I had the chance?"

"No," she answers. She needed to break him out of this pain somehow. "That you went with your head. You didn't succumb to emotions. There have been so many times in the past where all I wanted to do was burn the people alive that hurt me. If I wanted to, I could have flown on Drogon when I awoke and tried to find you…but I didn't. Because the world is bigger than just the two of us now. You made the smart decision."

"Then why does it feel awful?" he asks her, his voice soft.

"Because you're still angry. You still want revenge. There's nowhere that says you can't get it – but it's better if it's not on impulse. It takes planning." Jon sighs, glancing back at the ground. She bites her lip and nods for him to continue. "What happened after that?"

Jon's quietness returned and he gazed back out at the water. "Once I did tell Jonarys to stop, I kept thinking about what I was doing." He sighs slowly. "I couldn't go back to the pyramid yet because I wasn't ready to face my sister or talk about any of it yet. But I knew that I was going nowhere. If I was flying on Jonarys, I might as well do something. So I decided to visit Yunkai and Astapor and tell them you were taken. After that, I just…wanted somewhere alone, where no one would be. So I assume he knew to take me here. I didn't expect someone to follow me…I suppose I should have predicted you, though."

Her brow raises. "But with the men in the slave cities…why? You know that could cause _many_ problems."

"I talked with Arya while Dan was healing from her seizure," he responds, looking over at her. "And I know that you said you weren't going to marry anyone any time soon, but the idea was still in my head. And she said that if you were…what would that mean for me?"

She stares at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Dany, even if we aren't…I don't know, together or anything like that, you're still my family. And so are my children. If some new man suddenly comes into your lives, becoming your husband, where does that leave me? He won't be okay with someone being around that isn't your husband. Or being around the children as often. What about Arya, even? She wouldn't be okay with it. She's only there because she cares for us but if I was suddenly replace-"

"Whoa, stop." She raises her hands, trying to slow him down. "You wouldn't be replaced. If my so-called 'husband' had an issue with it, I would stop him in his tracks quickly. You would stay there. You wouldn't not see the children. You would still be welcome in my life, Jon. I know why you would think you would be kicked out…I care about you. We all care about you."

He doesn't respond, just moves his head and looks back at the ground. Daenerys sighs and shakes her head. After a moment, she speaks again.

"I understand your reasoning," she says to him gently. "Really, I do. And honestly…I didn't particularly want to marry any of those men anyway. I'm more concerned about how it might spread to other parts of Essos…and if it might find its way back to Westeros, somehow – even if it's a lie, people might begin to think things. It's a miracle that me living after what happened had stayed a secret for so long before I was found out."

He was still quiet, but after a moment, he glances back over at her. "I just wanted to protect the last shred of a family that I had."

Dany feels her shoulders drop, and her heart stops. Fuck, how could she be angry at someone who says that?

She reaches over and grabs his hand again, holding it in her own. "You wouldn't have lost us." He looks over at her, and she gives him a soft smile. "You wouldn't have. I understand why you did it – but next time, ask first. Please. Before another city decides to start issues with us."

Jon nods quietly. She lets out a soft sigh and looks up to the sky.

"I suppose our dragons won't return yet," she mutters. Jon looks up as well.

"They're alright…they're probably just resting."

Daenerys glances back at him. "We have children to return to."

"Have you seen our children? They will be fine for a night – especially with Arya there as well." He stands, looking down at her. "We can rest until then and leave as soon as Drogon and Jonarys return back."

"It's freezing cold," she mutters, bringing her hands together to rub them. It was true. As soon as the sun set, the humidity and the heat disappeared and were replaced by frigid temperatures. It reminded her of the desert, of walking in the Red Waste all that time ago.

It would be scorching hot during the day, but the nights were the coldest without someone to cling to. She remembered she would try and huddle with her Dothraki handmaidens to attempt to stay warm.

Jon looks down at her before offering his hand to help her stand. "I'll keep you warm."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at his words. As much as she wanted to comment on them, she couldn't deny that a part of her looked forward to that.

So, she quietly takes his hand, walking with him as he guides her back to the little campsite that he had set up. There wasn't much, just fire and what looked like a pack of sorts. She tilts her head, having not seen that before.

"What do you have there?"

Her finger aims at the bag and he looks over, before chuckling a bit, embarrassingly. "Ah, that." He leans down and grabs the pack, before turning to her. "So, uh…hear me out."

Daenerys raises her brow as he begins to pull out multiple things. Two seemed to be some oranges that had been in his room, things she had given to him specifically over dinner one night. But the last item made her nearly take a step back.

It was a container that held wine.

"Why do you have that?" she asks, her voice absolutely filled with judgment. Jon lowers it to the ground before turning to her.

"When Jonarys came, I didn't know how long I was going to be – I knew it wouldn't be a week or anything but I had to bring something. There wasn't much in my chambers but this-" He stops and rubs the back of his neck again before looking back at her. "I had a lot on my mind. I thought drinking might help once I…settled debts. But since I didn't do what I thought I would, I haven't touched it."

Daenerys was still staring at him, her arms crossing. He sighs and looks back at her.

"I'm sorry. I know it was a stupid thing to bring."

She glances back at the bottle of wine before shaking her head. "Jon, I'm not annoyed with the wine. In fact, it's almost sweet you brought it – I gave you that." Which was true. She had gifted it to him during dinner – as she had done with the oranges – for his thanks for training her with the sword. She didn't think he would drink it that quickly.

But desperate times called for desperate measures, she supposed.

"If you want anything else to eat, I can hunt something," he states to her. "I'm just used to an empty stomach."

Daenerys shakes her head and then sits down at the fire. "The fruit will do for now. We'll just need to make sure we eat something good when we arrive back to Meereen." She grabs the container and holds it in her hands. "But for now, we could at least have some fun despite what we've heard."

Jon looks at the wine before letting out a quiet smile. "I suppose we can."

* * *

Hours pass before the wine was almost completely gone.

Daenerys was one to usually drink wine slowly for hours, just because it was not queen-like to suddenly devour a whole entire bottle quickly. One of her goals in life was never to become as drunk as Tyrion would get – or to even get remotely close.

But right now, she had drank it quite quickly, and so had Jon. It wasn't even that they were stranded until their dragons returned or anything like that. It was only because, after everything they had heard and discovered, she deserved a drink. And so did he.

Now, all they were doing was just telling stories of their lives before they met. It was strange, how it seemed they didn't speak much about it when they were together all those years ago. They had their time on the boat – but most of that had been in the bed and not just speaking. When they had arrived at Winterfell, they hadn't been together as often – only sometimes at night.

And then everything had happened and they didn't see each other for years. When they would train, they would swap random little stories from their adventures but never to this extent.

In this conversation alone, Daenerys had learned about many instances from Jon's past. He told her about Ygritte, and not just that he had been with her – how he had met her, gotten with her, and how it had ended. He told her about how he had joined the Night's Watch, and how he had met Sam.

He spoke about how he was anointed Lord Commander out of nowhere because Sam had nominated him, and people had voted for Jon because they believed in him. He talked of Ghost, and how he was given the runt of the litter, but ended up being one of the only few that survived.

He even opened up more about his childhood. That was something she had never seen that much from Jon. It was like he tried to hide what he went through despite the fact that it made him who he was now. He talked about his mother, how she mistreated him, how Sansa practically hated him until they grew older – which took on a sour tone. How he had trained Arya until he had to leave. How Robb had been a true brother despite how some of his family members would treat him.

She had to admit, she had felt bad for him. She could never imagine a mother treating a child so badly. In her life when she was older, Viserys had been the one to whore her around for someone to marry so he could find his army, but as a child, she had never been mistreated. Maybe it was because she didn't have a mother growing up and that's why she wanted to be the best version of what she could be for her children. But the idea of someone just treating a child horribly because it wasn't theirs? It wasn't the child's fault.

After some time, she started to speak about her past as well, starting with her brother and their time together running alone, before he gave her away to Khal Drogo. She'd talk about her marriage to him and how it started off quite bad and turned into something good. She spoke about her time in the slave cities before she took over, and how she acquired all of her armies. She talked about her first time in Meereen, and the loneliness she had felt when she locked up her dragons and Drogon flew off.

It was good, to get all of this off of her chest. She constantly felt like she had to keep up walls to make sure appearances remained the same, that no one questioned her power. But in all honesty, it was hard to consistently look like you had everything under control, and you weren't feeling pain inside.

But having Jon here in front of her gave her that release. She could speak to others about what she had gone through, but he was the only one who could truly understand – because he had been through some of it too.

"I was surprised when I discovered he and Missandei were together." Now they were talking about the Unsullied and Greyworm. "I mean, she was a great girl. And he was a great commander. But he always seemed so devoted to you."

She raises her brow at him. "That's a bad thing to be devoted to a queen?"

Jon sighs. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant – the way he acted sometimes reminds me of the way Daario acted with you. He was very protective. He was very serious all the time. I don't think I ever saw him crack a smile."

Daenerys smiles a bit. "He was like that, yes. But it's only because he had to be. It's how all the Unsullied were. They were trained at a young age to become mindless killers. And I wanted to get rid of that. I didn't even force them to become my men. I let them choose."

Jon's brow raises. "Really?"

"I let anyone who fought for me choose. I would end the people who would cause their suffering because no one deserved to go through what they did. For the Unsullied, it was the slave masters. For the Dothraki, it was the Khals who kept many of their people under their rule. And after, if they wanted to fight for me, they could. Every person you saw serving me? It was by choice. Even Missandei. I bought her off of her slave master so she wouldn't have to be with him any longer, but if she had requested to go home, I would have sent her off and said goodbye. But she stayed because she cared for me."

Jon glances at the ground, and she sees a sad look appear on his face. Her brow furrows.

"What is it? Did I say something?"

"No, no," he responds, glancing back at her. "Missendai told me the same statement a long time ago – when I was figuring out if I should trust you or not. I asked her if she wanted to go home, would you let her? And she said that you would."

Daenerys smiles sadly. "She knew me well."

She looks at the nearly empty bottle of wine before drinking the last bit of it, lowering it back to the ground. As she does, she looks back over at him.

"We need to move on."

His brow furrows. "What?"

"I know what happened to us was horrible," she whispers. "I hate what they did. I hate what Tyrion did and how he was so easily fooled. I hate that Varys was the one who poisoned me. I hate that your family planned it and hurt _you_ in the process. I hate it all." She glances back into the fire. "But we need to be more than that."

He was still looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if this is the wine speaking," she states, swallowing slightly. Her vision was a bit fuzzy and she did feel slightly drunk, but if she didn't get this out now, she knew she never would. "But what happened, happened. There is nothing else we can do to go back in time and change the past. I burned thousands because I was poisoned. You killed me because you were manipulated. But what else can we do except move on and be better?" She stands and wobbles a bit before gaining her footing again. The last thing she wanted was to be a drunken fool in front of Jon, of all people. "We have both been abused by people our whole lives. People who were _supposed_ to love us. And yet we choose to focus on that and not on what we have now?"

She turns to him, gesturing around, her hands moving wildly in the area.

"We have this _whole city_ to ourselves. We have children who bloody love us more than anything in this world. We have people who support us, care for us. There is nothing else we can do except move to what we are now."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "And what is that, Dany?"

Daenerys looks around the small refuge they had before looking at him. "I don't know," she answers, starting to walk around the fire. "Powerful rulers? Leaders? A mother and a father?" She glances out at the sea again. "We have dragons, an army…if we wanted to we could even find more people, and go back and invade Westeros again."

Jon was silent. Daenerys bites her lip before shaking her head. That was a stupid thought. Jon didn't want a crown. She was almost too afraid to go back after what happened.

"I don't know, Jon. Even after what happened, I feel that we…we're just better now." She turns over to him and smiles, almost too brightly. It seemed the wine was finally getting to her a bit. "I mean, look at us. We are stranded on a continent that hardly anyone comes to because it's filled with beasts that could quite literally _tear us apart,_ but my _dragon_ tore it's neck open and killed it. _My dragon!_ I mean, we _both_ have dragons! Who would have thought that ten years ago, dragons could even _exist?_ And now we have _four._ That has to mean something for us. That we've beaten what the world has thrown at the Targaryens. The world can just go and _fuck itself!"_

She didn't think she had ever spoken so many profanities as she had in Jon Snow's presence. She supposed it was his Northern personality that was rubbing off on her. Whether that was good or bad she had yet to determine. But as she stood there, staring out at the sea, she lets out a soft sigh.

Daenerys turns on her heel and walks back to Jon, but her footing gets caught in a large root that was embedded into the ground, causing her to fall. She loses her balance and falls face forward, but instead of landing directly on the ground, she feels two arms catch her and lowers her gently to her bottom. She glances up and feels her cheeks turn red at seeing Jon staring at her, rather amused.

"Don't laugh," she mutters.

"I'm not, I'm not – I think you just had too much to drink," he says to her gently, chuckling a bit.

She sighs and shakes her head. "Even so…even if I did…what I say is true." Dany looks back up at him. "I want to be more than what we were before. I want to be a mother, a queen, a ruler – I don't care what happened to us. I mean, I care but – I just want to mean more. To be someone…better."

"You are," he says to her gently. His hand rests gently on her side. "Trust me."

"Why do you think that?" she asks. "What if…I'm all just…making this up as I go?" Jon raises his brow at her, and she sighs. "Alright, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration, but…I don't know."

"Dany, if you were making it up as you went, you wouldn't be a good ruler. I don't think I've ever met anyone else who cares as much about her people as you do, as much about innocents – about the people who don't benefit her but want to keep them safe. You are a better version of yourself, and if you can't see that, everyone else can for you."

Daenerys smiles a bit, letting her head fall. For someone who didn't know what to say on most occasions, Jon knew how to make her feel a little better about the situations they were in.

"Have you always had this fear?" he asks her. She shakes her head.

"No...it only really started when I had children." She looks up at him again. "I wanted to be better for them, so they weren't settled with the common idea that all Targaryens are monsters…I wanted to be the best mother and ruler I could possibly achieve, but I always feel like there's something more I can do." She glances out at the sea once more. The whipping of waves was going to make her tired. It was soothing. "When I was younger, I wanted to take back the throne for my family, for revenge, for everything I had gone through. Now…I just want to make sure my children are taken care of. My needs are gone – I try to focus on them now. I mean, look at us. We are _willingly_ going along with some mystery city that Kinvara is taking us to, all because I want my children to feel more accepted about the strange occurrences that they're having. Past Dany? I would never do that myself. But it's for them."

"Don't think that what you're doing is wrong," he says to her gently. "You're doing much better than many other mothers I have heard from. Sansa once told me about Lysa Arryn – the sister of my 'mother' – and she was probably one of the worst. She still fed her son by the breast even when he was of talking age, around ten."

"I heard of her," she muses, glancing back at him. She smiles a bit before sighing. "You know, when you think about it, you _had_ to kill me."

Jon's brow furrows at her phrasing. "What?" he instantly asks. "Why would you say that?"

"Don't look at me that way. It's true – I'm not angry, it just makes sense. If you hadn't, I would have gone even madder. I would have gone to every city and burned it down. It was only getting stronger as time went on – the poison, I mean. If you didn't do it…who knows what would have happened." She turns around and sighs a bit, running a hand through her hair. "Who knows…" she repeats.

Jon glances at her quietly before she feels his arms snake around her middle. She doesn't fight it. At this point, she was starting to get colder. Any sort of warmth beside the fire she would accept willingly. "I think you need to sleep," he states to her.

"Oh, stop," she mutters, before letting her head rest. Only then did she realize she was right in between his legs, her back up against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her middle to stop her from moving. She raises an eyebrow at him.

"What? You said you were cold. I'm keeping you warm."

"Sure, that's why."

"Dany-"

She shakes her head. "I'm not berating you, Jon - only teasing." She moves her head again and rests it once more on his chest. "This is nice." He was silent, the only sounds being the waves crashing into the shore. After a moment, she glances up at him. "Why are you wearing your hair back again?"

His brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"That bloody hair tie." She sloppily reaches up and grabs it, practically yanking it out of his hair. He stares at her in surprise as she flings it across the sand, snickering. She looks back at him and finds him shaking his head.

"You do not handle your wine well."

"I do! I'm only stating that your hair doesn't need a tie." She lets her head rest again against his chest. "You wore it down when I first saw you again at the inn and started wearing it up once more when you arrived at the pyramid. I like your hair down."

His brow raises. "You do?"

"Yeah. It's more…I don't know. It feels like you. I never got to see it like that when we first met. It feels...natural." She glances up at him. "Why did you start wearing it up in the first place?"

"It was after the first time I was killed," he answers. "Melisandre had already cut off some of my hair for her ritual but…I just felt that I needed to change. My hair down reminded me of who I was before and when I woke up, I didn't feel quite like myself again…so I tied it up. Had it like that for a while until I had to fully live in the North again, and when I came here, I don't know…thought maybe I should start tying it up."

Daenerys nods, understanding where that hobby had come from. "Well…" She turns her head to look at him again. "I think you should start wearing it down. You were brought back again. You were given a second chance again. Wearing it down could mean…a new you. Besides – I already gave you a haircut so you _have_ to wear it down for me."

She hears Jon snort and feels his chest move with his small laughter.

"Is that how it works?"

"As Queen of Meereen, I demand it."

He feels his hands move to her own hair, looking at the tendrils. "I always wondered how you knew how to cut hair. Why do you?"

"I told you." She turns to him. "I was on my own for a long time with my brother. We didn't have many people to take care of us. So we had to take care of ourselves. I suppose some of the skills I learned stayed with me – like cutting hair." Dany raises an eyebrow at him. "Why are you suddenly so interested in my own hair?"

"Because honestly?" She nods. "It smells awful." Her mouth opens in shock and he chuckles a bit. "I think the forest might have gotten to you."

"Well, there is a possibility of wyvern blood in there – going to need serious cleaning when we arrive home." She lays her head back on his chest, looking back at the sea. So this is what being content felt like? She quite liked it.

After a moment, Dany looks back up at him.

"You know, with your hair down you're going to attract attention too."

His brow furrows. "What do you mean attention? Bad attention?"

"No. I mean women are going to throw themselves at you." She feels him snort again – she was starting to really like the sound of his laugh. "What? I'm serious. You had to have had women like that after all this time. Don't you…I don't know, want that again?"

He was quiet, but she could still feel him snickering. After a moment, he speaks. "I had women 'throw themselves at me,' as you say, yes. Back beyond the wall – some wildlings. But I never did anything."

She bites her lip, afraid to ask her next question. "Why? You were free."

"I only wanted to be with one person. And she never got out of my head. She still isn't."

If her cheeks could grow redder, they would. "Oh." For a woman who had so much practice speaking to large crowds, she could barely form the words to respond to what he said. "Well, um…I suppose that changed."

He was silent. For a moment, she thought she had ruined their fun, their moment of peace and happiness. She had asked and brought up too much and suddenly he would seclude into himself again. But after a moment, she feels him shake his head. "No. It hasn't."

Daenerys turns to look at him in surprise, but he only nods and continues to talk.

"I was going to ask you to marry me back then, you know."

Her brow raises high. "You…what?"

"I was." He glances back at the sea, and she turns her head, his gaze suddenly overwhelming. "I had it planned. I was going to take you back to that place I took you to when we first arrived at Winterfell. You remember that?"

"Where we could have stayed for a thousand years?" she asks, a slight smile on her face at the memory.

"The very one. And I would ask you there." He sighs, and his grip on her lessons. Coldness returns a little. "But then I found out who I was and…I was so confused and conflicted. I wanted to be with you but every past lesson in my life said no."

"Oh," she mumbles.

"I did want to be with you." She glances back at him, a new emotion – shyness – invading her body. This conversation took a turn quite quickly. "I know it didn't seem like that, but I did. Every single part of me told me to be with you except my head. But the night before you attacked King's Landing…I decided I was still going to ask, despite everything that happened…and then the burning occurred. The fire…and then Tyrion…

She suddenly feels his grip tighten, and she knew why. He was getting angry.

Daenerys reaches behind her and grabs the back of his neck, moving his gaze to her own. As much as this conversation scared her, she didn't need him to grow angry as he had earlier.

And it was the same view of his eyes, filled with rage. But as soon as he made contact with her own, she almost saw it all but vanish. "It's alright," she whispers. "I told you – you _had_ to. It's in the past…let it be. You're here with me – it's _okay._ "

"It's not," he mutters.

"But it is," she reassures. Her fingers start to comb through the bottom parts of his hair again, and he lets out a soft sigh, closing his eyes. "Believe me…if it wasn't okay with me, we wouldn't be here right now."

Jon opens his eyes again and smiles a bit. "I guess you're right on that."

His grip relaxes, and she turns her head again, resting it on his chest once more. "So, you did still want to be with me?" she asks cheekily.

"I did. Everything just…happened. I never had the chance to go through with it."

Daenerys nods softly. His hands move to her midsection, gently resting above her navel. This was the most peaceful she had felt in she didn't know how long.

"Well, you did get half of what marriage entails." His brow furrows and she smiles a bit, looking back at him. "Children."

Jon shakes his head as she turns her own, resting once again. "That I did…by the grace of the God's above and below." She feels him laugh again. "Dan really did grow into you. She was so stubborn – still is. But she had your smile and your laugh…it was almost like a perfect match."

"You're one to speak," she responds. "Daemon wanted nothing more than to learn about you. He tried so hard to emulate how you fought with your sword. He wanted to be _just_ like you." She smiles a bit and rests one of her hands on his own again. "That's becoming more of a reality these days."

"It is."

She was quiet for a moment, looking down at where his hands lay. Her mind thinks back to everything they had been through, how they were here now. The stupidest of thoughts start to enter her mind, but as she stared down at her stomach, where his hands laid right on top, she decided to ask it anyway.

"Did you ever want a third?"

He moves slightly, this time shifting her so he could fully look at her – although most of her body still laid between his legs. "What?"

"A third…child, I mean." As she asked it, she realized how it sounded. "I…I didn't mean with me, or…or anything. I meant if you ever…I don't know, found someone…give the two of them a sibling or…I don't know."

Her words were being completely fumbled. She was losing her sense of self staring into his eyes. It was penetrating, mesmerizing. Despite her choice of words and the heat that spread through her skin, she could not force herself to look away.

"I'm sorry. I sound mad."

"No," he responds. His voice was barely above a whisper. She could hear the crackling of the fire almost overtake it. "You don't."

She stares at him as he raises a hand to her cheek, gently caressing the skin. Gods, if she could melt, she would. What was it about him that suddenly had her spitting up her words? His newfound confidence? His sweetness? His _hair?_ Whatever it was, it stilled her, froze her, and she was locked under his look.

"I have thought about a third," he says softly. "I love my children – and if we're being completely honest, I want as many as I can get. I grew up with siblings, and to give Dan and Daemon more would be amazing." He lowers his hand back to her waist, letting it sit right above her navel again. "But you need to be honest with me, Daenerys."

Her full name. She couldn't even move, only nods her head.

"Would you want me to have that?" he asks, his gaze piercing into her own. Questions lingered within it. "With anyone else _but_ you?"

Her brow furrows. The question didn't even seem to process. "I…what?"

"You heard me," he responds. "Would you?"

Her voice was completely shot. All she could do is open and close her mouth like a dying fish, searching for air. But the most she could do was stare. She sees his gaze flicker towards her lips and she instinctively licks them before he moves his gaze back to hers. "I…" She swallows, trying to form words. _Anything._ But nothing comes out. "I…Jon…"

She stares up at him, and him at her. She glances at his lips and then back at his eyes. That same force from the night of the festival took over her, and she found herself leaning in closer and closer, mesmerized by his gaze. It seemed she could almost feel his heartbeat against her hand, resting softly on his chest, speeding up and up. There was barely an inch between them when she closed her eyes. Her forehead touches his.

A loud screech caused her to jump.

Her eyes snap open and he stands, grabbing his sword, looking around. Her mind instantly thinks 'wyvern,' but instead, two loud and colorful dragons appear above their heads, circling over the treetops, before landing on the sand. She lets out a breath of relief. They were okay.

But as she looked at Jon, she realized they had, again, almost kissed.

He looks over at her, and she sees the disappointment in his expression, but he manages a quiet smile and nods towards the dragons. "I suppose we can head back now. Can't be too far of a fly."

Daenerys nods gently, walking over to Drogon. Before she climbs on his back, she stops in her tracks. "Jon?" He moves his gaze back to her. "When we get back to the pyramid…say hello to the children, talk with your sister…but afterward, come to my chambers."

He doesn't reply but nods his head. Quietly, he climbs onto Jonarys and takes off into the sky quickly, and she follows, swallowing her fears. Drogon had come probably at the best and worst time ever. And flying right now, while slightly drunk, was not helping her with her head.

But she trusted that Drogon at least knew his way home – and when she did get there, she hoped Jon followed through with what she asked.

* * *

When they did arrive back in Meereen, Daenerys had noticed that Jon had gotten back first. Jonarys was resting on top of the pyramid, but when he saw Drogon, he flew back to where the pit was. Daenerys quietly hops off of Drogon onto her balcony, watching as her dragon flew behind Jonarys, going back to the others.

The sun was already set. She knew many would not see her. But she was happy to be back.

She sighs as she leans against the banister, running her hands through her hair. What the fuck had happened on that continent?

It was like all of her walls she had put up came crashing down the moment the alcohol touched her lips. Was it that they had shared their pasts with each other that she didn't speak about before? Or was it when he started to laugh and smile with her despite the pain they were both going through? Or was it his fucking _gaze_ that practically saw right into her.

"Seven hells," she whispers, looking back up at the night sky.

How was she even going to speak with him after this? She had practically embarrassed herself on the island in front of him. She felt like a fool.

As she steps away from the balcony, she walks over to the mirror in her room, looking at herself in the mirror. The moment she did, she took a step back, before chuckling. Jon was right – she did look absolutely awful.

Although the blood from her wounds had stopped, her bandages were covered in dirt – and so was her face. Her hair – as Jon had said – smelled of dirt and guts from that monster Drogon had killed. For someone who ruled, she did not look very queen-like here.

"I do need to bathe," she whispers, shaking her head. Now that she really looked at herself, she realized that the alcohol had finally calmed down. Her head didn't hurt and her vision wasn't blurry – probably from riding Drogon, honestly.

She moves her hands quietly to her stomach where Jon's were earlier, and suddenly, she realizes something – despite the fact that she looked and smelt absolutely _awful,_ Jon had still held her close to him to keep her warm. He still wrapped his arms around her to make sure she was comfortable. He was still there.

He was always…there.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and she jumps. After taking a breath – or several – she turns. "You may come in." She really needed to learn to be more aware of her surroundings.

Quietly, the door opens, and in walks who she was expecting – Jon himself. She smiles at him quietly as he closes the door. "Are you feeling alright?" he asks her quietly. "After the wine?"

"I'm feeling great," she replies, which wasn't a total lie. She didn't feel sick or anything – just more nervous than she had been in a long time. "Did you see the children? And Arya?"

"I did say hello to them," he says, walking over to her. "Daemon was shocked to see me and hugged me tightly, asking questions. I told him to relax and that I would explain everything tomorrow. Dan seemed to just go back to sleep after her hug." He chuckles and shakes his head. "Guess she wasn't as worried because she knows I would have been alright. Not surprised."

"And of Arya?"

"Asleep. And I've learned from years of living with her not to wake her when she's sleeping. She used to get quite grumpy. Don't want to know what it's like now that she's older."

Daenerys laughs, moving over to the bed to sit on it, but she stays silent, her gaze moved to the ground. Jon looks over at her, glancing around the room, before sighing.

"Dany, what is it?" She doesn't reply, not knowing what to say. All that she wanted to speak about had left her the moment he smiled about his sister. He moves to sit next to her. When she still doesn't speak, he looks at the ground. "Is this about what I asked?"

After a moment, she looks back at him, willing herself to speak. "Y-yes, and I-"

"Fuck." He stands and runs his hands through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry. I had wine in me and I said some things and I-"

"I don't."

He stops and looks at her, his brow furrowed. "What?"

"Please…sit." She reaches out and takes his hand, looking up at him. "Sit with me."

Jon's expression changes and he nods, moving next to her again. "What is it?"

Daenerys swallows and looks at the ground, before moving her gaze back to him. "I...know we were drinking, but it was not like either of us didn't mean what we said to each other." She doesn't move where she was looking, but wills herself to not glance away. "Do you remember what you asked me? If I…I wanted you to have a life with someone else besides me?"

He nods after a moment, letting her speak.

Daenerys bites her lip and sighs. "I…this sounds extremely selfish." She finally moves her gaze. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her own mouth. "I don't want to lose you again, Jon."

She forces herself to look up at him, and this time, she could feel tears trying to break her vision, but she wills them down, needing to get through this.

"I have lost…so much. I have lost some of my family, my dragons, my friends…my life. I nearly lost my daughter. But I…I _can't_ lose you. Not again." Her lip starts to quiver, but she forces herself through her words. "You have been there…through everything. You've protected us, helped us, trained us…it hasn't even been that long and I can't even think of even having another day without you here."

She takes a deep breath, trying to stop her voice from cracking.

"And when I did lose you…when you died…a part of me died with it. I thought I would never see you again. I thought I lost any chance of…having normalcy or whatever it is we are trying to live…and you want to know what made me realize this? On the island…I smelt awful. I still smell awful. And yet you held me to make sure I wouldn't freeze, or even be close to cold. You made sure that even though…I put myself in that spot…you made sure you were there."

Jon's gaze changes, and he smiles at her words, before snickering a bit. "You do still smell awful, yes." That causes her to laugh, and the motion makes a tear escape. She wipes it away, shaking her head.

"Stop, don't make me laugh," she commands. "I have to get through this." Daenerys looks up at him and lets out a shuddering breath, before letting her shoulders fall. "I can't lose you again, Jon…and I don't know if it's…something more or something less or…just my past holding on…but I can't let you go. No matter how hard I've tried…I can't let you go. And the very _thought_ of you going off with someone and having…having a child with them…it…"

She couldn't even describe the word – but it didn't seem that she needed to. He rests his hand against her cheek, wiping away another stray tear. Daenerys looks up at him and feels herself let out a breath of relief. He was smiling.

"I understand," he whispers, before wrapping his arms around her. That one movement broke her and she starts to cry, letting herself go for probably the hundredth time today before she pulls back and rests her forehead against hers. His hand strokes her cheek, much like it had done back on the beach. "You're my family. I'm not going anywhere without you or the children, Dany."

"Good," she murmurs, feeling her cheeks begin to hurt. She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled this large. "Because I would have commanded you to stay if you did leave," she jokes, and he chuckles, before lowering his hand to hers. She pulls back after a moment and sighs. "I'm sorry…I've completely lost my composure. I shouldn't have-"

"Dany, would you stop apologizing to me?" he asks her. "If anything, I should be saying sorry for running when I should have stayed – which I am sorry for. That wyvern nearly killed you."

Daenerys sighs before nodding her head. "That was quite awful, yes. I won't lie about that." She turns to him and wipes at her cheeks, ushering away any of the tears she still had. "There is a way you can make it up to me though."

His brow raises, and she moves so that she was on the bed in the middle before lifting the fur over her body. She looks over at him and ushers for him to come close. He does so, and she starts to move into the same position that she was in while in Sothoryos, right between his legs, her head on his chest.

While a part of her had been nervous that it wouldn't feel quite the same without the wine, it felt so much better now with her sober. And when he arms wrapped around her, the same warmth returned to her, only this time hotter.

"I want you to stay with me. In here." She looks up at him. "I mean move your items and your possessions and everything else…even if we leave soon. I can't have you running off like that again…and you're quite warm. I like that...helps me fall asleep."

Jon chuckles, and she feels herself let out a soft sigh of bliss. "Of course, Dany. You'll have to put up with Ghost, though."

"Put up with him? I'm quite sure he likes me more than you," she challenges.

"Yeah? We'll put that to the test tomorrow then."

"Good. I'll show you that you're wrong." She feels him begin to do the same thing she had done for him multiple times now – run his fingers through her hair to calm her down. And it was working quite well. Her eyes dipped close within a minute.

"Sleep, Dany. You're safe here," he says to her gently. "I'm not leaving...I'll be here tomorrow."

With that reassurance in her head and his heartbeat soothing her to sleep, Daenerys let herself drift off against him, his arms keeping her secure.

And for the first time in years, she felt herself fall asleep with a smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you the smut is coming, I promise!
> 
> You all are probably wanting to kill me right now because I haven't had them kiss and I know it's driving me crazy too but there is a specific moment I want them to have when they actually kiss again for the first time in I don't even know how many years now, so please be patient because it's coming I promise lol next chapter is going to be...intense, that's all I'll say.
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to burn me as Dan did to that soldier (oh wow, I'm coming up with my own now)? Let me know in the reviews, as they always keep me writing and trying to push out these chapters for you as quick as I can - you guys are all awesome and I love writing for you. If we're being completely honest, for a time I lost my passion for writing and I was reaaaaally scared to write this, but you guys have made me feel so accepted with your reviews and your comments - it really does mean the world, so keep leaving them because I love your feedback and your awesomeness! Don't forget to follow or favorite to join us on our adventure, and I will so you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	25. Jon: The Boat Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their boat trip begins to their mystery destination, but is there something else on one Targaryen's mind other than the powers that their children have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your comments, they mean the world to me and help me write quicker for you guys. I love you all :)

_Jon_

When Jon woke up the next morning, the first thing he realized was that the spot next to him was empty.

After a few seconds, he started to remember what had happened the night before, and he had smiled so goofily he thought that it might fall off his cheeks, but there was still the question of where Daenerys had gone that lingered on his mind.

Usually, he was the first one to get up – at least from his time with her here, even when they would occasionally share a bed before. Seeing her out and about before him meant that something was happening in the pyramid and he just had no clue – as per usual.

He sighs softly and looks outside at the balcony, letting his head rest against the headrest the bed had. Had she really asked that last night?

For him to stay with her? Permanently?

Admittingly, after the day they had, he might have been hearing strange things, but he was almost positive she had said that she didn't want him to be with anyone else – and her without him.

And now that he thought about it, there was a lot of talk of romance and kissing and everything else, and yet he still hadn't kissed her. And to that, he was more annoyed at himself and the world than anything else.

Jon did love Daenerys. He never stopped. But he didn't know if she truly loved him after what he did. For every reason, she had the right not to. She had the right to kill him honestly, but she didn't. And ever since then, everything has changed. And he was happy, for the first time in years.

And seeing her act like that in front of him, showing a completely different side to the queen he was used to, made him think that maybe she felt something different too. But he wasn't about to act on it unless she did say it. He didn't want to ruin what they had right now, even if it was just their little encounters.

More importantly, he didn't want to lose what life he had. Ever since he found Dan, she had been what kept him alive. He had felt awful after everything that happened, and if it wasn't for his daughter, he knew what he would have done on that cliff.

But ever since finding Daenerys again, and finding out about Daemon, he knew he had many reasons to live again. He had found his purpose – at least one of them, and that was the make sure his family was safe and protected at all costs.

So had he gone a little far with flying to the slave masters and telling them Daenerys was married? Maybe so. Maybe a little bit.

In all honesty, he really didn't want her to marry those bastards in general. It wasn't even that he wanted her all for himself – okay, maybe it was that – but if he _had_ to let her go because she needed to keep the peace, he would. But he knew how horrible those people could be. He knew what could happen to Dany if she married one of those men.

And he wasn't about to let that happen.

But the more he was thinking about it, the more he was starting to think that maybe something between them could happen. They had been close to kissing both times – and would have had someone not interrupted them. And Gods, did he want to kiss her.

He usually kept his thoughts about it to himself and tried to stay as neutral as possible, but fuck if he hadn't wanted that more than anything. At first, he was with her because Dan needed to be. They were on the run had to be protected. But now, he truly just wanted to feel her again against him. To kiss her as passionately as he once did. To fall asleep next to her and kiss her lips goodnight. All of that.

And he was starting to think she did too. But he was so careful about everything that he didn't flirt with her or do anything – he just spoke what he felt. About how he wanted her to stay his family, about how he felt about her getting married, about how he cared for her more than just a friend…and maybe he needed to start being a little more…he didn't know the word.

Serious? No, that wasn't it. Whatever it was, he knew it had to happen soon. Although it seemed Daenerys had intentionally agreed to not marry anyone right now, and he understood his reasoning, he knew that it was a sheer amount of time before some other lord of Essos decided that it would be beneficial to marry the dragon queen.

And as selfish as he was, he was going to try and prevent that from happening.

Gods, truly, what had happened to him? If his younger self would see him, he would laugh. There would be no possibility of this future. And yet, here he was, waking up in the bed of the most beautiful woman in the world, a supposed heir to a throne that he had been thinking about a little bit more lately, and have two children with fucking powers.

Who in the name of every lord and lady in Westeros would have predicted that?

At that moment, he starts to hear a conversation from the hallway and he listens in, leaning upon his bed. He could hear Dany's voice – there was his question answered about where she had gone – but could also hear Kinvara speaking as well.

"Why are you being so secretive?" he hears Daenerys ask. "We are _all_ going there. Shouldn't we know where it is?"

"I can't answer that yet, my queen," Kinvara responds to her. "We have men here who cannot know. Only you and the children must. It's sacred."

He hears Daenerys sigh. A beat of silence follows before she responds. "I'll have the children and Jon ready within a few hours. We'll prepare the rest of the day and sail by night…wherever this is, it better be worth all this."

"It will be, my queen. You will see it. And your children will, as well."

After a moment, he hears Kinvara start to walk away. Daenerys opens the door and looks in before stopping at seeing Jon awake. And then the loveliest smile comes over her cheeks. "You're awake." She walks over to her desk and the morning light shines on her. Only then does he realize that she is completely clean, and in what looked like a robe.

He raises his brow at her. "Took a bath this morning, I see?"

"I couldn't stay stinking like wyvern blood forever, now could I?" She looks at herself in the morning, examining her hair. "Eleana did a great job getting it all out. I couldn't do it myself."

Jon hums, willing himself to get the picture of Daenerys naked in her bathtub out of his head. He had already had enough dreams about that lately. "Did you find out about where we are going from Kinvara? I overheard the conversation."

"No, but we are-" She stops dead in her explanation, her brow furrowed. She looks back at him with confusion laced across her eyes. "How did you understand what we said?"

He raises an eyebrow at her before nodding his head towards the door. "You two spoke in the common tongue. I could hear it through the door."

Daenerys walks over to him slowly before chuckling a bit. "Jon…we spoke in High Valyrian."

His brow raises, and he stares at her in shock. "You…what?"

She takes a seat next to him, her brow furrowed. "You never told me you could understand High Valyrian."

"I…I can't," he mumbles, glancing at the ground. He hadn't heard High Valyrian. He heard them speak normally. He didn't know that they had done that. He looks up at her. "I only ever heard it for the first time with you."

"Then how could you understand what we said?" He shakes his head after a moment, completely flabbergasted. "Wait, uh…here, try and understand this." She begins to speak, and for a second he does recognize the language, but in second, he translates it – just like that.

"Sōvegon lēda nyke," he repeats, almost shocking himself, and she smiles widely. "…fly with me."

Daenerys shakes her head, staring at him. "You swear you never spoke Valyrian before?"

"Never." He glances back at her, still flabbergasted. "I…I don't know where it came from."

She tilts her head quietly as she stands. "Maybe it came when you were resurrected?"

His brow furrows at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Kinvara told me that when someone comes back from the dead, they're usually different than who they were before. When I came back, I felt less impulsive." She looks over at him. "I wanted to rule instead of conquer. To be there for Daemon. It was a change from how I usually went about my business, but I needed to take care of my son first. I don't know if something's changed with you…do you feel different?"

If he was being completely honest, he had felt different. The first time he had been brought back, he felt empty. He felt that he didn't have something to fight for. Now, he had his family. He had his children. He had _her._ But there had to be something else that suddenly had him understanding _Valyrian_ of all things.

Because he was sure as shit that did not happen when he woke up the first time.

"I do," he admits softly, looking over at her. "A bit, yeah." He wasn't about to lay down his life in front of her, scare her off, but this little moment was enough for him to acknowledge that, yes, there was something there. "I'm just…confused as to how I understand it so easily."

Daenerys smiles a bit, and that smile made all of these strange encounters with him worth it. "Well, I like how it sounds on your tongue." She walks over to her desk. "You say you can understand it. Can you speak it? Say something to me in Valyrian."

When he thought about words, he didn't know what to say. There was no way he could just willingly speak something like that. But when he looked at her, he knew what he did _want_ to say. And when he did, instead of the common tongue, Valyrian came out. It was almost as if when he thought he wanted to speak Valyrian, it just escaped.

"Ao sagon iēdrosa hae gevie hae se tubis nyke ēlī rhēdan ao," he states gently, causing her to turn in surprise, redness spreading throughout her cheeks. He knew what he had said.

'You're as beautiful as the day I first met you.'

After a moment, she clears her throat and turns away, but he hears her murmur a small 'thank you,' in Valyrian. He shakes his head and stares at the ceiling.

"So I rise from the dead…and suddenly I can speak Valyrian?" he mumbles, before glancing back at her. "I'm starting to think the Gods are beginning to play games with me."

"Why are you complaining about something like that?" she chuckles a bit. "Be happy that it's something interesting and not – oh, I don't know, waking up without a hand, or something like that."

"I'm not complaining," he states, standing up finally from the bed and walking over to where she sat. "It's just confusing."

"Well, I like how it sounds." She looks at herself in the mirror, letting her hair down to style. "It's almost like the Gods are recognizing you're a Targaryen." She turns to him again. "Besides, it's quite good for a Westerosi man to understand High Valyrian. Few do…even Tyrion didn't and he was my hand." He snorts at the name before looking away. "At least you know for a fact that you're a step ahead of many men back in Westeros."

"I'm a step ahead just being here with you," he answers to her. He sees more blush appear on her cheeks, but she chuckles and shakes it off, grabbing her brush. Jon's brow furrows as he stops her. "I just realized…you're in a robe. You went to go greet Kinvara in a robe?"

Daenerys places her brush down and turns to him. "I did, yes. Eleana had come in early to check on me – told her to be quiet for you sleeping – so she bathed me and did my hair. But as soon as I came out to get ready, Kinvara was knocking at the door with the children. I had to talk with them as quickly as possible because I didn't want to wake you."

Jon hmm's and glances at the door. "Now that I think about it I did hear knocking in my head while I was sleeping. Didn't know it was in real life." He glances back at her before realizing what she said. "Wait…Eleana, Kinvara and the children saw us in here?" Daenerys nods. "Both of us sleeping together?"

"Well, Eleana was the one who saw first," she states. "She saw us sleeping together. Kinvara and the children only saw you sleeping in the bed and me answering the door."

Jon's brow raises as he leans back in his chair. "Did they…ask anything?"

"Well…yes and no." At his confused expression, she continues. "Eleana didn't say anything. I was awake when she came in and she seemed surprised to see you there, but didn't ask why. She quietly took me into the bathroom and in there I told her what had happened. She understood and said that she would stay quiet."

"She really didn't ask anything? Wasn't she curious?"

"Of course she was curious," Daenerys chuckles. "But it's not a handmaidens job to ask about what they see. Only to make sure we are happy. As long as you weren't hurting me or anything, she didn't feel the need to ask questions – which would never happen in the first place." After that, she sighs and glances at the door. "Kinvara and the children, however…they asked questions."

Jon's brow raises, and he feels the edge of his mouth up into a quirked smile. "Like what?"

"Kinvara didn't seem surprised at all. She just sort of…knowingly smiled at me. She knows about possibly everything that happens in this pyramid so I'm not surprised. The children…had their own way of asking." She looks at him and starts to snicker a bit. "Daemon instantly thought we had sex."

Jon's expression turns to one of shock. "He knows what sex is?"

Daenerys throws him a look. "He's in his double years now, Jon. He's not a baby." She glances outside and rubs the back of her neck. "I've also seen guards bring women in here so it's not that hard to explain it then."

"Seven hells," he mutters.

"Either way, he did ask. I said no, and pointed to the fact that you were wearing clothes." She glances over at him and raises an eyebrow. "Were you in that last night?"

He glances down at his body and nods. He had changed into simple clothes the night before so he could sleep – she had been the one who passed out in what she wore when they got back.

"I guess I didn't notice – must have been exhausted," she states, shaking her head. "Either way, after I said no to him, Dan…started doing what she does, asking questions about possibly everything she could. If we were together, if we had kissed, what happened, why were my clothes covered in blood – the whole thing." That caused Jon to laugh, and she shakes her head. "Our daughter is going to get herself killed one of these days."

"Why do you say that?" he asks, calming himself from his laughter.

"Because she asks so many questions," Daenerys states, shaking her head. "One day she's going to ask too many and someone will get angry…they might hurt her."

"Please. Our daughter?" He looks at her, leaning now on his knees to look at her. "The one who knows how to use a sword, a bow and arrow, and can bend _fire?_ I'm sure she would be okay if something like that happened. I said the same thing to her a long time ago, but she's grown. I believe she would be alright, completely."

"I know…doesn't mean I still don't worry," she admits. "A girl is unsafe in the world if she can't protect herself, even more so a Targaryen."

"She has us," he reassures, grabbing her hand. "And she can keep herself safe. She will be fine." Daenerys smiles a bit before moving, grabbing her brush again. Jon leans back in his chair, glancing at her as she started to run a brush through her tendrils of platinum blonde. "I thought you would have Eleana get you ready?"

Daenerys shrugs, looking at herself in the mirror. "I wanted to let her relax. I put her through a lot when I just took off to go and find you. She had to make sure the children were safe and take care of Arya as well. She deserves a morning to relax – especially somehow washing all that wyvern blood out of my hair. I swear, when I stepped out, the water was pitch black."

Jon chuckles before standing, heading back over to the bed. But as he glances back over at her, a sudden idea pops in his head. "Let me do it."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Remember when I couldn't really do Dan's hair?" he asks her, walking up to her chair. He appears behind her in the mirror, and she looks at him through the reflection. "I need to practice if for some reason she needs it. I could practice on you."

Daenerys almost snorts but raises a hand to her mouth to stop herself from doing so. "Don't you think you should practice on something else before moving to a noble?"

"I'd prefer to do it with the real thing," he states, and that makes her chuckle.

After a minute, she gestures to him. "Fine then. Go ahead and practice." She grabs her brush and hands it to his hands. "Just don't pull my hair out."

"As you wish, my queen," he murmurs, taking it into his hands.

He starts to gently brush her hair and watches her movements, making sure that he didn't hurt her. Truth be told, he didn't really want to learn. He knew Dan was fully capable of doing her own hair. She had been for months now, and with that Dothraki girl learning how to become a handmaiden, she would know as well. Jon was looking for an excuse to touch her hair again. Ever since she had begun running her fingers through his own hair to calm him down, he started to realize she liked the same thing – so he might as well return the favor.

And judging from her expression as he glanced in the mirror, she was enjoying it. She had her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face. Jon continues to brush it, listening to the rushing wind outside the pyramid.

"Dan really does like all these braids you give her," he says, and she opens her eyes to look at him in the reflection of the mirror once more. "I think she's beginning to grow into royal life, I suppose."

"I never wanted to push it on her," Daenerys says quietly. "I only wanted her to find her own way. I think once I gifted her the library, she understood a lot more of who we were as a family. Ever since then, I haven't had any other issues."

Jon nods. "I don't know how you people do all these braids." He shakes his head, chuckling a bit. "I get annoyed when my hair gets too long and bloody women put all these braids all over their hair – would drive me mad."

Daenerys chuckles and glances at him. "Can you even do one?"

Jon glances at her, and after a moment, he quietly shakes his head. She laughs, and it warms his heart.

"Give me the brush," she snickers, grabbing it from him. "I think you should stick to what you do well."

"And what is that?" he asks, taking a seat next to her again. "Fighting? Killing?"

He didn't mean to be morbid, but when Jon thought about what he did do, that was what he had always achieved in. Killing people. And a part of him hated that.

But Daenerys reaches over and grabs his hand, causing him to look up at her. "No," she says softly. "Being yourself. That's what you're good at." She moves her hand back to her brush, combing her hair once more. "Being a good father." She brushes each strand before tying it back for Eleana to work with. "Being a great swordsman." She places the brush down and turns to him. "Being Jon Snow."

He smiles a bit, watching as she got up. As she did, however, she cringes, holding the upper part of her back. His brow furrows at her pain. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asks her.

Daenerys sighs before looking down at him. "I think I might have slept wrong on my back last night. It's been a pain all morning. I think it might pass, though."

But as she goes to head to her closet, he reaches out and grabs her hand. She raises an eyebrow at him.

"I could maybe try and help?" he suggests.

She raises an eyebrow. "You can help me with my back? Do you know what to do?"

He guides her back to the chair, sitting her down. "I've been in battle if you remember. We'd hurt ourselves too." He stands and looks down at her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "If we didn't have some sort of aid to take care of us, we had to take care of ourselves. That includes massaging the muscles we would pull." He moves his hands gently. "Is this where it hurts?"

He places his fingers right where her shoulders met her neck, and she nods, watching him. "Don't hurt me, Snow," she warns.

"I could never," he responds. She nods and closes her eyes, waiting for him to try and help. Within a few seconds, he starts to slowly massage his fingers into where she felt pain, and he could tell almost instantly what was hurt. She must have pulled her neck while she slept the night before. Something like this would help her a bit.

As soon as he starts to massage her neck, she drops her head, letting out a soft groan. And he hated where his mind went when he heard that.

"Gods," she murmurs as he continues. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"I told you," he starts out. "You have to when you fight so often. The body doesn't always stay the same."

Daenerys hmms, her eyes remaining closed. Jon feels himself smile at her pleasure. He didn't think he was very good at this considering he had never used it that often, but he was happy she was enjoying it.

"If you're always this good at this I need to have you touch me more," she muses. And almost instantly, her eyes snap open and her cheeks turn red. Jon had to stop himself from laughing. "I-I didn't mean it like-"

"I understand," Jon chuckles, seeing her embarrassed expression. He stops moving his hands and looks at her in the mirror. Gods, her face was so red and it was bloody adorable. "Feel better?"

She gingerly nods, barely looking at him. He moves back, going to grab his boots from the night before so he could leave and get dressed. She glances over at him, the redness gone from her face now. "I wanted to ask you something."

She stands to walk over to him, sitting down on the bed as he puts his shoes on over his feet. "What is it?"

"When I went to find you the night you vanished, there was a plant that was burning on your balcony. Did you cause that?"

Jon shakes his head. "I didn't purposefully do it. It was actually how Jonarys got my attention. I smelt the burning leaves – he was quiet. I probably wouldn't have even noticed him if he didn't burn it. I wasn't in the right kind of mind to see anything other than…well, you know."

Daenerys nods quietly, sighing. "It was strange…I had a dream about a burning bush. I've had many dreams about so many burning things…I'm starting to wonder if I can have some without fire."

"I'm sure you can – didn't you say you had dreams of Dan before?"

Daenerys bites her lip and nods, but there was hesitation in her eyes. "I did…but I'm starting to think it wasn't her."

Jon's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…the name that I used…it just doesn't sound like her." She looks over at him. "The girl in my dreams was young – much younger than Dan. I followed the urge to go to Westeros because I thought I would find a girl as young as the girl in my dreams, and yet…Dan isn't that. Don't get me wrong, I love Dan with every ounce of my heart but…I can't help but wonder what dreams mean."

He reaches over and grabs her hand. "I'm sure they all mean something. It just might take time to find it." She smiles a bit but doesn't look up.

"Do you ever have dreams? Or…I don't know, nightmares?" she asks him quietly. "About…what happened?" When he doesn't respond, she rests a hand gently on his clothed chest, right over the wound of where Daario had impaled him. "About this or…the wounds from your men?"

Jon sighs. "Sometimes…but I've been having many more dreams lately. Probably due to something good." She looks up at him, and he sees that same smile that he loved putting on her lips. He was the only person who could do that. And that felt fucking great.

"And…those men," she asks, her voice trailing. "The ones that killed you the first time…they're gone, correct?" Jon nods. "What happened?"

"I hung them for treason," he admits.

Daenerys nods, looking away and lowering her hand. "Good…they deserved that."

Jon looks over at her and then places a hand gently on her cheeks, tilting her head up to meet his own. "Don't focus on the past, remember?" he reminds her gently. "Only now."

Daenerys nods, sighing. "Only now."

Jon smiles a bit, happy to see her acceptance of it. A moment passes, but before he could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Jon silently curses. "I'm going to kill whoever that is."

Daenerys chuckles, silently standing up. "Stay there." She walks over to the door and opens it. "Oh, Eleana."

"Your grace," she breathes out. "I've been knocking at the door for the last minute to get you ready! What has been-" She steps inside and stops in her tracks when she sees Jon. "Oh. I'm sorry to interrupt, my lord."

"No," Jon states, standing. "It's alright. I have to go and get ready anyway." He looks at Daenerys. "I'll see you in planning." She nods, giving him a subtle smile as he turned to go.

As Eleana stood behind him to close the door, she gives him a raised eyebrow and a smirk, but before he could say anything, the door was shut and locked.

Jon shakes his head and heads down the hallway to where his chambers were. Daenerys had mentioned the night prior that she wanted him to move into her chambers but he hadn't taken any of his items yet – nor his clothes.

He supposed that would happen another day. Now, it was time to leave to go to wherever they were going – as long as Kinvara fucking told them.

* * *

When Jon arrived at the planning room, he could see that Daenerys was already in there with Kinvara and Eleana. All three were intuned with a map that they had on the table. He had taken to wearing something lighter for travel instead of his usual wear, but he saw that Daenerys had done the same.

She had on a light dress that was a dark blue. It had long sleeves that reached down to her thumbs but was off the shoulder. It clung to the top part of her body but flayed out at the bottom. It reminded me of some of the dresses he would see ladies wear back home. It looked beautiful on her.

At his footsteps, she glances up to where he came from. He almost felt himself laugh. As entertaining as it had been brushing her hair, Eleana had obviously done a much better job. It was in its standard curls as well as the usual braids that she wore. It suited her better than his measly hands.

"Jon. Good to see you here," Kinvara states as Jon goes to stand next to Daenerys. "My queen has informed me that you have the ability to now understand High Valyrian?"

"Yeah," Jon mutters, turning to her. "I wanted to ask you about that. Do you have any idea as to why that might be?"

"As I have said before with so many other instances – I do not know the Lord's way. He had your children grow quicker. He had Daenerys have children in the first place. He rose you both back from the dead – one of which twice. And now, you are unburnt and can understand Valyrian. There's a reason for all of this." She looks down at the map again. "Your children, if you have noticed, have stopped aging quickly."

"We have," Dany responds.

"The Lord wanted them to meet quicker – as I said before, he has given them a balance. One cannot live without the other. Because you two were so far away when they were born, He took it into his own hands." Kinvara looks back at them, letting out a soft sigh. "But now that balance will be tested."

"Right, where are we going?" Jon asks, his patience growing weary. It wasn't that he didn't believe what Kinvara said. For him to be brought back – _twice –_ and for his own children to have some sort of powers, he knew he needed to believe in a magic of some kind. But the fact that Kinvara was being so secretive was starting to irk him.

"Somewhere not that far from here," she states, gesturing to the map. "It shouldn't take more than a week to travel there by boat."

Daenerys brow furrows. "Do you not remember the last time we traveled on a boat? Are you sure we cannot make this trip by land?"

"No. It's impossible." Kinvara looks between the two of them. "Where we are going is somewhere that can only be accessible by sea. If we were to travel on foot…it would not end well. We would have to travel along the Demon Road."

Jon feels himself let out a deep sigh. "Fucking roads," he curses.

Daenerys looks at the map before turning to her. "How many men are going to be traveling with the family and Arya?"

Kinvara raises her brow and chuckles. "There will be no men. There will be no Arya."

Jon's brow raises in complete shock, and he turns to look at the red priestess. "And why isn't she coming? She's one of the many people who can protect the queen. She appointed Arya _herself."_ His anger got the better of him, but the main reason they took Arya was to make her feel accepted despite what had happened. And this was not what acceptance should feel like.

"I'm a bit confused by this too," Dany states, but Jon feels her silently rest a hand on his back, pressing lightly against him. He had a feeling he knew what the meant. ' _Calm down. She will explain.'_ He lets out a deep sigh and glances at Kinvara. "She is one of my heads of guard. She's a strong fighter. Why would we not bring her?"

"Where we are going, only the blood of Old Valyria could possibly enter the gate," Kinvara explains. "They are _very_ serious about who they let in and who they don't. People who have nothing of descent are never allowed to even step foot past it. And even if you do have blood, and are let in, there's a certain…process they go through to determine if you can stay or not."

"I'm really starting to grow concerned about where you are taking us, Kinvara," Dany admits, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You need not worry, my queen…you will be accepted. It may be a challenge at first, but it will be for the good of the children. We have to go and at least try."

Daenerys glances at Jon, who seemed just as conflicted as her. "If Arya isn't allowed to go," he starts. "Why is Eleana allowed to come?"

"Eleana has the blood of Old Valyria in her, Jon."

Daenerys brow furrows and she looks to her handmaiden in shock. "My girl, you do?"

Eleana nods gingerly. "I never told you because it was mixed in my family for a long time. But my mother was an ancestor of the first rulers of Volantis, and my father was from a girl from Lys."

"That's why they brought you to the whorehouse," Daenerys whispers, looking at her in surprise. "A Lys delight, they used to call her. Only now does it make sense. I only thought you grew up in Lys?"

Jon glances between her and Eleana, confused as all hell. "What is Lys?"

Daenerys looks at him in shock before chuckling. "You can not tell me you have never heard of Lys? The Pleasure Island?"

"I've heard of the name but never really…understood what it was."

Eleana smiles a bit. "Lys is where the blood of Old Valyria runs the strongest. It was once used as a vacation island for the dragonlords where they would…fuck the girls and drink ale for hours and hours, as my father put it. He was the child of one of the girls they would use there. Ran away to Volantis and met my mother."

"Then how did you end up here?"

"It's a long story," she states softly, glancing back at the map. "But even if I didn't have the blood, I would serve my queen the best I can from here."

Daenerys smiles gently. "It does explain your hair…it is lighter than most here." She runs a hand through the young girl's hair. "Your mother must have had hair like mine?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…well, if we are being completely honest, then maybe you shouldn't come with us." Eleana looked surprised at the statement, as did Kinvara and Jon.

"My lady, won't you want someone there to take care of you?" Kinvara asks.

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at her. "You forget I am a queen – a grown woman with _children._ I am quite possible of doing my own hair and giving myself my own meals. Besides, it's not like I'm going to be alone." She looks over at Eleana. "While I would love for you to come with us to where we are going, if Arya Stark is going to remain here then we need to make sure _she_ is taken care of. Although she may guard our areas, she doesn't know the pyramid as well as she should. Eleana can stay here and help her while we are gone."

Eleana bows her head. "I will do my best to serve the young wolf."

Jon finds himself shifting uncomfortably. If Eleana kept calling Arya that, she was going to end that quite quickly. "She doesn't like to be considering a lady," he points out to the girl. She looks up at him, confused. "Arya is very…adamant about who she is. Just call her by her name."

Eleana nods. "As you wish, my lord."

Daenerys turns to Kinvara. "If we can't bring guards with us, or Arya, who will come?"

"It will be myself, you, Jon, and the two children – along with the dragons."

"You want me to bring my dragons to somewhere you are not telling us about?" Daenerys asks. Kinvara sighs.

"I am only not telling you about this because we have eyes everywhere. It is better if we stay quiet and travel with as little voyagers as possible. We are going for your children – and that means that we need to be small. The dragons will know exactly where to go – don't ask why. Everything will be explained when arrive."

Daenerys glances at the map. Jon could see the concerned expression on her face. She was conflicted.

He turns to Kinvara and Eleana. "Can I talk with her about this? Alone for a moment?" Kinvara sighs but nods, bowing her head. She and Eleana head out of the room. Once the door closes, he turns to Daenerys and comes to the table, reaching over and grabbing her hand. She looks up, quiet. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm concerned about where she is leading us," Daenerys answers, her voice quiet. "Kinvara is a secretive person – I know that. All of the red priests are and they all speak on prophecies or however…but I've never seen this much secrecy from her. She _always_ tells me where we go and for what reason. How important could this place be if she refuses to tell us? I have absolutely no reason not to trust her…but I think of what you experienced with Melisandre and…I'm nervous about what might happen to our own children now."

Jon nods, digesting her words. He was glad she was on the same page. But he could see the frustration in his children's eyes whenever she didn't know how to understand their powers. They were struggling. And as much as he didn't want to put them in danger, he knew it was what had to be done.

"Listen to me," he says to her gently, and she looks back at him. "We'll follow what she says. It's not like we're going to have a million guards with us. If we feel that where we are going is going to end badly, then we will end her and come straight home. I've been nervous about this too, but the children need it more than we do."

Daenerys sighs but nods. "I…I understand. But even with the dragons…why would she want to bring them? And they'll 'know' where to go? What is this place?"

"I don't know…but we'll figure this out together, remember?" He squeezes her hand and offers her a soft smile, one she returns. After a moment, she sighs and nods, turning her head.

"Come in."

The two women come back into the room. Daenerys turns fully to them as does Jon.

"We will travel to this place today. But if we feel that there is a sense of urgency or anything of the above, we-"

"I understand, my queen," Kinvara says, her hands folded. "But I promise you…it will end well."

Daenerys swallows, watching her movements, before giving a curt nod. "Eleana, go tell the children we will be leaving today. Pack their things and then do mine and Jon's as well. We will sail at sunset. Kinvara, prepare whatever you are going to bring. We'll make this quick."

They both nod and set off to do their duties. When they were alone again, Jon turns to Daenerys. "Thank you, for what you did."

Her brow furrows as she folds up the map. "What do you mean?"

"For thinking of my sister – and for calming me down." He glances back at her. "You could have easily taken Eleana with us to help you but you wanted someone here that Arya knew so she wouldn't be alone. That means a lot." He rubs the back of his neck. "And perhaps I was getting a bit angry…I needed that hand."

Dany smiles a bit and nods. "Well, she's my family, too."

Jon's brow furrows. "You think of her as family?"

"Jon," she sighs, shaking her head. She walks over to him and rests her hands against his sides. "I wasn't joking when I said last night that I'm not going to let you go. Arya has suffered - if not more than both of us. We had a suspicion that Sansa and Bran had done something to us – she didn't think that at all. She needs us – and more importantly, she needs _you._ " She rests a hand on his cheek, stroking the stubbly part of his beard, and smiles gently. "I know how much you two love each other…and she's been a valuable addition to many of the men here. I don't think I've ever seen them so in line."

Jon chuckles a bit, nodding. "She acts like that, yeah."

Daenerys expression turns back to serious, her hand still resting against his cheek. "I know that she is going through pain right now. I want to make sure that she has the support that we both do. I wouldn't want to leave her all alone here. And yes…I've told you. You _are_ my family. Which means so is she." She lets her hand drop before smiling a bit. "Especially since she's one of the best people I've trained with."

Daenerys steps back and takes the map back into her hands. He stares at her incredulously. "I take offense to that."

"Good. You were meant to," she chuckles. He feels himself smile and glances back at the ground, letting out a deep sigh. "I'll go and talk with my men regarding what we are doing. You should go and chat with Arya now…it's better to speak with her about what happened rather than pushing it away."

Jon sighs. "I know…I just don't know how to talk with her about it," he admits, looking at her. "How do I speak with someone who now knows their family tried to actively betray their brother? That's not something I normally talk about."

Daenerys gives him a comfortable look before reaching out and grabbing his hand with her free one. "It is quite an interesting conversation, I'll give you that. But I'm sure you'll figure it out. The important part is to be there for her. If she's angry, let her be angry. If she's sad, let her be sad. She'll be thankful for it no matter how you speak of it." She reaches over and places the map under her arm. "Oh…and by the way." She raises an eyebrow at him. "You don't need to get angry."

His brow furrows. "What?"

"When you were getting angry at Kinvara for her secrecy. Trust me, I was angry too." She walks back over to him. "But anger isn't going to protect our children at this point. For now, we need to trust her, and that includes going along with what she says."

Her eyes travel up and down him for a second, and it took every part of his body not to move under her intense gaze.

"Although I will admit that anger is quite…alluring." Her eyes meet his again, and she gives that fucking smirk that she _knew_ drove him mad. "Keep that in mind for the future. Use it. It's pleasing to see the dragon taking residence in you…I hope I get to see more of it." She reaches up and leaves a soft kiss on his cheek, permanently stunning him. "I'll see you tonight, Jon."

With that, she leaves the room, closing the door behind her. It only then did he blink and step out of his haze. Gods, she was like a bloody witch, enchanting him with her eyes.

"For fuck's sake," he mutters, shaking his head. He glances at the door and sighs. His mind and manhood aside, he knew what he needed to do, and that was speaking with Arya. She was right.

He had pushed this off long enough. So quietly, he heads out, letting out a deep sigh. It had to be done.

* * *

When Jon knocked on Arya's door, he heard nothing. But after a few tense moments, a soft voice echoed in the room. "Come in."

He opens the door and steps inside, looking around the room. He didn't think he had seen the quarters that Daenerys had gifted Arya yet while he had been healing, but he had to admit they were quite nice. Of course, they weren't as big as his chambers, or even the children's, but it was comfortable. She had a large bed and window that looked out into the world beneath her.

As he walks to her, he sees that Ghost was resting on her bed. He assumed that Dan's direwolf was off with the child before they had to leave her.

Arya looks up from where she sat. "Hey," she says softly. Jon sighs and moves to her left, sitting next to her while Ghost came over to him, nudging at his hand. Jon smiles a bit and scratches the animal behind his ear before turning to Arya.

"Has Eleana told you what's going to happen?"

"Yes," Arya says. "She has. Do you know how long you will be gone?"

"I'm not sure…for however long the children need to learn, I assume." He sighs and glances outside. "I didn't want to do this, but apparently it's what has to happen. Daenerys was the one who suggested that Eleana stay here with you."

"I'll have to say thank you…it'll make being here a little less lonely." She looks over at Jon and bites her lip. "I suppose you're still…reeling from the news after you went on your adventure."

"I didn't want my children to see how angry I was," he admits softly to her. "I felt so much rage inside of me – anger I didn't even think I was capable of. And then Daenerys found me and she…she talked me off a ledge, I suppose. Right now, we're trying to…move on, for the sake of the children. While we can be angry all we want about what happened, there is nothing we can truly do to go back in time and change the events. It's something we are just going to have to live with."

Arya nods quietly, looking at the ground. She sniffles a bit and wipes her eyes. "I just…I can't believe they would do something like that. Even Bran." She looks up at him in complete shock. "He never mentioned he wanted any kind of power. He _said_ he wasn't even a Lord of Winterfell and yet now he's a king because he planned something with Sansa…and she…" Arya swallows and looks at the ground. "I knew she wanted power but I…I never thought…"

Jon looks at Arya, seeing the confusion and sadness laced within her eyes. "I know," he responds, grabbing her hand. "I didn't think it would be like this either…but for a time, we both knew it was coming." Arya looks up at him with a furrowed brow. "When I was in Dragonstone, she reveled in that position. She wanted those men. And to be honest, the only reason they appointed her as queen was that she was the only Stark left who wanted a position of power…she got what she wanted."

"But at what cost?" she whispers. "Those children…all of them manipulated you into killing Daenerys. She _had_ those children in her, _with_ her at the time. They manipulated you into killing our blood."

Jon hadn't thought about that. Dan had mentioned to him in the past about how he had basically killed them before they were even born, but it had never been a serious topic of discussion. But now, it felt even more real…and it only fueled a bit more of his anger. "You are right," Jon states. "But again…there's nothing more we can do for now."

He looks at Arya and then rests his hands on her shoulders. She looks up at him again.

"Dany and I still have absolutely no fucking clue where we are going," he admits to her. "Kinvara is refusing to tell us. If something happens, we are going to be back here sooner than we thought. But while we are gone, we need you to keep this place running as well as you can. Make sure people are still getting food, being taken care of, that the pyramid is protected – all of that. This is the _one_ place that Daenerys feels safe in. And we can't let that go."

Arya looks at him quietly, before letting out a small smile. "You really love her, don't you?"

Jon doesn't answer, but he keeps his gaze on her. "Promise me you will keep this place safe."

Arya reaches up and grabs his hand that was on his shoulder. "I promise." Jon nods, letting his hands drop. Arya looks out the window, sighing. "I suppose this place can become a home for me too for a while." She looks over at him. "I don't know how I could see Sansa now…knowing what I know."

Jon's brow furrows. "Have you seen her since you've gone west?"

"Yes," Arya states, looking up at him. "I visited her before I was called down to King's Landing for Bran's bidding. She's…" She bites her lip before shaking her head. "The North isn't doing well. I can at least say that."

Jon looks at her quietly before nodding. He could feel a bit of concern rise in him at that statement, but he wouldn't respond to it now. The north was the least of his worries. "We can talk more about it when we return." He reaches over and hugs his sister tightly. "I know we'll be saying goodbye later but, might as well get a hug in now."

Arya smiles a bit and hugs him back tightly. When she pulls back, she grabs his hand. "Remember that even though you're a dragon, you're a wolf too. You're my family."

Jon squeezes her hand. "And you are mine."

* * *

When night came and the sun was just below the horizon, Jon watched as Daenerys came onto the ship with Kinvara. He had already said his goodbyes to Arya and Eleana, but he desired to see Dany say goodbye as well. She hugged his sister and then her handmaiden, before boarding the boat.

Dan does the same and hugs them both with Daemon, but she hugs her direwolves the hardest – especially Ghost and Ari. Dan had admitted to him that she had changed the name to not confuse it with Arya anymore. Jon wished he could bring the wolves with him, but he knew that it would be best if they were left here. Wherever they were going, they needed as little people as possible.

The children boarded on last, and the ramp was taken away. Within minutes, they were sailing away from the port and watching as Arya, Eleana, and the others started to wave goodbye to them. Jon waits where he stands while they sail, watching as the city started to shrink as they went further and further away.

"You alright there?"

He looks over to see Dany coming over to him. She had on a cloak to protect herself from the sharp chill of the wind, but she had a smile on her cheeks. He manages a quiet one. "I'm alright," he admits softly, looking at her. "I'm just…thinking."

"That could never mean something good," she teases.

Jon rolls his eyes but couldn't stop the smile that came across his face. He loved this side of Daenerys. Absolutely loved it. It was a side that no one else got to see.

She always had the face of a ruler when she was in her audience chambers, remained as cordial and queen-like as she could when dealing with issues of the people she ruled over. But when it was just him and her, she had this hidden personality – one where she was a bit like Arya. She played jokes, she teased, she would laugh about silly things – it was refreshing to witness it when she was so different with other people.

"Stop," he chuckles, nudging her side. "I'm serious."

Daenerys looks up at him as she moves to where he stood at the edge of the boat. "What are you thinking of?"

He bites his lip and glances back at the ground. "Of the last time we were on a boat, honestly." He looks over at her. "I'm terrified Bran is going to find us." As he says that, their four dragons suddenly lurch up into the sky and fly over them, heading in the direction of the boat. But even that did not calm his nerves. "I can't have us suddenly being thrown overboard again."

"Well, this time at least if it does happen, it's just the five of us. And, the dragons are near us. They would be able to help us."

Jon watches as the dragons fly out of his line of sight. Kinvara was right. It was as if they knew where to go.

"I don't know," he mumbles, before looking down at her. "You put a little too much faith in these dragons. What if they can't sense us?"

"If we are truly in danger and a dragon is nearby, they can. Drogon saved me that day in the fighting pits," Daenerys insists. "I didn't call for him. He came to me because he knew I was unsafe. Think of Jonarys, Jon. He came out of nowhere _because_ he sensed your inner turmoil. The dragons do have a connection with us. You just need to believe that it happens."

There was so much passion in her eyes that it made him want to believe. He wanted to believe the world would turn out exactly as they wanted for her, but at the same time, he needed to stay alert as well. "For your sake, I'll try," he says to her.

Daenerys nods and looks out at the sea, smiling a bit. "Good. That's all I ask for. I know this whole…Targaryen dynasty is hard to understand."

"It's not hard, it's just…a lot to think about it. Especially since it's more than just the two of us now," he admits, glancing to where the children were in the brig of the ship. "Who knew Kinvara could steer a boat?"

"The red priests and priestess are people of many talents. They travel the world – I supposed they need to master the ways of transportation."

Jon looks down at her before nodding towards where the red priestess was. "Do you believe her? The Lord of Light and the God of R'hollor?"

Dany bites her lip and sighs. "I…want to. I mean, we are here, aren't we? Both of us, alive? And somehow, we have children with powers bestowed on them. I mean…that's quite hard not to believe…but then there's also my family. We worshipped Valyrian gods of the past – my ancestors named their dragons after them. And I know Westeros isn't a large follower of R'hollor either." She sighs and looks up at him once more. "The world is full of so many complicated religions and powers. It's amazing how it doesn't stop turning. Many cities here still run on slavery. I hate it."

Jon raises an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you do something about it?"

Daenerys bites her lip again. "I wanted to," she admits. "I wanted to fly to Volantis and burn down those walls and let the slavers go. I know who lives beyond those hills, away from the people in the streets. They don't deserve it. But I never did. Drogon took me away from the fighting pits, and from there I found my Dothraki. After that, my advisors thought it would be better to sail straight for Westeros while I had my power…if I could go back and change it, I would. I feel horrible for the people there. I wish I had freed them when I had the chance."

Jon stares down at her, captured by her sympathy. _This_ was the woman he had heard about from across the Narrow Sea. The woman who bleeds freedom for the people who deserved it. The woman who wanted to give innocent lives a chance to live. The poison given to her made so much more sense now. It really _had_ changed her mind.

He moves his gaze and looks out at the water again. "I mean…on the bright side, if you didn't come when you did, we might not have met…the children might not be here."

At that, a small smile comes over her cheeks. "No, I don't believe that." She glances up at him. "Whether I came then or now doesn't matter. I think we were always meant to cross paths, Jon Snow. Think about it." She reaches out and grabs his hand. "You were born in ice at House Stark – I as House Targaryen, in fire. And now, the children are a union of ice and fire – a balance, just as Kinvara said. I know eventually, we would have seen each other, whether in the past or in the future."

Jon looks down at her as she looks back out at the water. "You didn't seem to believe that when we saw each other in White Harbor again."

"I was angry and confused and upset. Do you blame me?"

"No," he answers quite quickly, which causes her to chuckle.

It was silent between them before she moves her gaze back to him. "I've been keeping my nerves preoccupied with the second boat trip the two of us we're on…when we sailed to White Harbor to go to Winterfell."

His brow raises in complete shock and he moves his eyes down to her own. " _That's_ what you've been thinking about?"

He sees her cheeks visibly turn red but she laughs. "What? It's a good memory of us on a boat!" She glances back at the water. "I'm trying to think of things that keep me happy so I don't, you know, have a panic attack about us being out here. It's frightening."

Jon nods, understanding, but out of everything she could be thinking about, that was something he was not expecting. "I just didn't think you…would think of that as a good memory."

"In the past, no," she says softly. "But now? It's nice to think of…our children probably came from that boat trip. I can't imagine my life without them." She bites her lower lip, smirking a bit. "I also might have quite enjoyed our time together, so that's nice to remember as well, don't you think?"

Jon doesn't say anything, but he glances over at her. Gods, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to so badly. He was holding back every fucking urge right now. That smirk was tempting.

"You are so different, Daenerys," he whispers, trying to shake his urge from his head.

"As are you," she whispers back. The water crashing beneath them on the boat almost overtook her words. "But that's a good thing, right?"

He could even see the hesitation in her gaze as if trying to reassure herself that yes, it was alright to speak like this. And he nods softly. "It's not a good thing." He sees the light diminish from her eyes. "It's an amazing thing, Dany." The light ignites again, and she smiles at him.

At that moment, however, Dan suddenly appears from the door, opening it up. "Can you two _please_ come down? We are _starving."_

Daenerys chuckles and looks to her. "We will be there in a moment, my dear." Dan rolls her eyes but steps back in, leaving them alone again and the tension diffused a bit. Daenerys turns to him. "You're going to be in my chambers on this boat, correct?"

His brow raises. "I thought that was only in Meereen?"

Daenerys looks at him with a sly smile on her cheeks. "Oh no. That's _everywher_ e, Jon. I told you, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Not for a second." She leans up and whispers in his ear. "And if you think I'm _ever_ going to let you sleep alone again, you've truly lost your mind. _Especially_ now that you've bonded with Jonarys." She pulls back and has that smirk and fuck him, he was dying here. "But again, I suppose that's a good thing, right?"

She walks back after that, leaving him speechless for the second time that day. As she does, she glances at him.

"Come on. The children are going to battle us if we don't feed them."

Jon shakes his dirty thoughts from his head before following after her. If he wasn't careful, he was going to end up doing something bad. But at the same time…would Daenerys mind?

' _Stop,'_ he instantly tells his head as he goes into the brig. _'Be a father and feed your bloody children. Stop thinking of Dany like that.'_

But as he watched her sit down at the table, grabbing some of the food the cooks had made for them in advance of their trip, with that same smile he had fallen for years ago, his mind couldn't help but go back to that place each time. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad. But he wasn't going to do anything unless she said so.

He needed to control himself before the real dragon was bloody let loose in him.

* * *

A week passes and they still haven't arrived at where Kinvara was telling them they were going to.

It wasn't like he was expecting them to. Kinvara said that it would take them about a week and it should be soon, but it was more like it was never-ending on this boat. Mainly because of his family. Each of them had something going on that he knew if they did not get off this boat soon, he was going to lose his head.

Daemon wasn't as bad as the other two. In fact, Jon found himself confiding in his son a lot on the boat. He would talk about the dreams he was having late at night when Dany and Dan would fall asleep, and they would chat for hours.

It was times like this where Jon could really connect with his son, speaking about his past, his battles that Daemon loved to listen about, the people he had met. While he loved both of his children, he will admittingly say that he had been focused on Dan for so long because she had been the one hurt the most out of the two of them.

Being here with Daemon was a chance to see what he thought about the world, and who he was. He had this whimsical look on his face whenever Jon would tell him about his time beyond the wall, or the soldiers her fought. It seemed that he was growing as interested in history as Dan was.

The only issue with Daemon was that he, while in Jon's absence, had become a bit of a joker.

It wasn't bad. His jokes didn't harm Jon or cause him any discomfort. They would just happen out of nowhere and surprise him so inconveniently he'd be annoyed as all hell – and every single bloody joke reminded him of what Arya used to do to him when she was younger.

For example – on their boat, it was quite small. It was a way of staying low while traveling by sea in case Bran was watching them. They had one bathing chambers, and since Eleana nor Asi was here to take care of them, it was up to themselves to bathe and clean. It wasn't as if it was a big deal, but that meant they were all in very close quarters.

Jon used one of the days to use the bathing chambers, as his body was beginning to smell of sweat from practicing during the day. But when he came out, the clothes he had laid out for him to wear were gone.

He had looked all over in his bloody towel, trying to find them, only to see that they had been hidden under the dining table the whole time. He was lucky the three girls were out on the deck when he was looking. And when he _did_ find them, he had heard a young chuckle come from the boy, who instantly ran off.

They were harmless, but that didn't mean that Jon was getting used to them. It was a miracle neither Dan nor Daenerys saw him completely nude. Or Kinvara…that would be interesting if she did, though. Now that he thought about it, she probably had when she brought him back.

That thought gets pushed away, replaced with Daemon once more, wondering where he had learned these types of jokes. He assumed he was only growing bored of being on the ship and that was why he was doing it, but he had a feeling it had been Arya who had taught him. His sister had been growing close with the children – which he was very happy about.

It was all he could want, for them to get along.

He had seen Arya speaking with Dan a lot, telling her of her stories of traveling across the world, fighting people. She would even occasionally train with her. Daemon, on the other hand, was interested in whom she had met, not of her stories. He had always been curious about what laid west of Westeros and Arya had told him of the strange people on islands, the ones among the sea. It was nice to see such fascination on the boy's face.

But at the same time, Jon also knew that was where the boy got these little jokes. And it was going to drive him mad.

Dan, on the other hand, had been growing bored. Jon had learned that his daughter needed to be consistently active. Whether that was reading in her library and diving into memories, or practicing her bending abilities, or doing sword-work or hunting or whichever she chose. She was consistently doing activities so she wouldn't be sitting down.

But while on a small boat, there weren't that many things to do. Kinvara had pleaded with her not to practice her magic for the sake of the wood they were sailing on, and also not to go into the memories of books until they arrived at where they were going so the powers could be even stronger. She couldn't really hunt because they were out in the middle of the sea. So she was stuck with swordplay.

And even that was starting to get on her nerves. She loved using her sword and practicing, but when it was quite possibly the only thing she could do to keep her mind active, she would get restless. She could practice with Jon, Daemon, even Daenerys, but after some time she would sit down and stare out at the sea, clearly agitated. Sometimes the dragons would fly past them on their way to wherever they were going and she would perk up, but it wasn't like she could fly them, so she would perk right back down.

He didn't blame her. He wanted to get to wherever they were going too, but for the sake of time, they needed to make the best out of a bad situation.

Even so, at night he would still speak with her, see how she was doing, laugh with her and send her off to bed. While her boredom and constant jabbering happened through the day, it ended at night and she went to sleep easily with her brother.

But Daenerys…oh, she was the absolute worst.

Not in a bad way. Not in that at all. In fact, he was pretty sure during this whole week, they hadn't been closer. And it was starting to fuck with his mind.

They would do what they usually did, sleep in the same bed with her body cuddled into his side. She would be asleep in minutes and all would be fine, but as soon as she woke up, that's when this different version of her came out. He could almost fucking _swear_ that she took longer in the morning to get dressed before he did so she could catch him looking at her.

It wasn't like he did – he tried _very_ hard not to. But when she did finally leave the room, he would let out the biggest sigh of relief.

But it didn't end there. During the day, it could get possibly worse. Because there was so little to do in the boat, they were consistently around each other. It wasn't like he hated it, but the way she looked at him made him practically forget the concept of language.

She would give him that fucking smirk that he wanted to wipe right off her face, touch his hand gently whenever they would talk – he could have sworn one night when he was training with the children, trying to improve their footwork, she was _fucking_ him with her eyes.

And that wasn't it either. In the morning, it drove him absolutely up the wall – because of course, he was a fucking man, and he couldn't control his bloody body when he slept, but she took advantage of that. Oh, by the gods, she did. And occasionally, when he would try to ignore that stupid sensation that he had down there and just enjoy his arms wrapped around her, she would grind her body deeper into his in his sleep, making him fucking curse so loudly in his head that he wanted to scream.

And then an hour later she would get up and yawn like she hadn't just set every fucking desire of his on fire. He would have to pretend to stay asleep until she left, and then try to calm himself the _fuck_ down.

He swore that she _knew_ she was driving him crazy. The way she looked at him made him think that at least, but if he didn't get off this boat soon, he was going to fucking cave. There was so much he could take.

Right now, he was in the dining room they had on the boat, looking down at a parchment of paper while eating a pastry that Eleana had prepared for them a few days prior. He hadn't eaten it yet because he wanted to see if the children would get to it first, but because they were so close to where they were going, he thought ' _fuck it, I deserve it after this bloody trip.'_

As he sat there, writing down a list, he heard the door open and close. He glances his head up to see Daenerys standing there and instantly, all of his dirty thoughts come racing back to him, but he pushes them deep down. That was not what he needed right now.

' _What if she wants you to do exactly what you're thinking?'_ his mind whispers to him, but he pushes that voice out as well. He couldn't let that take over.

"What are you doing?" Daenerys asks gently.

Jon sighs and glances back at her. "I haven't really been keeping up with the moons lately, but I've had a feeling that the twin's name day is coming," he admits to her quietly, and she nods, confirming what he says. "I found Dan when she was around three months and kept track since then…I've been thinking of what to possibly get them after the year that we have had."

Daenerys moves to sit next to him and gently takes the list from his hands. She chuckles at one of the options and he raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm just snickering at the engraving," she says quietly, placing the list down. "On Dan and Daemon's swords. We both know that they aren't going to last long with how they have grown."

"I know," Jon mutters. "It's hard to figure out what to get them when they're not normal children, you know?"

Daenerys glances at him and then at the list. "How about you have that blacksmith make them their own swords? Out of Valyrian steel?"

His brow raises in surprise. "He was only able to re-forge them. I don't know if he might have any more steel for me to use on swords for the children."

"It's worth a chance," Dany says, nodding to the children of where they were on the deck behind the closed door. "They would be overjoyed if they got that. I would have it done myself but I have absolutely no idea where you found this blacksmith that did my own sword…I'm probably better at preparing a festival for them rather than gifts."

Jon chuckles a bit, looking at her. "Don't say that. You're great at many things, you know that."

Daenerys smiles and lets out a soft sigh before standing up. "Kinvara says we should be arriving soon…I'm not seeing any serious danger yet, although there is a solid mist that is covering the boat right now. I don't understand how she can see through it."

"At least we'll be getting off this bloody boat," he mumbles, shaking his head.

She raises an eyebrow at him, chuckling. "What? Are you losing it?"

"You have no idea, Dany."

She tilts her head softly at him before coming to his side. "What is it? I can help."

"No," he instantly states before calming himself. He wasn't about to let out his sexual frustrations on Dany herself. "No, it's alright…I've just been having some…strange dreams and all. I think being cooped up on the boat has made them more prevalent."

"Oh," she mumbles, before looking at him. "I mean, I'm right there. I'm always there to help if you need it."

"I know, Dany," he breathes, closing his eyes. When he opens them again, he instantly regrets how he was acting. He could see the hurt in her eyes at his dejection. Before he could speak, she goes to stand.

"Alright, I'll, uh…get out of your way then."

As soon as she goes to leave, he reaches out and grabs her hand. "Stop," he requests softly. She does as he says and turns back to him, her eyes to the floor.

He pulls her towards him and then takes her other hand, looking up at her from where she stood.

"I'm sorry," he says to her gently. "I shouldn't be taking my stress out on you. You do not deserve that."

"Then why are you?" she asks, and he could hear the clear objection in her voice. "I'm only trying to help…I thought we told each other we wouldn't be keeping secrets from the other from now on."

"We did…and there isn't a secret. I've just been stressed. That is all. I'm worried about you and the children and everything in-between. That's why I'm acting the way I am. But I shouldn't have snapped at you. I am sorry."

Daenerys watches him quietly before nodding. "It's alright." Only then does he realize she's wearing a variation of the same dress that she wore the day they left, only in a dark red. Since they have been on the boat, she had stayed in regular clothing so traveling would be easier, but now she was all dressed up. His brow furrows.

"Why are you all…queen-like, looking?"

That causes her to chuckle before she looks back at him. "'Queen-like?'" she teases before taking a seat next to him again. "If we're going to be arriving soon, I can't show up looking all undressed. Wouldn't you agree?"

Jon nods quietly, smiling. "I suppose for a queen." He looks down at the dress before glancing back at his list. "It's good. It looks beautiful on you."

"Thank you," she says softly before glancing at the pastry he was eating. "What is that?"

"Oh – it's a strawberry cake," he says, pushing it closer to Dany. "Eleana made some of them before we left and I wanted to wait until the children had some but, uh…it's at the end of our trip and I was hungry." He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, before handing it to her. "You can have some if you'd like."

Daenerys rolls her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "Typical man to hog all the food to yourself," she muses. Before he could fight her on that, she stops him. "I'm kidding, calm yourself," she snickers. As she pulls the pastry towards her, she takes a small bite of a side he didn't eat, before pulling back.

He almost laughs as she does. Eleana had placed a type of cream on the top to make it sweeter – and it was now all over Dany's lips. She stares at him as he holds in his laughter, but the look on her face was too much.

"What is it?"

He shakes his head, placing his mouth in his hands. She stands and glances at herself in a hanging mirror before throwing him a look of annoyance, and that causes him to break, making him laugh.

"Oh, har har, you're _so_ hilarious, Jon Snow." She grabs a napkin and wipes the cream off of her lips, before looking to him. Quietly, she smirks and walks over. As he lifts the pastry to his lips, she suddenly shoves it into his mouth, causing the cream – and the pastry – to splatter all over his face.

He stares at her in shock as she begins to laugh, moving away. "Oh, you're going to get it!" he exclaims, standing up and grabbing the destroyed pastry in his hands. He rushes over and she jumps in the other direction, snickering as she did, trying to avoid his messy fingers. He lurches out of nowhere and grabs her from behind, pulling her close, and she squirms to get away.

"Stop!" she commands, but she was laughing at the same time. He pushes her down and then rubs his hand all over her face, covering her in the pastry. She squeals in shock, moving away, and it was his turn to laugh now.

"Don't mess with a – _oh shit!_ " This time, Dany had taken most of the cream off of her face and ran at him. He runs away, clearly quicker than her, but didn't realize that the chair he had been sitting in was not tucked into the table. He practically tripped and fell right on top of it but before he could get up, he felt the cream from the pastry smear right back into his face – followed by a laugh and a yelp.

His eyes open and he quickly catches Daenerys as she suddenly trips from a spare wooden board on the old floor of the ship. He grabs her tightly, and as soon as she looked at him, she started to laugh again. Her laugh only edged on his.

They looked like children who got into the kitchen by accident.

After a moment, he starts to realize the position they were in. When she had tripped, he had pulled her into him to stop her from falling onto the ground, and she now sat straddled on his lap to keep herself steady on the moving ship. She seems to realize it too and her cheeks turn red after a moment, through the cream.

Jon clears his throat and reaches over, grabbing a napkin. "Let's, uh…get this off of you," he murmurs, moving to her cheeks and wiping the cream from her face. She doesn't say anything but watches his hand as he does it. "I'm sorry I, uh…lost it there. Not very noble-like to start a food fight."

As he lowers the napkin onto the table, he glances at the hinge of her breasts – which was now covered in cream. It had dripped down, and now her dress was stained.

"Shit," he curses. "I'll go grab some water and-"

"You make me feel like a child again," she murmurs.

His head snaps up to her, and he feels himself still at the way she was looking at him. Her eyes were filled with so many emotions that glued him directly to his seat. Desire, lust, happiness, passion – but more importantly, one he hadn't seen in her eyes in a long time – _love._

"Dany…" he whispers, but she shakes her head at him before she rests her hands against his cream-covered cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, looking at him with the utmost sincerity. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you when I first saw you again. I'm sorry for not trusting you. I'm sorry for _everything._ "

"You have nothing to apologize for," he says to her softly.

"Even so…you've done nothing but been the most… _amazing_ man. I haven't smiled like this since I was a little girl, and yet you make it seem so… _normal."_ Her thumb starts to stroke his cheek, and he feels himself let out a soft sigh as she does. "Ever since I've met you again…I have never been happier. I can't even…begin to fathom what life would be like without you."

His brow furrows as he stares at her in surprise. This confession was coming out of _nowhere._ The past week had been filled with plenty of stares and glances, but he didn't think it would end like this. "I…how long have you been thinking this?"

"For a while," she admits softly. "I mean, I've told you how much you mean to me, but…with what's happening right now…I need you to understand. I mean…I feel like I've been dropping hints this whole entire week and you've been _completely_ oblivious."

He almost starts to laugh. He wasn't crazy. "So you _have_ been doing all that to drive me mad?"

"I didn't think it would drive you mad," she chuckles, shaking her head. "I thought you would lean over and do what I intended to happen – I guess I was wrong and I have to do this myself."

Those words had stilled him from talking, but she looks at him as serious as she could, her body close to his, pressing against his chest, her forehead against his own, cream and all. Her hands remain on his cheeks, the softest smile he had ever seen, one that made his heart melt.

"I'm _done_ playing these games," she whispers, her eyes searching his. "We've been dancing around each other for I don't even know how long and I don't want to anymore."

He couldn't speak. It was as if all words had left his mind. But he tried to for her. "W…what do you mean?"

She lets out a soft sigh. "Gods, you really are oblivious," she whispers, but it was said with nothing but a smile upon her lips. "I want you to _be_ with me, Jon."

Those words seemed to stop the world around him. All he could do was stare at this beautiful, stunning woman in front of him and wonder if she was telling the truth. Was this really her openly saying to him that she wanted him? Did she want to be together again? Like they had been years ago?

"I…I already am with you," he states, swallowing.

Daenerys begins to chuckle and shakes her head. "Jon…" She moves her hands down to where his pants were, before moving his hands that were locked around her waist to her lower body, right above her ass. He felt his face turn redder than a tomato, but his eyes stayed locked on hers. "I mean _all_ of me… _everything."_

Jon stares at her, his hands resting on her body, almost too afraid to move. Was this a dream? Was any of this real? But her body felt real, and her breath felt real, and her eyes felt real as well. This had to be real…it had to be.

"Dany…" he whispers. His eyes flick towards her lips – and maybe for once, this would be it. This could be the moment he had been fucking dreaming about for he didn't know how long now. He leans up, his forehead against hers, and she makes no move to pull away.

Their lips were so close, and he could almost feel her trembling under his hands. She was nervous, and so was he, but he knew this was what felt right. But right before he could lean up and press his lips against hers, there was a sudden lurch in the boat, and he held onto her tightly before she tumbled to the ground.

And then, everything stopped. The boat seized movement.

"What…what's happening?" Daenerys asks, finally moving her gaze away from him and toward the door. She gets up off of his lap, glancing outside. Jon stands and takes the towel, finally wiping the cream off of his face before silently readjusting himself. That had been…something.

"I think we might be here," he says to her, walking over.

He could see the disappointment in her eyes. "I thought we would have more time," she whispers, glancing out the window of the door.

Jon looks down at her before reaching over and grabbing her hand. She quietly looks up, clearly embarrassed about what she had said, but he brings a hand to her cheek and strokes it softly.

"Later, alright?" he asks her.

Daenerys lets out a disappointed sigh but nods all the same. He leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead, knowing that when they did have this conversation, he didn't know how much he could hold himself back. If not for that lurch, he didn't know what he would have done.

He opens the door and lets Daenerys walk out first, as she grabbed her cloak and covered her body to hide the cream from their little food fight. He walks over, seeing Dan and Daemon staring out at the mist in front of them. Jon's eyes follow theirs and he sees they were floating near ruins of what looked like old towers and large buildings.

Where were they?

"Kinvara." Jon looks over at the red priestess, who was smiling. "Where have we sailed to?"

The dragons came from behind them, screeching in the sky, before taking a seat on the grounds next to the river. "We have arrived at exactly where we need to be."

"No."

Jon looks over to see Daenerys taking a step back. "My queen-"

"No, I know _exactly_ where we are. This is the Smoking Sea. Anyone who ventures into here dies – _especially_ people like us. The Doom still resides. We shouldn't be here. We need to turn back."

Jon could see the frightened expression on her face, but Kinvara raises her hand at her.

"My queen, please. We are not going to travel any further until I have done something." She looks at Jon. "Please, Jon. I would never try to harm you or the queen or the children. I am only here to guide and help you."

Jon looks over at Dany, her frightened look only changing a little to confusion and concern. She moves her gaze to him and he reaches out to her, grabbing her hand. She sighs.

"I…I just don't know. I know the horrors of which the ruins of Old Valyria can bring." Dany looks to Kinvara. "If we even so much as get burned or shipwrecked or whatever, I will have you eaten."

"My queen, we will not be sailing through the ruins."

Her brow furrows. "Then why are we here?"

Kinvara only offers a smile and turns to the ruins in front of them. "Go to your parents, children."

Dan and Daemon rush over to Jon and Daenerys, who both collectively take one of them into each of their arms. They watch as Kinvara chants something in High Valyrian, over and over, until suddenly, two torches on the right side of the Smoking Sea light up, igniting.

Kinvara smiles and looks to the dark space in front of them. "Masters of fire and breakers of the earth. The servants of the Lord of Light. The riders that mount that sky. Reveal yourself for your dragon brothering – we have a gift we must train!"

Dany and Jon share a look. Had she lost her mind?

"Kinvara," Jon tries, but the red priestess shoots him a glare.

" _Stay quiet!"_

He shuts his mouth, watching as she turns back around. Quickly, she chants something else in High Valyrian. "Eman Daenērys se Ionos Targārien, along lēda pōja riñar, dan se daemon. Pōnta jorrāelagon aōha dohaeragon. Se vys jorrāelagon aōha dohaeragon. Kostilus, rual īlva rȳ se kesi repay ao lēda ābrar."

"She's mentioning us," Jon says to Dany. "And saying something about repaying with life."

"I know," Dany mutters, looking at him. Both of them hated what went through their minds, but when their eyes connected, they knew. They knew what they needed to do.

They quietly push the children behind them, both of them looking up at the two adults in question before Jon and Daenerys started to sneak up behind Kinvara. Dany glances at Jon and nods her head. Their hands go to the hilt of their swords. Jon prepares to pull when he suddenly hears a crinkle, and crack.

His head glances up and he feels like he's in some sort of dream. The sky around him began to break, and fall into the water beneath them. Daenerys stares up in surprise as little pieces of clouds begin to fall into the river. Her eyes follow as the ruins in front of her seem to seemingly disappear, and the sun begins to shine.

Jon feels heat hit his face, and bright light envelops his vision. He looks away as he continues to feel pieces of what felt like the world falling around him until it was silent. And then, he heard a dragon screech.

He snaps his head up and looks to see Drogon, Jonarys, Joraharion, and Visenya fly off, except they were flying off with three more dragons. No, no… _five._

Jon's brow furrows as he steps closer to the edge of the boat while it starts to move. Daenerys brings a hand to her mouth, tears in her eyes, while Daemon and Dan run to the edge to watch the dragons fly high.

There were beautiful canals in front of them that lead to towers that seemed to have no end, all built with beautiful stone that seemed to be forged from dragon fire. At the very top, there didn't even seem to be an area where there would be a roof. The ruins they had just seen weren't ruins anymore, and they were beautiful long columns that extended out into a sea behind them – the Summer Sea they had just sailed from.

Jon turns his gaze back to the buildings. All of them seemed to have spirals of sorts, and at the end of each building, it would lead out into some street in the distance, filled with what looked like shops and blacksmiths. He looks up into the sky as he hears another screech, and sees four more dragons, all of different colors.

As they sailed, people who looked almost identical to Daenerys stared at them, quiet, some whispering to each other. But not every single one of them bore her details. Some looked like him, dark hair and eyes. It was a mix of differences.

They sail all the way to what looked like the edge, and Jon sees a man step out with a woman, him with dark hair and the woman with light hair. There was a boy that looked to be slightly older than the twins, along with a girl who was a bit younger. The boat stops, and the family stares up at what looked like a castle, fitted with what looked like green-emerald stone, and at the very top column laid a dragon statue, made of pure gold.

"What is the meaning of this, Kinvara?!" the man hisses at the red priest as Jon – rather clumsily – stepped out of the boat with Daenerys and the children, still shocked at what he was seeing. This…this couldn't be.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but something has come up with the Targaryen family. Their children possess powers you can help us with that no other living person can. No one has seen us come here, and it was only the five of us traveling. We would be so honored if you would do your trails to allow the Targaryen family to stay with you while you train."

The man stares Jon down, approaching him. He was taller in size but didn't seem to have as much muscle as he would expect from someone who seemed to rule. "The Targaryen's, huh?" he snorts. "The cowards that left us. It was only a matter of time before your many layers of followers somehow found us."

Daenerys steps forward, her brow furrowed. "I'm sorry…"

The man glares at her, before addressing her with his name. "Aenar Galareon," he mutters.

"Aenar," she answers, her voice softer now at his angry demeanor. "Where…I was told for years Valyria was ruined…how is this possible?"

"Many things are possible when magic is in the world – and it runs strong in Old Valyria."

The woman steps forward with her voice, and she walks to Daenerys. It was strange, how she possessed the features of Dany but looked so different at the same time. Her face was shaped quite differently, and she was taller, almost pear-shaped, but she had that grace that all Valyrian people seemed to possess.

"Since we don't even allow people without the blood of Old Valyria past our gates, consider that your first trial passed," the woman states. "But you are going to have to explain yourselves if you want any chance of getting out of here alive."

Daenerys takes a step back, looking around. "So…this is..."

"Yes," the woman states. "Welcome to Valyria…for now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the dragonlords live.
> 
> To be honest, I've been reading the lore that George R.R. Martin has written for this world and I think it's a damn shame that Valyria wasn't in the show - so now they are alive in my story? How? Well, you'll see next chapter!
> 
> and also man I'm sorry I just got a comment that I'm blue balling you guys and I promise the smut will come soon and so will the kiss I got a plan with my madness, just trust it haha
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to stab me as Arya did to the Night King? Let me know in the reviews and comments, as they always keep me writing and pushing out these chapters quicker for you guys - all of you are so awesome and I love writing this story for you and I'm so freaking happy you are loving it because I was so scared to write this. Really happy you are enjoying it :,) Don't forget to follow and favorite if you would like the join the adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and I hope you guys have a great weekend! Stay healthy and wash your hands! :)


	26. Jon: Valyria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Targaryen's welcome to Valyria is anything but good, but the outcome ushers in a whole new era for the family - as well as a new home and a new feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your comments - they mean the world to me and keep me writing this quicker. Hope you guys enjoy :)

_Jon_

To say he was still in shock would be an understatement.

The moment Jon walked himself into the hallways of this supposed legendary city, he felt himself grow silent. He had absolutely _no idea_ how to talk with these kinds of people. Yes, he was with Daenerys for he didn't know how long now, but these people…he didn't feel as if it was Dany.

They felt cold. They felt bad. And everywhere he walked, he felt like eyes were watching them.

He was sure it would be explained later on as to how they are even alive in the first place. He had lived off of the stories that Valyria had died in the Doom, as Daenerys had said when they rode up to the ruins. But right now, it didn't feel very ruined.

No, in fact, it felt quite alive.

"I can't believe you would bring absolute strangers here, Kinvara," Aenar says as he leads them into a large room. Above them, there are paintings of what looked like dragons across the ceiling, of all different kinds and sizes, as well as what seemed to be family portraits. Beneath that were benches that seemed to be made from gold and wealth undeniable to only Valyria.

And in those benches were people, who were all staring down at them.

As they walked forward, he feels someone grab his hand and looks behind him to see Daenerys. The look she gives him is one filled with concern and fear. And he knew it. He felt it too.

"I won't let anything happen to us," he whispers to her. "I promise."

Right now the dragons were flying around who knew where in Valyria and it truly was just them. Daenerys nods quietly, glancing around the room. He watches as Aenar goes to sit on a throne in the front, made of ancient black stone that seemed to dim the room, carved into what looked like the head of a dragon. The two children from before sit in opposite thrones, much smaller, while the woman sits in one equal to the man.

It was silent. Everyone was looking.

"Dragon riders of old," Kinvara finally states, walking forward to them. "I know that we have shown up a time that is most unfortunate for all of us. I know that letting people in is not something you normally do. But I most propose you make an exception for the Targaryens."

"Why should we?" Aenar asked, his voice angry. "They _left_ Valyria more than four hundred years ago! Why should we suddenly allow them back into our ranks?!"

The woman looks to him. "Aenar." Her voice was firm but quiet. He looks over at her and she offers him a stance glance. The man sighs before lowering his head, nodding at her. She turns to them. "While I am sure that you have all the explanation you can muster, Kinvara, we are forgetting that we have people in here that must have questions as to who we are."

Kinvara nods, turning to Daenerys and Jon. "You must be confused."

"You don't say?" Jon mutters.

"Kinvara, what is the meaning of this?" Daenerys instantly asks. Jon could feel the eyes of the people above blazing down on them. "Why could you not tell us that we were coming here? Of all places?"

"Because the Valyrians have kept their home a secret for years because of people like me. I'm not allowed to speak of it outside of its walls."

Daenerys' brow turns to the woman. "I'm sorry…I am so confused as to what is happening. I know we barged in on your way of life but can you _please_ explain to us how this is? I have lived for years under the impression that my ancestor's way of life was destroyed years ago."

"Your ancestors?!"

" **Aenar."** The woman's voice was firm and he throws his hands up in the air, shaking his head, but allows her to continue. "I'm sorry for my husband's temper. We haven't had a sudden visit to our home in years. It was quite a surprise."

She stands and walks to Daenerys and Jon, looking at them both.

"My name is Saeresa Galeron. We have been rulers over Valyria for more than three hundred and fifty years. That is my youngest, Nesara." The little girl from before gives them a smile and waves. "And my oldest, Zaevar." The boy doesn't do much, but he offers a small nod, glancing at them all.

"Saeresa," Daenerys says softly. "That's the ancient house name of Valgyreon."

"Yes, it is. I'm glad you know your history," the woman muses, looking at her up and down. "But forgive me, you had questions, correct? I am commonly referred to as the knower of knowledge here."

"How?"

This one comes from Dan, who steps forward. Her brow was furrowed. She bows her head a bit.

"Forgive me. My name is Dan, and this is my brother, Daemon." He offers a quiet wave from her right, still looking around what looked to be the throne room. "We have a library back home that is filled with the ancient history of the world - dragon riders included, but never any idea that they might have survived? How is this possible? And how are you ruling? There was no monarchy in the time of the Valyrian empire."

"No, there was not, smart girl," the woman states, smiling a bit. Jon felt himself smile a bit at his daughters' knowledge. Fuck what the others thought. He was allowing himself the pride of having a smart child. "What you see here began centuries ago." She turns to Daenerys. "After your ancestors left us."

Jon could see the look that many gave Daenerys and it ticked him off a bit. She wasn't the only Targaryen here and yet suddenly she was the eye of all the troubles of the past? That wasn't fair at all.

"Yes, our ancestors did think of your family as cowardly when the Targaryens left before the Doom," Saeresa explains. "But over time, more people started to have the same vision that Daenys Targaryen had, and civilians began to worry. While some fled as you did to go and cross-breed with others, many stayed because they did not believe it would happen. We, however, the ones you see before you, did. And we enlisted extra help."

She gestures to where Kinvara stood. Daenerys stares at her in shock. She knew that the red priestess was old, but never that old. She still looked like that of a young girl.

"You…you saved them?" Daenerys whispers. "And you knew this whole time?"

"I didn't save them," Kinvara responds. "I and several other red priests did. Many who are gone now. I am one of the few remaining." She walks to them quietly. "I couldn't tell you of Valyria because they have kept this a secret for hundreds of years. If the news that the greatest city in the world still stood, don't you think thousands of people would try to come and take the magic it possesses? I could never speak of it to you until you were meant to see it."

Daenerys turns her head to look at Saeresa. "So this has been…what, protected for hundreds of years?"

"We weren't protected, as you said. Our lands still fell and our towers collapse," the woman explains. "We had dragons die and dragonriders did as well. But it was nothing compared to what it was like outside of the protection spell we were under." She walks around, looking up at the people in the bleachers. "When we contacted the red priests of R'hollor, we knew that we would only be able to save a select few, the ones who believed the world to be in danger. Once we could feel that the earth was moving, the red priests connected us to the Lord of Light, who cast his protection over the survivors, and a piece of Valyria we could still call our home. When the spell was done, the rest of Valyria was in ashes and destroyed, but this part remained untouched."

She walks back to the front of the room, sitting down on the throne again.

"We began to rebuild and make a new home, one hidden away from the rest of the world. A part of us has always believed that we might have used the magic for the wrong reasons in the past, so we kept it in here."

"What kind of magic?" Dan asks. "Fire magic?"

"No. Fire magic we use very frequently here. As I'm sure this is why Kinvara brought you," the woman muses, glancing over at the red priest. "It was blood sorcery. A mix of many kinds of sorcery, honestly…things that would anger the gods. We do not practice it now. Once we rebuilt Valyria to its heights, our ancestors did not know who would rule. Before, there was no democracy, or monarchy, or any kind of leader. Just riders and conquerors. But once we became who we are now, we needed to figure out who would be best fit to keep us alive and safe from the world. So the Galereon dynasty was born."

Jon glances over at where the king sat, seeing his angry expression. He knew none of this could end badly if they didn't convince them they should be there.

"But…there have been stories of people never returning from Valyria…and the one who did was filled with worms and all sorts of horrible things inside of her. Was that all a lie?"

"No. It's not." This time it was Aenar who spoke. "The protection spell that the red priests and priestesses have put over our city causes people to die if they so much as come close to where our lives lay. And if for some reason they have the blood of old Valyria in them, they have to pass trials that are impossible to pass. Only then could they be allowed to live." Jon didn't miss the smile that came over the man's lips. "And you're going to have to face those, too."

Daenerys turns to Saeresa. "Please…my children need your help. Need Valyria's help."

She takes a glance at her and sighs. "While we usually don't allow explanations before the trials, we will in this case as you are a former dragon lord. Right?" Aenar grunts, shaking his head. "Kinvara said the two of your children have powers. Is that correct?"

"Yes. Dan can summon and manipulate fire, while Daemon is a healer."

Saeresa's brow raises. "A healer? That's shocking." Her eyes lock on Daemon's. "Who have you healed that had you find it out?"

"My father."

Saeresa's eyes were brought to Jon's, who had been silent. "Is he speaking of you?"

Jon looks to Daenerys. He didn't want to say anything that would put them in danger, but at her nod, she encourages him to step forward. "Yes," he answers, turning to her. "I went my whole life as Jon, but the name my father gave me was Aegon."

"And why do you not go by that name?" Aenar asks, his sneer evident. "Are you ashamed?"

"I am not ashamed of who I am," Jon states angrily, turning to him. "I go by the name I was called my whole life. I am not about to change it to please some dragonlords that have been hiding away in a bubble for centuries so they wouldn't have to face others."

Aenar stands suddenly, but the woman waves her hand. Instantly, he is forced back down into his seat. The family jumps in shock, staring at her. Saeresa stands and walks towards them. She had powers too.

"Forgive my husband… _again._ He is not normally this temperamental." She walks towards Jon. "He says he brought you back. Where?"

Jon glances at Daenerys again. He was serious about what he had thought. They weren't doing this without the other and he wasn't about to expose himself to the whole entire room of Valyrians without her consent. But she nods at him, her eyes traveling to his shirt. He turns to Saeresa and begins to unbutton his clothes, watching her reaction.

The crowd around them gasps at his marks on his chest from his first death, but her eyes went straight to the one that was fresh.

"The first ones are from my men at the Night's Watch in the North of Westeros." Saaresa's brow raises, but she doesn't question. "This one is from-"

"Wait."

Jon watches as Saeresa brings her hand atop the wound. Suddenly, her eyes begin to glow a bright white, and Jon stares at them in shock. For a moment, she was silent, and then they returned to their normal blue color. She looks at him.

"Daario Naharis," she answers. "A sellsword from Yunkai. He killed you fighting for her love." Her eyes glance over to where Daenerys was, who was quiet. "Kinvara attempted to bring you back using blood sorcery but it wasn't strong enough. So your son did it." She turns her head to where Daemon stands. "I must say. It is very impressive that you were able to use that conjuring. It took me years to master it at your age."

Daemon's brow raises. "You're a healer?"

"As Valyrians, we are known to be connected to the magic of the world. All of it is rooted in fire and blood. But when the world turned into the wasteland it is now, the Gods bestowed upon a few of us the power to heal. I have been the master healer here in Valyria for years now. My daughter is training in it as well." The little girl waves again. Gods, she was adorable compared to her angry father. "My son, however, is much like Dan. Zaevar. Why don't you test the girl?"

Daenerys brow furrows in surprise. "Wait, wh-"

" ** _Hyuh!_** "

The dark-haired boy suddenly shot a blast of fire so powerful at Dan that it heated the room to a temperature Jon didn't know he could reach. Dan quickly shielded her arms in front of her and directed the flames towards the bleachers where the people sat, all of which jumped up in shock and glared down at the girl.

"What the hell was that for?!" Dan yells angrily at the boy. He only smirks and sits down. Saeresa smiles and walks over to her. "Why would you command your son to do that?!"

"Because Zaevar is our best fire mage here. He's been training with our priests and priestesses for years. If you can deflect a hit from him, that means you have potential. In a fight, I do not know…your anger is strong." Dan takes a step back, looking up at her in confusion. "But that is something we could work on." She looks back at Daenerys and Jon. "While your two children do seem to have the powers Kinvara has said they have, there is the problem of you two."

Daenerys instantly takes a step in front of her children. "If you think I'm going to let you take them after that-"

"Daenerys, relax," Saeresa chuckles. "This is what they need to prepare themselves for. The teachings here are meant to make sure that they are ready for anything unexpected, including sudden blows."

"That doesn't give you the right to suddenly blast fire at our child," Jon snaps at her.

The woman raises an eyebrow at him before walking to where he stood. "Jon Targaryen, correct?" He nods, watching her with careful eyes. "Hmm…you act as if you are some high and mighty man who can control who your children become. There is no control. There is no guidance. There is only the will of the Lord above, and it's time you two learned that. Your children are going to do amazing things – but I do not believe you should be here to witness it."

The guards around them instantly pull at their swords. Jon steps back, doing the same. Daenerys glares at her. "How could you lock us out? You're separating a family!"

"Oh, we aren't going to separate you," Aenar states, and Saeresa turns to him with a raised brow. "We are going to kill you."

The woman's brow raises and she steps up, walking over. "We didn't agree on this yet."

"I'm making the decision now. The children stay with us. Guards! You-"

Jon suddenly aims his sword at the man's throat, causing all of the people around them to still. The man glares down at Jon, before smirking.

"What are you going to do? Slit my neck?" the man sneers at him.

"No," Jon states, staring him down. "If you so much as touch my family, I will do far worse than just granting you the mercy of death that quickly."

"You realize you are threatening a king?"

"You are doing the same," Jon growls. Usually he would never throw that into any conversation, but right now his family was in danger. And he needed to be as threatening as possible - and maybe his name and who he was would do that.

Even so, the man laughs, before taking a step back. "A king, he says. The Targaryens are _nothing but the **scum** of the earth!"_

"You headed my ancestor's warning!" Daenerys angrily yells at them. "You may not have run, but you locked the people out who didn't believe in what you said. All of them died because you thought you were more superior to the others to let them live! More of them could be here if you weren't so cruel."

"Cruel? Says the woman who burned thousands of innocents in King's Landing." Daenerys takes a step back, staring at the man. "Yes, we know of what you have done. And we aren't about to have that here in our city."

"She was poisoned," Jon states, his patience growing thin. "She isn't that woman. I wouldn't put my children near her if she was."

"Regardless of what she has done or not, she is still Targaryen. Her children have powers, but you two? I don't want you here. I don't want to see your faces." Aenar stares down Jon, who still had his sword in his hands. "You pretend that you are a king, or your Targaryen whore is a queen, or even that your children are some sort of nobles, but you will never be considered that here. You're nothing. No one. And you deserve to ** _die_** that way. Guards, seize the children and burn them."

Three guards come and take the children from them. Daenerys instantly pulls her sword and slams it into the chest of one of them, causing them to fall. More guards come over and try to stop her, but the children fought back angrily. Jon pulls one of the guards off but doesn't see Dan and Daemon get dragged away from the last.

"Stop!" he yells angrily.

He could see Dan trying to use her powers but they had her hands behind her back. Daemon was attempting to get out of the strong grip to help her but it was not enough. Jon turns his head quickly to see Daenerys get thrown onto the ground. Before the guard could suddenly slam a sword into her, Jon rams him into the wall and shoves Longclaw deep into his chest.

He had never felt so much anger at these people. How could they be so cruel as to turn away a family and to kill their parents while the children had to watch? Who were these people?

He could hear some people cheering from above at the fight, but his mind was focused on Daenerys. She was holding her side, and he noticed that she was bleeding slightly.

"Are you alright?" he asks her quickly, helping her stand.

"I'm fine," she growls, her eyes focused on Aenar. "You don't deserve that throne!"

"And you don't deserve to live! I told you, **burn them!** "

Saeresa tries to stop them but the guards that followed the king's word separate her, before ten other guards aim their closed fists at the couple. Dan and Daemon scream and shout from where they were being captured, but there was no way of escaping them. Kinvara attempts to block them but they subdue her as well, throwing her to the side. "You're making a mistake!" Kinvara exclaims.

"We do not make mistakes," Aenar sneers before turning his head towards the couple. " **Kill them!** "

Jon throws his arms around Daenerys as sudden flames begin to engulf them, turning the throne room into what looked like a smoky mess. The people above scream and shout at the fire as the heat intensified, shieling their eyes.

When the guards finally stopped the flames, however, only smoke remained floating to the ceiling. Aenar smiles at the crisped mess on the ground, while Saesera yelled at him.

"We didn't even give them a chance, you bastard! We were only going to let them leave!"

"Quiet, woman! Don't talk back to your king!" His voice changes direction to where the couple was. "It is done."

Except…it wasn't.

When the smoke began to clear, and the flames finally died down, the whole throne room stared in shock as two live bodies looked up from soot on the ground. The flames hadn't burned as long as they needed to completely burn their clothes, but their whole body was covered in soot and dirt. But they stared at them, completely unburnt.

Aenar suddenly falls to his knees. "It can't be."

Jon stands, moving his hand to where Daenerys was, helping her stand as well. Together, they turn to the man, seeing the rest of his family shocked. The boy – Zaenar – who had shot at Dan stood up in surprise, while the little girl looked confused. Saesera, on the other hand, had a hand to her mouth.

"The chosen ones," she whispers.

Jon glares at her, shaking his head before looking over at the guards. Before he could speak, Daenerys did it for him. "Let my children go before I get my dragons to _burn you."_

The guards do so instantly. Both Dan and Daemon run into their soot-covered arms, hugging them tightly. Daenerys pulls them up into her arms, whispering in their ears. Jon watches quietly, letting out a small smile before turning back to where the kind laid on the ground. He was done. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"You are unburnt," Seasera says, walking to him. "You and Daenerys…we…" She swallows and looks up into the crowd. Jon follows her gaze and feels himself still a little. All of the Valyrian that had been watching the fight before were now bowing on their knees.

Daenerys looks up after a moment and he sees her brow furrow. "You just wanted to kill us and now you're worshipping us?"

Saesera looks to where her husband was and sighs. "Take him to his chambers. He is in shock. Take the children to their lessons for the day." There were no protests as the guards did as she said. Jon watched as three guards carried the stilled king, while two others ushered the children out. He saw the boy give a glance back at his children before moving away. He would have to keep an eye on him.

The queen looks towards the crowd. "Our chosen ones have returned to us – leave this throne room and do not return until we can be forgiven for our treacherous ways, and offer them a true feast. Now."

Within seconds, the throne room begins to clear, and the people who were in the seats above them leave as quickly as he had ever seen possible. Once everyone was gone, Saeresa turns to them and then helps Kinvara off the floor.

"Are you alright?" she asks the red priestess.

"I'll survive." She snatches her arm away, glaring at the woman. "What the fuck was that?"

Jon's brow raises. He had never seen the red priestess ever curse.

"Aenar…has lost his wits lately." She turns to where Jon and Daenerys stood, still covered in complete soot. The flames had burned the edge of Daenerys' hair. "I'm sorry for what happened…my husband used to be of sound mind but many things have been weighing him down. Kinvara had messaged us months ago of your daughter's powers but only insisted on coming here after your son revealed his. I told my husband, and we both agreed to scare you into leaving, or to lock you away while keeping your children here to train because at first, we did not believe you were unburnt…he clearly forgot his part of the deal."

"Clearly," Kinvara states angrily.

"Then why did you act as if you didn't know us before?" Daenerys snaps.

"It was to keep up a certain standard," Saeresa says quietly. "If the people here see the king and queen suddenly accepting of strangers, then everything goes to hell. We have stayed alive this long staying locked within our walls and having our lives be contained so they aren't misused elsewhere. The moment we begin to let in strangers, that's when it starts to turn badly. I truly didn't believe what Kinvara had said about you two – how both of you are unburnt. That's why we were so adamant on having you leave or be locked up, and keeping the powerful children safe. The world isn't ready for something like that. But my husband proved it…and now you are …the chosen ones returned."

"What does that even mean?" Dan mumbles.

Saeresa looks to them and gestures her hand. "Come with me. We have much to discuss."

Jon glances at Daenerys, who seemed to be very hesitant about following the woman. "Your men – your husband, no less – just tried to kill us and steal our children away and you want us to follow you into that hell hole of a city?"

"What happened isn't what we normally are. He saw Jon – a strong Targaryen who is sound of mind and threatened him. Do you know how long it has been since my husband has been threatened? He doesn't know how to react to it except to kill it. And Jon just proved he's better than that – and more. You two do make a lovely couple."

Jon sees the blush appear beneath Dany's soot-covered cheeks, but she shakes her head. "Explain to us. What is this chosen-one nonsense? And we talk right here. I'm not walking anywhere with my children or offering them to anyone until I know completely what is happening."

Saeresa sighs and nods. "Very well. I believe the temple would help more, but if you do not wish to leave yet, I can atone. You've heard of the legend Azor Ahai from the Temple of R'hollor."

"Gods, have we," Daenerys mutters.

"He was destined to be reborn as the prince that was promised to destroy the darkness of the world. Except there's another part to that prophecy that many people do not know." She guides them towards the end of the throne room, down a hallway that leads into a large room filled with textile drawings, covered in colors. "There was a prophecy of two people."

Jon looks at the pictures on the walls, seeing a man and a woman, both with swords lit by fire, fighting things that reminded him particularly of what he and Dany had already fought against. He looks at over at her and sees the same fear in her eyes, but she shakes it away. He could tell that the only thing on her mind right now was reassuring her children's safety after what had just happened.

And honestly, so was he. He didn't fucking trust that king.

"Melisandre always said it was one?" Daenerys asks quietly.

"There can be two," Kinvara states quietly from where she stood. "It's why I always said you two were destined to work together."

"The two people were meant to take on the world with the ones they held dearest, along with their army of sun chasers. These would be the dragonriders that would take back the light. While that could mean many people here in Valyria, there was one issue that was stopping it." She turns to the couple. "The two hero's were to remain unburnt, under any circumstances, whether it be dragonfire or regular fire. And you two emerged from the flames, alive. That has to mean something." She bows her head. "I am ever so sorry and will forever be in your debt for not believing in what you say, but you must understand – our lives have been at risk for hundreds of years. We take all the precautions necessary to-"

"I don't give a fuck what precautions you take!" Daenerys snaps angrily, walking up to her. "You are screwing with my family. You nearly killed me, my children, and Jon. How do you expect us to stay here? I should go out into the world and tell every magical being alive that Valyria lives, and have this place _destroyed_ , even if it was where my ancestors are from!"

"Please, Daenerys," the woman pleads. "We did not plan for it to go this way. For whoever the chosen ones were, we wanted to give them a warmer welcome. We will train your children. We will give you and your lover a warm home to stay in while you stay here. We will do everything to make up for what we have done."

Jon didn't miss the fact that she said lover, but he wasn't going to agree to anything unless Daenerys did. "Dany." She looks over at him, and he sees the clear anger in her eyes. "What of the children? What do they want?"

He sees the anger leave her and be replaced by contemplation. She moves her eyes to where her children stood, quiet and looking around the room. "Dan, Daemon." They move their heads, looking back at her. "Do you two want to stay here? And be honest."

Dan looks over at Daemon, who shrugs silently. "I have nowhere else to go," he admits softly. "I don't know where I will learn how to use my powers. Kinvara doesn't know much about it."

Daenerys turns to Dan. "And you, my daughter?"

The young girl sighs and nods. "I want to. I want to learn to be great at what I was given. Not good…as long as your son doesn't bloody hit me with fire again."

"That can be arranged," Saeresa states quietly.

Daenerys looks over at Jon, but he reaches over and grabs her hands in his, ignoring the woman next to him. "Do you want to stay here, Dany?"

She swallows and looks at the ground, before moving her eyes back to his, and then over at Saeresa. "I don't want our safety like that to ever be compromised again. If I ever get so much as a scent of betrayal-"

"We promise there will _never_ be something like that again. My husband will be taken care of…accordingly," she adds quietly, looking at them. "I will make sure you will be safe."

Daenerys looks at her before looking at Kinvara. "I thought you said you weren't going to lead us into anything dangerous?" she asks the red priestess.

"I wasn't, my queen," she responds. "When I came in here, I was under the impression that they were going to do exactly as Saesera said they would. I did not expect the king to lose his temper like that. Trust me, nothing like that will ever happen again. Valyria is a peaceful city. I've visited many times."

"They were cheering us on!" Jon fights back. "The people in the bleachers!"

"They are used to fire matches," Saeresa explains calmly. "They enjoy watching fights and they thought it might turn into something like that. You know every kingdom or city has a form of entertainment – you have the fighting pits in Meereen, don't you?"

Daenerys sighs. "You caught me there. We do. But I don't want that to happen to us again."

"It won't, my dear. If anything, you will be in the seats watching other people fight, not yourself."

Daenerys bites her lip and sighs. "Where would we stay? And where would the children be?"

"Well, while the children are learning, they will stay here in the castle. Do not worry. You will be able to see them as much as you please, but we do request that any child that is trained by the masters here resides in the castle so we can have easy access to them come practicing and classes. For you two, we can have you settled in one of our towers near the water, close to the castle so you can be nearby, and have privacy while here in the city. We will bring food, water, and anything you want to your home as long as you stay here…you two are what we pray for, the ones to save the light. We will do everything in our power possible to make your stay comfortable."

Daenerys looks at Jon, seemingly conflicted. He reaches over and grabs her hand in his, squeezing gently. It seemed with the one gesture, he got across what he wanted to say. That no matter what, he would stay there with her and be there to protect them, worshippers or not.

With that, he looks down at his children and then at Dany before his eyes move back to Saeresa. "We will stay."

* * *

By the time they got to the home they would be residing in, Jon and Daenerys had said a quick goodbye to their children. While they didn't trust the area yet of where they were, Jon knew that if they didn't let them learn, they would never fully understand why their powers were given to them.

Shit, he still didn't understand why he was suddenly unburnt, but he supposed he had to roll with it until he could fully understand.

Kinvara had gone off into a temple as soon as Saeresa had guided them to their home. In all honesty, a part of him was still mad at the red priestess. He knew that she meant well and that she didn't expect the king to act so violently, but it was still the fact that their children were almost taken away and the king tried to have them killed.

It was almost like an Arya situation. Yes, she meant something to them, but their lives had almost been lost due to a man's incompetence. And how was he supposed to react to that?

They didn't even have the chance to talk with her before she went into the temple that they had here. And while his trust was a bit thin right now, he did want to make sure she was okay. Gods knew that what had happened had scared them all.

"This is our best vacant building," Saeresa says to them as they walk up a long stairway that leads into a beautiful home. It seemed to be made of black marble, with a curved ceiling, a rooftop where dragons could land. It was large enough that it seemed to have no end.

As they walked further around the home, Jon could feel his mouth drop at every turn. How is it that this vacant city seemed so rich and yet was so disconnected from the world around them? Did they know a secret that no one else knew?

Well, judging by how they reacted with the two of them, they knew _a lot_ about the world that they didn't know.

It seemed that every room had some sort of gold included, whether in the bed or on the columns. The dining chambers seemed to be almost as big as the one in Meereen, with a beautiful fireplace that would reach out into the sky. There were rooms for the children – 'when they could visit' as the queen said – and quite large chambers for them, including bathing chambers.

The chambers that they would stay in was the most lavish out of all of them. While each room had it's own touch of royalty, whether it was a balcony or a random goblet of wine that would cost his father hundreds of coins, this one was marvelous.

It was large, with the biggest bed Jon had possibly ever seen, along with a balcony that overlooked the sand that they had at the beach leading out into the summer sea. He could see boats out in the distance. How was it that they kept this place hidden and yet were still able to sail? He had known there was magic in the world, but never this much.

There was gold embedded into the walls, and black marble flooring beneath their feet that seemed to be stoned directly from the old volcanoes that used to reside here. The curtains were a rich, dark red that rivaled that of the color of blood, and there were so many nooks and crannies around the room. A writer's desk, an armoire, a dresser, and three high bookshelves filled with novels.

"I hope this is to your liking," Saeresa says.

"This is beautiful," Daenerys whispers, walking to the balcony. Jon glances over at the bathing chambers, peeking inside. It was practically the size of the sleeping chambers themselves. The bathtub was the size of a regular bed he had slept in at Winterfell, made of white marble this time, accentuated by what looked like a silver outlining around the walls. A window so wide you could see out into the world laid upon the ground to the ceiling, possibly making the room look even bigger.

"How do you have the coin for this?" he asks her suddenly, turning around. "You're hidden from the world. How are you able to do any of this?"

Saeresa smiles and gestures outside. "Do you see those boats?" Jon nods, his other question on his mind as well. "We send out voyagers once every moon to obtain objects from Sothoryos that we use to mind the fields here, find food and gold, and riches galore through the old mines and volcanos. We then trade with other cities that think we are some other town by magic. No one ever knows that it is truly Valyria that lives and uses their product."

Daenerys glances over at her, crossing her arms across her chest. "The Valyrians thrived off of slavery. Do you still have slaves here doing your bidding all this time?"

"No. Most of the slaves that we had centuries ago were killed in the Doom of Valyria."

Daenerys was silent, moving her eyes back to the water. Jon looks to the queen now. "So you've been thriving off of going to that continent? We were there and she almost died because of those wyvern creatures."

"Those are a beast, yes. We tend to sail towards the ruins that are there and take the materials from the ancient city," Saeresa explains. "The wyverns stay away from there as do others. Many people are convinced the land is cursed. We believe the creatures are just vicious and protective of their land. From there, we bring items back here where we use some of the little bit of farmland we have left still from the doom, plant food and have delicious feasts. There is a forest that has grown back that we have extended the magic over that has offered us lush greenery where our dragons rest and lay eggs."

"Eggs?" Daenerys asks, her brow furrowed. "How many dragons are there here?"

"Many. Many more than the world thought. We tried to keep magic contained in here, but you brought it back to the world. I suppose it will soon be time to let them reign again. The dragons did die out – at least the ones that weren't contained in our binding. I don't blame you for the confusion."

"How do your boats sail? I thought this place was protected? No one in or out."

"It is," Saeresa responds. "Only the ones who leave and come back have a certain pass way for entering and leaving. We have multiple red priests and priestesses who constantly update the use of sorcery here so our travelers are protected – that is where Kinvara went. For the ones that do not, well…you know what happens to them."

Daenerys glances at the ground. Saeresa comes over to her.

"Why do you seem so sad?"

"Because this place was supposed to be in ruins." She looks up at her in shock. "And you have kept it a secret for all this time. With all these riches. This magic. It could have helped the world. You could have ended slavery in all of the cities. And yet you've stayed in here…you call my family the cowards. I feel that it is you." Ouch. But she was right.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Saeresa states, but Jon could sense the bitterness in her tone. "But…it's what we've had to do for years. It's what we will have to do." There was another type of emotion in her voice that Jon could not sense. "Do you have any more questions for now?"

"How often will we be able to see our children?" Jon asks.

"As often as you like. We do not keep the children from their parents. We just keep them in the castle while they train. You can visit them, or they can visit you. There is nothing stopping you from going there right now." She gestures outside. "Anything else?"

Daenerys looks back at her and shakes her head. "No."

"We will have food and refreshments sent your way shortly, as well as a guide for the city…I suggest you take some sort of bath. The soot is still very much there." She bows her head. "We are so pleased to have you here…and again, I am sorry for what happened. We will do our best to make up for everything that has transpired."

The woman stands again and leaves this time. Jon waits until he hears her footsteps leave the nearest room, and a door closes. Then, he turns to Daenerys.

"This is absolutely maddening, right? I'm not crazy here?"

Daenerys chuckles at his words, her eyes staring out at the sea in front of her. "No. You are not. It is." She looks over at him. "They tried to kill us, Jon. They didn't know we were the way that we are. And they tried to kill us."

He walks over to her, leaning against the banister of the chambers. "I thought Valyrians back then were immune to fire?"

"I'm quite sure that if they were immune to fire they wouldn't have all been killed due to volcanoes."

"Good point," Jon muses. He looks out at the sea as well, biting his lip. "And now they think we're some…chosen ones? No matter where we go…something like that always seems to follow."

Daenerys shrugs a bit before looking up at him. "I mean…in a way, I suppose we can be considered some."

"Oh, don't tell me you believe what they say!" he exclaims.

"I didn't say I believed we were the 'chosen one' or whatever they said," Daenerys chuckles a bit, turning to him. "But you can't deny that many things have happened to use that aren't usual. For example." She gestures to the both of them. "We are both unburnt, completely unharmed by fire. We have both come back from the dead. We have powerful children together…we genuinely have a claim to one of the most powerful thrones in the world…"

She was quiet after that, glancing at the sea again. Jon looks back out as well. "You know Drogon melted it down, right?"

Her brow raises in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. After I…did what I did, Drogon found out. I thought he was going to burn me as if he knew I did it, but instead, he burned down the throne. Melted the whole chair into a puddle of nothing, just like that. I don't know what Bran sits on now."

"Probably his wheelchair," Daenerys mutters, and that causes Jon to chuckle a bit. After a moment, she sighs. "It's probably for the best."

His brow raises in shock. "You fought for years for that throne."

"And? All it ever did was cause misery, and loss, and pain." She leans against the balcony again, looking up at him. "If I had a second chance, I wouldn't want to sit on that throne. So many of my ancestors committed horrible acts from that seat – my father included. And I had already committed one myself, even if not by my own accord…I couldn't sit in that now knowing what I know." She smiles a bit, chuckling. "If I was able to make a throne again, I'd make it better. I don't know how, but I would...it always looked so uncomfortable to sit in."

"I suppose you'd make it comfier?" he suggests.

"That," she chuckles. "Something else, though…I don't know." She sighs and glances at the ground. "There has to be another reason they hate us."

"The queen of this city just gave us a home for free. I wouldn't call that hating us," he points out.

"Her husband tried to kill us. The people were cheering on. It was only after they found out who we are, they stopped," she whispers, shaking her head. "It was like as soon as they realized we were powerful…they completely bent the knee. But they hated us before. They wanted us dead – or at least gone from their city. And it can't just be because my family left or because of fights or anything…that was centuries ago. Surely, they would have gotten over it at this point." She turns to him again. "I would understand if it was ten years. Even twenty. But it's been four hundred years – more than that, I believe. I haven't done anything wrong to them, and they almost punished us and our children for it…that doesn't sit right with me. It can't sit right with you."

Jon sees the unease in her eyes, and he walks over to her gently, letting his hands rest on her dirty cheeks. She looks up at him quietly, letting her head lean against his touch.

"I know this wasn't what you were expecting when we agreed to come here. Neither was I. But did you see how excited the children were when they found out they could meet others who are like them?"

Daenerys sighs, turning her head. "I know…and I want to stay here for them as long as they need it…but I can't stop thinking about that…" She swallows and sighs. "The queen is alright. I have a feeling she was forced into that marriage. A bit of a schemer," she says softly. "Especially with how she planned with her husband, but she didn't push death on us. But her husband…I'm terrified he is going to harm them, Jon. I truly am. Being in that castle? There's so much we can do from here."

"We can make sure we visit them," he suggests to her. "Every day to see them practice and learn and whatnot."

"But what about at night? When we can't be there?"

Jon glances back at where Saeresa once stood. "Do you want me to be honest?" She nods. "I think she's going to keep them safe."

Her brow furrows. "You do?"

"I do. I think she has something up her sleeve. I mean, did you see how fast that throne room cleared out when she said the word? How quickly those guards took away that king and her children within seconds? I have a feeling that she runs this city…not the king. He may act like it, but she puts through the action."

Daenerys bites her lip and looks at him. "I just pray she doesn't end up like another Cersei," she whispers.

"No…no, I don't think we'll ever come across another woman like that again," Jon states, before turning to her. "I have a good feeling about her. Strangely. I think she will be of good help here – despite what happened initially. She does seem sorry, and she did give us this palace of a home."

At that moment, they hear four screeches. Daenerys looks up into the sky to see Drogon flying high and mighty before landing on a large hill across from them, resting his head. The other three dragons soar to the top of their home at the tower to rest there. Jon watches as Daenerys smiles brighter at the other dragons around them, and he felt himself smile as well.

"Despite what did happen…this place is beautiful," she murmurs, looking around the balcony and out into the water as Drogon slept on the hill. "I always wondered what Kinvara meant when she said Drogon and the other dragons would know where to go. I never thought it would be here, but it makes sense – this was their original home."

Jon sighs, which causes Daenerys to turn to him.

"What is it?"

"Kinvara," he says softly. "A part of me feels bad for snapping at her so often for not telling us…but at the same time, they tried to kill us. I don't know whether to be angry at her or at myself."

Daenerys reaches over and grabs his hand. "I think for now we let this ride out and see what happens with our children. She was practically stolen away from us the moment she walked by their Temple for the Lord of Light. We'll see her soon." He doesn't respond, but his fingers intertwine with her own, his eyes searching the sea quietly. "Do you think they worship that religion here?"

"I think they worship a part of it," he says, looking down at her. "It's obvious without the red priests and priestess, they would all be dead. This city would be completely destroyed. So they have to have some form of belief. I don't know what exactly it is they do believe in if they think we're some sort of 'chosen one.'"

Daenerys looks at him before sighing. "I didn't want to bring this up…but you saw that painting, right?" Jon slowly nods. "Those looked like-"

"I know," he answers, closing his eyes. "I know. I don't want to think about it." He looks over at her. "Right now, I just want to focus on my children being safe and having a fucking bath because this soot is starting to drive me mad." He looks to her and grabs her hand again. "If it becomes something serious that we need to think of…we'll look more into it. We haven't seen any sign of them in years."

"But what if it does?" Daenerys asks, her voice laced with concern. "What if Arya didn't kill him? I was shocked when I found out she did too, but it would make sense…he can't even be burned and one dragonglass knife to the heart killed him? I don't believe it."

Jon sighs. "It does seem a bit strange," he mumbles before looking at her once more. "I promise you, if something like that happens, we'll figure it out. Just like we do with everything else. I _promise_ you that."

Daenerys doesn't respond, but she nods quietly, looking at the sea. After a moment, she smiles a bit. "Even if what happened, you know, happened…this city is beautiful. I want to walk around and see it. I never thought I would ever have the chance to."

Jon smiles a bit before looking down at her, but glances at both of their bodies, seeing the soot and ash on them. "Uh…think we ought to bathe first."

"Of course," she chuckles, not moving her eyes from the sea. "You take the bathing chambers first."

Jon nods, going to leave. And then suddenly, he stops where he stood. His mind thought back to what she had said on the boat.

' _I want you to be with me. All of me. Everything.'_

Were they not just going to talk about that? This was the first time they could really speak on it. He looks over at where Daenerys was leaning against the banister, and an idea comes into his head.

"Dany." She moves her head to look at him. "Would you, uh-" He clears his throat to kick his bloody words out of his mouth, before nodding his head towards the bathing chambers. "Do you want to join me?"

Daenerys brow raises at his offer, her eyes glancing at the door of the bathing chambers before moving back to him. He sees her bite her lower lip before looking back at the sea. "Maybe later," she states quietly, and he felt his brow raise. "Go and bathe."

That was it. No words. Nothing. Was she messing with him again? He didn't know at this point.

Jon sighs and rubs the back of his neck before going into the bathing chambers. Whether she would or not was a mystery to be known, but for now, he needed to get this shit off of him.

* * *

He felt like an hour passes before he's finally able to scrub off every inch of soot and ash.

Well, it definitely wasn't that long, but with how much his arms were moving he felt as if he had just fought in a fight. They were fucking _tired._ He didn't feel that he had that much on his body but after being in a bath for so long, he discovered places he didn't even think soot could _go._

But here he was, finally letting his head hit the edge of the tub, his eyes closed. He couldn't even begin to fathom what he had been thinking trying to invite Daenerys in the chambers with him.

She did say that she wanted to be with him but after an experience like what they went through? He wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to go somewhere else for a time. This whole entire trip had been a mess.

Maybe not a mess, but close to one. He wanted to think the city was beautiful. The towers were outrageously tall and stunning and the people had seemed to greet them well on their way to their home, some even shaking their hands and apologizing for their behavior in the throne room. But he couldn't get his mind off of that king.

Jon was a forgiving man – at least for the most part when it didn't involve his family. He could understand why those people would cheer. They were strangers compared to the civilians that have lived in this bubble for years. The people here almost reminded him a bit of the North, how when a southerner comes up from King's Landing or Dorne, they are pretty much treated the same way until they proved themselves different – which is exactly what happened with his family. He had absolutely no right to judge them.

But that man had intentionally gone against his wife's word and tried to have them burned alive while capturing their children. That didn't sit well with him. And obviously, it didn't sit well with his wife either.

Daenerys may have been too occupied to notice, but Jon could see the anger in her eyes when he did that. As he said before, he was almost positive that she ran this city more than he did, and if that was the case, they may be safe. But if Aenar was the man responsible behind everything…he didn't know how he felt regarding them being here.

He sighs and closes his eyes. When did his life become so complicated?

Sometimes it was days like this where a part of him would remember his time at the Wall in the very beginning, where it was just Sam, him and a couple of other people against the other men of the Night's Watch, just trying to survive. There were no dragons, no mad kings, no serious threats to his life unless you counted the wildlings at the time.

But then he wouldn't have the life he had now with his children and with Daenerys. Even after what happened, there was no way young Jon would have ever expected to be in this home, being worshipped as some chosen one. He still didn't believe it.

As he laid there with his head resting against the edge of the tub, he hears the door to the bathing chambers quietly open. He almost feels himself lose his patience. If this was some handmaiden that Saeresa had sent them to take care of them, he didn't want it. Honestly, he was alright with Eleana because she wasn't insufferable to him. She was sweet, as was Missandei when she was here.

But every other handmaiden or servant. he had ever met was _always_ watching you. It drove him mad. He didn't care if he was noble or not or literally the scum of the earth. He was a grown man who could take care of himself – and quite frankly, the only person he wanted running their bloody fingers through his hair was Daenerys, and that was that.

"Look, if Saeresa sent you, I'm sorry, but we don't need a handmaiden at this time." He hears footsteps come closer to the bath and lets out an agitated sigh. "Please, I want to be left al-" He opens his eyes and feels himself still.

There stood Daenerys, in what looked like a robe of some sort. It was barely covering her body, but enough where she could freely walk around. And she had her brow raised, staring at him in surprise.

"A handmaiden?" she asks, a slight smile on her lips. "You really think Saeresa would send one of those and their first move would be to follow you into a bath?"

He could barely move his mouth. His eyes were solely focused on the fact that Dany was _not_ wearing anything underneath that robe. He could see it clearly through the fabric. "I…uh, thought maybe," he mumbles. ' _Wow, so literate, Jon. Really a romantic you are,'_ he chastises inwardly.

But it didn't seem to matter, because Dany chuckles and nods towards the bath. "I, um…thought I'd take you up on your offer."

His brow raises high. "You were serious about what you said?"

She tilts her head. "Do you not want me in the tub with you?"

"No! I mean, yes! Fuck, Dany-" He runs a hand through his hair and closes his eyes. He really hated his head sometimes. "Please. Come in the bath. I'm losing my bloody mind here."

She nods quietly before taking a step in the water, the robe still on. But before she took it off, she turns to him. "Can you, uh…close your eyes?"

He didn't want to question what she said, so he quietly does so, closing his eyes. He hears the soft untying of the robe and hears it throwing it to the side. After a moment, he hears a dip into the water, and when he feels the water hit his side from the ripples, he opens his eyes.

And yet she wasn't there.

"Dany?" he asks, looking around concerned. As he did, however, there was a sudden splash, and she popped right out of the water _right_ in front of him, causing him to jump a foot in the area. " _Fuck,"_ he curses, but her laugh instantly tangled the anger he felt. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"There, then we're even," she states softly, her smile contagious. And after a moment, he felt himself smile too. "Was a good scare though, right?"

"It was," he admits, trying so hard not to let his eyes wander. Most of her body was underneath the water – the tub was quite large – but she was right in front of him. He had to keep his arms right to his side to stop them from easily wandering to her waist to pull her closer.

"Why are you sitting like that?"

His brow furrows. "Like what?"

"Like you're a board of some kind. You're stiff." She lets her hands rest on his side, moving his arms. "Relax." She turns after a second, dunking her head under the water really quickly to remove the soot from her hair. It doesn't take long for it to wash out. When she comes over to him, before he could even say anything, she was grabbing some water and tossing it over his head. That seemed to wake up him.

"Hey!" he exclaims, causing her to laugh. He splashes more water at her and she does the same, some of the water escaping the tub. As she continues to push water at him, he suddenly pulls her towards his body, trying to stop her. She laughs but doesn't try to move, looking down at him.

And that's when he realizes they were in the same exact position they were on in the boat – except this time neither of them had clothes.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Shh." Daenerys tilts his head up to stop him from looking away. "Look at me."

Jon does as she says, his eyes getting lost in her own. Her hair was wet and dripping down her body, little beads of water falling down past her skin. She moves so that she was now straddling him, and half of her body was out of the water, fully exposing her breasts to him.

And it was then that he saw the scar.

His hand gently comes up to touch the scar that was right above her heart, and he could feel her shaking in his arms. He looks back up at her after a moment. "I'm so sorry," he whispers to her. "I'm so sorry I did this to you."

Daenerys shakes her head. "It's alright, Jon...just look at me." She tilts his head up so that his eyes were back on hers again. She swallows and looks down at the wound before back at him. "…do you still want me?"

He stares at her incredulously, shocked she could even ask that question. "Why would you even think I wouldn't?"

"I…" She looks at the water, her hands resting on his shoulders. "I was terrified to tell you how I felt because of this scar…because of everything in the past. And I don't know, I thought that maybe we would have kissed earlier or something but I…everything just kept going wrong. And after today, I realized I don't want to wait anymore. I want to tell you how I felt. I want to be there with you. I want to be together again…before everything went to shit. And I know you might not because of this scar or that, I don't know…I may not be as perfect anymore but I…I want you, Jon."

He had no idea she had thought that way about her scar. That was the same exact way he pictured his own scars after what happened to him. He pushes her closer to him, hearing a small gasp escape her lips. His forehead was resting against hers.

"Daenerys, I have wanted you since the day I first met you," he whispers to her. "I didn't do anything until you said yes, until you told me to do so. The same reason for this, why I waited so long…I didn't want to scare away the one family I have. The one person I care more than anything about in this world." He rests his hands on her cheeks. "And that scar? It means nothing to me. You still look just as absolutely _stunning_ as the day I first saw you. And if you don't think I want you, then you are truly daft."

"Then kiss me," she murmurs. "Please."

He smiles at her words. "With pleasure."

It seemed that every single time they had tried to kiss in the past, something had come to interrupt them. He was almost waiting for the children to suddenly burst in from the castle or Gods forbid, the queen knocks on their door. But it was just them. And there, in the steam-filled bathroom, Jon finally joined his lips to hers for the first time in he didn't even know how long.

The moment his lips touched her, it was like an alarm went off in his body. Gone were the days of him trying to suppress any urge he had. He wanted to touch every part of her. Her face, her waist, her body, her breasts, her ass – everything. He didn't know where to lay his hands first, so he settled with them around her, trying to keep her as close to him as he physically could.

Her arms were wrapped together on his neck, her lips not separating from his for a second. The water from both of their hair dripped down their bodies, but neither seemed to care. With each passing second, each kiss grew deeper, stronger, more passionate than the one before. After a moment, he could feel her hands start to move to his hair, running her fingers through it, and he lets out a soft groan, his arousal instantly sparking up.

She pulls back after a second with a gasp, looking for air, her eyes searching his, her forehead resting against his own. Both were breathing heavily. "Jon?" she questions.

"Yes?" he answers, trying hard not to kiss her again. He needed to let her speak. He couldn't let himself get ahead of her.

"Get me the fuck out of this tub," she whispers, her hands resting against his cheeks now. Jon grins at her choice of words, making her laugh, before he slams his lips back down on hers. This was done with more force, so hard it almost made her fall into the tub, but she kept herself wrapped tightly around him, moaning into his mouth while he attacked her with his lips.

Suddenly, he lifts her up into his arms and stands, causing her to squeal. Her legs wrap tightly around his waist as he carries her out and into their chambers. She separates from his lips, smiling mischievously as he lays her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. They were still soaking wet from the tub, but neither cared. His lips connect to hers again, and he feels her hands start to pull at his back, pulling him down.

As much as he and his cock wanted to fuck her right now, he wanted to savor this. He wanted to remember this. He needed to. So, he pulls back, looking down at her. She looks up at him, confused. "Did I do something wrong?" she whispers.

"No," he answers, letting one of his hands rest against her cheek. "You're doing everything right, Dany…you're just so beautiful."

He sees her cheeks turn a dark red at his admission. "You're just saying that."

"I mean it, Dany," he whispers to her, leaning down and kissing right above her breasts. He feels her take a sharp breath at that, her head resting against the pillow. "You are the most gorgeous woman…I have ever…met." He accentuates almost every word with a kiss down her body, feeling her chest rise and fall quickly with each one. "And I'm going to make sure you know that. Every day. And especially right now." He was near her core now, feeling her shaking. He looks up at her. "Do you trust me?'

They had been together a multitude of times on the boat towards White Harbor but hadn't done anything since then. Everything had started amazing and then the world had caved in beneath them, so he never got the chance to really worship her. And as much as he wanted to give in to desire and do whatever she pleased, he needed to make sure she was fully committed.

And then when he sees the most trusting gaze he had ever witnessed enter her eyes, he felt his heart lurch. "Of course I do, Jon."

The words he never thought he would hear her say again. And that only seemed to fuel him on more.

His hands slowly spread apart her legs, while his head sinks down and starts to nuzzle at her thighs, kissing his way towards her wet, glistening core. He could feel her breathing intensely, but that only edged him on. Slowly, his tongue found her slick folds, before starting to move it all over.

She starts to whimper and her hands curl into his hair, pulling at the strands. He slowly trails his tongue along her slit, flicking the tip of it against her throbbing clit. Each time he did so, the same process over and over, he would hear her moan louder, harder, her body arching with each stroke. His hands trailed up and down her body, one staying firm near her thighs and the other one right near her breasts, gently squeezing and pinching her hardened nipples.

"Jon," she whispers, her voice shaky. "Jon – _fuck."_ That had been a longer stroke, letting his tongue linger for a moment. After he sees her eyes open half-lidded, staring down at him in shock, he decides to push his tongue into her with slow thrusts, and within moments, her body was writhing underneath him, her hands fisting at the sheets. "Don't stop, _fuck!"_

Gods, how long had it been since he had her like this? Coming undone beneath him? It was enough to make him come undone right then and there, but he wouldn't let that go. Not yet. He was saving that for something better.

He continued his assault on her, swirling his tongue around and around her sensitive flesh until her curses and moans turned into whimpers and pleads. He started to lap, suck, trying to pull her to her edge. Her hands grab at his hair once more, pulling him in deeper, as she screamed his name, her body bucking against his mouth.

"Oh, _yes, fuck,"_ she cries, her voice hoarse and beads of sweat falling down her head. Jon grins against her folds, licking at her sensitive bundle of nerves, guiding her through her climax. When she did finally come down from her high, she stares at him in shock. "You…you never did that on the boat."

"We never had the chance," he muses, his voice sending her body trembling. She suddenly grabs him and pulls him back up, before slamming her lips back down on his. He groans in response, his cock practically jumping for attention. They kissed passionately as he fell onto the bed, tongues intertwining in a dance that they knew from the past, and hadn't forgotten.

She was still much smaller than him, but even with him towering over her, trailing his kisses down her neck, she still managed to reach down and wrap her hands around his hardened cock. He moans against her skin, feeling his resolve leaving him. "Dany, if you do that-"

"Then get to it," she whispers, her other arm wrapping around his neck. "Fuck me, Jon."

Hearing those words come out of her mouth felt like a whole new world. And in an instant, anything he had holding him back was out the window. He growled in pleasure as her hand started to pump his cock quietly, that little mischievous smirk she liked to use staring him down. He presses his lips against her, what he wanted to do each time she used that damn smile, and presses her hands above her head.

He could think about her all he wanted or have dreams as much as he pleased, but it wasn't enough. He needed to be inside of her, to feel her wet walls clenching down on him while he fucked her.

After a moment, he lets her arms go, pulling her into his own arms. He kisses her passionately, cradling her beautiful face in his hands, stroking her back tenderly, while her hands explored his chest and abdomen. They stopped right above the wound that Daario had inflicted on him months ago, and pulls back, biting her lip.

He could see the anger appearing in her eyes, but he gently moves her head back up so they could connect with his own. He leans down and kisses her again, feeling her let out a soft sigh against his lips. He knew what it was with her. It was the same thing with him. They both _hated_ the idea of anyone hurting the other. And only the other could calm each other.

She pulls away for a moment to catch her breath, and Jon uses this to his advantage, using his hands to pin her down again, not wanting to be separated from this goddess in front of him for a moment. In one swift movement, he filled her with his thick length, as deep as he could go. She gasped in surprised pleasure, her hands digging into his back, her eyes opened wide, staring into his soul. But all it did was bring him more pleasure.

"Just like that, yeah?" he breaths, starting to thrust deep and slow, feeling her moan against his lips. Gods, he had missed this. When he was younger, he never thought he would ever be with a woman. He didn't want to bring another bastard into the world. Then he had met Ygritte, and although a part of him would always care for her, nothing compared to what he had now.

Daenerys fucking Targaryen moaning his name, clinging to his back, while her legs wrapped around his body as he thrust into her. If he had told his brothers that's what he was going to have in the future, they would have laughed in his face.

"Jon," she whimpers, her voice barely reachable. "Gods, _don't stop."_ He was moving into her now quicker, stronger, groaning deep guttural growls against her mouth. Her hands clutched her to him like a child to a doll, as if protectively. He kisses her, taking her, letting her become one with him. There wasn't a part of him that didn't love her or want her in his life. Everything was connected. Everything felt right.

She was his. And he was hers. That was it.

Dany belonged to him. She'd been made for him, and him for her. Having her in his arms right now, her moaning and whimpering for him, it made him realize how they fit together so perfectly. Both treated as scum as children. Both put into a world they didn't want to be in. Both forced into a leadership role but instead of running, embraced it. They were one soul.

He groans and buries his head in her throat, squeezing her tightly, gripping her in such a tight way that he knew bruises might appear the next morning, but there was no point in stopping it now. Everything was too much. The pleasure was too much. It was engulfing him. She was endless. He was drowned in the way she moved, spoke, shifted against him, both just lost in each other.

He pulls his head away from her, looking down at her stunning face, twisted up in pleasure, her brow furrowed as she whimpered his name. And in that moment, her eyes opened and they connected to his own. That one gaze said so much, her arms wrapping around his neck, and his name fell from her lips in the sweetest, whispered plea that all he could do was thrust harder, deeper, taking her. He had never considered himself primal, but with her, he would fucking kill anyone that dared touch her.

She tipped her head back and lets herself go, her fingers clutching his skin, and with the next hard thrust she shatters, crying out his name like a fucking prayer, her orgasm taking over her again. He kisses her as he smiles against her lips, rather smugly. He didn't give a shit if the whole fucking city heard. He was proud of himself for pleasing her so well.

He picks up his pace quickly, looking for his own release, and within a few thrusts, his body exploded in a way he hadn't felt in years, his cock throbbing as he shot himself into her clenched core, muffling his groans of pleasure against her lips, her hands tangled into his hair. Within a moment, he lets out a shaky breath, practically falling onto the bed beneath her, keeping her close to him so he didn't slide out. He wanted to relish this, this beautiful afterglow that he had missed for so long.

She looks to him, her forehead resting against his, and smiles softly. "That was amazing," she says softly. He brings a hand up to her cheek, brushing a piece of her silvery hair away from her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks. Of course he had wanted to fuck the living daylights out of her, but that didn't mean he wanted to end up being one of the men she had faced in the past.

But she quickly shakes her head, resting her hand against his own cheek, stroking the small hairs of his beard. "You could never hurt me, Jon."

He breathes out a soft smile, looking at her with so much love he didn't even know how to say it. He couldn't say he loved her yet – he didn't want to scare her away just when he got her back. But he could at least say it through his eyes. "Why did we wait so fucking long to do that?" he finally asks.

That causes her to laugh, a beautiful sound that filled the room with so much joy that it made him start to laugh too. "I don't know," she chuckles after a moment, turning her head to face him. At that, he finally slips out of her, already missing her warmth, before pulling the fur that the bed had over them. "Every time we did try something, something would interrupt us."

"Thank the gods it wasn't just me thinking that," he mutters, which makes her chuckle again. He brings his hand back up to stroke her cheek, staring at her. She raises an eyebrow at him.

"What are you staring at?"

"How beautiful you are," he murmurs, before leaning in and kissing her softly. She returns to the kiss happily, before pulling back. She bites her lip and rests a hand against his chest.

"I was serious on the boat."

His brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"When I said I want to be with you," she says softly, looking up at him. "Not just…this, what we just did. I want it to be like how we were. I don't want to be with anyone else…I didn't know if you wanted to or not but I do."

Jon smiles, before pressing his lips against hers. It wasn't like the passionate ones they had shared while having sex, or the ones even right after. This was a promise, a shared embrace. When he pulls back, he rests his forehead against hers, and looks deep into her eyes, almost losing himself in them again.

"Daenerys Targaryen," he starts out, before stroking her cheek again. "Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons," he teases, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Don't," she chuckles.

"Don't?" he asks, before kissing her again. "What titles would suit you better? How about…mother of my children?" He kisses her softly again, feeling her let out a soft sigh of pleasure. "Or stealer of my heart?" He presses another kiss against her lips, before pulling back. She was smiling so brightly right now he thought he would see stars. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to say the same thing to you," he whispers. "Every day, I can't imagine not waking up to you. It pains me to even remotely think about it. You thought I was stubborn before." He kisses her again, feeling her smile against his lips. "Wait until you try and get rid of me when you're tired of me."

Daenerys laughs as he nuzzles her neck, and then turns on her side. "I could never get tired of you," she whispers, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "It's more like when you get tired of being around the dragon queen."

"Impossible," he murmurs, kissing her gently. He could already feel a twinge of arousal start to claw its way back down south. And by where her hand was touching, she could feel it too. He pulls back from the kiss and raises an eyebrow at her. "Are you not tired?"

"I told you." She suddenly grabs at his shoulders, yanking him close to her until her lips land on his in the same kisses they had shared during sex. When she pulls back, her cheeks were red flushed, but the sexiest and lust-ridden smile spread across her lips. "I could never get tired of you."

He growls at her statement and pins her down, ready for another round, and she laughs at his eagerness before kissing him just as hard as he was to her. In this moment, he didn't care about what happened earlier. His children were safe with the other kids. Both him and Dany were out of harm's way, at least for now. And he had the love of his life in his arms, screaming his name.

Nothing else mattered but Daenerys, and he was going to make sure that it stayed that way. No one would touch her or his family. Ever. Not these dragonlords or slavers or even his fucking brother.

And if they wanted to even try, they would have to kill him first. And he wasn't so easy to keep dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told ya'll it was coming!
> 
> Honestly I don't know how well I write smut but I tried my hardest for you lol don't leave now that they've kissed please XD there's so much more that's going to happen starting next chapter - I'm talking Targaryen takeover bb - we about to see some dark Jon and Dany and I'm excited haha but I hope the smut and kiss were to your liking and worth the wait I wanted to make sure it was good honestly, so thank you all for your patience.
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to destroy me like Daenerys did to Cersei's army? Let me know in the reviews! What you guys say always keep me going honestly and make me want to keep writing, and your feedback is so appreciated. I never thought anyone would read this and you have been so awesome, so keep letting me know what you think because I truly do love all of you for being amazing readers. Don't forget to follow or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy! :)


	27. The Targaryens: The Valyrian Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Targaryen's begin to settle into their new normal, secrets and plans are learned that can't be ignored. It's up to them to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys soo much for your comments and reviews! They mean the absolute world to me and inspire me to keep writing :) Hope you enjoy!

_Daenerys_

When Daenerys woke up the next morning, she was sore.

She knew that after the night they had had, she would be, but she didn't expect it to be as bad as it was. Her legs were absolutely _killing_ her, and all she wanted to do was stay in bed.

But when her eyes fluttered open and she looked on the sheets, she realized that Jon was not there.

Her brow furrows as she leans up, looking around the room, before spotting him leaning against the banister that the balcony had, looking out into the sea. She tilts her head as she watches him, seeing his eyes glance around the area in quiet contemplation.

Even looking at him made her remember last night, and it brought a quiet smile to her cheeks. She had tried to deny it for a long time, saying that it couldn't be done, that they couldn't return to what they were on the boat, even what they were in Winterfell.

But being with him the night before had felt even better.

She didn't know what caused it. Maybe it was his different demeanor now after everything they had been through. Maybe it was because he had been so sweet and loving and caring of her when she needed it. Maybe it was because he was such a good father to Daemon and Dan. She didn't know.

But what she did have to her understanding was that her attraction to Jon was far more than it had ever been. If some of her advisors could see her, they would laugh at her, call her a fool for falling for a man that had held a dagger to her heart.

Even with that, though, she _did not care._ This was the first time in she didn't know how long where she truly felt _safe._ At first, when she saw Jon, there was the past, what they had gone through, what he had done. But time had passed, they had grown closer, and they had found out the truth. Now, there was nothing stopping them.

And Gods was he great at sex.

For someone who hadn't had much practice before he had met her – him only being with one other woman – he knew how to please her right. She was still quivering when she thought about what he did with his tongue the night before.

While they had coupled many times on the boat, that had never been something he had done. That was something no one had ever done to her, even Daario when they had been together. With Drago, it was always about him being in control most of the time. There were a few times where she could take control, but other than that, she catered to him. With Daario…she didn't know what it was, but it wasn't what Jon and she did. It was an equal attraction – at the time – but it had always been sort of a quick moment between the two - the need to be with someone.

But now…she couldn't imagine being with anyone else but Jon. The way he made her feel plus the emotions they shared…she didn't know what this 'chosen-one' nonsense was, but in a way, a part of her knew Jon and her were made for each other. And she couldn't deny it anymore.

She quietly stands and grabs her robe that she had taken off the day before, wrapping it around her naked body. It was strange. The scar that she had on her skin didn't hurt anymore. When she had seen Jon, even been with him for a bit, she could still feel the pain that would haunt her. But now? It was just a blemish on her skin. No pain. Nothing.

It was as if being with him had seized it. And she couldn't be happier.

Daenerys quietly walks behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He turns his head and smiles at her. "Well, good morning," he murmurs, turning in her arms to face her.

"Why are you out of bed and not with me?" she asks.

Jon chuckles at her words. "Had a lot on my mind. I didn't want to wake you."

He rests a hand on her cheek and leans down, pressing his lips to hers. She lets out a happy sigh, closing her eyes. Each kiss felt like the first one again.

He pulls away after a moment, looking down at her. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, you?"

"Better than I have in years." He pulls her to the banister, looking out into the sea again. Her arms were still wrapped around him. "I still can't believe it happened."

Her brow furrows. "Why is it so hard to believe? There's evidence of it in the quite smelly sheets."

Jon snorts and shakes his head. "I know, Dany, I know…I just feel like I'm in a dream." He looks over at her, resting his hand on top of hers. "I mean, who would have thought years ago I would have you? And children?" He shakes his head and looks at the sea again. "I always thought honor and duty was the best thing a man could have back then…and now I see that Maester Aemon was right."

Her brow furrows. "Aemon Targaryen?"

"Yes." He turns to her. "He was the maester at the Night's Watch for a time before he passed."

"I had heard of his passing," she murmurs. "I didn't know you knew him. What was he like?"

"A very smart man," Jon says softly. "He had seen many things. With a lot of advice to give."

"What did he say?" she asks him.

Jon sighs and looks back out into the sea. "'What is honor compared to a woman's love?'" He looks down at her, her hand still in his. "What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms…or the memory of a brother's smile. Wind and words. We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love…that is our great glory and our great tragedy.'"

Daenerys smiles. She had heard that Aemon was a man of many great words and yet she never had the chance to meet him. One of the many Targaryens that had a claim to the throne and had said no. She was envious that Jon got to personally know him and she could not.

"Do you believe that?" she asks him softly.

"More than anything now," he responds, moving his hand back to her cheek. She smiles a bit and then takes his hand in hers once more.

"What were you thinking about?"

Jon sighs and looks back out into the sea again. "Our children. What they could be doing in that castle right now. I know we're free to visit them whenever but I…I don't like them being in that place with the king," he says to her. "Look at how quick he was to kill us. What will he do to them?"

Daenerys nods gently. "I'm worried, too." She moves to stand in front of him. "I think we should visit them today. Walk around the city…observe what's happening. While last night was entertaining," she muses, seeing the small smirk appear on his face. "We can't do that all day. We have to make sure they are safe."

Jon nods but first wraps his arms around her body. "Are you sure we can't do anything like that?"

She rolls her eyes and moves away from him. "Jon."

Her voice left no room for argument. While her body would fight her and say 'what are you doing? Fuck him,' she knew in her head they needed to stay alert. As much as Saeresa had said that they were safe here, she was still concerned about what could happen. It was better to stay as vigilant as they could _while_ could.

Jon sighs and nods. "Alright then." He leans back on the banister. "Don't say I didn't offer, though."

She chuckles and nods. "I won't." After that, she leaves the room and goes down to what would be the foyer, and stops short when she sees a box on the ground. Curious, she walks over and opens the flaps, glancing inside. There were dresses that seemed to be fabricated with gold and silver, in a dark red fashion. They were beautiful.

"I wonder where these came from," she mumbles, holding them in her arms. She walks back to their chambers, walking inside. Jon glances at her from where she stood, his brow furrowing at the box.

"What is that?"

"Just a box of dresses," she says to him, pulling the first one she had seen out. As she does, a note tumbles onto the fur beneath them. He quietly picks it up, his brow raising in surprise.

"'For the true dragonqueen,'" he reads to her, placing the note down. She raises her brow in surprise. She didn't think anyone here would think of her in that way, but she supposed that after yesterday's events, they might.

"I'll try this one on," she says to him, lifting it up. "Get ready yourself – we're going to be going out today."

He sighs and nods, watching as she went into the bathing chambers to prepare herself.

* * *

When she steps out, Jon was away from their chambers and it was only her. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but admire the dress. Whoever had done it was a skilled seamstress. It hugged her curves and flowed out around her until it reached the very bottom. It showed off her shoulders, and hung tight around her wrists, almost like an embrace. It fit her perfectly.

A few moments later, once she was ready to leave, she heads out into the foyer. There stood Jon in his normal clothes, his hair as done as it could be. But to her, he could be wearing a burlap sack and still look handsome.

He looks up at her as she approaches and his movements stop. Only then does she realize that he was sharpening Longclaw. Now that she thought about it, she should be doing so as well, just in case, but they had been so preoccupied that she hadn't even let it cross her mind.

The grin that spread across his lips was undeniable, and she laughs when he lowers his sword and comes over to her. He silences her with a passionate kiss on the lips, backing her up against the wall. She wraps her arms around his neck, letting out a soft moan as his hands started to trace her hips, all the way down to her ass before palming it, lifting her up into the air. Her back was still pressed against the hard surface beneath her when she pulls back, breathing heavily.

"Jon, we can't," she whispers.

"Dany, you're _killing_ me here," he groans, resting his forehead against hers. "You can't just wear those dresses around me."

She chuckles at him, resting her hand on his cheek. "You were celibate for years at the Night's Watch and you're telling me that you can't resist?"

"I didn't have a beautiful woman next to me at the Night's Watch," he murmurs, moving his head to her neck. He started to place delicate, dangerous kisses down to her collarbone, and she closes her eyes, letting out a shaky sigh. He knew exactly what made her get wet. And she could tell by the smirk that formed against her skin. "We can have fun quickly," he whispers to her. She raises an eyebrow at him. As much as she knew they needed to leave, she wouldn't deny that she wasn't a bit turned on.

Maybe more than a bit.

He grins at her and lifts her up, kissing her again. She wraps her arms and legs around him as he carries her off to their chambers, not separating for a moment. But as soon as he goes to open the door, Daenerys hears a knock at the front door.

Jon hears it too and growls in anger. "Who is it?!" he barks. Daenerys rests a hand on his chest and his look instantly softens, waiting to hear a response from the other side.

"My name is Maelela, my lord," a small voice says from behind the door. "I'm here to bring you and Lady Targaryen to the castle to meet with the queen."

Jon's eyes close in annoyance, but Daenerys gives him a gentle kiss. When she pulls back, she turns to the door. "We'll be out in ten minutes." Instantly, the smile on Jon's face returns.

"Of course. I'll be waiting near the fountain around the corner."

Daenerys hears the footsteps trickle away, and she turns to Jon. "You better make this quick, she'll know what we're doing."

"As my queen commands," he teases before yanking her up into his arms again, causing her to giggle. He practically throws her on the bed, climbing on top of her, pushing her dress up, but she grabs him and plants her lips on his, her hands entangling into his hair.

When she pulls back, she bites her lip and grabs his hand, pulling it down to where her cunt laid, aching and wet for him. She rests it gently against her slick folds, hearing him groan at how ready she was for him, and then brings the two digits to her mouth. Then, in one swift moment, she places both in her mouth, wiping them clean.

Jon stares at her dumbstruck before suddenly pinning her hands against her head, causing her smirk to appear on her lips. "You're a naughty little queen, aren't you?" he growls.

Usually with anyone else, if they talked to her like that, she would have them kicked out instantly. It felt strange to speak to someone like that during something like sex. But with Jon? Hearing him say that felt _so damn right._

"If you think so, then do as your queen commands and _fuck her_ ," she murmurs to him, leaning in so close to his ear that she nibbles at the end of it.

Jon instantly starts to undo his pants, and she smiles at his already hardened cock popping out within moments of them being down. Once he was free of his confides, he pins her hands down back onto the bed and pushes himself deep in her, causing her to gasp in pleasure, letting her head hit the back of the pillow.

He gives her no time – not like they had any – and gets right into it, pounding into her as hard as he could. And she loved it. Fuck, did she love it. Daenerys had forgotten what having sex was like at this point. The last time she had done it was with Jon, and then after she found out she had Daemon, no one had ever piqued her interest. Daario had tried once he returned, but she had obviously turned him down.

But being with him felt so right. And she wanted to experience every little aspect of it as she could.

It seemed that with each thrust, he brought her closer to her edge, but to speed up the process so that the girl outside wouldn't be waiting – or grow suspicious – Jon brings his hand down to where her clit was, rubbing ferociously. She moans out loud, clawing onto his back.

"Fuck, Ȳdra daor keligon, ȳdra daor keligon!" she exclaims, her Valyrian slipping out. Gods, who was she becoming? Sex had always been quiet for her and suddenly she was screaming out in Valyrian.

But that only seemed to edge Jon on more. He takes her hands and pins them again to the bed with just one of his arms, while his other hand works on her clit. And then, leaning in her ear, he whispers "Māzigon syt nyke, ñuha jorrāelagon."

That did it for her. She had completely forgotten that Jon could speak and understand Valyrian now, and hearing him say that, to come for him, had her whole entire body shaking and squirming on the sheets, clinging to him for life, gasping for air, as her core shook and her muscles twitched. It only took a few more pumps for him to let himself go, shooting his seed deep inside of her.

He breathes heavily, collapsing onto the bed. She turns her head and leans over, kissing him gently, a loving kiss, before standing. He stares at her. "What, no embracing?"

She snorts at his words, grabbing some of the towels they had in the room to clean herself up before going outside. "I told you, we don't have time." She walks over to him and grabs at his hand, pulling him up, his whole entire lower body exposed. "Now get dressed before I force you to."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," he murmurs, trying to pull her into him again, but she shakes her head and steps back.

_"No, Jon."_

"Ugh, fine," he mumbles, standing up and grabbing his pants. "Maybe I should just walk around like this, huh? Best the Valyrians deserve after how they treated us yesterday."

"I don't care if they treated us kindly or badly – you would never go out like that."

Of course, he was joking, but a bit of her jealousy had started to leak in. She was never one to really care what others did, but this was her family. Her lover. And she wasn't about to let strangers see him.

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Oh really? And why is that?"

She walks over to him, now completely clean, and lets her dress flow to the ground. Then, quietly, she reaches down and wraps her hand around his cock, which instantly started to twitch in arousal. He stares at her in shock. "Because, _Jon Snow,_ this cock down here is _mine_. And if I ever saw some other person looking at it, I don't know what I would do. So don't even make the joke, because I promise you, I will burn the next person that does."

She lets go and steps back, going out of the room. For a moment, he was silent, and then she hears him yell "So the dragon queen does get jealous, huh?!"

"Get dressed, Jon!"

* * *

When they did finally step outside, it was maybe fifteen minutes – but it seemed that the girl who was waiting by the fountain did not seem to notice. This was Daenerys' first time seeing it. The structure was huge and had golden dragons on the inside, with water spouting out the sides. It was beautiful. She could see little Valyrian children running around, some going down to the beach and others in the streets, along with plenty of merchants.

The night before, she hadn't seen this many people, but now, the city seemed to be alive.

"Hello? Are you the girl that knocked on our door?" Daenerys asks. The girl looks up, and Daenerys feels herself still. She looked so young to be giving her a tour, possibly even younger than Eleana. She had platinum blonde hair that reminded Daenerys of herself at her age and a kind smile.

"Yes." She bows her head to her. "I am Maelela. I serve the queen and the king here. Usually, we aren't ones for guests but I suppose that is going to be my job today."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "You're quite young to be some sort of tour guide."

The girl smiles. "I'm at the age of thirteen. It isn't too young."

No, no, that was young. But since the customs of these people seemed to be a little bit different than what Daenerys had grown up with, she wouldn't say anything for now.

At that moment, Jon leaves from the house, pulling at his shirt. He turns to the girl, shaking her hand. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had trouble getting on…a shirt," he states. Daenerys almost feels herself sigh. Jon usually didn't lie for good reason, but when he did, he was _shit_ at it.

The girl on the other hand chuckles and shakes her head. "You don't need to lie to me on what you were doing. I know of what grown up's do." She gestures to the streets. "Even so, we have things to discuss. The queen and king requests that you come to the castle to speak of terms,"

"Terms?" After a moment, they begin to walk, Daenerys admiring the fine architecture as they did. "What do you mean by terms?"

"We haven't had a new dragonlord family ever appear at our gates that was worthy," Maelela says softly. "This is the first time we've ever let anyone stay in here, and for good reason. But they want to make sure that you are comfortable and reasonable."

Jon raises an eyebrow at her. "Reasonable?"

"I don't know. It was the queen's words." She looks around the streets. "It gets quite busy here during the day. Many people trade and sail to find things, keeping their homes structured and sound. The market we have here is called the 'Dragon's Lair,' and you can find anything there. I'm sure the queen will be able to give you as much as you need to buy anything."

Daenerys watches as people fly by them to little stalls. Some were selling food, others had goods and little trinkets, but it was still maddening to see little and older people who looked like her. That these people still lived.

"How is it that this place has stood for hundreds of years?" Daenerys asks the girl, her brow furrowed. "I'm still so confused by it."

"Well, technically, it's been longer."

Her brow raises. "What do you mean by that?"

They walk past the market and back to the streets that would lead up to the castle. "Time moves quicker within the confines of our sorcery. While it could be a month out there, it could be a year in here. While it could be a week out there, it could be a month here."

"How does that even work?" Jon asks her.

"That's a question for the red priests. Magic and sorcery are things Valyrian's are familiar with, but when it comes to time? That's hard to explain." They turn a corner and arrive at the entrance to the castle. The guards that they had bowed to Daenerys and Jon, before allowing the girl to bring them inside.

"Does everyone here ride dragons?" Daenerys asks.

"No, not everyone. It really depends on who your family is. If you've had dragons for years, then you'll most likely have a dragon to ride. If not, then you're out of luck."

"And what of magic?" Jon asks her. "Does everyone have the type of powers Dan and Daemon have?"

The girl glances at the ground, quiet for a moment before responding. "No. Daemon's powers are especially rare. Only a few gifted Valyrians have control over that. Dan's powers are commonly known, though. There are many fire mages in Valyria. Her powers just seem to be especially strong." They arrive near a balcony, and Daenerys looks down to see Dan and Daemon talking with what looked like a red priest. At that moment, she sees a red priest summon fire in his hands, and Dan watches with peculiar eyes. Daenerys feels herself smile a little. She was glad that despite the circumstances, Dan was enjoying herself.

"Is Daemon being trained as well?"

"With Daemon, it's much harder," Maelela states. "With him, it can only be with a few select people who harvest his power, so he will be spending a lot of time with the queen and her daughter, as well as a few select individuals."

"Do you have any powers?" Jon asks her quietly.

Maelela smiles sadly. "No. I don't. I'm just a normal girl." She glances down at where Dan and Daemon were, letting out a soft sigh. "But that's not a bad thing. I've never been ashamed of who I am…it's just what I've had to deal with."

Before Daenerys asks why she would even think of being ashamed in the first place, a voice echoes from behind her. "Daenerys and Jon." She turns her head to see Saeresa looking at them with her smile. "I see you have made yourself at home, and Maelela guided you here. Child, you may go."

Maelela nods her head and leaves quickly, turning to the two of them. "Goodbye," she says before heading out of the room. Daenerys watches her go, biting her lower lip subtly. There was something wrong with that girl. Nothing bad – but something was going on. The way she had acted was as if she had her guard up the whole time. It was something she could keep an eye on.

"Saeresa," Daenerys responds, smiling a bit. "It's good to see you." Not really. In all honesty, the only reason she had wanted to come here was to see her children, but if she was forced to talk to the queen, she would do so. "Maelela told me that you and the king had business to speak of with the two of us?"

"Well, I have business to speak of with you. The king, however, would like to speak with Jon. Alone."

Daenerys raises her brow. "You really think Jon would be so stupid as to have a meeting alone with the man who tried to kill him the day before?"

"Dany," Jon says quietly from her side, reaching over and taking her hand. She turns to him, and he shakes his head at her. "It's alright."

Her brow raises incredulously before she turns to Saeresa. "Give us a moment." The queen nods her head and allows them to walk around a corner. At that moment, Daenerys turns to him angrily. "Are you positively _mad?_ You know exactly what he tried to do with us yesterday! You didn't even bring Longclaw with you! How are you supposed to defend yourself if something happens?"

Jon rests his hands on her cheeks, looking at her seriously. "Daenerys, if we don't go along with what they say, then they are not going to trust us, 'chosen ones' or not. We need to play by their rules for now. And if something does happen, you needn't worry about me. I'm going to be just fine." He strokes her cheek, and she lets out a soft sigh. "You need to trust me on this…I have a plan."

Her brow raises in surprise. "You have a plan? What plan are you speaking of?"

"It's nothing I can tell you right now…it's what I've been thinking about all night, but I can tell you later. For now, just go with Saeresa, and I'll go speak with the king. I'm going to be fine."

Daenerys swallows, resting her hands against his own. "Alright…fine." She leans up and gently kisses him, letting it linger for a moment before pulling back. "But you better come back to me unscathed."

"I will. Don't worry." She steps back from him, shaking her head subtly before appearing in front of Saeresa again.

"You said we had words to speak of?"

"Yes." She turns to Jon, who had just appeared at her side. "I can have someone guide you to where the king's quarters are."

Jon nods. "That would be nice, thank you."

Saeresa snaps her fingers and suddenly, a guard appears at his side. "Bring him to the king's quarters." The guard nods and begins to walk. Jon gives Daenerys a bidding look before leaving the balcony, heading around the corner to Gods knew where. Daenerys looks down at where Dan was, practicing her fire and shooting it off towards the edge of the room. She jumps in joy when she's able to blast it into the form of what looked like a dragon.

"She's only been training for a day and she's improving rapidly," Saeresa says quietly from her side.

"That's my daughter," Daenerys says with a small smile. "Always the perfectionist." She turns to Saeresa. "Now. I believe we needed to speak of something."

* * *

When they arrived at what looked like a writing chamber for the queen, Daenerys had to admire how it looked, regardless of her feelings towards the woman.

The walls were shrouded in gold and red, with little dragons etched into what looked like banners. There was a giant window that overlooked the city, and she could see tens of dragons flying out in the distance. It truly was beautiful.

"Here," Saeresa says to her calmly, pulling out a chair. "Sit. We have much to discuss." She begins to pour herself a glass of wine, while doing the same of Daenerys. She sits down quietly as the woman hands it to her, and she takes a sip. It was delicious, but nothing compared to some of the wine she had in the past. Her mind remembers the wine she had given Jon as a thank-you for training. Now _that_ had been good wine. "How was your first night here?"

While she almost felt inclined to say that it had been full of sex and kissing, more than she had had in five years, she declined to even mention it, simply stating "it was comfortable."

"Good. I'm glad."

"I wanted to ask you," Daenerys says softly. "Who is that girl that showed us here? She seemed quite young to be a handmaiden. They don't begin to start that until they are at least the age of 16 – that's when I made mine able to serve me."

Saeresa smiles a bit, chuckling as she placed her goblet down. "That girl is actually my eldest."

Daenerys stares at her in surprise, thinking back to the day before. She hadn't seen a third throne for the children. "She…wasn't there yesterday?" she asks, her confusion evident.

"No, she was not." Saeresa sighs and stands, walking to the window to look outside. "Such a shame, really."

"What do you mean?"

"The Galeron's have had sorcery passed down in their lineage for years. Even Aenar had powers for some time before he became king, and had to relinquish them."

"Relinquish?"

"When someone becomes a king of Valyria, they must let go of all prior powers to hold onto the one true power – being king. It's just how it's been for years." She sighs and looks outside once more. "When we were betrothed, we had no idea that our eldest would turn out to become the way that she is, without powers. We can't have her on the thrones with us, as it would show we let tradition go. It's what we must do to keep Valyria alive."

"So…because your daughter can't blast fire out of her hands or heal people – two completely normal things here, apparently – you refuse to acknowledge her as your daughter?" Daenerys asks, trying to suppress the building anger. She didn't know what Jon was talking about before. She didn't trust this woman if she so easily lets her daughter out of her life.

Saeresa turns to her. "I wouldn't say I don't acknowledge her."

"She serves as a handmaiden at thirteen!" Daenerys exclaims angrily. "That's no age for a girl to start so young! She probably hasn't even bled yet."

Saeresa walks to where she stood. "While I can see why our customs would be of confusion to you because normal people outside these walls don't experience what we experience here, you do not need to question them. It isn't as if we beat her because she doesn't have powers. She simply serves her family – it's what's she's going to do in the future anyway. We nurse the people who will protect us and use the people who can't."

Daenerys feels herself bring a hand to her mouth, trying to stop the curses that were bound to come out. She could never imagine just leaving a child like that, barely even saying hello to them accept to serve. That was a horrible way of life.

She swallows as she looks up from where she sat. "She said that you had something to talk with us on," she states quietly, sighing. She wanted to snap at the woman, to tell her off about every single little thing she said, but right now, she knew it wasn't the right time. There were guards right outside this woman's door, and Daenerys didn't even have her sword. It wasn't like she had many options.

Saeresa smiles and nods. "I did. Ever since you arrived we've been preparing a feast to throw in your honor as well as Jon's. Would you-"

"I don't want a feast," Daenerys says quietly, looking up at her. "I don't need to be celebrated. I just want to know that my children are safe."

Saeresa stares at her in surprise before gesturing to the door. "My lady, you-"

"Saeresa, I honestly could not care less what you throw for Jon and me, or who comes, or what food it is. I don't even care if a feast happens. I only want my children to be happy. That is all."

Saeresa looks down at her quietly before hmming. "I see." She walks back to her desk and sits down, taking another sip from her wine. Once she places the glass down on the table, she turns to her. "Why is it that you hold so much disdain for us in your hearts?"

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "Disdain? I hardly know you." Even though it was right.

"It's not hard for me to read people, Daenerys. Remember, I know many things. It's hard not to see it."

Daenerys crosses her arms across her chest. "If you must know, there are a multitude of reasons. One is that your king nearly had us killed, and you went along with it. And I know you say sorry, but there are many other outcomes that could have happened that wouldn't have put our lives at risk. But instead of stopping him, you let it go. Another is that my children are living in a castle with strangers when they should be living at home with us while we are here. You're deliberately separating a family and while you may perfectly alright with not even acknowledging a daughter, I am not."

Saeresa doesn't say anything but her stance does not move, and her eyes stayed locked on Daenerys. Was what she said hurtful? Yes. But was it uncalled for? No. She hated the fact that a child was treated like that, and if she could show her passive-aggressive side as much as she could while here, she would.

The woman sighs and nods. "Very well. You know we only keep the children here so they can be closer to lessons."

"They don't need to be directly in this bloody castle to be on time for lessons," Daenerys states, her voice dripping in annoyance. "I can have them here. Or Jon can. It's not the end of the world."

Saeresa folds her arms across her chest. "Very well. They may stay with you in your home but they _must_ be on time for lessons."

"That's alright with me," she states. Saeresa stands, looking outside the window once more. "Was there anything else you planned to talk with me about?"

"Since you have blatantly said no to a festival, then there is no need to talk anymore. I'll have a guard show you to the foyer where you can wait for Jon."

Daenerys nods, standing, leaving the wine there. As she goes to leave, however, Saeresa's voice stops her.

"You know, we hate you for what you became."

Daenerys turns to her, her brow furrowed. "What?"

"I know that's what you've been thinking," Saeresa states, turning to her. Daenerys could see the anger in her eyes, the distrust. "I know that ever since you got here, you have been thinking how could a family that never met you hate you so much? It's because of what you did." She walks over to her, this time slowly, with purpose. "A single dragonlord family conquering a whole entire continent for centuries. And then years later, their ancestor comes back and nearly takes it all again. Do you know how many dragonlords would love to do what you did? To take over a world? To build a new Valyrian Empire as it was before? With slaves and workers and everything else combined. So many of us. And yet, your family did it, all by your free hand. That is why my family and many other older families hate you. But I am trying to change that. I am trying to bring back the ways of Old Valyria, and turn this city into what it once was, with slaves and dragonriders and masters, just as much as the next cities here. And one day, when we are as strong as we can be, we will rise out and do exactly as you did, only better. We will conquer both Essos and Westeros, and build our old Valyria onto new soil. And I refuse to let some Targaryen girl come into our home and suddenly change the ways of the city that I have been building for years."

Daenerys stares at her in shock, her words digesting within her. "Your version of a New Valyria is nowhere near what the world needs," Daenerys states, not moving from her spot. "What I did freed slaved from years of torturing. What I did gave soldiers a reason to fight for the living. What I did gave hope until someone took it away from me. The difference between you and me is that you want to rule in the past, while I want to rule in the present. You think that your way of life in here could possibly last outside these walls, but it couldn't. So yes, maybe you can hate my family for doing what you have wished to do for years, but at the very least, we were brave. We took on a conquest and took all the kingdoms for us to rule, uniting them. We did not hide in a bubble as you did, wishing you could return back to slavery and servants. If anyone should be ashamed of how their family became, it's you."

Saeresa does not respond. She swallows and looks away. "I will have your children brought to your home after lessons today. You may leave."

Daenerys nods, heading out of the door. A guard waits for her, and guides her down the stairs. But as she walked away, a slight smile appeared on her lips. She had caught the queen red-handed in her hatred. She knew she would have to tell Jon what she learned.

But at the same time, she couldn't believe that a woman would want to hold a world like that, so stuck in the past. This city was so beautiful, and for a moment, she thought maybe the woman wasn't as bad as she initially thought, after how she had practically begged them for forgiveness. But now? It seemed that there was more to the queen of Valyria than Daenerys thought.

These people were going to be in trouble if they did nothing to help them. She could see it in her eyes. Even if she could not step outside this bubble, she would try her hardest to make sure the old ways returned.

And, well, Daenerys couldn't stand for that. Something had to be done.

* * *

_Jon_

By the time the guard dropped him off near the king's room, Jon was starting to wonder what it could be that Saeresa had to speak to Daenerys alone about. Out of everything in the world, they hadn't done anything wrong – at least not yet – so did it have something to do with him? Or the children?

He didn't know. For now, he just needed to wait.

As he approached the king's chambers, however, he could hear yelling coming from within. He quietly looks around and sees a sliver of the door showing light. Silently, he lets his head rest against the wall while his eyes peek in through the hole, trying to see what was happening.

Inside he could see the boy from the day before – the one who had shot fire at Dan – standing in front of the little girl. What were their names? He could hardly remember. The boy's name started with a Z, something he didn't see so often. The girl…gods, he couldn't think of it.

"I will not have you standing in the way of one of the best mages we have seen thus far!" Jon hears the king scream. He looks further in and sees the boy glaring at his father.

"You're not understanding, father. She's better than the rest – she's better than this place, all of us. She's already picking up movements it took years for others to learn. The same way Nesara believes Daemon is gifted too!"

Nesara. That was the girl's name. It fit her.

"You are standing in the king's way, Zaevar," the man growls. Zaevar. That was the boy's name. He knew it was different. But honestly, watching how the children reacted to the way he spoke, he had a feeling there was a much darker intrusion happening here. "Do you know what happens to people who stand in the way of a king?"

He could visibly see the boy swallow. "I'm only saying-"

Suddenly, Aenar slaps the boy hard across the face, sending him flying to the ground, his little sister jumping back in shock. Zaevar glares up at him as he holds his face, and stands, pushing his little sister behind him.

"You go to your chambers before the chosen one arrives. You'll be lucky if I don't replace you with their children!" he snaps. Jon quickly backs away from the door, trying not to be seen as the children rushed out. He could see Zaevar look his way, but he does not see him – only looking to make sure there were no witnesses, before running back. Jon felt a rage he had not felt in a long time take over him.

This fucking _bastard_ beat his own children? What kind of a king was that? What kind of _man_ was that?

It was at this moment that Daenerys was right. He should have brought Longclaw. Because if he had his sword, he would have plunged it into this horrible man the moment he saw him. No one deserved to live if they did something like that.

He didn't even want to see him, let alone hear what he had to say. But as he went to walk off, he hears the man call out to him. "Jon! Come in."

Jon feels himself curse. He should have left when he had the chance.

He turns around and walks towards the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him. He wasn't going to be here long. He refused to.

"How have you been?" the man asks, taking a seat behind his desk. Jon stares at him before shrugging his shoulders.

"We've been fine. I've just been thinking of the children."

"Yes. They've been advancing quickly – only been training for a few hours. It's amazing. Your children are going to make excellent sorcerers for the army of Valyria."

"My children are not going to do anything they did not sign up for," Jon responds, his voice firm. "It is their life. The only reason we are here is to train them. Once Kinvara sees that they are rightly trained, we will leave."

The man stares at him in shock before gesturing outside. "But this is your home. It's Valyria."

"Forgive me, but this is not my home. Meereen is my home," he states. "If we wanted to get technical, the North back in Westeros is my home, but I don't have many friendly faces their anymore. My sister is back in Meereen. People I care about are back in Meereen. And soon, my family and I will be back there. So if you could get those thoughts out of your mind that you're going to steal my children away from us to be a part of your fucking army, that would be great."

He sees the man still in his words. Yeah, Jon was acting petty using his own words against the king, but for all shits and grins, he did not care. He had hit his children. If Jon had it his way, he would take them with him, leave this place with Daenerys and the children, and never return. But he couldn't. Not yet.

"I…I see," the man mutters, looking at him again. "Well…I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was uncalled for and I know that I shouldn't have done it. I was just so-"

"You know? Save it," Jon states, shaking his head. "I don't want to hear it. I know you're not sorry." Jon had told Dany himself they needed to go along with what they said, but after witnessing what the king did? Fuck that. "If it was any normal person, you would have burned us to the ground. But because we're special, suddenly we're given a home? Our children are trained? You're only acting this way because we have powers and you do not. And honestly, if Daenerys and I wanted to, we could probably steal your whole life away from you."

The man stands, his anger suddenly evident. "I am trying to move on from here. It is for this exact reason we do not let people into our home!"

"This place is not a home. It's a cell," Jon states angrily. "Do you see some of these people outside? Do you see that they wish to leave? Daenerys was focused on listening to Maelela this morning." He could see the man's face twitch at the name, but he does not say anything. "But I could see that they were envious of us. That we could leave but they could not. You're holding your people in a cage when all they want to see is the world. And that's not right."

"You have _no idea_ what it has been like in here!" he snaps at him.

"Don't I?" Jon asks. "I lived in a castle my whole life up until I ran off to join the Night's Watch. You can live in luxury and have a bed, a pot to piss in, all of that, but if you don't have family, or you don't have freedom, then what is life like? It's awful, and anyone who is experiencing it knows it. And I'm sorry to break this to you, but that's what's happening here."

The man stares at him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, but no words escape. Jon sighs and steps back.

"I appreciate you attempting to apologize, but don't try to be my friend. I am not here for that. I'm here for my children, so they can feel that they have control over themselves. After that? I don't even want to see your face again," he mutters.

Before he could even say another word, Jon leaves the room, storming down the hall. The guard that was there before had left, so he supposed it was up to him to find the exit. As he turned a staircase, a little voice calls out to him.

"It's to the right."

He turns his head to see that it was Nesara. She had been hiding behind a column. Her blonde hair was over her eyes and blocking something. Jon didn't think he wanted to know. But her big blue eyes were inescapable. They almost reminded him of Daenerys'.

"Thank you, sweet one," he says to her gently, kneeling down to her level. "I know this isn't my place, but I must ask…are you and your brother alright?"

Nesara looks at him and glances down the hallway. At that moment, they both see a shadow come from the king's chambers. Nesara quickly takes a step back and nods.

"We're okay. I promise."

Jon looks down at her and then at the shadow. At that moment, Aenar appears in the hallway, staring him down. Jon stands and looks at him before letting out a deep sigh. He turns his head to look at Nesara and offers a small smile. "Alright. Thank you."

He leaves after that, walking as quickly as he could. His mind was reeling.

He had told Daenerys that he had a plan, which was to just leave as soon as the children had their powers. No formalities, no goodbyes – just to get out and never return, because he had a feeling they would try and pull something like this. How could Saesera be okay with Aenar using kids in a Valyrian army for sorcery? What kind of king did that?

But now, they needed to do something different. They needed to make sure that these children – these people – were safe from this king's mind. And he only hoped that Daenerys would go along with it.

But after seeing Nesara, all hunched up and afraid – even seeing Zaevar get hit while just trying to _speak_ to his father – they had to do _something._ Jon had lost a lot of himself in the last years of his life, but he didn't lose his conscious.

* * *

_Dan and Daemon_

Dan stood in her room, packing up the few things that the king and queen had given her. While she was excited to be back home with her mother and father, a part of her couldn't help but wonder what led them to that decision. They had seemed very adamant on keeping them here the past 24 hours and yet now, they were suddenly letting them go home and only come back for lessons?

' _They had to have had something to do with this,'_ she thinks quietly, wondering what mother and father had been up to. It was the only reason as to why they would be allowed to leave. Maybe they had a nice conversation with the two? She didn't know.

As she did pack, she saw a figure appear out of the corner of her eye. She looks up to see it was Zaevar, who had his arms crossed across his chest.

"So the pressure got to you already," he teases.

She rolls her eyes. She had formally met Zaevar the day before when Saeresa had introduced her to the other fire mages. Although at first, she had been rather inclined not to speak to him – considering he, you know, _shot fire at her –_ he was the best one out of everyone she had met so far that knew as much as she did. It was better to try and be friends rather than be enemies.

"It's not pressure," she states, closing her bag. "I guess my parents talked with the king and queen. They're allowing us to stay with them as long as we come to lessons still on time."

"That's how you know you have a special privilege," Zaevar states quietly. "When they actually allow you to leave? That's never been okay."

"I don't know. It's just what's happening."

"Of course for the 'chosen ones' family, anything goes-"

"Zaevar, do you have something to say to me?" she asks him quite frankly, turning to him. "I'm just trying to pack up my things and I don't need your comments. I just want to go home to my family. I understand that you don't like me for some reason but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on me consistently. For the past day, all I've heard from you are comments about how 'not good' I am. I'm done with it. Honestly, it makes me want to leave."

She turns back to her bag, stuffing a couple more things in there. She hears Zaevar sigh before he comes into the room.

"I don't think you're bad," he admits to her, causing her head to turn. "I even tried to tell my father today that you're better than anyone I've seen in a long time. If you want me to be honest, I'm jealous of how quickly you've learned some of the basics. It took me years to learn some of those." He shrugs his shoulders and glances at the floor. "I guess some of us are meant for greatness."

Dan feels her shoulders drop before walking over to him. "Don't say you're not meant for greatness. You're the heir to a powerful throne. Isn't that worth something?" she asks him.

Zaevar snorts before looking over at her. "It's not a throne you want to have."

Dan's brow furrows, but before she could ask what he meant, she notices there was a dark bruise on his left cheek. "Are you alright? Did you harm yourself or something?" She gestures to her own left cheek, aiming at the spot where the bruise was.

It seemed that doing so made him step back into the shadows. "I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow in lessons."

She shrugs quietly. "Alright." When she goes to turn around, his voice calls out to her again.

"Dan?" She turns her head to look at him. "I'm sorry for what I did the other day." Her whole body turns to where he stood, his arms crossed. "Mother…kind of runs things around here. Whatever she says, goes…I didn't want to do it but I have to put on a show for her."

Dan smiles a bit before nodding. "I forgive you, then."

Zaevar nods and then heads down the hallway, leaving her alone. She lets out a soft sigh before going back into the chambers, tying up her pack to go down to the foyer where she would meet her family. At that moment, she hears another knock on the door, and she turns around to see the familiar eyes of Daemon.

"Mother and father are here. You ready to leave?" he asks her. She nods, walking over to him. "Do you have any idea why we are suddenly allowed to leave?"

"It has to involve them, right?"

"Of course."

"Maybe they threatened them?" Dan whispers as they walk down the corridor.

"We've only been here a day."

"That's never stopped them before," Dan mutters, turning a corner. She sighs and looks over at her. "How was training with Saeresa and Nesara? Were there other children there as well?"

Daemon shrugs. "A couple, but nothing crazy. It was only around…ten people, I believe? We focused on certain abilities and I picked them up quickly. Others had a little bit more trouble. Nesara thinks I'm cool though." A smile appears on his cheeks. "Never had another child think I'm cool yet."

Dan rolls her eyes. "Don't let the sudden fame get to your head," she states, chuckling a bit and looking over at him.

"It's not fame," he mutters before turning to her. "She just seemed into what I could do. You can't blame her – she's young and probably doesn't have a lot of people like her and now someone comes into the castle that has the same abilities. She's happy about it. And I'm happy someone truly thinks I'm gifted."

Dan chuckles a bit before squeezing her brother's arm. "You are gifted. I don't know why you think you aren't. You're the reason father's alive." She turns to him. "If that's not incredibly gifted, I don't know what is."

Daemon smiles a bit at her before squeezing her hand back. "Thank you."

She nods. At that moment, she glances to where they just were above them, where the sleeping chambers were. "Do you think the children are…treated well?"

Daemon's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was talking to Zaevar and-"

"Gods, why are you wasting time talking to him? He's a clear ass," Daemon states, turning to her again. "He nearly hit you with fire the other day."

"His mother told him to. He said he didn't want to but he didn't have a choice. Either way – it's not like you've trained with him."

"You've known him for a day!"

"I'm not saying he's a bloody angel," Dan responds, frustrated. "I'm trying to say I saw something on him that seemed…a bit out of the ordinary." Daemon's brow furrows once more and he nods at her to continue. "When I was training with him earlier today – before mother and father apparently came to visit – he didn't have a bruise on his face. But when I spoke with him before, he did."

Daemon raises an eyebrow at her. "You don't think he could have just tripped and hurt himself?"

"No. Remember – I trained with him today. He has skillful footwork. What I've learned is that manipulating fire and using it as a weapon is much like using a sword. You have different stances, different ways of striking, directing, blocking – it's quite impressive that this sorcery had remained mainly hidden all these years with how advanced it is. And he's very good at moving his feet. I don't think he's the type of person to just trip – if you understand what I'm saying."

Daemon raises his brow. "Do you think they hurt the children?"

Dan bites her lip as they turn a corner. "I…I don't know. Zaevar said it was nothing when I brought it up to him but it didn't seem like nothing. I don't want to pry unless father and mother have seen something too…but it's just something I've noticed."

As they walked, Daemon rubs the back of his neck. "I did see something today too."

Her brow raises in surprise, looking over at him. "With Zaevar?" she asks, surprised.

"No. With Nesara. I don't think it was anything physical, but when she got a movement wrong while we were practicing healing, Saeresa yelled at her. I could see her visibly flinch – like she thought she might be hit."

Dan swallows as they turn another corner, and her eyes land on the familiar hair of her mother. "I think it's something we're just going to have to look out for."

"Should we bring it up to them?" Daemon asks as they approached.

Dan shakes her head. "Not right now…we'll talk with them when we can."

At that moment, the two of them turn and smile at the children walking forward. Together the two siblings run up and hug their parents tightly, both giving them each a tight embrace.

"Let's get you home," her father says to her warmly, helping her with her bag. Dan smiles at him as Daenerys and Jon lead them away from the castle to where they had placed them. Dan glances behind her and sees eyes watching them from the very top of the castle, but they soon disappear when they walk away.

* * *

_Daenerys_

She had waited all day to tell him.

It wasn't that it hadn't been on her mind. It had been. The fact that Saeresa wanted to return to the glory days of Valyria as well as her children had been the only thing she had been thinking of. And now that her children were home in their chambers, all she had to do was bring it up.

Except each time she felt would be a good opportunity, it never seemed to be. The first time had been when she and Jon had met up after their initial meetings with the two leaders, but both had been swept away by Maelela for an actual tour of the city afterward.

The city was beautiful. She got to see more of the market and say hello to many people, but as she spoke with them, she could see a certain fear in their eyes each time she mentioned the queen or the king of Valyria. And it was then that she would realize that these people feared them. She asked Maelela why so many people still attend the fights, and she had said it was tradition. People still enjoyed them, but didn't mean they liked who hosted them.

She had seen where there was an opening to the fields, where farmers worked, as well as an opening to the sand and the beach, where they would find their fish or other supplies. It was a very well-put-together system, but she couldn't get the faces of the people out of her head.

And Maelela, how she was treated like a servent. That was just _wrong_.

The second time she had thought about bringing it up, their children had arrived. She couldn't openly say what she wanted to in front of them, so she decided to later on.

Now, it was later at night. The children were asleep, and she and Jon were in their chambers, both getting ready for the night. But the one thing she did notice was that he wasn't touching her. Which clearly meant there was something on his mind.

Maybe it was the best way for her to speak as well.

"Jon?"

"Dany?"

They both turned their heads at the same time, before chuckling at their shared question. She stands and walks over to where he stood, now in just his smallclothes. "Do you have something to say?" she asks him softly.

"I've…been thinking about something all day, yeah," he mutters before looking up at her. "But if you need to say something, you say it."

"No, you."

Jon bites his lip before taking her hands in his. "What if we just speak it at the same time?"

Daenerys nods quietly. "Alright," she states, pulling him over to the bed. She sits next to him before taking a deep breath. "Ready?" He nods.

She turns to him and speaks what was on her mind for the past day.

"Saeresa has a third daughter."

"Aenar beats his children."

" ** _What?_** " both of them exclaim, looking at each other in shock. Jon shakes his head and turns to her.

"Wait, you said Saeresa and the king have a third daughter? Who? There were only three thrones?"

Daenerys gestures outside. "The girl that was showing us around today. Maelela." Jon's brow furrows, his expression already asking 'why?' "Saeresa told me many things today…I asked her why a girl so young would be showing us around. She revealed it was her daughter, but they treat her like a handmaiden because she was not born with powers like the other two were."

"Seven hells," Jon mumbles before looking back at her. "So she's the eldest but they treat her like a servant because she can't blast fire out of her hands or heal people? That's not a normal thing, you know."

"Apparently in Valyria, it is," Daenerys responds. "The Galeron's have had sorcery in their family for ages, and she was the first one born without the power. So they…well, now you know." She turns her head to him. "But you…you said Aenar _beats_ them?"

Jon sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I…I know I saw Zaevar get hit – the young boy who struck fire at Dan?" Daenerys nods softly. "I think he might have been speaking about her to his father – mentioning that she was better than everyone. And Aenar didn't like that. He fucking slapped the boy across the face so hard, he went flying to the ground."

He could see the rage appear on Daenerys' face before she suddenly stands. "Can you only imagine what he might do to Maelela? A girl with no powers if he beats his _son?"_

"I have a feeling he's hurt the young one, too."

Daenerys brings her hands to her mouth. "Nesara?" she whispers.

"When I was trying to find my way out of the castle – the guard had left before I could get escorted out – she told me where to go, but when I looked at her, it looked like her hair was hiding her face, and she seemed like she was…shrunken in, or something. Like she was afraid. As soon as she saw her father's shadow, she ran off."

Daenerys shakes her head, sitting back down on the bed. She was silent for a moment before looking over at him. "I told you they were bad."

"I know," Jon mutters. "I know, and you were right." He shakes his head, looking back at her. "Gods, the things Aenar said today – I wanted to fucking kill him right there."

"What did he say? How did your conversation go?" she asks quietly.

"It…went about as well as you thought it would. He tried to apologize for his behavior the other day – I had none of it. But what stuck with me…he uses these children for an army, Daenerys. An army full of powerful people, who don't even have a choice to fight. As soon as they can learn how to use their fire, he trains them and uses them. At least that's what it sounded like when I spoke with him. He said they would be 'excellent sorcerer's' for the army, or whatever the fuck he meant."

Daenerys stares at him before standing. "Are you speaking the truth right now?"

"He is."

Daenerys turns her head to see both Dan and Daemon standing in the doorway, having listened in. She drops her arms in surprise and looks at them.

"You two are supposed to be sleeping."

"We couldn't sleep. We had to tell you something – but father already found out," Dan states quietly, walking in with her brother. "The red priests – the ones we were training with – said something about sorcerers in an army but I didn't pay attention to it. But if you say you heard it…"

Jon could see the fear appear in her eyes and he instantly pulls the twins closer. "We aren't going to let that happen. You don't need to worry about that," he reassures both of them, before turning to Dan. "Did you see any bruises or injuries on the boy?"

Dan nods quietly. "I saw Zaevar. He talked to me before I left…apologized for the fire for yesterday, but he had this big bruise on his cheek. Is that really from the king?" Jon solemnly nods.

"And Nesara?" Daemon asks. "Do you think he hurts her too?"

"I don't want to believe he does," Daenerys says gently, walking over to him. "But if he hurts his son…there's a chance he might hurt her as well as the oldest daughter."

"Zaevar and Nesara didn't say anything about an older sibling," Dan says quietly.

"Probably because that woman demanded them not to speak of her," Daenerys mutters before looking outside. "It all makes sense now with this army you say he has. What she was speaking about. I can not believe we walked into this."

Jon's brow furrows as the children sit next to him on the bed. "What are you talking about?"

Daenerys turns to him, thinking of how she could say this. "I…I don't know if it's something the children should hear."

"Why not?" Dan asks, her tone growing. "We're a family. We said we would do this together. If you don't tell us truths, we aren't going to get through this."

"If it's something that can help the other children, can we know? Please?" Daemon asks. "I don't want them to get hurt anymore if what father said is true."

Daenerys sighs, looking to Jon for some help, but he only nods his head. "They have a point, Dany. We can't keep secrets from them."

She closes her eyes and smiles softly. "No. I guess we can't." She walks over to the bed, sitting opposite of them. As she looked up, she smiles a bit. It was funny, how life worked. The whole entire world could fall apart in front of her tomorrow, but as long as she still had these people in front of her, she would be happy.

"What is it then?" Dan asks quietly, interrupting her thoughts. Daenerys sighs and looks to them once more.

"Saeresa told me why she and her husband – and many people in the past – aren't too fond of Targaryens. It's because we took over a continent. One family, ruling overall. It's because while old Valyria never had one single ruler, we went off and built a conquest, a united kingdom. So she is planning on doing the same – only bigger."

Jon's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"The monarchy here is the first step," Daenerys explains quietly. "The one ruling family that has been ruling for years – the Galeron's, united with certain dragonlord families to keep the bloodlines pure. The second part? Building an army." Her eyes go to her children. "While I'm sure Valyrian's have their surplus of fighters and warriors, they have something many other people do not – sorcerers. And that's where people like you two come into the picture. The third part?" She swallows and glances out at the balcony, listening to the rushing sea. "She wants to build a New Valyria based on the old one."

"What does that mean?" Daemon asks.

Daenerys turns to her son, her shoulders dropping. "It means slavery, my child. People swarmed into tough places, getting the resources for the lords and the ladies without any say. Imprisoning children to work for an army…everything you could possibly think of. And she doesn't just want to do this to where we are now. She wants to bring their army to all of Essos – and all of Westeros. She wants to build what my ancestors did – only greater, and much more deadly."

Jon looks at her in shock while the two siblings were quiet. Daenerys turns to Jon quietly, biting her lip.

"You said earlier that you had a plan. Can it stop this in any way?"

"No," he states quietly, looking over at her. "My first plan was just to leave as soon as the children were done training – no goodbyes, no celebrations – just to leave. When I saw what Aenar did…" He looks at the children and sighs. "I wanted to find a way to protect Zaenar and Nesara – whether that be the worst-case scenario or the best. But after what you just said…I don't know if we can do any of that. We can't just leave knowing what Saeresa is planning."

Daenerys looks at him, seeing the clear conflict within his gaze. A part of her did not want to remain either, but she knew he was right. They couldn't just leave that quickly.

"Have either of you seen Kinvara?" Daenerys asks the twins. They both shake their head.

"The red priest that was teaching me today said they needed her for something special," Dan responds. "I don't know if that's good or not."

"This place is full of secrets," Jon states quietly, looking back at Daenerys. "I have a feeling Kinvara got dragged into one of them. I mean, when has she ever left your side like this? I don't think she's wherever she is right now on her own will."

Daenerys bites her bottom lip, nodding. "I was thinking that as well."

Daemon looks between them before shrugging his shoulders. "Why don't you just take over?"

The two Targaryens turn to the boy in surprise. Daenerys crosses her arms against her chest. "Daemon, it's not that simple. These people have been living under the same system for hundreds of years now. You can't just replace it."

"I'm not saying do it tomorrow," Daemon responds. "I'm saying you can grow close with the common people here. The other dragonlords. It's clear that Aenar keeps secrets from people – we don't really know what they think about the monarchy. And if you did grow close with them, they might rebel against the king and queen. You won't even have to do anything."

"I don't think the people like it here," Jon states to Daenerys softly. "I've seen some of their faces. They want to be free."

Daenerys looks to them before gesturing outside. "What makes you think they would accept us? We're outsiders."

"We're also what they believe in," Jon points out. "Instantly, they think of us as some sort of savior. The king and queen can't do anything to us because the people would be outraged, so we're protected from that for now. But Daemon is right – we could grow close to the people there, hear what they say, make them want to rebel against the king and queen. Once their power is stripped away from them, there's the threat of Saeresa's rebuilt Valyria gone. It can't be just a killing – just like that. It has to be planned. The last time a king was killed, the world went into war."

Daenerys nods quietly. "You're right." She looks at Jon. "But what about the children? If you say that the king beats them, what are we going to do? How are we going to protect them over this period of time of convincing the people here?"

"We're always in the castle," Dan points out. "We can try to stay there for as long as we can during the day so there's less chance of them getting hurt at night."

Jon looks to the two of them before resting his hands on their own. "You're saying you'll stay close with them so they won't be hurt? Are you sure you want to risk being in that castle with someone like that?"

"They can't harm us," Daemon states. "We're your children. If they hurt us, it'll only hurt you and bring more disruption. I think if we did stay there during the day, there would at least be less of a chance of them getting hurt."

"I don't want to think about them getting beaten," Dan admits softly.

"Neither do I," Jon responds, hugging his daughter's side, the discomfort evident in her gaze. He turns to Daenerys. "What about Maelela? If she's also in the castle and they treat her like a servant…that means she might end up getting beaten as well."

Daenerys nods quietly. "We did not bring Eleana here," she states gently, a plan forming in her head. "Since Saeresa already sees her as a servant, why don't I just bring her into our home? She can be safe from the king and queen, and we can keep a steady eye on her."

"That makes me feel terrible about the other children," Daemon responds.

"I know. But there isn't much we can do with them. The best we can is that you stay there and make sure they are as safe as they can be when you're in the castle. At least with Maelela, we can keep her safe." She looks to her children and bites her lip, before moving and descending to her knees. "What we are trying to do right now is going to take some time. I don't know how long. It could be a month. It could be years. We don't even know what proper time it is outside these walls because time moves quicker within here. But we won't do _anything_ if you two are not in agreement. If you want to leave, we can do as your father said and just go."

Dan and Daemon share a small look before both shake their heads. "I want to protect the children," Dan says back. "I don't want them to be alone."

"I want the dragons out." Jon's brow raises at his son's statement.

"What?"

"I was listening to some of the other children today. You're right. A lot of the families here are sick of being stuck within. I want to let them loose. To live their own lives. Can you imagine what the world would be like if Valyrians were allowed to actually live outside this bubble again?"

"It could be a world we could make," Daenerys says to him softly. "But we need to approach this calmly. We can't make any mistakes. Each day is a new day to grow closer to what you have to do. For us, it's to see into the minds of the Valyrians here – root the seeds of rebellion, I suppose is the best way of looking at it. For you, it's making sure those children are safe."

"You can count on us, mother," Dan responds, a smile on her cheeks.

"As long as Zaevar doesn't blast me with fire next, I'm in." Dan rolls her eyes and punches her brother softly on the shoulder, causing him to laugh. Daenerys smiles and hugs them tightly, letting out a soft breath. She looks up at Jon, who was quiet. When she pulls back, she turns to him.

"What are your thoughts, Jon?" she asks him.

He turns to her, quiet, pensive, before a response comes. "I think what we are trying to do is quite maddening," he admits softly. "But I can't stand here and allow that man to lead this place, knowing what they are planning. It's not a choice…we have to do this. For the children and for the rest of Valyria. The world Saeresa is planning has everyone at risk – including us. We need to do this."

"And we will," Dan states, her voice determined. "We're Targaryens, right?" Daenerys smiles brightly at her daughter openly admitting her name. "We don't break easily."

Daenerys smiles and hugs her children once more. "You two need to go to sleep. We'll speak more tomorrow." She kisses them both atop the head, and Jon does the same. Daemon leaves the room first, and Dan follows, but the girl stops and turns to them.

"Thank you for bringing us here," she says softly. "The castle…sleeping in there last night was lonely."

Daenerys feels the corners of her mouth turn upwards, and she nods to her daughter. "Of course. I wouldn't have let you stay there alone."

Dan nods, smiling once more before leaving the room. Daenerys closes the door behind her once she was gone, and as soon as it is, she turns to Jon.

"How is it that they're so perfect?" she mutters, shaking her head. Jon chuckles as she walks over to him, sitting next to him on the bed. "They just…understand. Do you know how many children at their age wouldn't even know how to comprehend what is happening right now?"

"We've kept them informed," Jon says to her. "A lot of parents keep secrets from their children. We're obviously not one of them."

"Well…technically we haven't told them about us," she responds, looking back at him. "That's still a secret."

He wraps an arm around her and pulls her into his side, kissing her gently. When he pulls back, he brings a hand to her cheek, stroking the skin underneath her silver hair. "That's a conversation for another time. I'm sure we don't even need to explain it, honestly…they already thought we were having sex back at the pyramid."

Daenerys chuckles softly, nodding. "That is true…they are smart ones, aren't they?" She smiles at him and rests her hand against his own. "We made something really good, Jon."

"Two things," he corrected, and she laughs.

"Two, yes." She turns to him and bites her lip. "Are we really doing this, Jon? Trying to take over Valyria?"

Jon sighs and looks to her. "We don't have another choice, Dany. You know what Saeresa will do if we let them stay in power. What Aenar will continue to do if we don't stop them."

"I just…" She swallows and glances at the ground. "Power was everything to me when I was younger. It was what drove me. I wanted to become better than the last, better than my brother, better than my father, than _anyone_ before. I kept working until I felt I had the army, the support…and that all just blew back in my face because of people we _both_ thought we could trust." She looks back up at him. "Now…even if we're here, we have this…wonderful life. I don't want to lose it. I don't want to lose you or the children again."

He rests his hands against her cheeks, cupping her face in them. "I can assure you, we will not. We're still going to be a family when this all ends. We are still going to go home to Meereen. We are going to be just as happy as we are now. I promise you, _nothing_ will happen to what we have. But it's going to be bigger. We're going to need to take on this role – not for ourselves, but for the city. We can't let what Saeresa is planning on doing, happen."

Daenerys nods quietly, letting her hands rest on his. She lowers them onto her lap before chuckling a bit. Jon raises an eyebrow at her.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Jon Snow," she muses, looking back at him. "King of Valyria. Words I never thought would leave my mouth."

"Does sound strange, doesn't it?" he asks, before gently pulling her into his arms, shifting so that she was on his lap. "I think Queen Daenerys Targaryen of Valyria sounds much better."

She raises her brow. "If you expect me to do this alone, I'm going to drag you with me."

Jon laughs at her expression before resting his hands against her hips, sliding them up and down her curves. "I could never let you do this alone – never again." He leans up and kisses her, this one filled with passion and intensity the others earlier did not match. When he pulls away, he rests his forehead against hers. "We can accomplish anything as long as we're together – and I _know_ , we can do this."

"The last time I tried to take over a kingdom, bad things happened," she replies, her worry evident on her face.

"That was the past," Jon reassures, squeezing her body closer to his. "This is now. We didn't have what we have now. We didn't have the children. We didn't have this."

He leans in and kisses her again, and she sighs into the kiss, feeling her worries melt away. It was funny how one little kiss could somehow make her whole day better.

When he pulls back, his hands then move to her face again, brushing her hair behind her ears. "You can say we were together – but even you have to admit that _something_ feels different this time."

Daenerys smiles a bit. "It does, yes." She leans in and kisses him again, but when she pulls back, she sighs. "I need you to swear you'll be by my side during this – no backing out. No betrayals. If we have an issue, we tell each other."

"I will stay by you as long as you will have me, Dany," he whispers to her, his hands enveloping her face again. "Until you get annoyed with me," he adds on.

She smiles sweetly. "Impossible," she murmurs before kissing him again. It was strange how this felt. She had come back to Meereen to rule because people were still loyal to her, but for so long, it had felt empty. It had felt she was only doing it for the sake of her son, to make sure he had a home. She didn't feel complete after what happened.

But now with Jon by her side? She felt like she could take on anything. They really were meant to be together, a set molded by the gods above and below, destined to intertwine. And as long as they stayed loyal and true, she truly believed nothing could stop them.

Suddenly, she hears a giggle come from behind the door. Daenerys quickly pulls back and looks over as does Jon, before briefly seeing the twins faces in the small crack. Those little ones had opened the door slightly when they didn't hear. They vanish within seconds once the couple realizes, laughing, Dan saying 'I told you so!'

Daenerys feels her face turn red as Jon laughs. "I suppose we don't need to hide it from them anymore."

She laughs as well before turning back to him. "I suppose not." She brings a hand to his cheek, stroking it again. In that moment, she lets out a soft sigh, staring into his dark eyes, but a sense of determination overtook her, one she had not felt in a long time. "We do this together."

With a firm squeeze to her sides and a kiss to her lips, he seals his promise to her. "Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some translations for you guys:
> 
> Ȳdra daor keligon, ȳdra daor keligon! – don't stop, don't stop
> 
> Māzigon syt nyke, ñuha jorrāelagon – come for me, my love
> 
> Gotta include the Valyrian in there somewhere, am I right? And yeah - like I said, Targaryen takeover baby.
> 
> The next couple chapters are going to be filled with a lot of action (both the good and the bad) so I wanted to make this chapter as long as I could to get the same information across. Just as a warning, there's going to be a time skip in the next chapter - I don't know how big it will be, maybe a couple months or a year, but I'm still deciding on it. If you guys have any intake on that, just let me know!
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to cook me into a pie like Arya did to Walder Frey's sons? (wow that's gross lol). Let me know in the reviews, as you guys always keep me going and wanting to get this out for you as soon as possible. I'm sorry this took a little longer than usual but that's because I wanted to make it good after the craziness of last chapter, so thank you guys so much for your patience. You all are awesome and your reviews keep me writing because I'm so happy you're enjoying this! Don't forget to follow or favorite if you'd like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you guys have an awesome day! Wash your hands and stay healthy! :)


	28. The Targaryens: The Streets of Valyria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Targaryen's start to find a rhythm in how their life will be in Valyria, a threat looms on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and reviews - they mean the absolute world to me! Hope you enjoy :)

_Daenerys_

The dragon queen's eyes flutter open as she hears the screech of her dragon from far in the distance. The light from outside spills into the room and the laughter of children down below puts a smile onto her face. She quietly leans up in her bed, feeling the spot that usually housed Jon, but instead was left to nothing.

Her brow furrows as she looks around the bed before spotting a note that was written for her. Quietly, she picks it up and begins to read.

_'Dany,_

_Don't worry about the children. I got them to their lessons this morning. If you're wondering where I've gone off to, I had to train this morning with the other men. If you want to you and Maelela can come by._

_It would be nice to have something beautiful to look at rather than all these old men and children._

_I'll see you soon._

_-Jon.'_

She chuckles and shakes her head, lowering the note to the bed. She moves her feet so they were on the ground, before standing and walking over to the balcony, watching as Drogon flew in the air with Jonarys and Joraharion. Visenya was probably off resting after a long day of hunting.

She smiles as they land in the hills, screeching in the wind. It was a beautiful sound to hear, dragons alive and well. It was something she never thought she would get to experience again, and yet here she was.

Their plan had been going well – and many things had changed.

It had been about half a year since they first arrived here in Valyria – she didn't know how long it had been outside of the walls that the red priests had put up, but some time had passed. And ever since she and Jon – along with the children – agreed something had to change, they had been following their plan.

The first part of that had been the children regularly being in the castle to stay near Zaevar and Nesara. Jon and she had agreed on taking shifts, either one taking the children to the castle as early as they could in the morn, and picking them up as late as they could. The children didn't mind – they enjoyed being in the castle, just not sleeping there – and at the end of each day, they would come home with new details to tell, what they witnessed or learned. But the most important part was that they would regularly tell them that Zaevar and Nesara didn't have any new bruises.

But at the same time, Daenerys knew that bruises didn't just appear on the face. She knew the king could be hurting them in other places that she didn't know about, that the children wouldn't know about, but for now, she would be content knowing they were doing the best that they could.

"My lady?"

Daenerys turns her head in surprise, so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even heard Maelela come in. "You've been serving us for a long time now, sweet one. Please call me Daenerys."

"I'm sorry…it's quite hard to get used to," she responds. "I wanted to tell you that Lor- _Jon_ is in the training area – if you didn't see his note."

Daenerys had to stop herself from chuckling. She was having trouble trying to adjust to calling them by their normal names, but she didn't blame her. The girl had been raised to serve – she was used to saying 'lord' this or 'lady' that. It would take time to break the curve.

"I saw. I'll get myself ready and we can go there together."

"Are you sure you don't need me to do your hair or anything?"

"No, Mae," she states, seeing the smile appear on the girl's face with her nickname she used often for the girl. "I'll be out in a little bit. Just stay in the common room."

Maelela nods, bowing her head before leaving the room. Daenerys feels herself smile a bit as she looks back out onto the balcony. That had been the second part of her plan – keeping Maelela safe. And she had to admit, that was going _extremely_ well.

When she had first brought up the idea to the queen of Valyria, she wondered what Daenerys was planning, asking for her daughter to be her 'servant.' Daenerys had simply said that she wanted to be treated like how she was back in Meereen if she and her lover were meant to be honored guests. And because Saeresa couldn't do anything to her – due to the world outside practically worshipping them – she had obeyed and given her Maelela.

Aenar hadn't even made a peep. It seemed that he really only did care about the children that had powers – which really upset Daenerys even more.

When Maelela had arrived here, she had been confused as well but instantly began to serve. After a day or two, Daenerys had said to the girl that she didn't need a handmaiden, and she had been confused as to why she had requested she stay.

And that's when she admitted to her that "I don't appreciate the fact that they don't cherish a girl like you – so if they can't do it, we will."

The girl had been so shocked at her admission and didn't even know what to say except thank you. So, over time, Daenerys did still give the girl tasks to do so she didn't feel out of her element. She would make dinner occasionally, bring the children to their lessons, sometimes do Daenerys' hair – but most of the time, Daenerys was the one who made sure that she felt accepted. That she felt safe.

And though it was clearly a hard transition for her, she could tell Mae was trying her hardest to adapt to it – even by calling her by her regular name.

She had told the girl not to tell her mother of what they were doing – for it would ruin the small amount of peace that they had now. Mae, who had sworn to serve her, promised she wouldn't, and would keep her mouth shut.

The king and queen were…putting up with them, which is what Dany expected.

After her squabble with the queen, and Jon's fight with Aenar, no other bad occurrences or interactions had happened. Daenerys had questioned how she had trusted the queen at first, even thinking she was alright, but after seeing her true colors, she realized it was all just a mask. She was as sick as her husband – if not sicker. And two could play at that game. If she wanted to act, so could Daenerys.

So instead of acting maleficent towards her, she acted the sweetest she could.

She followed what she said, talked with who she did, made sure to greet her each time she brought Dan to her lessons – it was better to show her kindness rather than anger. If she showed her anger, then she would suspect they were up to something, but because they had been keeping their mouths shut and playing along, everything was going to plan.

Jon was trying his hardest – but she had to admit that he was struggling.

Not with the idea of what they were trying to do. He was just struggling to be nice to Aenar each time he saw him. Aenar was inherently an ass – at least each time Dany had seen him. Jon had confided to her multiple times at this point that all he wanted to do was shut the man up, but she kept assuring him that the time would come when he could.

They needed to make sure the people of Valyria were behind them first – and then they would make their mark.

And for that part of their plan, it had been going well – very well. Daenerys and Jon had decided to split up their time speaking with the two different kinds of people in Valyria, both on different days. For Dany, it was usually the commoners. For years she had rescued slaves and common folk from horrible people, so she knew how to speak with them.

For the past six months, she had been talking to everyone she could, having conversations with little children that passed by her, speaking with their parents about their lives here, talking with the elderly and hearing their stories – just _listening._ And it seemed that was what they truly wanted.

Apparently, the king and queen ruled over the world and decided what they did – but they never listened to the commoners and their needs. Their wants for more coin, bigger homes, freedom from their cages inside this magical bubble. And more than once, many had mentioned their want to go out into the regular world. She wasn't surprised by how the king and queen treated them…but there had been a part of her that hoped it wasn't true.

Don't get her wrong, Daenerys didn't mind taking over Valyria as long as her family was with her. Kinvara had told her herself that she was meant to rule wherever she went. Whether it was destiny or something else. But she didn't want to think that these people had been suffering for years in this bubble, going unheard, only for her to come along and try to change it. It seemed that change really did need to happen in the world – and she and Jon were trying to bring it.

Jon, on the other hand, had been talking with the noble dragonlords here. While originally he had been opposed to it, she had insisted. He had said she was the original dragon out of all the Targaryens, but Daenerys had little interaction with nobles before she came to Westeros. She knew slaves, common people, and their masters. She knew Dothraki and their Khals and women. She knew the Unsullied and their way of life. But only a couple of times did she really understand how the nobles of the world worked. So she had instilled Jon to talk with them.

And by how he reported back to her, they seemed to _very much_ like him.

She didn't blame them. Jon was easy to love. He had a heart of gold but the mind of a fierce warrior – and was excellent at battle strategy. But he also had stories upon stories to tell. She had walked past him multiple times now speaking to the dragonlords of his time at the Wall when he faced White Walkers – mentioning how her dragons saved his ass, and she would see the respect appear on their faces whenever he did mention it – upon other things. And all of them seemed to listen.

And it wasn't just the stories. Jon had told her that he really was starting to care for some of the nobles here. Many of them followed the king and queen out of fear of being killed – which she understood – and would tell them about their families, how they wished they could be free. He even said he had met one old dragonlord family, a name she recognized – the Lentigars – and that they had never seen snow and wished to touch it.

Jon, having grown up in the North, wished to show it to them. A lot. Their plan was starting to turn more into a need, a necessity to help these people. Which she didn't mind either. She was almost expecting it. Jon and she were like that.

They were given power roles that neither of them thought would happen, and grow relationships because of it. It was how she had met Missandei. And it was how he had met her.

She sighs softly as she steps away from the banister, watching as her dragons flew off. A part of her quite missed flying on them, having the freedom she had while in Meereen, where she could go if she wanted to. But she knew it would only be for a while. Soon, everyone would be able to fly their dragons and go wherever they wanted. They just needed time.

* * *

When Daenerys arrived at the training pit of Valyria, she sat at the top, watching from above as Jon trained some of the men and children here. He had told her a couple of weeks prior that he had agreed to show some of the men some of Westeros' sword movements, and she had thought it was a great opportunity to grow the bonds further.

But as she watched his fluid movements, the way he spoke with the others and how he commanded them to move as well, her mind couldn't help but go to other places there were _surely_ not combat-related.

Ever since she and Jon had had sex again for the first time again, she wasn't too shameless to admit that was one of the many things she had been craving quite often. It was maddening how life worked, how for years, she had been so focused on living her life and trying to provide a better one for Daemon that she had never been focused on sex at all. It had never even crossed her mind. When Daario had returned, he had offered, but she had denied him. The last person she wanted to sleep with again was him – and it was for the better considering what happened.

But damn…if she didn't want to fuck Jon on the regular now.

She knew she had wanted to sleep with him for a long time before they arrived in Valyria, even before they had been on the boat traveling here. She had known there was a serious attraction between them as soon as he woke up from his death – maybe even before then. And she fought hard to deny it.

But at a certain point, she gave in. When was the last time she had allowed _herself_ to enjoy her life? To feel the warm embrace that sex could give? That he could give? She hadn't felt any attraction to anyone for years, and of course, when Jon returned, she would feel that again. And she was a fool for denying it for so long.

Her past self would be screaming. The five years she had spent hating him gone to waste – but in return, a new relationship had blossomed, one that made her even more content than before. Maybe it was because there wasn't the constant threat of the dead over them – at least not yet. Maybe it was because she wasn't looking for the Iron Throne anymore. It was just her and her family – _he_ was her family.

She watched with a smile as he trained one-on-one with a younger man, maybe around the age of eighteen, before knocking him onto his feet. The other nobles around laugh, but Jon helps him stand, offering advice to the boy, who takes it with a smile. "He's quite good."

Daenerys snaps out of her thoughts and looks over at Mae, who was watching Jon with a quiet look on her face. The girl had been walking with her to many of these training sessions lately, and had been watching Jon just as much as she had – but she doubted in the same way. Gods, Daenerys needed to get her head cleaned. Thinking like some love-struck fool in front of Mae.

"He is," Daenerys says with a smile, looking to her. "He was trained by one of the best swordsmen in Westeros."

Mae watches as he begins to fight again, perplextion in her gaze. "Why did he teach Dan?"

Daenerys' brow furrows. That was something that had been happening often lately too. Because Maelela was always in their home, the children had done their best to make her feel accepted. While Daemon would be nice to her and talk with her, speaking jokes like he would to his sister, Dan had really taken a liking to the girl, showing her the girl's powers, telling her secrets. It was nice to see. But she had seen Mae watch her children train together on occasion – and she had always wondered why.

"What do you mean?" she asks the young girl quietly.

"I…" She swallows and looks over at her. "I was always taught that girls were not meant to hold a sword. I know in the past that women were fighters – at least in your family – but here it's strange. I always wanted to learn…but I didn't think anyone could teach me."

Daenerys stares at the girl in sadness. She hated how these people were treated. When they did let them free, she would make sure any girl that wanted to learn how to use a sword would be able to.

"Does no one else express these same concerns?" she asks the girl.

Mae nods her head. "They do, but the king is the one who controls it. The only time I've ever truly seen women participate in any sort of fighting is with sorcery…everything else, they're usually just servants or…I don't know, something else."

Daenerys sighs, turning her head back to where Jon was fighting. This man was especially good – he was giving Jon a good workout. "Jon taught his daughter how to hold a sword first out of fear." Mae's brow furrows as she turns to the dragon queen in confusion. "Where Jon and Dan lived – before he met us a long time ago – was a dangerous place. People would easily try to kill him or her if they were caught going somewhere they couldn't, so he trained her just in case something would happen to him. Over time, once he met me again, he trained her because she wanted to learn – as did our son. We never discriminated against what sex one person was or is – if someone wanted to learn, they would. I'm sure that if a girl noble wanted to join in on this session, he would allow them with open arms."

Mae watches quietly as Jon finally kicks the man down, aiming his sword at him. Daenerys turns to her and reaches over, grabbing the girl's hand gently.

"Would you like him to teach you?"

Mae bites her bottom lip and looks around. "I don't know how well my family would react to that."

"I'm sure your siblings wouldn't care," Daenerys states gently to her. "And remember – you live with us now. There's nothing stopping you from doing what you want to do, Mae. You don't need to be afraid anymore."

Mae smiles softly at her before nodding. "Thank you…Daenerys."

The woman squeezes the girl's hand, turning her attention back to Jon. After a moment, Mae rubs the back of her neck.

"Can I…speak to you about something?"

Daenerys nods her head. "Anything."

Mae bites her bottom lip before letting out a soft sigh. "I…I was told about this from a long time ago, but I…I woke up to blood this morning." She looks over at Daenerys, a worried gaze in her eyes. "Does this mean I'm going to have to marry someone soon?"

Daenerys feels herself snort at the girl's question, but tries to keep it contained. Gods, that was the first thing on her mind? "No," Daenerys says to her gently, grabbing the girl's hand. "It does not mean you have to marry anyone. You're only thirteen. Some people arrange to marry at that age but I wasn't arranged to marry until I was seventeen. And ever since then, I've only ever married if I saw it fit."

Mae's brow furrows. "But you're a queen somewhere. You can decide whatever you want. For me-"

"For you, you are _here."_ Daenerys looks around the area, making sure no one was listening, before leaning in close to the girl's ear. "Your mother is not here. Your father is not here. We do _not_ have to tell anyone that it happened. All your blood means is that now, if you wanted, you could bear children. That's it. It doesn't mean anything – as long as you don't want it to mean anything."

"How do you…stay clean?"

"It's just vigilance," Daenerys explains to her. "Using something like a towel, or cleaning yourself…dealing with it is the annoying part. You shouldn't be thinking of marriages or anything else." She wraps her arm around the girl. "You don't need to be afraid of it. I'm not going to let anyone take you away to some land to be married off to a lord now."

Mae smiles softly at her. "Thank you."

Daenerys gives her a soft squeeze. "You don't need to thank me."

"Mae!"

Daenerys turns her head at the familiar voice of Dan. She was running down the pathway to where they were seated, hearing the clanking of swords beneath them. She looks over to see Zaevar waiting patiently for her, and she gives the boy a wave. He waves back, offering a small smile.

Dan had brought Zaevar back to their home a couple of times when he wanted to learn more about Jon and her and where they had been, and she had to admit that despite what he had done initially, he was a fine young man. She did, however, notice that a part of his face seemed scarred from some sort of accident, and it ran from the top of his eyebrow to the corner of his cheek. It was faint, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was Aenar that had caused it.

Honestly, it most likely was.

But she had discovered that Zaevar was actually quite shy. Dan was the one who had pushed him to ask the questions – saying 'they will answer literally _anything' –_ and only when they gave him the okay, did he. She had a feeling he had to portray a whole different version of himself in front of his family. She could only imagine what Nesara had to go through.

"Hey, mother," she says with a smile as Daenerys pulls the young girl in for a hug, kissing her forehead. When she pulls back, her brow furrows as she looks around for the girl's other half, but finds no Daemon.

"Where is your brother? Why are you and Zaevar out of classes?" she asks her.

Dan smiles, and Daenerys knew instantly that mischievous grin. She had seen it in herself. She raises an eyebrow.

"Are you two ditching lessons?"

"They've been teaching us the same move for the past week – Zaevar and I already know it and he wanted to show me more of the dragons that they have here. I love Visenya, but I want to see more. And Saeresa is in her chambers and has no idea, and the red priests are too busy with the beginners…please don't be mad?" she asks quietly, adding it on.

Daenerys shakes her head. A part of her did want to reprimand her, almost wanted to remind her that they were trying to stay on Saeresa's good side so they didn't suspect anything, but at the same time, her daughter worked so hard to try and keep these children safe. And if Zaevar _was_ away from the castle, that was a win in her opinion.

"I'm not angry," she responds softly to her. "I'm just worried about your brother being alone in there."

"Daemon and Nesara were actually learning something new," Dan explains. "I didn't want to take him away. I promise we won't be gone long…we just wanted a break."

Daenerys chuckles and shakes her head. She looks at her daughter before glancing at Mae. "Why were you calling for her?"

"Zaevar wanted to show his sister the dragons up close."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow before looking over at Mae. "You've never seen dragons that close before?"

"No," Mae answers. "My father…never thought it was appropriate due to me not having powers."

"Which is stupid," Dan mutters before looking over at her. "You're a Valyrian, too. You deserve to see them!"

Daenerys looks over to Zaevar. "I'm sure you aren't running this by your family?" Quietly, Zaevar shakes his head. Daenerys sighs before she looks at Mae, and then at Dan. "You can go…but I want you three to come back safely. Do not burn Mae – remember, just because she's Valyrian doesn't mean she's fireproof."

"I know, mother."

"And Zaevar?" The boy looks up, listening closely. "Protect my daughter and your sister just in case someone sees."

Zaevar nods, walking over to where his sister stood. "You don't need to worry – I've been doing this for years." At Daenerys' questioning gaze, he was quick to defend. "I mean going to where the dragons are – I have a hidden route."

Daenerys rolls her eyes but chuckles. "I don't care what route it as long as it's safe." She squeezes her daughter's hand and looks at Mae. "Go and have fun…and make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Hey!" Dan exclaims, laughing.

"Yes, Daenerys," Mae chuckles before turning to the two children. They run off with Dan waving at her, and Daenerys watches as they disappear behind the buildings within seconds. She sighs softly and shakes her head. If she really wanted to she could have shut that down, but what was the life of a child if they didn't have fun?

As long as they didn't get into trouble, she wouldn't be angry. She was more concerned of what the king and queen might think, but since they both seemed to be busy, it was the perfect time for them to relax for a bit.

Standing alone now, she looks down at where Jon was fighting, before smiling a bit and walking down the steps to the bottom of the training pit. She had her sword with her – might as well have some fun of her own.

* * *

_Jon_

Jon knew most Valyrian men – at least once they reached a certain age – were skilled fighters. But he did _not_ expect this much of a workout this early in the morning.

Jon himself was quick to fight and train, and when many of the noblemen had suggested a session for them to do, he was quick to accept. It was a way for him to practice, and to grow bonds within the noblemen of Valyria, furthering what he and Daenerys were trying to do.

But _fuck_ did he need a bit of a break. They had been training for a good two hours now, and his arms were a bit sore. This last man had been harder to beat, but he was younger and much less experienced, and Jon was able to knock him down, causing the men around him to cheer and get rowdy.

He helps the lad up, clapping his shoulder. "You did really well. Your stance with your sword needs to improve."

"He needs to grow a couple of inches!" one of the men jeer. Jon shoots them a look before turning back to the boy.

"Don't worry. They're only jealous that a boy lasted longer than them!" he exclaims, and they all either grunt or roll their eyes. The boy smiles at him before stepping to the side, nodding at his advice. As he turns, one of the noblemen that Jon had been talking with a lot – Taevar – speaks up.

"How long you really been training, Jon?" the man asks as he hands him a canister of water. "You're really good."

"A can't even remember the last time we trained with another nobleman," another man pipes up. His name? Jaehador, one of the younger men in the group, of House Celinar. He was a right git sometimes but knew how to fight very well. "Maybe with the king when he wasn't a king."

Jon glances over at the man before turning to Taevar. "Since I was a boy – I grew up with an older brother and a lord who would consistently train us. I had to at least prove I was worth something back then. I've been training ever since." He looks over at Jaehador. "You said since before the king became a king? What does that mean?"

Jae chuckles and shakes his head. "The good old days when I was a kid – Aenar used to train with a bunch of people constantly before he became king, but it was like as soon as he got the throne, he didn't want anything else to do with anyone. He used us to learn more when the guards at the castle refused to teach him."

Jon's brow raises in surprise. "And after that, he never trained again? Really?"

"Really."

"That's why a lot of us we're eager for something like this," Taevar explains to him. "It's been so long since any of us have properly trained – really only two on two for a while."

The other men around him nod in agreement. Jon smiles a bit and glances at the ground. He was happy he could bring a little bit of normalcy back into their lives. He hoped he could do more in the future.

"Well I'm always happy to help," he says to them genuinely. "Any of you ever need anything, I'm not that far."

Taevar clasps his shoulder. "We know. And we're happy about that."

Before Jon could respond, he hears a sweet voice call out from above, and he turns his head. "Are you putting up a fight for them, Jon?"

His eyes connect with Daenerys' and he feels himself smile. Every time he looked at her now, all he wanted to do was smile. She had this angelic effect on him that had him speechless. Those eyes mesmerized him – it was like no one else could talk with him until she was gone. His attention was always on her.

"Ah, the warrior wife!" one of the men next to him state, and Jon feels himself freeze. Daenerys raises an eyebrow from where she stood, not stopped directly in front of him at the bottom of the training pit.

"'The Warrior Wife?'" she muses, looking at him. "That's what I'm called, huh?"

Jon was quiet. Alright – maybe he had told someone one morning that she was his wife.

But it had been completely out of necessity. One of the men – none that were with him right now, but someone he had seen in the streets – had been talking about Daenerys in a way that, well, he _especially_ did not want to hear. So in order to shut his mouth, he had said: "You better shut up talking about my wife like that or else I'll fucking _kill you_."

Had he gone a little too far with the threat? Maybe. But the man had stopped talking and Jon hadn't heard any lude comments from anyone else since. He did it to protect her. He hadn't told Daenerys because he didn't think he would have to – it wasn't something that was mentioned that often. But of course now, while he was training, someone had to go and talk about his slip up.

"I…didn't come up with the warrior part," he states, rather pathetically. He didn't know how to defend himself on this. "Once they heard about your skills, they did."

Daenerys was still staring at him in surprise when one of the men to his side spoke up – thank the gods, he felt like her stare would murder him. "Why don't you show us some of your moves?"

"My moves?" she questions, her voice filled with amusement. "Has my 'husband' been talking about my 'moves?' And that's where this warrior term came from?"

Jon could almost feel himself cringing at her statement. She was having fun with this.

"I have," he admits quietly.

"It's rare we see a woman fight," one of the men confide. "Even rarer when there's a couple that fights together. You two should show us what you got!"

Daenerys chuckles a bit at the jeers before her eyes turn back to Jon. He was quiet, trying not to overhype the situation. He knew she would have some words to say after this.

"Well then what do you say, 'husband?'" She was using that tone she only used with him, filled with teasing. "Why don't we show off our skills then?"

Jon shakes his head before looking over at her. "I don't think-"

She suddenly pulls her sword and aims it at his neck. The men around him go 'oooh' at her movements. He raises his brow at her, but she only smirks. That fucking smirk that she knew turned him on.

"Come on. Let's have some fun," she muses, watching him with gleeful eyes.

If it was up to Jon right now, he would have knocked that sword out of her hands, pushed her up against a wall and fucked her senseless. She _knew_ this drove him crazy and she continued to do it because of it. And now, due to her finding out what he had said, she would do even more. And even now, he could feel an uncomfortable tightness in his pants, the desire to fill her.

But he pushes that down because the last thing he wanted was to get turned on by his lover while fighting with her, and having these men see.

"Come on, put the sword down," he chuckles, letting his hand rest on the edge of it. The men around boo and jeer at him as he does, and Daenerys snickers at the look he gave them. "I'm not going to fight her!"

"One day we'll see them," a man states. "Swear, you two are some of the fiercest people I've met. We _have_ to see you fight."

"You will on another day that's not today," Jon states back before turning to her. "We'll take a break for a bit. I have to speak with my wife," he mumbles, seeing the look Daenerys still gave him. The men nod and turn to each other, talking about anything to everything, while he leads Daenerys up the stairs to where the building started.

Once they were inside walls, she closes the door and turns to him, her brow raised in complete shock. "Wife? You've told these people I'm your _wife?_ "

"Hear me out," Jon starts, looking at her seriously. "I only did it because there was some man who was making comments about you – and it was the only way for me to quiet him without hurting him. And now, no one makes comments about you, and stays away from you! It's a win-win situation!"

"So you decide to lie?" she states, tilting her head. "When we are trying to gain the trust of these people?"

Jon sighs, seeing the disappointment in her eyes. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have told them. It just…slipped out. I don't know. It's the first thing that came to my mind when I heard the comments from some commoner and I…I got angry. I didn't want anyone thinking of you like that. I know we said not to tell lies to each other. I apologize for what I did…I'll tell everyone I only did it to protect you."

Daenerys stares up at him, her mouth twisted into some sort of version of a smirk and a smile before she shakes her head. "You are such a Northern fool."

Before he could question what she said, she leans up and rests her lips against his, her arms wrapping around his neck. His arms, in turn, combine around her small body and pull her closer, letting out a soft groan when she pulls back. And when she did, all he could see was a smile.

"Jon, I do not care if you told the world I was your wife," she admits to him softly. "I wouldn't care if you told the bloody queen and king. Everyone already thought that before. But there are two things that had me annoyed. One." She rests her hands against his hair, gently pulling at the strands. "You lied to me. And I know that this lie isn't something that's horrible – if anything, it's more of a truth than anything else – but you didn't tell me. I would have quite liked to be included in it. We agreed to do this together – if I was to know I would be acting like your wife, I would have attended many more of these little training sessions you do. Show my support more, but you always told me to sleep. If I'm going to act as your wife, you should tell me this."

Jon sighs softly. "I…I didn't want to scare you away by saying something like that so quickly."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at him. "Jon, we have children together." The tone of her voice almost made him laugh. It did sound quite dumb, didn't it? "I wouldn't have been scared away. Besides, it's not like we're really pretending. We eat together, sleep together, fight together." She leans up and plants a soft kiss against his lips before they turn up into a soft smirk. "Fuck together, too."

"Dany…" He warns, and she chuckles a bit before pulling back.

"I'm only saying it's not a whole lie. It's just not official." She steps back. "But don't lie to me. You know how I feel about that."

"I promise you I won't. I only did it out of safety." He rests his hands against her cheeks, brushing a piece of her silvery hair out of her eyes. "What was the second thing?"

"Oh, right. You need to get over men wanting to sleep with me."

" _What?!_ " He didn't mean for his voice to raise, but hearing that had him on his toes in shock. "Are you bloody kidding me? Did you actually just say that?"

"Jon," she starts out softly, bringing her hands up to his stubbly beard. "Men for years have wanted to sleep with me – no matter who they are, what they do, or how they say it. They have. I have only ever slept with three people, on my own choices. When we take over and we rule, other men will come forward and want me. Men from all over the world will. I'm not stating that because I feel it will happen. I know it will because that's how I've been treated for years."

"But don't you want that to stop?" he asks her, gesturing outside. "Because that got them to _stop._ "

"Jon, no matter what you say, men will speak how they want to when no one is listening. I'm sure there are men outside right now who are saying the same thing the other man did." At the very thought, he could feel rage building in him. But she leans up on her tiptoes and rests her forehead against his, smiling gently, a gaze full of love and trust. "But you need to understand – they will never have me."

"That doesn't make it any less revolting," he mutters.

"I know," she chuckles, her hand resting against his cheek once more. "Look at me, Jon." He does as she says, his dark eyes connecting to her own. She wraps her fingers in his hair again, swirling around the curls like she always did to calm him down. "Who's the one who gets to sleep with me each night?"

Jon sighs softly at her words, looking her in the eyes. "Me."

"Who's the father of my children?"

"..also me."

"Who's the man that has saved me and my children multiple times before, and stays _in_ my home?"

"That would _also_ be me," he mumbles, feeling his cheeks turn red. Alright, maybe he was being a bit unreasonable.

She smirks a bit at his reddening cheeks and then leans forward, pressing another soft kiss to his lips before moving close to his ear. And quietly, she whispers, breath hot against his skin, "and who's the one that's going to have their head in-between my legs, before fucking me senseless?"

He couldn't respond to that. All he could do was turn his gaze to look down at her, feeling his trousers tighten at her statement. She smirks up at him before pressing another soft kiss against his lips, and gods did that make him want to get rid of all these men and go home with her right now.

Daenerys pulls back and strokes his cheek. "I know men can be absolutely _disgusting._ I'm nervous about what Dan might go through when she gets older. But you need to realize that I'm _right here. No other man,_ no matter what they say or who they say it to, is going to take me away from you. You can't fight every single man that says something like that. Instead, if you ever hear someone talk about me in that way, smile."

"Smile?" he asks her. "For what?"

"Smile, because it's you, Jon Snow, that gets to come home and fuck me," she whispers. "And I wouldn't want it any other way. I am _yours._ "

He runs his hands up her sides before pushing her suddenly against one of the tables in the building, lifting her onto the surface. She laughs as he presses his lips against hers hungrily, wanting nothing more than to have his way with her now. Hearing her say that, that she was completely his and no one could touch her, had him absolutely _ravenous_ for her.

His hands trail up her sides, trying to remove the strings quickly from her dress. But she pulls back, shaking her head. "Jon," she chuckles. "We _definitely_ can not have sex here."

"Why not?" he mutters, moving his lips to her neck, trailing sweet kisses down to her collarbone. "Hasn't stopped us before."

He feels her lips smile at the statement as he kisses her again, his tongue pushing into her mouth in a dance, feeling her moan against him. It was true. Being out in public had never hinged their arousals.

There were multiple times in the past where it didn't matter where they were. Ever since their first night spent together, they had had sex in he didn't even know how many places. As long as the children weren't there, it was free game. But could anyone fucking blame him? All he wanted was her. She was always vexing him with that grin and he wanted to fuck it right off of her.

But she pulls back, moving her lips away and looking at him. "You have your men down there. They are waiting for you."

"Fuck them! They can wait," he growls, kissing her again. At this point, he had undone her strings quickly and was about to pull her dress down to reveal her upper body, but she stops him when he gets past her shoulders. He closes his eyes in frustration. "Dany-"

"You _have_ to control your urges, Jon," she whispers to him, her hands moving on top of his own from where they sat at her dress. "If we are to rule, you need to think of your people first when you are already working with them. You can't just leave to be with me whenever you see fit."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "If we become a king and queen, we can do whatever we want – including this." She looks at him softly, her hand reaching back up to his cheek.

"Then we wouldn't make a very good king and queen," she says to him softly.

Jon sighs, resting his forehead against her own. She was right. She was _always_ right. That was a selfish thing to think and he knew it too.

"I'm sorry," he responds, opening his eyes to look at her. "After years of not seeing you…not even knowing if you were alive…I suppose I just wanted to take advantage of having you in my arms while I could."

Daenerys leans up and presses a soft kiss to his lips, one that has him release a sigh of pleasure against it. Every time she kissed him, he could feel all his anger melt away, if possible. She was like his cure.

When she pulls back, she rests her hand against his cheek again. "You're not going to lose me. I'm _always_ going to be in your arms." She leans up and kisses him again, smirking against his lips, but when she pulls back, she presses a soft peck to the tip of his nose. "Fix my strings."

She turns her back to show him and he sighs, but begrudgingly starts to fix her dress, pulling it back over her shoulders, before re-tying the tie tightly to her body. He instantly misses the warm touch of her skin but knew she was right. They needed to act accordingly, no matter how well growing close to people had been going.

Dany turns back around and smirks a bit, before leaning up and kissing his lips again. "Before you go, though…I can give you some relief. Quick-relief."

His brow furrows at her response. "What do you-" Her hands go to the strings around his pants and start to untie them, and he instantly reaches out to her. "Dany-"

"Shh…" She rests a finger against his lips, before leaning in and kissing him gently. "You always take such good care of me. Let me take care of you."

He stares at her as she moves in front of him, before being the one to back him up against the table. His eyes quickly look around the area, trying to see if anyone could see them, but judging from where they were, they were safe. He looks down at her as he small hands finish undoing his strings, and pull down his trousers. After that, it was just his small clothes, and she quietly places her hand over the hard lump that had formed.

"This all for me?" she whispers in his ear. Usually, Jon was the one that did all the talking whenever it came to coupling, but hearing her speak like that only made his cock harder, if possible. He swallows and nods. She hmms and moves her way down to where she was on her knees.

He wanted to stop this. She had never done something like this while they were in their home, and it felt strange for her to openly being doing it right now. But here she was, pulling the last of his small clothes down, and watching with bated breath as his cock sprang forward, begging for attention.

"Dany," he mumbles, trying to keep ahold of himself as her hands wrapped around the base of his cock. "You…you don't need to do this…a queen-"

"A queen pleases her king," she whispers, staring up at him with those big, beautiful eyes that he fucking loved. It left him speechless. "Just as you have pleased me. Let me please you."

She moves her head down to where the head of his cock was, starting to place kisses all along his shaft, her hand moving up and down at a deliciously slow pace. Jon grabbed onto the table for support, trying to keep himself from falling down, staring down at her. She pushes her hands down to where his stones laid, and the friction was enough for his body to lurch forward, aching.

Daenerys gives him a smirk – gods that fucking _smirk –_ and then in one movement, she sinks her wet mouth down onto him, licking his tip before taking her deep in her throat. He almost collapsed onto the ground, pleasure racking through his body, the air hissing out of his lungs.

" _Fuuck,"_ he groans, his eyes closing. She bobbed her head up and down, her hand moving as well, lapping and sucking him like she was some person starving. Her eyes would look up at him dangerously, lustfully, filled with desire, and that only edged him on more.

After a moment, she pulls back, saliva dripping from her mouth, with that sexiest grin he had ever seen. She moves her hand up and down his shaft, once, twice, before she sinks her mouth down below, sucking on his stones, licking at them, and he feels himself lurch forward.

"Dany, _fuck,"_ he curses, not even knowing how to react. There were so many feelings running through him right now – but the one thing he did know was that he wanted her mouth back on his cock. "Vestragī nyke qogralbar aōha relogs," he growls.

He didn't even realize the High Valyrian had slipped out, but him saying that made her smile. Instantly, she moves her mouth back to his cock, bobbing up and down, and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He lets go of the table and grabs a fistful of her hair, tight in his grip, his hips thrusting forward, going as deep as she could allow.

She moans as she took him, the vibrations sending shivers throughout his body. It didn't take long for him to chase his climax, and with a few thrusts, he came in a string of curses, his head throwing back, his seed spilling into her mouth.

He looks down at her, almost instantly ready to apologize, but instead, he sees her smile at him, and she opens her mouth. Not a single drop in there. She had swallowed it all.

He stares at her, completely dumbfounded. She wipes the tip of her mouth with her hand, and glances at herself in a nearby mirror, fixing her hair. After a moment, she turns to him, smiling again.

"Don't tell people we aren't married," she says to him softly. "I like the sound of it on your lips."

Jon nods, still absolutely shocked silent. She walks over and kisses him slowly, one filled with purpose. Gods, he could taste himself on her lips, and that was enough to make his cock jump again. When she pulls back, she smiles gently at him.

"Since you lied to me, I do have to punish you," she whispers to him. "Be home on time tonight – don't be late. If you are, we can finish what we started earlier. If not…we'll see." Jon could only nod, watching as she walked away and towards the door. "Oh, and Jon?" He nods quietly, finally starting to regain his senses a bit. "Might want to put your clothes on again."

With that, she grabs her sword and heads off. Jon snaps out of it and stares down, pulling up his small clothes and trousers quickly, looking around the building, and then where Daenerys had just left.

Had that just really happened?

"Fucking hell," he laughs to himself, not believing it. Before he could even go after her, he suddenly hears the men call from down below and curses. He had business he needed to attend to. But later…oh, she was going to get the fucking of a lifetime.

"You pulling your meat up there, mate?!" one of the men exclaim.

Jon rolls his eyes and grabs Longclaw, finally forcing his mind to go back into training mode. "You wish you were there," he jokes back, walking down the stairs back to the pit. "Let's get back to it."

And as the men raised their swords, ready to train, Jon went and helped them, making sure they moved as fluidly as they could. But as he did, the eyes of his lover stayed in the back of his mind, that desire she had. And fuck, he couldn't wait to see that later on.

* * *

_Dan_

She knew that the city wasn't the only part protected by the bubble the red priests had put around it, but Dan had no idea it would be this huge.

She had heard stories for years how the lands near Valyria were some of the most fertile in the world, but most of it had died out due to the Doom. While she was sure there wasn't as much as there used to be across the land right now, there was still so much greenery, filled with the biggest trees and mountains she had ever seen, along with animals that she had never witnessed.

"This is beautiful," she whispers as she climbs above the trees, helping Maelela climb as well. "You come here all the time Zaevar?!"

"Yup!" He peeks out from behind a tree and helps her up onto a hill, before helping his sister as well. "It's a great place to go when you want to just get away from the hecticness of the castle."

Dan raises her brow. "Don't they come looking for you though?"

"Mother doesn't care," Zaevar responds. "It's Mae who always used to get me up for lessons."

Dan raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Since Zaevar didn't have the powers mother has, she wasn't his main responsibility," Maelela explains. "So she tasked me with bringing him down to lessons to train with the red priests."

"That's why it's not that big of a deal that neither of us are there today," Zaevar explains to her. "She hardly cares even now with Mae being with your family…has too much on her mind, or…I don't know."

Dan looks at Zaevar quietly before looking over at Mae. Through the past months that she had been serving her family – or rather joining it for safety – Mae had confided in her that Zaevar was the most pressured out of all of them. He was the male heir, which meant he had all of the pressure on him. His mother never paid him much attention, while his father consistently berated him for not being 'perfect enough' with his bending.

Whatever that meant. To Dan, he seemed just as good as her – if not, better.

She had also told her that she and Zaevar got along really well when they were kids, with Mae only being a year older, but because of the mother's want to separate the powerful from the powerless, they had lost touch.

Dan had taken it upon herself to go out on as many outings with the two as much as possible to they could rekindle their relationship.

"I'm sorry she doesn't seem to care," Mae says softly, causing Zaevar to look over at her. "She's always in that office."

"I swear, all she does it drink wine and complain about _everything,"_ he states, making Mae chuckle. "It's a bloody miracle the Targaryen's took you out of the castle…it's been really bad lately." He looks over at Dan. "Nesara and I are thankful for what you've done…they did hurt Mae often."

"Don't thank me. Thank my parents. They're the ones who asked." While Zaevar had confided to her about Mae's abuse, he still had yet to tell her about what he and his sister had gone through. And while she knew there was something going on, she would never push him to admit to it until he was ready.

She knew she and Daemon had been doing their absolute best to stay in the castle as much as possible without letting it on that they knew something was up. Daemon was actually the first one to do it very easily.

Because Nesara was younger than them – Daemon had said she was around maybe eight or seven in name days – she was easily entertained. So Daemon would stay around and sort of be like a nan to her – whatever the boy version of that was. He would read her books, practice with her, make sure that she was taken care of. Her father was never around when he was around due to him not wanting to be involved with lessons, so it gave Daemon the perfect excuse to keep tabs on her.

It was only usually later at night when Saeresa would say she needed to go to bed would he leave, and he at least trusted the mother didn't beat her children – as far as they knew. And of course, Daemon would show up early the next morning, ready to repeat the whole process.

But Daemon had confided in her that he actually liked doing so because it made him feel like he had a little sister, "like what father used to do with Aunt Arya." And who was Dan to object to that? If he enjoyed taking care of her, that was a good thing.

But Zaevar? He…he had been a tough one to crack at first.

At first, it was normally just talking about anything and everything. Since they were the two fire mages that were the most skilled, they had to team up on multiple occasions to practice. She would talk about her life now that she was with her mother in Meereen, and before in the North. He would speak about how it was like growing up in Valyria.

Hearing it from him directly, she knew that Saeresa had been keeping her people in a cage for when it was the proper moment to release them – to use them. Zaevar had said he wished to go out into the world, to see what others did, but his mother had always said it was 'unsafe.' Dan knew now that it was just a ploy for her to get her way until she rebuilds her 'new Valyria,' but she had to admit, the woman was a great actress.

Over time, however, they started to talk more about their families, what had happened to them. How she had been nearly killed by a soldier, how her father had died and risen – which only perpetuated this strange 'chosen-one' stuff going on – and everything in-between. Zaevar had told her about growing up with his family, and how he had gotten the scar on his head.

"It was late at night," he had explained. "I was coming home with some friends and I saw someone harassing a young girl in the street. I didn't want to just leave her – so I went to help her. He beat me up real good but ran off once he realized I was the king's son. The face hasn't been the same since then."

After that, she had looked at Zaevar in a different light. He really had to put up some sort of act so his family didn't beat him up, but outside of that castle, he was just a normal kid who wanted to be with his friends – just with the added bonus of powers. Just like her.

She steps out of her thoughts once she sees Zaevar stand. A bright yellow dragon that was small but mighty flew over to the edge of the cliff, and Zaevar reaches out, scratching its snout.

"Is this your dragon?" Dan asks him.

"Yup. Stormrider." The dragon screeches in return, affectionally returning the scratch he gave. "I got him during a horrid thunderstorm when I was a baby, and all he wanted to do was go out and fly in the rain. It was incredible. I always wondered what it would be like if he did fly out there."

He looks over at Mae before walking over to her.

"Do you want to see him?"

Her brow furrows as she stands. "I don't know how moth-"

"Our parents aren't here right now," he interrupts. "It's just you and me. He won't harm you. You're still Valyrian. You deserve to meet a dragon." He helps her stand more and walk over to him. "Go and pet him. He's harmless."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Just _go._ " He gently pushes her forward. Mae glances nervously at Dan, who gives her an encouraging smile, nodding at her to walk. Mae lets out a deep sigh before doing so, walking up to the dragon. Hesitantly, she reaches out her hand, trying to feel for the dragon's snout, and it doesn't fly away or bite her arm off. Instead, it embraces her pet, letting out a soft breath of air.

Dan watches as a smile spreads across the girl's face, and with each scratch, she grew a little more confident. "Has she really never met a dragon before this that close?"

"No," Zaevar answers, looking at his sister. "Mother and father never let her."

It was quiet between the two, both watching his sister interact with the dragon. After a moment, Dan hears Zaevar sigh, and she looks over to see him staring at the ground.

"I wish I had your parents."

Dan's brow furrows in surprise. "Why would you say that?"

"Why would I say that?" he repeats. His voice had a sense of anger in it, one she was familiar with whenever he would get annoyed at something he didn't quite understand. "Dan, have you met your family? They are the total opposite of mine." He brings his knees to his chest, glancing at the ground. "I don't think I've ever seen a mother and father love their children more than I have seen them love you and Daemon."

Dan looks at him quietly, digesting his words. He was right. She was very lucky, and so was Daemon. Her family was probably one of the closest ones she had ever seen – obviously _much_ closer than Zaevar was with his. She didn't blame him for how he felt.

"I mean…people always want what they can't have," she points out.

"Oh yeah? So you're saying you want my family?" he asks her. To that, she was silent. "No, you don't, because you don't understand what it's like to live in that castle, under what they say." He looks over at Mae and shakes his head. "For years they hurt her and I did nothing. I let it happen because I lived under what they told me to do. And anytime I would say no, they would beat me too."

Dan stares at him in shock. She hadn't been expecting him to be admitting all this to him today, but she wouldn't stop it.

Zaevar moves his gaze back to her. "You asked me a long time ago about a bruise on my cheek. I know you know what it is, Dan. I know you're smart. Your whole family is smart." He shakes his head and glances at the ground. "I know what Daemon has been doing. I know what you've been doing."

She feels her heart stop and she glances at the ground. "We only wanted to stay in the castle to protect you," she says to him softly.

Zaevar was quiet, glancing at where Mae was, scratching the dragon's snout. "I appreciate the sentiment," he says quietly to her. "I do. And I'm sure if my little sister knew what was happening, she would too…but nothing is going to change unless we're out of there like Mae is…I can't tell you how jealous I was when Mae got to come and live with you." Dan looks over at him, her brow furrowed. "It was the only time in my life I wished I had no powers. That I was normal, like her. That I could get away from the beatings, and the torturing, and the screaming and…just, _everything._ She has a life that we only wished we could have when we were little…but I had to grow up. And so did she. And now, she's there with you…while we're still stuck in that fucking palace."

Dan's brow raises in surprise. "That's a strong word."

"I don't care," he mutters. "I hate it there. I hate them. I wish that I was never born." He looks up at the sky and then sighs. "No. I shouldn't say that, should I?" He rubs the back of his neck and looks over at her. "I wish my little sister wasn't born. I truly do."

"Why do you say that?"

"She…" He looks at the ground and places his face in his hands. "I…" She sees him swallow, and he looks around. Mae was still preoccupied, now instead of watching the other dragons fly in the distance. "Your family…this place needs them, Dan. My father…he's done some horrible things to my sisters."

Her brow furrows as she stands, gesturing for him to move away. He does so, not wanting Mae to hear his confession. "What are you talking about?"

"When…when Mae was younger, and she would fight back against my father for not wanting to serve, he…he would touch her. Like…" He glances back where they climbed from and sighs. "Like how parents touch each other – except she didn't want it. But he didn't care. It was…like his way of punishing her when she spoke out of term – that and hurting her. But since my little sister is getting older and…and other things are happening, I'm scared she might…she might get the same treatment. I can't just watch and let it happen again. I can't. I _can't."_

For the first time since Dan had been here, she saw tears appear in the boy's eyes, and he blinked them away, trying to push them down. Dan comes forward and wraps her arms tightly around Zaevar. He seemed still for a second, but after a moment, he follows suit, embracing her tightly. After a moment, she pulls back, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"You're sure this happened?" she asks him. "Mae never told me about it while she's been living with me."

"Yes," he answers. "I'm positive. I've heard father tell her not to speak of it to anyone or else he would harm her more. She's been scared into not speaking…this is the first time I've seen her smile in I don't even know how long. And I'm terrified the same sort of bloody mindboggling is going to happen to Nesara soon. I'm _terrified."_

"Okay," she whispers soothingly, reaching out and taking his hand. "I understand. I get it." She glances over at Mae and sighs. "We stay out here for a little bit – let her enjoy her time away from the city. I'm sure my parents won't mind if we're away. But as soon as I get back tonight, I'll tell them everything. I promise. My mother and father are planning on doing something about your parents."

"What?" Zaevar asks, his brow furrowed.

"I don't know…a takeover? A rebellion? I have no idea. But it will be _something,_ and it will save you _and_ your siblings. I _promise you._ And I don't break my promises, ever."

Zaevar smiles a bit before wiping at his nose, sighing. "People break promises all the time."

"Not me."

He smiles a bit and looks at her. "You know-" He cuts himself off and sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I really am grateful for what you and your brother have been doing. Trying to stay as long as possible. But after you leave…it doesn't stop."

"I know," she replies. "But we're going to make it stop. I swear to you." She reaches over and grabs his hand, squeezing it firmly. "And all of this craziness that has been happening will come to an end."

Zaevar nods, letting out a deep breath. He lets go of her hand and turns to where Mae was standing. "I just hope it will for her. For my sister. I don't care about me. I care about them."

"I understand," she replies, looking back towards Mae. Dan knew it was much more serious now. She couldn't just let this fly. Her family needed to make a move – and soon. "And it will be better. I'm sure of this."

* * *

_Daenerys_

Hours pass and Jon had not returned home yet.

She knew that, though. The only reason she had said to be home at a decent hour was to make him suffer. As much as she understood where he came from about calling her his 'wife,' and wanting to protect her dignity – or whatever it really was – she needed to punish him for his lies.

Usually, when it came to something like this, she wouldn't really care. But Daenerys had come to a point where she started to enjoy seeing Jon flustered and wanting something from her. It was a different look from the former King in the North.

So, when he didn't return until later on in the night, she wasn't surprised. She had greeted her daughter earlier on, who had a solemn look on her face. First, she had asked where her brother was, and Dan had told her Daemon had stayed behind to learn a technique a little better. Secondly, she had asked why she was so upset. She had responded with "I have to tell you and father."

After hearing that, Daenerys had let it go, knowing that Dan took whatever this was seriously. So she gave her some dinner and they sat in peaceful silence before Dan had said she was going to go back to the castle to be with Mae.

Mae had agreed the night prior to reading a book to her little sister – who missed her. And Daenerys guessed Dan wanted to make sure she was safe. So she bid her daughter a farewell, letting her go off to be her protector. She was proud of her children for taking their mission so seriously, but a part of her missed where they would just be in Meereen, have regular family dinners.

But at the same time, she knew her family was not regular, so it wasn't as big of a deal to her.

Eventually, it was just her in her home, waiting in their chambers. While she did, she couldn't help but think about the very idea of being Jon's wife. If they were to marry, for real.

He hadn't asked her, and she didn't expect him to like this, not while they were here. For the past six months, it had really just been them getting to know each other again, becoming a stronger couple than before. She had discovered so many little things about Jon in the wee hours of the night, quirks and bits that made her care for him even more. But actually marrying him? That was something she truly never thought would happen, especially after finding out about his heritage.

He had admitted to her on Sothoryos that he had planned to still ask her, but then the manipulation and the schemers happened, and he couldn't go through with it. But now…truly nothing was stopping them. Except for one little thing.

Her hands self-consciously travel down to where there was a scar along her stomach, biting her lip. She loved her children, don't get her wrong. She was thankful for them considering for a long time, she didn't even think she could have them after what the witch had done to Drogo. But she wanted more. Many more.

She admitted to it. There had been nights where she had looked at Jon and wondered what life would be like with more children. A third, a fourth, a fifth. She had only ever really thought about children once before him, and that had been with Drogo, and that child had been through alliance. Yes, she had learned to love Drogo, but it was an entirely different relationship. Jon was just…something else.

And she wanted a real life with him. She wanted to have more with him. But at the same time…she didn't know if her body _could_ have any more. After how she gave birth to the twins when she had been completely unconscious, Kinvara had literally _cut them out of her._ How would she know if she was even able to conceive any longer? And the bigger question…would Jon even stay with her if she couldn't? Would he want something different now? He had said he wanted a third a long time ago…but what if she couldn't provide that?

It was strange, how her mind reacted. There was a whole city outside with two mildly evil – well, pretty evil, but that was subjective – people running it, and yet here she was, thinking about her relationship and children with Jon Snow, of all people. Maybe _she_ was the one who needed to sort out her priorities.

Suddenly, as she was lost in her thoughts, she heard the front door open. Daenerys felt the corner of her lips upturn into a small smirk when she heard his rushed footsteps. The door to her chambers opens, and she sees his flushed face in the reflection of her mirror.

"I'm sorry, I-" She turns around and stops him effectively in his tracks. While Dan had returned to the castle to be with Mae, Daenerys had taken it upon herself to turn in for the night. She had bathed, gotten on a robe, and brushed her hair, but hadn't done anything else. And now, she stood with her front turned to Jon, her whole body exposed except for the part her robe barely covered, the light from the torches in their room illuminating her milky skin.

"You're late," were the next words that come out of her mouth. Jon shakes his head and moves his gaze back to her, but she could tell he was trying very hard not to look to her naked body.

"I didn't mean to be," he says, closing the door. "The men – they kept me the whole day. They wanted dinner and some drinks. I had one but I knew I had to get home." Daenerys simply shrugs and turns around, looking at herself in the mirror while going back to combing her freshly-washed hair. She hears Jon come over and he places his hands on her shoulders, but she swats them away with her brush. His brow furrows. "What are you doing?"

She stands and looks at him, walking over to a full-length mirror. "You were _late,_ Jon. I told you _not_ to be." She starts to brush her hair again. "Now, I can't just let you touch me. I have to punish you somehow for lying to me before."

Daenerys sees the recognition in his eyes and stands, walking over to her. "Dany, please – I did it out of protection."

"It was something you still could have told me," she responds, looking at him from her reflection. "And because of that – you can't touch me tonight. And I'm going to be _completely_ undressed."

She sees him stare at her incredulously, sitting on the bed, his head resting on his hands. Daenerys almost feels herself laugh, but instead settles for a smile. She could see his hungry stare, the lustful gaze, but she wasn't going to give in that easily. She had to make him wait.

"You know, you're only hurting yourself," he finally states, standing up. She watches as he takes off his regular clothing, her eyes moving carefully with each of his movements until he was in nothing but his small clothes, but she doesn't move from where she stood. "I know you want to fuck me just as much as I want to fuck you."

Daenerys snorts. While he wasn't wrong, she needed to make sure she was at the very least convincible. "Oh, and how do you know that?" she snickers, raising an eyebrow at him through the reflection. "Your _manly_ instinct?" she jokes.

He comes forward behind her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her neck. He leaned in close to her ear and whispers "I can smell it."

Daenerys feels herself bite her lip and her heart speeds up, but she doesn't budge. Instead, she laughs it off and looks at him in the mirror. "You can smell it?" Their eyes connect in the mirror and she feels herself start to falter slightly. His gaze was enough to make anyone become a waterfall within seconds. She did want to fuck him, but she wanted to win this. "What are you, some dog?"

"If it means I get to fuck you, I'll be whatever you want me to be," he murmurs.

That made her shake her head, her cheeks turning red. She turns her gaze away from his, looking down at where he stood behind her. "I don't know what's happened to you, Jon."

She sees his brow furrow but still doesn't turn around. Surprisingly, he still hadn't put his hands on her, which meant he was following what she said. "Why do you say that?"

"Because the Jon I met back on Dragonstone could barely look at me without blushing," she states, her eyes moving back to connect with his own in the mirror. "And yet the Jon that stands behind him says he would do anything to fuck me, that you _smell me._ Quite sure the King in the North wouldn't have done that."

"Well, I'm not the King in the North anymore," he muses, and she finally feels his hands rest on her hips. But instead of moving away, she lets out a soft sigh, letting her back rest against his front. As soon as she does that, his arms wrap around her, resting together on her stomach. "And I'm not that same man, either."

"You're still Jon," she whispers.

"I know," he answers, moving his hands up and down her skin. She could almost feel goosebumps come up with each small touch. "But the man that you met was someone who didn't want power. Who wanted to stay by the North's side and do what was 'honorable,' whatever the fuck that means. The Jon you met probably wouldn't have fucked you ever again – can't imagine what _that_ life would be like."

His hands move up to her waist and then slowly back down, rubbing small circles. At this point, her body was betraying her.

"The Jon you know now would never harm you," he whispers to her, nuzzling his nose against her neck. "The Jon that's holding you would do anything to protect you and his family, and the ones he loves, despite what everyone else thinks. The Jon that is right here would gladly go to the North and tell it to fuck all its honor if it meant keeping you."

"Jon," she chuckles in shock, surprised at his language, but she couldn't deny the warm feeling that spread through her chest.

"It's true," he murmurs, his gaze falling back to hers in the mirror. "The Jon that stands behind you right now would do _anything_ to make sure that you're never harmed again. The Jon that's right here would gladly take a powerful role so he could see the woman he cares for rule over some crazy fucking twats." Daenerys brings a hand up to her mouth, chuckling a bit. "This version of me is someone I was in denial about…but it fits me better than I ever thought it could."

Daenerys finally turns around and smiles a little, looking up at him with a raised brow. "You sound like you're craving power, Jon," she whispers, bringing a hand to his cheek. Her eyes glance at his lips, wanting to kiss them, but she holds back. She needed to remind herself that she was in control, not him. Or was she? "Am I going to have to worry about you?"

Jon snorts and shakes his head. "No, Dany. I don't 'crave' power," he chuckles, looking down at her with one of the most loving gazes she had ever seen. "What I crave is safety for my family…and if that means that we need to take over, then I'm willing to do so. Besides…you would look better in that crown anyway."

Daenerys raises her brow as she turns back around to face the mirror, watching as his eyes followed her. "Oh really?"

"Mhm," he murmurs, his hands starting to move up and down her sides again. "Better than that old woman…it would sit right atop your gorgeous head, your hair spilling out the side, the dragons fitting well around your beauty." He leans in and places a soft kiss on her neck, causing her to sigh. She knew she would give in. It was only a matter of time at this point.

"What about you?" she asks, seeing his eyes move back to her own. "You would have to wear a crown too."

"I have far too much hair for a crown."

Now _that_ made her laugh. She throws her head back, closing her eyes as joyous rings of laughter escape her, and she feels him smile against her skin. When she turns to look at him, she has a loving look in her eyes, the same one he had given her moments before. "I think you would look quite good in a crown."

"I was never given one before," he admits to her softly.

Her brow furrows. "What do you mean? You were a King?"

"For a time, yes," he responds. "But it wasn't really long enough to have a crown and everything. I was made King because my people wanted me to be, but I didn't even know if the North would stay independent for as long as it did. I knew there would need to be exceptions if we wanted to defeat the Night King…I'm sure Sansa has a bloody crown," he mutters. "Never wanted one really, but it's a shame I never got to see what they _could_ do."

Daenerys hmms and looks up at his hair. "I still think you would look very handsome in a crown." She brings her hands up to his dark curls, running her fingers through them.

"Think so?" he asks.

She nods. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't," she responds, smiling a bit. "I could see it already. It would be gold, with a dragon head in the middle…with imprints of direwolf prints to honor your Stark side."

Daenerys watches a small smile come across his lips. As much as he had been embracing his Targaryen part of his heritage, she wasn't about to just let him forget about where he came from. She didn't need him to feel lost. "And what of yours?"

"Hmm…silver," she responds, smiling a little. "The crown would wrap around itself, almost like a braid. It would look like a dragon's wing before coming to a halt in the front…" She sighs and glances at the ground. "The dreams of a child, really."

"They aren't dreams if we make them come true," he murmurs to her, turning her back to where she was before, looking at her in the mirror. "It's like what Kinvara said…you're meant to rule."

Daenerys sighs. "I really hope she's okay…I haven't seen her at all. It's not like her to just disappear…I wanted to look for her but we've just been so busy…I feel awful about it."

Jon sighs. "Me too." He looks down at her and squeezes her sides. "I think we should search for her tomorrow…I thought maybe it was just a normal thing for the red priests and priestesses to go off with their own but…it's been a long time."

Daenerys smiles a bit. "I'm glad we agree…I'm only scared for her well-being."

"I understand completely," Jon says softly. He looks at her in the mirror, before suddenly opening his mouth. "I wonder what it would be like to fuck on that throne."

Her eyes practically pop out of her head and her brow raises to the roof above them. " _Jon,"_ she laughs, almost feeling herself snort. _That_ was what he was thinking about?

"What?" he asks, as she felt him chuckle. "I'm serious. You could have that whole chamber to yourself. I mean…just imagine it." He wraps his arms around her, resting them right above her navel, letting them linger to where her unclothed lower body was. She bites her lip as her gaze follows his own. "It's only you and me. The children are off practicing or whatever. We have the whole room…you're on top and riding me, screaming in Valyrian, _begging_ to come…gets me hard just thinking about it."

Daenerys smiles a bit as she feels his body lurch forward slightly, rubbing his hardened cock against her back, still stuck within the confines of his smallclothes. But she had to admit that she was getting quite close to letting him have his way with her. "That does sound quite nice," she whispers, and she feels him hmm against her neck. "What else do you imagine, Jon?"

"A lot of things," he answers, and now his hands move to just above her soaking core again. "What it will be like when we take power from those evil monsters." He places a kiss right above her collarbone, causing her to tremble in need. "What it will be like when we finally go back home and are with our family again." He places another kiss, this time at the back of her ear. His hands move right above to where her navel was. "I think about what it would be like if we had another child…kissing your swollen belly, taking care of you."

She feels him kiss the back of her head, but she suddenly pulls back, her thoughts from before racing. He looks at her in surprise as she backs away, suddenly covered up her body with the robe, tying it around her waist.

"Dany?" he asks gently. "Did I say something?"

"No, I-" She takes a deep breath and looks outside. "I just…don't want to talk about it."

With that, she walks over to where the banister was, looking out into the sea. The gentle sea breeze comes into the room, making her platinum hair blow in the wind. Daenerys could hear Jon come behind her, his steps slow and calculating.

"Dany, please, talk with me…we promised no secrets from each other."

"You kept it a secret about telling all of Valyria I was your wife," she mutters.

"For good reason," he responds, finally walking over to her side. "For your protection. And I know you will say you don't 'need' protection but that's what I do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I _promised_ you I wouldn't do something like that again…but I'd expect you to at least do the same for me." He walks over to her and rests his hands on her cheeks, but she doesn't want to look at him. Doesn't want to feel the embarrassment that goes through her. "Dany, please…look at me. If it's about what I said with a child, I didn't mean to scare you."

Finally, she swallows her pride and sighs, turning her head to gaze into his dark eyes. They were searching for her answer, trying to figure out what was wrong. After a moment, she bites her lip and feels it tremble, not wanting to even say what she was going to. But she had to. She needed to.

"I don't know if we can… _have_ a third, Jon," she whispers.

His brow furrows at her sad look. He comes over to her and pulls her closer to him, resting a hand on her cheek. "What are you talking about, Daenerys?"

She swallows and looks at the ground. "What you said today…it had me thinking." She looks up at him. "About what it would be like if we…were actually married." She sees the hint of a smile appear on his face, but doesn't say anything to that. "And I…I've been wondering if after how Dan and Daemon were born…my body can even handle it."

Daenerys pulls away from him and sighs, running her hands through her hair. She looks back out into the sea, sniffling. She didn't want to cry, but thinking about this really did. She loved her children, but if she couldn't give Jon what he wanted…where did that leave her?

"How were they born?" he asks her gently.

Daenerys' brow furrowed. Had she really never told him? She supposed it had never come up in conversation, but she knew it was something she needed to talk about with him. "I guess we never spoke about it…" She looks up at him. "When you killed me." She saw him visibly flinch, but he doesn't say anything. "I was unconscious for a whole year, and because of that, I wasn't able to…deliver normally, as a woman does. Kinvara said she had to cut into me to take them out." She gently moves around her robe to reveal the long scar that was on her stomach. It wasn't very visible, but if someone pointed it out, you could see. "I know you've never asked about this – probably because you didn't want to bring it up with me – but this scar is from when I had the children, and…and because of what happened, I really don't know if my body can have another one."

She moves her robe again, looking away from his eyes. She couldn't look at him when she said this. It hurt her heart.

"I know that we've been through a lot, Jon," she starts out, her eyes moving to the ground. "But…but if you want to find someone who can give you what you want…I suggest you just leave now because I don't know if that will ever be me. And I don't want to see you go but I…I want you to be happy. And if I can't make you happy, then so be it."

She needed to be strong. She had been pushing this off her mind all day, and now, it was the perfect time to get it out, to expose it all. And now, all she was waiting for was the door. She didn't want to hear it close, but a part of her expected it to.

Instead, she felt hands come around her waist and turn her to face him. Before she could even question what he was doing, he presses his lips firmly against her, pulling her body close to his, the warmth evading her, running his hands through her hair while spilling every single emotion she could ever feel into that one kiss. It was so much that she could feel tears escaping her eyes, as much as she had willed herself not to cry.

When he pulls back, he rests his forehead against hers. "Dany, I don't care about _any_ of that."

"Really?" she whispers.

"Really. Gods, why would you even think that?"

She sniffles and shrugs her shoulders. "Most men are," she responds after a moment, looking back into his eyes. "What's the point of marrying a woman if you can't produce an heir or it's not for political gain?"

Jon shakes his head, and she could see a soft smile on his lips. "Daenerys, I could not care less about those things," he whispers to her. " _You_ are the one I choose to be with. _You_ are the person who I've pretended was my wife for weeks now. _You_ are the absolutely _stunning_ individual that I consider myself lucky to come home to. If someone didn't marry you, they would be a _fool."_

Daenerys smiles a bit, wiping the tears from her eyes. "What about your dream? For a third?"

"Dany, I wouldn't care if we had no children or as many children you could possibly have – all I want is to be with _you_." He rests his hands against her cheeks, stroking her skin. "Would I like another child in the future? Of course. But that's not my end goal for my life. I don't _need_ that. What I need is _you_ and the _children_ that we already have. I don't need many other things – just my _family._ "

Daenerys feels herself start to calm down. "You really do want to stay with me?"

"I've told you, Dany. If someone didn't want to stay with you, they would be a fool." He leans down and kisses her gently, a soft peck that spoke many words to her. When he pulls back, he nuzzles his nose against hers, smiling. "I don't think I've ever wanted to be with someone more."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "You haven't been with many other people, Jon."

"And I wouldn't want to be." He grabs her small hands in his, letting them rest against her sides. "Even if my first love came back and knocked at my door, I would never leave you – not for some child or for anything else. You're _mine,_ Daenerys."

Daenerys feels herself shiver at his words. In the past, if someone had spoken like that to her, she didn't know what she would have done. She used to hate being treated like someone's property. It was why she had freed so many slaves - because they were human beings – not someone's right to be owned.

But it was true. She was his, in every part of her soul, heart, and mind. Daenerys Targaryen was completely Jon's.

"And you're mine," she whispers, running her hand through his curly hair. Tears leak out of her eyes, dripping down her cheeks, and he wipes them away quickly.

"Why are you crying?" he asks her softly.

"Tears of joy," she replies, before leaning up and kissing him.

She wraps her arms around his neck as he lifts her up into his arms, resting her bum against the side of the banister. It doesn't take long for her hands to travel down to his ass, across his firm chest, feeling the stretch of his jawbone along his face. His beard tickled her neck as he laid kisses down her sweet skin, sucking on it like it was some nectar. As her cunt grew moist down below for him, she made up her mind right there and then.

"Bed me," she breathes.

He pulls back from her with a raised brow. "I thought I was being punished?" he murmurs against her lips.

"I want a third."

Jon pulls back and stares at her in surprise, his movements stilled. She nods her head, a soft smile on her lips. "Are you serious?" he asks her gently.

"I don't know if it will work," she admits softly, her hand stroking his hair. "But we can at least try."

Jon's eyes connect with her own, and in that one gaze, she could see so many emotions filtering through his dark orbs. Surprise, shock, happiness, desire, need, and most importantly – love. There was so much love in that one gaze that she _knew_ this was the right decision. There wasn't a single other person she would be willing to do this with. And he knew that too.

He leans in and kisses her again, a kiss filled with passion and longing, a lust so strong that neither of them saw coming. He lifts her back up into his arms, her legs wrapping tightly around him as he carries her over to their bed, his tongue invading her mouth in a need for the dance of lovers. When he lays her down on the bed, he stops midway.

Her brow furrows as he stares down at her, before suddenly moving so that he was on the bottom and she was on top. Her brow furrows. She knew that in the past she had taken control occasionally, but ever since she and Jon had begun coupling it had usually been with him on top. She had never expressed a desire to be in charge – mainly because Jon was the only one who could truly be dominant with her and she would still love it.

But instead, he lets her sit firmly on his lap, his arousal peeking through his small clothes, hard as a rock against her entrance, before his hands suddenly come up and rip the robe right off of her, throwing it to the side. Her eyes widened as she looked at the ruined piece of clothing.

"Jon!" she chastises, turning her body back to him, but he rests his hands on her now naked hips, settling them right above her core. His eyes were filled with lust and want, and it only made her desire him more. He leans up and kisses her heavily, both pulling at each other's flesh, needing to be close, and after a moment, he pulls back and leans in close to her ear.

"Jaelan ao naejot kipagon nyke hae mēre hen aōha zaldrīzoti," he growls in her ear. Daenerys' brow raises, as she stares at him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"'Ride you like one of my dragons?'" she whispers, quoting him. "That's _quite_ a phrase."

"I am a dragon, aren't I?" he grunts against her lip, bucking up against her as she moves her body against his hardened cock. She smirks before kissing him again. In a swift movement, she does the same thing he did, ripping off his shirt, exposing his chest to the world. His brow raises at her. "Dany!" he chastises, joking with her, and she rolls her eyes.

"Be quiet," she murmurs before leaning down and kissing him again. Her hands run up and down his toned and fit chest, fingers trailing around his carved core, before settling right on his hips. She then pushes him down hard, before her hands move down to grab the rest of his small clothes, pulling them off. Her fingers then trail their way to his aching member, already pulsing, needing for her, and she wraps them around, gauging his face for reactions.

His eyes close, letting out a deep shaking breath. After a moment, she starts to move her hand up and down the thickness of his length, watching as he started to swallow, his eyes moving along with hers, darkening with lust.

"Dany," he hisses. "I want to be inside you _now."_

She shakes her head, leaning down to kiss him. "If I'm going to be on top, I get to be in charge," she whispers. With that, her hand starts to move down his length, up and back again, while her lips started to trail kisses down his body. She could feel him shake and buck with each one, from his neck to his collarbone to his chest. Who knew the White Wolf would be so sensitive?

As she passed the wounds that had both killed him, she placed gentle kisses atop, before continuing her slow pace. It wasn't until she reached the very end of her tirade that she placed a kiss softly on the head of his cock, watching as his hands fisted the sheets, cursing. His cock lurched forward, needing.

"Dany, please," he groans, looking up at her. Oh, who was she to keep him waiting for this long? She wanted this too.

She softly climbs on top of him once more, rubbing her wet cunt against his hardened cock, teasing him for a moment, watching as his eyes closed in frustration, needing to be in her. She rubs the tip of his head against her entrance before slowly started to descend down, breathing in tightly as his length filled her whole.

His hands gripped on her hips so tightly that she knew there would be bruises in the morning, but she doesn't care. All she could focus on was how amazing it felt to have his cock deep inside her, to be fulfilled. Gods, how was it that she hadn't met this man years ago? Gods only knew what they could have accomplished together if being with him felt _this amazing._

She stills for a second, relishing in the feeling. Jon leans up and rests his forehead against hers, his arms wrapping around her. She does the same, leaning in and kissing him. In this moment, it didn't matter who they were.

It didn't matter that both of them were powerful, or that they had enemies, or what had happened in the past. Right then, all they were, were two people in love, a couple that was meant to mate, and Daenerys knew that no matter what happened, even if he would Gods forbid die _again,_ she would never find another. He was the one.

"Dīnagon," he whispers against her lips.

Daenerys looks down at him, her eyes hooded with lust, and at his words, she starts to gently move her body up and down, feeling her velvety walls clamp down on him with each movement, taking him as deep as she possibly could, all the way to the hilt. His hands dig deep into her skin and he buries his head in her neck, feeling his teeth bite down on the already sensitive flesh. She curses in Valyrian, throwing her head back, starting to move quicker.

At her pace quickening, Jon moves his head and dips down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, pulling and sucking on it with his tongue while his hand massaged and felt the other. Her body spasms at that, almost faltering in her movements, but he would keep her on his lip, making sure she didn't fall.

"Oh, _Jon,"_ she whimpers, her head falling into his neck. "Fuck, don't stop, _please."_

He switches and latches his tongue onto the other nipple, his hand moving to the breast he had just been on, feeling her tighten around him. After a moment, he brings his free hand down and he starts to rub her clit, which causes her to hold back a scream of pleasure, biting her lip so hard she thought blood might appear.

She moves quicker on top of him, and him sensing her change, he moves his hands down to her hips once more, his forehead resting against her own, their lips colliding fast and breathless, the need to be near each other. In that moment, his fingers clench onto her hips and he starts to buck up into her quickly, chasing a release. She embraces him tightly, moaning into his mouth as each push brought her closer to the edge.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" she exclaims, her hands latching onto his hair.

He moves quicker into her before he suddenly yanks her head back and kisses her roughly. The primal instinct that was in that one kiss was enough to have her coming on her knees, but she holds back. He pulls back and looks into her eyes, his own filled with darkness and desire as he thrust into her, the sound of their bodies slapping against each other.

"Tell me you're mine," he growls against her lips.

"I'm yours," she whispers, fingers digging into his skin. " _Fuck-_ all yours, Jon. _No one else's."_

"That's fucking right," he whispers, pulling her into his him for another passion-fueled kiss. Her hands were everywhere, on his hair, on his body as he pushed himself deeper into her with each movement. She moans against him, feeling a fire warm deep within her, the temperature of the room glowing. For a moment, Daenerys looks around and sees that the torches in the room were brighter, larger as if the fire had grown, but that doesn't last long, as she moves her eyes back to his own, pulling at his hair.

"Come for me, ñuha jorrāelagon," he murmurs against her lips, causing her to whimper. "Come for me _right now._ "

That had been enough to let herself go, her fingers digging once more into his skin, clawing at him, her walls clenching down onto his hardened cock, sailing herself into ecstasy and bliss, as her orgasm soared through her. It didn't take long for him to chase his own release after that, and within a few more pumps, he spills his seed deep within her, letting out deep breaths, resting his forehead against her own.

Once her high comes down a bit, Daenerys did say a silent prayer in her head, praying to whatever God that was out there that if it was possible, his seed would take root and a child might form. But for now, she would be happy that she had him in her arms, staring at her with the move love she could ever imagine a man could have.

After a moment of basking in the bliss of their coupling, Daenerys feels Jon fall onto the bed, taking her with him, letting her rest on his chest. His hand begins to stroke her back, running them up and down her skin, causing goosebumps to form. After a moment, he speaks.

"Where are the children?" he mumbles.

That made her snicker. "We just lied with each other and that's the first thing you can think of?" she chuckles, before leaning up on her elbows to look at him. "Dan came home earlier after spending the day with Mae and Zaevar, but Mae wanted to read a book to her sister about an hour ago. Dan decided to go with her to protect her. I'm sure they should be back soon."

"What of Daemon?"

"Dan told me he was practicing some new techniques and wanted to perfect them."

"He couldn't practice it here?"

"Probably had more concentration in the castle," she responds, her fingers trailing on his chest. One of them traces the wound Daario had inflicted on him not too long ago, sighing softly. "They'll be alright, Jon…they are our children. They're fighters. And if something bad happened, they would come straight to us. You know this."

"I know," he mutters, letting his head rest against the pillow. "I just worry – as a father does." He looks down at her, and she sees a soft smile come over his lips. "Were you serious about having a third with me?"

Daenerys rests her hand against his cheek, stroking his beard softly. She wondered what he would look like if he shaved it – surely not the same. "Of course I mean it, Jon," she whispers, before leaning in and resting her lips against his. She feels him let out a breath she didn't' know he was holding, and when she pulls back, she sees relief across his face.

"I was terrified you didn't really mean it – any of it, really."

Her brow raises. "Why would you think that?"

"What am I compared to a queen?" he asks her quietly. "I was born a bastard, and while I did things throughout my life to somehow make up for it, I ended the same way I started – alone. I didn't think I could be anything after I…" His words trail off and he glances away. "I was just in a dark place for a very long time, Dany."

Daenerys runs her hands up and down his skin, feeling him relax beneath her touch. She traces over his scars for a moment before leaning up, moving her lips to cover his own. "You asked before 'what am I compared to a queen,'" she says softly, looking down at him. "You're a king, Jon. _My_ king." She reaches down and kisses him again, letting her hands linger on his own. "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

She feels Jon smile against her lips. It was true, though. She wasn't just saying that for his own ego or pride. She truly thought of that.

She could never imagine in her wildest dreams when she was younger sharing the throne with _anyone._ Maybe once with Khal Drogo, but he had never been more than a true conqueror to her – not a ruler. The Dothraki were fighters, not leaders, which was where she came in. And any other marriage she would have had, it would have been a King consort, nothing more.

But with Jon, no matter where they ruled or stayed, she knew it would be them together against the world.

A moment later, he pulls away, pushing her hair behind her ears. "One day I'll ask you for real."

Her brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean to ask you to be my wife," he murmurs, feeling her cheeks blush under his gaze. "I only don't do it now because our family is sort of in a _bit_ of a situation. And when I marry you, I want it to be done right."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "So you're saying you're going to marry me, Jon Snow?" she whispers.

"That is a promise," he murmurs, kissing her again. After that, he pulls away and glances around the room. "You saw the torches as well, right?"

"Yes!" she exclaims, happy she wasn't crazy. "They got brighter when we were…you know," she mutters, causing Jon to snicker. It made her roll her eyes. How was it that she was so easily able to handle the toughest of situations and yet here she was, blushing about her and Jon having sex.

"I saw it too…maybe it's a sign," he states quietly, placing his hands against her stomach. She smiles a bit and sighs.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. Signs and I don't work out too well." She looks over at him and shrugs a bit. "Could just mean more powers for our family considering where we've been leading down this road – the flames are normal now but…I can't help but wonder," she murmurs.

Jon rests his arms around her, pulling her close to him again. "Me too…but at least we're fine now." He leans in close and kisses her forehead, a soft gesture that instantly had her relaxing in his grip. "Sleep, my dragon."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "My dragon? Where did that come from?"

"Well, Dan and Daemon are your little dragons," he murmurs, looking down at her. "That means you're my dragon, huh?"

Daenerys stares at him, her heart strung completely by this man. How had it taken her so long to find someone that was so accepting of who she was? Of course, they had gone through the worst shit imaginable, but if anything, they had come out stronger. Jon was more embracing of who he was than ever now, and she was there to encourage him on. And hearing him call her that, knowing he listened to what she said to her children…it only made her fall for him more.

She had held off saying those words that always seemed to curse her in the past, for she was afraid that once she did, all of this would disappear. But staring at him right now…she knew it wouldn't.

"Jon…" she whispers, resting her hand against his cheek. "I…I l-"

A knock so loud on the door caused them both to jump up from where they stood. It was hard and endangering like someone was trying to break down their door, but as soon as they heard the voice on the opposite side, they sprung up from the bed.

"Mother! Father!"

It was Dan, and she was screaming.

Daenerys quickly throws on some pants and a shirt, running to the door. While Jon still hid behind trying to find his own clothes, she opens the entrance to her chambers to see Dan standing there, tears in her eyes. She pulls the girl into her arms, worries invading her. Seeing her usual strong daughter brought to tears made fear enter her system.

"Dan, what is it? Tell me, what's wrong?"

"They-outside!" She pulls at her hand, and Daenerys looks over at Jon, who had just quickly gotten dressed. He runs out by her side as they follow Dan to the front. Once they open the door, Daenerys stops midway, staring in front of her.

Right in front of her and Jon was possibly the whole city of bloody Valyria, all with torches and weapons. The dragons screeched above them. As soon as she and Jon walked out, there were shouts and yells in the crowd, but none directed at them. Instead, Daenerys listened intently to what some of them said, her brow furrowed.

"Spineless _monsters_ _!_ "

"Should have killed them when we had the chance!"

" _Bastards_!"

Daenerys looks over at Jon, who was trying to comfort Dan. Mae and Zaevar weren't too far, both looking nervous as well. He turns to the others as Daenerys raises her hand quietly, and instantly, everyone begins to quiet down. Her brow furrows as she looks to the crowd.

"While I don't normally like to be disturbed in the middle of the night," she starts out. "My daughter crying is not a normal occurrence. What is it that is happening right now?"

"My lady," a man says quietly, coming forward and bowing his head. Daenerys feels Jon appear next to her as Dan runs over to her side, grabbing her hand.

"Taevar," Jon grunts out, crossing his arms across his chest. Ah, she knew this man. Well, he probably knew most of them. She knew the common people while the noble folk had been his cup of tea. "What is going on?"

"We awoke tonight to find our children missing, Jon," the man says urgently, looking up at him. Jon's brow furrows as Daenerys steps forward.

"What do you mean missing?" she asks.

"Gone!" another man calls out. "My young daughter was taken by some of the queen's guards!"

"My son from the king's guards!" one other man shouts out, and yell after yell after yell was all about who was taken. Daenerys looks around and then glances at Taevar, nodding at him.

"Was your child a sorcerer as well?" she asks, afraid for the answer.

And sadly, he nods his head. "We knew they were planning something…but we didn't think they would take our children away. We don't know where they might have gone, but we found tracks that could lead their way…but we didn't want to go without you."

Daenerys looks over at Dan, her brow furrowed. "Why are you crying then?"

She sniffles and looks over at her mother. "They took Daemon, mother."

Dany's eyes widen as she moves her gaze to Mae and Zaevar, who sadly nod. "When we went back to the castle to read to Nesara, we couldn't find her," Mae explained quietly. "We searched for hours but found nothing. When we came out of the castle, more people said their children had gone missing. We think wherever Daemon went…"

"Nesara did too," Zaevar finishes, looking up at them.

Daenerys stands, bringing a hand to her mouth. They had taken Daemon. He was with the other children in who knows where. She knew he wasn't dumb – he could protect himself. But the very thought of him being out there…it terrified her and yet fueled her. They had to go looking. _Now._ She wasn't about to lose another person that she loved. Not again.

She looks to Jon, who seemed to have fury written across his face. "They _took_ our _son_ ," he growls, his hands turning into fists. Daenerys walks over and quickly takes his hand in hers, before resting the other on his face.

"Jon," she warns softly, trying to look into his eyes. She knew he was enraged – she was as well – but they couldn't let anger be the thing that guided them. They had done that once before, and both of them knew how that ended.

Jon looks down at her and lets out a deep sigh, and she feels his shoulders drop. He turns to look back at the crowd that had gathered before looking over at Zaevar. "You said your sister disappeared. Why weren't you taken with them? Or Dan?"

"We think we might have gotten back from our trip after they were taken," Zaevar explains. "We went to the castle at first and saw them for a moment before we headed out to practice ourselves…that's when they were taken. Anyone that wasn't being watched."

Daenerys runs a hand through her hair, stress stretching through her, watching Jon quietly. He nods and turns back to the crowd, and then his eyes on Taevar.

"Although my child was taken you waited for us. Why?"

"Because we want you to lead."

Daenerys' brow raises as Tarvar walks up to him, lowering his own torch so he could look Jon in the eye.

"You and Daenerys talk about change, about wanting to see the Valyrians free in the world. We want that too. We _knew_ something like this would happen, but none thought this soon, or this early. This was the wake-up call we needed. The king and queen need to pay for what they've done – stealing our children in the middle of the night for who bloody _know's_ what – and we want you to lead us into the night to take them down. You and she have taken on the world together, taken down foes no one thought could be destroyed. And yet, you stand. You and Daenerys."

The rest of the crowd cheers at his words, starting up a chant. Daenerys looks over at Jon, who's eyes turn to her. She squeezes Dan's hand, giving her a comforting look, before walking to Jon's side. Jon looks to the crowd, who continued to cheer, and he does the same as Daenerys had done before, raising his hand.

Almost instantly, they all become silent, listening to him. Daenerys tried not to smile, forcing it down. It felt great to see him taking on this role so quickly, but it was what they needed to do to find her son.

"While I am…humbled you want my wife and I to lead," he starts out, with Daenerys fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the 'wife' part. "We need to do this together and find all of our children. Whatever the king and queen have planned can't be good if they are so willing to steal our families in the night. We leave in ten – just give us a couple of minutes to get our things together."

The men nod and cheer after them, while they all begin to prepare as well. Daenerys looks at Jon, who both think the same thing – they supposed their silent war with the king and queen would be coming to a head sooner than they thought.

Daenerys turns to Dan after a moment, resting her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Look at me, sweetling." The young girl nods and looks up, wiping at her tears. "Don't cry. What happened to your brother was not your fault. What happened to Nesara was not your fault, nor was it Mae's or Zaevar's. We are going to bring them back – all the children – and they will pay for what they are doing. I promise you that."

Dan nods softly, looking up at her. "I know…I just don't want him to be hurt."

"Neither do I, but he will return." She looks to the other children. "Are you going to be staying?"

"Fuck no!" Zaevar exclaims, and Mae nudges him in the side, an angry look on her face. Zaevar rubs the back of his neck before looking at Daenerys again, who had a surprised look on her face. "Forgive me, Lady Daenerys. With all due respect, that's my sister…and my family took her. I can't just stay here."

"And neither can I," Mae says softly from his side.

Daenerys sighs and nods. "Well, I can't stop you. Just stay by Jon and me." The two children nodded, and then she turns her head to Dan. "That goes for you too, young lady." She nods quietly, the tears now gone from her eyes, a look of determination in them.

The dragon queen then stands and looks over to Jon, who had now come out of their home with both Longclaw and Dark Sister, handing her the sword. She leans in and gives him a soft kiss, knowing he was nervous about what might be happening to Daemon.

"We're really doing this?" he asks her softly, his words echoing her own she had said to him a couple of months prior. But she nods back to him, grabbing his hand.

"We are – and when we find them, we will make them pay," she whispers.

Jon's eyes search her own before he leans in and kisses her again. When he pulls back, he strokes her cheek and whispers words she _never_ thought he would say. "With fire and blood."

Her brow raises in surprise as he steps back, looking to the men that now stood in front of him. As he raises his sword, they cheer, taking out their own.

"We ride tonight for our children. Don't lower your guard – I have a feeling this isn't going to be so easy. But together, we will take them _back!_ " The men cheer again, and Daenerys feels herself smile a bit as Jon descends into the crowd, the men clattering around him, while she follows suit. Mae and Zaevar walk ahead, trying to make sure they stayed close to Jon as Daenerys had said, while Dan stayed at her side.

Quietly, after a moment, Dan looks up at her from where she stood, her own sword close in her hands. Although her voice was quiet, it was said with conviction. "Father fits the role well, doesn't he?"

Daenerys smiles at her child before her eyes move back to where Jon was at the front, leading them now through the streets of Valyria, with her not too far from him, commoner and noble people following her from behind. "He does, my little dragon. He does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some more Valyrian translations for ya'll:
> 
> Ivestragī nyke qogralbar aōha relogs - Let me fuck your mouth
> 
> Jaelan ao naejot kipagon nyke, hae mēre hen aōha zaldrīzoti- I want you to ride me, like one of your dragons.
> 
> Dīnagon- Move
> 
> ñuha jorrāelagon – my love
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter because I worked hard on the smut and the ending I'm sorry it's so long lol I promise next chapter won't be 20,000 words. Just to clarify something really quickly. It's been about a half a year - at least in Valyrian time - that the family has been within the walls of Valyria. The twins are now around the age of twelve from the beginning of the story to now.
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to send me to the Wall to live out the rest of my days? Let me know in the reviews, as they always make me write quicker and want to push these chapters out for you all, especially these super long ones. All of your comments and reviews on this story has made this craziness we are all living in a little bit brighter and I am sooo thankful for that, so thank you so much. I love all of you awesome people! Don't forget to follow or favorite if you want to join us on our next adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have an awesome day! Wash your hands and stay healthy! :)


	29. Daenerys and Jon: The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the city of Valyria goes on a hunt to find their abducted children, Daenerys and Jon make a startling discovery that could potentially destroy all that they know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments - they mean the world and make me write quicker for you guys :) I hope you enjoy!

_Daenerys_

They traveled for a good amount of time before Daenerys and the rest of the people decided to call it for a couple of hours. It had been long and treacherous, and they knew that if they didn't take the time to take the break, they would run out of energy.

Dany had no clue that the lengths of Valyria had gone so far. Sure, she did know that there were fields still saved from the Doom that many people worked in, but she didn't know the forest extended massively, and that there were trees and animals galore.

A part of it almost felt like Sothoryos when she had been there with Jon – except without the bloodthirsty creatures hunting them down at every second.

Instead, it was dragons above them that were helping the Valyrians, not harming them.

Daenerys sighs quietly as she walks towards where Jon had set up an area for them to sleep in for a little bit. Her mind had been going back and forth about what might be happening to her son and the other children, what they were planning.

It was obvious that they weren't hurt – at least not seriously. She had asked the children and the people who had their own little ones stolen if any blood had been left behind, and they had all said no, which meant it had been quick. But then again, these children were not known to fight back. They were told what to do and where to go by their 'beloved' queen, so she wasn't surprised there was no blood.

However, she was a bit concerned that there wasn't for Daemon.

Her son wasn't one to go easily. She had seen how much he had been training and practicing, with his powers and his sword, and knowing him, he would have tried to fight his way out. The fact that the children, his own sister, and no one else saw blood frightened her, and she didn't know what to think. She wanted to believe that he was okay…but a part of her really didn't know.

She couldn't remember the last time she had been this nervous. Maybe when Dan was nearly killed – that was definitely up there. She had just started to grow close to her daughter and the very idea of having her taken away from her broke her heart.

Or maybe when she was trying to bring Jon back to life. She had absolutely _no idea_ if what Kinvara had done would have worked or not. She just had to place her trust in her, and hope that maybe something might. Little did she know it would be both the red priest and her son that would bring back the love of her life.

If anyone else heard of the stresses her family had caused her, they would say to leave, never return and go on with her life, free of the chaos. But she wouldn't replace it with anyone, not for a single second. And anyone that dare suggested otherwise wouldn't understand.

Gods, Kinvara. She felt horrible for the woman.

It wasn't that Daenerys or Jon had been actively avoiding her these past six months. It was more that she had no idea where the bloody woman _was._ They had seen her get pulled away on their first day here, and haven't seen her since. Daenerys kept thinking that maybe she had upset the masters here, or had to pay the price, but without telling her? The person that brought Kinvara with her in the first place? That doesn't seem at all right.

And it wasn't like they hadn't tried to look for her before. There had been days where they had tried to go to the temple that they had there, but something _always_ stopped them. Whether it was 'urgent business' with the queen, or Dan and Daemon wanted to show them something, or it was a concern with the people…Daenerys was happy to help whoever, but she was growing concerned.

She owed Kinvara her life. She shouldn't be locked away wherever she was. And one way or another, Daenerys would find out where they took her.

The dragon queen sighs as she steps into the tent, smiling at some of the common folk that waved to her. It was rather gratifying to see that many of the nobles and the people who worked for them were uniting together to find their children. She had barely ever seen people like this come together for one cause – not even in Westeros. She was proud that they were so united.

But at the same time, her head and heart hurt. All she wanted to do was find her child. To find Nesara for Zaevar. To find these bastards and bloody _destroy them_ like they are meant to be _destroyed._

Daenerys was a ruthless woman. She knew that. She was kind to her family, sweet and shy with her lover, loving to the ones she cared for and made sure that the people who deserved it got what they needed to survive and prosper. But when it came to people like the king and queen of Valyria, it was moments like this that brought out the worst in her – the killer that she knew was deep down that she had tried hard for years now to suppress.

She had made a promise when she had Daemon – no more ruthlessness. Be the queen people need you to be and move on. Don't become the woman you were. Don't be the Daenerys that burned down King's Landing.

But now, she knew the truth of why she did it. And that had changed everything.

Now, a part of her wanted to get revenge on every single person that had wronged her, that had lead her down that road where things like what happened could have happened to her. She wanted to be like her ancestors – to take back what was theirs, with fire and blood.

But she knew that wasn't what they needed right now. That wasn't what these people desired. They needed a leader who could find their children and bring them home safely from whatever the hell these people were planning, and she wasn't about to let those urges she had overtake her.

She needed to be careful too because Jon seemed like he was embracing his Targaryen side _a lot_ lately. The way he spoke to people, the way he talked, even the way he fought. But the moment he had said to her the ancestral words of her house, she had been completely shocked. She had _never_ heard Jon utter those words. And yet, coming from his lips, they sounded alluring, chilling, and beautiful all at the same time.

But she couldn't let him fall into this need too. She knew he was still angry at everything that happened, but he had suppressed it for she didn't even know how long, for the sake of their future, for their children. At the same time, however, a part of her wanted that too, to find those miserable bastards and make them pay.

Maybe one day, but that wouldn't be now. She had higher priorities now – which included her family.

Gods, she still remembered the look on Zaevar's face when he had told her about Nesara going missing as well. He seemed absolutely heartbroken that he wasn't there to protect her. It wasn't his fault – he literally was not in the castle when the children were taken, there was nothing he could have done. But she wished she could somehow try and reassure him that they would find her and the others, and everything would work out.

Somehow.

She sighs and finally walks inside, pulling out Dark Sister. If she and Jon were really going to try and find these people, she needed to be prepared for anything. While the Valyrian's knew the area well, she did not. Knowing how she got herself into ridiculous situations, Daenerys would end up making a wrong turn and falling into a bloody hole filled with spiders or something else more horrid.

Quietly, she sits down on the bed, taking out a whetstone that she had gotten from Jon a few days prior. Although she and Jon tried to practice, a lot of it ended in…other things, so her blade had started to grow a bit dull. She had to make sure that if something attacked, she would be ready. And hopefully, so would he.

As she sharpened her blade, her mind thought back to her daughter again, biting her lip. She knew Dan was feeling all kinds of feelings right now after what happened to her brother. She felt responsible, just as Zaevar did for Nesara, but again – there was _nothing_ she could have done. All they could do now was try and find them as a family and keep their wits ahead of them. If they could at least do that, they would have a chance.

After a moment or two, Daenerys sighs and places the whetstone back in her pocket, looking down at the ground. She needed to be able to find her son. She just had to. And if she couldn't…Daenerys couldn't predict what she would do next.

She runs her hands through her hair and stands, going to head back out to speak with some people, but her eyes suddenly catch something on the cot that she hadn't seen before. Her mind had been so preoccupied that she hadn't noticed that there was what seemed to be a bunch of flowers on her bed, in different colors, laid into one single bunch.

Daenerys quietly walks over and picks them up into her hands, examining them. They didn't seem poisonous, which was good. The last thing she needed was some crazed assassin sneaking into her tent and somehow killing her with bloody flowers, of all things. But who would randomly leave them on her bed?

They were quite beautiful, a mixture of what looked like red lilacs and black roses, the latter of which she didn't even know existed. And on the black roses, were little hints of what seemed to be lavender, a light purple, but only specks. The blackness took over it.

"Hmm," she murmurs, glancing at the flowers. She places them down and then walks over to the flap of the tent, looking around. Quietly, her eyes search for Jon, and they finally find him speaking to Taevar again, looking down at a map by candlelight. The morning would come soon and they would leave in a few hours, but the light would help for now. "Jon!"

The man's head pops up and he looks over at Daenerys. She nods at him to come over and he does so, telling something to Taevar before rushing to her side. She pulls him into the tent quietly, before closing the flap. As soon as she closes it, he turns to her in confusion.

"What is it, Dany? Anything wrong?" he asks, his brow furrowed low. She walks over to where she placed the flowers and walks back to him with them in her hands, holding them up.

"These," she states, her eyes looking to them and then at him. "Where on earth do you think these came from?"

Jon raises an eyebrow, looking down at her. "Where did you find them, Daenerys?"

"On my bed," she answers, gesturing over to where the cot was. She was very thankful that the Valyrian's had supplies like this. Without their own help, they probably would have been sleeping on the forest floor. At this point, she didn't care what she slept on as long as she found her family, but it was a plus.

"How do you suppose they got in here, Daenerys?" he asks, and she could see the hint of a smile start to pull at the edge of his lips. She raises her brow at him.

"Obviously someone brought them in here," she states, gesturing outside now. His smile only widens, and then he starts to chuckle. She crosses her arms across her chest, placing the flowers down. "What are you playing it, Jon? Someone snuck into our tent and put flowers on my bed, and you find that laughable? I find that quite strange."

Jon looks down at her, calming his chuckles, before taking the flowers from the table she had sat them on. "Dany. _I_ picked these for you and brought them in here."

Daenerys' mouth shuts and she looks up at Jon in surprise, shock, and then understanding. And oh so quietly, she looks at the flowers and mutters, "Oh."

She hears Jon start to laugh and her cheeks turn red from the embarrassment. In hindsight, she probably should have realized it was from him but with everything that had been happening to her, she wouldn't have been surprised if something like poison on the flowers did happen.

"Don't laugh," she responds, crossing her arms across her chest, but that only seemed to make him laugh harder. She punches him in the chest playfully but that does not stop it, and eventually, she starts to laugh a little as well, shaking her head. After a moment, she sighs and looks up at him, seeing him start to calm down. "I'm sorry…I just haven't received flowers for a long time."

"You thought they were bad?" he asks her, raising an eyebrow. "Why would anyone here want to hurt you? They love you." To that, her brow raises, and she sees the cringe in his eyes. His free hand rubs the back of his neck. "Alright, point taken, but you haven't _done_ anything that would make someone want to hurt you. It doesn't make sense."

She sighs and nods. "I know…I've just been on edge ever since Dan told us about Daemon missing. It's not like him to just…I don't know, go along with whatever. I'm frightened of what we're going to find."

Jon rests his hand on hers, grabbing it tightly. "He's going to be okay. I promise you that."

Daenerys looks up at him before quietly taking the flowers into her hands, feeling a small smile overtake her cheeks. "Where did you find these?"

At that chance to talk about his small gift, Jon takes them quietly from her hands again. "Along the path – I think they might be native to this area. I've never seen the roses before."

"Neither have I," she replies softly. "They are beautiful."

"The red lilacs I've seen in the North," he replies, looking over at her. "In the spring when it's rarely warm, but they're there. I didn't think they would be anywhere else but I found them along the path near the roses. I saw the colors and I, uh…thought of our house." He hands them back to her. "They made me think of you. I thought it might be, I don't know…something nice despite what's happening outside."

Daenerys feels herself smile again and she looks up at Jon, before leaning in and giving him a soft peck. When she pulls back, she bumps her nose against his before opening her eyes. "Thank you. That's very sweet of you…you know you don't need to try for my affection."

Jon's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

Daenerys looks up at him, smiling a bit. "I can't even remember the last time a man openly got me flowers…ah, wait. It was Daario." Instantly, she sees the pleasant look in his eyes change to one of anger, but she reaches out and grabs his hand. "I know, I don't want to remember it either, but he was. Usually, when men give women flowers or gifts or anything like this, it's only to try and court them. Once they have them…usually, gifts don't come too often because you already have the affection of the woman."

Jon's brow raises before he shakes his head. "Dany, if you think just because we're together that I'm not going to prove to you every day that I care for you, you've _actually_ gone mad." She chuckles a bit but feels herself smile. His hands come up to cup her face, looking down at her. "I will continue to show you your worth every day as long as I live, whether that be flowers or gifts or showering you in kisses – one shouldn't stop adoring a woman when they finally get her. Then what's the point?"

He leans down and kisses her softly, and she sighs against his lips. Her hands almost drop the flowers but she holds onto them tightly. She knew they'd probably have to leave them, come the time to go forward with their search, but for now, she would cherish them.

When he pulls back, he hears someone call out to him and he sighs. "Sadly, I have to go. But stay here – rest a little. I'll be by your side soon." He leans down and kisses her forehead, and goes to leave.

But her voice suddenly speaks out, calling to him. "Jon?"

He looks up from where he stood. "Yes?"

Daenerys rubs the back of her neck before placing the flowers gently down on the cot again. "I've…just been thinking a lot lately." She walks over to him and takes his hands in hers, messing around with his fingers, fidgeting clearly. It was strange how her mind worked. Jon had reassured her so many times now that he was going to stay with her, that he would always protect her and her children, and stand by her side, no matter what.

But that didn't stop the little voice of doubt that entered her mind late at night.

"What is it, Dany?" he asks her gently.

"When…when you first found out about our…relation." She gauges his face for a reaction but sees none, just intent on listening to her. "…you wanted nothing to do with me. I know…the man I see in front of me now is someone that is…completely different, and that doesn't change how I feel about you." She looks up at him, biting her lip. "But…I still wonder if…if what we are by blood…means anything to you. I know it's stupid to think but I…" She looks at the ground and sighs.

Jon was quiet for a moment, and she thought that maybe she had scared him away with the conversation, but after a few seconds, he places his hands gently on her shoulders, and then moves one to her chin, having her eyes connect with her own.

"Have you been having nightmares again?" he asks softly.

Daenerys bites her lip and shakes her head. "No…not nightmares. Just…thoughts about how everything has changed. If…if all of this is real. If you're even here." She looks up at him and feels herself smile a bit, her eyes getting misty. "I know what happened in King's Landing wasn't me but I…I can't help but think I don't deserve this second chance I've been given."

"Don't say that," he says to her firmly, his grip on her face tightening as if to make sure she heard. "Your life is worth more than anything in this world, and if you think that it's not, then I'm going to spend the rest of mine trying to prove it to you." Daenerys smiles at his words, looking up at him. "And if you're talking about our relation, I really could not care less."

Her brow furrowed. "Really? There's no doubt in your mind?"

"Dany, the man that you met years ago was so fucking confused by _everything._ I didn't know shit. I didn't know the ways of the world. I didn't know that what's happened between us is something that has happened in many, _many_ families. I never realized it. But now, my eyes are open. Everything makes sense. I don't care what people think of us, or what others may say – _nothing else matters_ as long as we're _together._ We're the last two Targaryens – and our children continue that on. That is _all_ that matters."

Daenerys felt her lip tremble, but she turns away. The last thing she wanted was to cry _again_ after the emotional day she had been having, but hearing him being so accepting of who he was…it was like music to her ears. "What about your Stark side?" she asks softly.

Jon's grip lessens and he sighs, although it wasn't a painful one. "I'll never forget what they did for me. What my brother, Robb, was for me. What Arya _still_ is for me now. I'm still half-Stark and I always will be thanks to my mother…but Sansa? And Bran? They're not my family anymore." He leans down and kisses her, this one full of passion and need that it made Daenerys' toes curl and her head spin. When he pulls back, he rests his forehead against hers. "You're my family, Dany. And _nothing_ is going to change that."

Daenerys feels a tear escape but she wipes it away quickly, smiling up at him. Before she could speak, another voice calls out, this time more aggravated. Jon sighs and steps back, but takes her hand in his.

"Rest for a bit and then come out and join us for dinner. You need it." He leans down and places a kiss on top of her hand, smiling up at her, before finally stepping out of the tent. Once he was gone, Daenerys feels herself fall flat onto the cot, covering her face in her hands.

How is it that one man made her feel so weak and yet so strong? Jon Snow was the paradox of men. And she loved it.

* * *

When Daenerys did finally step out of the tent a little while later, she walked over to where Jon was with Dan, their daughter resting her head against his shoulder. As soon as she sits down, her daughter smiles up at her and offers her some soup someone had made, and Dany takes it gratefully.

"It's not horrible," she points out. "It's made with…you know what, I don't want to know," Dan mumbles, causing Jon to laugh.

"You remember the things we would make up North to live," he says to her, and Dan chuckles.

"Yeah. Some of it was disgusting. I can't even believe Uncle Tormund would want seconds – and then thirds, and then fourths. It was ridiculous."

Daenerys chuckles, looking at the soup. "I'm sure he had some quite interesting food choices," she responds. "He seemed like someone who would be that way."

"Try living with him for a while – you'll get tired of it," Jon replies, which makes Daenerys snicker. At that moment, Dan looks over at Zaevar, who was staring into the fire. Maelela was resting beside him, her eyes closed, passed out from the trek they had made through the woods, but his face seemed completely zoned out, filled with worry and regret.

Jon looks over at Daenerys, who nods at him. The man quietly reaches over and touches the boy's shoulder, and he snaps his head up, broken from his trance. "Is everything alright, Zaevar?" The boy doesn't respond. Only looks at Daenerys and Jon. "If this is about your sister, we are going to find her. I promise you that."

"It…it is about that, but…it's not about what you think." He looks over at Dan, sharing a glance with her. Daenerys watches as her daughter quietly nods, telling him to go on. Daenerys turns her had back to where Zaevar sat. "I…I think something is going on with my family."

' _I could have told you that,'_ Daenerys mutters inwardly, but doesn't speak. Jon looks at him before squeezing his shoulder. "Well, you can tell us anything."

Zaevar looks at the two of them before looking at Dan and then Maelela. "I, uh…could we talk over there? I don't want to wake Mae."

Daenerys turns to Jon and nods, standing. "Do you want Dan to come?"

"She already knows."

"Oh," Daenerys states, raising an eyebrow at her daughter, who shrugs and continues to eat her soup. Daenerys shakes her head and walks over to where Jon stood, watching as Zaevar gently lays his sister down on the ground to sleep, while he stood and walked to them.

After a moment, when they were away from the bustling crowd and the dining, he turns to them, his hands fidgeting.

"I…I've seen many things with my father and my two sisters," he starts out.

Daenerys' brow raises. "What things?"

"I…" He looks around again, as if nervous that if someone heard what he said, he would be hurt. Daenerys gently kneels down in front of him and places both of her hands on the boy's shoulders, and he looks up at her.

"You don't need to be afraid to speak of this to us," she reassures him. "Please. If we don't know what it is, we can't help you."

Zaevar looks to her and then to Jon, who nods in agreement. The young boy sighs and looks at the ground, before nodding in determination.

"Alright…I've noticed things." He rubs the back of his neck and looks up at them. "I…I know you and your children are close. Dan has probably told you already what I told her about my family?" Daenerys gently nods. "Assumed so…she's smart that way. But there's…something else that happens that no one sees and I…I need someone to do _something_ about it."

He looks over at where Maelela was resting before his eyes travel back to Daenerys'.

"My older sister…doesn't have any powers. She's a true Valyrian, that much I know, but because she can't do what my sister and I can do…my family never treated her the right way. I know that you know this because you took her. And I'm happy you did…she's probably a million times better off," he mutters, before continuing. "But when she was there…something used to happen a lot that I…think is wrong. No. I _know_ is wrong."

"What is it, Zaevar?" Jon asks, his voice growing firm.

"My…my father beats us. That much you know. My mother doesn't do much – she's always so focused on whatever she has planned that she…she doesn't care as much as she should. But he's only ever really hurt me…physically. With my older sister…he…" He swallows and looks at the ground, closing his eyes. Daenerys watches as his hands turn into fists, as if he was trying to will it out of himself to say it. But then, quietly, he forces his head up and looks Daenerys in the eyes. "He forces himself on her."

Her brow raises in complete surprise. She could feel Jon still next to her. "He does _what?"_ She swallows and rests her hands on Zaevar's shoulders once more. "Zaevar, you need to be completely honest with us. When you say _forcing_ do you mean-"

"He has had sex with my sister," he states bluntly, and she sees tears appear in his eyes. "I've seen the blood after he first forced himself on her, to punish her for talking back. I've seen the scars and the bruises. I…I once saw him doing it but I couldn't' say anything and I…feel _awful_ about it and…and I want to change something but I…I don't know how."

At that moment, the tears within Zaevar's eyes begin to leak out and Daenerys rests her arms around him, pulling the boy in for a hug. She felt _horrible_ for him. What boy should have to witness this type of parentage at his age?

And gods, what about Maelela? Is that why she was so concerned about her moon's blood? Because of what her father did to her? The girl had _never_ told Daenerys of what Aenar had done, and if anything, that only made her want to find that bastard more. He raped his fucking _daughter._

"I'm so scared for Nesara," Zaevar cries into her neck. "I'm so scared he's going to hurt her next and I can't _do anything._ He's already hurt her physically. What if-"

" _Zaevar._ " Daenerys pulls back and looks at the young boy directly in the face, letting her hands rest gently on his cheeks. "I _promise you._ Jon and I will _never_ let your father harm you, or your sisters, _ever again._ They will never be touched, hit, or anything else. You will be safe – _no matter what._ "

Zaevar nods softly, looking at her and wiping the tears away. "He…he started doing it when Maelela was younger…I'm just scared he's going to do the same thing to Nesy."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow to him. "Nesy?"

Zaevar smiles a bit, looking at the ground. "It's my nickname I use for her…I can't let it happen again. I _can't."_

"And it won't." She hugs the boy one more time, trying to transfer all of what she said into him, that her sister would be safe, that he would be safe, and somehow, they would get out of this. She would promise that to him. And when she pulls back, she sees his tears had dried, and he was breathing normally. "Thank you for telling us."

Zaevar looks to her and then to her side before his brow furrowed. "Where did Jon go?"

Daenerys' brow furrows as she stands and looks to where Jon had been a moment before, but Zaevar was right. He was gone. "I…don't know," she answers quietly, moving the boy back to where Dan was. He sits next to his sister, holding her hand, and Daenerys felt herself smile a little sadly.

That was how she had Viserys had been when she was a young girl…she hoped that Zaevar and Maelela stayed as close as they were now.

"Dan," she starts, turning to her daughter. "Do you know where your father went?"

"Um…I think down the pathway?" Her hand moved south of where they were, showing a dirt road covered in trees. He seemed…off. I tried to call out to him but he didn't answer."

That was _not_ like him.

"Alright," Daenerys mutters before turning to her daughter again. "You three, stay here and eat. I'm going to go look for him." Before she leaves, she leans down in Mae's ear. "You've been a great friend to Zaevar. I'm proud of you. Keep it up."

Dan smiles gratefully at her, and Daenerys squeezes her shoulder before standing. She walks over to her tent and quickly grabs Dark Sister, knowing she had no idea what kind of animals were in these woods, before heading down the pathway Dan had gestured to.

Why would he just run off when Zaevar was telling them something that important? He was so daft sometimes.

But something else was up. It had to be. He usually wouldn't just go off without her.

' _He did when he found out the truth,'_ her mind reminds her. Daenerys sighs and nods as she walks. Yes, she knew that. But he had promised her he wouldn't go off to some other continent ever again without telling her. Him just walking off like this…

She had a feeling she was going to find a mess when she did discover where he went.

* * *

Just as she had imagined, there were hundreds of broken-down pieces of wood when Daenerys finally started to hear Jon. It seemed that he had cut down branches and trunks with Longclaw, leaving the remains on the ground. And as she followed the path of destruction, she finally found him among a clearing of trees, a little bit further away from the group.

He was stabbing Longclaw into an old tree trunk, over, and over, and over again, until it was basically nothing more than a stick on the ground. Daenerys watches quietly before she starts to approach him. He was so in tune with what he was doing he didn't even hear her.

"Why is it that whenever something angers you, you run off like a child?" Daenerys asks him, her arms crossing across her chest. He doesn't respond - just continues to hit the tree trunk. She walks over to him. "Jon?" Nothing. "Jon!"

She still does not get a response. Fed up, she walks over and places her hand gently on his shoulder, but he quickly shrugs her off and stalks away. Daenerys glares at him and follows.

"What in the name of the seven hells below us is your problem?!"

"My problem is this fucking _world!"_ he suddenly snaps at her, finally turning his face to her. Daenerys instantly sees why Dan thought he was off. His eyes were full of rage and anger, a fit of outrage that she had never seen on his Northern features. "How the _fuck_ could someone be so goddamn _vile_ as to _rape their child_ when they talked back? What kind of fucking father _does that?!"_

He suddenly throws Longclaw to the ground in a moment of fury, the sword landing with a thud. Daenerys gently walks over to him. "Jon-"

"And _Mae."_ He shakes his head and steps back. "Fuck, _Mae._ It was no wonder she was so bloody afraid of speaking about her family. That fucking _bastard **raped her.** " _He stares at the ground, the same expression on his face. "He _raped her._ And _broke her."_ Suddenly, he brings his fist up and hits the tree closest to him as hard as he could. The force was so intense that he caused the trunk to crack. Daenerys had never seen this kind of anger come from him before. "That's why Nesara was so scared when she saw me. That _motherfucker_ hurt her. Who the fuck _knows_ what he's done to her."

He brings his fist up again and punches the wood, over and over. Daenerys, after stepping out of her state of shock, runs over to him and pulls at his arm, stopping his tirade of abuse. "Jon, _stop!"_ she exclaims, holding his arm firm. As she pulls him back, she realizes his shoulders begin to shake.

Quietly, she looks at his hand, now cut and bloodied, before stepping in front of him. It was there that she saw tears coming out of his eyes. They still had the same fit of anger within them, but there was another emotion. Sadness.

"Jon," she whispers, bringing a hand gently up to his face.

"I should have killed him," he growls. "I should have cut his fucking head off his neck the moment we came here. I should have-"

"And he _will pay."_ She brings her other hand up to cup his face, looking at him with determination. " _Both of them._ We will bring down hellfire onto their lives and make sure that they rue the day they ever crossed us or the people we love. I can _promise you that."_

"We can't change what's happened to Mae," he whispers, and suddenly, the rage from his eyes is gone. "The poor girl…what she's gone through…"

"I know," she reassures him. "I know…the best we can do is try and protect them after this…give them a life that they deserve. Help them recover." She swallows and looks at the ground. "I pray that he didn't get to Nesara yet."

She suddenly sees Jon's hands tighten into fists again, and she moves her eyes back to his own. The rage had returned. "Fire is too clean of a death for him," Jon hisses, staring down at her. "He doesn't deserve dragonfire. He has to suffer."

Daenerys feels her brow raise slightly at his words. She never thought in her life she would ever see Jon say those words, but now, hearing them come from his mouth, she knew he was fully capable of committing to what they were going to do. She knew he wasn't stuck between two worlds now. He was a _dragon._

"And he will," she answers, letting her hands rest against his cheeks again. "We will make sure of it, Jon. You will decide how he goes. What happens to him. The ways in which he will suffer…everything. We will make sure he will pay for what he did."

Jon stares down at her before his eyes look to the ground. Daenerys tilts her head up, looking at him.

"Jon, what is it?"

"I don't know how I ever did any of this without you," he suddenly admits, looking at her. "I…I was so lost. For so many years. After what I did…all I wanted to do was kill myself. To end my suffering. And then finding Dan, Daemon, you…I finally feel…"

"Fulfilled?" she asks him softly.

He shakes his head. "No…because there's more we have to do," he answers, his hand coming up to touch her own. "But with you? I…I feel like I've found my other half. I can't do what we're about to do without you, Dany."

Daenerys feels herself smile and leans up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. When she pulls back, he rests his forehead against hers. "You won't ever have to do it alone," she whispers to him. "I will _always_ be here for you. No matter what."

Jon nods softly, looking down at her. She steps back and takes his injured and in her own, before reaching down and grabbing Longclaw. She quietly hands it back to him, and he gingerly takes it.

"I'm sorry for stalking off," he says to her quietly as they walk back to where they were. "I…I felt so much anger. I didn't want the children or the others to see it. If I stayed there I would have killed something."

"I understand," she responds gently. "But again – please don't just run off next time. Tell me. I understand the need to get the anger out." She turns to him. "I think when we get back I'll patch up your hand and then you sleep for a bit. I think you need it more than I do."

And quietly, Jon nods his head, following after her towards the campsite.

* * *

_Jon_

_It was bright when his eyes opened._

_He didn't know where he was, but he knew it was a large chamber. There was a balcony that lead outside, with arches of gold and layered red and black all along the edges of the walls._

_He looks around and notices the bed was quite large, with a fur so warm he thought it might be made by the gods. And as he leans up, his eyes searching the room, he realizes that the balcony that he had seen in front of him lead out to a city he hadn't seen in a long time._

_King's Landing._

_His brow furrows as he stands, looking down at himself. He was as naked as his name day, something he usually was only when it came to…Daenerys._

_Daenerys, where was she?_

_He springs up from his bed, looking around. Quietly, he could see clothes on the ground, and after examining them, he could tell it was smallclothes that must have been ripped off the night before. Jon blushes and looks for another shirt and trousers he could put, before grabbing some shoes as well. Quietly, he steps out of the chamber and looks around, but as soon as he does, he feels a force attack his legs._

_"Papa!"_

_Jon snaps his head down to see a little girl with his hair and Daenerys' eyes staring up at him, a huge smile on her cheeks. She seemed to be around six or five and had a little nightgown on. Instantly, he felt a warmness spread through his heart, and he smiles._

_"Hello, little one," he murmurs before picking her up into his arms. She giggles as he lifts her up into his arms, letting her rest on his shoulders._

_"I'm sorry," he hears come from behind him, and Jon turns his head. In his mind, he almost felt his jaw drop._

_It was Dan, except she was older. Much older. She seemed to be around sixteen and had a play sword hanging at her side. She had grown so much. After a moment, Daemon appeared behind her suddenly, his hair a mess and the same play sword that Dan had. He was older as well. He reminded Jon of himself when he was sixteen._

_"We couldn't keep her entertained long enough," Dan states. "Mother said to let you sleep after your fight yesterday, but little Lyanna couldn't stop wanting to see her father."_

_'Lyanna,' he thinks, smiling a bit. Daemon's brow furrows as he walks forward, before waving a hand in front of him._

_"You alright there, father? Still thinking about the fight?"_

_Jon blinks and comes back to the present, before looking over at his son. "I'm sorry. Yeah…my mind is leaving me. What fight?"_

_"Your body doesn't remember?" Dan states as they start to walk towards where he would assume a throne room. "It was harrowing. You were training with one of the knights because they wanted to improve your form and they accidentally cut you. You were okay after it but had to lay down. You really don't remember?"_

_"I must have slept for a long time," he states, smiling a bit. "Glad this little one woke me up." He tickles the little girl's side, and she laughs._

_Dan opens up the door and Jon stares in shock at the number of people who were there. Workers, mounters, hunters, everyone speaking to each other. As he comes forward, he sees two other children who were playing, and they look up and smile at him, waving before going back to their game. They looked like him too..._

_As he walked further, Dan takes Lyanna from his shoulders. The little girl protests but Dan gives her a stern look. "If we don't go now, you're not going to see the dragons with Zaevar and the others. And I know how much you like him."_

_That made the little girl quiet down, and Jon chuckles as he watches Dan and Dameon leave with her. Zaevar was here? Did that mean all the Valyrian's were here? Were…were they ruling?_

_"Ah, my king."_

_Jon turns his head and feels a smile spread across his cheek. There stood Daenerys, in a beautiful red and black dress with gold outlining, and a silver crown atop her head, her hair braided intricately behind her, framing her stunning face. She walks to him and her brow furrows, lifting up a bit of his shirt to examine a wound on his side._

_"Why are you awake? I told the children to keep Lyanna busy," she mutters._

_"I think Lyanna had a little bit too much energy," Jon states back, but the smile hadn't left his lips. Daenerys looks up with a raised brow._

_"You seem quite happy today. What is on your mind?"_

_"Nothing." He wraps his arms around her and leans in close, pressing a kiss against her lips. He feels her smile and return the kiss, fingers locking behind his neck. When he pulls back, she was smiling._

_"Jon, there are people here."_

_"And? I'm a king, and if I want to kiss my queen, I will," he replies, and then settles that with another kiss to her lips, causing her to laugh._

His eyes snap open and Jon looks around the tent he had sat in, before bringing a hand to his head. Daenerys had brought him back to the tent to rest for the time being after his outburst, but he hadn't expected to dream.

Was…was that their future?

With children? In King's Landing? With…with her? As his wife, truly?

Dan and Daemon were so much older and healthy, and the children in the room…the little girl…Lyanna, they had named her. And the Valyrian's had been there – or at least Zaevar had. And the castle…it was so much brighter than he imagined, so much more filled with life than the last time he had seen it, right after the Burning of King's Landing.

But if they did that…they would need to go back. To become the rulers that Daenerys had tried to be years ago. And had failed. _They_ had failed.

But as he leans up in his cot, looking down at the ground, he felt a small smile spread across his cheeks.

He wanted that future. _Their future._

"Jon?" The soft voice comes from the flap of the tent and Jon looks up in time to see Daenerys come through. She had redone her hair and had changed her clothes for the journey ahead but had tried to stay quiet for him. When she sees the smile on his face, she raises an eyebrow. "What is it? Why are you so happy?"

Her words remind him of the dream, and it only makes him smile a little harder. "Just a nice dream I had." He reaches out and grabs her hand, pulling her down so that she sat atop his lap. She looked surprised at him openly doing that but doesn't question it. He wraps his arms around her waist and leans in, kissing her softly.

She responds to it, her arms wrapping around his neck, as his hands traveled up her waist and to her cheeks. When he pulls away, he cups her face, his forehead resting against her own.

"This must have been some dream," Daenerys states softly, looking at him with a raised brow.

"It was a dream I wish was true," he says back. "Maybe one day it can be."

Daenerys looks at him quietly before reaching up and taking his hand in hers. "Is it something you can tell me about?"

"I can but…I don't want to not focus on why we're out here. If I tell you we're going to be here talking about the future for hours." She raises an eyebrow at his words. "Alright, maybe not hours, but close to it. We have to go."

Daenerys sighs softly but nods. "Alright, but you know I'm always here."

"I know," he whispers before looking up at her. Quietly, he kisses her again. Gods, each kiss felt like it was something brand new. She made him feel like he could do anything, and he could only pray that he did the same for her.

When he pulls back she helps him stand, before grabbing his sword for him. It was funny to see her try to handle Longclaw considering it was much larger than her own sword that she used, but he had to admit that she had built up plenty of muscle in the times they had been training. She could very well hold her own weight in combat now.

As she grabs Dark Sister, she turns to him and grabs his hand with her free one. "We will be home soon. And then maybe we can make that dream of yours come true."

Jon smiles softly and nods, watching as she heads back out after that. And then, with a quiet sigh, he follows after her, looking ahead.

* * *

When they had finally gotten themselves back onto the road to search for the children, Jon had noticed that as they walked further it got much hotter in the air. He could see that even Daenerys had removed a piece of her garments and was now only wearing one of her training shirts. Her face was sweating and she had tied her hair up.

If the Mother of Dragons was sweating, you knew that it was hotter than anything else in the bloody world.

"Why is the climate here so strange?" she asks him as they walked further. "I swear, it's beautiful where we live down there but the further we go here…I feel like I'm in a volcano."

Jon nodded, agreeing. He had tied up his hair for the first time in he didn't even know how long now. It was making him start to sweat as well.

He turns a corner and suddenly stops, his eyes looking at the tracks in the ground. It seemed that wherever the children had been taken, it was raining at the time because he could see clear imprints of little feet in the mud beneath them. Jon grabs Daenerys' arm and she follows his gaze, before looking back at him.

"Where do they lead?" She looks ahead and squints. Jon does the same and sees a large cave in the distance, one that was dark and probably full of strange inhabitants that he didn't even want to think about. But the footprints lead into there. And he realized, with a start, that the closer he got to the cave, the hotter it was.

Was this where the heat was coming from?

He looks over at Daenerys and then at the mob of people behind him, all waiting for the next order. After a second, he shakes his head, sighing

"We can't let them come with us."

Her brow furrows. "Why is that? They swore to help us get back their children."

"Anyone can swear anything," Jon replies, but his eyes travel back to the cave. "Even then, this cave is too small. The children were able to fit in here in the masses, but we can't have grown adults coming in all at once. For all we know, it could collapse under the pressure." He bites his lip and grabs his sword. "I'm going to go in."

" _Oh no._ " Daenerys instantly grabs his arm and stops him, her eyes turning into fiery slits. "You are _not_ abandoning me again."

"Dany-"

"Don't 'Dany' me," she snaps. "We agreed that we do this _together._ That means going into some strange cave _together_ to get back _our child._ I'm not leaving you, Jon."

He sighs and looks over at the people. "It's not like I don't want you to come, Dany, but if we're going to go in there alone, we need someone to bring the people back to Valyria."

"Why do they have to go back?" she questions him. "If they stay here, we will have back up if something bad happens to us. We will have the help we need. They already swore to serve by our side. We might as well use it to our advantage."

Jon sighs and looks at the ground before glancing back at her. "What if there are people who are loyal to the king waiting for them? They could be attacked."

"Jon, you're dealing with trained fighters here – not children. We're the ones trying to find the children." She places her hands on his face, seeing the struggle in his eyes. "Listen to me. I understand that you want to do the right thing. I do too. But we need to make sure they stay here so that if we run into trouble, we have people who can help us."

Jon looks down at her and sighs once more. "I suppose that's right…I'm just nervous about what might happen. I always am, though." He looks over at the men and nods. "Alright, come on then." He grabs her hand and pulls her forward, and she follows towards him as he goes to speak with them.

As soon as he comes forward, all eyes are on him. Jon clears his throat as he looks at them.

He could feel Dany's eyes on him, trying to ease him into the role he had forgotten about for so long. "We've found tracks that seem to be like children's footprints, but the cave in which they lead is far too small for all of us to descend."

"We could go in waves," one man suggests.

"We don't know the structure of the cave," Daenerys answers to him. "If too many of us go into somewhere that might be fragile, it could collapse underneath us."

"Therefore," Jon starts, looking to Daenerys. She nods gently, encouraging him. "We've decided it would be best if Daenerys and I go in and investigate. See if we can find anything. And if we do, we will come out and let you know. From there, we can figure out the right decision as to how we find these people."

Taevar steps forward, looking at Jon. "Don't you want some help if something goes wrong?"

"That's why we're asking that you stay here," Daenerys replies. "If something does happen, I trust that Jon and I can leave the cave quick enough to come and alert you. But because we don't know how strong the flooring is, we have to be careful and have it just be the two of us."

Taevar nods and bows his head. "Whatever you say. We will wait here. Just bring back our children, please."

"We swear we will," Jon responds, clasping the man's shoulder. At that moment, Dan's figure appears from the side, and she looks up at them, seemingly agitated.

"I'm going too, right?"

Daenerys and Jon share a glance before Jon reaches down for his daughter's hands. "It's better if you stay here."

"But I'm small. I won't make the cave collapse."

"Dan, we can't risk losing another child here," Daenerys says to her softly. "Especially ours when you can be safe out here, protecting Zaevar and Mae."

Dan looks between the two of them before her brow furrows. "Daemon is my brother. I want to protect him. I thought we all agreed we were in this together?"

The hurt that escaped her voice made Jon sigh, and he looks up at Daenerys. He hated saying no to Dan. He wanted to give her the world but he knew that this wasn't the time for her to come along. Daenerys kneels down to her height and grabs the girl's hand.

"We _are_ in this together," Daenerys reassures her. "You are a great asset, Dan. A skilled fighter. A loveable daughter." A small smile comes across the girl's cheeks, but she doesn't say anything else. "But we all need to be in the right place at the right time. Right now, it's you staying here, safe and sound, with your friends and our people. We are going to be okay. You don't need to worry about us. We only want you to stay here and do your part in protecting the others."

Dan bites her lower lip before sighing. "So…be like a knight?"

Daenerys smiles widely. "Yes, like a knight. Exactly that."

Dan nods quietly before reaching forward hugging them both. They collectively wrap their arms around her, and when she pulls back, she nods towards the cave. "Please come back safely."

"We promise you we will," Daenerys whispers to her, before leaning down and giving her daughter a soft peck on the forehead. When Daenerys pulls back, he does the same, and once she was settled, the two stand and watch as she runs back to where the others were. Jon looks to Daenerys and quietly nods. "Are you ready?" she asks him gently.

He nods, holding the length of his sword. "Ready as I'll ever be."

And together, they walk towards the cave, the heat barreling down on them.

* * *

It was much darker than Jon expected it to be.

He knew that many caves weren't meant to be light. Bats lived in them for a reason, but to be honest, he wished a part of him had brought Dan because her fire hands at least would have come in handy.

But he had been correct about not bringing the men. Even from walking here, he could tell that the floor was very unstable. One false move and it could all collapse under them. If they had brought many men here, he didn't know what would have happened.

Now, he was just trying to guide Daenerys down the path, making sure that he didn't step on any creature himself in the darkness.

"Watch here," he warns her, helping her down on a steep incline. She descends slowly, looking around.

As they walked, she turns to him. "I didn't think this place could get scarier but the floor has seriously given me doubts."

"It's good we didn't bring anyone else in here," Jon replies. "I don't know what might have happened if all of Valyria was there."

"It isn't though," she states softly. A small glow starts to show from a distance, showing a sliver of Daenerys' face in the dark. "There are a lot of people behind us but…I think some of the nobles weren't there. And did you notice that there were zero red priests or priestesses?"

"No Kinvara either," Jon mutters, realizing what she was saying.

Daenerys nods, looking up at him. "Do you think that…they might be wherever the children are?"

"Where else could they be?" he asks quietly as they walked.

The two start to move deeper into the cave, and quietly, he hears Daenerys sigh. "Under different circumstances, this place might have been romantic." Jon raises an eyebrow at her and Daenerys starts to chuckle. "I mean it's dark, gloomy…if a man wanted to get close to a girl, he could do that very well right here."

Jon snorts and shakes his head. "I'm not the hugest cave person, honestly," he admits to her, his mind thinking back to Ygritte. But Daenerys raises an eyebrow at him and gestures for him to keep talking.

"How come?"

Jon rubs the back of his neck as they continue to walk. "The first time I had sex was in a cave."

Daenerys snorts loudly, bringing a hand to cover her mouth, and Jon looks over at her, shocked at her expression. "A _cave?_ Where's your nobleman nature, Jon?"

"It was her idea!" he persuades her as she laughs. "I didn't think we were going to do it but she was – persistent, I suppose is the best word. It just happened. It was in a hot spring."

Daenerys shakes her head, chuckling. "At least there was a hot spring there. That's nice." She looks back at him and smiles a bit. "Was this Ygritte?"

He couldn't believe that she still remembered the girl's name, but Jon nods and turns to her. "Yeah, it was."

Daenerys nods quietly before reaching over and grabbing his hand. "She would be proud of you, you know. I think so."

Jon feels himself chuckle and shake his head. "She'd probably try and shoot me in the heart for being with another woman," he replies, causing Daenerys to chuckle. "But I'd like to think she would be too."

As they walked further, the glowing sensation from before started to glow brighter, and Daenerys walked forward in curiosity. "What is that?" she whispers, stepping closer and closer to the source.

Jon watched carefully as she did, looking around the area as best as he could. He walked a few paces further as the light grew and knew instantly what was making that brightness, but Daenerys was so infested in it she didn't see.

"WATCH!" he suddenly yells, grabbing at her waist. He yanks her back just as her feet almost tipped over the edge of a cliff. Tiny pebbles of stone fall down into the abyss of where she just stood, and Daenerys' eyes follow his own path as he points to down below.

Right at the bottom of the cliff she had nearly fallen over into was a pit of lava, hot and seething, boiling to the touch, and destructible. Daenerys stares in shock as Jon steadies her, but she doesn't let go of his hand.

"T…thank you," she whispers, moving her gaze back to him. "I…I didn't even see it."

"That's what I'm here for," he states quietly, his eyes moving back to the lava on the ground below them. It seemed bubbly, like it was trying to cause a reaction or something. His brow furrows. "I thought all of the volcanos erupted in the Doom and that none of them were active?"

"So did I," Daenerys whispers in shock, staring at the pit. "What…what would they be doing in a volcano? That…that means we're…in a volcano." She looks up at him. "That's why it was getting so hot the quicker we approached this area - because there was a fucking volcano right below us!"

"Seven hells," Jon whispers, stepping back.

"Why would they take the children and red priests to a volcano?" she asks him. "If anything I thought they would try and avoid something like that."

"I don't know," he answers. "For now, let's keep going – here, follow me." He gently guides her through an entranceway away from the pit, as the glowing finally started to die down behind them. Daenerys glances once more time towards it before shaking her head and moving it forward to face Jon. "Never seen a volcano," he admits quietly.

"Neither have I," she mutters, her brow furrowed as they trekked through the dark again cave. "I don't get what they would want being down here. Are they trying to hide something?"

"The king and queen are always hiding something," Jon mutters. A small sliver of light appears and he gently guides himself through, before helping Daenerys step through as well. As soon as she is safely on the other side, Jon looks over towards the light and feels himself still. Daenerys walks forward, looking at the ground, and then once her eyes fall to where he was, she gasps, her hands flying to her mouth.

All around them were what looked like eggs, littering the ground. But Daenerys knew exactly what they were – and Jon did, too. They were _dragon eggs._ All of them in different colors and bundles to the sides of the walls and some right there in front of them.

"Are these all…dragon eggs?" Jon whispers as Daenerys steps forward, looking at each of them.

"Saeresa did say there were some deep in the forest but…I didn't think here."

"This isn't the forest, Dany," he states quietly, looking over at her. "This is the inside of a volcano…what if she took all the eggs and hid them in here?"

"I wouldn't put it past her," Daenerys answers while picking up an egg into her hands. She walks over to Jon, smiling lightly. "You've never felt a dragon egg, have you?" she asks softly.

Jon shakes his head. Gently, she takes his hand and quietly places the dragon egg she had been holding into his hands. He stares at the egg in shock. It was hot to the touch, but it felt like it was beating, as if there was a little heart inside. He feels a small smile come across his lips.

"It feels alive," he whispers, looking down at her. Daenerys smiles and places a hand gently on top of his own that was resting on the dragon egg.

"That was how I felt with my children," she says softly. "Like they were alive."

At that moment, there was a sudden shout of pain from somewhere and the two jump. Jon gently places the egg down and races forward with Daenerys, making sure not to step on any of the eggs as they did. They come towards an entrance around the corner that leads into another area that shows a pit of lava beneath them, but that's not what makes them still.

It's the voice.

"Either you work with us or you _burn! Your choice!"_

That was Aenar.

"I…refuse…"

And that was Daemon.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound of a whip, followed by a scream of pain. Jon instantly springs forward, his rage taking over, but Daenerys grabs his hand, shaking her head. He could see the anger in her eyes too, but she was trying to wait until no one was there. Jon stares at her and lets out deep breathes, before closing his eyes, listening in to the king.

"Guards, watch the captives and the priests. We'll be back in a few minutes."

He hears the footsteps of him and another person walking away – Jon assumed it was Saeresa he was with – before they disappeared around the corner.

Jon looks at Daenerys, waiting for her go. After a moment, she nods and grabs her own sword, which signaled him to do the same. He counts down, mouthing the numbers until he reached the end. Once he hits three, they step out, Jon instantly slamming his sword through the first guard there.

It seemed to take a moment for the other guards to realize that they were being attacked, but as soon as they did, it was too late. Jon had already pulled out Longclaw and dodged one hit, plunging it into another guard, while Daenerys followed his lead and did the same, having the skill of speed due to her being so much smaller than the guards around them.

Blood spewed out beneath them as one by one, they dodged and jumped away from hits. Jon avoided one slam of a sword with a side-step and then used the same move against the guard while keeping an eye on Daenerys. He watched as she took on the last guard, jumping back with each hit before bringing up her leg and hitting him hard in the chest. With the backward movement, she takes Dark Sister, plunges it deep into the guard's body, and steps back as she watches him fall to the ground.

Jon walks over to Daenerys, surveying the damage, seeing the blood that now seeped into the pool of lava beneath them. "You alright?" he asks her. She nods, her eyes moving to another slit in the cracks of the stone wall cave. She nods to Jon, as the two of them walk towards it, where bodies of guards lay that had been protecting the entrance.

The two walk through, and instantly, Daenerys rushes forward, dropping her sword on the ground. When Jon sees what she sees, he nearly does the same.

All around them were cages, filled with the children that had been taken from the families that had been helping them all this time, along with the red priests that Jon and Daenerys hadn't seen. They were locked up, with chains around them, keeping them from running, and looked like most of them had been beaten.

"...what the fuck?" he whispers, walking forward. His eyes travel to where Daenerys had gone, and he feels himself drop his sword as well.

There, kneeling on the ground, was Daemon. He had Nesara in his arms. The little girl had cuts and bruises all along her face, as well as blood that seeped through her clothes, but when Jon had one look at Daemon, he felt his heart stop.

Along the boy's back were long blood marks that he could see through his shirt. Jon knew instantly that he had been whipped. That was the sound he had heard.

"Daemon," he hears Daenerys whisper. "We're going to get you out of here, all of you. You just need to stay calm."

Daemon doesn't speak, but Jon could see the tears trailing from his eyes. He was trying to be tough. Jon looks around to the children, who were all huddled in fear, and his eyes land on the red priests in the corner, all chained up as well.

"What is going on here?" he asks, walking to them. Out of everyone, he knew that they had to have at least some information. As he came closer to them, he realized with a start that most of them were unconscious, and one familiar body lay among them.

Kinvara.

"Is she alright?" he asks quickly, looking at the people around them.

"No," one of the priests finally says after a moment. "She refused to help Aenar and Saeresa in their plans, so they…they hurt her, badly."

Jon couldn't see the blood through her dress, but looking on the ground - the stains were hard to miss. He curses and looks over to the children, all of which had cuts, and then back to the red priests. "What is happening?" he asks again. "Why did they take the children? Why did they take you?"

"Because we're the only ones that can help with the queen's plan," one of the red priests say.

"What plan?"

"They want to destroy Valyria," one of the other children say. Jon looks over to them, nodding for them to continue. "This volcano had been active for years, but it's never erupted. It was hidden and underground, so it was never discovered with the Old Valyrians, but Queen Saeresa discovered it years ago…she said that from there, she started gathering lords and ladies who were loyal to her plan for a New Valyria with the same ideals…and when she had enough, she would destroy this one."

"The fire mages," Daenerys whispers suddenly, standing. "The red priests. That's why they took them." Her eyes turn to Jon. "They want to activate this volcano."

"Why would they take the healers then?" he responds.

"To heal the injured loyalists," another red priest states. "If the lava got to them, the healers would be right there. But Daemon and Nesara…they both refused. And…you can see what happened to them."

Jon swallows as he looks over at the two children, both beaten and bloody, he then turns to where the other children were. "Have you been helping them?"

"We didn't have a choice," one responds. "If we didn't activate the volcano…they would have pushed us in. They already did so with another child."

"Who's?"

"I don't know…it was dark," the child responds quietly, looking away. "Please…they were going to kill us. They already hurt the others. We didn't want to get killed either. Please."

Jon raises his hands defensively to them. "We aren't going to hurt you. We're going to get you out." He looks over at the red priests. "Why was Kinvara hurt? What did she do?"

"Well I told you – she refused their plan," the man in front of him states. "She didn't want to participate in helping the volcano explode and destroying the world that they have built for years. But because Kinvara was one of the original red priestesses to save the Valyrian's, they couldn't kill her with fire. So they beat her close to death. I don't know how long she's been unconscious."

"Do you know when the volcano might start to erupt?"

At that moment, the ground beneath them shakes and the children around them begin to scream and shout in fear. Jon looks over at Daenerys, who was clinging to the cage their child was in before the shaking seized. Jon looks at the red priests, who were staring at the lava in fear. "I think it will be soon, my lord."

"Fuck," Jon mutters before turning to Daenerys. "Dany, loot the bodies! Find the keys to the cages!"

She nods and gets to work, looking at each of the bodies they had just killed around them. Jon does the same, going from guard to guard, but finds nothing but blood and damaged armor on the ground. After a minute or so, he hears a yelp of excitement and he turns to see Daenerys standing victoriously with the keys before she rushes over to open the cages.

One by one, the children all file out, clinging to each other. Jon could see that some had ash, some had bruises, some wore blood, and others were not harmed at all. It seemed even with the bloody fire mages, the queen and king had favorites.

Daenerys moves onto the healers next, opening up the cages for the smaller amount, who all run out to their brothers and sisters on the opposite end of the cave. She moves to the red priests next, and as soon as the door is unlocked, Jon barks out orders. "Get the children out of here safely! The floor is unstable but you need to be quick!" He thinks back to the eggs that were in the other shaft and adds that on as well. "If you have free hands, grab any of the dragon eggs that you see when you pass. We can't let Aenar and Saeresa keep them all here."

The red priests nod as one by one, they start to guide the children through the shafts. Jon picks up Kinvara's unconscious form, and at that moment, she begins to stir. Her eyes open slightly, and through her slurred voice, she smiles a bit. "…Jon?"

"We're going to help you, Kinvara. You don't need to worry," he says to her firmly, before lowering her into the arms of the last red priest their. He turns to him, grabbing his chest. "Why has she been locked up this whole time?"

"My lord, she has not been with us."

Jon's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"Kinvara was taken into the Temple on the first day you arrived. That I can confirm, but after a day, the king and queen visited and took her away for 'official business.' We were going to induct her as a savior for bringing you here finally, but they took her back to the castle before we could even say words about it to her. As far as I've known, she's been in the castle this whole time."

"Why would they take her away?" Daenerys asks from where she stood, her fingers fumbling with the key to let out her child and Nesara.

"That's something to ask the king and the queen."

Jon sighs and nods, letting the man go and take Kinvara out of the shaft. The floor shakes again, although this time not as rough as before. He runs over to where Daenerys was, undoing the lock, and then pulls out Daemon and Nesara. The little girl was unconscious. Jon felt his anger boil deep within.

She was beaten bloody.

"What the fuck is wrong with these people?!" he hisses, grabbing his sword from the ground. He walks back over to Daenerys and stills when he sees tears appear in her eyes, falling down her cheeks. He comes over and rests a hand on her back, and she looks up at him. "They're going to be okay," he reassures her.

Daenerys bites her lip and looks down at Daemon, tilting his head up. He was hurt badly, but at least he was still conscious. "Can you stand, son?" she asks him.

Quietly, Daemon nods. "I…I can try."

Daenerys takes Nesara from his arms, cradling her in her own, making sure she was covered enough where falling debris wouldn't hurt her, and Jon helps Daemon stand. He sees the pain appear in his eyes as soon as he does, and tears fall down his cheeks.

"It hurts so much," he whispers.

"I know, I know," Jon reassures him, helping him up. "But we have to get out of here. You need to stand. I know you can do it." He rests his hands on his son's bloody cheeks, looking at him firmly. "Remember: you're a dragon. We don't break easily."

Daemon looks at him and swallows, before nodding. He slowly stands, cringing as he does, but walks to Daenerys, holding onto her arm. Jon grabs Daenerys' sword and places it in her holster, before trying to guide her out to the gash with the child in her arms and one clinging to her leg. Before they could step through, however, a voice rings out.

"Well. If it isn't our 'chosen-ones.'"

Jon snaps his head up as Daenerys does the same, watching as Aenar and Saeresa emerge from behind another entrance into the cave shaft. The volcano rumbles beneath them, menacingly.

"Dany, leave," Jon states as he steps down.

"What?!" she whispers to him in shock. "I'm not leaving without you!"

"Dany, the children need to be out of here when this erupts and so do you."

" _No!"_

"Daenerys!" he exclaims as Saeresa and Aenar come closer. "Please." He could see the broken look in her eyes, the torn feeling. She does not move. "For the children. For you. You have to live. It will be okay."

Daenerys stares at him before looking at Aenar and Saeresa. Begrudgingly, she swallows and turns to him, a pleading look directed at him. "Please…come back to us," she whispers to him, and then within moments, she had disappeared behind the shaft with the children. Jon lets out a deep sigh and feels his shoulders fall.

If this was how he died, he would be content.

"I see you made quick work of our guards," the voice speaks to him again, and Jon's eyes turn to slits as he glares at the two of them. "You and your wife seem to be quite the combat couple."

"You have absolutely no right to speak!" Jon snaps at them. "After what you did to these children, to _my_ children…what you did to Kinvara…it's _sick."_

"Sick?" Aenar asks, chuckling. "They would have survived in here. The children have performed enough magic where the lava wouldn't have touched them in their cages – only the people and the land outside. Now, you have surely sent them to their doom."

' _Fuck,'_ Jon mutters inwardly. There had to be some other way, and he hoped Daenerys figured it out because they did not have that much time left. "It's better than them being slaves to whatever bloody, twisted world you two are trying to build. Who beats a child for saying no? Who nearly kills their youngest daughter?!"

"Our daughter has been tainted by your son!" Aenar snaps at him. "Before he came here, she would have said yes to anything, healed anyone, and instead she said no. The years that we have performed, trying to get her to follow as we said, _wasted! Because of your **fucking son!**_ "

Jon felt himself smile. "Good," he growls. "Then that means more people won't bend to your will. What were you even planning on this? Destroying your own home?"

"We planned a new Valyria," Saeresa states to him, walking forward to him. She comes close, and Jon swore all he wanted to do was slam his sword into her stomach and kill her, but he knew that's not what they needed. She had to suffer. Both of them did.

But suddenly, he feels something clang onto his hands from behind and take his sword, before Aenar knocks him onto the ground. Jon stares at his hands, now in chains. Saeresa smiles at him evilly, before Aenar chuckles, taking Longclaw and chucking it across the room.

"See what happens when you're in your thoughts?" Saeresa chuckles as she towers over him. Jon glares angrily up at her, trying to break free of the chains. "Magic comes in wonders when you know how to use it."

Ah, that's how she got them on him. He swore if he survived this, he was taking a serious break from magic.

"Alright, you have me locked up. Fucking talk," he grunts, staring at them. "Before your magic fails and ruins us all."

"It will **_not!_** " Aenar snaps at him, but Saeresa leaves a hand on his shoulder, before smiling at Jon.

"With pleasure."

* * *

_Daenerys_

She hated herself.

Daenerys knew that leaving Jon there with probably the maddest people she had ever met so far in her life was a stupid idea, but she had been blinded by the fact that her children were with her. If she had been smart, maybe she would have killed them, done something, but instead, she had listened to Jon's words.

And regretted it, immensely.

When she passed through the shaft with dragon eggs, she did see that most of them had been taken as Jon had instructed – except one. The very one she and Jon had picked up before. Daemon, seeing it alone, picks it up gently, trying to keep up with her.

As they walked through the shaft, Daenerys made constant checks down at Nesara. She didn't know what they had done to the girl, but it was bad. Very bad. Her blood at this point was dried, meaning she had been unconscious for she didn't even know how long now, but she knew if they didn't get her somewhere quick to be checked out, she would die.

Light started to invade Daenerys' vision, and she sees the entrance to the cave begin to show. The volcano rumbled beneath them.

The moment she stepped out, she could see children reuniting with family members, older people hugging the others. And all she wanted was for Jon to be a part of this.

As soon as Dan saw Daemon, she rushes forward, tears in her eyes, hugging him tightly. Daemon cries out in pain and Dan flinches backward, apologizing profusely, before looking down at her arms, finding them covered in the red substance. "What…what did they do to you?" she whispers. Daemon shakes his head, leaning against a nearby tree.

"They hurt us badly…is what they did."

Dan looks up at Daenerys and her brow furrows. "Where's father?"

"He stayed in the mountain. Saeresa and Aenar are in there." Dan's brow raises in shock and Daenerys nods. "I know…I'm worried as well. But I'm going to trust him, that he can somehow get out."

At that moment, Zaevar and Mae break through the crowd. Mae begins to cry when she sees Nesara broken and beaten, while Zaevar stood in shock, staring down at his unconscious sister. Daenerys gently lowers her into his arms, looking down at him.

"We're going to find help for her soon – but we have another issue."

Zaevar's brow furrows as he tears his eyes away from his sister to look up at Daenerys. "What is it?"

Daenerys swallows and looks to the other fire mages, before letting out a sigh. "People of Valyria!" Everyone turns their heads to face her. "While I am very happy that most of you are reunited with your families, we have a much greater threat at hand." The ground starts to shake beneath them again, this time harder, intense – it was going to happen soon. When the shaking stopped, she could see the fear in the eyes of the Valyrians. "There has been an underground volcano all this time that Saeresa brought the fire mages to. They've been using magic on it to make it erupt. If we don't move now or try to do something, all of Valyria will be destroyed. Unless we have enough dragons to bring us somewhere else, we have to come up with a plan, because I don't think the dragons could fit all of us."

Everyone looks at each other, dumbfounded for words, until one of the little girls, who was a fire mage trapped in one of the cages, stepped forward. "What if we redirected the lava?"

Daenerys' brow furrowed, confused. "How would we do that?"

"No, no, she has a point," Dan states from where she stood, attending to Daemon. "The eruption will never be as bad as the Doom's was because that was multiple volcanoes erupting. If we stay hidden under something, we should be fine. Once the lava begins to flow, if we combine all of our sorcery against it, we should be able to redirect the lava somewhere else."

"Like the sea," Daenerys answers, looking out at the glistening water in the distance.

"Like the sea."

Daenerys nods quietly, before looking to the fire mages. "Are you prepared for a plan such as this?" she asks them, and all of them cheer, agreeing. Daenerys nods, happy that somehow, they might survive this. "Alright. Families, find somewhere safe – if we're lucky, we can avoid the streets of Valyria all together. Fire mages, come with me. We don't have that much time."

They nod and collectively begin to separate from their families, coming to Daenerys while they move through the trees. The ground starts to shake again. Daenerys grabs Dan's hand, as she turns to Zaevar.

"I know you having Nesara in that way is awful, but I need you to protect Daemon while we are gone. Can you do that for me?"

Zaevar quietly nods as he helps Daemon stand, while Mae takes Nesara into her arms. "Of course we can. Stay safe."

Daenerys nods as Zaevar and the others begin to descend down the hill with Daemon. Daenerys swallows and looks at her daughter, before nodding. They needed to do this, or else none of the Valyrians had a chance.

"Let's go." Dan nods and starts to walk with the fire mages, while Daenerys' eyes travel back towards the cave entrance. She realizes with a start that the dragon egg was on the ground. Daemon had dropped it when his exhaustion had kicked in, so she quickly runs over and picks it up, holding it close to her. Dan looks at her as she comes back, her eyes widening in shock.

"Is that a dragon egg?" she whispers.

"Yes, but that's for later. Now, we must head forward." Dan nods once more, turning back to the other mages. Daenerys sighs as they move, praying to all the old gods and the new that this somehow worked. That whatever Saeresa and Aenar had been planning wouldn't happen.

And somehow, someway, Jon stays alive.

* * *

_Jon_

"You know, you and she have quite the persistence."

Jon stares up as Saeresa approaches him, her hands behind her back. Aenar stands with Longclaw in his hands. All Jon wanted to do was knock that fucking sword away from him – and then use it slit his throat.

Jon had never grown up being violent. Sure, he had been trained to kill, and he had, but being here brought out a whole different side of him that he didn't even know existed. And if he didn't get out of here soon, he had a feeling it would be released.

"Coming all through the woods, trying to find some useless children to you all to get trapped in a cave under a volcano. Have to say, very, _very_ persistent."

"Are you going to speak or not?" Jon asks angrily. "Getting sick of hearing your voice."

"You know, you should be more kind to the person who has your life in her hands," Saeresa hisses at him. "But if you must know, this has been what we have been planning for years."

She walks closer to him and gestures to around the area that they were in.

"My great ancestors had a dream one night that Valyria was meant to be destroyed. That the Doom was meant to happen all this time. And once we were rebuilt from the ashes, another force more powerful was going to come and erase that. Our family. Our Valyrian lives. We needed to rebuild the world as it once was – not move on from it. To regain the power we had, not keep it inside."

She shakes her head, walking over to the now-empty cages.

"So my ancestors went along with what the red priestesses and priests said for years, to rebuilt and become brighter, better versions or whatever the fuck they would say, while we planned in the shadows, finding new ways to bring our old Valyria back. Over the centuries here, we have brought in loyalists who want the old ways, who are willing to ride their dragons and conquer the world as we were meant to do all this time ago. And years before now, I discovered this volcano."

"It's been hidden, all this time?" he asks quietly. Saeresa nods, a smile on her face.

"It was as if the gods above decided that it was the right moment for me to find it. So, for years, I spent, trying to make this underground cavern indestructible, so it could take out the pathetic excuses for Valyrian's that we have down below us, and reborn a new era of the most powerful in the world."

Jon glares at her. "They aren't pathetic. They want to move on. They want to be free."

"They are **nothing** without us!" Saeresa snaps at him. "And the quicker they learn that, the better!"

The ground continues to rumble.

"It was hard to bring the children up here, that was for sure. Some of them were fighters – your son included." Jon gets up angrily but Aenar forces him back down. "But they are children and can hardly fight the brute force of a guard. Getting them to work was the hard part. Most did not want to participate in our plan, but as soon as they saw what happened to Nesara and Daemon, well…they had to work. And the ones that didn't were beaten as well."

"What kind of fucking kingdom are you running when one person says no you nearly kill them?!" Jon yells, his rage fueling him. "It's no wonder that they want to move on. You're fucking _mad!_ "

"Says the man who is in love with a true mad queen," the woman states icily.

Jon stands, backing away as Aenar approached him. "Daenerys isn't mad. She never has been. I told you the first day that she was _poisoned._ She is nothing like you. And could never be. You're torturing children. Not just killing them. _Torturing them._ Zaevar told me what you've done to him and his sisters – what's next? _The whole land_?"

"While Zaevar will pay for his admission to you," Saeresa states, her voice laced with anger. "I expect the other kids to die just as the adults will – by the lava this volcano will flow."

Jon glares at her as Aenar slams him back to the ground, definitely cutting something now on his leg, but he doesn't show pain. "What happened to the woman who called off the guards in the throne room?" he asks. "The woman who said we were 'chosen ones?' The one who gave us a home?"

"All an act," Saeresa states, crossing her arms against her chest. "You really think I would openly let you stay here longer than I had to? No. You see, I'm smarter than you think I am, Jon. I kept you here because I knew it would make the villagers known to my plan. It would allow them to think 'why would she turn them away?' I never believed in that hogwash – I only believed in serving what the gods have proclaimed to us for years, and if that meant I had to be nice to your whore of a wife and children, then so be it."

"Don't you **dare** say that!" Jon screams at her, standing up, and that only causes Aenar to knock him back down.

Saeresa chuckles. "Ah, struck a nerve, have I? You truly are a pity, Jon." She shakes her head. "I hope one day you see that this is what is meant to be, as the gods above have commanded. But then again, you won't live long enough to see it."

Jon was breathing heavily, trying not to lose his mind with this woman. He was getting close to just pushing her into the lava itself, but what good would that do? So he swallows his anger and looks up at her. "Where are your loyalists? The people who bow to this idea?"

"I got them out of the path of destruction days ago. They will be waiting for us when the rest of the village burns. And if you think that just because you let go of all of our people here, everything will still go according to plan. We even have our dragon eggs ready to hatch with our human sacrifices. When they are gone, a new era of dragons will be reborn."

Jon feels his lips turn into a twisted smile, glaring at the woman. "All of your dragon eggs are gone," he snaps.

For a moment, he sees her smug stance falter, and she stares at him in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Tell your _king_ to go check on the eggs – he'll find nothing there," Jon snarls. "I wouldn't let you keep those eggs for a second."

Saeresa turns to Aenar, who seemed quite concerned at the thought of their dragons being taken. "Go check!" she hisses at him. Aenar quickly stands, racing out of the shaft, leaving only Saeresa and Jon. She glares down at him. "If what you say is true, then you have caused a problem in our plans – but Valyria will still burn – as will your family."

"You've forgotten one thing," Jon snaps at her.

Saeresa only glares. "And what would that be?" But before he could reply, Aenar returns. She walks to him, and he only nods, confirming what Jon had said.

As she goes to turn back to Jon, he quickly gets up and jumps over the bindings of his arms so they were in front of him, before running up behind Saeresa. He uses the chains she had placed on him to choke her from behind, bringing her to the ground, tightening them so close to his body that he could feel them leaving dents.

Aenar instantly pulls out Jon's sword, aiming it at Jon. "Drop the sword or I kill her!" Jon commands, his voice a low growl. Aenar does not waiver. Jon begins to tighten his hold on Saeresa, and she gasps out to him, trying to reach Jon. At her need for air, Aenar gives in and drops the sword, the metal clanging against the stone.

The ground suddenly begins to shake heavily, and Jon looks behind him only to see the lava begin to fly into the sky, erupting from the bottom of the volcano, hot bits and pieces flying all over. But Saeresa had been right. Whatever magic the children and other fire mages had performed had stopped the lava from flowing into this one spot. If he wasn't otherwise choking a woman, he would be mesmerized.

"Let her go," Aenar commands.

Jon turns his gaze back to him before suddenly standing, having the woman in his arms, still with the tightest grip he could muster. He walks closer and closer to the plume of lava shooting up into the sky, and, without looking away from Aenar, he sticks the tip of Saeresa's head into the boiling heated rock.

She screams in pain, the horrid sound echoing off the walls. Aenar runs forward, now grabbing his sword, and Jon takes the moment to throw Saeresa to the side and avoid being hit from Aenar, jumping out of the way. As Aenar pulls his sword back, he sees that he had stuck it into the lava plume that Jon had just stood in front of, leaving it melted and unusable.

He glares at Jon before throwing it to the side. "Fine. Let it be hands," he growls, before coming at Jon. He quickly avoids his hits and trips the man to the ground, slamming his foot into his head. As Aenar got back up, Jon runs to a spare piece of rock and slams the chains against it.

They break with ease, his strength being enough, and quickly, he avoids another punch from Aenar, and grabs Longclaw, ducking behind. He takes two steps back, watching Aenar's feet. As he goes to grab the sword from him, Jon side-steps and slams the sword into the man's side, causing him to gasp in pain.

He pushes it in deeper, harder, he could feel the dragon begin to take over, the want to kill him, but this was not his kill. Not yet. He needed them to live. So, he yanks the sword out, watching as Aenar fell to the ground, clutching his side.

Jon wipes the blood clean from his sword with his shirt, noticing that he had gotten cut in the process of trying to get his chains free, but nothing else. After a moment, he looks down at Aenar, who was moaning in pain.

"You think you've won…but you've doomed us all. We are all going to burn thanks to the lava…you've trapped us."

At that moment, Jon leans down real close to him, holding his sword to his body. "I was trying to tell your queen before, but both of you seem to have forgotten something about my family." He places the sword back in his holster, before moving his eyes back to the pathetic excuse for a man beneath him. "Fire does not kill a dragon."

He steps back and closes his eyes, trying to think what Daenerys would do in a time like this. He needed to get back to them, but there was no way he was just leaving these two to burn. No. He promised justice, for the children, for the people, for Zaevar. And he _would_ get justice. So, thinking quietly, trying to summon the bond he had formed with Jonarys, he calls out to him, pleading, praying he came to his aid.

It was quiet for a moment, nothing but the sound of the lava erupting out of the volcano they were in.

And then, the rocks above him suddenly collapse onto the ground, and Jon watches as a way out into the sky appears above his head, the light finally invading into the red darkness of the cave. That little bit of activity was enough to make some of the lava flow in their direction, but he felt no fear.

Instead, he watched as Jonarys flew into his line of vision from the opening, screeching into the wind before his eyes make a connection with Jon's.

"There you are," he whispers, smiling a bit. He walks over to where Saeresa lay. She was unconscious and all of her hair had been burned off of her head, but as he listened closely, he could tell she was still breathing. He hadn't dipped too far into the lava, which was what he had wanted.

Quietly, he grabs the woman into his arms and holds her in the air. Trying to get what he needed Jonarys to do, the dragon descends its mouth down onto her, not hard, but firm enough where he had hold of her, and bends its neck to place her on the dragon's back. He does the same thing with Aenar, who tries to fight him, but the blood loss was too much. Once both of them were on the back of the dragon, Jon climbs up some of the rocks, trying to get himself onto Jonarys, and holds on tightly.

It had been years since he had done this, but it's what needed to be done. So, he quietly takes hold of one of Jonarys' scales, looking down at him and scratching the side of his body, before saying, "Sōvegon."

Jonarys takes off into the sky, leaving the cave and lava behind them. Jon looks as they fly, watching as the plume of lava cascaded down the mountainside, breaking open the earth above it. It was a sight he never thought he would witness.

But he couldn't just stay there and watch the whole time. He needed to find his family. And make these fuckers _pay_.

* * *

_Daenerys_

When it happened, it was terrifyingly beautiful.

Daenerys had heard how when the volcano's erupted during the Doom it lit up the sky fiery red, so much that it was impossible to see the blue that it truly was. Even if this was that on a much smaller scale, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by it.

By the grace of the gods above, most of the dragons that had riders in Valyria came to their aid in helping them get back to the streets of Valyria to successfully get away from the lava that was bound to erupt. Once it did, most had taken shelter. Daenerys had gone with Dan to make sure that she was alright when the fire mages did this.

When the lava had started to flow, she looked to her daughter, who seemed nervous as anyone could be. They had directed multiple fire mages in multiple spots all around the hidden area so they could be prepared at any moment. All of which would fall down to where Dan was.

"Are you ready for this?" she asks her, looking up at the mountain. The volcano erupted around them, and through the corner of her eye, she could see the lava coming down the side.

"I'm as ready as I can be," Dan replies softly, looking up at her. Daenerys squeezes her shoulder, swallowing as more lava began to appear in front of them. She takes several steps back, watching as her daughter prepared herself, but suddenly there was a tug on her hand.

Daenerys looks down to see Zaevar standing there, looking up at her. "I want to help."

Her brow raises in surprise. "What about your sister and Daemon?"

"Mae is taking care of them both. She's been trained with bandages. I can't let Dan do this alone – not when I'm one of the best."

Daenerys rolls her eyes a bit at his statement, but she knew it was true. Zaevar was the person Dan trained with often with her powers, and she knew if anyone could help her direct this entire flow of lava into the sea, it was him.

So, she steps back and gestures to Dan. Zaevar nods and runs forward to her side. Dan looks up from her concentration, and Daenerys sees a sliver of a smile appear on her child's lips before she turns her attention back to the lava approaching them. Daenerys watches with bated breath as it approached closer, and closer, and closer, like a monster looking for its prey. It was hot and intimidating, but Daenerys needed to have faith in them, in the sorcery she had seen.

Suddenly, the two of them raise their hands and chant something in Ancient Valyrian, a language that was so mysterious Daenerys didn't even know most of the words. The lava flow suddenly stops, as if frozen. She stares in shock as they slowly start to make the lava float into the air, hovering above their heads. Bits and pieces fall to the ground, but nothing that could hurt them. Then, with one swift movement, they change their feet direction and move their hands into a fist, before pushing it outwards towards the water.

Within seconds, the lava began flowing, except _much_ quicker. Almost as quick as the speed of a horse, right into the sea beneath them. Daenerys watches in awe as all of the lava begins to transcend over her daughter's head, as well as Zaevar's, and fall right into the sea, steam erupting from where it landed.

Whatever those red priests had been teaching her daughter, she had gotten _damn_ good at it.

It takes only minutes for the speed of the lava to slow, and Daenerys turns her head back to where the large amount had been, only minutes ago. They had reduced the stream to one of a small river, barely even moving.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Dan exclaims from where she stood, her stance wavering.

"It's alright, you can stop!" Daenerys calls out to her.

Dan lets out a breath and steps to the side, as does Zaevar. The lava falls onto the ground and instantly starts to burn where it was, but compared to the amount it was before, it was nothing. Daenerys runs over to her daughter and hugs her tightly, feeling her heart beating out of her chest.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispers, cupping her face.

Dan smiles and looks over at Zaevar. "He helped a lot. I don't know if I would have been able to handle all of it."

"Then thank you, Zaevar," she says to him, holding his hand. "You've been a reason we are alive right now."

Zaevar nods quietly. "I couldn't let her do it alone." Daenerys stands as the fire mages begin to descend down the mountains, many of them climbing onto their dragons to help them leave. One of them flies in front of Dany, her brow furrowed.

"Did we do it? Are we safe?"

"I wouldn't say safe," Daenerys answers. "But I think we eliminated the threat that would hurt many of us. We're going to be okay." The girl smiles and punches the air in victory, before flying off on her dragon. Dan smiles a bit as more and more start to come down, all celebrating. At that moment, the people begin to emerge from their homes, cheering and clapping.

Daenerys smiles as many of them start to cheer her name, as well as Jon's, which only made her smile dampen. She looks down at Dan and Zaevar, before reaching over and grabbing Zaevar's shoulder.

"How about you go back to your family? You've done your duty for now."

Zaevar smiles and nods. He hugs Dan tightly before heading back towards their home where Nesara was for now. As he leaves, Taevar comes forward and smiles at Daenerys. "Thank you for your quick thinking, Daenerys," he says to her. "And for your daughter's sorcery."

"I couldn't do it alone," Dan points out.

Taevar chuckles a bit. "That is true. The others helped as well. But it takes a true sorceress – and sorcerer – to place all that lava into the sea. Truly saved us all. Now we just need to clean the debris that is falling." That was true. Although they had redirected the lava, the volcano was still erupting with pieces of rock flying everywhere. There had to be some areas that had been destroyed.

"I'm sure we can get some clean up happening soon. Right now I'm just happy everyone is back together...at least most of us so far," Daenerys says softly.

Taevar nods and comes forward, grabbing her hands. "We truly are thankful for what you and Jon did, going into that cave…when we watched you head in, we didn't think our children would be in there of all places, but you got them out and set them free. Thanks to you, our families are reunited when we very well could have been killed today by this…volcanic substance, whatever was happening." He sighs and glances at the ground. "The queen and king really did plan to have it explode?"

"That's only what I've heard from the priests and priestesses," she says to him softly. "She locked up Kinvara for months and I don't even know why. They're….full of secrets. That's all I have to say."

"Well…when Jon returns, I think we're going to need a new appointment," Taevar states to her, his eyes stating what everyone else was thinking. Daenerys smiles but feels her shoulders drop. She should be happy. This had been the plan all along, to take over Valyria and stop what Saeresa and Aenar were planning.

Except there was one part that was missing.

"Do you know where Jon is?" he asks her quietly.

"When…we were trying to get everyone out, Saeresa and Aenar appeared from where they had gone in the volcano. Jon stayed there to confront them."

Taevar's brow raises. "What? Why would he stay?"

"He wanted to protect me and the children, but...Taevar," she starts out quietly. "There are… _a lot_ of things that you don't know about the king and the queen. As much as I wanted him to come with me, Jon gets stuck in his pride. He wants them to…get justice for what they have done, for lack of better words. He didn't want them to just burn up in lava."

Taevar's brow raises again. "He's sounding more like a Targaryen each day."

"I know," Daenerys whispers, her eyes to the mountain again. "It's what's worrying me. I don't know if he…he's going to make it out of this. I mean…how would he? The volcano was practically erupting when we left. I don't know…I just don't."

Taevar looks at her before resting a hand on her shoulder. "Well, we're going to be waiting for him. I trust he will be okay…I have a feeling he'll always find his way back to his family."

Daenerys offers a small smile of appreciation at his attempt to make her feel better – but quite frankly, she didn't think anything would heal her nerves until she saw Jon appear over the mountain. "Thank you, Taevar…go back to your wife and son - they're calling for you."

Taevar looks behind him and sees his wife and child – who had just appeared after being captured – calling for him. Taevar smiles and heads off, leaving just Daenerys and Dan. She smiles as she could saw many people talking and reuniting, watching the sky change colors during the eruption now that they were safer from the lava. Some were laughing, others crying tears of joy, but all she could think about was Jon. Dan looked up at her, and as soon as she saw her expression, Daenerys knew she was thinking the same worrisome thing.

"Do…do you really think he…"

Her daughter's words trail off as she looks to the ground, biting her lip. Daenerys sighs and descends down to her daughter's height, taking her hands into her own.

"I don't want to think that, Dan," she starts out carefully, trying to hide her own emotions. "But we need to expect the worst. We can only hope that he somehow made it out. I'm not saying it's impossible…but we just need to pray he did." Dan's lip starts to quiver, and Daenerys places a hand over it. "Don't do that, because if you do, I'm going to cry, and that's _not_ what we need."

Dan sniffles but nods, looking at the ground. She comes forward and hugs her mother tightly, and Daenerys does the same, wrapping her arms around the girl. Quietly, Dan whispers, her voice broken, "I don't want him to die."

Daenerys shuts her eyes, willing the tears not to come. "I don't want that either, sweetling." She pulls back and kisses her daughter's forehead, offering her a reassuring smile. "And hopefully, he's not."

Before Dan could speak, however, there was a sudden screech from the sky. Daenerys looks up and stands tall, trying to see who's dragon was calling out to them.

And then, she feels herself still once she sees the familiar blue hue appear along the horizon, one of her dragons coming home.

There, sitting atop of Jonarys, was Jon, holding onto the dragon tightly, while two bodies sat in between him and the front of the beast. Daenerys felt her heart drop as Dan runs forward, screaming "father!"

Jon flies Jonarys over to where she stood, before landing gracefully on the area that hadn't been burnt by the running lava. He tosses the bodies onto the ground, and she feels herself stare in shock. There was Aenar, unconscious and bloody, and Saeresa, with a completely burned head, no hair. What on earth had Jon done?

Then, he comes down off the dragon himself and turns to Daenerys. And she witnesses the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"I miss anything?" he asks, his voice a joking matter, but Daenerys didn't care, not moving out of pure shock. Dan ran forward first, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly. He returns the hug just as hard, burying his face in her neck, before she jumps down, tears in her eyes.

"I thought you were dead," she whispers.

"I could never leave you behind," he says to her softly, hugging her again. Once he pulls back and Dan steps to his side, smiling brightly, Jon looks over at Daenerys, who was still, frozen in her spot. He comes over to her, that same smile on his face. "I told you I'd be okay."

She breaks out of her reverie and punches him in the chest. Hard. So hard that he actually flinches and steps back. "That's for worrying the _shit_ out of me," she hisses at him, and he offers an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. They were standing right there. It's not like I could have just left them. You needed to get out before they hurt you and the children both." He walks back towards her. "Please, Dany...I just wanted to see you safe. And if I died, then I could be content knowing you escaped the cave."

Daenerys shakes her head and comes forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. And then, she kisses him with so much passion, the most she could muster and could have sworn he lost his footing at it. When she pulls back, she rests her forehead against his. "That's for getting back safely to us. And don't you _dare_ say you're content dying. That's _not_ okay with me."

Jon smiles at her statement but rests his hand against his chest. "You punch hard."

Daenerys rolls her eyes and steps away. "How…how did you get out of there?"

Jon simply looks over at Jonarys, who lets out a screech again. "I called out to him and he came to me – broke open a whole damn entrance out of the cave."

Daenerys smiles. "You have my thanks, Jonarys," she says to the dragon, who simply lets out a small growl of praise. She looks over at Jon and shakes her head. "You shouldn't have done that alone. You had all of us nervous."

"I know, but I knew I could take them on. I just needed a way out, and I didn't want to endanger you or the children in that. They were already hurt as it is. And besides, I was able to beat them easily when I could focus on just them," he says to her, turning to where the two unconscious forms lay. Daenerys raises an eyebrow and then turns back to him.

"Right, I wanted to know what you did to them."

"Enough to keep them out cold for a bit." She guessed that would be the extent she would get now.

She looks over to the people who start to come towards him, the nobles and the common folk alike who had followed them into the forest to find their children. Taevar was at the front, with his child in his arms. "Taevar. Your family is safe," Jon says with a smile.

"Thanks to you. All of you." He glances over at the unconscious forms of Aenar and Saeresa, before moving his gaze back to Jon. "We have waited for years for true rulers to restore our world. To let us go free. After seeing what they did to our children, and how you protected them and brought them back to us, this seems only fit for the true rulers."

He lowers down his son, before taking out his sword. Suddenly, he plants it into the ground, looking at the two of them.

"Daenerys and Jon of House Targaryen. When we needed your service, you came abiding. When we needed our children saved, you took the call without question. My family is safe because of you. Our lives are saved because of you. Forget the tradition of the Galeron's and Valgyreon's ruling over our home. I believe it is time for a new age – the Targaryen's. _Kostagon aōha ondor ōregon maghagon kirimves se lyks_!"

' _May your reign bring joy and peace,'_ Daenerys thinks, smiling a bit. Jon takes her hand as Taevar lifts his sword into the air, looking at the two of them.

"Our king and queen of Valyria!"

One by one, the people around them begin to do the same, digging their swords into the ground, before raising it high into the air, cheering and chanting the same phrase, over and over. Daenerys looks up at Jon, who smiles back at her.

It had worked. Their plan had worked. Maybe not without loss or fail – considering _no one_ expected a bloody volcano to erupt – but it had worked. And now, people would be safe. They could be safe. And maybe the world could experience Valyria once more.

Daenerys reaches over and grabs Dan's hand. She wished Daemon could be a part of this, but she knew he was resting and healing. In time, he would be honored for his bravery in trying to keep Nesara safe, once he was awake and feeling better.

Together, they raise their hands in celebration, the rest of the Valyrian's around them shouting as well. For now, the blood of Valyria stayed strong and went on to live another day.

And as Daenerys glances over at the unconscious bodies of Aenar and Saeresa, she had one thought on her mind. One of the first acts they would do as rulers.

Bring justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their reign has just begun.
> 
> I always find it very hard to write stories where there are many villains and there's so much going on that you have to include as much detail as possible, but I feel like I did a good job here lol let me know because this is the most I've ever written and I'm nervous ngl haha and of course next chapter will bring on the start of their rule - and it's only going to go up and get more crazy from here.
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to shoot me down with arrows like Ramsey did to Rickon (did I use that already? We'll see)? Let me know in the comments, as they always keep me pushing out these chapters and trying to make them better for you. You guys have really been fueling me into writing this. I was so scared initially putting this out there but you guys are so accepting and mean the absolute world to me, and writing this for you has been a great experience and I'm some excited for the story to continue, so let me know what you guys think! Don't forget to follow or favorite if you want to join us on the adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have an awesome day! Wash your hands and stay healthy! :)


	30. Jon: The King and Queen's Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Valyria begins to calm down following the near destruction of their city, the lives of others and their family hangs in the hands of Jon and Daenerys - and what their next move is regarding their rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your comments. They mean the world to me and I'm so happy you're enjoying this story. This chapter is a bit more fluffy compared to others but I needed a bit of a break from the action haha I hope you enjoy! :)

_Jon_

When some of the festivities had calmed down and more people began to return home, Jon finally found the time to head back to his own home with Daenerys and Dan. Taevar and some of the other noblemen had picked up the unconscious king and queen and said they'd 'bring them to where they belonged.'

Which Jon was guessing was a cell. Which was absolutely fine with him.

For a moment in the volcano, he really didn't think he would make it out of there alive. There was a fleeting second where the idea of Jonarys not coming to him terrified his body, and he kept thinking 'what if?' What if their bond wasn't strong enough? What if he really did die and left Daenerys alone? His children without a father?

And yet, that didn't happen. And here he stood. Alive.

It was strange how he had come into his part to play. He could still remember when he was hiding this side of his life from Dan, trying to not have her see that she was a Targaryen, and what a mistake that had been. Instead, he was fully embracing it. He needed to.

For his family and for Daenerys. He wasn't about to just let anything slide past him anymore. He needed to be the man he was meant to be.

By the time he did reach the house though, he could see that blood that streaked onto the stairs, and he could feel himself sigh. It had been because of that bastard in a cell now that these blood marks existed, and yet here was Jon, still allowing him to live.

He would get their due. She would, too. But he needed to remain cautious and careful. If he got ahead of himself, who the hell knew what would happen to his family.

As they walk inside, he glances into the living room and feels his heart slow. There sat Nesara, still unconscious. Her body was in Zaevar's lap, and her head rested on Maelela's thighs. Jon steps into the room with Daenerys and the two children look up.

"Zaevar," he starts quietly, walking over to him. "How are you feeling?"

His brow furrows. "What…what are you talking about?"

"Daenerys told me how you ran out to help Dan. That's very brave of you," he states, seeing the boy smile a bit. It felt nice to see him happy. After what Zaevar had told him, he could only imagine the last time the boy smiled was.

"I couldn't let her do it by herself…she's my friend. We stick together."

Jon smiles at his words. To think this was the same boy who had struck fire at her when they walked into that throne room. Dan and he had come a long way in their time here. He wished he could have seen it but he knew they all had a part to play. "In any way, I'm still proud of you," he says to the boy, resting his hands on his shoulders. "While you could have taken shelter in case something went wrong, you went out and helped her. That's very admirable. And I'm sure she's thankful too."

Zaevar smiles a bit at the compliment but nods. "Thank you, Lord Jon."

"Gods, don't call me that," he mutters, shaking his head.

"But…you're a lord?" Zaevar questions.

He could almost feel Daenerys roll her eyes. That had been the same question Eleana had asked when he said that. "I don't know if Dan ever told you this, but Jon was raised as a bastard for years. He didn't know about his Targaryen heritage for a long time. It's strange for him whenever someone calls him a lord."

"It's going to be even stranger when people start to call you King Jon," Maelela pipes up from where she sits.

Jon raises an eyebrow at her sudden voice, but she shrugs.

"What? You know I'm right."

Quietly, Jon sighs. He did know. He wasn't dumb. He knew that he would have to get over his past and his irks of being called a lord if he wanted to do this with Daenerys. A part of him wished formalities weren't a thing. The only thing he wanted to do was make sure these people were safe. He didn't care if they called him a king or not.

"Either way," he states quietly, looking over at Zaevar and Mae. "I know I'd have to get used to it if we did take the throne, but I don't want you two to call me that…or Nesara when she wakes up. Just Jon, please. Mae's had some practice."

Mae smiles a bit and nods. "I have, that's for sure. Hard practice."

Zaevar's brow furrows he looks at him. "What do you mean 'if?' The people out there _want_ you. More than I've probably seen anyone want anyone nowadays. The throne is yours for the taking."

Jon's brow furrows. "You'd so easily give it up? Just like that? What about your family?"

Zaevar looks down at his sister, breathing slowly. "They stopped being my family the moment Daenerys put Nesara in my arms like this," Zaevar says, his voice dark. "Nesara is barely alive right now. It's a miracle she's even breathing. I knew my father was a horrible person. I always did…but I never thought he would beat his own child this close to…to…"

The boy swallows and looks down at the ground, seemingly fighting back tears. Jon clasps the boy's shoulder, causing him to look up. "She's going to be okay. That girl is a fighter – just like her siblings." A stray tear escapes through Zaevar's eye, but he wipes it away, nodding his head, trying to believe what Jon was saying. Daenerys rests her hand against Jon's own shoulder before descending down to where he kneeled.

"Did you stop the bleeding?" she asks the boy before turning her head to Mae. "He told me you know how to use bandages well? Have you been trained in healing for regular people?"

"I mean, I'm not skilled or anything…I've just been forced to…learn how to deal with wounds," she says simply. Jon could feel his blood boil at that. He knew exactly why she knew that. And he didn't want to even _think_ about it.

"Well, I'm sure you've done a fantastic job," Daenerys says to her softly. "You and Zaevar did well on our journey, and now it's time for you to rest." Zaevar and her share a look, and Jon raises an eyebrow at it.

"What? What is it?" he asks quietly.

Zaevar looks to him. "We…really don't want to go back to the castle without someone with us. I know they're being brought to a cage but I…I'm very nervous if they break out…what they might do to us."

Jon looks at him quietly before nodding his head. "We're all going to go there soon. For now, just relax here. We have to check on Daemon." He looks over at Mae again. "Daenerys told me you helped him as well. How is he?"

"He's…alive. I can tell you that." At his questioning glance, she sighs and nods towards the door. "I suggest you just go see yourself."

Jon shares a concerned look with Daenerys, but they nod and stand, leaving them to rest with Nesara. Daenerys heads out the door first, but Jon takes another glance at the three children, two of which were speaking low to their littlest, words of comfort.

He felt bad for them. Their family was broken. Their mother was bloody mad, their father was an abuser, and they were the poor souls who had to endure both. And he would spend however long trying to get them fixed. He knew from his dream that Zaevar was somewhere in the future, but he didn't know what else.

He still didn't even know if that was a dream or not. Maybe it was just a fantasy. Maybe it was real. But he knew that it was something.

A part of him wondered what Zaevar being there could mean. Could that mean they took them into their family? He would be willing to do that – he really did hate the Galeron's enough to take their children from them, to protect them, but it seemed that when Dan had mentioned Zaevar to Lyanna, the little girl had a small crush on him.

Whatever the case, he knew that one way or another, the Valyrian's would be joining them on whatever they did next. There was no backing out of this now. He and Daenerys had planned this, to take over so the people could be free. And here they were – to their word. A much different way of getting there, that was for sure, but they did it.

Then again, things never seemed to go as planned, did they?

Look at him and Daenerys. They had met under regular circumstances, originally just a political alliance, but if their relationship had been normal, it would have ended in marriage and not in betrayal, killing, and burning innocents. But they found their way back to each other, through literal blood, sweat, and tears. The original plan never works – it's always a plan B for Jon's life.

And at this point, he was starting to accept that.

As he finally walked away from the room the Galeron children were in, he makes his way towards where Daemon had been staying. Quietly, Daenerys opens the door first, peaking her head inside. Dan, who had run towards Daemon's room as soon as they came back to the home, looked up from where she sat at his bedside.

"Daemon? Are you awake?" Jon asks softly.

He doesn't get a verbal response, but he sees the boy's head move towards his direction. Jon walks over and sits at the edge of the bed as Daenerys does the same, looking at him. "Has he spoken?" Daenerys asks Dan.

"Only a little…he's in a lot of pain."

Jon looks over at his son and could only feel more anger take over him. Those pieces of scum had done this to him. Daemon was a lively boy. He was always having fun and playing jokes, practicing his sorcery, and everything else. And here he was, reduced to quietness and pain.

He was going to bloody murder that son of a _bitch._

"Daemon," he starts out quietly. "Can you talk with us at all?"

He watches as the young boy swallows, before slowly nodding his head. "Mae…put stitches in…in me. Hurts…"

Jon's brow raises as Daenerys turns to Dan. "His injuries were that bad?"

"He was whipped, mother. The skin on his back was broken horribly. If she hadn't, I don't know if he would have…made it."

Daenerys looks down at her son as Jon does the same. He reaches over and takes Daemon's hand. His grip was weak, but it was still there. "Do you remember what happened? When they took you? They said you put up a fight but the children didn't see any blood in the castle."

"I…one of the g-guards…took me…tried to b…break out of his…grip…hit me on the head," he breathes out, his voice low. He was exhausted. Jon could hear it. But he needed to listen to him right now, just to see what had happened. And as he had thought, that's what it was.

Jon nods quietly, moving away. "Alright…we're going to be moving into the castle soon. If we hurt you in any way when we're moving you, you let us know, alright?"

Dan's brow furrows, questioning what he was saying, but doesn't respond. Daemon only nods, barely awake, and closes his eyes. Within moments, he was asleep. Daenerys sighs and stands, shaking her head.

"It's better for him to be asleep when we do move everything. That way he doesn't feel pain." Jon stands as he walks out. Dan follows closely behind, the questioning gaze still in her eyes.

As soon as they close the door to let Daemon rest, she crosses her arms across her chest. "Moving into the castle soon? What do you mean? Are we taking over that quickly?"

Jon shakes his head. "I wouldn't say taking over. If I had my way I wouldn't want to move into that castle at all," he mutters, glancing at Daenerys. They both knew of the horrors that had taken place within those walls, and the last thing they needed was for the children to remember it. "But this house is too small for the Galeron children. And our captives are in the castle as well. We can't just leave them there."

Dan raises an eyebrow. "Are you two forgetting that they wanted you as king and queen? Our plan worked. You can do whatever you want!"

Daenerys sighs and rests her hands on the girl's shoulder. "Being a ruler doesn't mean you can do whatever you want, Dan. It means you have the lives of people under you, and you need to make the best choices regarding them. _That's_ what being a ruler is."

Dan bites her lip but nods. "I…I know. But we were going to have to move in there eventually. Might as well get it over with." She glances down at herself. "Besides, I kind of need a bath after the lava."

"We do too," Daenerys chuckles, glancing over at Jon. He couldn't disagree. He was covered in ash from head to foot and was positive there were a couple of cuts that he needed to clean out. But right now his mind was so preoccupied with the two people that had been so close to death in this house.

Nesara looked worse than when Dan had been stabbed. And he didn't know what that would mean for the girl.

"Dan, can I ask you something?" Jon puts forward, looking down at his daughter. She nods her head.

"Of course."

"How long did you know of what Zaevar's family did to his sisters?"

Dan looks up at them and swallows, before rubbing the back of her neck. "I only knew for the day. Zaevar admitted that he knew _we_ knew they were getting beaten, but he revealed what happened to Mae when we were in the forest with the dragons. I was going to tell you but you weren't there, and I wanted you both to be there. Once we saw the children went missing, and we knew his mother and father had something to do with it, I told Zaevar he should just tell you himself. It sounds better coming from him, anyway."

"That must have been a heavy secret to carry," Daenerys says softly.

"I was…but I didn't want to bring it up at a wrong time or do anything like that. The last thing we needed was more family drama." She rubs the back of her neck once more, glancing at where the children had gone. "I just hope that they come through this…that Nesara comes through this. I don't want her to die…she doesn't deserve it."

Hearing Dan speak so openly about dying with Nesara made his heart break in two, but he tried to keep it together for her sake. He hated that she was witnessing so much bloodshed at her age, but at the same time, he knew it was always like this when it came to families like theirs.

"We just have to have faith," Jon reassures her. "And hopefully, she'll be alright after that."

Dan nods quietly, not saying anything else. At that moment, a banging could be heard on the front door and Jon walks over, letting Daenerys start to clean Dan up with a spare clothe. When he opens the door, he finds Taevar standing there.

"Might I ask why the people we elected to rule are in this shab of a house?"

"This house isn't bad," Jon mutters. He had great memories in this home despite what had happened on the outside, but he understood where he was coming from. "Taevar." He sighs and glances around before nodding at him. "Come in here. I want to talk with you about something."

Taevar nods quietly, his feet patting into the house as he walks in. Jon closes the door behind him and moves him to a spare room, looking outside. Daenerys was cleaning the cuts off of Dan's face, speaking softly to her, and the Galeron children were in their chambers, the door shut.

He turns to the man in front of him. "I don't know how long Daenerys and I want to actually stay in the city of Valyria."

Taevar's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"We want to rule – we love the people here and want to make sure you are safe – but this place has never been our home. We want to return back and see my sister, our friends. And we don't know how well we are going to be able to rule from far away…if anything, we wanted to take over from the beginning so we could give you a chance to break free. Those evil _bastards_ just sped up the process. But from here…I don't know if moving to the castle is the right idea."

Taevar looks at him before starting to laugh. Jon's brow furrows.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Jon, you have the Valyrian's all wrong. We elected you because we _want_ to leave." He walks over to a couch and gestures for him to sit. Jon does so, coming over to him. "You think we want to stay in this shit city?"

"I wouldn't call it shit," Jon responds. "The city is beautiful."

"You know what I mean," Taevar says to him quietly. "For years we have been trapped here due to what happened years ago, and have barely been allowed to leave – only for materials from Sothoroyos. I can't tell you how many people I have talked to that have wanted to see the world, to live elsewhere, to go somewhere new. We're Valyrian's. We aren't meant to be locked up in a cage. We're meant to be free. And we know that those rulers in the cells right now never did _anything_ for us. Maybe in the past, their ancestors helped, but now? There's nothing stopping us from leaving this place."

"Then why would you want us to move into the castle?" he asks him.

"Maybe my choice of words were bad. The castle has always just been a symbol of power. While many of the people here united with me in electing you, there still might be some that aren't too fond of Targaryen's coming in and taking over."

"She did say she had loyalists," Jon mutters.

Taevar's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"Saeresa. She said that when she planned to destroy the city, she took out the people who were loyal to her plan and put her elsewhere. We need to send out a search party to find these people…they couldn't have gotten far with the screen we have surrounding the perimeter."

"Will that be your first act as king?" Taevar asks him.

Jon sighs and looks over to where Daenerys was, speaking to Dan. This was what they wanted, but Jon knew it wasn't going to be easy for them to change things so quickly. They needed to be precise and confident in what they chose. Or else their rule would be questioned.

And that was the last thing he wanted. _More_ trouble.

"My first act will be to get my family cleaned and healthy," Jon replies, looking over at the man. "You said to still move into the castle. Why?"

"Like I said, for power's sake. If they see you staying in the same place the king and queen stayed in, it will show you've taken over their lives. It will show you are on top. Plus, you can keep an eye on the traitors. And it _will_ make it easy for a coronation-"

"A coronation? Really?" Jon asks, his brow raised.

"Yes, we need one. It's only tradition. We're going to break many in the coming times, but you deserve to be honored just as much as our ancestors were honored."

Jon smiles a bit at his tone before looking over to where his family sits. Taevar had a point. If he wanted the people of Valyria to take their rule seriously, they would need to move into the castle, and as soon as possible. The quicker, the better. So, he quietly looks to Taevar.

"You wanted to know my first act as king?" he asks the man, who nods at him. "Bring in men to move our few possessions to the castle. I will carry Daemon. Daenerys will carry Nesara. The Galeron children will stay with us until further action is taken on their parents."

"As you wish," Taevar says with a smile, going to leave. Jon stands and sighs, but calls out to him at the last moment.

"Taevar?" The man looks up from where he stood, and Jon nods to him. "Thank you...for being a good friend and loyal to us."

Taevar raises an eyebrow at Jon before chuckling. "It's not about loyalty, Jon. I think you're great, but if I didn't think you would be fit to rule, I wouldn't support you on the throne." He walks towards him and gestures out into the crowd of people cleaning up the debris. "I care for the _respect_ of people out there. I care for the safety of my wife and child. And those rulers in that castle never did anything that solicited any sort of respect from us. Maybe their ancestors did, but for me? I could never support them. You'll always have my sword."

Jon nods, clasping the man's shoulder. "Thank you." Taevar nods, before heading off, barking orders at some of the men to help Jon move his things. Within moments, more people started to come into their home. Daenerys raises an eyebrow as she comes out, looking at him.

"What's happening?"

"Taevar is right." He looks over at Dany, seeing the confusion in her soft eyes. "If we don't move to the castle now, the loyalists that Saeresa has will remain just that – loyal to the other king and queen. We need to show we have power now. If we don't, more bloodshed might follow."

Daenerys bites her lip as she glances back inside the house, watching as men started to pack up their belongings. "But…the children-"

"They will heal inside," he says to her softly, turning to her. "Tell me, Dany. Which do you think is safer? A castle guarded with men who will protect us or a lone house near the sea?"

Daenerys rolls her eyes but sighs. "A castle…I only don't want them to be hurt."

"And they won't. I promise." He leans down and gives her a soft kiss, before pulling back. "We'll move the children ourselves. They will only be touching the material things."

Daenerys nods quietly, heading back inside, agreeing to the plan. And, with one last look out at the crowd, Jon goes back in as well, ready to carry them with him straight to the castle.

* * *

When they did arrive there, Jon forgot how many bloody stairs there were.

It had been a while since he had even stepped foot in this castle out of pure safety from his own mind – the very thought of running into Aenar again had him fucking reeling – but for fuck's sake did a castle really require _this many stairs?_

He didn't consider himself to be out of shape, but fuck if he needed a bloody nap after this. Or maybe he was just tired after what he and Daenerys had done. That could very well be the case as well.

Either way, when they did finally bring the children to appropriate chambers, he was well worn-out. When he placed Dameon in a spare room, he watched as Dan went to his side instantly. She and Daenerys had talked about it while he had been speaking to Taevar and agreed that she would look after her twin brother while Jon and Daenerys got the kingdom and everything else in order.

Since then, he hadn't seen her and had remained doting on him while he rested. A little bit later, Daenerys laid Nesara down to rest in her own room. As soon as Jon walked in, he could tell instantly it was the little girl's chambers. There were dolls on the ground, as well as figurines that she seemed to have stolen from her brother. Flowers laid atop her windows and the bed was filled with frilly stitching that he knew would be the girl's favorite.

Zaevar and Mae watched from the door as Daenerys tucked her in tightly, before resting a soft kiss on the girl's head, whispering in Valyrian, 'May you get heal soon.'

When she stands, she walks to the two children, who were still waiting and watching. "You two can sleep in your own rooms if you wish. She should be fine here resting for the time being."

"I…I never really had a room here," Mae states softly, causing Daenerys to sigh. "But that doesn't matter. I'm going to stay here with her."

"Me too," Zaevar says quietly. "She was really hurt…I know you think she'll be fine but I…I have to keep an eye on her. Just in case." Daenerys looks at him quietly before taking his hand in hers.

"If you wish. I'll have a guard bring in pillows and blankets for you two." The children nod and walk over to the bed that Nesara slept in. Quietly, she and Jon leave the two, closing the chamber's door, before turning to two guards that stood at their side.

Quietly, Jon raises an eyebrow. "Only hours ago you served a different king and queen and yet we're here now. Don't you consider us usurpers?" he asks them.

Of course, Jon didn't think that, but the last thing he wanted was for traitors to be in the very castle he moved them into so they could be protected. The man that stood in front of him lowered his helmet and raises his brow at Jon.

"If we're being honest, I only supported them because if I didn't they would have killed my family," the man reveals. The other guard to their right nods his head, removing his own helm.

"She threatened to cut off my hands if I left."

Daenerys' brow raises in surprise. "Is this how she got all of her followers?"

"Aye," the first guard says. "It's always been by fear with the Valgyeron's. They used to have the most powerful dragons. I don't even know where Saeresa's disappeared off to, but she had one too. If you didn't like what she said, she burned you. She didn't even give you an ultimatum."

"Or, she would get someone to kill you," the second guard confirms. "Any sort of protest and you would lose a limb. It was either take the guard's oath, or be killed, burned, or mutilated."

Jon's brow raises quietly. "The guard's oath?" he asks quietly. That started to sound quite familiar to him.

"It's a swear that you'll devote the rest of your life to the queen and king. I haven't seen my family in years because of it," the first guard says quietly.

"You basically have to give up all possessions," the second guard explains. "You can't marry or have children if you're already alone, but if you do have a family, you have to leave them and go to the castle."

"That's horrible," Daenerys mutters from where she stood, shaking her head. "Well, that's not the case here." She turns to the first guard. "You said you haven't seen your family in years? That oath doesn't mean anything anymore."

The guard's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean as long as you do what you're assigned to do, you can go and see your family as you please. I never understood the point of switching between duty and family – you can have both." She reaches out and rests a hand on the guard's shoulder. "What is your name?"

"Magar," he answers.

"Magar, and-" She looks over to the second guard, who straightens up.

"Laemon."

"Magar and Laemon," Daenerys starts, looking at the two of them. "I want to thank you so far for keeping Valyria safe, but the old oath that was sworn under the king and queen of Valyria is no more. You are free to either stay here or go home to your families."

Magar looks at her with a furrowed brow. "You would really do that?"

"Of course. We're not here to separate families. We're here to heal them," Daenerys answers. Jon feels himself smile a bit. Daenerys knew how to talk with these people well. He supposed he would learn in time.

Magar takes out his sword and plants it to the ground. "While I am thankful for this opportunity to see my family, I request one thing."

"And what is that?"

"I still wish to serve you. It's been years since we've had a caring ruler in Valyria – and I believe you and Jon are the beginning of something great."

Daenerys smiles a bit and nods. "Then that request will be granted." She glances over at the room the children were in before looking back at Magar. "What you can do first before you leave is get pillows and blankets for the children. They are staying with their sister and want to make sure she is okay. If you could do that as soon as you can, that would be great."

Magar nods his head. "Yes, my queen." He nods his head to Jon. "My king." As he goes to leave, Jon felt a slight shiver run through him. It still felt strange to be called that, but maybe it would develop over time.

"There is other news, my queen," Laemon says to her quietly. He blinks and then straightens himself up once more. "I plan to continue serving you as well – as the outside world hasn't been too kind to me."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"I was born a lowborn with not much family, and after a while, they all passed away from illness. I was left alone and was forced to steal to survive. You'd find that many of the commoners who work in the streets are like that as well. Becoming a guard at least gave me a home."

"Well, thank you for sharing that with me," she says to him with a kind smile. "I'll be looking into that soon. But what was this other news?"

"The red priestess that you two brought in when you first came here, Kinvara. The red priests brought her into the castle to rest, but I've gotten word that she is awake now and ready to speak with you."

Daenerys turns to Jon, her brow raised. If anyone needed to answer questions, it was definitely Kinvara, but at the same time, he knew they needed to be careful about this. She had been injured badly. He didn't want to cause the red priestess too much stress.

"Can you take us to her?" Jon requests.

Laemon nods, before grabbing his helm, placing it back on, and heads off back towards the stairs. Quietly, Jon and Daenerys follow closely behind him.

* * *

When they arrived at the chambers where Kinvara was being kept, Jon knew instantly that she was in there before even stepping inside. The torches that stood on the outside were lit fiery red, strong - the kind of flames Kinvara could produce.

And soon enough, after Laemon stepped to the side to allow them some piece, Jon and Daenerys quietly open the door, going into the room. His eyes travel to the bed, where he saw Kinvara laying against the headrest, a book in her hands.

As soon as her eyes separate themselves from the page below her she smiles at the two, closing the novel. Jon could see from her body that she was severely exhausted. She had bags under her eyes and cuts all along her cheeks and neck. There were bruises layered on her skin, some that seemed to be healing and others that seemed fresh.

But the two things he noticed the most was how thin she had gotten, and how much blood was staining her clothes.

"Good gods," Daenerys whispers, walking over to her. "Kinvara…what's happened to you?"

"My queen," she says, but she could hear the pain in the woman's voice. "It's so good to see you." She reaches out and Daenerys hugs her tightly, letting her hands embrace her before moving back. "Jon." She reaches out to him, and he quietly walks over to her. "You got us out of there. You saved me. Thank you."

"I was just doing what we had to do," he reassures her, taking a seat next to where she laid. "We've been more concerned about where you've been. It's been _months_ , Kinvara."

Kinvara sighs and looks between the two of them, letting her hands drop. "When I first came here, I did sort of disappear, if you want to say it like that. The red priests wanted to speak with me, and because I haven't seen them in a long time, I decided to let you settle into your roles here while I met with them."

"And what happened after?"

"I overheard their plan," Kinvara admits quietly. "The king and queen had gone to visit the red priests the next day early in the morning and they told them what they planned to do...I was hiding in the catacombs of the temple due to me visiting the crypts of the former priests...but they saw me. Before I could get away, one of her guards caught me. And then they threw me into the cages."

"The cages?" Daenerys asks, her brow furrowed "What cages?"

"The dungeons," she states quietly, looking at them. "The bottom of the castle. They barely fed me to keep me alive and said they would let me go if I accepted not telling you, but I always said I would. I couldn't just let them burn Valyria down…but no matter what I did, they always hurt me to the brink of death, right up until the day they carried me up the mountainside to that cave. They asked me to help the fire mages, as barely any of the other priests had, but I still said no…I really thought I would die after that beating."

"Fucking hell," Jon mutters.

"When I saw you, I thought it was some sort of vision or a hallucination," Kinvara admits to Jon. "But when I felt light on my face, I knew it was real, that you two had come. I knew they wouldn't get away with what they were planning…but I was terrified it would end in my own death."

"We had no idea you were hidden for so long," Daenerys says. "We thought you might have been planning something."

"Planning something? Not at all," Kinvara states, chuckling a bit. "I've never been a schemer. I only follow what the Lord of Light has planned for the world, and that's been helping you two stay alive. Only this time, it was me who needed the help." She lets her head rest against the headboard once more, letting out a soft sigh. "It's amazing what isolation does…I can barely keep my mouth moving now."

Jon looks at her apologetically. He knew what it was like. After Daenerys had died, he had been alone for months, only stepping towards the wildings for food. It took him a long time to really start talking with the others again, and even when he did begin to talk, he was never good at it, not until he found Dan.

"Well, we're happy you're still on our side," Daenerys says to her softly. "We were afraid we'd lost you."

"Lost me? You couldn't lose me if you tried," Kinvara states, a tired smile on her lips. "Even if I did die my ghost would constantly haunt you saying the same thing - that you're meant to rule and take over the darkness."

"Daenerys' brow furrows. 'The darkness?' What do you mean?"

"I've had…visions while I've been locked away. There isn't much to do while in a cage, and the Lord above us I suppose had something to say. I've been seeing possible outcomes of the future…dangerous outcomes. I told you I don't know what the Lord of Light has planned for you or your children, but I've seen things...possibilities that could happen if we aren't careful where you might rule or where you travel to. Bran in the West…he's not the same. The two of you know that…but there's an evil power within that continent as well, something even darker than the Night King. Something no one knows about."

Jon's brow furrows. "What do you mean? We killed the Night King." What could possibly be worse than that?

"Is that the same as the dreams that Dan had a while ago?" Daenerys asks her.

"I would say it's related, yes," Kinvara responds. "I don't know what it means now, but I know that there's something more coming that we need to prepare for…and I know you two have the power to do so, as the Lord commands."

Jon and Daenerys exchange a quiet look of worry. Why is it that whenever something seemed to be going their way, another prophecy was always thrown towards them?

"I see," Jon says quietly, looking at her. Suddenly, Kinvara begins to cough. Heavily. Daenerys pats the woman's back as she coughs into her hands, the fit lasting for a moment, before she leans back, tired. When she drops her hands, Jon sees that blood was spread across her fingers.

"Oh…lovely," Kinvara mumbles.

Daenerys looks at her worriedly. "Are…are you dying?"

"I don't believe so, my queen," Kinvara states, looking over at her. "But I'm in a lot of pain…I told you, I didn't think I would survive. If blood is coming up…it's probably from something trying to heal." She rests a hand on the girl's shoulder, smiling weakly at her. "You need not worry about me."

Daenerys looks at her quietly before letting out a deep breath. "I…I suppose so. We'll have a guard at your door at all times. If something happens, you let them know and we will be here right away."

Kinvara nods, that same smile on her cheeks. "I knew you would do it."

Jon's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"Take over...you were always meant to rule," she repeats softly. "It was only a matter of time." She closes her eyes and sighs. "I suppose you two are coupling now as well, hmm?"

Jon could see Daenerys' cheeks grow red. "I-well-"

"If you two are ruling over Valyria now it would be quite strange if two 'friends' did it and they weren't together." Kinvara's brow raises at her as she opens her eyes sleepily once more. "So I ask again, are you coupling?"

Before Daenerys could answer, Jon was quicker. "It's more than that," he says softly, reaching over and taking Daenerys' hand. He sees her smile in the darkness of the room, but her eyes showed the same emotions he was feeling. Kinvara chuckles weakly from where she sat, shaking her head.

"I know." The two look at her in surprise and she nods. "I know everything. I just wanted to hear you say it considering you were in denial for Gods knew how long, Daenerys."

Jon's brow raises at Kinvara's statement while Daenerys stands. "Alright, I think that's enough," she states, rubbing the back of her neck. "We're happy you're awake, Kinvara…truly. If you need anything, we're only a guard away."

Kinvara nods at her as Jon stands. "I know, my queen."

With that, the two of them walk out of the room, with Jon quietly closing the door as Kinvara allowed her head to rest. Once it was closed, Daenerys turns to the guard that had come there.

"Take Jon and me to the ruler's quarters. Afterward, I want you to stay outside Kinvara's door and make sure she is taken care of."

"Yes, my queen."

* * *

When they did eventually arrive at where the queen and king usually slept, Jon felt himself twist his nose up in slight disgust at what was in there. Usually, he was a fan of designs that were simple. He really admired how his home had looked because while it was beautiful, it was never too royal-looking.

These chambers, however, were _far_ too flashy. He couldn't count how many colors were on the wall but knew the only reason they were there was to show wealth.

As soon as the guard left, he watched as Daenerys walked over and began to tear down the banners with the Galeron's house sigil, throwing them onto the ground. He walks around quietly, hearing her mutter under her breath before his eyes travel to the bathing chambers. When he steps inside, his brow raises in surprise.

The whole entire room was practically made of gold and marble and extended out into the window. And from what he could tell, someone had already drawn them a bath.

"It seems the handmaidens are on top of their game here," he states, causing Daenerys to look up from where she stood. He gestures for her to come over and she does, before her eyes lock on the tub in front of her, and then travel around the room.

"This is huge," she mutters, her eyes looking around every corner.

"I guess this is what a king and queen live like," Jon states, stepping inside.

Daenerys snorts. "This is almost too much for just two people."

Jon raises an eyebrow as he starts to take off his shirt, needing to bathe. "Are you complaining?"

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at his now shirtless chest before shaking her head, stepping back into the room. He hears shifting coming from inside as he starts to undress. After a day like today, he needed to just relax with the woman he loved and get his nerves out. So, he quietly descends into the bath, igniting the coals that sat underneath it so the water would be as hot as possible.

As he laid there, he heard footsteps and moved his eyes up to the entrance of the bathing chambers, before his brow raises. There stood Daenerys without her clothes, coming over to the tub. "I'm starting to have flashbacks right now," he murmurs, his eyes growing dark with lust.

Daenerys rolls her own. "We might as well take advantage of it." She steps into the tub and the steam rolls off her body, framing it in a way that made it all that much more alluring. When she walks to where he was, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her deeper into the water, causing her to squeal when water dipped onto her head. " _Jon!"_ she chastises.

"What? We can't get cleaned?" he asks her, chuckling softly at her expression. Her bottom lip pops out when he dumps water onto her head, and he laughs when it falls into her eyes. "C'mere."

Daenerys shuffles closer as he grabs a rag, and starts to wipe the ash and soot from her face, focusing on the little details of her cheeks and skin, the freckles that went across her nose, the bits of lavender that sat in her green eyes. He knew this was just a bath, but he wanted to memorize every part of her after nearly dying. If her face was the last thing he remembered, he would be alright with that.

"So," she starts off after a few moments of silence. "I suppose right now is the best time to say this...we did it."

Jon could feel a laugh sneaking up his throat but he pushes it down, instead just smiling a little. "I suppose you are right," he answers, looking at her as he dropped the clothe to the side. She instead grabs it and turns to him, and he raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing with that?"

"If you're going to clean me I might as well do the same for you," she responds, before moving to his cheeks, wiping away the dried blood and soot. He smiles against her movements, watching her with curious eyes. After a moment, she looks up and raises an eyebrow at him. "You quite like staring, huh?"

Jon smiles and pushes her clothe gently away, before pulling her into his arms. "What do we do now?" he asks her softly.

Daenerys bites her lip and nods outside. "We rule, Jon. It's what we planned to do - don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember," he states, chuckling a bit. "I mean…where do we even start? I…I can't even think about ruling the way that our children are…the way that Nesara is…what are we going to do with them? With the king and queen? There's just…so many questions that I have no idea how to answer."

Daenerys looks at him sadly before sighing. "I know. I hardly know how to process what happened either." She pours some water over his hair, running her fingers through it as she washes. He lets out a quiet groan as her hands push and tug at his curls softly, while she raises an eyebrow again at his noises. He nods at her to continue and she only chuckles, shaking her head. "I mean…do you know what we did, Jon?"

He opens his eyes and looks at her, seeing the small hint of power develop in her eyes, with the tiniest of a smile.

"We saved Valyria from a volcano. From two scheming rulers who planned to kill all these people. Our _daughter_ helped redirect lava into the sea." She shakes her head in disbelief and goes back to working on his curls. "I mean, if you would have told me that would be my future years ago, I would have thought you were mad."

"I as well," he murmurs, watching her brow furrow as she washed his hair. It was so adorable seeing her concentrate on something so small as cleaning his curls. He was used to Queen Daenerys, the ruler of Meeren, with an iron fist and dragons at her side. If you didn't like what she proposed, then you were in for trouble.

But here she was, washing his hair with the utmost concentration. It was the cutest damn thing he'd ever seen.

She raises her brow again once she catches him smiling dorkily up at her. "Jon, are you listening to me?"

"It's hard to listen when a beautiful woman is washing your hair as if it's the most important thing in the world." At that she steps away, shaking her head and he laughs, before pulling her back to him. "Don't stop. I promise I'm listening. It is bloody mad."

Daenerys smiles a little and rests her hands back in his hair. "Well…there are many things that have happened that I didn't think would be my future…but here we are."

"Here we are," he murmurs, looking up at her. She moves her hand to where his knee was under the water and he cringes a little, forgetting he had hurt it earlier. Her brow furrows as he pulls it up out of the water for her to see. "Cut it while fighting Aenar," he explains.

Daenerys nods. "We'll have to get that bandaged up." She looks up at him and sighs softly. "I still can't believe they were going to kill all of whom was here. That's just…" She swallows and glances at the ground. "That sort of sounds like what I did at King's Landing, to be honest."

"Hey," he starts off, his voice firm. He moves her head up to look at him, her eyes filled with regret. "What you did wasn't of your own accord. You know it wasn't. What Saeresa planned on doing was completely her own mind. No Bran. No poison. Nothing. She is truly mad. You are not. I know you, Dany. Stop thinking about that."

Daenerys swallows and nods, before leaning in and giving him a soft kiss on the lips, filled with a gentle passion he so rarely received for so long. After a moment, she pulls back, and he suddenly dumps water onto her head, causing her to gasp in shock. "Jon!" she exclaims.

"Oh be quiet and let me wash your hair. You did the same for me," he states, and to that, she only shakes her head and turns around, giving him access to her back. Once he was there, he starts to run his fingers through her wet curls, before sighing. "I don't think we should do anything until the children are healed."

She turns her head slightly to look at him while he starts to run soap through her hair. "You really believe so?"

"I do. I mean, we can't just become a king and queen without one of our children by our side. And what of Zaevar, Mae, and Nesara? We don't even know what we're going to do with them regarding their parents…because obviously, they can not go back to them," he explains.

"Right…I wanted to talk to you about that," Daenerys says softly, turning her body back to face him once he runs water through her hair again. His brow raises as he sees that look come into her eyes, that same look he had seen multiple times before whenever she had something serious on her mind. "I…agree that they should never go back to the parents…but where else would they go?"

"They…have others who would support them."

"They're the children of two mad rulers, Jon," she whispers softly. "I mean, think about it…if I was to die – I know you don't want to think about that but _what if_ – and you were not there to take care of them? Who would take them in besides Arya? Or our closest advisors? The children of someone who everyone thought was mad? Not a lot of people would be willing. And the Galeron's don't have a lot of supporters here."

Jon's brow raises again. "Then who do you suggest?"

"I…I thought maybe we could."

He blinks once, twice, before he comes to his senses. "You want to take in these children as our own?"

"I – I didn't say make them a Targaryen or anything like that," she corrects quietly. "I mean…if they wanted to, they could. But who else would they be more protected with than us? We've been looking after them for months now and…and I don't want to see them get hurt again."

Jon looks at her quietly before sighing. "Is this about you wanting a third child?" he asks her softly.

Daenerys shakes her head. "Jon, it doesn't mean I want to stop trying – we've only just begun," she chuckles a bit, resting her hands against his arms. "But you and I _both know_ that they are not safe outside these walls, at least not yet. They may be the children and be innocent, but I know people, and I know that when the parents of children do something horrible, those same feelings they have towards the parents can be directed onto the child – my family as an example."

Jon bites his lip. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it too. Mae had become a sort of a surrogate daughter to him in the past six months while she had been staying at their home. He had tried to make her feel as welcomed as he could and she and the other children got along just fine.

But taking in Zaevar and Nesara? Zaevar was a fine boy, but he could tell he had some inner issues going on at the same time, especially now that he just witnessed his family basically almost committing mass genocide. And Nesara…the poor girl was barely alive. He didn't even know how she would react to something like this when she awoke.

But looking into Daenerys' eyes, he realized with a start that she _really wanted this._ He hadn't seen this need or desire in a long time for something other than his own children. Her lip was quivering and she was shaking slightly, almost like she was afraid he would say no. But in reality, all he wanted was to make Daenerys happy.

So, he rests his hands against her face and strokes her cheek. "We can take them in, Dany." His words allow her to let out a sigh of relief, a soft smile coming onto her cheeks. "But I don't know how…accepting of the idea they might be at first. They just went through probably one of the most traumatic experiences of their life."

"I didn't say we propose it to them now," she says to him. "I agree with you on waiting for the children to heal before doing anything major. Once they are awake and we know for sure they are alive and well…we will continue to do what we planned."

Jon nods quietly, watching as she takes more water and dribbles it down her sides, washing the soot off of her arm. He bites his lip and sighs. "I've been thinking a lot about what Kinvara was telling us."

Daenerys brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"Dany, I know you're not dumb," he states, his voice blunt, causing the girl to pause and let out a quiet breath. "That there's something 'darker' than the Night King? What the hell could that mean? Could it be Bran?"

Daenerys sighs and looks at him. "He did watch us for a long time…he almost caused our daughter to die."

"But…worse than the Night King?" Jon questions, his brow furrowed. "How much worse can someone be than him? He literally brought the dead back to life and turned them into monsters. I really don't know what else."

Daenerys bites her lip. "This world is full of mysteries, Jon…how can your brother see into the past and the present? Even the future?"

"He's not my brother," Jon mutters darkly.

Daenerys brings a hand to his cheek, her touch instantly calming down the bubbling anger he had. "Even so, that's absolutely mind-boggling – but things like that exist in this world. Our children have powers. Many people here have powers. It's not unlikely that Bran might be…something else."

"But she said it was even worse than Bran," Jon whispers, looking up at her. "What could that even be?"

Daenerys sighs quietly and shrugs her shoulders. "I really don't know, Jon…we just have to take these things touch and go. Right now, Bran is ironically the least of our problems. He probably doesn't even know we are here due to this place being shielded by this force that the red priests created…he'll be a worry when we leave."

Jon nods quietly, looking at her again. "Taevar talked to me earlier." Daenerys raises a brow, nodding for him to go on. "He was the one who asked about us moving in here…and when I told him we didn't plan to stay, he seemed on board. I think a lot of the Valyrian's just want to leave. Build something new."

Daenerys bites her lip, letting her head rest against the edge of the tub. "You're not wrong…but not all of them want to." She glances over at him. "I think it's more the dragon riders and their close friends. The powerful ones. They want to go somewhere and establish their own families, dynasties…away from this place. But with the commoners…they just want a better life here. Better buildings, better economics…things like that."

Jon nods quietly, looking over at her, and he feels himself smile. When he and Daenerys had first met, he had only ever seen the battle side of the queen. He had never seen her actively think for what the people wanted, for what she wanted to do – because she never got the chance. And now, he was witnessing it in full. Her brow furrowed softly in concentration and her eyes searched the bathwater, seemingly lost, looking for answers. Quietly, he grabs her arm gently and pulls her closer in the water. She looks up at him as he settles her right above his lap, before leaning up and kissing her slowly.

It takes her mere seconds to respond out of pure surprise, but she wraps her arms around his neck, moaning softly into his mouth, causing a twitch of arousal to spark down below, but he keeps his cool. When he pulls back, he rests his forehead against hers and sees the most stunning small smile appear on her lips.

"What was that for?"

"For how good you look doing this," he murmurs, resting another kiss on her lips.

Her brow furrows when he pulls back. "What do you mean?"

"Ruling," he says softly, running his hands up and down her arms. "I never really got to see this side of you in Westeros – only the battle-ready part. I saw a little bit in Meereen but I was always so busy with training and healing half the time that I never got to really witness it…but Kinvara is right. You are meant to rule. The little spark you get in your eye at the very idea of helping these people…it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He sees her cheeks turn a dark red at his words, but she smiles again at him. "I…I only want to help those less fortunate," she responds quietly. "I grew up with nothing, always on the run with my brother until I was older. I just want to give others a better shot at living in this world…even if, to others, it's not that much."

"But that's not it," he continues. "You're not just a sweet ruler – you're ruthless."

She raises an eyebrow. "And you _like_ that?"

"I like that you use it for the good of the people around you," he answers softly. "A leader can be ruthless and be awful, but for you, you use it against your enemies. You don't take no for an answer when it threatens the lives of others. You don't take chances. And that's exactly the kind of queen this world needs. One who helps the innocent but is ruthless towards her enemies." He bites his lip and glances at the ground. "And I feel so _stupid_ for not realizing that ages ago."

Daenerys sighs and rests her hands against his cheeks again. "Jon, it's in the past. What happened, happened." She leans down and presses her lips against his firmly, trying to let out any kind of emotion she felt towards him at that moment. When she pulls back, she presses a soft kiss against his nose. "Besides. I'm not the only person doing it this time." She raises her brow at him, looking down. "What do you want to happen here, my king?"

Jon shakes his head and chuckles a bit. "Gods, don't call me that."

"Why?" she asks, a small smile on her cheeks. "It's what you are. It's better to just embrace it – because I _know_ you can do it."

Jon looks at her quietly, seeing the pride in her eyes when she said that. He had never met someone who had so much faith in him for one collective thing. Maybe the closest he had was Sam and Sansa – Sam for him being Lord Commander and Sansa with the battle against Ramsey.

With Sam, it had been because they were friends, close friends, and he wanted Jon to succeed much more than any of the other possibilities there. With Sansa…well, he didn't even want to think about that treacherous _bitch,_ and at the same time, she had only trusted him to get back her home so she could have it for herself - right where she was now.

But with Daenerys, all he could see was encouragement and faith, someone who would have his back no matter what. He knew he would always do the same for her, but seeing her with that smile made this feel twenty times more worth it.

"I suppose," he murmurs, glancing down at the bathwater.

"So?" she asks softly. "What is it you want?"

Jon glances up at her and then nods, his words finally coming to him. "I think we need to make up two councils."

Daenerys' brow raises again. "Two? I thought we would only need one?"

"For us to take when we leave here."

Her brow furrows as she listens in, tilting her head quietly. "Alright…keep talking."

"We're going to be leaving here anyway, Daenerys," he explains. "Although these people look to us as rulers – as the people they chose – let's be honest. There is absolutely no way we are going to be staying in this city."

Daenerys nods. "You do have a point. But what of the citizens here?"

"That's where the two councils come into play," he continues. "We make up one that will come with us – a hand, a master, a healer, anything we could need that we think we would need. These are the people that will help us settle the dragon riders into the normal world again."

Daenerys bites her lip, clearly thinking about his words. "What do you mean by 'settle?' Because you know…some of them will want power."

"And we can give that to them," he states. At her confused glance, he continues. "Think about it, Daenerys. You have many people who already follow your rule. You have a whole entire bay of cities that will bow to you. The dragon riders want to leave Valyria and go somewhere new. If they want power, they can rule over those cities for you in your leave. You've been having trouble with Astapor and Yunkai. _They_ can be the solution. Not some marriage alliance."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at him, a slight smirk on her lips. "Was this your plan all along so no one would marry me?"

"Completely," he answers, trying to keep his face serious, but once she began to laugh he broke, a small smile coming onto his lips. "I'm serious, though…these dragonriders, Taevar included, know that there's more to the world. They don't want Saeresa's life. They want freedom and the ability to have power again like they used to. We can give that to them by having that barrier broken down and letting them out to the world. The red priests are on our side – it's just a matter of patience."

"What of the loyalists?" she asks. "The ones who are loyal to the old king and queen?"

"We have them killed." Her brow raises in complete shock. "Let me rephrase – they either let go of their old ideals of slavery and torturing that their rulers possessed and come to terms with what the real world wants, or they can die in their old world. Simple as that."

She stares at him, and he sees a mix of emotions filtering through her eyes, but one he recognized instantly – desire.

"What is it?" he chuckles.

" _Now_ you're sounding like a king," she murmurs, her arms wrapping around his neck before resting her forehead against his own. "And what of this second council you bring up?"

"Remember when you went to Westeros and left Daario in charge of Meereen?" he asks her, to which she quietly nods. "It would be something like that, except more than one person. First, we establish the new kind of lifestyle here – the ones the commoners want. We fix the city, listen to their needs, and build something better. Once we feel that the city can sustain itself-"

"We get the council," Daenerys finishes for him. He nods.

"Completely. We select people we know we can trust, who know their craft. And while we travel back to our home, our _real_ home, they can keep the city running from afar."

Daenerys was quiet, her eyes searching his own for a moment until her fingers start to run through his hair once more. "You really have thought this all out, huh?" she whispers softly to him.

He tilts his head slightly, his brow furrowed. "If we were going to rule, we had to come up with this beforehand anyway."

She hmms and leans down, kissing him, but this one was filled with intent and need. He could easily feel her desires leaking through her movements, and he knew exactly what she wanted. But after a moment, a sudden thought crosses his mind and he pulls away to look up at her.

"Where's the egg we fond?"

She raises her brow, surprised at his sudden withdrawal. "You told the red priests to grab all of them. I'm assuming they're somewhere in the castle."

"No, no," he states, shaking his head. "The one I held in the cave…did we leave it there? Was it destroyed?"

At his words, he sees a soft smile spread across Daenerys' lips before she shakes her head. "No…I took it with me."

His brow raises in shock. "You actually took it with you? When you had the children and everything?"

"It was the last one there. I couldn't just leave it." He visibly lets out a sigh of relief, letting his head rest against the edge of the tub much like she had earlier. Daenerys tilts her head slightly in confusion. "Why were you so concerned about one egg, Jon?"

He looks up at her before sighing softly. "I…I don't know, it sounds strange when I think about it now."

"You can tell me," she encourages him softly. "I'm not one to judge about these things."

Jon looks up at her, nothing but sincerity in her eyes before he quietly spoke. "I…don't know. I felt some sort of connection to it. I had never had a dragon egg in my hands before but it felt…alive. Like it was meant for…I don't know, me or something. Like I told you, it sounds strange."

"It's not strange at all," Daenerys instantly answers. "I had the same feelings."

His brow raises in surprise. "Really?"

She nods gently, letting her hands rest on his shoulders again. "When I first received my dragon eggs, everyone told me they were stone and would never be real dragons, but I felt a connection to them like there _was_ something alive in there. And because of that, they were born from the flames, because I trusted myself. Dragonriders always form bonds with the dragons they ride. Dragons can have multiple riders throughout their life, but…when you feel a connection to just the egg, you know that it's meant to be yours."

"I don't know how to hatch a dragon egg, though."

"Think of our house words, Jon."

His brow furrows before he speaks. "Fire and blood…well, the fire part is easy with us, but what about…blood?"

"When I hatched Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion, I put them in a pit with my dead husband, and with the witch that burned at the stake. While I'd prefer to keep the dead husband part out this time," she starts, and he feels himself smile at her words. "We do have people that would be…good for that."

Jon sighs and lets his head rest again. "I know that, but I told you, burning is too clean of a death for them." He looks up at her. "I want them to suffer for what they did."

"Who says that the fire has to be the only thing that harms them?" Daenerys asks. "We can torture them as long as we want, but keep them alive until the very moment we want that egg to hatch. Think about it, Jon."

He sighs and bites his lip before looking back at her. "Is there another way of using blood beside a human? I…I'm not entirely comfortable with it...I know they deserve to die but...sort of want to avoid burning as many people as possible," he admits quietly, which causes her to nod. She understood that want too after what they had been through.

"I've never used any other way, but considering dragons actually haven't been as extinct as we thought, maybe the red priests might know something different." Jon nods quietly. As much as he did want those two to suffer, he was more or less thinking about the other dragon eggs. It wasn't like they could just hatch them all in a pit. That would be maddening.

"What of the dragons we have now?" he asks her. "Visenya, Jorharion, and Jonarys? How did they hatch?"

"They hatched when I awoke," Daenerys answers. "I don't know where they were when it happened, but when my eyes opened, Kinvara told me the dragons hatched. That's how she knew I was awake."

Jon nods, letting out another sigh. "Well…hopefully there's something else."

Daenerys nods before her fingers start to play with his curls again. "Hmm…"

He raises an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Suddenly, a smirk comes onto her lips, one that sends blood straight to his cock. He knew that smirk. "Jon Targaryen…father of dragons." She presses her lips again to his, one he returned eagerly, his arms wrapping around her body, keeping it close to him. When she pulls back after a moment, he lets his hand rest on her cheek.

"Dragon," he corrects quietly.

"No. _Dragons_ ," she answers. "Think about it – Jonarys, because you've bonded with him, and this new dragon if we hatch it."

Jon raises an eyebrow, letting the name linger. It was something he never thought he would have, dragons of all things, but listening to her say it, he felt something he didn't think he would _ever_ feel.

Power.

"It's…quite the name," he answers quietly, looking up at her. "But I wouldn't want to steal it away from you."

"Steal it? No, ñuha jorrāelagon," she whispers, her fingers stroking his hair. "We would share it as one. Because that's what you are to me." She nudges her nose against his, before giving it a soft peck. "I haven't met a single person in this cruel world that understands me the way that you do, but I would never ask for anything else. And if I had to share that title with anyone, it would be you, Jon."

That was enough for him to pull her close again, pushing his lips on hers, but this time, it was full of ferocity, tongues instantly twisting against each other, fighting for dominance, her hands tangled in his curls. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve her kindness after what he had done. But hearing her say that, after everything they had witnessed and done, was the hugest fucking turn-on he had ever experienced.

When he pulls back from her, breath heavy, saliva practically dribbling from their lips, he looks at her, eyes dark. "What am I, Dany?"

Her brow furrows at his words before she rests her hands against his cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"What am I? To you? To the world?"

Daenerys smiles gently before resting her lips against his once more. After a moment, she pulls back and smiles again. "You're a dragon king, Jon. _My_ dragon king. And nothing is going to stop you. Not Saeresa, not Aenar, not Sansa or Bran or anyone from Westeros. _No one."_

Her hand reaches down under the water to where his cock was, hardened and wanting for he didn't know how long now, but had pushed it back to have a moment with Daenerys. Now, though? All he wanted was to lay with her after the day they had. And the way her fingers wrapped around his shaft, he could tell she wanted it too.

"Dany," he warns.

"I don't want to fuck in that bed," she whispers to him. "Not yet. I want you right here in the tub." Before he could even protest, she had slipped herself over him so quickly that his hands gripped onto her side, clutching her skin at the sudden tightness that enveloped him whole.

" _Fuck, Dany,"_ he groans, resting his forehead against hers.

She presses her lips against his, but he feels her smirk against his own, which if possible makes him harder. When she pulls back, her eyes open and she looks right into his own, before slowly moving up and down, not taking her eyes off of his for a second.

They spoke a soft promise to him in that moment, one that said 'we're truly in this together now,' and with each slow movement of her body sliding against his, he could feel it, with her heartbeat, her breath, everything in her person. They were locked in, and he wouldn't want it any other way.

His arms wrap tightly around her as he suddenly pulls her flush against him, lips locking onto hers, as his pace starts to pick up under the water, his cock filling her even more with each stroke. She moans into his mouth, her fingers digging into his skin, clutching onto him. Water starts to puddle out of the tub as he moves as quickly as he could, but he found that because of the liquid around them, it wasn't good enough.

"Jon," she whimpers, her eyes opening again, hooded and clouded with lust. He stops his movements and looks up at her before suddenly standing, still balls deep within her, lifting her as he did. He got flashbacks to their first night here together, except this wasn't just some house near the sea.

This was a castle. And they _owned it._

Jon was never one for power. He had never wanted it when he was younger, even up until a couple of years ago. At first, he had just wanted respect and a sense of duty – to be important to something other than being treated as some bastard. Then, when he found Dan, all he wanted was to be a good father and keep her safe. But now?

Now he wanted more. He wanted to rule with Daenerys. He wanted to take down their enemies as they had just done before - together. He wanted to build a new world with her – together.

She had said back then that she wanted to break the wheel? He didn't want to just break it anymore. He wanted to _smash it_ to fucking _pieces._

"Take me to bed," she murmurs against his lips as he stands, stepping out onto the floor.

"Don't need to tell me twice," he growls. As soon as they step into the room, Daenerys jumps out of his arms, sliding out quickly to his disappointment, but then pushes him onto the bed, roughly.

He stares up at her sudden intensity but sees the hunger in her eyes, and within seconds, she was on top of him again, taking him fully inside of her. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and close, as she lets out _quite_ the loud moan, before bringing her hand to her mouth, embarrassed, her cheeks red.

But his hand instantly moves up and pulls her hand away, his eyes locked on hers. "Don't you _dare_ cover your mouth," he grunts, his voice husky against her ear as he bucks up into her. "I want them to hear you scream my name, Dany. I want them to _know you're mine."_

To emphasize his point, he grabs her body and stops her from moving before pulling himself out completely out of her. She looks at him, clearly agitated, before he shoves his length back deep inside her, as hard as he could, their flesh slapping against each other. Her brow furrows in surprise at the sudden thrust and she moans again, her head tilting back and her back arching. Only this time she doesn't cover her mouth for him.

"That's it…just like that," he murmurs against her skin, feeling her shudder against him as she rode him. "Keep doing that, my dragon – _fuck, keep going."_

Her hands clutch onto his shoulders as she moved her body, head resting against his own, while he thrust up into her. As she held onto him, it gave him the perfect opportunity to sink his mouth down onto one of her nipples, swirling his tongue around her already sensitive nub. She moans at his contact, throwing her head back as her hips ground against his.

He continues the movement, his tongue moving back and forth between both nipples, his fingers keeping her steady as he moved himself up into her, savoring the feeling of her tight wet walls gripping him tightly, almost embracing him. After a moment, he slams his lips back to hers, hands digging into her hair as his pace increased.

"Tell me again," he growls into her ear, feeling her body shake against his voice. "Tell me what I am."

Her eyes connect with his own, desire-ridden, and needful. And then, ever so softly, she leans in and presses her lips against his once more, her passion filling his head completely, until she pulls away and nuzzles her nose against his. "You're my _king,_ Jon – _seven hells, **fuck,** \- _and I…I'm your queen," she gasps, her eyes closing in shock as his hand comes down and starts to rub circles around her clit. "Oh, _fuck."_

"That's my girl," he groans against her neck as his body bucks up against her. "I want you to cum for me, Dany, right now." His eyes connect with her own again, as his lips lean in and nibble on her lower lip. "Can you do that for me?"

She swallows and nods, her breath nothing but gasps at this point.

"Good," he whispers before his fingers reach back down and circle around her clit once more, before slamming his cock deep within her. That combination of movements seemed to do it for her, and she was burying her head into his shoulder, her fingernails hanging on so tightly to his skin that he knew she had drawn blood, practically screaming his name into his flesh as she shook around him, her chest heaving from the pleasure.

While she rode out her pleasure he moved his pace quickly to find his own release, not taking his eyes off of her for a second, until a few moments later he could feel himself fall apart, letting out a deep guttural growl as his body shook and spasmed, filling her with his seed. His arms held her close, not wanting to let her go, not even for a second, while the back of his head rests against the bed, basking in the glow of their coupling.

After a moment, he feels himself open his eyes and he sees her looking up at him from where she had collapsed onto his chest, and after that he falls fully onto the bed, his body resting against the furs, still sheathed inside her, rubbing her back.

"Are you alright?" he asks her softly. He knew he had been a bit rough. A part of him didn't know what came over him, but he knew it had to be something related to everything going on.

"I'm alright," she answers back to him, smiling a little. "Where did that come from?"

His brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"The…" She leans up, finally slipping out of him, and he immediately misses her warmth. "I don't know…the king stuff…I never thought of you to be… _aroused_ by that."

Jon could feel his cheeks redden slightly at her comment but he pulls her close and rests his hands against her waist, feeling her let out a soft breath. He could sense why she was nervous - that all of a sudden he was feeling good about what they were doing.

"I'm not aroused by me having power," he says to her, his fingers stroking up her skin. "I'm aroused by us – on what we have done. What we've been through…everything has led us to this moment – and I can only hope that means good things in the future as well."

He leans in and kisses her, her body melting into his, her hands intertwining with his own. After a moment, she pulls back, swallowing.

"You really scared me today, you know that?" Before he could ask what, she continues. "Going off in that volcano…I know that you had to and that we didn't have much of a choice if we wanted them to pay for what they had done but…doing it without me there – I can't tell you how extremely frightened I was that you…that we…"

She couldn't get the words out. Jon brings his hand up to her hair, stroking the still wet tendrils from their bath away from her face. He could almost feel her fear when she spoke of it.

"I know what I did was impulsive," he says softly, looking up at her. "But you need to understand that I can't always stay hidden away waiting for other people to fight my battles. You know that."

"Of course I do," she interjects, her brow furrowed. "It's one of the things that made me fall for you, Jon. You're as stubborn as a bloody ox." That made him chuckle a bit, but he lets her keep speaking. "It's more…" She sighs and glances at the furs beneath them before her eyes move back to his. "I hate when you do these things without me," she states bluntly. "We agreed to do this together and when you go off, trying to 'save the world' because you want to protect me and the children…I feel like you don't think we can help you. That _I_ can help you."

"Daenerys, I know you can," he whispers to her, trying to show it in his eyes that what he was saying was the truth. "Out of any woman I have ever met, you're the fiercest one out there, and I know you would do anything to protect the people that you love…but you have to understand that it's something entirely new for me."

Her brow furrows once more. "What does that mean?"

"I…" He swallows and tries to find his words. "When I was younger, the people I had to protect never mattered that much to me. I mean, it was my home, my people in the North, but it was nothing compared to what this is _now._ I wanted to protect the world from the darkness that would consume it, and after that battle finished, I didn't think I would ever experience that need to protect ever again. But then I met Dan, and Daemon, and saw you again."

His hand travels up to her cheek, stroking softly.

"I had never felt such an overwhelming need to protect the family that I never thought I would have. The very idea of losing you…or the children…it tears me apart. I know that you wanted to stay and help me – I understand that completely. But _you_ need to see my point of view…I can't lose you. I can't lose this. If I did… _I_ would be lost."

Daenerys stares down at him, her eyes searching his own, before her soft lips open to speak. "And you don't think _I_ would be lost if I lost you or the children?"

He sees her eyes were filled with slight hurt at his statement and he sighs. "I didn't mean it like that, Dany…I meant you could live without me. You have hundreds of thousands of supporters. And I knew that if I _did_ die there…you and the children would be safe. I know you're powerful. I know _they're_ powerful. But the idea of you dying terrifies me."

Daenerys looks at him before moving her gaze down to where his old wounds were. "How could you even think I could live without you?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. He could almost feel the tears coming out of her eyes.

"Dany…"

"I was in a dark place when you died, Jon," she replies, moving her gaze back to his own. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "The _only thing_ that kept me alive was my children. That was it. I know that you think because you're the man or the father that you always have to protect us but for _fuck's sake, Jon._ We _aren't_ an ordinary family. I can command _dragons_. Your daughter can _summon_ fire. Our son is a bloody _healer_. We are _meant_ to work together and stay alive. _Together._ That's the only reason we're even ruling right now – because we're doing this _together."_

A stray tear escapes her eyes as her lower lip quivers. Jon quietly brings a hand up to her cheek, wiping away the tear. "I'm sorry," he whispers to her. "Truly…I'm sorry for worrying you and our family. I know what I did was frightening…but I promise in the future, we fight together."

He leans up and presses his lips against hers, feeling her let out a soft sigh once more. When Jon pulls back, he nuzzles his face against her neck, holding her close, reveling in her scent.

After a moment though, he pulls back and looks up at her, a curious expression on his face.

"We're going to need new crowns."

She lets out a laugh that's more of a sputter, bringing her hand to her mouth. A few leftover tears escape from her laugh but she wipes them away, shaking her head. "You're thinking of _that? Right now?_ "

He feels his cheeks redden but he shakes his head. "Not actively, of course. It's just a thought that passed through my head," he chuckles, looking up at her. "If we're going to be ruling soon, we can't wear the same things _those_ people wore. We'd need something different. Something us."

Daenerys chuckles a bit and lets her hands rest against his shoulders. "I'm sure we can do something like that." She leans down and presses her lips against his again. When she pulls back, her voice lowers and she swallows. "If…if we're not doing anything until the children are healed…what are we going to do with…"

Jon nods his head, knowing what she was talking about. He feels her hands drop to his chest, silently resting them against his skin. "We'll deal with it when we can. For now, they can rot below us for all I care. Besides…as much as I hate them, I don't want to do anything until Nesara is awake. The children were hurt by them but…seems wrong to just kill their parents without their say."

"Do…should we have a trial?" Daenerys asks. Jon raises an eyebrow and she continues. "I'm not saying they won't be convicted, but most of Valyria doesn't know their full plan, of what they had wanted to do. They only know that there's a reason as to why they are locked up now. If we had a trial, they would be forced to confess what they had done, to whom and where, and what they were planning to do. That way…any doubters of why we locked them up can see the evil they truly are and we can avoid any anarchy that comes from this sudden…change in monarchy."

Jon slowly nods, digesting her words. "I like the way you think," he states quietly after a moment, looking up at his lover. "I think that might be a way to go…but for now we just need to rest and hope the children will be okay. Kinvara as well. We'll talk more with the people tomorrow."

Daenerys nods, moving her head down to rest against his chest, her body sinking into his own. He pulls the furs over on top of them, holding her close to him. He could die happily like this. Daenerys cuddled into his chest, his children not far from him, a possible threat gone from their lives. But he knew they had much more to do.

And as sleep finally started to overtake them, Daenerys' voice rings out. "And can we please redecorate this castle? The colors make me want to vomit."

Jon snorts at her request, his chest heaving with laughter, and he could feel her smile against his skin. But he leans down and kisses her forehead once the laughter subsides. "Anything for you, my queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness overload or boring chapter? Idk lol
> 
> Valyrian translations for the win:
> 
> ñuha jorrāelagon - my love.
> 
> Honestly this chapter was going to be longer, around 20,000 words, but Jon and Daenerys' conversation took up so much space so I cut it off here lol I think it was a conversation they needed to have because not everything can be about action - gotta have some politics and ruling in there as well lol but I promise next chapter will have some crazy stuff - and some big reveals. You'll see :) just need a bit of a fluff break haha
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to fight me in a battle for Winterfell? Let me know in the reviews, as they always help me put these chapters out quicker for you guys. Honestly, thank you for making this story so much fun to write and I'm so happy you're enjoying this so much. This has been the highlight of my weeks because of all this darkness we're experiencing in the world right now and I'm so happy I can bring a little light into your lives when you read this - it really makes my heart swell to hear what you guys have to think and feel about this, so keep the reviews coming - as you are all amazingly awesome! Don't forget to follow or favorite if you want to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have an awesome day! Wash your hands and stay healthy! :)


	31. Daenerys and Daemon: The Coronation, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the kingdom prepares for the coronation of the new king and queen, a concerning manner arises that Daenerys and the rest of her family must deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments on the last chapter - they mean the world! :) I hope you enjoy!

_Daenerys_

"I swear to the bloody gods above us, I'm going to murder him."

Daenerys shakes her head as she looks down at the note she was just given by Mae, letting out a deep sigh, but a smile was laced upon her lips. Maelela stands with her hands crossed in front of her, chuckling at Daenerys' reaction.

"Don't hurt me, I'm just the messenger."

Daenerys rolls her eyes before she turns her gaze on the young girl. "I could never be mad at you, Mae. This is just always what he does." She places the note down and walks over to the balcony that overlooked the city, her eyes moving through the crowds beneath her as they went in and out of the castle. "He'll come up with these ideas that'll take a whole day to make and he'll disappear. It's a guessing game whenever he comes back. He'll bring back food or gifts or whatever."

Mae walks over to her, looking down as well. "Isn't that a good thing, though?" Daenerys raises an eyebrow at the young girl, and she continues. "I mean that Jon cares so much about your happiness he wants to keep giving you things."

Daenerys sighs quietly, a tiny smile on her lips. "It _is_ a good thing. I'm not saying I am not grateful – just wish he didn't disappear without telling me sometimes." Her legs move back towards where the desk was in the solar, looking at the variety of letters she had received over the past month. "As long as he comes home safely, I suppose I shouldn't mind."

"He will be," Mae replies. "You know he will."

Daenerys looks up from where she sat and a look of realization overcomes her face. "Oh, right. I wanted you to try something on. Remember when I had a handmaiden taken your measurements?"

Mae nods quietly as Daenerys walks over to a closet in the room. Quietly, she shuffles through dresses and then pulls out one that was meant for a younger woman, and looked to fit Mae perfectly. It was a dark red with black stitching across the sleeves, and little imprints of roses along the lines. She walks over to Mae and smiles gently at her.

"Try this on. I had it custom-made for you for the coronation," she says to her softly.

Mae stares at the dress before her eyes move back to Daenerys as if asking 'is this really mine?' Daenerys pushes the dress gently into the girl's hand, nodding. Mae takes it and goes behind a partition in the room, as Daenerys walks over to the desk, letting her body rest against the structure. She could hear clothes shuffling and falling as Mae tried her hardest to get on the dress as quickly as possible.

Within a minute, she steps out, the dress now around her. It fit her perfectly and hugged at every moment is could flowing down to the bottom. Daenerys smiles brightly as she walks over to where Mae was, bringing her towards a mirror. "There we go. Beautiful."

As soon as Mae saw herself in the mirror, she brings a hand to her mouth in a soft gasp. Daenerys watches as her eyes travel up and down the length of the dress as if studying her in it until she moves her eyes back to where Daenerys stood in the reflection. And then quietly, she sees two tears escape from the girl's eyes, trickling down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Daenerys asks, her voice growing with concern. She kneels down in front of the girl, who was currently sniffling and trying to wipe away the tears that traveled down her cheeks.

"I…I've just…" Mae takes a deep breath and looks at the ground, before letting out a silent huff of air and moving her gaze back to Dany. "I've never had a dress custom made for me before. It was always servant's clothing or…rags, really. And I wanted to thank you…for this. For everything."

Daenerys looks at the girl sadly before taking her into her arms. She feels Mae tuck her head into her neck, a few silent tears finding their way onto her skin. "You don't need to thank me, my child," she whispers softly. "We're here to give you a better life. That's always been the goal." When Mae pulls back, Daenerys smiles softly. "Besides, you look beautiful in these dresses and you deserve to have a million more."

Mae smiles brightly at that statement. Daenerys then stands and watches as the girl goes back behind the partition to change, while she walks back to the desk, taking a seat behind it and writing a few notes down. Mae comes back out a moment later, now back in her normal clothes, the dress in her hands.

"What time is the coronation tonight anyway?" she asks Daenerys softly.

"It should be around dusk. I'm hoping that gives them enough time to prepare everything." Her eyes move back to where Mae stood. "Do you think that'll be enough time for the other children to get ready?"

Mae silently shrugs before a soft smile comes across her cheeks. "I…don't know for sure. I know Dan and Zaevar have been training constantly out in the courtyard, and I've joined them on occasions to watch."

Daenerys rolls her eyes. Her bloody daughter. Always had to be the perfectionist. "Well, if they stay out too late, bring them in. I know you've been training with Dan lately regarding sword work so I'm sure you can help her keep updated with the time."

Mae's cheeks turn red. "I…we-"

"Mae, you don't need to defend yourself," Daenerys chuckles, shaking her head. "Jon isn't going to be offended that you want to train with someone smaller as well. If anything, it'll help you improve. You don't need to hide anything."

Mae rubs the back of her neck. "She's just really good. I feel like I'm getting better."

"And that's the important part." Mae tilts her head quietly.

"How did you know? I could have sworn we were secret enough about it."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at the girl. "I'm Dan's mother. She can't hide anything from me as much as the little minx tries." She closes a book of names and stands. "But as long as you're safe and having fun, I don't mind where you train. Just make sure that you bring them in and get them dressed. Can't have someone covered in dirt and soot for a festival."

"For sure," Mae replies. "I'll see you later then." Daenerys gives the girl a soft smile as she goes to leave, probably going off to spend the day with Dan and Zaevar. Daenerys sighs as she looks down at the parchment in front of her before leaning back in her chair.

A month had passed since that faithful day on the volcano. Jon and she had started rebuilding the city the day after, going around and making sure that people's homes were safe. From there, both of them really started to pay attention to what the people wanted, and from there, they began to make changes, even if they weren't properly coronated yet.

She had begun changing around the economics a little more so less money went towards the crown and more towards the people, using the marketplace as a reliable source of income. Many of people who were forced to go out into the fields she held back, saying that there needed to be some sort of compromise with the others for different shifts during the day. She had seen what happens to people when they stay out in the sun for too long.

Jon had been helping in regards to a lot of the more secure factors of the kingdom. He had been looking for guardsmen to help protect the castle more, even appointing Magar and Laemon as the heads due to their faithful service from day one. She had seen him gone out and help clean up and rebuild the houses and buildings from the lava damage, while also making sure that the commoners were safe and sound.

She had to admit, she really did love seeing this side of him. Daenerys had grown used to the caring side of Jon, but usually just towards their family and close friends. She had never seen him get so up close and personal with strangers, but what made it better is that they really liked him.

A _lot._

She knew it would come eventually. She had heard whispers and talks before they had taken the castle and now even more so, of how kind he was to the less fortunate, how he made sure everyone got their fair share, how handsome he was – obviously – but it was of no new news to Daenerys.

She already knew all this about him. And she was happy to see others start to appreciate it more.

While he was out in the city a lot more often, she had taken to trying to run things as best as she could from the castle, taking in the concerns of the commoners. A lot of the changes she had implemented had been from this very desk, but she wanted to go out again. She wanted it to be like in Meereen, where she could spend hours walking around the town with her child.

But she knew right now, it wasn't the best choice. She tended to stay in this castle not only for political reasons. There was another one, right below her. Two, actually.

Daenerys sighs as she runs a hand through her hair. The two children that were still healing was something that ran through her mind quite often now. Nesara had not woken up yet. At all.

Daenerys wasn't surprised. Dan had been unconscious for three months after she had been stabbed back in Meereen, but Daenerys had known that Dan would make it through – at least she had prayed she would. Dan was a strong girl, and Daenerys never thought a simple stab wound could get rid of her. But Nesara…she was beaten beyond remembrance. Daenerys didn't even think she saw all of the cuts and gashes the girl had.

And when someone was beaten _that badly,_ it concerned her. She hadn't heard a peep from the girl since they had brought her out of the volcano. Daenerys would often check whenever she was sleeping to make sure that she was still alive. And she always would be, but the dragon queen was terrified that one day, she was going to walk into the girl's room and find a small corpse.

The state of Nesara was not the only thing on her mind though. Daemon had been getting better – but she had noticed a change.

He had woken up within a couple of days and had been talking, but his personality was not the same as it had been before. He was much more quiet, introverted. He didn't speak as much and when Daenerys would offer to bring him out of his room to see daylight again, he would refuse, saying he was okay staying inside. Daemon before would do anything to step out and train with his sister and his friends, but this one…it seemed all he wanted to do was stay in.

She didn't blame him, though. He had been whipped beyond repair. She knew he would have scars on his back for the rest of his life. Daenerys would forever love her son just as much as the day she first held him, but she knew that something had changed, and she didn't know how to help him as much.

Jon had been very supportive, though. Whenever Daemon's words would grow concerning to her, Jon would leave to be with their son. She would sometimes listen in to what they talked about, and it was just standard things. How he was feeling, what he dreamed about. It seemed that Daemon talked a lot more to Jon recently, and she wondered why.

It wasn't like she was upset about that. Daemon was Jon's son, and of course, she would want them to be close, but usually, whenever Daemon did have issues of any kind, he always came to her. It was different to see him speaking to Jon so fluently about things. And it wasn't even like it was super interesting either. Jon always went in there to just be with Daemon. She had even seen them reading together at one point. It was for company's sake.

But she felt like her son was drifting away from her, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Seven hells," she mutters, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her thoughts always overwhelmed her around this time of the day. She needed to learn to take more deep breaths and just relax. But then again, rulers never really did relax, did they?

She sighs softly as she looks down at the parchment once more. While she had wanted to hold off the coronation for as long as she could, there were just certain things that had to get done. Daemon was awake and she knew he could walk, but Nesara was still very much unconscious. And while Daenerys did feel bad for holding the ceremony still, there wasn't much they could do to stop it.

The people wanted it soon, and she knew that she needed to try and keep them happy. So they were going to go through with it and make sure it was great. And hopefully, Nesara wouldn't mind. She was only a child, after all. And after what she went through, Daenerys didn't know if she would want to suddenly be in the light of the public again so quickly.

As she stands, her mind thinks back to Jon. Mae had given her a note that he had written, saying he was going out again today for a 'surprise.' She had to admit, she loved Jon. She really did. But he did this at least once a week, going out and buying something in secret to either gift to her, or to the children. And while it was sweet, she wished he told her more. She wanted to go out too.

She still hadn't said the words to him. After everything they had been through, for some reason, a part of her was still too afraid to admit it out loud. She almost had the night they went searching for the children but had been interrupted. Now, all she wanted was to say it but each time there was an opportunity, there was something that stopped her. She trusted Jon with her whole heart, but something was holding her back, and she wished she knew what.

Was it her mind? The things they had been through? What Kinvara had told her? She didn't know. For now, all she knew was that she needed to somehow get through this day, and face the coronation with an open heart and mind.

And as soon as she could do that, maybe the words would slip out. Maybe.

"What is wrong with me?" she mutters to herself before stepping outside of the solar. A guard stood at her door. "Tell the workers downstairs that I'm going to be visiting the throne room in a bit. I'm seeing my son first."

The guard nods and heads off towards the throne room while Daenerys turned the other direction, heading to where Daemon's chambers were. Talking with her son might take the edge off – at least she hoped.

* * *

When Daenerys knocked on her son's door, she heard a quiet "come in." Gently, she opens the inside and looks around, brow furrowed before she spots him sitting on the window seat. His chambers looked different from how they had previously appeared. For the past month, he had been in total darkness, but for the first time, he had opened up the curtains to let in some light.

Daenerys smiles softly as she comes in. "Hello, my boy," she says, coming over to him. Daemon looks up from where he sat and she noticed he had a sketchbook in his hands. Her brow furrows. "When did you take up drawing?"

Daemon sighs and shrugs. "A little while ago. I started doing it in between training sessions when me and Nesara…would train," he states quietly, glancing down at the book. "Now it's sort of been a stress reliever…I guess."

Daenerys quietly takes the book from him. "May I?" She had seen hundreds of parents in the past that had no regard for what their children owned - as they were adults, so they had the right to go through _everything._ But the last thing Daenerys needed was for her son to be distrustful of her. She would never go through his belongings without asking, knowing that this was probably something that had been helping him a lot lately.

And quietly, he nods, letting his head rest back against the wall of the window seat. Daenerys opens up the pages of the book and feels herself smile at the sketches. They were _stunning._

It wasn't as if it was a masterful painting, but the quality of the drawings were very life-like. She saw drawings of their dragons, Dan, even the Galeron children. A few sketches reminded her of Jon, and some were of the two of them. Many of them were happy days. "These are great, Daemon. Are you sure this is your first time ever really drawing?"

He nods. "I only started when we came here."

"Well, you have a real talent for it." As she flips through the pages, her eyes stop on a familiar house sigil – their own – but there was something different about it. "What is this?" she asks him softly.

Daemon looks over and he sees his cheeks turn red a bit. "That's, uh – a combination of both your sigil and father's." He points towards the drawing. "I know father thinks of himself as a Targaryen more now but I thought, I don't know…when you do marry in the future, you could have a redo if you wanted to. Represent both houses."

It was a sketch of the direwolf, the house sigil for the Starks. It reminded her briefly of when they were in White Harbor, and Daemon gave that statue to Dan in the inn before they met Jon again. But the direwolf wasn't by itself. It stood in the middle and then surrounding it were the three dragon heads, united as one, with fire in the background.

"This is beautiful, Daemon," she says softly to him, wrapping an arm around him gently. She knew his back was still very brittle, so she had taken extra time to be as careful as possible with him. "I'd have to speak with your father about this if he did want to change it – but I think you did a wonderful job. The sigils look great."

Daemon offers a quiet smile from where he sat, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. Daenerys sighs inwardly, wondering what she could do to really make her son happy again. She wasn't used to this kind of treatment from him.

As her fingers go through the pages again, her brow furrows while her eyes examine the drawings as they continued. The sketches begin to intensify, and she starts to notice strange shapes. Some seemed to be formed into creatures she had never seen. Some looked familiar, like the wights she had helped Jon kill during the Battle of Winterfell. How he knew what those looked like, she did not know, but either way, the drawings sent a shiver down her spine, all of which were dark in color, with surprisingly bright eyes, almost red and blue.

But the last page is what stood out to her the most. It was just blackness, like Daemon had drawn in a big square, and just colored the whole page black. Her brow furrows as she turns to look at her son, who had his knees up to his chest, his arms surrounding them.

Quietly, she closes the sketchbook and places it gently to the side, before kneeling down in front of him. He looks at her from where he sat, not moving his position, but she rests her hand on his knee. "Daemon, you know you can speak to me about anything, right?"

Daemon doesn't respond, only looks down at his knees. Daenerys sighs before biting her lip. Quietly, she stands back up and walks over to where his training clothes were. He hadn't picked them up once since they had moved into the castle, since before the volcano. She missed those days.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I lost my dragons?"

His brow furrows slightly as he turns his head to her. "No. You did?"

Daenerys nods gently walking back over to him. "When I lost my first husband, the few Dothraki followers that still stayed with me came with me to Qarth, a port city at the edge of the Red Waste. We were desolate, in need of food, a place to stay, and they took us in, but it was all an elaborate ploy to gain my trust. One day, I came back to where I was staying only to see most of my Dothraki guards slain, a friend of mine killed, and my dragons taken."

Daemon was silent, but she could tell by his expression that he was listening intently.

"I spent hours trying to find them. My good friend, Jorah – whom you named a dragon after – spent hours as well, trying to find them. And only later did we see they were in a sorcerer's home. It seemed he wanted to trap me in there with them, to take advantage of the powers that I knew I had – but I didn't let him stop me. When I found my dragons, it was the first time I had ever burned someone."

"But they were so small," Daemon responds quietly.

"Just because something is small doesn't mean it can't be mighty," Daenerys points out, looking to him. "From there, I decided that no matter what, I would always try to find the benefit of the horrible situations that my life was placed into, or the outcomes I would get. From slave masters to evil men, I always strived to find the light at the end of the tunnel. Life isn't easy – it never was for me and it still isn't, but if you let that darkness consume you, then it never gets better. What you have to do is take the bad with the good, and grow from it."

Daemon doesn't respond, glancing out at the window. Daenerys sighs softly as she watches her son, before gently standing, resting her hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, he speaks.

"What if there is no light?"

Daenerys' brow furrows. "What?"

"I mean, what if there is no light?" he repeats, his gaze turning back to her. "What if what you went through…broke you? What if there is no point of return?" He shakes his head and looks at the ground. "I mean, you _and_ father were killed. You both saw _nothing._ What if there really is no light and we're just…I don't know, walking along until something takes us. We think there's a light but…" His words trail off, and he looks to the ground. "I don't know, mother. I'm just finding it hard to see the good outcome of what happened to me. What happened to Nesara…it…I don't _feel_ the same."

Daenerys feels herself let out a deep breath before she walks back to her son, wrapping her arms around him. He doesn't return the hug, but his eyes look to her, searching for answers. "I know that after that you and Nesara experienced, it's going to be hard to adjust back to normal life. I was like that for a while after what happened in King's Landing. You were my only priority for a long time. But after a while, you start to realize that the world needs you, and you _have_ to move on, for your own mind and for the sake of others. If I hadn't moved on from what happened, there is no way we would be here right now. Your sister would not be with us, and your father would most _definitely_ not be with us."

Daemon nods, looking down at the ground. "If…if you say so, mother."

Daenerys looks at her son, trying to figure out what was going on inside this boy's head. She knew he was going through a dark moment in this life, especially after what had happened, but she had no idea it was that intense that he didn't think he could come back from it. And that…that scared her. A lot.

But she needed to put on a brave face for now, and hug her son. She would go looking for Jon later and tell him of what he spoke about.

Daenerys leans in closely and gives her son a soft kiss on the forehead, before running her hands through his hair. "We're having the coronation tonight. I'm sure Mae has told you that." Daemon quietly nods, glancing back outside. "I know that your back is still hurting so you don't need to come if you don't feel up to it."

Daemon quietly shakes his head. "No, no, I'll…I'll make an appearance. No guarantee's that I'll stay the whole time…I want to be there for you and father." He manages a quiet smile. "It's what you two were meant to do."

Daenerys nods softly. "I'll have some clothes sent here for you then." She presses her lips to her son's forehead once more before standing. "Get some rest…and keep sketching those sigils. I think you're doing an amazing job." Daemon offers one last small smile before turning his head back to the window.

With that, Daenerys closes the door to his chambers, and once she does, she feels a few tears she had held back slip down her cheeks, swallowing the fear that built up within her. Daemon was going through something serious and she had no idea how to handle it. Had he talked about his to Dan? To Jon? She didn't know.

She had to find answers. _Now_. And she had an idea of where to start.

* * *

When Daenerys arrived in the throne room, her eyes quickly surveyed the work that they were doing. She had requested to Jon when they first moved into the castle that she wanted to change around how it looked and had hired people from in the city to get the job done. Now, they were nearing completion.

The colors had been all but changed to a simple marble, much like a design that reminded her of home. The floors were polished clean and she had made the room allow more light by adding windows, something that wasn't allowed before. Maybe it was to add more ambiance or whatever – she didn't really care. All that mattered right now was here being able to find the person she needed to speak to.

As she walked towards the throne, she felt herself sigh slightly. While she should be happy that they were taking the thrones tonight and that they had even changed the way they looked to an extent – they were no longer the bright yellow she had seen when they first came in here, now a dark red with gold embellishing – a part of her couldn't feel excited thinking of how Daemon was.

She wanted to see her boy smile again.

"My queen." Daenerys turns her eyes to see Taevar approaching her, and she smiles gratefully to him.

He had proved to be a good help to them ever since they had taken a role here. Taevar was one of the few nobles around here who really spoke to everyone and made sure to tell them what the people wanted. A lot of the decisions she and Jon had come to had been through the information that Taevar had gotten for them.

"Is everything alright?" she asks him, her brow furrowed.

"Yes. The palace room is all coming together. I've actually come to speak with you on another topic." He gestures for her to follow him and she does, looking around at the progress while they walked. Once they were to the side in another hallway, he turns to her. "There's been some…discourse among the dragonlords."

Her brow furrows as she looks at him. "Discourse? What kind?"

"The…interesting kind," he states quietly. "I've heard many that are very much on board for you and the king's plans to move some of the Valyrian's a bit at a time to Yunkai and Astapor, but some are expressing other concerns. Some want to go straight to the Free Cities."

Daenerys sighs quietly. She knew this would be brought up. The Free Cities had started _because_ of Valyria. It was only a matter of time before the Valyrian's that were here wanted to conquer what they made again.

"While I do see where they're coming from, the Free Cities are in no way ready for something like this. Astapor and Yunkai have already experienced a Valyrian at this point – myself. If Valyrian's were to suddenly appear out of nowhere and take over the Free Cities again…there would be uproar and a lot of death."

"That's what I've tried to tell them," Taevar responds. "I don't think they'll go against your word, or the king's, but I wanted to bring it up – just in case something happened."

Daenerys nods, letting the information sink in. "Thank you, Taevar…I expect to see you at the coronation tonight."

Taevar smiles and nods. "Of course, my queen."

"Gods, please," she chuckles a bit, causing the man's brow to furrow. "You know you don't have to call me that, or Jon. You're close enough to us."

"While I thank you for the sentiment, I must insist. You're the only queen I'd be willing to call that."

Daenerys smiles gently. Taevar had been a good friend to her and Jon as well. She found out he was quite the joker and enjoyed watching Jon's reaction whenever he would tell him of some of the pranks he used to play on his friends. It was moments like that Daenerys was thankful Daemon was in his room – it would give the boy new ideas. But at the same time, she wished she could see that version of him again. Just _once_.

"How is your family?" she asks him. "Your wife was sick the last time you mentioned her."

"Ah yes, Lysandra," he murmurs, and Daenerys felt herself smile a bit. She saw the hint of pride that appeared in his eyes when he spoke of her. It was the same sparkle Jon got when he talked about his family. That's how she knew it was true love. "She's doing better, my queen. We thought it might have been more serious but she's a fighter. Got better within a couple of days. She'll be there tonight, as well."

"Lovely. I'm happy she's okay. How did you two meet, anyway?"

"At a coronation, surprisingly," he chuckles a bit, causing her brow to raise in question. "It was Aenar's coronation years ago, when his father finally died and he became king. It was before he really turned into – well, you know. But the festival was so much fun, and I found her dancing with her sisters. I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on her I was going to marry her. So, I went up, trying to act all suave, and tripped on my own laces – and spilled wine all over her dress."

"Oh gods," Daenerys laughs, and Taevar only nods.

"It was the most humiliating moment of my life. I said sorry a million times and rushed her out to help her get clean before more people saw, and when I did, I tried to ease the tension with a joke, so I turned to her and said 'I'm sorry I make pour decisions – the wine just spilled out of me.'"

Daenerys snorts, shaking her head, which caused Taevar to chuckle.

"From then, she was hooked. I still thank the Gods above and below that she stayed with me."

Daenerys chuckles a bit, shaking her head. "That sounds like something you would do." She watches the commoners work for a moment, letting out a soft sigh of relaxation before a question comes to mind. "You don't have arranged marriages here?"

"We used to, but after a while, it seemed sort of unnecessary. Those times of arranged marriages were once used to make bonds between houses for political reasons, but because there were never any political conflicts here, more houses just started to marry for love."

Daenerys smiles. "That's sweet…I wish I could have lived that life."

Taevar's brow furrowed. "But…aren't you married to Jon for love?"

Daenerys' insides twitch at the words 'marriage' and 'love.' She still felt bad for not saying the words, and for lying to these people about her and Jon. It wasn't like they didn't act like a husband and wife but it didn't make her feel any better about the lie. "I did," she states softly. "But before I met Jon, my life was full of political marriages and gain. I was lucky to find him." She looks up at him. "And how is your son? Is he doing well after what happened in the volcano?"

"He's okay now. At first, it was scary. Didn't really talk to us that much, but after a while, he opened up more. He's back to himself now."

Daenerys manages a quiet smile for him. She was happy someone's child was doing well. "That's great. Truly. I hope to see him tonight." She perks up as soon as the person she was originally looking for walked into the room. "I'll see you later, Taevar. I have to go speak with someone."

"As you wish." Taevar bows his head and then leaves around the corner. Once he was gone, Daenerys steps back into the throne room and walks up to the woman she was aiming for, pulling quietly on her robe. She turns her head and smiles.

"My queen."

"Kinvara," Daenerys starts, letting out a deep breath. "I have to speak with you regarding something. Can you come with me?"

Kinvara nods and follows after her while they head around another corner, away from prying eyes and ears. Once they were hidden, she turns to her, her hands intertwining in front of her.

"First off, how have you been feeling?" she asks softly. "I feel like ever since we came here I haven't seen you as much."

Kinvara chuckles a bit and nods. "Better, your grace. It was much worse at first but I think resting in bed helped me heal a little better than I thought I would. I've been helping around the castle for the last week in preparation for the coronation."

"That's good," Daenerys breathes out, smiling. "I was nervous you wouldn't recover after what happened."

"I told you not to worry, my queen. My life has been full of surprises. This is the least of them." She lets her hands fall to her sides, her brow furrowed. "What is it that you had to speak of to me?"

Daenerys bites her lip, trying to find the right words before she turns back to the red priestess. "In the volcano, when you were trapped…how long were you awake to witness what was happening to my son and Nesara?"

"Not for very long," Kinvara answers quietly. "They beat me rather quickly, but I was able to see bits and pieces of what they did after."

"Do you know if they…did anything to him, other than beating?" she asks.

Kinvara's brow furrows again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…performed sorcery on him or something like that?"

Kinvara was silent, looking at the queen as if trying to think of what happened before she slowly shakes her head. "I remember sorcery, but I don't recall if it was on him or not. It could have been on anyone – my mind was not in me when that happened. All I could focus on was the pain."

Daenerys nods, letting out a soft sigh once more. "Alright…I've just been noticing some sort of…change in Daemon."

"A change?" Her tone held a form of questioning. "What change?"

"He's…just not like himself," she states quietly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I obviously understand what he went through was tragic and no child should ever have to go through that, but at the same time, I'm seeing others heal from what happened, and he's…he seems stuck. I feel like he keeps reliving that day and it doesn't feel like it's getting any better because he's always going to have those scars on his back. He just feels…darker."

"Darker?" Kinvara repeats, to which Daenerys nods. "What do you mean darker?"

"I mean the way he's looking at the world right now is bleak," Daenerys answers. "I took a look in a sketchbook of his and I saw some of the regular drawings he had done, but when I got to the back, it was filled with nothing but creatures and monsters that I had never seen before, and some sketches that looked like the wights Jon and I went against during the Long Night. But…there was one page that was just nothing. It was colored in black, like a dark space. And I was looking at it and just thinking…what if that's really how he sees the world now? I…I don't know how to even approach that."

She runs a hand through her hair, letting out a soft sigh.

"I thought maybe sorcery might have had something to do with it, but I'll never know unless Daemon tells me, or someone else does. Maybe the red priests, but I don't know." She looks over at Kinvara, biting her lip. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should definitely go to the red priests," was Kinvara's instant answer, her eyes showing some sort of warning. Before Daenerys asks, Kinvara continues. "Daenerys, your son is showing signs of serious inner turmoil. Something else is going on. I'm not entirely sure what it was but I have a feeling it has something to do with the volcano and the priests there. You need to speak to them." Kinvara sighs and glances at the ground. "I'm sorry that I could not be of more help."

Daenerys reaches out and grabs the woman's hand. "You don't need to apologize. It's not your fault that they nearly beat the life out of you. You couldn't see that much…but you're saying that the red priests might know something?"

"For sure…" Kinvara hmms and sighs softly again. "I'm sorry for worrying you…I wouldn't put it past someone to stay in their chambers for most of their days after something like that, but what concerns me are the drawings. It sounds like a boy having nightmares but I…I fear that there is something else going on. You should speak to someone."

Daenerys nods softly. "Then I'll head off as soon as I can."

"Don't go alone." At Daenerys' raised brow, Kinvara continues. "Bring Jon with you. He should have the right to know what's happening with his son as well."

"I don't know where he's gone," Daenerys answers quietly. "Mae gave me a note this morning saying he went off to go do some surprise or something like that."

Kinvara rolls her eyes. "He went to the blacksmith. He should still be there. Don't ask how I know." Daenerys shakes her head and chuckles a bit.

"Of course you would. Thank you." She hugs the red priest tightly before pulling back. "Take it easy and I'll see you tonight. It'll hopefully be a little brighter than the conversation we just had."

Kinvara chuckles a bit. "I can only hope…now go!" She ushers Daenerys out of the room before heading back to the court, leaving her line of sight. Daenerys feels herself sigh as she looks over at where the others stood, helping each other, all trying to make sure this night went as well as possible.

But all she could think about was what Kinvara said. Inner turmoil? Did that mean madness was coming onto her son? No, no she didn't think that was happening. Daemon wasn't sadistic or cruel – he just looked lost, like he needed answers. And maybe, Daenerys could be the one to find some.

Whatever the case, she had to help her son, and maybe seeing the red priests was the solution to that.

* * *

After changing into some common clothes, Daenerys had snuck into Daemon's room, looking at him while he was sleeping. He slept for a good portion of the day to heal, which is something she had recommended to him due to the severity of the marks on his back, but today, it would be for her advantage.

Quietly, she slipped into his chambers and looked around, before finding his sketchbook near the window seat they had sat at earlier. Gently she picks the book up and holds it close to her, before looking over at her son. He was still sleeping.

Daenerys sighs as she moves as stealthily as she could, before going right outside the door, closing it silently. When she pulls back, she looks down at the book. "Only for a little bit," she murmurs to herself. She needed to at least show Jon and the red priests what he was drawing, that she wasn't making this up.

And then she would return it back to his room like it never happened. He was concerning her, and she knew she had to deal with it somehow.

As she walked back down the stairs towards the courtyard, she spots Dan down below with Zaevar and Mae in the little training pit the castle had. Daenerys smiles softly as she watches them train for a few moments, hidden by the shadows of the castle. Dan knocks Zaevar onto his back with her sword, and he glares up at her.

"You cheated!"

"Cheated? Nope, I'm just that good." She lowers her sword to the ground and helps Zaevar stand, who was still pouting. "Oh, cheer up. You've beaten me at fire matches plenty of times. Me beating you in sparring isn't that big of a deal."

"It's a big deal when he gets beaten by a girl," Mae adds from the sideline.

"Shut up, Mae!" Zaevar exclaims while Dan laughs, shaking her head. The girl walks up to where Mae was, grabbing a training sword for her to use. Mae takes it with stride and stands as Zaevar walks begrudgingly over to the stands to sit, watching them.

Daenerys chuckles as she watches them. It was sweet, how they were getting along so well and yet still behaved like siblings. She hadn't proposed the idea of taking the Galeron children to their family yet, as Nesara was still lying unconscious, but even if they did say no, at least she knew they would remain friends.

She just wished Daemon and Nesara could be a part of this, too.

The dragon queen sighs and goes to leave, knowing she should just let the children play and train, but Dan's words that she speaks to Mae suddenly stop her in her tracks. "Have you noticed anything with Daemon?"

She turns her head and sees Mae's brow furrowed as she lowers her training sword to the ground. "What do you mean?"

"Why would she even know anything?" Zaevar asks from where he sat.

"Because Mae has been visiting Daemon an awful lot lately," Dan teases, and Daenerys sees the girl's cheek turn a dark red. She raises an eyebrow from the shadows. Did Mae have a crush on her son? That was interesting, but thinking of that wasn't her biggest concern.

"Oh has she?" Zaevar continues, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Shove off," she mutters, her eyes turning to slits at him before sighing. "I've only gone in to help him with his bandages a couple of times. With the kind of wounds he has, it's needed." She turns her head to Dan again. "But why do you ask that? Have you seen anything?"

"I…I don't really know," Dan states quietly. "He's…different. And I don't know if it's a good different."

Daenerys knew it wasn't just her who saw it. Thank the Gods for her child.

"He's been really depressed lately," Dan continues, her arms crossing across her chest. "I've stayed with him a lot to take care of him but he's not the same…we used to read books of the past all the time together, travel through time because of my visions I would have, but he…he's not showing interest in any of that anymore. Any time I would mention training, he would jump at the chance, and I know he's still injured but he…he's just not into it. I feel like I'm…losing my brother."

Mae comes over to her, resting her hands gently on hers. "Losing him? He's not dead."

"I know that. I know," Dan continues, frustration growing in her voice. "It's just…he's not the same. I feel like every time I talk to him, it's a stranger. He talks about his drawings a lot and I'm…I'm scared that something happened to him in that volcano. Something-"

"Bad."

Daenerys couldn't hold herself back. Dan snaps her head up at her mother's voice and stills once she sees her standing there with her son's sketchbook. Zaevar and Mae turn their heads as well, surprised at seeing her.

"Were you spying on us?" Dan asks, her eyes narrowing.

Daenerys chuckles a little as she descends down the steps to where they were training. "Not at first. I was watching my daughter beat you," she points out, her gaze turning to Zaevar. He rolls his eyes and stands.

"Everyone's a critic," he grumbles, grabbing his own sword.

Daenerys smiles at his reaction before resting her free hand on his shoulder. "I'm only teasing. If you want to train with my husband and with her, you're welcome to do so at any time." Zaevar quietly nods, but she sees a hint of a smile appear on his lips. She knew he liked Jon a lot because he was a good fighter, and she hoped that one day he would take her up on their offer of training. "But that's not the reason I decided to come out of the shadows. I overheard what you said, and I believe something is wrong with Daemon as well."

"So it's true?" Zaevar asks from where he stood. "That she's been seeing a change in Daemon?"

"It is," Daenerys says softly before turning to where Dan stood. "He's talked about his drawings to you?" Dan quietly nods, affirming her suspicions. "And he's shown them?" She nods again. "He's only just shown them to me…has he shown them to you?"

She turns her gaze to where Mae stood, who quietly shook her head. "I've only ever really gone to change his bandages. Sometimes I've stayed to talk with him, but he doesn't really like to speak that much. It's like she said – he's gotten really distant."

"But you think something happened to him?" Dan asks her mother. "I'm not mad in thinking that?"

"No, you're not." She walks over to her daughter, the sketchbook still held tightly in her hands. "I'm going to go find your father, and then go to the red priests to speak with them about what happened in that cave…you're welcome to come with us, but if you'd rather train or get ready for tonight, you're welcome to."

Dan takes a glance at where Mae and Zaevar stood. The boy turns to her. "It's alright if you go. I'll train with Mae."

"Are you sure?" she asks the two of them.

"He's your brother," Mae says softly. "We're not going to stop you from finding out what happened all because I want to learn to hold a sword properly."

"Besides, might help me," Zaevar answers before turning to Dan. "Go. You're more needed there than here."

Dan looks to them and smiles quietly. "Thank you, you two," she says, before turning to her mother. "I think we should go…I want to know what happened too."

Daenerys nods, biting her lip. "Then we'll go together."

* * *

When they reach the streets of Valyria, Daenerys had realized she had forgotten to ask Kinvara one very important question – which bloody blacksmith it was that Jon had gone to. And now, she was a bit lost.

Okay, maybe not a bit. A lot.

She knew that there were a couple in the city that did a great job with their craft but knowing Jon he probably went to the best one, but because she had been so in tune with the castle and everything happening there lately, she hadn't even begun to think which one that could be. Looking down at her daughter, who had gotten a cloak and placed it over herself to stay warm in the chilly wind, Daenerys could see a smile on her face.

She raises an eyebrow at her. "What are you laughing about?" Dan doesn't reply, but she sees her demeanor begin to break. Daenerys rolls her eyes. "Daughter, do you know where your father is?" she asks.

The girl bites her lower lip as if stopping herself from speaking. Daenerys suddenly leans down and tickles the girl's sides, causing her to laugh. Within a few seconds, she reaches out.

"Okay, I yield! I yield," she snickers as Daenerys pulls her hands back. "I'll tell you. Father usually goes to a blacksmith that's near the ocean, but he makes sure that it's never in the shopper's chambers."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he likes to stay hidden just in case you would go looking for him. Usually, you never do because you're busy in the castle half the time, but now I can tell you he stays up in the building with the blacksmith and watches him make whatever he wants so you couldn't see."

"Seven hells," Daenerys mutters, shaking her head. Why is it that Jon did these things? He already had her affection. He didn't need to keep showering her with gifts.

But she supposed that was what he did.

"I swear to the gods he needs to stop doing these things…he doesn't need to waste his time on me," Daenerys states quietly as they change their direction towards the water down below. "He spends ages doing these things…the first was a cloak for me, the second a necklace, the third a dress, but he won't let me see any of it, just tells me what it is."

Dan smiles a bit, and Daenerys looks down at her with a raised brow. She was _hiding something._

"Dan, do you know anything about this?"

"I might have an inkling of what father is planning, but it's not my place to tell."

Daenerys stops short and stares down at her daughter, a smile riding on her lips. "I'm your mother – you _have_ to tell me."

"Hmm, I don't think I will." Daenerys gapes at her daughter as she steps aside, running down the path towards the blacksmith. Daenerys curses quietly but feels herself chuckle. Her daughter was becoming more like her, and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

After a moment, she follows after Dan, looking around the area quietly. Many people recognized her even if she was in common clothes and she would say hello and thank you, talk for a few minutes, but her main priority was following her daughter. Dan would speak as well, but Daenerys could tell that she wanted her mother to do all the talking. Royal life was still sort of new for the girl, and would probably have the grow more into it.

But by the time they did reach the sea, Daenerys watched as Dan walked into an older building that looked like it had seen better days, but on the inside, all she saw were beautiful pieces of weaponry, with swords that seemed to be molded from gold and silver to hatchets that could break even the toughest of wood. There were knives all around the area, some that looked sharper than others, as well as iron bows and arrows that screamed the word 'dangerous.' Whoever this man was, he was skillful at his craft.

Daenerys wondered what the hell Jon could be doing that would involve a blacksmith again. There was no way he was making another sword for her. She already had Dark Sister and she was very, _very_ grateful to have that. She didn't need another one. But what in the name of the seven hells could he even be doing here if not for a weapon?

It didn't really matter to her at this point. All she needed to do was see Jon and talk about their son. Her opinion about what he was planning – and the impishness of Dan – could wait for a later time.

"Up here," Dan states to her, gesturing towards stairs. Daenerys moves her feet behind her daughter, following her up the floors to wherever she was taking her mother until they landed outside a door that seemed to be on the highest floor. Dan turns to her and places a finger to her mouth, telling her to be quiet, before moving back to the door and opening it slowly.

Daenerys watches as the door swings open and she sees two fingers standing at a table, one of which she recognized very well and the other, not so much. He must have been the blacksmith. And the other was obviously Jon.

She watches as Dan creeps through the door, probably attempting to scare her father. Daenerys watches with a small smile, but her ears listen in to what he was saying. "This is beautiful…it's exactly what she wanted. She's going to love it."

Her brow furrows quietly as she wonders what in the world it could be that he is referring to, knowing Jon was talking about her, but before she could let that thought linger, Dan suddenly jumps on Jon from behind.

She watches as he and the blacksmith both flinch back and Dan laughs when she sees the shocked look on Jon's face before it changes to one of amusement. "Oh, you think you're so funny."

"I don't, but I think mother does." Jon's brow furrows as Dan gestured to where Daenerys hid. As soon as Jon's eyes land to where she stood, leaving the shadows from the stairs, he instantly steps in front of whatever he was looking at before.

"Dany," he says, but she hears his voice crack, which makes her chuckle. He clears his throat and glares down at Dan. "Why did you bring her here?!"

"I'm sorry," Dan chuckles, shaking her head. "I wouldn't have brought her if it wasn't important."

Jon's brow furrows once more as he looks over at Daenerys. "What is it? Is something wrong at the castle?"

"Something…could be." She walks over to him and he hides the object again. Daenerys rolls her eyes. "Look, if you don't want me to see whatever it is, please tell your smith to hide it so you can stop acting like this and listen."

Her words had bite, but she was getting sick of the games. She needed to find out what happened to her son and she needed Jon to know as well.

Jon turns to the blacksmith and mumbles something so low Daenerys couldn't hear, but the smith nods and bows his head. He turns to the queen. "I'm going to hide my product from your eyes, so he requests that you close them."

Daenerys sighs but nods, closing her eyes and listening to his needs. She hears footsteps, a door closing, and then a sigh of relief. "Alright, you can open them now."

It was Jon's voice. She raises an eyebrow as she does, looking down at Dan who had the biggest shit-eating grin on her face, and the relieved look from Jon. "You two are schemers," she murmurs. "I don't know how I feel about that."

Jon shakes his head. "It's just…a lot has gone into what I've been doing. I don't want to ruin it." He looks over at her and continues. "But you said that there was something wrong, so my little endeavors can wait. What's going on?"

Dan turns to Daenerys. "You've seen the sketchbook more than me."

Her brow furrows. "I thought you said he showed you the pictures?"

"He's talked about them but I've only ever seen them once or twice."

Jon looks between the two of them, a clearly confused expression crossing his face. "What are you two talking about?"

Daenerys turns to him. "You're telling me Daemon has never shown you his sketchbook?"

"Sketchbook?" Jon asks. "I didn't even know he drew. When did he start to draw?"

"When he first got here," Dan answers quietly. "He told me it was a stress reliever after everything we had gone through. He's actually really good at it." She turns to Daenerys again. "Show him some of the drawings."

Daenerys hands him over the sketchbook and Jon opens up the pages. She watches as his eyes glance over the sketches, a smile spreading across his lips at some of them, a few chuckles escaping here and there. "This is amazing…he's really done all these?"

"He's a natural," Daenerys responds quietly, crossing her across against her chest. "But, uh…there's more."

Jon looks up at her with a raised brow and she only nods towards the book, encouraging him to keep flipping through the pages. He turns his gaze back to the pad, his thumbs moving the drawings quickly before he starts to land on the ones she had seen this morning. Of the creatures, the wights, the nightmarish monsters, and the completely black page.

When he was done, the look of concern that was on his face before only grew, but this time, it seemed settled deep into his face. His fingers flipped back to the picture of the wights, the blackness of the figure contrasting with the blue that Daemon had put in the eyes, and then he turns to the other creatures, scanning as quickly as he could. Within a minute or two, he slams the book shut and looks at the two. "Where the hell did you find this?"

"Daemon has been drawing for a while. He only just showed it to me today," Daenerys answers. "I…I had a conversation with him today. He seemed down on what happened and I told him a story of my youth and he…he wasn't right, Jon. He told me he thinks there might not be a bright side to anything. He's looking at the world so…bleakly."

Jon was quiet, letting her speak. Dan pipes up.

"I know what he went through was awful," Dan states from where she stood. "But it just doesn't make sense. Daemon is always one to bounce back from things like this. Even when he had hurt himself in the past by training or doing something, he would be okay. But the way he's acting…it sounds like he wants to do something…bad. And it's scaring me."

Jon turns his gaze back to Daenerys as if trying to find the right words, and after a moment, he opens his mouth, his voice barely above a whisper. "He's never told me any of this."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "But he's been seeing you this whole time. You're telling me in all your talks he's never told you these feelings?"

Jon shakes his head. "No…no we've never…never talked about that." He starts to move, his feet pacing slowly across the ground. "Daemon's talked to me about his dreams recently, what he sees when he falls asleep as I've told you…but never something like this. And he's just talked to you about this?"

"Yes," Daenerys answers. "Dan says he's told her about the drawings and talked a little to her but he only just told me."

"We think something might have happened to him," Dan states quietly, looking up at him. "When Aenar and Saeresa took him."

Jon looks between the two of them before slowly closing the book. "You two do know that he was nearly beaten within an inch of death? That's going to have some negative effects on someone."

"Come on, Jon, we're not idiots," Daenerys states, her voice growing in anger slightly. "If someone would know _anything_ about tragic instances, it's us, but with Daemon it's different…I feel like there's something else going on. Something else he's not telling us about. And we need to find out what it is. We have this whole coronation tonight but I don't even know if I would be able to focus on something like that."

Jon turns his gaze back to the book, letting out a low sigh. "But what could it be?" he asks quietly, looking back at them. "I mean…he was alive when we found him. He was just quiet."

"Kinvara told me there was sorcery involved," Daenerys says quietly, causing Jon to snap his head back to hers. "She said she couldn't remember if it was directed at him or someone else, but she knew there was sorcery from the red priests. We wanted to go there and ask them directly what they did…I know it's probably Aenar and Saeresa's fault if anything did happen to him considering they forced the red priests to do things, but it's worth a shot. Just to see."

Jon nods, letting out a quiet breath again. "Then we should go now. See what's happening…maybe they might have some say."

He looks over at Dan and his brow furrows, before kneeling down to her height.

"What is it?" he asks at the worried expression on her face.

"I'm…nervous for what they might say. What if he's never the same again?" Dan asks, her voice small and filled with fear.

"Then it's something we're going to need to help him with as a family," Daenerys says gently to her. "We've told you before. In order to get through the things life throws at us, we need to stick together, and that includes the good times and the bad."

Dan swallows but nods, agreeing. "You're right…we should go." She heads down the stairs first, and as soon as she was out of sight, Daenerys lets out a soft sigh, her shoulders dropping.

"I'm nervous too," she admits quietly to Jon.

He reaches over and takes her hand in his. "I am as well, but it's like you said…we have to find this out. This isn't only some phase or mental state…from these drawings, I have a feeling there's something else going on as well. You're in the right here, Dany."

Daenerys looks over to him, the sincerity ridden in his eyes. She had been so nervous that she had only been seeing this change in her son, but she was so thankful the other people saw it as well.

"Then let's get out of here," Daenerys responds, her body heading towards the stairs to go back out to the street.

* * *

While the city of Valyria was quite large in size, Daenerys had grown accustomed to locations of where certain things are, so finding the temple where the red priests worshipped their God wasn't hard. Getting there, however, proved to be a more difficult task, as everyone wanted to speak to them.

On a normal day, Daenerys would be happy to talk with the villagers and the lord and ladies but this wasn't a normal day and her head wasn't in its normal place, and she had a feeling that if she was forced to stand and talk to people for more than a minute she would snap. Jon, however, seemed to notice this and would cut the conversations off pretty quickly for her, before they would move on their way. And for that, she was grateful.

As they walked, however, Daenerys looked over at her daughter, making sure she was up ahead at least a little bit so she didn't hear this. Then, she turns back to Jon. "You know, I understand that you want to gift me things or whatever…but these constant outings are starting to get to me, Jon," she admits quietly.

His brow furrows as his eyes glance towards Dan before looking back at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean always going out in the middle of the day to do whatever it is you were doing with that blacksmith," she replies, her voice low. "I don't know what you're doing and you refuse to tell me, saying it's some sort of 'surprise,' but when it's happening _all the time…_ it's starting to concern me a little, Jon. It makes me think you don't want to be in the castle to help me."

Jon stops suddenly, looking at her incredulously before turning his head back to where Dan was still walking. "Dan!" The girl stops and turns her head, seemingly annoyed they had to stop _again._ "Wait for us for a moment, we need to speak with someone."

"I swear to the bloody gods," he sword he would hear Dan mumble, but she turns around and nods, leaning against a wall to wait for them.

Jon then turns back to Daenerys, his arms resting at his sides. "Is that what you really think I'm doing? Avoiding my role? Because I can assure you I have been out _multiple days_ helping the people in these streets, rebuilding their homes and everything else involved."

Daenerys sighs and rubs the back of her neck. She didn't want to fight with Jon – it wasn't like she was seriously angry about it – but she didn't know how to properly get the words out. "It's not like that, Jon."

"Then what is it then?"

She could hear the slight aggravation in his voice. Daenerys bites her lip and sighs before she turns back to him. "Jon, I think you're doing a great job with helping the people around here. I never said you weren't. I can't think of a better person than you that could bring their homes back to what they were before and make sure people are getting what they need. But I'm talking about…these trips to the market for things you're getting for me. I know that we agreed to rule together and do these things together but when you're going out and getting all these gifts, it makes me think you don't want to be in the castle with me. I can't tell you how many meetings I've gone to where I've had to tell them you've gone off."

There, that didn't sound too bad, right? At his silent response, she continues.

"I appreciate what you're doing for me, Jon. Truly. I don't think I've ever met a man who has given me so much…but you don't need to keep trying. You truly do not. All these gifts…they're great and all, but the best gift I can be given is the one that I have standing right in front of me."

His gaze turns back to her at her words and she sees something shift in his eyes. Quietly, he sighs and comes over to her. "I'm sorry if I've been missing lately…truly, what I've been working on for you aren't random gifts that I thought of. It's something I've been planning for you for _months._ I only waited until we took the throne for me to really show it to you."

Her brow furrows. "Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you that yet. All I can say is that it's for tonight. That's it." Before she could ask any more questions, he leans down and presses a soft kiss to her lips, silencing her thoughts. When he pulls back, he brings a hand up to stroke her cheek. "I know I've been absent from the castle a lot. I feel horrible about it. It's partly the reason I've been trying to visit Daemon as much as I can – to make sure he's been okay. But I promise you that the moment this coronation is done, I won't be disappearing for hours on end or anything like that. I will be right at your side, making these decisions and ruling with you. I promise you that."

"You swear?" she asks, her voice quiet.

"I swear." He presses another kiss to her forehead before pulling back. "I didn't know you looked at it as a big deal."

She shrugs softly before sighing. "It's been on my mind a lot recently…but I needed to just get it out before we find out…whatever it is that happened to Daemon. There are many more important things we need to look at."

Jon nods before turning his gaze back to Dan, who was patiently waiting. He nods at her to continue walking and the girl speeds up once more, heading in the direction of the temple. Daenerys walks close to Jon as they maneuver their way through the people, saying hi as they did but making sure to be quick.

Once they do reach the outside of the temple, Daenerys looks around quietly, her eyes surveying the construction they had been doing. The temple had been in the crossfire of the lava the day the volcano erupted but thanks to the fire mages, it didn't get as damaged as it could have. Jon had been talking with the red priests on redoing their floors, which they had recently completed. Now that she thought about it, this was the first time she had ever stepped foot in the temple in Valyria.

But as she did, her mind had flashbacks to when they went to the temple in Volantis. It looked practically identical, with high ceilings and walls that were dark, but had lights of torches along the sides. There were paintings and sculptures depicting their moments in their religion, as well as figures that they worshipped. She could mindlessly see a resemblance between her and Jon with one of the depictions on the wall, but she kept that to herself.

These predictions and prophecies needed to stay off of her mind. She needed to figure out what happened to her son.

As they walked inside, one of the red priests walks over to her, one that she recognized from the cave. The others that were around them began to bow at their presence. "Queen Daenerys and King Jon. Welcome to our temple. I believe this is the first time you've visited us here. What do we owe this pleasure?"

"Thank you…" Jon starts, his brow furrowed. The red priest smiles.

"Vamon," the man states.

"Vamon," Jon responds, using the man's name. "We've been meaning to visit for a while but it's been hectic in the castle and the city. But we're here today for a reason." He looks at the other red priests quietly. "You all should listen to this as well."

They look up at his voice, clearly surprised to see him addressing all of them. Daenerys nods to confirm what he was saying, and all of them stood straight, curious looks on their faces. Vamon's brow furrows.

"What is the reason, my king?" the man asks.

Jon looks to Daenerys, who was holding Daemon's sketchbook close in her hands. "I…I've been seeing something strange with my son, and I want to know if any of you have had anything to do with it."

Instantly, she sees looks of concern spread across the red priests in the temple, but Vamon steps in front of her to stop the questions from developing quickly. "In our years, we-"

"Don't try and bullshit us," Jon says from where he stood. Vamon looks over at him in surprise, but Jon doesn't budge. "You may have been able to do that with the former king and queen but we don't fall for that. Tell us the truth or we will find out a harder way."

Daenerys visibly sees Vamon gulp before he steps back, and she quietly smiles a little to herself. She had never heard Jon put out a threat so easily like that to someone, but it was refreshing to see he would be willing to do anything to find answers. And that's exactly what they needed.

Vamon turns to the other red priests and says something in Ancient Valyrian – Daenerys _really_ needed to learn that – and then all at once they file out into different rooms of the temple before it was just them and Vamon. Once they were gone, Daenerys turns to Vamon with a questioning look.

"What I'm going to tell you…should only be between us. Follow me."

Jon and Daenerys share a glance before looking down at Dan, who was quiet. "You don't need to come with us if you've changed your mind," she says to her softly.

Dan shakes her head. "No. I want to come."

Daenerys nods quietly, accepting the girl's answer, before turning back to Vamon. "Alright. Then tell us."

* * *

Vamon guided them through the hallways of the temple, down staircases and chambers, before they arrived at a room that had only paintings in them. "I call this the quiet chambers," Vamon states to them as they walked in. "Sort of a place to reflect and meditate…but it's also far from anyone who could hear this."

Once he closes the door, Jon turns to him. "What's the big deal with this? Why can't you tell us?"

"I will and I am," Vamon answers, his body facing Jon's again. "But it's…complicated. I need you to listen to me, and before you ask any questions, you must know the full story. Can you at least promise me that?"

"I'm not promising _shit_ if it meant you hurt our son," Jon growls.

"Jon," Daenerys whispers to him, her voice fierce. He looks to her and she could see the fire in his eyes, but watches as it extinguishes quickly at her serious expression. "Let's listen to what the man has to say before we make any rash decisions."

Jon stared for a moment or two before dropping his shoulders and then leans against the wall. "Fine…talk."

Vamon nods, looking between the two of them, before starting to speak. "Alright, well…I suppose I should start at the beginning. My name is Vamon, as you know. I'm the highest priest of the Temple of the Lord of Light here in Valyria. I am also one of the few priests who are still around from the time of the Doom, as is Kinvara. She is an old friend of mine. We were both here when we placed the shield around this area, and have followed what the Valyrian's have said for years, for we believed them to be bringers of light. The men and women who mount the dragons that could bring a new age to this world. And for a while, we truly thought that the Galeron's and the Valgyreon's were the chosen ones."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "You mean 'unburnt?'"

"Yes, but we never put it to the test to see if it was true or not. We didn't want to anger the Gods even more, for the sake of the mind of the Valyrian's. But it was only when we saw Aenar openly burn himself while practicing his sorcery a long time ago that we realized they were not. Ever since then…we have been praying that the true chosen ones would show – and you have."

Daenerys could see Jon roll his eyes out of the corner of her own. "We understand – but that's not why we're here."

"It's important to the story," Vamon answers. Jon lets out a low, aggravating breath, but nods at the red priest to continue. "When we saw you come here, we knew that we were meant to worship you, but the king and queen wanted none of that. They wanted us to keep pushing the idea that their families were meant to bring back Valyria, meant to bring the light and defeat the monsters that dwell beneath us, but after a while, we could not anymore. They stole Kinvara away and locked her down in the castle without even a mention, and were threatening to do it more to people if they didn't agree to their plan, or who they were. We didn't agree still. So they took us and all the other sorcerers in the area away in the night, stealing them and locking them up in the volcano for their plan, so we would have no choice but to follow them after they made the volcano erupt – including your son and Nesara."

He walks over to a table that was filled with books, something Daenerys did not notice before and opens up to a page regarding the fire mages. After a moment, he turns his head and looks back to the family.

"I'm sure you've been told that there are two types of sorcery here, and only people who are extremely rare can possess both – healing and fire, which is what red priests and priestesses are capable of."

Dan's brow furrows this time. "Are you saying Daemon has both now?"

"No," the man states quietly, looking at the girl now. "As I said, it's very rare, but that's the reason why the king and queen took all of us – not only could we help them in their 'plan,' but we could also help them if something went wrong…and something _did_ go wrong."

Daenerys and Jon straighten up at hearing this, their brows furrowed in confusion. Vamon turns to them and sighs, letting out a low breath.

"Your son and Nesara were showing signs of being some of the best healers we have seen in Valyria in a long time, even better than the queen. The red priests had no choice but to help with the lava due to them threatening to kill us, but as we would use our sorcery to force the volcano to erupt, we would be burnt, or hurt, or severely injured. It wasn't an easy process. Each time that would happen, Saeresa would try to heal us as quickly as possible, but her powers were nowhere near where they used to be. So, because healers are in rare quantity now due to most being adults, she would turn to the children. Most, however, were too young to perform the same rituals that Saeresa did to heal their wounds, and because we were consistently helping with the lava, we could not do healing either. Only Daemon and Nesara could perform the correct incantations and actually be able to do it."

Daenerys crosses her arms against her chest. "If there were other healers who were adults, why didn't they just kidnap them instead of the children?"

"Because children are easier to convince of new world order," Vamon responds. "Most of the people here want to leave Valyria. They don't want to feel trapped by the old pressures of society, and would never bow to the world that Saeresa was planning. When using a child, it's easier to influence. Plus, kidnapping children is also easier than trying to steal an adult in general."

"Well that makes sense," Dan states from where she sat. "But what does Daemon and Nesara have to do with healing? They refused to."

"Exactly. They refused to." Vamon lets out a solid sigh and looks at the two adults. "At first, it was Nesara they asked, and when she said no, they began to beat her. Daemon stepped in front to protect her. They then commanded him, and he refused. Each time they demanded, he refused. Again, and again, and again. And each time, they would whip him, harder, and harder…until it didn't turn into whips anymore. Aenar took him out of the cage for stepping in front of Nesara, for protecting her. He beat him to a bloody pulp, taking his rage out, and he…he…"

He was quiet, his eyes looking back and forth at the ground as if looking for the right words to say before he finally speaks.

"Aenar…ended Daemon."

The silence was deafening. Daenerys stares at him, her brow furrowed, while Dan's head was tilted. "But…but he's okay now?" Dan questions, clearly confused.

"He is because he was in a room surrounded by red priests and priestesses."

Daenerys swallows and slowly steps forward. "Let me get this correct." Her voice was deadly low. "You're telling me that Aenar… _killed_ my son."

Vamon nods quietly. "Yes. When he saw he was dead, Aenar began to panic but Saeresa made the red priests try and bring him back. But our power wasn't enough. He was truly gone. It even arrived at the point where they had red priests step out and do blood magic on him, opening his wounds and trying to heal from the inside, but nothing worked…not until Nesara tried."

"Nesara?" Dan asks. "But she's younger than Daemon…years younger. You're saying _she_ brought him back?"

Vamon nods. "You underestimate her. I told you – she and Daemon were the best healers out of any of them there – even the queen due to her power-loss. Nesara didn't use the common ways that red priests do though…she performed a ritual that's laced in blood and Valyrian magic, one that hasn't been used for years because barely anyone has had success with it."

"When Jon died," Daenerys whispers.

Vamon's brow raises. "Come again?"

"Jon was killed a while ago by an old friend of mine," Daenerys states, her eyes finally turning back to Vamon. "Daemon…he said some old incantation that Kinvara said only the most skilled healers could use, and it brought Jon back, even after he went through sorcery and blood magic from Kinvara…the same thing that happened to Daemon."

Vamon's brow furrows at her explanation. "What was the incantation?"

"Um…may the shore wash away your wounds, may the light guide you towards life...may the good mother feed you back to health. May the good father ignite your strength once more-"

"The Lord of Light calls on your name - rise, and you shall be born again," Vamon whispers. "That was what Nesara chanted as well."

Daenerys feels her body lean against the wall. It all made sense now. Why Daemon was talking about death, about there being no light, about how he feels that there's nothing to look forward to.

Her son had fucking _died._

"Why did _no one_ tell us about this?!" she hisses suddenly, glaring at the man. "Don't you think this would be, I don't know, a good source of _information for us to **know**?!"_

Vamon raises his hands in defense. "We are sorry for not informing you sooner, my queen, but we thought it would best if we didn't. Nesara had fallen unconscious due to the amount of sorcery she needed to use tied in with her injuries, while Daemon was still reeling from being brought back. He couldn't even understand it himself. If we had told you what had happened right out of the gate-"

"We are the king and queen of this fucking city!" Daenerys snaps angrily. "We deserve to know if our _son **has died!**_ "

Vamon suddenly falls to his knees, his hands above his head. "Please…we're so sorry…"

Daenerys stares down at him, feeling her anger start to subside only slightly. She didn't want to scare the man. She didn't want to scare anyone. But this was her family. Her _son._ And they didn't even feel the need to tell her until they had to come prying for answers. Who just did that?

"Get up," she mutters. Vamon slowly stands. "Look at me in the eye." He turns to her. "I understand why you did it. The city was healing after a traumatic incident. But don't _ever_ hold this type of information away from us _ever again._ We took up ruling to help people – but we can't do that if we don't know the full story. And you keeping that from us will **_never_** be allowed."

Vamon nods his head and steps back. "I'm sorry, my queen…we promise we will be better. We will help you instead. We were so used to the former rulers that keeping secrets…it was almost normal to us. We know we need to break it."

Daenerys nods, before turning her head to her daughter, who had fallen silent. "Are you alright, sweetling?"

Dan slowly nods, her eyes looking up into Daenerys'. "I'm…okay. Not alright. Okay. It…it makes sense. Why Nesara has been unconscious for so long. She's mentally and physically healing from saving Daemon…and he…that's why he's been this way. Didn't you or father say that when you die but are brought back, you lose a piece of yourself? What…what if he's just lost…himself?"

Daenerys could sense the fear in the child's voice, but she tries to pull her close to her. "I think we just need to speak to him on what happened. I promise…we will get through this."

Dan's brow furrows before she looks around the room. "Um…I just realized something. Father is gone."

Daenerys spins around at what her daughter says and realizes with a start that he was indeed absent. She turns her gaze to Vamon. "Did you see when he left?"

"As soon as we said Aenar killed Daemon. I thought he needed air."

"Fuck," she mutters, stepping aside quickly. "Vamon, get my daughter safely back to the castle. I need to run." Vamon nods instantly, following what she ordered. Before Dan could ask questions, Daenerys squeezes her shoulder and takes several steps back. "Sweetling, I'll see you tonight!"

"Where are you going?!" Dan yells at her as she runs out of the room.

"Trying to stop your father!" she exclaims until she was out of sight, her footsteps echoing off the stone walls.

* * *

Daenerys didn't think she had run so fast in her life. For someone who had spent a good portion of his life standing at the edge of a wall, Jon could move at a quick pace and she genuinely did not know if she would have caught him at first.

Her heart was practically pounding out of her chest and she was finding it hard to breathe, but as soon as she ran into the castle, she crashed into one of the handmaidens. Before the girl said her sorry's, Daenerys grabs her shoulders roughly. She didn't mean to be like this, but it was _quite_ literally a matter of life and death.

"Where did Jon go?!" she asks, her voice growing. "Where did the king go?!"

"To the passage to the dungeons, my queen!" the girl says, her voice filled with fear. Daenerys steps back and runs towards that, saying sorry to the woman as she did. The last thing she wanted was to be pushy to the people who served her, but if she didn't get to Jon…

She couldn't believe she had let him leave like that. She knew what Jon was like in situations like this. But she had been so caught up in what Vamon had said, she wouldn't have noticed if Drogon bloody appeared over her. Everything had turned into a blur and she could barely hear her own thoughts, just a constant ringing until she forced herself to ask the question that had been lingering in her head.

Her poor son…that fucking _bastard._

But that would have to wait for another time. Now, she needed to stop Jon. And finally, after probably running the longest amount of time she had ever done, her eyes spot him just as he's about to descend into the dungeon. And she could see his hand resting on the edge of Longclaw.

"Jon!" she exclaims, running over and slamming the door to the dungeons closed. "Stop!"

"Daenerys. Step out of my way." The tone his voice took almost made her shake. She had never heard him become so dark in one moment. His eyes looked like they were going to turn full-on black.

"No," she responds. "I know that you're angry-"

"Angry?" he whispers before his gaze turns to her once again. "Angry doesn't even begin to _describe_ what I am feeling right now." His voice grew, filled with hatred and rage. "Angry doesn't even reach into the depths of the pain I want to inflict on that _evil man,_ who killed **_our son!_** " he snaps. He almost pushes her away, but she holds still where she stood.

"I know," she whispers, her voice viciously low. She pulls at his arm, finally yanking him away from the door. "I know. I know that this is awful. I want to go down there and kill him too. But you _know_ we can't. We have to do what we _planned_ to do. I promise you, _he will pay_ for what he has done. No matter _what."_

Jon doesn't tear his eyes away from the door. His hands were turned into fists and they were so tightly wrung up that they were shaking. _He_ was shaking. He looked about ready to explode. And that scared her.

"Jon," she continues, trying to keep her voice soft. "You can't do this. You can't just kill him. We need to make him confess. We need to make sure that the people know what he did. What he _and_ his wife did. And _then_ we can make him suffer."

He still doesn't say anything, his eyes mounted to the door. But after a moment, he finally turns his gaze back to her, the anger strong in his eyes. "I want to tear that man _apart, **piece by piece** , _until there is _nothing_ fucking left of him," Jon hisses.

"And we will," she reassures, trying to keep his composure. They didn't need their commoners seeing their king lose his shit. "Tonight, we speak with Daemon. We have fun. We become the king and queen _officially_. And then tomorrow, we bring justice upon them. We rain down hellfire. And I promise you, _both_ of them will pay for what they have done."

Jon's eyes don't break from her glance, looking into her own, trying to see if she was speaking the truth. She wanted nothing more than to hurt Aenar. She wanted to watch him scream. But they needed to show they wouldn't just kill their enemies. They needed to admit to what they had done, and then and only then would they execute them, as much as her mind was thinking otherwise.

And suddenly, Jon closes his eyes, and he drops his head. "How could we not notice this?" His whisper was pained, filled with regret. "How could we not see he was…our son…he…"

She sees tears start to leave his eyes, his lip quivering. She pulls him close and embraces him tightly, feeling him start to shake, only this time in grief. She had been forcing herself not to cry in front of him, needing to be strong. If she cried, it would only fuel Jon's anger and need to kill Aenar, but now, she allowed a few tears to escape, before quickly wiping them away.

"It's not our fault," she reassures him softly, trying to calm him down as he shook in her arms. "We had no idea something like this had happened. You have to know that. We were still looking for him and the others when he was killed…there was no way we could have known…Jon, please…"

He shakes his head, pulling back from her shoulder. His hand comes up and wipes at his eyes, but his gaze does not meet hers. "He…he's been suffering. It all makes sense. The drawings, his dreams…Gods, what did he see when he died? That made him draw those…those _monsters…_ we _both_ died and yet we couldn't…couldn't tell…"

"Jon, you can't really tell when someone's been brought back," she tries to speak to him. "We were not there. No one told us. Remember, I didn't know _you_ were brought back until you were near death at the wall and I saw those scars on your chest. There was _no way_ I truly would have known unless I asked. What happened…was not our fault. You can't blame yourself for this…the only people we can blame are those fucking bastards down below us. And we _will_ get out revenge. Until then, we have to talk to Daemon. We _need_ to."

Jon was still shaking, but he slowly nods. Quietly, his eyes finally meet her own. "And Nesara…she brought our boy back. Not even the priests…what if she never wakes up because of this? What if she…she… _fuck,_ " he whispers, running his hands through his hair. "Why does this _always_ happen to us? Why is it that _everyone_ is out to kill the people that we love the most?"

"Because we're powerful," she speaks softly to him, resting her hands on his cheeks. "We're a powerful family. We're strong, we're brave. We don't let these situations or disasters break us…because we _know_ we are stronger than that. And you need to believe that too. You _can't_ let this break you. We _won't._ And _that's_ what makes us better than the others. Please, Jon. _Believe me. **Trust** me._"

Jon's eyes search her own for a moment before he brings a hand up to where hers cupped his cheek, intertwining their fingers. Then, quietly, he lets out a deep breath and holds her hand close to him. "We…we should go talk with Daemon."

Daenerys nods, standing. "I think that's a great idea."

Jon follows after her, taking her hand tightly. As they walk away, he looks down at her. "I'm sorry for walking off again."

"I know. I understand. Dan was more confused than me. But she'll be alright." She stops him in the hallway and presses her lips to his, feeling him let out a quiet sigh. When she pulls back, she brings a hand up and strokes his cheek. "We're going to be _okay_. We just need to take this…one step at a time."

He swallows, nodding. "One step at a time," he repeats, his voice low. Daenerys pulls back and nods down the hallway.

"The first step…talking with our son."

* * *

_Daemon_

Daemon cringes as he takes off his shirt, feeling the blood start to seep through. This was the umpteenth time that his gashes on his back had reopened in the last month. It seemed that they were almost impossible to heal. And every single time they tried to, it didn't stick.

He throws the shirt to the side, glaring at the ground. Quietly, he walks over to the mirror and faces his back to it, staring at the angry, bleeding red marks on his back, the ones that would almost remain no matter how old he grew. The ugliest things that would sit with him for the rest of his life.

He looked like a _monster._

He feels tears break through his eyes but he shakes them away, staring at the ground. No. He didn't cry. He couldn't cry. Not after what happened. Not after what Nesara did for him. He didn't deserve to cry. _She_ did.

He swallows and moves his eyes back to the mirror. Even so gently, something started to whisper into his head, a soft voice. 'Use your power,' it urges, the tone almost alluring. 'Use it…use it…'

What, his healing powers? He didn't think they even worked anymore. He could barely feel enough energy within him to sustain that.

But the voice continues.

'The blood…the blood…'

His brow furrows as he watches the beads of blood drip down his skin. The blood? What did that mean? His healing hadn't worked since the volcano – it was one of the reasons he felt he was fucking _useless_ now. But what was he supposed to do with the blood?

His eyes follow the droplet, a curious thought entering his mind. And then, ever so gently, he lifts up his hand, and focuses his mind on the blood, trying to speak Ancient Valyrian, whispering lowly. Nothing happens for a moment. Nothing moves.

And then…the droplet begins to drip _upwards._

He watches in shock. As he raises his hand, the blood begins to move closer and closer back to the wound. More droplets begin to move, joining in with the original until they settled deep within the gash. He could _feel_ the blood gushing around in him, trying to find its spot until there was nothing but dried streaks against his skin.

He moves his hand and suddenly, a drop of blood comes out but does not drip onto the ground. He slowly moves it towards his own eyes, until the droplet is hovering right in front of him. Not on his skin. Not on the ground. But right there.

He tilts his head in confusion, staring at the dark substance, his brow furrowed. His…his healing hadn't been working. But this…this was new.

His sister was able to summon fire, manipulate it to her will, burn her enemies easily. Although he had been jealous at first, being able to heal was a gift he had learned to appreciate, especially after meeting Nesy and becoming her friend.

After that volcano, however, he hadn't even felt the urge to heal. His energy, his sorcery, had felt that it had left him. But this…this was different. This…this was powerful.

His sister could control fire. But now…was…was he able to control…

… _blood?_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire and blood, baby.
> 
> So there's part one for ya. This sudden power Daemon has is going to be a hugeeee gamchanger and it's going to be intense so just wait until next chapter haha. Again, I didn't want this to suddenly turn into a "everyone is bending" and everything so don't expect like Avatar shit but because blood is so commonly used in stories like this (I mean, it's GOT we're talking about here) I thought the use of blood sorcery would be a good addition. And you'll see the craziness that comes from it. Oh boy, it's gonna get crazy.
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to burn me down like Daenerys did to those soldiers? Let me know in the comments, as they always keep me writing and pushing out these chapters quickly for you guys. You've been so great letting me know what you think and I really appreciate it with my whole heart - you are all amazingly awesome! Dont forget to follow or favorite if you want to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have an awesome day! Wash your hands and stay healthy! :)


	32. Jon: The Coronation, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a stunning revelation, Jon and Daenerys have some very important conversations with their family prior to their ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and response on the last chapter - it means the world to me! I hope you enjoy :)

_Jon_

He didn't think he had ever felt so much rage in his life.

For years, Jon had never been one to get angry. He always held his tongue and did what he was told for fear of being outcasted. For years he had listened to people telling him what to do and where to go, whom to speak to and who to ignore. But as he got older, he started to realize that all that stupid shit didn't matter.

And that was when anger truly started to settle in. When someone would blatantly go against him, or didn't listen to him, or did something so outrageously dumb, but nothing compared to what he was feeling right now.

Daenerys had truly been the force that had stopped him. If he had gone down there, he probably would have murdered Aenar a million times over. He probably would have gotten Kinvara to try and bring him back multiple times so he could see the same expression on the man's face as he killed him, over and over and over. Jon wanted him to suffer. Heavily.

But he knew Daenerys was right – as much as he _hated_ to admit it.

The people of Valyria had dealt with an awful ruler for years, someone who didn't give trials, who killed whoever they wanted to. They had dealt with tyrants who wanted to take over the world and form it back to what it once was. They needed someone new. Someone better.

He knew he and Daenerys were the best options going forward with something like this. And as much as he wanted to go down there and kill them both, he needed to be smart about this. She knew it, and so did he. Although a trial would be completely unnecessary, it would show that they gave a fair look into anything that happened and didn't just kill.

But _gods_ did he want to.

The only reason he hadn't gone down there was the look in her eye. The look of fear, of nervousness. Daenerys was scared he was going to snap – and that was the last thing he wanted her to see, him lose his shit. They were meant to do this together and bring back the people of Valyria together. Not get torn apart by the horrible fuckers that were down below them.

So he had stopped the urge inside of him, quenched the fire with water for the time being, so he could be by his lover's side. He had been trying so hard the past month to gain the trust of the Valyrian people and he didn't want to just throw that all away over a death. He needed to show he was reasonable, that he was better than the others, and he would continue to keep trying until Daenerys gave him the go-to kill.

And now, as they walked towards their son's room, all he could think about was how blind he had been. How was it that he had spoken to Daemon hundreds of times, and yet he hadn't picked up on his distance from the world? On how he was feeling? He and Daenerys had _both_ faced death and yet this had been lost on them for nearly a month. It was only when Daenerys started looking for answers that they found out.

He needed to be more like her, more intuitive. If he had been, maybe they would have realized something was up sooner.

Quietly, as soon as they step outside Daemon's door, Daenerys looks up at him with a silent expression, one that spoke volumes to him, saying 'let's take this slow.' He was still relatively new to this whole parenting aspect, of trying to comfort your kids after they go through something like this, but he knew with Daenerys next to him, it wouldn't be as hard as he thought it would be.

At least that's what he hoped.

Daenerys brings her hand up to the door and knocks, once, twice, three times, before speaking. "Daemon? It's your father and I…we'd like to speak with you."

There was silence on the other side of the door for a moment before they heard shuffling, and then a quiet voice answer, "come in."

Jon opens the door and steps in, and instantly his brow furrows in shock. On the floor were multiple clothes that seemed to be filled with blood. Before he could even ask his son what the hell he had been doing, Daemon answers. "My gashes bled a lot." His answer was quick, planned. He knew someone would ask. "I was trying to stop the bleeding the best I could but they're, uh…pretty bad injuries."

Jon looks over at him as Daenerys follows into the room. She sits on Daemon's bed quietly as Jon picks up the tissues. "It's alright…wounds reopening all the time is normal."

Daenerys pats the spot next to the bed before Daemon could respond. "Come here, Daemon. We want to talk with you about something important."

Daemon's brow furrows as he stands, walking to the bed. "What is it?" he asks as he sits down next to her.

Jon tosses the used clothes into a waste bin, before turning his gaze back to his son. "Your mother and I have found something out about you that should have been told to us a long time ago, but we knew we needed to talk with you about it."

Daemon raises an eyebrow this time before Daenerys quietly moves her hands under her cloak. She then pulls out his sketchbook, before placing it quietly onto the spot next to her son. His eyes widen in shock as he swipes it close to his body. "Why would you take this?"

"You were worrying me," Daenerys answers softly. "The Daemon I've known for years has always been happy and bright and willing to go and do things, and yes I know you went through something traumatic, but it wasn't explaining how…or why you drew these drawings. I needed to see if there was a correlation…and I believe we found out why."

Daemon was silent, but Jon could tell by the look that passed through his eyes that he knew _exactly_ what they were referring to. He sighs and moves to sit on his opposite side, placing a hand gently on his shoulder – knowing his back was still very much injured.

"The red priest told us this," Jon starts gently. "But we wanted to find out if it was true directly from you. So Daemon…is it true you…you died in that cave?"

Daemon doesn't reply. He stares down at his sketchbook, his shoulders moving up and down with his breaths. After a moment, he begins to shake, and Jon sees his lip start to quiver. Within seconds, he had tears streaming down his cheeks. Jon conceals a sigh of aggravation and instead wraps his arms around the boy, feeling him shake against his body with silent sobs.

He exchanges a look with Daenerys, who looked absolutely heartbroken and what she was seeing. She reaches out and hugs Daemon gently from behind, letting her head rest on his shoulder as the boy cried. All they could do right now is be there for him and try to understand what he was going through.

After a moment, he pulls back and wipes at his nose, but tears still fell from his eyes. "Why didn't you tell us?" Jon asks him, his voice low. "You know we would have been able to help you. _Both_ of us."

"I know," Daemon whispers, his own voice shaking with grief. "I know, and that's why I _didn't_ bring it up."

Daenerys' brow furrows as she pulls away from him, but not too far, resting her hands on her son's. "What do you mean?"

Daemon closes his eyes and was quiet for a moment, before looking up at his mother. "I know you and father have been through death itself…I know I could come to you but…but what happened to me, it wasn't just…darkness or anything like that. I had visions, _terrifying_ things that haunt my sleep. Why do you think I'm also so tired? I never get any rest…my back will _never_ heal because it's what killed me, and now I have to deal with the nightmares and I…I just can't…"

He starts to cry again, and Jon instantly wraps his arms around the boy, feeling him sink into his chest. He hated seeing him cry. Jon had always tried his hardest to make sure Dan never cried and usually, she didn't, because she was a strong girl. When he met Daemon, he had a feeling that he was the same. But seeing him open up like this did something to Jon.

When he pulls back after a moment, he looks at him seriously. "Are these the drawings you've been putting in that book of yours?" Daemon nods, swallowing. "You say they were visions?"

"I…I don't even know what they were, really," Daemon continues, letting out a deep breath. "Wherever I was when I died, it felt…real. It felt that I was in one of the seven hells you talk about…the creatures were so close I could almost feel them breathing on me and now I can't get them out of my head. It hurts to think about it."

Daenerys shares a look with Jon, and he could tell from her expression that she was nervous about what Daemon was speaking about. They had seen their fair share of monsters and creatures in their lives at this point, and hearing that their son was having visions, as well as their daughter, was _quite_ concerning. But he knew he needed to keep his composure if Daemon wanted to trust them with his fears.

"You know, I had nightmares for a long time," Jon says to him gently, causing Daemon to look up. "When I was brought back, I had to deal with the fact that my sister wanted to win a war to get back Winterfell, but while I would plan during the day, I would be terrified by the nightmares at night. I would be killed, over and over and over again, each time in different ways. Betrayed. It was hard to overcome, but I knew that I had to. And eventually, I did. These nightmares you have…you need to realize that it's all in your mind, and nothing else. Nothing is going to harm you while you sleep, or hurt you when you awake. You have us. You have your family. You are here safely."

Daemon turns his gaze over to his mother. "Did you have nightmares too?"

Daenerys shares a glance with Jon, almost asking permission to share how she felt. And he nods, knowing he wasn't one to hold her back. "I did," she answers softly, turning back to Daemon. "For a long time. From the moment I woke up and held you in my arms to as recent as months ago. They've only stopped because I've…I've found your father." Jon smiles a bit at that but doesn't say anything. "It takes time to get over something, but I know you, out of everyone, can do it."

"And what if I can't?" Daemon asks quietly, looking at them both. "What if I can't find that bravery or…I can't find that person that can make them go away? What if I'm just…stuck with them? With this…darkness in me?"

"You won't be," Jon answers softly for him. "You want to know how I know?" Daemon slowly nods after a moment. "Even after being brought back from the _dead,_ you _still_ walked out of the cave with your mother, alive. Kinvara always says that the Lord of Light brings back people for a reason – and your reason is that you're here, meant to be with us. We're a family, and we get through this together." He reaches over and takes the boy's hand. "I know that it's confusing and messy and we didn't know how to handle it either, but you must know that no matter what, we are _always_ going to be here for you."

Daemon nods softly before letting his shoulders drop. "I'm sorry that I've been, uh…absent, I guess."

"You don't need to be sorry for that," Daenerys responds. "We didn't know what you went through until we had to push people to tell us. It's not your fault."

"I didn't want to stress you out," he admits, looking up at her. "It's like with Meereen…you two both took over this major role and I…I felt like I was just going to add on more pressure."

Jon snorts from where he sits and both Daenerys and Daemon raise an eyebrow to him. He raises his hands in defense. "I'm sorry for laughing, but your mother is probably the best one under pressure. She can handle anything. Me – that's something I have to learn better." He rests his hand gently on the boy's back. "But it's something I'm learning with you."

"You really don't need to worry about those marks too," Daenerys says to Daemon. "Eventually, they will stop bleeding. The marks will stay but the redness will fade, and will be replaced by scars."

"But who wants something with scars?" he asks quietly, looking up at her. "In the future, I mean…I know I'm young but I – I've thought about that kind of stuff."

"Daemon, if people really cared about scars, you _and_ your sister would not be alive right now," Jon stated bluntly, causing Daenerys to narrow her eyes at him, but he only shrugs. "What? It's true. Your mother saw my scars long before we got together. If people were truly disgusted by them, you wouldn't be here, but you are. At the end of the day, scars don't mean anything on a person's body beside a story…and each of those scars tells yours. And one day, whether that's in a couple of years or ten, you'll find someone who will want to hear that story – and not care about how you look."

He could see Daenerys smile at his words and he felt a tiny bit of warmth enter his chest against the cold he had been feeling since finding out the news. Jon never thought of himself as someone who could give good advice but it was how he felt about that. And the last thing he wanted was for his son to feel like the world was turning against him.

"Thanks, father," he says softly, looking up at him. And for the first time in a month, he sees his son smile. "That really…really means a lot." Jon smiles gently as Daemon turns his head to Daenerys. "I know I should have told you. I know you've told me before how I can talk to you about anything but I…I was wrong. Next time, I'll tell you everything."

Daenerys takes her son's hand. "I don't need you to tell me everything that happens in your life, Daemon. But if something is bothering you, you know I'm always here for you. As is your father."

"I know…and I love you two for that." Daenerys smiles widely at that. "I know I haven't said it much lately but I am really thankful…to have you two as my family instead of…well, you know how horrible the parents here can be."

"Do we," Jon mutters.

Daemon sighs and glances at the ground. "Gods, I feel awful for how I've treated Dan…I've barely spoken with her."

"Dan understands," Daenerys says to him. "She knows what you're going through. She was with us when she found out."

"She was? Is she okay?" The concern was evident in his voice, but Daenerys nods and holds her son's hand in her own.

"She is fine. Don't worry. If anything, finding out helped her understand what was happening a little better – as it did for all of us. You'll be able to see her later on if you want to."

Daemon nods quietly. "I'm…I'll still come to the coronation. I promise. I'm just…sorry for not speaking about it. I feel terrible." He looks back up at them. "Nesara should be awake now…I shouldn't be here."

"You _should_ be. Don't say that," Jon whispers fiercely to him. "What Nesara did was to save you, because she wanted to make sure you lived. She may be asleep still but that doesn't change the fact that she wanted you here just as much as we do. And eventually, she will wake. You have to trust us."

Daemon sighs but nods. "I know…I know, and I'm trying to think that way." He lets out a quiet breath before looking up at them. "I guess I should probably try and get ready for tonight…make an impression on the people."

Daenerys chuckles a bit but hugs her son as tightly as she could without hurting his back. Jon does the same, squeezing his arms as he did. When he pulls back, Daenerys moves her hand over to his own. "If you need any help getting dressed, let us know…we know the wounds might make it difficult."

"I know…thank you." Both Jon and Daenerys smile and stand, going to leave. "Wait." His voice stops them, and they turn around. "There's, uh…something else."

Jon's brow furrows as he walks back over to him. "What is it?"

"Um…those blood rags that you saw before…it wasn't because my wounds reopened."

Daenerys walks over next, a concerned expression on her face. "What do you mean? Where did it come from then?"

"I…it's hard to explain. I think I'd need to demonstrate it," he admits quietly, walking over to his desk. His fingers wrap around a knife, a dagger that he owned, and ever so quickly, he swipes it across his palm. Instantly, blood begins to pour down his fingers.

"Daemon, what the fuck are you doing?!" Jon curses, running over to help him, but Daemon drops the knife and holds out his hand, a pleading look on his face. Jon stares at him in shock before looking over at Daenerys, seeing if she was as surprised as him.

But she only stands and watches Daemon quietly, before moving her gaze to Jon. She nods in silent acceptance of what Daemon was doing. Jon stands there, shocked for a moment, before shaking his head and stepping back, staring at his son.

"What is it then?" he asks, arms falling against his body.

Daemon turns his gaze away from his father and focuses his eyes on the cut on his hand. Quietly, he whispers something in Ancient Valyrian while raising his other hand again towards the blood. Nothing happens for a moment, and Jon wondered what the hell was going on through this boy's head, but suddenly, tiny blood droplets start to drip out of his hand…and levitate in the _air._

Jon watches in shock as Daemon starts to move around the blood droplets like they were flying, before moving them back onto his hand. He moves them upwards, as the droplets begin to move closer and closer to the cut until they seeped back in. Then, within moments, the cut seals itself back up, as if it had never happened. The only thing that remained was pinkish skin.

"I've been experimenting with it for the last couple of hours," he admits, turning back to them, but both were stunned still. "I don't know where it came from…ever since I came out of that cave, I haven't been able to heal anything. I didn't know if my powers were taken away when I was brought back, or maybe it was blocked…but today my gashes _did_ open and I was looking at them in the mirror…and something told me to 'use the blood.' When I tried to move it, it did that…I know that Dan can control fire, but I think I'm…I'm able to control blood."

Jon blinks a couple of times before he turns to Daenerys, almost expecting her to say something, but she was shocked silent. "So…so that's where all these cloths came from?" Jon asks him, his brow furrowed in surprise.

"Yeah. I didn't want to hurt the wounds on my back anymore, so I started to open small ones on my body. The ones that didn't heal as quickly are the reason I had to use the clothes."

"Seven hells," Jon mutters, running a hand through his hair. "I…I know that this is new but you shouldn't be hurting yourself to test it out, Daemon."

"I know. But it was the only way I could make sure I wasn't losing my mind…I think this might be a branch of healing." Jon's brow furrows, looking at his son to continue. "I mean…I can sew up the skin just like that when I focus on the blood…but when I try to use the incantations I learned with healing, it doesn't work. Maybe this is just a rare form of healing sorcery that no one experiences…it might be different."

"It's blood sorcery," comes Daenerys' voice from where she stood. Jon looks over and sees Dany still standing there, shocked, but now she was at least speaking. "It's what Kinvara used to guide Drogon over to Vaas Kasheen to save us. It's what _she_ used to try and save Jon. You have the powers that a red priest has, Daemon…and yet, you aren't devoted to the Lord of Light. You were gifted them."

Daemon shrugs quietly. "I mean…I don't feel that way. Do you think they will be angry?"

"No," Jon instantly answers, sensing what Daenerys was thinking. "If anything, it'll be the opposite. They're start to worship you or something like that." He turns to look at her, and he could see the silent fear in her eyes. Quietly, he moves his gaze back to his son once more. "Daemon, don't tell anyone about this. Your sister is the only other person who can know…we need to find out more about blood sorcery before we can really move forward with what this is."

Daemon was quiet, but he nods gently. "O…okay." He rubs the back of his neck. "Do…do you look at me differently now?"

Daenerys sighs from where she stood and finally walks over to her soon, resting her hands on his shoulders. "I still love you just as much as the day I first held you, but you and I both know that blood sorcery has never been great for our family…it's something we only need to educate ourselves about. You don't need to worry about us." She leans down and presses a gentle kiss to her son's forehead. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry about us."

Daemon nods once she pulls away. "I'll get ready for tonight…but thank you two…for understanding."

Jon smiles and nods at him. "We'll always be here for you." Daenerys smiles the same, hugging her son tightly. When she pulls back, she was the first one to the door, and Jon follows. As he goes to leave, he watches as Daemon moves his sketchbook back to his end table, and sits on the bed, but notices a tiny smile appear at the edge of his lips.

And through all of the madness he had just witness, Jon was glad they had come to speak to him.

Once he closes the door, however, he turns his gaze to see Daenerys pacing down the hallway, instantly heading towards their chambers, but the look of worry was evident on her face. He speeds up to catch her, his brow furrowed. "Daenerys." She doesn't stop, only continues walking. "Dany, please." Her head stays towards the front, not moving for a second. "Dany, _stop."_

"Why should I?" she instantly states, turning her gaze around to look at him. Her voice was filled with fright, and her eyes were widened with fear. He could almost see her shaking in the dim light the torches of the castle provided. "You saw what I saw. You could see he has…I… _fuck,_ this is the way the gods get their revenge…their _laughing_ at me…"

Her voice turns to a whisper as she moves her head away, and tears start to trickle down her cheeks. Jon instantly grabs her arm and moves her into a crevice in the hallway, away from any peeping eyes that might see them when moving through the castle. He gently places his hands on her cheeks, concern lacing his voice.

"Daenerys, _what is wrong_?"

"You _know_ what is wrong, Jon," she whispers, and he could tell that on the edge of her voice, she whimpered. "Any time blood magic has ever been used with my family, all it has done it caused pain and suffering. It didn't bring you back, it didn't bring back Daemon, it didn't bring back my…all it has ever done is cause me _pain,_ and I'm _terrified_ Daemon is going to end up like…like…"

She didn't need to finish her sentence. Jon knew she was thinking of the witch from years ago.

"Daenerys," he starts out softly. "You and I both know that what she did was wrong, but Daemon is never going to end up like that. You _know_ our son. He's better than that. And besides, as we both know now…that witch wasn't a reliable source of information." His words playback to when he first said it, and he sees her smile a bit, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"I know, I'm just…scared." She moves her gaze back up to him and bites her lip. "I'm terrified something is going to happen to him, Jon. I can't lose my family…I had nothing for so long and now I…I feel like I've been given everything, only for it to get taken away…because that's how my life has worked for so long…"

" _Nothing_ is going to get taken away," he reassures her. "I'm here, your children are here, you have the whole back of Valyria willing to serve you…nothing is going to change that, Dany. You need to trust me on this. Do you trust me?"

Daenerys brow furrows, nodding her head. "I've told you before that I do."

"Then you need to believe me when I say we're not going anywhere. Your son isn't going to become some evil sorcerer. He's still going to be the same…we just need to learn more about who he is. What this blood sorcery is like. You aren't alone. I'm confused as fuck too…but I want to be there to help you. And you need to accept that help."

Daenerys bites her lip but nods, sighing. "I know…I know. I'm only…thinking of what's happened in the past. I don't want to remember it. But you are right…my son isn't like that and it's time I accepted that."

"That's my girl," Jon whispers, before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss against her lips. When he pulls back, she steps out into the hallway, sighing.

"I suppose I should go and get ready."

Jon bites his lip and looks over to her. "Go and take a bath and do your hair…I'll show you what I have in a bit."

Her brow furrows. "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go check on some things. I'll be at you in a little bit. Don't worry about me." He grabs her hand tightly and squeezes it. "You need to let go a little. This is supposed to be a fun night. Enjoy it."

Daenerys sighs but nods. "Alright…don't be too long, please."

"I won't be." He brings her hand up to his lips and kisses the tips of her fingers before letting it fall, and then he steps away and around the corner.

He waits for a moment until he hears her footsteps begin to trickle away until the echo's disappeared. Once he couldn't hear anything anymore, he moves away and heads right in the direction of the dungeons.

He wasn't going to kill anyone…but he knew he needed to pay them a visit.

* * *

When Jon arrives down in the dungeons, he didn't realize how dark it would be. It reminded him a bit of the dungeons in Meereen, and he felt a small pang hit his heart thinking of that pyramid. He missed his sister and even Eleana. It didn't feel quite as right without them. But boy would they have a fit when they found out what they had been up to.

That would be a little bit hard to explain. 'How are you, Arya? Dany and I have become a king and queen of a nation we once all thought was long gone but is actually flourishing. How has Meereen been?'

Yeah, he'd need to think about how to properly tell her.

He walks through the dreary halls before his eyes land on two figures in separate cages. One of which was barely lighted by fire, but he could tell it was Saeresa. She still had no hair from when he had dipped her head into the lava, and he could tell that the burns from the scars would last forever, but he didn't really care. She deserved every single ounce of pain she was given.

Although she was the one who was unconscious. The other one was very much alive, and he could hear him breathing heavily.

"Aegon," the man snarls at him.

Jon lets out a low breath and picks up a torch from the wall, before walking over to the second figure. He holds the flame up to the bars, and from the shadows, Aenar's dirty and cut face appeared. He had scars littered on his skin, and Jon could clearly see the clothes he was wearing were the same from the day they captured him, still stained with the blood from when Jon had stabbed him. No wonder it smelt like utter shit in here.

"Didn't I tell you the first day I met you I didn't like that name?" Jon asks him.

"I don't care what the fuck you say," Aenar snaps. "I don't care what you say or you do. You're _nothing_ compared to me and my wife. _Nothing!_ "

Gods, was this man really that delusional?

Again, Jon had never been one for power. He had always tried to do what we best and leave out the unneeded things over time. Follow duty and honor and that was that. But being with Daenerys had given him a new purpose, and it seemed that it was very evident to many people.

He literally had people bowing at his _feet_ and yet this man still thought he had power? Jon wasn't the hugest fan of being called king, or even a lord, but he knew it was his right if he wanted to have it. For Aenar, he had nothing, and yet here he was, still proclaiming that he was better, or something like that.

"You're really mad, you know that?" Jon starts quietly. Aenar doesn't respond, but he sees the man's eyes narrow into slits. "I know what you did, Aenar."

The man laughs, shaking his head. "What? Do you think I'm scared of you? Bring on your pathetic image, boy."

" _You killed my son, **Aenar**_."

His voice dropped low, almost to a whisper while he stared the man down. Aenar's brow raises in surprise before he scoots a step back, his hand falling over the wound Jon had inflicted on him a month ago. "How…why would you-"

"Don't even try to deny it," Jon snaps. He places the torch on the wall again so he could see the man's face lit in the darkness before he wraps his hands around the bars of the cage Aenar was in. "The red priests told us. Daemon confirmed it. You killed my son because you were hurting your daughter, and then she brought him back. Admit it."

Aenar doesn't respond. Jon slams his hands onto the bars, the sound echoing throughout the dungeons. Aenar whimpers and moves back, his gaze falling to the ground.

" **Admit it!** " he screams, his anger flourishing.

Aenar doesn't move from his spot, but after a moment, his eyes travel back to meet Jon's. And ever so slowly, he opens his mouth. "I killed Daemon."

Jon's hand tighten around the bars, the rage coursing through him like a wild river. Aenar stood up slowly and walked over to him.

"And I would do it again."

Jon reaches through the bars and grabbed the man by the shirt, pulling him so hard against the cage that his head slammed into the metal, cutting open a scab on his forehead. The man curses and glares at him, but doesn't fight it. Instead, he flinches as soon as Jon's other hand tightened around the man's neck.

But he stares at the pathetic excuse for a king in front of him, before dropping him suddenly to the ground. Aenar coughs, gasping for air, while Jon steps away, shaking his head.

"You know – I tried to have respect for you," Jon starts, finally turning his head back to the man. "I tried. Even after you treated my family like shit when we came here, I tried. But after I saw what you did, and what you continued to do to your own children, and now to mine…you're never going to walk out of this castle alive again. You're never going to be a king. You're going to die slow and painful."

"Then get on with it already!" the man snaps at him. "You want to take our power so badly, then take it, you piece of shit!"

"You don't think we already have?" Jon asks him, walking slowly back up to the cage. "We've been ruling over Valyria for the past month. It's been _thriving_ ever since we took hold. The people that you didn't care about are finally opening up. The lords and ladies you never listened to are having their voices heard. And yet, here you sit, in your own shit, thinking that you have _any_ ounce of power over me."

Aenar stares up at him, not saying a word.

"You know, if I had it my way, I would have killed you and your wife already," Jon admits, crossing his arms against his chest. "I would have torn you limb by limb until there was nothing but a sorry sack of shit still alive, and then burned you at the stake for killing my child. I would have had your wife eaten by a dragon and then spat up into the sea to get munched on by some other unknown creature. But Daenerys is the only thing that's stopped me."

"So you let a woman control you…some man you are," Aenar growls at him.

Jon chuckles a bit, his voice dark. "No. Daenerys doesn't _control_ me. And I don't _control_ her. We work _together_. You don't think she wants to kill you as much as I do? Please…if anything, she's a silent killer. Daenerys is the type of woman who knows what she wants, and as soon as she wants it, she will do it herself, or get someone to do it. But we aren't here to be ruthless leaders who kill anyone. Everything has a strategy. Everything has a plan. And you are a part of that."

Jon leans down onto his knees, crouching in front of Aenar, not moving his gaze from his.

"She _knows_ that people will think of us differently if we just killed you. So here's how everything is going to go down. Tonight, the kingdom is officially having a coronation for us, to become king and queen, taking away any last sense of power that you have. My son, my daughter, as well as your own children – who really shouldn't even be yours in the first place – will have a fun time. People will drink, dance, and enjoy the peace that we can give them, until the moment we bring you up. Then, we will put you and your pathetic excuse for a wife on trial. You will admit to everything you've done, in front of the kingdom, in front of your children, and to us. From there, we will see who has the most creative death out of all the ideas we get, and Daenerys and I will put our own twist on it. But there is no way we would let you die without _every single person_ knowing here what you were planning on doing."

"You say I'm a mad king," the man snaps at him. "And yet here you are coming up with creative ways to kill someone?!"

"It's called being a ruler," Jon states, standing up this time. "I grew up a bastard, Aenar, in the North of Westeros, one of the cruelest places you can be as a child. Although I know that isn't what I am anymore, it taught me some of the most valuable lessons I will ever learn. And you want to know what they were?"

Aenar doesn't respond, but Jon could see the anger spread within the king's eyes. He leans down close to him so he could witness the rage spread across the man's face.

"One of them was to never let someone you know is guilty go, because all they will ever do is retry what they said they would never do again…and the second is the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword, and I can assure you the man who kills you is going to be _me_."

He steps away from the bars, moving his feet finally to go back up the stairs to the main portion of the castle. But of course, only then does Aenar continue to speak.

"You don't deserve any of this," the man hisses at him. "You don't deserve to be walking in those halls…you don't deserve to be sleeping in that bed of ours, or sitting on our thrones, or _anything_! No matter what you fucking do, you will _never_ be a true Valyrian!"

Jon snorts but turns his head back to the man, raises his brow. "Why the fuck would I want to be a true Valyrian? You don't need to have a perfect bloodline to learn how to lead people. I know that's what _you_ have thought for years, but it's an old way of thinking. And it will die with you. Your house names will die with you. All of what you are will die with you. And it's time you accepted that."

He turns back around to leave, but a sudden thought pops into his head. He could almost remember what he had said to Daario ages ago in the dungeons when he had been brought back to life, but this time it was different. This time, he had the high ground, more than he even thought he would. So, he turns back to Aenar, his lips turned up into a tiny, almost invisible smirk.

"By the way, you said that we don't _deserve_ the thrones or the bed or anything like that, but I can _assure_ you we have already very-well made it our own." He crouches down in front of him, his brow raised. "I've redone this whole castle with Daenerys. We've made it look better than ever. And what will make you even feel better is that we have fucked _everywhere._ On your bed, in the bathing chambers, and anywhere else we see fit because guess what? We are the rulers now." He could almost see the man's face glowing red from anger. "We control Valyria. We control _your_ people. And you are **_never_** going to get that back."

With that, he stands and walks back towards the stairs. The old king hurls insults at him, obscenities after obscenities, but Jon lets each one roll off of him. He had been insulted his whole life, and he wasn't about to let some pathetic old man suddenly make him feel like shit for it. Now, he stood tall. He stood proud. And he knew there was no going back to what he once was.

He may not have been able to kill Aenar today physically, but at least he had begun to end him mentally. And that was the first step.

* * *

When Jon arrived on the highest floor of the castle, the first thing he heard was screaming. But not regular screaming. It was a little girl.

He races up to where he could hear the screaming coming from and stops outside the door to Nesara's room. There was a handmaiden who was standing there clearly terrified and didn't know what to do, but Jon rests his hands on the girl's shoulders, turning her towards him. "What is happening. What is going on?" he quickly asks.

"She…Lady Nesara awoke, and we think it might have been some sort of nightmare but she…she's not letting anyone touch her or speak with her and she…she won't stop screaming."

Jon nods his head softly, trying to tune out the sound so he could speak directly to the young woman. "Did you tell Queen Daenerys?"

"Yes. We sent a handmaiden her way. We…we've been trying but she won't stop!"

Jon nods, stepping away from her. He moves to the room and steps in, feeling his heart tear in two at what he saw. Nesara was in a ball, her head in her hands against the head post of her bed, screaming into her knees, shaking, crying, while the handmaiden who had been trying to calm her down was standing still, not knowing what to do. Jon couldn't hear what she was saying but could tell it wasn't anything good.

He turns to the handmaiden who was shocked and whispers in her ear, "leave me with her. I'll handle this." The woman nods her head quietly before rushing out of the room and into the hallway, closing the chamber door. Jon rushes over to the bed and gently sits on it, reaching his hands over to where Nesara was sitting.

As soon as he places his hands on her arms, she screams louder, trying to get away, but he moves closer and wraps his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. "Shh, it's okay, Nesy…it's just me…it's okay, you're _safe…_ stop screaming, it's _okay_ …"

Slowly, Nesara's screams turn to cries, and the cries turn to silent whimpers, her little body shaking against his. He could feel how she curled up into his chest, her tears wetting his shirt, but he couldn't care less. He had some experience in the past helping his children and even Daenerys with their nightmares, but he had never witnessed a child so young in so much pain. It hurt his heart to hear it.

He continues to rub her back gently, feeling her slowly start to calm down. He moves his eyes to the door where he sees that the handmaiden had popped her head in and was staring at him in shock. He knew what they were thinking. How the hell did he comfort a girl who seemed to be completely and utterly inconsolable a moment ago?

He had some practice for some time now. He didn't blame them.

Handmaidens – or at least the ones that he had experienced – were never trained in this sort of treatment of children. They were supposed to take care of their basic needs and make sure that they lived to see another day by giving them food. Sometimes handmaidens went the extra mile and become a friend to whom they are serving – as Missandei did with Daenerys all that time ago.

But screaming children who refused to be held? That was something that many handmaidens didn't know much about.

After a moment, she finally pulls her head back and looks up at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks had streaks from the tears, but she was calm. He could still see some of the cuts from when she had been beaten healing on her face.

"Are you calm?" he asks her gently. After a couple of seconds, she slowly nods her head, but doesn't move from her spot. "Now why were you screaming? They were only trying to help."

"I…I thought that…" She swallows and glances at the ground. "I thought that was happened was…was a nightmare…that he was still…here."

Jon feels himself sigh at her explanation. He knew what it was. She thought her father would be the one waking her up. And after getting beaten practically to death, he could understand why she was terrified of anyone touching her. "I promise you, your father is very far away from you," Jon says softly. "And you're never going to have to face him again for as long as you live."

Nesara stares at the fur beneath her, before she starts to sniffle. Quietly, she turns her head up to look at him, and he could see clear confusion laced in her eyes.

"Did…did I do something wrong?"

Jon's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"My…my father…he hurt me and I…I thought I did everything _right…_ am I…am I a failure?"

Jon lets out a deep breath at her words once he sees tears start to escape her eyes again, trickling down her cheeks. He brings a hand up to her face, silently wiping away the lone tear that dripped down onto her skin. "Nesara, you have done nothing wrong and I promise you, there is _nothing_ you could have done that could have changed what happened…I don't mean to be brash but your father is a _horrible_ man. He has done nothing but hurt you and your siblings, as well as others…and if Daenerys and I have our way, that will stop soon."

Nesara swallows as she nods quietly, looking down. "Did…did I save Daemon?"

Jon smiles gently and grabs her hand in his. "You did, sweet girl. You saved him and we've never been more grateful." He sees a small smile spread across her tiny lips, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "You did everything you _could_ do, Nesy. Don't feel bad about what happened. You were in the right."

Nesara looks up at him, and suddenly, the door opens wider. Jon turns his gaze to see Daenerys standing there, clearly concerned. Her hair was already braided and ready to go for the night but clearly the handmaiden had come knocking on her door when she was getting ready.

That was fine with him. He had a plan for that anyway.

"Nesara," Daenerys whispers as she comes over to the bed, gently sitting on it. "How are you? You've been asleep for some time."

Nesara's brow furrows as she looks between them. "How…how long?"

Her gaze turns to Jon and he sighs. "About a month now."

Her eyes widen as she suddenly brings her knees to her body, clutching them close. "Oh no…is my brother and sister okay? Did they hurt them too? Are they dead?"

"No, no, they are alright," Daenerys reassures her. "Right now, they're getting ready for the coronation we're having tonight, but they have been by your side almost every night. Mae is okay, and so is Zaevar."

Nesara nods again, her head resting now against the headboard. "…okay."

"Why were you screaming so much?" Daenerys asks her gently. "You near scared the life out of my handmaidens."

Nesara's cheeks grow red at the statement but she answers anyway. "I told Jon…I thought it was my father. That the nightmare was real…I didn't know if we even got out of the volcano or not. I just remember trying to bring back Daemon and then…then nothing."

"We assumed you passed out from the severity of what you were doing," Daenerys responds. "It's why you've been asleep for so long. That and these wounds." Nesara looks up as Daenerys gently places a hand on one of the gashes on her stomach, sighing softly. "You and Daemon are lucky you had each other…I truly don't know what would have happened." She pulls her hand back and then lets it rest on the girl's smaller one. "You don't need to be afraid. We are here and we aren't going to let anything happen to you."

Nesara looks at the two of them before speaking. "Where…where are my parents?"

"In the dungeons, locked up," Jon answers. "They're far away, where they won't hurt you."

"And…and they can't get out?"

"Unless someone lets them out for some reason," Daenerys responds. "Which I doubt will happen with how much security is down there, they are locked up for good. You never have to worry about them again."

Nesara nods softly again, looking like she was trying to find the right words to say. "And…and my siblings are okay?"

"Perfectly safe," Jon reassures her softly.

Nesara doesn't respond, but after a few seconds, she begins to cry again, silent tears that streaked down her cheeks to her soiled shirt beneath her, and she curls into Jon's chest, her body quietly shaking. Jon rubs his hands on her back, looking at Daenerys in quiet worry. She comes forward and starts to run her fingers through the girl's hair, trying to calm her down.

After a moment, the girl pulls back, sniffling, and whispers two words. "…thank you."

Jon feels himself smile slightly, glancing at Daenerys. "You don't need to thank us," Daenerys says, holding the girl's hand. "It's what we came here to do."

"No, I mean…thank you for keeping my family safe…and me…a lot of other people would hurt us because of my father or…something else, but I…I'm really happy it was you."

Jon could feel himself smile more at her words, but he holds his own back, not wanting to put even more information on the girl than she already needed for something like this. "Of course, sweetling," Daenerys whispers to her. She reaches over and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, before pulling back with a kind smile. "You know we are always going to be here to protect you."

Nesara smiles again, this time a genuine one. Jon looks at her seriously this time, however. "Nesara, be honest." She tilts her head up to look at him. "How are your wounds? Do you feel any pain? Is that why you were screaming as well?"

"Um…I'm okay," she answers softly. "I…I feel pain but it's…it's not bad. It's not like how it was in the cave…I feel alright." She smiles a little and glances at the ground. "I have a feeling that Daemon took…a lot of the blows."

Daenerys' shoulders drop and she turns the girl's head towards her own. "Listen to me. I don't know if Jon has told you this or not but Daemon is alright. He is alive because of you. Don't you blame yourself for something that you couldn't control. He is okay and you did everything in your power to keep him alive. And for that, _we_ are thankful to you. Don't feel bad. He wanted to keep you safe."

"He's like Jon," she says softly, looking over at him. "Always taking one for the people he cares about."

Jon's brow raises. "Why do you say that?"

"…Daemon's told me stories."

Jon rolls his eyes, but he feels himself chuckle slightly. He didn't care what Dameon told or who he spoke it too. As long as they were safe and sound, he couldn't care if he told the whole world about who he was or what he had done. He just wanted his children safe.

"I'm sure he has," Daenerys chuckles from where she sat. "And he is like his father, you are right…I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." The line is followed by a bit of a laugh. "But at least you can always rely on him to keep you safe."

"I know," Nesara answers softly.

"If you need anything, we're going to have people right outside this door. Food, water, bandages – all of it. We didn't expect you to wake up today but don't be afraid or scared…we're here to help you."

Nesara smiles before she bites her lower lip again. "Um…I have one request."

"What is it?" Jon asks her softly.

"I…you said you're having a coronation. You're taking over?" Jon and Daenerys both quietly nod. "And…if there's a coronation…there's a festival." Again, both nod. "…will there be cake?"

Jon snorts and feels his head drop, trying to hold in his laughter. This girl had just woken up from one of the worst experiences of her life and that was one of her first requests? _Cake?_ Good gods, what child had he taken into his care?

Daenerys snickers a bit from where she sat but nods. "Yes, there will be cake."

"…can I have some?"

Daenerys laughs at the girl's ginger request, before wrapping arms around her tightly. "You can have the whole damn feast if you want, sweetling. We're just happy you're okay." She leans down and presses another kiss to her forehead, resting a hand on her cheek. "Right now, all you have to do is rest, and we will bring as much food and cake up here that you want."

Nesara smiles and nods. Daenerys goes to stand and turns to Jon, who still had his head hanging. She raises an eyebrow.

"Are you alright there, Snow?" she teases.

He forces his head up, biting his lip so hard that he thought it might bleed. "I'm alright. Just trying hard not to burst out laughing. I swear in another life you would be joker," Jon states, turning to Nesara, who was giggling. "Cake. Of all things. My gods." He stands, shaking his head. "We have to go and get ready, but if you need anything, just let a guard know. We aren't that far from here."

Nesara nods, smiling as they left. But before either could walk out the door, he hears her call to him. "Jon?"

He turns around to look at her. "Hmm?"

"How do you know my nickname?"

Jon shares a bit of a nervous glance with Daenerys. They had talked about how they were going to speak to her when she awoke because of how sensitive she had been, but he had never really proposed that he used Nesy as his name for her. He knew it was Zaevar's way of speaking to his sister but he didn't want to push boundaries.

"Zaevar told me about it," he answers to her. "If you want I don't need to call you that. I understand if that's your wish."

"No…you can." The smile that spread across her cheeks once more lit a small fire in him. He hoped he could make that smile spread much more often. He had a feeling she didn't do it so often. "I like how it sounds…it reminds me of my brother. Father or mother never called me that…but I like it."

Jon smiles softly. "Then I will continue to call you that as much as you want me to, Nesy." The moment he says it, he sees the little girl smile more.

"Now get some rest," Daenerys whispers to her, and Nesara nods softly. In a few seconds, she closes her eyes, and within moments, Jon could tell that she was asleep again. Daenerys steps out of the room and lets out a soft sigh before turning to the handmaiden that was standing there. "I'm sorry about that. I'm sure she scared you."

"It's alright…we knew it wouldn't be easy but we never predicted that." The girl looks at Jon. "How did you calm her down so easily?"

Daenerys raises an eyebrow softly and turns to him. "Yes, I was wondering the same."

Jon looks between the two of them before shrugging. "I don't know, I've had training. Dan has had nightmares in the past that I helped her get through, as well as you," he states, nodding to Dany, who was quiet. "I also grew up with a younger sister…these things scare young girls. It's up to us to learn how to comfort them until they can comfort themselves."

"Well, I have to applaud you. I've never seen a girl quiet down so quickly. Seems you were almost meant to do it," the handmaiden says with a smile, but it was wide. Jon could see the woman's eyes look him up and down and instantly he feels himself curl up a little.

Was this woman… _admiring_ him?

Daenerys clears her throat from where she stood and offers a quiet nod to the woman. "We must get ready. I'm sure you will take care of the girl for as long as you can?"

The handmaiden nods. "You have my word."

"Good. Jon, let's go." She grabs his hand and begins to walk, but he could tell by her grip that there was something else going on, and he feels himself sigh softly.

It seems that as soon as life gave him something to fix there was always another problem that came his way. But he would talk with her about it, just as he normally did.

* * *

When they did arrive at their chambers, she still hadn't said anything. For a moment he thought he had royally screwed up and that he had done something really bad by talking to Nesara, but he didn't think it was bad. He had tried to comfort her – was that so wrong?

But when she closes the door and walks over to the bed, she turns to him, her arms crossed against her chest. "What was that?"

His brow furrows. "What was what?"

"That…that look she gave you."

"What look?" he chuckles a bit, raising his brow. She rolls her eyes and turns around, sitting at her desk to look at herself in the mirror so she could continue her hair. He realizes with a start what she was talking about and then a slow smirk begins to crawl onto his lip. "My gods…is the queen… _jealous_?"

"I'm not jealous," she instantly responds, her eyes narrowing into slits. "I just don't like when women who should have nothing to do staring at you… _stare_ at you."

"That sounds like jealousy, Daenerys."

" _I'm not jealous._ " The words roll off her tongue too easily, as her eyes turn around and look to the ground. "I told you, I just-"

"Don't want some woman looking at me. Got it," he responds, chuckling a bit. Her eyes make a connection with his in the mirror and he smiles gently at her. "Sounds a bit like when I lied and said you were my wife so the whole kingdom didn't go after you."

"Hey, I didn't lie," she replies, but her voice had dropped to barely an above whisper.

Jon quietly moves so that he was behind her, up until his hands rested on her shoulders. She glances up at him as he kneels down to where she sat, his brow furrowed. "Jealousy or not, you don't need to be. I don't know why you would ever think I would _ever_ run off with someone else other than you."

Daenerys bites her lower lip, sighing. "I don't…I don't know, Jon. You've only ever been with two women and the way you've been acting lately…I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to…I guess experiment more?"

Jon raises his brow and then moves his hand to her chin, before pulling her in for a passionate kiss, one that spilled every emotion he was feeling into one for her. When he pulls back, his dark eyes connect with her green, seeing the uncertainty laced within her orbs. "Experiment more? Why would you think that?"

"You...you've been more possessive…I don't know, it's just a much different Jon than the man I met years ago."

"Daenerys, just because I want to cherish what is mine doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly go around and fuck every breathing woman on this earth. I'm not Tyrion Lannister." At the name, her face instantly drops into a frown, but he shakes his head, telling her quietly that, "it doesn't matter. You should know at this point that every part of me belongs to you – especially my body."

He leans in and presses another sweet kiss to her lips before pulling back. He sees a small smirk spread across her own. "And what if I don't want your body?" she whispers.

He shrugs and stands, walking over to the bed. "Your loss then, my queen."

She gapes at him from where she sat, which causes him to laugh. After a moment she closes her mouth and glances down at the brush in her hands, sighing. "I did want to ask you…the way you settled Nesara down. That was so quick. So easy."

"I told you, I've had practice," Jon reassures her as she places her brush down and stands, walking over to him. "When you have crying girls who have nowhere else to go, you have to be there for them. Same with little boys. I always hated parents who just let them cry in the darkness…they're scared for a reason but you refuse to nurse them because you want them to 'grow up quicker?' That will only give them issues down the road. I don't want to be that kind of father."

He turns his head back up to Daenerys and sees her staring at him with a lust-filled gaze, laced with desire. His brow raises in surprise.

"Do not tell me calming down a crying child turned you on."

She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck while she sunk herself onto his lap. He could feel her body easily through the robe she was wearing but held back doing anything. He knew they had places to go and people to see. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a heated session when someone could come knocking on their door at any moment.

"I'm not turned on by that," she whispers, leaning in and kissing his lips gently, sweetly, as if sucking on some delicious nectar of life. When she pulls back, she rests her forehead against his. "I'm turned on by the fact that you can be a father so easily…and that you already feel that way about Nesara to you."

Jon shrugs gently at her words. "Someone has to be…I can't let them go back to Aenar. Or to Saeresa…someone has to protect them…and Nesara needs that. I suppose I also must be used to taking care of girls…I did take care of Dan by myself for a long time."

"That is true," Daenerys murmurs before standing. He instantly misses the warmth she provided but doesn't say anything, knowing they needed to be quick after the day's events. "It's…it's just sweet to see you act the way you do with the children…really sweet."

He could hear the sadness in her voice, but before he could ask what was wrong, his eyes follow her hands as she presses them hesitantly against her stomach, a hopeless expression on her face. Jon stands and walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I know what you're thinking. It's only been a month, Daenerys."

"What if it's not meant to be?" she asks, swallows slightly. "What if we're being selfish and…and Dan and Daemon are the only ones we get?" She turns back around to face him, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. "I…I want to be able to give that to you, Jon."

"And if you can't, I've told you, it's _not_ the end of the world," he whispers softly to her. "Please. You must believe me when I say this. I mean, look at us – if we do take the Galeron children in we'll practically already have five."

Daenerys smiles softly but she shakes her head. "It's…it's not the same, Jon." She walks over to the bed and sits down, letting her hands rest against her lap. "I do love those three. They've been through so much and all I want to do is see them smile, especially Nesara after what she went through…but I…I want to be able to give you another that is purely us…that can be by blood to Dan and Daemon…I'm so sick of this force regiment on royals for producing heirs, but for me, all I want is to be _able_ to do that again. And I feel like…it's just not _happening_."

Jon looks at her softly. He _hated_ seeing Daenerys cry. He had told her so many times at this point that he felt like the line was losing meaning. But he needed to figure out a way to calm her down. This was supposed to be a happy night. A fun on. And he wasn't about to let her own insecurities stop her from enjoying it.

"Do you remember when we were on the search for Daemon and the others, and I had a nice dream when I rested?" Daenerys quietly nods as he sits down next to him. He reaches over and grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers with his own. "In that dream, I woke up in a chamber by myself, but when I stepped out, there was this little girl who looked _exactly_ like you and me." He sees a soft smile spread across her cheeks. "Her name was Lyanna. Maybe a few years old. Dan and Daemon were grown, and said they had been trying to distract her from waking me up – maybe sixteen or so."

"Sixteen?' she whispers.

"I'm not entirely sure but they looked to be about that. And then when I went to see you, I saw two _other_ children, who looked like us. A boy and a girl. I didn't know their names, but they were there, playing in the hall, and I didn't have to look at them to tell they were ours. When I woke up, I knew I wanted that. I knew I wanted to have a family with you…and the dream felt so real that I know that part of it has to come true."

Her brow furrows gently. "Part of it?"

"Well…the children part," he admits quietly. "I…the dream took place in King's Landing. In the Red Keep." Her brow raises slightly, but not by much. She just seemed surprised he had a dream there. "I know…it's the last place I would want to remember either. But it didn't feel…like how it was back then. It felt like home. It felt like our home…and while I don't think we're going to be living in King's Landing anytime soon, I know the reason it felt like a home was that I had you, and I had the children…and I know right now it seems bleak and nothing seems to be happening…but I assure you, I have nothing but faith. It felt too real for it to mean nothing."

Daenerys' eyes follow his own before she brings a hand up to his cheek. "You always do know how to calm me down, don't you?"

He smiles softly. "Something you have to learn when your lover is the Mother of Dragons."

She chuckles, before pulling away after a moment. "Well…now I think is the perfect time for me to ask you about this." She turns her gaze back to his. "This…surprise you've been working on for the past month. Can you please just show me now? It would get my mind off things."

Jon smiles widely and stands. "It would be my pleasure. Close your eyes." Her brow raises but he persists. "Close them or no present."

Daenerys rolls her own but follows what he says, closing her eyes. He shuffles around the room, grabbing each piece he wanted to give her that was wrapped up and ready to go, before settling them down on the bed. After that, he looks over to her and squeezes her hand.

"You can open them now."

He watches as she does, and her eyes go straight to the packaging that was settled on top of the bed. Her brow furrows as she looks at him, clearly confused, but he nods at her, wanting her to continue. Daenerys walks over to the packaging and begins to untie some of the things from the bottom to the top.

When she opens the first package, she chuckles quietly, a smile spreading across her cheeks. They were personally made leather dress boots, a dark black, much like the ones she had worn whenever they would travel, that would be tied up. It even had the kind of heel she normally wore.

"How'd you know the heel?" she asks with a raised brow.

"It's not hard to figure out what kind of shoe you like when I live with you, Dany," he chuckles, before nodding towards the rest of the packages. "Keep going."

Daenerys smiles again and lowers the boots to the bed, before grabbing the next package in line. Her hands work around the string diligently before she finally undoes the paper. Her eyes widen in surprise at what it appeared to be – a cloak.

Except this one was different. While most of her cloaks had been one color – just for simplicity sake – this one was three. Red, black, and gold. The hemming was black fur, what she could assume to be from some animal that she had no idea lived in Valyria, while the red was lighter, almost like silk. And the gold stitching that was embedded into it was sewn into patterns that reminded her of her dragon. More specifically – Drogon. And the pattern laced all around the back, uniting with other smaller dragons around it – Visenya, Jorharion, and Jonarys.

"Oh, Jon," she whispers, turning her head to him. "This is beautiful. Where…where did you find the seamstress for this?"

"A kind old woman downtown – she was actually one of the commoners I've been helping rebuild her home following the lava. Her name is Vyana. Has been practicing her craft for years." He walks over and gently takes the cloak from her hands, laying it down on the table. "When trying to find the person to make these items, I didn't want just the castle seamstress. I wanted something special. And when I saw the types of dresses she had done, I knew she was it." He pushes the next package towards her. "Go for it."

Daenerys smiles again, this time even brighter, before her hand hands make fast work of this package, now wanting to see what was inside. As soon as she pulls it out, tears escape her eyes and she swallows, trying to stop the sob from edging away from her lips.

It was a beautiful dress that extended to the floor, a creamy white that reminded her of freshly fallen snow. But along the edges were little intricate stitching's in red that symbolized so many things in her life, like fire, smoke, the sun, the sand – each one speaking to her about something she had gone through. Everything was weaved together to make one beautiful design. She even saw that the sleeves of the dress were light on account of the heat of Valyria, and it sat off the shoulders while the cloak would cover it.

"This…how…?" She turns her head to him, words failing her.

"I wanted you to have the perfect coronation dress," he says to her gently, resting a hand on her back. "I know that sounds…I don't know, strange of me, but you never got to have one…it was taken from you." He could feel the regret edge back into his tone, but he pushes it down. "I figured now that we have a kingdom…you deserve the best. Each of the designs on the dress show something you've been through and how it took you to get here. Like the fire, for…obvious reasons. The sand was for your journey with the Dothraki across the Dothraki Sea. The sun for how you shine light onto people's lives, the smoke for how you rise from the ashes…I tried to tell her to be as detailed as she could without actually spelling out a story. And for the dragons, well…that deserved to be on the cloak as its own."

He rubs the back of his neck before looking down at her again.

"I don't know if maybe you had a handmaiden prepare something for you but I…I wanted to at least give you options, I suppose."

"Options?" she breaths, before chuckling. "This is the _only_ option." She grabs all three items into her hands and turns to him. "I'm going to put them on. Stay here."

Jon smiles as she rushes off into the bathing chambers to change, sitting down on the bed. He was so glad she wasn't angry at him. When he had first started thinking of this idea, he knew he would have to be out of the castle a lot. And when she had brought it up earlier on in the day, it was only a matter of time before she started to show aggravation.

But he hoped that she was happy with what he did. When Taevar had first told him that a coronation was tradition, he had been against it just because he was never one for parties or festivals celebrating who he was. He preferred closer celebrations with the ones he loved rather than crazy feasts.

And then he realized that if he wasn't the hugest fan of it, it didn't mean that Daenerys wasn't. He _knew_ that was something she had been craving for so long, only for it to be ripped away from her like that. So now, he wanted to give her the best night imaginable – because who knew if there would be another?

' _You know there **must** be,' _a voice whispers in his head.

Jon's brow furrows suddenly, standing. Gods, no. Not the bloody voices again. He was going to jump out of a fucking window if they started up again. It was always the same one, the one from the cliffs, or from the tent, or from when he first woke up after his second death. Why couldn't he just be normal and get visions in his dreams or some shit like that?

"I'm not doing this again," he mutters to himself, running his hands through his hair.

_'You and she are meant to rule. To bring the light. To rule the realm. Embrace it.'_

Jon glares at the ground, trying to push the voice out. He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about anything. All he wanted was to be left alone and to focus on Dany. Before he could speak again, his eyes move up once he sees a figure appear out of the corner of his eye, and he froze in place.

The dress fit her absolutely perfectly in every single curve, and the cloak contrasted with her milky skin, the red color blending in wonderfully with the white fabric of the outfit. He brings a hand to his mouth as his eyes scanned her, shaking his head. Her brow furrows in surprise.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong," he whispers, his gaze meeting hers. "You just look _absolutely_ stunning." He stands and walks over to her, seeing a blush spread across her cheeks. It was sweet that even after all this time, he could still make the dragon queen turn red. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

"I love it," she says, the smile spreading from cheek to cheek. "This is what you've been doing for the past month? Sneaking out and making these items?"

"I told you it would be a surprise," he says to her with a chuckle. She smiles as he pulls her over to the mirror, resting his hands against her waist. "And look, you look just as beautiful as I imagined you to be."

Daenerys smiles at him, turning her head to look over at where he stood. She leans up to press a kiss against his lips but he suddenly remembers the biggest gift of all and pulls back. Her brow furrows in confusion but he walks over to the bed, grabbing the last package. This one was a box shape and wrapped.

"I wanted to give this to you tonight but I suppose you should see it for the first time here." He hands it to her and she looks at him as if asking 'more?' He only nods at her to continue. So quietly, she starts to undo the packaging, until there was nothing left but a box that was wrapped in leather and encrusted with what looked like red jewels.

Daenerys moves her hands quietly to the spot where the box would open, and tipped the top over. Once it falls back, she stares in shock at what was in front of her, before bringing a hand to her mouth once more.

It was the _exact_ crown she had described to him a month ago when they were still living in their home by the sea. It was a silver that reflected against the light of the room and wrapped around itself like a braid, before coming to a head at the front. Each little movement of the silver reminded her of a dragon's wing. And in the head, was the intricate design of a dragon's head, lit with tiny, almost invisible etchings of flames.

"Is it alright?" he asks her, worried about her reaction. "The rest of the plan came together after you told me about what kind of crown you like…I figured if we took over we can't have the same crown as them, but you described this to me and I tried to memorize it to heart. The blacksmith packed this up and had it delivered to the castle before we came back. That's why I stood in front of it."

She still hadn't said anything, just stared down at the piece of work in front of her. His worry started to grow.

"Are you alright? Is this okay?" he asks her.

Daenerys slowly lowers her hand, staring at the crown, before she suddenly turns and pushes him against the nearest wall. Before he could even ask what she was doing, her lips were on his, hungrily, wanting, needing. His arms wrapped around her tightly, surprised at her sudden ferocity, but intrigued at the same time.

When he pulls away after a moment, he was breathing heavily, staring at her. "What…what was that for?"

"For you being you," she whispers, her hands clutching at his shirt. "Everything you've done…you've done for me. Why?"

His brow furrows at her. "Why are you asking that?"

"I don't deserve this kindness. Not after how I treated you," she answers. "And yet you have been nothing short but the sweetest man alive and I…I love you, Jon."

His brow raises at her remark, the words hitting him straight in the gut. Had she just said those words? The ones he had been praying of hearing for he didn't even know how long now? He was shocked still, but she continued to speak.

"I love you. More than anything else in this world. And I can't believe that somehow, someway, I'm still able to hold you like this…that I get to witness this part of you…I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you," she whimpers.

"Stop saying that," he whispers softly to her, pushing his thoughts down. "You do. If anything, I don't deserve your love after what I did to you." His hands come up and cup her cheeks. "I want you to have the night of your life…don't think that you don't deserve it because you do. You have worked so hard for so long, and this is what it will pay off. You're going to be the Queen of Valyria. You're going to wear the crown you have wanted since you were a child. And I will be there, right next to you."

A stray tear escapes her eyes but he wipes it away, smiling at her. And then, she runs her hands through his hair before leaning up and kissing him again. It doesn't take long for it grow heated, her fingers pulling at his curls. He lets his hands wander down to where her dress was as he grips at her skin, feeling her moan against his lips. He takes that opportunity to slip his tongue inside of her mouth, twisting with her own, fighting for dominance, a dance of passion.

He suddenly lifts her up and carries her over to the dresser, their lips still attached to one another, not caring about breathing for a second. His hands travel up to where her cheeks were once he settles her against the hard surface, her legs opening to allow him to come in between her legs. He pulls back for a second, staring at her, seeing her green eyes grow darker at his hardened arousal within his trousers.

"We…we can't do this," he says to her gently.

"Why not?" she whispers, gripping at his hands.

Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door. "My king, we need to prepare you for the coronation!"

"That's why," he chuckles a bit, seeing her face fall at the voice. Usually, he would be all for something like this but he understood that their alone time wouldn't be much today. He hadn't even gotten dressed at all for today while she was ready to go. He didn't even know how this was going to happen.

But he knew that their own wants and needs couldn't stop them from doing what they had to do. Jon gently settles Daenerys back down to the ground, seeing her sigh in disappointment at the lost moment. He squeezes her hand and presses a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Later," he promises her. After a second she nods, going along with what he said. He turns away and adjusts himself quietly, not wanting any of the handmaidens to see his obvious discomfort, but before he leaves, Daenerys calls out to him.

"You have something too." He turns to her with a raised brow. He watched as she settled out all the wrinkles in her clothing, adjusting her hair, but her eyes connected with his in the reflection of the mirror. "A surprise. Two. One for now and one for later. You're not the only one who can be secretive."

His brow raises in shock. "A gift for me?"

He only sees her smirk a little before moving her gaze back to her own reflection. "You'll see…but thank you for this, Jon…this was amazing. I can't wait to show everyone."

Jon smiles and nods softly. At that moment, he turns back around to open the chamber door. One handmaiden rushes in to take care of Daenerys' final touches while another pulls him out, shaking her head. "You're running late! We need to do this quickly!"

Jon chuckles softly as she pushes him down the hall to where his clothes would be, sparing one last glance at Daenerys getting ready before he would see her at the coronation downstairs. And then, within the blink of an eye, he was behind the doors and away from the rest of the world.

* * *

It took them a little less than a half-hour to get him prepared, but Jon had never been poked and prodded so much in his life – especially with his hair.

He had taken to wearing it down more often because Daenerys had told him she liked it better that way ever since their trip to Sothoryos, but each handmaiden that prepared him had tried to tame it the best that they could so they could fit a bloody crown over it. The rest of it had been a matter of getting him cleaned and into clothes quick enough.

He didn't think he ever wanted to see another bar of soap again in his life.

He was uncomfortable with what he was wearing a bit – he was getting quite used to the regular clothes he would wear on a daily basis and leather was not entirely too comfortable for the heat of Valyria – but it was a dark red and black, colors he didn't normally wear but did know they were their house colors. And he did look good – at least as good as he could.

His mind was more preoccupied with the fact that ' _holy shit, this was happening._ ' It wasn't just a dream anymore, or a fantasy, or a wish. He and Daenerys were actually being crowned the rulers of Valyria. What they had worked towards…was happening. If someone had told him this would be his life before he went off to the Wall, he would have laughed in their faces.

But here he stood. A king. Well, nearly.

Would Robb be proud of him? He knew Arya would be – and Gods, he wished he could bring her hair. Maybe once the pathway was down he could and they could all travel back together. But his brother, Robb…the poor man who had let love define his life. Would he be proud of Jon and who he had become?

Then again, Jon had let his emotions guide where he was now. Where had duty and honor gotten him? A cold cabin out in the middle of the freezing North. It got him killed – _twice._ But love? He could now see why Robb had given in.

Love had given him _her._ Love had given him _his children._ And at the end of the day, love had given him this throne. If he didn't love Daenerys, would he really be here right now? Taking aim to rule over these people, who – to be honest – were more powerful than any nation he had ever met? No. It was love that guided him.

And he hoped that Robb would be proud – if not for his leadership, then taking care of his children.

The handmaiden brings him into a foyer where two guards are waiting to escort both he and Daenerys into the throne room, where everyone was now waiting for them. He could hear the talking of every civilian in there but knew it would quiet down the moment they opened the doors. As he turns his head, he feels himself stop and stare once more when a handmaiden brings Daenerys into the foyer with him. She steps away and walks into the throne room, closing the door behind her.

After a moment, he could hear the crowd begin to quiet down. Jon walks over to Daenerys and gently links his arm around hers, smiling. "Why are you staring at me again?" she chuckles. "You've already seen what I look like."

"Doesn't mean you're not as beautiful," he whispers to her. Daenerys smiles and moves closer to him as the doors begin to open.

"You look quite handsome yourself," she says softly as the entrance to the throne room is revealed. Candles were lit and banners hung in the renovated chambers, making the night all that much more magical. "I see the handmaiden's figured out a way to work with your hair."

He snorts and nods. "Indeed they did."

She turns her head to look up at him. "Did you see the first surprise?"

His brow furrows. "No. Were they supposed to show me?"

She curses and sighs. "I wanted you to see it…but I suppose you'll see it on the alter." Before he could ask what she was talking about, the guards come forward behind them.

"It is time, my king and queen," Magar says from behind them. Jon looks at Daenerys, who was smiling so brightly she looked like the stars in the sky and squeezes her hand. With that, they look forward and begin to walk into the throne room with Magar and Laemon behind them, their swords at the ready in case something happened.

The dragonlords sat at the bottom, all saying hello and smiling, looking excited for a fresh change. Jon could see Taevar at the front with his wife next to them and their child at their feet, the little boy's eyes widened in delight. Jon could see Daenerys looks up at the commoners who sat above them in the high seats, all either waving to them, some saying 'bless you!' and others sitting, probably waiting for the free food they would receive from the festival. He didn't blame them. He was like that sometimes too.

He turns and looks to see both Dan and Daemon sitting at the very front. Daemon did look tired – he didn't blame the boy – but he was proud of him for coming down to see them. Dan, on the other hand, was absolutely beaming and was sure he would hear a mouthful from her later on. Both Mae and Zaevar sat behind them, both of which seemed excited. He noticed that Mae was wearing the dress that Daenerys had made for her, and could see the happiness in the girl's eyes.

He didn't think he had ever seen her so happy.

He was glad that they were supportive of the decision of him and Daenerys taking over, but he knew it was only for the best. He would never let their parents see the light of day, ever again.

They walk to the front, and Jon smiles when he realizes that it was indeed Kinvara who was standing there with Vamon, both holding the boxes that contained the crowns for which would be placed upon their heads. He hadn't known the red priests were the ones who crowned new rulers, but it didn't surprise him considering the reason Valyria even still existed was because of them.

"My queen," Kinvara states softly, bowing her head, and then she turns to Jon, doing the same. "My king."

Vamon steps forward and looks out into the crowd, beginning to speak in Valyrian. It was times like this Jon forgot he even understood it when he could so clearly hear what they were saying, but it was just another random gift he was thankful to receive since finding Dany again.

'My people,' Vamon starts. 'The citizens of Valyria, the ones who have lasted beyond despair, doom, and pain and suffering. We have lived in the same ruling age for centuries. The same family for decades. And it is time we bring about change – a new family. A new age. The age of the Targaryen's!'

The throne room begins to cheer. Jon could see Daenerys trying to suppress a smile and remain stone-faced for the coronation, but even he was finding it hard. Vamon raises his hand and the room instantly begins to quiet, watching intently.

'It is a custom tradition that with each new ruler, we ignite them. And for you, King Jon and Queen Daenerys, we will do as such.' Vamon closes his eyes, whispers in Ancient Valyrian, and then the room begins to glow brighter. At that moment, someone begins to chant a song in the same language. Jon looks around as more people begin to join in, as does Daenerys.

The people above and the dragonlords below all begin to unite, their hands clinging onto the other, some resting on the shoulders of the people next to them, all chanting the same song. It grew louder and produced more harmonies as the song continued, and the flames only glowed brighter with each different set joining in.

He watched as the united of hands came to the front, seeing his children and the Galeron's all take hold, chanting the song. They must have learned it without them knowing. The flames were at the brightest at the peak of the song, the whole entire throne room now chanting, eyes closed, united as one as the voices singled out. And within moments, the song ended, the flames strong.

He looks over at Daenerys, who stood in shocked silence. 'That was beautiful,' she whispers.

At that moment, he turns his head back to where Vamon stood, who now had his eyes open. 'The song of our ancestors – the unifying spirit of Valyria. We perform it at every coronation to unify the rulers of Valyria with the people they serve. Now, you are one with the Valyrian's, and will bring them to peace and happiness.'

He turns to Kinvara, who held Daenerys' crown box in her hands, nodding at her. They both turn around and open up the boxes. Jon watches as Kinvara comes over with the crown he had made for Daenerys, and he turns his gaze back over to where Vamon stood with his. But when he saw what it was, he stilled.

It was the description _she_ had given for him a month ago. The same crown Daenerys pictured him in.

It was of pure gold, with a dragon head in the middle, just as she had talked about, but along the edges were direwolf prints, small ones that he could see, showing off his other part of him. He could feel himself smiling before looking over at Daenerys. She raises an eyebrow at him, a look that said 'and you thought you could be the only one that did surprises.'

"My king?" Vamon asks him, breaking him from his trance. "Are you ready to proceed?"

"Yes, I'm sorry…first time seeing the crown," he admits cheekily, turning around. He could see Daenerys trying hard not to laugh at his reaction but he couldn't help it. It was perfect. She had gotten every detail down to the head at the front. He had been terrified of his own crown he had given to her, only for her to be working on her own for him? The little minx.

He watches as Vamon and Kinvara both raise the crowns, and as they do, the people around them stand. Vamon begins to chant as they did.

'May the good mother nurse you into your kingdom. May the good father protect you from the evils of the world. The Lord of Light has chosen you – and you alone, to guide us from the dark, and will follow you into the light.'

Jon could feel the weight of the crown on his head once Vamon placed it on him. He imagined a different feeling when he would but for some reason, it almost felt…natural. It didn't feel too heavy or light. It sat there, completely unmoved. And when he looked over at Daenerys, he could see hers fit just perfectly.

Then again, she was _meant_ to wear a crown. This was all new to him.

'We now proclaim you, King Jon and Queen Daenerys of Valyria, the Bringers of Light, and the Protectors of the Dragon. May you unite the world under your rule!' Vamon takes a step back. 'Long may they reign!'

'Long may they reign!' the crowd repeats after them, before cheering and clapping. The energy of everyone in the room, from the dragonlords to the fire mages, to the healers and the commoners above made the torches shine brighter than Jon had ever seen. He looks over at Daenerys and sees the smile that spread across her face at the sound of the crowd before she looks over at him.

He reaches over and grabs her hand in his, holding it tightly. They had done it. They had won over Valyria. How it had happened, a part of him still didn't know. All he did know was that the love of his life was next to him, happy, and his children were safe.

And as he stood there, looking at all the people who were cheering for them, he couldn't help but feel his own smile spread across his lips.

* * *

The festival that followed the coronation was filled with music and laughter, complete with dancing and eating. Jon and Daenerys sat at the head, occasionally getting up to speak with people, but most of the time staying with their family. Dan and Daemon had joined them to eat, as people would come up and give them well wishes.

Jon, although he could see Daenerys was enjoying, kept his eyes peeled for anything that might be out of the ordinary. The last time they had a festival like this, Arya had snuck in and nearly killed Daenerys. The last thing he wanted was for something like that to happen now.

When people would leave and go down to the floor to speak to the others, Jon would converse with Daenerys, seeing her smiling about the simplest of things. She had a drink in her hand and a smile on her face. This was probably one of the happiest times he had seen her.

With people that supported her, loved her, and now she had what she wanted.

"Father?" Jon turns his gaze to see Dan and Daemon standing there, waiting for him.

"What is it, my little wolf?" he asks softly.

Dan rolls her eyes. "You're still going to call me that even now that you rule a dragon-infested nation?"

"Dan, what is it?" he chuckles, looking at his daughter.

Dan turns to Daemon, who nods excitedly. "Daemon wants to see the dragons and Zaevar said he could bring us to them tonight. Would we be able to?"

Jon's brow raises in surprise as he looks at his children before looking at Zaevar and Mae, who stood behind. "I…do think that's a good idea," Jon says quietly, turning back to his children. "But I don't think tonight is the best time to do it."

"But this night is supposed to be about you," Daemon points out quietly. "It's your coronation."

"It's our family's coronation," Jon responds. "It wouldn't look so great if the children of the king and queen suddenly escaped the room to go play with dragons." Dan rolls her eyes but sighs, nodding.

"I guess…I just want Daemon to see what we've been seeing."

"He will. Tomorrow." He glances behind him to see Daenerys still speaking with one of the commoners, so he quietly turns his gaze back to Dan. "You're feeling alright after…what you found out? You too, Daemon?"

Dan shrugs and looks at her brother. "I don't mind what happened to him as long as he's okay now," Dan answers softly, grabbing her brother's hand. Daemon lets out a small smile at her words. "I'm starting to feel like dying is a right of passage in this family. Maybe I should look out."

"No," Jon instantly states, closing his eyes. He hated to think of that. "Don't even joke about that." He rests his hand against Daemon's shoulders. "Are you sure you're okay to be down here?"

Daemon sighs softly. "I'm…alright. I don't feel terrible. But I knew I need to come to see you." He looks over at Dan. "Besides, I can't let her have all the fun after this last month of training with Zaevar…I have to show him who's better."

Zaevar snorts from where he stood, overhearing the conversation. Dan laughs and nudges her brother's side. "You'll be training again with us in no time."

Jon smiles as his children laugh. _This_ was what he wanted to see. He had missed seeing his son and daughter acting so kind and sweet with each other. He knew the moment Dan and Daemon met that they would get along well, seeing how Daemon had been acting lately worried him. But he was glad that now that he told them about what happened, he seemed to have a weight lifted off his shoulders.

He wondered if Daemon had told Dan about what he could do now…Jon could still barely wrap his own head around it. But that would be on Daemon's time to speak of it.

He looks behind him at the Galeron children, before gesturing for them to come closer. "Zaevar, Mae." The two children look up before walking over to them. "How are you two? Are you feeling alright?"

Zaevar speaks first. "I'm doing good. It was cool to see the chant in the throne room before. I never got to witness it."

"Is that really a common tradition here?" he asks them.

"Yes," Mae answers. "It's sort of a way of unifying all of the dragons into one collective roar – in the words of our ancestors. So much hatred can come from people who are against each other, but when we're together, we're stronger."

And wasn't that the motto of his life now?

"I agree," Jon says with a smile. "And your dress, Mae. Daenerys had it made for you – do you like it?"

"I love it!" Mae exclaims, smiling brightly, while Zaevar chuckles where he stood. "I've never had anything like this. The colors are beautiful and it's so pretty."

Jon chuckles. "Good. She wouldn't stop talking about it for ages and wanted to make sure you had the perfect coronation dress." Mae smiles widely before descending down the step she was on and wraps her arms around him tightly. Jon looks at her in surprise but does the same, embracing her. When she pulls back, his brow was furrowed. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry if it was inappropriate since you're the king now but…I'm just really thankful for what you have done. Both you and the queen."

Zaevar grabs his sister's shoulder, nodding. "We hope you two do a better job than…" His voice trails off, but they knew what he meant. And that had been Jon's plan from the beginning.

"I swear to you, we will," he answers. Zaevar nods, accepting of his answer. Jon turns his gaze back to him. "I do have a request of you." He looks at the rest of the children. "All of you."

Dan's brow furrows. "What?"

"There is a certain someone who is awake upstairs," Jon starts. He waits for the reactions of the children before they realize who he was talking about. Mae's eyes begin to well up and Zaevar stares at him in shock. "She only just woke up an hour or two ago, but she's awake and healthy."

"Did…did she say anything about me?" Daemon asks quietly.

"She actually asked if you were okay," Jon says, looking at Daemon. "And I reassured her that you were. Nesara is alive and she wants one thing." He looks back to the others, all of them waiting with bated breath for what he would say. "…and that would be cake."

Mae snorts and laughs while Zaevar shakes his head, his shoulders shaking. "I knew I liked her for a reason," Dan chuckles.

"It's a very important mission," Jon states, trying to act seriously, but seeing the smiles on the children's faces made it quite hard. "I need you four to sneak up to that banquet table and take as much cake as you want – some for yourself and some for Nesara – and go up there and give it to her, because Gods know she needs it after what she went through."

"Of course!" Mae agrees, smiling wide. She grabs Zaevar's hand, ushering him away to go and see their fully awake sister. Dan looks to Daemon, who seemed a bit excited that Nesara was awake.

"I have to tell father something – I'll meet you at the table!" Daemon nods and runs off, eager to join them in their quest for cake. Dan turns to look at Jon and rubs the back of her neck. "I, uh…wanted to say I'm really happy for you, father."

His brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I…you started out this whole journey in the middle of the North doing Gods knew what. _We_ did…and now we're here. And you're…happy." She bites her lip and glances at the ground. "I never told you this but you scared me when we were with Uncle Tormund…I loved you and I always will but I…the way you acted with people made me think you weren't…I don't know, happy, I guess. I'm just glad you're here now and that you're happy. And I can't wait to see what you and mother do."

Jon stares at his daughter with his shoulders dropped. "I had no idea you felt this way," he says to her softly, to which she quietly nods. "Dan, the only thing I was focused on back then was you. If I seemed unhappy, it was only because I doing my best to keep you alive." He pulls her close to him and grabs her hand. "But _we_ have more now, not just I. You gained a brother, a _mother,_ friends, and family…I think this worked out well for the both of us, huh?"

Dan smiles a bit and nods. "I think so too," she whispers.

Jon presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, thanking the Gods above that they gave him as precious of a daughter as Dan was, before letting her go. "Now go and grab some cake. I'm sure Nesara is waiting."

Dan laughs and nods, running off to go join the rest of the children. Jon grins as he stands, moving back over to where he had been sitting with Daenerys a moment prior. She turns to him from her conversation with a commoner once they left, her brow furrowed. "Is everything alright?" she asks, seeing his wide smile.

"I just love our children," he says softly, sitting back down. Daenerys smiles at his statement, taking a seat next to him.

"Well that's sudden," she chuckles, taking a sip of her wine. He had been keeping an eye on it for the last hour or so. This was maybe her fourth cup – but he wasn't about to stop her from enjoying herself. Daenerys had never been one for drinking, but it was a celebration. "What did they do to make you say that?"

"They're just so understanding," he says quietly, looking over at her. "I don't know how we made such perfect ones." He reaches over and grabs her free hand. "I'm glad we did."

Daenerys smiles from her cup and places it down, as she squeezes his hand in hers. When he pulls back, he takes a sip from his own goblet.

"I see you're starting to take on surprises as well," Jon states, raising his brow. Daenerys snickers from where she sat, knowing what he was speaking of. "How long were you planning on having that crown made?"

"For a long time," she answers, looking back over at him. "While you went out of the castle to have your gifts done I tried to stay in to help as much as I could on the internal affairs – but I still wanted to gift you something that I knew would mean something, so I enlisted Taevar to get me the best blacksmith – well, I suppose you know the man. I had never personally met him until I saw you there with him – he made your crown as well."

Jon's brow raises. "So he kept that a secret from me?"

"Turns out you don't know everything," she points out, smirking from where her lips sat on her goblet. Jon snorts, shaking his head. He couldn't believe Daenerys of all people had pulled that over him. Working from the inside-out.

"You played me at my own game," he chuckles, turning to her. "But I do love it."

Daenerys' smile softens as she lowers her goblet again. "I…wanted to make it good." She moves her seat over to where he sat, holding his hand in hers. "I know you said you had my crown made because I never got to have one – but you were actually a king and never had one yourself. So now you can officially say you've had a crown while being king." She brings her hand up to his head, fixing it slightly against his hair. "And might I say, you look _quite_ handsome in it."

"Ah, I do, do I?" he teases.

Daenerys chuckles as she pulls her hand back. "Thank the Gods for that because it was the only way I could get it to fit over your head of hair – and your thick skull."

Jon stares at her in surprise while she laughs. "I can't blame you," he answers. "The handmaidens did have trouble with it." He turns his head over to her once more, smiling a bit. "But thank you, Daenerys…I wasn't expecting this. It's beautiful."

Daenerys smiles, grabbing his hand gently. "You don't have to thank me, Jon." She lowers her goblet. "Besides – there's still one other surprise you need to see. _That's_ when you can thank me."

Before he could ask what she was talking about, an older woman dressed in a simple gown comes up to the table. Jon immediately stands, coming over to her. Daenerys looks at him, clearly surprised at his reaction to help the woman walk up the steps to see them, but stands all the same to greet her.

"My queen," the woman says softly. Her voice was strained and had years layered onto it, probably from what she had witnessed in her lifetime. Jon brings her forward as she bows her head to him. "My king."

"Gods, you know you don't have to call me that," he chuckles a bit, before turning his gaze to a questioning Daenerys. "Dany, this is Vyana, the woman who made your dress, shoes, and cloak."

"Oh!" Daenerys exclaims. "Gods, that makes sense. I was wondering why he arose so quickly – you're the mastermind behind this beauty."

"Don't flatter me, my queen. It was only an act of duty."

"An act of duty that resulted in a wonderful ensemble." She reaches out and grabs the woman's hands tightly in hers. "Truly, you are one of the best seamstresses I have ever seen. The way you were able to weave some of my story into this…amazing."

"Well, I had a pretty good storyteller," Vyana states, her eyes moving to Jon.

Jon only shrugs. "Guilty."

"Well, you did a fantastic job," Daenerys reassures, smiling at her. "I don't know how I could ever repay you – or Jon for that matter. Would you like a room in the castle or-?"

"I don't need any form of payment," the woman says with a smile. "I just need a promise."

Jon's brow furrows as does Daenerys'. "What promise?" Jon asks quietly.

"That you will rule Valyria well," she says, her eyes looking to both of them. "There are many people like me who have lasted a long time and seen rulers of that family come and go. And nothing has changed for Valyria. We want a new world…or at least the younger ones do. I know I won't last too long, but the people that you will seek over will. You're young – even if you have children. You have a long life ahead of you. And I hope that you promise to rule them right."

Daenerys grabs the woman's old hands, holding them tightly. "That we can promise you." Jon nods to affirm what she says, squeezing her shoulder. Vyana nods and then steps back.

"Then I will do whatever you wish, my queen. And thank you, for bringing us a new day. Long may you reign."

"Thank you," Daenerys says, smiling at her as Jon helps the woman down the stairs. Once she was successfully on solid ground she goes off. Jon watches as she walks over to another family filled with little ones and older people, which he assumed was her family.

When he turns back to Daenerys, he could see her sitting back down in her throne, looking a bit sullen. Jon's brow furrows as he reaches over and grabs her hand. "What is it?" he asks her gently.

"I'm just…nervous," she admits, looking over at him. "I've never been scared to rule before but now…it feels like I'm guiding my ancestors, not just people. What if we…I mean, what if something happens, Jon? I want to do right by these people…all of them. After everything they've been through."

"And we will," he reassures her. She still seemed a bit conflicted, looking down at her goblet of wine. Jon bites his lip and leans back in his own throne.

It felt strange to sit on, but he knew it was what needed to be done. They had remade them up to look better than the horrid yellow ones the queen and king had before, now a solid red with gold tracings and embellishments along the edge of the wood and iron – Dany's idea, of course – but no king or queen ever sat comfortably on a throne, no matter what it looked like.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he asks her gently.

Daenerys laughs quietly, looking over at him. "You mean the moment I knew you were the more stubborn man alive? Yes, I do." Jon chuckles a bit but nods, knowing he needed to hear that.

"Alright, you got your jokes out," he states, smiling softly at her. "But do you remember what you said?" Daenerys quietly nods, but she doesn't speak. "You made it through what you went through because of faith, but not in gods or myths or legends. Through yourself. And now, you need to have faith that what we are doing right now is meant to be. Have faith in yourself. Have faith in _us_."

Daenerys takes his hand, holding it in her own. "You say you don't have a way with words," she chuckles, looking over at him. "And yet you use my own against me?"

"Not against you – to fuel you. Because it's true. I know you're meant to rule – me, I don't know how much I can do, but I know I'm meant to be by your side and to aid you as much as I can. And no matter what, we're going to do this. Together."

Daenerys smiles softly, leaning back in her throne, watching the party. "That day…I swear I don't think I was ever so angry at someone."

He chuckles a bit. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you were so stubborn," she snickers, looking over at him. "No matter what I said, you wouldn't bend. You wouldn't listen. I felt like I had brought a man over here for no reason…but you did interest me. From the very start." His brow raises at her statement and she only shrugs. "You forget that you're good-looking, Jon. I wasn't the only one who noticed it."

To that, he was quiet, looking back out into the crowd. "I knew then, too."

She turns her head. "Knew what?"

He looks over at her. "That something was going to happen between us. Whether that was an alliance, friendship…or something more. Even if we were both acting like children." He glances back at the crowd. "I also didn't expect to see the way that you looked either."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "And what did you expect to see, might I ask?"

"A horrible woman who was evil," he states bluntly, looking over at her. "I expected a dragon queen – someone who instilled fear. But all I saw was a strong woman in need of help to take back what was hers – a beautiful woman at that." He shakes his head and chuckles. "Davos made fun of how I stared at you all the time – the bloody man had it out for me."

Daenerys laughs at that, but she doesn't let go of his hand, holding onto it tightly. Not for a second.

* * *

Time passed and the festival of the coronation was reaching late into the night.

The children had gone to bed and many of the commoners had left to go home and make sure they were ready for the next day, but the dragon lords, as well as the king and queen, were still very much awake.

Jon had seen his children and the Galeron's go out through the door a few hours earlier, so he assumed that they were still with Nesara, or asleep. He didn't mind though. He was glad that they had gone to be with the child instead of going out and flying dragons.

A part of him was nervous for what would happen when Dan and Daemon _did_ want to ride dragons. He knew that it would happen eventually, but even he was still getting used to it. He didn't know what would happen when the children wanted to do it. And what would happen if they fell off? Or something else like that?

He knew Zaevar had ridden a dragon for a while now from talking with Dan, so maybe he could give them a few pointers on how to ride successfully, but for now, he was content with them going up to Nesara's chambers.

As he sat at the front, finishing off a glass of wine, he could see so many people having fun and dancing. It made him smile that their coronation could bring so much happiness. Daenerys was speaking to some of the women, a smile on her cheeks, before she turns back to him. He saw a look on her face, one that instantly made him raise an eyebrow.

He knew that look.

She turns back to the woman and says goodbye before rushing up to where he stood, taking a seat next to him in her throne. "I believe this was a successful festival," she says with a smile, looking over at him. "But I think there were two more things I wanted to do with you."

His brow furrows at her words. "Two more? I thought there was only one?"

Daenerys smiles a little and places her goblet down. He knew she was tipsy now. Her speech wasn't slurred but she was quite happy and bubbly – something he knew she was when she drank from their time together. "I do – but there's another thing I want you to claim."

Before he could ask what she was referring to, he sees a guard come over. "Your grace, it is ready."

Daenerys smiles and stands, bidding the man goodbye. She looks to Jon and raises her glass. He looks at her in surprise as the rest of the dragon lords in the room do so. He scans the area and sees that Taevar and his wife, Lysandra were still there, both with wine.

"My people," Daenerys starts. "While this night has been nothing short of unforgettable, I must admit that I am growing tiresome and wish to retire with my husband." Jon still felt himself smile a bit whenever she said that. One day… "But I didn't want this night to end without saying my sincere thank you. _Our_ sincere thank you's. We know that we weren't the leaders you thought you would have, but we are grateful that you picked us. And from now until our end, we will serve you with only the best, and make sure that Valyria lives on. To Valyria!"

"To Valyria!" the rest of the room chants, taking a swing of their drinks. Jon raises his own as well, impressed at her quick speech before placing his back down. Daenerys lowers her goblet and turns to the crowd again.

"The guards will escort you out to the courtyard where you can continue your festivities, but for now we must go to sleep. Thank you all."

They begin to clap and cheer before they all settled out. Jon looks at Daenerys, surprised at how quick she cleared out the room. Whatever this was, she wanted it done now.

Once most were out, Daenerys grabs Jon's hand, nodding to the guards. "We will be going to our chambers now."

The guard nods and leads them down, her holding his hand. He looks at her, clearly confused. "What is happening, Dany?"

"You'll see."

Those were her only words before they settled on the outside of their chamber doors. Once they were there she turns to the guard.

"We are not to be disturbed under any circumstances."

The guard nods and steps away and down the hall. Jon raises his brow at her words, but before he could ask, she pulls him inside, closing the door behind her. Once she was in there, he crosses his arms against his chest.

"Alright, now you have to tell me."

Daenerys walks over to him and gently takes off the crown that had been sat atop her head. She looks down at it with a fond smile before placing it on the dresser close to him. "Your gift…meant everything to me. And I hope that my crown that I made for you meant the same." She gently removes his own crown, smiling softly at his expression of tenderness. "But…I didn't want to just make you a crown."

His brow furrows as she places his crown on the dresser next to hers, before turning back to him. "What do you mean? What is it?"

Daenerys steps away from him and then shows him the view of their bed. At first, nothing looks out of the ordinary, but then he sees it.

A sword-shaped scabbard. One that was _very_ large.

He approaches the bed and holds it in his hands. It was heavy, but it felt about the same weight as Longclaw was. And when he unsheathes it, he stares at the sword in shock.

It was just as long as Longclaw but had a sharp blade, and at the hilt were two dragon heads that stuck out to form where his hand would be. Down to the handle, it was a black stone, and at the very end was a red gem, one that reminded him of the fire in the torches they lit in the castle. This looked _freshly made._

"…do you like it?" Jon could hear the anxiety in Daenerys' voice as she asked the question, her brow furrowed. She stood over in the corner, biting her lip, waiting for him to respond. Jon turns his gaze back to her, finally tearing it away from the sword in his hands.

"What…how…how did you make this?"

Daenerys smiles softly. "So you _do_ know about Blackfyre."

"Of course I know about bloody Blackfye," he chuckles, almost incredulously. He was still shocked that this was in front of him. "Daemon told me everything about it when we were researching Dark Sister when I made your sword…but I didn't think there could ever been enough reformed Valyrian steel to make it again. I thought it was lost after Bittersteel…how did you find this?"

"I…didn't." She comes forward, resting a hand on the hilt. "I still do not know where the whereabouts are of the original swords. I'm beginning to think they must have been destroyed years ago. But after what you did for me with Dark Sister…I knew I had to do the same for you once the time came."

"But…how much Valyrian steel did they have left over?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Jon, you forget where we are ruling. There was no 'reforming.' This is pure Valyrian steel."

His shock only continued to grow. "They…the way of making it is not lost?"

"To the rest of the world, the secret to Valyrian steel is lost. But in here, it's very much alive. They only use it for weapons – hence why you didn't know considering you were only focusing on the crown the past month." She looks up at him. "It's _dragon fire,_ Jon. They infuse the iron with dragon fire, which makes it so incredibly sharp and able to withstand heat."

"No…not magic?" he asks. He had heard for years there was magic involved with Valyrian steel, but had never believed it. But there were also a million different things he didn't believe back then now that he _did_ believe in now.

"As far as I could tell, no," she chuckles. "I watched him begin to forge it one day when you were in the castle. It was an old dragonlord that did it. Not the same blacksmith that I used for the crown. He used his dragon to breathe fire into the steal. It takes a very long time for it to reach a point where it can be at its sharpest, which is why I waited until tonight to show you."

Jon stares at the sword, still shocked still. He couldn't believe she had this made for him - _actually_ forged with dragon fire. He looks down at Daenerys. "I…I can't keep this…I have Longclaw, and it's meant to go to someone in House Targaryen-"

"You _are_ House Targaryen," she whispers, before moving him so he stood in front of the mirror. "I know you have Longclaw. I'm not telling you to give it up. That sword has been with you through everything. But this is a gift to you. Something to use if Longclaw fails. Something to show who you are." She stands beside him in the mirror, looking at his reflection while he held Blackfyre in his hands. "What do you see, Jon?"

Jon looks at himself and then down at her. "I see a gorgeous woman."

"Stop," she chuckles, rolling her eyes. "I mean in yourself, Jon. What do you see?"

"I…I see a changed man," he says simply, looking at himself.

"Exactly," she continues, grabbing his free hand with hers. "I see a man who has done everything to prove himself worthy of holding this sword. I _know_ you are meant to wield it – just as you made me Dark Sister, I want you to take Blackfyre. You _are_ a Targaryen, Jon – and you're becoming a great one. And you deserve to have everything that the men and women who came before you had."

Jon looks at Daenerys, searching for any doubt in her eyes, but all he saw was trust. "Thank you, Daenerys…I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"You don't need to repay me," she whispers, resting her hands against his cheeks. "Just stay with me. Love me and be with me – that's all I ask."

"Then that's a wish I can grant," he murmurs before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips. When he pulls back, he places the sword down, staring at it. "I can't believe it…we have the power to make Valyrian steel again."

Daenerys smiles from where she stood. "It is a pretty amazing ability, is it not?"

Jon turns to her, before remembering what she had said in the throne room. "You mentioned me claiming two things?" he asks quietly. "I'm assuming Blackfyre was the first…what was the other?"

"Ah, yes, I did say that," she murmurs, before pushing him down gently on the bed. "Wait there. I'll be right back."

Jon nods, watching as she walked off into the bathing chambers for a moment. He supposed there was a gift in there she had been hiding. He still couldn't believe she had done something like this. All for him. It astounded him.

It was amazing. After everything they both had been through, they truly were a team now. And it felt good to know she cared about him as much as he cared about her.

He looks down at the sword, admiring the detail of every single aspect of it. The indents of designs within the handle, the secure grip around the edge – everything had been thought out to detail. And he was the lucky man who was able to actually hold it. Daenerys had made this for him.

Seven hells.

He sees her shadow appear from where the bathing chambers were a moment later and he places the sword back down. "Sorry, just admiring the-"

His words stop instantly when he sees Daenerys leaning against the door to the chambers, as nude as her name day, standing there with her hair undone and with that fucking smirk on her face that made his cock jump in arousal. Her arms were crossed against her chest, but he could still see the milky skin of her breasts.

"Just a man and his toys?" she chuckles, walking over to him slowly. He watches her with hooded eyes, lust enveloping his body. The way she moved was almost like an invitation – a message. 'Come and get me.'

"I…thought there was something else?" he asks her once she sat between his legs, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"There is." She leans down close, so close that she was right next to his ear, and whispers, "I want you to claim _me_ , my king."

His brow raises at her forwardness but who was he to stop her from getting what she wanted? "I'm quite sure I've already claimed that about a hundred times, my queen," he murmurs to her. She leans down, her forehead pressed against his own.

"No, this time I want you to claim me as the king you are," she whispers. "I want you, Jon Targaryen, King of Valyria, to claim me as your queen – because I've been wanting to fuck you since before the coronation and this outfit certainly hasn't helped."

Jon laughs as she pulls at his shirt. He had to admit it was quite tight on him and didn't leave much to the imagination. He wouldn't mind taking it off for her. So, he wraps his arms around her body and pulls her into his lap, feeling her melt against him as their lips collided.

Their kisses grow passionate by the second, her hands clinging to his body like a prayer, like if she let go he would disappear. But he wasn't going anywhere. And he never planned on doing that ever again. They travel down to his tunic and practically rips it off of him, throwing it to the ground.

"Dany," he chastises.

"Don't care," were her quick words before her lips were attached back to his, her hands roaming up and down his toned chest while his own sat at her hips, keeping her steady on him.

He trails his fingers down to her sex, feeling her shiver when they ghost around already aching cunt, begging for something. He moves his hands to right where her clit was, and slips one finger inside of her, feeling her gasp softly against his mouth.

"Seven hells," he whispers, looking up at her. "You've been _this_ wet this whole time?"

"…I really wish the handmaiden didn't interrupt us earlier," she states quietly, her cheeks turning red.

But that only fuels him on. His lips attach back to hers with vicious ferocity, while he started to move his fingers in and out of her, inserting one digit after another. It became too much for her at some point and she pulls back, her forehead resting against his own, gasping his name.

"Jon – _fuck,_ Jon," she whimpers. Her fingernails were clawing into his skin, her body lurching forward, begging for a release. He moves his head away from hers and starts to place kisses down her neck while his movements with his hands slow down. He could almost feel her aggravation at the loss of contact, but she was still very much into what he was doing.

With each kiss he placed on her skin, he lurched his fingers inside of her, causing her to moan in pleasure with each one. The first one had her back arched, her head tilted up. The second one made her move forward, holding onto him tightly, while the third had her groaning.

When she starts to shake, he begins to move his fingers harder against her, bringing a thumb up to rub her clit. She screams out his name, her warm velvety walls sinking onto his fingers, sweat beading down her skin. Jon takes this moment to dip his head low and take one of her breasts into his mouth, his tongue swirling around her hardened nipple.

"Gods, ȳdra daor keligon!" she exclaims, her body riding against his hand. As he looked up at her, he was mesmerized. This was a sight he always wanted to see, Daenerys panting, begging for release on top of him. He never thought he would be so lucky again to witness it.

"Māzigon syt nyke," he growls against her skin, and that was enough for her to ride out her wave of bliss, shaking in his arms, her body quivering with pleasure. Her eyes opened, filled with lust, and she stares at him as he picks her up into his arms, pressing his lips against hers.

He suddenly throws her onto the bed without warning, and she stares up at him, clearly shocked at the sudden roughness. But he only smirks down at her and starts to remove his pants, letting his hardened cock free of its confines.

"You wanted me to fuck you like a king?" he murmurs. "Then that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Daenerys grins up at him as he climbs on top of her, his lips latching onto hers once more. He wraps his arms around her body, feeling her hands run through his hair, while his own started to roam around. He kisses her all over, from her neck down to right above her chest, right where the wound was that he had inflicted on her.

But instead of speaking about it this time, he places a soft kiss right on top of it, feeling her shiver at his touch. After a moment, he pulls back, staring down at her. The moonlight streamed through the window caressing her body in a warmth he didn't know possible.

"Gods, you are so beautiful," he says, taking the moment to admire the goddess that he had in front of him, from the swell of her breasts to the curves of her hips. She blushes at his gaze,but doesn't move her eyes away from his. He pulls her up gently. "Come here, ñuha jorrāelagon."

Daenerys does so, as he moves her right on top of him, pressing her soaking core against his length, another soft moan escaping her lips, the ones that enchanted him every single time he looked at them.

He lurches up in response, urging the tip of his cock towards her entrance, wanting to be buried deep inside of her. Daenerys sunk down on him inch by inch, taking her time with that same knowing smirk on her lips. "Fuck, Dany," he groans, his eyes closing as pleasure surrounded him. It was amazing how she still managed to take his breath away no matter how long they had known each other.

They way they fit together was something unimaginable. They had coupled plenty of times before but the feeling of being inside her still shocked him to his core and he could never get enough of it. He started to pump up against her, not even taking his time getting rough, watching as her breasts rose and fall with the rhythm. His hand comes up and reaches around one while the other keeps her steady with his thrusts, pinching and rubbing the nipple until it rosy red.

"Fuck, yes, _Jon_!" she gasps, her head tilting back. Her mouth hung open, her body shaking, her cheeks flushed, and that only made him move his hand lower to her sensitive bundle of nerves that sat between her legs, the same one he had made cum earlier. It only took a few moments for her to clench up again, her body rocketing through another orgasm. It took every ounce of him not to come over the edge, her cries of pleasure filling the air.

But it doesn't last long, for as soon as her pants evaded her, she began to ride him instead, her hands gripping onto him tightly, rolling her hips and burying him even deeper inside of her, if that was possible, with each rocking motion. Within moments, he was the one that was edging release, cursing under his breath.

He knew he was close. He knew he wouldn't last long. He could hear her moaning, and he opens his eyes to see her looking right at him, her own orbs filled with lust, hungry and dark, as she rode him hard

"Māzigon syt nyke, Jon. Spill aōha nūmo isse nyke," she moans, her body only moving harder against his. Her hands cupped his face, eyes staying on his.

" _Fuuck,"_ he groans at the sight of her, his patience growing thin before he slams himself into her several times, feeling her grip onto his arms, her body shaking as she groaned louder and louder. He roared in ecstasy as his body toppled over the edge, shooting his seed within her, his hands latching onto her skin so harshly it had turned red.

She was not that far behind from her third climax, tossing her head back as she quickly reached it, an impassioned moan escaping her throat. "Qogralbar, kessa! Oh, kessa!" she screams, her body trembling as spasms rocketed through her.

She collapses on top of him, breathing heavily while staring up at him. He pushes her hair away and sees a dreamy smile appear on her lips.

"That was incredible," she breathes.

He chuckles at her reaction, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Have you really been feeling like that since before the festival?" he asks her with a chuckle.

"Yes," she responds, smiling at his reaction. "I had been planning to rip the clothes off of you the moment I saw them." She rests her hands against his cheeks, letting out a soft sigh. "I'm so happy we found each other again," she admits softly.

Jon smiles and takes one of her hands in his, before suddenly lifting her up again, causing her to squeal and laugh. He sits her on his lap once more and brushes away her hair, stroking her flushed cheeks from their coupling. And then he says the words he had wanted to say for a long time now. "I love you, too."

Her brow raises in surprise at his response, but he only continues.

"You said it earlier and I…I wanted to tell you I love you, too. I have for a long time now…I just haven't said it because I didn't want to frighten you…but I love you with my whole heart, Daenerys. I never want to lose you. I can't imagine my life without you. Without our family. All of this-" He gestures out towards the window. "-is nothing compared to having you in my arms and the children safe in their beds. Nothing. The Gods could take all this away but as long as I still had you, I wouldn't care."

Daenerys' eyes filled with tears and she leans down, pressing her lips against his again. "Why couldn't we have been like this back in Westeros?" she asks, letting out a soft breath.

"It was complicated. The whole entire world was complicated. But now?" He grabs her hand and holds it close to him, right above his heart, over the scar. "My heart belongs to you. Completely." A stray tear escapes her eyes but she wipes it away, before grabbing his own hand and placing it over her own scar.

"And mine is yours," she whispers. Jon leans up and kisses her again, feeling her fingers curl into his hair. When he pulls away, she smiles and nuzzles her nose against his. "And now…we rule." She pulls back and looks down at him softly. "I…I don't want this to end in ruins, Jon. I want our rule to be _legendary_. For people to know who we are…to understand that we want change."

"And it will be," he reassures her, lifting her up and placing her down on the bed, grabbing the furs and wrapping them around them. She stares up at him with love and desire in her eyes. "I'm going to give you _the world,_ Daenerys," he promises, grabbing her hand in his own.

"What do you mean?" she asks, as his free hand came up and stroked her cheek.

"It means that no one is going to get in our way," he states, his voice firm. "No one is going to stop us from being the change we want to see. And if they even attempt to, they will regret trying. _This_ is my promise to you. After everything we've been through, _no one_ is going to stop us now."

Daenerys looks up at him, her hand holding his tightly. "That's a hefty promise," she murmurs.

"I tend to keep my promises," he responds back, seeing her smile, before leaning down and kissing her heavily, his body already awakening for more from his delicious queen.

Jon had made mistakes in the past. He had fucked up severely and had paid the price. But now, this was his life. And he was going to be the best at it, no matter what, for her.

That voice that said to embrace the dragon all that time ago? Nothing was stopping him now from letting that in. And for Daenerys, for his family, and for his people – the ones that did seem to care when the few back home did not – he would gladly embrace it. Shit, he would welcome it with open arms if it meant keeping them safe.

And whoever decided to cross their path and even think of taking them down – well, they only had to look into the dungeons to see what happened to people like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now their reign has truly begin.
> 
> Some Valyrian translations for you all:
> 
> Gods, ȳdra daor keligon. Ȳdra daor keligon!: Gods don't stop, don't stop!
> 
> māzigon syt nyke: Come for me.
> 
> Māzigon syt nyke, Jon. Spill aōha nūmo isse nyke: Come for me, Jon. Spill your seed inside of me.
> 
> Qogralbar, kessa! oh, kessa: Fuck, yes! Oh, yes!
> 
> So again, this chapter ended up being very long lol I considering splitting up the coronation festival into its own chapter but I decided against it due to it maybe not being too long for a regular chapter, so everything here is included haha next chapter we bring back some old faces, start to make serious changes - and a mysterious force begins to find its way into the Targaryen's lives, so it's going to be fun. But after the bombshell dropped last chapter I thought this one should be a little lighter.
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to send me to death for treason like Jon did to the Night's Watchmen (please don't lol)? Let me know in the comments, as they always keep me writing and putting out these chapters for you. I suppose this is sort of the beginning of the next part of this - which would be their rule and this prophecy we've been talking about for ages that is going to come into play (I got plannnns), and your feedback has always been the best motivation in getting out these chapters for you guys. I've loved writing this and I'm so happy you amazingly awesome readers have been enjoying it, so let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow or favorite if you want to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have an awesome day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	33. The Targaryens: Rulers of Valyria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the king and queen of Valyria begin to figure out where to expand their people to first, nightmares begin the plague Daenerys, and a mysterious sigil haunts her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your comments - they mean the world to me and help me write this for all of you quicker, so thank you so much!! I hope you enjoy :)

_Daenerys_

_Blood was everywhere._

_Most importantly, it was in her eyes, the way that she saw the world. Everything around her was on fire, and the world was burning – yet, she felt no pain._

_She stumbled through what looked like wasted battlefields, on top of bodies after bodies. Her hair was undone and streaming across her vision, sticking with the blood that covered it. It was strange how her hair usually hit the light just right at night, but now it was nothing but the blood of the dead._

_As she walked, her eyes surveyed the bodies on the ground. Familiar faces were strewn on each of them. Dragonlords she had been speaking to, some with their heads even cut off, but it was nothing compared to the carnage that she found ahead._

_People she hadn't seen in years, all dead. Gendry from House Baratheon, with his neck slit. Davos, the kind man that had been Jon's hand, with his insides spilling out onto the ground. Arya, the girl who had been an unlikely friend, lying lifeless, blood spilling out of her eyes._

_But that wasn't what caused the dragon queen to howl in anguish. No. What made her break was the family that laid in front of her, right near the edge of a cliff._

_Three children laid close together, all with their backs slit open and their blood spilling onto fresh snow while fire raged beyond. One was a little girl, her eyes blank and dead, while the other two were older, a girl and a boy. Each had multiple stab wounds._

_Zaevar, Mae and Nesara._

_But they had only been trying to protect the two children that now laid in front of her, as she stumbled towards them. Something started to spread through her body, a stinging sensation that felt like a million little knives piercing her skin. She fell onto her knees once she turns the bodies around of the two children._

_Dan and Daemon._

_Daemon had his face destroyed. It was as if something had crawled inside of him and made his head split open into two, but the eyes were still intact. Dan was lying with her hands and feet cut off – the source of her power – while a stab wound laid right above her heart. Right where Daenerys' was._

_A sliver of pain so powerful forced Daenerys onto the ground, screaming into her hands, tears streaking down her cheeks. Her children. Her beloved children. They were dead. She couldn't protect them. She failed._

_"No… **no** …" she whispers, staring at the carnage in front of her. This couldn't be real. None of this was real. It couldn't be._

_Her body shakes from the rushes of pain that were sent through her, all enough to close her eyes and shrivel into a ball of hurt, to have her falling onto her hands to try and stand it. Gods, what was this pain? What was this feeling?_

_Where was she?_

_She stands and walks further, some sort of light appearing from beyond the paths of icy bodies in front of her. Her whole entire body shook with anticipation. She wanted to vomit from the pain that was spreading through her chest but the need to see what was in front of her was too strong._

_And the more she walked, the clearer it became. Painted along the wall of a mountain, torn apart and ripped to shreds, was some sort of spiral, and it seemed to be painted in blood._

_She moves her head down and feels herself fall, not being able to hold herself up any longer. Cries of anguish escaped her throat as she stared at the being in front of her._

_There laid Jon, the stab marks of his body opened, his mouth with dried blood, and his eyes lifeless._

_"No, please!" she cries, bringing her legs to her chest. "Please, don't take him too, **no!** " Her head hits her body, and she rocks back and forth, sobs rocketing through her body. Everyone she loved. Everyone she cared about, dead._

_This was her penance. This was what she was repaid after killing all those innocents. Her loved ones gone. Her life destroyed. Her future ruined. Everything she loved…vanished. It was all gone. Everything was gone._

_Suddenly, the fire crackling in the distance stopped, and the wind seized to howl. Daenerys moves her teary eyes to look behind her, and felt herself still, getting up shakily, staring._

_In front of her stood thousands of the dead, eyes blue and red, their faces melted together, their eyes filled with dread. Her eyes spot the children right in the front and she feels herself take several steps back once Dan – now legless and armless – wobbles to her, eyes as blue as ice._

_"We…this shouldn't…happen…why is this **happening?** " she screams, turning around. When she looks to where Jon's body was, it was not there. Instead stood Bran, except his skin was blue, ice layered his skin, and his eyes were as clear as the day outside before this hell she entered. Before she could even ask any questions, a blue fire appeared next to him._

_A woman she hardly recognized stepped out of the flames, but it was too dark to see who this was. But before Daenerys could even see properly, she felt someone grab her neck and turn her around. As she fought to escape whoever it was, they slammed her up against the spiral that was on the wall, and she feels herself sob when she sees who was the culprit._

_Cold, blue eyes stare back at her, hands wrapped tightly around her throat. She feels tears slip from her eyes. "Jon…"_

_He raises his hand, now holding a dagger, and plunges it deep into her heart._

Daenerys gasps as she awoke, sweat pouring down her body and her hand flying towards the wound that sat on her chest. As she stared down at her skin, she realized that it was just a nightmare and that her wound was fine. And when she looked to the left, she saw Jon, sleeping peacefully. Not dead, not with blue eyes.

"Fuck," she whispers, bringing her hands to her face. Every part of her was shaking. She hadn't had a nightmare like that in years…and yet here it was, coming out of nowhere.

She quietly looks over at Jon and gently gets up, trying not to disturb him. He had been working so hard lately to finalize the details on bringing the shield down that protected the Valyrian's from the outside world. People wanted to be free, and Jon wanted to grant it. He deserved to rest.

But that had been what had given her this nightmare.

Daenerys sighs as she grabs her robe and places it around her shoulders, before quietly leaving the room and closing the door softly behind her. She walks down the hallways to the biggest balcony the castle had on the top floor, before stepping out and letting herself lean against the banister.

She hated thinking about these things. She hated thinking that something like what she and Jon had gone through could come back to haunt them. But she couldn't help it. Every single time Jon mentioned bringing the wall down, she thought back to what happened to Dan, right before they had left.

Bran had almost been able to kill the girl just by using his powers. He _knew_ they were in Meereen. So why hadn't he attacked them yet? And just what was he playing at? Some mythical creature thing? Or was he actually trying to lead?

Yes, Bran had been the thing that had been haunting her nightmares as of lately – the one person she thought would never invade her mind. But he was, and it was causing sleeplessness almost every night.

Who knew a cripple could be so fucking terrifying?

It was just everything that was all coming at once. Her mind remembered the dreams that Dan had about blue-eyed creatures, what sketches Daemon had been drawing after his death, and how Dan had nearly died because of Bran – who had given her, what, a blue mark? What did that even mean?

If he could get into her head so easily, who's to say that he couldn't get into Daenerys'?

"No," she mutters to herself as the wind blows past her. "He had a reason to hurt Dan…she's special. She has her visions. She's the reason we know about what he and Sansa did." She glances at the ground and sighs. No matter how she tried to justify what happened, she couldn't.

It wasn't like she wanted to. If anything, she wanted to forget it ever did. And while they were in the walls of Valyria, she had.

You know, she was on the side of letting the Valyrian's free, but now that she thought about it, what really would happen to her and her family now? What would that entail? She was terrified Bran would somehow find Valyria and send it to ruins. And then a second Doom would be all because of her family.

Daenerys loved her children. She loved Jon. But at the same time, being with them and doing what they were doing was dangerous. There were _a lot_ of people who wouldn't want to see their family in power. But here they were – very much in power, and in control of what seems to be a race of humans that are far more powerful than anyone she had met.

Yeah, he did have good reason to kill her.

And what was up with that woman in her dream? It was like…the opposite of what Bran was. She knew Arya had killed the Night King – she had seen the carnage, and the bodies fall to pieces – but at the same time, Bran – at least in the dream – seemed just like him, except he looked, well, like Bran. And he was standing – which was obviously something that didn't happen.

But the woman who stood next to him seemed to be the complete opposite, a full angry range of blue fire and blood streaking down her cheeks, but it had been so dark that Daenerys didn't know if it was just a figment of her imagination, or that it could have been someone she knew.

She highly doubted it, really. Her nightmares were only finding ways to torture her again now that she was in a position of power once more. But it only felt…so real. Her children being dead, the Galeron's…Jon…she could almost feel the heat from the blue flames.

And wherever she had been, it had been _freezing_ at the same time. She had never experienced such a cold except when she rescued Jon's men from the wights back then…

That only sent another shiver up her spine.

"Dany?"

She turns her head to find a newly awakened Jon Snow, who seemed surprised that she was up. She sighs and turns to him as he walks over to her, resting his hands against her waist.

"Is everything alright?" he asks her softly.

Daenerys smiles gently and rests a hand on Jon's cheek, nodding. "I'm alright, love…just had a bad dream is all."

"You know you can tell me about it," he replies, pushing back her hair. She nods, looking up into his stormy eyes.

"I know…I didn't want to wake you. I was surprised my thrashing about didn't."

"I had a long day of training," he admits, shrugging softly as he walks around her to the front of the banister. "I was exhausted by the time I went to bed. I needed to sleep more than I thought I did…but I didn't know nightmares have been plaguing you again. How long has this been happening?"

Daenerys sighs and glances back out at the balcony. "They've been happening ever since we took the throne…but this one was just…particularly bad. Others had bits and pieces that scared me but this one…I'm surprised I didn't wake up screaming."

"Was it really that bad?" he asks her.

Daenerys lets her head drop and she nods. "It was probably the worst one I've ever experienced…people I didn't even remember from all those years ago were in it and everyone was just…dead. Everyone was dead. It was awful." She looks up at him and sighs. "I wish I could understand why they were happening but…I don't know."

Jon's brow furrows. "You _do_ know. You're just not telling me."

Daenerys sighs and glances at the ground before looking back at him. "I'm a grown woman. If I have nightmares I can handle them…I don't want to worry you." She reaches up and presses a soft kiss against his lips. "I think we should get back to bed. I'm alright. You don't need to worry about me."

Jon looks at her quietly, his eyes searching hers, but Daenerys had gotten quite good at hiding her feelings at this point in her life. She didn't want to worry Jon with her nightmares. She needed him to stay focused.

And after a moment, he sighs and steps back. "Alright…if that's what you wish." He takes her hand and holds her close, stepping away from the balcony. "Let's go back to bed."

She nods and follows after him, holding onto his hand tightly. And as she walked, she needed to remember that this was real. He was right here, not some blue-eyed creature, and holding her hand. He was alive. He was _okay._ Her children were _okay._ And she had to let that be.

At least for now.

* * *

_Jon_

The early morning light had been what woke Jon up the next day, and when he got ready, he made sure to check on Daenerys every couple of minutes, just to make sure she was sleeping soundly. He had been letting her sleep in a little bit more lately due to a certain lack of energy, but he didn't think it could have been nightmares.

And as he walked towards the mapping room, where most of their council had been meeting for the last month since their coronation, his mind was completely on her. She had been having these nightmares for a while now and hadn't even told him.

Did that make him a bad person for not noticing sooner? Or was it alright because she hadn't told him? Furthermore, what on earth was the content of these dreams if everyone she knew or cared about was _dead_ in them? You don't just tell someone that and suddenly expect them to be okay with it.

And even if she wouldn't tell him now, eventually she would. Maybe. At least he prayed she would. He didn't want them to be one of those couples that kept secrets from each other – they had told themselves when they first started coupling again that there were no more secrets, not anymore. But this…this felt kind of like a secret.

He sighs as he walks in, letting his eyes fall over the map of the world that they had. It was a beautiful room, letting in enormous amounts of light that lit up the board where their pieces were. Usually, this would be used for army purposes, but because they weren't planning any type of war – at least not yet – this was all for strategy.

Trying to see which areas would be good for dragonlords to escape to, to take power. Jon had been wondering how many to send to Yunkai and Astapor to keep them in line and govern the people in place of the masters, but he didn't know all the dragonlords as much. That's where he left Taevar in charge of giving him the information.

In Westeros, there was always this sort of small council that the king – or queen – had that helped advise the ruler, but he didn't want Valyria to be a carbon copy of the place that had caused him and Daenerys so many negative memories. Instead, he wanted something new. So he appointed different types of roles for a council that would follow him and Daenerys, even when they exited Valyria and returned back to Meereen.

He kept the Hand of the King role and assigned that to Taevar. It could also be a little bit biased because he really liked Taevar, especially how he had been keeping them informed before their coronation, but he was a smart man. He didn't seem to be too much older than Jon – at least not as old as Davos was, but relatively older that he had seen a lot of trouble in his lifetime - and had the experience of someone who had lived in Valyria his whole life. He knew the people off the back of his hand, which is why he was his go-to man for advice regarding the people of Valyria – as well as the ones who would fly east.

Master of Coin and the Archmaester had been something that was difficult to rework. Because maester's weren't common practice in Valyria, there were instead healers and red priests who had the information of the world that would help them. And plus – he had his daughter, who was able to see anything into the past just by touching a book about it. When thinking about it more, an Archmaester seemed out of hand and unneeded, so he and Daenerys both collectively decided that Kinvara would serve as the red priest who would report back to them, and if they needed real help about something from the past to guide them, Dan would be right there.

Jon had asked Dan privately if she would be willing to do this, and Dan had said with the hugest grin on her face "hell yeah!" Jon had a feeling she had just wanted to be a part of the council for rarity's sake, but he had been happy to see her so excited about it.

The Master of Coin was something that he and Daenerys both agreed they would share. They never really understood the point of being a ruler if you were placing all of the power of your own economy into the hands of another, who could easily spend it. Sure, you could make the requests, but many Master of Coin's wouldn't even attempt to talk down their ruler from making poor decisions – look at Petyr Baelish. He had been Master of Coin and he had done _nothing_.

When thinking of a Kingsguard, and a head of one, Jon had thought extremely long and hard. He knew out of everyone that sometimes the people who were meant to protect you were the ones who betrayed you…he had it happen to him and Dany had it happen to her…so trying to find the people who would protect them was the hardest part of coming up with this council. After some much-talked-about research, he had decided that Magar would be the head, the kind man who had stayed with them once they had taken over and that from there, he would develop a guard of people who would serve them.

He trusted Magar. He had done a good job keeping them safe for the past couple of months and he seemed incredibly thankful that Daenerys had lifted the ban on having families or other lives besides guarding the king. Some people would think 'well if they have other lives, how are they going to protect you at night?' And Magar had suggested that for the guards who didn't have families or people to go home to, they would guard at night. And Jon had agreed wholeheartedly.

From there, the last two they had wanted to implement were the Master of War and a Master of Whispers. While Master of Ships was important, he felt that they didn't need someone who consistently looked after their seas. For now, it was fine where it was and he knew he would be able to handle that. He also remembered that there had been some sort of Master of Laws, but again – he personally felt that if the king and queen didn't know how laws worked, what was the point of the ruling? It really was a gray area.

With Master of War, he knew he didn't want to really appoint anyone else besides himself to that, but Taevar had gone against him and said that it wasn't smart to have him running everything when it came to war. He needed a marshall or a grand general to keep people in line when Jon wasn't there, help him with battle plans in case something like that happened. So Taevar had suggested Rhaemon Veltaris.

Apparently, the Veltaris family had been known for centuries as the masterminds behind some of the wars the old Valyrian's fought, and although the current nation hadn't had any quandaries with the outside world, Taevar had told him Rhaemon knew everything there was to know about battle. So Jon had quizzed him and asked him about everything he understood regarding strategy, and Rhaemon had answered with his own ideas, thoughts, and abilities. After some discussion with Daenerys, both had agreed to allow him to serve as a Master of War.

The only one remaining that he truly cared about was Master of Whisperers, but he hated that name. It only reminded him of Varys and how he had betrayed Daenerys and himself. So he wanted to create something different, something more…threat inducing, he supposed. He didn't want to be the kind of king that instilled fear in his people but in his enemies? He didn't care. And he knew exactly what they were going to call it.

All he needed was for them to arrive. And _she_ would be, soon. As soon as the wall was down.

The door to the room opens and he looks up to see Taevar approach him. Often when they were in these strategy phases it was him, Daenerys, and Taevar. As much as he cared for the others and they had all done a great job in keeping this place in line, he knew for this he needed the eyes of the Valyrian's, and that was through Taevar.

"My king," he states, bowing his head.

"It's been a month, Taevar. I've told you, I don't need to be called that from you," he chuckles a bit. Taevar shrugs and leans against the table, looking down at the pieces they had placed on Yunkai and Astapor.

"You're a king, Jon. It's better to get used to it. I'm surprised you haven't with how often you have people coming into the throne room to address you."

Jon sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Just because people come and talk to me doesn't make it any less strange…I grew up a bastard and now suddenly I'm a king of a place that I didn't even know existed."

"Not to mention married to a beautiful woman with two children," Taevar points out. "Pretty sure men of the Night's Watch aren't very _'okay'_ with that.'"

Jon chuckles a bit and looks at the map again. He had told Taevar about his past so he understood why Jon felt so strange about taking over, and Taevar had listened with an open eye and heart. That was something he really liked about the older man. He reminded him of a younger Davos. He had this accent that was a little harder to understand – a common tongue in Essos – but he had this personality of a wise man who had lived through a lot of shit, and Jon was glad to have that kind of person back in his life again.

A part of him wondered how Davos was. He hadn't seen him since the Battle of King's Landing. He knew that Bran had appointed him the Master of Ships but other than that, there was not much else he knew. He hoped his family was alright.

"That is true," he admits, smiling. "I got the lucky end of the deal, that's for sure."

Taevar walks over to his side. "Where is the queen this morning?"

Before Jon could answer, the door to the room opened and closed, and he turned his head to see Daenerys walking over. She had gotten dressed and had her hair done, but even he could see she was still tired. "Your queen is here," she states softly.

Taevar bows his head while Jon walks over to her. "I wanted to let you sleep in, Dany."

"I'm fine, Jon. Really." She gives him a soft smile but he could see it didn't quite reach her eyes. But before he could protest, she moved towards the map, looking down at the figures that laid beneath her. "How is planning going? Do we have an idea of who we're sending to Yunkai and Astapor when the wall is removed?"

"We've decided that we don't want it to be just one collective family," Jon answers for her, deciding maybe right now wasn't the best way to talk with her about what she was going through. "If we only send one family, there's a much higher chance that the slave masters who are still in power there might hurt them."

"But if we send multiple, they'll overpower them," she answers quietly, causing him to nod. "It makes sense. What of the families we are sending?"

"Old and righteous supporters of Valyria," Taevar answers. "We're talking the Vaeltaris', the Meltalor's, the Tarlaeron's – all of the most ancient dragon families."

Her brow furrows in surprise. "I know that many of them did survive but are there enough to send them to these places?"

"There are supporters that they can bring," Taevar responds. "While we do support the king and queen of Valyria and have for a long time, there are people who support specific families as well as the king and queen. I'm sure you had instances like that back in Westeros – Jon told me the North was fully dedicated to the Starks but still served whoever sat in the Iron Throne. We've had that kind of political system here for a long time now."

Daenerys nods and bites her lip. "How are we sure that there won't be a rebellion?" she asks Taevar with a raised brow. "We're suddenly giving these families power that they have not had in a very long time. How do we know they won't convert the people of Yunkai and Astapor and lay waste to Meereen when we return?"

"Because I have their word," Jon replies.

Daenerys rolls her eyes. "Having someone's 'word' isn't good enough, Jon. You had _Sansa's_ word not to tell your secret and she instead decided to tell the one person she knew could get to me."

"The wrong choice of words, I suppose," he states to her gently, looking at her from across the table. "What I mean is that I have their debt paid in blood."

Daenerys' brow furrows as she looks over at where Taevar stood. "What is he speaking about?"

"Jon and I have been discussing this for a long time. We had the same concerns. What he proposed is that we take one of their family members – their strongest – and enlist them in our dragon army. That way, in case they decide to suddenly become rebellious and threaten your rule, we can then threaten the lives of their loved ones."

"You're taking someone without their consent?" she asks, turning her gaze back to Jon.

"No, not at all," Jon answers. "We're taking someone we know would willingly serve the crown, the soldiers of the family, the riders that have dragons but don't want to conquer cities. We do trust these people, but you can't help but be cautious after what we _both_ have gone through. We didn't blatantly tell these people 'hey, if you threaten what we are trying to build, we're going to harm your loved ones.' It's just so we have collateral, so they know that their family members are still faithful to the rule of Valyria. And I'm not saying that if they instantly threaten our rule we hurt whoever it is. We're not those people. We would try and work it out peacefully at first – but if nothing did come from that, it would have to come down to ruthlessness. You know that out of everyone."

Daenerys sighs and glances at the map. "Gods, do I," she mutters before turning her gaze back to him. "So you're absolutely positive right now, you have the support of the dragonlords and that this is only a bad-case scenario?"

"Completely," Jon responds.

"The dragonlords love you," Taevar states from where he stands. "I told Jon this the first day we elected you and I'll tell you it again – they want change. They want to see the world. And they know you two can bring it. Plus, you're a kind queen and he's a brave king – two things we haven't had in years. We want something like that. Anyone who goes against something like this is a fool – but we can never be too careful."

Daenerys nods. "Alright…then I agree with the plan. But it's only if something like that does happen. I have a feeling there won't be any rebellions in Valyria for a time now." She looks back at Taevar. "What about these quelling's you have been telling me about? About wanting to invade the Free Cities again?"

Jon's brow furrows as he turns to Taevar. "Quelling's?"

Taevar sighs. "I didn't tell you this because I knew you don't know the Free Cities as well as we do, but some of the dragonriders want to start up the Valyrian Freehold again."

Jon's brow furrows as he runs a hand through his hair. "I can't believe I'm asking this as King of Valyria…but can both of you give me a history lesson quickly on what exactly that is?" he asks.

He sees Daenerys laugh, her head in her hands. Yes, he was embarrassed about that. He knew about the Free Cities and that they originated from Valyria, but that had been about the extent of his knowledge on the subject from the few lessons he received as a bastard in Winterfell. With Daenerys and Taevar, he knew they were much more knowledgeable about the subject.

"Taevar, you can start," Daenerys chuckles from where she sat, shaking her head.

"The Valyrian Freehold wasn't just the Free Cities. It was Mantarys, Tolos…Elyria, and Gogossos. Even Dragonstone. They were the empire that Valyria created, that lasted for hundreds of years. It had the best military in the world and some of the best cultures across Essos. And we were the most powerful of all – the dragonlords. They were all created from slaves years ago, but have turned into cities and islands. Some were military outposts, others were religious areas. But they all became the daughters of Valyria – it's where Valyrian blood still runs strong." He sighs and glances outside. "Some of the dragonlords here want to conquer those cities again now that they are stronger than before, but it's not right to just take over."

"I agree," Daenerys says quietly from where she stood.

Jon's brow raises in surprise. "I thought you of all people would want to take them back? Most take part in slaves – Eleana was a slave in Lys until they trained her to become a – well, you know," he states.

Daenerys sighs and nods. "I know they do. I understand that. But the people there don't deserve to suddenly be taken over. I did that once with Yunkai and Astapor and now we're trying to see how we can keep them in line. With multiple dragonriders going across Essos and demanding they bow to us? That's not going to work."

She glances at the map and bites her lip, looking back at Taevar.

"You said that you had families picked out to govern Yunkai and Astapor for us?"

"Yes, my queen."

"I think we should start with them," she states, looking back at Jon. "I do want to free the slaves that are in the Free Cities. It's always been a wish of mine, but I never fulfilled it due to other responsibilities. But we can't do it all at once. It would be overwhelming. We would truly just become conquerors at that point – not rulers. Not people wanting what's best for others. But the slaves of Yunkai and Astapor are already free and as long as we keep the former slave masters in line, we can see what a family that governs the people there is like. Take it slow."

"What about the other cities?" Jon asks quietly from where he sat. "You said that there were others. Mantarys, Gorgossos, Tolos, and Elyria. What of them?"

"Gorgossos is abandoned and has been in ruins for years, so we don't need to focus on that for a while. Mantarys and Tolos…I don't know about them," Daenerys answers. "Even when we were traveling back to Meereen we didn't want to step foot into Mantarys because of the stories…I do however remember that Tolos aligned with Mantarys and Yunkai, and didn't want me in Meereen…called me a whore."

"Nice people," Jon mutters.

"Please, I've heard everything at this point," she states, glancing back at the map. "And Elyria…I do not know much about them. They were always so distant and wanted me out just as much as the next people in Slaver's Bay…but they're small. They never had self-government before the Doom…I'm quite sure they're still ruled by slave masters just as Yunkai and Astapor are. But…maybe those lands would be good. The ones that aren't the Free Cities."

Taevar's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I couldn't do much before when I only had the Unsullied and the Dothraki," she states, looking back at him. "Now, we have a whole nation behind our backs, supporting us. These people are known to be the worst of the worst…if we send dragonlords to conquer them, that takes a place in their 'want for Valyrian Freehold,' while also keeping the Free Cities out of the picture for now. I don't want to conquer them – I think we should have something similar to Westeros."

Jon's brow furrows. That was the first time he had heard her say that word in he didn't know how long. "What do you mean?"

"Well, once we send dragonlords to Yunkai, Astapor, Mantarys, Tolos, and Elyria, then we can focus on the Free Cities. We need to take it slow, see how they adapt to situations thrown at them, possible rebellions…but if everything goes to plan, we can maybe…frighten the leaders of the Free Cities into following what we say."

"With what?" Taevar asks.

At that moment, the sound of Drogon screeching outside, flying past the castle, only brought a small smile to her lips.

"That's a strange question to ask considering there are plenty of dragons here. But it wouldn't be a burning or anything like that…I refuse to take part in a tragedy again. It would be intimidation, a demand. Let your slaves go or else something will happen. They'll be surrounded by dragons. They'll have no choice _but_ to change their ways. And then from there…we can make alliances. Have dragonlords go back and forth to make sure they are still following what they agreed to do, and have the backs of the daughters of Valyria with us."

"What of Braavos?" Jon asks, pointing to the port city on the map. "As well as Pentos." He gestures to the next. "I don't know much about the cities but I know those two outlawed slavery. And Braavos went against you in the war with Cersei. How are you so sure they'll comply if you can't threaten their slaves – because they don't have any – and that they will speak with you on terms?"

"Pentos actually sort of has a loophole around that," Taevar states. "Although their city doesn't allow slaves, they use servants. While you treat your own with dignity, I can't say they do the same."

"He's right," Daenerys replies. "I was in Pentos for a time and as far as I can recall, I was the only one who was nice to the servants in the house I was staying in. Everyone else treated them like they would a slave in Volantis. The only difference is that they had nicer clothes. So we can instead threaten their servants or whatever they call them. They're still under the law of someone else."

"Alright, then what about Braavos?"

Daenerys bites her lip and sighs. "Bravos is already against slavery – it was founded by slaves after Valyria. They aren't too fond of people like us. But they would be excellent allies. They have the Golden Company – or what's left of them. But they also have the Iron Bank of Braavos, which would be excellent if we ever needed help regarding coin…it's something that we'd have to really think about down the road, how to approach that because you're right…they aren't too fond of me."

"Have they heard of Jon Targaryen yet?" Taevar asks with a raised brow.

Daenerys shakes her head. "No, most people haven't. The only ones who really knew of Jon's true parentage were his family and the members of my own council. That had been enough to take me down…but other than them, I do not recall the rest of the world finding out."

"Well not to sound rude, but many people in the world have heard of what you did. I do expect Braavos would be a little less than interested in you talking with them. But perhaps a _male_ Targaryen?"

"No," Jon instantly states, looking at him. "Daenerys and I agreed to rule as equals. If someone is only aligning with us because of me, what's the point?"

"The point is that even if they don't like me, they'll like you," Daenerys answers. "I know I won't be well-liked across everywhere – some people are just like that. They're stuck in the past. But the goal is to make as many allies as possible, and if that starts with you, then we should do it…you don't need to use your honor for this, Jon. I understand."

"Dany-"

"It's what we did with the North in Westeros, Jon. They aligned with you, and because of that, they aligned with me."

"And we all know how that turned out!" he snaps, staring at her. Daenerys' brow furrowed at his sudden rash attitude, and Jon sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry…I just don't want another situation where we think we have allies and suddenly they turn on us because of some secret or…I don't know."

"Those are risks you have to take," Daenerys answers him calmly, walking to where he stood. "Did you really think I thought that Astapor and Yunkai were going to be resourceful allies? I knew that they would try and go back on their word after what I did, how I took their cities. But I fought back. As long as we show our power, anyone who goes against us will be dealt with accordingly."

Taevar moves a piece to where Valyria laid, broken up. Jon knew that as soon as they did take down the wall, all of the world maps would have to be changed. "Well, this is all sounding great, but there's still the part that's the most important – taking down the shield that protects us from the outside world."

Jon sees Daenerys step away from the map, suddenly quiet. He looks over at her and sees her eyes moving over the map, letting out a soft sigh before he turns his gaze back to where it laid. "This past month I've been preparing people for it," he responds, looking at him. "I laid down rules for travel. The only areas we could go to at first would be Sothoryos for supplies, and to Meereen when we travel back. From there, we'll expand accordingly. But anyone who wishes to fly their dragons over the seas or into the woods beyond the shield could now."

"Would that mean people would be able to find us?" Daenerys asks quietly.

"If they knew the coordinates," Jon answers for her. "Many people tend to avoid Valyria because they believe it to be broken, and because the city is hidden a little bit into the hills, it might be hard to see from a distance, but until we start to make a name for ourselves again, I think we should be safe."

"So when should we take the shield down?" Taevar asks.

"I'm thinking of tomorrow. What do you – Dany?" His brow furrows as he turns to her, seeing her look out into the city, but something was different. Her eyes were glassy as if she had tears threatening to spill, and the color had drained from her face. Jon looks over at Taevar. "Do you mind if I spend a few minutes alone with her?"

Taevar nods his head and bows. "Don't have to ask me. Let me know when you'd like to speak again." The man leaves the room quickly, closing the door behind him. Once it was secure, Jon turns back to where Daenerys was, walking over to her.

"What is wrong, Daenerys?" he asks her softly.

"Nothing," she mutters.

"Daenerys." He knew she didn't like it when he used her full name when they were alone, and it did the right effect because she turns her head, a glare in her eyes. "Stop lying."

She looks at him and then outside before letting out a soft sigh. "I…I don't know about letting the wall down."

His brow furrows. "But you seemed completely for it?"

"I know and I-I didn't say never let it down." She looks back over at him. "I only don't know how…letting it down tomorrow would change anything. I mean, they can't go far and…and we're safe in here and…and…"

Daenerys swallows and looks back at the ground, her arms crossing against her chest, hugging her arms. Jon comes over and rests his hands on her shoulders, but she shrugs away, walking back to the table. "Don't you want to go home, Dany?"

"I do!" she exclaims, turning her gaze back to his. He could see tears start to leak down her cheeks. "I do and that's what kills me! That we can't leave without the constant fear that something or someone is going to kill us or find us the moment we let down that wall. And what about everything we've built here? What if…what if someone does find it and we all die just like that? I…I can't…"

Jon walks over to her, trying to get her to look up at him but she refused, stepping away. "Daenerys, what was in that nightmare?" She doesn't respond, only shakes her head. "I can't help you if you don't _talk_ with me!"

"Well maybe I don't want to talk!" she snaps, her gaze finally turning on his. "Did you ever think for _one second_ that it might be too hard for me to even speak about? No! All you want is to _pressure_ me into telling you this when I have told you _multiple times_ at this point I don't want to talk about it! I'm not ready to!"

Her cheeks were a furious shade of red and her eyes were filled with anger. He hadn't seen her get this upset since they walked into the throne room all that time ago. He was shell-shocked. "…Dany-"

"No, I-" She turns around, cutting herself off. He hears her take a deep breath before turning back to him. "I can't be in here right now. Let the wall down, do whatever. You're the king, you have the power." Before he could even speak to her, she walks away and out of the room, the door slamming behind her. Jon stood there, dumbfounded for a second before blinking himself out of his reverie. He hadn't meant to offend her. He only wanted to help her.

But he never thought about how her mind was processing all of this. He thought she wanted this just as much as him.

At that moment, the door opens again. Jon hoped it was Daenerys, but instead Taevar stood, his brow raised in surprise. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Shut up," Jon grunts out before turning his head, looking back at the map. Daenerys needed to cool down, that much he knew. If he walked to her now, there was no telling what she would say or do. "Let's just focus on who governs where for now…we'll talk about the wall later."

Taevar nods, walking over to where he stood. And though Jon tried to focus his thoughts on whom the place as the ruler of Yunkai, he couldn't stop himself from thinking of the angry and frightened expression on her face.

He needed to speak with her.

* * *

_Dan_

She didn't know how long it had been watching Zaevar ride his bloody dragon, but she was starting to grow sick of it.

It wasn't that she was sick of watching Zaevar fly – quite the opposite. She just wished her father would let her ride a bloody dragon. She knew it would happen eventually, but at the same time, she felt that he was pushing it off because he knew she would go off on her own adventures.

He wasn't _wrong_ but it still hurt.

Dan sighs as Zaevar lands Stormrider, scratching his head before flying off into the sky once more. He turns around and tilts his head. "What's the sad look for, Targy?"

She rolls her eyes as he walks over to sit with her. "I've told you multiple times not to call me that."

"It's just a nickname," he chuckles before nudging her shoulder. "Come on, what is it? You know you can tell me."

Dan glances over at him, biting her lip, before letting out a soft sigh. "I don't feel like a Targaryen." His brow furrows before he begins to laugh. She glares at him. "I'm going to remember this when you say ' _you can tell me anything_ ' next time."

"I'm sorry," he snickers, shaking his head. "I'm just surprised at what you said. How do you not feel like a Targaryen? Your parents are rulers over ancient dragonlords and you have a dragon of your own that you've bonded with – you can blast fire out of your hands! If that's not a Targaryen, I don't know what is."

"I know that," she mutters before letting her head rest against the palm of her hand. "I know. Don't always think fire with dragonlords – no one's fire-proof except my parents. I don't even know if Daemon and I are. But something just doesn't feel right." She watches as more dragons fly past them and she sighs. "I hate that I can't fly a dragon. My father doesn't think it's the best time yet – and I hate my name."

"Your name?!" he asks incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"It's Dan, of all things. It doesn't sound cool. It doesn't 'invoke fear' like most Valyrian names. It's just…Dan."

"Your father's name is Jon," Zaevar points out.

"My father's real name is Aegon," she responds, turning her head to look at him. "He just doesn't go by it – for good reason. I only wish that…I don't know, people knew me by something different but the people close to me still called me Dan, because it's not like I hate the name really…I just wish I sounded more…Valyrian-ish. I don't know, am I making any sense?"

"No, you are," Zaevar reassures, grabbing her shoulder. "But I don't think you should be ashamed of your name. It's a one-of-a-kind. Haven't ever met a girl named Dan before."

She raises an eyebrow. "Exactly, because it's not Valyrian." She sighs and glances at the ground. "The only thing is that I don't know much about Valyrian names. I only know about the history of them. Like even Zaevar sounds cooler than bloody Dan."

Zaevar looks at her quietly before shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't like my name for a long time." Dan raises an eyebrow at him but he only nods. "I mean, who has a name like mine? It's hard to write, pronounce – and I don't think I've met another person in Valyria with a 'Z' name. And yet here I am. I didn't feel like I fit in back then – I still don't to an extent. But I realized that it's a part of who I am. It's what people call me, my sisters, you, Daemon, everyone – why change it to something that's not unique when it's unique all its own?"

Dan smiles at his words and bumps his shoulders. "You know how to make me happy, you know that?"

"Guilty pleasure." He glances out at the skies again. "I mean if you wanted to say you went by, like…Daenesa, or something like that, you could still have your nickname be Dan, but your Valyrian name is Daenesa. That way, you don't lose the part of you that's unique, but you also get to sound, I don't know, as you say…cooler?"

Dan chuckles and nods her head. "That's the word, yes…and that does sound kinda cool…maybe I should bring that up to my father." She glances over at him and smiles a little. "You always have these names offhand?"

"Only for you," he jokes before standing. "Now…about that second thing." Stormrider appears at the edge of the cliff at that moment, and Zaevar looks to where Dan sat. "Daemon and Mae are waiting for us to practice at the castle. We could…take the fast route."

She raises an eyebrow. "Didn't I _just_ tell you my father doesn't want me riding a dragon yet?"

"Oh, you wouldn't be steering, just behind me."

She raises her brow and stands, walking over to him. "You do know that if my father finds out about this he's going to kill me."

"So he won't," Zaevar states with a smile. Dan looks uneasily at the dragon and Zaevar groans. "Come on, Dan. You said it yourself – Targaryen's ride dragons and you want to get on one – so let's go! I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Dan bites her lip as he begins to climb on. Once he was on the back of Stormrider, he looks down at her and gestures for her to follow him. Sighing quietly, she forces herself to move forward and grab onto the back of the dragon.

"What do I hold onto?" she exclaims to him.

"Anything you can, really," he responds. Before she could reply, Stormrider suddenly took off into the sky. She jumps forward and clings onto the back of Zaevar, closing her eyes in fear as the wind rushed past her hair, onto her skin.

"Seven hells!" she screams, feeling the dragon dip beneath her. This was the most terrifying feeling in the world.

Zaevar looks behind her and nudges her shoulder. "Open your eyes!"

Dan swallows and wills every single power in her body to do so, and as she did open them, she felt her jaw drop in shock. There stood Valyria from the air, looking as beautiful as ever.

Commoners rushing by along with the other dragonlords, heading to and there. Dragons of all shapes and sizes flew past them, and she felt herself smile.

Scratch that. This wasn't terrifying. This was exhilarating.

"This is so fun!" she yells, her smile apparent in her voice. She feels Zaevar laugh from her words as he starts to descend near the castle, the feeling of flying slowly starting to escape her before they settled right on a perch. Zaevar gets off first, before extending his hand out to Dan, helping her down.

She turns her head to Stormrider and bows it, a silent thank you to a dragon she had learned in the hundreds of books she had read. The dragon lets out a screech before flying off back into the sky. Dan lets out a chuckle before turning to Zaevar.

"So?" he asks her.

"I don't know how I can ever look my direwolf in the face again and say that she's the coolest animal," Dan admits, causing Zaevar to laugh.

At that moment, Daemon appears from around the corner with Mae. He had his arms crossed. "Really? Flying? You know father doesn't want us on dragons yet."

"And?" Dan asks. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"And what makes you think I won't tell him?"

"Cause I'll bloody burn you!" she threatens with a laugh. Mae rolls her eyes and steps forward.

"Calm down, children," she teases before grabbing Dan's hand and pulling her inside. "No need for fighting. We were promised a training session. Come on."

"Children?" Zaevar asks. "You're only a year older than us!"

"That doesn't mean anything, I'm still older," Mae states, causing Zaevar to roll his eyes as he walks into the room. She turns to Dan and her brow raises in anticipation. "Did you enjoy it? I've never gotten to ride one."

Dan smiles brightly. "It was amazing. I wish I could ride one myself." She looks over at Daemon and sees the sour look on his face. "Oh, stop. You'll get to it eventually. Trust me."

"Whatever," he mumbles. "Just get in here and train with us. Mae needs to improve her form – _a lot._ "

"Hey!"

Dan laughs and steps in. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

* * *

_Daemon_

Like he couldn't be any more jealous of his damn sister.

Daemon usually had never been one to compare himself with his other half. He loved his sister probably more than anyone in this world besides his parents, but he had to admit he was steaming in a big old pot of jealousy right now.

He wanted to ride a bloody dragon too but he respected his parent's wishes – well, really his father's wishes. He had ridden on the back of Jorharion once before but it hadn't gone that far off the ground. Dan had literally been soaring high in the sky, and here he was, still just sitting, waiting for them.

He knew he shouldn't be jealous. He had been on a dragon before with his mother, even on the back of Drogon when they were returning from Vaas Kasheen, but there was just something about being able to go on one alone. And while Dan didn't get to do that, she was still one step closer to achieving it before him.

It was Zaevar's dragon. He had to have some sort of say in letting her ride it. And it only made Daemon more jealous.

He had to be honest though – it wasn't just that. He had been trying to train as much as possible lately and had been finding it harder to really get his energy back. While he did train with his sister and even Zaevar and Mae to practice his sword skills, his back was still aching even to this day. He had a feeling that Aenar had permanently screwed up his body.

So he got tired a lot quicker, which meant that his efficiency was off and that he would never be as good of a swordsman as his father.

Okay, maybe he was being a bit of drama queen, but it was real fears that he had. He always felt that he would never live up to Jon's name. He was a fearless leader, a king, a dragon that couldn't burn, who had come back from the dead not once, but _twice_ – how could a child like Daemon somehow even be remotely close? At least he could learn the sword before but now he felt like his body was betraying him.

The only solace that was truly helping him nowadays was practicing this newfound power he had recently been given with blood. While his healing _had_ started to come back slowly – Dan had been developing some sort of cold and Daemon had tried to help, and the next day it was gone – he knew that the blood sorcery that was within him was what he was primarily focusing on.

Yes, he should be practicing his healing as well…but could you blame him? He could move the blood inside of him. And it felt strange. It was almost as if he was in a pool of water, and it was rushing past him in all different directions, except it was more of a tingle within his body. And when he would heal the skin, it would all go back to normal, like nothing had happened.

He knew his mother was frightened of his powers. That's why he never really brought it up to her. He had seen the look in her eyes when he had revealed what happened to him. He was scared himself at first, but after time, once he learned to control it a little better, it didn't seem so bad.

He only wished he could figure out why he was suddenly able to do it. He had never been able to before.

"Daemon!" comes Dan's exhausted voice. He looks up to see she had bested Mae again, who was now lying on the floor, breathing heavily but glaring up at Dan. "Want to come spar with Mae? Think she needs someone on a different level."

"Oh, shove off!" Zaevar chuckles from where he stood and Mae turns to him angrily. "Don't laugh! It's not like _you've_ beaten her yet!"

"I've gotten a lot closer than you, sister," he states.

Mae turns her head back to Dan, letting out a deep breath. "No, c'mon. I want to keep going."

"But Daemon-"

"It's alright, Dan," Daemon says with a tired smile. "Honestly I was training a little before. I need to rest for a bit now. You can keep training with Mae."

Dan's brow furrows as she turns to him. "Are you sure? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm only relaxing. She's the one who needs more training, not me."

Dan looks at him up and down, as if trying to read him. He had been noticing that a lot lately, that whenever he showed any sign of not being interested in what they usually used to do, she would analyze him to see if something was wrong. But he had gotten quite good at hiding his pain for so long.

And after a moment, she shrugs and steps back. "Alright…suit yourself." She raises her sword and turns back to Mae. "Come at me."

Daemon watches as the two clash swords, the sounds echoing off the walls. He lets out a quiet sigh before he sees a little shadow appear around the corner. He turns his head to see Nesara peeking her head around the edge of the room, watching with curious eyes before they land on Daemon.

He smiles softly at the little girl. Ever since she had awoken, he had taken a good amount of his time trying to take care of her while she was still healing. It was the least he could because she actually saved his life, and he knew that she appreciated it whenever he would bring her food or read her stories. He had seen his father come in a couple of times when he had been in there to make sure she was alright, as well as mother, and each time they had fully expected him to be staying the night.

Which he usually did. He wanted to make sure she was alright.

But now she was fully awake most of the day and walking around the castle more. Still as quiet as a mouse, but at least she wasn't a ghost like she used to be when her family ran the city.

"Daemon," he hears her whisper to him. His brow furrows as he watches her little hand gesture for him to come over to where she stood. Daemon quietly places his training sword down and walks over to her, seeing the nervous look in her eyes.

"What is it, Nesy?" he asks her, concern lacing his voice.

"I, um…I want to show you something that I haven't shown anyone, and I don't know…how others would react to it. Can you come with me?"

Daemon looks over at where Dan and the others were training and stands. They seemed too busy to really care, so he stands and walks over to her, deciding it was best to let them train while they had energy and he didn't. "What's going on?"

She bites her lip and takes his hand, pulling him away from the room and towards the stairs that would lead them to her chambers. He follows her quietly, wondering what it was that was so important that she felt the need to bring him all the way back to where she slept but decided against it to ask. When they arrived on the outside, she pushes open the door and he steps in.

As she closes it, he walks over to where he sat on the bed usually, watching as she moved her body to jump onto the furs that were beneath her, her legs crossed and her foot shaking inconsistently.

"Nesara, you don't have to be afraid to speak," he reassures her, squeezing her shoulder. "Tell me – I'm open to literally anything now."

She looks up at him before rubbing the back of her neck. "I don't really know how to show it…" She moves her hands to her lap and then stands up, walking over to her desk. Daemon watches as she moves a pillow out of the way before grabbing something that looked sharp underneath the chair. Before he could even ask what she was doing, she had slashed the sharp object against her leg so quickly he could barely blink. It was like a flash of an eye.

He watched as blood started to drip down her leg, but then she suddenly the flow with her hand. Daemon stares in awe as Nesara begins to let the blood float into the air, around her head, and then back into the wound quickly, before sealing back up the skin. Once the wound was resealed, she looks over at him.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you? I-I never told anyone I could do that and-"

"No." He stands up and walks over to her, suddenly everything beginning to make sense. "Nesy, were you born with that ability?"

The little girl bites her lip and shrugs. "I think so. I started doing it a couple of years ago."

"Did you remember using those powers at all during the last couple of months? Maybe…on me?" he asks her.

Nesara slowly nods. "When I was trying to bring you back…I did. To get your blood moving again..." Daemon stands, the world starting to blank out on him. He could hear Nesara talking but his mind was focused on what she said. She had this power too. She had it, and somehow, she must have passed it onto him when _she_ brought him back because the sorcery had been _that_ powerful. "…I was scared and everyone always told me it was bad so I never told anyone – please don't tell my parents!"

"I highly doubt that your parents are going to find out about this." He looks down at her and rests his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not disgusted or scared. Nesara…you gave me the same ability."

Her brow furrows in surprise. "I…I did?"

Daemon takes the object she had used to cut her own skin and does it to his palm. Blood begins to seep down the crackles of his hand but he whispers in Valyrian, and the blood does the same as hers did, float in the air before finding its way back into his hand. Nesara stares in wonder as he sealed back up his skin before her eyes moved back to his.

"You…you mean I'm not alone?"

Daemon's brow furrows. "Is there really no other person in Valyria that has this power?"

Nesara shakes her head. "I…I don't know. Blood sorcery like this is frowned upon."

"Why?" he asks her gently. "The red priests practice it all the time."

"They practice using blood to bring people back from the dead," Nesara states quietly. "They practice sacrifices and things like that…but with the type of sorcery we have, it's said it's really dangerous…that's why I don't know if others have it because usually, people don't share it…but I wanted to tell someone."

Daemon smiles and pulls Nesara into a tight hug. The little girl wraps her arms around him, and he pulls back and squeezes her hand. "Well, I'm glad you did tell me…I feel honored." He sees her giggle and feels himself smile. "Seems we're really bonded now after what we went through." He glances around the room and then back at her. "But because you _do_ know more about this than me, do you mind teaching me all your tricks?"

Nesara smiles widely and nods, running over to where she kept a notebook that seemed to be full of scribbles. Daemon smiles a little bit but in the back of his mind, he kept thinking what could have made whatever Gods there were up there bestow this power onto two children?

This whole entire city was filled with magic and power, and yet this one form of sorcery was _frowned upon?_ In a place where dragons regularly used to _burn people?_

He needed to do some serious research into what they could do because he had a feeling it was going to mean a lot more in the future than what it does now. He hadn't even told Dan about what he could do yet for fear of rejection and now Nesara was able to do it all this time?

Everything was so different now, and he assumed he just had to change along with it. But for now, he would humor Nesara and play along, listening to her go on about the mechanics of moving blood within a person's body. Something he _never_ thought he would hear.

* * *

_Jon_

It had been hours, and he still hadn't seen Daenerys.

He knew that he had overstepped his boundaries in trying to get her to speak about what she was going through, but he never could have imagined that it would have ended like this, with her completely avoiding him throughout the day. And it was around the middle of the afternoon, with no sign of her, that he knew he screwed up.

So, he had sent someone out to go on the pathway to pick up the flowers he had gotten her when they were on the path to the volcano, as well as have a cook prepare some dinner for her because he could only assume she didn't eat. And after Taevar's insistent beckoning, Jon had told him he wasn't going to allow any wall down without Daenerys' explicit permission first.

She may have said he was a king, but she was his queen, and he wasn't about to do this without her, not after everything they had been through.

When nighttime finally rolled around, he took a deep breath entering into their chambers, the flowers one of the handmaidens had given him in his hands. A part of him didn't think she would even be in there. He had visited the room before and found no sign of her, but because it was late at night, he knew it was worth a shot.

As he opened the door, his eyes instantly went towards the bed, and he felt himself let out a soft sigh. She was there. Her back was facing him and her head was resting on the pillow. He knew she was pretending to be asleep, but he knew her better.

He gently places the flowers in a vase near the window, before walking over to the bed. "Dany?" There was no response. He sighs, this time in sadness. "I know you're not sleeping. Talk with me."

She doesn't look up and turns her head away, deeper into the furs. "…I'm angry at you."

"I know. And that's why I'm here. Please." After a moment, she does turn her gaze over to him, and he feels himself start to hate what he did earlier even more. Her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been crying all day, and the bags that he had seen under her eyes seemed to be even more prevalent in the dark. He could see the streaks still dried on her skin from earlier tears. "Oh, Dany…"

She doesn't speak - just glances away. Jon stands and walks away from her. He could feel her gaze on his back, but he drowns it out by the sound of him preparing a bath for her. She was quiet, laying on the bed. He made sure it was a hot as it could be, feeling the water with his own hand, before stepping away.

When he walks back into the chambers, he could see her looking over at the flowers. "Do you like them?" he asks her softly.

After a moment, she nods, turning her head back to him. He rests his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

"May I undress you?" he asks. He could see the confusion on her face, but she slowly nods. Jon gently pulls the robe that she had on off of her, before slipping his hands down her body. He could feel how cold she was. She hadn't even bothered to get prepared for bed. A bath would be what she deserved.

He moves his hands under her body and lifts her up into his arms. She doesn't protest. In fact, she wraps her own arms around his neck to hold onto him and keeps her head resting against his chest. He wished he could tell what was troubling her so much, but after today's outburst, he would leave that up to her.

When he walks inside, he gently lowers her into the bathtub, seeing her move slightly so she was fully covered by the water. He steps back and gestures towards the door. "You stay here. I'll be back in a moment."

She nods, her eyes watching him as he left the bathing chambers before peaking his head outside the door. He grabs the tray of food that sat on the floor, before moving back into the room, closing the door behind him. He walks over to the bathing chambers and finds her sitting in the same area when she spots the tray he was carrying and tilts her head.

He places it down on the spot closest to the tub, noticing that they had included two goblets of wine as well, before starting to undress himself. Once he was nude he descended into the tub, seeing Daenerys look at the tray and then at him in confusion.

"What is all this for?" she asks softly.

"I felt bad about how I reacted earlier," he answers once he was within the water. "I understand that these nightmares you've been having have been awful. I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me so quickly. That is my fault. This is me trying to make up for it."

Daenerys closes her eyes. "Jon…"

"No. Don't speak." She opens her eyes once more, staring at him as he moved his way over to her. He presses a hand against her cheek, feeling her lean against his touch. "Just let me take care of you."

Daenerys watches him with soft eyes before nodding. He leans in and presses a soft kiss to her cheek, before turning her around so her back was facing him. He grabs a cloth and soaks it in the water, before gently running it up her back and sides of her skin, feeling her lean her head back against his shoulder.

He starts to run some water down her hair, before moving his hands through the tendrils, feeling her sigh against him. He could still remember after he had awoken, what she had done to make sure he felt calm. The least he could do is somehow repay her for every time she helped him through something – even if this was his fault she was like this.

After a moment or two, he starts to place gentle kisses along her neck, a quiet hunger taking over him. He couldn't help it whenever he looked at Daenerys. She could be completely covered in dirt and mud and he would still think she was beautiful. She just had this ethereal beauty about her.

But instead of her pushing him away, she tilts her head a bit, allowing him more access. Okay, that was a good sign. He moves his hands down to where she sat, resting them on her thighs, and once his lips reach her collarbone, he pulls back and looks up at her. He could still see the pain in her eyes from before, but it was mixed with something else, a combination of love and happiness. It was a plethora of emotions.

He rests a hand against her cheek, bringing it out of the soaking water, before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss against her lips. She returns it softly, and when he pulls back, he grabs one of the goblets of wine and hands it to her, taking his own into his hands. They share a sip before he moves the plate of food towards her. But when she doesn't start to eat, he grabs the fork and starts to feed her himself.

She was stubborn at first but after a while she began to open her mouth and let him in, laughing when he would take a bite and then share it with her. After a while, they had shared some bread, meat, an apple, and some cheese, followed by the wine again.

Once the goblets seemed to be completely empty, Daenerys lets out a soft sigh and looks at him. "I love you."

His brow furrows at her sudden emission, pulling her close to him under the water. "Why do you say that?"

"I mean…I've been acting horribly today," she apologizes, looking at him. "I know that you overstepped but I shouldn't have avoided you…really everyone. I'm a queen. I can't be acting childish when someone says something I do not like."

"No, you had every right to be angry," Jon reassures her, resting his hands against her shoulders. "I don't know what you saw in that nightmare but it wasn't my place to ask you about it. I understand why you needed space…I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me. That was my mistake and I won't make it again."

Daenerys looks at him quietly before gesturing to around them. "Is this what you do when you want to apologize? A grand gesture?"

"Well…more like another way of saying 'I love you,'" he says cheekily, to which she smiles.

"I thank you for that…no one's ever done this for me." His brow furrows but she only nods. "I'm serious. I've only ever had two husbands. My first was a Khal who didn't apologize for anything most of the time, and the second was nothing romantic. Even with Daario whenever he would mess up on something he would never do…this. He would only…try to get right to it."

Jon's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"Jon, you can't be that daft." When he doesn't answer her statement, she rolls her eyes. "Sex, Jon. He would make it up to me through sex."

"…oh," he grunts, glancing at the water.

Daenerys chuckles and brings her hands up to his cheeks. "But this is so much better." She tilts his gaze back to her, smiling before nuzzling his nose. "This is intimacy at its best…something I never got to experience ever before. I didn't think you would do all this for me…and it means everything."

Jon smiles at her happy gaze. "You shouldn't be surprised with me wanting to make sure you're taken care of," he murmurs, before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against her lips. Daenerys wraps her arms around him, returning the kiss with passion. This wasn't just a regular kiss. This was what all those novelists talked about when a man truly loved a woman and a woman truly loved a man. It was like a fantasy.

When she pulls back, she nods towards the bedroom. "Water is getting a little cold…think I'm ready to go to bed."

Jon nods, standing up and getting out of the water. He picks her up before she had the chance to stand herself, causing her to laugh at him carrying her, before closing the door behind him. When they're back in the bedroom, Jon sets her down on the bed gently and grabs a towel, starting to wipe her down. But before he could grab her slip, she stops him.

"I…don't think I'll be needing that tonight."

Jon's brow furrows as he looks at her confused. "Aren't you cold?"

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at him, and he realized at that moment he was that dumb. He felt himself drop the slip and raises his brow.

"Oh," he mumbles. Daenerys laughs and suddenly pulls at his arm, practically tossing him on top of the bed. Before he could kiss her, she shakes her head and pins his arms down above his head, surprising him.

"No, no," she states, before leaning down and resting her hands against his chest. "I usually love it when you're in control, Jon. But tonight, to 'pay' for what you did, I get to take over."

He sees a dark shade of lust spread through her eyes that shot a spark of arousal through his own body. He could almost feel his cock harden instantly at her words. "Whatever you say, my queen," he murmurs, his voice husky and barely above a whisper.

Daenerys smirks and starts to move her head down his chest, placing soft kisses along his skin. He could feel himself shaking watching her, his hands digging into the furs beneath him. She was right. Whenever they did couple, it usually was him that took the lead – because she had wanted him to be. But now, he was liking this side of her. He had never seen it before.

Her hands travel up and down his body while she places her kisses, slow and sweet, soft and delicate, one by one until his cock was practically aching for her. "Dany…" he groans out, but she only lifts her head.

"Not yet," she whispers. With that, she continues her assault with her lips. He watches as she placed each kiss one by one over the scars he had, leaving an especially long one over his heart, while her hand started to travel down his skin right to where his cock was waiting, pressing against her thigh. She looks up with him with sultry eyes as her lips moved lower and lower, before her hand wrapped around his shaft, her soft, delicate fingers feeling so fucking good.

"Gods, _fuck,_ " he whispers, letting his head fall back against the pillow beneath him. His body lurched against his will, begging for friction, but he could see in Dany's eyes that she was fucking enjoying this.

"You like when your dragon queen touches you, Jon?" she murmurs. He nods his head, staring up at her. She starts to move her hand slowly up and down his shaft, causing him to bite his lip so hard he felt it would bleed. "You want her to continue touching you in the future?" Again, he nods, this time his brow furrowed. "It would be a shame if you made the same mistake you did today, and she'd _stop_ touching you."

Oh, he knew she was messing around with him from the glint in her eyes, but he wanted to play along for her sake. "I'll never make the mistake again, my queen," he whispers, trying to keep his breathing under control. "I swear it."

She hmm's, that smirk giving him devilish thoughts. Gods, how he wanted to just take her onto the bed and fuck her senseless, but this was her night. He wanted to let her stay in control as long as his body would allow – which didn't seem for too long now honestly.

Daenerys starts to lower her head slowly back down, her eyes not leaving from his. And then ever so gently, she started to place wet, open-mouth kisses all up and down his length, while her hand cupped his stones beneath him.

Jon felt his head tilt back, holding in every single emotion he was feeling. But before he could even speak, he felt her swirl her tongue over the tip of his cock, savoring the taste, before she began to lower her mouth down onto him inch by inch, swallowing his length.

"Oh, _fuuuck_ ," he groans, his body instantly bucking up into her mouth once she took him whole. How the fuck was he so damn lucky? How did he get so lucky to have this beautiful woman on top of him as his equal? His best friend? His lover? Truly, he didn't know what God was looking out for him but he'd have to give them a million prayers. "Oh, Dany…fuck, just like that," he moaned.

She took him as deep as she could and then pulled back to swirl her tongue around his head once more. After a moment, she licks up his shaft slowly, her eyes connected with his own. "You've gotten so hard for me, Jon…are you always going to love me like this?"

"Forever," he breathes out as her mouth hovers above his cock again. She looks back at him and starts to move her hand again, her tongue touching the top of his cock.

"What do you want, Jon?" she whispers to him, her question almost a silent one. He watches her perfectly pale lips sink around the top of his cock, and if she didn't stop soon, he was going to blow his fucking load all that quickly.

"I want to fuck you," he gets out through gritted teeth, holding back everything he had. She removes her mouth from the tip of his cock with a pop, before staring him down.

"You want to fuck me?" she asks him, crawling closer to where he laid. He doesn't move, for fear of him losing control, but it only took a moment for her to be sitting completely on top of him, her soaking wet cunt rubbing against his member, hardening him even more, if possible. "You want to bury your cock deep inside the dragon queen?"

"Yes," he breathes, staring up at her.

Daenerys licks the bottom of her lip, staring down at him hungrily. "Lean up."

He does as she says, moving his body so he was sitting upwards. She moved only a little on his lap, her body still pressed against his. After a moment, her small hands reach down and wrap around his cock, pressing her lips against his. It was full of ferocity and lust, a carnal need that both had to fulfill. Within seconds, she lifts up her body slightly, before lowering herself down onto his cock slowly, torturously.

She lets out a breath of relief as he groans once he's fully sheathed inside of her. Her nails dig into his skin like claws of a dragon before she opens her eyes to stare down at him. "Now…fuck me," she breathes, her voice commanding.

He only smirks against her lips. "As my queen commands," he murmurs before pulling out and slamming himself into her. She moaned with each thrust, her grip only getting harder and harder. She easily took his length while rolling her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. He grabs her body and holds it close to him, a climax already approaching, but he holds back to savor that look in her eyes that she gave him.

It was a look of desire, peace, happiness, lust, love – all at the same time. There was so much there that it was overwhelming, and he knew that it only reflected in his own, the same feelings that he had for her. He leans in and kisses her as he brings his hand down to circle her nub, feeling her tense up at the sudden sensation being brought to her.

"Oh, gods," she breathes, her head tilting back. "Don't stop, Jon…fuck, just like that."

He pounded into her relentlessly, his breasts bouncing against his chest. He captured her mouth in a kiss that he broke too soon, trying to come up for air. She moaned out his name again as his fingers moved quickly, while his body moved almost quicker. Her hands raked down her back, drawing blood and spurring him on even harder.

"Fuck, Dany," he chokes out, his head buried in her neck now, saying her name again and again. "So fucking tight - I'm not going to last long."

She locks her legs around him as he drove deeper into her. "Harder, Jon. Make me cum," she commands, her hands digging into his skin again. He slams into her, a scream being drawn out at the pure pleasure while his hand circled around her clit as hard as he could. She bit into his neck as her back arched, their bodies pressing closer and closer until she cries out his name, her orgasm overtaking her, sending her off to some other fucking world.

He rode through it with her, thrusting himself only a few more times until he came himself, spilling everything he had into her. He breathes heavily, his sight almost blurry. He moves back and stares up at her before pressing his lips against hers, their sweaty bodies colliding. He falls back against the bed, her still in his arms, lips still on hers, before she finally pulls back.

Instantly, her brow furrows as she brings her hand up to his neck. "Oh, fuck," she mutters. Jon follows her gaze and sees a bite mark from where she had bitten before when she came. There was blood. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle, Dany," he murmurs before moving his gaze back to her own. He brushes away her hair and kisses her again, a much sweeter one than their passion-fueled kisses from earlier. When he pulls back, he strokes her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispers before leaning back down against his chest.

"Am I forgiven for earlier?" he asks her softly.

He feels her chuckle and nod her head. "Yes, you are." She places a soft kiss against his skin and feels her sigh. "We both need to learn to grow with each other…not turn the other away when something is bothering them…which is why I'm ready to talk about it now."

Jon's brow furrows as she moves away from him, looking down to where he laid. "Dany, you don't-"

"No. No, I do," she states, letting out a low sigh. "I do. If I don't talk about it, I'm never going to get it out. I need to. And I need you to listen. Don't ask any questions or do anything until I'm done talking."

"Of course," he says.

Daenerys smiles and looks down at the furs, before opening up her mouth. "I…I had a nightmare the other night. That much you know. But it…it was horrible. It started off in some snowy field…like the one I saved your men on when you were trying to prove to Cersei that White Walkers existed…but everything was dead. The ground was on fire, a blue fire, but everything was just… _so cold._ I was _covered_ in blood from head to toe, and I…I…everyone I ever knew was dead."

He could see she was shaking, so he quietly got up and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing them gently. She continued.

"People I haven't even seen in ages…Davos, Gendry…Arya…they were all dead in different ways, whether their heads were cut off or their throats were slit, and blood was just…everywhere…and then the children…oh, the children…all of them were dead in their own ways but Dan and Daemon, they…he had his head open and she had her limbs chopped off and…and you…you were killed all over again…your stab wounds were…bleeding and…and there was _nothing_ I could do. Everyone was _dead."_

Tears were streaming down her cheeks now and he quickly wipes them away, his heart breaking. He hadn't known it was _this_ bad.

"And then…then everyone started coming back to life and…and they had those blue eyes…they looked just like wights, Jon, but they…some had red eyes or other colors, and some just looked plain…evil. And then after that, I saw him…Bran. But he was standing, and he was staring at me with those blue eyes that…I don't know, Jon, they looked so… _familiar._ And a woman of fire appeared next to him…I didn't see who she was but she…she was the one who caused the lands to burn and I…all I saw were the bodies of our children, the Galeron's, our people, your sister…all crawling towards me…Dan without her limbs and Daemon with…with no head and…then you…you came back and you pushed me against the wall and you…you…"

Her hand travels up to the scar that was on her heart, and he didn't need to hear anymore. He pulls her against him, feeling her sob into his chest. Gods, it was no wonder she was barely getting any sleep. If she was regularly having dreams like this, then it was only standard she would feel this way. He had been a fool to think they were just measly nightmares.

"I'm so sorry, Dany," he whispers to her softly, rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry you're going through this…don't cry, it's okay…we're all here. We're all safe…"

Daenerys slowly starts to calm down after a few minutes, wiping her eyes from the tears and turning her gaze back to him. "That's why I couldn't be in the same room as you…I kept looking at you and all I could see were those blue eyes…and you hurting me…and the rest of my family…" She closes her eyes and takes a deep, shuttering breath. "I mean…I'm _terrified_ of what will happen when we let down that wall, Jon."

He listens to her quietly as she moves her eyes towards the window, staring at the abyss in front of them.

"I think back to how Bran was able to get into Dan's head when she first told us about what they did to us…how she was almost _killed_. And then this nightmare…and him being in it…it scares me that this felt so…real. And my dreams have always come true…what if my nightmares begin to materialize as well?" Tears start to come down her cheeks again. "I'm so scared our life is going to be ruined, after everything we've done, everything we want to do…I can't lose my family…I can't lose you again…I pretend to be this mighty queen that's not scared of anything but when it comes to losing what I hold most dear…I'm a coward."

"You're not a coward," Jon reassures her instantly, holding her face in his hands. "Just because you hold love in your heart doesn't make you a coward."

"Doesn't it make me weak?" she asks him, her voice barely above a whisper.

" _No._ If anything, it makes you stronger," he whispers fiercely to her. "I have _never_ met someone who is so protective and cares for her people as much as you do, but would be willing to do _anything_ to keep them safe, including kill. You make the right choices for the ones you care about because you hold so much love in your heart…it's a reason why I love you so much." She smiles against his hands but doesn't speak. "Your love is what _makes_ you strong, not weak. No matter what awaits us outside this wall, or who we're going to be facing once we begin to expand, we're going to get through this. This nightmare is just that – a nightmare. And even if it's a sign – we take it on together, as a _family._ I know that you're scared – if I had that nightmare, I would be, too – but I know we can get through this. You have to believe me."

Daenerys looks at him and then quietly takes his hand, letting out a soft sigh. "I do…but you can't help but be frightened of something like that."

"I know," he agrees. "But we can't let fear run our lives. If we had, we wouldn't be here right now, would we? We'd be dead with the Night King as King of Westeros."

Daenerys smiles a little, nodding. "Yes…that is true." She sighs and glances down at the furs. "I just…can't get this feeling out of my head." She looks back at him. "We've seen so many possibilities of the Night King, of the White Walkers, for so long now. Dan having dreams, that mark on her arm, that prophecy on the walls…what if he's not fully gone? What if…what if he's using Bran, somehow?"

"But Arya killed him," Jon states.

"Arya only stabbed him…the Night King looked like some sort of spiritual being." She glances at the ground. "There was some sort of spiral on the wall too."

Jon's brow furrows. "Spiral?" He distinctly remembered Tormund mentioning something to him regarding that. "What did it look like?"

"It…it was strange. It sort of reminded me of our house sigil but without the dragons, and…it was on some cave wall written in blood. Um…" Daenerys gets up and walks over, grabbing the robe she had worn before, placing it around her. He was instantly displeased at the lack of clothing but knew this was something she had on her mind for a while.

She walks over to the parchment she had on her desk and takes a quill, quickly dipping it in ink. She draws rather quickly, and then once she's done, she walks back over to the bed, showing it to him. If this was the one in her dreams, she was right. It did sort of look like their house sigil but was just a pure spiral with different ends sticking out. It almost reminded him of a drain of some sort, where water would go down.

And he remembered Tormund telling him off it the night before they faced the Night King, of a cave painting, much like this one, written in what looked like blood, with a reanimated wight of Lord Ned Umber. Beric Dondarrion had set him on flames to burn him. But Daenerys' dream only had the spiral, no dead child. At least for now.

"So?" she asks him, her brow furrowed, and her arms crossed. "Does…does this ring any bells?"

"I…I don't know," he answers honestly, looking at her. "Tormund told me a long time ago that when he and his men traveled into the Last Hearth after the fall of Eastwatch, there was a spiral on the wall as well…with Ned Umber in the middle. He was a wight." He sees the fear start up again in Dany's eyes and he rests his hands on her shoulders. "Don't start up again…it's alright."

"And what if it's not?" she whispers, staring at him. "Think about it, Jon. Gods only know how often that sigil has popped up before Tormund saw it. And now it's suddenly in my nightmares? That has to mean something – I've never even seen it or heard of it before!"

Jon sighs. He hated it when she was right but she usually was. He had been trying to deny the fact that it was a possibility, but Kinvara had told them all that time ago that there was something even worse than what Bran was now…and this seemed like a sign.

"Alright, listen to me," he says gently, holding her hands in his. She swallows, but nods. "Right now, we're focused on this one thing – trying to help the people of Valyria. We're going to open the wall as soon as we can – and I know you're nervous, but our children are going to be alright. Dan and Daemon have _both_ had training with their powers, and I believe that as long as we lay low, Bran won't find us. To him, we're lost in Meereen right now. He doesn't even know Valyria is alive and thriving. I think as long as we are careful and take this slowly – like we originally thought out – we're going to be okay."

He could see the nervousness in her eyes, but he rests a hand on her cheek, stroking it softly, feeling her let out a soft sigh.

"I know this is scary, Daenerys. I'm nervous about this too…but as long as we don't panic, we can make it through this if something does happen. We are not going to lose our children, the Galeron's, any more dragons, our people…we're going to be okay."

Daenerys looks into his eyes, and he could see her starting to calm down a little, the fear and stress leaving for a second. After a moment, she nods, listening to him.

"In the meantime," he continues gently. "We have probably the best source of information for something like this – where we have no idea what this spiral is, or means, or what any of these nightmares might endure…but we do have the red priests. And we have Kinvara. And we have Dan."

"Dan?" Daenerys asks with a furrowed brow.

"Dan can use her mind to seek into the past – much like Bran. If we do find a book on this, she could come in handy…but Kinvara and the others would know more. First thing tomorrow, right after our council meeting, we'll go directly to the temple and ask them every single question we have. They are _sure_ to have some sort of info on what it means…and hopefully, we can have a bit of an explanation."

Daenerys nods. "I'd…be happy with that."

"Good." He leans in and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Thank you for telling me…you didn't need to."

"No, I did," she sighs, shaking her head and looking up at him. "I was too afraid you'd think I was mad or something like that to be thinking the Night King could be back…even looking at you scared me."

Jon rubs her back, smiling a bit. "Daenerys, nothing you could say or do would make me think that. I told you a long time ago, we're in this together. That means your problems are mine, and mine are yours. We work through these things…no matter what you're feeling, you know I'm always here for you."

Daenerys smiles softly and nods, grabbing his hand. "I know, Jon. I know." She reaches over and presses a soft kiss against his lips, before pulling back. "I just wish our lives were a little easier sometimes…without the threat of death over us…starts to get a bit annoying after a while."

"That's life as a Targaryen," he mumbles before kissing her again. She smiles and kisses back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He almost pulls her onto his lap again, his body awakening to worship her body once more after that emotional conversation, but suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door.

The couple instantly pulls apart and still, before a little voice calls out to them. "Jon? Dany?"

Daenerys instantly stands and throws Jon his shirt and trousers, to which he puts on a quick as he could, looking over at the door. Daenerys walks to it and opens, finding little Nesara standing there, a fresh bedhead on her hair and tired-looking eyes.

But she seemed…frightened.

"Nesy," Daenerys says gently, ushering the girl inside. She takes a quick glance at Jon and he does a subtle nod, letting her know he was good for her to come in. "What's wrong?"

Nesara rubs the back of her arm and looks between the two. "I…I had a bad dream…and I didn't know if it was okay to come here because father and mother never let me but…I can't sleep alone and…" She glances at the ground.

Jon looks at Daenerys, who seemed just as upset at the girl's statement. How could parents not let their children sleep with them when they had a nightmare?

Gods, it would only be a matter of time before he would find out all of the awful things those two had done before their trial. He knew opening the wall would have to be done before it, just for public' opinion's sake, but when it did, he couldn't wait to see them treated like how they deserved to be.

"Oh, it's alright," Daenerys whispers before leaning down and taking the girl into her arms. She wraps her tiny arms around Daenerys, looking at her. "You can stay with us tonight. Right, love?" She turns her head to where Jon laid and he nods.

"Of course." Daenerys gently lays Nesara down in their bed and she moves in next to her. "What was this dream about?" he asks her gently. He had just gotten done talking about one nightmare and he really didn't want to talk about another after what Daenerys had gone through, but the last thing he wanted was to turn away this girl after she had been shut down so many times.

"It was just scary," Nesara says quietly as Jon wrapped an arm around her. "I don't really wanna think about it…I didn't want to stay in my room alone."

Daenerys rubs her back from where she laid, and Jon could feel the girl relax form his grip. "Well, you don't need to worry about any monsters or anything at all. You're safe now." Nesara nods, and Jon watches as she closes her eyes.

Within a couple of minutes, it seemed to the little girl was asleep again. Jon exchanges a look with Daenerys, and he could see that she was thinking the same thing as her. What if the nightmares were being passed on to the people they cared the most about?

He reaches over with his free hand and takes her own, squeezing it. "Tomorrow," he mouths to her, trying not to move to wake Nesara up.

Daenerys nods back, knowing that if they didn't do some research on what this nightmare could mean, it could only get worse. "Tomorrow."

He pulls her close so that she was snuggled up against his body and Nesara's, running his fingers through her hair. He could almost sense that she was stressed from the way her body felt, but after a few moments, he could feel her shoulders relax as well as the rest of her. But as his lover fell asleep in his arms next to Nesara, he couldn't help but think what if?

What if the Night King was back? And what if it _was_ worse than before?

He needed to talk to Kinvara. As _soon_ as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I'm going to make that damn spiral mean something if it kills me.
> 
> I swear it annoys the fuck out of me that D&D never did something with it and that was like one of my goals with this story to like actually have shit make sense so I hope ya'll will be here for the ride. Also I need to stop with this Daddy Jon nonsense or else I'm going to have such high expectations for men and that's not good lol next chapter I got some plans and we gonna truly start to see them dragons fly everywhere - Valyria is gonna be back baby.
> 
> Writing battle plans and ruling plans have never been my forte but I feel like I did a good job with this just because the GOT world is fucking massive and it's hard to include everything, so I hope you'll work with me on this because it's my first time really getting into the politics of GOT. Either way I love writing my fav couple as a king and queen because it's what we deserve, damn it. Also I'm glad i had a bit of a fight between Dany and Jon because lets face it not all relationships are perfect there's gonna be some tension sometimes no matter what but I can't have them not talk for too long I just love my babies too much. And Jon kissing up to her is pretty much my fantasy lmfao 
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to send me to the fighting pits in Meereen to most likely face my doom? Let me know in the reviews, as they always keep me writing as quickly as I can for you awesome readers. They've really been giving me so much happiness lately so thank you guys for being continually amazing! Don't forget to follow or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all have an awesome day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	34. Jon: The Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are made to bring down the wall that separates Valyria from the rest of the world, but frightening discoveries place a new amount of stress on the new king and queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments on the last chapter - they mean the world and help me get this out quicker for you all! This chapter is dedicated to Fiercecat678 for her birthday, so happy birthday! Hope you guys enjoy it! A lot of stuff in this chapter.

_Jon_

Gods he loved her.

It was mornings like this where Jon took his time to really appreciate the beauty that was Daenerys. He said it all the time and knew it each moment he looked at her, but there was something so innocent about mornings alone.

He had carried Nesara back to her chambers once the first light of morning began to break through their curtains. She had been completely unconscious and he knew that it wouldn't be hard to put her back to bed. But when he did eventually place her under her furs, he still made sure she was warm, tucked in, and comfortable before leaving so she could finish out the rest of the morning in peace.

When he came back to their chambers he had almost instantly gone back to sleep due to his mind being completely active the night prior with what Daenerys had spoken to him about. He hadn't gotten a peaceful night's rest, that was for sure. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep now, honestly.

But there was something about her that just sat so well with him. Looking at her peaceful expression, completely oblivious to the world outside. It was moments like this where he saw the real Dany, the woman he fell in love with all that time ago, the sweet beauty who wanted everything good for this world.

It was strange how at first when he found out their relation how much he had tried to avoid her. To not love her. What would he have done? Even if he did somehow let go of his needs, his desire to be with her, he would have spent the rest of his life pinning after her if she had lived. And in all honesty, what they did wasn't bad – people just like to assume it was half the time.

Dan had mentioned it to him when he first told her that it wasn't like Jaime and Cersei – something he fully agreed with shouldn't have happened just because they grew up together and were _birthed_ together – but there was more that he didn't know before. He had read he didn't know how many books at this point, and it turns out, what they did was quite common.

From scrolls and visions Dan had given to him, he had found out that even the _Starks_ had relations within each other years ago to preserve the family line. Tyrion's mother, Joanna, was the cousin of Tywin, not some other maiden from another family. It was amazing how people loved to poke at what he and Daenerys were when they were _no_ better.

No, they were never disgusted by what they were. They were never afraid of that. What they were afraid of was their power. What the two of them could accomplish. He hadn't seen it at first because of his fucking honor, but now, the vision was clear. Everything made so much more sense now. He and Daenerys were made for each other. The last two Targaryen's.

And he would make sure that they accomplished everything they wanted to do, regardless of if the Night King was back or not.

He sighs quietly as he brings a hand up to her cheek, stroking away her hair from her face. The movement causes her to rumple her nose in her sleep, but she keeps her eyes closed, continuously unconscious. He chuckles a bit, letting his hand rest on her skin.

He hated thinking that she felt unsafe. Daenerys had been through _so much._ She had lost _so much._ Now, she had gained _so much_ in the span of time they had been together, and now there was this possible threat over her head where she didn't feel protected anymore. He had sworn to her countless times over that he would never let anyone cross him.

But what if it was the Night King again? Or something worse? How would they even go about explaining that to the people that they lead? Did they even _know_ about the Night King besides their prophecy that they had here?

And if it was a threat again, how would they go about facing him? They didn't know where he was, or whom he was with, or what he was doing. They didn't know if Westeros would even consider helping them, and trying to convince the people of Essos would be near impossible…it would be the biggest challenge of his life.

But then again, his life was full of big challenges.

Even so, the rest of the realm and the world wasn't what worried him though. It was his children. It was his lover right in front of him. It was his _family._ When he first found Dan, he had promised her to give her a normal life. When that seemed a little unreachable, he had promised to keep her safe from the harms that would come their way. And when he finally found happiness again with his daughter, his son, and Daenerys, he had sworn he would lay down his own life for theirs to give them their own joy.

But what if that was just a dream? What if they could never truly have happiness or joy without someone threatening their lives? And now, it wasn't just some random person. It was the possibility of their greatest enemy yet, appearing again.

Suddenly, the covers move next to him and his eyes travel to where Daenerys was waking up. She still had on her robe from last night due to Nesara sleeping with them, but it was becoming undone. As soon as her beautiful eyes opened, he feels his heart stop. Gods, she was always so stunning.

"Where…where's Nesy?" she asks, her voice still filled with sleep, looking around the room groggily.

"I brought her back to her room a couple of hours ago," he says to her gently, resting his hands against her side. She lets her head fall back down to the pillow, letting out a soft sigh.

"Is she alright?" she asks softly, her eyes starting to become more awake.

Jon nods. "When I carried her, she was out cold. I think sleeping with us did the trick." He pulls Daenerys closer to him and she rests her hand against his chest. His fingers start to run through her tendrils, her body curling up against his. It was moments like these he savored as a ruler.

Throughout the day, everything moved so quickly. From one person to the next, and then to another. He barely had time to really let himself relax. But the mornings and the nights were dedicated to the woman he loved.

"Do you think…" Daenerys' voice broke the silence. "Do you think her nightmares might have been…like mine?"

"I think if that little girl had the nightmare you had, she would have done more than just come to our bed – probably be traumatized." He looks down at her as she moves her head up to look at him, her eyes searching his own. "It was probably just the dreams of children. They could have nightmares about an animal they saw."

"True," she states quietly, her hand resting on his chest. When she moves his time however to look down at him, he could see one of her breasts slip out from behind her robe that was beginning to fall down her shoulders. He raises an eyebrow as he pulls her closer to him, but she only laughs. "Jon, no," she chuckles.

"What?" he murmurs, before leaning up and kissing her gently. "We can't have a little fun?"

"You want to have fun every morning!" she states incredulously.

"Well, if you weren't so gorgeous, I wouldn't have to," he responds back. Daenerys rolls her eyes, and he sees her cheeks turn a light red, but she moves her body off of his. He misses the warmth but doesn't fight it.

"Jon, you know just as well as I do that we have other things to do." She walks over to the edge of the bed, but Jon suddenly pulls her back onto his lap without warning, causing her to squeal. "Jon!" she exclaims, but her laugh was evident in her voice.

"Stop, come here," he states softly, pulling her gently to him. Daenerys turns her head to look at him and he lets her sit on his lap, her body fitting together perfectly with his own. He rests his hands against her hips, before moving one up to her face.

It was so rare for people to see Daenerys like this. The care-free version, with no braids in her hair and a smile on her face. He understood the royal and leader aspect of who they were, but he would never deny that he loved these moments the most.

"What are you doing?" she asks him, her voice quiet.

"Memorizing you," he answers, his eyes looking all over her. And he was. Every inch of her body.

She raises an eyebrow. "After all this time you don't think you've memorized me?"

"Oh, Dany, I could _never_ get enough of you," he replies, his hands moving to where her hips were now. "The world could be ending outside our window and I would still want you sitting right here." Daenerys chuckles, looking down at the furs.

"You know…I'm quite sure this is the most love I've ever been given," she states softly.

He raises an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Well…you know Khal Drogo. He was never a man of words or anything like that. He tried his hardest to show he cared later in our marriage but I don't think I ever truly loved him…I cared for him a lot, was heartbroken by his death, but no one ever really filled that void afterward. I tried to with Daario, and although he was kind with his words, that was about it. He was a skilled swordsman with an 'eh' cock."

He feels his hands tighten on her hips at the mention of Daario, jealousy, and anger souring through him, but Daenerys reaches down and grabs them from where they were, moving them to her waist.

"Stop, Jon. You know you're much better than any of them, and if I had met you years ago, they wouldn't have even been options," she states to him, leaning down and pressing a kiss against his lips. He hmms against hers, his arms wrapping tightly around her to keep her close.

"And what of my cock?" he asks her huskily when she pulls back, and she snorts, a rather un-queenly like sound, but it was so much he felt himself begin to chuckle at her smile. When she calms down, she turns to him.

"What do you mean?" she laughs.

"I mean is it 'eh?' like Daario's?" he asks her with a raised brow.

Daenerys shakes her head. "What is it when men and their cocks? I swear all of them are the same," she chuckles before leaning down into his ear. "Your cock is the _best_ and _only_ cock I will ever have for the rest of my life. Better than anyone else's. And it belongs to _me._ "

Daenerys settles that with a tiny nibble of his ear before pulling back, a small movement that sent a shot of arousal through his body, but he shoves it down. He didn't want to get all worked up again when he knew they needed to go soon.

"It better be," he states as she giggles at his protectiveness. But it was true. Jon had never really cared for women for a long time due to what he was planning on doing with his life. He had never thought about having a woman as his own, to love and nurture and take care of.

But ever since meeting Daenerys, there was some sort of primal instinct that had taken over him whenever her life was threatened. He would truly do anything to protect her or their children. And anyone who stepped in his way would be a fool.

Daenerys moves again to stand, and this time he lets her go, watching quietly as she went to undo her robe to get ready. "Did you have any nightmares last night?" he asks her from where he laid.

"No, actually," she says quietly. "I think I was blessed last night…maybe if I had nightmares, I would have scared Nesara off." Jon watches with hungry eyes as she removes her robe, letting it fall to the ground so she could start dressing. He knew it was normal for her to be getting ready, obviously, but he couldn't help but want to touch her. It was a bloody addiction.

Eh, fuck getting worked up. He wanted her.

He gets up out of bed and walks over to her, resting his hands against her hips from behind. He could see her smile in the reflection of her mirror while she brushed her hair.

"Jon," she warns.

"I'm just touching," he murmurs.

"Touching _always_ leads to something more with you," she states, turning around to face him. His hands stay put on her hips while she wraps her own around his neck. "What will it take to get you to get ready and _not_ touch me?"

"A sword to kill me."

Daenerys chuckles at his response, shaking her head. "Seven hells, Jon," she snickers. "You're insatiable."

She turns back around and goes to grab her robe again, but he stops her midway. Daenerys raises an eyebrow at him, but he doesn't move from his spot.

"Jon-"

"Dany, I know you want to just as much as I do," he states bluntly, while his hand traveled down her thighs to within them, ghosting around the area where her sensitive nub was. He saw her swallow once he did that, her resolve breaking only slightly.

A moment later she gets her composure back. "And…what if I don't?" she asks.

Jon shrugs and moves his hand away from where it was. Instantly he could see a bit of a frown appear on her lips at his sudden escape. "If you don't want it, then I won't do it. I'm not going to go against your will…but judging by how your body is shaking right now and the lumps that rise on your skin when I touch you…kind of hard not to assume."

Daenerys bites her lip and then reaches out, pulling his hand closer to her. "Well…there has been one thing on my mind."

"And what is that, my love?" he murmurs to her once he was comfortably settled in-between her naked thighs again.

"I was thinking about last night," she states, looking up at him through wistful lashes and a small smirk on her lips. "How we fell asleep together with Nesara…and it had me thinking of you with the children…how you've read stories to them, played with them…how you've so easily taken care of Nesy when you could have written her off…"

"Why would I do that?" he asks her, his brow furrowed. "She's a child. They're all children. They need to be taken care of."

She hmms and rests her hands against his chest, before leaning up into his ear. "You have _no idea_ how wet that gets me."

He pulls back from her with his brow now raised, staring in shock. "Taking care of a child gets you off?"

"No," she chuckles, shaking her head. "No, Jon. What makes me feel the way I do is seeing the man that you are. You don't understand – many men aren't like you. They wouldn't give two shits about some other person's child. Or sometimes even their own. As long as their lives aren't affected half the time by it, then why bother? But you? You're not just a great father to _our_ children, you've been a great father to the Galeron's too. You fully accepted them into your lives, and it only shows the amazing heart that you have."

Jon smiles softly at her statement. He hadn't thought about that really. They hadn't even brought up the conversation to the Galeron's about being taken under their wing – it just sort of happened. But hearing Daenerys say that made him feel like he was doing _something_ right.

"We still need to talk with them about that," he mumbles.

"I know," she states with a smile, resting her hand against his cheek. "But after everything you've done for them, I don't think they'll be much of a difference in opinion. I mean, you even taught Zaevar _and_ Mae how to fight. That's something most men wouldn't do unless with their own children. Much less a girl."

"I've told you I don't care if they're a boy or a girl," he states quietly. "Just if they can protect themselves."

"Either way," Daenerys continues. "You still _chose_ to teach them. You _chose_ to guide them when it isn't your responsibility. You have this…goodness in you that I don't see in many men. Maybe it's the reason I fell for you." She brings a hand up to his cheek, stroking it softly. "Maybe it's these _devilishly handsome_ good looks," she states, causing him to snicker. "For whatever reason, it's _you_ that I love…what you've done and what you're continuing to do…you're the sweetest and kindest man I've ever met. And I hope the last one I ever meet as well."

"You're giving me too much praise, Dany," he says softly as he lifts her up onto the dresser they had. She doesn't fight it. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck.

"Why do you say that?"

"I've done some horrible things," he states quietly.

His eyes instantly travel to where the scar was above her heart, but before he could even mention it, she tilts his head up, looking at him with the most loving expression he had ever seen.

"All of that is in the past," she says to him firmly.

"It doesn't change the fact that I still did it," he answers, his voice low, grief escaping him. "I still hate myself for what I did, for how _easily_ I was manipulated."

"And none of that matters now," she reassures him softly. "What happened in the past _stays_ in the past. We aren't what we used to be. We're different. Better. I _know_ we are. You can't keep letting what happened define who we are."

Jon glances at the ground. He hadn't been letting his own feelings get ahead of him lately because he had been so focused on the benefit of the city around them, but he wouldn't deny that what he did wasn't on his mind. He kept wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have her back in his life, to have her as his companion. How they had somehow gotten past what happened between both of them. He still couldn't believe it.

"So am I forgiven?" he asks her quietly, forcing his eyes back into her own.

Daenerys' brow furrows before she slowly shakes her head. "Jon, there's nothing to forgive."

"I know, but I…I just need to hear it." His eyes search hers, trying to show the feelings that were going through him. "I feel like we've changed but…neither of us have said those words and-"

"I forgive you, Jon," she interrupts, causing him to stumble in his words.

"I…what?"

"I forgive you." She rests her hands against his cheeks again, smiling softly. "I feel like we've already been far past this stage since I've let you into my bed and took a throne with me, but if you really need to hear it, there it is. I forgive you for what you did. And anything else involved. It was a different world. A different time. And we're different people now. There's nothing stopping us."

Jon looks at her with a smile before settling his hands back on her hips. "I love you," he murmurs, staring at her with adoration. Daenerys chuckles and leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose.

"I love you, too." When she pulls back, she bites her lip and glances at the door. After a moment, she moves her gaze back to his own. "You know if you want…we might have _some_ ti-"

She doesn't even finish the sentence. His lips were on hers quicker than any of her dragons, pushing against her body like he was aching for it. Her legs wrap around his torso and pull him close, while her hands tangle into his hair. Her naked body against his clothed one was causing him way too much stress.

He quickly pulls back and takes off the shirt he was wearing before pushing himself right back into the kiss, touching every part of her. She sighs happily against him before pulling away after a moment, letting her hands rest against his chest. "You know…we can't do this every morning."

"And why is that?" he asks, his hands moving up to her shoulders to cup her face.

"We have duties, Jon…as much as it pleases – _ohhh_ ," she moans, her eyes closing when one of his hands snake down to where her cunt was, his hand starting to move slow, torturous circles around her nub. He smirks at her reaction.

"What was that, love?" he murmurs.

"Just keep doing that," she breathes, her head tilting back.

"With pleasure," he responds before slamming his lips back onto hers, a fury mix of love and passion.

She welcomes him completely, exploring and tasting her mouth until she was squirming against his fingertips. His cock had hardened and was throbbing, desperate for some sort of release, but he didn't want to push himself yet. He wanted to please her, to watch her come undone in his arms.

"I have to taste you, Dany," he murmurs against her lips. Before she could even respond, he had started moving his touches down her body, from her neck to her stomach, nuzzling his way at her thighs, placing sweet, kisses towards her wet and glistening core.

As soon as his tongue started to make contact with her cunt, she cries out. "Oh qogralbar, ȳdra daor keligon!" she exclaims, her legs wrapping tightly around his head.

He savored the taste of her nectar, the sweetness overwhelming him. Her hands curled into his dark curls, whimper after whimper following as Jon stabbed his tongue deep into her depths, mercilessly. He could feel every muscle of her body tensing, her body trembling beneath him as he kissed her sensitive little bundle of nerves.

One of his hands reach up and cup over her breasts, squeezing them gently in his attempt to bring her over the edge quicker. He could feel herself coming closer and closer, her head hitting the wall behind her as her back arched, until there was a sudden knock at the door.

Daenerys looked up in surprise while Jon glared at the door. "Who is it?" he barks out.

"It's me, your grace," he hears Taevar's voice say from the other side. "The small council wishes to meet and we've been waiting for some time. We have to discuss the downing of the wall."

"It can wait!" he exclaims, anger taking over him.

Daenerys reaches over to him and grabs his hand that was against her clit. Jon turns his gaze over to her, not believing what she was doing, until she suddenly slips the wet digits into her mouth, her eyes never leaving his, her tongue swirling around them until they come out with a 'pop.'

A primal instinct took over and he instantly fumbles with his trousers, wanting to pull them down as fast as possible. Daenerys turns her gaze towards the door. "We'll be out a couple of minutes, Taevar – we just awoke!"

He slams a hand over her mouth and barely gives her any time to comprehend what he was doing, before he slams his cock into her tight wet cunt. She gasps into his palm, her hands digging into his skin, but tries to stay quiet. Jon hears Taevar sigh before he speaks.

"Alright. Hurry it up, you two."

As he walked away, Jon could see Daenerys' cheeks redden at the idea of Taevar knowing what they were doing, but he doesn't give it much thought. He instantly starts to slam into her as hard as he could, the weight of the dresser hitting the wall behind them with each thrust. Her legs wrap around him tightly, trying to take him even deeper.

"Fuck, _yes_!" Daenerys moans into his neck. They both knew they needed to be as quick and quiet as possible, but it was so hard to do that with this woman in front of him. "Gods, _deeper,_ Jon."

He looks down at her before suddenly lifting her lips up and onto his shoulders. Her brow furrows at the new position before he pushes himself more into her, and he watches in ecstasy as her mouth dropped open into a small 'o,' her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Jon smirks at her reaction and begins the same movements as before, only this time at her request – _deeper._

"Oh, kessa, kessa!" she whimpers, her body shaking. He takes the opportunity to stabilize her with his hands, both resting on top of her breasts palming and squeezing them to bring her over the edge like he had wanted to do before. He rests his head in the crook of her neck, his own release fast approaching him, but he holds off for her sake.

"Fuck," he growls, his teeth biting down onto her neck. The little moment makes her nails dig into his skin, sure to leave marks. "Māzigon syt nyke, ñuha zaldrīzes," he murmurs into her ear.

She opens her eyes to look at him, and that one look was enough to send himself towards the end. Her eyes were hooded and directed fully at him, with every ounce of feelings she had, desire, and lust ridden across her orbs. And it was all directed at him.

Her cunt clenches down onto his cock, her tight velvety walls sinking around him, until her climax reached her, breathless moans of his name escaping her mouth, her body wrapped around his own. He rides it out with her, only taking a few more thrusts until he feels himself come undone, holding her close while spilling himself into her.

After a few breathless moments, he leans in and rests his forehead against her own, feeling her chest rise and fall with each soft breath. "We…need to control…urges," she states with a smile.

He scoffs but doesn't move from her arms. "If it's a way to avoid you, I don't want it." Daenerys chuckles a bit and looks up at him, arms wrapped around his body, nose touching his own. She was _happy,_ and he was the one who made her that way. "I'll get you that second orgasm later," he murmurs.

"I'll be looking forward to it," she chuckles, before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. When she pulls back, she bites her lower lip a little, glancing at the ground. "Is…the wall really going to come down today?"

"It's not going to come down if we don't agree on it," he reassures her softly, taking her hands in his, causing her to look up. "We do this together. No taking down of walls without the other. No nothing."

Daenerys smiles at his words and nods. "Good…because I think I'm ready."

Jon's brow raises in surprise. "What…what about last night? With Nesara and your nightmares and…everything else?"

She goes to jump off the dresser but Jon has none of that and instead lifts her off of it into his arms. She laughs at his excessiveness but doesn't protest, and smiles as he lays her back down on the bed, before joining her there. "It's all because of that, though."

His brow furrows. "You're confusing me, my dragon."

She laughs at his statement before she rests a hand against his own. "Long after you and Nesara fell asleep, I did wake up at one point, and I kept thinking…what is a life worth living if you're in a bubble?" She looks back up at him. "For years, I was under the influence of people that I thought cared about me, especially my brother, but then I started to experience what true power is like. What being _free_ is like. And yet, here I am, afraid that something bad might happen to my family and me? I'm letting fear run my life again…and I can't allow that to happen."

"But I thought you were scared of what's to come?"

"I am," she honestly replies. "There's no denying that…but I can't let my own insecurities about the world stop us from helping the ones who need it the most – the people outside these castle walls. The ones who have been here for years, _aching_ to be free, just like I wanted to be when I was in my brother's grasp. I want to be able to watch the children and their parents fly on their dragons far away from here. I want to be able to see Nesara, Mae, and Zaevar find friends that aren't ones that are within this little world…I want to marry you and get out of this city we're so trapped in."

Jon looks at her softly, his hands enveloping her own. "We're going to, I just wanted a good time to do it."

"Even then, I don't want to get married in here," she states, gesturing around. "This may be where we live right now, but it's not our home. It's not our life. And as soon as we let the wall down, we can return to that." She lets out a deep breath and sits up straight. "And if for some reason the Night King has returned, we will do what we originally planned: face him, together."

He leans up so he could look her in the eye. "Are you sure about this, Dany?"

Daenerys nods her head. "I'm positive. It needs to happen. And I'm willing to do it if you are."

Jon smiles and leans in, pressing his lips once more against hers. When he pulls back, he strokes her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," she murmurs, but then pulls back. "We still need to do research, however…I'm still perplexed about the sigil and we have to find some sort of information on it regardless."

"Of course we will." He pulls her into his arms and kisses the side of her head, feeling her smile against his skin. "I'm just happy you're feeling better about this."

"All because of you," she whispers. He leans in and kisses her again, pulling her back onto his lap. As her arms begin to wrap back around his body, however, a much louder knocking appeared on the door, causing the two to split.

"Your morning excursions need to end, your graces," come Taevar's tired voice. "I've given you enough time!"

Jon rolls his eyes as Daenerys giggles. "We'll be out in a minute, Taevar!"

He hears the man grunt and he stomps off again, before Jon shakes his head, watching Daenerys stand. "Moments like this I wish we weren't ruling anymore."

"Oh, stop. Get on up. It's not like we can't continue it later." She presses a soft kiss against his lips and pulls back, finally going to get dressed, but all he could was smile. She had a point. They did have all the time in the world.

* * *

The council meeting hadn't lasted long – probably due to most of them cracking jokes about how long it had taken the king and queen to come down to the room.

It had been all fun and games until Jon himself had told the rest of the council to, and he quotes, "can it about him and his wife before he fed them to the dragons."

And due to them wanting to keep their limbs intact, the jokes had ended there.

Once they had collected themselves, they started their weekly council of how the city was going. They would talk of economics, construction, and overall structure of how the kingdom was running, and as of right now it seemed that what they had wanted to do was going to plan. The only thing they had needed to discuss was the takedown of the wall.

After some long-winded discussion, all had agreed to bring down the wall at sundown, so people could enjoy the day. Meanwhile, Jon and Daenerys could do the research on the sigil that he had promised her the night prior. And when they did leave, he could see the doubt in her eyes.

He knew she was nervous about what they would find, what Kinvara might speak to them about, but it's what needed to be done. So, he reaches over and takes her hand in his before they left the castle. She looks over at him, and he feels himself smile a bit.

She tilts her head. "What are you smiling at?"

"You look so regal," he states, chuckling a bit. And it wasn't a lie. During the day, when they would meet with their council and address the commoner's issues of Valyria, they would dress like they were supposed to. While Jon couldn't care less what he wore – they were nice pieces of clothing – he always enjoyed seeing the new dresses the seamstresses would make for Daenerys to wear.

She looked great in every one of them but the different colors were maddening.

And of course, the crown that sat on her head made the look all the better. When he looked at her like this, it really sat with him that this was what she was meant to do – to rule. And he was so fucking proud of her for coming so far.

Daenerys instead raises an eyebrow to him. "You should talk. I've never seen you so often with a crown."

"It's just for looks," he mutters, shaking his head. "Honestly, it makes my head itch."

Daenerys laughs at that, squeezing his hand. "A minor issue in the grand scheme of life, really," she chuckles, walking towards the doors to the castle. "I suppose we should change though…maybe going out in these clothes isn't exactly…smart in the streets."

Jon glances over at the skies as he sees their dragons fly over. Drogon had taken up to flying above the castle pretty regularly to keep an eye on his mother – which Jon understood why – but he had seen Jonarys appear at the perch over and over as if wanting to be ridden. It was amazing how often he came.

And now Jon wanted to grant his request.

"I think there's a quicker way," he states, walking over to the edge and scratching Jonarys on the side of his head. The dragon lets out almost a purr, happy to be at his bidding.

Daenerys raises an eyebrow as she walks over to his side. "You want to willingly ride a dragon?"

He looks at her like she had a third head. "Why are you saying that like I've never ridden a dragon willingly before? The volcano? Sothoryos? The Battle of Winterfell?"

"Oh, you know what I mean," she states, chuckling a bit. "Each time most of those were out of circumstance. I don't think you've ever wanted to just go for some 'leisurely stroll' with a dragon."

Jon looks over at Jonarys, who lets out a small screech, his wings flapping, wanting to take off. And then he looks back over at Daenerys with a small smile. "Well, if I'm going to be embracing who I am more, might as well start from the top."

Daenerys smiles at his statement and nods, walking over to his side. "I suppose so," she murmurs, watching as Jonarys lowered his body for them to climb on. "Get on, then."

Jon does so, climbing onto Jonarys' side, before securing himself. He turns to help Daenerys but realizes that she had _a lot_ more experience than he did, and watched as she climbs on almost gracefully. He hoped that _that_ skill would come with time.

But then again, Dany made everything she did look gracefully nine times out of ten.

"Ready?" he asks her. She responds by wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, resting her head on his shoulder. He then turns his head towards Jonarys and speaks, "Sōvegon," and within seconds, Jonarys was off the ground, into the air with a screech.

Jon watches from below as they soar into the clouds, seeing many of the commoners wave at them as they flew. It was amazing how they could still recognize them just from the type of dragon they flew – they really paid attention to who was ruling.

It was strange, how his mind was working these days. He found himself liking the people of Valyria so much more than the people back home. Don't get him wrong – he loved many people who still lived in Westeros. Sam had been his best friend, and many men who were part of well-known families had fought with him until their dying breath, while some celebrated with him afterward. He would never do anything to harm them or place them in jeopardy.

But the more he spoke with the commonfolk here, the more he realized that were _so much smarter_ than the ones back in Westeros.

He really shouldn't judge. He had grown up in a castle his whole life despite being a bastard, but he had met plenty of common people from his time as King in the North, as well as working with Daenerys when she was trying to take over. And none of them seemed to understand courtship, or royalty, or simple economics. It was almost tiring. It was no wonder that most rulers had other people do the dirty work.

But here in Valyria, he felt that most understood what they did and why they were doing it. Most understood the value of their money, the value of their time, and the value of their _lives._ If something bad was going to happen, they bloody listened and got out – which is something he noticed many stubborn Westerosi didn't do.

He didn't know really. Maybe it was that the people of Westeros had gone through many battles and hardships and Valyria hadn't as much, but even then, they had been trapped here for years and yet they never rebelled or anything like that until he and Daenerys came along.

It took the two people that actually wanted to make a change to spark the rest to ignite the flame. And everything else followed afterward.

He looks behind him and sees Daenerys smiling, waving down at many of the commoners, and he swore he fell in love all over again. _This_ was the Dany he had fallen for years ago, the one that he _knew_ had good in her heart, the woman that felt for the innocents and the ones beyond that – it was amazing how one person – namely, his fucking family – had managed to take that all away.

He didn't know if he could ever truly forgive them for what they had done. Maybe in another life, but right now? There was nothing but the anger he felt. He didn't know what he would do if he ever saw them again.

It doesn't take them long to arrive outside the temple, and when they do, Jon gets off first, followed by Daenerys. A couple of the commoners who were there wave to them, some shouting in Valyrian, while others were joyful. Daenerys turns to Jon, taking his hand. "I have to go on more rides with you," she whispers to him as they walked towards the temple, Jonarys flying off back into the sky.

He feels himself smirk before glancing down at her. "I'd be alright with that."

At realizing what it sounded like, she smacks his arm playfully. "Jon!" she chastises, her voice low.

"I'm just saying," he chuckles before stepping towards the door. He then turns to her and squeezes her hand. "Dany, listen to me." Her smile vanishes at his tone, and she nods, watching him. "I don't know what's going to await us in there. I don't know exactly what Kinvara may or may not know about these dreams or any of it. But know that no matter what, you have me, you have your family and thousands of people who love you."

Daenerys smiles softly at him before nodding. "I understand, Jon…don't worry."

Jon lets out a deep breath at her acceptance before nodding. Together, they walk into the Temple of the Lord of Light, looking around quietly. The last time he had stepped foot in here, it had been finding out what happened to Daemon. Ever since then, he had a sour taste in his mouth regarding the red priests, but Kinvara had never been that way.

Vamon comes forward once he spots them and bows his head. "My king and queen. It's an honor."

"Pleasure is ours," Daenerys answers quietly as Vamon turns his head upright again. "But we've come here on official business. We'd like to speak with Kinvara."

"Of course, follow me."

* * *

Jon had forgotten how nice the head priestess' chambers had become since he and Daenerys had taken the throne.

While Daenerys had given her an area in the castle that she was allowed to stay in, Kinvara had insisted on staying in the temple, as the castle had 'too many bad memories.' Jon didn't blame her. If he had gone through what she had, he wouldn't want to be staying in that place either.

So once they were crowned, he and Dany had worked on getting Vamon into a smaller area of the church, while Kinvara would have the head chambers for her own practices and needs. While Vamon seemed like a nice man – or at the very least, _okay –_ Kinvara deserved far more in their eyes.

Her room was dark, which was what was expected, but her furniture was large and supplied plenty of rest and relaxation after what she had gone through. And towards the entrance behind two giant red curtains bathed in sunlight was a large desk that was spread out with thousands of papers and scribblings – thoughts and prayers of the people.

And she sat there at her desk, writing down something. When they walked into the room, she turns her head up and smiles at them. "Daenerys, Jon – Vamon, why are they here?"

"The king and queen said it was official business," he answers, stepping out of the room. Kinvara stands and moves to the front of her desk.

"Well if it's official it must be important. Come, have a seat." Jon closes the door behind them while Daenerys walks over to the two chairs that sat in front of the desk before he follows after a moment. As soon as they sit down, Kinvara turns back to them. "Now what is it that is troubling our king and queen of Valyria?"

"It's…personal issues," Daenerys starts quietly.

Kinvara raises an eyebrow and looks between the two of them. "I beg your pardon?" But they only continue their silence. "If this has something to do with _intimacy_ , there's not much _I-"_

"No!" Jon instantly states, his cheeks turning red. Daenerys was holding back laughter, looking at him. "No, that's not what we're here to talk about. We're…perfectly alright on that matter."

"I know. The whole entire kingdom can hear," Kinvara jives. And that caused Daenerys to blush. "Oh, calm yourself. I'm joking. What is it now?"

After she composes herself, Daenerys turns her head back to her. "I've been having nightmares lately…and we think it might have some connection with the drawings Daemon has done, as well as the mark Dan saw when she had her seizure."

Kinvara's brow furrows as she moves to sit at her desk. "What was the content of these nightmares?"

"The full context doesn't matter," Jon states to her quietly, knowing how Daenerys felt about sharing the nightmare. "There was a lot of death and despair but…things started to line up that we wanted to ask you."

"Bran was in it," Daenerys says. "He had…blue eyes, of some sort. And everyone else who was dead was brought back to life with blue eyes."

"Like the White Walkers?" Kinvara answers for her. Daenerys nods.

"Exactly like that. But this time it seemed…worse. There was more death, destruction…everything seemed completely ruined. And it wasn't just ice and cold. There was a woman, who was of pure…fire. Ice fire. Like…like how my dragon was when the Night King killed him."

"Blue fire," Kinvara whispers.

Jon's brow furrows. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Blue fire is the hottest possible fire imaginable," Kinvara responds to him. "The only dragon that's ever been able to produce blue fire is Viserion, presently, and maybe a couple thousands of years ago. It's quite possible that blue fire could even burn you two – however, it probably won't be tested. Even so, you said that the woman was…pure ice fire? Did you recognize who it was?"

"No," Daenerys answers. "I only saw the outline of a woman stepping out of blue flames – like she came out of nowhere."

"And there was a spiral," Jon continues.

Kinvara instantly holds up a hand, stopping him before he could keep talking. "A _spiral_?" Jon nods, and Kinvara instantly stands and runs over to the edge of the room, grabbing some sort of parchment and quill. She rushes back over to the couple before handing the contents to the couple. "Draw what you saw, Daenerys."

She takes the quill from the red priestess as well as the paper, before beginning to draw. Jon watches as she moves pieces after piece until the picture was right in front of her, before handing it back to Kinvara. Once the red priestess takes it into her hands, a grave look comes over her face.

Daenerys instantly squeezes the side of her chair, clear stress showing on her face, but Jon reaches over and grabs her shoulder. "Breathe," he mouths to her.

After a moment, she does, letting out a slow breath and looking up at Kinvara. "What is it?"

"Alright…I'm going to tell you two a story," she starts, slowly placing the drawing of the spiral onto the table. "You, of course, know of the Long Night, correct?" Both nod. "And I've told you the prophecy of the prince – or princess - who was promised to save the dawn from the darkness?"

"Multiple times," Jon mutters.

"Well…this spiral means deadly things. Many deadly things. And it seems those prophecies are going to be coming true."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "What does that even mean?"

"Let me tell you the story of our religion," Kinvara starts, now moving in front of them. "I promise you, it means something to this. We have the god that we worship, R'hllor, the Lord of Light, the Heart of Fire, and a God of Flame and Shadow – he bestowed onto you your powers, your children's powers, and has kept the Valyrian's safe for hundreds of years now. We are but the servants and children of fire, who are trying to keep the peace in this realm. But there is another god…the Great Other."

Jon's brow furrows. "The Great Other? He doesn't have a name?"

"His true name is never spoken," Kinvara answers, her voice low. "He is the Lord of Darkness, the Soul of Ice, and the God of Night and Terror. All he brings is darkness, cold, and death…he is what brings the horrors of this world."

"That sounds awfully familiar," Jon states.

"The Night King does sound like him, doesn't it?" Kinvara asks him. "If we killed the Night King, then all of this would mean nothing, right? These nightmares are just nightmares. But it's not. Because the Night King was never the Great Other. He was his champion. One of them."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "His…champion?"

"You've heard of the Children of the Forest, correct?" Jon and Daenerys share a glance before shaking their heads. "You fought a whole entire army of dead creatures and you didn't know where they came from? At all?"

"We…just thought that they were mythical creatures," Jon states. "I mean…I used to hear about them in fairytales and knew that they were real, but I didn't think that they ever related to the Night King."

"They _created_ the Night King, Jon."

His brow raises in surprise while Daenerys continues to ask questions. "How did they create him?"

"The Children of the Forest lived on Westeros for years, long before the First Men thousands of years ago. They've been destroyed and killed by multiple generations of Andals and First Men for centuries, that barely any have survived. But long ago, when they were still fruitful, they captured the First Man from a tribe. There, they pressed a dragonglass dagger into his chest, right through his heart, and it caused his eyes to turn blue, and made him into the first of what you now know as the White Walkers. Because he was the first, he became The Night King because of the Great Other."

"But…what does the spiral have to do with this?" Daenerys asks.

"The Children of the Forest turned him into a White Walker in the middle of a circle of stones – like this." Kinvara begins to draw a pattern of stones on parchment, before showing it to them. "Do you see a difference?"

"It's the same pattern…but forwards."

"Exactly," Kinvara states. "The Children of the Forest used this spiral as a symbol of life. How everything in our world continues to move forwards despite the obstacles. The trees continue to grow. The flowers still bloom. Animals are still made. And humans thrive. But the Great Other took this symbol, and reversed it to the spiral that you see now…it instead turns backward, signaling the end of days, the end of life, a want to return to the beginning, where there was nothing but cold, and darkness. No life. Barren."

Jon glances at the ground, digesting everything she said. He had always thought the Night King was the be-all, end-all when it came to the evilness of the world…but hearing this, it only worried him more.

"You said that the Great Other took the symbol, but only the Night King showed it," Daenerys states, and at that moment, he was quite thankful for her being here. If he was by himself, he didn't know if he would jump out a window or not. "How did he learn it? And how is he a champion? What does that even mean?"

"I told you, R'hllor and the Great Other have been enemies for thousands of years. One wants light and goodness in the world where the other wants the opposite. The Great Other took the White Walkers into his hands to serve his purpose on earth, because he knew that it would be hard for man to defeat them, especially the Night King – as you both know. He turned them into champions of his cause, to push forward the darkness. From there, he would instill the spiral into their minds to mock the Children of the Forest and to show that horrible things are on their way. _That's_ what the spiral means. You say the Stark's house words are 'Winter is Coming?' The spiral means 'Death is Coming.' It's the mark of the Great Other."

It was silent between the two, both trying to figure out what exactly to say regarding something like this. Jon finally starts to process his brain and turns to Kinvara again. "How does the Great Other choose his champions?" he asks.

"Through pain." His brow furrows and she continues. "The Night King, as well as the White Walkers, are full of pain. They were created out of hate, out of pure loathing, and they wanted revenge. When someone gives into the darkness within them, where they're so far there's no way of them coming out, the Great Other calls upon them to serve his cause, to bring darkness across the world. And at that point, they don't want to do anything else _but_ turn people into the darkness."

Jon swallows and continues, his mind spinning. "So…would my brother be an appropriate champion?"

He didn't want to think that. He didn't want to think that his brother was the Night King reincarnated, but he knew he had to ask it. He already had a hatred for him, but if Bran was truly gone…he didn't know what to think anymore.

"It's…a possibility," Kinvara answers softly. "You said that you saw him in front of the spiral, correct?" Daenerys quietly nods. "Your brother is a special situation. He already had immense power before anyone could possibly take over him, but he didn't feel that he was himself. He became someone different."

"And the Night King did always have it out for Bran," Jon answers, letting out a quiet sigh.

"Didn't Arya say she killed the Night King right in front of him?"

"That's very essential. Did she?" Kinvara asks. Jon nods, confirming what Daenerys said. "There's a strong possibility that when your sister killed the Night King, the essence of the Great Other could have entered into Bran. There was already a connection, a mark that Bran had that kept the Night King and him attached at the hip. It would make sense if the Great Other chose him as his next champion – his last. Bran is the most powerful person he probably would have on his side…he's trying to end this battle once and for all, if it's true."

"And…and what of the second person? The w-woman?" Daenerys stutters, biting her lip.

"The woman could also be another possible champion," Kinvara states. "Another person who has fallen so far into darkness or madness that they don't feel the need to protect the world anymore. They could have lost everything and want to get revenge. We don't know anything for sure right now."

"But how could there be a champion of fire?" Daenerys asks, her brow furrowed. "You said that the Great Other brings cold and darkness…what would fire have to do with that?"

"If this woman exists, she has the power of blue fire. It would bring on pain and destruction – exactly what the Great Other would want. The rest of the death would bring the coldness that he desires so much."

Jon stands suddenly, his head starting to feel dizzy. This was too much. All too much. He had wanted to be strong for this but this sounded even _worse_ than what he had faced. And if Bran was what he thought he was…that only meant horrible things.

"Jon," Daenerys says to him softly, standing.

"I-I can't sit," he states, swallowing. "If I sit down for any longer than I'm going to lose my mind." He turns back to Kinvara. "You said the Great Other has champions his picks to serve his deeds. What about the R'hllor?"

Kinvara smiles at his statement. "I've told you this multiple times, Jon…but yes, there are. Azor Ahai reborn. The Last Hero. There were the former champions – and these are what you and your family will be if this comes to fruition."

"How do we know that this is even true?" Jon suddenly asks, standing. "In all due respects, Kinvara, we've seen a red priestess before and many of her predictions have been wrong. How are we so sure that this isn't all just fake?"

"Is that what you said to the lords when you were trying to gain support to fight the dead?" Kinvara asks him, stepping close. Jon was silent. "Besides, isn't their survival more important than _your_ pride?"

Daenerys stills from where she sat and he does as well. It was the same response Dany had said to him in the cave on Dragonstone. And the same one he had said to Mance when bringing the wildlings south of the Wall. If he refused to believe this, then he was no better than the lords that didn't believe _him_.

He glances at the ground before finally moving to sit back in the chair. "Tell me the stories."

Kinvara's brow furrows. "Stories of whom?"

"Azor Ahai. And the Last Hero. I know very little. I mean...I've read them but I...I need to hear them again."

"We can start with the Last Hero – one that reminds me very much of you, Jon," Kinvara begins, sitting back down. "During the Long Night, thousands of years ago, people went in search of the children of the forest, the last hero among them. Almost all were killed by giants, wights, and the Others – the White Walkers, that you call them – but the last hero reached the children, and gained their assistance. From there, the Night's Watch formed and won the Battle for the Dawn, ending the generation-long winter, and sending the White Walkers to the Lands of Always Winter. The last hero brought together people that would have never worked together on normal conditions and saved the world – much like you did with the wildings and the Westerosi. As well as you, Daenerys, with the Dothraki and Unsullied."

Daenerys leans back in her chair, glancing out at the city. Jon was still silent, taking in what she said. He had heard of a possible Last Hero that formed the Night's Watch, but he had never known the full story.

"What of Azor Ahai?" he asks her.

"Azor Ahai is the hero who saved us all, years ago," Kinvara says. "He was chosen by R'hllor to fight against the darkness that had laid over the world. He needed to forge a hero's sword. He tried three times, once for thirty days and nights, the second for fifty days and nights, but both times, the steel shattered. The first was in the water, the second through the heart of a lion. None of it worked. The third time, however…made the sword the saved the world. Lightbringer."

"Wasn't that the sword that…Beric Dondarion had?" he asks quietly.

"Beric Dondarion was a rare mortal combination of fire and blood magic," Kinvara states. "He had been brought back from the dead so many times that it was embedded into his body. He was a true believer in the Lord of Light. But even though his blood lit his sword on flames, it would never be enough to take on the darkness. That's why the forging of Lightbringer is so important."

Jon swallows and nods, listening. "Alright…then what did he do with the third attempt?"

Kinvara's face turns sour and then sad. "He slaved away for one hundred days and nights and knew what he had to do next to truly make the sword immortal. He called upon his wife, Nissa Nissa, and…drove it through her breast."

Jon completely stills, staring at her. He couldn't even see the rest of the world around them. Just Kinvara, and her repeating the same words over and over again. _'He drove it through her breast._ '

"Her blood, soul, strength, and courage combined with the steel of the sword and created Lightbringer. With that sword, he took back the light and killed any ounce of darkness that was in this world that the Great Other bestowed onto us. And now with the possibility of the darkness being reborn through another champion, Bran, and this other possible firewoman…your family must be the new champions of R'hllor."

"No."

Kinvara's brow furrows as she turns her head back to Jon. "What?"

"I'm not believing this. I'm not killing my _family._ I refuse." He stands and shakes his head. "I've done enough fucking fighting already. _How could he not be dead?!"_

"Jon, no one said-"

"If you're saying what you're saying, then I'd have to-" He stops himself and swallows, looking over at Daenerys, who was quiet. She knew exactly what he was thinking, but he didn't want to say it out loud. Didn't want to admit it. "I'm not killing Daenerys. Not again. Not _**ever** _again."

Kinvara stands. "No one said that this is what _needs_ to happen again, Jon. Many things could change that could switch around the prophecy. But the truth is, no matter what, it's time you accept your and your family's faith. You _are_ the champions that R'hllor chose. Keep in mind that Azor Ahai, nor the Last Hero fought alone. They had armies, they had people who followed them – but they were the leaders." She rests a hand on the king's shoulder. "I know that this is a lot to take in, but you've _seen_ the dead already. You _know_ that it's a strong possibility. It's better to think of that now, then to be surprised by it later on."

"The prophecy," Daenerys whispers, her brow furrowed. "When we first came here, there were drawings and paintings on the walls of the castle that the Valyrian's follow…that the heroes would be unburnt and take on swords to defeat the darkness…was that part of these past stories?"

"As I said, they never fought alone. There could be multiple heroes. It all depends on what happens."

Jon looks to the ground, his mind reeling. He felt that he was lost. Every ounce of blood and man within him froze at the very idea that his family could die. His love could die at his own hand – _again._ His whole world that he had tried to keep alive, could fall apart.

But then he feels a soft hand reach over and grab his own, and he looks up to see Daenerys looking at him, concerned. And just like that, he could feel himself let go of his worries for a moment. She was truly his own light in the darkness.

"I'm sorry if this wasn't the information you wanted to hear," Kinvara states from where she stood.

"No, no it's not," Jon sighs, glancing at the ground. "But it's what we needed to hear." He stands and looks over at Daenerys. "We should head back to the castle…have unfinished business to work on before we take down the wall tonight. I expect to see you there, Kinvara," Jon states, turning his gaze to her.

She nods her head. "Of course I'll be there. Can't take down the wall without me."

Jon nods and stands, taking Daenerys' hand and holding it tightly within his own. "Then we'll see you tonight…thank you." Kinvara nods, and after a moment, the two of them leave.

Once they were out of the room and down the hall, Jon let go of her hand and leans against the nearest wall. Daenerys turns to him and he looks at her. Instantly, she comes over to him and rests her hands against his own once more.

"Jon…"

Just that one word was enough to make him crack. He felt tears that he hadn't felt in how long, streaming down his cheeks before sobs started to take over his body. He had thought he had gotten rid of the threat. Of the possibility of their world being destroyed.

Turns out, he had only made it stronger.

He feels arms come around him and knows it's her, and at that moment, he wasn't a king, and she wasn't a queen. He was simply a man that needed comfort from the woman he loved because he didn't know what this would mean for the future.

Everything had seemed so bright not that long ago…but now he could feel a familiar pain begin to creep in.

* * *

By the time they had gotten back to the castle, Jon didn't think he had cried that much in years.

Possibly when he had killed Daenerys back in the Red Keep. Maybe when his brother had died at the hand of the Frey's. But nothing compared to what he felt right now. The utter worry and shock and almost anger.

How could this still be happening to him? He finally had a life, something he cherished more than his own and now, of course, the world suddenly decides to throw him a bloody knife in the back.

He was exhausted. A part of him didn't want to go through with what they were planning tonight, but he knew that if he started going back on his promises now, no one would respect him or Dany.

"Are you alright?" she asks him softly once they climb off of Jonarys. The dragon gives him a small screech as if sensing his anguish. Jon scratches the dragon on the side of his head, sighing, before turning to Daenerys.

"I'm alright, Dany…just need some time to process." He turns to Jonarys. "Kostā sōvegon sir." The dragon seemed reluctant to leave, but after Jon nods towards the air, he takes off. He then turns back to Daenerys and rubs the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for crying before."

"Don't be. It's what I'm here for."

Jon sighs. "We're supposed to be regal and all that and there I was breaking down in the middle of the hallway."

"Jon." She rests her hands against his cheeks. "At the end of the day, you just found out news that could completely change life _as we know it._ You have the right to feel afraid. Terrified, even. I am, too. Right now, it's _okay_ to feel whatever you're feeling."

Jon looks at her and feels himself smile slightly. "I'm so glad I have you…If what she says is true-"

"Then we will figure it out as a _family._ Just as we've always had to." She leans up and presses her lips against his, feeling him let out a soft sigh against them. When she pulls back, she strokes his cheek. "How about you go up to your chambers and rest for a bit? I can handle the rest of the arrangements for tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"No, I mean…are you still sure in opening the wall? After what we just heard?"

Daenerys bites her lips and shakes her head. "Honestly? No. But if we're being realistic, whatever darkness this Great Other has planned for us will affect us whether we are inside this bubble or not…he's after people like us, that worship the Lord of Light, and even though we never believed in that…many others here do now after being saved from the Doom. If anything, it's these people we would need to protect the most, regardless of a wall or not. It's better if we just…proceed with what we were going to do, and if something happens, we prepare."

"I want to warn them," he states, looking down at her. "I want to warn them that this could happen. That what they've heard about for years is a possibility. I don't want this to be dropped on them as Westeros had it."

"And they _will._ We will tell them as _soon_ as we can. But for now, you need to rest. You're stressed and aggravated. Which can only lead to bad things. Please, go and sleep. For me."

Jon stares down at her, trying to see if there was an ounce of concern in her eyes, any worry, but instead, all he saw was a strong resolve. He was amazed at this woman. How she could break down in front of him the night prior, but now that he was in need of comfort, she could put up a wall and help him through it, just as he could.

"How am I so lucky to have you?" he murmurs.

"By the grace of the Gods above," she answers, before squeezing his hand. "I'll see you later tonight." When she steps away, he watched as she headed down the hallway towards the council room where they would be conducting final preparations for bringing down the wall, until she disappeared out of sight.

Once she was away, he feels himself let out another sigh. She was right. He needed to properly think this through before his anger got to him. Maybe resting would help. He only hoped that she was okay handling this by herself.

' _Of course, she is, you fool,_ ' his mind talks to him. ' _She's born to be a queen. You were a bastard. Let her do what she's meant to do.'_

He sighs and stands, heading towards the hallway that would lead to their chambers. For now, resting seemed like a good option.

* * *

He was around the corner when he overheard a conversation between Dan and Daemon, talking over what looked like food. He was happy that Daemon had been getting out of his room more and more. His son healing was the only thing that was really bringing him any sort of joy right now.

He peaks around the corner and sees that Nesara was settled next to Daemon, seemingly reading what looked like a storybook. Zaevar was settled next to Dan and showing her what seemed to be a map of Valyria, and Mae was reading along with Nesara.

It was sweet to see all the children getting along so well. He still hadn't proposed the idea of them living with him and Daenerys, but he had a feeling he didn't need to. A part of him thought about how Theon had been brought into their family out of battle, and a part of him thought the Galeron's were as well, but there was something different about these children compared to his family. They just seemed…grateful. Like they understood the greater good.

"Why do you have to go so far?" he hears Daemon ask Dan.

"I mean, if the wall is going to be down, that means flying around this area will practically be unlimited. Within the confines of father, of course."

Wait, _what?_

He listens closely, his brow furrowed. "Where do you plan to fly?" Daemon asks.

"Well, it's up to Zaevar. It's his dragon. You should have seen it, Daemon. Being up there in the clouds – there was nothing like it!"

"Nothing like what?"

Jon steps out from where he stood, and he could see all four children freeze – besides Nesara, who was still happily reading her book. Dan stands once she sees him, the color leaving from her face.

"Father," she croaks, clearing her throat. "H-how much did you hear?"

"Enough." His voice was firm. Low. Angry. He didn't want to have to deal with this now, but if Dan had done what he was thinking, he needed to get this out before it sat with him the same way what Kinvara told him was with him now. "Do you have something to tell me, _daughter_?"

"Okay, we're leaving," Mae instantly states, grabbing Nesara. The little girl instantly protests at being taken from her book but Mae takes her away anyway. Jon watches as they leave, knowing they had nothing to do with this. He turns his gaze back on Dan.

"I think I'm going to go to-"

"Zaevar." His tone was commanding. "Stay."

"Father, before you yell at either of them," Daemon starts. "They're perfectly safe."

"I can't yell at them if I don't know what they did. So tell me. _What did you do?"_ He didn't mean for it to sound so angry, but at the same time, he didn't want to think that his daughter had gone against his wishes.

But after a moment, he watches as she nods her head, glancing at the ground. "Z-Zaevar took me flying."

"Daemon, go to your chambers now." He was fuming. This was the _last_ thing he needed – a rebellious daughter.

"Fa-"

"I said **_now_**!" he snaps, turning his eyes to his son. Daemon seemed shocked at his reaction but does as he asks, scurrying along, trying to offer a look of apology towards Dan and Zaevar, before he vanished around the corner. Once he was gone, Jon looks back to Dan. "How could you disobey me like that? You **know** I don't want you or your brother flying yet, Dan!"

"It's my fault, Jon," Zaevar says from where he stood, his hands behind his back. Jon's brow raises in surprise at him taking control. "I offered to give her a ride when she said she wanted to ride a dragon. She even told me you didn't want her. I shouldn't have asked her."

Jon lets out a deep sigh before looking at him. "Zaevar, while I appreciate the fact that you're owning up, she still had the final say, and she knew she would be going against my wishes. At the risk of saying something I'll regret, I'm asking you to respectfully _leave_ so I can deal with my daughter. _Alone._ "

Zaevar gulps before nodding, and quietly leaves, leaving him and Dan alone in the room. Once the boy was gone, he turns back to his daughter, who now looked angry.

"You didn't have to speak to him like that!" Dan exclaims.

"Dan, you can't be disobeying me all of a sudden!" Jon hisses at her. "What has gone on with you? Flying on a dragon without my bloody permission? What is up with that?!"

"I don't want to be treated like a child!" she snaps at him suddenly, her hands turning into fists. "You always say that Daemon and I are a part of the family and yet it doesn't feel like it when you won't let us do what you and mother do!"

"Dan, believe it or not, you are still a child," Jon states to her, his patience thinning. "You may want to believe it or not, but you _are."_

"I've saved you! I saved this whole city from lava _with_ other children! Daemon _brought you back **from the dead!**_ And now suddenly, we can't ride dragons? That's not _fair!"_

"What's not fair is fucking _life,_ Dan!" he snaps angrily, causing her to take a step back. "Why can't you understand that what I'm trying to do is to _protect you?_ Your brother seems to understand – why can't you?!"

"Fa-"

"No, I don't want to hear a single _word_ out of you!" he yells. "All I want is to keep my _fucking **family** alive, _and you going off like that deliberately goes _against that._ You're putting your life at risk! You could have fallen off that dragon or worse – but you didn't care. And that's your problem – you don't care about the consequences! You think just because you have fire sorcery that all of a sudden, life is so much _easier,_ but now there's even _more_ of a reason for people to want to _kill you,_ and now you jeopardize that by flying a dragon?! Are you _mad?_ "

She doesn't say anything, but he could see her lip begin to tremble. Jon instantly feels guilt come over him. He didn't think he had ever made his daughter cry…and now he had. Gods, he felt like shit.

"Dan-"

She doesn't give him the time to respond because she turns on her heel and runs down the hall, away from him. Jon tries to call after her, but he gets no response. As soon as her footsteps echo away and he yells and slams his fist into the stone wall, anger coursing through his veins, followed by grief and sadness.

And then, he sinks to his knees, his head in his hands. He felt like _shit._ He knew a part of his anger had been because he was so overwhelmed at what Kinvara told him, but he never should have taken it out on his daughter. And now she was upset because of it.

Well, so much for resting.

* * *

"I'm a horrible father."

The statement he had made caused Daenerys to look up in surprise. He had stumbled into her chambers, where she was looking over the list of red priests and priestesses, but no matter what he had done, he couldn't get the fact he had yelled at his daughter out of his mind.

"And where in the world did this statement come from?" she asks him, raising an eyebrow.

"I made Dan cry," he mutters, sitting across from her. Daenerys' brow furrowed as she stands and walks over to him, moving to where he sat and stood across from him.

"How did that happen?"

Jon sighs as he runs his hands through his hair, before looking back up at Daenerys. "Dan went on a dragon ride with Zaevar."

Daenerys doesn't react. She blinks once, twice, and then tilts her head. "And…that's a bad thing?"

Jon stares at her in shock. " _She's twelve!_ " he exclaims.

Daenerys chuckles before descending down to where he sat, settling herself right on top of his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck. "My love…you _do know_ that she is a Targaryen, right? She's going to want to learn to do the things we do. It's only natural for people like her to want to ride a dragon. If I had the chance to at her age, I would have."

Jon bites his lip, glancing at the window before sighing. "I…I don't know, Dany. I mean, I was terrified the first time I did it and-"

"And you quickly caught on," Daenerys states, chuckling a bit. "Every Targaryen in the past – and in the future – is going to be an excellent dragon rider. It's in our blood, Jon."

His brow raises at her words. "And in the future?"

She sighs and shakes her head. "Don't get your hopes up – I'm talking about our children we already have." She brings a hand to his cheek and strokes the skin softly. "I know that you're playing the part of a concerned father, but you and I both know that our children aren't normal children. They're going to want to participate in the fighting, just like the other sorcerers and fighters here. We've raised them that way. You can't be upset that they want to be responsible."

"That wasn't what I was upset about," he says quietly. "I was more upset that she disobeyed me. I've told her and Daemon I wanted to be there when they first rode a dragon by themselves, just to make sure they were safe."

"Well…technically she's never ridden one by herself, so she didn't disobey you." Jon gives her a pointed look and Daenerys chuckles. "Alright, I understand, but you need to know that she only did it because she wants to be an explorer like her father."

"An explorer? Me?"

"Yes, you. The man who's ridden dragons to take down the Night King, back from a volcano, and to a completely uninhabited country – as far as we know. She probably sees you as a god in her eyes. She only wants to be like her father."

"And not like you?"

"I didn't say that," Daenerys states, squeezing his arm. "But she grew up more with you. She's going to want to be like you. And when you suddenly snap at her for doing something like that, of course she's going to be upset. She only wants to emulate you."

Jon glances up at her and sighs. "What if I don't want her to be like me? I've always put so many people in danger."

"And saved many more," Daenerys reassures him. "You _have_ to stop self-doubting yourself because you're a Targaryen _king._ The sooner you act like it, the better. And I know you can."

Jon looks back to Daenerys, his one fear coming up. "I just want her to be safe," he whispers. "That's all I want. Especially after what we just found out. I can't stand the thought of losing her or him or you…it's been tearing me up inside. I know I shouldn't have gotten so angry but the truth is I was only taking out my fear on her…I'm terrified that as soon as she learns how to fly, she's going to fly away from us and bring even more danger to herself than she already has."

Daenerys grabs his hand in hers. "Jon…you've heard this a hundred times at this point, but a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing." Jon rolls his eyes at the overused statement, but he had to admit it was true. "Dan isn't going to run off on adventures. Even if she rides a dragon, it's as you said – she's twelve. She isn't going to travel anywhere. We're stronger together, and she knows that too."

Jon sighs and glances at the ground. "I have to apologize to her."

"Yes, you do." She presses a gentle kiss against his forehead. "And you aren't a horrible father."

Jon raises an eyebrow at her. "How do you know?"

"Because I _know_ horrible fathers. And horrible brothers. Really horrible family. And you are nowhere even close to near that. You're the best father – and 'husband' – I've ever known," she reassures, resting her hands against his cheeks again.

Jon sighs at her words, resting his hands against her hips. "I promise you one day I'll make it true."

"What true?"

"That we get married," he states softly. "That I actually can look at the people of Westeros and Essos and say 'Daenerys _fucking_ Targaryen is my wife and there's not a thing you can do to change that.'" Daenerys laughs at his statement but doesn't move yet. "And there will be a grand ceremony, and a giant festival and everyone from east to west will be drinking and toasting."

Daenerys smiles, her arms wrapping tighter around his neck. "Well, there's also the _small_ fact that you have to somehow find a way to tell the rest of Valyria that we aren't really married."

"Yeah, and then there's that."

She laughs at his response, and he watches her with a smile. It was amazing how when she laughed, her eyes lit up and shone brighter than the stars. Her laugh sounded like chimes in the breeze. And from just this look, he could almost feel himself at the edge of tears.

_He didn't want to lose her._

"I love you so much," he suddenly says, taking her face in his hands. Her brow furrows at his change in demeanor, but she doesn't say anything. "You're my entire fucking world, Daenerys…and if what Kinvara said is true, I'm going to use every part of me to make sure no harm ever comes to you or the children. I…I can't lose you. Not again."

Daenerys brings a hand on top of his own, before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against his lips, to which he responds with eagerness. After a moment, she pulls back and rests her forehead against his own. "And you think I can lose you?" she asks him softly. "We fight together. Always."

Jon leans in and kisses her again, his time with heat and need. He didn't know how for so long he could have been in denial of his feelings for her, of the need to be with her. It was true, what Aemon had said – there was nothing better than the love he felt for Dany.

But before his hands could travel to between her legs, she pulls back, breathing heavily. "No," she instantly states, shaking her head. "We've already done it once today. Go to your child and apologize to her before we end up in a compromising position."

"Right…that's probably the smart thing to do," he murmurs before looking up at her. "...are you sure?"

"Jon, go."

He rolls his eyes and stands, guiding her off of him as she laughs. "Alright, alright, I'm going."

* * *

For the first time in his life, Jon was nervous to speak with his daughter.

It wasn't that he hadn't spoken to her before, but even after what Daenerys had said to him, he still felt awful for upsetting her. He hated seeing her cry in general and knowing that _he_ made her cry made it twice as awful.

But he knew he needed to man-up, and talk with his daughter because if he didn't, it would only eat him up inside. So, he brings his hand up, and knocks on the door, before asking gently, "Dan, are you there?"

He hears a sniffle before a mumbled "come in," follows. He slowly opens the door and he looks at the bed surprised to see Daemon in there.

"I came in to comfort her – I can go-"

"No, it's better if both of you are here," he states softly to them, before moving over to where they sat, moving in-between them. Dan looks up at him.

"I'm sorry, father…I shouldn't have disobeyed you," she says quietly.

Jon sighs before taking his daughter's hand. "No. You shouldn't have. You must understand that after all these years of living together, seeing you do that shocked me…but I overreacted."

Dan's brow raises. "You're admitting you did?"

"Stop," he states, chuckling at her jest, before looking back to her. "I'm admitting it because I've…had a rough day." He reaches over and grabs Daemon's hand, surprising the boy. "You want to be included in what happens in the lives of your mother and father…we found out news that something worse than the Night King…could be coming."

Daemon's brow furrows. "I thought Aunt Arya killed him?"

"She did…but there's something…worse. I can't explain it well to you, but it's something that can threaten our whole lives. The family we've built. You two…have no idea how much you and your mother mean to me." He swallows himself when he starts to feel grief come up his body, but he shoves that back down. "And hearing that news…it made me angry, because you're right, Daemon. I thought the threat was gone. But something always comes back to bite us…so I let out my anger on you two, as well as the Galeron's…and I'm sorry about that. Truly."

Daemon looks over at Dan before shrugging. "We forgive you."

"I was just upset you yelled at me," Dan states quietly. "You never yell at me…but it makes sense now."

Jon sighs before squeezing his children's hands. "So when I say I want to protect you, I mean it with my whole heart. I want to make sure that you have a life worth living, a better one than I had at your age…and while I feel that Daenerys and I have done a decent job so far, with this possibility, it could get stressful and scary, and if I act out for any reason, just know I'm doing my best to somehow try and keep you safe."

"We're good though, father," Dan says softly. "We can protect ourselves."

"I know you have your sorcery, and Daemon has his." Jon knew Daemon hadn't brought up his news power to Dan yet – that was his story to tell, not his. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're my children, and all I want is to keep you healthy and safe. You have to remember that."

Daemon nods quietly. "We understand."

Dan sighs. "We do…I just wish you'd let us help more. We can."

"And you will," Jon reassures, letting out a slow breath. "Which is why…while talking with your mother, we've decided that after the wall is down, you two can learn to fly for real on Visenya and Jorharion."

Both sets of eyes widen in joy and Dan starts to cheer, clapping. Jon rolls his eyes and stands.

"But," he starts, calming them down. "You are to remain under _our_ eyes for your first few flights. I know flying gets picked up rather quickly, but I still want to make sure you understand what you're doing. Which means no flights with Zaevar."

Dan nods. "That's alright…I only flew with him because it was a quicker way to the castle, but I won't do it again. Not until you say so."

"Good," Jon says to her.

"But please don't hurt him. He didn't do anything wrong."

Jon's brow furrows. "What makes you think I would hurt him?"

"You…you just seemed angry at him in the room," Dan states softly. "When you told him to leave, I thought you were going to explode."

Jon sighs. "I was overreacting, I told you. I was also upset that my little wolf went flying off with some boy on a dragon."

"Oh stop, I don't think of Zaevar that way. And he's not just some boy."

"I know, but it still concerned me," Jon chuckles. "That's all. If anything, I care for the Galeron's as much as you. I don't want harm to come to them." He bites his lip and grabs their hands again. "I actually have something to ask of you two."

The twins share a look before turning back to their father. "What is it?" both ask.

"Your mother and I have been discussing this for some time…but we've been thinking of taking in the Galeron children as our own, so we could take care of them."

Dan's brow furrows. "So…would they be Targaryen's then?"

"They would be as much a Targaryen as you are besides blood. It's up to them if they would want to be legitimized or not. But we would feed them, clothe them, bathe them, teach them…just as we would any other child. We would take them under our wing."

Dan looks over at Daemon, who looked to be thinking. "I'd be alright with that," Daemon says softly. "Mae and Nesara are nice to train and teach to fight with. And they think my powers are cool. Zaevar drives me crazy though."

"Oh, does he?" Jon chuckles.

"He's just mad that he hasn't beaten Zaevar in sparring since before the volcano – it'll come, Daemon!" Dan reassures at her brother's look of annoyance, and then she turns back to Jon. "I'm alright with it. I pretty much think of them as chamber mates already."

Jon raises an eyebrow at her. "'Chamber-mates?'"

"Yeah, they come to my chambers all the time to talk about things, like sparring and dragons and fire sorcery – and dolls, when it comes to Nesy," she snickers. "But I'd be alright with that…they deserve to be treated well after what they went through."

Jon squeezes both of their hands. "I'm glad you two are okay with this."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Daemon asks.

"Well, some children are selfish and only want their parents to themselves."

"We're already sharing you with a whole nation," Dan answers. "What's the difference with a few extra people?"

Jon chuckles. "Touché."

* * *

When Jon finally left Dan's chambers and headed back towards his own, he was surprised to run into Daenerys while she was talking through the halls. She had a piece of parchment in her hands with writing on it.

"Jon, ho-" He takes her into his arms and kisses her so passionately that she drops the piece of parchment, wrapping her arms around his neck in surprise. When he pulls back, she had a look of amusement mixed with confusion on her face. "And what, might I ask, was that for?"

"Everything with Dan went great," he says to her as she steps back, picking up the parchment. "And I finally talked with them about letting the Galeron's in…they said yes."

"About time," she chuckles, folding the parchment up. "Should we go speak with them than before the wall?"

"I think so," he says, taking her hand in his. "What was the parchment?"

She shrugs as they walk down the hall together to where the Galeron's had gathered – in Nesy's chambers. "Just some words I wrote down for the wall collapse. Usually, I'm not worried about things like this but…it's such a big deal. Even if the rest of Valyria doesn't know what we know…stakes are high in general…but I know we're making the right choice."

Jon squeezes her hand as they walk, not having to say anything. He was just as worried, but he knew it's what needed to happen. And the sooner they did it, the better.

By the time they arrived outside the Galeron's door, he gives Dany's hand one more squeeze, letting her know that he was there with her again. She smiles at him before raising her hand and knocking on the door. A quick "come in!" was followed that sounded like Mae's voice.

Dany opens up the door and steps in, followed by Jon. Zaevar was sitting on Nesara's bed, all dressed up and ready to go for the ceremony, while Mae was steadily running a brush through her little sister's hair, who had on a beautiful dress. Mae looks up at them through the reflection.

"We're going to have Nesy ready as soon as possible – she spilled juice onto her blouse-"

"I didn't!"

"Yes, you did," Mae chastises before turning to Jon and Daenerys. "We'll be quick, we promise!"

"It's no rush," Daenerys chuckles, before moving over to sit on the bed. "We actually wanted to speak with you about something."

Zaevar instantly sits up straight. "If this is about Dan, I already said I'm so sorry and-"

"Calm down," Jon says to him gently, sitting on the bed next to the boy. He looks at him concerned, but Jon places a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's alright, Zaevar. I've already spoken to Dan. As long as you two don't do it again until she's properly trained, you're off the hook."

"Thank the gods," Zaevar breathes out. "I thought you were going to murder me."

"He would never," Daenerys states, shaking her head. "But come on – come here," she chuckles, gesturing to Mae and Nesara. The little girl rushes forward and jumps onto the bed, practically into Jon's lap, while Mae sits gently next to Daenerys, in-between Zaevar and her.

"Nesy, you shouldn't do that," Mae scolds.

"It's alright, don't worry," Jon says softly to her, letting Nesy rest on his lap with her little arms wrapped around him. Mae was looking at him confused at his reaction, while Jon nods to Daenerys. "Talk with them, love."

"Jon and I have been talking about this for a long time," she says to them, looking at all three children. "While we love Dan and Daemon with all our hearts, we've noticed that a certain amount of children are in need of a family…one that cares for them."

Mae's brow furrows as she looks at Zaevar, who seemed just as surprised. "You…you want to take us in?" Mae asks.

"Yes, we do," Daenerys says with a small smile.

Nesy looks up at Jon with a furrowed brow. "…does that mean I can call you papa?"

He almost felt his heart burst. Gods, every time Nesara said something like this it only fueled his hatred for their true parents more. How could they have treated her so terribly? This bloody saint of a child?

"You can call me whatever you want, little dragon," he says to her softly, pushing back her hair from her face. He turns back to the other two. "Same as you two. We're whatever you want us to be. Parents, guardians, trainers," he points, giving a look to Zaevar for his swordsmanship. "We want to take care of you."

The two eldest children exchange a look, both quiet. Mae is the first one to speak after a moment. "I'd be happy to have Daenerys as my mother," Mae says softly. Daenerys smiles brightly at the girl's admission. "…my real mother never cared about me…but you showed me that even if you're not related by blood…you can still have that same relationship with someone. You made me happy…it's more than I can say for Saeresa."

"And I'll continue to make you happy," Daenerys promises, grabbing the girl for a soft hug. "As long as you are under my care."

"What about you, Zaevar?" Jon asks the boy gently. "How are you feeling?"

Zaevar bites his lip, glancing at the ground. Jon knew out of all three children, Zaevar would be the hardest to convince because of what he went through with his father. The constant beatings.

But after a moment of tense silence, he begins to slowly nod. "It's…going to take some time," he admits quietly, looking between them. "I'm…I don't really _know_ how a proper relationship is supposed to go with…family besides my sisters…but you make them safe…and you've kept me safe. As someone who's spent years trying to protect his family…I'd be happy to let someone else do it for a change."

Jon reaches over and grabs the boy's hand, squeezing it. "You don't need to say anything yet. All we ask is that you continue to be you. Stand by us, and Dan and Daemon. They care for you deeply. And as long as you stay, we will continue to protect you."

Zaevar nods softly. "Then…then I'm okay with this. More than that."

And he wraps his arms around Jon, letting out a soft sigh. Jon returns the hug with one arm while keeping Nesy settled in the other, smiling a bit. He knew it would be tough for Zaevar to talk about, but he was glad he was open to it.

After a moment, Zaevar pulls back and wipes at tears Jon didn't even know the boy had. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank us," Jon says to him softly, before turning his gaze now to Nesara. "And what about you, my little dragon?"

His answer was a grin and a mumbled but excited "Yes!" into his shirt. Jon chuckles and squeezes the little girl tightly. He didn't know what it was about Nesara. She had been through so much already and he wanted to make sure she never went through that again. A part of her reminded him of Dan when she was younger – when she was growing quicker than normal. But her personality was almost the same.

"Now," Daenerys states, turning to the two girls. "I think you two need some help. Jon – how about you bring Zaevar and Daemon to the ceremony? Tell Dan to come in here so she can get ready with the girls."

"Of course," Jon states, helping Zaevar stand. "I'll leave you three to it and let Dan know to come here. Come on, Zaevar." Jon places Nesara into the arms of Daenerys, and then leaves with Zaevar, hearing the girls start to talk about dresses and spillings of juices.

Once they were outside and the door was closed, Zaevar reaches up and grabs Jon's arm. He looks down at the boy, who swallows.

"Really, Jon…thank you for doing this…we didn't know what would happen with our family after our parents were…"

His voice trails off. Jon leans down to the boy's height, looking him in the eyes. "I understand why you would be nervous, Zaevar. But know that no matter what, your parents will never harm you, or your sisters again. You are under our protection."

Zaevar glances at the ground before swallowing. "Is…is it bad that I…I want them to…to…"

He couldn't say the word, but Jon shakes his head. "No. It's not, Zaevar. Not at all." He sighs and takes the boy's hands in his. "How about we focus on your parent's tomorrow? The trial will start then – we've been finalizing it for months now. But tonight…how about we go and bring a wall down?"

Zaevar smiles at that, a small one, but a smile all the same, and nods. With that, Jon leads the boy towards where Daemon was, hearing the chit chatting of the girls and the woman he loved behind him.

* * *

The streets of Valyria were filled with laughter, joy, and food that night, while the sun was just beginning to set. The workers had set up a large stage for them to do the ceremony from, so everyone would see the wall being taken down. And while he waited from the sideline to go on for Daenerys and the girls, he watched Daemon and Zaevar talk excitedly ahead of him.

It was a mix of 'swords,' 'magic,' and 'brothers,' but Jon was glad they were getting along so quickly. He knew that Daemon wanted to improve his sword work now that he was healed, and Jon knew that having Zaevar as an equal partner would help.

He was excited and nervous about what the future would bring, but for now, he would be content knowing that these children got along. Did that mean he had _five children now?_

Well, at least under his care. Good gods.

He overheard giggling from behind him, but before he could turn around, he was suddenly attacked from behind by two sets of arms, one small and one large. Jon laughs as he turns around, seeing the faces of Mae and Nesara – both of which were dressed in two dresses that were a dark red on Mae and a deep shade of purple on Nesara

But what made Jon do a quiet doubletake was that their hair was done exactly like Dan's would be. Like Daenerys'. And that made him smile. When Dany cared for someone – at least from what he had seen – she shared her braids among them.

"You two look beautiful," he says with a smile, before ushering them outside. "Hurry – your brother is waiting for you. No more scaring!"

The two girls laugh while Mae lifts Nesara up into her arms, heading over to where Zaevar and Daemon were. Jon lets out a soft sigh of contentment before overhearing soft voices speak. He quietly steps back into the castle, peeking around the corner. Daenerys was kneeling down in front of Dan, speaking softly to her. He trained his hearing to drown out the crowd outside, trying to listen in quietly.

"I know you're scared," he hears Daenerys say softly. "I am too, but we're going to get through this together."

"But father said…he said-"

"I know what your father said," Daenerys says softly. "But we're going to be alright. I trust him."

"How?" Dan asks softly. "I mean…I trust him too but…this is terrifying. I've heard the stories."

Jon feels his heart drop. He felt bad that Dan was scared of what he said earlier, but he knew it was what had to be done.

He watches as Daenerys bites her lip before her fingers begin to move towards where her cloak was that covered the top of the dress she was wearing. She undoes it gently and then moves around the part of her dress that covered the top of her chest.

"Do you see this?" Daenerys asks her gently, pointing to the scar that sat atop her left breast, right before it could hit below it. Dan nods quietly. "I want you to feel it." She grabs Dan's hand and gently places it on top of the scar. Jon's brow furrows. What was she trying to do?

But Dan stares at the scar, seemingly transfixed by it, until her eyes connect back to her mother's.

"Do you feel how it's beating?" Dan slowly nods. "Your _father_ is the reason for that scar. As much as we have moved on from the past, he _did_ inflict it. If I can trust him after what happened years ago to keep me safe, you can trust him now to keep us safe. I know this is scary, but as long as we face this as a family…we are going to be okay."

Dan stares at the wound quietly for a few seconds more before turning her gaze back to her mother's, letting her hand drop. "It's amazing…how you're still alive. How _we're_ still alive."

"And we will continue to be that. To thrive. Remember – you are a dragon. Not a sheep. We _will_ survive."

Dan nods, a small smile spreading across her cheek. She looks down at her hand before looking back at her. "...I'm really happy you're my mother, Daenerys."

He sees Dany's lips tremble but she pulls the girl in for a hug before she could see her cry. "And I'm so happy you're my daughter, Dan," she responds, swallowing her tears before pulling back. "Now. Go and be with your…siblings, I suppose."

"That's so strange to hear."

"Just go," Daenerys chuckles before standing. Jon steps out of the path and hides as Dan rushes out, heading to be with Daemon and the others. Jon watches as Daenerys composes herself, before stepping forward, redoing her dress and her cloak.

As soon as she steps around the corner, Jon surprises her with a hug, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her neck. He feels her sigh and she turns to face him. "Are you alright?" he asks her gently. "What was that about?"

"Dan told me you told her and Daemon about the Night King," she answers. "Don't worry – I'm not upset or anything like that. But she was understandably scared. She didn't know whether to trust if we could make it through this…but I showed her my scar as proof we could trust you after everything we've been through."

Jon sighs. "Understandably. I'm worried as well…but I can see she was happy to have you as a mother," Jon says softly, and Dany all but cries.

"Gods, Jon, I was _melting,_ " she whispers, shaking her head. "I was so terrified when I met Dan we wouldn't get along because she was _just_ like you. And now…she's one of the lights of my life. It's amazing…what we've accomplished so far."

He leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead. "And we'll only continue to accomplish more." He hears the crowd start to cheer loudly as Kinvara and the rest of the red priests begin to come onto the stage they had set up. "Are you ready to do this?"

Daenerys smiles, nodding. "Let's go."

Their hands intertwine and step out together, and as soon as they appear, the crowd cheers louder. He sees hid children standing at the edge of the stage with the Galeron's, all clapping as well, while he and Daenerys waved to the rest of the people in the crowd.

After some time, the crowd began to die down, while Taevar took to the stage, nodding at Jon from where he stood. He seemed just as excited as the commoners below him.

"People of Valyria!" Daenerys starts from where she stood, her hands settled at her side. "You have been locked away for years from the world, treated almost as slaves trapped within the walls of this society. While Valyria has thrived off the people here, don't you believe it's time for us to spread our wings and _fly?_ "

The people began to cheer again, and Jon watches as a smile spreads across Daenerys' face. After a moment, the cheer begins to fade, and Daenerys continues to talk.

"The blood of the dragon has run cold in the worlds beyond here, but are you ready to ignite the fire and bring Valyria _back_?!"

The crowd starts to cheer again. Daenerys turns to Jon, reaching out her hand to him. He takes it steps forward, knowing she wanted him to say a few words. He didn't feel he was good at speeches, but for her, he'd do anything.

Once the crowd turns their attention on him, he speaks. "It will not be easy," he starts. "We will have to grow gradually, be wary of any instances or threats that may come to us…whether it's darkness or otherwise." Right now wasn't the best time to tell his people – he would wait when their celebrations were done. "But that won't stop us. Through fire and blood, we will bring the reign of dragons to the light again, show the world what the true power of Valyria is, as long as you will have us. So tell me, Valyria, are you _with us?_!"

The cheer was even louder now, and within moments, a chant started to break out – of their house words, fire and blood, in Valyrian. "Perzys Ānogār! Perzys Ānogār! Perzys Ānogār!"

Daenerys shares a grin with Jon, who squeezes her hand. He turns to the red priests, the moment he and everyone else had been waiting for, for months. Kinvara was at the front.

"Kinvara," he starts. "Bring down this wall."

She smiles at him. "As you wish." And then she turns around, gesturing to the other red priests to come to her side. They all raise their hands, and collectively begin to chant in Ancient Valyrian, their focus solely on the invisible wall in front of them.

Jon watches as bits and pieces begin to fall to the ground, much like his first time arriving in Valyria, except this would be for the last time. To any normal person, they would think they were mad. But to the Valyrian's, this was liberation. This was freedom.

It was beautiful, watching each piece of their fake sky begin to fall as the real one started to show. The beauty of the moss and the grass began to appear, and with each new piece that fell, Jon could see more smiles appear on people's faces, more looks of joy. The dark sky began to turn a little lighter, showing the collection of time, and dragons in the sky began to screech.

Then, after a few moments, the last piece falls straight into the water, showing the full landscape in front of them. The mountains, the sea, the grass, the dirt – just like they'd dreamed it would be. Jon looks over at Daenerys, who was waiting with bated breath what the Valyrians would think.

And then, one after another, all began to shout in jubilation. Jon watches as multiple dragonlords begin to climb atop their dragons, before taking off into the sky.

And now, they soar directly towards the broken barrier, free of any chains. They all cheer as multiple dragonlords begin to join each other one after another, forming one flying circle above them, chanting for the new king and king, for their newfound freedom.

Drinks began to pour and fire began to spread in the sky out of the pure happiness the riders felt. Jon watched with a smile as everyone took off. They all knew of the policies they had set first, just so no one would discover them yet, but he was joyous to see everyone in such high spirits about the idea of being free.

Taevar walks over to them, distracting Jon from watching the riders and their flying, handing him and the queen a goblet of wine, to which he thanks. Then, with a smile, he raises his own cup. "To the king and queen!" he exclaims.

"To the king and queen!" the rest of Valyria shout back, raising their cups of wine, water, or anything to toast, before cheering. Jon and Daenerys share an expression of combined happiness, resilience, and hope.

Whatever this new world would bring to them, good or bad, they would get through it with each other. And with Valyria at their side, anything was possible. They just needed to have what Daenerys implored him to accept: faith in himself. He had said the same thing to her – and now he needed to say the same thing to his own mind.

The Night King, or Bran, or whatever was out there, could attack. Other nations could attack. Heck, even the next city over could. But he knew that he and Daenerys were making the right choice. It was time to end the Valyrian's age of darkness and replace it with freedom and hope, if not just for a short amount of time before someone finds out about them. But, as he looked up at the flying dragons, and at the copious amounts of people all cheering and elated, he didn't feel fear.

All he felt was love. Happiness and love. And a newfound urge to help them. Let whatever the rest of the world had thrown at them – he knew he and Daenerys would do anything to protect them.

And looking over at her, seeing the look of admiration on her face at the love the commoners had for her, he knew he was right. He raises her hand high, raising his cup with her own. He watches as his children do the same, as well as the Galeron's.

"To Valyria!" he exclaims.

"To Valyria!" they chant back.

A new age had begun. And tomorrow, they would deal with the old. The trial of the forsaken king and queen would take place – and finally, after a long wait of anger, Jon would finally get his revenge on them for hurting his family.

But for tonight, they would stuff their bellies with food and wine, and sing songs of joy, for their time of captivity has ended. The new world could use a couple of dragons.

Or maybe fifty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wall's down - and that can only mean scary things for Valyria haha
> 
> Here's some Valyrian translations for you all:
> 
> Oh qogralbar, ȳdra daor keligon- oh fuck, don't stop.
> 
> Oh, kessa, kessa - oh yes, yes.
> 
> Māzigon syt nyke, ñuha zaldrīzes - come for me, my dragon.
> 
> Kostā sōvegon sir - you can fly now.
> 
> Perzys Ānogār - fire and blood.
> 
> This chapter ended up being so much fluff and I kind of love it and I hope you did too haha. Just to keep you updated on ages with the children - Dan, Daemon, and Zaevar are all 12. Mae is 13. Nesara is 7. It's been about two years since the start of the story, technically, in Valyrian time, but now that the wall is down, it'll be about a year and a half. It's confusing but timelines have never been my forte lol
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to send direwolves after me to chew off my arm like Arya did to Joffrey? Let me know in the reviews, as they always keep me writing and pushing out these chapters for you awesome readers! All of you are amazing! Don't forget to follow or favorite if you want to join us on the adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have an awesome day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	35. Daenerys and Jon: The Valyrian Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day of the trial rolls around, Daenerys reunites with some old friends, while Jon makes a surprising and shocking discovery about one of the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments, they mean the world to me and keep me writing! I hope you enjoy! :)

_Daenerys_

"Oh, fuck yes, Jon, _don't stop_!"

She had lost count of how often they coupled that night. After the ceremony and the wall being brought down, they had drunk with the people of Valyria as well as the dragonlords, and everyone had been so excited for the future to come. It was the first time since her coronation that she had allowed herself to drink and have fun.

But what had made her happiest was seeing Jon acting the way he did with the people around them, with the ones who lived in smaller homes all the way up to the lords who would take over the city-states for them. He was so joyful and full of life. When she had first met Jon all those years ago, he had been a king, but he seemed so unsure of the world. He had been so focused on the threat that laid beyond the wall that actually ruling and taking care of people hadn't been as important.

And yet, there he stood, the person she truly knew he was. A man that had a smile that could last for days, and the power neither of them could have imagined.

Afterward, when many people started to return home but the wine still flowed through their bellies, she and he had brought the children back to the castle and tucked them in before he had pulled her flush against his body in their chambers and kissed her without any hesitation. And they had coupled again, and again, and again.

Now, the rays of the morning were peeking into their chamber after a little nap from their, what? Fifth excursion? She had no idea that Jon could go for that many rounds in the time span of their night, but he had always said 'he could never get enough of her.' And now truly, he couldn't. And as his cock slid in and out of her at a fast rate, igniting the flames within her body, she was so thankful for that.

His hands gripped at her hips as he slammed into her, his head buried in her neck as her back arched, her skin slapping against his. They were sweaty and flush and so full of life that it had her seeing stars. And it wasn't long until she could feel his hand snake down and circle around her nub, causing her to fall over the edge and reach her climax quicker than she thought she would. Her fingers scratched at his shoulders as her body spasmed, clutching around his cock, as her eyes closed in pleasure.

After a moment she hears him groan against her neck after one final thrust, spilling himself inside of her, breathing heavily against her body. The two of them laid there for a moment, basking in the sunlight of the new morning, before Daenerys gently moves his head and leans down, kissing his lips softly. They briefly tasted of blood and sweat, probably from how harsh they had coupled, but to her, it was almost like home. Jon was her home.

When she pulls back, she smiles a bit. "You…have impressed me tonight, Jon," she chuckles, shaking her head.

"What?" he asks her quietly, leaning back in the bed. She still sat atop of him, his cock still deep within her. "That I can make my lover come?"

"No. That you've proven yourself able to do over and over," she chuckles, before finally slipping out after a second. "I'm more talking about how often you fucked me last night."

His brow raises at her when she grabs her robe and then pulls her closer. "What makes you think I'm done with you?" he murmurs to her, feeling her laugh. "I still didn't give you that second orgasm yesterday."

"Because you gave me probably twelve last night!" she exclaims, shaking her head before gently moving his hands away from her skin. "Let me rest for a bit, Jon. Women get tired too," she continues, grabbing her robe and wrapping it around her body. Jon sighs and leans back against the bed.

"I know…I just…felt so much energy. So many emotions, all at once." He looks back at her as she grabs a brush, trying to tangle out the knots that had ensued from their previous couplings, but after a moment, she had a feeling she was going to need a second hand for something like this.

"Emotions?" she asks softly, deciding to place the brush down before turning to him. Someone else could handle that for once. "What kind?"

"Just…everything." He looks over at her as she sits back on the bed, wrapping his arms around her middle. "I was glad that we were doing what we were doing, bringing down the wall for these people, who had been trapped for hundreds of years. I felt love after seeing how they reacted, seeing how hopeful they were, how trusting they were of us – I mean, chanting our house words? That was something else."

Daenerys chuckles quietly. "It was quite nice to see."

"But I felt fear too," he admits, looking at her. "I didn't want to admit it. I felt more hope than fear, but of course when you're letting down a wall like this, it's only going to spur on some sort of…scary-ness. I don't know. I've never been good with words"

Daenerys snickers a bit but runs her fingers through his hair, resting a soft kiss against his skin. "That's fine," she chuckles, smiling at him. "I understand. It's alright to feel that."

Jon looks over at her and sighs softly. "It was like…everything all at once. And I guess I might have taken out the emotional stress of it all on you…I'm sorry if I, uh…overworked you."

Daenerys snorts, rather unladylike, but she didn't really care that much. She knew she could be herself around Jon. "You definitely showed off your true colors, for sure…I never knew you could go for so long…but it was nothing but pure pleasure to me."

She places a gentle kiss against his lips to emphasize her point before drawing back with a soft smile. He smiles at her as she sits back down on the bed, but it fades after a moment. Before she could ask what was wrong, Jon stands and walks over to the balcony of their room. For a moment, she takes a second to admire how _he_ looked in the new morning sun.

For a long time, Daenerys had never thought she would be with someone like Jon. Ever since she was young she was always under the impression she would be married off to some fat lord or highborn for their army so her brother could take back the Seven Kingdoms. And at first, it was for that. No, Khal Drogo hadn't been fat – quite the opposite – but it had been for politically charged reasons, and it was the same with Hizdahr, except that was to keep the peace.

But Jon was another matter entirely.

Maybe in another version of their story, it was possible they might have been set up to marry all that time ago, but to be honest, she had a feeling she liked the way it was now. How they had grown together to what they were. Not only was Jon a brilliant lover, and an excellent father to their children, he had grown into himself more, become surer of who he was and what he was meant to do.

And to top it all off, he was probably the best-looking man she had _ever seen._

Alright, maybe she was biased just because she had been with him for so long, but she couldn't remember another person that made her feel the way Jon did. Emotionally was another aspect, but physically? No one else compared. Maybe Drogo, but at the same time, she had to fight to get what she wanted out of sex. And only after that did she feel it pleased her. Daario had been selfish too in what he wanted. He would try to make her climax, but could never quite get it, and would give up pretty soon after to just continue on to whatever he wanted.

But with Jon, he took his time with her, made her tremble and shake, scream and whimper, everything all at once that caused her to combust on the inside and out. And of course it helped that he seemed to be bloody sculpted, even with his scars. But to her, that only made him more desirable.

Maybe she was damaged, but so was he.

He glances over at her and catches her staring, causing a smirk to grow on his lips. "Is Daenerys Targaryen looking me over?" Daenerys smirks against his own before standing from the bed, walking over to him. He was still as nude as his name day, so she grabs his trousers and hands them to him.

"And? What if I am?" she asks.

"You don't want to know the answer to that question," he responds, putting back on his trousers. Daenerys chuckles as she moves behind him, once his trousers were back on, and wraps her arms from behind around his middle.

"What's wrong, Jon?" she asks him softly, sensing his tension. Before he could say what she thought he would, she squeezes his sides. "Don't say nothing. I know when you're feeling stressed."

After a moment, he sighs and glances down at her. "I…I don't know, Dany. I'm just thinking of everything that's happened, you know?" He glances over at where the dragons were flying freely now beyond the now-broken wall, some with riders and some not. "I worry for the people here, after what we've done."

Daenerys' brow furrows before she moves to stand in front of him. "Don't start to regret what you are doing, Jon. The moment you do, people start to question you."

"I'm not," he sighs, looking over at her. "I still feel hopeful for the future, of what _we_ can do. I'm just concerned about the rest of the world…especially after what Kinvara told us yesterday. I know we pushed it under the rug for the ceremony but think about it…what if this Great Other is taking over Bran? And he might be coming for us next? It's a possibility that we have to think about."

Daenerys sighs and glances at the ground before moving her gaze back to him. "Do you want to know what I think we should do?"

Jon nods. "Please. It's killing me."

She moves to rest her hands against his cheeks, feeling his stubble. Gods, she could spend hours staring at him. There was just something so rough about him, so manly, so… _irresistible_. When had she turned into this lovesick fool?

Jon raises an eyebrow at her. "Dany," he states, snapping her out of her gaze.

"Sorry," she mutters, shaking her head. "If you want to know what I should do…I think we should take this slow."

His brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…we begin with the trial today," she starts. "And then we move on from there. We re-conquer Yunkai and Astapor and send our dragonlords over there, with their supporters, to keep the area running and flourish the economy. And we continue to do that. Right now…we don't know for sure if what these nightmares are…are happening. It could just be Bran trying to mess with our heads. We don't want to get the people of Valyria worked up for nothing if the threat is truly gone."

Jon nods quietly. "I suppose so."

"Then, after that, we can focus on Westeros, see if something dangerous is coming, but think about this, Jon…don't you remember how long it took for the White Walkers _originally_ to come to Winterfell?"

"That's because he was gaining forces," Jon points out. "Raising them back from the bloody dead."

"That's true, but at the end of the day, it's all strategy…even if this exists, we have absolutely no idea where any Others or White Walkers could be. We don't even know for sure if what Kinvara said means that Bran has become a champion of this Great Other. We could just be making this situation bigger than it is."

"But what if he's doing the same thing again?" Jon asks. "What if he's only going to build up more armies and dead things and…just take us out?"

"I don't think we can be taken out that easily, Jon," she states gently. "But if it is, then we will face it appropriately. But right now, we don't even know if it truly exists." Jon glances at the window, clearly not fully content with her answer. Daenerys lets out a soft sigh before grabbing her hand. "How about this, Jon Snow," she whispers to him. He looks down at her, surprised at her using his original last name. "We act as the king and queen of Valyria. We expand this city to places that haven't seen the power of true Valyrian's in years. And then, in a year, if we are still having these nightmares, and you still feel this is a serious topic, we take a trip to Westeros?"

His brow raises in complete shock. "You want to travel to the place that wants to kill us the most?"

"I didn't say to any towns," she states. "I mean to the North. The real North. We could even visit Tormund."

He bites his lip and glances outside. "Go North? Why?"

"To see if an army is building."

His brow raises higher, if possible. "You do remember the last time we went to go out and capture a wight, correct?"

"Did I _say_ capture a wight?" Daenerys asks, crossing her arms against her chest. Jon sighs and quietly shakes his head. "No. I didn't. Honestly, that plan was a suicide-mission from the beginning. All I said is that we go North and see if there's something. A sign. Possible wights. Anything. We wouldn't attack. We wouldn't counter. It would just be you, me, and whatever people you wanted to bring."

Jon looks down at her and lets out a low sigh, before nodding. "A...alright. I can do that."

She looks up at him and leans up, pressing her lips against his. "You're overthinking it right now, Jon. We're going to be okay, at least for now. Barely anyone knows we are here. And if someone were to attack, we would be ready. I know it. I believe it. I understand that this is a flashback to your past, _our_ past, but we can't let that stop us from ruling. And more importantly, from being a family."

Jon sighs and nods his head. "You're right…it's so strange," he states, glancing outside.

Daenerys raises an eyebrow as she moves to sit down on the bed. "What is?"

"How...I was a king before, but this is the first time I've ever truly felt like one," he admits to her, walking to her side on the bed. He takes a seat next to her and then wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She lets her head rest on his shoulder, looking up at him. "I was so…focused on one thing, and that was trying to protect the people, but…I never did anything political, really. It was always Sansa. She always took over. The only political thing I ever did was gain houses of the nobility and see you…and one of those turned out, uh…where we are now."

Daenerys chuckles at his words but nods. "You had a single goal. That's understandable. But this…this is the first time you've had a vision, Jon."

His brow furrows. "A vision?"

"Yes." She moves so that she was looking directly at him now. "You have a full vision of what you want for your people and for your kingdom, not just one goal. You want to expand. You want to help. You want to aid. You want to fight. You have all these plans for our rule to make people's lives better – that's what a true king is like. While I understand that everything at first was directed at the Night King, now, it's a whole new world."

Jon looks down at her and then moves so he was facing her on the bed, and not just hanging off the edge. "It could just be because I feel more fulfilled now," he says softly. "I have you. I have the children."

"Jon, be honest," she starts, chuckling a bit. "If you and I would have gone anywhere in the world, with the children, you wouldn't feel the same fulfillment as a king. Yes…we are always going to be here to support you. But you and I both know that the reason you feel like a king now is that you are finally _acting_ like one."

Jon takes her hand in his, sighing. "True." He looks over at her. "But I never could have done this without you."

"You could have."

"No, Dany," he instantly states. "If it was up to me, for a long time, I never would have gotten involved with something like this. But you…you made me see the light. It made me understand the ways of the world. And I'm so thankful for that."

Daenerys smiles at his statement before taking his hand in hers. "I'm glad I helped you along your way." She sighs and stands. "And now…we have to do what we have been planning to do since the volcano."

Jon sighs and glances outside. "I know." He sighs and glances at the ground. "I've just…I've been thinking about the children a lot. The Galeron's."

Daenerys smiles softly at the name. "I'm happy that they accepted so easily yesterday."

"I am too," he says, looking up at her. "But…what exactly do we do with them? Do we just let them watch the trial? What about the execution because Gods know, we are going to bloody murder them for what they did."

"Of course," Daenerys says, sitting next to him again. "But…I think they should be there. I think if they want to, they should even testify."

Jon's brow raises. "Really…"

"I mean, think about it, Jon," she says to him softly. "A lot of Valyria already hate the king and queen, but if they found out what they did to their own children behind closed doors? I mean, it's already in the public eye now that Mae was actually their daughter. People are extremely upset they hid another royal child from the public. Why not have them testify – if they wanted to."

"Well, Nesara is too young," Jon instantly states. "She's only seven. There's no way she can get up there and not be emotional. If anything, because her father beat her, she's going to have to stay near us, the whole time. Mae and Zaevar, however…if they would be willing to, they'd probably provide enough story for everyone to hear."

Daenerys nods. "But it's up to them if they'd want to testify or not." She glances towards the entrance and bites her lip. "What…what if Daemon testified too?"

Jon's brow raises in surprise, but she could see that he could see why he would testify. He was killed in the cave, beaten and bloodied bad, and now his powers were changed because of it. "I…don't know how well that would go over," Jon admits quietly. "The children testifying shows that even within the family, there's trouble, but if someone was to come from within our family, people might think it's already biased because they know we hate them."

"True," Daenerys mutters, leaning back on the bed. "I wouldn't want to put that through to him though. He doesn't deserve that."

Jon nods quietly, before looking over at her. "Are you ready for this?" he asks her softly.

"Yes," Daenerys states instantly. "Those people have been sitting in our dungeons for I don't even know how long now. I'm tired of thinking about them. I'm tired of the idea that they could get out, and hurt the children. I just want this whole ordeal to be done with. Even if we've been rebuilding and ruling, even taking the wall down, they've always been on my mind. And the sooner we take care of it, the better."

Jon takes her hands in his. "And they will be." He looks outside and bites his lip. "You know…we make a really good team."

Daenerys smiles and moves to behind him, wrapping her arms around his body. "I know we do, my love."

He was quiet, still looking outside. After a moment, he moves his head so he could look back at her. "Have…have you ever thought about going back to Westeros?"

Her brow raises in complete shock as she looks at him, before adjusting her body so she was sitting directly in front of him now. "Going back there? For what? For a visit?"

"No," he states, looking back at her. "To rule."

Daenerys stares at him, trying to see if this was some joke he was making, but when he doesn't answer, she realizes he was serious. "I…haven't regularly thought about it," she states quietly. "It's been on my mind in the past but…I've never gone through with it for obvious reasons."

"But, I mean…what if?" he honestly asks, looking up at her. "What if we did go back? We have dragons now, more than we ever thought we could. We have an army of people who would support us – and you have your Dothraki back in Meereen. We have a _reason_ to go back – treason."

"Jon, do you not remember what happened the last time we were there?" she asks him softly. "I lost two of my dragons, some of my close advisors and friends and my life. We were manipulated. Who's to say that wouldn't happen again?"

"It would never," he states instantly. "I know what I am now. The same way I know what you are now. Nothing is going to change my mind about that." He glances back outside. "I've just been…so upset. How is it that the one boy that never did _anything_ except stare up at the sky with white eyes somehow gets the crown? And that my sister gets what she wants when she barely knew anything about battle strategy? The only kind of training through leading people she got because of Littlefinger and Cersei...two of probably the most diabolical people I knew. I understand what she went through but…I've been so angry at how this world has turned out for the both of us." He looks back over at her. "I love being here. I love these people. I love you. But if we are being completely _100%_ honest, the two of us should be who are ruling the Westerosi. Not Bran. And _definitely_ not Sansa."

"So what would you propose?" Daenerys asks, not believing what she was hearing. "Just leave Valyria all together?"

"No," he responds, reaching over to take her hands in his. "We expand there."

"…what?"

"Think about it," he says to her gently. "We're making all of these plans to expand to other areas of Essos, the former cities of the Valyrian Freehold, to rebuild Valyria into something that it wasn't before, but why haven't we ever thought of taking this over the Narrow Sea? Dragonstone was a part of the Valyrian Freehold…who's to say we can't bring Westeros as well?"

Daenerys looks at him quietly before biting her lip. "...I don't know how easily the people of Westeros would submit to us after everything that's happened. At least the people of Essos haven't experienced that."

"Then we tell the people of Westeros what happened to you. How it _wasn't_ you who did that."

"And you think they'll believe that?!" she asks incredulously.

"If we show them the letters and the scrolls that Dan had, written by people, they will," he reassures her. "I've grown up with these people. They're easily persuaded if given the right facts – at least most of them."

Daenerys looks at him quietly, her brow furrowed, thinking over what he said. A part of her deep down did want revenge. She wanted to take back Westeros with Jon, with her family, with her people, and prove that they made the wrong choice in everything. Get revenge on Bran, on Sansa, even on Tyrion. But at the same time, she was frightened. Terrified, even. She didn't want what happened before to happen again.

And now with the possibility of another darkness creeping up their minds, it scared her even more.

"It's hard to picture," she says softly, looking at him.

"It's not easy to see something that's never been done before," he admits quietly, her hands still in his. "But I know if it was the two of us, we would be able to do anything. I'm sure of it."

Daenerys looks at him, and for the first time, she sees something completely different in Jon's eyes. Something she had never expected to see. A ruler, he was. A great father, obviously. A talented and caring lover, he had always been. But this…this was new.

She saw a _conqueror_.

Daenerys lifts her hand away from his and to his cheek, before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. When she pulls back, she strokes the skin right under his eye, looking into them, searching them. "It's something we'd have to seriously talk about with our council, our people, and the rest of the Valyria," she starts softly. "Remember – right now, we are centered on our people. On the _expansion_ of our people. And the sooner we do that, the better. But as I said before, if we feel in a year that what we are building wasn't good enough…we can think about going back there."

"But…don't you want to get revenge on them?" he asks her, his voice low and filled with confusion.

"I do," she whispers fiercely. "And we will. But right now, we need to focus on what's important, and that's this trial, and our family."

Jon looks at her before quietly nodding his head. "Alright…I can support that." She leans back as she moves her gaze back to him.

"Where did this come from?"

"I don't know…I've just been thinking about it lately. Ever since we found out what Bran could be…it frightens me. But…I know that you're right. I know that we need to be careful about what we do. Especially now that the wall is gone." He sighs and leans against the bed. "I don't know what came over me."

"I do," Daenerys says softly, causing him to look over. "You got lost in the vision. There's so much we want to be done, but we have to take it one step at a time."

Jon nods, grabbing her hand. Before she could say anything else, however, there was a knock on the door. Magar's voice sounds out from beyond it.

"Your graces, we have two visitors on the docks saying you requested them here." Daenerys' brow furrows and she looks at Jon in confusion, but as soon as she saw the smile spread on his face, she instantly knew he had something to do with this.

"Bring them into the throne room. We'll meet them down there," Jon commands.

"Yes, your grace." They hear Magar walk away after that moment, and once he was gone, Daenerys turns to Jon, totally flabbergasted.

"What did you do now?" she asks him.

Jon only smiles. "You'll see."

* * *

She had no idea what this man had planned, but by the look on his face, he was almost more excited than she had ever seen him.

Every time she tried to ask him what exactly he was leading her to, he would continuously say that she just had to wait and see. And the closer they got the throne room, the more anxious she was. They had just opened the wall _yesterday._ How was it that Jon invited someone here already? Or that someone found out about them that quickly?

And as they walked around the corner inside, her mind full of theories as to how this could have possibly happened, she stops dead in her tracks when she sees a familiar figure looking up at the thrones, a bag in her hands.

"…Eleana?" she breathes out.

The young woman turns, and there she was, that same smile Daenerys had trusted for years, directed right at her. "My queen," she states, bowing her head. "Or, I suppose my Valyrian queen now."

Daenerys runs forward, wrapping her arms around her close friend tightly. Eleana laughs and drops the bag, returning the hug with her own arms. When she pulls back, Daenerys rests her hands on the girl's cheeks, smiling.

"I can't believe you're here. How-"

"It was Jon's fault."

Another voice called out to her from the perch in the throne room, and Daenerys turns her head to see a second familiar figure coming towards her. And when she comes into the light, Daenerys feels herself stare in shock.

There stood Arya, with her sword and everything she had come to recognize her as. Right there in the throne room. Her hair had grown a little longer, but she still looked the same.

"Arya!" she laughs, coming over to the girl and giving her a tight hug. Arya returns it, chuckling at Daenerys' quick hello. When she pulls back, Arya walks over to where Jon stood and hugged him tightly, before turning her gaze back to Daenerys. "How are you here? _Why_ are you here?"

"Jon sent out a letter to us a little bit over a week ago to come," Arya explains when she pulls back from Jon. "He said he wanted to speak with us about what's happened. We didn't think we'd be able to come but-"

"We took down the wall," Daenerys finishes, looking over at Jon. "You were planning this, this whole time?"

"I told you, I'm the king of surprises," he points out. "Your move, now."

Daenerys snorts, shaking her head before turning to Arya. "We did have to speak with you about something but I had no clue it would be today. We're…we're setting up for something."

"I…can see that," Arya states, her eyes going to where seating was being prepared for the trial. "You two….have much to tell us. As we do to you."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"There's been…some trouble, back home," Eleana states gently. "We wanted to talk with you personally and Jon's invite was the best way to get there."

Daenerys nods quietly before looking at Jon. "Well…are the children breaking their fast right now?" He nods. "We can go to the dining chambers then, discuss everything there."

* * *

When they arrived where the children were, Dan and Daemon were the first two to suddenly stand and race towards Arya and Eleana, hugging them both. When they pulled back, Dan instantly wanted to show Arya her new moves, while Daemon wanted to show her his own. Arya was more distracted by the three confused stares looking at her.

"No, she's coming with me!"

"No, me!"

"Who are these three children?" Arya suddenly asks, turning to look at Jon and Daenerys. Jon looks over to where they were before gesturing to them to come closer. All three do, but Nesara runs behind Jon's leg, staring up at Arya out of shyness.

Daenerys chuckles a bit and calls out to the young girl to come to her, which she does. "Arya, these are the Galeron children. Mae, Zaevar, and Nesara," she explains, pointing to each of the children. They all give a wave, Nesara's being the smallest from where she sat with Daenerys.

"Dan's told me stories about you," Zaevar states, looking at her. "That you can take people's faces?"

Arya raises an eyebrow and looks over at Dan, who shrugs. "You expect me to keep all of these secrets?"

"I just didn't think you'd tell a boy who's a stranger," Arya points out, looking back at the three of them.

"We aren't strangers!" Mae exclaims, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Arya," Daenerys starts again, starting to feel a bit of tension in the room. "The Galeron's are under our care."

Arya's brow furrows. "So…now you have _five_ children?"

"I suppose so, yes," Jon answers from where he sits. Arya was staring at him in shock, while Eleana just looked surprised. He sighs and looks to all of them. "Dan, Daemon, you can speak with your Aunt Arya later. Take the children out to practice, or something."

"But I wanted to see her switch faces," Zaevar mutters.

"Come on," Dan states before throwing a glare at her dad. "I better get to train with her later." Jon waves her off, watching as the four eldest go to leave, but Nesara was refusing to get off of Daenerys' lap. Mae reaches out and tempts her with another cookie from their meal, and Nesara instantly jumps off and runs after her, causing Dany to chuckle a bit.

After a moment, she turns her gaze back to Arya, who was still standing there, completely still. "Alright, we have a lot to speak about."

"Sure as shit we do," Arya states before grabbing a chair and sitting across from them at the table. Eleana graciously takes her own chair and sits as well, placing down her bag. "Do you two have any idea how long it has been since you have been in Meereen?"

Jon shares a glance with Daenerys. "Well…in here it's been about eight months. Maybe nine. Maybe more. It's hard to keep track of everything," Jon states quietly, causing Arya's brow to furrow.

"That long?" she asks, leaning back. "In…in Meereen it's been five."

"Time moves quicker within the wall," Daenerys explains. "This city has been built that way."

Arya's brow furrows before she suddenly leans against the table, staring at both of them. "Alright. Both of you need to explain _everything_ that has happened. Now."

Jon looks at Dany, who gestures for him to talk. "She's your sister. Tell her."

He nods, before turning back to Arya. "It all started when we arrived here," he begins, glancing out the window. "We came here wanting to teach Dan how to harness her powers, as well as Daemon. Both of them could get the teaching they needed. When we first came through to the Valyrian sea, we were as confused as you when I sent you the message to come here, but after we saw what Kinvara did, we knew it was meant to be."

Arya leans back in her chair. "What did she do?"

"Kinvara is much older than you think. She's been here for hundreds of years. She's been around since the beginning to the Valyrian Freehold. But she, and a couple of other red priests, saved a small number of dragonriders from the Doom, and concealed them in this wall, invisible to the world. Anyone who dared to try and trespass it was killed or cursed. The only reason we were allowed was…because we didn't burn."

Arya raises an eyebrow. "Didn't burn?"

"The former king and queen tried to have us killed by fire," Jon continues. "When Daenerys and I emerged from the flames, unharmed, they allowed us to stay and train. They usually have never let anyone within the walls of Valyria but because of what we were, they let us in."

"Why would they try to light you on fire though?" Arya mumbles. "Much easier and quicker ways to kill people."

"It's sort of the Valyrian's way of life," Daenerys says from where she sat. "That is where our house words came from."

"Alright," Arya states, before looking back to Jon. "What's next?"

"Well…what's next is that we saw how horrible the former king and queen were," Jon responds. "That one child, Mae? The eldest of the three, they kept her locked away because she didn't have any sorcery compared to her siblings, and if she didn't do as they asked, her father would….beat her, and _rape_ her, Arya. He would also beat his son senseless, and I don't know what would have happened to Nesara if they remained in power."

"Seven hells," Arya mutters before looking back at Daenerys. "This is all true?"

"Yes," Daenerys answers. "They were hurting their own children, constantly. At least the father was physically. Saeresa was more mental."

"And…I can see those people aren't with us anymore," Arya points out, looking at the outfits they were wearing.

Jon and Daenerys glance at each other before sighing. "No…sadly, they are still with us. Just not in power."

Arya raises an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Well…we came up with a plan." He reaches over and grabs Daenerys' hand, and Arya watches with mild interest before turning her gaze back to him. "Saeresa…was also planning on destroying the Valyrian people while keeping the few loyalists alive, and then go off and take over the world as the old Valyrian's did. And…Dany and I didn't like that."

"So what was the plan?" Arya asks.

"Gain the trust of the Valyrian people," Daenerys starts. "Have our children try and keep the Galeron's safe. And while they did that, we grow close to the commoners and the dragonlords. Hear their concerns and see what we could do to help from afar while putting in their minds that we are the best people to help them succeed in those problems. And then from there, we start some sort of rebellion to overthrow the king and queen, but the people would want to do it first."

"Except, it didn't quite pan out that way," Jon states, rubbing the back of his neck.

Arya sighs. "It never really does, does it?" she asks before looking back at him. "What happened?"

"The queen decided to rush her plans," Jon states quietly. "She took away her loyalists, stored away the sorcerers and red priests, and brought them all into a volcano. They performed a spell so they would be safe but then used the fire mages to erupt the volcano so that it would flow lava onto the streets and kill the citizens. To start new."

"Sounds familiar," Arya mutters, and after Daenerys gives her a glare, she shrugs her shoulders. "Hey, I know you were under the influence of something evil, but that does sound like what you did. And I suppose you two stopped this and took over?"

"Well…we as a family did," Daenerys says quietly, looking over at Jon. He offers a soft smile to her and then turns back to Arya. "Daemon was taken with the healers, so Jon and I took all of Valyria on a hunt to try and find the king and queen. Once we did, Jon and I got everyone out, including Daemon and Nesara, who were both seriously injured. But Jon stayed behind to face the king and queen, who wanted to kill him. He told me to get everyone to safety before the volcano erupted. From there, we took the fire mages and managed to redirect the lava into the sea, so there would only be damage to homes instead of to the people."

"What happened with Jon in the volcano?" Arya asks, looking at him.

"I, uh…burned the hair off the queen and nearly killed the king," he admits, leaning back in his chair. "Got out safely though." Arya raises her brow at him.

"Damn…didn't know you had a killer in you, Lord Jon," Eleana states from where she sat. She had been quiet throughout the whole conversation, but this one statement made him turn his head towards her.

"Well, when they're threatening my family, I suppose it's meant to come out," he states, looking at her.

Daenerys squeezes his hand under the table, giving him a look of resolution, before turning back to Arya. "We dealt with them accordingly the way they were to be dealt with. When Jon escaped the volcano, he came back on Jonarys with the bodies of the king and queen, and they have been locked away below ever since. From there, the Valyrian's wanted us to rule, even proclaimed us as king and queen. A month later, we had rebuilt much of the castle and the city and had the coronation. And now we're here. And we were going to have a trial for the king and queen today."

Arya stares between the two of them before shaking her head. "Alright. Let me get this straight. You two came here, looking for training for your two children. Then, you see how horrible the king and queen were, and that they hurt their kids, so you decided to take over. A volcano nearly erupted, and you saved the whole city, while also saving your children, and now you two are the king and queen of Valyria, a city that no one thinks even exists?"

The couple was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Jon states, chuckling a bit.

Arya shakes her head, staring at them. "I can't believe this. I mean, Meereen I assumed, but _Valyria?_ By the Gods, that's _crazy!_ You two are ruling over a ruined city but – it's not ruined. This is so…incredibly mindboggling. I mean, did you _see_ all those dragons outside?!"

"Yes, we did," Daenerys chuckles, looking at her.

Arya looks at her before looking over at Eleana. "You have been quiet this whole time," she states. "You _have_ to have something to say about this."

Eleana chuckles before shrugging her shoulders. "I think that it suits you two," she states, looking between Jon and Daenerys. "Meereen always seemed too small for the both of you. You both deserved more than you were given in that pyramid. This is much, _much_ bigger."

Daenerys nods quietly, knowing exactly what she meant. "It truly is. Neither of us thought this would happen like this but…it has. And we're happy."

Arya glances between the two of them before crossing her arms against her chest. "Alright, I think I've put off asking this more than once – are you two fucking yet?"

"Arya," Jon chastises, his brow raises in complete shock at her language, but she only shrugs.

"What? It was only a matter of time. Just admit it."

"We aren't 'fucking,'" Jon states, rolling his eyes before looking over at Daenerys. "We're together. As one." He grabs her hand in his, smiling softly. "And I wouldn't want it any other way. She is mine and I am hers."

Daenerys feels her heart flutter at his statement, smiling at him before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. No matter what he said, he always found ways to make her blush.

The moment was however tarnished when Arya rolled her eyes and looked up to the ceiling. "Good gods," she groans as they pull apart. "Are you always this lovey-dovey between the two of you?"

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "Is that a bad thing? That someone loves your brother this much?" she asks her softly.

Arya sighs and shakes her head. "No, it's not. I'm just not used to something like this." She leans against the table and looks over at Eleana. "I'm sure you're used to this. Probably predicted it."

"Oh, I advised for it," Eleana states, causing Arya to chuckle a bit. "Are you two married now?"

"Uh, no," Jon states, sighing quietly.

"You two are ruling a civilization practically and you aren't even together?" Arya asks, her brow furrowed.

"No, we are together," Daenerys says. "Completely, but we aren't technically married. This whole city thinks we are but…we haven't done it yet."

Arya raises an eyebrow. "Why does the city think that?" she asks, looking over at Jon.

"I let it slip," he states, being honest. "I think of her that way. I have for a long time. But I didn't want to get married here, where so many horrible things have happened. I wanted to give her a ceremony that she deserved."

Arya sighs. "That's really sweet, Jon, but at the same time, what are you two going to do when you _do_ decide to get married and have to tell the people? What happens then?"

"We haven't figured that out yet," Jon responds. "But we will. Right now…we're focused on the trial. That's it."

Daenerys squeezes his hands, happy that he said that. She was glad he was following what she said earlier.

Arya looks between the two of them before sighing. "Well, then I'm glad then. You two seem really happy."

"And we are," Daenerys states, squeezing Jon's hand again. He smiles at her as the bells start to ring outside. Arya glances out towards the window of the dining chamber before turning back to them.

"And those three children…they are yours now?"

Daenerys nods her head gently. "We couldn't just leave them alone to fend for themselves. And they sure as hell could not go back to their parents…and we've come to care for them. Simple as that," she explains gently, looking over at Arya.

"Understandably," Arya says quietly. "I just…didn't expect it, I suppose. I thought you already had your hands full with the twins."

Daenerys smiles a bit and lets her hand fall. "Well…Jon and I have been trying for a third," she admits to her.

Arya's brow raises and she looks over at Jon. "Really?"

"We have," he states gently. "For a while now."

"But…having a child has always been something that's been hard for me," Daenerys says quietly, looking up at Arya. "So, after a while, we realized that those children needed a home just as much as the next ones. And we would be willing to give them that. Nesara is already in love with Jon – and Mae served as my handmaiden for a time while I was trying to get her away from her family."

"So have you stopped trying then?" Arya asks.

"No, we haven't. But we've just…been a little more realistic," she admits, looking over at Jon. "We realized we needed to focus now and not on the future. One step at a time. And if a child does come from that, then it will be a blessing."

Arya nods her head. "Well…I'm glad you two are happy and that the children are happy. We were scared. We never heard from you for months," she states, looking between the two of them. "We thought maybe your ship had wrecked again as it did in Volantis but never could have imagined….this." She leans against the table. "Jon mentioned in his letter that he had to speak with me, regarding a spot on his, what, council? I didn't believe you at first but now I guess I have to."

Jon nods his head, reaching out and grabbing his sister's hands. "I did want to speak with you about that. Since Dany and I have taken over, we've been trying to build up a council sort of like how they did it in Westeros, with people to help us with certain things to keep the city running well and surviving, but we haven't picked a specific role yet."

"The Master of Whisperers," Daenerys finishes, causing Arya to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh no, I'm not going to be like Varys, am I?" she asks quietly, crossing her arms against her chest. "Because that is a life I can not live."

"No, you wouldn't be like that," Jon states, shaking his head. "What you would be…would be one of the most important people on this council. This isn't a spying job. This is a job you would prefer."

Arya's brow raises again. "What do you mean?"

"Jon has told me that while you traveled with Ser Sandor Clegane, you saw how he worked with the king, and other forms of…nobility. How he did 'dirty work,' I suppose is the word for it," Daenerys starts. She sees a look of pain flash across the girl's eyes, but after a moment it vanishes, and she nods. "He had no problem in taking out any of the king's enemies, any threats to the crown. And that is what Jon and I wanted to reinstate with you."

At that moment, Jon takes out what seemed to be a pin that was wrapped in the shape of a dragon, with the claw protruding out. He holds it up to Arya.

"We wanted to present this to you when we saw you again – it was my fault for not telling the queen for so long that you were coming." Dany offers him a pointed look at that but says nothing more. "But we want you to be the Claw of the Dragon."

"The person who hunts down our enemies," Daenerys clarifies from where she sat. "Someone who would make sure that our family and our rule was safe from people who might try to take it, or harm it. It would be the Master of Whisperers position, except you would get to track the people we needed to be killed."

"And, you could put that ability that you have to use," Jon states, gesturing to her face. "The face-swapping method you've learned. Despite the intentions of your first visit, we were thoroughly impressed with how you did that. We believe it could be of good use."

Arya stares at the pin quietly before glancing at him. "Are you sure this isn't just because I'm your sister?"

"Arya, I'm not dumb," Jon states, looking at her. "To be honest, I could have given this to anyone who knew how to kill, but I wanted to give it to the best person I knew. The only person I knew, that had the abilities you do, and the talents you've learned. Daenerys and I talked extensively about this, and we _both_ agree, you would be the best option."

Arya looks at the pin before letting out a quiet smile. "I suppose I could take on that role for you, big brother," she states, turning to him. "But, on one condition."

"Anything," Jon states, leaning back in his chair. "What is it?"

"I want to train your guards," she states, turning to Daenerys. "While you have been gone, there hasn't been serious trouble in the city, but there has been on the outside. I want to train them in the art of the faceless man. What I learned in the House of Black and White. It will help them improve in their agility and their speed, and from there they will be better guards for when something does happen in the future. That way…I suppose I can still be head of guard but be your…dragon's claw at the same time."

Jon's brow furrows as he shares a look with Daenerys. "We would be willing to allow that," Daenerys answers, turning back to her. "But you say there's been…discourse in the city? What's happened?"

"Well, not in the city. But…on the outside, yes." She reaches into the bag that Eleana had brought and holds something out to her brother. "You might want to read this."

Jon takes it from her hands, his eyes scanning over until he suddenly throws it to the side. "I'm going to fucking kill them," he snaps, standing. Daenerys takes his hand, staring up at him.

"Jon, calm down," she whispers to him. "Breathe."

Jon moves his gaze to her before letting out a low breath, and then within seconds he was sitting back down at the table, but he was absolutely seething. Daenerys reaches over and grabs the piece of parchment he had been holding, looking to read it as well.

' _To the Dragon Whore of Meereen,_

_While we 'understand' that you might be taking your time on our proposal for an alliance through marriage, we have come to the conclusion that you are not actually married to anyone, thanks to an outside source. You have been deliberately lying to us after we have tried time and time again to make peace._

_If you do not respond to our request within the next moon, we are going to attack Meereen and demand your head, because this rule you have - whatever it may be - is over. We are **done** playing these games._

_-The Slave Masters of Slaver's Bay.'_

"Nice people," Daenerys mutters before lowering the letter to the table. "How did they find out about Jon's lie?"

"I believe it might have gone through with one of our guards," Arya admits quietly. "When you left, I found a couple of them who were spies – good ones. Either they consented to be dismissed, never to be seen in the city again, or I slit their throats for treasons. They chose the former, obviously. But one of them somehow must have gotten back to his master, despite us having eyes on them."

Daenerys bites her lip before looking over at Jon. "Seems our conquest to Yunkai and Astapor will have to come sooner rather than later."

"Fine with me," Jon mutters.

Daenerys sighs. "Jon…"

"No," he states, turning to her, knowing what she was going to say. "I can't just calm down about this. I went across the sea to scare them into never asking for something like this and now that I haven't shown my face, or you haven't, suddenly they feel the need to go to war? Over something like a marriage? It's maddening. I know that you were never merciful to most of the slave masters, Dany, but these people…they have to go. They _need a_ reformation in those cities."

"I know," she responds. "I know they do. We just need to plan this out. If they are threatening me, that's one thing, but if it's the people of Meereen, that's another."

Arya looks at her quietly. "So what do you want to do?" she honestly asks her.

Daenerys sighs. "Like Jon said. The first thing we focus on now is this trial and ending this once and for all. But after that, we talk with our council, and the people we have chosen to take over for us once we leave. From there, we make a choice on when we want to go to Yunkai and Astapor…and it has to be soon considering they…aren't so reluctant to back down."

Jon sighs and stands. "I suppose we should get off to doing that then. The people are going to be waiting soon for this."

As soon as he stands, however, Arya reaches out to him. "Actually, would I be able to speak with you alone?" she asks him.

Jon raises an eyebrow and glances at Dany. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it to both of us."

"Jon, it's alright," Daenerys says gently to him as she stood. "You and Arya have a lot of catching up to do. I'll show Eleana around the castle for the time being. We can meet later."

Jon looked like he wanted to protest, but at her look, he drops his shoulders and nods. "Alright, Dany."

Daenerys grabs Eleana's arm, urging her to stand and bringing her out of the room. "Let's leave these two alone. I have plenty of new braiding styles to show you. And my hair needs help after last night."

"Last night?" Eleana asks her as they walk away. "What happened last night?"

Daenerys smiles a bit, remembering what her old friend had said to her all that time ago. "Many things." To which Eleana just laughed, clutching onto Dany's arm, their footsteps echoing throughout the hallway.

* * *

_Jon_

"There's been news from the North."

As soon as Jon heard that, he looks to Arya with a confused stare. Dany and Eleana had left the room so it was only the two of them. "What kind of news? Do they know where we are somehow? Are they going to war?"

"No, nothing like that – at least not yet," Arya states, before quietly taking another piece of parchment out of her bag. "I did, um…receive this from Sansa."

She hands him the piece of parchment, and he gingerly takes it, his eyes scanning over the words.

' _My Dear Sister, Arya,_

_We haven't spoken in a long time since you came to visit the North. For a while, I believe that it might have been something that I've done wrong, but after a long conversation with our brother – the king – I've learned of where you are._

_You're making a mistake, Arya._

_We aren't stupid here. We **know** that Daenerys is alive and have for years, but we always knew she was too scared to come back here after what Westeros did to her. Recently, Bran told me Jon was with her again – how he found out about her, I will never know because he refuses to write to me, but I have a feeling Daenerys is turning him against me. And that means he's most likely doing the same to you._

_Please. I know you love Jon and we were never that close as children, but now we're the only family we have left. The Starks **need** to stick together. If you're off getting to know the dragon queen, that goes against every part of our family in the past. It was because a Stark strayed to a Targaryen that Jon was born, and we both know how that turned out._

_For the sake of the realm, leave him. He isn't the same Jon. We saw what he did. We know what he did. I want you to come home, to the North, and be with us. Leave this fantasy of the perfect family behind and reunite with the pack. Remember, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. We need you right now in this dire time in the North._

**_Don'_ ** _t be the lone wolf._

_Your sister,_

_Sansa.'_

"I can't believe this," Jon mutters, throwing the letter to the table. "She's really pressuring you into thinking like that…I didn't think she'd stem that far." He looks over at Arya, and sees the quiet look on her face "Oh, don't tell me you're thinking of returning, Arya."

"No," she instantly states, looking at him. "But…a part of me does miss the North, Jon."

His brow furrows before he reaches over and grabs her hand. "Do you want to go home? You can speak to me honestly."

Arya bites her lip and shakes her head. "I…I do, but I don't want to go back without you or your family."

Jon sighs, looking at the ground. "Arya…"

"There has to be a part of you that does miss home, Jon," she says to him softly. "I know you. You grew up in the North. You _are_ the North, even if you're here ruling over these people. And you want to know why you've been doing such a great job? Because you brought a different type of ruling style here. You _and_ Daenerys. But I don't want to go back without you or her or the children."

Jon's brow furrows, surprised at her statement. "While that does please me," he admits, "I'm a bit confused as to why you wouldn't want to go back without us?"

Arya sighs and squeezes Jon's hand. "Because Jon…I don't know if I could ever really face my sister alone again…not after finding out what she and Bran did. What all of them did…I still can't believe they would use that against you. But being here, I've seen a different version of you, a better one. And honestly, I've come to really like Daenerys, and being an aunt to the children…and I'd love to get to know those other three as well. I could never go back there by myself."

Jon looks at her quietly before sighing. "We…in the future, we might go back. There's been some….instances of the something darker returning."

Arya's brow furrows this time. "The Night King?"

"No," Jon states. "Worse."

"Well, now you have to tell me."

So he does. He tells Arya everything he had heard from Kinvara, from the relations with how Dan had that mark, to the nightmares Dany had been having, to how he thinks Bran might have some sort of connection to this Great Other, and to the legends that Kinvara thought were reborn with his family. And after a long amount of talking, Arya slowly nods and leans back in her chair, digesting all of the new information.

Finally, she snorts. "Your family was really given a shit hand, huh?"

"Yes…we were," he states, sighing. "But right now, we haven't seen any other sign besides possible dreams and nightmares, that's it. Dany and I both agreed that if we still feel this is a threat in a year, we would go and investigate the North, see what's happening. For now…we've been focused on this and rebuilding Valyria. Expanding it. Westeros…although it's a possibility, Dany is right. It's so far in the future that we need to focus on keeping the safety of the people we lead now."

Arya smiles a bit from where she sat, and Jon raises an eyebrow at her expression.

"And what are you smiling about now?"

"You," she chuckles a bit, leaning closer to grab his hand. "I always had faith in you, Jon. I never thought it would be ruling over, well, _Valyria,_ but I knew you'd do great things – you're being the leader I always knew you'd be."

Jon smiles a bit from where he sat. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without Dany," he admits softly, looking at his sister. "I mean…I knew I could bring people together before, I wasn't an idiot – at least not most of the time." That causes Arya to snicker, but she still listens. "But with Daenerys, I just feel…so whole. She makes me feel like I can do anything. I never believed I could truly be a ruler here but she's…she's changed me, for the better."

Arya smiles at his words. "…you really love her, don't you?"

Jon nods, the smile never leaving his face. "I do. Truly. I could never picture myself with anyone else."

"Well, I'm happy for you," Arya admits gently. "And truth be told…I am sorry about how we treated her when she first came to Westeros. You know the North, they're very…stubborn. Like you." Jon snorts but lets her continue. "And so was I…but I've come to realize that she wasn't just a reliable ally in the fight against the dead. She could have been a good friend if I had just listened to you. And I'm happy that even though we didn't start on the best of terms here…we've grown to that…thank the Gods you trained her."

"It was for that reason exactly," he admits.

Arya smiles a bit as she stands. "So I guess I'm going to have to call her 'sister' in the future?" Jon sighs as she crosses her arms against her chest. "I still can't believe you told me that. You two are _ruling_ a nation together and you aren't married. Unbelievable."

"You're one to talk. You're not with anyone!"

"I am not a lady, nor a _queen,_ " Arya states, chuckling as Jon stands. "I'm sure Daenerys wants more than what you have given her right now. You have to think in the mind of a typical woman – well, she's not a typical woman, but you understand what I mean."

"I know, Arya," he sighs, looking to her. "I just…want it to be special. I care for the people here and everyone else but this place…never felt like a good time to do it. We will marry when we feel it's the best time to do so…and hopefully, we can find a way to convince the people of it, too...really dug myself into a hole with that one."

"Yes, you did," Arya chuckles, as the two start to walk out of the room towards the hallways. "And you're wrong…I _am_ with someone."

Jon's brow raises before he turns to look at his sister fully. "And who might this be?"

Arya brings her hands together and looks at him. "…Gendry Baratheon."

Jon stares at her incredulously. "You're fucking kidding. I thought you didn't like him?!"

"I never said I didn't like him," she chuckles a bit. "I just said my first time with him was never ideal. But after traveling so often, he started to write to me – found out I was in Meereen from the king, as you could guess. And after a couple of letters back and forth, I invited him to Meereen."

"You _brought_ a _Baratheon_ to _Meereen?"_ Jon asks, completely stunned by what she had done. "I can't believe you would do something like this. You know the Baratheon's are loyal to the crown!"

"Not Gendry," Arya says to him. His brow raises in surprise, but she only nods. "Actually, he's always been leaning more towards you and Dany ever since she legitimized him."

Jon bites his lip and sighs. "And you're _sure_ that he won't…talk back to Bran? He only knows we are in Meereen but he doesn't know about this."

"He won't. Trust me. I know Gendry. He wouldn't want to ruin the chance he has right now of being with me." Jon raises an eyebrow at her as they walked, but she only nods. "I'm serious. After the battle in Winterfell and the festival, he proposed to me. He wanted me to be Lady of Storm's End."

"Seven hells, really?" he asks her.

"Yes," she chuckles. "I told him no, that I wasn't a lady, but now years later he doesn't care about that. I thought 'why not?' And you and Daenerys seem to be happy…I might as well give it a shot." She sighs and looks up at him. "I've explored Westeros and the world those last years and I discovered many things…but I want to be with my family and with someone I care about. If just for a time."

Jon reaches over and squeezes her shoulders, pulling her in for a quick embrace. "I understand. Eventually everyone needs a break." When she pulls back, she looks up at him.

"But this trial – I better get to see the man who did this to your children."

"Oh trust me, you will," Jon mutters as they walked. He glances around the corner and could see the children practicing their swords, this time with Dan and Mae sparring, with his daughter giving occasional tips to the older girl. Arya smiles a bit and looks up at him.

"She really takes after you. Both of them do."

Jon smiles a bit and nods, moving along. "They really do." Arya nudges his side as they continue to walk, and he looks down. "What?"

"So you said you and Daenerys were trying – besides the twins and the new set of children when do I get a new niece or nephew?"

Jon snorts and shakes his head. "Whenever the Gods allow. We've been trying for a while…nothing's happened. Maybe eventually but for now, I think the children we have are enough. As well as the family." He squeezes Arya's hand, and she smiles as he guides her.

"I do, too."

"I suppose I should give you a tour of the castle before this trial," he states, but before he could continue, a loud roar interrupts his voice. Arya turns her head to see Jonarys land on the perch in the throne room, staring at Jon, looking for a ride. He looks over at Arya, who was staring at the beast in slight fear. "Want to go for a ride?"

Arya almost laughs, but when she sees he was serious, she tilts her head. "You're…you're serious?"

"Well, maybe not right now, but in the future. I think a dragon ride suits Arya Stark's style, don't you? Oh wait – I mean, _Arya Baratheon,"_ he teases.

"Oh, shove off!" she exclaims, shaking her head. "Don't jump to conclusions yet…but I think a dragon ride might, uh…be the coolest thing I've ever done. I'd be happy to do that." Jon smiles and nods before waving to Jonarys, signaling for him to leave. Jonarys lets out a screech of sadness at not being ridden but does so anyway, flying off.

"Alright then, let's get on with this tour," he states, grabbing his sister's arm. "All of this throne room was absolute trash before Dany and I took over."

Arya snorts, holding onto him tightly, clearly glad to be back with her brother. "Never thought I'd hear those words come from your mouth."

* * *

By the time the tour he had given his sister was over, Jon had made his way back to his chambers to get ready for the trial. He had offered Arya a room to stay in for the time being before they would return back to Meereen. It wasn't much, but he knew she was appreciative of it. A part of him still couldn't believe Sansa had written that letter to Arya.

And what worried him more is that they regularly knew they were there. Both of them. They just chose not to attack out of false thinking. That Daenerys was scared.

Well, it was slightly right. Daenerys was scared to take over Westeros again – he could tell that much from this morning's conversation – but he knew a part of him wasn't. After that letter, he almost wanted to fly over there and just take it himself. But that wasn't him. That had never been him. So he pushed those feelings down.

As he walked back towards his room, Jon stopped short when he saw Daenerys in Dan's chambers, speaking with her softly. His brow furrows as he quietly knocks on the door, causing the two of them to look up.

"Are my two girls alright?"

Daenerys shares a look with Dan, who was quiet. "Your daughter just told me something that I think you should know."

Jon raises an eyebrow before walking over to where she sat. "Alright…what happened to Eleana?" he asks Daenerys.

"I sent her off to speak with the other handmaidens, have them teach the braids she had learned," Daenerys states. "Dan pulled me aside to speak with me and I think you should hear it as well – you would probably understand it more than I would."

He turns his gaze to his daughter. "What is it, Dan?"

She bites her lip and glances at the ground, before letting out a deep breath. "I want to change my name." It was so quick. If someone hadn't been right there, they might not have heard it. But Jon did, crystal clear. And he was shocked silent for a moment. She was staring up at him, waiting for some kind of response. After a moment, he clears his throat and furrows his brow again.

"And…why would that be? Dan is a beautiful name."

"Father," she starts, and he could tell by the tone of her voice she felt passionate about what she said. "I…I do love my name. I think it's unique. I know you named me 'Dany' after mother but Dan has always and will be the name people call me…but I was thinking about the future. When we start to take over places."

"And what does your name have to do with that?" he asks her, chuckling.

"It doesn't instill fear – or sound like it should even be remotely related to Valyrian," Dan states, her voice rather blunt. "I mean, listen to mother's name – ' _Daenerys Targaryen.'_ Just saying that you can feel the power. I can even feel it when I saw Daemon's name. Hell, even the Galeron's. But Dan Targaryen? I don't know how people can take me seriously in the future if they know me completely by that…I do love my name but I think I need something in the background…something more fulfilling. That people will know me by."

Jon shares a look with Daenerys, who seemed just as surprised as him. "She brought it up to me," Dany states, chuckling.

"And what would this name be?" he asks Dan, finally looking back to her.

"Daenesa," Dan states, her lips turning upwards into a smile. "I know mother and you mentioned a long time ago another name, Dyeana, and while the name felt right…it didn't feel good for _me._ Maybe for another person but, I never felt that it truly fit who I was. Zaevar actually mentioned this name to me-"

"Gods, Zaevar," Jon mutters, shaking his head. If he wasn't careful in the future he was going to have to keep an eye on that boy.

But Dan only shakes her head. "Stop, I've told you, it's not like that," she chuckles. "But he told me that maybe if I wanted to, my close friends and family could call me Dan, that way I still keep my original name from my loving father, but when I'm addressed – like how mother is with all her titles – I can be known as Daenesa Targaryen – first of her name."

Jon looks to where Daenerys sat again. "And you're alright with this?"

"I'm alright with whatever makes my daughter happy," Daenerys says honestly. "And I think Daenesa is just as beautiful of a name."

Jon sighs and looks at his daughter. "I know that when I named you it wasn't…original. I was going through a lot. But the name just stuck…but, if you do wish to be called that for titles and things like that, I'm sure myself, your mother and the rest of this kingdom will be happy to oblige. As long as we still get to call you Dan."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Dan says with a smile, looking up at them. She hugs her mother first before moving her arms over to her father. "I know it's strange but…I just wanted to feel more like a Targaryen. And I think this will do it."

"I'm happy you want to embrace your heritage so much," Daenerys says with a soft smile. "You should go and tell your brother about your new name before he gets confused."

Dan chuckles and nods. "Okay." She stands and turns to them. "Thank you two…for being understanding. Truly. I mean….I know father's name is Aegon and he doesn't go by it, so I decided to do that too. Have a name for the title's sake and then…be powerful from that, I guess. Be more…Targaryen."

"The power of your name doesn't change what blood or what family you have in you, Dan," Jon states, chuckling a bit. "You're right…my name is Aegon, but I choose not to go by it. We all have a choice. No matter what you're called, you're still always going to be a Targaryen, but if this is your choice, then we can help you along with it."

Dan smiles brightly. "Thank you two so much." She lets out a deep sigh before nodding. "I suppose I should go get ready for the trial then with Mae and the others?" Both parents nod. They had pushed it off enough at this point. "I'm sorry for keeping you."

"Don't be sorry. You're our daughter. Nothing is too important that can overtake you," Daenerys says with a smile before pushing her gently towards the door. "Now go before we're any later than we will be. You can go to Mae's chambers to get ready. I'm sure she has your dress ready."

Dan giggles at the idea and nods, racing out of the room to go be with her friend. Once she was gone, Daenerys let out a soft sigh before turning to Jon.

"She's going to be a rebel. I can almost feel it," she states, causing Jon to groan. "We're going to have to look out for her."

"I know," he mutters before looking back at Dany. "At least the name she chose was nice. I could see Daenesa for her."

"Me too," Daenerys chuckles before leaning her head against his shoulder. It was quiet between the two, comfortable, a silence that was needed, and Jon watches out of the corner of his eye as Daenerys rests a hand gently against her flat stomach. "Maybe Dyeana can be used for a future child," she points out, looking up at him finally. "If…it ever happens."

"And it _will,"_ he reassures her, grabbing her hands in his. He hated talking about this. He knew that it was a serious weight on Daenerys' mind how nothing had seemed to be working, but he always just had to keep reminding her to have faith. "We don't need to worry about this now. What we need to focus on is the safety of our citizens…and that includes getting rid of the scum that sits below us."

Daenerys swallows and nods, standing up finally. "Are all the dragonlords in the throne room? And as many commoners as we could fit?"

"I checked before coming back here. Yes."

"Good," Daenerys mutters before looking back at him. "How is Arya? Is everything alright? She seemed intent on getting you alone. Did it have something to do with me?"

For a moment, he considered telling her everything, about the letter, about what Sansa had said, but he knew that was the last thing she needed on her mind. When they were ready, he would tell her personally.

"Nothing too bad," he states after a moment. "She did reveal to me though that she was seeing someone."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "Do _not_ tell me it's one of my guards."

"No," he chuckles before taking her hands in his. "It's Gendry _fucking_ Baratheon."

"Good gods," Daenerys exclaims, clearly shocked. "How – wait, when did this happen? How did they see each other again?"

"It's a long story," Jon chuckles, leading her out of their daughter's room to go and get ready for this trial. "But, uh…you should know that he's in Meereen."

"He's _what?!_ "

Jon feels himself laugh at his lover's reaction, but she only grips his arm as they walked, asking question after question that he tried to answer but found it quite hard considering it was Arya's story to tell, not his own. And he was sure she would to Daenerys eventually.

But for now, they needed to focus. And that began with getting ready. It was time to bring justice.

* * *

An hour passed while the king and queen prepared for the trial of Aenar and Saeresa Galeron. Before he could join the rest of his family, however, he realized that someone was missing from the group of children at the front of the throne room.

Nesara.

His brow furrows as he looks for the little girl, almost thinking she might be in the kitchen eating away at a meal or something like that but finds nothing. Daenerys comes over to him while the room chattered away, but she seemed slightly concerned as well.

"Have you seen Nesy?" she asks him, her voice laced with worry.

"No. I thought she would be with Daemon."

"I already asked him and he said that she wanted to draw in her room, but I went to check on her before and she wasn't there," Daenerys explains.

Jon bites his lip and glances at the doors before turning to her. "Go up there and prepare everyone. I'll be back in a little bit. I'm going to go look for her." Before he could leave, a voice calls out to him.

"Where are you going?" Arya asks as she appeared around the corner, Eleana at her heels with what looked like a book about the history of Valyria. Jon sighs and turns to his sister.

"Nesara – the little girl from before – usually she's with the other children but we can't find her. Daenerys already checked her room, so I'm going to look around."

"I'll come with you." Jon raises an eyebrow and she shrugs. "What? After how you told me those parents treated those children, I'd be afraid of what's happening too." Jon looks to Daenerys, who urges him to leave.

"Whether Arya is there or not, she has to be found. Eleana can stay with me near the front." She grabs the girl's arm, but before she leaves, she turns to Arya. "You and I need to have a _serious_ talk about who you invite to the pyramid, Stark."

Arya's cheeks turn a dark red from embarrassment, but she nods her head. "Yes, Daenerys," she mutters, causing Eleana to chuckle as Daenerys shakes her own head, taking her handmaiden into the throne room. Once they were inside, Arya turns to Jon, an angry look on her face. "You told her already?!"

"Why wouldn't I tell her? She's the ruler of Meereen, Arya," he chuckles a bit. "She deserves to know who's staying in her pyramid. I know you trust Gendry – and to an extent, I do too – but Daenerys doesn't know him as well, and to us, _everyone_ in Westeros is an enemy until they can prove themselves trustworthy. You should have been expecting this, honestly."

Arya sighs and nods. "I know…just didn't think I'd have to face it so soon. Either way, where are we going first? Time to find a little girl."

Jon sighs and nods. "Alright. Let's start out with the other chambers."

* * *

They had practically searched the whole entire castle when Jon started to grow worried. They hadn't found Nesara playing anywhere, eating anything, or even taking a rest in one of the lounges the structure had. He had checked Stormrider, Zaevar's dragon – which he had found out Nesara liked to ride on with her brother – and he was sleeping, so she wasn't out flying. There didn't seem to be any trace of her. Anywhere.

But, just like the light in the darkness that shined when nothing else would, Arya came up to him with what looked like a piece of parchment in her hands.

"I found this after the second sweep of Nesara's chambers. It was hidden under her pillow…seems to be a note."

Jon's brow furrows as he takes it from her hands, looking down at the writing. Instantly, he could feel his pent-up rage building quickly within him.

' _Our dear Nesy,_

_Come down to the dungeons. We want to apologize for what we've done._

**_Your parents._** '

"I'm going to fucking kill them," he growls, crunching up the note, but Arya quickly takes it from his hands, placing it in her pocket. "They're trying to use her innocence against herself. They know she's young, that she would follow them. Fuck. We have to go to the dungeons, now!"

Jon rushes down the hallway, with Arya not that far behind him. He snaps at three guards, pushing them along to come with them through the stairs and the entranceways into the smaller areas of the castle, where the dungeons would be sitting. It took them only a couple of minutes to race down to the bottom of the castle, where he could hear little voices being spoken.

He quickly holds up his hand, signaling the guards and Arya herself to stop. They do so, and Jon leans forward around the corner, the musty, old and damp smell of the dungeon creeping up his nostrils, filling him with even more hatred for the ones that sat behind these bars.

"We never meant to hurt you, Nesy," he hears Saeresa whisper to her. "We were only…angry. We just wanted to be free of the world we lived in."

He doesn't hear Nesara respond, but two little footsteps echoed throughout the empty hall. "Then…why did he beat me? I didn't do anything wrong…I _know_ I didn't!"

"Because you went against his orders," the queen continues. Jon looks around the corner and sees Saeresa clinging onto the bars of the cage. "Any parent would do the same. It doesn't change how we feel about you."

Nesara stares at her, taking another several steps back. For a little girl, she had seen too much. "No…no, parents aren't like that."

"What makes you think-"

"Dan went flying off on a dragon," Nesara states, her arms crossing against her chest. "Against Jon's will, but he didn't hurt her. He talked with her! He didn't…beat her! He didn't whip her! He _loved_ her…like you were _supposed_ to love me…"

"We _do_ love you," Saeresa hisses to her. "The sooner you realize that, the better. You can help us get out of these cages, and we can start being your mama and papa again." Those fucking _cunts._ They were trying to convince her to let them go.

"No." Nesara's voice was instant.

"No?" Saeresa questions, her voice growing hard.

"No…you aren't my mama and papa…Jon and Dany are!" she cries.

Jon feels his heartstrings pull. On normal circumstances that would make him smile, but here, all he felt was fear for the little girl and what they were saying to her.

"Don't you _dare_ say those bastard's names!" Aenar suddenly snarls from his cage, standing up. Nesara turns around at his angry voice, fear in her eyes. "They've never done _anything!_ "

"They saved my home. They saved my brother and my sister. They saved _me_ from _you._ I don't want to be a Galeron anymore. I want to be a Targaryen!"

Suddenly, Aenar reaches out of the bars of the cage, grabbing the little girl by the neck and lifting her up, choking her. Jon instantly runs into the room, grabbing his sword, rage piling through him. Arya kept close, her hand at her sword as well, but before he could cut the head off of Aenar, he stopped short as the mad king suddenly dropped the child to the ground.

But Jon stared as Nesara moved her hands directly at Aenar, and the man started to clutch at his neck. His face began to turn purple. Blood started to pour from his nose. His body began to shake and freeze.

Jon looked over at Nesara and saw the little girl glaring at the man, chanting something under her breath. Only then does he realize what she was doing.

She was using **_blood sorcery._**

He drops his sword and runs over to her, effectively distracting her, and Aenar falls to the ground, gasping for air.

"Nesy," Jon breathes, pulling the little girl up from the ground and into his arms. Only now could he see her tears in the darkness of the dungeons. She was crying.

"I'm sorry," she sobs, and Jon shakes his head, letting her bury her head in his neck.

He rubs her back gently, shushing her quietly while sharing a look with Arya, who seemed completely shocked at the very idea of what had happened. After a moment, he turns his gaze back to the two of them, his eyes narrowed and filled with hate.

"How _dare you_!" Jon snarls, walking up to Saeresa. "Try to convince your own child to let you free…you'd honestly expect her to do that for you when you nearly _killed her?!"_

"She's a child," Saeresa says simply, staring up at him, her voice barely above a whisper, a croak, almost. "She can be easily manipulated. All children can."

Jon stares at her, feeling himself take a step back. There was something in her eyes, something that seemed so familiar. He always knew that Saeresa had been the brains behind any operation that Valyria had before then. There was no way with the rage that Aenar had that he came up with that whole entire plan to burn Valyria down and start anew. He always knew that was Saeresa.

But looking at her now, with all of her hair burnt off permanently from the lava, scars along her face, and her eyes showing nothing but disgrace and hauntings, there was something unhinged about her. Jon had never felt bad for what he did to Saeresa and Aenar. They both deserved to rot, for what Saeresa wanted to do to her people, and for what Aenar did to his children, but only then, did he feel slightly bad for her.

She had lost everything because of their arrival – for good purpose – but now, she was a shell, a hollowed shell, and she had tried to use the one last _good_ thing in her life to somehow let them out and give them hope. But he knew Nesara was smarter than that. She may be little, but she was mighty.

And apparently, a blood sorcerer like Daemon.

He shakes his head and steps back, glaring down at Saeresa. "Not my children. Not a Targaryen." He feels Nesara sniffle when he says that, but she only clings onto him closer.

Saeresa says nothing to that, just leans back where she sat on the cold, stone ground. Jon turns to the guards and snaps at them, gesturing them to come over.

"Bring the captives to the main floor. Have them ready to go when I return."

The guards nod, two going into Aenar's cage, who was now thrashing against their restraints and yelling expletives at his daughter for nearly killing him. But one they had him secure, they practically dragged him out of the dungeon, his yelling echoing off the walls. Two guards come into Saeresa's cage, but she does not fight them. Instead, she stands and holds out her hands, to which they place chains around them.

Saeresa stares down at the ground as they walk towards the door. "You know," she starts as she walks with the guard, turning her head to Jon. "You say your wife is the breaker of chains. These chains seem pretty secure."

"She's the breaker of chains for the innocents. And you are _not_ innocent," Jon snarls before turning to where the guards were standing with Saeresa. "Take her away."

The guards do as they're told, and Saeresa throws Jon a look of pure loathing before her face disappears behind the stone walls, while her footsteps bounce off of them. He turns to Arya, who was still standing shocked. She turns her gaze back to Jon. "What…what just-"

"This stays a secret," he instantly states, turning to her. "What Nesara just did is something that very few people in the world can do. Daemon can do this as well."

"D…Daemon can cause people to seize?!" Arya asks, her brow furrowed in shock.

"I…I don't know what Daemon – and now, _Nesy –_ are capable of. For now, we keep this to ourselves. I will tell Daenerys once the trial is over. You go up and tell her that I found Nesara and that I'm going to get her prepared for the trial. Do _not_ mention what happened. That will be for me to bring up to her during the trial – another way to catch them in their lies."

"Jon…" Arya states, staring at Nesy, who was cuddled into Jon's chest.

"Arya, I know this is strange. I know all of this is new and you don't know how to react, but if you trust me, you know I'm doing the right thing. Do you trust me?"

Arya looks back to him and sighs. "Of course I do…it just shocked me is all. I've never seen…anything like that."

"Neither have I…but for now, just keep it to yourself. It's a secret for another time. Now go up. I'll see you in a bit." Arya nods, sparing one last glance at Nesara before heading towards the stairs.

Jon waits until he hears the door close to the dungeon before he looks over at Nesara. She still had tear streaks coming down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy from crying, but he couldn't get that image out of his head. Of Aenar gasping for air, his life leaving him, because of little Nesy.

"We…need to talk," he says gently to the girl. And after a second, Nesara swallows and nods. Quietly, Jon takes the girl tighter into his arms, and brings her to the stairs, letting out a deep sigh. Why is it that when one thing seemed to go completely normally, there was always some sort of situation thrown in the middle of it?

That had just become his life, he supposed.

* * *

When he brought Nesara up to her chambers, he couldn't help but notice how she continued to cry. She hadn't stopped since they had left the dungeons, and he wondered if it was how she felt because of her parents or something else. Regardless, when he lowered her onto her bed, he was wiping at her cheeks, trying to stop her sobbing.

"Nesara, calm down," he says to her soothingly, feeling her body shake as she cried. "It's alright, you're here in your room. You're not down there."

"I'm sorry," she cries. "I'm so sorry…please don't hurt me…"

Jon's expression turns to horror as he places his hands gently on the girl's cheeks. "What in the world are you sorry for? I would never harm you."

"I…I shouldn't have listened to the note. I shouldn't have gone down there…I know how bad they are but…but I…I thought _maybe…_ I'm such an idiot…"

Jon sighs and shakes his head. "Nesara, _please_ stop crying," he implores her, wiping away her tears. "Just look at me." Nesara swallows and nods, trying to calm herself down, before her big eyes look up at him. "While I do agree that you shouldn't have gone down there…I'm not going to berate you for doing so. They were your family at some point, and I'm sure a part of you holds onto that…but you know that they aren't good people. That they won't take care of you. It was a lesson that needed to be learned."

Nesara looks at the ground and bites her lip, still sniffling. "I…I feel safe with you, and Dany," she says softly, moving her eyes back to his. "And what they did…it was scary. They could have killed anyone in that cave…me included. But…I just…I wanted to feel like…they might have changed…but I guess they're never going to."

"Some people have just become like that, Nesy," Jon says gently to her. "Some people refuse to change who they are because they're so…lost in it. Your parents were like that…but you know that now, you're going to have a family that you never had. You have us."

Nesara smiles a bit and nods. "And I'm happy about that…I just didn't know whether to believe the note or not."

Jon smiles a bit before helping her stand. "I see you got into your dress but your hair is a mess. Come on." He holds her hand and guides her over to where her little vanity was that handmaidens used to help the young princess get ready. "I'm not Daenerys but I've gotten better since Meereen. Might as well try with you."

Nesara smiles and nods, as he grabs a brush and starts to gently comb through the girl's hair. There was something almost peaceful about this, him taking care of her. He had done this for years with Dan the best he could, but that was a different world now. But Nesara had been so sweet to him from the start. The least he could do was take care of her.

While the brush moved freely through the locks, it was only when he started to do the braids that Daenerys had taught him to do did Nesara speak. Her reflection caught his in the mirror. "Is…is it okay to be happy that they were locked up for so long?"

Jon lets out a quiet breath and nods. "Of course it is, Nesy. They did horrible things to you and your siblings, as well as the commoners here. They were bad people. They deserved to be in cages." He tightens the hair around her and ties the strands of braids together, watching her quietly.

"Is…is it bad that I…even after that, I…I almost killed him." She turns her head to look at him once he was done, her brow furrowed. "I almost choked him with…this power. But I…they hurt Daemon. They hurt me. They hurt my family and I…I want to see them…hurt, too. Does that make me bad? Does that make me as bad as them?"

Jon sighs and shakes his head, resting his hands against the little girl's shoulders. "No. I'm sure you, your siblings, and everyone else in Valyria wishes for the same thing right now. You are not alone. This doesn't make you a monster. You need to believe me on that. They are going to pay for what they did."

Nesy nods her head, listening to what he said. "And they're…they're going to die? Like Daemon?"

Jon sighs and glances at the ground. "If all goes according to plan, they'll _stay_ dead. And they won't ever harm you or your siblings again." He brushes away a stray piece of her blonde hair, resting it on her ears. "I know no amount of love and affection can change what you and my son went through, but I want you to know that no matter what, Daenerys and I are going to make sure you have the best life, away from the horrors of your past. And nothing is going to change that."

Nesara smiles a bit and then lets her tiny hands drop into his. "I know…that's why I'm happy to call you my papa now."

Jon feels a grin come onto his face but hides it in a hug, letting her disappear practically in his arms. She had no idea how amazing it was to hear her say that. But when he lets out a soft breath and pulls back, he remembers what happened in the dungeon. With what she did.

"Nesara…how long have you been able to…use blood magic?"

"Um…I told Daemon I started doing it a few years ago. I don't know how long I've really had it."

"So Daemon _does_ know about this?" he asks softly, looking at her. Nesara nods.

"He was the only one I felt comfortable sharing it with…I used it to get his blood flowing again to bring him back in the cave," she admits quietly.

Jon nods, listening to every word she said. "How did you do that with Aenar?"

"Oh, that's easy," Nesara states. "With blood magic, you can control the movement of blood within a person's body. Do you know when you, um…get those tingly's in your leg when it falls asleep?" Jon nods. "That's what I can do, except I can spread that everywhere. It makes it hard to walk or do anything. It sort of…freezes whoever it happens to. I, um…never did it on a person until today, because I never felt…scared like that. Only on animals in the past – I never tried to…harm them like I did to…to Aenar. I always let them go. I didn't know how to handle what I was given."

"And…and his face. His blood was coming out of his nose…how did you do that?"

Nesara bites her lip and then shrugs. "I don't know about that…I looked at his throat and his face and just thought of what I could do to stop him…but I didn't think anything like that could come from it."

Jon stares down at Nesara, letting her words sink in. If Nesara could do this then Daemon _definitely_ could. And if he could learn what Nesara knew…there was no telling what he would be able to do.

"And…your healing. You've been able to do that as well at the same time?"

"Yeah," Nesara answers. "If anything, it helps more because then if blood is coming out of someone, who can use both powers to keep it back in…I never understood why red priests don't teach it more. They say it's dangerous."

"Well…there's a lot of secrets and darkness within blood sorcery," Jon says to her gently. "A lot we don't know. I think for now…let's just keep this a secret between you and me – and apparently Daemon. How long has he known?"

"Not that long. Maybe a day or two," she states softly. "I didn't feel comfortable telling anyone until now."

Jon wraps an arm around her, pulling her in for a tight hug. "I'm glad you shared that with me – even if I saw it. I should have stopped Aenar from hurting you. I was just too…stunned to do anything. I couldn't believe they were trying to do that."

"It's okay." And then a big, goofy smile spreads across the girl's cheeks. "I think I'm learning to be an adult, right? To handle myself?"

Jon snorts and shakes his head. "I don't want you to be an adult. Don't grow up too quickly." He hugs the girl again, but before he could say anything else, the door suddenly opens. He pulls away from the girl to see a mildly annoyed Daenerys at how long he was taking, but the look gets overtaken when she sees Nesara.

"Oh, look at you," she praises, rushing over to the little girl. "You look beautiful. Who did your hair?"

Nesara smiles and looks over at Jon. "…papa."

A warmth so strong spread through Jon's chest when he heard her say that. He had been so used to just Dan and Daemon for so long, and as much as he loved his children more than anything in this world, it was nice to have a younger girl again. Dan was growing up more and more each day, and he loved to watch it, but at the same time, Nesara had filled a spot he didn't know was empty.

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at the statement, however. "Oh, did he? Wow. It actually looks great." She throws him a look of appreciation, one that said 'good job!' And he felt it. "I'll have to start asking him to do _my_ hair next."

"Oh, gods no," Jon mutters. "I'm not a handmaiden, I know how to do one hairstyle, not the art that's done on the back of your head."

Daenerys chuckles before looking down at the little girl. "Where were you? Arya said you popped out of nowhere. What happened?"

Nesara bites her lip and shrugs. "I didn't want to go to the trial for a little bit. But I'm ready now!" Good. Nesara was quick on her feet. She was a little girl so Dany would believe that – at least for the time being.

Daenerys sighs and shrugs before standing. "Alright…then head to the throne room to be with your siblings."

She pushes Nesara gently out of the room, watching as she runs down the halls to reunite with her family. As soon as the little girl was out of sight, Daenerys turns to Jon with a raised eyebrow.

"What _actually_ happened, Jon?"

"Wh…what do you mean?'

"She 'popped' out of nowhere? We both know Nesara isn't like that. She's followed our every move for the last couple of months. What happened?" Jon sighs. Alright. He knew Daenerys was too smart for this. But he still didn't think right now was the best time to tell her what he saw.

"Something did happen," he admits quietly to her. "But right now isn't a good time. We can talk about this later on, with our children…it's something they need to hear as well."

Daenerys watches him for a moment before letting her arms drop to her sides. "Is she okay?"

"She's perfectly fine. You saw her running." He wraps an arm around her, guiding her out of the room. "I'll tell you everything, but right now, we have been pushing this off for I don't even know how long. We have to do this, regardless of thoughts of actions. They're deserving of this…believe me."

Daenerys nods her head, grabbing his hand in hers as they walked down. Once they were outside the entrance of the throne room, she looks up at him. "Are you ready to bring justice?" she asks him.

He squeezes her hand tightly. No matter what would happen, they would get through this. "I've never been more ready."

"Then let us rain fire down on them," Daenerys responds, before nodding to a guard. "Open the doors."

Two giant bronze doors swing to their entrance, letting light into the dark room before entering into the throne room, as hundreds of eyes looked directly to them, including their very own children sitting at the very front.

Together, they walk in, hand in hand as king and queen, as the bells rang outside of their castle, signaling the start of what would be the beginning of the end for the forsaken monarchs of Valyria.

The trial had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there will be vengeance and angst and less fluff I promise lol I've been feeling emotional lately so I guess fluff has been coming easier XD  
> If you guys ever have any other questions don't be afraid to ask! I've been loving building this lore and I hope we can keep it going. I've also been thinking of changing the name to this story to maybe 'Reign of the Dragons'? But I wouldn't want you guys to suddenly forget about it if I change it haha what do you think of that title?
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to send in the Ramsey's dogs to eat me because it's so bad? (ouch that sounds like it would hurt). Let me know in the comments, as they always keep me writing and getting out these chapters as quickly as possible for you guys. I've really been enjoying writing again for the first time in a long time and your feedback helps me so much, so thank you for your continued support, you awesome people! Don't forget to follow or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have an awesome day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	36. Jon: The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your comments on the last chapter, they made my week so much better :) I hope you enjoy!

_Jon_

Out of everything in his life, Jon had never thought he would be in court. Well, there were a lot of things he never thought he would get the chance to do, or even experience. Being with Daenerys was one of them. Having children was second. Being a king was obviously a third. But staring down the face of his enemies right now as he sat on a throne – yeah, that definitely topped the list.

He had been speaking with Daenerys about this for weeks, how he would even approach something like this, and she had assured him it would process through three different phases. The first would be the accused would speak, and then the witnesses of their crimes, and once they collectively decided what to do, that would be the decision.

Of course, they both knew exactly what they were going to do. All of this was just for show for the Valyrian people for them. But the least Jon could do was make it feel like they had a vote.

As he stares at the doors opening, while the guards drag in the prisoners, there were shouts in the audience of dragonlords and commoners alike. Some would shout 'filthy scum!' and others would yell loud expletives, filling the throne room with unusual darkness that Jon had not experienced in a long time.

He watched as Magar set the king down in the first booth, who was cursing and yelling back at the people beyond the seats, while Saeresa sat down quietly, staring up at Jon and Daenerys. He hated seeing that look she was giving them. It felt so unhinged. It felt like there was something brewing in her mind that needed to be stopped.

And he supposed they were the ones that needed to stop it.

Jon and Daenerys suddenly stand, causing the whole room to quiet down and pay attention to them, standing as well. It was amazed him…this power. He had never thought he would have this type of power where as soon as he or someone he cared about stood, the rest of the room just quieted down and listened to him. In the past, he had always been the bastard, the low-life no one wanted to speak to because why waste their time?

But here, he meant something.

He looks over at his children, who sat in the front row. Dan and Daemon were huddled close together, watching with bated breath for what would happen, while the Galeron's sat behind them, their eyes looking at their parents uneasily. He knew this would be strange for them, but the children had said they wanted to be there, and who was he to not grant their request?

He turns his gaze back to the monarchs. Aenar was glaring up at him hatefully, muttering under his breath, while Saeresa was still as quiet as the sea. The guards stood ready at hand if something were to happen. He looks at Daenerys, who nods at him to start. With that, he turns his eyes back to the monarchs.

"Let the court be known that this will be a fair trial," he starts out, moving his gaze back to the people. "We will listen to the accused, the witnesses, and draw conclusions from there. At no point do we want outbursts of any kind. If we can move this along, this should be quick." He takes a seat as does Daenerys, and the rest of the room sit.

He looks back to the prisoners, before saying what he wanted to for so long.

"Aenar and Saeresa of House Galeron," he begins. "You stand accused of murder and the planning of the burning of the people of Valyria. You stand accused of abuse against your family. You stand accused of starving your prisoners, for days on end, until someone had to come and save them…how do you answer these charges?"

Aenar thrashes from where he stood, letting his eyes stare at slits at Jon. "I plead not guilty for the sake of the people," he snarls.

"For the sake of the people?" Daenerys asks from her seat. Her voice had inched up an octave at the shock. "You were planning on _burning_ your people."

"Like you have any right in saying no to that, _Ash Queen!_ "

The crowd instantly begins to yell again. Jon rolls his eyes and yells out " _Silence!_ " And within seconds, everyone quiets down. He turns his gaze to where Aenar sat. "While you may have your _opinions_ about the current ruling monarchs of Valyria, we ask that you keep them to yourself unless you are _called upon._ "

"You **little-** "

"Saeresa," Daenerys interrupts, probably causing Aenar's face to turn an even darker shade of red than it already was. "How do you plead these charges?"

Saeresa was quiet. Her hands jingled with the chains that were secure around her wrists while she rests them against the edge of the booth. "I can say I'm not guilty – but will you believe it?" she mutters. "I believed what I was doing was the right decision. A return to the world of Valyria as it once was. That many people have wanted. And I was willing to hurt whoever I had to, to get there."

Daenerys lets back in her throne, letting her hands itch at the sides of it. "Even your own children?"

Saeresa lets her head rest against the booth. "I love my children. I loved Nesara and Zaevar."

"What about Mae?" Jon instantly asks.

"I never had anger towards her. I couldn't allow her to keep up with the tradition the Galeron's had to offer. It was all based on the past."

"And yet you allowed your husband to abuse them, and put one of your children into a mental state of a maiden."

Saeresa lets her chest drop. "I know I should have approached the situation differently…I'm not an idiot. But I will never regret trying to make Valyria great. What you are doing _right now_ is exactly what I had planned to do. Except-"

"Except we aren't willing to risk the safety of our people for our vision," Jon states, causing Saeresa to quiet. "We've heard enough from you two." He looks over at Daenerys and nods, and she looks to the crowd.

"The crown calls the witnesses of Magar and Laemon of the King's Guard to the stand on the charge of abuse and burn-planning," she states.

The two knights who had stayed by their side so willingly stepped forward in front of the prisoners to the witness stand, both still clad in their armor in case something were to happen. Magar's family were in the stands, and Jon could see that his wife was watching with a satisfied smile seeing her husband accuse the monarchs.

"Magar and Laemon," Daenerys starts, smiling at them. "I must first say you two have done an excellent job at keeping the king and I protected and safe within our walls. We are utterly grateful for your continued service to the crown."

Both bow their heads, with Magar speaking first. "It is our pleasure, my queen."

"Same here," Laemon states. Magar nudges his side and the younger knight grunts, before blushing slightly. "My queen," he adds on after a moment.

Jon holds back a laugh. He had learned that Laemon was more laid back as a guard, but he still did his job in serving them as the others did. With Magar, he was so devoted, and he knew every time Laemon said something that wasn't normal to say to nobility he would get angry.

"It's alright," Daenerys chuckles before leaning forward in her chair. "You two have served the old monarchs for a while – Magar for years and Laemon for a little bit." Both nod. "How long were Saeresa and Aenar planning on the eruption of the volcano?"

"Oh, for years," Magar states from where he stood. "I could even remember hearing them speak about it on my first day as a guard. It was never as intense as it was the day it happened, but there's no doubt in my mind that they were aiming for something like this."

Daenerys nods. "What about you, Laemon? Did you ever overhear what they planned?"

"Once or twice," he responds. "The first time it was overhearing them speaking to Magar directly. The second was when she spoke to you."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "Magar, they spoke to you about this?"

"Yes. They wanted me to keep guard in the castle while they initiated their plan. While I never agreed with what they were planning, they swore that if I stayed by them, my family would be safe from the fire."

Daenerys nods. Jon could understand why that Magar didn't leave then. He was always afraid for his family back home. "So you stayed by the side of these two for the sake of safety?"

"Yes, my queen. They have been planning this for years. It was only because of you being here that they initiated it so quickly."

Jon raises up in his seat when he hears that, his brow furrowed. "What do you mean when we arrived?"

Magar shares a look with Laemon and nods at him to tell whatever story they had. Laemon sighs and steps forward so his voice could be heard.

"The king and queen always had this meticulous plan that they would wait until another generation of Galeron's were born from Zaevar and whomever they had planned him to marry, whether that be his sister or another dragonlord." Zaevar raises an eyebrow from where he stood, clearly disgusted at the idea. "As you both can see, he's still young. They were going to wait longer, but after you arrived, they could feel their power slipping."

Jon turns his gaze to where Aenar sat, his eyes still glaring daggers at him. "Oh really?"

"Really," Magar states, continuing the story. "When you didn't burn in the throne room, they knew they had to rush things. People here believe in the prophecy of the chosen ones for good reason…but the king and queen never did. They even talked about it in passing about how it was all just a bunch of fairy tales and hogwash. They only acted like that to gain your trust for the time being."

"We never trusted them," Daenerys points out from where she sat. "We only hoped they wouldn't harm our children…and I suppose that amounted to some form of an understanding."

"Be it as it may," Magar continues. "They knew that in order to succeed in what they were planning, they needed to do it as soon as possible. They had just been infiltrated by two unburnt Targaryens, a son who could heal, and a daughter who had the power of fire sorcery. It was threatening their very family. So they started to rush plans, to capture people and hoped they could be quick enough to kill you if not with lava, then with the damage that would come. That way, no one would question their rule."

"So, not only were they planning to kill the rest of Valyria – they were planning to kill us," Jon states, which caused the chamber to break out into hushed whispers of curses and anger.

Magar nods. "Yes, my king. Exactly that. They didn't want you here. The only reason Saeresa ever trained Daemon was that she was training him to be another healer like Nesara, so she could capture him and take him away. Why do you think she never showed up at Dan's lessons? She never cared."

Jon lets out a low breath, looking over at Daenerys. He could see anger starting to build up in her at the statements being made, but she moves her eyes to look over at him, and as soon as they connect with his own, it cools down to a small flame. They couldn't lose their temper, not in front of these people.

After a moment, she turns her gaze back to Magar. "Thank you for telling us," she says softly. "I suppose their rushed plans fell through then."

"That's a bit of an understatement," Laemon mutters, and Magar again nudges his side, causing him to grunt.

Jon chuckles a bit before he regains his composure, turning to Magar solely. "You also told us some harmful things that the queen and king have threatened to do to you in the past. Do you wish to share it with the court?"

"Yes, I do," Magar responds, before turning to the people. He shared a glance with the former king and queen, both of which look outraged at his voice, but he only continues. "When I first joined the watch to guard the king and queen, I did it out of necessity to provide for my family. But once I did join, Queen Saeresa threatened to have my family killed if I so much as went home to them….I was trapped within these walls for years, not feeling my wife's love, or seeing my children grow…it was torture. And if I dare leave her side, I would be condemned to death. She called it 'the guard's oath.' We devoted our lives to the cause of protecting the king and queen, no matter what _we_ lost on the outside. No possessions. No family. Nothing but the armor on our backs."

The crowd murmurs and whispers, while throwing glances towards the former king and queen. Magar turns to Laemon, nodding at him to continue. The younger guard steps up.

"For people like me, it was a little simpler," he states quietly. "Some of you may know me. Some may not. In all honesty, a part of me hopes you don't because I used to be a thief. My family was never one that had many possessions, and most of them passed away before I could even turn of age. I had nothing, no one. But that didn't mean I didn't know how to survive. But one day, I was caught. Saeresa dragged me into the castle, and although I begged for forgiveness and promised I would never steal again, she and her husband had something else in mind – join the guard, or have my hands cut off. Obviously, I would go with the first. But no matter what happened, she would constantly threaten my life, whether that be because her food wasn't hot enough, or that she didn't feel she had enough troops…both of them. Joining the guard in the past used to be a brotherhood, a way of escaping your past and starting over, to give yourself a new life. And while I wasn't willingly brought in, I thought that was what it might be. But it has been nothing but constant fear."

Daenerys nods her head, intently listening, but when Laemon steps down from the stand, she straightens up in her chair. "So both of you can determine that working for the former king and queen brought about an issue of safety not just to yourself, but to the rest of your lives?"

"Yes," both of them state.

Jon nods and looks over to them. "Thank you…you may return to your posts." The two guards walk back. Jon turns his gaze back to the king and queen, both of which seemed to be angrier now. "Do you two have anything in defense to that?"

Aenar was fuming. Jon was sure that if it was possible, he would have smoke coming out of his ears. But Saeresa was the one to speak. "The guard's oath has been that way for years! People let go of their families and join to serve their lives for the king and queen!"

"There's something like that in Westeros. I was a part of it," Jon states, his hands resting on the edges of his seat. "It was called the Night's Watch. A brotherhood of men who joined to protect the realm from creatures beyond the Wall. But our families were never threatened to be _killed._ Our lives that we lived before could go on as they were as long as we were loyal. And if we did choose to stray, no one else we knew would get hurt – only us. But instead of being honorable, you decided to turn the wrong road."

"And how are you here now if you betrayed your Night's Watch, as you say?" Saeresa asks angrily. "Don't you have an oath for life?"

"I was killed by my brothers for doing something that I thought was good," he states bluntly. "Something that, in the long run, turned out to save us. Regardless, my watch ended years ago. My oath ended years ago when my life ended. I have every right to be here as much as the next person."

Saeresa scoffs, leaning in her booth. "…it…it doesn't matter anyway. His hands being threatened to be cut off is the standard practice in the Free Cities!"

"A practice that is barbaric," Daenerys interrupts from where she sat. "Just because something is commonplace doesn't mean it shouldn't be changed. If we had that state of mind, Meereen would be in ruins right now."

Saeresa goes to open her mouth but Jon raises his hands. "Your time is up. That's enough." The queen glares at him before descending back into her booth, her mouth twitching downwards. Jon looks to the crowd again. "The crown calls the witnesses of Kinvara and Vamon of the red priests of R'hllor."

The two red priests come up from the back, both walking as gracefully as they could. Many red priests stood around the outskirts of the room with their sleeves rolled up, guarding with their sorcery if something bad were to happen. Saeresa suddenly stands, glaring angrily at the two figures approaching the front.

"This is blasphemy. The red priests can't support one side or the other – they need to remain separate for the sake of the realm, or whatever it is they say!"

"That is when justice is being served properly," Vamon states from where he stood now. "There might be some sort of 'rule' in whatever religion you have chosen to follow, Saeresa, but red priests can align with whomever they want – they did for a while with Daenerys Targaryen. And now we align with the full family. And we _will_ bring you to justice."

Saeresa goes to yell again but Jon slams his hand down on the edge of his throne, the loud sound causing most of the room to jump in surprise. "I said **_enough_**!" he snaps at her, standing up. "Either you _behave_ and _act_ appropriately for this trial, or I will _end this_ with one quick word."

At that moment, a screech is heard from behind him, but Jon didn't need to turn his head to see Jonarys appear, his body perching on the edge of the throne room, looking in quietly. It seemed the commoners and the dragonlords weren't fearful of the dragon, but judging by the way Saeresa was staring at it, he knew she was.

He didn't care that they would going to kill her. He needed order. He needed her to just _shut up_ and let this run. Because the sooner they finished this, the sooner they could be over.

"Your choice," he growls, his eyes staring her down.

Saeresa looks up at him, looking like she wanted to say something, but at the presence of his dragon right behind him, she sat down, her mouth shut. Jon lets out a deep breath before sparing a glance at Daenerys, who was looking at him in shock. He knew he would hear from her later about that threat but it had just slipped out.

"Alright," he states, sitting back down. "Let's continue. Kinvara and Vamon…you two have been serving the red priests for a long time, both of you even being around when original Valyria was here. Kinvara, I know that you were located in Volantis for much of your time, but Vamon – in all of your years, have you ever seen a king or queen like Saeresa and Aenar?"

"No," Vamon state, looking up at him. "There were times where we thought maybe something like what they were planning would happen, but it was never thought out to the extent of what they did. We have noticed in the past that their ancestors showed traits much as they did, but we personally believe that because of an added threat in the city, it caused theirs to activate."

"What traits?" Daenerys asks.

"Um, well…madness, I suppose. Power takes over the Galeron's – at least after a long time, it did."

Jon looks over at him, a question pondering in his mind. "Vamon, if you have been watching this family for years – centuries, even – and knew that something bad might come from this, why is it that you and your fellow red priests continued to allow the Galeron's to rule?"

Vamon sighs. "If you want an honest answer, it was out of fear, my king."

"Out of fear?" Daenerys asks, her voice loud. "You are a religion full of people who can magically wield fire to their will, and you're telling me that you were fearful of one family?"

"Your grace, you have to understand," Vamon states gently. "Times were very different hundreds of years ago. The Galeron's still had dragons that supported them, and many more people were loyal to their cause. We had no choice _but_ to support them because who would red priests be against fire-breathing dragons? You of all people should know that. It was only the last couple of decades or so that we began to see a change – the change we wanted."

Jon was getting used to hearing that. Fear. Everyone never acted out of fear. He wondered himself what the Galeron's had done so often in the past to make these people fear them so much. "I see," he says gently. "And did you two know about their plan?"

"I did, my king," Kinvara states gently, while Vamon shakes his head.

"Vamon," Jon starts. "When did you learn about what happened?"

"When she captured me, my king," he states, looking over at where Saeresa was. "I always knew that they were scheming something, but I never thought to the degree that they pulled off. They came into the holy temple of our lord and threw some sort of powder that caused all of us to pass out. From there, they captured us and took us to the volcano, where we were told that if we didn't help her, we would die. There was an actual, fire-ridden, _volcano_ in front of us. Many of us had no choice – not after seeing what they had done to Kinvara."

"That brings us to you," Daenerys responds, moving her eyes to the red priestess. "Kinvara…you have been a faithful servant to me for I don't know how long, and now to Jon as well. For that, I am thankful. But are you sure you're prepared to share this story with the rest of the court?"

Kinvara lets out a low sigh before nodding. "For the sake of the city, as well as the safety, I am. It's been a few months – and I've seen worse things. I think I can share it."

"By all means then, go ahead," Jon suggests, gesturing to her. "You have the floor."

Kinvara nods and turns her head to look directly at the court. "Some of you know me. Some of you don't. My name is Kinvara, a High Priestess of the Red Temple of Volantis – as well as Valyria. The Flame of Truth. The Light of Wisdom. A first servant of the Lord of Light – I'm also the king and queen's personal history novel."

"Guilty," Daenerys mutters but nods at her to continue.

"Either way," Kinvara chuckles, turning her gaze back to the people. "I have been around for hundreds of years, as have many priests before me. I have seen so many people come and go across this world, whether good or evil, with all of the gray areas in-between. But when it comes down to it, I haven't seen someone as sinister in the last hundreds of years that I have been alive than Saeresa and Aenar Galeron."

She takes a deep breath and swallows, before continuing.

"When we first arrived here, I was under the service of Daenerys Targaryen. As she said, I have been, for years. I have been abundantly loyal because I always believed that she was meant to rule, and guide people away from darkness. That didn't change when we came here. But as you know, I've always been a part of the red priests here. So, when I first came back, I wanted to visit them, to see how they were doing. It had been years since I had returned…Vamon, while he did not know about the plan, others did. They didn't know how to stop it, but they knew about it. And when I was walking through the tombs to visit the sights of former dead priests, I overheard their plan. I tried to get away, but one of Saeresa's guards caught me and threw me into the dungeons here."

She looks down at the ground, her hands gripping the edge of the booth she was speaking in.

"I was down there for six moons, surviving off of the scraps that they would feed me that for some reason, they thought could be classified as food. I understand why some didn't come for me, or some were confused as to where I went. For red priests, they were scared to face the king and queen. For the commoners and my house, they could have just assumed I was busy at work in the temple. But no matter how you look at it…I was tortured. For a long time."

Daenerys nods quietly. "And what did they do to you?"

"Oh, all sorts of methods to get me to break," Kinvara responds. "As I said, they starved me. They beat me. They stuck their weapons inside of me to hurt me. And all I had to do was promise them that I wouldn't tell you, but I refused. I never break….but those beatings nearly killed me. And they beat me all the way up until we were taken into that volcano, where I thought I was going to die."

"Would you say that you're better now, Kinvara?" Jon asks gently.

"Completely, my king," she states with a kind smile. "I wouldn't just say I'm better, but the whole of the city is better…now that the Galeron's have been taken down."

"You _treacherous swine!"_ Aenar suddenly snaps from where he sat. "Your _yourself_ endorsed the Galeron's hundreds of years ago!"

"I did. When they were good," Kinvara states calmly, refusing to lose her temper to the ill-tempered man. "The Galeron's used to be some of the best leaders and fighters Valyria had, a grand house with amazing dragons. But you dwindled. Your dragons died out from poor management, and your power will die with your house. You've been consumed by it, driven by it, and now it will be the way you die. I mean…how horrible of a person do you have to be when your own children don't want your last name?"

The man snarls at her, but two guards come over, restraining him back. Saeresa sighs from where she sat, glancing down at the ground. Jon shares a look with Daenerys, who was pondering what Kinvara said. "Thank you, Kinvara," Daenerys says gently, looking over at her. "You as well, Vamon. "Both of you may return to your seats. Thank you for your stories."

The two red priests nod and return back to where they sat. From where Daenerys sat, Jon reaches over and squeezes her hand, causing her to look up at him. He gives her a reassuring smile, letting her know that this was working out exactly how they wanted. And she lets out a breathless sigh, nodding.

After a moment, he turns back to the prisoners. Aenar was still glaring at him murderously while Saeresa was quiet, sitting in her booth. "Do you two have anything to say?"

And for once, neither speak.

"Good." He turns back to the crowd. "Let's move on with the next."

* * *

One by one, more people came up to testify against the king and queen, talking of the horrors they had committed. Vyana, the old woman who had made Daenerys' coronation dress, had said that the king and queen threatened to burn down her shop if she did not make them their own custom clothing. A butcher from in town said he was worked to the bone and nearly died due to lack of water when the king and queen hired him as a cook and refused to let him leave.

Many commoners came forward and complained of the things that the king and queen just didn't do, from their emptied promises to the beatings they would occasionally bring to people who 'went against their will.' One man had even said that the king and queen had taken their child by the throat and threatened to have their neck slit if they didn't do what they said, or followed their orders.

The more Jon listened to each person, the more hate-filled he grew towards the former monarchs. How was it that two people could cause so much pain, so easily? There were hundreds of people here, children, adults, elderly…all innocent and in need of someone to take care of them. It was no wonder that they were distrustful of them when they first arrived. They couldn't even trust their _own_ leadership.

Jon hadn't wanted to become this way while listening to these stories. Of course he already hated the king and queen for what they had done, especially to his son and to Nesara, but hearing these stories…there was a certain part of him that he hadn't felt in a long time take over him, creeping up the edge of his neck and into his mind, devouring it, drowning him in it.

Rage. Pure rage. One he hadn't felt since finding out what his sister and brother had done to him.

When it started to become too much, he had called for an adjournment, much to the surprise of Daenerys. She had been under the impression that they would continue for as long as they needed until they reached the end, and everyone got to speak. But he just couldn't stand there. He needed a break. He needed to breathe before he pulled an Arya.

A part of him wished that it could be like the North. Where they didn't even bother to really have a trial and he could just walk up and slit their necks, just like Arya had done to Littlefinger. But he wasn't like that. He would never be like that. As long as his mind allowed it.

And as he sat in one of the studies, letting out some deep breaths with his head in his hands, he heard the door softly open and close. As soon as it shuts, he turns his head to see Daenerys, looking at him quietly.

"I'm sorry," he instantly states as she walks over to him. "I know we agreed to keep it going so we could get through it as quick as possible but every single time I looked at that man I just…I wanted to strangle him. I wanted to hurt both of them. And I couldn't sit in there with all these thoughts running through my head. I needed to…take a break. I couldn't tell you on the alter. I apologize if you were surprised."

Daenerys walks over to him, but while he was expecting her to reprimand him for suddenly-called a recess, she instead moves so that she sits on the edge of his knees, wraps her arms around his neck, and leans in, pressing her lips firmly against his, with more passion than he had been expecting. His hands settle on her hips as her fingers curl through his hair, tongues intertwining in a familiar dance of lovers. After a moment, she pulls back, resting her forehead against his.

"I…was not expecting that," he states, his voice blunt, causing Daenerys to chuckle. "You aren't angry?"

"Of course not," she snickers, shaking her head. "A little perplexed, yes, but I was going to propose we do the same."

His brow raises in surprise. "Really?"

"We had been in there for a couple of hours. There were so many stories…it was starting to get to me too. I understand why you did it." She runs a hand down the side of his cheek, her eyes looking across his face. "I can tell from your expression that it was starting to stress you."

Jon sighs and glances at the ground. "It's not that…I just can't believe that they've done so many things. So many horrible things. How can someone be so cruel? How can they be…so angry? So…I don't even know. It just hurts to think about it."

"Then don't," Daenerys whispers to him, causing him to look up. "We're here to make things good again…if we focus on what they've done and give in to the anger and the rage, then we will be no better."

Jon sighs and nods. "I know…I do." He looks up at her with a raised eyebrow. "What was with the kiss before?"

Daenerys' cheeks turn a dark red and she glances at the ground. "That was, um…for what you said to Saeresa earlier." His brow raises in shock at her statement, and she continues. "Seeing you like that…threatening that evil woman with our dragons, to end her life with one word…you have _absolutely_ no idea how aroused that made me, Jon."

Jon rests his hands on her hips, a sly smirk appearing on his lips. "You get aroused by some pretty strange things, Dany."

"Oh, stop. It's nothing like that," she states, looking down at him. "It wasn't the power, or the threat, or anything that got to me. It was you standing your ground. Acting like a king. I told you, for so long, I _knew_ you were a leader. That you had the potential to be one of the greatest monarchs in the world. You were kind and sweet to the innocent, cared for their safety, but sometimes when it came to other people's needs, you broke for them. You catered to them. You gave in. But here, you didn't do that. You did the opposite. You showed them who's in power, who is meant to rule and who is meant to be rotting in the ground…seeing that kind of reaction from you, yes, aroused me – because you're becoming the man I always knew you would be."

Jon smiles a bit at her statement, feeling his heart clench. It was maddening how no matter what time of day it was, or what he was doing, Daenerys always found a way to make him happy. He had thought for so long why he was brought back from the dead, but he knew now it was to be with her.

"I love you, Dany," he murmurs, before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers again. She wraps her arms around his neck as he pulls her close to him.

It doesn't take long for his hands to start to wander under her dress, touching where her clothed legs were, but when his hands move to pull down the smallclothes she was wearing underneath, she moves her hands down to stop his, swallowing.

"We shouldn't," she breathes.

"And why is that?" he asks, his voice low. His fingers stood inches between pulling down her smallclothes and her own hands. "We have time."

Before he could speak again, however, a knock was sounded on the door. Jon sighs and looks up at Daenerys, who gave him an expression that said, 'I told you so.'

"I know…we'll get back to that later," he mutters before gently letting her down onto the ground again, straightening out her dress. "Come in!" he says to whoever was outside. The door opens, and the first person he sees was Taevar, but he was surprised to see all five of the children behind him. "Taevar…what are you doing with them?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you and the queen, Jon, but your children have a couple of things to say to you, if you'll let them," Taevar responds.

Jon nods, gesturing them to come in. "Of course." All five walk in, leaving Taevar at the door. "Taevar, prepare for reinstatement. We'll be back there soon." Taevar nods, closing the door behind him with a soft thud. Once he was gone, he turns to look at his children, his brow raised. "What made you want to come here?"

Daemon looks to Dan, nodding at her to speak. Dan steps forward. "I have nothing to say regarding this trial. I know they're bad people, but they've never personally hurt me. But these four…want to say something at the trial."

Jon's brow furrows as he turns his gaze to the other four children. "These _four?_ "

Daemon comes forward this time. "You and everyone else here both know why I want to speak," he states, letting out a low sigh. "They literally _killed_ me…the rest of the world doesn't know about it. It's time they do. Once they find out what they did to a child, it might sway them even more."

Daenerys comes to Jon's side. "Are you sure that you want to speak about this, Daemon? It's still relatively recent. We don't want to push you into anything."

"No. I have to," Daemon states calmly. "I want to."

Jon lets out a low sigh before nodding. "Alright…if that's what you want, son." He turns his eyes over to the other three children. "And Dan said something about _four_ of you? You can't possibly mean Nesara."

Zaevar steps forward. "I want to tell them about what he did to me for years. The abuse he would put me through." He looks over at Mae. "She wants to speak about, uh…what her father has done to her."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "Mae, that's too far. You don't-"

"It's okay," Mae states, her arms crossing against her chest. "The people need to know. If I watch him die and I never get this out…then no one will believe me. I'm getting older now. I have to own up to what happened and just…move on." She turns her gaze back to Jon and Daenerys. "I know that it's a painful memory…but I want to do it. For the sake of the people. For our family."

Jon feels himself sigh softly at her last words, smiling a bit. He was glad that Mae thought like that so quickly. "Alright…again, if you two feel the need to do so…but if you want to stop at any time, you can." Both nod, before Jon looks over to Nesara, who was standing at her sister's side, holding her hand. "Now…you can't possibly tell me _you_ want to speak." After a moment, Nesara gently nods her head. "By the gods, _why?_ "

"Nesara," Daenerys says gently, coming over to her side. "You're very young. You don't have to speak up there if you don't want to."

"No, I do!" she exclaims, surprising both of them. Nesara's cheeks turn red and she steps back, sighing. "I know they're bad people…but I want to tell them what they did to me. I want to go up there with Daemon. Mae and Zaevar can be together and I…I can be with Daemon. And we can talk all about the volcano…I have to be a big girl."

"You don't _have_ to be anything, Nesy," Jon reassures her. "Please. If this is too much-"

"It's not. I want to," she responds. "Please. I want to do this with them. We all became hurt because of our parents…I don't want any other girls to go through what we did."

Jon shares a look with Daenerys, who seemed torn on the issue. "What do you think, Dany?" he asks her gently.

Daenerys bites her lip and looks down at Nesara before letting out a low sigh. "You can speak, Nesara…but if you start to get emotional, please, don't go on. We don't want you to overpressure yourself."

"Thank you," Nesara states with a smile. "We won't let you down!"

"You could never let us down," Jon says with a tired smile, hugging the girl before giving a look to the other children. "Stay at the front of the room. We will call you up to the front when we are ready…and no funny business. Just straight stories. Don't spit on the prisoners or agitate them. Already had a couple of those today."

"We won't," Mae states, before taking her sister's hand and walking away with her brother. Daemon follows suit, making sure to keep an eye on Nesara.

Before Dan could leave, however, Daenerys speaks to her. "You said that they haven't personally wronged you," she states gently to the girl. "But yet you don't want to speak about them at all?"

Dan sighs. "I could talk about what they did to them until the moon rose, but at the end of the day, it's _their_ stories. Not mine. I've already done enough with this city…I think it's time for them to share their own lives for a change."

Jon squeezes his daughter's shoulder. "I'm glad that you're thinking that way, Dan. It's very mature of you. Now go join your siblings." Dan nods and heads off, closing the door behind her. Once she was gone, Jon let out a deep sigh and looks over at Daenerys. "Looks like our thoughts of them testifying are coming true."

Daenerys rests a hand on him, squeezing gently. "It's alright, Jon. They're getting older by the day. It's their right to speak."

"I know…I'm more concerned about what Nesara is going to feel." He looks over at her and sees her confused expression. Jon sighs and glances at the ground. "You said you wanted to know what happened with Nesy before?" Daenerys gently nods. "Someone delivered a note to her from her parents to her chambers, telling her to come down. We found her in the dungeons with her parents trying to convince her that they loved her and would be 'parents' to her if she let them go."

"Seven hells," Daenerys mutters.

"She said no, of course," Jon state softly. "She's a smart girl, she is…but I'm just thinking of…what they said to her. I only hope it doesn't influence her. She may be smart but she's still young." He looks over at her and swallows his pride. "There's…something else, you should know…but I don't think this is the right time to tell you."

Daenerys rolls her eyes. "Jon, I have seen many things that haven't scared me off yet. I'm almost positive whatever it is you say will not scare me either."

Jon sighs and glances at the ground again. Should he tell her about Nesara? He knew it would be on her mind during the whole trial then, but at the same time, both of them knew what they were going to do. And sooner or later, he'd have to tell her. He didn't want to keep it a secret from her.

So, after a moment, he lets out a deep breath and turns his gaze back to Dany. "Nesara can use blood sorcery, too."

Daenerys' stills where she stood, brow furrowed in concentration, before she blinks herself black into reality. "W…what? She can?"

"That's why Daemon is able to use it now," Jon states to her softly. "I have a feeling she used a good source of her power and transferred it over to him, which is why he can suddenly move blood."

"H…how do…you know this?"

"I saw her nearly choke Aenar to death with it," he answers simply, causing her to gasp. "Aenar was trying to choke her from behind the bars and she got out of it through using her sorcery. She made him completely freeze and still, and blood started to pour out of his nose. I think she was causing him to seize."

Daenerys was quiet before her eyes suddenly turn to tiny slits. "And you didn't think you should tell me this before?!" she whispers fiercely.

"I didn't tell you because we had this trial," he says to her gently. "I didn't want it to weigh on your mind, but now that Nesara is going to be speaking, I thought I _needed_ to tell you."

Daenerys pinches the bridge of her nose before sighing. "I…I just need a moment to process this. I didn't expect to hear Nesara tried to _murder_ someone today." She swallows and sighs, shaking her head. "I shouldn't say that. She didn't do it just because she wanted to. It was out of self-defense." She looks back at him. "I'm just….so terrified of something like that. What if…power consumes her too? Just as it did her mother and father?"

"It won't," he reassures her, wrapping his arms around her. "You want to know why?" Daenerys slowly nods, her hands resting against his chest. "Because now, she has _you and I_ as parents. And we would never let that happen."

Daenerys smiles a bit before sighing. "I suppose you're right…doesn't ease my fears though." She bites her lip and shakes her head. "Let's just go back to the trial. We can talk about this with her and Kinvara possibly later. For now, let's finish this." She grabs his hand and heads to the door. "Are you ready to continue?"

Jon nods, intertwining their fingers together as they walked back out in the hallway towards the throne room.

* * *

When they sat back into their thrones, Jon's eyes were on the king and queen, both firmly being attached back to the booths they were in before.

Aenar had seemed to calm down, albeit only slightly. He still had that look of rage within his eyes that could probably kill if possible, while Saereas was as quiet as before. Her eyes were trained on the dragon behind them, not saying a word. As soon as Jon and Daenerys take their seats, the rest of the hall does as well.

He lets out a deep breath and looks over to Mae and Zaevar, who nodded. Quietly, he speaks. "The crown calls the next witnesses to the stand – Zaevar and Mae."

Instantly, the crowd begins to murmur under their breath as their two children walked forward. Both Aenar and Saeresa's eyes followed them, both looking like they wanted to say something, but neither did as soon as Jonarys let out a low, menacing growl from where he rested on the perch. The two of them stepped up, looking up at Jon and Daenerys.

"You two came to us before, saying you wanted to tell your story about your…former family," Jon states, taking a glance at where the king and queen were. "Whenever you are ready to speak, you may. If you want to step out at any time, feel free to."

Zaevar looks at Mae, who encourages him to go forward first. Zaevar sighs and steps forward, letting out a low breath of relief. "My name is Zaevar. Most of you know me as the son of Aenar and Saeresa, their "first-born." Except I wasn't." He looks over at Mae, who gives him a small smile. "While I could talk to you about what they have done to my older sister, I find that this will be easier with me telling my story."

He rests his hands against the booth, looking over at the disgraced king and queen before sighing.

"My life didn't start out the way you'd think it would be. I was gifted my father's power of fire sorcery, and started training at a young age. It wasn't long before I was considered a fire prodigy. But with that title came a lot of pressure. And every single time I might have been mistaken…I was penalized for it." He looks out at the people again. "I understand the point of punishments when someone makes a wrong decision, but my father took it to another level. If I even so much stepped out of his view of what he wanted to see in me, I was given the back of his hand. Or any other object he could use to hurt me."

He swallows and glances down at the ground, letting out another breath.

"I once lied to someone close to me that this scar on my face wasn't from my father. I said I got it defending someone." Jon turns his gaze over to Dan, who seemed shocked at his words. Daenerys did as well.

"So that scar is from your father?" Daenerys asks him gently, while Jon processed his words.

"Yes. I was too afraid to speak about it to anyone because I thought he would hurt me if I did, so I kept quiet. Almost every scar that is on our bodies is from him. This scar is from when I was Nesy's age. I stood up to him against something one of his soldiers said, and he slashed at me with a sharpened rock from our garden…it's a miracle that I can still see properly."

Jon could visibly see Aenar's reaction to his statement, and he raises an eyebrow. "Are you the one who told him to tell this lie, Aenar?" The king doesn't respond, but Jon could easily tell that it was the truth from the angry look in his eyes. Jon looks back over at Zaevar. "Son, how many scars do you have on your body from your father?"

Zaevar shares a glance with Mae, who shrugs. "We don't know," Zaevar answers after a moment. "Between all three of us…there's a lot."

The crowd's murmurs begin to grow louder. Jon bites his lip as he looks to the boy. "And you believe he would continue to harm people no matter where he went?"

"Yes," Zaevar states quietly. "There's no doubt in my mind." Zaevar looks to Mae, nodding at her to come forward. Mae does so, and Jon could see her hands were shaking. This was probably the first time she had ever directly spoken to any of these people, but he knew she would be able to handle it.

"I-I'm Mae," she stutters at first, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I was never born like my siblings. I never had powers or sorcery laced within my veins. Many of you know that my mother and father locked me away as a maid for years because they deemed that was the only thing I was good for. But that wasn't all they did."

"Mae, I swear to the _gods above_ if you so much as _speak!"_ Aenar threatens, standing up, but Magar and Laemon move to hold him down once more, causing him to struggle.

Mae looked frightened for a moment, but Daenerys raises her hand to her, getting her attention. "It's alright, sweetling. No one's going to harm you – _especially_ him. Continue, please."

Mae swallows and looks over at her thrashing father before turning her gaze back to Daenerys and Jon. After a moment, she lets out a low breath. "Zaevar has said that our father beat him. He also beat me, and my little sister, on occasions. But never to the extent to which they did to me. I was the strange one of the family, their _mistake._ And they made sure I knew about it…every single day. When I was out of line, he would beat me with his whip, sending lashes onto my back…or he would hit me with sharp objects, causing my skin to bleed more than it already did…and…and when I spoke back to him…he…he…"

The young girl closes her eyes, and Jon watches as she lets out a deep breath once more. As soon as she opens them again, they were filled with determination.

"My father raped me."

Instantly, the crowd begins to shout, some even standing and throwing items at the prisoners. Jon lets out a quiet curse and yells out once again for the second time that day, " ** _Silence!_** " After a moment, they begin to calm, but the quaking storm still sat, ready to erupt. Jon turns his eyes back to Mae. "How often did this occur, Mae?"

"As many times as he pleased," she continued, her voice lower now. "It first happened when I was ten…and it's continued afterward until you arrived. It was when I talked back to him that he…he would do that." She swallows and looks back up at him. "And I'm sure that if he was given the chance to remain alive, he would do the same to Nesara if she talked back."

Nesara's brow furrows and she leans up into Daemon's ear. Jon could distinctly hear her ask "what's rape?" But before the young boy could have _that_ conversation, he shushes her, letting out a deep sigh. Jon mentally shakes his head. That was the last thing they needed, to explain to a young girl what the fuck _rape_ was.

"I've always been prone to giving people second chances," Mae states gently. "But I can't for this. And Zaevar can't either. We never asked to be a part of this family. We were born into it. And now, we want out of it. With their deaths."

The crowd starts to whisper again as Zaevar and Mae finally step down from the booth. Jon watches quietly as Mae embraces Dan tightly, while Zaevar takes a seat, seemingly letting out deep breaths to calm himself. "Thank you, two…for sharing your stories of what your family did to you."

The two children nod. Jon lets out a heavy sigh once more, looking over at Daenerys. So much was weighing him down right now, but they needed to continue. They were almost done.

"The crown calls…Daemon and Nesara to the stand," Jon states, watching as Daemon helped Nesara out of the large seat they were sitting in with uneasy eyes. Saeresa leans forward in her seat, watching Nesara come forward with – what was that? _Sadness?_ – in her eyes. Jon's brow furrows.

"Nesy," Saeresa whispers once she and Daemon were on the booth. "Please…don't do this to your mother."

"No," Nesara instantly states, her hand clutching to Daemon's. "…you're not my mother."

Saeresa falls back in her chair at that, her lips turned downwards into a frown of pain. Nesara turns her head away from her and then looks up, before tugging on Daemon's hand, telling him to speak first.

"You two also wanted to speak," Daenerys says gently, her eyes on her son. "Please, if you feel the need to stop at any time, tell us."

Daemon nods, his eyes forward. "A lot of you know me as Daemon Targaryen," he starts. "The son of the king and queen you picked as your leaders. When I first arrived here, my sister and I requested lessons for our powers we had just come to acquire, and Saeresa was my teacher, as we Nesara, the little girl who is somehow a master at healing for her age."

Nesara spreads a smile across her face so wide it would crack even the coldest heart, but that doesn't stop Daemon from continuing to speak.

"But while I was with her, I noticed that she was taking particular interest in me and her before any of the other few healers there. She would spend extra time with us, making sure our forms were current, and our incantations were done correctly. Only when I woke up from a blow to the head, in a volcano, with Nesara by my side, did I realize that they were grooming us to be their personal healers."

Daemon swallows and looks back at the people behind him. Jon could see that his body was trembling, but only slightly. He was brave to be telling this story.

"Each time they asked me to heal, I said no. Each time they requested I did something for them, I said no. It was because I didn't believe what they were preaching. Or what they wanted to do. I didn't want to support the people who I knew hurt their own children. But every time I said no, they would hurt me…badly."

"And then they would ask me," Nesara states quietly. "And I said no. I didn't want to help them do what they were doing either. It was scary. And when I said no, they'd hurt me."

Jon could hear Daenerys let out a slow sigh before she opens her mouth. "And what did they use to hurt you, Daemon?"

Daemon swallows and then gently lifts up the back of his shirt, turning so that he backside was facing the audience. A collective gasp is heard as they are bared down by harsh red scars from his wounds, edged deep within his skin.

"A whip," he states, as the murmuring and the shouts begin to dim, but not for long. "He used both a whip on Nesara and I. And he used it so often whenever I would say no to what he requested that he…he killed me. Aenar whipped me to death."

That got more yells and shouts of anger, but this time, Jon doesn't say anything. He still felt anger within him whenever Daemon talked about it, but this time, he simply stares down at Aenar, who was silent. Nesara pulls at Daemon's hand, wanting him to keep talking, clearly agitated by the noise.

"I'm getting there, Nesy," Daemon reassures her before looking back to the crowd, his shirt now lowered. "Nesara is the reason I'm here. When I was killed, the king and queen rushed away, not knowing what to do, and demanded that Nesara somehow bring me back. It was the only time she ever used her powers that day, and every ounce of her being was placed into her spells. I barely remember waking up from the void. It was nothing but darkness…but if not for Nesara, I would still be dead."

Daemon pulls Nesara close when Aenar suddenly stands, his face angry as all hell for what Daemon was saying, but his chains were secure. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Nesara was beaten badly to the point where she could have died as well," Daemon states calmly. "She used the last ounce of energy she had in her to bring me back. And it ended with her in a coma for a month-long. And when she woke up, she screamed, afraid her father was going to beat her again. What kind of man are you if you make your own child afraid of you?"

The crowd was still talking amongst each other, but most of them were directed towards the prisoners in the front. Jon turns to Nesara. "Do you have anything to say about this, sweet one?"

Nesara looks up at him and bites her lip before nodding. "Everything Daemon says is true – I even have the scars to prove it!" She lifts up a part of her sleeve, showing whip marks from even her arms. "But…" She lowers her sleeve, looking around. "I…I don't know much about court or trials or…really anything like this. But I know mamas and papas are meant to love their children. They're meant to treat them right!"

Suddenly, she runs off of the booth before Daemon could catch her, and stands in front of the two chains that held Saeresa and Aenar. Jon and Daenerys stand, going to stop her from doing something the young girl might regret, but instead, she starts to yell at them.

"They're not supposed to hit them or hurt them when they do one thing wrong! They're supposed to be kind! And nice!" Aenar glares at her angrily while Saeresa was dead silent. "I don't care about what they do to you because you hurt me, my sister, and my brother! I barely even knew Mae was my sister until Jon and Dany came here!"

"Nesy," Mae sighs from where she stood, but Nesara doesn't back down.

"No, it's true! They hid everything from me and hurt me if I even asked one question. That's _not_ how a family is _supposed to be!"_ At this point, there were tears coming down her cheeks. Daenerys walks forward quickly, trying to pry the girl away from where she stood, but Nesara still stood her ground, glaring at her former family. "Even when you did hurt me…I still loved you. I still wanted to love you. But all you've done…is hurt me. Is beat me. And me and my brother and my sister aren't going to take it…I don't want to hurt anymore…I _hate you!_ "

She finally falls against Daenerys' arms, while she takes the young girl away from her two parents, feeling her sob against her dress, her head buried in her neck. The crowd in the room starts to grow louder at the sound of the child's cries, but Jon was focused on Nesara as Daenerys brought her over to his side.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispers to her, causing her head to look up, a soft sniffle escaping her. "You did good up there, Nesara…don't be scared." Nesara nods, her little lip trembling as she calmed down. Jon turns to Daemon. "You can go take a seat, Daemon. I think we're done here."

Daemon nods, but before he goes to take a seat, he walks up and takes Nesara's hand, guiding her back down the alter. Jon watches that as soon as they sit, Daemon gives her a tight hug, holding her close to him. He was glad that Daemon had taken to Nesara so much. It was like she was a little sister to him.

Jon and Daenerys share a glance before looking down at the degraded couple in front of them. He takes a step forward, staring at them. "You two have anything to say in regard to that?"

Aenar goes to speak, but Saeresa was the one who opened her mouth. "No," she states, her eyes looking up at him., "We confess to all of that." Her husband stares at her in shock, cursing wildly, but Saeresa only continues. "We know what we did. We confess. Just get on with it before you lose the balls to do it."

Jon stares at her in surprise, ignoring the insult that came at the end. "Fine. You have your wish, then."

He walks back to the top of the altar, looking over at Daenerys, taking her hand in his. She nods at him to say it, what he had been wanting to say for months now. And, when he turns to look at the monarchs in front of him, he felt an urge of relief leave him so large that it took a weight off of his shoulders.

"Aenar and Saeresa of House Galeron," he begins, looking at them both. "You've been found guilty of all charges of treachery, murder, and abuse. Your penalty will be death by fire."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at him. He knew what she was thinking. He himself had said that fire was too clean of a death for them, but he had his plans. He had his methods. And he would show them to her.

The moment he announced that everyone in the hall began to cheer, expletives and screams of praise rolling off of their tongues. The dragons outside screeched, including Jonarys. Jon stares at the two rulers with a glare, feeling their hatred and anger pouring off of them, but he did not care. It was the first time he truly _did not care._

"Guards," he starts, turning his gaze finally away from them. "Take the prisoners to their cells. The execution will be performed tomorrow. Give them a last meal and that will be it. Make sure they're chained up."

The guards nod and remove the prisoners. Aenar began to thrash again, screaming at Jon, while Saeresa quietly got up, not staring up at the people spitting on her, throwing their own items, and yelling cursed words that Jon himself had never heard. And this continued all the way until they were out of sight of the throne room, being taken away.

Jon lets out a low breath and turns to Daenerys, and for the first time that day, he feels a genuine smile come to his lips. They had done it. The first part was finished.

And tomorrow, it would come full circle.

* * *

Once everyone had filed out of the throne room and back to the streets of Valyria, Jon made time to eat dinner with his whole family – for the first time in months. Arya and Eleana had joined them in the dining chambers, and for a time, it felt just like how it was supposed to back then, with the addition of three more people.

They ate and talked about everything that had happened within the walls of Valyria. Dan got up a couple of times to show them her new fire moves, impressing Arya and Eleana, while later on, they would show how far they had advanced in their sword work with Mae and Zaevar. The boy would keep asking if Arya could show him how she removed faces, but Arya wouldn't let that secret go, not just yet.

Sooner or later, however, when the children's bellies were full and a temptation to go to bed was near, the handmaidens all escorted them to their chambers. Nesara was the last one to leave, who was practically falling asleep at the table by the time Mae came to come and get her, drool coming out of her mouth.

Once the last child was gone, Arya turns to Jon with a raised brow. "Death by fire, huh? Starting to _really_ sound like a Targaryen there."

Jon sighs as he looks at her. "I don't need to hear you patronize me, Arya. You don't know what this family has been through since we've gotten here."

"Hey, I'm not blaming you for what happened. After seeing the scars on your children's backs and hearing the stories of everyone else, I wanted them dead just as much as the next person…but I'm pretty sure you and Daenerys had talked about not using fire as a way to kill people."

"Right," Daenerys says quietly as she looks up from where she sat. "I wanted to ask you that, too. You yourself said that fire is too clean of a death for them."

"Bloody hell," Arya mutters before looking over at Jon. "You really said that?"

"What I've said in the past doesn't matter right now," Jon instantly states before turning his gaze back to Daenerys. "I know that I said that. And I still think that. I have a plan for what we are going to do. But fire will be involved, one way or another."

Daenerys bites her lip and nods, looking back down at her food.

Jon sighs quietly, glancing away. He knew he'd have to speak with her later on it, but for now, he would focus on his sister.

"You," he states, turning to where Arya sat. "We didn't really talk much besides what's happened to me here. What's happened to you in Meereen? What of Daario? Is he still in his cell?"

Arya snorts at the mention of the man's name. "The man can hardly walk at this point," Arya states. "He barely talks. I think I've only seen him walk once…whatever Daenerys had done to his leg when you first died, it did a number on him. I don't think he'll ever be able to walk correctly again."

"Good," Daenerys mutters, causing Arya to look up in surprise. "What? He _killed_ Jon. You can't tell me that you're supportive of him _healing._ "

"I'm not, I'm just…surprised that you'd so easily let him go. He was once one of your best soldiers," Arya points out.

Daenerys sighs and looks into her goblet. "He was once, yes, but he's not anywhere near that anymore. Daario grew cocky and saw the future as it wasn't. He believed for so long that just because I invited him back to live in my pyramid, it meant I would let him back into my bed. He hated the fact that I had a love for another man…even if I was too stubborn to admit it for a long time. What he got, is what he deserved. I will have no pity for someone who willingly killed the man I love – saying it was out of safety. Please." Daenerys shakes her head and glances outside at the night sky. "If I felt unsafe with Jon, I wouldn't need fucking Daario around. I'd just need my dragon."

"Well, not really," Eleana points out. "He is unburnt."

"Just because he can't be burnt doesn't mean he can't get chewed up."

"Ouch," Jon chuckles, raising an eyebrow at her. "Harmful."

"Then don't ever cross me, Jon," she states back, smiling.

He rolls his eyes and looks back to his food, taking another bite before asking more questions of Arya. "You said that there has been word from Astapor and Yunkai. It's something we will work on after the execution. But what about the pyramid? Has everything been in working order?"

"For the most part, yes," Arya states. "We've been keeping an eye on the guards to make sure there are no more spies – and all of them have been either banished or killed. The people are still happy and waiting for their queen to return. The only issue we've actually been having within the walls are the Dothraki."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "The Dothraki? What's been going on with them?"

"Well…they haven't been, um…quite accepting of Jon."

"What do you mean?"

"We've told them that you and Jon are an equal team," Eleana states gently, looking over at the queen. "That both of you work together to lead people and help others. We didn't know you'd actually be leading a whole civilization here, but we sort of just assumed it. You two always worked well together. But the men of the tribe – even some of the women – were, uh…not pleased with that."

Daenerys lowers her goblet of wine, her brow raised. "And why is that? What did they say?"

"They see you as sort of a chosen one," Arya states quietly. "At least that's what Asi told me." Seven hells, the Dothraki girl back home. He had completely forgotten about her. He hoped she was doing alright. "They saw her step out of the fire unburnt, killing multiple Khal's. That's why they follow her – it gave them something to believe in. But with Jon, they haven't seen him, or had him prove anything to them to make them follow him."

"If they see me as their Khaleesi, then they will follow what I say and trust Jon," Daenerys states irritably, her arms crossing against her chest in anger, but Jon reaches over and squeezes her free hand, causing her to look up.

"It's alright, really. I understand. It's almost like the North in a way." He looks over at Arya, who nods. "They're very trustful of their own people, but not of outsiders. To them, I am one. Did they tell you what I could possibly do to gain their trust and follow me? If they want me to walk through fire, I'll do it."

"We know you will," Eleana chuckles, shaking her head. "But to them, it's been done. If they saw you walk through fire as well, it maybe wouldn't be as surprising considering you're _related_ to Daenerys. But, there is another way most men assert their dominance among the Dothraki."

"No." Daenerys' voice was instant. "Jon is _not_ getting into a duel with a Khal. That's suicide."

"Well thanks for having faith in me, love," Jon mutters quietly.

Daenerys sighs and turns to him. "It's not that I don't have faith in you, Jon. I know you're a skilled fighter, but the Dothraki are another kind of animal. They have a different kind of fighting style than anyone else in this world. They are aggressive and angry and they will do whatever it takes to take out their enemy. I don't know what would happen if you took on their Khal."

Jon shrugs a bit and looks over at her. "If something were to happen, we could end it quickly. You could call it off. I think it might be worth a shot." Before she could speak, he continues. "Daenerys, if we want to do what we want, we need to make sure that _everyone_ is behind me. If fighting a Khal is something I have to do, I am willing to do so for you so I can gain their trust."

"Gods, don't say you'll do it for me," she mutters.

"Alright, then for myself so I can have another army to command," he states, leaning back in his seat. "That okay with you?"

Daenerys sighs and shakes her head. "I just don't know how safe it will be…but then again, our lives haven't been the safest, have they?"

All four of them shake their heads. And that was the honest truth.

Arya finishes up her wine and looks over at the two of them. "So tomorrow…what are you going to do with him? Is it really going to be a death by fire?"

"You'll see when it happens, Arya," Jon reassures her. "Why are you so in tune with it?"

Arya sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I just…feel a little uncomfortable with how they're going out. With what that man did to his children, to his daughter, I hate to say this, but that does seem like too quick of a death."

Jon nods quietly. "I know. And I have a plan. You just have to trust me."

Arya shrugs, leaning back in her seat. "It's your decision, Jon."

"Also," Daenerys states from her chair, looking over at Arya. "Let's switch this topic back to Meereen. Arya." Her eyes search the girl's face, before she raises her hands in the air. "What the fuck?" The question had caused Jon to nearly snort out his wine. That was a phrase he was not expecting from the queen. "Bringing _Gendry_ into the pyramid?! I thought you were smarter than this!"

"I am!" Arya exclaims before relaxing. "Look, I _know_ Gendry is to be trusted. He was _completely_ neutral when it came to what you did in King's Landing. If anything, he trusts you more because you made him a legitimized Baratheon! I wouldn't bring someone I didn't think was good into the pyramid."

Daenerys bites her lip. "But what about the crown? They always supported Baratheons – they were the bloody rulers for a decent amount of time."

"The crown is different now," Arya states quietly, looking up at her. "It's a different world. Trust me. Gendry is mistrustful of Bran too…in fact, most people are."

Jon raises an eyebrow, his intent on the conversation changing. "They are?"

"Jon told me everything about what you two have seen," Arya says quietly, looking between the two of them. Eleana's brow furrows in surprise, but Arya only waves her off. "I'll tell you more about it later…but I'm serious," Arya states, turning her gaze back to Daenerys. "Westeros is falling apart. Because Bran gave the North independence, a lot of other kingdoms are wanting that now. And not only is the North _failing_ at independence, they're starving. There's no solid economy. People are dying. But everything in the capital has been fine. It's like Bran doesn't care. He's only focused on those million people living within the walls of King's Landing."

Daenerys' brow raises. "We didn't know it was that bad."

"That's why Gendry willingly came here," Arya explains softly. "He left Storm's End in the hands of one of his advisors, but he told me that he doesn't know what to do. Each time he complains to the king about hunger issues among the people, or disarray, they're never answered. When I've told him how great Meereen has been doing, he wanted to come and see for himself. He's jealous. I don't think he would ever report back to Bran because of what's happening there."

Jon takes a glance at Daenerys, and he could see in her eyes that she understood what he was thinking. What he had said earlier. About them going back to Westeros. But at the same time, who's to say that this was their problem? Westeros had abandoned them. Betrayed them. Why should they help people that didn't want them before?

He turns away and sighs, drinking the last bit of his wine. "I understand…but when we get back, we can't just go off to Westeros to save people that don't want to be saved. We're staying here – at least for the time being," Jon states.

Under the table, Daenerys reaches over and squeezes his hand. He knew she would be happy with that statement. He didn't blame her. Just this morning he was talking about conquering Westeros again and now he heard that they are in need of help, but at the same time, he was so focused on trying to keep his family together, this _kingdom_ together, that turning there now would be a mistake. A big one.

Arya only shrugs her shoulders from where she sat. "Whether you two want to go back or not is your choice…just know I'll be supporting you," Arya says gently, reaching over and taking Jon's free hand.

Jon smiles at his sister. "Thank you, Arya. That means the world to me."

Arya smiles back, letting her hand drop after a moment. "And I'll be there to do everyone's hair," Eleana states, causing Daenerys to laugh. Eleana smiles a bit and looks over at Arya. "Actually, Arya's been teaching me a couple things or two."

Daenerys' brow raises. "Really? Like what?"

"Well, both her and Gendry. They knew some decent and easy combat moves for me to learn just in case something was to happen at Meereen. It's never too late to learn how to defend yourself – as we saw with Jon and Daenerys."

"And thank the Gods I did," Daenerys mutters, shaking her head.

* * *

They talked for a little while longer before they decided to retire to their chambers, wanting to get rest for what would take place in the morn. As soon as the door closed, Jon let out a deep sigh and sits on the bed, his head in his hands. Daenerys looks over at him, clearly confused with his expression.

"What is it, my love?" she asks gently, walking over to him.

"What Arya said," he admits, looking at Daenerys as she sat down next to him. "About Westeros falling apart…I feel like this is all my fault."

Daenerys stares at him in shock before speaking. "Why in the name of the seven hells below us would you think that _this_ was your fault? You haven't been in power in Westeros for years, Jon."

"And yet, I set the precedent." He looks up at her and sighs. "I mean, my family really did. Robb became an independent king before he was killed. And then me. And now Sansa. We kept this…charade going until now, it's hurting everyone. If we had just let go of our fucking pride and realized that we _needed_ other kingdoms to survive, all of this could have been avoided. And what of Bran? Only caring about the people in King's Landing…what a load of horse shit. It sounds almost like Cersei - even though she didn't really care."

Jon turns his eyes away from Daenerys before standing, walking over to the balcony their room had. As the dragons fly in the distance, he feels his hands start to grip the edge of the banister, almost turning white.

"It's amazing," he mutters. "How we did _so much_ for those people. And yet, here we are. And now, they're rotting away in their own shit because of their choices."

Daenerys stands up and walks over to him, resting her soft hands against his back. "Jon, what you said before isn't true." He looks down at her with a raised brow, but she only continues. "The North has been fighting for independence for years. You and I both know that the North itself could be its own country because of its size. You continuing that trend for your people doesn't set a precedent. It's what's happened. It's the negotiations afterward that cause the North to fail."

Jon's brow furrows once more. "The negotiations?"

"Yes. Take, um….the Iron Islands for example. Yara Greyjoy came to me years ago to pledge her allegiance and her ships to me as long as I could make the Iron Isles independent. I agreed, but afterward, I had a separate meeting with her to discuss terms. She could have her Iron Islands to herself as long as in the future, she supported any cause the crown had as valuable allies. If I needed her ships, she would be there at a moment's notice, and she agreed. On the other hand, she requested that if she could give her ships, she could also receive harvests that didn't normally grow on the islands, so that her people could be fed. And I agreed to that."

She moves forward so that she stood with him equally on the banister, looking down at the people below them.

"It's all about talking things over and seeing what others want. But with the North…we never had that conversation. Sansa and I always had this game going on, that she wanted to be _completely_ independent from the crown, but I wouldn't allow it. There was _no_ possible way that the North could survive alone. It's almost _always_ cold, and there aren't that many bodies of water for fish – how would they plant? Harvest? Sow? Would they just hunt? What would happen when _those_ animals ran out? There are so many unknowns with the North that remaining independent without having at least a _trade deal_ with the crown would be impossible. But they're stubborn. And so was she.

Daenerys sighs and looks up at him again.

"It's not your fault for other kingdoms wanting to be independent. You did what you had to do to make sure your people survived, but at the end of the day, you agreed that the North needed guidance too. Sansa is the person who is saying no to _everything._ Not you. You did everything you could for the time that you had that crown. But now that Sansa does? People saw that Bran granted that independence to her, and they wondered why would he help her and not them? It's causing uproar. And what they don't know is that it was Bran and Sansa's plan all along…and that's what hurts the most. Knowing what we know, and that the other people of Westeros don't know it."

"You know a lot about this type of stuff," he states softly.

Daenerys chuckles, shaking her head. "It's things you have to know if you want to be a good queen – or at the very least, a good negotiator." She glances towards the people again down there and feels herself smile. "Like for example – I have full confidence in our people that they will be fine when we start to expand. With whom we leave in charge, they will prosper. We have harvests, we have food, we have a civilization. I mean, even then, the sea is _right_ there for fish. But I don't feel that way about Westeros…there's so many people that they need to be governed. It's not like here."

"Daenerys," he says, looking down at her. "Are you going back on your word from this morning?"

"No," she sighs, shaking her head. "I still believe we should focus on what we are planning now…but I'm thinking of the innocents in Westeros that are suffering through this without any help. That they're not getting funding, or food, or anything. But if we even thought about going back there…it would only end badly."

Jon watches as she walks back into the chambers, starting to take her braids out of her hair. Jon gently closes the doors to the balcony before walking over to her. "Then we rebuild Valyria before we go back."

Daenerys snorts before looking up at him. "You act like that's going to be an easy task."

"I didn't say it would be," he says softly, taking her hands in his once her hair was completely let loose. When she turns to him, he feels his breath once again get taken away from him. It was amazing how few people got to see Daenerys like this, completely relaxed, hair down, ready to just _sleep._ He was thankful he was one of those lucky individuals. "But if we want to convince the people of Westeros that we're here to help them, we need to help others too."

Daenerys bites her lower lip and sighs before moving her hands away from his and wrapping them around his neck. "I just…I don't know how good I'd feel about…trying to take Westeros again. I always think of your sister. Of the people like her…what if they never accepted our help?"

"Then it's their loss," Jon reassures her gently. "But we can be happy saying that at least, we tried." He glances towards where he had taken off his vest and sighs. "There's actually something else about Sansa you should know."

Daenerys' brow furrows in surprise. "What do you mean?"

He gently takes her arms and places them down before walking over to where his vest was. Gently, he takes the note he had received from Arya the day before, and places it in Dany's hands. She quietly undoes the folding's until the words were spread out in front of her. Jon watches as her eyes quickly spread over each sentence, her face growing angrier by the second, and when she reaches the end of the letter, she crunches it up and throws it onto the bed.

"That fucking _bitch_ ," Daenerys snarls, walking away from him. "I can't believe she would try and convince Arya to come back. What did she even mean when it's 'bad' when a Targaryen and a Stark stray to each other? She should be thankful because if it wasn't for you, her home would be up in _flames!"_

"Dany," he whispers to her, rushing over to where she stood. Her chest was heaving from her anger and her lips were turned into a frown. "This is what she wants. Don't give in to that."

Daenerys looks up at him, before letting her shoulders drop and her mouth letting out a deep breath. "I'm sorry…I just can't stand the idea of someone hurting you like this…it's awful."

Jon nods softly. "I know. But trust me, nothing is going to change. And Arya is staying here. I've already talked with her." Daenerys looks up, hope returning a bit to her eyes. "She said that she does miss the North, but wants to support her brother's happiness more. She can't even think of Sansa without remembering what she did to us."

Daenerys lets out a soft sigh of relief. "…good." Jon stands, starting to take off more of his clothing, but he could hear Daenerys start to talk quietly from behind him. "I still can't believe she brought Gendry there…even if he is loyal that's still a Baratheon. It's scary for someone like me."

"I really think we can trust him," Jon says, finally removing the last of his top so that he completely shirtless. "He never showed that he was someone not to be trusted before." He turns his body back to Daenerys and he watches as her eyes instantly attach themselves to his chest, causing him to chuckle. "Are you still thinking of earlier?"

"Oh, shove off," she mutters as he moves back to the bed, sitting down at the edge of it. She gets up and straddles herself on top of his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can't admire you while we're alone?"

"You definitely can," Jon murmurs, before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. When he pulls back, Daenerys starts to laugh. He raises his brow. "My love for you is funny?"

"No, I'm not laughing about that," she snickers, before looking back down at him. "I'm thinking of what Arya said about the Dothraki…I never would have imagined that someone I cared about would be fighting a Khal to somehow gain respect from them…I always thought I would be the only one to lead them."

Jon smiles a bit at her surprise. "Well, times have changed."

"I can only imagine," Daenerys states, her hands resting at the edge of his hair. "'Khal Jon, leader of the Khalasar.' Good gods," she chuckles, shaking her head.

Jon bites his lip before moving his hands down to where her hips were. "Right, I, uh…have been thinking about something. Ever since Dan talked to us this morning," he says softly, causing her brow to furrow. "I think I'm going to take a page out of Dan's book."

"What do you mean, Jon?" she asks.

"Our daughter said that her name didn't feel like her own. While I do love her name, she is right to an extent. It never did sound like a Targaryen name. If we're going to be doing this, as Targaryen's, I think I should start going by something else."

"But I love your name," Daenerys mutters. "It's the most normal name out of everyone I've ever met."

"I didn't say you or anyone else we cared for had to stop calling me Jon," he chuckles a bit. "That is and will forever be my name, for anyone who knows me personally, or is my family. Even friends. But I'm thinking more for titles, for presentations, invasions…the future."

Daenerys' brow furrows again. "So…when we're presented as king and queen – or anything like that – you'll be going by your gifted name? Aegon?"

"Gods no," Jon states instantly. "I refuse to go by the name of so many bad men before me. That name is honestly cursed. I don't want to step near it. Aegon has to die. If we went with that name, I don't think anyone anywhere would bow to us just based on memory."

"Then what name were you going to go with if not that?" she asks.

Jon leans up and presses a gentle kiss to her lips, feeling her hands drop to his chest, resting them against his skin. When he pulls back, his forehead was resting against her own. "I was thinking more along the lines of…Jaehaerys."

Her brow raises in pleasant surprise. "Really?" He nods, letting the name linger in the air for a moment. "Jaehaerys," she murmurs, looking down at him from where she sat atop of him. "If I can recall, the two Jaehaerys' that ruled the throne were good kings – one had the longest reign out of everyone. Fifty-five years."

"And the other?"

"He only ruled for a short time – he was my grandfather. Illness caught up to him. But he was a good king. He reconciled a lot of the Great Houses. Restored order, really…and you'd want to take that name?"

"Well, I think it fits us well," he states softly, his hands moving up to her face. "We want to rule for a long time. We want to bring change. It's better than the names people of Westeros have been used to for years…and if we want to take this seriously, then I have to as well. You can still call me Jon whenever you please, whether that be here or in our bed." She smirks at the mention of that, but doesn't say anything. "But out there, to the people of the world, I'll be known as King Jaehaerys Targaryen…the third, I suppose."

"We don't need to include that part," she chuckles before wrapping her arms around his neck again. "King Jaehaerys…I like the sound of that _a lot._ "

"Glad you do," he murmurs before placing a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulls away a moment later, her hands tangle into his hair, her fingers running slow through them.

"I never thought I would get this when I saw you again in White Harbor," she admits softly. "I…I honestly thought you were going to kill me again. You saw that the job wasn't done and you…you know."

"I would _never_ do that to you," he whispers to her, his hands moving up to cup her face within his palms. "Ever again. I've told you; I'm completely devoted to you. No matter what."

"I know," she states, her hand coming up to touch his own. "But even if you didn't, I never thought we would be here…we have a family, a life…I never thought you would ever embrace who you are. What you've become. I always thought you'd be a Stark, stuck in your honor and duty, but here you are…even changing your name so you can be a Targaryen. It's…shocking."

"And yet, here we are," he says to her softly. "Honestly, this has been a long-time coming. I've had to stop running from what I am and embrace it. And to be true…I like it." He moves his hands back down to her waist, letting them rest gently against the fabric of her dress. "I never believed I would be one for power but…the way we are right now, I don't think I could ever go back. I love this version of what we've become. I love who we are. And if anyone has anything to say to it, then they'll regret it."

Daenerys stares him down, her eyes searching his, until she suddenly crashes her lips atop his, in probably one of the harshest kisses they had ever shared. It sent a wave of arousal so strong down his body that he was surprised he could still breathe. After a moment, she broke the kiss, reaching down to cup his face, rubbing her hands gently across the scruff of his beard. "We're the last two," she whispers. "Before our children, we were the last two. The final Targaryen's. We were meant for the other...I was a fool not to see it for so long."

"No, don't say that," he whispers to her. "I was the fool. I always have been the fool." He reaches up and runs his hands gently through her loose hair. "But a fool I am no longer."

This time, it was him that reached up to bring their mouths together once more, their tongues intertwining, fusing them together. He could feel himself growing harder against her body, her nails digging into his skin. She moves slightly so that she was on top of him more, but so that her hands were free from his confines. She slides her fingers down his neck, his chest, and all the way down to the hardened bulge that sat in his trousers. He moans against her mouth as she began to move her hand up and down, causing him to go crazy.

He broke the kiss after a moment, his forehead resting once again against hers. "Don't tease me, Dany."

"Then how about you bed me before I continue doing so?" she whispers against him, her hands moving back up to tangle in his hair. Jon smirks against her lips while his arms come up, and suddenly rip down the edges of the dress she had been wearing, small clothes included, leaving her completely bare. "Jon!" she exclaims, laughing as he pulls it off of her, throwing it to the side. "The seamstresses aren't going to be happy about that."

"I don't care," he mutters before his lips come back onto hers again. She was quick to shed his last layer of clothing, taking off his trousers within seconds once he began to kiss her again. She started to stroke him once his cock was out, firmly this time, and he could feel her smirk against his lips when he moans.

She starts to move away from his lips and crouch to take him into her mouth, but he suddenly reaches forward and grips her hair, pulling her back up. She looks at him in surprise, but as soon as he presses his lips against hers again, she melts into his embrace.

"I'm going to take care of you tonight," he murmurs against her lips, causing her to smile a bit. He lifts her up into his arms and then places her near the edge of the bed, before crouching down right in front of her. He pushes his lips against hers one more time before he turns his gaze to her dripping cunt.

Her body relaxes against the bed as he began his feast, starting softly towards the outer parts of her body, lapping at her lips before his mouth wraps around her nub in a gentle and pleasurable kiss. His fingers began to probe at her entrance right afterward, followed by his tongue.

"Qogralbar, kessa," she breathes, her hands digging into the furs beneath them. Her head tilts upwards just a bit, just to make eye contact with him as he filled his mouth with her sex. It wasn't long until he increased his pace, causing her to squirm, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

And soon he had her reduced to breathless pants, chest heaving up and down as her spine arched, and her cunt clenched around his fingers. He sealed his mouth around her clit, this tongue spinning around in circles while his fingers continued their work within her.

"Gods, _Jon_!" she cries out, her climax reaching her within a moment's notice.

It took a moment, and he licks her out as she comes down from her high. Within moments, his eyes were locked on hers, and he started to ascend upwards towards her mouth, placing soft kisses along her body as he went, until they pressed firmly against her pale lips once more.

"That feel good?" he murmurs, his hands moving upwards of her body. She nods once he moves his head again, his lips starting to trail down her neck to the softness of her skin, his attention turning to her breasts. He kisses and suckles her nipples, kneading the pieces of flesh that fit perfectly into his hands. As he started to increase his pace, he could hear her moan, her body bucking against his own.

"Jon," she whimpers, breathing heavily. "Jon, _please._ "

Jon looks up from where he was and then kisses his way back up to her chest, right to her ear. "Please _what,_ my queen?" he whispers against her ear.

He could feel her swallow against his skin before she turns her head, her lips capturing his own in a searing kiss. When she pulls back, he could tell her body was completely sweaty and in need of a bath. Maybe tomorrow.

"I want you to fuck me," she whispers against him, her hand clutching at his arms. "I want you to worship my body. I want you to make me scream your name. I want those bastards down there to hear us all the way up here, in their chambers, fucking each other into oblivion. I _need_ it."

Gods, he could feel himself practically explode at that. He lets out a growl that was so feral he could barely recognize it himself, and thrusts into her suddenly, causing her to gasp.

"Fuck, yes, _just like that!"_ she cries, her head tilting back. He pounds himself into her, relentlessly. Her breasts bounced against his chest as he presses his lips against hers in a kiss that had them both breathless for air. She soon broke to come up, choking out his name again, her body stuck on him.

Her fingers clawed down his back, drawing blood, which only spurred him on harder. "Dany," he moans out, over and over, almost whispering her name like a prayer.

"Kessa, Ionos, qogralbar, ȳdra daor keligon," she pants, her body clinging around him. She locks her legs around him as he drove into her. "Harder, Jon, make me come," she commands, her hands tangling into his hair. He slams into her, drawing out a scream of pleasure from her beautiful lips. She bit into his neck as her back arched once more, their bodies pressing closer together, if possible, crying out his name as her climax overtook her.

He rode through for a few moments, his hands clinging onto her sides, before coming undone himself, thrusting every last ounce of him into her. Both breathe heavily for a minute, trying to regain their minds, before Jon leans down and kisses her on the lips, pulling her into his arms again. He waits a moment before pulling out, and moves onto the bed fully again, taking her with him.

She gets a peek at his bleeding back and cringes. "Fuck," she mutters. "I have to stop being so…rough."

Jon smirks down at her from where she laid against his chest. "Battle wounds," he remarks.

Daenerys snorts. " _Go_ _ds,_ that makes me feel worse," she chuckles, but he only strokes her back, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead.

"It's alright," he states softly to her as he strokes her cheek. "I wouldn't want it any other way, Dany. Better to have a rough lover than one who doesn't care about sex at all and just sort of…lies there."

She raises an eyebrow. "You've only ever had two lovers though."

"I know but I've heard stories of men who aren't happy with their, um…intimate relations," he chuckles a bit, seeing her smile at his struggle for words. "But I can tell you I'm _very_ happy."

Daenerys chuckles, shaking her head. "You better be." There was a comfortable silence between the two before he hears Dany sigh again. "I'm still thinking of Nesara…what happened with her and her sorcery. With her family." She looks up at him, letting out a deep breath. "I can't believe she said all that to her parents today…for a little girl she has a big voice."

"All of them do," Jon responds. "And I'm proud of them for standing up."

"And…Daemon…" Daenerys starts, her voice trailing off.

"It was his decision, Dany," he reassures her, grabbing her soft hand in his, causing her to look back up at him. "He wanted to speak his word. He wanted to tell them what happened. Don't feel bad about his choices."

"I know, I know…it's just been scary, honestly. That's all." She sighs and glances back at the window as the flames from the candles in the room begin to die down. "And tomorrow…they will be gone. For good." She looks over at him again. "Everything we've been wanting to do…we can finally accomplish." Daenerys looks at their intertwined hands, and Jon sees a sleepy smile come over her lips. "You know, out of everyone I could have done this with…I'm so glad that it's you. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Jon smiles and presses his lips against hers once more. "As am I." When he pulls back he wraps his arms around her again, holding her close. "Sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

Daenerys nods, her eyes closing within a few seconds. And after a couple of minutes, she was fast asleep in his arms. Jon lets out a low sigh, trying to sleep as well.

* * *

Hours pass, and sleep hadn't entered Jon's mind. While he knew Daenerys would stay asleep for a long time, his thoughts had been invading his mind so often that he wanted to jump out the window. Answers were needed if he wanted to have sleep be a part of his life again.

He kept thinking about Saeresa. Aenar was pure madness. He almost reminded Jon of the stories of Daenerys' father. He didn't seem to care much for his people and was power-hungry. But there was something else with Saeresa. The way she looked at Nesara today.

Why did she just confess like that? Out of nowhere? He knew the outcome was going to be the same regardless, but at the same time, she still confessed so quickly. Her husband had even been shocked in his own mental state. And yet, there she was, letting go of _any_ chance she had at surviving.

And now that he thought about it, how did someone get a note up to Nesara's chambers? They had been locked up for Gods knew how long, but there was no way of her getting out of there. And if Aenar had somehow been released, Jon was pretty sure he wouldn't just do that to leave a note.

' _Her loyalists,'_ he suddenly remembers, sitting up straight in the bed. When she had gone to the volcano, she had said that she had taken loyalists out and away from the area so they wouldn't be hurt by the blast, but they were never seen again after that. He had sent a search team out at some point to try and find them but had come up with nothing.

What if…the loyalists were _in the castle?_

He looks down at Daenerys, sleeping peacefully, her head resting against the pillow as sleep overtook her, taking her into another world. And he didn't want to disturb that. So, he quietly moves her hands away from him, resting them slowly on the bed as to not wake her up, and wraps the furs tightly around her.

The moment he does so, she cuddles deeper into the furs, letting out a soft sigh. Jon feels himself smile at her movements, before turning his gaze over to where his clothes laid on the ground. He needed answers. And if that happened to be what went down, he knew there wouldn't just be two people being executed the next day.

Jon quietly walks over and throws on his clothes as quickly as he could, trying not to make a sound. He grabs his sword that he had retrieved after distracting Nesara the day prior, and goes to head to the door. But as soon as his hands touch the knob that would lead to the outside, a voice speaks to him.

"Where are you going?"

It was sleep-filled, but he could recognize it all the same. He looks over to see that Daenerys had still heard him, and was sitting upright in the bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He sighs. "I tried not to wake you."

"It's a different feeling when you lose warmth next to you." She leans up to look at him. "And I ask again, where are you going?"

Jon bites his lip and glances over at the door before turning to her. "To get answers. Do you want to come with me?"

Her eyes stray to where his sword laid in its holster. "Does this 'getting answers' include threatening someone?"

"When it comes to Saeresa, it does," he says quietly.

Daenerys stands, grabbing something to put on her, while her eyes stray towards where her own sword sat. She hadn't used it that often due to how much they had been ruling the city of Valyria, but he could see the glint in her eye, the want. So, she quietly walks over and picks it up, looking over at him.

"Then of course I'm going to come with you." She walks to his side, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "We do this together, remember?"

Jon smiles a bit at her reaction before his face turns back to serious. "Alright…then stay with me." He looks down at the gown she had on and rolls his eyes. "And put on some pants or something. Don't need the night guards getting a look at their queen's privates."

Daenerys snickers at his words, but nods. "Fine then."

He watches as she gets dressed quickly, putting on some warmer clothes for the cooler temperature of the castle. She places her own sword in her holster before looking back at him once she was ready to go, and then his hand travels back to the knob that would lead outside, opening the door.

And with two words, they set out into the dark hallways of their castle to find answers. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be crazy, my dudes. So excited and I hope you are too!
> 
> I'm really glad about how the court scenes turned out. Truth be told I was terrified to write them because I've never been super familiar with the court system - especially in GOT - but I'm happy of what happened. And I hope you guys are too. I'm sorry this was as lot of politics and talking lol but next chapter the executions will take place and there will be a lot going on so stay tuned.
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to burn me like Daenerys did to the slave masters? Let me know in the comments, as they always keep me writing and pushing out these chapters for you awesome readers. Your comments really inspire me to keep going, so please let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow or favorite if you want to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have an awesome day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	37. Jon and Daenerys: The Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threat within the castle is found, and the execution of the king and queen take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments - they mean the world to me and really helped me get this out as quick as possible. Thank you all so much! Hope you enjoy :)

_Jon_

Walking down to the dungeons, Jon was filled with an unfamiliar sense of fear that he had not felt in a long time.

Ever since he had thought about their being loyalists in the castle, he was looking around every corner. If they were to help the former queen, now would be the time to do so, especially since her execution was literally the next day.

And as he walked around towards the entrance that was near the dungeons, he looked to Daenerys, who was beside him, her sword in hands. "If you hear anything, wait for my go," he whispers to her.

Her brow furrows. "You really think there are people like that in the castle?"

"I don't know…how would the note get to Nesara then?" he asks her, to which she could say nothing back. Jon looks back ahead and reaches forward towards the knob, going to open the door. Within moments, he pulls it slowly towards him, trying to listen intently.

And straight as what he was thinking, there were voices coming from the lower floor.

He shares a look with Dany, one that said 'stay behind me.' She nods, as he starts to walk down first. As soon as he reaches the bottom, he signals her to go to the left of him, in a part that was hidden, and she does so, walking slowly as to not make any sound. Once she was hidden from sight, he peaks around and feels himself growl.

There, at the edge of Saeresa's cell, was a man that looked to be of older age, dressed in a guards uniform. He couldn't hear specifically what they were saying but knew that it had to do with the next day.

Jon looks around the area quietly before picking up what looked like an old piece of glass from a long time ago. He quickly throws it up towards the stairs, trying to signal the man to come closer to the other side. Within moments, he could hear footsteps approaching here he and Dany were hiding. As soon as the foot of the man appears around the corner, Jon nods at Daenerys to lunge.

She quickly trips the man and slices open his side, causing him to yell out and stumble, before Jon grabs him, pulling his hands behind his back. The older man groans in pain, looking up at him in fear. "Please, I-"

" _Shut up,_ " he growls, looking over at where Saeresa was, sitting in her cell. "Daenerys. Stay with Saeresa. I'm going to have a nice chat with our new friend here."

Daenerys nods as she picks up her sword and places it in her holster, but before she goes over to the quiet cell, she looks over at him. "Jon?" He turns his hand, his hands still held firmly around the old man's side. "Don't hurt him too bad…he could be useful."

"Trust me, I know. I'll be back in a bit." She nods, heading back over to the cell. The man struggles to be released from Jon's grip, but he does not loosen. "Stop fighting. It'll be over quicker if you do," he grunts to him as he practically drags him up the stairs, away from the words of that evil queen.

* * *

When he brought the man up to a spare chamber room, Jon hadn't realized how much he had been bleeding. Daenerys had sliced him up pretty good. Maybe, _maybe,_ if he cooperated, Jon would let him live. But he knew he was starting to lose his hope for the grey area in people.

He throws the man into a chair and grabs a rope, tying it around his arms. "Please, your grace, I didn't-"

"Didn't I say _shut up_?" he snarls at him, causing the old man to swallow. "Now. You will sit there and answer the questions when I ask them. Or else we can end this very quickly." He pulls out his sword, the man eyeing it fearfully. "Your choice. Will you comply?"

The man slowly nods, but Jon didn't feel completely trusted yet.

" _Look at me._ " His voice left no room for argument, and clearly, the old man understood before his head snapped up quicker than he had ever seen before. "What's your name?"

"T-Taedor," the man breathes out. Jon could see him trying to control the pain in his side by focusing on him.

"Last name?"

"Mellarys," he responds.

"What were you doing down there?" The man doesn't answer at first. Jon grips his sword tighter. "I don't want to have to hurt you any more than I had to, Taedor."

The man gulps before looking back at him. "I…I was one of the queen's loyalists."

Jon stands, anger fueling his veins. "How did you get back into Valyria? We sealed off the gates from the forest in here when we lost sight of the loyalists. We even sent out a search team to find them and couldn't find anything!"

As Jon looked at the old man, he realized with a quiet start that he was shaking. Jon feels himself let out a slow breath before he sighs. He was more upset about the fact that they had easily snuck past them than this man doing what he did. It wasn't like he had let Saeresa go.

Jon gently places his sword down before walking over to the edge, grabbing a cloth and some water from a pitcher. He pours it onto the fabric before walking over to where Taedor was. The man seemed fearful for him, but as soon as Jon raises his hands in retreatment, he relaxes – only slightly.

"I'm only going to clean your wound. Can I do that?" he asks the man quietly. Taedor stares at him in surprise before quietly nodding. Jon runs his hands down to the man's wound, before gently wiping at the swipe that Daenerys had made.

He could feel the man hissed at the pain, but nothing more than that. After a while, he wraps up the man's wound with the cloth as well, trying to stop the bleeding as much as he could before turning to look at him once more.

"Now," he starts gently, stepping away and going to sit back on the bed. "I am sorry for losing my temper…but you must understand why. My wife lives in this castle. My children, as well. I can't have some loyalist that's serving the false queen be speaking to her on my watch."

"Please, ser…if you'll just let me explain. I wasn't there to let her go – I was there to tell her off!"

Jon's brow furrows as he leans forward, confused at the man's word. "Tell her off how?"

The man swallows, trying to control his breathing before he begins to speak again. "Yes, I was one of the loyalists…but I only did it out of fear. I followed her originally because I was so used to the ideas of the old monarchs, I didn't know we could change…and then you and your wife came. But I have only ever sworn myself to the Galeron's, I had no choice but to follow them. But even then, I've been hiding with them out of fear that the other loyalists will kill me."

Jon looks into the man's eyes, trying to gouge if he was lying or not, but he could see nothing that would sway him towards that path. He seemed like an old man, not incredibly old like Maester Aemon had been, but old enough where Jon realized he would probably rather be at home than on the streets.

"Then why are you here right now, dressed in a guard uniform? Did you kill one of my guards?" Jon asks him.

"No. It wasn't me who did it. It was another loyalist by the name of Gaezar."

Jon leans forward and listens to him intently. "Then tell me everything."

The man swallows again but continues. "We…we snuck into the gates after you had taken the king and queen. There was so much havoc in the streets that it was easy to blend in, but afterward, the loyalists took up space in a house at the edge of the border, staying there for all of this. We knew that if we were found out there, you would never let us go…so we wanted to hide in plain sight. Many of her loyalists still wanted to go through with her plan despite it failing…I only stayed out of fear of being rejected…or hurt. But I went along with their plans."

"How did they get a guard uniform?" he asks him.

"They killed three guards that were doing patrols one night," the man explains. "Gaezar was the first one to kill them, and then the rest followed. One by one, they would take shifts in coming to the castle, pretending to be under the pretense of a guard, when they would relay information to Saeresa whenever she was awake from her injuries. I wanted to come forward – I really did – but they could tell I was slipping and had their claws in me. If I had come forward – I would have been killed."

Jon lets out a low sigh, leaning back in his chair. If this was true, this had been going on for months. "How soon did you get into the castle?"

"Not long after you and the queen took over…they had been planning on trying to kill you for months, but every single attempt one of them was killed."

Jon's brow raises in complete shock. "Killed?"

"The head guard. Magar. He was excellent at figuring out the plots." Why the hell hadn't Magar told him?! "But they would never stop. They kept trying and trying, all the way up until the trial yesterday, but decided not to go through with it due to the fact that queen was in cells…I'm so sorry for not telling you this earlier but they…they wouldn't let me!"

Jon's mind was whirling. Magar had known about this and although he took care of the problem, he had never told him? Or even Dany? What was the issue with that? That was the reason why Jon had never noticed anything wrong with the castle.

Magar had always done a good job of snuffing out the problem before it got to them.

"You don't need to apologize," Jon states, letting out a deep sigh once more. "I understand. Many people follow leaders out of fear. Was it your turn to do something tonight?"

"Yes," the man states. "That's how I got into the castle. They trusted me with a uniform, but I only came in here to see her one last time before you killed her…I always hated her. I only aligned with her ancestors. But I never wanted them to actually hurt you…please…"

He could see that the old man was trembling. Jon lets out a deep sigh before reaching down, grabbing the man's shoulder. "You don't need to be in fear anymore. Take a deep breath and look at me."

The man does so, barely moving his gaze away from Jon.

"You do have to answer my question. Who was the person who delivered the note to Nesara?"

The man bites his lip, clearly deep in thought, before he looks back up at him. "It was another loyalist. Under the guard of two. They snuck into her room while she was sleeping under the disguise of a nightguard. She found the note the next morning."

Jon nods, letting out a deep sigh. "You know I can't let you go, right?"

"I know…I knew that would happen if I got caught. It's why I still came here."

"I'm not saying I'm going to kill you," Jon says gently to him. "You've been very helpful and cooperative – despite my temper at first. But I need you to _continue_ to help me." He points outside. "Tonight, you're going to guide me to that house. And we're going to capture every single one of those loyalists. And you are going to lead. Once we figure out what to do, then and only then can we consider letting you go."

The man nods his head, looking at the ground. "As you wish, your grace."

Jon nods, walking around to his side. "I'm going to leave you now to talk with my wife. There will be two guards at the door. If you so much as try to leave-"

"I can't with these restraints," he points out.

"Stranger things have happened." Jon walks to the door and opens it, whistling down the hall. Two guards come rushing forward at the sound and look into the room, confused at seeing the old guard uniform on a bandaged man. Before they could ask, Jon raises a hand. "Don't respond. Just stay here at the door and guard him. Just in case he escapes."

The two guards nod, doing as told. Without another look, he heads back towards the dungeons where Daenerys was, new information in mind.

* * *

_Daenerys_

It was silent for a good five minutes before her voice broke the sound of the cold and dark walls of the dungeons.

"Why'd you do it?" Daenerys asks her.

She could almost see the woman roll her eyes in the dark. "Do _what,_ Daenerys?"

"Why did you surrender so easily?"

"How about because I _knew_ you were still going to kill me, no matter what?"

"No, that's not you, Saeresa." Daenerys leans forward, her hands on the edge of her sword. "Even though you lost your kingdom, you always meticulously plan things. Obviously you've been trying to stop us from the inside out with these _loyalists._ " The word felt like acid on her tongue. "But that hasn't worked either. So tell me – _what is your plan_?"

The quiet developed them again, and only a moment later did Daenerys hear the older woman sigh.

"You want me to be honest?" she asks of the young queen, who nods. "Yes. I have had loyalists sneak in here. I have made plans to somehow kill you and Jon. All of them have failed because of one of your actual guards catching us."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "Who?"

"Does it matter when the threat is gone?" Saeresa asks, before continuing. "But truth be told, after everything I heard today in the trial, I knew I wasn't going to be taken back easily even if for some reason I was let go. Or my husband. And after hearing what my daughter said to me…I didn't want to keep trying. I wanted to let it go. There was no point anymore."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "Do you mean Nesara?"

"Yes." Her voice was quiet. Lonesome. "I know what you think of me. I know what a lot of people think of me. I stand by what I've done, and what I would have continued to do if you had not been there. But I always loved Nesara. She was the only girl of my family who ever shared my ability to heal…and to use blood sorcery, now."

Daenerys takes a step back. "You…you can use blood magic?"

"Relax. I lost that ability a long time ago. It was much stronger when I was a child…I'm almost positive that as soon as I married Aenar, it was taken from me. If I still had it, you and Jon would have been dead where you stood that first day. But I cherished her. I loved her."

"You let your husband hurt her," Daenerys whispers angrily.

"I had no control over what my husband did when I was not there in the castle," Saeresa states. "My husband…is a terrible man. I'm not going to lie about that. He has physically hurt all of the children, Nesara included. He deserves the pain he gets."

"And yet you stood by his side."

"I had no choice," Saeresa hisses at her. "Of course, _I_ was the brains behind every operation. Anything that we ever did. But to him? I had to be the obedient wife – as it had been in his family for years. I couldn't talk back to him in front of others – barely when we were alone. But when I planned, it was the only time he ever truly appreciated what I did. My mind. Without my mind, I am nothing. I can heal. I can harm. But the only way I can do that is through my skills. If the people had seen the queen murder their own king for the acts he committed against his children, there would have been uproar. Was I appalled at what he did to my son? Of course. Did I care about what happened to Mae? Even if she's not special, she _is_ my daughter. But there was nothing I could do except wait for the day when he dropped dead. Even in the volcano, when he was beating Nesara, there was nothing I could do but watch and give the picture-perfect version of what my loyalists had come to believe in – a stone-cold queen. I couldn't show that I cared for my daughter."

Daenerys looks over at where Aenar was, completely unconscious. "It seems his rage has driven him to sleep," she murmurs.

"As it often did." Daenerys turns back around to face Saeresa, who was leaning against the wall now.

For once, Daenerys didn't see an evil queen. She didn't see the manipulative person Saeresa had shown herself to be multiple times over. She saw a mother who was hurting. That didn't mean she felt bad for her, but it was a different side of the former monarch that she never knew.

"Is that why you sent the note to Nesara?" Daenerys asks quietly, going back to the issue from before. "Because she was your favorite?"

"That and because she's so young. As I said, she could have possibly been swayed," Saeresa confirms. "Too many bad things have already happened to Zaevar and Mae. There was no way of convincing them to let us go. When every other attempt to be free of your hands failed, she was my last resort. And I thought there was still some sort of love…or uncertainness. But there wasn't. She…she loves you." Saeresa glances back at her, anger in her eyes. "She loves you and all of your maddening Targaryen horseshit. And there's nothing I can do about it."

"Even then, Aenar tried to kill her today when she said no and she escaped. Doesn't that scare you? That your own _daughter_ can easily kill you within the blink of an eye?"

"What my daughter can and can't do with her power is up to her," Saeresa states quietly. "She could easily have snuck down here and killed me and her father herself if she wanted to, but she won't because she's Nesara. She's little. She doesn't understand yet completely what is happening except that the bad people are going to go away…and that's something I had to learn the hard way when she yelled in my face today."

Daenerys looks at her before letting out a deep sigh. "Well…your daughter will never be hurt again."

"That's what you think," Saeresa mutters.

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at her, anger spreading through her veins. "And what the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean? She's _safe_ with us. _All_ of them are, more than they ever could have been with you."

Saeresa chuckles from where she stood and finally moves back towards the bars of the cell, looking at Daenerys in the dim light of the dungeons through the torches on the walls. "Oh, Daenerys. If anything, my children are much less safe now than they were before because they are with a moving _target._ Do you know how many people in the world would give their whole life just to be able to kill the former dragon queen's family? And what's more, is that now she has three _new_ children that have powers. If anything, you're giving Nesara and the other two a death sentence. They were safer by my side when we would conquer and kill all who stood in our way and take back Valyria before _anyone_ had the chance to kill us."

"You're wrong," Daenerys growls. "They're safer than they've ever been. Every single attempt at you trying to kill us has failed. What makes you think something in the future is going to change that?"

" _My_ attempts have failed, but what makes you think that other people won't? And when you and Jon decide to do this 'peaceful' restoration, what makes you think _they_ won't?"

Daenerys goes to open her mouth but Saeresa keeps talking.

"Oh, and I can see it now. Returning back home to good old Westeros, and there the people who _hate you_ would jump at the chance to murder your children and rape your daughters. It's luck that Aenar didn't get to Nesara but with her being with you? It won't be long until her innocence is taken."

"Shut your fucking mouth," Daenerys snaps, standing. "That will _never_ happen!"

"And then as soon as it's done, once all the blood is on the bed, they'll slit her neck and come for you and the rest of you next!"

"I said **_shut up!_** " Daenerys screams, her temper getting to her, but at that moment, the door to the dungeons open, and she snaps her head to see Jon running down the stairs at her scream. He looks at her worried, rushing to her side.

"Is everything alright?" he asks her quickly.

Daenerys feels herself start to slow down her breathing, glaring at where Saeresa sat, her eyes narrowed. She turns back to Jon, trying to push down the very thoughts that haunted her head daily. "I'm fine, Jon. What happened to the man?"

She knew it sounded insensitive to turn away her feelings that quickly, but she had already broken in front of Saeresa once. If she used her own fears now, then it would only add more aggression to the fire.

Jon looks at her, clearly worried, but he changes the expression rather quickly. "He told me everything. Did she-"

"Yes. She did." Daenerys turns to where Saeresa sat, before stomping over to her cell. "You may say all these things to scare me, and yes, it is a reality that someone could hurt my family. But as long as you're out of the picture and away from them, I will never regret doing what I did in saving them, no matter what happens."

Saeresa doesn't respond, and Daenerys grabs her sword, walking away. Jon follows after her, his brow still furrowed at her anger. "Dany, what happened?" he whispers to her once they go up the stairs.

"Let's get to a chambers first…I'll tell you then," she decides, letting out a deep breath. "Alert the guards. And Arya. Bring them in as well. Saeresa said it was one of the guards that kept killing her loyalists. Who was it?"

"Magar," Jon mutters.

"Magar?! And he didn't tell us?" she whispers angrily.

"Well, we're going to find out in a bit." He looks at her once they reach the top and close the door, seeing how frazzled she had become talking with the former queen. "Come on…let's get somewhere safe."

He rests a hand on her back and she sighs, following after him.

* * *

Once they found an abandoned chamber, Jon sat with Daenerys, holding her hand as she explained everything Saeresa had said – along with the thoughts she had put in the dragon queens head.

As soon as she was finished, however, she could see the familiar irritation start to spread across Jon's face. "I can't believe she would say all of that," he growls, standing up. He begins to pace, and she watches with quiet eyes while he does. "I mean, who is she to speak? She let her husband beat and _rape_ their children out of what, social _need?_ What the fuck kind of person does that?"

Daenerys bites her lip and glances at the ground. "Jon." Her soft tone causes him to turn, his angry look instantly turning to one of concern. "What if she's right?"

"Dany-"

"I'm serious." She leans up and looks back at him, her hair falling into her eyes once more from the braid she had put it in before this whole fiasco. "I mean…what if that's why…each time we try to have a child it…it doesn't work? Because if we have more children they're…they're only going to get hurt again? Like Dan? And Daemon? I mean, fuck…one of them already _died._ It was only because Nesara was there that he's here now with us...what if they are in more trouble now than they were _before_? Outside of where we are right now…people _want_ to kill us."

Jon moves to her side where she sat, turning the chair so that she was facing him. "I know your fears, Daenerys. It was the same reason why I didn't want to be with you at first. The same reason why I didn't want Dan to travel south when she started having dreams. I was always afraid of what could happen when we entered into the world, away from our bubble. But you and I both know that isn't what our family has been like. That's not how we have survived. People have tried to keep us down and we keep coming back."

"But what if they stay dead next time?" Daenerys whispers, turning to him with fear in her eyes, her heart pounding wildly. "I mean, technically, all of us have died when you stabbed me, and then Daemon died again…so have you…I don't want the children to go through that. I don't want them to be facing those same fears."

"And they won't be," he reassures her gently. "Daenerys, they all know what family they are a part of. It's only natural to feel some fear. But you need to trust when I saw we are going to be okay. Don't let that witch's words get to you. You're strong. You're brave. And so are your children. We _are_ going to be okay."

Daenerys looks at him, trying to calm herself down. Jon had always been the person she ran to whenever things would start to get overwhelming, but sometimes she wondered if he was just being positive for her sake. Maybe he thought these things too but didn't show it. She had realized that the moment she had children – real children that she could hold and love and cherish in her arms – her resolve as a stone-cold emotionless queen had been fading. She showed how she felt so much more often now.

And she hoped that was a good thing.

"Alright," she mutters, glancing at the ground. "I guess I can believe that."

Jon wraps an arm around her, rubbing her shoulder. "Is that really why you believe you couldn't conceive? Out of danger?" Daenerys slowly nods. "Dany, if _danger_ had any impact on conceiving, Dan and Daemon would not be here. They were conceived before we faced off against the _Night King._ There is literally nothing that corresponds."

Daenerys feels herself chuckle a bit at his blunt statement, but she sighs. "Then what is it then?" She turns to him again. "Not to state the obvious, but we couple _a lot,_ and even after that, nothing happens. I'm starting to feel like there's…something wrong with me again. Like the gods just don't want me to have another one."

"It's just not time yet," he says to her softly. "When they allow it, something will come."

"How are you so sure?" Her voice was broken a bit, fighting back the emotions she had been feeling for she didn't even know how long.

"Because I know you," he says to her gently. "And every child in this world would be lucky to have you as a mother. If someone thinks you aren't worthy of that, then they are _dead_ wrong."

Daenerys smiles a bit at his words, before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Jon."

Before he could respond, the door to the room opens. Magar follows in with Arya, who seemed to still be rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and the grouchy frown from her lips. "What the fuck are you two doing calling us up so late?!" Arya asks angrily. "Was having a nice dream."

"We're sorry to disturb your slumber," Jon states, standing up. "But we've come across some…information that we need to discuss with both of you." Daenerys watches as Jon turns his gaze to Magar, who was looking at him with slight fear. "Magar. Why have you kept the secret of the loyalists from us? And where are the bodies?"

Instantly, the guard gets on his knee, bowing his head. Daenerys could see his body shake.

"My grace," he starts out. "Forgive me. I did it for the sake of your children. They have been going through so much lately and I did not want them to see the planned deaths of the king and queen."

"Wait, what the fuck's been happening?" Arya asks from where she stood, arms crossed against her chest. "People have been trying to kill you?!"

Jon sighs and looks back at his grand knight. "Magar. Stand." The man does so, his posture not slipping. "While I appreciate the reason you did it, trust that Daenerys and I can handle the children ourselves. In the future, tell me when there are people trying to _sneak into_ the castle to kill us. Although I do commend you for killing them and somehow keeping it a secret. Where have you taken the bodies?"

Magar glances towards the window and nods at it. "You know how I have been taking those morning walks?" Both of them nod. "It's been to throw the bodies into the volcano."

"Seven hells," Daenerys mutters, her head in her hands.

"I must say, that's _quite_ the dramatic way to get rid of them," Jon states.

"Well, I can't do it here." Magar gestures outside. "If I'm seeing with a shovel digging into the ground, I'd get caught. Burning them in the castle would draw eyes. I can't throw them into the sea because I don't want to hurt the wildlife in the waters – bringing them up by carriage and putting them into the lava has been the best choice."

"At least there will be no remains," Daenerys says after a moment before her eyes look back to a very confused and shocked Arya. "We're sorry. We haven't told you what it is. Saeresa has had her loyalists sneak back into the gates of Valyria. They've tried to plan ploys to kill us but Magar has hunted down each one."

Arya's brow raises in complete surprise before looking over at Magar. "Each one? How did you find them?"

"It was easy at first," Magar says quietly, his stance finally relaxing from the questioning in the room. "They didn't know how to properly act like guards. Only had the uniform. So I knew something was wrong. Once I saw the dead bodies of the other guards, I killed them. The first group of loyalists. And then more and more began to come into the castle. All of them had that same look in their eyes of fear, something that they didn't know how to control. Some knew how to act better, but it was always a pick of 'who is and who isn't.' I saw a man tonight but he didn't seem suspicious."

"We caught him," Jon states quietly. "We have him chained up in another room. And he's going to help us."

Arya's brow furrows. "How?"

"He knows where a secret house is full of loyalists who are hiding right here in the city," Jon states. "He guides us to it, Magar leads a raid on the house and captures all of the loyalists who have been supporting the queen, and round them up towards the outskirts of the city. We will decide what to do then."

Arya looks at him quietly, and Daenerys could see the question that the girl had on her mind. "…are you going to burn them?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Arya," Jon sighs tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "As far as I know, some of these men could be completely deranged and don't understand what they are doing or who they are supporting. It's something Dany and I will have to discuss. For now, I need you, Magar, and the others to talk with the man. I will meet you down in the foyer, and we will begin the raid from there. Please…just head down there."

Magar nods, following orders instantly and heading away. Arya gives Jon one more quiet look, but when he doesn't say anything, she heads off as well. Once she was gone, Daenerys turns to Jon, seeing the clear conflict in his eyes.

"Jon," she says gently.

He looks down at her, and once he sees her gaze, he sighs. "I'm sorry, Dany…I…I've had to deal with traitors before but I…I didn't think I'd have to deal with them here."

Daenerys reaches over and grabs his hand, holding it close to her. She pulls him down so that he could sit next to her. "No matter where someone rules, there will always be traitors. While we can be upset with Magar for keeping it a secret, he has done an excellent job of keeping them at bay. And now, we can finish it."

"But I…" He swallows and looks back at her. "I care about these people… _so much_. I don't know if I can do that to even the ones who don't understand."

Daenerys intertwines their fingers with his. "Then we do what I did with the Lannister army," she says, causing him to look over. "We give them a choice."

"A choice?" he asks softly.

"A choice…I know it's something neither of us wants to do, but it's what has to be done. And then from there…we can finally focus on getting rid of the people who caused it all."

Jon looks at her quietly before sighing. "I really wonder how Aenar never had anything to do with this. How is it that Saeresa could still plan all this from the confines of her cell?"

"Aenar is a mad king who has no ambition but his want to be a ruler. Saeresa at least has a brain." She glances out towards the window. "But hopefully, we can snuff out those plans today." She goes to grab her sword again, but Jon stops her, his brow furrowed.

"What are you doing?"

"Going with you on this raid."

He instantly stands. "Daenerys, we don't know what these loyalists are capable of. I really don't think-"

"Jon, how long have I been training for?"

The question perplexes him, but he answers anyway. "I don't know…maybe a year and a half now?"

"And how many guards are we going to have with us?"

"…good amount."

"And who is also going to be there?" Her eyes fall on him, and he sighs gently at her look.

"Me."

"Good. Glad to see you can state the obvious." She walks up to him, her hand at the hilt of her sword. "You agreed to train me for this long because you _wanted_ me to be able to protect myself. How am I going to get better if I don't face a serious threat even as a queen? I'm not going to be that woman who sits idly by and lets her husband do all the work – even when we are _actually_ married. We do this as a team as our ancestors have done before us."

Jon looks down at her form before a small smile grows on his cheeks. "You're turning into another Visenya."

"And is that a bad thing?" she asks, chuckling a bit.

"No. It's not. Just need to keep an eye out for you more now," he states, grabbing his own sword. "If you really want to do this, you have to stand by me."

"Of course." She heads towards the door, looking back at him with a quiet smile. "Are you ready to do this?"

Jon sighs and walks forward. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

* * *

It was silent in the streets.

The early morning rays of sun were just starting to peek through onto the stone cobbled streets of the Valyrian people. The quiet sounds of feet marching across the path were the only disturbance to the peace. Taedor was at the very front with Jon and Daenerys, leading the charge of guards and Arya towards the house where the loyalists were staying.

When they arrived outside, Jon could see why no one had found the place for so long. It was hidden away in a mess of homes that could blend in with any type of person. But as soon as Jon gave the go-to head in, it was nothing but realizations.

Daenerys watched with him as plenty of the guards took hold of multiple loyalists, all who seemed completely shocked at the fact that they had been found suddenly. They were beating bloody when they tried to resist and were dragged out onto the streets, trying to suppress their yells through pieces of fabric as not to disturb the peace of the morning.

One by one, they were tied up and thrown into a carriage, all of them being taken to the outskirts near a field, a couple of miles away from the castle. Daenerys had stayed silent during the whole thing, ready for any attack that could have happened, but when they arrived at the crossing with the carriage full of loyalists, she could see the hesitation in Jon's eyes.

But as she reaches over to grab his hand, trying to offer him some form of companionship in this, he squeezes it back, letting her know she wasn't alone.

The two of them walk towards where the guards steadily unloaded the loyalists, some of which seemed scared and others furious. Arya helps with some of the last loyalists and turns to Jon, sleep still in her eyes, saying, "I'll see you later - don't fuck this up." To which he chuckled a bit as she left, leaving the king and queen alone, with their guards and the traitors.

Daenerys watched as Jonarys and Drogon flew into their line of vision, clearly out for some morning flight, and lands next to them. It was almost as if the creatures had realized that they would need them.

As soon as every single loyalist was in front of them, Jon looks to Daenerys. She knew that he was almost expecting her to take charge. She had done this before. She had gotten rid of people. But she wanted him to do this. He _needed_ to do this. So, she nods at him to continue. She would be there for him, but he had to say the words.

She watches as he looks back over at the loyalists, before his expression changes to stoic and serious, a face she only saw on him when dealing with royal duties.

"I'm sure you're wondering how all of you have gotten here," he starts, his voice firm. "You've been evading for months now, and while I do not agree with how you've done, I must say you did an excellent job of hiding. But now, your time of hiding is _over._ "

His eyes look around as he searches for Taedor, before nodding at him.

"Come forward."

The older man does so. Instantly some of the people in the group of loyalists curse at him, spit as he walks by, but he only keeps his eyes straight forward. Taedor moves to stand next to him, and Jon rests a hand on the man's shoulder.

"You have done well in serving and guiding us to where they were. Know that because of your revelations, you will not be punished the same way as these people will. We thank you."

Taedor nods, taking a step back to where Daenerys was with a coat to cover him. She had noticed that he had been bleeding for a good amount of time – probably due to her slicing him when she first found him in the dungeon with Jon – but she would make sure he got proper treatment.

Jon looks back to where the loyalists stand, letting out a deep breath.

"I'm sure I can tell you what Saeresa has said about us to you," he starts. "That we are here to take your lives away, change this world into something that you're not used to, into something strange. But the only thing that is strange is the way of the world that you haven't _seen_ yet. We are trying to build something great. Not an empire. A union of people who need help. Who need people like Daenerys and me to look after. The new world cannot be built on violence and bloodshed as Saeresa wanted it to be, as it _used_ to be. It has to be built on peace. On kindness. On allies. And yet, you support a queen who wants nothing else but to hurt others for the sake of power."

The loyalists do not speak, although Daenerys starts to see their eyes being to shift towards where the dragons sat, patiently, their growls low and menacing.

"I am not here to hurt you," Jon continues. "And neither is Daenerys. We are only trying to help. When I first heard of the loyalists planning on _killing us,_ I was understandably furious." Instantly, the loyalists seemed to have a tone shift, some even looking away from Jon's eyes to the ground. "But I have seen enemies be turned into supporters. I have seen people who _hated_ each other work together to defeat a threat. And that is what I am asking of you. So…we are giving you a choice."

Jonarys comes to his side at that point, the blue dragons scales standing out beautifully against the grass of the ground beneath them, shining against the light. Daenerys stood, watching how the creature sat so elegantly next to Jon. It was in that moment that he truly looked like a Targaryen, the most she had ever seen.

"You can join us," he states. "You won't be accepted instantly. You will be on watch, and you will have to prove that you are willing to work with us to create this world that we want to. To save the lives that we wish to save. But you will live, and you can see how wrong you are about the world. The second choice is to be imprisoned."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at him, but he only nods at her to let him continue. So she does.

"Maybe you're not completely on board with what Daenerys and I are doing. Maybe you don't know us properly yet and you don't want to swear yourself to us. I understand that. There are thousands of people out there who would be unwilling to support a usurper, as people say. But that doesn't change the fact that you still have tried to kill us. Multiple times. All of which have failed. If you do not wish to join us, you will be imprisoned until you feel that you are willing to adapt to what we are trying to do. We can't have any more traitors among us. It comes down to those two."

"Is there another choice?" one of the loyalists ask from where she stood.

Jonarys lets out a screech at the words, causing many of them to back away and duck in fear. Jon's face does not change, but his tone does.

"You can look to the dead bodies of your former supporters for a third choice."

It was quiet, fear running evident in the minds of the loyalists.

"Again, I don't want to hurt you. Daenerys does not want to hurt you. We want to help you. But if you won't change, we refuse to allow you to live. So, either you bend the knee and join, or take the cell. Or, if you refuse to do either, a dragon can do the rest for you. Those are your choices. Pick. Wisely."

She was impressed. He didn't bend to their whim. He didn't show any change in his eyes. And judging by how the loyalists had reacted, his attitude would change their ways.

And, one by one, many began to kneel. She was thrown back to when it was her standing there, by herself with the Lannister men in front of her. And she only prayed that Jon did not need to use that word for these people.

Most of them had knelt, and once almost everyone was on the ground, her eyes look to the couple that are still standing. Daenerys instead steps forward this time. "Why do you stand, my lord?" she asks him quietly.

"In all due respect, your graces," the man states. "Your husband is right. We do not know you…but I have a family. We all have families. Although we have been loyal to the queen's cause for years…I do not wish for them to be burnt. The ones who stand…we select the second."

"I'm glad you've taken the high road," Jon remarks from his spot. "Guards. Take the men who have kneeled back to the castle into chambers. Guard them. We will discuss where they will be staying until we feel we can trust them. For the ones who stand…to the dungeons, until their mind changes."

The guards instantly get to work, separating the group and bringing them in two separate lines back to where the castle was a couple of miles back. Daenerys steps forward and takes his hand in hers, and once she does, he lets out a deep sigh.

"We have to go back home." His words were quiet. If she wasn't next to him, she didn't think she would hear them. Every muscle in his body was tense. He had been on real edge delivering that. Or it was something else.

"Then let's go back," she reassures him. The two dragons beside them fly off into the sky, and she stays with him as they walk back together.

* * *

When they did arrive back at their chambers in the castle, Daenerys had let Jon rest on the bed while she drew him a hot bath. She had realized that whenever he felt like this, sitting with her in one always seemed to calm his nerves. But she had a feeling that today, it might not be what he needed.

"Dany." His voice was rough when she came back in, and she could feel some sort of shiver run up her spine at it. It was a different kind of tone he spoke in. One that almost sounded commanding.

"What is it?" she asks him, walking over to his side. He doesn't look up, but she could see that his hands were so tightly wounded that his knuckles were turning white. She gently undoes his hand, while the other one starts to run her fingers through his hair. It took a moment, but slowly, his muscles began to relax, and he let out a deep breath.

When his eyes finally make a connection with her own again, she could see the pain, the hurt, the fear…everything all mixed into one.

"Come on," she whispers to him. "Come with me."

Once she says those words, he moves with her as she pulls him up, guiding him to their bathing chambers. It doesn't take long for her to undress him until he was as naked as the night prior, letting him sink into the water beneath them. Once he's in there, she takes off the few clothes she wore as well, joining in the steaming bath. Both had been up in the dungeons and the streets getting covered in dirt. It was better to take a bath now before the executions later on.

As she runs water through his hair, she watched carefully for any reactions from him. He was quiet, so quiet that it perplexed her to no end. She wished there was a way she could see within his head, to see what he was thinking. But when her soft hands start to trickle down his face to his chest to wash the dirt, the words she hadn't expected came out.

"I wanted to kill them."

She looks up in surprise, wondering if what he said was real, but his eyes give away nothing but the truth.

"I understand why people wouldn't support us. We're new. It's a different world. But regularly sneaking into the castle…to _try and kill us…_ the children are here, Dany. And looking at them, on that hill, with our dragons beside us…it took every last bit of strength I had not to say the word." He swallows and looks down at the now muddy water from the dirt. "And it _scared_ me."

Daenerys takes his hand in hers, holding it close to her body. "I understand why it would be. Do you remember when I burned the Tarly's?" He slowly nods. "The only reason I did that was because I knew they wouldn't bend. No matter what changed their minds. Many of the lords there are stubborn. They didn't want to see change. But even the people who followed Saeresa…they did. I have faith that now, once they see what we are doing…they will be supporters, maybe even some of the best."

Jon looks back up at her, the fear still in his eyes. "But I swear, I…if there weren't women there…if there were just men and they…they didn't do anything, I-"

"I know, love." She rests a hand against his cheek, causing him to quiet. "I understand. It's a messy situation when you're trying to rule and some don't want you. But be thankful that most of them did want to change…if not for just their lives. They won't be turning back to Saeresa anymore."

"It just…frightens me." He looks back at her. "Having that kind of power. With one word…you can end someone's life. And if they don't change their minds…the people in the cells, then we…we'd have to…"

His words trail off. She sits next to him, taking his hands in hers.

"We would."

He was quiet. "I've never…I've never had to deal with something like this before. When people don't want to willingly change. I had the traitors at Castle Black but this…there are children here. People with families. And if they don't submit…" He swallows, his words failing him before he looks back up at her. "…does that make us monsters? For separating families?"

"No," she instantly states, her hands tightening his grip. "Don't think that. We aren't separating families. It is _their_ choice who they want to follow or not. What they want to do. If they end up going down the wrong path, there is no one to blame but themselves…if you do not wish to use the dragons, there are other ways. Easier ways. You and I both know this…don't start to think that just because you want to keep traitors away from the people who support you that it makes you a monster."

She moves closer and wraps her arms now around his neck, looking down at while she straddled his lap.

"Trust me…you are anything but a monster." She kisses him softly after that, and it was the first time she felt his hands go to her waist, holding her close to him. When he pulls back, he looks up at her and nuzzles his nose against her own, letting out a deep sigh.

"Being a Targaryen…is fucking tiring," he mutters, causing her to snicker. "I feel like there's this constant need to uphold to some standard and people are going to think of you like that…trying to convince the ones who don't believe you…it's bloody difficult."

"No one ever said it would be easy changing the minds of people," she whispers to him. "But with the two of us, we can do it together. Even our children are a part of it. They've already changed the minds of many of the sorcerers here. We have a whole army full of magic people that we never thought we would have."

"There's a lot here I never thought I would come close to touching," He looks up at her and then his hands move to her cheeks. "So much."

"I know. But here we are…alive and well. Somehow." She grabs water and dumps it over his head, causing him to spit out some from his mouth, making her chuckle a bit, before she begins to wash his hair. As her hands move through his curls, she could feel him sigh once more.

"It's strange," he mutters. "I feel perfectly fine killing Saeresa and Aenar. If anything, it's been something I've been looking forward to…but killing those people…it frightens me."

"Because we _both_ know that those two usurpers _deserve_ to die," she explains. "You and _all_ of Valyria know that. The loyalists are confused people who don't know what is good and what is wrong, and that's why it feels wrong to even think death of them – because they are nothing more than unknowledgeable fools. Do they deserve death for thinking the way they do? No, they don't. Do they deserve it for planning to end us? Yes, they do. But are we going to do that instantly? No…because everyone at least deserves a chance to change. And if they start to throw hands or show trouble…we deal with it then."

Jon sighs but nods. "I suppose that's just the way of life now…hopefully nothing else comes from this." He looks up at her and takes her hands in his. "By the way…the eggs we received from the volcano. Where are they? Are they still with the red priests?"

"As far as I know, yes. When we first came here I thought they were in the castle but Kinvara said she had them taken to a secret room in the temple. Why?"

He looks at the water before glancing back at her. "I was thinking of doing something with those eggs…when we burn the bodies." Daenerys raises an eyebrow and he sighs. "I know, I know what I said, that I wanted to find another way. But when are we going to get a chance like this again where the dragons can be born the same way yours were? And I'm not saying we hatch every single one…just a couple, including the one I found."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "And who would these dragons belong to?"

"That's part of the plan as well…it'll come with time. I just wanted to make sure they were still there and available to use." Although she wanted to know where he was going to be sending an egg off, she would at least allow it for now. His mind was full of thoughts and words and plans that she didn't want to put more pressure on it. For now, she trusted he had the right idea. "Soon, we'll have to go through with what we planned…but for now…"

He leans up and presses his lips against hers firmly, arms slinking around her to pull her close, and Daenerys smirks against his lips, happily responding to another moment of pure ecstasy.

* * *

_Jon_

After their morning excursion, Jon and Daenerys finally made their way down to the dining chambers to break their fast with their family. It was pleasant to see after what had happened this morning, and for the sake of how happy the children were, Jon decided to keep their hunt for the loyalists to himself.

It seemed Arya had gotten the message too, as well as the guards because they were given no questions when they walked in. Instead, it was a conversation about their lives and their skills. Jon had watched the children practice with Arya afterward, showing them their new abilities and training, but after that, he called all of them together, saying they were going to the red temple.

Along the way there, Taevar had joined his side, along with Arya, while Daenerys stayed near the front with the children.

"I heard about what happened," Taevar whispers to him as they walked. "Why didn't you alert me? I could have helped."

"We had it covered, Taevar," Jon reassures him. "It's better for the leaders to handle something like this than the people they are surrounded by. It was better that you slept for today with your family."

Taevar sighs and shrugs. "As you wish, your grace."

Jon rolls his eyes at the words. He still wasn't the hugest fan of being called that, but Daenerys had said it best herself – if he was to be ruling, it was time he got used to it,

"What happened after I left?" Arya asks him. "I didn't see what you did with the loyalists…did you burn them?"

"No. I gave them a choice." He sighs softly before looking over at her. "If we're being completely honest, a part of me did want to. They had been planning my death – at least the ones down in the cells now. Both of us. But I knew that not all of them were like that. Some of those supporters were confused, and didn't know who to follow. I'm giving them a chance to save their lives."

Arya nods quietly, looking ahead. "Well…I commend you for not burning them instantly."

"I would have if they didn't choose the two options," Jon states. "It was either bend, or be thrown in a cell. And if they refused both, I'd have no choice." He looks over at her. "Know that no matter what Targaryen trait I do, I'm still your brother. It's just…sometimes you need to do the frightening choices to protect the people that you love."

"I understand that, Jon…just don't change too much." She squeezes his hand discreetly and he smiles a bit, glad that his sister understood. "The only reason I've never been too fond of burning was…well, what happened in King's Landing. It's a memory now and I know it wasn't her…but I think I've experienced enough dragonfire for one lifetime."

"Then you've come to the wrong place," Taevar chuckles from where he stood.

Arya rolls her eyes. "I know. But I'm here to support my brother. I always have."

Jon smiles at her before he walks into the red temple behind Daenerys, who was still conversing with the children. He walks over to Vamon, who had been waiting patiently for their arrival, and whispers into his ear, "Take us to the room with the eggs."

Vamon nods and leads the royal family down a hallway and to a set of stairs that lead down below. Daenerys looks up at him in questioning, her brow furrowed, but he only nods at her to keep going, to which she does. Vamon opens the door, and in a giant chamber where hundreds of dragon eggs, all waiting to be hatched or used. Vamon heads back up the stairs, leaving the family alone. While most of them had seen them before, Arya stared in surprise.

"Holy shit," she whispers. "There's enough for all of fucking Valyria in here! Maybe even Meereen too."

"These were all in the volcano," Jon explains to her, stepping inside and carefully around the eggs. "Sadly, only those truly of Valyrian blood can ride by themselves – sorry Arya." She rolls her eyes but was still staring at the eggs on the ground. "But, she is right. There are hundreds of eggs in here. And while I doubt we will be hatching all of them – at least not for a little while – I do want to give my children first picks."

Nesara looks up with gleeful eyes, while Mae seemed shocked. "You're…you're letting us pick out our own dragons? Even me?"

"You're a Valyrian, are you not?" Jon asks her. Mae smiles a bit before it widens into a full-on grin. "I know your family before we never let you have one, but we think that anyone who has the blood should be allowed to ride – with caution."

"I know," Mae says.

"That's why you two get to pick first. Go ahead." The two girls rush off, giggling into the echoes of the chamber, examining each egg. Jon looks over at Zaevar, who was watching them with a slightly concerned smile. "What is it, Zaevar?" he asks the boy.

"I…don't know how smart it is for little Nesy to be riding a dragon by herself," he mutters, looking up at him. "It's scary enough when she's riding with me."

"It'll take a while for her dragon to grow once it hatches. She won't be riding for herself for a while…but it will be her own creature to grow a bond with, just as you have with Stormrider when you were young."

Zaevar smiles and looks over at Dan. "Did you tell him that?"

"I've told him everything. You shouldn't be surprised at this point."

Jon chuckles at her blunt statement before resting a hand on his shoulder. "If you wish, you can pick out a dragon egg as well."

Zaevar looks at the eggs before quietly shaking his head. "I could, but I have Stormrider. I don't think I need another dragon…at least not for a long time. I think I'll let them have more pickings than me."

"That's mature of you," Jon says, squeezing his shoulder. "You do well on your own dragon, anyway." Zaevar smiles to that before Jon turns his gaze to his flesh and blood, letting out a deep sigh. "I have told you two not to fly yet because I've been afraid. But Dan is right – you two are growing up – even if it's at normal speed now." And to that, they both laugh. "Which means I need to start letting go of my fears and let you fly, literally and figuratively. Now, both of you have your own bonds with your dragons, with Visenya and Jorharion. You can be like Zaevar and stick with them, or if you desire you can hatch your own. It's up to you."

Dan and Daemon share a look before Dan steps forward. "I think as much as I enjoy Visenya, I wouldn't mind hatching my own. Daemon was practically born with all three."

"Then go for it," he encourages her, letting her head off into the circle of eggs. Nesara suddenly calls out to Zaevar, saying how pretty one of the eggs were and he comes over to her as a big brother does. Jon looks down at Daemon, who seemed to be debating. "What about you, son?"

Daemon bites his lip, looking at the eggs, before looking back at him. "I think that would be a good idea…just for extra protection with Jorharion." He glances at the ground. "But I…I don't know if I'm deserving of one."

Jon's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"I…I feel like ever since the volcano, I haven't been myself. I've tried to be but…I don't want to suddenly hatch a dragon and have it hate me because I won't be like mother or how I used to be."

Before Jon could answer, Daenerys interrupts. "Daemon, a dragon is a dragon. It's going to be a connection with you. No matter how you act, as long as you don't harm it, it will remain as loyal as it can be. What happened to you doesn't make you any less of a Targaryen. If anything, it makes you more."

Daemon smiles a bit at her explanation before his eyes look back over at the eggs. "Alright…then I'll take one!" He hurriedly rushes over to his twin, looking down at the eggs. Jon smiles a bit, glad at Dany's voice of reason to their son, but he could see from the annoyed look in her eyes that there was something else going on.

He clears his throat and looks over at Taevar. "You're free to grab one as well, Taevar. A hand of the crown on a dragon would be quite resourceful."

Taevar shakes his head. "I have my own back home, your grace. If anything I'd like my son to have one, but not now."

"If you wish, but if you don't want to take an egg, I need you and Arya to do something for me."

The man's brow furrows and Arya finally turns her gaze back to him, after staring at the eggs for a good minute. "I'm sorry – just distracted by literal magic in front of me. What is it you want us to do?"

Jon chuckles a bit. It really was a shame that Arya wouldn't be able to ride a dragon. She had the spunk of some of the best dragonriders out there but the cards just wouldn't align. He'd really have to take her for a ride one day.

"Last night, Dan and I decided to change our names. Don't look at me like that – I'm still Jon to you and to everyone else closely involved with me. The same with Dan," he explains at the strange looks from the two. "But when you're announcing titles in the future, or we're in court, or anything like that, I need you to call me Jaehaerys. And Dan is to be called Daenesa. Make that known to the people – send out word, talk with commoners, anything just so that it spreads. People will believe it if it's coming from the hand and the king's sister."

Taevar nods his head at his request. "I must say, the name suits you. I'll get to it right away." He runs up the stairs, heading off. Arya still stares at him in shock before shrugging her shoulders.

"Jaehaerys. I like it – but you're still always going to be Jon. Please don't change that."

Jon chuckles a bit. "Don't worry, I won't. Now go – we have much to do later." Arya squeezes his hand before taking off after Taevar to help the hand. Once he was gone, he finally turns to Daenerys, whose arms were crossed against her chest. "Alright, hear me out."

" _Hear you out?!_ " she whispers fiercely. "Jon, when you said that you were going to gift dragon eggs to people, I didn't think it would be our own _children_ first!"

"I know, I know, but listen," he says to her gently, his hands resting on her sides. "I understand why you would be upset, but we had to start hatching these eggs as soon as possible. We have an opportunity to do so, and why shouldn't it be with our children? Nesara is the same age when Zaevar received his – at least according to Dan – and Mae was never even gifted one because of how they treated her. And we already _agreed_ to train the twins in flying. It's the perfect chance to hatch more and grow the family."

Daenerys looks over at where the children were, her expression clearly changing to one of sadness. Jon turns his gaze back to her.

"Dany, what is it? What's wrong?"

The woman sighs after a moment and leans against the wall, watching her children with a now sad smile. "Nothing is really…wrong. I just remember when I was given _my_ children. _My_ dragons. How much love I felt…I know I still have Drogon but I can't help but wonder what could happen to their own dragons – especially since Dan and Daemon are going to be bonding with _two_ …I miss having more than Drogon to ride."

Jon takes her hand in his, smiling a bit. "That's why I have something to show you."

Her brow furrows. "Gods, please, not another surprise."

"Just one more," he chuckles, pulling her to another side room. She rolls her eyes but follows him, smiling at his giddy expression. As he pulls her in, the sounds of the children falling behind them, he watches as her eyes travel to the former egg that he had felt some sort of connection within the volcano – but there was another one right next to it.

She walks forward, her brow furrowed in awe as she lifts up the egg. It was a deep shade of green, one that almost reminded him of Rhaegal but darker. Her eyes look over it before she turns her gaze to him.

"Where did you find this egg?"

"It was one of the hundreds out there," he says to her softly, coming over to her side. "I know that I'm letting the children pick their own but…I don't know. I saw this egg and I thought of you. Some sort of connection, I suppose. But I wanted us to hatch the two together with the children's eggs." He walks over and wraps his arms around her from behind, looking at her as her eyes went towards the scales of the egg. "I know ever since we've been trying for another child you've felt that you can't conceive."

She looks up at him, not saying anything, but he could tell from her gaze that he was right.

"I know that it's wrong. I can just feel it. But you and I both know you consider the dragons your children…so why not hatch two more of our own to add to the family?"

He sees a soft smile spread across her face before she looks back at the dragon egg. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Not that long. It really only came to me a couple of days ago…but I wanted to make sure that I told you before we continued on with it…do you want to do that?"

Daenerys smiles before she slowly nods her head. "Yes…I would, Jon. That would be fantastic."

"Good." He leans down and presses his lips against her forehead, feeling her fall against his chest, the egg still in her hands. "I'll have them bring the eggs out to the pyre when we're reading for the end of this…after that, we'll have new family members." He rests his hands against her stomach, leaving a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. "And one day, we'll have a new human one too."

She tilts her head to look up at him and kisses his lips softly, feeling her sigh against him. He knew that she had been feeling awful lately about what they had been trying to do. He didn't blame her for feeling that way either. But this was the least he could do – at least _try_ to make her feel better.

"I love you," she murmurs.

"Father!" they suddenly hear Dan yell from the room, her loud voice echoing across the walls. "We have our dragons!"

Jon chuckles at her excitement. "I love you too," he mouths to Daenerys before turning back to the door. "Bring them up to Kinvara – she'll have them prepared!"

He hears the peddling of footsteps going up the stairs, while he takes his own dragon egg from the stand. As he goes to walk away with Dany, he sees one of the red priests come down, his hood over his head. "Your grace," the man says, bowing. "Many people are beginning to gather among the crowd. The execution needs to begin soon."

Jon instantly felt his mood sour, but he responds none the less. "We will be going back to the castle now to prepare the prisoners – please, take these eggs and have them ready by the pyre. We're going to be bringing a little more fire into the world."

"As you wish, your grace." The man bows his head again and heads back up the stairs, taking the two dragon eggs with him, leaving Daenerys and Jon alone. She turns to look at him, her hand in his.

"What are we going to do to them first?"

Jon's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"You and I know that you aren't just going to burn them. We _have_ to hurt them for what they did. I know you want to keep me away from this, but I hate them just as much as you. So tell me – what are you planning on doing?"

Jon looks down at her and feels himself still at the fire in her eyes. He knew Daenerys was a kind queen, a sweet one, a caring one, but he also knew she was ruthless to the people that she hated, to the ones that betrayed them. And she was right – he wasn't just going to burn them. He was going to fucking mutilate them before that flame fest.

And if Daenerys and he were doing this together, that meant that she could join in if she wanted to as well.

"It's not going to be pretty, Daenerys."

To that, she only smiles. "Good."

* * *

The mood was somber when they walked back into the castle. The children had just gotten back when Daenerys had told them to get ready for the day. They weren't dumb, and they knew what she meant, so quietly, they all went to their chambers, each trying to help the others get ready for the day.

Eventually, after going over in detail with Daenerys what he had planned to do, Jon told the guards to ready the prisoners and bring them outside. He waited with Daenerys, who was quiet, looking out into the sky, his hands looking through what he had before the doors suddenly opened and both of the captives were dragged out.

Jon watched as Saeresa was sat on the ground, arms and legs tied, and mouth gagged. It was amazing that even now, her hair had refused to grow back due to what happened in the volcano. Her skin was burned permanently. Should he feel bad about that? Maybe. But did he? Absolutely not.

Aenar, on the other hand, was yelling into his gag, struggling to break free, but as soon as the guards dropped him onto the ground, he moves his angry eyes up to Jon, who was staring down at him. Jon nods at the guards to step back, and they do, but stay close by, standing near the doorway to the outside entrance.

He had been planning this for a while. Somewhere away from the clean halls of the castle, in a courtyard that was hidden from view, with an easier way to clean up the mess that was bound to follow. And standing here, looking down at them, Jon still couldn't believe this was actually happening. But he was glad it was.

Jon walks over to where Aenar was and finally pulls down his gag, and as soon as he does, he spits at his feet. It doesn't faze him. "Finally have us where you want us," the man growls. "Get to it – I'd rather die by the death of a thousand fires than have to look at you two cunts longer!"

Jon doesn't say anything before he turns his gaze over to Saeresa, pulling down her gag. She does not speak. However, he does now.

"I know what you said to Daenerys," he says firmly, causing the woman to look up. "That you think because the children are in our care now, that they are in more danger."

"When the fuck did you say that?!" Aenar asks her angrily.

"When you were passed out in your fucking rage," Saeresa bites out before looking back at Jon. "And? What if I did? It doesn't change the fact that I am right and you are wrong."

Jon shrugs from where he knelt. "You're not right. I know you think you are, but you're not. Because the measure of a child's safety has never been just through physical. It's emotional. Mental. They feel safer just being _around_ us, and even if we had Westeros knocking on our door tomorrow, I can almost guarantee you that now, they _know_ someone will be looking out for them, rather than blindly hitting them and hurting them from afar."

He goes to stand again, walking back over to where Daenerys stood, but then sighs, turning his eyes back to Saeresa.

"She told me how you care for Nesara. I do, as well. She's a tough little girl with a heart of gold. But you ruined that the moment you allowed your husband to beat her senseless to the point where she nearly _died._ I don't care about honor. Or public reaction. When a child is _hurt,_ you _stop_ the person who is hurting them, or else you're _just_ as bad."

At that, he sees tears in the woman's eyes for the first time ever, but he feels no emotion.

"You've lost your right to cry after everything," Jon mutters. "And if you think that's going to change a single thing that we do, you're delusional."

Saeresa doesn't respond, but she looks at the ground. Finally, he takes her gag and puts it back in, doing the same to Aenar before he could say something fucking stupid again.

Once Jon avoided the pull of Aenar's teeth near his fingers, he steps back and walks over to Daenerys, who now held in her hands what they would be used. She places it into his fingers, and he holds it tightly against him, before turning to where they stood, letting one half of it fall to the ground. As soon as the former king and queen looked up, their eyes froze in shock.

"I'm sure you recognize this," he states, turning to the king and queen. "From the volcano – when everyone was rescued we had some people go in after the fact to see if they could find any of the weapons you used. Turns out – this was the very one. Except we saw that this wasn't a one-time made weapon. This is the same one you've been using against anyone who dares stand in your way – your prisoners, your children, and my own son."

He holds it in front of their faces, seeing them morph into shock at the fact that he had it.

"This whip," he starts. "Isn't just a normal whip, as you might know. You had this _modified_ so that it could inflict even more damage than normal. Do you see these, Dany?" he asks her, turning to show her the weapon. "They made sure that there were little spikes sewn into the leather so that when they would whip someone, tiny little insertions would be made on their back, making them bleed more."

He watches as Daenerys looks at the murder weapon before her eyes look back to where the former monarchs sat. "I can see it," she states, her tone dark. "And this is what murdered Daemon, correct?"

Jon nods, walking closer to them with the whip tightening in his hands. "Completely…and the one they used against Nesy, and anyone else who said no to what they were doing." He turns to the guard that was closest to them. "Take off their shirts."

Aenar fights with the guard, but Saeresa was the one who spoke as they removed her top. "Please, Jon-"

" _You don't get to beg_!" he snaps, his voice a hiss. She stares in shock at his angry tone but doesn't say anything. "You expect me to give you _mercy_?! After what you _did_ to our _children?!"_

He feels a hand come over his shoulder and he turns his head to see Daenerys at his side, trying to calm him down. A part of him didn't want to. Honestly, he wanted to beat these motherfuckers senseless for even daring show tears after what they had done, but just like usual, his lover was the one who calmed the dragon that built within him.

Jon turns his gaze back to where the prisoners were, both of their shirts now completely removed. He holds the whip tighter. "When I was thinking of how to hurt you two after what you did, I didn't know what to do at first. Burning you was too easy – even if that's how you'll go in the end. But hurting you with the very weapons _you_ created to hurt others…" He walks over behind them, raising the whip high. "Well…that's just poetic justice."

And then he brings it down with a hard _*crack*._

Both of them scream in pain, but it only urges his rage to keep going, to keep hurting them. Each time they screamed, it was a mark for someone they had harmed. For the people, for the civilians, for their own family, for their children, for _Daemon._ He had lost count at one point how many he had felt was for his son. But each scream they had, it was almost like he was in the scorching volcano with them, heat sweating down his face, but instead of the king and queen, it was his child. And now, he finally got to get revenge on the very person who did that to him in the first place.

Each time that whip cracked onto their back, dark and large droplets of blood emerging from the tiny holes from the spikes along with the leather, it was a strike for Daemon. For Nesara. For every child, that they had put in danger.

He lost track of time after a bit. He knew he let a couple of seconds pass between each hit, but after a while, he didn't think about the sun setting or rising, or the sound of people walking by. He didn't even look at anyone who was in the room with him. It was just his eyes staring holes into the marks he placed on their back. His mind reeling back to when he saw those same marks on Daemon.

Those fucking _bastards._

Suddenly a hand appears on his shoulder and he looks back over once again to see Daenerys there, but instead of the calm look she had in her eyes before when he had lost his temper, she had on an expression of anger. And quietly, she holds out her other hand. She was asking for a turn.

He silently hands it to her, and she steps forward to where he had just stood. The king and queen were already bleeding badly. She was pretty sure Saeresa was sobbing from the pain, but from the way Daenerys was looking at them, he had a feeling there was going to be even more. And then, with more strength than he had ever seen, she brings the whip right down onto Saeresa's back. _Hard._

Daenerys had hit her so badly that he sword he could see bone appearing.

"Mercy, please!" Saeresa yells from where she sat.

Daenerys stares at her in shock before suddenly bringing the whip down on her again, and then once more on Aenar. "Did you give mercy to the children in that volcano? To _Kinvara?_ To _anyone!?"_

She throws the whip onto the ground, taking a shuttering breath and stepping back. Jon picks it up and moves her behind him again, giving her a look that said 'take a breath. I'll handle the rest.' He didn't blame her for snapping. He would have too. But if they were too violent with how they treated them now, then they wouldn't be able to properly do what they wanted to.

He takes a good look at the marks on their backs, deep pieces of hot flesh dug into that seeped onto the ground, blood around his feet. It was enough for this punishment.

"Guards," Jon states, looking over at them. "Put their shirts on and take the prisoners to a cell. I have…specific punishments I want to give them now."

They work instantly, dragging both Saeresa and Aenar up. Aenar was cursing wildly at him, his eyes wide and bloodshot but full of rage, while Saeresa had calmed down, the tears staining her cheeks. On a normal day, Jon would have never condoned to this much torture. He was the one who had shot Mance Rayder in the heart when he was being burned.

But for people like this, they didn't deserve mercy.

When they were out of his sight, Jon turns to Daenerys, who still looked shaken from what Saeresa had said to her. He rests his hands against her cheeks and leans down, pressing his lips against hers, reminding her that they were here, and those two were going to be gone. This was real. After a moment, she pulls back, a soft look in her eyes.

"I need you to do something for me," he says to her gently.

"What is it?"

"Go to the temple and fetch Kinvara for me." Daenerys' brow furrows, but he only nods at her to continue. "Please. It's for what I have planned…and you'll want to see it."

Daenerys looks at him strangely before stepping back, nodding to what he said. She gives him one last kiss on the cheek before moving away from him and going towards the door that would lead out into the city. Once she was gone, Jon let out a deep breath and walks to where they would be chained.

* * *

_Daenerys_

To say today had already been completely maddening would be an understatement for the dragon queen.

They had woken up to trying to find loyalists, locked up most of them instead of killing them, had a bath and coupled, picked out dragon eggs with her children _and_ Jon, and now she was watching as Kinvara walked gracefully towards the castle, knowing _full-well_ what Jon had been planning.

How was it that she was the only person close to him that didn't seem to know what he was planning until this morning?

The fire with the dragon eggs, she had assumed would happen. Well, at least a part of her did. She had been understandably still surprised when he brought it up to her but she knew why. However, they whip he had found, she had _no clue_ he would use. And knowing it was the same weapon that lead to her son's death…that had only made her even more shocked.

Jon hadn't been joking when he said he had planned what he was doing. That he 'had his methods.' And these were it.

She had never seen a killer in Jon. She had seen a loving father, a strategic genius, a good king – but a killer, she never thought he was. Or at least an execution-planner. It was so different…and yet, she didn't feel fear at it. If anything, she had felt the same emotions from him when he was hurting them. It was why she had wanted to let in a whip as well, despite knowing that he would deal the most damage.

And now, she only wondered what it was he was planning with Kinvara because when Daenerys had gone to go get her from her duties, the red priestess had gotten up without a word to come with her.

When Daenerys had walked into the castle once more, the guards told her that they were keeping the children together reading in the library so they wouldn't be near the cages or hear the screams of their parents until it was time for the burning – if they wanted to see it. For that, she was thankful. Her children may be brave, but they were still just that – _children._ She didn't need them seeing more horrible things than they already had.

As she walks to the bottom floors with Kinvara, Daenerys could almost feel the change in tone. Jon was already down here. And he was waiting.

She opens the door, and her eyes instantly go to where the two beaten-up monarchs were chained, whipped, and their backs against the wall, Aenar trying to break his chains while Saeresa stared up at her angrily. Jon sat in a chair, sharpening his sword, eyes trained on the steel. It was only then did she realize it was the one she had made for him, Blackfyre.

As soon as he looks up and sees her, however, his eyes change and he gestures for her to come to his side, which she does. "Kinvara," he starts. "Bring Saeresa close to the queen and I."

The woman does as he commands, walking to the former queen and dragging her towards where Jon sat. Daenerys watches from where she stood, a curious look in her eyes.

"So this is it, then?" Saeresa growls at him. "You're going to cut me up into tiny little pieces with your new sword?"

"No. Quite the contrary, actually," Jon mutters before looking back at the woman. "This sword is going to be for your husband – but I can't do what I plan to do to him without first working on you."

"Then get on with it," she states angrily.

Jon raises an eyebrow before leaning down to get closer to her. "My wife has told me many things today – including how you feel especially close with our youngest."

" _Your youngest?!"_

"Yes, _our_ youngest because she is most definitely not yours anymore," Jon responds. "Either way, I can understand why. Out of your former children, she was the only one who could heal others. I mean, if not for Nesara, my son would be dead. She truly is a remarkable little girl. I understand why you would feel so close to her."

Saeresa stares at him, her brow furrowed. "What in the name of the seven hells are you talking about? What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, it got me thinking that you're a healer – which is why you feel so close with Nesy," Jon states. "An advanced one, at that. You're the best one here. Which made me realize that none of this…actually _harms_ you. Does it?"

Daenerys watches as Saeresa freezes. Hell, she does too. He was _right_.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

Jon hmms and leans back. "Kinvara. Rip off her shirt again."

"No, _no-"_

Kinvara does so quickly, and Daenerys looks at the marks on the woman's back to see them practically moving, the blood stopped, and what seemed to be skin starting to reattach itself. She stares in shock before turning to look at Jon, who was leaning back in his chair.

"Just as I thought," he states. "You've been consistently healing yourself so that it seems you don't feel pain when in reality it's only been the sorcery that has been saving you. Which I why I _must_ commend you on your brilliant acting out there." He stands up and walks over to where Aenar was, who had stopped his thrashing and was staring at Jon in shock at his revelation. "And I'm assuming-" He stops his words and rips off Aenar's shirt, showing his wounds were healing as well. "-that your husband is receiving it as well, which seems to be true."

"Jon," Daenerys breathes from where she stood, looking down at a now-humiliated Saeresa. "How…how did you figure this out?"

"It was really just guessing," he admits, looking over at her before throwing Aenar's shirt to the ground. "Saeresa is the best healer here. A known prodigy. And her daughter is becoming one as well. It would only be normal for her to be exceptionally skilled at healing so much that she doesn't even need to touch the spot she's trying to heal – only focus on it. From there, I started to plan using their own whip against them, not only for that 'poetic justice' I stated earlier, but to see how far I could take them before she began to heal. And now, looking at these wounds, I've realized she felt no pain at all. She was healing the whole time – which is how she and her husband are still standing right now. She was only acting."

Daenerys stares at him in surprise. Apparently Jon _did_ know something.

He turns his eyes back to where Saeresa sat, his brow raised. "Do you deny any of this?"

"…no," she mutters, looking up at him. "I don't. And I'll continue to do it. You're not going to hurt us as long as I am still breathing – no amount of torture can break us."

"Ah, not now it can't. But once I used my secret weapon here, it will." He rests a hand on Kinvara's shoulder, and the red priest smirks. Daenerys looks at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asks him.

"Well…when I was figuring out ways to somehow take your healing from you, I distinctly remember you saying long ago that your husband once had fire sorcery within him, and that he had to have that taken away from him for the 'good of the city' because it was too much 'power.'" Oh, he did _not._ "So, I did some digging. How was it that a man, who had power beyond belief, could have his powers taken away from him like that? And turns out, the answer is simple – through a red priest. _Or_ priestess."

Daenerys comes forward to Kinvara's other side. "Is this true?"

"Yes. It's actually quite simple. A blood sorcery ritual. One that has been passed down in royalty for years."

At this point, Saeresa had tears streaming down her cheeks, on her knees, looking up at them. "Please!" she pleads. "Gods, don't take my power away. I'm _nothing_ without it. I'll stop healing myself. Just let me die the way I was. _Please_."

Jon snorts from where he stood, before suddenly reaching down and grabbing her head sharply, causing her to look up and hiss at the pain. "If you wanted _mercy_ you should have healed my son _and_ daughter when your husband nearly beat them. Daenerys said you are nothing without your mind. Well now, your mind is going to have nothing to focus on. No power to rely on. You will be a shell of your former self – the way it _should_ be. I may not be able to hurt you physically right now, but mentally? That's the goal."

He pushes her back, and Daenerys watches in awe as he nods at Kinvara to step forward.

"Proceed with the ritual – and make sure it hurts."

Kinvara nods and steps forward. Daenerys watches as Saeresa tries to back away from Kinvara's hands but now that she had stopped the healing, her body was failing her. Kinvara grabs the woman and places her against the wall, before taking her chained hands into her own, slicing into them roughly and having them pasted onto what seemed like an old book of rituals.

Daenerys shakes her head as she watches Kinvara begin to chant, and Saeresa begins to scream. Blood starts to ease out of her mouth and onto the floor. The lights in the room grow brighter until they are completely burned out. Everything shook. If Daenerys didn't know any better, she would say that Saeresa was getting tortured.

Whatever it was that Kinvara was doing, it was making Saeresa's body turn inside out.

And then suddenly, it was all over. Kinvara steps back and takes a deep breath, speaking in ancient Valyrian before turning her gaze to Jon. "It is done."

When she moves her body, Daenerys sees blood at the edge of Saeresa's lips, her body leaned against the wall, seemingly completely still, but her eyes connect with Daenerys'. And for the first time ever, she sees them with no life. Nothing. There was only blankness.

"Holy hells," she whispers, before turning to Kinvara. "Are you…alright after that?"

"I am perfectly fine, my queen. I would do anything for you and Jon." She bows her head to both of them. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go join the rest of the crowd. The burning should start soon."

The woman leaves after that, and Daenerys turns her eyes back to Jon, who now moves the stilled Saeresa and looks at her back. As soon as he does, a smirk comes on his lips.

"Her powers are gone." And to prove it to her, he turns the woman around, showing Daenerys that her wounds were bleeding again and no longer healing. After that, he drops the woman against the wall, who was quiet and shaking now. "How does it feel? To have what you held dear taken away from you?" The woman doesn't respond but glares at him, blood still seeping from her mouth, but as soon as she opens to somehow form a word, all she could do was choke on her own blood and lean over on her hands and knees. Jon stands, staring down at her. "Good. Feel that. Feel the same _fucking_ pain the children felt. It's the least you can do before you're sent to your death."

When he moves back from her, he suddenly grabs Blackfyre again, before moving to the door and calling in two guards. It wasn't long before they walk in, bowing to Daenerys before turning to where Jon stood.

"Hold Aenar." They do so, walking to the chained man. He was now groaning and moaning in pain since the healing had stopped on his back, but still somehow held his look of contempt up at Jon. "Now for you," he mutters. "I wanted to make sure I had you pay. One way or another, there would be a physical reaction from you. But I couldn't do that with your wife constantly healing. But now, I have all the free reign in this world. But – I won't do this alone."

He looks over at Daenerys, reaching out his hand. She was still in shock as to what happened to Saeresa, but she wordlessly takes his hand in hers, pulling her to him gently.

"Daenerys, take out your sword," he says softly to her. Normally she would have asked why, but the way he said it made her feel safe doing so like it was worth something. So, she does, pulling it from its holster, holding it tightly. Once it's within her grasp, he turns to the guards. "Hold out his hands."

They unchain them from each other and pin him to the wall, with Aenar still yelling explicit things at him. Jon, however, did not seem to care. He steps forward, a dark look in his eyes Daenerys had only seen when he found out about Daemon and Mae.

"You have harmed and murdered so many people," Jon snarls. "I'm shocked that it's taken this long for someone to find justice for what you've done, but I refuse to be a part of this game any longer. Now, I can harm you, for every single person you've ever hurt yourself. So this-"

He suddenly swipes the sword down onto Aenar's right hand, cutting it completely clean off. Daenerys watched as the limb falls to the ground as Aenar screams in pain, blood pouring from the incision. And _that_ is why he was sharpening his sword.

"That's for every single man, woman, and child you've harmed since the beginning of your reign." He raises Blackfyre again, and Aenar stares at it in fear. "This-" He lunges the sword down onto his left hand, Aenar shouting so loudly Daenerys was sure birds were flying out of fear outside. "That's for harming your own fucking children, beating them until they were bloody and near death's door. They will _never_ have harm from you come to them again."

He lowers Blackfyre, now covered in Aenar's blood, who was whimpering in pain. He turns to Daenerys.

"I want you to do it next," he says to her. Only now in the light did she realize he had tiny droplets of blood on his face from where he had plunged his sword into Aenar. "Pick a limb that he's used to hurt people. To get back for what he's done."

Daenerys stares at the now shivering, pleading man. She had been one to show mercy in the past, but for the first time, she didn't feel that same amount of human in her. She felt how she was back in Meereen when she crucified those slave masters. And honestly, it was what she wanted to do to him.

But instead, she decides another way.

"Take off his pants," she commands the guards, her tone low. Aenar stares at her in shock as he fights their hands, but his weak body was of no use to what she planned to do. "Next, his breeches." They do so, leaving the bloodied monarch completely bare bottom-down. She stares at his flaccid cock, raising an eyebrow. "Amazing that _that_ is what you used to harm your daughter. But it makes sense – a man with a tiny brain has a tiny cock."

She raises Dark Sister, glaring at the man in anger.

"But this - _this_ is for _Mae_."

With one clean swipe, she brings the sword down onto his cock and watches as it falls to the ground, blood spurting from his body. Aenar thrashes around, but Daenerys watches as soon as the guards let go of the king, he falls to the ground, screaming in pain. Jon turns to the guards once more, nodding his head.

"Take them out of here and string them to the pyre – it's time we ended this."

The guards make quick work now of the two prisoners. For the first time ever, Aenar wasn't fighting his restraints - instead being walked out of the cell, staring down at his bleeding limbs while the men grab his pants – Jon instead stops them, shaking his head.

"Let him die with shame."

The guard shrugs but nods his head, heading off. Saeresa was carried out. It didn't seem she could even walk after what Kinvara had done to her. But once both of them were gone, it was only Daenerys and Jon that remained in the room.

She looked down at her sword with the man's blood on it, and then at Jon's before her eyes moved to the pool of red liquid around the floor. It was silent between the two. And then, she moves her eyes up to his.

"You weren't joking when you said it wouldn't be pretty – I'll never doubt you again."

He lets out a huff of air, a clear sign of amusement at her comment, before placing Blackfyre back into its holster. He looks down at her as he walks to her side, and places his hands against her cheeks, stroking her skin. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you all of this – it's been swimming around in my head for I don't know how long – I didn't want to scare you off with what I knew."

 _"Scare me off?"_ she laughs, looking up at him. "Jon – that was bloody **_brilliant._** The way you used what she had said in the past against her, bringing Kinvara in – even the limbs you cut off of Aenar-"

"As well as you – good choice, by the way."

"Thank you," she responds, shaking her head. "Either way – that was incredibly smart. I…I don't think I've ever seen you…scheme like that." She looks up at him with a raised brow before biting her lip. "Good gods…maybe I am becoming my father."

Jon's brow furrows in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't know…seeing you overcome what she said, being so smart against her, _using her own words…_ it's exactly the man I knew you were. It makes me… _want_ you, I suppose," she mutters, rubbing the back of her neck. "Which is bad because we are literally _standing_ in a pool of _blood._ _Their blood._ "

Jon chuckles at her embarrassed statement but reaches down, grabbing her hand. "It's alright…I understand. It's a different part of me." The two walked out together, leaving the mess behind them for someone else to clean. "I just felt…so much darkness. They've fucked us over so many times and I felt…justified doing it to them. There can be no peace until justice is served – and I think we just delivered a good amount of it."

"And now we'll deliver the rest," she responds, turning to him.

Jon lets out a low sigh as he looks outside. Already, thousands had begun to gather. "Are you ready to finally be rid of them? Once and for all?"

Daenerys feels a slight smile come over her lips. "More ready than I will ever be."

* * *

_Jon_

Once they were brought outside, Jon and Daenerys walked to the front through a pathway created by the people. Most had seen the damage that had been done to the former monarchs and many were praising what they did. Jon, however, felt indifferent about it.

Yes, he didn't regret hurting those people. They had done terrible things and he wanted them gone, and he wanted them to make sure they _knew_ that the city wanted them gone. And while it was nice to have their supporters agree with what he did, he didn't want to be remembered as the king who beat the former rulers bloody. No, he wanted to be better, as did Dany.

But he assumed that would be for tomorrow, and today was to end this constant war between them and the former dragons of the East.

As he walked up there, he was surprised to see that Dan and Daemon were both waiting for him, along with the Galeron's behind them, but he could see from how they stood that they were slightly uncomfortable with what happened. He particularly noticed how Mae's eyes would travel to her former father's lower section.

"Hey," he gently to them once they arrive on the stage overlooking where the pyre was. "You don't have to be here for this if you don't want to be. It's not a commitment."

Dan and Daemon share a look before shrugging their shoulders. "Well, they killed me, so we're going to watch them die," Daemon states simply, which causes Dan to nod her head in agreement.

Jon sighs and turns to look at the others. Mae was stubborn and would not leave, with Zaevar at her side. "They've done too much to hurt us…besides, I think you might have hurt them enough already," Zaevar mutters, looking over at where the two monarchs were tied. "But we want to see this through to the end."

Daenerys appears at his side, looking to where Nesara was hidden behind her sister's legs. "Nesy, how about you come here to me?"

Nesara glances up from where she stood, a look of fear on her eyes, and nods. She rushes over to Daenerys' side and she lifts her little girl into her arms, watching as she buries her head into Dany's neck. Jon didn't blame her. The little girl hated her parents, but she had seen enough horror in her lifetime so far – especially from the volcano. She didn't need to see this.

He looks over at his elder children before standing straight. "If you're sure, this is your last chance."

"We're staying," Mae confirms, to which the other three children nod. Satisfied with their intent, Jon turns his head to address the rowdy crowd, but before he could do so, Mae reaches out and grabs his hand. "Did…did you cut off his…"

Her words trail off, but Jon knew exactly what part she was talking about. "I personally didn't. Daenerys did. That's why he has no pants right now."

Mae looks over at Daenerys, who was speaking sweetly to Nesara to calm the little girl down. And then, in her quietest voice, she mutters, "Good."

Jon feels himself smile at her response but doesn't say anything, just squeezes her shoulder and urges her to go back and stand with the rest of the children. As soon as he turns his head to face the people, his eyes go directly to where the former monarchs were laid, their arms and legs tied to the pyre. A stream of blood followed to their bodies. He could see every outline of each whip mark on their backs.

Aenar wasn't yelling or screaming for once, just staring ahead in anger, while Saeresa was completely still. It was as if the moment her sorcery was taken, she turned into a statue. He didn't blame her. But there was no way in this world he felt bad for what he had done.

His eyes look among the crowd, seeing the familiar faces and people that had helped them get this far, from the commoners to the dragonlords, to Taevar and Kinvara, who stood near the edge of the stage. He even saw Arya and Eleana standing in the front, whispering something to each other, before Arya gives him the thumbs up from where she stood, clearly approving of what they had done to the monarchs.

Everyone was here. And it was time to move the fuck on.

"People of Valyria," he begins, his voice loud and calm, something that caused every single person to hush down and turn their attention to him. "You have been through many hardships these past years, have seen people rise and fall, live, and die. Most of which has been due to the rulership of these two – but not anymore. Today, a dragon rises from the ashes."

The people around him begin to cheer. He looks to Daenerys, who encourages him to keep speaking.

Jon looks back to the people, raising a hand, to which they begin to quiet down once more.

"I never believed I was going to be helping rule something like this. I always thought I would live out my days alone, much less with a beautiful family and thousands of people like you by our side. But after everything that has happened, I'm proud to stand here and defend what you have gone through. Now, we exit the old era and enter into a new one, of peace and happiness. And that starts with the deaths of these two…you may have noticed that they have been beaten bloody and mutilated already, but I don't think that's enough. Do you?"

They all protest, their voice united in one large front. Jon feels himself smile a bit, but wipes it off his face, trying to remain as regal as he could.

"If you can see, my family and I have picked out dragon eggs that will be reborn from the ashes," he states, gesturing to where the eggs laid near the base of the pyre. "With these deaths, we will spring forward new life, both literally and figuratively. And from here, we will forge a new path, bring new families, and revitalize what used to be Valyria. We will take back what is ours and build a new world, starting with the people right outside these walls. So tell me, Valyria – are you ready?"

Everyone raises their fists, chanting and screaming multiple things, in all different kinds of languages and tongues, but the one thing he recognizes in all of them, in every single voice, was passion. A passion he had not seen since before the Night King arrived.

So, with a smile, he turns to where Daenerys stood. She gently lowers Nesara into Mae's arms and takes her place next to him as an equal, looking across the crowd of people. At that moment, Drogon and Jonarys appear from over their heads, taking their spots across from the pyre's, their heads ready for what they were prepared to do.

Jon looks to Dany, and she nods. It was time.

Within seconds, he turns his eyes back to where the monarchs were. There was one last look of depravity in Saeresa's eyes. One more expression of anger in Aenar's. But compared to what they were before, it was nothing. And now, it was time to move past it.

"Aenar and Saeresa of House Galeron," he begins. "I, King Jaehaerys Targaryen-"

"And I, Queen Daenerys Targaryen-"

"Sentence you to die," both of them say. Jon takes a look at Dany, who squeezes his hand from where she stood. And then, moving his gaze to where the dragons stood, both of them say the words they had wanted to say for so long. " _Dracarys."_

Bright orange and red flames burst forth from the dragons, lighting the pyre on fire as the two monarchs screamed in pain for mere seconds, but was drowned out by the sounds of people yelling in happiness and raising their hands, chanting their house words once more. He looks over at the children, making sure they were alright. Nesara was still snuggled into Mae's chest, but other than that, they were doing fine. Daemon even nods his head once the screaming stops, letting out a deep sigh.

They had been justified.

He turns his gaze back to the lighted pyre, the flames creating a beautiful glow around the courtyard, and for once, Jon felt relief enter into him. No longer would he have to worry about these loyalists, or the king and queen. He could focus on being a ruler, and being with his family. This felt real. This felt good.

They were dead.

He looks over at Arya, who's eyes were trained solely on the dragons. He would have to take her for that ride soon.

And then his eyes move over to his love, his life, his light in the darkness, and he leans over and presses his lips against hers, a kiss filled with many promises of a new life, a new beginning. When he had said dragons would emerge from the ashes, he had been serious in regards to new creatures, but now, it was their time to make Valyria rise again.

When he pulls away, he sees that fucking beautiful smile that he wanted to make sure was on her lips every day for the rest of their lives. And it was then that he realized the _moment_ they get back to Meereen, he was going to marry her. He hated this lie. He wanted her as his wife, as soon as possible. He wanted them to build this new world together, even more now. He had never been one for being a leader like this, for taking on a role so large.

But seeing these people, so passionate, so willing to follow their vision – all he wanted was to make it happen. Is this what a king did? He didn't know. But he hoped he was doing something right.

He presses a soft kiss against the tip of her nose before turning his eyes back to where the pyre was. The bodies were becoming ashy now, being burnt to a crisp, the deaths coming quickly. He knew that the dragon fire would have killed them fast, which is why he was even more pleased they had hurt them before the pyre.

But suddenly, there was a crack. A beautiful crack. Not from the flames or the breaking of glass to celebrate from their people. No.

It was from an egg.

He turns to Dany, who smiles widely, pushing him forward. Jon steps down from the stage and towards the pyre, being mindful of the commoners who congratulate him and pat him on the back as he did, some even watching as he stepped into the flames, trying to see from where the crack had emerged. Was it Nesara's egg? No, nor Mae's. He could see Dan and Daemon's still there, unbroken, and Daenerys' was sitting quietly. So…that only meant-

He hears a soft screech come from behind him and he turns around to see that a small head was peeking out from within the very egg he had picked up in the volcano, his egg he had kept safe this whole time. Flames start to catch on his clothes, but he doesn't care. He leans down as the dragon breaks forward from its shell, screeching out softly.

Jon smiles as he holds out his arm, and within seconds, the little dragon steps onto his now bare skin. He quickly steps out of the flames as the dragon climbs onto his shoulder, nibbling at his ear, before screeching once more. It was a beautiful shade of purple, its scales dark and menacing, one that he had a feeling would grow quickly.

He didn't know what he would name it, or when the others would hatch from the flames, but he knew one thing when he looked back to his family, seeing all of their gleeful looks in their eyes, and the love in Dany's.

He could never go back to the way things were. He was a dragon now, through and through. And with this new child on his shoulder, he was prepared for anyone that stood in their way.

The past had died, and now it was time for them to bring forward a new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the former king and queen are dead. About damn time honestly lol
> 
> I did not mean for this to get dragged out for so long but these chapters just kept getting longer and I couldn't stop it lol now we really get into the empire of fire and ice. Next chapter is going to be planning the conquering of Astapor and Yunkai, followed by more love and sex and blood as GOT does lol
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to send me to the wall for all of eternity? Let me know in the reviews, as they always inspire me to keep writing and pushing out these chapters for you. I'm so happy to all of you that have reviewed so thank you so much for making my day a little bit brighter! Don't forget to follow or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys have an awesome day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	38. Daenerys: The Council Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the deaths of the former monarchs behind him, a new threat arises on the horizon with the new king and queen, pushing their conquest ahead of schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments - they mean the world to me and helped me write this chapter quicker for you all, so thank you! I hope you enjoy :)

_Daenerys_

It had been about a week since the deaths of the two former monarchs, and Daenerys had started to take notice that a certain kind of peace had descended among her family. Even waking up in the morning, she was no longer filled with any sort of dread of what the day would bring, or what sort of shit she would have to deal with regarding the mad king and queen.

It felt…nice. It was like her worries had melted away.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. She and Jon had been planning on where to go first for their rehabilitation of Essos, of bringing their cities under their care and building the empire they had wanted to for a while now. So far, they had decided to stop at Astapor first, then Yunkai, before making their way back to Meereen to see their home again.

But Daenerys had to admit…the longer she stayed here, the more it was beginning to feel like home.

Of course, she loved the people of Meereen. They had stayed loyal to her even when she had gone off to Westeros for that fucking throne. But she had grown to love the people here, talked with the commoners about everything and anything. And while she knew technically, she and Jon would still be ruling over this city from Meereen, it wouldn't feel the same.

Which was why she had a plan. A brilliant plan. One that would take a long time, but one that she was so intent on finishing, a passion she hadn't felt in a long time.

She lets out a soft sigh as she leans up in her bed, trying to feel the space next to her but realized that it was empty. This has become a bit of a tradition nowadays. Jon had always been getting up much earlier than her to attend to something so she could sleep in. As much as she admired his honor, a part of her wished he swallowed his pride and woke her up as well.

"Starks and their honor," she chuckles, shaking her head. Well, technically, he wasn't _really_ a Stark anymore. She was almost positive Jon had completely moved on from that side. While she knew his Stark blood would always be a part of him, he had turned practically into a full-fledged Targaryen, more than she ever thought he would.

And _Gods_ don't even get her started with that little baby dragon of his. She could melt just thinking about it.

Daenerys smiles a little to herself and leans up, wrapping her hair into a ribbon while walking over to the window, looking outside. Vendors and merchants came in and out of the gates, while commoners in the distance awoke with the sun. She could see dragonlords atop of their towers, taking off into the vast sea. She and Jon had lifted the ban on where they could fly a little more, and everyone else had been taking full advantage of it.

She loved seeing dragons fly. When her children had been born, it had been a miracle that they had grown to such considerable lengths. She had never thought there would be more. And now, here she stood, watching a whole civilization of dragons fly off, in all different colors. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

A small little screech interrupts her thoughts, and she turns around, seeing her new child trip over one of the garments on the ground before looking up at her, tilting its head. Daenerys laughs as she holds out her arm, and the small little dragon climbs up onto her skin, before resting on her shoulder. "Good morning, little one. Are you hungry?"

The little dragon screeches in response, signaling it was a hard yes. Dany walks over to a chest where she had been keeping spare pieces of meat from dinner for the little ones, before grabbing a slice and throwing it to the dragon. It takes it into its jaws within seconds, chopping the meat down.

Once Jon's egg had cracked at the fire, it wasn't long after that everyone else's had begun to open as well. She had watched as Mae had taken Nesara and their own dragons onto her arms, the sisters staring at them in shock and glee, while Daemon and Dan had both taken their own. She remembered the beauty of the girl's dragons. Mae's had been a dark pink, almost a magenta, really, one with scales that seemed to brighten against the sun.

Nesara's had been a light blue, almost the color of the sky. Daemon's was black as the ground beneath them, one that reminded her of Drogon. And Dan's had been almost yellow, sort of a cream color, a resemblance between the milk she would drink from the caddie in the fields.

None of them had named their dragons yet, but she knew it would come soon. It had taken her a couple of days to name her children when she first hatched them. Jon hadn't even come up with his name for his own. It took time naming something that would turn out to be so…powerful.

But for her, she had seen perfectly who this dragon resembled. She knew dragons could be a man or a woman, but looking at this beautiful creature, she had the personality of a girl, a little girl. So sweet. And she hoped the baby stayed that way when she began to grow.

While the dragon looked like Rhaegal, she knew she couldn't name another one of her children that. It would only bring back bad memories and possibly even worse for wear. But, she knew she could name her after a woman who had brought one of the most influential people into her life.

"You want to know your name?" she whispers to the tiny dragon as it flaps it's small wings quietly over to the window. It was still so small, but her dragon had taken to flying rather quickly. "I'll name you-"

Suddenly, the door opens, and she turns her head to see Jon stumble in, focusing on what looked like a tray of food. But before she could ask what in the name of the seven hells he was doing, he looks up, and an expression of disappointment comes across his face.

"Damn it. You're supposed to be in bed."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow and looks over at him. "What are you talking about?" she chuckles as her eyes search over his form. There resting on his shoulder was his hatchling, the little dragon that had emerged from the flames first, its head resting around his neck. There was something so amazing about seeing Jon with a dragon. It was a sight she never thought she would witness.

"I went down to fetch you some food so you could eat in bed," he admits softly, walking over to where she stood. He places the tray gently on the furs while his dragon climbs down to nestle against the sheets. Her own walks over to climb on top. "This last week has been a lot of work. I wanted to treat you with something."

"Jon, you treat me every day by being mine," she murmurs. Gods, that was so _mushy._ But it was how she felt. She had never felt any kind of love for a man that she had felt for the person standing in front of her. And it was the strongest feeling she had ever imagined.

Jon smiles at her words and pulls her into his arms, wrapping them around her small form. "I should be the one saying that." She rests her body against his chest as their eyes turn towards the dragons. "Have you come up with a name yet?" he asks her.

She smiles, nodding, and looks back at him. "What of you?"

Jon nods, watching as his dragon ate some of the meat that was on her plate, causing her to snicker. "I've been thinking of one for a while and didn't know how to make it sound…dragon-y, I suppose if that's a word. But I think I've figured it out." He looks over at her, and she waits with bated breath as he opens his lips. "I think I'm going to name her Aryeon."

Her brow raises in surprise. "After Arya?"

"I mean, think of it," he says with a peaceful smile, looking back over at the baby dragon. "She's my only sibling who has stood by our side, even joined us and helped us with traitors…she's an amazing fighter and vicious. If she had Valyrian blood in her, I wouldn't be surprised if she rode a dragon, but because she doesn't, I think this is the next best thing." He looks over at her again. "To honor my _true_ sister. I don't care if we aren't by blood…I couldn't have asked for a better one."

Daenerys feels herself smile at his words. It was sweet to see Jon love his little sister so much. She had known he had cared for her more than many people, but naming a dragon after someone meant they truly were special. "I think that's a great name, ñuha jorrāelagon," she says, bringing a hand to his cheek. "I can only imagine her reaction when she finds out."

Jon snorts, a rather unkingly sound, but one that made her laugh. "She's going to flip her shit." He walks over to the bed, watching as the little lavender dragon fly's onto his shoulder. "You like that name? Aryeon?" The dragon screeches in response, its teeth getting tangled in his curls. He curses quietly as he attempts to remove the creature from his hair gently as not to hurt it, which only makes Daenerys laugh more.

His cheeks turn red as she comes over to him, helping him with the small creature until it was free of its confides, back on the bed with its sister.

"I think I'm going to have to start wearing my hair up again," he mutters.

"Nonsense," she laughs, looking over at him. "It's a learning curve. They'll grow out of that soon. I had to deal with hair pulling for a little bit as well until they were a couple of moons old."

"You know you're going to be the number one source of information for our children and their dragons," he points out, causing her to chuckle. "What I wouldn't give for a book on dragons. Think I need to pay a visit to Kinvara." Aryeon climbs onto his lap, resting its head against his leg. Jon pets the dragon on their back before looking over at her once more. "You said you had a name. What was it?"

Daenerys looks over to her little green child and whistles for her to come closer, which the creature does, waddling over on the furs to her side. "I didn't want to name her something that's already been done," Daenerys says, looking back at him while her soft fingers gently scratched the back of the dragon's head. "While she looks like Rhaegal, I couldn't just name her that again. So…I decided on Lyanian."

Jon's brow furrows at her name choice. "Lyanian?"

"Yes…after your mother, Lyanna Stark."

His gaze instantly shifted into one of pure emotion. "Dany…"

"Let me explain," she says at his surprised expression. "I know that my relationship with the Starks has never been…ideal. But I can't deny that she is the reason I have the love of my life here." Her hand comes up to rest against his cheek, smiling softly. "Without you, I don't think I ever would have left the safety of my walls in Meereen again. I've never been more thankful for someone to be in my life. And I think it was time I paid tribute to the woman that made it happen."

She feels his lips turn upwards at her explanation, grabbing her hand in his. "That's beautiful, Dany," he whispers. "I don't deserve that."

"Yes, you do. Stop saying you don't."

He leans in and kisses her, the peck making her insides swell in happiness. It was amazing how just one little kiss from him could have her feeling like a young girl again.

When he pulls away, his cheeks were red.

"Now I feel like I didn't think hard enough about my name," he admits, causing her to chuckle.

"Stop, you did. I think Aryeon is a beautiful name."

"Gods, look at us," he mutters, causing her to tilt her head in confusion. "Two Targaryens naming their brand-new dragons after Starks."

She laughs at his words. "The seven hells must have frozen over." She wraps her arms around his neck, her fingers entangling themselves into his curls, but before it could go anywhere, Lyanian climbs onto her lap, screeching for more food. Daenerys pulls away as Jon groans, clearly annoyed at the lack of contact. "Little dragon, you are insatiable."

"Not the only one who is," Jon mutters.

Daenerys rolls her eyes at his statement as she holds out her arms. The two small dragons climb on with ease, a certain grace the dragon queen had developed for raising three dragons her own, and she walks over to the door. Jon looks at her, confused at her actions, but doesn't object. She walks to the door and opens it with her free hand, calling down the hall.

"Eleana!"

It doesn't take long for her good friend and handmaiden to appear at her side. She had given the girl a room to stay in with a beautiful view of the sea, but not too far from them. As much as Dany cared for the other girls who had taken care of her, there would always be a special place in her heart for her girl from Meereen.

Which is why this was the perfect job for her.

"What is it, my queen?" she asks as she rushes inside, bowing her head to Jon. "Glad to see you as well, my king."

Jon leans up in his bed, looking to her. "How has the room been treating you, Eleana?" he asks her.

"Very well. I would even assume the view is better than Meereen." She smiles as she reaches out to the baby dragons, whispering little words to them as they cooed and nibbled at her fingers before her eyes look back to her. "You requested me?"

"Yes. Jon and I are decided to break our fast in our chambers today. I was wondering if you could take the dragons out to eat with the other babes and the children – as you know very well how to take care of them."

Jon's brow furrows. "She…she does?"

"Well, not to brag," Eleana states as she holds out her arm. Aryeon climbs on first, followed by Lyanian. "When Daemon's dragons were hatched not too long ago, I would take care of them when the queen nor the prince was available. It's a skill you pick up after a while." She looks over at her once again. "I should remind you, however. There's going to be an important council meeting later today with the council you've selected to lead in your absence when you re-conquer the slave cities."

Daenerys bites her lip and nods. "I know…we will be there on time. Don't worry." She scratches the dragon's head before looking back to the girl. "Take them out for some meat and a fly. We'll be out soon."

Eleana nods, heading off after that. Once Daenerys closes the door, she turns to Jon with a smirk, who seemed utterly shocked.

"That girl is full of secrets," he states.

Daenerys chuckles as she walks over to the edge of the bed. "She is, indeed. It's why I intend to keep her around for some time." She takes a bit out of a peach that sat at the edge of the tray, before turning to him. "But…she has given you that _alone_ time you were looking for before."

Jon smiles at her words and pulls her close to him, causing her to giggle. "I suppose she has."

And then he peppers her face in soft kisses, his beard tickling her skin. She laughs, trying to stop him, but his hold on her was tight and unforgiving. As soon as she begins to squirm, he presses her down against the bed and his lips land on hers, causing a soft moan to escape from her lips. It's not long before her fingers are tangled once again into his hair.

After a moment, however, he pulls back and looks down at her curiously. Her brow furrows. "What is it?"

"Something's on your mind."

She leans upwards as he pushes himself off of her. "W-What? Nothing is. I don't know what you're talking about. I just want to kiss you and-"

"Dany." His voice was stern, that same tone he used whenever they talked about something important. "Tell me. Please."

Daenerys looks at him and bites her lip. She had been debating speaking to him about this for days because it went against what they had initially wanted to do. But now, the thoughts had been overwhelming. All she wanted to do was tell him. So, she gives in and lets it go.

"I don't want to go back to Meereen," she whispers.

His eyes widen in response, which she knew would happen. "You…don't? I thought-"

"I know!" she exclaims her head in her hands. "I know we planned to go back and rule from there, but I…I've grown to love this place. Now that those evil people are gone, I've seen nothing but peace and happiness from these commoners in our family…I can see life here - something…better for us. We have Arya here. Eleana. If we need to pick up more people along the way, we can. And barely anyone knows that the dragons live…we can build a home from here."

She looks up at him, a pleading expression she was sure of crossing her face, but she had never felt surer of something in a long time.

"I don't want to abandon the people of Meereen…I don't want to abandon anyone at all. I want us to continue our plan, to take back Essos and all of these slave cities with an iron fist…but I want to give them better lives as well. Here."

Jon was quiet, looking at her with a perplexed emotion across his face. She bites her lip as her hair falls into her eyes, still messy from sleep.

"Say something…please don't be mad at me," she whispers.

Jon's expression turns to one of love again, and he reaches over, brushing away her silver hair from her eyes. "I could never be mad at you, Dany…confused, yes. Very much so. But anger? That didn't cross my mind at all." He lets his hand drop and find hers. "I…just need an explanation, really. We did all this so quickly _because_ we wanted to go back. What changed your mind?"

Daenerys gestures outside. "Do you see those people? The merchants and vendors and commoners, even the lords and ladies who ride their dragons high above us…I don't think I saw a single one of them frowning."

His brow furrows. "So, you want to stay in Valyria because no one was…frowning?"

"No, ugh – I mean, people are _happy_ here. Happier than I have seen anyone in a long time." She looks back at him. "I think of everyone back in Meereen and even in Westeros…how there always seemed to be something wrong. Someone was always complaining about something…maybe not to the extent that I'm thinking, but…it just feels…normal here. I know that not everything is always going to be okay. It's life, and it hands us challenges and scary situations and everything else involved, but…I feel that the people who have supported me would live well here. They would be _happy_ here. And I want to give that to them."

Jon looks at her quietly before reaching out, grabbing her hand. She bites her lip, waiting for him to say something, anything. But instead of the no she had been expecting, she feels a squeeze to her hand as well.

"A part of me likes it here as well," he admits gently to her.

Her eyes widen. "You…you do?"

"Well, I enjoy the people," he says softly, looking up at her. "They believe in us. Everyone does. I think one of the reasons I wanted to leave so badly was because of those two…but now that they're gone, you're right. There's nothing really stopping us from staying." He brings his hand up to her cheek, smiling softly. "Besides, I would gladly stay here with you and the children if it was what you wanted, my dragon."

Daenerys feels her lips turn upwards into a wide grin, and she hugs him tightly, her lips planting squarely onto his. She feels him chuckle against her lips as he wraps his arms around her, but after a moment, he pulls back, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I do, however, want to ask regarding your plan to bring them here?" he asks her gently. "I've met the people of Meereen. Many of them are stubborn and won't want to leave. And it will be hard to move them in the first place."

"I know," she says softly. "I've known them longer, and I know they love it there, but some people don't. They want a new start. A fresh one. What better way than to come here?" She swallows and gestures outside.

"But what about our plan? Of having someone rule in our stead?" he asks her.

"We have that same plan, except we send them to Meereen," she explains. "Many of these people know the history of the world, of Slaver's Bay and everything else. They would be willing to lead them, to govern them, while we stayed here and looked over the growing of Valyria. If people wanted to stay in their cities under the wardens that would run them, they can. But if they wish to start anew, they can come here. I mean, think of the possibilities, Jon…we have the wall taken down now. We can expand onto new lands, build buildings, and make Valyria the best capital in the world again…all based on peace. Of progression."

Jon stares up at her, and she sees a soft smile come over his lips. She tilts her head.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," he murmurs, his hands still on her hips. "And how would these people get here?" he asks.

"Two things: A ship system…and bridges. It took us about a week to get here. The Valyrian people have ships – not many, but if we build more, we can send them off to the cities. When we collected goods from trade, if someone wanted to come, there could be some sort of compartment in the ship where villagers could travel off in. And with bridges, we could connect land that couldn't be connected before – like the Long Bridge in Volantis. There will be thousands of roads that lead back here, and people will come and become a part of-"

He cuts her off with his lips, effectively signaling an end to her tirade. But as her hands slinked around his neck to the back of his dark curls, she found she didn't care. When he pulls away, she sees that same soft smile from before.

"Jon, what is it?" she asks, her breathing heavy.

"You," he chuckles. "Everything about you. I just love you." He kisses her again, holding her hands in his. "I love you, and I love seeing this side of you," he continues when he pulls back, now brushing away her hair from her eyes. "How you just want to make their lives better…it's everything I thought you were and more. And that sounds like a _brilliant_ idea."

She smiles at his words, her arms resting on his shoulders now. "We're going to have to tell everyone, though."

"I know," Jon states. "But I'm sure they'll accept it. As long as we still plan what we wanted to do all along, I believe this will be the start of something…magnificent."

Yes, that was the word that described it. "Magnificent," she whispers, before leaning down and pressing her lips to his again. Their embrace grows passionate by the second, her hands tangling into his hair as she feels his hardening cock push at the edge of his trousers along her thigh. She smirks against his lips. "Is that Longclaw down there?"

He snorts but doesn't take his lips off of hers. "Dany-"

"Hmm, possibly Blackfyre, then?"

That causes him to break, hiding his face in her neck as she feels his chest heave with laughter.

Daenerys feels herself chuckle before pulling his face back up to meet hers, letting herself melt against him in a slow kiss, one that had her toes curling and her insides doing flips. Her hands reach down below to undo his trousers, a familiar heat building up inside of her, her cunt beginning to moisten, dripping wet for her beloved.

But suddenly, as soon as she undoes his laces, there was a knock at the door. Daenerys freezes as she looks to the entrance, while she hears Jon curse from under her. "Who is it?"

"It's me, your grace," comes Taevar's voice from the other side. How was it that whenever she and Jon were _this close_ to making love, their hand always had to come knocking? "People are waiting to address the king and queen."

Before she could speak, Jon's fingers reach underneath her slip, starting to rub slow, sensual circles around her sensitive nub. She glares at him as he tries to contain her moans, but he only smirks a little up at her and presses his lips against her skin, spreading soft kisses onto her. "Can it wait?" she asks her hand, her body going against her and grinding against Jon's hands.

She hears the man sigh from across the door. She knew at a certain point Taevar always got annoyed with how often they were together, but at the same time, she didn't care. "It's important, your grace. Someone from _Meereen_ is here."

Daenerys stills, and she looks down at Jon in shock. Who would be here from Meereen, of all places? "Oh," she mutters. "We'll be out quickly. Tell whoever it is we will be coming."

She could feel Jon sigh underneath her, but she raises a finger to her lips, winking at him. His brow furrows at her questioning glance but doesn't say anything. "I'll tell them right away," she hears Taevar state before heading away. Once she could hear his footsteps fading around the corner, she wraps her legs around him tightly again and has her lips on his within seconds.

He doesn't fight her and pulls her close to him, his hands running over her skin. After a moment, she pulls off her slip, exposing her nude frame to him. At his hungry but questioning eyes, she reaches down and grabs his cock, slipping it in her while she slid down onto his full length. He gasps at the sudden movements. "D-Dany-"

"Fuck your queen quickly," she whispers to him. "I command you."

A grin spreads across his face, a devilish one that she knew meant she was in for some trouble. And as soon as his hands grip her hips so tightly, pulling her up and slamming her back down onto his cock, her question was answered, and her moans were echoing across the room, their skin slapping against each other.

* * *

Alright, maybe it took them a little longer than they wanted to.

Daenerys had said when she and Jon first started coupling again that they needed to learn to control their urges. They had been ruling for a good amount of time now and, well…it was still just as hard.

But even so, when they had ended the last of their coupling, breathless and sweaty from a good, hard fuck, they rushed to get their garments and clothes on to see who in this world could be visiting from Meereen. The walls hadn't been down for long, and Daenerys had no idea who it could be.

Before she stumbled into the throne room, however, Jon grabs her hand. She looks at him in confusion while he moves her hair over her shoulders.

"You, uh…got a bit of a mark…all over," he mumbles, his cheeks turning red.

Her brow furrows as she turns to look into a mirror, and then feels her own cheeks start to turn darker when she realizes what he was talking about. There were bruises – _love marks_ – all over her neck.

" _Good gods, Jon_!" she whispers fiercely, her eyes turning to slits as she looks over at him. "You couldn't have put them in a little bit more of a _discreet_ place?!"

"We didn't have time," he mutters as she helplessly places her hair on her neck, trying to hide them. "Besides, it's not my fault you taste so delicious."

"Oh, don't use that with me!" she whispers, rolling her eyes. She looks over to him and sees a soft smile appear on his cheeks, and she knew she couldn't be mad at him for being attracted to her. At the same time, all she wanted to do was smack it off his face. "I swear, if people didn't know any better, they would think you're abusing me."

"Well, that's most _certainly_ not the case." He leans down and presses his lips against her, causing her to sigh softly. She could never be angry at him for too long. "And later, I'll be sure to follow what you say and make sure they are _very_ discreet."

Daenerys rolls her eyes but smiles at him, already feeling warm at his small advance. But, she shakes it off and then opens the door, entering into the throne room with him behind her. The man's head was turned away, facing the front. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, we-"

"Gendry?!" she hears Jon say next to her.

Her brow furrows as she stops mid-step, wondering if what Jon said was true. It had to be a misfire. Gendry being _here_?

But sure as shit, there he was, turning back around to look at him. His hair had grown, but admiring his face, she knew it was the same Baratheon that she had legitimized all those years ago.

"Hello, my king and queen," the man states, bowing his head to them. Daenerys was still shocked still, staring at him in complete surprise while Jon comes forward, a grin on his face before hugging the man tightly. She understood why. Gendry had helped them in the Battle against the White Walkers, to keep Winterfell safe. He deserved as much proper treatment as the next.

But still…what the _fuck_?

"Gendry," Jon chuckles, pulling back from him. "How have you been? And how are you here?!"

"Yes," Daenerys finally states, breaking herself from her trance before walking forward to where the young man stood. "Arya has told me that you have been…residing in Meereen." She could see the boy's face grow hot at the mention of Jon's sister. "But I did not know you would be…coming here."

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, your grace," Gendry says, that same goofy smile she remembered from a long time ago. It was amazing that _this_ was the man that Arya decided to be with, but she didn't blame her. He seemed sweet. "I know me coming to Meereen must have been a bit of a shock."

"It was indeed," Daenerys chuckles a little, walking closer to the man. "But what is the reason that you came here? How did you find us?"

"I can answer that," Arya admits softly, coming in from the doors. Daenerys raises an eyebrow to her, clearly questioning the girl. And Arya sighs, her cheeks turning red, the fourth person that day to do so. "I promise. I can explain everything. And so can he."

* * *

They walk for a bit until finding a secluded chamber, one where Gendry said they should go. When she asked the reason as to why they would have to go somewhere secluded, he said he and Arya would explain later.

So, when they did walk into the room, Daenerys sits across from Gendry, her brow raises in surprise at his eagerness. "Alright, we've come here. Now explain both of yourselves."

"Before you blame Arya, it was my fault," Gendry starts. He holds up what looks like a piece of parchment, showing it to them. "I wanted to come here for a reason."

"He sent me the letter about a week ago," Arya states softly, looking up from where she sat.

Daenerys' brow furrows. "What letter? What is going on?"

Arya walks over to where she stood and handed her another piece of parchment. Her eyes quickly read over it, showing it to Jon at the same time. It just had a couple of sentences.

' _Arya,_

_Need to come. The queen needs to see what's been coming in._

_Sorry for the short letter._

_-Gendry.'_

"This seemed rather fast-written," Jon points out, looking to him.

"It was because I needed to leave as soon as possible." Gendry lowers his head to Daenerys, and she hears him let out a soft sigh. "I am so sorry for not asking you before I came to Meereen, your grace. I understand if you would be mistrustful of myself as a Baratheon, but I can pledge to you that I will never send any word back to the king in Westeros."

Daenerys bites her lip but reaches out, taking the man's hand. "Gendry, there are _so many_ other things that I have to be concerned about," she admits to him, causing him to make eye contact with her. "If anything, I have to think more of Bran seeing us through whatever vision power he has rather than you relaying information back to him. Arya has told me that you have been dedicated to me ever since I legitimized you."

"Which I can never thank you enough for," Gendry responds quietly.

"I know. And I'm still happy about that decision. If anything, I'd be more concerned with Arya. She's the one who's been inviting people that shouldn't normally be here." Arya sighs and shakes her head before standing, walking over to Daenerys.

"Alright, I never invited Gendry until I _knew_ he would not speak. You know me. It's the reason why you took me in to take down enemies. And in my defense, I didn't know that he was coming here until the bloody letter showed up. He left almost as soon as I came here. And we were all a little tied up with the trial and the execution – I didn't want to worry you."

Daenerys sighs and runs her hands through her hair before standing. "I understand your reasons, but Arya, you need to realize that Jon and I are the _rulers_ of this city, of this _country_ we are trying to build, with people all over. If there is an issue, no matter _what_ is happening, you have to tell us whether that be him or me. It's just what needs to be done. We are rulers. There are reasons why we were chosen."

Before Arya could speak, Jon does for her. "She's right, Arya," he states, causing the young woman to look over. "You have to tell us these things. People's lives are at stake. While I understand you didn't know how to tell us your 'boyfriend' was coming over properly-" Arya glares at the word. "It's something we had to know."

"Okay," she mutters. "Lesson learned, and I apologize. It won't happen again…but Gendry has some important correspondents. Three separate letters from areas that, um…you _have_ to know about."

Gendry nods. "Yes, here is the first. Something, that uh…is going to require action. Well, at least two of these are." He holds out the piece of parchment he had been holding. Daenerys takes it into her hands and brings it over to Jon. It had the seal of Yunkai and Astapor. Before she could open the letter, however, Jon reaches over, taking it gently. At her look of confusion, he speaks.

"We should meet with the council," he says to her gently. "We were already planning on going to them to plan the invasion, and now that we're changing plans we have to tell them. It would be better this way for them to see what these letters are first."

Arya's brow furrows. "Changing plans? What do you mean?"

Daenerys sighs before turning to the two of them. "We can explain everything in there. Come with us. Gendry, I want you to present the letters to the council. Tell them who you are and what you've been doing in Meereen."

She sees the young man visibly gulp, but he nods. "Alright, your grace."

* * *

It doesn't take long for them to reach the council room, and once everyone was seated, Daenerys did a glance around the chamber to make sure everyone was there.

Of course, she and Jon sat at the front, while Kinvara was at her left and Taevar at Jon's right, who seemed to have written down multiple notes in a sketchbook. Magar sat next to him at the guard of the king and queen, and Rhaemon, his Master of War, sat next to the knight, analyzing what looked like a map.

At the very end of the table stood Arya, who was trying to whisper something to Gendry, who was staring at the table of officials. She didn't blame the boy. He had never seen something like this probably in all his days and hadn't experienced it as the Lord of Storm's End. This was perhaps all new.

But after a while, they both began the meeting, each person paying attention to detail. The first part – telling them about their new plan to stay in Valyria, as well as the system and infrastructure she wanted to put in place.

Of course, they had been shocked at first. For the longest of time, they had maintained this narrative that they were going to return to Meereen at some point and rule from there, but Daenerys didn't feel that it was going to be the best place for them to rule from when the people of Valyria had elected them to rule _here._

Everyone had agreed after some much-needed conversation, and when she proposed about their new idea for a bridge connection more of the lands, Taevar had said he could get people to do it right away if need be, which made her even happier. The people they had chosen to watch over Valyria in their stead – an ancient family known at the Celtigars – would be instead moved to Meereen, and as many Valyrian's that wanted to expand there as well.

But even so, talking about this was only putting off the inevitable. And while they agreed to her plans now, Daenerys couldn't stop the little voice in the back of her head that said 'something is wrong. Why else would Gendry be here?'

So, after a certain amount of time, when Jon had finished talking about battle plans, and Kinvara had concluded her findings on some of the medicine that they had been using to help heal people's burns from the volcano (even after all this time, people were _still_ hurting from the lava), she had enough. Her eyes turned to Gendry, and she plastered a reassuring smile on her lips.

"Gendry Baratheon," she states, causing the quiet boy to freeze. "You have traveled to Valyria at a far distance to share some information with us. I think it's time you did."

"Right, I wanted to hear about this," Taevar states, crossing his arms against his chest. "Wouldn't tell me unless the king and queen were present. Had to interrupt their 'morning time'- "

"You didn't interrupt anything," Daenerys instantly states, her cheeks turning red at Taevar's statement. She could almost feel Jon's quiet smirk from where he sat, but no words escape him. "What matters is that he is here now."

"I should get the right to know as the hand."

"And now you will! So be quiet," Daenerys states, rolling her eyes. "I swear, every hand is so picky – Gendry, what is it? What are these letters? I saw Astapor and Yunkai. Please. Tell us."

Gendry seemed surprised that Daenerys had stood up for him in front of Taevar, but it was true. She and Jon were the rulers. Out of anyone who had a 'right to know,' it was them. Taevar would wait and listen like any other normal hand – even though he was quite useful to them.

Arya reaches over and squeezes Gendry's hand, giving him a reassuring nod and encouraging him to speak. The boy visibly gulps but stands. He fumbles the papers for a moment, causing Arya to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration while Daenerys holds back a laugh, but he regains his composure and looks to the room.

"P-People of Valyria," he stutters, and his voice cracks and Daenerys could just about see Arya die at the way he brought it up, but after a moment, he clears his throat and continues to speak. "You must forgive any inconsistencies in my reactions today. For a long time, the idea of a hidden Valyria was something we never thought possible in Westeros – or even the rest of the world. And now to find out two of the greatest assets Westeros has ever seen are the people who are ruling it is quite a surprise. Nevertheless, there has been news that the king and queen need to know. Yes, I know I did not tell you in the meeting hall, but that was because it was an urgent business that I believe everyone should hear."

He lays down the letter in front of Daenerys, who takes it into her hands. Looking at it, it seemed like a little bit of gibberish to her. It just seemed to be a map of Meereen with some lines drawn around it. But as soon as she showed it to Jon, he all but lost every ounce of color in his face.

"Jon, what is it?" she asks him.

"This…this is bad, is what it is," Jon mutters before turning his eyes back to her. "Daenerys, these are battle plans for an invasion to Meereen. You can tell from the lines they drew in a specific formation, to hit them from the back of the city and move forward, to make their way towards the pyramid."

Daenerys feels her eyes widen in shock before she turns to look at Gendry. "Is this true?"

"Sadly, so, your grace," he confirms. "When Arya had left to come to your aid, she left me in charge with the guards there. While we were figuring out the best course of action to come up with security for the city, we were given this. Your men intercepted one of the deliveries. These were battle plans that we believe Yunkai and Astapor were sending to three other cities nearby – Mantarys, Elyria, and Tolos."

"They were planning a several-city siege," Jon states, throwing the plans onto the table. "If these weren't delivered, does that mean only Astapor and Yunkai were made aware of these battle plans?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Gendry states. "We only found this one set of plans, and we believe there were three, so I think they might have made it to two of the other cities but left out of one."

Daenerys places her head in her hands. "You know what they are planning to do from the look of this," she states after a moment, her eyes glazing over the writing. "They're planning on hurting the innocent people within the walls because they know it's the only way they could get to the pyramid. The Dothraki that have sworn themselves to me are on the other side, as it is land. They are planning an assault by ship…like what they did when I first returned to Meereen. Except with _hundreds_ of others."

"What did you do the first time?" Rhaemon asks from where he stood, his eyes looking over the plans.

"I burned all their ships down," she admits, looking up at him. "At least most of them, but this is different. It's not just Yunkai and Astapor now. It's three other cities _plus_ them. I can only imagine how many forces they plan to bring. They have been wanting to take me down for years after seeing how I changed Meereen."

"You said you received these letters a week ago, right?" Jon asks Gendry, who nods. "Do you believe they could be there soon?"

"Completely," Gendry states. "The cities aren't that far from Meereen by boat. I would suggest they could be there tomorrow."

"Fuck," Daenerys curses as she stands, walking over to the window. She _knew_ something like this would happen, but she didn't think that quickly. "They're only doing this because they think I am there. If they knew I wasn't, maybe they would hold off the invasion until we arrived."

"If anything, I think that might fuel them on even more," Jon admits from where he stood. Daenerys stares at him in surprise, but he only continues to speak. "Think about it, Dany. That would give them free reign of the city. You only have your guards – because the Dothraki will not follow them, only you, and will probably run at the first chance when their Khaleesi is not there. And compared to them, they will be outnumbered. They could easily take the city because the innocent people won't stand a chance against the thousands of soldiers they'll bring."

Daenerys swallows and glances at the table, her mind whirling. "Then what do we do?" she asks them, her voice quiet. "If this is true, then they are going to be able to attack _tomorrow._ There is no way we can get there in time unless-"

"We fly," Rhaemon finishes, but with a distinct look in his eye. "We could _all_ fly."

Jon's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"Our queen has a point, as does – what is your name? Gendry?" The young man nods. "It is far too late for us to bring our whole army there to take out these ships. It would take a whole day to get them on a boat, plus the week it would add on to travel to Meereen. By then, the city would be in ruins. But…we have the advantage of _dragons._ A whole slew of dragonriders that have sworn themselves to you so that they could protect you and fight alongside you. A slew of dragonriders that _no one_ in the world knows about. With how quick they are, we can get there within a day, before sunrise, even. If we all fly there tomorrow and attack head-on as they are taking the city, they don't stand a chance. We could burn them all. Destroy their ships. Kill their masters. It puts our children at risk, but I believe it is the only option if we are to keep Meereen standing."

"And it would send a message to the slave cities," Jon responds. "We've been planning on taking them anyway as ours – this would be the perfect opportunity to do so."

"I can't."

Everyone's heads turn to Daenerys at her words, a mix of shock and surprise writing across their faces. The very idea made her stomach sick.

"Why do you say that?" Taevar asks from where he stood. "It's the perfect plan. And a quick one, too."

"I…don't know how comfortable I would feel letting the whole world know about us so quickly," she says, trying to cover up the true fear deep within her. But Jon could see right through that because he stood and walked over to her side.

"They were going to find out about us soon anyway, Daenerys," he says to her gently. "Is this about something else?"

At her quiet expression, Kinvara stands and walks to her other side, grabbing her hand.

"With all due respect, your grace," she begins softly. "This is the best option if we want to keep your people alive."

"We won't be keeping anyone alive if we _burn them_ ," Daenerys says, her voice low and filled with anger. She turns her gaze back to them as her eyes begin to soften, and her chest heaves with a heavy sigh. "I once wanted to siege a city because of power. But I ended up killing thousands of innocent lives because of my dragon. I know I wasn't under my own control, but even so, I _refuse_ to take part in a plan where these innocent lives are still within their own homes, and there's even a chance they could be burned. I'm _not_ doing that again."

Her demand was final, leaving no room for arguments, and she knew none of them could blame her. They all knew the stories. They all understood what had happened.

Finally, Jon's voice spoke up from where he stood. "What if there wasn't a risk?"

She looks up at him, her brow furrowed. "How can there not be a risk?"

"I mean, what if we got them out of the city? Before the enemy arrived tomorrow?" He looks to Taevar and then to Arya and Gendry. "I could ride into the city on Jonarys, and Taevar on his dragon and both of us could bring Arya and Gendry, as the people of Meereen have come to see them there, and get them out before any attack happens. You and Rhaemon could stay here and prepare the dragonriders to take flight later tonight to reach the encampment, and then tomorrow, once the innocents are out of the city, we strike."

"You want to fly back there alone without any backup?!" she asks him, her voice raising an octave.

"It's the only chance we have of getting them out safely, Dany," Jon says to her calmly.

She knew why he would speak like that. She was scared – as she rightfully should bloody be.

"Y-you can't," she stutters, trying to think of some excuse for him not to go alone. "You can't speak the tongue of the people. They won't understand you. It's not just High Valyrian. It's mixed with Old Ghiscari."

"I could go," Kinvara responds. Daenerys stares at the woman in surprise. "I can speak all languages that any world has ever known. It's a gift that was bestowed upon me. If he needed help translating for the people of Meereen, I could be there."

"But what if they are already there? And planning a surprise attack?" She knew she was spiraling, but every time she looked at Jon, thinking of him going there with just Taevar, Arya and Gendry, it made her head spin.

"My queen," Magar states. "I truly believe that if they were already there, they would have been dead a long time ago. People who were of the old Empire are very stubborn and set in their ways. They wouldn't wait. They would attack as soon as they arrived."

Daenerys looks between every person in the room, trying to see if someone agreed with her, but it seemed everyone was on board with going there before. And that scared the living hell out of her. But she knew that if she was outnumbered, there was no point in fighting it. It was what they had to do if they wanted to keep their cities safe.

"Then…why can't I go too?" she asks Jon, trying to see his point of view. "The Meereen people follow me. They will surely come with me if I lead them out safely. You could stay here and prepare the dragonriders."

"Daenerys, you're the expert between the two of us," Jon says to her. "You understand how to get to Meereen the quickest. You know the routes better than me. You'd be able to describe where we have to go to the dragonriders much easier than I would. I only know one route. And it will be futile once the enemies begin to attack tomorrow. It _has_ to be you that stays."

Daenerys bites her lip before looking at the ground. So many fears were ridden in her head. As much as she and Jon had been residing in Valyria, she had never really thought about what would happen after they began leaving the safety of their walls. Of course, she knew there was fear, and battles, and everything in between, but she didn't think it would happen so quickly…only a week later, and here they were, planning on this.

But she knew it was going to come. It was only a matter of when.

"Alright," she whispers, more to herself than the room, before looking to everyone else. "Alright. Then we can do that. The moment this meeting is done Jon, Arya, Gendry, and Taevar must return to Meereen with Kinvara to help the innocents out of their homes before the burning. We can't allow any more to die for the sake of our city. Later today, we will join you along the coast." She turns her head to look at him. "Wherever you take these people, you _need_ to make sure they are hidden from sight. Even away from the Dothraki. There has to be some space around there that is free for them to stay in before we attack."

"We'll make sure of it," Jon reassures her.

Daenerys nods, letting out a deep breath before looking at Gendry. "You said there were three messages. I don't know how the other two could be more important."

"Well, they're not. But it's something you need to know all the same," Gendry says to her before handing the second piece of parchment and placing it into Jon's hands. His brow raises in surprise.

"This is the sigil of the Greyjoy's," he states, causing Daenerys to take the letter and look at the stamp. As sure as day, it was, with the Kraken against the black background.

Gendry nods. "Yara has wished to speak with the queen. Apparently, she has been along the seas of Meereen for a while but hasn't stopped by because she wanted an appropriate invitation first. Her men have been looking along the seas of Sothoryos for supplies."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "I thought the Greyjoy's had plenty of harvest on their islands. She said she only needed a couple of things from the region. It's why they wished to remain independent."

"They did. And then Bran's men destroyed it," Gendry responds solemnly.

Her eyes widen, and her brow rises in surprise. "What do you _mean_ he destroyed it all?"

Gendry sighs and turns to Arya, who again nods and encourages him to keep talking. "I'm sure Arya told you that a lot of places in Westeros asked for independence after Bran gifted it to the North, but a good reason as to why they didn't get it was because he quite literally wouldn't allow it. And if they fought him over it, he would send thousands of men to get rid of the crops and burn down any other resources. Now, they've been struggling just to make ends meet for the people who live there. It's been awful. Yara had to take her people away so that they could somehow be given something when they got back."

Daenerys shares a look with Jon, who was silent at the information. "How could Bran do such a thing?"

"I don't know," Jon says tiredly. "I'm telling you…he's not the same. Not at all."

Daenerys bites her lip and looks to the third letter that Gendry had removed. "Is that what the third one is about as well? Someone from Westeros wants to meet with us?"

"No," Gendry says. "It's not a meeting…more of a plea. They sent a secret note from the North." He holds it up to Jon, who takes it with a shaky hand. Daenerys looks to the handwriting, and she familiarizes herself with it for a moment. It did remind her of how Arya wrote, sort of that Northern script. But this seemed to be from someone who didn't write as well.

"Gods," she hears Jon whisper before he lowers the parchment back to the ground. "This person…I can barely read their writing, but all I see is that they're hurting…they have no food. No water…what is Sansa doing?" He runs his hands through his hair before looking over at Daenerys. "I never liked being king of the North but…whatever she is doing is hurting the people."

"I know that you're focused on Essos right now," Gendry states after he lowers the letters down to the table once more. "And that's alright. It's your domain. It's the people who love you…but I can't stand here and say that people don't need your help – because they do."

"Why should they go back there?" Taevar asks, his voice raised a bit. "They betrayed both of them. The people of the North included."

"The _nobles_ did," Gendry responds. "They never understood what Daenerys and Jon were trying to build or do – but the innocent lives of the ones who need help…they never did anything to deserve this. Please." His eyes turn back to where the two monarchs stood. "I know that they aren't your responsibility, and you owe nothing to Westeros. All it ever did was hurt you…but the people need help. They need aid. _Something."_

Daenerys bites her lip and shares a look with Jon. The last thing either of them wanted to do, at least right now, is go back to the place that hurt them and their lives. If there were a way they could help from a distance, it would work well. But for now, she truly did not know if they would be able to.

"We'll…have to speak of it," she concludes, looking to Gendry. "I know that the people are suffering, but…I can't afford to risk my children's lives. As much as we hated those two monarchs before us, Saeresa had a point when she told me that their lives are in danger now that the wall is down."

"I understand," Gendry says, bowing his head. Daenerys nods, but she felt terrible. A part of her wanted to help these people, but if she had to risk their lives to do so – _especially_ in the North – she didn't know.

She takes a seat next to Jon and holds the piece of parchment from Yara in her hands a moment later. "I do believe having her as an ally would help us. We want to improve a ship system so that trading between the cities would work better once we start to have them under our control. The Greyjoys have some of the best ships out there." She turns to Taevar. "Could you send a note to Yara and tell her to meet us in the bay tomorrow in Meereen? If she is close, we can kill two birds with one stone."

"Right away, my queen," Taevar states, but stops short. "What does the Greyjoy sigil look like? Sorry – not up to date with my Westeros knowledge."

Jon snorts a bit but nods. "It's not your problem. It's a golden Kraken against a black background. Should be in their sails." Taevar nods and heads off to the writing room, leaving him to look at the map of Meereen for the battle tomorrow. "Alright, let's talk this through."

Daenerys watched as he planned, his hands moving gracefully across the battlefield, but a part of her kept thinking what would happen now? This was happening. They were truly beginning their reign.

And honestly, it frightened her a bit.

* * *

The meeting went on for another two hours, while Jon, Rhaemon, and Magar all planned their moves for when the rest of the dragonriders would arrive. Daenerys had weighed in on specific flight patterns, but after that, she had stayed silent regardless, her thoughts stirring.

Once almost all of the council had left, however, she had thought of something. Before Arya could go with Jon, she called out to her.

"Arya?" she asks, causing the young woman to turn, who was helping Gendry out of the room. "Would I be able to speak with you?"

Jon's brow furrows. "Is everything alright, Dany?"

"Of course, my love," Daenerys feigns. "Just women stuff I have to speak with her about."

Arya raises an eyebrow at her, clearly seeing through her lie, but Jon and Gendry – being men – leave quietly, mumbling sorries. Once they were gone, Arya snorts and closes the door. "There is absolutely no way that what you are talking to me about is 'women stuff.'"

"No, it's not," Daenerys chuckles a bit before taking a seat at the table. She gestures to the spot next to her. "Have a seat."

Arya looks at her, concerned for a moment before walking to her side. "If this is still about Gendry, I already told you it wouldn't happen again."

"I understand, Arya," she says softly to her. "Honestly, I'm proud of him for thinking so quickly and for asking you before. You were smart, even if it wasn't told to us. You had your reasons – without him being here, we wouldn't have known about the invasion."

"If it helps, I didn't know either," Arya points out. "I was just concerned because he said it was extremely important."

"Nevertheless, it was good that he was here. But in the future, please, tell me. We're supposed to be a team, and we all help each other. It's why Jon and I entrusted you to be our assassin." Arya chuckles at the term, but the nervous look on her face showed she wasn't amused too much. "However…that is what we are going to be speaking about."

She reaches over and grabs the young woman's hand. Daenerys and Arya had had plenty of training in the past as partners, and she had grown to care for the girl, but Daenerys wouldn't deny that she had seen the fear on the girl's face when Gendry brought up the letter from the North.

Arya looks at her quietly as Daenerys squeezes the girl's hand. "I saw how you looked when Gendry brought up the letter…judging by the writing, it seemed to be a little girl who sent it." Arya looks at the table, her gaze anywhere but the dragon queens. "Tell me…are you thinking of going back there?"

The Northern girl was silent, but Daenerys could see that she was taking breaths. "I…I don't want to, Daenerys," she admits after a moment, looking up at her.

"But you feel you have to," Daenerys finishes for her, which causes the Stark girl to sigh. "I've always understood that you've been here really for Jon…but if you wanted to go back because of what damage they are in, I wouldn't stop you."

"No," Arya instantly states, causing Daenerys to look up in surprise. "Dany, you-I'm sorry, am I allowed to call you that? I know that's…Jon's nickname for you."

Daenerys smiles a bit at Arya's quick comment. "That's alright, Arya. Don't worry."

"I…I'm not here just for Jon," Arya says softly. "The only reason why I'm even alive right now is that I grew so close to you after what I tried to do at the festival. I love that Jon is happy. He has a family now, someone who loves him…who I _know_ is going to end up being my good-sister one day." Daenerys feels her smile widen a little more at her statement but doesn't say anything. "I know that we mistreated you when you first visited, and I've apologized so many times for that, but everything is much more different now. I'm here _because_ I want to help you and Jon. Both of you have done such an amazing job so far, and I can only imagine how far you are going to go…but I can't turn my back on those people. I know you and Jon hate Sansa…I don't think I could ever hate her but, I'm not her biggest fan right now either. But those people there that need help are innocent, and are hurting…I don't know how to feel about it because clearly, _something_ is wrong."

Daenerys nods, understanding where the girl was coming from. She didn't blame her for feeling that way. She had grown up in the North. It was her home. And Daenerys knew that it would be hard for someone like her to easily just let it slide.

"I know," Daenerys says, letting out a deep sigh. "Which is why I was thinking of something that you could do to aid them."

Arya's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

Daenerys bites her lip and glances towards the window. "Jon and I can't return to the North. Not for a long time." She looks back at Arya. "We can't even really return to Westeros for a while. We have to be careful about where we spread because there are enemies _everywhere,_ and I don't want to risk my family's lives more than I have to. We might have dragons, but that doesn't mean I want all of them on spears like Rhaegal."

"I understand," Arya says quietly.

"But," Daenerys starts, letting out a low sigh. "I do feel slightly responsible for what is happening to the North."

Arya's brow raises this time. "What? Why?"

"Because if I had truly taken the throne and not fallen for their mind tricks, I probably wouldn't have given the North independence," she states simply, looking over at Ayra. "I know that was important to your sister, but there's just not enough to sustain up there. The North needs help, but they're all bloody stubborn…even so, even if I do not rule there, I want to help. Which is why I'm entrusting you."

She stands and walks over to another map, pulling it out from a book and laying it in front of the Stark girl, one of Westeros from a while ago.

"Keep in mind that this is reliant on Jon saying yes too. He is my partner. But I wanted to let you know of the idea beforehand." Arya nods, looking down at the map as Daenerys points to each spot. "You and I both know that the main source of imports come in at White Harbor. It's the biggest city in the North and therefore helps immensely with supplies. Clearly, since the North has become independent, trying to keep trade deals going must have gone down because of the Westeros' less influence, so it hasn't been getting the proper nutrients they need."

She sighs and glances at the ground, before moving her eyes back to Arya.

"I am willing to send some of my men as well as you and our supplies under disguise so that the innocent people of the North can receive the help they need, but only if they _never_ find out that we are doing so. Maybe at a certain time, we can reveal that it was us, but for now, it's just not the right moment. Have it be an act that Sansa committed or something like that."

Ayra looks at her in surprise. "Don't you think Bran might know?"

"Bran knows that I am alive, but he has had no idea that we are here," Daenerys explains. "The wall made sure of it…if he knows now, I'm not sure, but I haven't had any inkling to believe he would have any sort of knowledge…even so, even if he did, I don't think he'd tell the North. He's too busy doing…whatever he's doing."

The young girl was quiet, looking down at the map. "That's quite selfless, you know." Daenerys looks back at Arya. "What you want to do…not even taking credit for it. Even if she's my sister, I don't think it's right for her to take that…even taking care of people that aren't even yours."

"Arya, my entire life thus far has been taking care of the people who need it, as much as others don't believe that," she chuckles a bit. "To me, this just feels like another day. And trust me…if Westeros and I were on good terms, I would let them know it was me, but thanks to Sansa and Bran, that's pretty much…nonexistent at this point." She bites her lip and leans back in her chair. "I want to help as much as I can, even if they don't know it's me. No one deserves to suffer."

Arya looks at her silently, her eyes looking back at the map before nodding. "I can do that," she finally says. "If Jon is alright with it as well."

Daenerys nods. "I'll speak to him about it tonight when I arrive at the battle camp."

Arya grabs the map and looks back at Daenerys. "Thank you…for doing this."

Daenerys could feel so many emotions rattle up inside of her, even the part that said she was stupid to be helping people that were so far and didn't realize it was her, but she just pushed it down and smiled a bit, nodding her head. "You don't need to thank me."

Because this was what she did. At least, now she was _trying_ to. And if for some reason she and Jon did go back to Westeros, this could at the very least be the first step.

She stands as she walks the girl out, letting out a low sigh of relief, before turning to look down at Arya. "Are you excited about your first dragon ride to Meereen?"

Arya snorts before looking over at her. "I'm excited yet terrified." She shakes her head and looks at the ground. "I don't know how you and Jon do it. Hell, all of these dragonriders do it. I look at those creatures, and I'm mesmerized but one false move and your dead."

"It's sort of like sparring, isn't it?' Daenerys asks her, causing Arya to look up in confusion. "I know it's without the height difference, but it is true that if you make a false move while fighting someone with a sword, you're pretty much dead as well. This just adds on an extra factor."

"True, true – I suppose I face that every day of my life." Arya chuckles and looks back at her. "I'm more concerned about what's going to happen to Gendry. He's going to freak out!" A smile laces Daenerys' lips, thinking of the Baratheon boy riding a dragon. He was probably going to scream.

"That is true," Daenerys chuckles. Their feet carry them into the foyer, and she watches quietly as Jon talked over the plan with Taevar. She lets out a low sigh before looking back at Arya. "I am happy Gendry came to tell us – just please let us know next time. I'm thinking of a million things that could happen to Jon because this is so last minute."

"He's going to be okay," Arya reassures her gently. "He's Jon. He's always okay."

"Until he dies again," Daenerys mutters, leaning against the wall.

Arya slowly nods her head. "Touché. But I don't think that's going to happen." She looks over at Daenerys and squeezes her shoulder. "He's going to save all those people with us, and then you're going to come in and beat their asses. Quick and as simple as that."

"I hope you're right, Arya." She steps away from the girl. "I should probably go and tell the children about this, so I'll be back here in a little bit to say goodbye to their father. After that, I will rally the dragonriders at nightfall, and we will fly. Probably reach there around a couple of hours before sunrise."

Arya nods and goes to join Jon and the others, but before she does, she turns around and smiles at Daenerys. "Thank you…for everything."

The dragon queen lets out a soft nod, offering a quiet smile as Arya turns back around to collect her things for their flight. As Daenerys turns to approach her children's chambers, she could only feel herself let out a slow and long breath, closing her eyes.

She hoped that she didn't regret this if Jon agreed, but at least she could say that she tried.

* * *

The children hadn't been in their rooms, so out of curiosity, Daenerys had looked through every single area until she could finally hear their voices coming from the training pit. While this shouldn't have surprised – as every single one of them, even Nesy, had been practicing swordwork for a while now – it was shocking to see every single one of them together.

But what she didn't think she would hear would be _fighting_.

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me!" she heard Dan cry, which instantly made Daenerys rush forward to see what was happening.

She appears through the doorway and looks down, and sees that tears were streaming down her daughter's cheeks, but was backing away from Daemon. "I didn't mean to – I just didn't know how!"

"Oh, so you tell a small _girl_ about this but not your sister? What happened to _sticking together?_!" she exclaims. Daenerys walks forward as she sees Mae holding Nesara close to her, while Zaevar was trying to stand between the two siblings, holding out his arms. "How could you keep this from me?!"

"What is going on?" Daenerys shouts from the steps, coming to Dan's side. The girl sinks into her embrace while her eyes were glaring slits at her brother. At Dan's sad state and Daemon's bickering, she turns to Zaevar. "What happened?"

"We were training," Zaevar begins. "Daemon was against Mae, and he accidentally hurt her. She was bleeding badly, and we wanted to make sure we could help the wound before we found someone to stitch her, but Daemon, he...he used some sort of blood sorcery to force the blood back in and heal her skin. Dan didn't know about this, but apparently, Nesara…can do this too." He looks over at Nesy with a concerned brow. "Something, none of us,knew."

Daenerys looks down at Dan but doesn't say anything, biting her lip. But her daughter was smart. So smart. And as soon as she saw that look, she backs away from her arms.

"Dan-"

" _You knew_!"

"It wasn't my place to tell you," Daenerys says to her gently. "It happened to Daemon after the volcano, and it's happened to Nesara for years now."

Dan shakes her head, taking a step back. She looks to Mae and Zaevar. "Did either of you know about this?!"

"I _just_ said we had no idea," Zaevar states, rolling his eyes. "But for us, it makes more sense. Mae was always kept away from our training, and the fire mages and healers never met many times before you two took over."

Dan shakes her head and moves away. "I still can't believe this…how could you not tell us? Or any of us?"

"I didn't know how to," Daemon says, his voice displaying the exhaustion. "You and I both know what type of reputation that blood sorcery has. Even mother was frightened of it at first."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Mother, you looked like a spirit from how quickly the color left your face," Daemon states bluntly, causing Daenerys' cheeks to turn red. "But I understood that. We know what you went through when you had a child the first time. We understand that. But I…I didn't know how to tell you." He looks over at Dan again. "The only reason I told Nesara was that she told me first. We're both healers. She had gone through the same situation that I had with their parents. I wanted to tell you. You _know_ I love you. I would never keep a secret from you but this…it's different."

Dan swallows, the tears still streaming down her cheeks. But as she went to open her mouth, there was a voice that came from them above.

"Dany." She turns her head to see Jon standing there, and she instantly felt her heart drop. He had his hair pulled back like how it used to be, whenever she knew he would be getting into a fight or some war. His sword was at the ready. "It's time."

"What's time?" Dan instantly asks, rushing forward. "What's going on? Why is _no one_ telling us anything?!"

Tears start to come down her skin once more, and Daenerys takes the girl into her arms, letting out a deep sigh. "We all need to go to the perch. Now."

* * *

As soon as they reach where Jonarys and Taevar's dragon would take off to go to Meereen, each of the children were crying, not for the secrets that had been kept but for the fear they felt. Daenerys had explained the whole situation to them as they walked, trying to detail as much as possible, so they didn't feel left out. It wasn't like she had meant to have that happen – it was just unfortunate timing.

Mae and Nesara hugged Jon the tightest, with Mae even having to pry Nesy from his arms when she refused to leave. He had given the girl a soft kiss against the forehead and promised he would come back to them.

Zaevar had embraced him too, but he pulled himself back, clearly trying to be tough. Jon hadn't let that go, however, as he pulled the boy back into his arms when he could see his lip start to tremble. From where Daenerys had stood with Nesara in her arms now, she could hear Zaevar say to him, "Please don't leave us alone again."

She hears Jon sigh shakily before pulling back, his hands on the boy's shoulder. "I'm not leaving you or your sisters again. I will be back."

Zaevar nods and steps back before Dan and Daemon come running at him with two massive hugs. Jon grunts at the brute impact but hugs them tightly, holding them close to his chest. Dan is the first one to pull back, fire in her eyes.

"We can fight! Bring us!" she whispers fiercely.

Jon chuckles a bit and shakes his head. "One day, I will have all of you fighting by our sides, but this is not your fight. Not yet."

"But…but we can use our magic or…something!" Daemon states. "We can't let you do this alone!"

"I won't be alone," he reassures them softly. "I'm going to be with your aunt and a bunch of other reliable people. They are _all_ going to help me. And later on, your mother and all of her friends will too. We're going to make it out of this."

Dan's lip trembles again, and she sucks in a sob. "…why is everything changing so quickly?"

Daenerys feels her heart break at her daughter's voice. She comes over to her side, and instantly the girl throws her arms around her, hiding her face in her hand. Dan was a strong girl, one that had been through a lot, but at the end of the day, she was a child that was watching her father go somewhere that he could get hurt at. And later on, her mother. All of these children had the right to be upset.

"I know that this is serious," Jon says to her gently, taking her hand in his. "But we're going to be okay. I promise you this." He leans in and presses a kiss against her forehead, before moving over to Daemon and doing the same. Once he pulls back, he lets out a soft smile. "And as soon as I do return, you can show me some awesome moves you've been learning."

Daemon lets out a soft laugh and takes his sister next to him, holding her hand gently. She was happy to see her getting along again. She knew they would have to talk about the secret, but sooner or later, they had to stay together. Fighting was not a solution to the world they were living in.

"Go say goodbye to your aunt and the others. I have to speak to your father," Daenerys whispers to Dan and Daemon. The two embrace Jon one more time before running off with the Galeron's. Mae gently takes Nesara from her arms, leaving Daenerys and Jon alone.

She looks up at Jon and lets out a deep sigh. The sun was only a bit into the sky, and yet it felt like the day had lasted for hours already.

Jonerys lets out a soft screech at her expression, and she smiles a bit, reaching over and scratching the dragon's scales. "The last time you were on a dragon going into some sort of battle was Rhaegal," she murmurs.

"I suppose it was," Jon states, smiling a bit. "I miss him." Daenerys raises an eyebrow at him, and he nods. "I do. I didn't know him for long, but I did form some sort of bond with him…he was sweet, kinder than, uh…Drogon." Daenerys chuckles a bit, looking at the ground. "I only hope Aryeon is the same."

"You haven't told Arya about the name yet, have you?" Daenerys asks him.

"I'll tell her while we're getting people out…maybe later. For now, I think the main focus is trying to get the citizens to safety before the rest of you arrive." He looks back to her, and she feels herself curse because her eyes were glowing with unshed tears. His face immediately drops. "Dany…"

"I know," she instantly states, swallowing the fear that was lying deep in her throat. "I know this isn't a battle yet, and you're going to help people, but I…I feel like I'm Dan right now. Everything is changing so quickly." She looks back at him, wiping away a stray tear that escapes, trickling down her cheek. "We have tried for so long to begin this reign, and now, it is happening…when I first started collecting people to take back the Iron Throne, I not only wanted power but I…I just wanted to go home. Now…I feel like I've finally _found_ my home…and even if this isn't a true fight yet or anything, I…I don't want to lose it…I don't want to lose _you._ "

Jon brings his hands up to her cheeks and gently presses her lips to his, their forehead resting against each other when he pulls away. "You could never lose me, Dany."

"That's what all the men say before they're ushered off to war," she mumbles.

"Yes, but I am not a regular man," he reassures her gently. "And you are not a regular woman. We are not a regular family."

"You don't have to sound so cocky about it," she chuckles a bit, to which he rolls his eyes.

"It's not cocky if it's true, because it is. Nothing is going to happen to me, and I can assure you that I am going to come back here. And we are going to rule, and everything is going to happen exactly as we please…I know it's all happening so fast, but that's just our lives. It's been like that for a while. But I know that if it's _us,_ we are going to be fine."

She swallows and nods, reaching up to grab his hand. "I understand."

He kisses her again and nuzzles his nose against hers before a gentle smirk crosses his lips. "And tonight, when we're safe in tents waiting for those bastards to attack, I'll make sure to make slow and sweet love to you to reassure you that _yes,_ I am right there and still _very much_ alive."

A giggle escapes her mouth, but she pushes it down gently, looking up at him. "I love you…be safe."

"I _will._ " He presses one last kiss to her lips and squeezes her hands. "And I love you too…and I'll see you tonight."

Daenerys nods softly as he steps away from her, letting her hand drop. He walks over to Arya, who was busy hugging Dan tightly and nudges at her shoulder, nodding to Jonarys. The young woman lets go of the girl, and each of the children rushes back to Dany's side, watching as Jon helped Arya onto the dragon. Daenerys looks over to Taevar, who was helping a very reluctant Gendry and an eager Kinvara onto the back of his own, its yellow scales sparkling in the light of the early day.

"Oh, and Dany?" She looks back to Jon, who had a soft smile on his cheeks. "Remind me that when we're done with those master's tomorrow that I have to ask you something."

Her brow furrows. "Ask me what? You can't do so now?"

"It has to be after this. But will you remind me?"

She could see from the look on his face that it was something important, something that meant a lot to him. Why he couldn't say it now, before he went off to possibly get his dragon shot down, was _beyond_ her. But, quietly, she nods her head. "Of course, Jon." To which he nods, his gaze moving to his sister.

As the young woman settled herself behind her brother, Arya wraps her arms tightly around Jon, her eyes wide and looking down at the ground beneath them. He turns his head and smiles at her. "You ready to fly?"

Daenerys sees the girl visibly swallow before she nods. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Jon nods and looks back to Daenerys. "Make sure that the route you and the other dragonriders take is away from the bay. Around the edge. I'm sure you have a path you can travel on." To which she nods. She knew the exact way. "If everything goes well, we should be out of the city at a decent time tonight…I'll see you then."

Daenerys nods softly. "Safe travels."

"How safe can it be if it's on a dragon?" Arya mutters.

Jon snorts before turning his head forward, holding onto the scales of Jonarys. "Sōvegon," he says to the dragon, and within moments, it was leaping off into the sky. Taevar's dragon followed almost instantly. And Daenerys felt herself laugh with a hand to her mouth at the scream from Arya followed by a loud shout of joy, and the terror that escaped Gendry's mouth while holding on for dear life to Taevar.

She watched until they were far out of sight when the last rays of her beloved's scales disappeared beyond the skyline. Only then did her daughter sigh and glance at the ground before stepping away.

"I'm going to go to my chambers," came her quiet voice, and before Daenerys could say anything, she was out of the perch and heading right back into the castle. Daemon sighs from where he stood, and Daenerys gently rests a hand on his shoulder.

"Go talk with her," she encourages him. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes. I just need to go over some things with the generals."

Daemon nods and gives a soft smile before heading off, glad that she wasn't angry about keeping this a secret from her. She didn't blame him. This was a severe change in his life, and even she barely knew how to process it, but it was what had to happen.

She turns her eyes to Mae, who had been quite quiet. "How have you been? This whole fight started because of a gash he gave you?"

"I'm alright…surprised, but alright," she admits, chuckling a bit. "I've seen blood sorcerers before, so it didn't shock me. I think Dan was more upset that he kept it a secret for so long."

"What about…Nesy being that way?" Daenerys asks, letting the little girl sitting in her arms.

Zaevar shrugs, as does Mae. "I don't think there's that much of a difference…she's still our little sister. She hasn't changed…I'm a little more concerned about what's going to be happening in Meereen if we're honest. Sort of wish we were told about that."

Daenerys sighs. "It only happened this morning, don't be too upset. I was on my way to tell you about it when this whole fiasco happened…" She looks to the two eldest siblings and presses her hands against their shoulders. "Neither of you need to be concerned. We're going to be returning soon. All you have to do is promise me you'll take care of each other while we are gone."

"That we can do!" Mae says as Nesara comes into her arms, giggling at her little fingers tickling underneath the girl's ribcage. Daenerys smiles and stands.

"Good. Now head off and do some more training. I'm going to go speak with Dan…and please, no more gashes or cuts."

"No promises," Zaevar responds while they walk off, their sister wrapped around their arms. Daenerys sighs and shakes her head, chuckling a bit before turning her gaze back to the sky. Once the doors of the perch close behind her, she lets out a deep sigh full of anxiety and anticipation, but as she stood there, she remembered Jon's words that he had said.

' _Have faith in us. Have faith in our family.'_

And she did - more than anything.

As nervous as she was about the upcoming invasion, a new emotion took over that she hadn't felt in a long time, one of confidence. This wasn't Westeros. This wasn't another world. These were the people that she knew. And she wasn't about to let her past life or experiences stop her from doing what they wanted to do – _help_ people.

For their sake, she hoped that those slave masters were ready. Because they were about to rain fire down onto their whole lives. The Targaryen's – as well as Valyria – have returned. And soon, the entire world would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some good shit going on here :)
> 
> Some Valyrian translations for you all:
> 
> ñuha jorrāelagon - my love
> 
> Sōvegon - fly
> 
> Like I said, a lot of build-ups, but next chapter we have the beginning of something crazy and I'm so excited haha this was really just planning and more planning. I think my favorite part to write was the conversation between Arya and Dany because a) I DEMAND they be friends and b) I want to show that their friendship isn't just one way and that Daenerys actually cares about innocent people unlike what the damn show did, so I hope that was well done lol
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to slice my face off and put it in the hall of faces? (ouchie don't do that). Let me know in the reviews, as they always keep me writing and pushing out these chapters for you lovely readers, and they've been making my day so much, so thank you for consistently giving me ideas and praise and advice and everything else combined! You all are awesome! Don't forget to follow or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have an awesome day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	39. Daenerys and Jon: The Battle of Meereen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragons take their flight to Meereen to take on the slave masters in a battle that will determine whether the rise of the Valyrian Empire, or its downfall already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments! They really mean the world to me and helped me to keep writing, so thanks for making my day a little brighter :) I hope you all enjoy!

_Daenerys_

She didn't know how long she had stood there, staring off into the sky, thinking of how far her beloved might have flown, but she knew sooner or later, she had to walk away and become a queen and not some lovesick woman.

So, she did, painting her face differently and going back to her stoic expression, before going straight to where Rhaemon would be waiting with the generals. It was strange, how her state of mind seemed to switch so easily, but she supposed that had happened to her after years of learning how to plan.

And Jon did have a point. She was the one who knew the Essos area far better than any of the others in their close-knit family. It was her who needed to guide the dragonriders to where they needed to go. She just didn't want to miss her family. But those were the spoils of war.

The war meeting was one she had been to before, with plans drawn out, weapons made, and a backup plan written just in case something were to happen where the city was taken. A part of Dany hoped that because they had the dragons, it would be easy for Jon and the rest of the travelers to get the people out safely, but at the same time, she was nervous that the invaders would have beaten them.

She had to have faith though because if she didn't have that, she didn't know what else she could have.

Once she laid out the correct route for them to take that avoided the view of the ocean, she had let Rhaemon do the rest of the work regarding the dragonriders. There was even armor that had been made especially for their dragons for battle just in case something like this were to happen, but had never gotten the chance to use it for real until now – only when traveling to Sothoryos for supplies.

But while battle plans were important, she had promised her son that she would come and speak with her children, so that is exactly where she walked to. When she lands her feet right outside of their door, she could hear soft voices coming from within the walls, but her hand knocks three times, effectively stopping them.

"May I come in?" she asks.

"Yes," a voice answers, much like the sound of her daughter. She slowly opens the door and sees her twins sitting on their bed. Dan was looking at the ground while Daemon had his arm around his sister's shoulders.

Daenerys comes over to their sides, sitting next to them. "Is everything alright? Have you two made up?"

Daemon looks over at Dan and squeezes her side, while the girl sighs, clearly exasperated. "I know the way I reacted wasn't good." She finally turns her head up to look at her mother. "It was more out of confusion than anything else…I grew up in a part of the world that was so remote from sorcery and magic that hearing of something like this just…scared me." She glances over at her brother again. "At this point, nothing in our family should be strange."

Daemon chuckles a bit and nods. "That is true."

Daenerys smiles a little and rests her hands on both of them, each arm encircling one of her children. "I don't want to be a bad mother right now – everything both of you are feeling is valid and understandable – but there are _far_ more important issues happening in our lives at this moment rather than the things we can move with our hands – or that _you two_ can move with your hands."

"But it's _incredible!_ " Dan whispers, her voice laced with shock. "I mean, mother, you _had_ to see it. Her wound was bleeding badly and then he just muttered some Valyrian and within seconds the blood was literally flowing _back_ into the wound! And then it healed like it didn't happen at all! No scar or anything!"

"I know, I have seen it," Daenerys chuckles, squeezing her daughter's side. "It's quite an interesting power that will be very useful to us in the future, but for now, both of you need to learn to take a deep breath and take what life throws at you. Because at this point, I don't think this family hasn't had anything _not_ thrown at them."

Daemon bites his lip and sighs. "I still don't understand why we can't help. Whatever 'Lord of Light' person is above us, he gave us these powers for a reason. We're supposed to use them for good."

"And I'm pretty sure taking down slave masters is for good," Dan points out, looking up at her.

Daenerys sighs and thinks about her words carefully. "I find it very noble that you two want to help," she begins. "And you're right – there _is_ a reason why you were given these powers. But at this time, your father and I think it's best if you stay out of this. What is happening right now is something _so_ last minute that none of us expected. We didn't think anything like this was going to happen anytime soon, but this conquest is beginning, and I don't want to put my children's lives at risk more than we already have."

She moves to kneel in front of them, seeing the disappointed looks on their faces.

"I know in your minds, you two are not children. And in a way, you aren't. In some families, now that Mae has her blood, they would marry her off in an instant. Some boys even go to war at this age. But we are _not_ other families. If I can prevent you from being in as many fights as I can, I will, because I tried _so hard_ to get this family that I have now…and I'm not inclined to use it. So while yes, you can harm people and protect others, I don't want my young children to do so – at least not yet. I mean, think about it. If I suddenly go an let you two fight, then Mae and Zaevar will – who both still need training from your father badly regarding swords – and then Nesara, and then once the people see the royal children fight, the other children will want to fight – do you see what I mean? It's a domino effect."

Dan sighs and lets her shoulders drop. "I understand…I was just serious about before…everything is changing so quickly and I wish it would slow down, but if it doesn't the least we can do is try and help."

Daenerys smiles softly at her daughter. "I know. And it's frightening. But that's how life is sometimes. You evolve with it. Not against it. This power your brother has…yes, it's something that I have never seen before, but I've always been one for moving forward, not relying on past ideals to guide us. If anything, there are probably more people who have this power that are just too afraid to come forward and tell us because of the stigma around it. I'm going to make sure that people like your brother have the chance to learn about what they are, the same way we have with your powers. And I will make sure this all happens while we defend our walls and take back our country."

Dan looks over at Daemon, who was quiet. "So…we aren't going back home then?"

Daenerys bites her lip. She hadn't told her children about their plan yet because it was still the same day. "I do plan to keep us here, yes. I think it will be easier to rule over the people of Valyria from their won ground than from a distance."

Daemon shrugs a little. "Makes sense."

"But Ari!" Dan exclaims. "And Ghost! They have to come here."

"Because your father and I are going back to Meereen for this invasion, we will make sure we bring back the direwolves. This is all last minute and very quick, but I believe it will run well as long as we all work together." She looks at the two of them and takes their hands. "I know that everything is moving quickly, but are you two in this with us? Will you act accordingly and listen to what we say?"

The twins share another look before both turn back to their mother. "As long as Ari can meet my dragon, I don't care what we do. I just want us to be safe," Dan says softly.

Daenerys nods. "And you will be." She looks over at Daemon. "And you, my son?"

Daemon sighs and was quiet for a moment, contemplating his words, before he looks back to her. "I'll go along with whatever you think is right. You're my mother and I trust you. I'm only worried about what will happen when you go off. I don't want my family to die. I know we have a lot of dragons but they've been killed before."

"I know. But hopefully, we'll have the element of surprise on our side this time." She leans in and kisses her children's foreheads, before hugging them tightly. "I love you both, very much. You know that. And one day, I'm sure you're going to be out there with us. But for now, you stay with your siblings, and stay _safe_."

When she pulls back, she could see tears in Dan's eyes. Daenerys' brow furrows.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…I don't want to lose you or father. You're the only parents I've ever known," she mutters.

"You won't lose us," Daenerys says fiercely. "I promise you. We _are_ going to return to you. We _will_ bring back Ari, and Ghost, and even hundreds of Meereen people with us. And when we arrive back here, we are going to arrive _okay."_

Dan nods, hugging her again. Daemon does as well, their arms wrapping around her like a present. Daenerys lets out a soft sigh and closes her eyes, relishing in the moment. Her family meant everything to her. At one time, power was the most important thing on her mind. The reclamation of the family she once had.

But now, she had the family she always _wanted,_ and she didn't want to lose it. And there was no way she was going to allow that to happen.

* * *

When the children had finally pulled away from her, and she told them to go remain with their siblings until they left, Daenerys had found herself walking around the castle until she found the courtyard that Eleana was in. All six of the hatchlings were with her, some sleeping, some attempting to fly around her head, but most were too young to do so.

Either way, it was a sight Daenerys loved to behold.

Her mind was aflutter with possibilities of what could happen, but she forced herself to push that down deep within her mind so she could focus on something else. And maybe, with all the stress that was enveloping her head, that 'something else' was getting her hair done by her handmaiden.

"Eleana?" she calls out. The young woman turns her head and smiles at her. The dragons, all of which either wake up or let out a soft screech, waddle their way towards Daenerys, causing her to laugh. She picks up three of them while the other three walk around her legs. Lyanian and Aryeon were on her shoulders, both resting easily.

"I was surprised I took care of them for so long," Eleana admits as she walks over to the queen. "Did something happen this morning that I am not aware of?"

Daenerys feels herself let out the longest breath of her life. "There…has been many things that have happened. And I am sorry for not telling you until now."

Eleana smiles a bit and shrugs. "It's alright…I sort of assumed."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "How did you-"

"It's not hard to think that there's going to be some sort of invasion when every dragon you see fly over the castle has some sort of battle armor ready," she points out, causing Daenerys to sigh. "Come. You can tell me about it while I get you ready for whatever it is you are planning – because I know there is something happening."

Daenerys nods, following the girl calmly as the little dragons waddled their way along with them to her chambers. They walked all the way through the painted halls until they landed upon her door, and as soon as they head inside, all of the creatures fly onto the bed, nestled against one another.

She sat down in her spot with Eleana right behind her, and as he nimble fingers combed through the dragon queen's hair, she started to explain everything that had happened. The letter she had received from the slave cities, the plan Jon and the others were going to do to ensure the innocents were not hurt, her fears the went through her. It was like everything she needed to get out, all put into one little spot.

By the time she had gotten out every last stress she had, Eleana had finished multiple braids on her head, four of which that extended all the way down to the middle of her parting. "This sounds like your first real battle as king and queen," Eleana says softly.

Daenerys sighs. "It _is._ And that's what's stressing me. I knew that this would happen – Jon and I had planned to take back the cities and rebuild Valyria into a better version of what it once was – but I just didn't expect it to be so soon. Even Dan had a minor incident today…I think the pace we've been moving has been overwhelming for the children as well."

"As it would be for anyone who was going through what your family has," Eleana points out. "But I think you're going to be alright. And so will the innocents there."

"How do you know?" Daenerys asks her, her shoulders falling. "The last time I participated in something like this, I killed everything in sight."

"Because a) that wasn't you, and b) I have _seen_ you become a better leader than you were before. Over these years, you've become a force to be reckoned with. You didn't stand for anyone's qualms because you wanted change. And that's what you brought to Meereen. And I know that you will bring it to Valyria."

She moves her hands to rest on Daenerys' shoulders, smiling a bit.

"You saved a girl that I didn't even think could be saved – _me._ And multiple other girls from living a life serving men who were far less deserving of them. You are a _good person,_ my queen. I know that you are nervous as to what is going to happen now that the walls are down and you're beginning your conquest, but I believe it is going to be one for the storybooks."

Daenerys smiles softly at her friend. "Thank you, Eleana…I think I needed to hear that." Eleana nods and takes a step back, wanting to finish her hair. Daenerys still sighs and looks outside. "It's strange…I believe I'm much more nervous for Jon and my family than anyone else."

"Well, the children I can understand," Eleana says quietly. "But Lord Jon? He's a warrior. A protector. I don't think he'll get taken out easily."

"He's been killed _twice,_ Eleana."

"Yes, once by people who betrayed him, and once because he didn't finish the job of killing someone. I don't know if you've noticed, my queen, but Jon never keeps any suspicious characters around the castle here. At least from what I have seen." She nods towards where the dead bodies of the king and queen were, probably floating out to sea. "And I'm pretty sure he kills his enemies now instead of sparing them."

"But he has a good heart," Daenerys says, biting her lip. "I feel that he's going to end up trusting the wrong person again. Or that _I_ will. Jon and I have both done some bad things in the past but what matters is that we give people chances…a choice to prove themselves…even with the loyalists here, we gave them a chance. And while I don't believe those are the ones who are going to stab us in the back, I'm frightened that we're going to give that _same chance_ to someone who is undeserving of it."

Eleana nods gently from where she stood, listening to her queen's problems. When her hair was done, and walks over and grabs a dress for Daenerys, but it was something she hadn't been expecting at all. It was like one of her normal dresses, except next to it was a pile of armor that seemed to be able to fit over it.

At her questioning glance, Eleana shrugs. "I told you, I had a good intuition something was going on a couple of days ago. I had the blacksmith make these special. As well as some for Jon for you to bring to him."

Daenerys smiles and hugs the girl tightly. "You're always one step ahead of me, Eleana."

Eleana chuckles as Daenerys pushes to pull on the red and black dress the young woman had made for her, and once it was over her body, Eleana does the strings and smiles at the proud expression Daenerys had on her at wearing her house colors again. "You look beautiful, my queen." She looks over at her and takes her head. "And in regards to your fears…I think you and Jon will be fine. You two have both been through _so much_ that picking who to trust should come easily at this point. You know when someone is working behind your back, so with that knowledge in mind, you can push forward with reforms on the people who deserve it, while focusing on the ones who make you feel…a little suspicious. You also have Arya, who's a little spy in of herself. I truly think you are going to be alright. I've always trusted you…and I think no matter what, it is going to work out."

The dragon queen hugs her friend tightly again, closing her eyes. No matter what, her nerves were going to remain, but she at least knew that one of her closest members of her little, Meereen family supported her in what they were doing.

"Thank you, Eleana." She pulls back and grabs the armor, placing it into a bag for it to be given to Jon when they arrived. "You know, you and Arya seem to be good friends."

"She is a great person," Eleana states with a smile as they walked away from the queen's chamber, heading back towards the fields outside where many of the men would be getting ready to fly soon. "She didn't have to train me in sword work, but I believe I feel at least a little more prepared in case something were to happen." Daenerys looks over at the girl and sees a red blush spread across her cheeks. "And I also helped her…experiment a bit."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "Experiment? How?"

Eleana chuckles a bit and looks over at her. "Do you remember that one night where we had the conversation about Arya's love-life?" Daenerys' brow raises in complete surprise and shock and Eleana laughs. " _That_ kind of experimenting."

"Good gods," Daenerys whispers, glancing at the ground. "Do…do you have…feeling's for her?"

"No," Eleana states, shaking her head. "It happened because she wanted to try it out, and I've been experienced in that from my time at the whore house. She just wanted to see if it was for her and I offered to help her." She shrugs a bit as they walked. "She decided it wasn't her, personally, but it was nice to help her out and see what she liked. It's always about trying new things and new people."

Daenerys nods, still surprised by the new information. "I never thought of her that way even though I mentioned it to her."

"Don't let her know I told you," Eleana states, chuckling a bit. "I never meant to let that secret go but I thought because I'm your handmaiden, it's different. And of course, when she went back to Gendry I knew she was more into men. It didn't harm my feelings."

Daenerys nods once more and looks back over to her. "Are…you interested in women, Eleana?"

The girl was silent and she stops a little, biting her lip. "I don't…know." She looks over at her. "I've been told to know how both kinds of bodies work from what I experienced when I was a young girl. But I like making both feel…pleasurable, I suppose. I haven't done it in a long time because I've been serving you which I enjoy, but if I had to pick one…I'd say women suit me more. I like both but most men have just been…awful. Especially in whore houses. At least women understand thoughts and feelings…it takes a nobleman to know those things."

The young girl looks over at Daenerys, chuckling a bit.

"Which I'm sure you've met at this point."

Daenerys chuckles but nods. She was indeed guilty of having that. "I do…but know that no matter what you do intend to choose or be with, I'll still want you around me. I've heard of people who have killed their own kin for liking someone of the same parts. Quite horrid."

"You don't find that strange at all?" Eleana asks her.

"Honestly, I don't care where someone sticks their cock in whomever, or who's tongue goes where – I care about the content of someone. If they are a genuinely _good_ person. I really don't think anything else would distract me from that."

Eleana smiles a bit and squeezes her shoulder. "That's good. I'm happy you think that way." At that moment, they begin to arrive near the outer edge. Eleana sighs. "I suppose I should 'wish you off to war' now as a good handmaiden does."

Daenerys bites her lip and turns to her, tilting her head. "Would you like to come?"

Eleana's brow raises. "Are…are you sure?"

"You know how to fight if need be, but honestly I could use someone to help me with the Meereen people. Kinvara is great and all, but she is out there helping Jon and it's hard for me to properly understand them without someone who knows the language – which you do after living there. I can assure you that you would be safe."

"Oh, it's not safety that concerned me," she states, chuckling a little. "I'm just…surprised you want me there."

Dany reaches forward and grabs the girl's hand. "Eleana…the last time I left a handmaiden in the care of someone else, her head was chopped off of her body. I refuse to lose another close friend of mine because I'm putting trust in others. You will stay by my side because I am not going to lose you too."

She sees tears appear at the edge of Eleana's eyes, but Daenerys quickly shakes her head, squeezing the girl's hand and smiling.

"No crying, because then if you cry I will, and that's not what we need right now. _But,_ what I can ask of you is to fetch my children one more time so I can say goodbye and that we will return…and then from there, we will fly."

Eleana bows her head, stepping away, but this time with a noticeably larger smile spreading across her lips. "Yes, my queen."

* * *

When the children were brought out this time, Daenerys could feel tears threatening to fall out of her own eyes, but she held them back to remain strong for them. She hugged Zaevar and Mae tightly, feeling them let out all of their emotions into her arms, and then, little Nesara rushes up to her and practically knocks her over.

"Don't go!" she cries into Daenerys' neck, causing the woman to sigh in distress. She didn't want to leave them behind, but she had no choice. There was no way she was bringing her children into war. "Papa already left – I don't want to lose my mama, too!"

Gods, why don't they just rip out her heart already?

Daenerys pulls back and looks at her, resting a soft hand against the little girl's tiny cheek. "You listen to me – all three of you," she starts, looking to Mae and Zaevar as well, who were both trying to keep calm faces for the little girl. "I'm going to come back. Jon will be back. All of us will be back. And we're going to be safe, and sound. And when we do come back, I promise we will give you those flying lessons, and train you how to feed your dragons, and everything else. This is going to be nothing but a dream."

"But-" Nesara sniffles, swallows, and then speaks again. "But if you aren't here…the people are going to hurt us for what our old mama and papa did."

Daenerys' brow furrows as she turns to Mae for some sort of explanation, and the older girl sighs. "Nesara seems to think that because we have the Galeron name, people are going to hurt us because of that. She's scared that if you aren't here to protect us, no one will."

"Well, I can assure you that's not true," Daenerys says, turning back to the little girl. "The people in this castle love you. The city _loves you._ And if for some ungodly reason someone did try to harm you, there are hundreds of guards in that castle who would get to them first. And if somehow, anyone came towards you with hate in their eyes, you tell them 'I'm not my family. I'm a Targaryen, if not by blood, then by love.' Because you _are_ a Targaryen. All of you."

She turns to Mae and Zaevar and sees that their walls had broken, and both had tears coming down their cheeks.

"You may not be my children from my womb, but you _are_ my children despite that. I would never let harm come to anyone of you. I love you with all of my heart and wouldn't want it any other way. You are going to be safe, and nothing will happen. And we _will_ return." She reaches out and hugs Zaevar and Mae as well as Nesara, pulling them in for one big hug.

After a moment, Mae grabs her little sister and pulls her back, letting Dan and Daemon come forward. Daenerys hugs the twins tightly, letting out a deep sigh as she watched Eleana from the back climb onto the back of one of the dragonriders. When Dan pulls away, her brow furrows as she looks over to where her handmaiden was.

"She's going to?" Dan asks, confusion lacing her voice.

"Eleana will be able to speak to the Meereen people. I can only understand a little bit of what they say. I have to make sure that they are okay." She sees the look in Dan's eyes and sighs. "I told you - you and your brother, along with your siblings, will join me one day in battle, alongside your father. But for now, you must stay here and protect your siblings."

Dan sighs but nods. "It's alright…I already apologized to Nesara for snapping before so that's good," she points out. "I guess now we just…stay down and try to avoid being seen?"

"Exactly," Daenerys responds, before leaning in closer. "And no using your powers unless you absolutely need to. That includes your blood magic, Daemon. We don't want to draw more attention to this area more than we have to with what we are doing right now. Only if it is an emergency. You can practice on your own, but no sparring with Zaevar or the other fire mages, and no practicing with blood with Nesy."

"Alright," both of them begrudgingly agree, but nod.

They come forward and hug her again tightly. "I love you," Dan mutters into her neck.

"Me too," Daemon states from his side, pulling back.

"I love you both as well." She presses her lips against their forehead and stands. "Stay protected and stay hidden. We will be back soon enough – maybe with even more people with us."

The two children nod before stepping back to where the other three stood, staying close to their sides. Daenerys forces herself to turn her head and let out a soft sigh, walking over to where Drogon laid, waiting for her.

If she didn't turn away from her family, she would never do so. She had to put away the feelings of love within her and replace them with power, with an urge to take back what was theirs. And walking over to Rhaemon, her first-commander, she could feel it beginning to take hold.

"Rhaemon," she starts as she begins to climb up Drogon's side. "Do you know the path that we've mapped out?"

"Yes, my queen," he states. "I've looked it over and it seems we'll be avoiding the water altogether. We should pass over the city at one point and your Dothraki army off the coast, but sooner or later if we follow the path, we will be where Jon had said he would bring them."

"Good." She turns her eyes back to where her dragonriders were resting, and for the first time that day, felt a genuine smile spread across her lips.

All dragons, of all different sizes and shapes, ready to fly, with their riders of famous Valyrian houses on the back. They had their weapons, they had their fire, they had everything that they could need. And here they were, ready to fight. For _her_ and for _Jon._ It was a moment she never thought she could ever witness.

But looking at all of them, she realized with a start that she could get used to this view.

"Ñuha zaldrīzes kipagīros's!" she begins, her voice echoing off the air around them. "Are you ready to take flight and take back Meereen for the kingdom of Valyria?!" There was a solid shout that came from her question, a raise of swords and chants of expletives and screams. And it was then that she could feel the familiar sense of war begin to take over. "Then let us stand!"

She turns to Drogon and holds onto his scales tightly, inhaling once, twice, thrice, before she could feel prepared to say the word that would push them into a new world.

And gently, she leans down into Drogon's ear, whispering to her child, "Sōvegon."

He takes off first, followed by Rhaemon's dragon, followed by everyone else, flying behind her as close as they could, and as high as they could go. Daenerys turns her head to get one last look at her children, all of which were waving to her and shouting one last 'I love you!' before they disappeared from sight.

When her heart began to speed up again at the idea of her family being alone, she pushes that back down and turns around, looking at all the dragons, even spotting Eleana nearby, her face as wide as it could go with a large smile that could light up hundreds of castles. They were a dragon army, and they were coming for Meereen, whether they were expecting something or not.

And this…this was only the beginning. While her fears could stay, there was no denying of the future that was right in front of them, almost in reach.

And it was up to them to grab it.

* * *

Night came quickly, and when Daenerys could finally see the edges of the city that she had claimed to be her home for some time now, she remembered how fast dragons usually were.

They had avoided flying above the water, but from where she flew from their point, lowering their guard, no ships had arrived yet, which means the cities were still in accordance with their plans. They didn't arrive a day early. They had made the right move getting here at this point.

But, even if the ships were not there, and it seemed to the city was completely silent, something did stop Daenerys in her flight path. A body that laid on a street.

"Keligon," she commands Rhaemon, who signals from his dragon to stop their flights. All of the dragons begin to hover as her commander turns back to her. "There is a body in the street. May we see if there is something wrong before we continue?"

"Not for long, my queen. We have a schedule. We need to make sure if there are any spies, they do not see us."

Daenerys nods. "Of course."

The two of them soar down to where the boy was, leaving the rest of the dragonriders up in the sky to wait for them. They descend to a point where their dragons allow them to step off and onto the stone streets of Meereen, and as Daenerys walked closer to the boy, only then did she see _who_ the boy was aligned with.

The sigil of Astapor sat upon the dead man's robes.

She feels herself pull away as she moves her eyes down the street, looking at several other bodies that laid slain at their feet. Rhaemon grabs her arm gently and pushes her back towards the dragon, his eyes jumping from area to area around them.

"This isn't safe, my queen," he says to her softly. "There has to be a reason for this. I'm sure Jon is going to know why. Do not fret. If you can see, the city is abandoned, which means he got the people out."

"I…I know," Daenerys mutters as she forces herself to turn around, trying not to look at the dead bodies on the ground. "But I can't help but wonder…what could have lead to that?"

"We'll find out soon, but for now we need to remain on track." He walks over to his own dragon and climbs on. Daenerys spares one last glance at the dead bodies in the streets, before forcing herself to turn her head and climb back onto Drogon, taking back off into the sky to lead her people to her camp.

But what had happened down below…the smell of the fresh blood on the ground, and the lingering scent of despair in the air, she needed to know what had happened. And she needed to know _soon._

* * *

They fly for a little bit more until Daenerys starts to see the familiar flow of the Dothraki horde, the glow of the horizon of their large, nomad family calling out to her. As they flew over the crowds, she could hear some of them shouting up at her, saying their praises and sharing their love, and she could feel a soft smile start to spread across her lips.

These were her people. And they loved her.

But as she got closer to the edge of the Dothraki, she could feel herself start to slip slightly. There, near the end, were the people of Meereen, a large sea of citizens who were all close together, huddled into tents that the Dothraki had shared with then. Some seemed to be shivering in fear, clearly confused at the change of events, while others were gathered with their family, looking up at Daenerys as she flew past them, some even chanting "Myhsa!" as she does so.

From what she witnesses from her spot above, none of the citizens seemed to have any serious bloodshed, which was important. But there was still one person on her mind that she hadn't spotted yet: _Jon._

They fly for a little bit more until she spots Jonarys in the distance, resting his head against the edge of a cliff. She signals to the other dragonriders to begin to descend around the area so they could build their tents and areas for the night, while Rhaemon stayed by her side. Once their dragons hit the ground, Jonarys lifts up his head and greets Daenerys.

"Hello, my boy," she whispers with a soft smile, coming off of Drogon's back. She looks over to see Rhaemon helping Eleana off of the dragon she had ridden, and then once she was safely on the ground next to them, they walk over. As they do, Daenerys got a good look around them, trying to analyze the people of Meereen.

Some looked a bit frightened, but none seemed to be terrified. Many were trying to reach out to her and she does so as they want, holding out her hands to hear their cries. She could sense Eleana next to her, looking at the people who were chanting her name, trying to listen for full sentences.

"They love you," Eleana whispers to her gently, causing Daenerys to smile. "They don't blame you for what happened…they want to be safe…they want to go home…so many voices, all at once."

"But what _did_ happen?" she asks Eleana sharply, looking up at her. "Are any of them saying so?"

"No," she hears a voice whisper from behind them, causing Daenerys to look over in confusion. There stood Kinvara, with fresh blood on her hands. "They are not speaking about it. But I was there, and I can explain as to what happened."

Daenerys brow furrows as she steps away from her people, making sure to give them a soft smile before turning her gaze back to Kinvara. "What's with the blood? And where are the others?"

"The others are at the front of the military camp," Kinvara starts as they begin to walk away. Rhaemon comes over to their side, listening intently while the rest of the dragonriders set up their tents. "When we first arrived, it was hard to get the Meereen people to listen at first, but as soon as I translated what Jon was saying, they began to follow us out one by one. The people had also come to know Arya since she had been with the guards – and of course, having dragons beside them sort of encouraged them to move along quite quickly."

"Did they process through the Dothraki well?" Daenerys asks.

"Yes…and no. The Dothraki were understandably confused at how these people were suddenly appearing out of nowhere in their camp, but I explained to them that it was an order by their Khaleesi. While they were questioning why you were not there, I continued to advance with them. Again, it's quite hard not to convince someone when a dragon is at your back."

Daenerys chuckles a bit. That was very true. "I could see them as we flew, but I'm more confused about the bodies in the street."

"That…came once we were about halfway done moving people. The Astapori and Yunkish sent in spies."

Daenerys' eyes widen and she turns to Rhaemon, who only nods to confirm his suspicions. "I had a feeling," he says. "From what Queen Daenerys has told me, these cities have wanted her to die for years in Meereen. To normal people, as long as they change what they are wearing, their citizens could easily blend into the ones of Meereen as well. It was the perfect chance for them to spy on us."

"Did…did they give out any information?"

"We raided the homes that we found them in afterward," Kinvara explains. "There was nothing important. I don't think any of them realized you had been gone for so long. You have to remember that when you left, there weren't many qualms or issues happening within the walls of Meereen. And when someone did need advice, the guards and Arya were here to try and help them in your stance. They probably only sent word about your home or the people who served you. It's very hard to reach the inside of the pyramid if you don't have a valid reason, much less get information about it."

Daenerys nods, digesting all of the information. "And Jon…where is he?"

"The king…is healing."

Daenerys stops short and stares at her. "Healing? What do you mean, healing?"

"When the spies realized that Jon and the others had come to guide the Meereen people to safety instead of letting them stay there for the sneak attack of the other cities, they began to try and kill us. One of them snuck up on Jon and stabbed him from behind, but he was able to get the upper hand and cut off their head. Most of the bodies you saw in the street were the work of Jon and Taevar…a couple from Gendry, but he was more focused on getting the people out safely while Jon and Taevar took care of the betrayers."

"Seven hells is he alright?!" Daenerys asks, before looking around them. "Where is the strategy tent? His tent? Anywhere – take me to him. Is that the blood on your hands? I-"

"Calm down, my queen," Kinvara says gently to her as they walk. "He is alright. He's awake. It was just a wound, nothing more. It wasn't deadly."

Daenerys could feel her chest heaving, trying to calm her ever-beating heart. She didn't mean to lose her composure in front of her handmaiden and her first-commander, but at the same time, a part of her had been terrified that something like this would happen. Still, she needed to remain calm. So, she straightens herself up and looks to the red priestess. "Even so. Take me to them. We must rest before the battle tomorrow."

"As you wish."

* * *

When she enters the war tent with Rhaemon, Eleana, and Kinvara at her sides, her eyes travel from spot to spot.

There, in one corner, was Gendry and Arya. The young woman was attending to a wound that was on the man's side, and she could see a soft little cringe appear on his lips each time Arya stitched up his skin, but there was nothing else wrong besides that. She looks up at her and smiles a bit, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Daenerys," she breathes. "Have you missed a lot."

"I can tell," Daenerys chuckles, coming over to their sides as the other three come to the map, looking it over. "Gendry, are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed," he admits softly, looking over at Arya. "This woman's been all over the world with so many wounds that this means nothing. I was only trying to get people out when some spies attacked us. Nothing more or less."

"Still, I'm sure it hurts. But I want to thank you for staying true to your duties and not leaving their side. Some men might have run at the first opportunity if something like this would happen."

Gendry shakes his head. "No. I've never been that man unless I was forced to leave. I'll always stay by the side of the people I care about – besides, I owe everything I have now to you. I wouldn't just abandon it – especially after that bloody dragon ride."

Daenerys laughs. "Right, the dragons. How was that?"

"Amazing!" Arya exclaims.

"Fucking terrifying," Gendry mutters.

The two different personalities cause the dragon queen to snicker. "Afraid of heights, are we?" she asks Gendry.

"Heights? No, I'm afraid of falling off a bloody dragon nearly a thousand feet in the air! That's what I'm afraid of," he scoffs.

"But it was exhilarating!"

"If you have a death wish!"

"Alright, alright," Daenerys chuckles a bit, looking between the two. "I see your point. Where is Taevar?"

"Over here, my queen," she hears a groan, causing her to turn her head. He had been so quiet that she hadn't even noticed her hand, resting in the corner with what looked like a cold cloth wrapped around his middle. She rushes over to his side and removes it, feeling herself gasp gently. There was still blood coming out – not much, but enough where it was worrying.

Her eyes instantly turn to his and he shakes his head, trying to calm her worries.

"Don't worry, my queen," he reassures her gently. "I've been hit much worse than this. Kinvara's been helping me with the pain."

Daenerys looks over to the red priestess, who nods. "That was the reason I had blood on my hands."

"Ah," Daenerys murmurs before looking back at him. "These spies – are all of them dead?"

"As far as we know, yes," Taevar confirms. "Once Jon and we collectively moved everyone out of the city as quickly as we could, I had Jon do one fly over to make sure there weren't any remaining. And if there are, for some reason, I'm sure they'd be a little less hesitant to come out now."

Daenerys nods, moving the cloth back to his wound. "Is he alright?"

"He is. He's in his quarters – well, yours, really. Go and join him."

Daenerys steps back and nods, letting out a deep breath as she looks over at the curtains that separated where he was from the rest of the group. She quietly walks over and parts the way, glancing inside. Jon was resting against the ground, his eyes closed as if he was trying to sleep a little. Because they had only come on their dragons, cots weren't readily available for them to rest on. But it seemed he had made himself comfortable on the ground with some furs and a pillow he seemed to have gotten from the Dothraki.

She gently walks over to him and looks to his side. There was a bloodstain on his shirt from where he had been stabbed, but it didn't seem like he was in much pain, and there was no more liquid protruding from his body. Although as she came closer, she could smell the familiar scent of iron, wafting into her nose. He had been hurt but seemed alright now.

Daenerys gently kneels down and rests a hand on his cheek gently, stroking the soft stubble of his beard. Within seconds, his eyes slowly open and his brow furrows before he realizes that it was her, right in front of him.

"Dany," he whispers before pulling her into him tightly. She smiles against his neck and wraps her arms around him, being careful to main the wound on his body. His grip was tight, his embrace warm, showing that despite the wound that sat on his skin, he was still very much strong.

After a moment, he pulls back and presses his lips against hers, letting out a deep sigh when he pulls back, a soft smile comes over his lips. "I heard what happened," she says softly to him. "We're going to need to increase the security of the city after this…I'm sorry for what happened to you and Taevar."

Jon shakes his head. "It's what we have to do to protect the people we care about…I probably saved multiple lives from those spies. I'm almost positive that if they had succeeded in killing us they would have harmed the rest of the Meereen people that were in there."

"Then I'm proud of you," she murmurs, her hand still on his cheek. "Even when your lives were threatened, you still managed to get these people out. That's the sign of a true leader." She pulls back and gently lifts up the edges of his shirt now that it seemed the rest of his tunic and other clothes were off so he could rest, getting a look at the wound. "That's not awful…could have been worse."

"Look at you, miss wound-expert," he murmurs.

Daenerys snorts before turning back to him. "I'm not an expert by any means, but I have seen my fair number of wounds recently." She sighs and glances at the ground. "No one said war was pretty. And that's what we're starting. A full-on war."

"And we're going to win it no matter what," Jon states as she moves closer to him on the furs, starting to dress his wound in some clothes from her bag. "I made a promise to you that nothing was going to separate our family. And that includes these bastards."

"I know, Jon. I know." She looks up at him and smiles a bit. "I'm just worried about a lot of things. That's just how I've become ever since I've had children. Ever since I've found something worth keeping. But I'm going to get over it in time." She brings a wet clothe up to his face and bathes the scratches and cuts he had on his cheeks. "And tomorrow…we're going to take back those cities."

"Indeed, we are," he murmurs, looking at her. "How were the children when we left? Both dragons and real ones."

Daenerys laughs a little, but couldn't help but feel her heart swell at the mention of him calling the dragons their children. "Good. Sad, but good. The dragons all went to sleep very soon before we left. When they're young, they tend to rest more than do anything else because it helps them grow strong. The real children…it was a mix of emotions." She bites her lip and looks back at him. "The Galeron's almost thought that because we weren't there, someone was going to hurt them due to their past."

"That's awful," Jon whispers.

"I know. I had to reassure them that we loved them and that nothing was going to happen to them. It was heartbreaking to see the fear on little Nesy's face. Gods." She looks back at him and takes his hand in hers. "Dan and Daemon still wanted to come but I kept my ground…I'm not going to involve our children into a war if we don't have to. That's what happened with so many in Westeros and I refuse to let that happen again."

"I get it," Jon says softly. "I don't want them suddenly shooting fireballs either."

Daenerys chuckles a little. "Or Nesara using her blood magic on some animals or however. Or even Daemon using it. I don't even know if he's gained full control of his regular healing again. I believe it's going to be a long time and a good amount of training before I feel comfortable letting them fight. Although their sword work has been good – and Mae's been training like mad. I'm pretty sure she's even starting to teach Nesara the little moves she's been learning."

She sees a smile spread across Jon's face, but before she could ask what it was for, he speaks. "And when Nesara has a little brother or sister, she'll teach those moves to them, too. A pass down for the family."

Daenerys feels herself smile and a small blush spread across her cheeks, but a soft sigh of sadness escapes her a moment later. "Jon…"

"I know, thinking about children is the last thing that should be on our minds right now with what we're going to do tomorrow. But you can't lose faith in that either. I know it's going to happen. I can feel it." He leans in and kisses her softly, feeling him nudge her nose lovingly with his own. "And there will be many more after that."

"Good gods, how many do you think I can push out?" she laughs.

"As many as you can," he chuckles, causing her to shake her head and kiss him again, her arms wrapping around his neck once more. He pulls her close to him, their bodies joining together like a familiar dance that they knew from their years together. But as her fingers started to run through his curls, a familiar cough cleared the room, and the two of them pulled back suddenly.

There stood Arya with her arms crossed, with Rhaemon behind her.

"I'd hate to interrupt this little love-fest, but we have some planning to do. You two can fuck each other when we're all gone later," Arya states.

"Arya!" Jon chastises, his face turning red.

"We all know you will," Eleana points out from the opposite end of the curtain, causing Daenerys to blush this time.

Rhaemon rolls his eyes as the two of them separate, quickly standing to come over to them. "It's been an emotional couple of hours but we do need to plan what we are going to do tomorrow. Are you two ready?"

After composing themselves, Daenerys nods, looking over to them. "Let's all gather." She walks forward and gestures outside. "I would also like to use my Dothraki if need be. I have a feeling they have been hankering for a fight for a long time now."

Rhaemon smiles a bit. "You read my mind, my queen."

* * *

It was quite late when they finished their plans for the morning. Gendry and Arya retired to another tent, while Eleana went to stay with Kinvara, and Rhaemon and Taevar went to their own. A good night's rest – or the best that they could get while on the ground – was needed for all of them.

Daenerys had lit candles in the war tent for them to use while they were still awake, while Jon would try and make the furs as comfortable as possible. When she did come over to him at one point, however, as soon as he was beginning to get back into more comfortable clothing to sleep in, she stops him.

"I have something for you."

His brow furrows as he peaks behind her, trying to see what she had, but instead, she moves it away, preventing his sight. "I thought surprises were being held back for the duration of his fight?"

She chuckles a little. "I didn't get this for you originally because I didn't think we would be fighting so soon, but Eleana was one step ahead of me. I don't know how she does it." She holds out the bag to him and watches with a smile as he takes it gingerly from her, looking into the sack curiously. Within moments, he feels his brow raise and then looks at her in shock.

"Is….is this...?"

"Yes. Your own armor with our house sigil on it." Jon stares at it before looking at her with wide eyes, almost like asking for permission. To which, she laughs and nods. "Go ahead, try it on."

He quickly takes out each piece, placing them onto the ground to get a good look. She watches with a smile as he picks up individual pieces, staring at them in awe like a child opening up a present before he starts to put it on him in a slower process.

She sits against the furs and watches, biting her lip once everything was on. The pattern was scaled, black with red etchings, and the Targaryen sigil sat proudly on top of it all. He sighs as he looks down at it, shaking his head.

"I wish I had a mirror to look in," he chuckles quietly.

"You don't need one." She stands up and approaches him, resting her hands against the outer edges, her fingers moving up and down. "You look amazing, my love…it just makes sense on you." She looks up and tilts her head. "Wait a moment." Her fingers move up to where his hair was still in a bun from battling, before she yanks out the tie and throws it away, causing him to snort. "There. Better."

"I'm going to need that for battling, you know."

"Yes, I do, but I'll enjoy it down for now." She runs her fingers through his dark curls before leaning up and joining their lips together in a passionate kiss, letting out a deep sigh of contentment. When he pulls away a moment later, he looks over in the sack and tilts his head.

"There's…something else in there," he murmurs.

"Oh, it's mine." His brow raises as he turns to look at her, and she chuckles at his shocked expression. "Well, you can't expect me not to have armor."

"I…I know that you would eventually, but I didn't think it would be at the same time as me." He walks over and pulls out the armored dress, looking over at her with a smile. "Try it on!" he says giddily, almost like a child. It made her smile spread more.

"Jon, I barely know how to put it on."

"I'll help you." Before she could even protest, his fingers started to work at her clothing, moving it to places where it could sit while he put the armor over her. While a part of her was almost too tired from the emotional day, she wanted to entertain his ideas and thoughts, at least for the time being while they still could before the sun rose the next morning.

It doesn't take long for him to get it on her, and when he does, he stops and stares. It was almost exactly the same as his except in a more feminine form, suitable to fit her frame, but then it had the same colors and positions of sigils on it. When he didn't say anything, she quietly crossed her arms against her chest. "Is it that bad?"

"No," he instantly states, coming forward to her. "It's exactly the opposite. You look amazing, Dany." He leans in and kisses her again, one that was quick but emotional as well. When he pulls back he looks back at the armor and then back at her. "I can't believe I'm seeing you as this…you've changed so much."

"What do you mean?" she chuckles a little.

"I mean, just…look at you," he whispers, taking a step back. "When I first met you, I knew you were a fighter, but you had never really stepped onto a battlefield. You had your dragons and that was perfectly alright, but I knew deep down that there was no way you'd be able to keep yourself safe unless you were properly trained. I haven't ever seen you in armor like this, and now, with Dark Sister at your side and with this on you…it's almost like a whole different Daenerys has stepped forward."

His words cause her heart to surge, and she steps forward, embracing him. "Well, that wouldn't have been possible if not for you. You trained me well, Jon."

"Are you going to fight tomorrow?" he asks her gently.

"I…don't know for sure yet," she admits. "It depends if I feel threatened while we are confronting them. We have more than enough dragonriders where Drogon could easily rest, but it will all come down to the choices the others make. I do think to fight on the ground would send a good message though - that I'm not afraid."

Jon nods before he brings her hands up to her face. "You are so beautiful. You know that?" He kisses her again, causing her to smile. "And kind." Another kiss. "An amazing mother." One more kiss. "And a fucking _badass,_ honestly."

She laughs at his words but takes them in all the same. "Thank you…I think after today I needed to hear that. I've been questioning everything."

"Well, believe it. Because you are. And there is no one else on this world that I would rather be with." He kisses her again, this time igniting a flame deep within her very quickly, but as soon as it was lit, it died when she remembered where they were, and what they had to do. She pulls back after a moment, much to his confusion, but she explains gently.

"I think we should wait until tomorrow…I have so much anxiety about what's going to happen. I think we just need to rest and get our energy ready because we're going to need it…and then you can, what was it? 'Make sweet love to me?' After the battle, then."

She sees his cheeks light up red at his own comments but he nods. "Alright, we can do that. Can I still hold you?"

"Is that even a question?" she chuckles. He smiles as he starts to remove her armor, and his own, and once they were back into their small clothes, he pulls her into his arms and down to the fur beneath them, pulling her close to stay warm in the cold night. She snuggles her head deep against his chest, breathing in his scent, enjoying his embrace.

If she could, she would stay here for a thousand years.

"I love you," she whispers to him. "And we got this, right?"

"Of course we do." He kisses her forehead, her body melting against his own, relaxation coming easily for the first time that day.

* * *

Light broke the dawn. And the ships came in quickly.

When the soldiers of all five cities marched off of their boats to take Meereen, they stayed in direct formation, not moving from their master's commands, only placing their feet in front of the other when their commanders said to.

But as the five slave masters from each city came forward to the front, leading their men forward, they felt a strange chill in the air the more they moved into the land of the enemy. The closer they walked to the pyramid, the deeper it became.

There were no sounds when they would break down the doors, no shout of terrors or screams echoing throughout the streets. Just eerie silence, as if every single person who had lived in Meeren up and left. They looked at each other, confused, befuddled, wondering what on earth happened to the city.

But as the slave masters walked further, just as concerned about their mission as the next man in that room, the Astapori master laid his eyes upon a dead man that bared his symbol, his flesh already rotting, his eyes in the back of his head, dried blood on his lips. Rage went through him like a hurricane, and he turned to the others.

"Check your spies!" he yells angrily. "They know about us!"

The five masters as well as their soldiers filter throughout the city to find the dead spies, all with different stab wounds or slit necks that ended their miserable lives. They would curse and rag, and scream and shout, and sooner or later, the five masters came together, seething with untouched anger.

"Fill the city!" the man from Mantarys said, his eyes a deep shade of red. "If you see any Meereen person, kill them instantly! We're going to go speak with this dragon cunt."

The soldiers fill out their orders, as many as possible filling into the streets of Meereen as the five masters made their way towards the Great Pyramid, only the sound of their fighters marching reaching their ears, as well as their won footsteps. They would look around constantly, trying to see if there was someone there watching them but found nothing but emptiness.

As they walked through the gates, even the guards seemed to have disappeared, but finally, after their searching, they saw four figures standing at the top of the stairs that lead into the pyramid. An older man, a red priestess, a man with a large hammer, and the dragon queen herself.

"You treacherous cunt!" the Astapori slave master calls out, his eyes filled with rage. "You knew about our attack? How?!"

Daenerys tilts her head from where she stood before stepping into the light better. From there, you could see the glint in her armor, the shine it brought down on her, while her hand gripped Dark Sister, ready to swing if need be. "You should know by now that I have spies everywhere. Just as you did, apparently."

The man from Tolos snorts. "It doesn't matter – those people were disposable anyway!" Her lip twitches in anger at his distaste. "We're here now. You and your men are completely surrounded. It seems your whole city has disappeared – even your guards! What is a measly woman and a couple of her close friends going to do when we command our soldiers to come up here and strike you down?!"

Daenerys smirks before descending down the steps. "Easy. I just say this." Her eyes quickly snap to the shadows of the courtyard. "Gūrogon zirȳ."

Suddenly, five men come from the shadows and subdue the five masters, grabbing their arms and pinning them behind their backs, bringing them to the ground. They curse and yell but could not escape, as the holders were stronger, and had a better grip. Daenerys walks down the steps more and right up to them, now that they were properly on the ground.

"You're a madwoman!" the slave master from Elyria screams at her.

"I'm not mad – I'm someone who is trying to keep order in this world," she states, her smirk shifting into a frown on her face. "I know that many of you are stuck in the old ways of which the world worked, but in order for us to move on, we need to come together, to build a better one. I've been in Meereen for a long time now and have rebuilt it from the ground up. Do you hear the citizens? They don't call me 'mhysa' because of some spell, or whatever it is that you say I have done. It is because I _freed_ them to be normal people. To have lives and families, jobs, and homes. Something that you never gave your people. And what I have built it to is greatness that has never been achieved."

"Your 'greatness' is blasphemous to our tradition!" Tolos man says.

"Your tradition?" she asks incredulously. "You mean your tradition of harming your slaves? Of killing babies in their cribs to train your soldiers? Of selling mere children into a life of work, and to never have a normal family? How about when I first came to Meereen and saw a child mark _each mile_ on a post to my way here?! That is not a tradition. That is _torture._ "

"So what if it is?!" Mantarys man shouts indigently. "We have a lifestyle here, one that you are not supposed to be a part of. You have no right to come in here and take what is ours?"

"People are not property," Daenerys says angrily. "I am not trying to take your people as my own slaves. I am trying to give them a life that you could never give them. When I left for Westeros years ago, I made a mistake leaving the cities in charge of people that didn't know how to properly rule. But now, I am back. And I have the proper help I need. And no one is going to take what we have reclaimed. So I am going to give you a choice."

She takes a step back and directs her eyes to the Yunkai and Astapor slave masters. It was funny how she barely even knew their names, but a part of her didn't want to. What they had done to so many people, innocents or otherwise was unbearable to even think about. And this had all started with them.

"I remember you sent me letters wanting to possibly make an alliance through marriage," she starts out. "While I said no, you persisted. I was done making political alliances through that way a long time ago, and I already had one with a former slave master's family that ended in misery. I refused to do so again. So, now, since you're threatening the lives of my people, you have two options. I'm sure you've heard that I am married now."

The men all glare in anger, while the Astapori and Yunkish one's snort. "Yes, we remember one of your little dragon riders told us."

"Yes, he did." At that moment, the said dragonrider comes out from the doors that lead into the pyramid with his sword in hand, and Daenerys smiles softly. "That dragonrider _is_ my husband. He didn't tell you because he wanted to return home to me without any further questions." He presses his lips to her softly, before his eyes turn to them, a glare evident in his gaze. "Former slave masters of Slaver's Bay, meet Jaehaerys Targaryen."

" _Another Targaryen?!"_ Tolos man screams. "Incestuously _scum!_ "

"You have no right to comment on any of that after some of the horrible things you have done to every single person who lives within the walls of your cities. What we have is based on love and peace. Prosperity. Things the people of Slaver's Bay, as well as the outer lining cities, haven't experienced in years."

"So what is he then?" the Mantarys man sneers. "Your king of Meereen?"

"No," Daenerys states, a soft smile coming over her lips. "He is the King of Valyria, and I am the Queen."

"King of Valyria?!" the Astapori man laughs, his crude voice echoing off of the walls. "What do you think Valyria is? It's been in ruins for hundreds of years – you will _never_ bring back Valyria again!"

"But you're wrong," Daenerys states, coming to where he stood. "Valyria is _alive. Very much alive._ With dragons, and sorcerers, and everything else that you could possibly imagine. You may choose to believe me now, or believe me later, but regardless, the greatest empire that ever lived is being rebuilt – and you can either aid in it, or be the destruction of your own cities."

She steps forward, making sure to give each former slave master an expression of dignity and grace.

"I don't want this to end in bloodshed. When I became queen of Meereen again, all I wanted was peace. To rebuild the world to what I wanted it to be. But you got in the middle of that. And then, I found my home, a place that I care deeply for and want to expand back into the world. So, all five of you can bend the knee to my husband and I, and swear your allegiance to Valyria so your soldiers, your ships, and your cities will not be harmed. You will take part in the rebuilding, and be given a chance to start over as something new for your people, as well as yourself, without clinging to the aberrant ways of your past."

Her eyes narrow into one of a glare once more.

"Or, you can refuse, and I will make sure to burn every last one of your soldiers and ships until there is nothing but ash, and take your cities without your help, killing you in the process. Those are your choices."

The men were silent for a moment, either slithering with kept-in anger or bumbling for words. Eventually, the Yunkish man speaks up. "I thought you didn't want to kill innocents?!"

"Your soldiers are not innocent," Daenerys states. "While some of them may have been forced into serving you and doing what you say, they still are abided by your rules and laws, and kill at your command. If we did not prepare for this attack, who knows how many they would have killed based on what you have said to them. The real innocent people – mine, who were only trying to live their lives in peace in their homes – are away from here. Safe from harm. Do you have any other questions?"

"Why do you think that your one dragon is going to kill us all?" the man from Elyria snaps at her. "We heard of the stories in Westeros and we're prepared for that now! We even got personal scorpion plans sent to us from the kingdom of Westeros because someone there wants you _dead_!"

"I am fully aware of the relationship I have with Westeros, but that is of an easy matter. It is not only Drogon that will be doing the burning."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the Yunkish man mocks, glaring at her in contempt. "Your big dragon and your little baby dragon that your husband was riding. What a pathetic excuse for a beast."

Jon snarls at him and almost comes forward, his hand on his sword, but Daenerys reaches out and grabs his tunic, stopping him. She shakes her head, her eyes saying 'he is not worth it.' His hand lowers, but his glare of hatred does not. Daenerys turns her head to the slave masters and then looks back at the older man standing above them. Rhaemon.

With one quick nod, he smiles and then raises what looked like a horn to his lips. He takes a huge breath of air and breathes in, a loud trumpeting sound spreading through the air, filling their ears. It lingers for a moment before it disappears. the slave masters continue to struggle to break free, but freeze when a familiar rumble starts to develop from beneath their feet.

Daenerys turns her gaze back to them, the rumble growing louder and louder, not taking her eyes off of the slave masters. They stare up into the sky in fear, and within seconds, flashes of color suddenly come by their eyes as hundreds of roars descend above them. There were shadows of different and brilliantly vibrant color dragons, all circling above them. Some even teased the slave masters with puffs of fire, causing them to sink away, screaming in fear.

Each dragonrider lands at the top of a gate, surrounding them, their claws destroying the stone, but making the intimidation that they needed. Drogon nestles himself squarely at the top of the stairs, while Jonarys flys to the ground, his feet causing the stones beneath them to shake. At this point, the slave masters were absolutely shaking, staring in shock at the dragons that surrounded them, a mix of reds and blacks, golds and maroons, whites, and blues. A beautiful rainbow of fire.

"It seems you miscalculated," Daenerys states, stepping forward. "I have far more than two dragons – and I don't know if your scorpions or your soldiers are ready for _any_ of this."

She steps forward and grabs at Dark Sister again, her eyes narrowed.

"And not only will my army of dragonriders burn down your men, for anyone who is left standing, I will make sure myself, my husband, and all of my army men, as well as my Dothraki, who are waiting for a second horn blow beyond these gates, will destroy them with a single swing of our swords. I say again – it is your choice if you wish for this bloodshed or not. But believe me again when I say this – Valyria has risen. You can be united with us, or be the enemy. Choose."

The slave masters continued to stare up at the dragons as if wondering how to properly assess what was happening. But, one word came from the Astapor slave master, his eyes narrowed, his gaze not faltering. "We will not bow to you!" he snaps.

The other slave masters stare at him angrily, but Daenerys only backs away with a smile on her face. "So you choose bloodshed then?" The man does not respond, while the other slave masters were throwing curses at him. "Very well. Rhaemon." She turns her head to look at her commander. "Send the dragonriders to the streets. Burn down _every_ last ship on the sea, and make sure the fire kills all the sailors. When they are done, take them to the streets. For now, we will enter and take on the soldiers ourselves."

The horn in Rhaemon's hand sounds once more, and that was all it took for all of the dragons around them to go off soaring, screeching into the sky and towards the water. Daenerys pulls out Dark Sister, staring at the Astapori slave master.

"You've brought this on yourself." She turns her head. "Kinvara, Rhaemon, make sure the guards keep a good hold on these men. Gendry, you come with Jon and I. Arya and Taevar, along with a couple of other men are waiting for our signal."

"As you wish, my queen," Gendry says, coming to her side from the stairs.

Daenerys looks to Rhaemon. "If the slave masters submit, sound the horn and stop the attack. Until then, do not move."

Rhaemon nods as Daenerys finally steps away from the slave master, her hand gripping Dark Sister tightly. She doesn't look behind her as the gates swing open, and instantly she sees one of her dragonriders rain fire down onto one of the closest ships, the sails going up in flames. Before she could even properly react, one of the master's soldiers come at her and she swings Dark Sister, dodging his hit and slamming it into his body.

She hated killing. She really did. But it was what had to be done.

It seemed that after that, every soldier that was close to them either ran at the group or ran away when they saw the dragons burning down the ships. Jon stood at her side, taking a good bulk of each solider as he swung and cut each of them open, blood spilling onto the concrete underneath them. The pavement began to smell of iron, wafting into her nose, splattering onto her armor.

Was this the first time she had ever been on the ground during a battle? No, there was the Battle of Winterfell, but that had been against dead monsters. These were people. Actual people.

She hadn't realized how good Gendry was with his hammer, because as she sliced through one solider that escaped Jon's grip, she could see out of the corner of her eye that he used the end of his hammer to knock on soldier into the water, while slamming the other side into the head of the other, sending flesh flying onto the ground.

Before she could attack again, there were more roars above them, and she watched mesmerized, as four dragons, individually, all burned down the ships that were trying to sail away at that moment. Their fire creating a beautiful inferno, almost like a vortex of flames. The scent of burnt cloths, wood, and flesh linger around her, but the screams this time did not bother the queen's ears. No. They fueled her on.

At that moment, she feels a tug at her arm and she looks down to see Arya, who was frantically looking around. "Jon and Gendry have gone deeper into the soldiers. At this rate, the dragons are going to burn down every last ship. Once they do, they'll be in the crossfire – and that's not good. I know what that's like."

"They do too, don't worr- _look out_!" she screams, pushing Arya out of the way as a soldier runs at them. He lunges his sword into Dany's side, barely missing, grazing her skin. She quickly parries and dodges his attacks, before ducking underneath a hit and slamming her body into his own, onto the ground, the attack a surprise. As soon as he falls, she sinks Dark Sister into his chest, blood pouring out from his skin, before yanking it from his body.

The man lays dead as Dany breathes heavily, looking over at Arya. "Thank you," the girl whispers in shock.

"What are good sisters for?" Daenerys asks her, causing the girl to shake her head and smile. "Come on, let's go find your boyfriend!"

"He's not my – for fuck's sake, whatever!"

* * *

_Jon_

Blood was everywhere.

There was a mix of smells and sounds and different sights in his vision. Occasionally he could see the flight paths of the dragons when they would soar towards the water, setting another ship on fire. He could hear the screaming, the clanging of swords, the splashing of water as men dived into the waves to somehow save themselves from the destruction. But the constant smell that he felt was blood. So much blood.

And as he tore through these men, one by one, as each person tried to make their way to the dragon queen, he felt no pain, or loss, or hatred. He only felt the need to protect what was his. And that was that.

He heard another grunt and looked behind him to see Gendry slam his hammer down onto another man's head. It was only then did he realize that he had lost sight of Daenerys in how much he had killed, and a bit of panic began to seep in. Before he could even ask where she was, however, he was suddenly slammed onto the ground, a sword at his neck from a solider that came out of nowhere.

Jon kicks at his stomach and pushes the man off of him, pulling at his sword, but before he could kill the soldier, the man's head was cut clean off, rolling onto the ground. From beyond his body, as it fell he could see the worried eyes of Daenerys, her sword etched with fresh blood now. Once she sees him she rushes forward, and he notices that her side was bleeding.

"Are you alright?" he quickly asks her.

"Nothing I can't fix – where is Taevar?!" she asks as they run towards a hill, trying to find some sort of high ground where they could see the damage being done.

"I was with him when it first started but when I rushed forward to help you, he disappeared!" Arya yells her hands on her own sword. "Are we- _seven hells._ "

Jon looks to see what it was that he concerned her so much, but as soon as he turns his head, he understood exactly.

Smoke was everywhere within the sky, and as far as the eye could see, each and every single ship was on fire, their decks casting complete shadows of ash into the water, and their sails burning up into the atmosphere around them. Jon could feel flashbacks of King's Landing coming to him, and when he looked at Daenerys, he could see them coming to her as well.

Before he could say anything to her, however, the dragonriders who had lit the ships on fire, from all five cities, turn their eyes onto the streets and hover in the air. As he looked around, he had seen the dragons had made quick work of the slave masters scorpions, as each and every one of them were in the sea, destroyed by the flames.

Soldiers still remained and were still fighting with the few on-ground soldiers that they had. "No," Daenerys suddenly says, taking a step back. "We can't have them destroy every single street with soldiers in them!"

"Why the bloody hell not?!" Gendry yells to her.

"If we destroy every single street it'll take months to rebuild the homes for the Meereen people. We have to focus the enemies troops into one condensed area, but I don't know how to-"

A horn suddenly blew two times, and the group turns their heads to see into the distance from their hill. A rise of smoke appears, almost like a cloud of dust that spread throughout the area, blocking any kind of view they could have had before. The familiar screeches of bloodriders beseeched Jon's ears, and once the dust cleared, it was who was leading this pack that surprised him.

There, at the front of a herd of Dothraki, was Taevar, on a horse, with his sword in his hands.

"How did he do that?!" Arya asks over the noise, her eyes following the hand as he leads the Dothraki forces into the streets.

"I don't know but it's what we need right now! Look what he's doing!" Their eyes follow as each Dothraki soldier begins to cut off the soldiers from the slave cities, moving them back every few paces, sometimes even picking them up and throwing them so they would be forced to eject from their spot. "Taevar had the same idea we had. Let's work on the other side!"

The group gets to work quickly, descending down from their height and back into another street, where now instead of fighting, many of the soldiers were looting at the homes of the people. Each person took a designated section. Gendry and Arya both tore through each of their opponents quickly – he could have sworn Arya had some sort of super-human speed with how quickly she disposed of some of these soldiers.

With him, it was easy work. He cut through each of the soldiers like they were a piece of meat on a butcher's table, one clean swipe, a dodge, and a parry every now and then. He wasn't surprised at the low-skill soldiers that the slave masters brought. Many had sold their Unsullied off to Daenerys at the beginning of this. Their skilled soldiers were gone, replaced with these poor men.

A part of Jon wondered of Daenerys knew where the Unsullied had wandered off to. Perhaps he could tell her when this battle was over, but that should have been the last thing on his mind.

He brings his sword down hard on a body, slicing it nearly in half, the two pieces of flesh splitting apart and falling to the ground. He turns his head to look at Daenerys, watching as she cut through many of the soldiers that came at her. He was surprised at how easily she defended herself. She must have been training by herself when he wasn't around for her to be this good. Or maybe she truly was a natural.

Her eyes turn to him, widened, before she suddenly throws her sword directly to the left side of his body. He was stilled for a moment, following the path of the weapon, until he sees it land in the head of someone who was about to bring their ax down onto his body. Gods, he _needed_ to stop getting bloody distracted.

"Stop staring and fight!" Daenerys chastises him as she yanks the sword from the man's head, pushing off another into the next street with her leg.

"Sorry 'bout that!" he yells, bringing his sword down on another soldier. As they stepped out into the next street, he sees that many of the soldiers had been rounded up here by the Dothraki, a lot of them trying to fight with the skilled fighters on horseback. Daenerys stays by his side, her hands gripping the handle of Dark Sister so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

The two of them kept their eyes vigilant as two more soldiers came at them at the same time. Jon blocked one and hit him so that he fell to the ground while his sword slit the neck of the second. Daenerys took the opportunity to sink her sword down into the body of the first soldier, ending him effectively, before yanking it back out.

They stay still again, looking up as the dragons suddenly reappeared above them, their roars shaking the ground, intimidating each and every soldier. Screeches of anger were heard, and the untold heat from the mouth of each dragon circling around them was almost unbearable. If they were truly going to destroy most of these soldiers, they needed to get out, and that had to be very quick.

He hears voices started to shout. "Mercy!" "Please, let us go!" "We don't want to fight!" Jon could feel himself lowering his sword at the voices, turning to Daenerys. She seemed liked she wanted to end the battle as well, as so many people had already died, but both of them knew that if they stopped it, the slave masters would only come back stronger next time until they submitted.

However, before either of them could make that decision, _three_ horns were sounded from where Rhaemon had stayed, which made Daenerys let out a sigh of relief.

One horn had meant for the dragons to come. Two meant for the Dothraki. Three meant they had _surrendered._

"It's over," Daenerys whispers, looking up at Jon, who nods. He could almost see a ghost of a smile on her lips, but she could not allow that to appear, so the frown comes back instead. If they wanted to take over these cities, they needed to be tough, relentless, even if deep down both of them didn't want to harm the other people. "Qoy ki tih qoy, take the zinay azzafrok's soldiers to the beach ma vitihirak them closely. Kisha're going to gwe hash a chat ma their commander's."

The Dothraki instantly get to work after that, moving the soldiers along the way as the dragons began to retreat to their resting places. Daenerys looks up at Jon, who was still staring at the Dothraki confused as all hell.

"I told them to bring them to the beaches. It's the only place here where they'll be contained in one secure area."

"You still have to teach me, you know," he states quietly. "How to speak Dothraki."

"I'm surprised the Gods didn't bestow that upon you as well," she states, smiling a bit before looking at Arya and Gendry. "Are you two alright?"

"Better than we have been in a long time," Arya says, wiping blood from her eyes. At that moment, Taevar rides over from his position with the Dothraki, and Daenerys steps forward with a confused gaze on her.

"How did you command the Dothraki to follow you? And how did you get there so quickly?" she asks him.

Taevar nudges behind him. "When Arya took off, from where we stood, I knew that if we let all of the soldiers spread out too thin we would destroy the whole city. I knew Dothraki from a long time ago – wanted to learn every language I could, I suppose – and told them that it was your command to head forward. I'm sorry if it was against your wishes."

"No, you thought exactly as I did. I applaud you for thinking on your feet," she commends, looking back out towards the ships. "I thought the wreckage on the ships at King's Landing was bad…"

Jon rests a hand on her shoulder. "It had to be done. If we didn't attack them, they would have destroyed the whole city."

Daenerys sighs and nods. "I know. I just wish so many didn't have to die…but you're right." She looks back at the pyramid, her shoulders straightening. "It's time we ended this. Let's go."

* * *

When they arrived back at the pyramid, Jon was surprised to see that all of the slave masters were not bound and were standing, but judging from their posture, he had a feeling what they had done had scared the living shit out of them. Even if they were upright, they were shaking, swallowing their comments.

But the moment Daenerys stepped in, all of them stood straight, looking at her with almost a mix of fear and wonder. And honestly to Jon, it was sort of like that to him too. The last time he had seen Dany in war, it had been at King's Landing, and while it had been a completely different version of her, she still had never stepped foot on the ground.

While she herself seemed to be alright despite the few cuts she had, and the small gash on her side, she looked absolutely frightening. Her usual graceful walk was replaced with one of a commander, one that screamed 'I may be a queen, but I am also a warrior.' Her platinum-silver hair was tinted in red, and dirt and ash sat on her face, but there was no mistaking the woman underneath it.

And fuck was he proud of her.

"I heard the bells," she says, her eyes translated on the masters. "Tell me now – what are your names?"

Each one of them begins to speak. "Hezdas," the man from Astapor mutters. "Mikhak," say the Yunkish man. "Greznas," speaks the boy from Elyria. "Prosner," snarls the master from Tolos. "Zermok," growls the man from Mantarys. All of them had their eyes trained on her, and while the anger was clear, the fear was even clearer.

"The slave masters that have taken over," Daenerys states, stepping forward to where they stood. "Tell me, in each of your cities, are there slave masters still there?"

"Yes," Hezdas states. "Many who will not go easily with this."

"They don't really have a choice in the matter do they, though?" Jon asks from where he stood. "If they sent you on their behalf to lead, they're expecting either something like this or a victory. Clearly it will be the first."

He could almost feel the anger coming off of them in waves, but he ignores it while staring at his dragon queen, her eyes alit with flames of passion. "Well, I'm glad you've finally given into your heads to see that this is the right option for the rest of the men…if not the few that you have remaining."

"You're a monster!" Zermok snaps angrily, causing Daenerys to look over at him. "Both of you! They may call us mad-looking in Mantarys but nothing compares to the atrocities that you have committed!"

Daenerys walks forward to the man. "I'm sorry that you feel that way…Zermok? That is correct, isn't it?" The man begrudgingly nods. "But if I recall correctly, I was willing to try and work out something peacefully a long time ago, whether that was through marriage or not. When you found out I had found another, you lost your bloody minds and decided to secretly attack my city. If I wasn't informed of this treachery by someone who is loyal to us, _you_ would have been the one committing all these murders to innocent people. But there are two very clear differences between our ruling and your ruling."

She steps back and looks at all of the slave masters, letting out a deep breath.

"My men, and my _husband,_ took the time out of their days, even getting hurt in the process due to _your spies_ to get the innocent people out of this city so they would not be a causality to the war, while you didn't care. You didn't think of how many lives would be lost in this battle as long as my head was on the backend of a sword. And while I did kill many of your soldiers, I actually feel _bad_ about it. I didn't want this to end in a fight. I didn't want to start off what we are trying to build this way, but you gave me no choice. You picked bloodshed, so I only responded."

"What about the slaves?" Mikhak asks her, causing her to look over at him this time solely. "Some of them may not want to leave their masters – you've seen it yourself."

"Which is why, like everything else, I am giving them a choice." Daenerys was quiet, her eyes seeming to transcend back in past, memories lost in her before they land on the man again. "I know that when I was younger, letting go of every slave was radical. I understand that. But you have to understand that the minority are the slaves that want to stay. _Many_ of your slave masters are cruel, unjust, and will harm any slave at a moment's notice. But, we recognize the free will of people and the choice to choose. So slaves can either go free and begin a new life, where they will be taken care of wherever they sail off to within the cities, or they can stay with their masters if they feel they have nowhere to go. I know that no matter what, I will gladly help them, as will my husband and all of Valyria, but they can stay in their own worlds if they want to."

It was silent between her and the slave masters. The hovering dragons over them all but threw off the conversation to a head, but Daenerys kept her eyes straight, waiting for any more questions or demands.

"What if there's another uprising?" Prosner suddenly asks her. "Like the Sons of the Harpy? Are you going to just fly off on your dragon now?"

"I'm not the same girl I used to be, as you can see, Prosner," she states, gesturing the armor and the blood that was ridden across her body. "And even so, if something like that were to spark up again, I'd deal with it, or Jaehaerys would. We are rulers, and people who go against that rule is treason. It's a common law across the world. It's not a question of 'if I will deal with it.' It's a question of 'when.' And that will be answered if someone has the stupid idea to do that again…and if you are, well, you can see what happened to your ships this time around."

The slave masters were quiet, looking between each other. Finally, Greznas from Elyria sighs and steps forward. "What would this rule look like? We just…want to know what is going to be taken from us."

Daenerys looks between them and bites her lip. "Nothing is going to be taken from you except the barbaric practices that you have been using against these people. _No one_ deserves to be sold in slavery. I've ended the slave trade here in Meereen, and I intend to end it wherever I can. In regards to your home and your culture or whichever way you put it, we're not going to be looting your homes as your soldiers did."

She looks up the sky as a couple of dragonriders come past the pyramid, going towards the desert again.

"We're going to employ a governing system," she says to the men, turning her eyes back to them. "See, Valyria is quite a large city. I know you didn't believe Valyria was alive at first but it is. Many of those Valyrians want to leave the city after being trapped for hundreds of years. Dragonriders and their followers alike. We have already picked out the governors for each of your cities, as well as the changes to your slaves. Your culture will remain as it is, but there will be changes. Infrastructure, economics – your cities will be changed and brought forward in a new progressive way, something that hasn't been done in years. I don't want to take away the Ghiscari people's culture – we want to bring it forward, into a new world, with a new life. And if someone does need help, we're always a carriage ride away. As much as I have despised you for what you have done, and how you have treated your people, I want to push past that and create something better."

"How would we get to you?" Hezdas asks her. "The road of Valyria has been destroyed and there are so many properties of land that are demolished."

"My husband and I are working on implementing repairs to the roads, an increase in bridge production to make traveling easier, and a shipping system for people who want to travel by sea," she explains easily, causing Jon to smile. He knew she had been practicing what to say to these masters for a while now. He was glad to see her say it with so much pride.

Daenerys turns to Jon and urges him forward, to which he steps to her and stands beside her, looking down at the slave masters.

"Do you have any other questions?" she asks calmly, a different demeanor than the first time she had asked that question earlier.

The slave masters look at her and then at each other. There was nothing but the harsh wind around them blowing soot into the air. It distinctly reminded Jon of King's Landing for a moment, but in a different way. This time, it had ended with a victory for all of them.

Slowly, Greznas steps forward, looking at Daenerys, before bending down to one knee, his head bowed. "Elyria is yours."

Prosner follows next, bending down. "Tolos is yours."

Jon and Daenerys turn their gazes to Zermok, who quietly steps forward, his beady red eyes staring them down but bending the knee, all the same, his shoulders dropping. "Mantarys is yours."

That was a particular area Daenerys wanted to rejuvenate after the horror stories she had heard from there. He was sure they would have long conversations about it in the future.

With a long sigh, Mikhak steps forward, bending his knee, even though it looked that he _hated_ doing so. "Yunkai is yours."

And finally, with a walk so slow it was torturous, almost as if he was dragging his feet purposefully, Hezdas, the man that had started this all, sending off the letters to the other cities and aligning them against Daenerys, bends to his knee, staring up at her and Jon with contempt. "Astapor is yours."

Then, all five of them simultaneously bow their heads to the two of them, saying at the same time, "We bend the knee to Jaehaerys and Daenerys Targaryen, Rulers of Valyria."

At that moment, two dragons appear at the top of the pyramid, roaring loudly, their screeches spreading throughout the courtyard of the gates. Jon watches as Daenerys smiles slightly at the declaration, happy that this was over – at least for now – but puts it away a moment later to go back to the expression she had before. "Believe me," she starts, causing the slavers to look up at her voice. "This will be _better_ for your cities. For the people there, and for the slaves as well. You may not think it, but it will."

She steps back and looks to Gendry, Arya, and Taevar, who had been quiet for most of the time.

"Taevar," she starts, causing the man to look up. "Thank you for thinking on your feet and bringing the Dothraki to our aid. It made our attacks much easier to relay." Taevar bows his head to her.

"Of course, my queen."

"Gendry, Arya," she starts, turning to the two of them. "If not for your quick thinking regarding the interception of these letters, we wouldn't have been able to plan and get here so quickly to save our people. Thank you for everything."

Gendry nods his head. "You don't need to thank me, your grace," he says with a smile.

Arya shrugs from where she stood. "This is a normal day for me at this point."

Jon could see Daenerys try to hold in a laugh at her statement, but the queen only nods and turns towards Rhaemon. "My commander. Thank you for sticking with our plan. I think it went quite well, don't you?" Rhaemon comes down at that moment to stand at her side, the horn in his hands.

"It was nice to use these horns for once in our lives, my queen. I'd be glad to use it again," he comments, looking at the masters.

"I'm sure we will again. Would you and the others mind taking the slave masters down to the beach where they could meet with their soldiers? We will straighten out everything regarding who we will be sending to their homes later on. For now, make sure they are all contained."

"Yes, my queen," Rhaemon says, bowing his head. He turns to Gendry, Arya, and Taevar, and individually they all begin to move the masters, holding them so that they couldn't run away, but not too harshly. Jon understood why. Of course, they would probably be upset after everything that had happened, but they knew the penance if they did run. It wouldn't be pretty.

He watches as Daenerys finally lets out a sigh of relief as soon as they left the courtyard with the slave masters. And then, a small smile for the first time that day appears on her face. She turns to Jon, not letting it fall from her lips this time.

"We won," she whispers, almost in shock. "We did it."

He reaches over and grabs her hands in his, squeezing them gently. "I told you we would." She smiles up at him, leaning up and pressing her lips against his own, a kiss that spoke so many words that it was almost impossible not to feel his heart swell at her excitement. Quietly though, he hears a small cough from above them and they pull apart, watching as Kinvara descended down the stairs to where they stood.

"My king and queen. I must say your army laid waste quicker than I have ever seen."

"Kinvara," Daenerys states, shaking her head. "I'm sorry for not acknowledging you – you were so quiet. Without you, the Meereen people might not have followed Jon out of the city. Thank you for your translations that you did."

"You do not need to thank me. My mission in life is to aid you. However, I do believe I have to go and attend to some of the dragons now."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well while you and Jon were fighting alongside your men, some of the dragons _did_ get grazed by the scorpions before they were destroyed. Nothing that was harmful – these people have been riding dragons for years so I'm not surprised at their ability to dodge – but enough where they need help. I'm going to go back to camp to aid them. You two, on the other hand, can help each other for the time being with your gashes."

"We can," Jon admits, looking over at Kinvara once his eyes tear away from the ash-filled sky. "After we are healed, what then? Do we talk with the masters? Amend the relationship with the Dothraki? Or the Meereen people?"

"I think for now just focus on yourselves," Kinvara says honestly. "You two fought many soldiers – and this was the queen's first time really on the ground beside the Battle of Winterfell. She needs to rest."

"That is true," Daenerys mutters. "I don't think I've felt this sore in years."

Kinvara puts a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Then rest. We will meet later. I'm sure the Greyjoy girl will be here soon as well."

"Yara, right," Jon states, running a hand through his hair. "She'll be here later on. I completely forgot about that."

"We'll be prepared for what she gets here. For now, let's go attend to our wounds. Kinvara, there are some horses that you can take out to the battle site so you can aid the dragons. We will meet you later."

Kinvara bows her head. "As you wish, my queen." She steps back and heads towards the gates, putting her hood above her head so she could move quickly. Jon watches until she disappears behind the walls, before turning his gaze down to Daenerys. She looks back up at him and he sees the same look in her eyes that had absolutely adored, the one that told him that this was his Dany.

The world may find out about them now, but let them know. He didn't care as long as he had her and his family.

"Come on," he says gently to her, holding her hand in his. "I suppose now is as good as time as any to teach you 'after-battle' care."

She chuckles as her hand tightens around his own. "That's an actual phrase?"

"Perhaps I made it up but it's still important," he responds, which makes her laugh harder. Even so, she doesn't let go, walking into the Great Pyramid together again. He looks behind him one last time, getting a view of the whole city, before letting out a deep breath and walking in with his love at his side.

They had won. And now hopefully, he would finally be able to ask her what he had wanted to do for years. And this time, for real.

To marry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta say, I'm really enjoying doing these battle scenes - think I might do it more in the future if you guys want haha
> 
> Here are some translations for your lovely readers:
> 
> Ñuha zaldrīzes kipagīros's – "my dragonriders"
> 
> Sōvegon- "fly"
> 
> Keligon - "stop"
> 
> Gūrogon zirȳ - "seize them"
> 
> Dothraki translations:
> 
> Qoy ki tih qoy, take the zinay azzafrok's soldiers to the beach ma vitihirak them closely. Kisha're going to gwe hash a chat ma their commander's - "Blood of my blood, take the remaining slavers soldiers to the beach and watch them closely. We're going to have a chat with their commanders."
> 
> Next chapter there won't be as much action but there will still be plenty of heart-string pulling moments that I think you all will enjoy and something maaaany people have been waiting for so I'm excited to write it, but I hope the battle scene was to your liking! It's my first time ever really writing something like that so please let me know what you thought. I really want to make them as descript as possible for you awesome people.
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to burn down my apartment building like Dany did to the slaver's ships? (please don't lol). Let me know in the comments, as they always inspire me to write quicker for you all and get these chapters out. Your support has been so amazing and really helps me in keep writing, so please let me know what you think because you are all awesome people and readers alike, so thanks for making my day a little brighter! Don't forget to follow or favorite if you want to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have an awesome day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	40. Jon: After the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the battle was over, the king and queen have some much-needed conversations with Yara Greyjoy, the Dothraki, and the Meereen people - as well as a question between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your comments - they've meant the world and inspired me to keep writing. I hope this is extra long for you, I hope you enjoy :)

_Jon_

Walking through the pyramid again, Jon could feel a thousand memories slamming past him. From the moment he first arrived here with Dany and their children, to their training sessions together, to the moment he found out about his family and what they had done…yes, both good and bad things had happened, but he was happy to say he at least looked back on this place with a hint of happiness.

He looks at Daenerys as she glances into the audience chamber, where she had sat so many times. Quietly, she walks in with a soft smile on her cheeks, looking up at the throne, the stone bench, that she had taken up residence on.

"It's strange," she says softly, her voice echoing through the room. "How long I had sat on that bench, and yet this doesn't feel like home anymore." She looks back at him. "I never thought when I was younger I would find somewhere that fits so perfectly with who I was, but now…now it feels so right to be in Valyria. Doesn't it?" She looks over at the bench again. "I mean, even the thrones are mellow compared to the ones in Valyria."

He couldn't stop looking at her. That same smile on her lips that he had grown so used to, mixed with the blood and the armor that she had on, had him laughing, trying to contain it. She looks over at him with a raised brow, and he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, Dany. You just look so different from when I first met you again." He walks over to her, resting his hands against her clothed hips. "You look like a complete copy of Visenya Targaryen. You would make her proud."

Daenerys smiles at his words. "Then that's a good thing, isn't it?" she asks him, before bringing her hands up to his cut cheeks. "You would make your ancestors proud as well – both the ones by blood and the ones who are not."

Jon feels himself sigh a little. While he had come to accept who he was much more now, he was still always thinking about what Ned would think of him. Even though he was his uncle by blood, he was still the man who had raised him. Had at least _tried_ to give him a home when Catelyn and the others never would. Only Robb and Arya had seemed to care.

"Would he though?" he asks her. "I don't know if Ned Stark of all people would advocate for all this bloodshed."

"See, that's the difference, however," she says to him gently. "You did not want this bloodshed, but they gave you no choice. They gave _neither_ of us a choice. We had to attack or else they would have easily taken over the city. I'm sure Ned would have done the same thing if no one was cooperating. Your uncle was an honorable man – at least from the stories I've heard. But he also cared about his family. He reminds me of you. So trust me, I believe he would be proud."

Jon smiles a little at her words to him, feeling a bit better about what they had done. As she turns to look back at the bench again, she cringes and trips a bit, leaning against the wall. Jon's demeanor instantly changes and he looks over at her in concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay…it's only the gash." She shrugs and looks up at him. "I can't be as quick as you, yet. Dan is probably quicker, honestly."

"Oh, stop," he mutters, taking her hand in his. "Come on, I think you need a bath. Both of us do." As he pulls her away from the wall, making sure his hands were secure around her, he looks to the entrance as suddenly two fluffy, white beasts come running at them, howling at the air. Before he could even stop them, Ghost jumps up into his arms, knocking Jon clean onto the floor.

Daenerys laughs as she sits down gently, petting the excited young Ari as Ghost licked at Jon's face. Jon shakes his head and lowers the direwolf down, chuckling.

"Alright, boy. We're back, calm down," he chuckles a bit, before turning to look at Daenerys. "We're going to need to bring them back with us."

"Of course we are," Daenerys states, watching as Ari sat at her heels. "And once we do, Dan is going to be quite happy…I must say even if we were planning on staying, I did miss these two. I love my dragons but there's something about a big fluffy direwolf that makes you smile."

Jon snorts. "Wait until you see how he hunts. I don't know how comfortable these two are going to be in the warm weather, though."

"We can make sure they're in a cool room," she reassures him. "There's plenty of chambers in the castle. I'm sure we can find a nice large one where they would be relaxed to sleep in, and when they wanted to come out they could." As she goes to stand she cringes again, holding her side, while Jon helps her up once more. She smiles a bit at him, holding him tightly as he helps her walk out of the room, the direwolves now at their side.

"Let's go take that bath, shall we?" he asks her, to which she nods, holding her cut side.

* * *

Once they reached her chambers, Jon could feel himself smiling a little more. So many memories were in this room as well, but he held that back and focused his eyes back on her, helping her out of her armor – he would have someone clean it later – and making sure that she was okay before stepping out of his own.

The direwolves jump onto her bed, where it seems that they had taken residence while they were gone due to the large clumps of white fur on the piece, and settle their heads down, going to rest. Jon helps Dany stand again and walks her towards the bathing chambers, where he sits her against the bed and starts to remove her garments.

"There's so much we need to do before we go back to Valyria," she mutters, sighing. "I hope the children are alright."

"The children are going to be fine," he reassures her, chuckling a little. "They're our children. I'm sure they're just playing with their dragons or whatever."

Daenerys smiles a little and nods. "I know…but I'm their mother. I can't help but worry."

As soon as his hands touch her cool skin, once her last piece of dress is removed, he feels himself bite his lip. She had gotten more than just her gash – there were a couple of harsh cuts along her body that needed some serious aiding – but he had trained himself to learn how to do that after the number of fights he had been in.

She looks at him concerned once he doesn't say anything. "Are they ugly?" He could sense her self-consciousness about the scars.

But he shakes his head instantly and presses his lips against hers, feeling her body relax slightly. When he pulls back, he strokes her cheek. "Daenerys, you still look just as beautiful as the day I first met you. Nothing could ever turn you ugly in my eyes." And to that, she smiles. "However…there are more cuts here than I thought there would be. We're going to need to stay in here for a bit so they can clot up heal a little before I do some aid to them after. The water will help soothe it."

"Alright," she agrees quietly, watching as he prepared a bath for her, igniting the coals underneath to make it as hot as it could go. When he steps back to help her into the water, her hand stops him. "You're going to join me, right?"

He sighs. "Dany, you need to heal."

"I didn't say anything about that. Why waste water when the bath can fit two?" she asks innocently. He gives her a look, knowing that usually whenever they took a bath together it led to something else, but besides that, she did have a point. They needed to be quick to get back to their people and taking time with two baths would be in question.

"Fine, you win," he says to her, starting to remove his own garments to join her. Even so, while blood was still drying on his skin, her eyes looked over him hungrily. "Dany, _no._ "

She chuckles and shakes her head. "Alright, alright…if you say so." He takes off his last piece and picks her up into his arms, lowering them into the water. He could feel her hiss from the sudden warmth that hit her wounds, but after a moment, she closes her eyes and calms down, letting her head rest against his shoulder. He leans in and presses a gentle kiss to her neck before starting to trail water down her skin.

It was quiet between the two of them while he washed her skin, making sure to get any ounce of dirt, blood or ash off of her that might have leaked through due to the armor. It was a nice set that Eleana had made for them, but he knew that if they continued to fight in them he would have to get them buffed a bit so they wouldn't allow as much damage. Dany, even though she could fight, was still experienced. She needed as much protection as she could get.

"This does feel nice," she admits softly after a minute, looking up at him. "The warm water, I mean. It's really helping the main gash."

"I told you. You have to listen to me," he chastises while he goes to her face, scrubbing at her cheeks. She rolls her eyes.

"I always listen to you."

"About battling, I mean – you're still very new to this. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt because of something you don't understand completely yet." He looks at her and sees a shift in her eyes, knowing that he had said something wrong. "I don't mean to insult your skills out there, Daenerys. You did an excellent job and I would be glad to fight alongside you again. But judging by how many hits you took to me, you do need more training, both with the sword and how to deal with the pain. And I want to teach that to you. But just because you were hit a couple of times, it doesn't change the fact that you did absolutely amazing out there and I'm so proud of you."

Daenerys smiles a little at his praise but sighs. "I didn't want to just be on Drogon…I wanted to help. I can't be a real ruler if I'm not willing to risk myself in the process of what I believe in. I know I need more training…but that's why I have you," she says with a soft smile, looking up at him. "I know you're the best for the job."

Her compliment fills him with warmth, but he tries to keep his focus on her. "Thank you, Dany." He grabs the cloth and moves it away from her face. "I'm going to focus on your cuts now. If I hurt anything, just let me know."

Daenerys nods, moving so that he could reach under the water to help her wounds. As soon as the cloth touches it she does cringe a bit, the pain obviously still there, but other than that, she relaxes, letting him do his work. While he cleans it out, she bites her lip, her brow furrowed. "Gods, we have so much that we have to do here. I have to write it all down."

"We can list it out right now," he says to her gently, his eyes focused on the wound.

"I suppose…well first we need to deal with the slave masters," she states, letting out a deep sigh. "We have to figure out how exactly we're going to send them back to their cities when most of their ships are destroyed. Many of the families that we chose to take over are here with us today…but their people are now. We can't send them there if the ones who follow aren't going too."

Jon nods quietly. "How about once we finalize this trade with Yara, we can bring them to Valyria for the time being?"

Her brow furrows as she looks to him. "What do you mean? Have the slave traders live a _mongst us?"_

"No," he states, pulling back to look at her for a moment. "We would keep an eye on them, have them locked up as much as we could. But in the meantime, the families we've chosen can gather their supporters to leave Valyria with the slave traders, that way there's no chance of them gaining power. Once the dragonlords and their followers are with them, it will be much easier to govern. The slaves…as much as I don't want to say this, they are vulnerable – at least from what I've seen. The moment they see those Dragonriders with their followers, they'll _want_ to go to them to get out of the beatings they get – at least if that is their choice. But the transition will go much smoother if we do something like that."

Daenerys nods, digesting every word he said. "That could work," she says softly, looking at him. "I'm more concerned about where we would put them. The dungeons aren't that large and there's already some of the old loyalists in there. I have a feeling they are starting to change their minds but it's going to be hard to…find somewhere to put them."

"The slave traders we can lock up. There's plenty of cells for that," he explains to her. "The soldiers we can keep on whatever ship we have and have it under guard for the time being that they are there. We have plenty of men who would be willing to do so."

"Alright, I see where you're going with this," she says. "But then there's a part of that which includes our second order of business – Yara."

"She hasn't arrived yet."

"But she _will,_ " she says to him gently. "Remember, it is still early on in the day. She'll probably arrive by midday and then we need to work out a trade with her…Yara stood by me when many of my allies either were killed or left me. I have to help her."

Jon nods. "She always seemed…like a good fighter," he states, struggling with words. "Forgive me – I only ever knew Theon well. His sister seemed to be a bit..." He trails off, but Daenerys raises an eyebrow.

"Aggressive?" He nods to that, which causes her to chuckle. "I can agree to that, but it's the sort of allies we need. She was also _very_ into me when we first met."

Jon's brow raises. "You…you were serious about that when you were talking with Arya?"

"Yes, Jon," she laughs, his cheeks turning red. "Gods, I can't tell you how many of my allies have tried. That's why being with you is so special – I don't just give it to anyone. They have to at least mean something to me – or mean _everything_ to me."

Jon smiles at her lovely eyes, filled with appreciation for the man in front of her, but after a moment he clears his throat and glances at her wound again. "So, do you, uh…think she might hit on you again?"

Daenerys was quiet, but the smirk on her face spoke volumes. "I'd be surprised if she didn't, honestly. Yara Greyjoy has always been keener towards women."

"Would you ever, uh…do that?"

Daenerys gives him a look that makes him feel stupid but he couldn't help it. With men, Jon knew that he would never let another one touch Daenerys. But he had never thought of her being, well, attracted to other women. He knew that plenty of people did it but he never thought she would.

"Jon, even if I did, don't you think I would tell you?" she chuckles, shaking her head. "And to answer your question, no, I will not be screwing Yara _fucking_ Greyjoy of all people. She's a flirt. You can tell from how she speaks. But I doubt that it'll ever be like that." Jon nods, at least a little pleased with her answer. "Although if I had to for ships-"

" _Dany-"_

"Relax, I'm joking," she snickers, reaching down to grab his hand. "Trust me. I'll tell her right away at our meeting that I am with you. I'm sure she will have some…questioning about it. But she'll have no choice but to accept if she wants our help."

Jon splashes her at her joke but feels himself chuckling a bit as well. He loved Daenerys but there was no way he was losing her to some Greyjoy. The Starks had already dealt with one that was close to their homes. He didn't need to deal with another. "What are you thinking of giving her?" he asks her.

Daenerys bites her lip a bit as Jon takes water into her hair, starting to wash the dirty tendrils. "Well, we're going to listen to her concerns, first of all. In the letter, it said that she's in desperate need of supplies and food, but we don't know for sure what kind of supplies and food she is speaking of. Once we know what it is, we will see what we can offer her in exchange for her ships for our shipping system and to see if she can aid us in helping the slavers get back to Valyria."

Jon looks down at her, an idea coming to him. "Might I suggest…something else as well?"

"What do you have in mind, my king?"

The moment she said that he realized with a start that he quite enjoyed it a lot more coming from her mouth now. It was growing to be normal. "Yara hates Bran. As do many others, but Yara probably the most. He destroyed her home. I know that you said you've had spies in Westeros bring information here regarding books and such, but what if we…had our own spies?"

Daenerys leans forward, intrigued. "I'm listening."

"We've been spied on by that raven, right?" he asks, referring to Bran, to which she nods. "No matter what, there's nothing we can really do to stop him except somehow have Kinvara help us with it – maybe have her put up some sort of border or I don't know. But we've never really had someone relay in on the enemy. If you count Gendry I guess that's one person but he isn't there anymore. Yara is always there and I'm sure has a disdain for the king. She would probably be willing to give us the information we need to properly be ready if something or someone would attack us. And after all the help we'd be giving her, I think it would be a fair trade."

Daenerys bites her lip, clearly thinking about what he was saying. "It's a good idea…but there's one thing I'm a little concerned about." She gestures to the water. "Yara lives on islands, far away from the mainland of Westeros even though she is a part of it. It might be hard for her to relay information to us."

"Then she can send her men to do it," Jon continues. "She's always had this army of supporters who I'm sure hate the king as much as she does. It would be a win-win scenario. She gets the necessary supplies that she needs, while we get some of her ships and information on Westeros."

Daenerys nods to his words, smiling a bit. "It'll help us better defend before something bad happens…I think that would be an excellent point to bring up to her." She raises an eyebrow at him. "When did you become someone who spies?"

"I'm not. That's why I'm asking _other_ people to do it for me." Daenerys snorts, letting her head fall back against the tub while Jon was scrubbing it. He chuckles and tilts it back up. "Don't rest now, I'm almost done."

It was silent between the two as his rough fingers ran through her hair, trying to get out any ounce of dirt in it, watching as the water turned a different color beneath them. There was something so serene about this. Just a little bit ago they had been fighting, slicing people open to kill in a battle that would determine the safety of the citizens. And now they were in a bathtub just relaxing. It was funny how things sometimes turned out.

"I have another qualm with Westeros too," Daenerys suddenly says from her spot. Jon drops his hands as she turns to look at him, now fully clean, but there was a worrisome look in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asks her gently.

Daenerys looks at the water and then outside, before back at him. "Do you remember that third letter? The one from the North?" Jon nods, his mind thinking back to the writing from the person who had been suffering. "I want to help them."

Jon feels his eyes close in disdain. "Dany…"

"I know what you're going to say – that I'm out of my mind for wanting to and that they don't deserve our help after what they did, but Gendry has a point. It was the nobleman of Westeros who did that to us, not the innocent people who are just trying to live. And while I know that I shouldn't go back there for fear of my safety and our children, I do want to help…which is why I talked this over with Arya before."

Jon's brow furrows. "My sister?"

"Yes. She agreed that if she and a couple of her men can be sneaky and not get caught, they would be able to bring rations over from our city to the North. I mean think about this, Jon. Valyria is absolutely blooming with all different kinds of life, ones that people barely know exist yet. It can't all be locked away only to be used within our walls. It has to be shared. I _want_ to share it…I just can't stop thinking of the little boys and girls who might be starving in the North right now, in those freezing temperatures…food is the only thing that could keep them going and we're keeping it from them because of what….fear of Sansa? We have to help."

Jon looks at her, feeling his shoulders drop. He had never thought Daenerys of all people would agree to something like this, wanting to help out the country that got them killed, for fuck's sake. But in her eyes, he could see there was nothing but pure honesty and the truth. So, after a while, he slowly nods.

"I…love you, Dany," he starts, looking up at her. "I really do. So you have to understand why I'm a bit…two-sided with this. I don't want this to go bad and have the North finding out and then have Valyria as well as my family up in flames and blood everywhere. But this is who you are…a ruler with an iron fist and a good heart, and there's nothing I can do to change that. And if Arya is on board with it…I guess I have to be too."

Daenerys instantly shakes her head. "Jon, we're a team. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do."

"No, I do," he says to her softly. "I do, believe me. As much as I don't care much for some of the noblemen up there anymore, I do care for the people. I've only been concerned about your safety. But if we play it right…we can see how much help we can do for the people of the North."

Daenerys smiles at his response and wraps her arms around him tightly, letting out a deep breath. He chuckles a little at her reaction as his hand rubs against her back.

"Did you think I would say no?" he asks her gently.

"I…I didn't know what you would think," she answers honestly, pulling back to look at him. "I know how you feel regarding the North now…I didn't know if you would want to help the people. I just…can't stand the idea of children starving in the freezing cold."

"I know," he sighs, looking at the water. "I don't like the idea of it either. That's why I'm agreeing to it." He looks at her and sees the sad expression spread across her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Daenerys sighs and glances at the water, the same as he did. "I wish there was more we could do…give them a home and somewhere better than just sneak them food and other items. But it's just what has to be done. They can't find out it's us…at least for a while."

Jon nods gently, pulling forward and resting his hands against her own. "They'll find plenty of help from us even if they don't know." She nods and swallows, before turning her back and resting it against his own. He sinks into the water, feeling her relax against his arms, letting out a soft sigh as the warm liquid soothed his muscles.

"You know," she states softly. "Something else has been on my mind." She turns her head to look at Jon. "What the _fuck_ are we going to do with Daario down in the dungeons? He's been here this whole time."

Jon groans, suddenly remembering exactly that. "Right…honestly, with everything that's been going on I completely forgot about him." He looks down at her and smiles a little. "Have to say I've been a bit distracted."

He finishes that statement with a soft kiss to the nape of her neck, which causes her to giggle before shaking him off of her. "Don't be like that now. We have to figure out what we're going to do with him…I've kept saying for ages I want to kill him and a part of me still does, but I really don't know what we would do that would be…fitting. He killed you. Are we just going to do the same thing we did to the former monarchs?"

Jon bites his lip, trying to think of ways in which to end that situation when suddenly an idea comes to him. "What about…servitude?"

Her brow raises in complete shock. "Servitude? You want to keep the man that killed you, _alive,_ and have him _serve you?_ Are you daft?"

"I didn't say me," he chuckles a little before looking down at her. "Hear me out. He's been down there for Gods know how long now. He's been permanently injured and crippled because of the injuries we've inflicted on him. There's no way he's ever going to be able to hold a sword the same way again. If we just kill him, we'll be putting him out of his suffering…but if we keep him alive, he can suffer for a much longer time and pay for what he did."

Daenerys brow furrows, but she was still clearly listening. "So you want him to serve…who then?"

"He hates both of us because we have much more power than him," Jon states quietly, which makes Dany snort. "What? What is it?"

"I'm pretty sure there's one other quite large reason why he doesn't like us – and that translates to your cock in me."

Jon rolls his eyes. "We weren't actually together when this happened." She gives him a look and he sighs. "Either way, it's not just that. He used to rule this city, used to be your number-one go-to man for everything. For fighting, for sex, for advice – at least for a little bit. And then all he was turned into was some servant who would occasionally train Daemon. What if we took away any kind of power he had beyond a cell and sent him to another dragonlord family to serve them. He doesn't have the strength to wield a sword anymore but he does to hold a teacup."

"So make him live out his days as a servant?" Daenerys asks him, to which he nods. "I must say…it's a little dark but it suits what he did. I'm more surprised that you don't want to kill him."

Jon sighs. "I don't care whether he lives or dies as long as he is far away from our family and you. That's all I care about. There are so many things that are much worse than Daario fucking Naharis. I don't want to focus my mind on him or waste any more energy. I'd rather trade him off to someone else who has the time."

Daenerys nods, understanding what he was saying. "Then I suppose we can do that…make sure that he's away from Valyria. That way we can have the dragonlords we assign him to keep an eye on him as well, make sure he doesn't fool around."

"Exactly," Jon agrees. "That way, he won't be our issue anymore and the ones we choose to rule over Meereen will have plenty of space to put whomever in the dungeons."

"You've really been thinking about this a lot," she states, causing him to shrug.

"Really I've only been thinking about it because I want to get back to my children as soon as possible," he admits gently to her, causing her to smile, a soft one that was filled with admiration and love. "I wish we could have taken them with us…I miss them already."

"I know…me too." She chuckles a bit and shakes her head. "When did we become these two people? I'm still in shock."

"Through a lot of hard work and training," he says to her gently, resting a hand against her cheek. "And a lot of fighting and fucking," he adds on bluntly, causing her to laugh. "But we're still here regardless. And I could never be happier." He leans down and presses her lips against his, a roaring passion fueling him. He hadn't wanted to do anything with her because he wanted her to heal, but a part of him was screaming 'take her now.'

He never understood why so many people said that a good fuck was always needed after a battle was won. Now he did. The power surge that went through him, as well as the blast of lust, was enough to knock any man on his knees.

He feels her straddle his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck while their lips stayed connected. Before they could continue, however, he stops her, breathing heavily. "Why are you stopping?" she whispers to him.

"I don't want to hurt you," he pushes out, struggling to contain himself. "You're still hurt. You need to rest."

"I can rest later," she reassures. "In your arms. I want you _now_."

"Dany-"

She suddenly reaches under the water and grabs his hardening cock, feeling himself freeze against her hands. He closes his eyes to stop himself from moaning and then opens them just barely to see her lust-filled gaze looking over him. "Jon, we have been through hell and back today. And now all I want is to lay in the arms of the man I love and get fucked _so hard_ that the people in Valyria can hear. Can you do that for me, my king?"

That was enough to send him on a spiral. As much as he wanted to make sure that she was okay, he knew that when Dany talked to him like that it was always game over. He reaches a hand up from under the water to grab at the nape of her neck, pulling her down for a kiss full of hunger and need, their tongues combining in a passionate dance that they were familiar with.

He wraps her in his arms and stands up out of the tub – rather sorely, but still stands none the less – and walks her back into her room, their lips staying connected. Only for a moment did he pull away to tell the direwolves to go, but he could see that they had left while they had been bathing. He lays Daenerys down on the bed before walking to the door, closing it behind him before stalking his way back towards the furs.

Before he could climb on top of her, however, she reaches out and pulls him down, so that he was flat on his back. Before he could even say anything, she settles herself on top of his thighs while her fingers grab his cock, positioning herself above him, and then started to slowly slide down on top of it. He feels his head hit the back of the pillow, letting out a low groan.

It was no wonder so many men wished they were in his spot, right where he laid. They could touch themselves and fuck whomever they wanted, but there was no comparison to the heart of Daenerys' wet sex. Nothing in the world.

He grabbed at the furs beneath him, a fist-full, taking a deep breath as she moved her body up and down until he was fully sheathed inside of her. A part of him wanted to push back against her, grab her by the waist and fuck her until both of them came, but her eyes held him down, her face absolutely glowing, moaning softly.

"We couple…so fucking often," she whispers, her hands resting on his chest. "And yet you still feel just as amazing as the first time." Her body started to rock back and forth against him.

Jon holds her close to him, his hands resting on her skin. "Because I wanted you just as much then as I want you now."

He feels her chuckle as her hands crawl up his body, one holding onto his shoulder while the other tangles itself in his black curls. "I love you," she moans softly, her hips jerking forward.

Jon feels himself lie back, watching her as a shiver ran up his spine. Gods, she was so tight and warm, like an embrace after being out in a freezing cold night. Everything was wet and it felt so good. He could almost feel himself coming close, but he shakes his head. He didn't want to come yet. He wanted more, so much more. And as he looked up at her, her face flush with a smile on her lips and her eyes closed in pleasure, he realized all he wanted was her. Just her.

His arms wrap around her as he pushes himself upward, making her follow his movements with a gasp as he got even deeper within her, seating himself. Her legs wrap around his waist as he pushes back against her movements, beginning to find a rhythm with her own. He buries his nose in her neck, her pressing against him as he pushes up, their bodies mixing with sweat, sticky with passion, and wetness from her sex.

She buries her head against his own, biting gently as kisses trailed up his neck to where his ear was, whispering, "I waited for this all after the battle."

He could feel himself shutter. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted…another place more."

His brow furrows. "Where did you want to do this?"

She pulls back her head and her hands rest against his cheeks, looking into his eyes. And without a shred of a lie, she leans in, kisses him, and then pulls back, nibbling his lower lip as she did. "I wanted you to fuck me in the throne room. Right on the steps."

Good _gods_ this woman was fucking _dirty._

He moans with the image stuck in his mind, eyes shut, his hands holding her tightly against him as he rocks against her, cock pulsing, wanting to come. But he didn't want that to end there. He unwinds a hand from her body and brings it down, rubbing at her sensitive clit, feeling her gasp once he did so.

"Jon," she gasps his name on her lips testing how far he could go. "Oh gods, right there, _don't stop_!"

It doesn't take long for him to push his movements more, trying to make her come as quickly as possible. And as soon as she shudders, her cunt tightening down onto his cock, moaning and gasping Valyrian so much that even he couldn't keep up, he allows himself to come as much as he had wanted to before, grunting in her neck as he shivered. They cling to each other, basking in the glow of their coupling, riding out both of their orgasms until they were fully sated.

After a moment, and only then, does he pull away and fall back onto the bed, his face stained red from exhaustion and breathing deeply.

"Fuck," he whispers, shaking his head, causing her to chuckle as she removes herself from him, dripping wet. " _Fuck,_ " he repeats.

It only causes her to laugh more as she settles her nude body against him. "Indeed we did," she jokes, causing him to roll her eyes, but he looks over with a soft smile, stroking her cheek with his finger. "I get it now."

His brow furrows at her words. "What do you get?"

"After a battle, how most men want to fuck," she states, causing him to laugh.

"I was thinking the same thing earlier," he snickers, letting his head rest back against the pillow. She crawls on top of him again, her smile sending him waves of happiness he didn't even know he could experience.

"I'm sorry about…climbing on top of you so quickly. I was quite…insatiable, I suppose."

Jon snorts and shakes his head. "Daenerys, you could literally climb on top of me anytime you wanted. That is not an issue with me." She smiles at his words and leans in, pressing her lips against his own. As soon as she pulls back, he rests his hands against her skin, just memorizing her again.

He still didn't know how he, out of all the unlucky bastards in the world, was able to be with this goddess of a woman in front of him.

"Jon?" she asks quietly, causing him to snap out of his gaze.

"Yes, my dragon?" he asks her.

"You said you had to ask me something before we left Valyria, after the slave masters," she says, causing him to blink in recognition. He had been so caught up in her and their coupling he had completely forgotten. "What was it?"

Jon looks at her, suddenly feeling his throat dry up. Why the _fuck_ he was nervous when they were practically already married was _beyond_ him, but it still came all the same. He tried to find the right words to ask, and when he felt like he did, there was a sudden knocking on the door, causing Dany and him to move their eyes.

"My queen?" ' _For fuck's **sake** , Eleana, could you not have **worse timing**?!' _he thinks angrily, letting out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry to interrupt you and the king. I'm sure you're healing in there. But Yara Greyjoy has arrived in the audience chamber."

Daenerys sighs and looks down at Jon. "What you wanted to ask – can it wait?" she asks him, an apologetic look in her eye. And as much as Jon wanted to say 'please, tell Yara fucking Greyjoy to fuck off,' he begrudgingly nods and manages a quiet smile.

"It can wait. We should take care of all this now," he says quietly. She leans down and kisses him quickly again before climbing out of bed. It was times like this where a part of him wished they weren't a king or a queen and they could just be themselves without anyone interrupting. But reality always came knocking. _Literally._

"We'll be out in a little bit, Eleana!" Daenerys reassures her from beyond the door, getting dressed quickly. Jon gets up and pulls on some clothing that had been leftover from before, watching her mess with the braids in her hair, but realizes that it was far too wet from the bath still to do anything. She sighs and glances back at him. "I don't think I'll be able to change this at all," she states, looking over at him.

Jon shrugs and walks over to her, pulling on his tunic as he does so. "It's beautiful just the way it is, leave it down."

"But I-"

"Daenerys." He rests his hands against her cheek, stroking the skin softly. "Remember that we're trying to move on from the past. You don't need to wear your hair in braids all the time. It's alright if you just…let it down. You deserve it after that battle."

Daenerys bites her lip and sighs. "I…I want to but a part of me wants to keep that just between…you and I, or the children and I. My braids always symbolized my victories and everything that came with them…when someone lets their hair down in Dothraki culture it means they have lost."

"Yes, but you are not Dothraki," he says to her, chuckling a bit. "You may be their Khaleesi, but you are not their people. You're allowed to think your own way. And trust me, neither I nor the children are going to care if you share your beautiful hair with the rest of the world. If anything, I'd rather show them off to your beauty than anything else."

Daenerys smiles at him, her cheeks red, and nods. "Alright…then I suppose I can do that…let's go talk with Yara then." She takes his hand and he raises his brow at her.

"You want me to come to talk with her? She might want to kill me."

"Jon, you are my partner. If she has anything to say to me, she can say it to you as well. Now take my hand." She grabs his fingers without giving him an option and pulls him along once his boots are on, causing him to chuckle a bit. She was persistent, he would give her that.

But it was one of the thousands of reasons why he loved her.

* * *

When they saw the Greyjoy woman standing near the audience chamber, only then does Jon realize that some of their guards had set up a table for them to chat at. They must have done that while they were having their… _escapade_ in their chambers.

"Yara," Daenerys starts, causing the woman to turn. "It's amazing to see you again."

"Sure as shit, it's true," the woman states, walking to where Daenerys stood. "When the world started to tell me that Daenerys fucking Targaryen was alive, I didn't believe them. Little did I know where you were." She reaches out and shakes the woman's hand before her eyes instantly move to Jon. The gaze the Greyjoy woman gives him lets him know this wasn't going to be fun. "And, uh…see you're with the murderer now."

Before Jon could say a word, Daenerys does for him. "Yara, if you wish for _us_ to help you, you are going to have to treat Jon with the same respect as you would me," she warns, grabbing his hand into hers. "He is my partner. The person I am _choosing_ to rule with. If you can't accept that, then we can't help you."

Yara looks at her and then at Jon, before letting out a deep sigh. "Forgive me, Daenerys…you must understand what it looks like from my point of view. For years I have been under the impression that he killed you in cold-blooded murder. He was sent off to the wall before I could get a proper story told to me. I supported you because I wanted to see a change on that stupid throne and hearing what happened enraged me. But if what you say is true, I will move past it for the sake of my people."

Daenerys nods, clearly happy to hear the woman say that. "Come, sit." She gestures to the table as the guards took stances around the room, making sure no one would come in. "I'm sure the others will join us soon as well."

"Including your sister?" Yara hesitantly asks Jon, who nods. "Last time she met me she warned she would slit my throat talking about you."

"Yeah, that sounds like her," Jon chuckles a bit, glancing at the table as they sat. "Don't worry, she's alright now. It was a different time." He takes his position next to Dany, his eyes still trained on Yara. "You said in your letter that your people were hurting because of what Bran did. Tell us exactly what he did do."

"Well first, may I ask a question?" she asks, looking at Daenerys. The queen nods. "Are you two married? Because I heard you have children. Are they there? I saw the wreckage outside and I must say – you and your dragons made quick work of it. I didn't believe it when I first saw it. But of course, the mother of dragons brought back Valyria. The rest of the world is going to have a shit-fest when they hear about this. Either way, what _is_ your story?"

"Jon and I had twins," Daenerys explains. "After he killed me I was brought back here, where Kinvara, a red priestess from Volantis, brought me back. But my daughter vanished from the temple and apparently ended up with Jon – magic, I know. Five years later we met again, and the rest is history. We found Valyria because our children have these skills we have never seen, but apparently it's been kept a secret for hundreds of years, afraid to open up to the world again. Everything you could think about is all true – fire mages, blood magic, dragons, and castles, everything is still there. And we're expanding it to the new world."

Yara's brow furrowed. "But that still doesn't answer my question." She looks between the two of them. "Are you two _still_ together or is that in the past, because if so I am always available, my queen."

Jon could feel himself practically roll his eyes off into the sky at her comment, but Daenerys seemed to take it with jest and chuckles. "I'm sorry, Yara, but that's off the table. I am with Jon. We have five children now."

Yara's eyes widen. " _Five? How?_ "

"It wasn't from my womb if that's what you are thinking," Daenerys continues. "We adopted them into our family from the former king and queen that ruled Valyria."

"Alright, you have to explain all of this to me," Yara asks, clearly confused. "There's so much to this story I don't know. Start at the beginning."

And so she does, explaining what happened at each nook and turn of their lives the last couple of years. And surprisingly, Yara listened intently, from the discovering of Valyria to the takedown of the monarchs, all the way up to the attack at Meereen. Jon knew it shouldn't be too shocking because Yara herself was a warrior, someone who knew very well how to protect her people, but at the same time, he always felt that anyone from Westeros would never understand what they had gone through.

Afterward, she leans back in her seat and sighs. "Such a shame that you're with him. Missed out on something great. But as long as he treats you well, I shouldn't give a fuck." Her eyes turn to him suddenly. "Just know that if you ever betray her again I'll have you head sent to the islands."

"Trust me, it'll never happen again," Jon reassures, leaning back in his seat.

"Good." She turns her eyes back to Daenerys. "So you two are together and have a family – three of which are from another – but are you two…married?"

Daenerys glances at the ground and the sighs. "We have wanted to for a while but it never seemed like the right time. We didn't instantly get back together – it took a lot of time and trust – but even when we did and we were in Valyria, it seemed that one thing after another just kept happening and getting married seemed like a distant want. Our needs come after the needs of the people."

"But…they think you're married because of what Jon said?" Yara asks, to which Daenerys nods. "You two have gotten yourself into a bit of a problem, haven't you?"

Jon rolls his eyes before looking at her again. "What's happened between us and our family is our business only, but we've been trying t alleviate it with the things we've been doing to help people. Like stopping the slavers from taking over Meereen again."

"I can see that," Yara states, leaning back in her chair. "I saw the damage from afar. Seems the Mother of Dragons didn't want to fly herself?"

"No. And I'll continue not to for as long as I can," Daenerys states, causing Yara to look at her confused. "The last time I flew on a dragon in battle I burned down thousands of innocent lives. As much as that wasn't me, I refuse to take part in something like that again if I have to."

Yara's brow furrows. "What do you mean 'it wasn't you?' Last time I checked Daenerys Targaryen was the only person with dragons – until all of this, of course."

Daenerys exchanges a look at Jon and tells him to speak the story with her eyes, wanting there to be no secrets. So he does, his mouth moving quickly as he retold the story of how he found out his family had betrayed him, lied to them, and manipulated them, from the basilisk venom to the blood sorcery that was used. Yara's eyes stayed locked on him as he told it, and when he was done, she lets out a deep breath.

"For fuck's sake," she states, shaking her head. "You two have fucking maddening families. How could they do that to you? Didn't you save Sansa?"

"Didn't you save Theon?" Jon retorts, to which Yara raises a hand.

"Theon and Sansa's situations were completely different. Theon was tortured heavily to the point where Ramsey cut off his _cock,_ and he mentally abused him so much that he didn't even go by his own name anymore. He was injured, unstable, and confused. But he _still_ came back. He saved _me_ on that ship when I was captured and brought me home. Even if he was hurt before, and he refused my help, he still became the brother that I knew. Sansa on the other hand was forced to marry and was raped – and while I can completely agree that what Ramsey did was sick and twisted, there was no way she could have saved herself without your help. Theon at least had a fighting chance because he knew how to fight, but Sansa _needed_ to rely on people to get her out of there. And now she goes back on the one person who literally got hundreds of thousands of people together to take back her home, all so she could be a queen?" Yara shakes her head and leans against the chair once more. "This is all bullocks."

"Now do you see why we haven't returned to Westeros?" Daenerys asks her. "We know that people are suffering but they hate us. They don't want us there. We want to help as best as we can from afar, but after everything that's happened…we don't know who we can trust but the people who were loyal to us until the end. That's why we agreed to meet with you."

Yara nods quietly, sighing. "Well, I'm grateful. The Iron Islands haven't been getting any help from the crown. I can't believe that the North still remains independent but now when we bring it up, suddenly we're torched to shit. It's horrible, what they've done."

"Tell us exactly what is wrong with your people," Daenerys states.

"Everything," Yara instantly responds, looking over at her. "Our crops have been burned down and destroyed. Our trade market has all but collapsed because Bran has sent many of his men to catch our fish instead of the others. Families are dying because we can't keep up with demand. And every single time I have tried to bring up these concerns, I barely even get through the castle gates. It's as if because we're separated by islands, suddenly the king feels like he doesn't have to take care of us. It pisses me right the fuck off and I knew that I needed to get help from somewhere. Anywhere. I'm willing to do anything to save them…there are children, Daenerys. Little boys and girls, I see wandering the streets, looking for something to bring home to their families that barely have the energy to buy. It's an epidemic. I don't know what else to do."

Daenerys nods, hearing her words. "I understand. It's a horrible time when you feel you're failing the people you're supposed to take care of." Yara nods at her words. "But for you, for your loyalty to us, we can help you if you help us. Can we work something out?"

"Anything, please," Yara implores.

Jon stands and walks over to a scroll he had Eleana fill out for them a little while ago, handing it to Yara. She opens the piece of parchment and reads over the words, looking up at him. "That is a list of every conceivable food or perishable object we can trade to you. Because Valyria has been hidden for hundreds of years, we are in a surplus of many food items. We want to help as much as we can."

"And," Daenerys continues. "There are fish we can send to you from the Smoking Sea that are quite good. It will be enough to hold you over while your men figure out a way to lure your own fishes back to the Iron Islands."

"This is amazing," Yara says, looking to the two of them. "But what do you want in return? There has to be something else."

Daenerys nods quietly, looking at the leader. "As you can see, Jon and I are trying to bring Valyria back. I've had control over the slave cities for some time now but after this, we've cornered many of the cities around here. The Free Cities are next. We are trying to rebuild a new world for many people here but it's quite hard when there is water and pieces of land separating us. One solution we were thinking of was building bridges to connect the fallen pieces of land near the Valyrian peninsula, so that travel by foot would be made easier. But there was another way we wanted to expand travel – through ships. And since the Greyjoys have some of the fastest ships in the world, we wanted to see if you would be willing to help us regarding that."

Yara looks at her with a furrowed brow. "How many ships would you need?"

"It all depends on how many you will be willing to offer," Jon responds.

"I can offer as many as you fucking want as long as I can keep my people fed," Yara explains. "But the only reason I ask is that with these ships you have to have people to steer them. A whole slew of them."

"I don't want to take your men away from you," Daenerys explains. "I'd want you to train my own sailors in the way that your ships work so that they could operate them in your stead. That way we can have a shipping system by boat and we wouldn't take up much of your time. It would help us expand our rule to the people who live farther away, and make sure we are all connected."

Yara nods, holding the scroll in her hands. "I can make sure that happens. It's the one thing we aren't running low on. Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Daenerys begins. "As you can see, there are thousands of people here. Meereen citizens, as well as slavers and their soldiers. We only came here by dragon because we were alerted of this attack very late before it could even begin. Trying to transport everyone back to Valyria is going to be impossible if we do not have the outside help. Would you be willing to use your ships so we can move them there?"

Yara nods. "Of course. I always wanted to see it there. My fuck of an uncle Euron said he visited Valyria once but I never believed him."

"He was probably just telling an old tale. Even if you did find Valyria and their hidden walls, you couldn't enter before without having the blood of Old Valyria within you. But the walls are down now and anyone is free to come there – as long as they are friendly. Which means I don't want your men pillaging or raping our citizens, even if it's your 'way.'"

"I swore years ago when I aligned with you that I was going to stop doing that anyway," Yara states. "We've been far too focused on just trying to stay alive in general to really even think of doing anything remotely close to that. I don't think we're going to for a long time."

"Good," Daenerys responds with a smile, before looking over at Jon. "There is one other thing we would like you to do." She looks back at Yara. "If you don't wish to, you don't have to. But it would be a great help to us tremendously."

Yara nods. "What is it?"

Jon starts to speak this time, telling her of the threats they had received, including the multiple times their lives have been threatened by spies. He even made sure to mention how Bran even got Arya in on the madness before they convinced her that they were completely harmless. And finally, when he reaches the end, saying of their idea of spies, a grin spread across Yara's face.

"Shit, you could have opened up with that," she states, chuckling a bit. "I hate that prick. After everything he's done to our people, the last thing I want is for him to remain in power. He needs to be taken out – and as soon as possible. But if you just want me to have my men spy on him and keep you updated, I can do that. Every time we relay ships we can also bring back information as well."

Daenerys smiles at the woman's words. "That's excellent, Yara. I'm glad we could talk about this civilly."

"That's all I wanted," Yara says quietly. "Just someone to help them. Westeros is falling apart, Daenerys," she says honestly, looking up at her. "There are so many families that are starving or asking for help. Someone had said that after the last summer, it would be the longest winter we would ever endure, but after the Long Night, I thought it would be done. There would be no long winter. And yet…every day it feels like a new one. It's a horrible way to live."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "It is that bad, isn't it?"

"Yes," Yara explains. "I know you don't want to return there. And I can tell for obvious reasons…but know that whatever help you do give, everyone will be incredibly thankful for it."

"Well, you can't tell them it was us," Daenerys states quietly. "If they find out we're giving food, I can only imagine what might happen. They might come here and attack us. We can't push ourselves into a war. We have to focus on Essos and if they come here…I don't know what could happen."

Yara nods. "Understandably. I'll tell the people that we found most of the food I Sothoryos – have people look at us as explorers then if you're nervous about people finding out about your city. But I will say, you know that people are going to question you after this battle. They will come looking."

"And we will be prepared," Daenerys states simply, looking over at the woman again. "It's what has to be done. For our people and for yours." She stands with Jon and walks over to her side. "Do we have a deal?"

Yara stands and shakes her hand, before moving out to shake his as well. "We do…must say it is a bit strange to see you two ruling but it fits – I still believe you're missing out on something _great_ though."

"Alright," Jon mutters, shaking his head and stepping back. "If we're going to do this, we might as well do it now. Let's go down to the beach where the others are and bring in the slave soldiers as well as the masters to the ships. Once they are packed up we go to the Meereen people and see who wants to come with us or not."

Daenerys nods. "And you believe your men will allow this trade?" she asks as they walk.

Yara snorts. "For what you're giving us? If they don't like it, I'll find new men. They can suck their pride later."

* * *

When they reached the sands of the beaches of Meereen, Jon could see how many people were huddled up, clearly scared that they were going to execute or burn them alive. However, that would not be the case – at least not today.

The moment they began to move the soldiers and tell them where to go, they actually moved with ease. Jon believed that it was because of the dragons that had been hovering over them for a while that was urging them to move _away_ from it, but he was glad that there was no force. It seemed the slave cities have really given in.

When they even said who would be leading them away to the boats - Yara - they followed her easily. The only ones that had a little bit of stubbornness in them were the actual slave masters, who wanted to know exactly what was happening. And Daenerys explained it all to them, as Jon watched their faces change from expression to expression.

Even so, once the slave masters had their fill and were taken away, he watched while he worked, seeing that even talking with the enemy, Daenerys was trying to help them. She seemed to have taken some sort of water canister from one of their men and was helping some of the injured soldiers drink it, trying to make amends for the destruction they had caused.

It was strange and yet a pleasant sight to see. He had never seen someone acting so kind towards an enemy when not that long ago, both of them had been trying to kill as many as possible, but he knew this was what she was like. Daenerys would always hate the slave masters for a reason, but many of the people who were dragged into their hierarchy never had a choice. And those were some of the ones that deserved mercy.

He always knew she had a good heart. Everyone always doubted him, said she would turn out like her father, but he knew. He _always_ knew.

"Fancy seeing you here," he hears from behind him, and Jon turns his head to see Eleana come forward. She had on what seemed to be a medic's outfit.

"Have you been helping some of the injured?" he asks her.

"A couple. Only the ones Kinvara needs me for." She turns her gaze over to where Daenerys stood, speaking to a small slaver that seemed to have just joined the army. "This is what she does, you know," Eleana states with a smile. "She jumps into people's lives and tries to fix them. Show them compassion."

"What if someone doesn't want to be fixed?" Jon asks Eleana.

"Well, it depends on the situation," Eleana says. "If there's a slave that wants to _remain_ a slave, there's nothing she can really do. They have free will. But the slave masters have forced people to become slaves and traded them away for hundreds of years and didn't intend to stop. That's where she draws the line - when people aren't given a choice. But here, she's talking with the soldiers, trying to see their point of view. She's really trying to help as many people as possible - I don't know about you, but I can't remember any ruler in history who slew enemies on the battlefield, and then hours later was trying to help them heal."

"You do have a point there," Jon responds, smiling a little.

Eleana smiles and looks over at him before chuckling a bit. "I'm sorry that I interrupted you and the queen after your battle. Your direwolves ran to me after a while and I felt that it was necessary to inform you of Yara's arrival."

Jon rolls his eyes. "You didn't interrupt anything too much. We had already finished at that point." To which Eleana chuckles a bit. "I was only going to ask her something but I suppose it can wait."

Eleana raises an eyebrow. "Ask her what?"

Jon looks over at her and feels himself smile a little, before glancing at the ground. "I was going to ask her to marry me. For real, this time."

Eleana's eyes widen. "Good gods, are you joking?! That's definitely something important that I interrupted! I'm so sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. Don't worry," he reassures her. "Honestly there are much better places to ask someone to marry you besides the bed after sex." He glances towards the slavers and then back at her once more. "You were with the Meereen people and the Dothraki. Are they okay?"

"The Dothraki are completely fine," Eleana states. "You know them, they're stubborn and know how to fight. Once they brought the slavers down here they returned to their camp to aid each other. They didn't want any outside help. The Meereen people were a little shaken, but once I talked to some of them and they talked to the others it was cooled down a little. They're just waiting for her now."

Jon nods, glancing at the slavers once more. "You know, I never understood it," he states quietly. "How so many Dothraki are still here. I thought a lot of them died in Westeros."

"Many of them did - of that tribe." Jon raises an eyebrow and Eleana nods. "There are multiple tribes of Dothraki. The ones that were able to come back here after Daenerys died did, but many of the ones you see fighting for you now is a completely different tribe of Dothraki. They were already here before the others returned. But the Dothraki that had served Daenerys before was able to convince them that they should serve her again. That's why there's so many once more."

"It makes sense," Jon responds. "I never understood how you could control that many people but I guess that's just the culture. I grew up with horror stories of the Dothraki but they've proved helpful, nonetheless. It's only been the Khals that have been an issue."

"Yeah, you're going to have to deal with that," Eleana says. "Some of them really don't want to follow you." At his look of worry, she only shrugs. "What? I'm only speaking the truth."

"I know...Daenerys is worried about me fighting one to show them I'm here to stay."

"As she should be."

"Alright, Eleana, you're really not helping."

"I told you, I speak the truth. The Khals are fierce warriors who fight to kill, not to win. It's an instinct for them. If you want to win that, you have to fight to kill. And it's a dangerous fight." She looks back up at him. "However, I really believe you'll be fine. At least after a few good hits. I've seen you fight."

"Well, thanks for some encouragement," Jon mutters, causing Eleana to snicker a bit.

"You're welcome, my king."

At that moment, Daenerys begins to come over with Yara and Taevar. Jon watches as Yara's eyes travel up and down Eleana, and at that moment he feels himself internally groan. Great, now he was going to have to deal with this in Valyria.

"I've directed Taevar and Yara to continue loading men onto the ships. We are going to go to the Dothraki and the Meereen people, and see who wants to come with us to Valyria, and see who wishes to remain here. Eleana, I'd like to ask you to come with us to the battle camp so you can translate for the Meereen people."

"Of course, my queen," Eleana states, bowing her head.

Jon sees Yara sigh. "It's a shame. I wanted to get to know the queen's handmaiden."

"You can get to know her _later,_ for fuck's sake," Taevar mutters, shaking his head and stepping forward. "We will move at a quick pace, my queen."

"Actually," Jon states, looking down at Dany. "We have someone we need to visit and bring out."

At her look of confusion, he nods his head back towards the pyramid. In all their help, she had forgotten about the one man that had practically pushed them together in the first place. Daario.

"Right," she whispers, suddenly shaking her head. "That's correct. We do need to go there." She turns to Eleana. "Can you ride ahead of us and we will meet you there? There is some business we need to take care of in the pyramid. Once it's done, we will meet you at the Dothraki camp first."

Eleana nods. "Of course."

"Alright, let's go," she commands, causing everyone to move in their own directions. Jon glances over at the slavers and watches as Arya helps Gendry move some more onto the ships, causing him to smile a little. "She's doing a really great job," Daenerys commends, looking up at him. "She's speaking as gently as she can to help them get on the ships. It's actually kind of sweet - in a strange way."

"That's Arya for you," Jon states before looking back at her. "You really try to make people feel as comfortable as possible don't you?"

Daenerys shrugs with a soft smile. "I try. Really. I know that we attacked them but if we want them to follow us, we have to treat them with kindness. Show them that before, it was an act of war, but if you follow us, we are going to give you a better life - starting with how they are treated after battles. Did you know that any slave master who is upset with their soldiers after a battle has the right to _kill them?!_ That's just cruel. I want to change their lives - for the better. Not make them worse."

Jon reaches down and squeezes her hand in his. "I know. It's what I love about you." He presses a soft kiss to her forehead, seeing her lips turn up into a smile before his gaze turns over to the pyramid. "Alright, let's deal with this prick."

* * *

The moment they stepped into the pyramid again, Daenerys was commanding each and every guard that was there to go to the ships. When he asked why she was telling all of her guards to come with her to Valyria, she explained that the people who would come to rule over Meereen would bring their own guards, so why keep most of hers there? The only reason she would keep some positioned is for the safety of the pyramid, but most would follow.

Guard after guard began to leave until they settled on the man that had been serving them faithfully, ever since Jon had arrived. Racho.

"Racho," Daenerys says with a smile, hugging her head guard with a tight embrace. "I haven't seen you in a long time. We were so busy earlier I barely had time to talk with my old guards. Has everything been good here?"

"Of course, my queen. The Stark girl led us well and I helped her through the motions. We kept a good bubble over this place and it's been working out quite well."

"Good. While I do want you to come with us to Valyria as well, I do have one request of you. Follow us into the dungeons and when we say the word, take the man in the cell." Racho bows his head, before nodding.

Daenerys and Jon walk forward towards the dungeons, and he opens the door slowly, letting her walk in first. Once she was down a couple of steps, he follows, and lastly Racho closes the door behind him.

There was a mumbling of a voice from a cell before it speaks out, clear and crisp. "What the fuck was going on up there? It sounded like the end of the world." Daenerys grabs a torch from the wall and brings it towards the cell bars, illuminating the man before him. And what Jon saw was the complete opposite of what he expected. Ever.

It was Daario, but his whole entire body was thinner. He walked with some sort of limp. And his hair had grown to unmeasurable distortions. He looked almost unrecognizable.

His eyes widen once he sees Daenerys standing in front of him. "Daenerys," he whispers, his hands wrapping around the cell bars. "I haven't seen you in...I don't even know how long."

"Hello, Daario," she says cordially, her eyes locked on him. "Trust me, this wasn't a visit I wanted. If it was up to me I would have you burned at the stake for what you've done in the past. Killing the man that I love." Jon watches the light fade from the man's eyes at her words. "But my husband had a better idea."

"Wait - _husband?!_ " he hisses, taking a sloppy step back.

Jon was surprised she had said it as well, considering they were still trying to figure out how to explain it to their people how they weren't married. But seeing the look on Daario's face was far too priceless for him to really care that much. It was heartbroken, anger, rage, and sadness all mixed into one. And fuck, did it feel good.

"Yes, my husband," Daenerys states, looking up at Jon with a smirk before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. Once she pulls back, Jon looks over at Daario, who had now slumped against the wall, staring at him in hatred. "I suppose you were right on one thing, Daario - I never did stop loving him. And it took locking you away to realize that."

Daario snorts before shaking his head, glaring at them. "Then what the fuck are you going to do then? Tear me apart into tiny pieces? Take away my cock as those slave masters do to their soldiers? Tell me, what is the gracious Queen Daenerys going to do?!" he snaps.

"I am not going to do anything," Daenerys says calmly.

"Then this bas-"

"And neither is Jon," she continues.

Daario's brow furrows. "Then what is it? What are you going to do with me here? Leave me to rot?"

"No," Jon states, finally speaking for the first time since they had been down here. "We're not going to leave you alone, but we're not going to kill you. Both of those options would be far too merciful for you at this point. What you did is unforgivable. You murdered a king." He could see Daario's eyes narrow at his words. "But your death would be meaningless. It doesn't quite feel the same as it once did. So now, you're going to serve."

"What?!" Daario yells, stepping back. "Serve you?!"

"Not us," Jon states, leaning forward. "No, we would never be _that stupid_ as to have you in our homes. You will be serving another dragonlord family. You see, the dragons of the world have risen, powerful and power-ridden dragonlords who want nothing more than to take over and explore the world. And we are the ones leading the charge. And while we _could_ just kill you and end the suffering of your disability, we've decided something better."

He steps back and stares at the man, letting the words roll off of him.

"Daario Naharis," Jon starts. "You're being sentenced to servitude for life for a dragonlord family. Which one yet, we do not know, but it will not be here in Meereen. You will hold no titles. You will fuck no women. You will never bear a sword again in your hands - especially with that leg. And if we ever find out that you have breached these commands, we will make sure that you are _beaten_ within half an _inch_ of your life, before letting you heal so you can live that nightmare all over again. And I have _never_ been one for empty threats. And believe me when I say this - _I_ will be the one doing the beating," he snarls.

He had never been one to threaten people, but the longer he stared at Daario's face, the more he wanted to punch it until nothing remained. All he wished for was to never see this man's face again. And if everything turned out the way they wanted, he wouldn't.

"Daenerys, please," Daario pleads, suddenly turning his gaze to the queen. "You - he can't do this. Neither of you can. Please, I can protect you, keep you safe - or just kill me, please. I can't do that. That's never been me, you know that! I'm a fighter not some fucking serf!"

"Why do you think we're giving you this punishment then?" Daenerys asks him, causing his shoulders to fall. "I told you that you don't deserve forgiveness. Not after what you've done. And this will be the best way for us to punish you while never having to see your disgraceful face again." She takes a step back from the cell and turns to Racho. "Take him away to one of the ships and lock him up. We will see which family he will go to later. Knock him out if you must."

Racho nods and steps forward, opening up the cell door. Instantly Daario tries to spring forward and grab Jon but he simply steps away, watching the crippled man fall to the floor. "You stole _everything_ from me!" he yells angrily, screaming practically. "You piece of horse shit! It should be me with her, not some pathetic excuse for a man like y-"

Jon pulls back his arm and punches the man so hard in the face it knocks Daario out, his head slumping. He lets his fist fall and Racho nods approvingly before dragging the man out of the dungeons until he was out of sight. Jon lets out a low sigh and looks over at Daenerys, who had raised an eyebrow at his punch. He sighs. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry...I just can't fucking stand him talking about that. If it was my way, I'd gladly kill him but...we can't just kill everyone. Death is sometimes too merciful."

She doesn't say anything to that but her body does step forward. Her arms wrap around his neck and she presses her lips against his own, leaning upon her tiptoes to reach him. It was a kiss filled with security, an embrace of passion. And when she pulls away, the smile on her lips reaches her eyes.

"Don't apologize for defending yourself or me," she says to him gently. "Trust me, I would have punched him too but I'm trying to keep myself together here. We have to make sure we move away as many people as possible without incident. He was the first issue."

"Now, the Dothraki," Jon mutters, causing Daenerys to squeeze his hand.

"Let's go talk with them together. I'm sure we can work something out."

The two of them walk towards the steps of the dungeons, and while they do, Jon's mind raises a good point.

"You know, we weren't together the last time Racho saw us. He's going to ask questions."

"We'll explain it as we've done to everyone else. It won't be that hard." She moves towards the door, sighing. "What will be hard is what comes next. Just stay near me. Eleana will tell you as much as she can through the Dothraki, okay?"

Jon nods. "Okay."

* * *

They go outside to grab some horses to ride back to the Dothraki camp. The moment they arrive, everyone there begins to cheer for Daenerys, praising her in the language. She hops off of her horse and Jon does his own, being sure to stay by her side, while she stands above them all, watching them chant her name.

It was intimidating, to an extent. Jon knew at this point that there was no way they would hurt him - at least intentionally. Daenerys had told them multiple times at this point that he wasn't an enemy but a friend.

Even so with that information in mind, he still felt...unsure. He didn't know whether that meant they would accept him as a co-leader - he supposed in their eyes, a _Khal -_ or as an enemy that shouldn't even remotely be in the same room as her. But he supposed now he would see.

Eleana was waiting there for her as Daenerys spoke lowly to some of the bloodrider leaders there. "So you can speak Dothraki too?" Jon asks her quietly, his eyes still trained on Daenerys.

"I've tried many times to learn. I can understand it - sort of. I'm definitely more acquainted with the language the Meereen people speak rather than this." She looks over at him and smiles. "Don't worry. I'll try and translate for you."

Jon sighs and nods, looking back ahead. A moment later, he raises an eyebrow at the girl. "I saw Yara staring you down." He could see the girl's cheeks turn red. "Do not tell me you are interested in Yara fucking Greyjoy."

"I didn't say that," she chuckles, shaking her head. "It's just nice to feel appreciated again. I've been serving Daenerys for so long I forgot what that kind of feeling was like...I never liked it too much as a child but on my own terms it feels good."

Jon sighs once more but nods. "Just...be careful with that. If something were to happen. We need her alliance and I don't want... _personal interactions_ to interfere with it."

Eleana rolls her eyes. "Yes, Jon."

At that moment, he starts to see Daenerys stand up and speak out to the Dothraki. She starts to shout in the language, and Jon looks to Eleana to translate. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, and her eyes were focused on Dany.

"Blood of my blood," she translates. "You have served me well...you've taken my enemies daw-down," she stutters, still translating. "You've saved my life and my children's lives before. You have been by my side in my darkest moments and in my brightest ones. But now...I ask you...twice things? I think it's actually two...are you with me?"

The Dothraki begin to chant her name, seemingly saying yes, the one word he really knew well, and Jon lets out a low breath. So far it seemed her translations were true.

"Valyria has risen," Eleana continues to translate, watching Daenerys' face change as she spoke to the crowd of Dothraki ahead of them. "A new world...reborn. We need the men that have stood by the dragons all this time. We _need_ the Dothraki. So are you willing to cross the sea with me and my men to bring forward a new era where the dragons will rise...by my side?"

The Dothraki begin to cheer again.

"Will you tear down the stone walls of any area we command, and rip the metal men by their limbs if I command? Ooh, that's graphic," Eleana mutters as the Dothraki cheer once more.

Jon watches as Daenerys breathes heavily, seeing a different side of her. It seemed she tended to change quite often depending on who she was talking to - which was understandable. With the Dothraki, her words seemed much more violent, much more powerful. And it was needed for a tribe such as them. He knew it was how she connected with their bloodriders.

"You have served us well," Eleana continues, her eyes focused on Daenerys' words. "But there is one other thing I must ask of you...joining me in Valyria, it will not just be me, leading." There was a collective gasp within the crowd, some shouts of protest, some confused, but Daenerys continues, and Eleana speaks again as well. "I have fought as a Khaleesi for you for a long time, but that has never meant that I never wanted se-someone...by my side. And I've found that."

Jon watches as Daenerys looks in his direction, and holds out her hand. He looks over at Eleana and she nods, coming over to his side to continue to help translate. She pulls him up to where she stood once he takes her hand, not letting go.

"This is Jaehaerys Targaryen," Eleana continues, repeating what Daenerys speaks. "He has fought beside us and protected me and my children until the very end. He is the man I have chosen to be with, and someone that I want you to follow as well. He is the Khal to my Khaleesi...and anyone who has to say anything...speak now."

Instantly there were shouts among them, some yelling at the very idea of an outsider leading them, others confused as to why. Eleana was clearly looking around confused, trying to seek out some of the complaints, when she whispers at him, "Many are saying because you don't speak the language, how can you lead...others are saying you aren't strong enough...some are just cursing."

Jon looks over at Daenerys, seeing her look of worry that shone through her solid exterior otherwise. He squeezes her hand, causing her to glance at him before he lets go and steps down into the crowd of Dothraki around him. She looks at him in shock as he moves forward, an instant circle forming around him, some glaring, others hissing, a few cursing. He looks to Eleana, who steps forward.

"Translate for me," he whispers to her.

She nods, ready to speak.

"I know that you don't know me well," Jon begins, hearing Eleana speak Dothraki as quickly as she could behind him. "I know that I am a stranger to you. But trust me when I say that there is no one I care more about than my family and my people. If you choose to trust me with your Khaleesi, as well as your bloodriders, I promise you that you will not regret it. If you question me regarding my translations, I am beginning to learn the language with your Khaleesi. If this is a test of my strength, then give me your best fighter, and I will strike him down."

"Jon!" Daenerys whispers fiercely, stepping down as the Dothraki around him begins to speak loudly, looking around. "You can't do this - I _forbid it_! I'm their leader, they _have_ to agree to something!"

"Daenerys, I am going to be okay. You have to believe me," he says to her. "We need their trust - all of their trust. If this is what I have to do, then I will do so. It's how they work - a show of power."

Daenerys goes to speak again, but at that moment, a man, twice the size of Jon, steps forward. His eyes were narrowed harshly and his gaze was focused on the man in front of him. His hair was long - Daenerys had mentioned that the Dothraki only cut their hair if they've lost a battle, and clearly this man had not.

"Jon, he's like another Drogo, you _can't_ fight him," she says to him, pleading. "Please."

"They have to trust us, Dany." He looks over at her and takes her hand in his as the people around him begin to chant. "Trust me...I am going to win this. I can feel it. I told you - I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Daenerys stares shocked still as to what to say, but before she could, Eleana pulls her back as suddenly, the man comes forward, practically growling at Jon. He looks up, his hand pressed against Blackfyre on his side.

"And your name is?" Jon asks him.

"I am Khal Rhaqqo," the man snarls at him. "You defeat me, you can take this whole entire damn Khalasar with our Khaleesi. But if I kill you, I get to lead in your place and take the Khaleesi as my _own_!"

 _'She's not bloody property,'_ he mutters inwardly. Jon knew there was no chance he would ever allow that to happen - he wasn't planning on dying, at least not yet. But for his sake for taking on this man and proving to these cheering Dothraki that he meant to stay here, he nods. "Fine. Just know you won't live to see another day."

He stares at the Khal and grips Blackfyre tightly, charging at him before he could barely give the man any time to see. He hopes his speed is at least a little bit to his advantage, but the man's large size causes him to side-step, swinging for Jon's chest. He ducks back and spins around just in time as a blade from the Khal swings in front of his face.

Jon quickly regains his stance and stays, trying to see how quick the Khal would be, and doesn't wait long as he charges forward. He raises his sword and hits against the Khal's blade, sending him back a few paces as soon as it makes contact.

The man snarls at him and Jon stands, happy that waiting had done the trick, but as the Khal again charges at him, this time with enormous speed, he nearly gets himself stabbed in the stomach at not avoiding him quick enough, falling against his own feet. The Khal's blade suddenly slashes against his skin, the steel cutting through his already aching flesh so easily. Blood starts to ooze out of him. Jon grunts and takes a step back, holding his bleeding wound.

The men begin to roar in cheers around them, from the bloodriders to the regular ones. He feels himself lean against the edge of his sword, fighting the pain.

"You really think you can beat me?!" the Khal roars at him. "I have been undefeated for years! To think that some puny little lord from some foreign land could think he would stand a CHANCE! Go back to your lands and fight for your whores there! We'll keep our Khaleesi here!"

Jon could feel his blood start to boil under his skin, a familiar rage beginning to take hold that he had been trying to suppress when faced with challenges like this. But this time, he doesn't fight it. He embraces it deeply, using it with all his might to stand and hold Blackfyre as best as he could. The Khal stares at him as if shocked that he was still standing with the wound to his chest.

And, before anyone saw it coming, he raises the sword and slashes at the Khal's leg, twisting it before pulling it back out. The Khal yells in anger and shoves Jon into the ground as he charges, and he lands with a groan, before standing, the blade still held tightly in his hands. Most of the onlookers were staring at the fight, no longer cheering as much.

Their swords clash once more, this time almost as equals, but because the man was much bigger and taller his swing became more deadly, sending Jon to run back multiple times to try and avoid the blow. There were multiple punches thrown at him, multiple swings, again, and again, and again, Jon avoided them each and every turn, the man's blade inches from his face each time.

He could see that with each time he avoided his hits before the Khal could finish the job, he was getting more frustrated, but Jon wasn't stopping. He wasn't about to let go of his mind for this man. Not one bit.

The Khal charges at him, but Jon expects the move and swings Blackfyre out. As soon as he turns from the charge, he looks to see that he had hit the Khal in the calf, his muscles bleeding severely from the blade.

He walks over to the man, although a bit wobbly due to the wound, using Blackfyre to keep him steady. As soon as he appears in front of the Khal, he takes a swing at Jon, but he turns quicker and uses every ounce of his strength to sink down Blackfyre into the other man's leg, severing all of his muscles.

Without the use of his legs, Rhaqqo was breathing heavily, blood pooling around the sand beneath them. He can't stand, so he tries to throw his weapon at Jon. He only steps back a moment too soon to see multiple others attempt to dodge the throw. Jon turns his eyes back to the man and brings Blackfyre down onto his arm, slicing it in half, causing the Khal to scream in pain. It was his last arm that he used to fight with.

"End this!" the man screams in agony, staring at him.

Jon lets out a low breath and aims Blackfyre at the man's head, before swinging it swiftly, and then cuts it clean off. His body falls onto the ground with a hard thump, and his head bounces away. Jon breathes deeply as he looks around, trying to see the reactions of the others. Many of them were staring in shock, some at home and some at the body, His chest flairs in pain.

" ** _Anyone else?!_** " he shouts, his eyes looking around frantically, but no one steps forward.

Instead, one by one people begin to step forward, some chanting in Dothraki, others in English. But there were two words he could recognize from beyond the shouts of a language he didn't know: _Khal Jaehaerys._

He feels himself let out a low sigh and the pain starts to edge into his chest more now that the rage had died down, and he looks over at Eleana, who was nodding approvingly. Daenerys, on the other hand, had her eyes narrowed in anger. And he instantly knew he was going to get it later from her. But for a moment, he didn't mind. He basked in the cheers, and the chants, the screams of praise.

Tyrion had once told him that Robert Baratheon said anyone was a fool to face the Dothraki in an open field. But right now, he could be happy that he took down one of their biggest men, their hardest men, and here he stood. Victorious.

Until Daenerys would tear him apart later.

* * *

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!"

When Daenerys had finally dragged Jon away from the cheering Dothraki and back to the battle camp, the first thing she had done was yell. He had been expecting it, but then she followed it up with a push to the chest – which _really fucking hurt._

"Seven hells, Dany," he hisses, clutching at his torn skin. "I have an injured chest, you know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm hurting something that _shouldn't have happened in the first place!_ " she yells angrily. Jon sighs as he sits against a chair, looking up at his love.

"Daenerys, you and I _both_ know it had to be done."

"I am their _Khaleesi,_ they would have listened to me if I convinced them!"

"No, they wouldn't have," Jon says with a sigh. "You saw how they reacted when you told them the news. You and I both know that even if you commanded it, very few would follow. They started to serve you because they saw you do something no woman had ever done, but a man? It's always power with them. You know the only way I could have won them over was through violence. I _know_ you're smarter than that."

Daenerys doesn't say anything, her chest still heaving up and down heavily, before her shoulders drop. "You could have at least let me _try._ You challenged an unbeatable Khal just like that without even listening to what I had to say. I mean, Jon, he looked almost identical to Khal Drogo if not with shorter hair. He would have _killed you._ "

"But I killed him – just like I knew I would." He stands and cringes a bit at the pain in his chest, to which Daenerys comes over and urges him to sit. Even in her angry state, she still cared about him.

She stares at the wound, now barely bleeding but still worse-for-wear, before sighing. "Hold on," she grumbles before stepping back. She chants something in Dothraki, and within seconds she appears back in the tent with bandages. "Remove your shirt."

He does so, taking it off with a little bit of pain before she starts to wrap his skin. As she does, he sees her sigh.

"I understand why you did what you did," she says gently, looking up at him. "I really do…but you have no idea the amount of fear I had watching that battle. It hurt to see you do that and risk your life when you _knew_ I didn't want that to happen. And yet you did it anyway. And _that's_ what hurt the most."

"Because I knew you would say no."

"And don't you think there's a reason for that?" she asks him, tightening his bandages before looking at him. "I have been with the Dothraki for far longer than you have. I didn't want you to face the Khal for a reason. Even if you did defeat him, that still scared me. It makes me wonder what else you would do without my permission."

Jon sighs and closes his eyes gently, before looking at her. "Dany, the only reason I did this without your blessing was that I knew it was what we had to do. You know that there is no other situation, whether in the past or present, that I have gone against your word. They need to know that I am powerful and that if they disobey you _or_ me, someone will get hurt. Now, there is nothing else holding us back. This was what I knew we had to do since the beginning…I'm sorry for worrying you. That was never my intention. I just wanted to make sure your people became _our people…_ I don't want to see you cry."

Her eyes had begun to shine with tears, but she wipes them away, letting out a shaky breath. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, Jon. That's all it comes down to." She rests her forehead against his and kisses his lips softly, before nuzzling her nose now against his own. "You're my partner. My love. I can't lose that."

"And you won't," he promises her, his hands resting against her hips. He smiles at her and feels maybe now, maybe right after a fight like this, would be the best time to ask her. But when he goes to open his mouth, the tent to the flap opens.

For fuck's _sake_ , _Eleana._

"My queen," the young woman states. "Taevar arrived back and began moving the Dothraki to the boats to take back to Valyria where they'll stay in the open fields near the castle. The Meereen people are still awaiting your speech."

Daenerys sighs but stands. "We're on our way out." Daenerys goes to stand and leaves first, pushing her hair back behind her again and wiping away the tears from her eyes. Once she was gone, Jon stands up, throwing an exasperated look at Eleana.

Instantly, her eyes widen. "I didn't, did I?" And quietly, he nods. "Fuck, I'm so sorry – I know I shouldn't talk like that but-"

Jon shakes his head, raising his hand dismissively. "I don't need an apology. Just please try to stay away from the queen and me next time," he states, causing Eleana to snicker a bit.

"I'll try."

* * *

Everyone lined up in the front as Daenerys stood atop a large rock, looking down at the people chanting her name, or saying "Mhysa!" to her, over and over. He always knew that the Meereen people have loved her, but it was still pleasant to see it continued in such a way.

He watches as she smiles and looks to Eleana, who stood by her side. While the Meereen people did understand Valyrian their language was a bit different from theirs, so he knew Eleana was there to clean up the pieces and help her understand what they were saying if need be.

She reaches out and holds the hands of many of them, trying to reach as many as possible before standing.

'People of Meereen!' she exclaims in Valyrian, her tongue holding true. 'I have been absent for some time now. While I have left your city in good hands, I went away to begin a new one – a new world, where you can begin somewhere better. A grand life. You've heard of Valyria – and it has been brought back.'

She raises her hands for emphasis, a smile on her face.

'Buildings as high as the stars, and streets made of fresh stone. Homes for your families, and your children. A safe place away from the threats of the outside world. We want to give that to you, but you do not have to come if you wish to stay here in your home. You have the choice to choose your own freedom – as you did in the beginning. I will not force that upon you. But know that a new age is beginning, and I want you to be a part of that.'

Jon could see the happiness on most faces at the thought of moving elsewhere to somewhere better. A few civilians even began to yell in joy, chanting something he could almost understand as 'hope!' but he knew it was a mix of Ghiscari and Valyrian. He looks to Daenerys, who then grabs his hand.

'There is one other situation I wish to speak with you about.' She grabs his hand and pulls him up to her side, which causes him to cringe a bit but he pushes the pain down. He could only hope that this introduction didn't go as bad as the last time. 'This is Jaehaerys Targaryen.'

Instantly, there were shouts of praise in the audience of citizens, and Jon felt a soft smile come to his face. Daenerys squeezes his hand discreetly, continuing to speak in Valyrian.

'Some of you may have seen him in the streets of Meereen, among your shops and your people. Others may have seen him serving at my side in the pyramid. But I can no longer hide who he is to me.' She turns to him, a pure picture of love in her eyes. 'He is my partner. My king. It is because of him that you are here now. He – along with his sister and many others – helped you out of the city when you all could have been injured in this surprise attack. He made sure you were safe and protected, while the rest of the city was spared a single innocent soul. He has stayed by my side this whole time. He is the reason that you are alive, still with your families, holding your children in your arms. I want you to accept him as you accepted me.'

She moves away from Jon, taking a step forward.

'I know welcoming strangers has never been easy in Meereen, but Jaehaerys is the best man I know. The most honorable. The most loyal. Everything you could ever wish for in someone – he has it. He has risked his life to protect you – and he will continue to do so. He has saved your life with us – and will continue to do so. So, my people – will you accept him as your ruler? My equal?'

There was silence among the crowd, an exchange of faces and emotions. Jon knew that the people that were looking at him now knew him, but only as someone who would speak with them, come to their homes, get to know them. Never as a leader. And sure as shit not as a ruler. Up until this point, he was sure they had probably believed him to be just a close friend of Dany's.

And yet, here he was, hoping for their approval. And out of everyone he wished would accept him, it was these innocent lives that meant the most.

Suddenly, a voice rings out. "Kepa!" And then another, as clear as day, says the same name. "Kepa!" Three more begin to chant, followed by another three, and then another three. "Kepa! Kepa! Kepa!"

Jon's brow furrows as he looks to Eleana, who had a slight smile on her cheeks. "Do you know what they are saying?" he asks her. "I can't recognize it."

"It's Old Ghiscari," Eleana explains, looking up at him.

Chants of "Mhysa!" began to echo through the crowd of "Kepa!" And it hits Jon like a brick when he realizes what it means. He looks to Daenerys, who seemed to be close to tears. She had been nervous about them accepting him as well. She reaches over and grabs his hand.

"They're saying 'father,' Jon," she whispers to him.

"Kepa! Kepa! Kepa!" the chants continue. Jon feels a grin start to spread across his face, barely even knowing how to react.

He turns to Dany, who knew the most out of all of this. "How…what did you do when they…I don't know-"

"Go to them," she chuckles, pushing him forward gently.

Jon looks back at the crowd and then back at her, but at her encouraging nod, he steps forward into the sea of people, feeling each of them touch him, trying to reach out to him, many of them saying the same word over and over again. If possible he could almost feel the smile growing on his lips.

Daenerys had told him that when she was accepted they had lifted her up, but at that moment, Jonarys flew over his head towards the pyramid, letting out a screech, and that was all the praise that he needed. To feel that he was doing good. They reached to him, smiling, pleading, exclaiming, and shouting the same name. "Kepa! Kepa! Kepa!" Like a beautiful world of voices.

It was synchronized, harmonized, everything he could have dreamed it would be. A part of him felt that he didn't deserve this praise, not after what he had done in the past. Not after everything that had gone through. Not after what he did to her.

But when he turns his gaze as many of the stronger men around him suddenly lift him up – much like Dany – his eyes land on _her,_ and her loving smile _._ And everything seems right. This all seems right.

And there was nowhere else he would rather be.

* * *

Once they had calmed down, Daenerys had taken account of many of the people who had wanted to come – which was actually a good ¾'s of the crowd – before bringing them back towards the ships with Jon. The rest would stay in Meereen with the guards they had left for the time being, before they sent whichever governors to rule over them.

As they climbed onto the ship that last night, after a long eventful day while the sun was setting in the distance, Jon watched as several groups all climbed onto the Greyjoy's ships. Dothraki who bowed to him and Daenerys as they walked by. Meereen people who were filled with joy and hope, some whispering to them their names before climbing onto the boat. Slave soldiers who seemed a bit calmer than before, almost pensive.

He knew the slave masters, as well as Daario, were locked below the deck so that they wouldn't cause any trouble on the trip back. The dragons would follow suit, and the ships would sail into the harbors, the trades happening in Valyrian history for the first time in hundreds of years.

It would take hours before everyone was properly on a ship. And Jon watched as Arya and Gendry were the last ones on, followed by Taevar, Rhaemon, Eleana, and Kinvara, all of which whom had helped to aid the people onto the boat – especially the ones who had been a bit more afraid of water than usual.

"Every able body is on the boat, your grace," Taevar states.

Jon nods and gestures to the boat. "You can all go to rest. You've helped us a great deal today."

Taevar bows his head and follows after Rhaemon, but the soldier turns his head back towards Daenerys. "My queen. If you don't mind me asking – you and the Lady Arya can really fight."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "Thank you, but what is the question?"

"I believe that Valyria's traditions of only men fighting have gone on too long. I have seen so many women who have wanted to learn – would you and the Lady Arya be willing to teach?"

Jon almost sputters on his water he had been given, but at Daenerys' piercing gaze, he doesn't say a single word. Arya steps forward with a smile. "I'd be happy to shove some kid's faces into the dirt."

 _"Arya,"_ Daenerys chastises before turning her eyes back to Rhaemon. "We would be glad to partake in the option. I'm sure it is something we can discuss in much fuller detail when we arrive back at Valyria. For now, go rest – you've done a great job, commander." Rhaemon nods and bows his head before disappearing into the darkness. Daenerys turns her gaze to Arya. "Really?"

"I've told you, I'm not a lady," Arya chuckles before stepping back with Gendry. "Think we all deserve some sleep. We'll see you all tomorrow." She pulls at his hand and takes him in.

"Please don't keep us up with your lovemaking!" Jon exclaims, to which Arya throws him a middle finger over her shoulder while Gendry blushes dark red, and they too disappear into the ship. Jon shakes his head and looks over at Eleana and Kinvara, the last two remaining. "Kinvara, how have you been? You've been healing people all day."

"Tired, your grace – if we're being completely honest," Kinvara states bluntly. "A red priestess can only do so much. But I would gladly do it again for you."

"Go and get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow. You as well, Eleana – you've been a great help."

"Yeah, a real great help," Jon mutters, leaning against the side of the boat.

Before Daenerys could question his tone, Kinvara nods and speaks. "I think that's a good idea. How about we go and rest and let these two lovebirds nest together?" Eleana smiles as she walks away with Kinvara, but Jon wasn't done yet.

"Have fun looking for Yara!" he calls out, to which Eleana throws him a glare and then sulks off, as the two women as well vanish into the ship.

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "You seem to be in a mood."

"I'm exhausted," he says honestly, looking over at her. "So much shit happened today – too much for one person to handle."

"And that's why there's two of us," she says with a smile, leaning over and grabbing his hand. "But what was it with the attitude towards Eleana? She _was_ helpful today. Did she get in the way of something?"

Jon doesn't say a word, because there was no way he was doing it here on a boat. He wanted it to be special. And for that to happen, he needed to wait. Just a little while longer. So for her sake, he only smiles and squeezes her sides.

"I told you, I'm only tired. I need to rest. Anyone can snap me right now." He takes her hand in his and brings it to his mouth, placing a kiss on it. "Let's sail home to our children."

Daenerys smiles brightly at the words and nods. "Indeed. Let's."

* * *

It takes them a little over two weeks to sail back to Valyria. Usually, the trip by boat was one week, but because of the number of boats they had and the need to stay together, they all moved at a slower pace to arrive there as one. And as soon as they do, Jon could see the reactions of everyone.

The Dothraki staring in shock, the Meereen in amazement, the soldiers of the slavers in wonder – everyone with just pure surprise on their face. It seemed they didn't believe them, but sure as the seven hells below them, here they were, as alive as Valyria was.

Jon and Daenerys watched as everyone came off the boat, the guards taking them to the designated areas they had roped off. They came home to cheering crowd in the streets of their victory, and many welcoming the new faces to their home. But the two rulers stayed vigilant until every person was off of the boat, including their family members, and two very important creatures – Ghost and Ari.

The king and queen walk back towards the castle together once everyone was gone, and let the direwolves in first. They watch as they begin to sniff out the children, trying to find them, until they suddenly take off. Jon and Dany follow hot on their trail before stopping outside of the training area, watching as they ran down.

Dan had looked up just in time from training with little Nesy to see Ary attack her head-on with licks to the face, causing the girl to gasp in shock and happiness, laughing.

"Puppy!" Nesy yells in admiration, as Zaevar steps forward from where he sat, standing in front of her.

"That's no puppy – that's a direwolf." Ari steps away from Dan a moment later, her tongue sticking out as Dan scratches her ear.

"This is my direwolf, Nesy." Mae comes over with her little sister, petting the big fluffy wolf on the side of its ear. "And this is my father's, Ghost."

Ghost had taken to Daemon's side, sitting at his legs while the young boy scratched his side. Daemon looks up, clearly confused. "But wait…if their direwolves are here, then that means-"

They suddenly all stop talking, before their heads turn towards the top of the training area. And there, at the beginning of the steps, right before the entrance, stood Jon and Daenerys.

" _Papa_! _Mama_!" came Nesy's scream of joy first as she runs up the steps, practically tripping on them before falling into Jon's arms. He takes the girl with a hearty laugh, holding her tightly as the rest of the children follow suit, each hugging both of the parents as hard as they could. Jon could see all of them had tears in their eyes – namely Nesy.

Jon lowers the little girl and looks at Dan and Daemon, both of which were clinging to them. "We heard you won but didn't know when you'd be back," Dan whispers, sniffling.

"We're back now – as I told you we would be," Daenerys says softly to her, kissing her forehead gently.

"We missed you," Mae says, holding onto Daenerys tightly.

"You have no idea how much we missed you too," Jon says, hugging each of them tightly. Zaevar pulls back, a look of disbelief on his face.

"E..even me?" he asks, almost unsure.

Jon reaches forward and grabs the boy's shoulder. "Of course you, Zaevar. You're our son – there's no changing that." Zaevar smiles at his words and hugs him again, this time with Daemon at his side as well. A moment later, they pull back a little bit more, giving the couple a bit more room to breathe. Nesara was clinging to Daenerys now, her little hands wrapped around her neck.

"Does this mean we can eat together again?" she asks her small voice echoing in the wall.

Daenerys laughs at her question. "Yes, and we can have a grand feast for our celebration. What would you like, Nesy?"

Nesara smiles at her name being mention. "Cake and cookies!" she instantly states, which makes every person in the room burst out laughing. Jon could almost feel himself pull his stitches in his side. Fuck, he had missed her. He had missed this. "What?! I _really_ want it!"

"I know you do, sweetheart. Don't ever change," Jon chuckles, pulling the girl up from Daenerys before turning his head to a guard. "Well, you heard the girl. Tell the cooks to make cake and cookies for tonight's feast!"

Nesara cheers as the guards rush off, causing the children to laugh again, and just the sound of their laughter was like a bell in his ears, a chime he never wanted to stop. It was pleasing to his ears, a love he had missed. Gods, only now does he really realize how much he relied on his family to keep him sane. Without them, his happiness would be taken away.

But for now, he would cherish it as much as he could.

* * *

Of course, the feast hadn't been just cake and cookies – but meats of all kinds, vegetables he had missed being on the boat, and the said desserts that Nesara had stuffed her face with until she had fallen asleep at the dinner table, drool leaking from her mouth.

During the feast, however, they had talked about everything that had happened to the more interested children – the ones who weren't devouring every sweet in sight. From the battle details, to how they got the Dothraki and Meereen people to follow them, to the boat ride back, to everyone they had met or discovered.

Dan had said she wanted to meet Yara after the stories Daenerys had told, and Jon could almost feel the sighs coming from a mile away. But he was going to grant his daughter that wish. Yara was loyal and helping them – as much as her words ached him.

Daemon and Zaevar both said they wanted to come on the next trip to see the Dothraki to learn their moves, to which he had said he would see if he could make some arrangements.

Mae had been the quietest but observant, and in the end, she had only wanted to meet the Meereen people, stating, "if they grew up in chains like me, they can't be that different."

To which that broke his fucking heart, and he hugged his adoptive daughter so tightly he didn't think he could crush her anymore, before going back to dinner.

Once the food had been consumed and their bellies were full, they all brought the children up to sleep. They tucked in Nesara first with a soft kiss to her forehead, wiping the drool from her chin. That was followed by Mae and Zaevar, who said goodnight with tight embraces. And then to the twin's chambers, both of which when they whispered their sweet dreams to them, each said 'I love you,' with the heartiest of sleepy whispers they had ever heard before their eyes closed.

When all five children were efficiently in their beds and sleeping, the king and queen finally retired to their chambers for the first time in weeks. Arya and Gendry had returned but had gone to bed early – for Gods _knew_ what. Kinvara had returned back to the temple to rest as well, Taevar to his family, Rhaemon to his own home, and Eleana to her chambers.

Everything was at peace. For the first time in a fortnight.

The direwolves had gone to their respective master's chambers. Ari had fallen asleep on Dan's bed, while Ghost was resting in the corner of their chambers, still tired from the long journey and belly full from their feast. As much as Jon had embraced who he truly was, he would always have a spot in his heart for his direwolf. The dragons were most likely resting in their chambers now - he would introduce Ghost to Aryeon soon.

When they had finally walked into their chambers, Daenerys practically collapsed onto the bed, causing Ghost to look up from his nap, but go back to sleep a moment later. "Gods, I never thought I would miss this room," she mumbles into the furs.

Jon chuckles as he closes the door, moving to step next to her. "It is quite nice to be back. I missed it too – sleeping on that boat was tough."

Daenerys lifts her head from the fur and smiles wickedly, before leaning towards him. "It was even harder coupling – want to try for something a little easier now?"

Jon rolls his eyes. "Is that all you ever have on your mind?"

"Pretty much," she jokes before leaning up and kissing him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Jon smiles against her lips, embracing the moment. How his life had turned out this way, he still didn't know. A part of him always thought he was going to end up getting hurt by someone he loved again, someone he trusted.

But being in the arms of Daenerys Targaryen, he knew that would never happen. Looking at her, he could only see brightness. He could only see hope. It was a love that he had wanted for all his life, and now he had found it in her.

She pulls away after a moment and looks outside. "Look at all that we did," she whispers, her lips turned upward. "We brought together cities. We brought the Dothraki. They accepted you…it feels like just yesterday we were arriving in Meereen for the first time."

"And you almost sent me to the dungeons."

Daenerys snorts and looks at him. "I wouldn't have sent you there."

"If it wasn't for Dan, you probably would have."

"And do you blame me?" she chuckles a bit, raising an eyebrow.

Jon shakes his head. "No, I don't…that was before I knew the truth."

Daenerys looks at him, seeing his eyes shift from happiness to hate when thinking about Westeros. She rests a hand against his cheek and turns his head to look up at her. "Are you thinking about what Yara said too?"

Jon sighs. "Yes…I know we're helping the Iron Islands, and then secretly helping the North…but I can't help but wonder what might happen if some of the noblemen found out, or if even the commoners found out. They're going to know that Valyria is standing and strong and that we're the ones leading – or it might just be some tale to them – but if they find out it's directly _us…_ I don't know what might happen."

"Well…we just take it as it comes, as we always have," Daenerys says softly. "Our lives have never been easy, but at this point, we should be used to it."

"I wish we didn't have to be used to it and it could be easy," he states, rather naively, but lets his shoulders drop. "I know that's a stupid way to think."

"No, it's not," she instantly states, grabbing his hand. "There's no reason why wanting an era of peace and normalcy is a bad way to think. That's what good rulers want, and what they ascribe to. And maybe someday with you and I at the helm, we can have that for real. Where our children and our children's children won't have to deal with the shit life has given us."

Jon leans in and presses his lips against hers gently, before she pulls away and stands, heading towards the balcony. He watches quietly at her, deciding at that moment he wasn't going to wait anymore. He needed to do this. But just to make sure, he walks towards the door and locks it, praying to all the gods above him and below him that Eleana stayed the _fuck_ in her chambers.

"Look at everyone," he hears Daenerys whisper. "So happy in their homes, with their families, some even playing on the streets…this is what the world needs. Not war, not hatred or slavery…peace. I just wish more people could see that."

"And they will," he reassures her, before stepping behind her and wrapping his arms around her back. She leans against his chest, looking up at him. "But do you remember that thing I wanted to ask you?" he mentions to her.

She turns around in his arms to fully face him. "Right, you did say that. What is it? Eleana interrupted us the first time."

' _Also the second time,'_ Jon thinks inwardly but keeps it in for her sake. He grabs her hand in his and swallows, looking at the ground before back at her. Her eyes shone with confusion, but even in the moonlight, he could see the reflection of her colors back at him, shining with a light he never imagined. He could get lost in them for centuries.

"Dany," he starts out, trying to find the right words. "You and I have been through…a lot. We've fought in wars together. We've faced our enemies together. We've had children together. We've taken over a kingdom together. But something has always felt missing. Something that I've wanted for a long time."

Instantly, he sees her face fall. "If this is about a third child, I-"

"No," he says to her softly,. "No, it's not about that. Not at all."

"Then what is it, Jon?" she asks, still confused.

"I love you, Dany," he continues, feeling his throat start to close and his eyes well up. For fuck's _sake,_ he had practiced this he didn't even know how many times, and yet he still couldn't keep his bloody tears down. "I love you more than words could ever say. I don't know where I would be right now without you guiding me, without what we have built. You have given me something I never thought I would receive – a _family,_ and a love that will be talked about for _centuries._ I look at you and every single time I do, it's like the first time I met you, and I fall in love more and more each day."

Her brow furrows but she still smiles. "I love you too, Jon. I feel the same way."

"But that's not just it," he continues. "You're truly my one and only, Dany…I thought that I had experienced love a long time ago, but there is _nothing_ compared to you. You make me feel alive. You make me feel worth something. I used to wonder why the Lord of Light or whatever God is up there brought me back not once, but _twice_ , but I know now. It wasn't just to face the Night King, or whatever comes after that. It was to be with you. To build a life with you. To grow old with you. Everything I never thought I would have – I know it's meant to be with you. We were made for each other – the last two dragons."

At this point, there were tears leaking out of her eyes, streaming down her cheeks, but she was silent for the most part with a soft smile on her lips. "Where is all this coming from?" she asks him softly.

"It's everything I've wanted to tell you for so long. Which is why I'm doing this." He leans down onto one knee, looking up at her. And instantly he sees a shift in her eyes. "I know that we've basically been married for Gods know how long, but I don't want to wait anymore. If there's a way we can do it now, I want to get married. I want to be able to walk around and truly say that Daenerys Targaryen is my wife, the woman that I love, and for years to come, with the family and the world we are trying to build for the better."

He squeezes her hands in his, the question lingering on his tongue.

"So, Daenerys, of House Targaryen – Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons," he states, causing her to laugh through her tears. "Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea," he continues, seeing her smile at the title. "Queen of Valyria, and Owner of my Heart…will you do me the biggest honor that I could ever have, and become my wife?"

A smile so bright it could light entire castles found its way onto her face. She pulls him up from where he knelt and nods quickly. "Yes," she breathes out. "I'll marry you."

Even though he knew she would say yes, it still lit him on fire nonetheless. He pulls her into his arms and spins her around, hearing her laugh from where she was before setting her back on the floor and entangling their lips in one of the most passionate kisses they had ever shared, his hands tangled in her silver hair, before resting to cup her face.

When he pulls away, he wipes at her tears and she does his own – ones he hadn't even realized were there.

"I love you so much," he whispers to her. "With my entire being, Daenerys."

She rests her forehead against his. "And I love you with my whole heart," she murmurs, kissing him again. "My soon-to-be husband," she adds on, which sent a shiver down his spine.

"For real this time," he mumbles, which causes her to laugh and then bury her face into his neck, holding onto him tightly. He rests his head atop her own, looking out into the city.

He knew that things wouldn't stay peaceful forever. There would always be some new issues or drama coming the next day after the next. But as he stood there, staring down at the woman he loved, feeling her body in his arms, knowing that she was going to be his _wife_ …the world didn't seem so daunting right now. Everything seemed right.

Westeros could find out where they were. The rest of Essos could. Hell, Bran could come knocking on their door. But as long as they were together, he knew they could take on anything.

The dragons were going to raise fire as one, and he knew this was the first step to truly beginning their reign. Their love for each other – something the world had never seen.

He still didn't know how they would do the wedding with people knowing they had never married before taking over, but for now, he would bask in their happiness, and worry about that another day.

Because for once, he needed a break from the stresses of their lives, and to just be with the woman he loved for one peaceful night.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about damn time, am I right?
> 
> I know that this took super long to get out but I hope that this made up for the wait. Next chapter will be another mismatch of things before this story starts to get heavy and you'll see why, but for now enjoy the fluff and happiness because we all need a little bit of that nowadays. Also there will be more targlings in the next chapter as well so stay turned for more cute adventures with the Targaryen children. Excited to show it!
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to smash my head in like the Mountain did to Oberyn? (ouch). Let me know in the comments, as they always keep me writing and wanting to push out these chapters for all of you as quickly as I can. Your comments really do mean the world to me and give me a little bit of happiness in this world we're living in, so thank you for making my day a little brighter and making me want to write again - you guys are truly awesome! Don't forget to follow or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	41. Various: Across the Narrow Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what is happening with some familiar faces back in Westeros, and a mysterious sickness has seemed to make its way into Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments - they've meant the world and really inspire me to keep writing! So thank you so much! This has been requested by some people and now we're finally going to have worlds collide so I hope you are ready and enjoy :)

_Sansa_

It had been nearly seven years since she had last seen him.

Sansa Stark hadn't known that when Jon would go South to meet with that dragon whore, he would fall in love with her. Originally, she had been nothing but concerned for his well-being. Jon had never been the one to go that far south. His home had always been in the North. And yet when he proposed the idea of mining dragonglass from the caves on Dragonstone, she had gone along with it.

Stupidly.

And then, of course, he just had to come back and fall in love with her. Sansa had heard the stories of the queen back then, how her beauty had enchanted far and few to do exactly to her whim. Sansa had thought that Jon was better than that. That he could at least _somehow_ resist. And yet there he was, pounding himself into her cunt like the fool he was.

All men were fools.

Sansa sighs and glances outside the window of her chambers at her people, some freezing in the cold and others walking along the streets. She knew that the North was in dire need, but she didn't want to give in to the outside world yet. She wanted to think she could do this on her own – and she had been, for some time.

Jon had never had to deal with this. He had never come close to having to deal with the politics or the hunger or any problem besides the dead – but at least he had actively tried to fix that problem. What was she doing? Trying to slave away in a castle figuring out what the fuck she could do to somehow help these people.

Was she a good queen? She wanted to believe she was. But with how some of these people spoke about her behind her back, she didn't think she was anymore.

'Lion's whore,' some called her when thinking of her once-marriage to Tyrion. 'Ice bitch,' was another. 'Wolf fucker,' was a fair few, about how she had fucked over her family. She didn't know how to respond to any of them at this point. Maybe they were right. Maybe there was something the matter with her. But there was nothing she could say because she wasn't about to lock away people for saying names. All people said horrible things about their rulers sometimes.

…didn't they?

Sansa sighs and leans against her chair in her solar now, looking down at the papers below her. As she shifts through the parchments, trying to find the newest issue that some foreign person had with her castle or reign or whatever, she saw a hidden piece of paper edged deep within the frames of the desk, something she had clearly tried to throw out a long time ago.

She gently picks it up into her fingers, trying not to rip it any more than it already was, and sees the disposed location of the basilisk venom that Bran had shown her. Sansa bites her lip and leans back in her chair, letting out a low sigh.

She had some…regrets about what she did that day.

Don't get her wrong. She would forever hate the dragon cunt, no matter if she was truly alive or not and Bran was messing with her. She had deserved to die the moment she didn't even listen to what she nor the North wanted. She showed no mercy for anyone and that just proved she was going to end up like her father, once and for all…Bran had seen it in his visions, hadn't he? That only meant that it was true.

All of his bloody stupid vision came true. But what she did to Jon was…what she didn't want.

At first, she had been on board. Although she had told Tyrion that Jon should be king, after some time, she did realize that him taking the throne would be nearly impossible. He was an emotional man who was passionate about what he believed in, but he was also a Targaryen, a scary fear. Something many people were afraid to believe in.

And having him kill Daenerys at the time was the best course of action. Who better to get closer to that snake than the person who laid with her? It was the perfect plan. But when she and Bran had sat down to discuss this plan, she had never wanted to send him to the Wall. In fact, she had wanted the opposite.

She had wanted to take him back. To have him be hailed as a hero in the North because _that's_ what he would have been, not to live with those bloody wildlings beyond the wall. They had helped them survive, that was for sure, but Sansa didn't understand how they could live out in the freezing cold for so long with barely any warmth. It was almost inhumane. Either way, she hadn't wanted him to live like that. She wanted him _home._ Regardless of what his parentage was, she had wanted him here.

But Bran had none of that. In his own monotone way, he had explained that no one would allow him to come home. The Unsullied would demand his head, or the Dothraki would murder him the moment he stepped out of the city. He had nowhere to go safely, and the only reliable option was the Wall. So, for the sake of Jon staying alive, she had agreed.

Did she feel bad about manipulating him? To an extent, but it was what was needed. He had needed to see that Daenerys was mad – basilisk venom or not – and once he had, that was all the push he needed, besides Tyrion telling him to do so. But now, she was wondering about her brother. And _especially_ about her sister.

She had tried to stay in contact with him, sent him ravens beyond the wall, but she had never heard back, not once. And now, only a little while ago did she finally hear from Bran, that Daenerys fucking Targaryen was _alive._ And Jon was _with her._

With _children._

What had shocked her even more was when Bran had revealed to her how long she _had_ been alive at that point, practically ever since Jon had killed her. And while she had been upset at Bran for keeping this little tidbit of information from her for so long, a part of her wasn't surprised.

I mean, of course the dragon cunt wasn't dead. Jon had been brought back so why couldn't some cult-following red priests do the same to her? Because why would she remain dead when she gave Sansa's life _so much joy?_

Even so, she hadn't been scared. Concerned, maybe, because the Targaryen could find out what they did, but there was no way she would ever return to Westeros after what they did. But what had shocked her more than the dragon queen being alive was that Bran had said she had a child. A son. One that was most definitely Jon's, and had been brought back when she had been brought back.

A part of Sansa felt bad for the boy. He had Stark blood in him, but he would forever be haunted by that Targaryen name. Even so, she couldn't bring it in her heart to even think of the boy as family. Not with Daenerys as his mother.

But even after that, even finding out about that, nothing had floored her more than finding out from Bran, due to his powers, that now _Jon_ was with her. With _another fucking child._

A girl, this time. One that apparently looked exactly like Daenerys, one that filled Sansa with so much hatred that she had locked herself away from her advisors for a day and sat with it, let it linger. A little girl that would grow up to be exactly like her mother. A little girl that would end up being a murderer.

But what could she do? Tell Bran to try and kill them. Kill her, kill the children, anything. Which he had agreed to. And then no one had come back from that trip. Bran had sent men off to go and kill Daenerys, and then no one returned. Which only meant one thing.

Jon was staying by Daenerys' side. For real, this time, because they had fucking children together. That would forever be their bind. That was the key to separating them, and anytime they had tried, whether through his powers or anything else, those children always _survived._

Sansa had never been one to kill children. She had been one herself not too long ago, trying to figure out how the world worked. But Bran had given her visions, told her that if these children were allowed to live, they would grow to be just like their parents. And no one wanted that. So they had tried and tried again and again, and yet nothing had come.

And then all of a sudden, they had disappeared like it was nothing. Out of thin air. Bran had been using his powers to search for them in Meereen for months and yet he found nothing. No children. No Jon. No Daenerys.

But he did find Arya, which had broken Sansa's heart. Arya had always been about being with the North, supporting the pack, and yet here she was off in the city that the cunt was in, leading _her_ people. Protecting _her_ people when she should be in the North where she belongs! Jon was too far in, too deep. At this point, she didn't know what would convince him to stay. But Arya – she had to come back home. She was her _actual_ sister, not just by relation like with Jon. And yet, there she was.

Her family was being overrun because of one woman. What the hell did Daenerys even have that she didn't? For Jon, she could only assume it was for sex or some magical cunt. But for Arya? Her sister? What was it – the fucking _dragon_ that lured her in? There had to be something else. There had to be.

A part of her wondered if they knew what she, Bran and Tyrion had done. They had sworn a pact never to tell anyone of what they did for fear of the realm falling apart, but was there any possible way for them to figure it out? They had hidden the evidence and Varys had quite literally taken it to his grave. There was no way. There couldn't be a way.

…could there have been?

A knock on her solar door suddenly breaks her from her thoughts, and she lets out a low sigh before turning to the piece of oak. "Come in," she states, to which a handmaiden came in a moment later.

"We've been given some ravens today, my queen," the girl says, placing them down on her desk. "One from White Harbor, King's Landing, and somewhere in Essos."

Sansa's brow furrows. "Essos? What could they possibly want with us here?"

The woman shrugs her shoulders. "I couldn't know. I haven't read the letters yet. I'll be down in the foyer if you need me." Sansa nods, dismissing the handmaiden. As the door closes her hands open the first letter from White Harbor, and she lets out a deep sigh once her eyes begin to trace over the words.

' _Queen Sansa,_

_While I understand that it must be easy for you to relax in your castle up in Winterfell, the rest of us simply can not no longer!_

_We put you as our queen for a reason – because you led us when Jon Snow strayed. But now, many are starting to have second thoughts, **especially** here in the city of White Harbor._

_Children, as young as babes, are starving on the streets. Nothing is growing. Water is in slow supply – at least the clean part. And our homes are beginning to fall apart due to lack of coin or any sort of aid from you or anywhere else!_

_Maybe it is time we thought of rejoining the Six Kingdoms – because clearly you can not keep one standing yourself. Either you figure out what we are going to do with thousands of Northmen dying, or we will figure it out **ourselves**._

_-Wyman of the House Manderly.'_

It wasn't that she wasn't trying to figure out how to support her people through this drought of food and water. She was looking at every option possible but none seemed to fit with the North's climate, and no matter what, she did not want to return back to the kingdoms. She had fought for so long that having the North independent was what they needed. It had been independent for years before the conquerors. It could still be again.

But if there were more threats like this, she didn't know how much more she could take. She would have to stay putting soldiers on watch soon.

Looking at the remaining two letters, she decides to go with the one from Essos. A part of her thought maybe by some shred of luck it might be from Jon, but as soon as she opens it and sees unfamiliar writing, her shoulders drop. But then, her curiosity builds as she reads the words.

' _Go to the foyer. On the outside, there will be a package. Use it well.'_

"My grace!" someone suddenly yells from the other side of the door, and Sansa quickly stands to go and attend, opening it to see the handmaiden with a shocked look in her eyes. "Someone dropped off a whole carton of packages last night. You need to see this."

Sansa rushes after her as they head down the stairs and turns corners until they were sitting in the dim lighting of the entrance to the castle. As soon as she sees, she feels her heart stop. It was truly gigantic, this package. How someone would have lugged this to here, she didn't know. She nods to some of the guards to open it and they grab a bar, pulling it up until it suddenly snaps.

The door falls, and out rolls sacks and sacks. Sansa leans down and looks at it in shock.

It…it was food.

All different kinds of food, from somewhere in Essos. And when she looks up, she could see something wet in the distance of the cargo wetting the board boxes, and only then does she realize there must have been fish in there as well. What was this? Who had sent this?

"How do we know none of this is poisoned?" Sansa asks, taking a step back.

"With all due respect, your grace, it would be quite hard to poison this much food," a guards points out, looking at it in shock.

Sansa looks at the food again before shaking her head. "I can't believe this…who would send this? Who knows about what is happening in the North?"

She walks around the edge of the cargo before seeing another note pinned to the end. Quietly, she rips it down, the same handwriting along it.

' _I've sent other packages to the other cities and towns in the North. Sanction is as you please – but be responsible. Your people are in need.'_

Sansa stares at the note before pushing it into one of her pockets, letting the words play out in her head. She hadn't wanted to accept outside help, whoever this person may be, but at this point, she knew that if she didn't, there would be riots. Something bad would start. It was what they needed. So, making a decision right then and there, she turns to the guards.

"Administer the food to every home, and send people to the other cities to make sure they've done this as well. Tell them it was from us – not some foreign stranger. We can't have unrest in the kingdom. But at least they will be taken care of. From there, if more packages begin to come, we have to keep up the façade."

"Yes, my queen," two soldiers state before starting to take the food out of the cargo box. Sansa lets out a deep sigh as she steps back, watching them remove bit by bit pieces of food that she should have gotten herself. But instead, here she sat, accepting help from outsiders. From people in Essos, where that whore was from.

Did that make her no better? She didn't know. All she did understand was that at least now, people would have food. Even if she was not the producer. Maybe one day she would get to meet this kind soul and thank them for helping her people from afar, even if she didn't particularly like Essos. Could it be Braavos? She knew Arya had ties there, but Arya wasn't here anymore. And there's no way she could convince Daenerys to do something like that.

Someone out there, and eventually she would meet them one way or another.

She sighs and pulls out the last letter from King's Landing, wondering what in all the seven hells could Bran have to say to her now, but instead when she removes the seal and begins to read, a different pairing of familiar writing passes over her eyes.

' _Sansa Stark,_

_While I have heard of the issues going on in the North, we haven't sent anything yet due to your reluctance to accept outside help. While I do believe that to be unwise, that is the least of our problems right now._

_Bran sent out ravens to Meereen again, just to see if we could catch something. And he did. He did very much so._

_And it involves your brother. And Daenerys. And many, **many** other people._

_I can't say too much in this letter for fear of it getting intercepted, but please make your way down to King's Landing as soon as possible. It is **urgent.**_

_-Tyrion of House Lannister, Hand of the King.'_

Sansa's brow furrows. What could be so bad? Were Jon and Daenerys together again? Was there something else brewing? What could have happened in Meereen to entice this letter like this?

"Get me a pack and ready a carriage," she instructs a soldier, placing the letter down. "I'm going to have to travel to King's Landing."

* * *

_Tyrion_

He was so **_fucked._**

Well, if they knew about what they did, they truly were, but if Daenerys came back to Westeros with this army, they would be absolutely destroyed.

Westeros had been falling. Many of the kingdoms have begun to bring in an open rebellion to the king due to his lack of basic care. In Tyrion's eyes, he thought he had made the right choice. Bran had never been corrupted by power. He was able to see the world. He could always see some sort of problem coming whenever he needed it.

And yet now, it seemed he didn't care. He hadn't cared for a long time now. It was like he was a completely different person than the Bran he had come to know initially. Most people had been welcoming to a new ruler, especially one from the North, but now with many of the kingdoms falling apart, and now the North was apparently in a food _and_ water drought, Tyrion was questioning himself more and more.

Now, however, he was questioning if this was his biggest fuck-up of all – leaving Daenerys alive again.

Bran had told him years ago that Daenerys was alive, but that she would not return to Westeros for fear of her life being taken again, for her children, from what he could see. Tyrion had believed that. Bran had then told him that Jon had joined her across the Narrow Sea, but they still would not return. He had believed that.

But now, Bran tells him an army of fucking _dragons_ took down _five slaver cities_ who were trying to attack Meereen in one shot, and all of them were led by Daenerys and Jon.

How the **_fuck_** could he believe that? But if Bran had seen it, it _had_ to be true. But where the hell would Daenerys find that many dragonriders? And where did the fucking dragons come from? And what happened to their children? And was she planning on bringing them _here?_ If she brought all of them here, they would all be dead in minutes. He would be dead in seconds.

No, no he wouldn't be dead. Daenerys would instead have him locked up and tortured for the acts that he had done. For the treason he had committed.

"Now, now," he tries to calm himself. "If she's working together with Jon, maybe there's hope for me. Maybe she won't attack me. I'm not the one who swung the sword."

' _No, just the one who inspired the man to do it,'_ his mind utters to him. ' _And conspired with two other people – no, **three** \- to get her and Jon off of the throne.'_

Good gods he prayed to all the old gods and the new that she did not know.

"Tyrion," he hears a voice suddenly say from behind him. The Hand of the King turns to see Davos standing there with a furrowed brow. "What is yer problem? Look like you've seen a shiverin' ghost. Face is as a pale as snow."

Tyrion clears his throat and looks up at the Master of Ships. "Bad choice of wine, I'm afraid," Tyrion states. "It's not sitting well with me."

"Ha! When have you ever had a bad choice of wine?" the man asks, shaking his head before looking outside. "That sounds ridiculous. Is there somethin' else goin' on?"

Tyrion shakes his head, trying his best to somehow be the littlest bit convincing. "No, that really is all it is. Think I might need to lie down for a bit. Skip the meeting with the king today."

Davos raises an eyebrow but then shrugs. "If you say so. I'll let him know." He glances back at Tyrion. "I've been hearing rumors, you know."

Tyrion feels himself still. "What rumors?"

"Things from the East. All 'bout some dragons they've been seeing. I know it can't be Daenerys because of what Jon did…but there might be others there deep in the East we don't know about. Could be trouble."

"Could be," Tyrion mutters before looking back at Davos. "You supported Jon until the end, right?"

Davos sighs and nods. "I did, yes."

"Why didn't you say anything when he was taken off to the wall? Why didn't you defend him?" That was something Tyrion was wondering about everyone nowadays. Arya Stark he knew was because she had trusted her sister at the time, so even if she had said no, there was nothing she could have done. But no one else had stood up for him.

Davos sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "I didn't think I had the right to say," he states to him. "I'm not a man of a noble house, while I do serve the king. If I had the choice now, after everything that's happened – Jon would be on the throne, regardless of what he did. And up until she had burned down the city, I agreed with her as well."

Tyrion's brow furrows. "You didn't think she would end up like her father?"

"I didn't think she'd burn down the whole city, no," Davos states, shaking his head. "I thought she would _at least_ listen to the bells but it just…it didn't seem like her. She had lost 'lot of people. Even lost Jon at that point from what I could see, but…I didn't think she'd do that." He sighs and glances outside. "She was sweet but had her head on straight. She didn't let people get past her. I admired her for that. She reminded me of Jon, in a way – I think that's why they were good together – maybe that's why he had to kill her, I don't know."

Davos sighs and shrugs, stepping back from the window.

"A las, no one has a fucking clue where Jon is considering he's left the Wall and Daenerys is dead, so those are just dreams." He looks back at Tyrion and manages a tired smile. "Get some rest. I'll let you know everything the king says."

Tyrion nods and watches as Davos leaves to go around the corner, heading to the solar where the meeting would take place. Once he was gone, the man leans against the wall, practically banging his head.

These secrets were killing him. Sooner or later they were just going to come out, whether that be today or a year from now. People would begin to find out Daenerys was alive, and Jon was with her. They would find out about their treason. They would see them as the villains and Daenerys as-

' _You still have those visions Bran had,'_ his mind says to him. ' _What he sees is the truth...unless he's lying.'_

No. No, he couldn't believe he was lying. He wouldn't. He had to think Bran of all people would be telling him the truth. Hopefully.

"Good gods, I'm fucked," he whispers to himself, before stumbling off to his chambers to drink himself away in oblivion. Maybe the letter he had sent off to Sansa would help, and they could all gather together and figure out what the fuck to do with this.

Because he truly did not have any idea.

* * *

It takes a month for Sansa to arrive at King's Landing due to how sheer far it is, and once she did, Tyrion was sure that he had drank enough to bury himself into a small coffin with how much stress that has been sailing through him recently. But when he saw Sansa, he could feel that increase tenfold.

"Tyrion," Sansa says to him as she steps off her carriage. She nods at her men to be dismissed, and once they are, she walks forward with him towards the entrance to the Red Keep. "I'm surprised that you invited me down for something. We haven't seen each other in person since Bran's coronation."

"Which is why this was needed." He looks up at her. "Good to see you – heard that the North is in trouble."

"Yes, I wanted to ask you that," Sansa states, her brow furrowed before she looks down at him. "You know that the North is in shambles and yet the day I left to come here, we received boxes of food and fish from somewhere. We believe it might be from Essos, but could you have done it?"

"I said in the letter that I stayed out of it. You didn't want any outside help. Whoever sent you that clearly didn't know."

Sansa sighs as they walk in. "It's been biting at my head ever since we left Winterfell. I didn't want to think it was from Essos, but it seems that's my only real option now since you said you didn't send it."

Tyrion bites his lip as they walk upstairs towards where the solar would be. "Well, it could be a whole other issue, but right now we need to focus on something Bran saw. Something I couldn't let the outside world see."

Sansa's brow furrows but she does not speak, only nods and follows him up the stairs towards where Bran would be waiting. Tyrion grabs the door and swings it open, to where Bran was waiting by the window, looking out into the city. His eyes and lips were blank of expression, but even Tyrion could tell from far away that he was thinking about something.

"Sit." His voice was as cold as ice, but Tyrion and Sansa do as he says, with Tyrion closing the door behind him. Once Sansa sits, Tyrion turns the king towards them, who looked different. His hair had grown longer and he seemed to have weathered in his face a bit, but to Sansa, Tyrion was sure that he still looked like her younger brother. Except Tyrion knew that he had changed.

Tyrion rushes over to his spot next to Sansa, before turning his gaze back to the king. "We have much to discuss."

"Yes, we do," Sansa states, looking over at Bran. "What is it that was so important that you couldn't tell me over the letter? You do know that traveling here took forever and traveling back will take even longer. I have people that need to be take-"

"Jon and Daenerys are together," Bran says, his voice even and monotone, but his eyes betray nothing. Sansa was still but attempts to speak once more. Even so, Bran continues. "They have found Valyria."

"What?" Sansa sputters. "That's impossible. Valyria was in ruins. If it was still there you would have seen it."

"I didn't think it was possible either, but it's there," Bran states. "I haven't been able to find the exact location, but it is the only way that what they did makes sense."

"What _exactly_ did they do?" Sansa asks, looking at the two of them. "I mean, it's awful Jon is back with that cunt of a woman, but are they ever going to come here? Both of them have been disgraced and-"

"They have an army of dragons, Sansa," Bran states, causing Sansa to effectively shut up. "With riders. With men who are dressed in Targaryen armor. The only way that they could have that is if they found Valyria somehow. There was an ancient prophecy that the dragons would be reborn – and I believe we have reborn them again from what we have done. Now, they're stronger than ever."

Sansa stands in her seat. "That's impossible. There's no way that people would follow that woman after knowing what she's done!"

"It's because most don't judge her for that," Tyrion explains quietly. "Many people in Essos only know Dany for the kindness she had in her. For the generosity she showed her people. They would never believe she would do such a thing,"

"Generosity my ass!" Sansa snaps. "She never showed us any generosity when we asked for what the North was asking for."

"Without her dragons we would have been nothing but meat for the wights to chomp on!" Tyrion yells at her, causing Sansa's mouth to clamp shut. Tyrion stands and glares at her as well as Bran. "I know I have made mistakes – plenty of them, some of which should never be forgiven. But my biggest one was supporting this…this fiasco that you two planned. Daenerys may have lost her family but I know she wouldn't have lost herself if not for you two!"

"I had those visions, Tyrion," Bran reminds him. "Do you really want to go back on what we have said?"

"Those _visions_ could have been a lie for all I know," Tyrion snaps angrily. "I can agree that Daenerys went too quickly. She should have held her forces back. But I _still_ don't believe that _vision_ you had of her flying over King's Landing meant she was going to burn anyone! It could have just been her going to the castle to burn Cersei, but you didn't want to take that chance! And all those other visions that you had – she could have just been burning down the people that meant harm to her! That's what rulers _do._ They protect the innocent and get rid of the filth on the street – and honestly _neither_ of you have done ANY OF IT!"

He was breathing heavily, staring at them both. Maybe he would be thrown in a cage for saying all of this, but he couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Bran, you have changed from the boy I thought you were. You don't give a _fuck_ about these people. All you have been doing is taking more and more land for yourself before even _listening_ to people's commands or needs. You've done nothing to help the kingdoms or their followers. All you've done is made sure that _your needs_ are satisfied! What the fuck happened to the man that _I_ pushed forward? In all honesty, I _should have_ fought for Jon because he would have been doing a damn good better fucking job than _you._ "

"Tyrion," Sansa gasps.

"And don't even get me _started_ on you!" Tyrion snaps at her, turning his head now to glance her way. "You are so _stubborn._ And _not_ in a good way. Anytime anyone ever offers you any kind of help, you turn it away because you want to ' _deal with it yourself.'_ When in reality, the North _relies_ on trades because you have such a cold ground there that it is impossible to grow! You may be trying to treat your people but in the end you are only bringing them closer to your doom and ending their lives quicker because you can't seem to take the fucking stick out from your ass!"

The two rulers were silent, staring at Tyrion. The dwarf finally leans back in his seat and yanks at the bottle of wine on the table, pouring it into a goblet before chugging the whole thing down his throat. Once all of it was gone, he pours another glass, settles it down on the table, and looks between the two of them.

" _We…have **fucked. Up.**_ " His words ring true through the solar. "We have fucked up _so hard_ that now, there's an even bigger threat that is aimed at Westeros."

"We don't know if she's going to come here with those dragons," Sansa states, her voice shaking. "If what you say is true."

"And what if she does, hmm?" Tyrion asks her, his voice low. "We don't know what she's thinking. Bran may have gotten into Dan's head, but we didn't know what she was looking at, what _she_ was thinking. How are we going to know Daenerys' mind? For all we know, she could be planning her attack now!"

"How do we know she's even good at leading these dragons? You two still haven't told me what she did."

"She took back _five slaver cities_ in an hour, Sansa," Tyrion whispers angrily. "Not even including Meereen. Her and Jon and all their dragons and men. In an _hour_! Do you know the amount of power she must have had to do all that? To take on five _cities_ worth of soldiers and boats in an hour!? Astapor, Yunkai, Elyria, Tolos, and Mantarys, in one _fucking_ hour?! Are you an _idiot_?!"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Sansa hisses at him.

" **Silence** ," came Bran's voice, causing both of them to shut their mouths and turn to the king. He was pensive, leaning back in his chair, staring at Tyrion. "What the bigger issue here is not Daenerys. Yes, she is a problem…but now, Jon is with her. Jon is a true Targaryen, now. He can't be burned."

Sansa's brow furrows. "He's been burned before, though."

"His blood was changed."

"How does that even happen?!"

"What does it matter?" Tyrion asks her, his head leaning back. "We did the opposite of what we intended to do. We wanted to end Daenerys in her conquering. That's why we came up with that stupid plan. And what has it done? It's only reborn another conqueror – her lover. Jon fucking Snow."

"Actually, he goes by Jaehaerys Targaryen now," Bran states.

Tyrion feels his head hit the end of the table. "Oh, great. That makes me feel so much better now."

"But I thought he hated the name Aegon?" Sansa asks. "Why would he change to another Valyrian name if he didn't even go by the first?"

"Because he wanted to embrace his fucking heritage without sticking to the past," Tyrion responds, lifting his head. "So he changed it to Jaehaerys. Two Targaryen rulers that did good things. He's no longer a Stark."

"He will _always_ be a Stark," Sansa states angrily.

"Tell that to the dragon he's riding – both literally and physically."

Sansa glares at the dwarf before turning back to Bran. "Alright then, so what?!" she asks, leaning forward. "So what if they have an army of dragons, or whatever they have done to reclaim cities. If we feel they are a threat, then how about we send out forces to take them down?"

"We can't take them on in a battle. That's too risky," Bran states. "It would have to be discreet. Otherwise their dragons would overpower us all. Same with their army. I'm almost positive I have seen Dothraki with her people as well."

Tyrion shakes his head and suddenly pushes back from the table. "No."

Sansa raises an eyebrow at him while Bran stares. "No? What do you mean no? You weren't this hesitant the last time we did something like this!"

"I was indeed hesitant because I didn't want to turn a queen evil and have her burn down thousands of lives!" Tyrion snaps at her but calms himself down a moment later. "I refuse to take part in some scheme again where they get hurt. Don't you think there's a reason why _both_ of them have been brought back so often? We can't just keep killing them because, in all honesty, they'll just come back! If we talk with them about this – tell them to stay away from Westeros – then maybe this can be settled without violence. Wherever they are."

Sansa snorts and shakes her head. "You think an army that the dragon queen has will settle for something like a talk?"

"Cersei did when I spoke with her in King's Landing and she could have had my head cut off in an instant."

"And then she cut off that queen's handmaiden's head! She went back on her word!"

"I know Daenerys isn't like that!" Tyrion exclaims. "She keeps her word unless she has fucking _venom_ in here," he bites out. "I believe that if given the chance, I'd be able to talk with Jon and Daenerys the same way – or Jaehaerys. Whatever he goes by now."

Sansa stares at him in shock. "I can't believe you would do something like that. You _know_ what she is like."

"Daenerys was none of this until she came to this cursed country," Tyrion states, looking over at her. "And why are you acting like this is all on her?"

"Because it is!"

"Jon is with her too. Jon lead that army as well in Meereen. He can't be burned. He rides a fucking dragon. He's as Targaryen as she is now!"

"I don't believe it," Sansa snaps angrily. "Jon always stood by his values. There has to be a reason why he's doing this. I know that if we killed her and captured him then-"

" ** _Enough with the killing!"_** he suddenly yells, throwing the wine across the room. It splatters against the wall, creating stains across the carpet. The two stare at him. Even Bran seemed to be in shock at the emptied goblet of alcohol.

For Tyrion to waste wine, it must have been serious.

"I am _done_ with this plotting and scheming. This isn't some plan anymore. This is real shit that we have to deal with because if we make _one_ false move, she will bring her army over her and _obliterate us_! Does that mean anything to you?!"

The two stare at him, silent. "I still don't believe she will sit down with us at all. Not after what Westeros has done."

"Well, she's been brought back to life. So has he. We saw and fought dead things to survive. Stranger things have fucking happened." He wipes the sweat from his forehead and steps back. "I am going to leave this meeting with some form of fucking dignity left intact, but you _must_ promise me that there will be no violence. This _has_ to be some sort of peaceful negotiation. It's the only way possible without this turning into a war."

Sansa opens her mouth to speak, but Bran was the first to follow. "We promise." Sansa stares at him, but Bran does not look back. After a moment, the Queen in the North lets her shoulders drop in a defeated sigh before leaning back in her chair.

"We promise," she mutters.

"Good," Tyrion breathes, taking a step back. "Now, I am going to go get drunk and forget all about this bullshit of a meeting. We will talk again tomorrow or tonight or whenever…I need to forget about this for a day."

He walks away after that, leaving the two Starks to their own, trying to get out of his own mind.

* * *

It was hours later when he suddenly wakes up in shock at the movement underneath him. It felt like he was on some sort of ship, and water was flowing back and forth.

He looks around quickly and realizes he was in some dimly lit room, at the bottom of a boat. How the fuck had he gotten here? And why did this remind him of his drop to Daenerys in Meereen? Varys was dead – who had captured him?

He supposed he had brought this on himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had drank that much and passed out from the amount of alcohol, but it was the first kind of sleep he was able to get in months. Even so, who would be capturing him? He didn't do anything wrong – at least not recently. Was this past people coming back to haunt him?

Or was this…Daenerys' men?

' _Fuck,_ ' he mutters inwardly, struggling to break free of his chains and binds that were around his ankles and wrists, but to no avail. He was securely fastened. He looks around, trying to see if he could find any other source of light besides the torches that were dimly lit in the boat, rocking him slowly onto the floor again and again.

However, his questions didn't go unanswered for long because the door to the brig opens up, and two feet step down one after the other until a lantern appears. And then, when the light hits the person's face, Tyrion feels his shoulders drop.

It was fucking Davos Seaworth.

"Ah, you're awake," the man states, placing the lantern down and walking over to where Tyrion was. He tries to speak through his gag but his words were mumbled. "Didn't think for a second you would wake up. Was a bit concerned you drunk yourself to death last night."

Tyrion tries to mumble words through his gag once more but none come out. Davos leans down to where he sat, the usually relaxed gaze in Davos' eyes changing to one of seriousness.

"Now I'm going to ask you something, and I need you to answer me honestly, or else we're going to have a bad time. Can ya do that for me?" Tyrion swallows but nods. "I overheard your meeting with the Stark girl and the king. Is what you said true? You did something to Daenerys and Jon?"

Tyrion feels himself freeze, unable to answer the question. Davos suddenly shakes him, trying to get him to do something when Tyrion slowly and numbly nods his head.

Davos rips off the gag that was around Tyrion's mouth, glaring at him. "What did you do?"

"You know, it's quite rude to kidnap someone when they are drunk," Tyrion mutters.

"What did you _do?!_ " the man asks once more, this time with ferocity. Tyrion sighs and leans his head back against the wall his body was propped up against.

"Bran had these visions, apparently, of Daenerys burning down buildings. We didn't know if they were innocent so they wanted to pick a better ruler that wasn't a Targaryen. So, they dosed her with basilisk venom to turn her mad, and I…I manipulated Jon into killing her. They concocted the whole thing but I was a part of it."

If it was possible, he was sure Davos would have had steam coming out of his ears. "How could you?" he whispers to him. "She was _your_ queen and yet it seems that you weren't the true follower. You turned a good woman _mad."_

"I was terrified of what was to come!" Tyrion yells. "She had lost so much. I could only imagine what else would happen to her and I – I didn't know which side she would fall on! I loved her, I did, but love is the death of duty and if we let that love overtake us then she might have ruined Westeros!"

"You are a weak man," Davos snaps at him, standing up. "I always heard stories about Tyrion Lannister, one of the smartest men in Westeros, and yet all I see here is a coward. Using a cheap way out of facing someone. You knew it was the only way to succeed because you were failing _her_ with your plans, and she was going to replace you."

Tyrion swallows and looks up at him. "Who told you that?"

"Who do you think? The fucking King in the North himself. Which is another despicable thing about this – using a man's love against himself. For fuck's sake, Jon was going to ask her to _marry him._ " He rubs his face, looking at the ground. "Granted I didn't know about Jon's true heritage at the time, but that sort of shit doesn't matter. They truly did love each other. And you ruined it."

He shakes his head and looks forward.

"I always wondered why Jon did it. He was always a man of his word. He probably would have stuck by Daenerys. But then you probably mentioned his sisters, didn't you? Yeah, you did…can tell from yer eyes. Hmm…well, one of them is with him now, and the other is a schemer, so I wonder who the favorite is."

"How do you know Arya is in Meereen?" Tyrion asks.

"Your conversations aren't that hard to hear. Yer quite loud." Davos shakes his head before looking at him. "Right, well, I got the information that I needed – even if I hate what I heard." He goes behind Tyrion and suddenly undoes his binds and unclasps his chains. Tyrion rubs his aching skin before looking up at Davos. "Now, you're free to wander about the boat, because we're going to be on here for a long time."

Tyrion's brow furrows as he stands. "Where are we going?"

"The only place where you can carry out this peaceful agreement of yours," Davos states. "The Smoking Sea."

Tyrion feels his eyes widen at the term. "V-Valyria?"

"As much as I can tell, yes. Don't know exactly where and hopefully we don't get shipwrecked but hey, we'll see, right?"

"A-Are the king and queen in the North on here?"

"No because let's be honest, do you really think they'll have a sit-down peaceful discussion about this with those two? They probably know what you did at this point. And if they do, then you're in for some sort of beating, but not as bad as they would have been. I left them a note the best I could and we sailed off. Get ahead of the curve before they plan something."

Tyrion follows Davos out onto the deck, seeing that there was truly only him and the sailor. "You know, they might not be happy about this."

"At this point, I don't care." Davos looks down at Tyrion. "Westeros is dying. Where my family lives? _Those_ people are dying. We can't afford another war. And hey, if all goes well, we might run into that benefactor of Sansa's. Maybe get some help for fuck's sake, considering the king doesn't seem to care."

Tyrion sighs and leans against the bow of the ship. Isn't this what he wanted? To do this peacefully? But he could almost feel at the pit of his stomach a ball forming of panic that he hadn't felt in a long time. He was possibly going to see Daenerys _and_ Jon. After he betrayed them. With an army of dragons.

Good gods.

"He…has changed," Tyrion states, looking up at Davos. "I don't know what it is."

"Madness," Davos mutters.

"He's not mad," Tyrion argues, glancing back at the water. "He's not burning people for fun but…he's very…different. I don't know what it is."

"Whatever it _is,_ it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we get there safely," Davos responds, looking back at Tyrion. "Which means you shutting your tiny mouth up so we can get there in one piece. And if not, I'll feed you to the fish down below."

And with that, Tyrion clamps his lips shut.

* * *

_Jon_

The first thing Jon woke up to in the morning was the sound of vomiting. Which really never meant anything good.

It had been happening every other day for the past week, and each time he would spring up and run to the bathing chambers, which is what he did right now. He opens the door and sees a sadly familiar sight, with Daenerys leaning over the pot, all the contents of last night's dinner escaping her.

He quickly kneels beside her and pulls back her hair, rubbing her back as she vomited. "It's alright," he whispers to her gently. "Get it all out…it's okay…"

It had been like this for some time now. The first time she had passed it off as something she might have eaten the day before. The second time she felt like it was some sort of sickness and it would pass. The third, she still thought it was something in her, but nothing seemed to be working.

And now, Jon was starting to worry.

She gags a moment later, her back lurching before she lets her head rest against the edge of the chamber pot. "Wonder how beautiful I look right now," she mutters, her voice groggy.

Jon pulls her back gently, leaning her against him. "Still just as beautiful," he reassures her, grabbing a cloth and wiping her mouth. She sighs once he pulls it back, closing her eyes. "Here, let me take you to bed."

Weakly she nods, and he picks her up into his arms, carrying her gently back into their chambers. He lays her down on the furs, placing them around her to make sure she was warm before looking at her concerned.

"This has been happening a lot lately," he states quietly, standing up and walking over to the door to call to a guard. One of them comes over and he whispers quickly, "fetch a glass of water for me." The guard races off and returns not a moment later, the water ready in his hands. Jon takes it and nods at the man for dismissal before closing the door. He walks back over to Daenerys and tilts the glass upwards, helping her drink to wash out the taste.

Once she finishes the drink, she lets out a soft sigh and looks over at him. "I…I don't know if this is just a sickness anymore, Jon."

Jon sighs and brushes her hair away from her cheek. "Neither do I."

Her head rests against the back of the bed, a look of worry overcoming her. "I…I never get sick…maybe a cold but…never like this." She bites her lip and glances at the furs. "I…I remember when after Missandei died I was vomiting but I thought that was because of the grief I felt…maybe it was because of this."

Jon glances towards the door before looking back at her. "How about you rest for the day?"

"But I can't," she whispers, looking up at him. "The people from the Free Cities are going to be here today to talk about terms and I…I _have_ to be there."

"We can push it off a day, or whenever you feel better," he says to her gently. "I can tell them that they have to wait. Remember that they came here for _us._ They can be patient for you."

Daenerys swallows and glances at the ground. "I just don't want them to think of me as weak. This is the first time I'm meeting the leaders of these places. If they see that I'm ailing in bed-"

"Dany, you've been vomiting for a week straight. Anyone, no matter how strong they look, would be in bed after that," he points out, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry. I will handle them. You rest your head. I'll make sure no one comes to disturb you. Oh – how about I get Eleana in here to draw you a warm bath? Does that sound nice?"

Daenerys nods gently, trying not to harm herself. "Yes, that does."

"Good. I'll get Eleana – I'm sure she's with the children and dragons right now. Later on, I'll fetch Kinvara to check on you."

Daenerys nods. "That sounds good." He leans down and kisses her forehead gently, feeling her sigh once he pulls back. As soon as he begins to leave, she calls out, "Jon?" He turns his head to look, and he could see a slightly weak smile on her lips. "Please don't worry the whole day about me."

"I'll try not to," he states, seeing her rest against the bed. He leaves a moment after that, closing the door behind him and letting out a quiet curse. He hated seeing Dany sick like this. He had never seen her so weak in one moment. Daenerys was always someone that no matter what, she pulled through anything. But this had been starting to scare him.

It had been okay for about a month. They had returned back to Valyria and dealt through the qualms of the slave masters before sending them back to their cities with their new governors leading them, along with their people. Even if those dragonlords had taken their followers and servants with them, Valyria still felt new and fresh, with the thousands of Meereen people that had followed them.

Some had remained however in Meereen, and that had been taken over by another ancient dragonlord family, the Agralis'. They had been around since before the Targaryens were even born and knew their way around flying and leading, so they had sent them there to take care of the Meereen people.

For where they sent Daario, that was with the Mantarys' family, the Veleneos'. Now, those dragonlords were the perfect match for the disgraced sellsword, because they were known to be violent towards people who disobeyed them. For a city like Mantarys, where it was running with thieves and bandits, that kind of discipline was needed. But even more for Daario, considering he would have to submit to his new role or face pain.

Even so, once they were all gone, they had worked on establishing the new people into the city, giving them homes and areas to live in. Jon had found an area on the outside where the Dothraki could camp and set up their own area considering they didn't want to stay in the city. He had to admit while fighting that Khal had nearly knocked him the fuck out, he was glad to see them following him as well as Daenerys now. It made his life _a lot_ easier.

Once they had all been settled, the next order of business has been to contact the Free Cities and work out terms of the agreement. While the slave cities of Slaver's Bay were rampant with slaves, the Free Cities were a bit different. While some of them did have slaves – Volantis had five slaves for every man – some did not have any at all, such as Braavos. Others used slaves as pleasure figures, like in Lys. It was a bit more complicated working out how they would help them instead of what they did in Meereen.

They had sent out those letters weeks ago to bring them here to discuss how to properly move forward without the threat of dragons. He knew what they had done had probably spread across Essos at this point like wildfire, but he knew the rise of Valyria would become the news to everyone's ears eventually.

But now, his other half was in bed. Vomiting her guts out. That was something that seriously did not expect to happen and really didn't want to continue to happen. But right now, he had no choice. For when the representatives from the Free Cities arrived, he would have to hold off their talk.

As he walked down the stairs to the left, where a garden was that many times he had visited with Daenerys or the other children, he felt himself smile a little bit watching them from afar. Nesara was settled next to Eleana, who was reading her a book while the other children practiced their sword work. The dragons, all six of them, were flying above, moving from tree to tree.

They had grown considerably, but not by too much. To Jon they were still young and would remain young for some time. When Aryeon spotted him, he flew over to his side, screeching. "Hey there," he says gently to the dragon as it lands on his shoulder, scratching the side of his head. "How have you been? Keeping the children busy?"

The dragon screeches in response as the others begin to fly his way, settling above the trees. Eleana looks up from where she sat in surprise at him coming to visit them. "Jon," she says with a smile, placing the book down. Nesara looked upset that she couldn't finish but Eleana ushers her off with a "go practice with your siblings!" And to that, she runs to where Mae stood with her fake sword. She turns back to Jon. "I'm shocked to see you down here so early. Is everything alright?"

Jon sighs and takes a seat next to her. "No, it's not, honestly." Her brow furrows in concern but he only shakes his head. "First off, did Yara leave yesterday? I've been so focused on readying this place for the Free Cities I haven't even noticed."

Yara Greyjoy had been coming in and out of Valyria as much as she could with more supplies and ships for them ever since she had agreed to their plan. Their shipping system that Daenerys had wanted was starting to take a hold. Eleana had been keeping track of Yara – among other things.

"I'm not her keeper," Eleana mutters, but her cheeks turn red. "Even then, she left yesterday to return to Westeros. She had some fish and some fruit this time for her people. I suppose she will be back in about a month or so. The ships she has left will be sent off to the port cities."

"Good," Jon responds before raising an eyebrow at her. "You and her seem to be having some fun, huh?"

"Jon, I swear to all the gods below and above, what do you want?" she impatiently asks, shaking her head. "I don't need to be bombarded, please."

Jon chuckles. "I know. You've grown up a lot since I first met you. I won't judge you. But – I do need you to take care of the queen. Seriously. Not just handmaiden shit."

She looks at him in surprise. "I wouldn't call it 'shit,' but what is it that you are referring to?"

"Daenerys is sick. I don't know what kind of sickness it is but it has her vomiting every day and weak enough where she doesn't feel like she could stand. She thought it would pass after a couple of days but it's still there, just as strong. I need you to go up there and run her a bath, and if she needs _anything,_ get it for her. I feel bad enough that I can't take care of her myself, but I have to deal with the Free Cities today and then get Kinvara to check on her."

Eleana stands. "I'll go there right away…does that mean you'll look after the children?"

Jon glances over at where they stood, practicing, and shakes his head. "I think they'll be fine, honestly. They're grown enough to know not where to go. I'll tell them myself…but you go off and take care of her. We need to make sure she feels better at least a little bit soon so we can chat with the Free Cities."

Eleana nods, turning back around. But before she leaves, she looks back at him. "Jon? Did it ever occur to you that it might not be a sickness happening?"

His brow raises at her words. "Then what could it be that has her that way?"

She stares at him before shaking her head. "You know, I'll let you figure it out. You're smart."

Before he could ask, she was gone, leaving to go take care of the queen. Jon sighs and feels himself slump against the bench in the garden, glancing at the ground. What could she have meant? Could it not be a sickness? Could it be she was just…dying? Or was it something else? What else had something to do with vomiting? There's no way she could have eaten bad food that often.

"Papa?"

The voice stuns him from his thoughts as Nesara walks over to him. He looks back and sees the other children coming his way as well. "Wh-what's going on?" he stumbles a bit. "Continue practicing."

"We saw the worried look on your face," Daemon responds quietly. "We wanted to come over and see if anything was wrong."

Jon sighs and runs a hand through his curls, before looking back at all five of the children. "Your mother is sick."

An array of shocked and surprised faces crosses their paths, but none other than Nesara looked at him in worry. "Is she going to die?!"

" _No_ , no," he reassures the girl softly, not even knowing himself, but he pulls her gently up into his arms, rubbing her back. "She isn't going to die. She's only been sick in the mornings recently. Very weak today." He looks up at the other four children, all of which seemed concerned. "I know that sounds horrible to hear, but I believe it's something else going on. I'm going to have to deal with a lot of people today, so you're going to be on your own for a bit. Don't worry about your mother too much."

"Is she going to be okay?" Dan asks worriedly.

"We…hope so. I'm going to fetch Kinvara later to check on her once-" At that moment, the horns started to ring from the wall of Valyria. "Fuck, they're here," he mutters, placing Nesara down gently. "I need to greet the people from the Free Cities. You five stay in the castle and _stay out of trouble._ "

"But trouble is Dan's middle name!" Zaevar calls out, causing Dan to glare at him.

"Just please – for the sake of your mother, keep practicing. No fire or blood magic. Do not scare off the people in the Free Cities. I will see you all later." Jon stands and heads off, leaving the children alone in the garden while he rushes out, trying to figure out how in the name of the seven hells he was going to be able to push off this meeting.

Somehow, someway, he would.

* * *

_Dan_

"Well, that didn't sound good," Mae mutters.

Dan sits on the bench her father had just been on, looking at Mae and Zaevar, both of which seemed to be looking at the entrance to the castle in worry. "I'm sure it's nothing," Dan states, standing up.

"It's usually not if mother is sick," Daemon points out, walking over to them again after grabbing his sword. "She never gets sick."

"Everyone gets sick," Zaevar responds.

"Not mother. She always makes sure she's healthy. The only thing I think I've ever seen her do that's sickly is cough or sneeze, never vomit."

Dan bites her lip and looks at her other siblings. "Should we be worried?"

"I don't know," Mae states quietly, looking between them. "Do you think we should do something for mother?"

"Ooh, let's make her something!" Nesara says from her spot, smiling widely. "Food always makes everyone feel better!"

"If mother is vomiting she might not be able to keep it down," Daemon points out. "We can't make her a large feast and serve it to her in bed only for her just barf it back up."

"Ew."

"What?" he states, looking over at Mae whose face was scrunched up in disgust. "It's what's happening right now! We need to at least be truthful about it or else we're going to end up surprised if something happens to her."

Dan looks over at Daemon. "Well, I do think making something for her would be nice…make her a little happy, at least a bit." She looks over at Mae and Zaevar. "Any ideas from you?"

"Cake!" Nesara exclaims.

Dan rolls her eyes. "Not everything can be sweet, Nesy," she states, pulling the girl off of the bench gently. "We can't just feed her cake."

"Why not? It's really good."

"Good gods, alright, anyone _other_ than Nesy?" Dan asks, causing Nesy to pout. Mae chuckles and walks over, taking her little sister into her arms.

"It's alright, I'm sure we can make her something sweet too." She looks over at Dan. "How about…chicken soup? We just got some livestock in from the farms out near the fields. It would fresh and it's easy to take down…it might warm her up too if she's sick. I know how to make them from my time serving here."

Daemon nods. "That sounds like a good plan." He looks at Nesy and smiles. "How about to fulfill her sweet tooth, we make something sweet but nothing too…intense. Like banana bread?" he suggests, looking to all of them. "Whenever _I_ would get sick when I was super young, mother would bring me bananas from the Meereen fields and they would make me feel more awake, with a bit of cinnamon."

"That would be great if any of us knew how to bake," Zaevar retorts.

"I have some idea," Mae says softly. "But I've never made banana bread."

Daemon turns to Dan, who raises her hands in defense. "Hey, I only know how to cook from the wildlings, and the last thing you want is Tormund's special stew." She shivers at just the thought of it. "We need someone who actually has the experience and not just the cooks in the castle. Someone who can keep it a secret without spreading it to every single servant in the castle."

"What are you five scheming?"

The children turn their heads to see Arya Stark appear around the entrance of the garden, with Gendry and the two direwolves by her side. Ever since they had arrived in Valyria and met the dragon, the wolves had understandably tried to separate themselves due to fear of being caught on fire. However, Ghost had taken a liking to Aryeon, something Dan knew was because it was Jon's dragon.

She didn't know if Arya knew yet that the dragon was named after her. Maybe father was so busy lately that he hadn't had the time to really tell her yet. It wasn't really her place to say.

Ari races over to Dan's side, licking her hand. Dan still didn't know what to name her dragon even after all this time. She only hoped the right name came at the perfect moment. Daemon had named his Bloodrida, after his power and the bloodriders that had helped them. Plus, it also apparently 'sounded fearful,' according to him. Mae had taken it upon herself to name her Seraxes, an old dragon name that was apparently passed down in the family for years.

And Nesara, well – she had wanted to name hers, Scalely. Because, you know, dragons have a lot of scales.

' _Bless her young soul,'_ she mutters in her mind. Mae had politely declined that name as a stand-in for what her real name would be in the future. Because there was no way a dragon was going to fly around with the name _Scalely._

But Dan, her name hadn't come to her yet. Maybe one day it would.

At the sight of the wolves most of the dragon's screech and take off into the sky, heading into different areas of the castle. Arya chuckles a bit at the reaction but her eyes don't move from the children.

"We aren't scheming," Zaevar states. "Daenerys is sick."

Arya's brow furrows. "How sick?"

"Sick enough where father is handling everything today," Daemon explains. "We wanted to make something for her. Mae knows how to make chicken soup but we also wanted to make banana bread. Neither of us know how to make that."

Gendry raises an eyebrow. "I have an idea of how to make it."

Dan's brow raises above her hairline. "How do you of all people know how to make banana bread?"

"When I was young my mother was a tavern wench," he says simply, looking at her. "She knew these recipes from the cooks that would work in these flimsy taverns, but occasionally when royalty or nobleman came by, they had this recipe of banana bread that was the best thing around…if you want I can teach you?"

"Please, please, please!" Nesara exclaims, running over to him and grabbing his hand. Gendry chuckles and looks down at Arya.

"Guess I'll be baking today."

Arya snickers and shrugs. "We'll follow after you. Come on, let's go make the queen something to eat." The children then rush inside after him as Nesara pulls him towards the kitchens. Daemon goes in after Nesy so she doesn't pull Gendry's arm off, while Dan stays behind with Arya and the two direwolves. Ari licks Dan's hand again before rushing off with Ghost, probably to go rest.

"I took them out hunting this morning," Arya explains to her. "Needed to get out of the castle, and Jon's been so busy lately that I've sort of taken over caring for Ghost sometimes."

Dan shrugs. "As long as they're being fed I don't think it matters that much. What about Ari? Has she started to hunt? I haven't been able to go out with her in a long time."

"Started? She's almost as good as Ghost."

Dan smiles brightly. "Good."

* * *

When they had arrived at the kitchens, the children had been the one to usher the cooks out so they could have the whole area. Mae had politely sat down Gendry until they were done with the soup, and once that was finished they would move onto the bread.

Each one of them was given something to do, whether that was cutting up the chicken, stirring the pot, or finding the right kind of spices. Well, Mae made sure everything was perfectly cut and picked to perfection considering she had done this for some time before her mother had saved the girl. So really it was like a little bit of help from each child until Mae had the executive order.

Once the soup was finished and put away over a fire to keep it warm for mother, they began on the banana bread with Gendry, who taught them slowly the recipe that he remembered from their youth. Dan, at one point, when flour had gone flying onto her clothes because Nesara's clumsy arms had knocked them over, had tapped out and decided to just watch for a bit with Arya.

And it was funny, how serious they got mashing the bananas, or stirring the bowl. Maybe baking would be something they should do more in the future.

"I didn't know Gendry could bake," Dan says quietly to Arya.

"Neither did I. You learn something new every day." Nesara flings flour suddenly up at Gendry, playfully, and then he does it back, causing the little girl to giggle. "It's quite sweet, what he's doing for them. For all of you."

Dan looks over at her and bites her lip. "Would you ever want a child of your own?"

Arya laughs a little, looking at the ground. "To have one? I don't think that's for me. I've never really been…mother material, I suppose." She glances over at Nesara and smiles a bit. "Maybe adopt an orphan in the future, one that's not a baby. That just needs a loving home. Like what your mother and father did for the Galeron's. I think that would be nice to have. But not anytime soon."

Dan smiles a little, nodding. "That is what they did, that's for sure." She bites her lip and brings a knee up to her chest. "I've been…debating lately."

Arya's brow furrows. "About what?"

Dan glances up at her and then at the door. "Can you promise not to tell my father?"

Arya snorts. "My whole life has been about keeping secrets so that shouldn't be that big of a deal. What is it?"

Dan sighs and looks at the ground before looking back at her. "I've tried my hardest to embrace the name they gave me. To be a Targaryen…and I feel like I have to an extent. I've even changed my name like father did."

Arya's brow furrows. "To what?"

"Daenesa Targaryen."

Arya nods, approving. "Definitely sounds more Targaryen-like."

"See? I mean, I even have a dragon now – and yet, I've been struggling figure out what to name it, and now that Ari is back I…I don't know which side to choose." She looks back at the ground. "I want to be a Targaryen and I know I am…but I can't deny that there's Stark blood in me too. In Daemon as well. But it's different with me. I grew up in the cold for years. Daemon has never even experienced it besides White Harbor…it's so confusing. Like, do I not keep Ari now that I have a dragon? What do I choose? Mother always gives choices but this I…I don't know what to pick."

Arya looks at her quietly before reaching over and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Let me tell you a story about myself." She emphasizes it with a soft squeeze to the shoulders. "When I was younger, smaller than you, I didn't want to grow up to be a lady. I'm sure your father has told you that by now. My father even got me sword lessons when I told him my dream. And then, my father was killed. I had to escape and somehow find my own destiny. Choose my own path after a while. I ran into many men who have tried to kill me and failed because I chose to learn something that most women don't know how to do."

"But…how did you make that choice?" Dan asks softly.

"By listening to my heart," she states. Dan rolls her eyes to that, which causes Arya to laugh, but she only nods and continues on. "I'm serious. I know it sounds stupid but it's truly what lead me to discover all of the things that I know. I wouldn't have traveled the world if I didn't follow what _I_ wanted to do." She brings her arm down and rests a hand over Dan's. "And by the way? It doesn't matter what you lean closer to, whether that be a dragon or a wolf. You don't need to give up Ari because you have a dragon. You don't need to suddenly name your dragon if you don't feel ready. You will _always_ be both a Stark and a Targaryen, no matter where you look to."

Dan smiles at her. "Thank you, Aunt Arya…that really means a lot."

"You're welcome." She embraces the girl with one arm again, pulling her close, but a sudden squealing causes both of their heads to turn at the angry face of Mae, and the laughing face of Zaevar.

" _Zaevar!_ " she yells angrily as she brushes flour that they had just flown at her on him. "You're so going to _get it_!"

"Oh, what are you going to do? Knife me?" Zaevar laughs.

Mae grabs the sack of flour and comes running, and her brother starts to run away, clearly terrified for what she was about to do. Gendry stared in utter shock as Nesara clung to him, watching in amusement.

"Then again," Arya states as Zaevar curses, flour being thrown onto him. "I think children can wait for a long time."

Dan laughs, nodding. Maybe they could.

* * *

It took them longer than anyone thought was necessary considering there were at least three flour fights in-between while baking the bread, but eventually the soup, as well as the dessert, was done. Arya and Gendry had left to let the children bring the food up to their mother, so they could have some alone time with her.

Dan was holding the canister of soup, and Daemon the bin of banana bread. When they go to her chambers, Dan knocks gently on the door. Instead of hearing Daenerys' voice come through the cracks, it was instead opened and revealed the face of Eleana.

Her eyes go straight to the soup. "Oh, you brought food!"

"We wanted to make mother feel a little better," Dan says with a smile. "Is she in there?"

"She's rest-"

"I'm alright, Eleana," comes the tired voice from Daenerys. "Let them in."

Eleana sighs and looks down at Dan. "Your mother has been ailing all day. Try to keep the energy to a low."

"We will, we promise." Eleana opens the door and Dan comes in first, seeing their mother leaning against the bed. Her skin was pale and seemed to be flush with sweat, and her usual braids were undone, leaving her hair down. But she still manages a soft smile at her daughter.

"My children," she says gently. "What is all this?"

"We wanted to make something for you," Dan says, coming over to her side to place the soup next to her. "Father was really busy – did he come back with Kinvara yet?"

"No…I imagine he's still dealing with the Free Cities representatives…you made all of this for me?"

Dan blushes and looks over at Mae. "Well, she made the soup. We sort of helped, but she knew the recipe. The bread…Gendry actually helped us make it."

Daenerys' brow raises. "Gendry Baratheon? Really?"

"Apparently he knew a really good banana bread recipe that he could help us with – even though _some of us_ got into a war in the kitchen," Daemon points out, his gaze moving to the still flour-covered children in front of them. Mae and Zaevar roll their eyes.

"He started it!"

"No, she did!"

Daenerys chuckles and shakes her head. "It doesn't matter who started what – this all looks delicious. Thank you for making this for me. That's very sweet of all of you."

Nesara climbs up onto the bed from where she stood, looking at Daenerys. "Are you going to be okay, mama?"

Daenerys offers her a sweet smile. "I'm going to be fine, sweetling. Just something is passing through me…but I'm sure this food will make me feel all the better." She pats the bed next to her. "Come, all of you sit with me. I can't eat all of this myself." Nesara snuggles up against her while Dan takes her other side. Daemon, Zaevar, and Mae sit across from her. "Eleana, make sure no one disturbs us, alright?"

Eleana nods, giving a warning glance to Dan to keep the energy low. And she would try to for the sake of her mother.

Once Eleana was gone and the door was closed, Dan watched as her mother began to slowly eat the soup, while the other children began to talk with her about what they had done. Daemon spoke of the lessons he had been learning in trying to get his healing back to its full extent, and that the red priests had said he was making great progress.

Zaevar talked about their lessons with fire recently, and how they discovered that when the sun was out, their powers were stronger, but when it set, they weakened to an extent. Zaevar had politely put it as 'we rise with the sun.' Which Dan thought sounded a _bit_ pretentious. But who was she to really talk about that?

Mae talked all about her sword training, from her time with Dan and her brother, as well as Daemon, to practicing with father. He had even said she was getting better each day and said that she felt she would be able to fight alongside them soon.

But, once all the talking was done, and the soup had been emptied by all five, and half the bread was gone – mainly due to Nesara eating most of it – most of the children were tired. Nesara mentioned something about the book that Eleana had been reading to her before, and Daenerys told her to go and get it.

Nesara ran off, giddy as ever, before racing back into the room and snuggling back up against Daenerys. She takes the book into her hands and begins to read, the whole group of children listening. Dan rests her head on the woman's shoulder, looking down at the words as she did, a fairytale of some sort.

Sooner or later, Nesara was asleep. But what shocked Dan was that the other four had fallen asleep as well. Mae against Nesara's leg. Daemon was laying on the edge of the bed, his eyes closed. And Zaevar had been resting on the end, his head against the furs. Daenerys closes the book and looks down at Dan. "And you haven't fallen asleep?"

Dan shrugs. "I wasn't very tired…but your voice is soothing. It makes people want to fall asleep."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Daenerys chuckles a bit before placing the storybook to the side and wrapping the fur around Nesara. Dan watches her, noticing how even her movements seemed weak right now.

"You're not…dying, are you?" Daenerys turns her head back to look at her, her brow furrowed. "I mean, I know you said 'no' so you could calm down Nesara but if you are…I want you to tell us."

Daenerys grabs the girl's hand. "Trust me, if I was, you and your siblings would be the first ones to know besides Jon. I would never keep something like that from you." Dan nods, resting again against Daenerys' body. The woman wraps an arm around her, holding her as tight as her weak arms could allow.

"…I love you, you know?" Dan points out softly, looking up at Daenerys. "I don't want you to die because of some cold…it has to be a blaze of glory."

Daenerys snorts. "A blaze of glory?"

"Yeah, like…getting shot down from the sky because of arrows or on the battlefield…the great Daenerys Targaryen can't die because of a cold."

Daenerys squeezes her. "Or, she could die with her children surrounding her, and she would be the happiest woman alive." Dan stares at her in shock while Daenerys shakes her head. "Don't worry, I'm not saying that's going to happen. I'm only saying just because you live your life being a fighter doesn't mean you have to die like one. Many people wish to go peacefully."

Dan sighs and nods. "I know they do. And it's the right thing…I've just grown up with this sort of…image of you. You and father, honestly. I can already feel that people are talking about how you really died in that throne room…"

Daenerys waves her hand dismissively. "Let them gossip and talk about whatever they want to their whims. We don't concern ourselves with those opinions because we know what is the truth…remember that, whenever _anyone_ tries to question who you are."

Dan smiles a bit, nodding. "I will." She leans her head back against Daenerys and glances up at the balcony as her dragon suddenly appears, perching itself on the banister. "I think I've finally figured out what I would like to name my dragon."

Daenerys looks down at her. "For the love of all the gods, please tell me it is better than Scalely."

Dan laughs. "It's better than Scalely, for sure." She smiles as the cream-colored dragon flys over to her shoulder, landing squarely on her exposed skin from her shirt. "I'm going to name her Vēzos."

"The Valyrian word for sun?" Daenerys asks her. "Why?"

"Well, it sounds cool, for first, and second…we could all use a little light in our lives after everything we've gone through. And the sun brings light. So, she can be my little light, or my little sun."

The grin that spreads across her mother's lips was enough to make Dan smile as well. "I think that's a beautiful name," she whispers softly to her, pulling her in for a hug. "A wonderful name." She runs her fingers through Dan's hair, letting out a slow breath, and Dan responds with an even tighter hug. When she pulls back, Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "You've been learning more Valyrian?"

"Well, when you have to chant it to get the fire within me to ignite, you sort of have to learn it. Besides, we can't all be bestowed the sudden ability to speak it like father can."

"That is true," Daenerys states. "But you and he are on the same level on one subject – speaking Dothraki."

Dan laughs. "He sounds like a muffled fish when he attempts to! How is he going to be a Khal if he can't speak it that well?"

"Oh, be quiet, he's trying," Daenerys chuckles a little. "No one can adapt as quickly as me. It'll take time."

Dan shakes her head, but the grin does not leave her lips. Her little dragon lies at the end of the bed now, resting its head on the furs. As soon as its eyes close, Dan looks up at Daenerys. "I like it here. A lot. I didn't think I would when I sailed with you but…I'm so glad we did."

Daenerys leans down and presses her lips to Dan's forehead. "I'm glad you did too, my sweetling." She runs her fingers through Dan's hair once more, the gesture starting to lure the girl to sleep. "Rest, my little dragon. You and the others worked hard. You deserve to close your eyes."

And so, she does. Her lids begin to shut, and her breathing begins to slow, before darkness overtook her into its peaceful embrace, the warm arms of Daenerys keeping her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this ended a lot more fluffier than I thought it would but well we all love the children, don't we?
> 
> So yeah, that's what's going on across the world, and soon enough the worlds will collide in a big bang because honestly, we've all be waiting for that, haven't we? Things are about to get a lot more complicated haha I've been wanting to include the traitors (as I call them) in this story for a while now so hopefully this first reveal suits everyone's requests. We'll get into Jon's POV and what's going on with him and the Free Cities as well as Kinvara in the next chapter!
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to burn down my home like Daenerys did to the Red Keep because it was that bad? Let me know in the comments, as they always keep me writing and pushing out these chapters as quickly as I can. They really do make my day and I love that people have been enjoying this as much as I have been writing it, so thank you again - you are all so awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or follow if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	42. Jon: Surprises and Compromises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Free Cities has representatives settling into the castle to discuss terms of an alliance, Jon finds out some news from Daenerys - as well as a reunion or two in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments - they really mean the world to me and help me keep writing! I hope you enjoy :)

_Jon_

His mind was still in a rush when he went down to the docks where the Free Cities would have their representatives come in.

Did he feel slightly bad for leaving his children so suddenly? A part of him did, yes, but they were a little older now and understood how to take care of themselves. He was only a little bit more concerned for Nesara considering she would run off to the kitchen unless otherwise watched.

Jon could feel himself chuckle thinking of the little girl. He didn't pick favorites because he honestly loved all of them the same. The Galeron's had made themselves at home with his blood children as well as the parents. He would always love them. But he did have to admit that Nesara reminded him slightly of a smaller Arya, always running away and sneaking around, only to be caught with her mouth filled with sweets.

He needed to have a talk with Arya and see if she had been feeding the little girl ways of moving around.

Honestly, he wouldn't care if the Galeron's did start going by their Targaryen name. Some people in the past were terrified that if they used the name, their caretakers would harm them. At this point, it would only make the Galeron's safer.

Jon sighs as he steps down to the docks, seeing Taevar waiting for him. The man looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"Little late coming down, I see," he points out, his eyes looking towards the ships that had just docked.

Jon sighs. "Daenerys has been sick for a week. I was taking care of her a bit this morning," he says softly.

Taevar raises an eyebrow. "Sick how?"

"She's been vomiting every other day…chills, weak. She could barely stand without my help. I had to carry her from the pot to the bed."

Taevar hmms, turning his eyes back to the boat. "Jon, you did say that she was having…fertility issues, correct?"

Jon nods. "We've been trying ever since the volcano." Taevar stares at him, his eyes blinking, and Jon wonders what the hell his hand is thinking until it dawns on him. _That_ was what Eleana had been talking about!

Gods, he really did know nothing.

"Fuck," he mutters, running a hand through his curls before looking back at Taevar. "Do…do you think she might be…"

"I'm not saying she is," Taevar points out, raising a hand in defense. "I'm only commenting on what I have witnessed as a husband, and seen happen to my wife when she was pregnant with our son. She had morning sickness as well. And a bad fever that stayed with her for a week or so. It sounds like the queen might be experiencing something similar. But don't get your hopes up."

Jon bites his lip, turning back towards the ships. "I can't believe I didn't think of that…I really am stupid."

"Yes, you are." Jon punches the man on the back of his shoulder, causing Taevar to laugh as he rubbed the skin. "I'm joking!" he exclaims, shaking his head. "But I don't blame you, honestly. The first time she was pregnant you weren't there. And you haven't ever witnessed someone else get sick in the morning, right?"

Jon bites his lip and thinks back to his time in Winterfell. "Well…I was there for four pregnancies, but I don't remember Sansa's…too young. But each time she was pregnant after that I didn't really see anything. Only heard bits and pieces from my fa-uncle." Jon shakes his head. "Still strange to think about it that way."

"Understandably." Taevar agrees before looking back at him. "Again, I'm not saying Daenerys is…but it's a possibility. You're going to have a red priest look over her after this?"

"Kinvara."

"Good. I think that'll work well. And what about these Free City representatives?"

"We move the meeting," Jon commands. "Until the queen feels better prepared to join me with them and the council."

"As you wish." And then Taevar turns his head back to the boats. But Jon's head – well, it was currently on fire at what Taevar had just suggested.

If Daenerys _was_ pregnant, by some shred of a miracle after how long they had been trying, then this kingdom they were trying to build suddenly just became a lot more dangerous. He knew since they had been in Meereen rumors and stories have spread, probably even to Westeros, but at the end of the day, there wasn't much he could do except try to protect her.

Jon instead tries to focus his mind on the people coming off of the boats. He analyzes each of them, thinking of the lessons he had been given on each of the Free Cities. The first one he looks to is Braavos, the city Arya had stayed in for quite some time.

Braavos was known to be the wealthiest out of all the cities, and in Jon's eyes was the most powerful and resourceful ally someone could have in Essos. It was the youngest of all the cities and was founded by former slaves, so slavery is outlawed in the city – something Daenerys already liked. But besides the diversity the city had to offer, there was one key placement that they needed in their grasp to assure that Braavos would be on their side, and that would be the Iron Bank.

The man who supposedly ruled Braavos was titled a Sealord, someone who was elected by the magisters of the city and the keyholders of the Iron Bank. So whoever it was, Jon knew that it came from a place of power. He was the person who came here today, along with his men.

The next ship he looked at was from Lorath. He knew that was the smallest out of all of the cities, and the poorest, as well as isolated. There weren't a lot of people on Lorath either. Unlike Braavos, instead of one ruler, there was a council of magisters who took over the rule, comprised of nobles, priests, and merchants. He could see both a man and a woman who had come, so at least they had some different power roles over there.

His eyes then went to the ship from Lys, an island he had heard about _plenty_ of times when Theon had lived with them in Winterfell. They were known for having some of the most beautiful people in the world due to the blood of Old Valyria still running strong in its residents. But what Lys was really known for were their pleasure houses, and using slaves to train them for that. Eleana had been one of them before sold away.

Their system had always been a conclave of magisters that were chosen by the wealthiest in the cities, as well as an elected military leader. Two of those leaders, a woman with silver hair almost as white as Daenerys' and a man that was bald, came here. Jon could see the woman eyeing him as she came off, but he paid no mind and looked to the next ship.

Myr was the next ship he looked to. He knew that some of the most precious glass that the Starks had ever owned had come from Myr, and the lace from some gowns he had overheard was from there as well. The city was located on the sea, so trading was made easy. Like Lys, they were ruled by a conclave of magisters, three of which were here today. He also knew that slavery ran deep in Myr.

Another ship docks then and he looks over to see the sails of Norvos, known to have two parts, one that sat on top of a hill and the other in a low-river, so they had relations to water. There were three large bells that controlled every aspect of life in the city, including coupling. Jon honestly didn't know how people could survive there with the stuff he had seen in his life, but he knew the people of Norvos were probably used to it. He knew the city was run by a council of magisters as well, but a funny part about it was that they were chosen by bearded priests. Why? He really didn't know.

And looking at the man that came from Norvos, he could tell that the man's mustache was dyed a certain color and was swept upwards. These Essos traditions were going to drive him mad but he knew it was something he needed to learn if they wanted to do what they intended to do.

Pentos came into view next, a city he had grown quite familiar with. It was where Daenerys had first stayed when she was forced to marry Khal Drogo, so she was quite familiar with the city. It was a major trading port and lied perfectly across the way from King's Landing. He knew there was a prince that was the ruler in the city, but he was, again, chosen by magisters, the powerful and wealthy residents of these cities. The prince had come, as well as a magister. Daenerys had said she had invited the magister that had kept her and her brother safe in his home and hidden before Khal Drogo came to get her, Illyrio Mopatis. Apparently, he was the person who first gave Daenerys her first three dragons eggs.

Wonder what he thought of this now. He also had a feeling that he was only interested in this rule for his own gain, as many wealthy people are, so he would keep his eye on the man.

The next city he saw was Qohor, a city he knew was located right smack in the middle of Essos, which meant that getting here to the ports on time must have taken some strength. What he did know about Qohor was that their blacksmiths were highly talented and could reforge Valyrian steel, but now that they knew the secret to actually _making_ Valyrian steel, maybe he could have some of the blacksmiths from here teach them. The city was nicknamed the 'City of Sorcerers,' which didn't sit right with Jon.

But then, who was he to judge when he had a fire mage for a daughter and two blood benders as well?

But he also knew the city believed in interesting gods, gods of which require sacrifices from animals daily, or criminals which was honestly fucked up. He had also heard a rumor that the people in Qohor would sometimes sacrifice their children if need be, of the hope that the city will be guarded after that. Again, these cities were going to drive him mad.

He didn't particularly know who ruled over Qohor, but the representatives who were there seemed to be wealthy with how much lace they had on, so he didn't question it. He was more concerned about the two soldiers that were behind him, Unsullied soldiers. Qohor had taken Unsullied soldiers from Astapor to guard their city after a battle years ago and still used them to this day. Whether they knew the Unsullied _he_ knew, he would never know. They wouldn't speak to him.

The second to last city he looked for was Tyrosh, ruled by an archon, chosen by the wealthiest and noblest in the city. The Tyroshi were considered to be greedy and traded extensively in slaves. They dye their hairs and wear flamboyant clothing, and make armor that's intricate in strange shapes. Daario had apparently been from Tyrosh, so that explains how he was such an ass – he grew up with this around him. And from the archon, he could tell he was exactly what Jon thought he would be – a dyed beard that was a bright purple, and clothes that screamed colors into the blue sky.

He shakes his head away from the colors and turns his eyes to the last ship, Volantis, the city he had been trapped in for a little bit of time with his family so long ago. A city that Daenerys and he had their eyes on regarding slaves, considering they had five slaves to every man. It is the oldest of the Free Cities, and many people who have Old Blood of Valyria lived behind the Black Wall, where the wealthiest and noblest lived while the rest stayed in the city. The city was ruled by an elected triarchy, three men, or women. Unlike many of the other cities, however, anyone who lives on land can choose who rules the city, not just the wealthiest. The current three men who were elected were there, looking like they did _not_ want to arrive. And Jon could tell why.

These were the cities that were born from the grasp of Valyria not too long ago. Cities who had been free of rule and could survive on their own. But now, Valyria was back with a whole lot of dragons and their lives were at stake.

But that wasn't what they wanted. All Jon and Daenerys needed were agreements. And that's what this was for.

"These people are so strange," Taevar mutters, looking from boat to boat. Jon's brow furrows.

"Strange how?"

"They're just all so…different. All of the cities besides Braavos were founded because of the former Valyrian Freehold but it seems ever since it fell apart all those years ago they've changed so much...and some of them seem to be…glaring at each other?"

Jon's brow then raises. "Do you not know how important this is?" Taevar shakes his head quietly. "You don't know about what's been happening outside the walls, do you?"

"I know some of the basic things that spread like wildfire, like what the Queen did in King's Landing, but other than that we didn't see any new news."

"Well, here's the simple story," Jon states, glancing back towards the leaders walking to where they stood. "The Free Cities have never really liked each other. They do trade but many of them have gone to war over disputed lands, or for other things. Braavos themselves usually stay out of it entirely. This is the first time in centuries that all of the leaders and representatives of each of the Free Cities have come together."

Taevar's brow raises. "Truly? Why didn't they ever come together before?"

"Because they never had a reason to." At that moment, Jonarys screeches out above him, flying off towards the castle, causing many of the leaders from the Free Cities to look up in fear. "Now, their lives are threatened after what we did to the slave cities. But we aren't trying to steal their way of life – only improve it. And yet, the dragons are what causes the fear."

Taevar nods, turning back to the people. "So that fear is good?"

"Right now? It's exactly what we need," he states, waiting patiently for the leaders to walk up to where they were. Once the crew of them were standing below where Jon stood with Taevar and his guards, he lets out a low breath. Daenerys always seemed to know exactly what to say to these kinds of people, but right now, he was the main ruler and he needed to control the situation. So, he manages a quiet smile and moves his gaze back to them. "Magisters, leaders, princes and triarch's…welcome to Valyria."

"We've traveled a long way to arrive here," the Sealord says as people come up behind him from Braavos. Jon only realizes then that they had the sigil of the Iron Bank on them. "And yet why is it that we only see one ruler here?"

Jon sighs and looks to him. "The queen is currently sick. We do not know what the cause is or what could be happening, but it's been going on for about a week. I decided to push off the meeting until she is ready to see this through."

Instantly there were shouts and proclaims of protest from the crowd of leaders. Jon doesn't say anything, rather lets their words speak for themselves. Suddenly, the magister from Lys, the girl that had been eyeing him before, steps forward.

"Why can't you do this yourself if you are a king?" she suggests to him. "You are a leader. You can decide what to do. Who says you need your sick wife?"

"Because she is my _wife,_ " he says strongly. "My _partner._ She is the _queen,_ and we make decisions _together._ I know that's not how some of your cities run, but that's how we run ours, and it seems to be working well for us so far."

"It's only working well because you have those bloody dragons above you," a Pentos magister points out. "If you didn't have those-"

"Then I would gather my armies and do the same thing I did before with my wife," Jon interrupts. He hated saying that word knowing they were going to marry soon, but he still needed to keep up the act for now. "It would take longer and much more planning considering they snuck an attack on us, but I would gladly consider it because I know we would be able to do it. Dragons don't determine our victory. _We_ do."

Illyrio steps forward at that point, making himself known with his fluffy beard, looking up at Jon. "While I'm sure most of this is coming from a place of exhaustion, if we are to be pushed back regarding this meeting, we'd like to know what we are to do – stay on the ships?"

Jon lets out a sigh, happy that the man was at least good for something right now – digressing the conversation. "No. There are plenty of rooms in the castle that I have instructed guards to clean up and prepare for your arrival. You will be treated with guest rights and have the castle to yourself until you are asked to leave. We want to make this as comfortable for you as possible while the queen heals. That's all it comes down to."

He steps down and looks to Taevar.

"Now, can we show you to your chambers?"

* * *

It took them a few hours, but eventually, most of the representatives were sated and relaxed in their own chambers – after so many fucking questions.

Jon had known that moving the delegates from the Free Cities would not have been easy, but every person he moved to a chamber would ask questions regarding Valyria, their rules, everything else involved. And it was slowly driving the king out of a window. He loved Daenerys, truly, but gods he wished she was here too. She could talk these people's heads off.

Eventually, however, they were all settled in their chambers and were told they were free to roam the city as much as they pleased. But when he went to leave the leaders from Lys, the woman from before had called to him before he could go.

"You know," she said to him quietly. "Royalty has been known to swing from one person to the next, and Lys is known for having the best of the best."

He knew what she was talking about, but Jon simply stares at her and steps back. "I'm sorry if you believe something that isn't true, but I would never do that to my wife. And besides, no one could ever match who she is. I think you should just stick to your small island and try not to mettle in the lives of others."

He saw her face fall at his words, and then she closed the door, leaving him outside with a smug smile on his face. He had been getting advances like that for he didn't know how long now, but there was no possible way in this world he would ever do something like that to Daenerys. She truly was his other half. Why throw that away?

A part of him never understood why husbands cheated on wives like that sometimes, sleeping with others. Maybe he was just happy. Or maybe the rest of the world was just full of assholes. Which sounded a lot more plausible.

"Jon."

The voice interrupts his thoughts and he turns around to see Kinvara had come into the castle without announcement. "Kinvara," he breathes, trying to get his mind back to normal. "I'm sorry, I – when did you get in here?"

"Taevar came to get me whilst you were harboring the people from the Free Cities," she explains, walking over to his side. "Are they alright? Is everything going to plan?"

Jon nods, walking along with her. "They're fine. A bit confused, some annoyed, but they don't really have a choice, do they?"

Kinvara nods. "That is true. However, Taevar said that the queen was sick?"

"Yes," Jon responds, sighing. "She's been sick for a week now. We thought it might have just been something she caught but it's getting worse and we don't know what to do. We thought we would ask you. I was going to come to get you after this but I guess I got held up. I'll have to thank Taevar."

Kinvara nods, walking with him towards the stairs. "If the queen has been sick for as long as you say she has been there must be something else wrong." They walk up towards the top of the castle, going as fast as they could, heading past handmaidens and guards alike who seemed to question why they were moving so quickly.

Once they were outside of the door of their chambers, Jon opens it and looks inside, expecting to see Eleana taking care of Daenerys. Instead, he is faced with a completely different image.

All five of his children were resting on the bed. Some were at the edge, and the others were closer to Daenerys. There was an empty platter of food on the ground, and a closed storybook lying on the furs. And each child was sleeping. Daenerys herself had her eyes closed, with Dan nestled into her side, and Nesara on the other. Daemon was near the end with Mae and Zaevar, all three of which were deep in sleep.

He could feel his heart pull at the sight, and a smile he hadn't felt all day aligned on his lips. Kinvara comes in a moment later and she stops at the children in front of her while sighing a moment later. "While this is very sweet," she whispers to him. "In order to examine the queen we're going to need the whole bed."

Jon stares at her. "I can't wake them up – they're so peaceful." At her pointed look, Jon sighs and shrugs. "Fine. Give me a second." Kinvara takes a step back and watches as Jon walks over to where Daenerys laid, before gently shaking her shoulder. The queen's eyes opened slowly, almost drowsily, before she looks up at Jon with a soft smile. He smiles back. "Hey, love…"

"Jon," she murmurs while leaning up slightly. "Is everything alright? Do you need me?"

"No, no, everything is fine," he reassures her gently. "All of the people from the Free Cities are in chambers and are safe. No need to worry about it…but I have Kinvara here to check on you, and the children are, well…"

Daenerys chuckles a bit and nods. "I understand. They came in here a little bit ago…made me some soup and some bread to eat."

Jon smiles at that. "Seriously? They did all of that? Who helped them?"

"You won't believe me, but Gendry Baratheon," she states, causing him to snort.

"You're fucking joking," he responds, but she only shakes her head. "Man is full of secrets…but if we do want to get you checked out they need to be woken up. If it was up to me I wouldn't but Kinvara-"

"I know, Jon," she chuckles softly before she moves her hands to Dan, shaking her awake gently. The girl's eyes open and she looks over at her mother, questioningly. "Kinvara is here to check on me, which means all of you have to go now."

Dan mutters something incoherent under her breath before looking back at her. "Do we have to go?"

"Yes," Daenerys chuckles softly. "I'll read more to you all later, but for now we need to see what's going on with me. Can you wake up your siblings?"

Dan rolls her eyes but nods, moving over to gently wake up Daemon. Once the eyes of her brother open, she tells him what his mother said, and they move to wake up Zaevar and Mae. Once those two were awake as well, Mae turns her gaze to the sleeping Nesara and walks over, lifting her up into her arms.

"Probably better to keep her asleep after all that sugar," Mae says, bringing her over to where Jon stood. His brow furrows.

"How much did she eat?"

"Um…a fair bit."

Jon rolls his eyes as he takes the little girl into his arms. "I need to keep a better eye on you children." He looks over to Kinvara, who now steps up to the bed once all the children were stepping out of the room. She turns her gaze to look over at Jon as well.

"If you could step out of the room while I look at her, that would be preferable."

Jon's brow raises. "I have seen her-"

"Jon," Daenerys warns, causing him to stop in his tracks. "It's okay. It's what is regularly done. You don't need to fight it."

"But I want to be there for you," he mutters.

Daenerys reaches over and grabs his free hand that wasn't carrying Nesara. "And you _will_ be afterward. I'll be fine, don't worry." She leans over and kisses his palm, trying to reassure him that she would be okay. Jon lets out a quiet sigh and nods, taking a step back. It scared him, seeing Daenerys this sick. This was his second-half, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And seeing her like this…it put a bad taste in his mouth.

But for the sake of her and for Kinvara, he moves and takes a step out of the room with Nesara, closing the door behind him. Once he does, he looks at the sleeping girl and shakes his head. "I think it's time we bring you to your room."

* * *

As soon as Jon had tucked the little girl back into her bed once more, he felt himself sigh. It had been nearly a month since he had proposed to Daenerys for their true wedding and yet he hadn't told the children yet.

It wasn't that he didn't want to, or that she didn't want to. They just didn't want them to blab about it to the kingdom when most people already thought they were married. He wasn't worried about the older children. Really just Nesara. But he knew that he needed to learn to trust the little girl more. She had proved herself more than capable before.

Especially ever since the dungeons with her father.

Gods, these children. When he thought about it, it had been a good amount of time since they had done anything that required their powers. He did see Dan and Zaevar practice occasionally outside, but other than that, it was very quiet. Daemon had confided in him that his healing had returned to join along with the blood sorcery he had learned, so now he was twice as powerful. He could only assume Nesara was the same.

It was times like this where he thought of Mae, and how she felt about all of this magic around her. In a way, he and Daenerys were a part of that as well – being unburnt by fire wasn't something that was necessarily normal for _anyone._ But Mae was the normal one out of everyone. And he wondered if sometimes she just sat back and watched the show that this family had become.

He chuckles a bit. This family. This perfectly imperfect family. He loved it so much. He hoped it never changed. But he knew that was a bit naïve to think.

Looking down at Nesy, words start to come back to him from the night that they had returned from Meereen. Zaevar had told them that he had learned the sun makes their fires much more powerful and deadly. He wondered if there was a difference in the way that Daemon and Nesara's power worked. Did the night make their sorcery more powerful? Just as his other two children experienced? He honestly hoped he would never have to find out.

He leans down and presses a soft kiss to the girl's forehead, and when he pulls away he watches as she cuddles a stuffed dragon that he had gotten for her a while ago. He smiles as he steps away from the bed, and goes to her door, closing the room to her chamber. As soon as it closes, he turns around and nearly jumps out of his skin when he comes face to face with Arya and Eleana.

"Good gods," he breathes, looking down at them. "Both of you are like ghosts, I swear."

"I ran into some of your Free City people today," Arya states, crossing her arms against her chest.

"One of which said, 'Gods, I'd love to fuck the shit out of him,'" Eleana chuckles a bit.

Jon shakes his head as he walks forward with the two girls. "That was the delegate from Lys."

"I could tell from the hair," Eleana states, looking over at him. "Did everything go well with them? They didn't fight what you said?"

"Everything is fine. It took a bit of time to get them all settled but it seems that they are going to be okay with waiting for a little bit." He looks over at Eleana. "Did you see the children at all? I ushered them out so Kinvara could check on Daenerys but I was so focused on Nesara I didn't get to see where they went."

"Dan and Daemon went to go play with the direwolves in the training area," Eleana explains. "And Mae and Zaevar are actually training. She's trying very hard to be as good as her siblings."

"She's getting better every day," Arya chuckles. "A real fighter, she is."

Jon smiles, glad to hear that. "After what the girl has been through? Nothing can break her. What about the dragons? Are they okay?"

"Last I saw of them they were flying around the castle, just enjoying the air," Arya says to him softly. "I think they're more or less waiting to hear what's wrong with Daenerys. It's almost like they can sense something is up. Even Drogon was acting oddly today."

Jon's brow furrows. "Odd? What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was out patrolling with Gendry before we baked with the children, he just seemed very…defensive. I don't know. It was almost like he knew his mother was sick and wanted to make sure she was safe. The way he was growling while flying as if looking for prey…something I don't normally notice with the dragon."

Jon nods quietly. "Do you know where Jorharion and Visenya are off to? I haven't seen them in a while."

"They've taken up nesting with a lot of the other dragons near the forest from what I saw on some trips," Eleana responds as they walk up the stairs back towards the main chambers. "They do still come back to fly with Dan and Daemon, however. Usually when they need them."

Jon sighs and glances at the ground. "Even if they've started training, still scares the shit out of me."

"They're naturals at it," Eleana states.

"More natural than I'll ever be," Arya mutters. "I don't know how you people do it."

"We hold on to whatever we can," Jon points out.

"That doesn't help, Jon!" Arya laughs, shaking her head.

Jon chuckles at his little sister and looks ahead. In all honesty, he still couldn't get over how Arya was with him now and whole-heartedly supported him and Dany. After everything they had been through, and she had been through, it was sweet to see her still standing by them, even being a part of their council. He truly didn't know how he would ever get to thank her properly.

"We also received a letter from Yara today," Eleana says to him as they approach the door. "She says that she's going to be making another round in about a week or two, bringing some more ships for the other areas."

Jon raises an eyebrow at her. "You must be excited about that." At Eleana's glare, he chuckles a bit. "It's all jokes, calm yourself. Have you gotten any word from the other cities if they are going to be coming here soon? Or if they've been given our provisions?"

"Yes, we have. The dragonlords that have been keeping watch over the former slaver cities say they have distributed the food and supplies evenly to the people. Many are following the new rules. The slave masters are kept under guard. Any slaves that chose to be free went away, while some stayed – just as you and Daenerys had intended. Many are going to be coming here. But Taevar and I have enlisted some of the best handymen here to begin building more homes."

"Excellent," Jon praises. "That's exactly what we need. Have there been any qualms or questioning of rule?"

"There's been a few, but it's quite hard to really have issues when your leaders have dragons. Any qualms have come from the wealthy whose lives have changed, but nothing more."

Jon nods his head. "Good." He looks up as soon as he hears the door open, and out steps Kinvara, closing it gently. "Can you two stay out here while I go and check on Daenerys? I'll be out in a little bit."

"I mean, let us know what is wrong too," Arya responds quietly. "We want to know if she'll be okay."

"I will. Be patient." He steps forward as Kinvara comes over to him, but he sees no worry on her face. No sign of distress. In fact, she had a smile on her cheeks. "Is everything alright? Is she going to be okay?"

Kinvara bites her lip and glances towards the door. "I think it is best if you talk to her yourself. It's not my place to tell. But I can assure you she is going to be alright." She brushes dust off of her dress and steps back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go teach your children." Arya raises an eyebrow at the red priest as she walks by, and once she was gone, she shakes her head.

"Bloody mental, these red priests are."

Jon rolls his eyes and turns back to the door. Quietly, he steps inside and shuts the door gently behind him, looking over towards the bed. He could see Daenerys not sitting up straight in her bed, staring outside with a smile on her lips. He walks over to her and as soon as she sees his shadow, she turns her head to look over at him.

And if anything, her smile only grows wider.

"Jon," she whispers, grabbing his hand.

"Is everything alright? She said you would be okay, but you had to tell me something?" he asks her, sitting down on the bed.

Daenerys nods. "Everything is…perfect." At his furrowed brow, she swallows and looks down at the bed. "Jon, do you remember the last time I had my moon blood?"

His brow furrows. Usually, when she did have it, he always made sure the sheets were changed every day for her sake. But now that he thought about it, he hadn't had that happen in a long time. "I can't recall…is something wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with that…it's just stopped because of something else." With that, she takes his hand and places it gently on her stomach. He looks down at where it laid and things start to connect quicker than he thought, and when he finally realizes what she was saying, he feels it. A slight curve, something he hadn't noticed before.

He snaps his head back up to look at her, and she had tears in her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asks her, his voice breathless.

She nods frantically, the excitement clearly getting to her, and he suddenly pulls her into his arms so tightly that he felt he would never let go, her body fitting perfectly with his own. He buries his head in her neck as she laughs, her arms holding him close. When he pulls away, he doesn't realize that tears of joy had both started to come down their cheeks, and when he looks back into her eyes, he feels the same amount of love that he had felt for so long now multiply into something beautiful.

"We're going to have a third," he murmurs to her. "It's actually happening." His hands come up to cup her face, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispers, as he leans in and kisses her with so much passion he was sure it would have knocked her to the bed if she didn't hold onto him. When he pulls back, his forehead rests gently against hers, breathing heavily. "Our family is growing bigger."

"And it'll only get bigger after that," he promises her.

"We're going to have to get married quicker," she points out softly.

"I don't care when, whether it's today, tomorrow, the next month – all I care about right now is this, and how you feel in my arms right now, and that what we have wanted for so long…is finally coming true." He brushes away her hair from her face, kissing her gently again. "How long do you think it's been?" he asks when he pulls away.

She bites her lip. "Um…I'm not entirely sure. Kinvara says it might be eight weeks…that's the last time I can remember having any moon's blood."

Jon feels his shoulders fall. "That means…that means you might have been pregnant during the siege at Meereen."

"It doesn't matter," she reassures him gently. "We didn't know. We know _now._ That's all that matters."

He sighs and nods, trying to let her words calm him, but a part of him was still wary about it. Now that he knew she was pregnant, that meant that doing what they wanted to do would be a little bit harder. Well, really not just a little, more like a lot harder. They needed to be extra careful with her, even if he knew she wouldn't like it.

But he wasn't about to let them lose what they had tried so hard to do for so long.

Before he could say anything else, there was a gentle knock on the door. "Can we come in now? The anticipation is killing us!" Arya exclaims through the wood. Daenerys chuckles and nods at Jon to let them in. He gets up from the bed and walks over to the door, opening it wide for his sister and Eleana to step inside. They look at them and then at Daenerys. Arya comes over to her side. "Are you okay? The children said you were vomiting."

Daenerys smiles and grabs the girl's hand. "I'm pregnant," she says softly to her.

The two girls were silent for a good second before Eleana snorted. "Well, I could have fucking told you that!"

"Eleana," Daenerys laughs.

"I literally implied it to Jon this morning," Eleana states, rolling her eyes before looking over at Jon. "Gods, you are so daft sometimes," Eleana chuckles before shaking her head, coming over to Daenerys' side. "That's wonderful news, my queen. I know you and Jon have been trying for a very long time."

Daenerys looks over at Arya. "How do you feel about this?"

The Stark sister had been quiet, seemingly digesting the information. And then, a moment later, she looks over at Daenerys. "You're going to actually have another child? One that you're going to have to…push out and everything?"

Daenerys snickers a bit. "Yes, that is how birthing a child works."

Arya shivers before shrugging her shoulders. "Well, as long as I get to teach the little boy or girl how to hold a sword, I'll support it."

"You'll have to fight Jon for that right," Daenerys chuckles.

Arya smiles and nods. "I know. Good thing I'm a better fighter."

Jon snorts from where he stood. "Those are fighting words," he states, causing her to chuckle.

"Then bring it on."

Jon shakes his head and walks over to the bed. "Both of you, go get some of the others and gather them. We're going to tell the children first and once they all know, we'll tell the rest of the council."

Eleana nods while Arya leaves with her, but before she disappears behind the door she turns to look at the two of them. "Congrats, really…you two deserve it after everything you've gone through."

Daenerys smiles at her softly. "Thank you, Arya. That's means a lot."

Arya nods and leaves a moment later, closing the door. Once it was closed, Jon looks over at Daenerys and grabs her hands in his, sitting at the edge of the bed. He looks at her and feels lost for words, wondering how to properly convey all the feelings that were surging inside of his mind. But all he could really think of was how much he loved this woman in front of him. How much they had gone through.

Just to reach this one moment.

"I love you," he whispers again, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you more," she murmurs, kissing him softly. When she pulls back she looks towards the door and smiles. "I think we should go tell the children, don't you?"

Jon smiles back and nods. "Yes, let's do that."

* * *

By the time they had collected all of the children, Nesara had just woken up from her long nap, looking confused as to what could possibly be happening that had disturbed her. Mae and Zaevar seemed confused at their happy expressions while Dan and Daemon would consistently ask them what was going on.

Both had refused to tell them until they were outside in the garden. Jon could see some of their dragons flying overhead, some perching on the roof to look down at them. It felt almost like they were watching them, waiting for Jon to tell them the news.

"Alright, I'm done guessing," Dan groans. "Can we just know? Please? Is mother okay?"

"Am I going to have to heal her?" Daemon mutters, his brow raised.

Jon chuckles and shakes his head as Daenerys sits down next to him on the bench across from the children. "No, it's nothing like that."

"So you're not going to die?" Nesara asks through her still sleep-filled voice.

"I told you I wouldn't," Daenerys reassures her gently before turning to look at the other children. "However, there are two pieces of news your father and I have to tell you. One we…neglected to because of everything that was going on recently, but the other we only just found out. So, would you like to know?"

" ** _Yes!_** " all five of them exclaim at the same time, the impatience running thin through all of the children. Daenerys laughs before nodding.

"Alright," she chuckles, looking back at them. "The first piece of news we want to tell you is that your father and I will be getting married. For real, this time."

Their faces contort into one of excitement, but Dan then changes to one of confusion. "Wait, you said you've kept this from us…for how long?"

Jon and Daenerys exchange a grim look before Jon turns back to them. "A…month ago."

"You proposed a _month ago?_ And you didn't tell us?!" Dan squeals at them, her hands on her hips.

Daenerys sighs. "We wanted to tell you, but if it makes you feel any better, we didn't tell anyone else about this either. We've had so much going on with everything here, from moving the Meereen people to here and establishing the dragonlords over in the slaver cities, we've barely had any real time to ourselves lately. But we wanted to tell you so you could be prepared."

Mae smiles brightly. "Could I make your wedding dress?"

Daenerys' brow furrows. "We wouldn't want you to be working the whole time. We'd want you to enjoy the time leading up to it."

"Really, you don't have to do that, Mae," Jon reassures the girl gently. "We could have Vyanna do it, the woman who did her coronation dress."

Mae shakes her head. "But I want to…if you don't want me to do the dress can I at least help her do the veil? I never got to see weddings before, and I know how to make stuff like that really well…please?"

Daenerys looks up at Jon, who was thinking of what to say. He didn't want to let the girl down and knew that it was rare she ever got to see things like this when she was younger. He only wanted her to be a child, not some servant or worker, not after everything she had been through. But if she wanted to help, then who was he to stop her?

"Fine, you can make the veil," Jon says to her gently, causing Mae to smile wide. "But you know that you're going to have to do it quickly."

Daemon raises an eyebrow. "When's the wedding?"

Daenerys bites her lip and glances at the ground. "We aren't entirely sure yet. There's been some…news that we have received that has made us want to push forward the date a little quicker."

"Right, you did say that," Zaevar points out from where he sat. "What was the other piece of news you were talking about?"

Jon and Daenerys exchange a smile. "You tell them," he murmurs to her. Daenerys smiles and turns back to the children, all of which had confused and perplexed expressions on their faces. She lets out a deep breath before letting her hands rest against her stomach.

"You're going to have another sibling soon," she says softly.

Almost instantly Dan and Daemon jump up and surprise, cheering and running over to Daenerys, hugging her tightly. Daenerys laughs and hugs the children back, embracing them tightly. Jon watches with a smile. Daemon was the first to pull away, his eyes wide. "So it's true? You're going to have a third?"

"Yes, I will."

"How long has it been?" Dan asks.

"Kinvara believes it's been about two moons, but no more than that. That's why we want to push the wedding forward – so I'm not big for something like that in advance." Dan shakes her head in disbelief, stepping back with her brother.

"Another bloody Targaryen. This world is going to implode if we keep giving them more and more," Dan chuckles.

Daenerys smiles and turns her eyes to Mae and Zaevar, both of which seemed a little uneasy at the news, and Jon knew why. Originally they had taken the Galeron children in because of their failures in trying to conceive a third child, but that didn't change the way that they felt now just because they had succeeded.

"Hey," Daenerys says gently to them. "You three, come over here."

Mae lifts up Nesara and approaches with Zaevar, before sitting down next to Dany. She reaches over and takes the two eldest children's hands, holding them tightly, while Nesara looked on from Mae's lap. She keeps them close, making sure her eyes didn't leave their own.

"No matter what, you three will always be children of mine," she says softly to them. "Just because there is a child coming, it doesn't mean that I love any of you any less. You are all still just as Targaryen today as you will be in the future. Don't doubt that. Do you understand me?"

Mae smiles at her words. "I know that…do you, Zaevar?"

Zaevar rubs his arm and sighs. "I'm happy that you're happy but…you and I both know why I'd be a little less than…excited. Why both of us would be."

"We know," Jon reassures him softly, letting his hand rest on the body's shoulder. "But you need to understand, there is absolutely no way we are ever letting you go. You're stuck with us."

Zaevar snickers at his words but doesn't pull away from his grip. "I'm glad to hear that, then."

Daenerys squeezes the boy's hand before her eyes go to Nesara. "How are you feeling, sweet one? You're going to be a big sister soon."

Nesara tilts her head and a small smile comes onto her cheeks. "Does that mean I'll get to feed them cake, too?"

"Seven hells," Dan mutters as Daenerys laughs.

"You'll be able to feed them cake," the woman chuckles. "As well as read them stories, or teach them how to fight…everything you have learned and will learn, you can pass down to them. Does that sound good?"

Nesara smiles wider. "That does sound really good…I think I'd like that."

"Good," Daenerys says as she takes the young girl into her arms, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I think I would like that very much as well." Dan shakes her head, glancing up at Jon and then at her brother.

"A marriage and a baby. What's next?" she asks. "Swear to the gods below if you're hiding more dragons from us next-"

"Trust me, there are no more secrets," Jon reassures her gently. "These were really the last ones – the most important ones. Nothing else is unknown to you."

Mae smiles from where she stood. "Well, I for one can't wait until he or she arrives…another dragon."

Daenerys chuckles a bit and squeezes the girl's hand. "Another dragon, indeed."

* * *

Hours pass, and sooner or later, the word had spread quickly that the queen was pregnant all the way into the dark of night.

Once the children had all been told, Jon and Daenerys had taken to tell everyone one by one. Taevar had been the next – who once again told Jon that he was an idiot for not realizing sooner – and then Gendry, who congratulated them as he would. But then they told Rhaemon, who then told Magar, and then it seemed that by the end of the night, everyone knew.

When Daenerys had finally made her way to the audience chambers to address any of the issues the city had, most didn't have any. Many came in only to congratulate her and the king, who was grateful for so many people being accepting of what was happening.

Eventually, however, night had come and the sleepiness of the exciting day had found its way onto Daenerys' head, so Jon had taken it upon himself to excuse her from seeing anyone else and have dinner with the family. The affair was full of chatter, mainly questions about the wedding and when it would be, but there were other things among it too, such as sword training, or their next training session with their army. Or Jon's next lesson with Daenerys on Dothraki.

He had been trying to learn as best as he could while he and Daenerys had been dealing with them on the outskirts of the city. He had to admit – shit was hard. It wasn't like he was gifted it like he was with Valyrian – he really had to work if he wanted to do well with the language. But even if he didn't know it completely right now, he at least had the safe feeling that the Dothraki were under his guard and wouldn't disobey him.

Once dinner was over, they had let the children go off to sleep while Jon and Daenerys had retired to their chambers. And once the door was closed, Daenerys let out a soft sigh of happiness.

"I don't think we've had that much excitement in one day in a long time."

Jon smiles a bit as he takes off his vest, looking over at her. "It's an exciting day indeed." Once he was in just his tunic, he walks over to where she stood in front of her mirror, undoing the braids she had Eleana put in her hair when she felt strong enough to address the public. He quietly steps up behind her and places his hands on her hips before pressing soft kisses along her neck.

He feels her body vibrate with a chuckle at his movements, and she turns her head to look over at him. "Are you having fun there, my king?"

"More fun than I've had all day," he murmurs before his hands move to where her stomach was. "And soon he or she will see all the fun in the world."

Daenerys smiles at him through his reflection in the mirror, letting out a deep sigh. "I pray that he or she survives," she mutters, causing Jon to look at her in surprise. "What? It's a common thought I've had…my first son was born with deformities and didn't survive. My twins were…well, you know, but still survived somehow. And yet we've been trying for so long and now…I'm just nervous we'll lose them."

"We won't."

"Jon, you can't promise that," she whispers, turning around to face him fully now. "No one can promise that."

Jon shakes his head. "I'm not like anyone. I promise you; nothing is going to happen to our child. Not a damn thing. I'm going to make sure that he or she comes out, and is the most beautiful baby we have ever seen in our lives, and I will be there for you every step of the way to make sure of it. Anyone that gets in the way of that will pay with their lives."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at his words. "That's a heavy threat, Jon."

"If they're messing with my family, then they are a threat and need to be taken care of." He grabs her hand and brings her over to the bed, letting her sit gently on top of his lap while he runs his hands up and down her back. "I'm glad that Arya and the children took the news well…they all seem so excited."

"Nesara," Daenerys murmurs, causing Jon to laugh.

"I'll make sure she doesn't just feed the child cake," Jon promises, shaking his head. "I swear, sometimes I listen to her and she's so smart and other times I remember she's still so young."

"All of them are," she sighs, her forehead resting against his own. "They're so perfect. All of them. I never want to lose them. I never want to lose you."

Jon's hand come up and cup her face in his, pushing away her now loose tendrils of silver hair. "And you never will." He kisses her gently, slowly, one that lovers only shared in the comfort of their rooms, his thumb rubbing slow circles on her cheek, goosebumps rising up her skin. He looks at her when he pulls away, letting out a deep sigh.

"While I would be content to stay in this position all night," Daenerys states a moment later, "We do have to discuss the marriage and the Free Cities."

Jon nods quietly, letting her take a spot on the bed next to him. "I think it should be in a month," he says to her, nodding outside. "That way we have some time to prepare. Tell the cooks what to make. Give Mae her time to make her veil. All of the works."

Daenerys shakes her head, letting it rest against his shoulder. "I can't believe she wants to do that. She wanted to make the whole dress at first."

"She's thankful for everything we've done for her," Jon explains softly. "She wants to pay it back even though she _knows_ she doesn't have to. It's sweet." He holds her hand gently in his own. "I'll tell Vyana to make you a dress."

"But Jon," she mutters. "There is the one thing we haven't discussed – how are we going to pass this off as a non-wedding when it's very…you know, standard. Everyone thinks we are already married."

Jon bites his lip, searching his brain for any ideas before one suddenly pops into his head. "I got it," he starts, turning his body to hers. "What if we called it a 'renewal of vows' ceremony?"

She raises an eyebrow. "You're going to have to elaborate for me."

"Everyone already thinks that we've married thanks to me, but in the North, every ten years or so, people who have married occasionally have a renewal of vows to reclaim their love for each other, as a reminder of what they signed up for and how much they care for the other. We could pretend it was something like that, and still have the ceremony, and the festival afterward, and no one would know it was a real wedding because it would have the same vows and everything involved. And, many of the people here don't know about Westeros customs, so they would gladly see us do something from there."

Daenerys digests the information, nodding along with it. "That's a very smart idea. I like the way you think. And that way we can still enjoy everything involved with a festival."

"Exactly," he says, holding her hand close.

Daenerys nods and looks over at him again. "What about the Free Cities? Do we want to invite them to this 'vow ceremony?'"

Jon sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. I want them to think of us as allies, but I have a feeling that's not the case right now. I feel an answer will be better known to us after this meeting and we can figure out how the real cocks are of the bunch." He raises an eyebrow and looks down at her. "Which reminds me, how are you feeling? Do you think you can do this?"

Daenerys bites her lip before nodding. "I don't want to keep them waiting for longer than I have to."

"They came here to talk to us. We can keep them waiting as long as we want."

"Jon," she starts, her tone chastising. "Even if we are the rulers here, we shouldn't keep people waiting. That's how they grow rumors, and being to plan behind our backs. They think we think of them as unimportant when in reality, they are some of the most important allies that we need. We have to take care of this sooner rather than later."

Jon sighs. "I just don't want you feeling sick is all," he admits. "The last thing I want is for you to, I don't know…vomit while proposing a new trade deal or something like that."

Daenerys chuckles a bit and squeezes his hand. "My love, sickness is a part of the process when birthing a child. It's something every woman has to deal with long term for as long as they have to until the babe is born. I can handle it. And besides, this meeting would be taking place in the afternoon, not the morning. I think I'll be okay for the time being."

Jon sighs once more but nods his head. "Alright…if that is what you feel."

"I know it's what I feel. Trust me." She leans in and presses a soft kiss against his lips, but before she could pull away, he wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her back into his lap. She smiles against his lips as they pull back from her, moving them down her neck once more. "Jon," she murmurs. "We have to keep talking about this."

"I don't want to keep talking," he whispers, pressing his lips against hers once more. When he pulls away, his hands move towards the top of her dress, starting to untie the laces from behind. "We can talk about everything tomorrow. Talk with those people tomorrow. Plan tomorrow. But for tonight, I want to love every single ounce of your body, from top to bottom."

His fingers had moved so quickly that by the time he finished his sentence, her dress had already fallen past her shoulders, revealing her small clothes that hid underneath it. She raises an eyebrow at his words and then wraps her arms around him. "Well, then you better get to work, Jon Snow."

He smirks against her lips when she says those words, a hungry part of him rising up when she does. Gods, he loved her. He didn't know how he had gone so long without this woman in his arms. But hearing her say those words, the exact same ones she had said to him so long ago, ignited a fire deep down within.

He wraps his arms around her tightly, holding her close to him as his lips invaded hers with fearless passion, his tongue colliding within seconds, practically invading her mouth. His grip tightens and he suddenly pulls off her dress, ripping the seams, throwing it to the side like it was nothing, torn into two. She gasps at the sudden movement and stares at him.

"Jon," she whispers.

"Yes?" he murmurs to her, his lips trailing a soft pattern down her skin. His hands reach up to her breasts and start to pull gently, teasing at her skins, leaving small touches with each little movement. His lips move up to her ear, gently biting at the edge. "What is it you have to say, my dragon?" he whispers.

She swallows as his hands start to move under her small clothes, before suddenly pulling it off, exposing her full body to him, her nipples as hard as pebbles. She was silent, holding onto him.

"Nothing good to say, hmm?" he continues.

"Just keep touching me," she moans softly.

Her body rose up with the cold air that rushed between them when he removed her clothes. He knew that it was a bit harsh of him to do so and treat her like some pleasure house whore, especially knowing that she carried their babe now, but a part of him didn't care.

He wanted her like the dragon he was.

His hands rest against her sides as he lays her down on the bed, staring down at her from his long curls covering his face. Gods, this sight. This beautiful, wonderful sight, staring down at the one he loved for years. How had he turned her away for so long? How had he denied that he loved her? Because for fuck's sake, there was no one in this world he would rather be with.

His body overtakes her as he lays, her hands coming up behind his tunic and pulling it over his head, exposing his chiseled chest. Her fingers trail along his body, tracing every muscle she could before wrapping themselves in his curls. He could feel how hungry she was for his touch, every single time he laid his lips against her own. His hands moved up her body, holding her close to him, before separating a moment later, looking down at her.

"Gods, you are so beautiful." His voice was hoarse with desire, not knowing what he had done in all of his life to deserve someone as beautiful as the woman below him. Seeing her stomach curve with his child within her, setting off some primal carnal instinct that he didn't know was existent within him.

She closes the distance between them, kissing him ferociously, her fingers working on his breeches, untying anything that was left to be untied, pushing them down from his body. His arousal was evident and his cock sprung forward at her sudden attention, wanting to be touched. She grabbed at it with her hands, tightly, feeling it throb underneath her fingers. His mouth growled against her own, his boots being kicked off along with his breeches, letting himself be as naked as she was.

He pins her down to the bed once more, grinding against her until she was nothing but a moaning mess, begging for his cock. She bucked her hips underneath him, her breathing becoming faster by the second, encouraging his touch against her own. His kisses trailed down her skin as he places soft bites along her neck, while he slipped two fingers within her cunt, stroking the inside of her walls. She arches her back as her eyes close, moans escaping her body. The sound of her pleasure not only encouraged him to keep moving with his fingers but to also bring his mouth down onto her mound, flicking his tongue onto her throbbing nub.

He licked and teased her clit, pleasure wave upon wave coming over her like the sea, cascading. "Jon," she gasps once more, straining herself to look upon him. Her voice was filled with unbridled need, the want to feel him on her. Her hands came onto his hair, fingering within his curls again, pulling him closer to her cunt if possible.

Jon could feel what she wanted, and within moments he stops his slow torture with his tongue and moves his kisses up her body, further towards her mouth. He kisses the swell of her stomach before moving up towards her breasts, tweaking one of her nipples to hardness with one hand while he took the other within his mouth. She was writhing underneath him, her grip on his curls growing tighter. After a moment, he releases her nipple from his mouth with a 'pop,' before biting down on her neck, sending bolts of pleasure throughout her entire body.

He locks eyes with her, so dark with desire that they seemed almost black before he presses his mouth against hers once again. Was this some dream that he would wake up from sooner or later? One that wasn't real? Because if it was, he never wanted to be awoken. He wanted to stay here forever.

Jon grabs his hardened cock, positioning it at her entrance and thrusts in quickly, suddenly. Her head scrambles against his own, muffling a groan within his neck. It causes him to freeze completely.

"Am I hurting you?" he asks quickly, concern dripping through his voice. He remembered quickly that there was a child beneath them, and a feeling of guilt seeped through him at the thought of hurting them.

But she only shakes her head and pulls at his curls further. "We're fine," she breaths. "It's been so long. I didn't know how much I needed this." Her voice was soft, panting, almost breathless. Jon smiles at the words she says, while her legs spread wider for him, encouraging his movements.

Jon moves quickly, following her intentions, moving slowly with her movements at first. Within seconds, though, they found a rhythm, finding the pace to thrust harder and deeper into his love from below. Her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer, deeper, trying to chase her own pleasure within himself. His hand reaches down between them, stroking her swollen nub, feeling her hips buck wildly against his own.

He could feel her walls begin to contract around his cock, but he fights against his own release and need, wanting to see his love come undone first, just for him. Her nails dug deeply into his back, her whole entire body shaking as his cock dug deeper and deeper into her, shuddering underneath him. Her heart beat wildly and her moans of pleasure exploded within minutes, as her climax overtook her.

The moment she comes, he could feel what little restraint he had leave him. He moves her legs from around him and places them on his shoulders, thrusting wildly into her, grabbing at her hips as he groaned out, his hands almost positively leaving marks. But he didn't care. This was his woman. His love. His mate.

"Say you're mine," he growls as he thrusts against her, his hands never leaving her sides.

"I'm yours," she moans, her own nails grabbing onto his skin. "Fuck, Jon…I'm going to…"

"Then do it. Come again. Come now for me," he groans, his own body coming close to release as he thrusts against her.

It doesn't take long for her body to come again, her walls squeezing around his cock once more while he thrusts, her moans of bouncing off the stone of the castle. He thrusts into her one last time a moment later, releasing his seed, breathing heavily, shaking from the intensity.

For a minute, they stay intertwined, their bodies tangled together while their labored breathing was in sync, until he collapses onto the bed, growing limp and pulling her into his side, his hands automatically wrapping around her. Her head rests against his chest, and her fingers ran up his torso, tracing the scars along his body. He closes his eyes, basking in the moment.

"Fuck," he breathes, shaking his head before looking down at her. "I love you."

Daenerys chuckles, her eyes unmoving from his. "You're only saying that because we just had sex."

"No, I mean it with my whole being," he says to her softly, his hand running through her now messy hair. "And I love this little one, too," he adds on, leaning down and kissing the small curve on her stomach. She smiles at him lovingly when he looks back up at her.

"There's barely anyone in there right now though," she states. Jon shrugs as his hands rest on either side of her.

"Doesn't make me love who they are any less." He leans over and kisses her gently, feeling her hands wrap around him again. When she pulls him back to the bed, he raises an eyebrow at her as she suddenly climbs on top of him, her body positioned at his entrance again. "You can not tell me you aren't tired."

She leans down and presses her lips to his, her fingers trailing up his chest before resting on the edge of his face. "When you speak like that, it knocks the tiredness out of me."

Jon smirks against her lips. "I'll be sure to do it more often then."

Daenerys leans back up, looking down at him now with that delicious half-smile that he loved seeing on her. "Now, let me show you how you _really_ ride a dragon."

* * *

The next morning came quicker than Jon had imagined. After he and Daenerys had coupled a second time – and then a third – both had slept like the dead, purely exhausted. Jon was the first to wake up, and he could see she was still resting her eyes, cuddled into the pillow, her hair spilling onto the furs.

He leans over and kisses her forehead gently before getting out of bed, grabbing some small clothes and then his tunic and breeches, putting them on quickly. He steps outside and ushers in one of the handmaidens, whispering something to her. He watches as she runs down to fetch something for him, and he waits, glancing over at Daenerys to make sure she was still sleeping, and once the handmaiden returned, he takes it into his hands and thanks her, shutting the door gently.

He turns back over to the bed and walks quietly over to the end table that sat on her side, before gently placing what he had received down. At that moment, Daenerys' eyes open and she looks up at him, a sleepy smile on her lips.

"Good morning," she mumbles, leaning up and looking over, before her eyes land on the object. "Oh, what is this?" She holds it in her hands, examining. It was tea.

"It's something Catelyn used to use," Jon explains, taking a seat on the bed. "I could hardly remember it but when we were talking last night about ways to help ease the sickness that comes with bearing a child, this popped up into my head. Catelyn used to have this tea made from flowers, ones that are very common. Jasmines. It always helped her with morning sickness when she was pregnant with Arya. I thought we could try it with you."

Daenerys smiles gratefully at him, taking it into her hands. "Thank you, Jon. That's really sweet." She takes a sip and raises an eyebrow. "This is actually quite good."

"Let's hope it works," Jon chuckles a bit, leaning against the bed. Daenerys lowers the teacup down and looks over at him.

"If it does at least we'll know Catelyn was good for something." Jon's brow furrows at her words, but she continues a second later. "Any time you've said her name I can't help but think of how she treated you. I understand why she would be upset with her husband, but a child deserves nothing of that. They didn't ask for that. Even if it turned out to be a lie, in the end."

Jon sighs and shakes his head. "It's in the past now. That doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," she whispers, looking up at him. "You should have never been treated that way." A moment later she chuckles a bit. "I think she would be spinning in her grave right now after what you've become. The boy she thought was a bastard turns out to be a king, and married to the dragon queen."

" _Going_ to marry," he corrects her gently, which only causes her to roll her eyes. "And very true…funny how life works out."

Daenerys smiles and continues to sip her tea, standing up now. She was still as naked as her name day from the night before, but there was something about the sun outside hitting her skin just right that basked her in an ethereal glow. And with the curve of her stomach – gods be damned below if he didn't want to have his way with her again.

"We have to have the meeting with the Free Cities today," Daenerys states, causing him to snap out of his dirty thoughts before turning to look at her. She looks to him and chuckles when she realizes he was staring. "Focus, Jon." At that, she grabs her robe and wraps it around her, causing him to pout.

"Aw, you took away the best part of talking." She slaps the side of his head playfully, causing him to flinch and then laugh. "Alright, alright, I'm joking," he chuckles, before sitting next to her again on the bed. "We do. It's better to get that over with quickly rather than push it off. Don't need them feeding wrong information to the citizens here."

"Do you think we can get them all in a room together or have separate meetings?" Daenerys asks. "A couple of those cities have gone to war with each other. We don't want to cause another one in our home."

Jon bites his lip and shakes his head. "I personally think they'll act appropriately because when I saw them yesterday, Dany…they were shaking." Her brow raises and he only nods. "They were terrified of what was going to happen. I think they believe we're just going to take all of the cities back. And then they saw the dragons – at this point, I believe most of them just want to get out of here as soon as possible. It's frightening them."

"Then that's good," Daenerys says, glancing outside. "Better to get them to leave as soon as possible. I'll have Taevar let them know that we are going to be requesting their audience this afternoon so we can discuss this with them as soon as possible."

Jon nods as she stands, walking over to the edge of the room and looking out at the balcony. The city was beginning to wake up, and the dragons were flying over them, sending off roars to the people below. It was serene to someone who was used to them, like she and him. To outsiders, it might have been scarier.

He stands up and hugs her from behind, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. When he pulls away, he nuzzles the back of her head, feeling her chuckle. "What is it that has you so touchy this morning?" she asks him.

"At this point, you shouldn't be surprised when I want to touch you," he states, causing her to smile. "I just love touching you. Is that so bad? I mean, if you want me to stop-"

"No," she instantly responds, taking his hands and moving them back to her waist. "Don't ever stop touching me."

Jon smiles at her words, leaning down and pressing another soft kiss to her lips.

* * *

The afternoon comes quickly after their morning. Jon and Daenerys had gotten ready as quickly as they could before meeting the children for their first meal of the day. Afterward, Jon had promised that he would train with the children and help them on their form, so Daenerys had left with Arya to tell Taevar of the plans with the people from the Free Cities, as well as discuss an agreement between Rhaemon and his men to begin training the girls.

It had been something that Rhaemon had mentioned to Daenerys and Arya after the Battle of Meereen, but because of everything that had been happening recently, they hadn't had the proper time to plan how to train them. Now, with Daenerys being pregnant, it made things a little harder for them to really properly train the girls.

But Jon knew that if it was left up to Arya, she would be fine. She loved training Dan and Mae – what's to say she wouldn't enjoy a couple of other girls as well?

Later on, however, when the training with the children was done, and Daenerys had returned with Arya, it was time for the meeting with the Free Cities. They had gathered them all in one of the largest chambers of the castle, one that could host many more people than who they had, but for comfort's sake, they would use it. When Jon walked in, he could see each of the representatives sitting in their respective seats, waiting.

He looks over at Daenerys as they approach their seats at the head of the table, while the others begin to sit in their own across from them. Arya was at Jon's side, as well as Rhaemon, and Taevar and Kinvara were on Daenerys' sider, looking at the foreigners. Once everyone was seated, Daenerys clears her throat and speaks.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting for this meeting," Daenerys explains gently. "I was going through a personal sickness last week. It's been tearing me apart inside in the mornings."

"We have heard," a magister from Lorath says. "Of your pregnancy. Congrats."

Daenerys smiles, but her demeanor doesn't change. "Thank you. We've been trying for quite some time. It'll be amazing to bring another little Targaryen into the world." At those words, Jon could see a few of the representatives shift at that, but words do not escape. "But that isn't what we are here for. We are here to discuss terms of an alliance – more of a political agreement if you will."

One of the rulers from Volantis clears his throat before looking over at Daenerys. "If you expect us to give up our ways of life for your cause and suddenly bend to this…I don't know, empire, that you have been building, that isn't going to happen."

"We never said that it was going to be like that," Jon states from where he sat. "If anything, we want to give you the freedom you desire. We want to help the people that are living in squalor in your cities, with the amount of wealth we have here. It's been hidden for hundreds of years and now, everyone just wants to help as much as we can."

"But there are certain things we do not agree with," Daenerys agrees, looking over at the representatives again. "We don't require that you bend the knee to us or anything like that. The masters that ran the slave cities of Slaver's Bay were truly horrible people. They needed to be tamed and brought in because if not, they would only continue to spread their reign of terror. But I have lived in Essos and in some of the Free Cities, and life there isn't as bad for the ones who live further out east. So, both Jon and I will be addressing each of your cities, as well as the things we don't disagree on, so we can help you regarding trades, as well as aid in future fights or wars if need be."

The group of people look to each other, trying to see back and forth what they thought before nodding. Collectively, all of them say yes in their own ways, whether that be the actual word or just a nod of the head.

"Wait," Illyrio states from where he sat. "What if we can't come to a certain kind of conclusion on what you want?"

From outside, Jonarys screeches as he flies past them, landing on the edge of the castle. Jon raises an eyebrow and turns back to the representatives, all of which were staring at the dragon in shock and fear.

"Then I'm sure we can work something out," he states quietly, leaning back in his seat. "But know that if there are…any wrong turns, or solutions, we have a quick ending to any disagreements you might have." He intertwines his fingers within themselves before looking at the volunteers once more. "Any other questions?"

And one by one, they shook their heads, some eyes still trained on the dragon.

Jon smiles and leans into his parchment he and Daenerys had written down. "Good. Let us talk."

* * *

It takes them the whole day to finalize everything that they wanted to do with the Free Cities, and a lot of soft arguing back and forth. But in the end, Jon was at least a little bit satisfied with everything that they had agreed upon.

Daenerys and he, as they had said, didn't go into the meeting wanting to take over all of the cities. He knew for hundreds of years many of them, including Braavos, had worked hard to build their own reputation and rely on their own money. But for Valyria's sake, it was about creating alliances so the people who were now freed from Slaver's Bay, could become a part of the Free Cities, as well as the Valyria capital.

Many trade deals were worked out in favor of the Free Cities. For Lorath, who was particularly poor, Daenerys had offered to trade them military men trained in arts and a few warships for when the time comes in trade for their specialty leather that they get from across the world, to which the Lorath council members had agreed to. With Lys, it had been a trade for their wine with Valyria's cattle so they could have better substance on the small island.

With the port cities, Jon had suggested a trade-in sea life, as there were fish in the Smoking Sea that would run for far higher prices there, and that way Jon could introduce other life to the people to Valyria that had been locked up for hundreds of years. With Qohor, he had offered to give them the best blacksmiths to show them the secret as to make Valyrian steel if they swore their allegiance to them. And because steel was a very big trade-in Qohor, they had.

A couple of other trades were worked out as well, regarding tapestries and silk, along with dyes and pendants, many things that would be completely new to the city. But the two deals that Jon was the proudest of came at the end.

The first was with Braavos. The city had been a goal of Daenerys and his to have a strong alliance with. Braavos was known to be the most powerful out of all the Free Cities, and Daenerys had a special fondness for it considering it was founded on former slaves from Valyria hundreds of years ago. Conversing with the Sealord and the keeper of keys at the Iron Bank took the longest.

But in the end, the dragon rulers had secured a strong alliance with the brave city. For every battle that they needed, the Valyrians would send over their men as long as Braavos continued to keep slavery banned within the city walls (which was an easy request), and trade with them their finest sea produce. With the Iron Bank, Daenerys and he had wondered what could convince them to take their side over anyone else's in the world.

Originally, the Iron Bank had supported Daenerys long ago before Cersei used her words to turn them against each other. Now, Cersei was gone, and Daenerys was far different. But this time, she and Jon knew exactly what it would take to persuade the Iron Bank to come to their side in times of need.

And that was a dragon.

Jon had promised the keeper of keys that in time, he would send over a man to raise a dragon that would be used to protect the most valuable assets in the Iron Bank. And if there were thieves or someone who particularly didn't want to pay back their debt, they could use it to their whim. While Jon had never been one for burning of people freely – especially not after King's Landing, he recognized when criminals needed to be dealt with. Or they could use the dragon just for fear. No one would ever mess with the Iron Bank again.

And they had agreed after much deliberation about which kind of dragon they wanted. Daenerys had consistently tried to convince them that you couldn't tell from the dragon egg how big the dragon would be, but they didn't care. All they wanted was one of the bigger eggs. And for the sake of Valyria, they had agreed.

The second agreement had been the ban of all slavery across the Free Cities.

That had been the goal going into this, for them to set the slaves and servants that they used free. As soon as they had mentioned it – at the very end of the conversation – every single city that participated in slave used spoke out angrily, saying 'this was exactly what they were afraid of,' and all that bullshit. Jon and Daenerys had stayed quiet, along with the rest of their council until they quieted down. And then, ever so softy, Jon had stood to look at all of them with his brow raised.

"We have offered so much help these past couple of hours," he stated, looking from person to person. "From money to army supplies, to ways of keeping your people happy and healthy. And yet you can't change one thing that has been so far left behind in history?"

"The slave trade is a prime source of economic prosperity in the cities!" a magister from Myr had said.

"No," Daenerys interrupted. "It's not. The items _you_ make are a prime source of economic prosperity in the city. The slaves are the poor unfortunate souls that you use to make them and to serve you just because you come up with some idea. They do not cost money. People are not objects. And therefore, should not be sold like one."

"Daenerys and I have talked about this for days on end," Jon continues, looking at them. "We know that some people treat their servants as well as their workers very well, but that is not the majority. We have seen the bloodshed. We have seen the suffering. Why do you think we liberated those cities? Now, thousands of former slaves have been traveling all over and finding homes, happiness. Choosing their own story."

"What if they don't want to leave?" a ruler from Volantis speaks up from. "What if they want to stay with us?"

"Then they can," Daenerys continued. "What we want is a ban on future slave trades and to free the slaves of any contract that they might have right now where they have zero choices at all. But, if for some reason the slaves do not want to leave, and want to continue serving you, then they can stay. However, they must be treated as human beings and not some animal. And not something to be traded with across the world."

The group of representatives glance at each other. Illyrio was the first to speak. "There has to be something else we can trade you for – slavery is banned in Pentos but-"

"Save your lies," Daenerys interrupted.

"E-excuse me?"

"First of all, no, there is nothing else we want to trade that can make up for freeing thousands of lives, most of which were born into slavery because of your horrible practices from years ago, traded from city to city until someone saw them fit. Secondly, you can skip your pleasantries and get to what you really want."

Daenerys had stood, and looked at him in the eyes.

"You remember well, Illyrio, I know who you are. You might have housed my brother and me all those years ago, but I know the real reason was only that you wanted the financial backing of my brother's war. Funny. The dragons you gave me were worth far more than any coin my brother could have gifted to you. At the end of the day, you and every single one of you, don't want what is best for your country. You want what is best for you, and what money it will bring you. That's why until now, we didn't say anything, because Jon and I know this. We know you only want your cities to look amazing and that nothing is wrong when in fact, there is still so much to be done. We didn't want to turn you into states of Valyria again because we know how hard these Free Cities were to make, but we will not support you, or give you anything if you still support your whole entire systems on the backs of slaves. And that is our final offer. Either you lift the ban and let people live, or Valyria will never aid your cities again."

She glances over at them, going from each one of them.

"Besides, you all have secrets that you haven't told me. Of the famine in Myr," she states, looking over at the magister, who was staring at her in shock. "Or the civil unrest in Tyrosh." The brightly-haired man glared at her. "Or the political uprisings of the slaves in Volantis."

One of the rulers shakes his head, chuckling. "How did you know any of this?"

"You will learn that Jon and I have eyes everywhere. You can't hide what is happening from us. _You_ need us _far more_ than we need you. If anything, if we truly wanted to, we could burn your cities to the ground with our army in seconds. But we won't because that's not who we are. We want to help. But you need to help us in return. Slavery is banned in the former cites of Slaver's Bay, Valyria, Braavos, and Pentos – despite your servitude rule. We need others to go as well. And if you cooperate, then we will aid you as we have planned for the last hours. If not, we will walk."

The silence in the room was deafening. No one spoke for a good minute, trying to whisper their way into a full conversation. But soon, near the end, one of the members from Lys spoke, his voice echoing across the walls.

"And if we say yes?"

"Then you will be gifted everything that we have talked about thus far," Jon explained gently. "We want to help you. But we can't do so if you're not willing to change. However…know that if my wife and I do find out that you are still secretly trading slaves despite our agreement, then we will have to take action. We aren't the kind of rulers to give people in power more than one chance."

"What would you do?" a Norvos man asks.

Jonarys roars again from outside, and Jon smirks a bit, looking at the people. "I think you have a good idea of what my wife and I would do. We don't want to, but if you give us no choice, we are going to have to take action. So choose wisely."

Silence came and went again. Illyrio was the first one to speak once more, although the gentle tone from his voice earlier was gone now. "What if we did what the cities in Slaver's Bay did?"

Jon's brow furrows. "Become city-states of Valyria again? Why would you do so? Don't you want your freedom?"

"What are we if we can't accept things ourselves?" Illyrio asks, looking at the other representatives. "I know that the slave trade has been embedded into our cities for years. Centuries. But maybe they are right. Maybe there is room for change. Our cities are falling apart. People are starving, dying, fighting in the streets over just a loaf of bread. And why are we all here today? To gather aid from a country that has built itself up for years now…and is only continuing to grow. We would benefit more if we became an official part of the union of Valyria."

"They want to take our slaves away!" the woman from Lys snaps. "They are what bring Lys economic prosperity!"

"What, your concubines?" Daenerys asks, snickering a bit. "So what? If people want to get fucked, they can _choose_ to get fucked now. Many people even come to pleasure houses because they need the coin. You have nothing to worry about. None of you do. All that would come from the slave trade ban is a need to pay your servants like normal human beings so they can somehow survive and not have to live in squalor. This isn't a big issue. This is humanity vs. inhumanity. And only you get to pick what side you wish to stay under."

"However," Taevar interrupts from where he sat, putting in his word. "If you _were_ to become a city-state, trading would be made a lot easier and a lot quicker. We could build more bridges as we have in Slaver's Bay to connect the cities easier. It would also be a way to end wars a bit faster with military involvement. You and your people would benefit from it. And you would always be protected by dragonlords who want nothing more than to look out and explore and help people. Remember…we have been locked in this realm for hundreds of years. We only wish to help. We are not the same as our forefathers used to be."

Daenerys looks to the people once more and bites her lip. "If you wish to join us, we will help you. All we want is to make sure that what has happened in the past, will not happen again. That is all we desire. We want to build forward a new world. A better one. By helping your people, and helping our own. Together, we can all be as one. But that can only begin if you say yes."

They look from head to head, trying to see if anyone was going to say no to these demands. But after a moment or so of silence, Illyrio steps forward and bends his knee, looking up at the king and queen. "Pentos is yours. We need help. We _all_ need help." And the people who had come with him do as well.

Jon watches as one by one, each of them begins to bend. Braavos does after Illyrio – which Jon could have predicted considering they didn't even allow slavery – followed by Volantis, although begrudgingly. Norvos, Qohor, and Myr were the next three, bowing their heads. Lorath was the next, letting out a deep sigh and bending his knee.

Lys doesn't respond, and Jon could feel that they would be a particular pain in their side from their glares, but they do bend the knee as well, knowing they needed the help. And finally, Tyrosh, the man and woman with bright colors and ridiculous outfits of all kinds lower their heads, bending their bodies to their wants.

"We yield to King Jaehaerys and Queen Daenerys, of the House Targaryen, Rulers of Valyria," all of the representatives say, their heads bowed, unbent, moving with grace. And in the distance, more dragons screech, the reign of Valyria spreading far with each word they whispered from their mouths.

And Taevar raised an eyebrow at their words, chuckling a bit under his breath, "And long may they reign."

Now, after Jon had dismissed the people who had come back to their chambers, and had told Taevar and Rhaemon to send out word to the other cities that the Free Cities had aligned with them, he was walking back to his chambers where Daenerys had gone to. She had said she needed to rest after the meeting out of sickness. And of course, Jon had let her go, saying he could handle it himself.

The last thing he had wanted was to put more pressure on his lover.

But when he came in, he was surprised to not see Daenerys on the bed. In fact, she was nowhere to be found, at least in the chambers.

"Dany?" he calls out, his brow furrowed. And yet, there was no response.

He glances around the room, trying to find any source of her until he saw a note that was pinned to the balcony. He picks it up into his hands, seeing the familiar writing.

' _My dragon,_

_Meet me due North, towards the volcano. Fly a little longer and you'll see Drogon._

_Don't keep me waiting._

_-Dany.'_

Jon raises an eyebrow, staring at the letter before placing it into his pocket. He steps out onto the balcony and watches as Jonarys flies close to him while Aryeon was settled against the banister. Jon scratches the young dragon's head, feeling him relax against the steel, while Jon turns his eyes to the larger dragon.

"I suppose we're going on a ride today, aren't we?" he asks Jonarys, who offers him his side to climb upon. Jon steps away from the banister and jumps up onto him, climbing on quickly while holding onto his scales. Within seconds, the dragon took off into the sky, leaving nothing but the castle in the distance, the people looking like ants down below.

* * *

It takes him no more than fifteen minutes to reach where Daenerys had flown off to, and sooner or later he did see Drogon resting by what looked like water, another area of the sea that they had left untouched for times when people didn't want to be constantly bombarded with ships. But for now, it was a little hidden area.

Jon steps off of Jonarys, watching as the large dragon rested on the sand, his hand falling back while he closes his eyes, before he looks back at the forest behind him, full of trees and leaves and flowers and bugs of all kinds. And he could see familiar footsteps leading him into the sand, further down the path towards the trees.

He walks close to it, searching through vines, wondering what the hell Daenerys had dragged him to this time. And suddenly, as he's passing through quite a particular annoying amount of vines, filled with brightly colored flowers that almost made it impossible to pass through, the clearing opens up, and he sees one of the most beautiful sights he could ever witness.

He had heard it from the beach, but now looking at it made it so much more real. It was a waterfall, one that fell all the way from the top of the mountain, cascading into three separate entrances into a pool of what looked like warm, steaming water down below. A hot springs.

And there, sat against the edge of the springs, was Daenerys.

Her hair was unbraided from its regal look before, and flowed flawlessly down her back, while her arms rested on either side. And from the pile of clothes next to the water, he could tell she was naked.

"Dany," he chuckles a bit, causing her to turn her head slightly to look at him. "What is all of this?"

"Ah, you made it," she says softly, standing up out of the water. As much of a gentleman that Jon tried to be, he couldn't deny that his eyes went straight to her wet body, watching as the water clung to her skin. There was something so vulnerable about seeing Daenerys step out of the water, something that so few people got to witness. "I'm glad you read my note."

"Well, when the queen of a nation disappears like that, you sort of have to go look for her," he points out as she walks towards him. "Why'd you leave like that? I thought you were sick?"

"I…may have told a lie." His brow raises at her honesty and she only laughs. "I only lied because I wanted to give you something special. I was flying with Drogon one day and I stumbled across this place, and it reminded me of that area in the North you took me too, except just a bit warmer. Now, I wanted to treat you to something great."

She grabs at his hands and pulls him closer to the water, while Jon chuckles at her forwardness. "I don't think it'll look good for people like us to be sneaking off like children."

"We're the king and queen. After the day we've had, we can do whatever we want right now." She leans back in the water, staring up at him. "Take off your clothes, Jon."

The command was clear in her voice, that she was not going to move or say anything until he did so. And, with a shake of his head, he removes his clothing bit by bit until he was as naked as her, approaching back to where she was. As soon as he stood in front of her, her hands rest against his cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss that nearly knocked him onto the ground.

When she pulls away, her grip was a bit tighter, her eyes connecting with his own, with nothing but sincerity, pride, and love within them.

"Do you understand what you've done today? What _we've_ done?" she whispers to him, a smile spreading across her lips. "We brought together cities that haven't even been close to seeing eye to eye for years because we worked together and figured out how to peg them down. Now, they're all going to be free…every single slave. Everything is going to change. Because of _us._ "

Jon rests his hands above her own, looking down at her. "It really is, isn't it?"

"And they believe it too," she continues. "I mean, I know that there will be troubles along the way and it's not going to be completely easy but…fuck, look at what we've done, Jon."

"And it's only going to get better," he murmurs.

"And our enemies," she whispers, her forehead leaning against his own. "Gods, they should be terrified…look at us. Look at how far we have come. Everything. With you and I, I truly believe there is nothing that can stop us, no Westerosi, or some Great Other, or whatever it is that is out there…it truly has been you and I against the world." She leans up and presses her lips against his, smiling softly.

He pulls away a moment later, his thumb stroking her cheek. "And it will continue to be." She kisses him again, her arms wrapping around his neck as he picks her up, holding her nude body against his own. Her hands tangle into his hair once more, pulling at his curls before she pulls back a moment later, breathing heavily, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

She reaches down with her free hand from his curls, stroking his hardened cock to edge off his lust for the time being, and he groans at her touch. "After today, you deserve a reward. It's my turn to pleasure you," she purrs against his ear. His brow raises before she lowers him to the ground, nudging him onto his back.

Daenerys crawls on top of him, her moves seductive and slow. He sighs happily as he places a hand behind his head, watching as her mouth explored every inch of his body. She placed kisses along each part of his skin, from his neck down to his chest, while his fingers started to run through her silky mane of hair. He could feel his body aching for her touch, wanting more, but he wasn't going to push her into anything so quickly, so roughly.

Even so, he couldn't stop the plead that came from his mouth. "Dany," he whispers. "Please." His erection was springing forward, its rigid length hard and ready for her. Daenerys eyes his cock hungrily, licking her lips, wrapping her tiny hands around him as she pumped a few times with her fist.

And then within seconds, her wet mouth was on top of him, sucking and licking the tip before taking him deep within to the back of her throat, so deep that it felt like she was swallowing him whole. He closed his eyes, pleasure surging in him as he arches against her touch.

"Fuuck," he groans, as her mouth sucks and licks like she was a starving woman, hard and fast, lashing it with her tongue, greedy strokes that had him keeling over. Every single time she would go down her eyes would connect with his own, glowing with desire. And it took every ounce of energy he had in him to not explode.

He shakes his head and nudges her head away from his legs. At her confused look, he pulls her into his arms, cradling her face in his hands, stroking her back tenderly while he kisses her. Her hands rested against his bare chest, just as passionate with the kiss. She pulls away a moment later, breathing heavily.

"I thought…you wanted that…" she whispers, forehead against his once more.

Jon shakes his head. "No…I want to make love to you." He sees the shift in her eyes, the soft, tiny smile that spreads on her lips. "After today, all I want is to hold you close to me. No other movements. No other activities. Just you and I…is that okay?"

Daenerys rests her hands against his own. "That's perfect, Jon."

He presses his lips against hers and lifts her up into his arms, carrying her back into the water and away from the land. Once he settles himself within the springs, he lays her gently on his lap, his hands running all over her body. He moves them to the peaks of her breasts, pinching and gently squeezing them, feeling her moan deep within himself, all the way down to her ass, grabbing it with a muster of lust, before he reaches between them and holds his cock, positioning it at her entrance.

He inches into her bit by bit, watching as her face contorts with different emotions, of pleasure and brilliance, a sparkle within her green eyes, staring into his very soul.

She brings her lips down on his, gentler than before, as he starts to thrust up into her with long strokes, delicious ones that had their bodies crashing against each other, sending waves of the spring all over the ground. She whimpered as he moved against her, his own groans sounding so loud against her while his hands clutched at her body, plunging her to the hilt.

Their kisses only grew wilder as his thrusts grew quicker, tasting her passion. Gods, every moment he spent with this woman was worth more than anything he had ever experienced before meeting her. There wasn't a moment in time he didn't feel connected to her. He didn't just say that she was his out of carnal lust, or a need to be her one and only.

It was because she truly was his. There would never be anyone else that would ever steal his heart the way that Dany took it.

"Fuck, Dany," he groans, burying his head against her throat, squeezing her tightly, gripping her hips as he thrusts up into her. The ferocity of the thrusts now would surely leave bruises, but he was so far over the edge now that he didn't care. The pleasure was engulfing him. His love for her drowning him, in the way her skin stuck to his, lost in each other. Everything that had been through. Everything that had sacrificed or gained. Everything had led them to this.

His forehead rests against her own, taking a moment just to admire this beautiful creature that was right in front of him, one that loved him with every fiber of her being, and that he loved in return.

"I love you so much, Dany," he whispers, his voice hoarse, emotion leaking out as he looked at her.

The woman had happy tears in her eyes, returning his loving gaze. "I love you too, Jon…so much."

His hand lets go from her hip and strokes at her cheek, wiping away a wisp of silver hair from her eyes. "I would give you the world if you asked me. Anything you wanted, my dragon…anything at all, and I will give it to you. You only have to tell me."

A tear escapes her eyes and slides down her skin, a smile on her face, before he kisses it away, nuzzling her cheek. "You don't need to give me anything else, Jon…all I need is right here. You and the children. That's all I want…maybe more in the future if this little girl or boy comes out alright."

"Then more we shall have," he declares, sealing his promise with a kiss to her lips, feeling her hands wrap again into his curls.

He starts to roll his hips again as their lips collided. She kept whispering his name over and over again like a plea, one that he answers with hard thrusts, deeper, pinning her body even closer to his, taking her. He felt primal and strong, wild and untamed, carnal love beating over his body.

Her head tips and her back arched as her body surrenders itself to him, and within seconds she came undone, shattering in his arms, crying out his name as her orgasm took hold of her body. He smiles against her lips, feeling her body shaking as he picks up his own pace, chasing his own release. A few thrusts after that and he was gripping onto her for dear life, his cock throbbing as he growled against her neck, shooting his seed within her, muffling the sound against her skin.

They stayed like that, together and completely spent for a moment, before he pulls back from her skin and kisses her lips. Pulling back, he looks up into her eyes, stroking her skin. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" he murmurs.

"Live," she comments, causing him to chuckle.

He pulls back after a moment of bliss, letting her slide against him into the water, cuddling into his side. It was quiet between the two for a moment, both of them just enjoying the sound of the waterfall that laid before them. After a moment, however, Jon turns his head to look down at her. "You _know_ they're going to ask what we were doing for so long out there, right?"

Daenerys chuckles but shrugs. "It doesn't matter. I enjoyed this. Didn't you?"

"Of course," he states, shaking his head. "Shouldn't even be a question." He sighs happily and looks up at the waterfall. "It's nicer here than in the North…quite cold there."

"Still…happy memories, at least."

Jon squeezes her side as she looks up at him. "Do you think we should now invite the leaders of the Free Cities to the vow ceremony?"

Daenerys nods gently. "I think now that they want to truly be a part of Valyria again, we should give them a chance. Besides, it seems the collective agreement was that they wanted to change."

"Except for Lys," Jon mutters. "And Tyrosh…honestly, Myr, too. We're going to have to keep an eye on these places."

"And we will. That's what the dragonlords and their followers are for," Daenerys reassures him softly. "They've been doing an excellent job in the slave cities. I think they will do just as great here…especially after some of the people I've met in these cities. They want a new world." She holds his hand against hers and then rests it against her stomach softly. "And a new world indeed they shall have."

Jon smiles against her and pulls her into his lap again, nuzzling her neck. "A new world they shall have, indeed."

* * *

The next month passes without any serious interruptions or issues. Jon and Daenerys had heard that ever since the dragonlords and their followers had moved to the cities, there had been a strict guideline put onto the free people as well as the now freed slaves, and everything had been according to plan. There had been a couple of people who had spoken out against them, but at a very small minority to many who were happy – especially in the areas that the slaves outnumbered the citizens.

No, it seemed everything was going well for now, but the letters would consistently come back and forth to let them know what was happening. Out of everyone, Volantis was the one who had adjusted the quickest because of their support of Daenerys. The slowest to adjust had been Lys, as Jon had predicted, but he knew over time, and hopefully, a lot of dragons, would have them convinced.

His mind had been preoccupied with other things lately though. Not the training of the army they were building, or learning Dothraki (which he was getting better at now), or even making sure that the buildings were built well for the new citizens. While he did help out with everything he could, he had his eyes focused on his love and the fact that there wedding would be today.

Well, the 'vow ceremony' to the rest of the people attending, but to him and her, as well as their family, it was their wedding. When he had originally proposed the idea to the rest of the council, they had agreed it would be the best way to proceed with the wedding without letting people know it was real, so they had started to plan. They told the people of Valyria, and all of them had gotten excited. They had invited Gods knew how many people, most of which had arrived at this point.

Yara was actually coming to attend the wedding as an ally, as well as to see Eleana – as far as Jon could tell, but he was to keep his mouth shut about that.

He and Daenerys had also invited the members of the Free Cities who had been at the council due to their civil conversation. It may have been difficult but they did end up heading to their demands – at least for now. So the least Jon could do was further the relationship between them and Valyria.

Vyana had made a dress for Daenerys, and Mae had gotten her wish to make the veil. Jon had seen neither yet – as apparently it was bad luck to see it before the ceremony, so he just listened to how happy both of them were. Dan and Zaevar had been telling him about their idea to light up fire as Daenerys walked down to him, and Daemon and Nesara had been going over extensively food lists because Nesara only wanted – and he quotes – "the best desserts in the whole wide world."

So of course he would give his little girl what she wanted.

He was also so happy to see Daemon relatively back to his old self. He knew he could never stop the scars from appearing on his son's back, or the nightmares he might have after what he went through, but he was proud of him for stepping into the light rather than letting the darkness embrace him. Nesara was a good influence on him after what they both experienced, as well as the other children.

Now, as he woke up and got ready to visit his family down in the dining chambers, he said a happy hello to each guard or maiden he passed. He could see Eleana rush him down the stairs so he wouldn't see the dress before going to finish the final touches with Vyana, and had Arya come up to him with the security details for the festival afterward, but even then, he felt like he was in a daze.

He was going to marry Daenerys Targaryen. _Today._

When he stepped into the dining chambers and saw Daenerys sitting there, going over the guest list one last time, he felt his heart stop. Even in her morning clothes, with her hair in small braids, and a little bit of food hanging off of her lips, she was stunning.

"…on…Jon!"

Jon snaps out of his gaze and turns to Arya, who had rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry…what did you say?"

"By the gods, let you still be in love with her this much when you're old and gray," Arya snickers, shaking her head at his smile. "I only wanted to tell you that Rhaemon has his men ready if something were to happen. He's been keeping a close eye on the comings and goings of the ships, along with Magar."

"Good. Are you going to go down with Gendry to greet Yara? She should be here soon."

"Of course. I'll leave you and your bride alone so you can drool over her." Jon feels his cheek turn red at her laughter but shakes it off once she walks away, leaving him alone.

He walks into the dining chambers and wraps his arms around her from behind before she turns her head around to look at him. "Well, you seem to be in a good mood today."

"I should be. I'm marrying the most beautiful woman alive today." He seals that with a soft kiss to her smiling lips, and then pulls away to sit down next to her. "Where are the children? Did they already eat?"

"You woke up a little later than normal today so I wanted to let you sleep in. I ate with them. They should be off to training lessons for a little bit before they start to get ready for later on," she explains softly.

Jon sighs. "I was up late. I was trying to get everything done in time…whole entire entrance hall is decorated. Looks gorgeous." He reaches over and grabs her hand in his. "Can you believe it's finally here? Truly? Because I can't."

Daenerys shakes her head. "I can't either…but it's happening. After all this time." She squeezes his hand and chuckles. "Thank the Gods we didn't get married in Westeros…I have a feeling this will be a lot more fun."

"I as well," he states, standing up and grabbing some food on his plate. "I think today is going to be an amazing day. I can just tell."

He grabs his fork and starts to eat, but just as he lifts a piece of food into his mouth, Arya suddenly comes rushing in, breathless. Daenerys and Jon turn their heads at her quick-paced steps, clearly seeing the look of worry on her face. Daenerys stands first, coming over to her.

"Arya, what is it? What's wrong?"

Arya tries to speak on what she wanted to say but no words come out. Only heavy breathing from running.

"Arya," Jon says gently. "Take a deep breath. Tell us what's wrong."

The young woman swallows and looks at the ground before looking back up at the couple. "Th…there's a boat in the docks…with the Stark sigil."

Jon feels himself still, and he turns to look at Daenerys, who had a shocked expression across her face. "Take us to it." Arya nods, rushing forward with the two as they went through the halls, guards following after them on Jon's commands, and maidens staying within the walls. As they raced outside, Jon couldn't help but think what the _fuck_ a Stark could be doing here.

Did Bran somehow find out the way to get here? Did _Sansa?_ Or was this some of his men trying to wipe them out? What was this? He wasn't informed of any planned attack from Yara. She had said everything seemed to be going to plan. But this didn't seem good. This wasn't good at all.

They run out to the docks at the questioning looks of many people, before landing right near the edge, staring at the boat. It was small in size. Definitely not a warship of any kind. There was no way there were more than a couple of people on it. And those two would _never_ come without soldiers. So who was here?

Jon steps forward, watching as the dock door opens. And out step two men he thought he wouldn't lay eyes on ever again. 

"Nice to see you, Snow," comes the voice of Ser Davos Seaworth, the smile on the old man's lips.

And from behind the sailor stepped out a dwarf, one that could barely look at Jon in the eyes.

Tyrion Lannister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh good god the smut and fluff is everywhere My EyEs
> 
> I hope this wasn't too much smut and fluff for you haha I promise next chapter will have some major conflict because, ya know, our favorite dwarf is back! YAY. (it's gonna be fun I promise lmfao). Also I know ya'll wanna see the wedding but I gotta have some conflict always - and trust me from here there's nothing but conflict that's gonna be happening. But now Valyria has basically reconquered a good portion of Essos due to alliances - what could stop them? Well...you'll see ;)
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to challenge me to a trial by combat because it's so bad? Let me know in the comments, as they always keep me writing and pushing out these chapters for you all! This has been a super stressful time for me so seeing all your positive reactions and love for this story has made me all smiley, so keep letting me know - you all are truly awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	43. Jon, Dany, & Davos: The Wedding, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When unexpected guests show up on the date of their wedding, Jon and Dany figure out what to do with them, and how to accept them into Valyria - friend or foe? And why are they visiting in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your comments - they mean the absolute world to me and have inspired me to keep writing and pushing out these chapters for you guys, so thank you so much! I hope you enjoy! :)

_Jon_

To say Jon was shocked would be an understatement.

In fact, he would go so far as to say this was the understatement of the century.

Staring at the two men in front of him, there were so many emotions raging through him that he felt his head was going to implode. Was it only a couple of minutes ago that he was holding Daenerys' hand? Saying it was going to be a great day for them? And yet, here they were. Completely and utterly floored.

And there he stood, the very man that had aided in them getting betrayed.

He didn't know how to react at first. But once he started to realize exactly what was going on, he felt something start to surge through him. Not at Davos, but at the dwarf, the man that he had thought he could trust. Davos had never had any part in this – at least as far as Jon knew. But Tyrion…he had every part.

Jon looks over at Daenerys and could practically see her take several steps back, not even seemingly wanting to see the man in front of her. Arya had gone to her side, and from what Jon could see, she was whispering something in the woman's ears, trying to calm her down. His eyes then turned to many of his council members, most of which seemed to be either shocked or confused that there was someone from Westeros here.

And then, Magar comes to his side, his eyes trained on the two visitors.

"My king," he says quietly to him. "What is it that you wish me to do with them?"

Jon looks at the pair, trying to make sense of the emotions that were soaring through his body right now before he settles on one: anger.

"Let the older man come to us…and take the dwarf to the dungeons."

It didn't even seem like Davos was shocked at that outcome, as he steps away while two guards come over to Tyrion's sides, shackling his hands behind his back. "Please," Tyrion pleads, looking up at Jon as he's walked past him. "We came here with the best intentions. Not to harm you."

Jon stares at the dwarf and raises a hand for the guards to stop. He leans down to his height, his voice low. "If you think that even if you did come here with the 'best intentions' that I or Daenerys is going to let you live, you've gotten the wrong idea." He could see the fear paste itself all over the dwarf's face, while Jon leans back upwards, looking back at Magar. "Take him."

The guard nods and leads the man away without another word. Once Tyrion was out of his sight, and behind pillars that lead to the castle, Jon lets out a low sigh and turns his eyes to look at Davos, who was now standing on the docks, his boat having been pulled into the water.

"While I expected you to lock him up," Davos starts. "I didn't think that it would be that quickly. Or without more rage."

"I…don't even know how to respond to all of this," Jon admits gently, looking over at Daenerys. "We weren't told about a ship coming here at all. We…today was supposed to be different."

"Your whole life was supposed to be different," Davos points out. To which Jon couldn't help but agree.

Jon looks over to Daenerys and grabs her hand, trying to reassure her that he was still there. Just because Tyrion had shown up didn't mean that their lives were over. It was just some stupid coincidence. It had to be.

He looks over at Arya and Taevar, who had been waiting for a command. "Taevar, this is Ser Davos Seaworth…he was my hand when I was King in the North." He pulls the other man forward. "Ser Davos, this is my current hand, Taevar. He's been with the dragonlords for years now."

Davos smiles brightly and shakes the man's hand. "It's good to meet you. I'd hope you're giving him the best advice to run this empire you have going here."

Taevar chuckles a bit. "Trust me, after hundreds of years trapped in a bubble, you start to learn how the people work so well." He looks over at Jon. "What is it that you wish for us to do? Continue with the plans we have set forward?"

Jon looks over at Daenerys, who had still stayed completely silent. He walks to her side and lets his hands rest against her cheeks. "What is it that you want, Dany? What do you want us to do?"

She looks up at him, and for the first time in forever, he sees true worry in her eyes. Fear. Anger. Rage. Confusion. All at once. It made him angry that he knew the exact person that had caused that. And now, he knew it would be with her for the rest of the day. It worried him so for what she might be planning on doing.

Even then, she takes a deep breath and brings a hand up to his own, holding it tightly, before turning her gaze to Taevar. "Tell everyone to proceed with what we had planned. Jon and I will meet with Ser Davos. After that, we will prepare for the ceremony. I'm not going to let some…dwarf ruin this day. Not after everything we have planned. Make sure the delegates from the Free Cities are treated well until then, and that Yara is attended to. I don't know how long we will be at the meeting."

"Yes, my queen," Taevar states, nodding his head and rushing off to bark orders. Daenerys turns her gaze to Arya, reaching over and grabbing her hand.

"I need you to go to the children," she whispers gently to her. "Tell them to stay in the training grounds until our meeting is over. They're going to ask who it is but you can't let them know. Not until we are finished."

Arya nods. "Of course." She squeezes the woman's hand before nodding her head at Ser Davos. "Good to see you again." Davos smiles at the young woman before she races off towards the castle to do her own orders.

Once she was gone, Daenerys turns to Davos, letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry for a lack of response…I don't think I've been that shocked in a long time. Please…we have much to talk about." She gestures to the castle, walking towards the entrance. Jon walks behind Davos, letting the man in front of him look around the surroundings, his eyes wide and in shock at some of the architecture.

Jon had to admit that they had come a long way since he and Daenerys had taken over. While Valyria had always been full of beauty and wonder, it had taken them time to rebuild and improve the homes, while also adding to the already unique style of the city. He knew that anyone that sailed through the canals of Valyria would be shocked and astounded.

"I must say," Davos says softly. "You have turned this world around into something…no one ever thought would be alive again."

"Well…that's what happens when someone who actually cares about their city takes over." Jon walks over to Davos' side now, staring at him as they walked. "I do have to ask before we talk about anything – why is _he_ here?"

Davos sighs. "We can't talk about much out here, but I'll tell you everything inside. Just be patient."

Jon watches him with tired eyes before nodding. "Alright." He turns his head back towards the pathway, following Daenerys into the castle. "Also…I'm not a Snow anymore."

"I know," Davos states with a quiet smile. "Jaehaerys Targaryen. But I always knew you as Jon Snow. Would be hard to suddenly change it." Jon smiles a bit, nodding. He had a point. It did feel strange to suddenly change his name. He could understand why Davos would think that.

Even so, that thought only stayed on his mind for a millisecond, before he remembered who he was talking to. Davos fucking Seaworth. And after years, Tyrion was below them, suddenly in their grasps. What? How did this happen? How did any of this happen?

And as he watched Davos walk into the castle doors, Jon takes a glance behind him, looking over at the already docked Stark boat. And instantly, he felt worry seep into his body.

* * *

They arrive at a private chamber not that far after emerging into the castle, and by the time they sit down, Davos looks at both Jon and Daenerys with a pleasant smile, before glancing out into the city below them.

"You two have surely gotten your work in…but I must say, was I interrupting something that you seemed to be planning for? Looks like a big festival was about to take place."

Daenerys exchanges a look with Jon, who shrugs. They might as well tell him because, at the end of the day, he's still there and deserved to know. Daenerys sighs and glances over at Davos. "Jon and I were planning on getting married today. And still are."

Davos brow raises. "You mean to tell me you two weren't already married and yet you're ruling as equals together?"

"It's…a lot more complicated than that," Jon states, walking over to Daenerys' side and taking the seat next to her.

"Well…then tell me the whole story, because I want to know." At Jon's raised eyebrow, Davos waves a hand in dismissal. "Don't give me that look. I was always the biggest supporter of you two back then. I always believed that the world needed good people and you were that. What happened was wrong and I'm happy to see you two back on your feet and doing what you're good at, but I'd love to know how you got there. I only ever heard bits and pieces from the council meeting's in Westeros from Bran's third eye or whatever the fuck he has."

At the mention of Bran, Jon could feel his hair stand on end. He had pushed off thinking about his brother for he didn't know how long at this point due to what they had been going through with Essos, their want to focus on this side of the world. But now with Davos right in front of him…he feared that it was going to have to stray the other way now.

"It started years ago," Jon explains. "I was living beyond the wall with Tormund and the wildlings, and Daenerys had been brought back to life in Meereen. But we both had one of each of our children – she had our son, and I had our daughter."

"Wait…you two have children?"

Jon's brow furrows. "You didn't know that?"

"I knew you two were alive but I never knew you had children. Bran always kept that a secret, I suppose. Good gods, what are their names? May I meet them?"

Jon smiles at the man's excitement. "Soon, but right now we'll just talk…they're names are Daemon and Daenesa," he states, remembering how Dan had wanted to be called that when addressed now. "But the girl likes to be called Dan."

"They already sound lovely," Davos compliments before looking to Daenerys. "But, if I can ask, how did your daughter end up with him?"

"Magic." At Davos' laugh, Daenerys only nods. "No, I'm quite serious. It's truly magic. That is the only way that I can explain how my daughter ended up with Jon because, for a long time, I never would have let my son go near him."

"Oh. Wow."

"Our lives have been full of that," Jon chuckles a bit before looking back at Davos. "But my daughter started to have these dreams of a boy her age, and the urge to go South of the wall. And our son started to have the same dreams as well, only to travel to Westeros. So we both did, and met again in White Harbor."

Davos nods. "I'm…assuming it wasn't great at first."

Daenerys snorts and holds a hand to her mouth. "Are you joking? I wanted to rip this man's head off. I wanted to never see him again. But I could see how Dan and Daemon reacted to each other. And soon enough, Dan was spotted – she looks like me very much so – and I knew she would be in danger of staying in Westeros. So we all traveled to Meereen for her sake."

"It wasn't a good journey," Jon explains gently. "Bran warged into a Leviathan and washed over our ship. We ended up stranded in Volantis, injured, and then had to travel across the Dothraki Sea to somehow get back to Meereen without taking the Demon Road, which we didn't want to take any chances on. Then when we arrived, a horde of Dothraki almost overtook us if not for Dany speaking quickly on who she was. And after that, our children were kidnapped by Bran's men. Dan was stabbed when we found them hidden in an old Dothraki city."

Davos' eyes widen to the size of saucers. "He…he sent men after your children?"

"Well, he sent men after Daenerys," Jon states. "But they found out about the children and thought that would be great as well. We found them and took all of the men out but of course, Bran still found out."

Davos shakes his head in shock. "I can't believe he never told me."

"Well, there are many things 'Bran the Broken' hasn't told anyone," Daenerys states, her eyes glancing at the ground.

Jon reaches under the table and grabs her hand, squeezing it gently. She offers a soft smile of appreciation at his attempt to comfort her, before turning her gaze back to Davos, who was still digesting the new information.

"What happened after that?"

"Kinvara used Drogon to come and save us and took us back to Meereen where Dan was healed and taken care of. And for ages, we stayed in Meereen. At that point, Dany and I had come to trust each other again – you sort of have to when you're stuck traveling together – but we started to grow closer. Dan and Daemon adjusted to each other, and I did to Meereen as well. We even had a festival to celebrate Dan waking up. I have even given Daenerys sword lessons. She's getting better than me."

Daenerys rolls her eyes. "Hardly. But I have been doing incredibly well."

Davos chuckles. "Good. Jon's one of the best swordsmen I have ever worked with. Anyone is lucky to get lessons from him." He looks back at Jon. "But might I ask, how did you end up here?"

"That's because our children are…different," Jon states with a quiet smile. "Very different, in a good way. Many people here are like them."

"Different how?"

"Dan can summon fire," Jon states bluntly, getting it out there as soon as he could. "And Daemon is a healer, like the red priests. But he can also bend blood, which is apparently a form of blood sorcery. It's powers they were given by whatever gods are up there. And apparently, even though Valyria was hidden for hundreds of years, they are masters in this field. So Kinvara guided us here."

Davos stares at him in shock before shaking his head. "Your life can never truly be just normal, can it?"

"Absolutely not," Jon chuckles a bit before looking outside. "When we arrived in Valyria, it was run by this king and queen….horrible people. They wanted to burn down the rest of Valyria and begin a new with supporters. They even stole our children at some point to aid them in this plan. The king…he severely hurt his children – really more than just hurt. Easy to say, we took care of them quite quickly, and the people here wanted us to rule. Ever since then, we have been taking over and making sure Valyria is thriving differently."

"Without slavery," Daenerys adds on quietly. "Without all these horrible things that Valyria used to be known for. We want to be the kind of rulers that people love, and our enemies fear. We want peace for the innocent, and justice for the guilty, and not for people to be traded like some common whore."

"That's a mighty big request living in this world," Davos states. "But it seems you've been doing a damn good job of it lately."

"Right," Jon mutters, looking at Davos quietly. He had left out some key details of this story – mainly how he and Daemon had both been killed, or any other gruesome artifacts that had happened in their lives recently – but he was itching to hear what Davos had to say. "Why are you here, Davos? What made you come here? And how did you even find us? As far as we know, only Yara knows the route to get here."

Davos' brow raises. "Yara Greyjoy knows how to get here?"

"We have a trade deal set with her and the Iron Islands," Daenerys explains. "Apparently, Bran completely destroyed their crops and land, so she came running to Meereen to ask for aid. Little did she know of who we were, and what we had become. Ever since then, we have been shipping her food and supplies while she has been giving us ships for our new traveling system across Slaver's Bay, for people who would wish to travel to new cities, or to come to Valyria."

"Smart idea. Well, if you want to know how I got here, it was sort of luck," Davos explains. "I assumed that the new Valyria was going to be in the same area near the Smoking Sea, so I just set a path for that. Once I got to the area it was only about taking guesses as to where you were. The city is quite hidden. You really have to be searching hard to find it. But don't worry if you're thinking someone followed us. I did regular checks to make sure there were no ships on our tails. I don't know how else they would have tracked us. Something about Bran's power doesn't work so well here."

Jon's brow raises. That was news. He had known that they were trying to figure out a way to keep Bran's head out of their lives. Had the red priests done that and he just didn't know? He'd have to ask.

"And yes…sadly, Bran did do that," Davos continues. "We tried to talk him out of it but he was persistent. Wanted to prove that he was in charge or some shit. I don't even know. I'm not surprised she came here…the Iron Islands have practically tried to separate themselves from Westeros."

"We had her people act as spies," Jon says, causing Davos to raise his brow. "That's why we were shocked that we saw a Stark boat because we hadn't gotten any word from that. And that was about two months ago."

"Ah, that's why," Davos says. "We started to sail about two months ago. It was probably before she returned and sent people to spy on them. We know nothing about what is going on there now."

Jon nods, understanding the reasoning. "That still doesn't explain how you ended up here and what made you come?"

Davos nods gently, biting his lip before turning his gaze back to Jon. "Do you remember when you and Daenerys attacked Meereen? Word of that reached Bran…in fact, I'm sure he even saw it."

"That's what I thought would happen," Jon says softly. "Nothing happened, however."

"I think it's because he recognizes how much power you have now," Davos explains. "He knows that if he tried to pull a fast one on you, it would only end in misery for him because of how many people you have supporting you. However, after we received word of what happened, Tyrion decided to contact the Queen in the North. Sansa Stark."

Instantly, Jon felt his blood run cold at the mention of his former sister. He didn't want to hate her so much, but after everything she had done, all he wanted was to get her out of his head. Even so, he still asks the question that had been on his mind since Davos had come with Tyrion. He hadn't even questioned the dwarf's arrest. "Davos…do you know what they did?"

The silence was deafening. Davos stares at the ground before his eyes turn back to Jon's, heavy with guilt. "Yes. I do. It was because of what I found out that made me come here." He sighs and looks at Daenerys this time. "You do _not_ deserve the treatment that you were given. I know the North has no right to ask for your forgiveness or anyone in Westeros, but please, forgive me. I was under the impression that everything that happened was just…happenin'. I didn't think that someone could have caused that."

Daenerys looks at the man with a pained smile, but she still manages to give his hand a squeeze. "I do not blame you for what happened to Jon and me, Davos. If anything, you've had nothing to do with it."

"How long have you known?" Jon asks Davos, who looks back at him.

"Since Tyrion, Sansa, and Bran discussed in private what you did. I overheard Tyrion talk about it. They've kept it a secret all this time. No one in Westeros knows the truth." As Jon suspected. There's no way they would let out a treasonous scandal like that. "But if you don't mind me asking, how do you personally know about this?"

"Remember Dan? She doesn't just have the power to summon fire…she also has a bit of Bran's power as well." At Davos' confused glance, Jon continues. "She's able to see into the past, very easily. If you give her a book or a scroll or anything like that, she can visibly step into the past. It's a strange gift – another one we suppose the Gods blessed her with – and she hasn't used it in a while, but that's because we haven't had a serious need to since then…maybe because the last time she did so she nearly died."

Davos blinks once, twice, before shaking his head. "What you just fed me there was a lot of information."

Jon chuckles a bit. "I'm sorry. Dan found a scroll that was hidden in the pyramid of Meereen, and through her power, she and Daemon were able to see them plan out the treason right in front of their eyes. And through a vial that they found with the scroll, they saw the moment Varys poisoned Daenerys. They attempted to show it to us afterward but Bran somehow made his way into Dan's mind…nearly killed her. Caused her to seize. She had a blue, strange mark on her arm as if someone had grabbed her inside her own head. She only used her power the last time to show us what we needed to see…and after that she's kept it to herself."

Davos stares at him in shock before shaking his head. "I can't believe it. That's what he was talking about." At Jon's confused glance, Davos elaborates. "I'm sorry for not saying why. Some time ago I heard Bran talking about some child that had hurt him with Tyrion. I didn't know what he could have possibly meant or what child might have hurt him. Now I know."

Jon nods, glad that Davos didn't think he was mad. "But she did show us…and I wasn't the happiest," Jon admits quietly, glancing outside. "I ran off. I almost went straight to Winterfell and burned them to the ground. But I remembered that it was only the nobles that did this. Sansa, Bran, and Tyrion. I didn't want to punish the innocents who lived there – especially knowing that they were suffering."

"Were you the two that sent aid to the North?" Davos asks.

Jon looks over at Daenerys, who smiles a bit sheepishly. "I didn't do it just because of the love of the people," Daenerys admits. "I did it because I could see that people were hurting. I could see that Arya wanted to help, but she didn't want to go back to her sister after finding out what Sansa had done to her brother. So I wanted to help from afar. It's better that they don't know it's us…especially Sansa. She would have my head."

"She wouldn't have anything," Davos snorts. "If you've seen the way her people have been treating her, wanting some sort of…I don't even know, a revolution? She wouldn't be able to scour even close to the men she would need to take you on. The North is falling apart. That food and supplies that you sent will probably be the one thing that saves her behind." He looks over at Jon. "I understand that you probably wouldn't want to help either?"

"I didn't," he admits quietly. "After what happened to us, I didn't want any part in Westeros. I had the idea of reconquering it with Daenerys, but she talked me out of it. In truth, every single time we have lived there, our lives have ended in misery – both literally and physically. We wanted to make sure that even if we _did_ for some reason go back, we would be prepared. And we also wanted to focus on this side of the world first. For better reasons. We're happier here, have a family here…I mean, we have three more children because of finding this place. I would never want to risk that."

Davos smiles at Jon's words, seeing his shoulders relax. "I'm so glad to see that you two are living well," Davos states. "Really. I always thought you two had something special. Took dying to see it."

"Multiple times," Jon mutters before looking over at Dany. "We even have another child on the way."

Davos' brow raises in shock and he lifts his hands up in joy. "Congratulations," he chuckles, causing Daenerys to smile at his kind words. "I'm sure that you two tried for a long time? I mean, I only ever heard bits and pieces from Tyrion but he used to talk about your infertility and heirs and all that."

Daenerys sighs before nodding. "It did take us quite a long time, I'm not going to lie. But now it's finally happening, and I'm so glad. That's why we pushed this wedding forward. Jon had originally proposed right after the siege of Meereen, but we didn't know when we would hold the actual festival. Then we found out about this little boy or girl, and we _had_ to push it forward. We're reclaiming it sort of as a vow ceremony so people will believe we are still married while going through with the actual ceremony. It was Jon's plan."

Davos nods his head, pointing to Jon. "That's a smart idea. Never woulda thought of that." He looks to Jon and the look of pride on his face suddenly changes to one of worry, and he drops his shoulders, slumping in his seat, glancing at the ground. "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I have ta tell you this before this overwhelming sense of…love and joy overtakes me."

He straightens up and leans forward on the table, making sure to look at Jon as well as Daenerys in the eye. Jon knew that was something he had always liked about Davos. He had treated Daenerys with the same respect that he had treated Jon, even when Jon had refused to bend the knee to her in the beginning. Some people couldn't stand the idea of a woman ruler. With Davos, he hadn't given a shit as long as they cared about the people.

"I told you the reason I came here was that I overheard them talking about this plan of yours, and then forced Tyrion to tell me exactly what happened," Davos explains. "But that wasn't the only reason. The three of them came together to figure out what to do next…because they believe you are going to attack Westeros with your dragons and army."

Daenerys stares at him in shock, while Jon brings a hand to his hair, running it through his curls, his brow furrowed. "Why on earth would they think we would come there? We haven't shown _any_ interest in returning."

"They believe because now that you have multiple dragons, as well as a large army, that you are going to return to claim vengeance on them or something like that. They _know_ that you know. Or at least I believe that they do. To an extent, I do not blame them because of what you two have done in the short time you've been in power – retaking all of those slaver cities is no easy feat. But you did so. And now, they are fearing you are going to do the same thing to them, and burn everything to the ground."

Daenerys sighs and looks over at Jon, who was quiet. He couldn't deny that a part of him had thought about that, because of the pain they had been caused to experience. But again, he didn't want to harm the innocents. He wasn't okay with that, unlike how those four had gone with that plan.

"I'm not going to lie," Jon starts gently, looking at Davos. "I do not like them. I have so much distaste for some of the people of Westeros after what's happened. Even more now after meeting some of the people here. Most of the people here, actually, but I would never stage a coup or a siege where innocent people would be hurt. If they believe that we are truly going to do that, then they have no idea who we've become."

"But you see, that's the issue," Davos confirms for him. "They _don't_ know who you are. For all we know, they could believe _both_ of you have turned mad after what's happened. So that's why they were planning on something a little more…permanent."

Jon's eyes widen as he suddenly stands, gesturing outside. "If they even want to think of taking down this city, I swear to all the gods and below that I will-"

"I know," Davos interrupts, trying to calm him down. "That's why they weren't planning on really going to war with you. They had wanted to do something secret, to somehow separate you and your family so you didn't get to have the full advantage."

Jon lets out a deep breath, trying to calm down the rage that was fueling within him. Do they think they can suddenly come _here_ and try and stop them? Try and stop their empire that they are building? They had another fucking thing coming.

But then he feels a soft hand reach out and take his own, and he looks down to see the concerned eyes of Daenerys, staring up at him. He sighs after a moment before descending down to where she sat. "I'm sorry, Dany…I just can't stand the idea of those fuckers coming here and taking what we love."

"Neither can I, but you can't let your anger take hold of you. That's what they want to happen." She looks back over at Davos with a furrowed brow. "Then why is it that Tyrion is here if he agreed to this?"

"He didn't," Davos explains. "Look, I'm as angry at Tyrion as you are. What he did was despicable. And there was no doubt that he was a horrible hand to you after everything you had gone through. It only leads to loss and heartbreak. _But_ he was adamant about letting you go. On letting this end peacefully. Of not engaging in conflict. He knew that eventually – I know not soon – but _eventually,_ you would somehow come to Westeros, if not for power then for something else, and it's better to work out necessary pleasantries now, while we still can, before someone does something they will regret, namely Westeros."

Davos reaches across the table and grabs Jon's hand in a firm grip.

"I'm not the hugest fan of Westeros that much either anymore," Davos agrees with him. "I have seen the way it has changed. I have seen how nobles take and take until there's nothing left. I have witnessed how selfish people can truly be – especially Sansa, who could only accept food from some 'stranger' across the sea. I wish I could give you the justice both of you deserve for what they have done…but I can't, because there are people there. People who deserve second chances. Innocent people don't need another war. Ones who are still trying to heal from the last one. I don't want more people to grow hurt. I want them to grow strong, like that old Tyrell motto. And two countries – very powerful ones at that – fighting each other is not the answer."

Jon doesn't say anything, letting the words sit with him. He nor Daenerys had been planning on going anywhere near Westeros after what they had been doing recently, especially now with the idea of another child on the way. The last thing he wanted was more conflict. Even so, hearing that the people of Westeros were possibly planning on striking them…that sit differently with him.

But in a way, Davos was right. The people of Westeros were largely poor bystanders who had nothing to do with what happened. They only had to deal with the consequences afterward, and that wasn't right. If they did happen to go to war, he didn't know what kind of devastation that would bring to the already poor country. He didn't want to make it worse than it already was.

At that same time, however, something was stopping him from completely saying no. Something he needed to hear from the dwarf himself.

"I…we're not going to invade," Jon confirms quietly, looking over at Davos. "I don't want to hurt the innocent people as much as you don't. That's not our goal here. That's never been our goal…but I need to speak to him. I have to see Tyrion."

Daenerys' brow raises at his words. "You want to speak to him?"

"I need to hear it from his mouth. I haven't seen him since he told me I was going off to the Wall. And knowing what I know now…I don't know if he meant it in goodwill or not. I must hear what he has to say." He could see the change in tone on Daenerys' face, how she looked to the ground. He reaches over and grabs her hand gently, holding it close. "I promise you, it is not going to change what will happen today. I just need to speak with him."

Daenerys looks up at him, their eyes speaking some sort of connection. It was strange how they had seemed to become one of the other so easily. They always knew what was the issue just by one look at the other. It was something he had never shared with anyone. And judging by the way she looked at him, she understood why he needed to hear it from Tyrion. And maybe at some point, even she did.

After a moment, she sighs, and let's go of his hand. "If you feel the need to do so, do it now…I will show Davos around."

Jon nods and gives her a thankful but small smile, and then turns to look at Davos. "I'll speak with you later on…I'm sure this won't take too long."

Davos nods. "I would only expect you to do so. I'll be with the Queen. Take your time."

Jon turns and heads towards the door, letting out a silent prayer that he didn't let his own rage take over, or any other thoughts. He only wanted to hear what he had to say. Even if he didn't like it.

* * *

When Jon arrived down in the dungeons, he could see that most of them had been emptied out at this point. The loyalists that had been around since the end of the last king and queen had proven a change of heart, and both he and Daenerys had let them go back to their families under supervision, of course.

In fact, everything felt empty compared to the cell that was at the end of the room.

He lets out a low breath as he walks towards it. He only then realizes that he wasn't really dressed like a king right now, or anything remotely close considering they had burst in on their first meal of the day. But as his feet approached, closer and closer, Jon could feel that this certain concern was dripping away, being replaced by a new-found emotion, a new concern.

He knew this wouldn't be pretty, but he needed to speak with him.

When he steps outside of the cell door, he could see the dwarf huddled in the corner, his head against the wall, eyes closed. At the sound of Jon's footsteps, he opens his eyes and lets out a sigh. "Glad to see the king had graced me with his presence."

"You have absolutely _no_ right to speak to me like that," Jon snaps at him, causing Tyrion's mouth to close. Jon stares at the cell before taking out the key he had been given by the guard and stepping in. He could instantly see Tyrion still at him entering, but Jon paid it no mind. Once he closes the cell, he looks over at Tyrion. "Do you know what you've done?"

Tyrion was silent, looking at the ground.

"Tyrion. Answer me." His tone left no room for argument. Jon had grown up used to using patience on people, waiting for their response, getting it out of them when they broke. But he had no time for that today, and especially not with his traitor right below him. So, he leans down and grabs the dwarf roughly by the scruff of his shirt, lifting up him and pinning him harshly against the wall. The sharp rock that was behind the small man most-likely pierced his skin, causing him to cry out in pain. " ** _Answer me!_** "

"Yes!" Tyrion responds, his voice almost pleading. "I know what I did, I know what I did…please just put me down, please."

Jon's eyes narrow at the man's words of need, wanting nothing more than to push him up against the wall again. He could feel every ounce of anger come through him, but with every might of power he had, he pushes it down and drops the dwarf to the floor. He hits the stone with a bang, causing Tyrion to cough before backing up again against the wall – this time slower than before.

"Tell me," Jon growls. "Tell me right now what you did to Daenerys and I. And I don't want you to skip any fucking parts."

Tyrion swallows. Jon could see in the dim light that the man was looking up at him in fear, his eyes moving all over the cell room before landing on Jon. "I…I planned with Bran and Sansa," Tyrion starts, and Jon could easily tell he was trying hard to not have his voice shake. "We planned for Daenerys…to go mad with venom…and for you to kill her out of love. We thought she was going unhinged. We wanted to end her reign before it began."

Jon could feel his blood boiling. Of course, he already knew all of this, but hearing it come from Tyrion's own lips fucked with his already dashed mental state. All he wanted to do was hurt the man for what he had done. Jon had suppressed all of this for so long for the sake of his family, for his people, for _her,_ but what was stopping him right now?

"But I'm not like that now," Tyrion states calmly, to which Jon only laughed, a broken one that echoed off of the walls.

"You think for a _second_ that I am going to care about what you are _now_?!" he snaps at the man. "What you did was _unforgivable._ You _used_ me…you _used me_ to _kill_ the love of my life because you didn't believe in her. And you _fucked_ with her own mind! Do you know what she went through all those years? The _screams_ that she had to deal with because **_you_** inflicted it on her?! I can't tell you how many times I heard her wake up in pain from the _nightmares_ she was given because of you, you fucking **_piece of scum_**!"

His foot came down harder onto the dwarf than he had intended, and sent him flying back into the wall, a groan of pain leaving the man's lips. Jon was breathing heavily, staring down at Tyrion as he looks up at him from where he laid on the ground.

"Please, we didn't come here to harm you or do anything – we only wanted to help and warn you!"

"And why Davos felt he needed to bring you, I'll never fucking know," Jon snarls angrily. Well, he did know. He knew Davos had only brought Tyrion because he needed the dwarf to confirm what he had done to the king and queen, but at the end of the day, that was all Tyrion was good for. A manipulative cunt. "Gods, I can't believe I ever trusted you. You know, you say that Cersei was the evil one, and yet I think I'm staring at one of the _worst_ Lannisters to walk the earth. At least Jaime could fight. Tywin was smart. Cersei was evil, but I always heard she loved her children. But you? What is it that you do, Tyrion?"

He grabs the dwarf again but doesn't lift him up. Instead this time, he pins him down onto the ground, Jon's hands wrapped around the dwarf's neck, keeping him from moving. Tyrion almost seemed like he was gasping for breath, but Jon knew that his grip wasn't that bad. It was only enough to keep him steady.

"Who is the whore of Casterly Rock?" Jon asks him, his grip tightening just slightly. "Once a mastermind, a queen's hand – and now, a pathetic excuse for a human being. Did you ever have good ideas? Tell me."

"I-"

Jon slams his fist into the man's face as hard as he could, blood instantly spurting from his nose and onto the ground. Tyrion yells in pain, his eyes closing, but Jon shakes the man to make sure he was still looking at him.

"Tell me the right answer," he snarls.

Tyrion swallows and stares up at him. "N-No."

"How did they end?" he asks, to no answer. Jon punches him again, hearing Tyrion cry out once more, but still nothing, only blood seeping down the edge of the little man's lips. "Hm…can't remember? I'll remind you." He lands another punch to the side of his nose. "One plan ended in the death of another dragon." Another hit. "One ended in the death of multiple soldiers and Dothraki." This punch lands a sickening *crack* to the dwarf's nose. "Another one ended with her best friend in _chains_ and _beheaded._ " He lands one more punch, seeing Tyrion now practically still, gurgling up blood. The normal sight would make any man cringe in disgust, but to Jon, this felt like a sense of justice, if not just a bit. "And your last plan ended with her…dead on the edge of my sword…using my _own_ head against myself."

He drops Tyrion to the ground again, watching as he spat up blood, trying to stand once more, but Jon wouldn't allow it. He kicked the dwarf so hard that he ended up hitting the wall again, falling to the ground.

"You know, I used to wish I could be in your shoes," Jon states, chuckling bitterly. "I used to think 'he's so smart. He's the smartest man I've ever met and yet somehow, he doesn't let all those comments get to him – because he knows his worth.' But you went with a fool's plan because you were scared. Because you didn't trust change. You didn't trust _her._ "

"Y…you didn't trust her…either."

" _I_ didn't trust her?!" Jon asks, almost laughing. "Are you positively _mad?!_ I trusted Dany with my whole entire being! If it wasn't for her, we all would have been dead! Her dragons as well as her army saved our _lives._ I bent the knee to her for a reason – because I _knew_ she was a worthy leader, a kind woman, and someone I could believe in to lead people to a new age, regardless of whom she lost. But you threw all of that out of the window."

"You…practically abandoned…her," Tyrion coughs, finally turning his gaze back to Jon. "You weren't there when she marched…her armies south."

"Because I had my _own_ armies to march south," Jon snaps. "I had to deal with my people as well, and we both decided that if we were to travel separately, I needed to be there for the ones I lead – which I regret to this day. I _should have_ been there for her and I will always think that. But I am here for her _now._ And I'm not only here for her – I rule _with her._ Something Westeros could have had if you didn't _poison her._ But now, what does Westeros have? A boy who cares for nothing but himself and people are starving in the streets. That's a better leader than Dany?!"

Tyrion was silent, his body up against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Jon shakes his head in disgust and steps back, staring down at Tyrion.

"And by the way – I did think marching south that quickly was a stupid idea. I knew that her men needed to rest. I knew that she needed to rest too. In a way, it is my fault as well because I should have talked to her. I should have said we needed to stay. Now, Rhaegal is dead because of it, and so is Missandei." Jon lets out a low breath and looks back at the cell door. "But I was going through something. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly you grow up your whole life, thinking you are a bastard, and that you will never be given anything unless earned, and then suddenly you learn you aren't one? And not only that but an heir to a throne you never wanted? Even _she_ understood that which is why we weren't near each other for a while – but you…you used that against me. You all used that against me. To kill her and banish me."

The anger returns. He walks through the pool of blood that had formed from his beating and lifts Tyrion up against the wall once more. The dwarf had no more energy left to fight in him.

"Well, let me tell you this, _Lannister,"_ Jon snarls. "My name is no longer Jon Snow, at least to you and your pathetic life. I am _Jaehaerys Targaryen_ , third of my name, and your plans have failed. Let me tell you, you said that, what, 'love is the death of duty?' That's wrong. _So_ wrong. I can have love with Daenerys and serve my duty as a king. There is no middle ground. You've always been so wrong about _so many things._ "

The rage pours through him like lava out of a volcano.

"Everything you thought would happen has not. Daenerys is _alive._ I am _alive._ We have _children_ and a kingdom that is expanding more and more each _day._ We have dragons, and fire mages, and everything that could destroy your land and your lives in _seconds._ And maybe one day, that's what we have to do." He instantly sees fear appear in the dwarf's eyes. "Burn all you nobleman and that whole fucking country to the _ground._ "

Jon drops Tyrion for a final time, moving back and looking at the blood-covered ground. And now, when he looks at his fist, he saw that it was shaking, and covered in blood and bruises. Jon steps away, going towards the cell door, but Tyrion's voice finally calls out to him.

"P…please…" Jon turns his head to see Tyrion reaching up from where he laid on the ground, his eye swollen shut, his lip bleeding. "I…I know you don't…like Westeros. You have the right not to. Not after what we've done. Not…not after what I've done. What…anyone's done. But please…people are suffering. They don't need war. They are…innocent. I admit it – I was a c-coward, and went with Bran's plan, and didn't think of it, but I felt horrible for the people who were killed…it sickens me to this…day. I don't want a repeat of that…we want peace. We want an agreement…not war."

Jon stares at the dwarf, his fists still shaking from the beating he had given him. He didn't want to harm innocent people. But everything was swarming inside of him, and he could see every piece of shit noble in the eyes of Tyrion, the ones who had spat on him, or Daenerys, or anyone else, thinking they were above them in some way. It was like an inner battle. He hated the nobles – at least the ones who deserved it – but he didn't want to harm the citizens who are hurting.

His hand wraps around the cell door quietly and he steps out, before locking it behind him and walking away. As Jon headed towards the stairs to the dungeon, he could hear Tyrion sobbing in his cell, and only then does he truly realize the magnitude of what he had done. He had beaten the living life out of Tyrion – and it wasn't like he hadn't deserved it, but it felt…good. In a strange way. And that frightened him.

* * *

_Daenerys_

She had never had a full conversation with Davos before, but Daenerys had to admit that the older man was quite funny.

There were many insights that he had on the world that surrounded them, many that ended in silly little funny jokes that reminded her a bit of Jorah. In times like this, she wondered what he would have thought of what she and Jon were doing here.

Yes, she knew Jorah had loved her. She wasn't an idiot. She had always known. But she had never returned those feelings towards him sadly. Jorah had been her closest friend, despite what he had done. He had proved himself over to her after that, and no matter what, had stuck by her side. Often times, she would think what he would have done if he was next to her in King's Landing if the dead hadn't gotten to him first.

He probably still would have tried to stand by her despite the horrible things she had done. Even now, knowing that her madness wasn't even of her own accord, she still felt horrible for what her own hands had caused. She didn't know how, if ever, she could return to Westeros and not have a bounty on her head.

Thinking of Westeros had her mind back to Jon, who had gone down to visit Tyrion in the cells. His eyes had told a different story when he said he had to go down to see the dwarf. As much as she despised what the man had done behind their backs, a part of her was nervous to see the outcome. She knew how Jon acted when he was angry.

That part of his Targaryen side had taken over recently. Was she scared of it? Absolutely not, because she knew how he was normally. He was loving, sweet, respectful, a kind king. But when someone crossed him? She could see how his demeanor changed instantly. And she knew that it wouldn't be great knowing he was face-to-face with one of the people who had planned against them.

"He's going to be okay." The voice breaks her from her thoughts as she looks over to Davos. She had been guiding him around the castle and had brought him to the gardens, where her mind must have drifted off to. At her questioning glance, the old man chuckles. "I can see the way you are thinking. Jon will be alright. He's handled this before."

Daenerys sighs as she glances forward. "I know he has. But he's changed since you've last seen him, Davos. He's _had_ to change to protect himself as well as us. He's not as…calm, I suppose. I know who he is regularly and I love him, but ever since what's happened to our children…our lives, he's turned harder in the face of the enemy."

The two sat at a bench, overlooking a small pond that escaped into a tiny waterfall down to the floor below. "Then isn't that a good thing? That he isn't hesitating?"

Daenerys bites her lip before sighing. "I…I know it is. He's being the dragon I always knew he could be. He's so strong and brave and a leader, the man that I met and fell in love with…if not on a much higher scale. But you need to understand…Jon literally ran away from Meereen when he found out what happened. He was planning on flying to Westeros and burning them to the ground if not for a quick change of heart. I only wonder what he is going to do to Tyrion." She raises an eyebrow at the old man. "I'm surprised that you didn't protest to him seeing the man."

Davos shrugs where he sat. "I told Tyrion on the boat ride here that I wasn't going to stop Jon or yourself from doing whatever you wanted. I knew I could be walking him into a death trap. But I have enough faith in him that he won't end up killing him…at least hopefully."

"But…you know how Jon has dealt with traitors in the past," Daenerys points out. "Back at Castle Black."

Davos sighs. "I know, but that was different. While they were his brothers, half of them Jon always knew would end up betraying him…one was a child, which he felt horrible about, but he still stabbed the man. He had no choice. Also, those men were just that – men. Jon knows of Tyrion's position back at Castle Black and in Westeros in general. He knows that if he suddenly dies across the sea, people will begin to point fingers." He looks over at Daenerys again. "I believe that he'll make the right choice – probably after a few punches or two. Or three."

Daenerys feels herself chuckle a bit before looking back out towards the garden, a comfortable silence coming over the two. Her mind for the first time in hours thinks back to the wedding today. Arya was most likely either still with the children, or with Rhaemon figuring out the security for the event. Eleana was doing final touches on her dress with Vyana. Taevar was most likely working on finishing up the grand hall. Everything seemed to be going to plan, except for her and Jon.

Ah, how life seemed to throw shit into their lives.

"You make him happy, you know," Davos says to her gently after a couple of minutes. "I knew Jon when he just started to take over in the North. When he was suddenly given something after being brought back from the dead – which I still think is fucking mad." Daenerys chuckles a bit but lets him continue. "Even so, I have _never_ seen him happier than when he looks at you. By the gods, it looks like he's a love-struck little boy."

Daenerys laughs, her brow raised. "Really?"

"Oh gods, yes. It's hysterical," Davos chuckles a bit. "Sweet, but funny. I've seen my share of men who have fallen for their women but no one has fallen harder than Jon for you. I knew it from the moment he met you. If I recall, I asked him what he thought about you, and he said 'she has a good heart.' Said back to him I saw him staring at your good heart."

She shakes her head, a smile on her lips. "Was he really?"

"Yes. He was infatuated with you from the moment he saw you," Davos chuckles a bit before looking over at her. "He made the right choice, though. I don't know what I thought of Jon when he first started to lead, but I never thought he would be doing this, helping all these people. You bring out the best in him."

Hearing that from him brought a certain warmness to her that she didn't realize she would have. Davos had always been…unproblematic, she guessed was the right word. He always wanted to help others and try to keep people as safe as possible, and when it didn't seem right, he just didn't do it, no morals or second-guesses or anything like that. And hearing him say that about her made her smile.

"I'd like to think I do," she says softly, looking back out into the crowds below them. "I felt…I don't know, this emptiness when I came to Westeros. I knew what I wanted, and I had worked so hard to get it, to be this close. But something felt missing…finding Jon filled that part that I knew was gone. Once he came into my life, I felt so much more happiness than I had felt in a long, long time."

"And I'm sure it's the same for him as well," Davos adds on, before his glance down at her bump. "And I'm also sure you're quite excited for the future as well."

Daenerys smiles brightly, letting a hand rest on her stomach. "I am. We are. We've tried for a long time…I still can't believe it's happening. Dan and Daemon are going to love having a new sibling, even if they already have three others."

"Right…can you explain everything about them to me?" he asks quietly. "I've always had a special fondness for children after everything that's happened but I'm still confused as to how you two young people have that many children…and also at older ages."

At his interested glance, she does tell him everything, from the beginning. How Dan and Daemon would age quicker than others until they finally met each other. How when they arrived in Valyria, they took the Galeron children under their wing so they would never have to deal with their horrible parents again. How now, they think of them as their own children and are just as much of a Targaryen as the next.

And after some time of magic and words, Davos slowly nods his head, comprehending what she was saying. "You two…have _way_ too much sorcery in your lives."

Daenerys chuckles at his words but nods. "Sometimes I think that as well, but without that, Jon and I would not be here, and neither would the children. It's good, in some ways." She could see the way his eyes shifted down the street, clearly thinking of the red priests and priestesses that he had seen when he came aboard. Daenerys gently reaches over and squeezes his shoulder, causing Davos to look over at her. "Jon has told me how you feel about the Lord of Light religion. I understand why you would."

Davos was quiet, looking at the ground now. "I've just seen…horrible things."

"I know you have," she says reassuringly, letting her hand drop. "And you have every right to think the thoughts you feel, but know that these people are _good._ There are no children sacrifices, or blood rituals, or anything horrible that takes place in these walls. The red priests and priestesses worship Jon and me – they think of us as their saviors when another Long Night happens, if it does. But they have never given me any reason since I have been here not to trust them."

Davos lets out a long sigh. "It's not my place to say. If you two trust them, then that's your life. As long as I don't have to be a part of it." His brow furrows as he looks back at her. "And what do you mean another Long Night? I thought we defeated the Night King?"

Daenerys sighs. She hadn't really told anyone besides the children and her closest allies the nightmares she had a while ago, or the visions Dan had witnessed. Even what Kinvara had told her and Jon. Really, ever since they had attacked Meereen and began to rule, the worry over that had slowly dripped away, but always remained at the back of her mind. But Davos, he knew exactly what she would be talking about. He had lived through it himself.

So, she tells him everything, like a loading off of worries she had against her chest. It wasn't as if she hadn't told anyone this, but it had been a while since she had even thought about it and now, as her mouth ran about her dreams and nightmares, and the prophecies she had been told, it felt good to speak to someone who understood. And his kind eyes watched her and listened to her with each word.

At the end of her tirade, Davos was quiet. And, after a moment, he reaches over and goes to grab her hand, but stops midway, looking up at her. "May I?" To which she nods. Davos reaches and grabs her hand, holding it tightly. "I will never begin to think of what you and Jon have gone through, with nightmares of what's happened, to what you have lost…but know that if anything like that would ever happen again, you have my sword. I'm not much of a fighter, but I will fight to save the world, as I have before."

Daenerys smiles gratefully at Davos, squeezing his hand. "I appreciate that, Davos. Truly. Thank you." Davos nods and pulls back his hand, looking towards the crowd again. Daenerys intertwines her hands, sitting peacefully until her gaze turns back to him. "Would you like to come to the wedding, Davos?"

And the smile that spread across his face was enough to cause her own to appear. "It would be my honor."

Daenerys squeezes his hand as she looks back out into the crowds. At that moment, however, a soft knock on the garden room doors interrupted her from her thoughts, and both heads turn to see Eleana standing there. Her hair was all over the plane – presumably from running around and making sure everything was perfect – but she still had that same calm expression on her face.

That was something Daenerys admired about Eleana. While many handmaidens that she had met had been quite emotional – almost too emotional to an extent – Eleana reminded her much of Missandei. She offered her input and stayed as calm as possible in situations that needed it. And from the way she was panting, Daenerys assumed that it was serious.

"My queen," she begins. "The king's returned to your chambers but he is requesting you."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "Is he alright?"

"He's…breathing," Eleana states. "He came back to his room while I was preparing it for tonight, and all he requested was that I bring you to him. However, his hands seemed to be covered in blood. I offered to help him clean, but he denied it. He only wants you."

Daenerys sighs and looks back at Davos. "I'm sorry this has to be cut short."

"It's alright. I would only expect it from someone as busy as you two are." Daenerys turns back to Eleana.

"I'll go up to him. If you could do me a favor and bring Davos to meet the children down in the training area, that would be great." She turns back to him and whispers low. "Dan has actually always wanted to meet you. She'll be excited."

Davos' brow raises in surprise. "Me? But I'm nothing."

"Not to her father." Daenerys pulls away and looks to Eleana, who nods. "Afterwards, you may return to your wedding duties."

"Yes, my queen." Eleana walks off, with Davos close behind her. Once they disappear behind the doors, Daenerys lets out another soft sigh and glances up to where their chambers were. Why were Jon's hands covered in blood? And why did he want to see her? Did he get information out of Tyrion? Or…or was he just in some sort of place?

Either way, she wasn't going to get any answers just sitting here, so she pulls her calm expression back onto her face and walks inside, heading up to where they slept.

* * *

When Daenerys arrived outside of their chambers, she could see that the door was slightly opened. She peeks inside and doesn't see anything thrown or destroyed. The room looked quite like how Eleana had most likely prepped it before Jon had come in. Instead, all she saw was Jon, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the ground.

Daenerys walked over quietly, and only then does she see how bad his hands were. They truly were covered in blood. No longer dripping, most likely, but still coated in a thick casing of the red substance. As she got closer, she realized there were little specks of blood along his face as well, blood that looked like it had splattered against his skin.

Quietly, she walks over to where he stood. "Jon?" she asks, her voice gentle and soft, trying to edge him out of whatever state of mind he was in. She reaches down and grabs his hands in hers despite the blood, and once their fingers were intertwined, he manages to move his eyes and head, looking up to see her again. "Jon, what is it? What's wrong?"

He doesn't say anything. His eyes look away after a moment as well. But, before she could ask anything else, he reaches over and pulls her in for a hug so tight that it had her nearly gasping for air. But it was nothing that she couldn't handle at this point. She feels him bury her face against her dress, right up against her stomach, while his hands interlocked behind her, making sure she was secure. She in turn wraps her own hands around his neck, her fingers gently massaging the back of his curls, doing long motions that she knew relaxed him. And suddenly, after a long moment of silence, she hears it. Soft sobs.

Her brow furrows in confusion at first, wondering what could make this man cry on a day like today, but after a while she begins to softly rub his back, keeping him close to her as he sobbed. His tears started to stain her shirt after a while, and she could feel how damp they were becoming with each cry, but she didn't care. Instead, she holds him close, letting him get out every single ounce of pain he had in him.

A time like this reminded her of when he would comfort her after her nightmares, back in Meereen, before they had gotten back together as a couple. It almost felt like the roles were reversed right now, but in all honesty, she didn't know what it was he could be so upset about.

"It's alright," she whispers to him gently, feeling him start to calm down with his heaving shoulders. Her hands rub slow, smooth movements across the back of his head, trying to calm him, before he finally lets go a moment later, looking up at her with puffy eyes. She brings a hand to his cheek, stroking the skin softly. "What is making you cry like this, my love?" she asks him, her voice low and caring.

Jon lets out a shaky breath, looking at the ground before he moves his gaze back up to her. "Talking with Tyrion…I didn't feel like myself, Dany." He sniffles and glances back at the ground. "I felt like I lost hold of the leash I've kept on myself with this anger I feel at Westeros but looking at him…it only reminded me of all the pain we went through…I even made him confess to me about what he did, but I ended up beating the shit out of him…and it felt _good._ " He looks up at her, tears in his eyes again. "I'm…I'm scared that I might…"

"No," she says instantly, her hands coming to his cheeks to cup his face. "You're not mad. You're never going to be mad. You, of all people, would never walk down that road. You're far too honorable for that."

"But…but what I did was horrible and-"

"And _deserved._ " She moves so that she was sitting next to him on the bed now at equal eyes. "Jon, the beating that you gave Tyrion wasn't like it was unwarranted. He was part of the group that actively planned against us so we would never rule the throne. Getting justice for what they deserved doesn't mean you are going mad."

"It's not just them, Dany," he whispers, looking over at her. "I felt that way when taking down the slave masters and then the king and queen before us, and I…I keep thinking…I don't even know. I just don't want what happened before…to happen again."

"And it won't," she says softly to him. "Jon, look at me." His eyes move back up to hers, and she rests her forehead against his own. "You aren't just Jaehaerys Targaryen. You're Jon, the man whom I love. The father to my children. A ruler to people who _adore_ you. You are _not_ a mad king. The only reason why you find pleasure or satisfaction in what you have done to these people is that they deserved it. They had all done horrible things, some of which can never be forgiven. It's alright to feel that." She strokes his cheek softly and smiles a bit. "You were so caught up in your past ideals when you were at the wall, you've never acted on revenge. This is a new feeling for you. It's strange, and yes, at first, it does feel bad, but once you realize who these people were, and what they had done…it's not as big of a deal as you might say it is."

Jon sighs but nods gently. "I…I only don't want to be remembered that way, you know? I never even wanted a position of power but now that I have it…I want it to be good."

"I know…and that's what I love about you." She presses a gentle kiss to his forehead, feeling his body relax under her touch. When she pulls away, she takes his bloodied hands gently in hers and steps back to grab a bucket of water from the bathing chambers. A few moments later she comes back out with a clothe, and goes to bathe his fingers. "What happened down there anyway? What made you beat him?"

Jon glances outside as her nimble fingers cleanse his wounds. "I really don't know," he honestly answers, looking back down at her. "Seeing his face and hearing him talk…it made something in me snap. I kept looking at him and how much he failed you. And then used me against you. And everything else combined…it overwhelmed me. I have a feeling no matter what I would have beaten the living shit out of him."

"Well, I'm not going to be angry at your for hurting him," Daenerys mutters before looking back up at where he sat. "But…Davos did tell us that he did come in peace. It's not like he could do much to harm us, anyway."

Jon sighs. "I know, I know. He said that too. It was just…so much at once. Every emotion I think I could possibly feel came over me. I needed to leave…but he said to me when I was going about how he wants peace for the people of Westeros. They don't need another war. Another famine. Another long night. They want happiness. And clearly, Bran hasn't been giving that to them."

It was quiet between the two, the subtle sounds of water washing away blood making appearances now and then until Dany's voice spoke up. "Do you think he's going to want to make a true alliance? Not just one of peace?"

Jon's brow furrows as he turns to look up at her. "You mean one regarding helping the people instead of just letting them live?" Daenerys nods as she pulls back from his hands, feeling his chest heave with a soft sigh. "I…I don't know. I was thinking about this and the people deserve help. I mean, we _are_ already secretly helping the North, which Davos already knows, but at the same time…I don't know if some of the nobles would ever agree to have help from us."

"Who would turn down help?" Daenerys asks, tone laced with confusion. "Look at the Free Cities – they've been independent for centuries, and yet when they knew they needed the help, they took it and joined the union."

"You don't know the people of Westeros, Dany. I do," he points out. "I grew up there. The people there are a lot more different than the people here. Honestly, at least in Essos, they can understand a problem when it needs to be fixed, and if they are in need of help, they reach out and look for it, hoping to find some aid. But with Westeros, all they want is to be the big heroes and save their own people. I don't think Westeros has taken any aid from anywhere other than Braavos in the world. And that's only because they want money, not food."

"But this is a different time," Daenerys says softly. "Look at what is happening to the people of Westeros, and then to us. We are _prospering_ and sharing it with the world, and they are falling to pieces. Think of the children that are dying…think of it as if it was Dan, or Daemon or any of them begging for a piece of bread…there has to be some way we can help."

Jon looks at her in surprise. "I'm shocked to see you so willingly help the people who harmed you." At her look, he rolls his eyes. "I know, the citizens didn't do it, but the nobles did."

"I know…maybe motherhood is making me softer," she jokes a bit, looking down at him. "Maybe I just feel the need to help. The Gods have been fortunate enough on our side that I feel we have the opportunity to aid others. So many people could be given this power…I don't want it to go to waste."

He brings a gentle hand up to her cheek, and strokes her skin softly, before leaning up and pressing a kiss against her lips. When he pulls away, he looks at her quietly. "I understand why you want to help them…a part of me wants to as well, even after what the nobles did. I only worry about what could come after…and for this little one." His hand rests gently against her bump, a concerned look crossing his face. Daenerys lowers a hand, placing it on top of his own, before smiling softly.

"Don't worry about him or her. They are going to be fine. And we'll make sure they are born into the safest world out there." She presses her lips against his again, feeling his arms wrap around her. When he pulls back, he rests his forehead against hers, a soft smile on his lips for the first time since seeing him.

"I think it's another girl," he murmurs.

She raises an eyebrow. "Really? I think it's a boy. Any more girls and Dan and Zaevar are going to feel very outnumbered." Jon laughs, one that lights up the room and fills Daenerys with joy. His hand rubs slow circles at the end of her back.

"They'll be up against a bunch of girls in training – get their behinds kicked." Daenerys laughs this time, shaking her head. But a part of her sort of wanted that – show boys what her girls could do. Dan was already far advanced than any child her age, both in sword work and in her sorcery. But then again, she was Dan – she sort of just learned things very easily. Her temper and her pride got to her the most.

Mae, however, was growing slowly at learning, after never having any previous training or anything remotely close to it. But Daenerys knew Jon had been a great teacher and had been providing her with the best sort of training he could offer. And soon enough, Nesara would learn as well.

Her hand rests against his own once more before she nods towards the bathing chambers. "You have to get ready for tonight…don't let him slip into your mind. Today is supposed to be a happy one. We will deal with all of this tomorrow. Can you do that for me?" Her hands come up to cup his face, a pleading look in her eyes. Jon was quiet for a moment before he nods, taking her hands again.

"I can…just because he's here doesn't mean I'm any less excited." Daenerys smiles and pecks his lips before pulling back.

"Good." At that moment, a knock sounds on the door. "Come in!"

The door swings open and in comes Eleana, who was looking frazzled as usual, but the same expression as before. "Everything alright, my queen?"

"Everything is fine," Daenerys reassures her.

"Good. I'd like to inform you that the guests are beginning to arrive. I already collected the children and they are getting ready now. I'd really like to start getting you ready as well."

Daenerys brow raises. "But the ceremony isn't for another couple of hours?"

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't be prepared. Same as you, my king." Eleana gently grabs her hand and urges her out. "I'll send someone up to deal with his own attire." Daenerys looks over at Jon with a 'sorry' expression on her face, but he waves her off with a smile.

"Go. I'll see you later." Those words sent a shiver down her spine. Yes, indeed, he would see her later.

Eleana closes the door, but before she could move Daenerys to her changing chambers, the queen stops her mid-step. "Wait. I want to visit the prisoner before you get me ready." At Eleana's confused and surprised glance, Daenerys nods down towards the dungeons. "Tyrion. I want to speak to him."

The handmaiden sighs. "Dany," she whispers, using her name lowly so no other handmaiden that rushed past would hear. "We _really_ don't have the time."

"Do you not remember who is the queen here?" she asks her, her brow raised. "If people aren't willing to wait, then kick them out. We can make them wait as long as we want. Besides, I can promise you, I won't be too long."

Eleana sighs but nods. "Alright…if that is what you wish, my queen. I shall be in your changing chambers waiting for you – please make it quick."

Daenerys gives her friend a quick hug before watching her go. Once she disappeared around the corner, Daenerys looks towards the hallway and begins walking down to the dungeons, one thing on her mind. Or one person. She needed answers. Before they did any compromises or peace corps or whatever it is they wanted, she needed a full conversation.

And hopefully, she could get it from him.

* * *

_Davos_

Gods, the children looked just like them.

Well, the two that were of their blood. He could see practically a mini Jon and Daenerys fighting each other, while three other children looked on. After Eleana had brought him down to what was the training pit, she had gone off to tend to more of the wedding duties. So Davos had taken it upon himself to watch the young ones train.

They were good. Very good. At least the blood children, as well as the younger boy of the adopted ones. What was his name? He remembered Daenerys had mentioned it to him – Zaevar, that was it. Another one of those Valyrian names he would never truly understand.

Those three knew their way around swords very well. The little girl, as well as the older girl, were still beginners, but he would never hold that against them. Everyone started out somewhere.

But watching them fight was something sweet. He always knew Jon was one of the best swordsmen in Westeros, possibly in the world. All of his children, whether blood or not, would learn how to wield the weapon. And he was clearly doing a very good job of it.

At that moment, Daemon knocked Dan onto the ground with a swift kick to her ankles, sending her tumbling while he aimed his sword at her throat. She glares at him and then throws – good gods, a ball of _fire?!_ – at his body.

"Hey!" Daemon snaps, before waving his hand. Suddenly, her arm began to bend in a different way, as if out of her control. Dan curses at him while Zaevar steps in-between, rolling eyes.

"Stop, you two. No sorcery," Zaevar chastises. Daemon rolls his eyes and drops his hands, and Dan lets out a sigh of relief at the feeling of control returning to her arms. Davos' brow raises from where he stood, watching. Jon had mentioned in their story that their children had magic in them, but he never thought it would be as serious or as trained like that.

Dan steps up and grabs her sword, looking over at Daemon. "I'm sorry for throwing fire. I've been stressed."

Daemon snorts. "Stressed about what? Their wedding is today. And it also doesn't give you an excuse to throw a bloody fireball at me."

"I _know,_ " Dan mutters but she turns to face him again. "But I'm not really stressed about the wedding or anything else. Just…what's going to happen after. I mean…we have the Free Cities, we have Slaver's Bay…what comes next, Westeros?" She grabs her sword and sits next to the older girl – Gods, what was her name? Mae, right. "I don't know how much they can handle."

"And if they did take over?" the little one asks, her head tilted. N…Nesara? Or was it Nesy? One of those, Jon had said to him.

Dan bites her lip and shrugs. "Well…it would be a lot harder than these last two. With Meereen, we knew about the battle plans and ambushed them. With the Free Cities, we talked quietly with them. But with Westeros, they don't like us. And they have plenty of people to fight. I don't know how well it would go. I have a feeling it would turn into a war."

Davos sighs quietly from where he stood, deciding there and then to make himself present, at least a little bit. "Well, hopefully, it doesn't transverse down that road."

All of the children's heads turn at his voice, their brow furrowed in a combination of surprise and confusion. Daemon steps forward first. "Who are you?"

"Someone your father knows very well. Your mother, too," he says quietly. Dan moves second, pointing at him.

"Wait, I know you." She moves forward a little more. "You're Davos. You served my father."

Zaevar looks at her in shock. "Served him? I've never seen him."

"Because you're not supposed to," Dan chuckles a bit. "He from Westeros. He was father's hand when he was King in the North. He served him way back then." She looks back at Davos in confusion. "I always wanted to meet you but I didn't think…how are you here? Does Westeros know about us? What's going on? Please don't tell me you're here to start a war."

Davos chuckles and shakes his head, walking over to where the children sat. "No, we are not here to start a war at all. Quite the opposite, actually."

Dan lets out a sigh of relief as he sits across from them on a bench. "Good…then what are you here for then?"

"To form peace, really," Davos states, looking over at Dan. "We've heard of your family and what you've been doing…or at least the leaders of Westeros have. I and another…friend decided to come here and figure things out for ourselves. Try and see if we can find a better solution to everything happening."

"Who was the friend you came with?" Mae asks. "Is it Sansa Stark?"

Davos snorts and shakes his head. "No. I would never be daft enough to bring her here. I'm assuming you know about what they did to your mother and father?" And to that, they all nod. "I didn't bring her here, that's for sure…nor did I bring Bran. But I did bring Tyrion."

Dan's brow raises until it practically disappears behind her hairline. "You brought my mother's former hand, who betrayed her and went behind her back, all the way to the place where she is ruling? Are you mad? She's going to kill him. Or father is going to kill him."

"Your father probably already did a number on Tyrion," Davos admits honestly. "But I have faith that he's not going to do anything irrationally – at least not yet. I don't know how Jon is now but I'm sure he hasn't changed much from the man I had met years ago."

Daemon rubs the back of his neck. "I'm…not entirely sure he would be like that, though. Tyrion was one of the people that betrayed him. And he's a little less…forgiving of his enemies now."

"Which he should be," Davos agrees. "Your father has been through enough battles for more than a lifetime. If someone crosses him, I wouldn't blame him for snapping or hurting them. He's been through too much. But, I still rely on the fact that he has a mind, better than others, that he has used for gods know how long, and he knows that keeping Tyrion alive will benefit him in the long run."

Dan shrugs her shoulders a bit. "Well…does Westeros know we exist besides you and the people at the castle?"

"If I am being completely honest, I'm not sure," he says quietly to her. "I know that they have been trying to keep it a secret for as long as they can, but rumors spread, as does word from Essos. I'm sure someone who has traveled to Westeros from the Free Cities has spread the word at this point."

Zaevar and Mae exchange a look of worry before the boy turns to him. "Do you think they're going to attack us?"

"They'd be stupid to do so," Davos says earnestly. "Really. I've only seen a fraction of what this city is, and I am already intimidated. If they feel that they can take down this empire, I don't know what they could do. It took fourteen volcanoes to nearly take down the last one completely – I'm wondering what an army in Westeros is going to be planning for something like that."

He looks over at the little girl, seeing her hiding behind Mae's legs. Mae chastises her and the little girl whispers something in her ear, causing Mae to roll her eyes. "I'm sorry. She's scared of your fingers."

"Oh, that's alright," Davos reassures, smiling softly at the girl. "I would be scared of an old goof like me too. But I'm nothing but a softie." He makes a silly face at the child, causing her to laugh and break her shell a bit, stepping out from behind her sister. Davos chuckles and looks up at Mae and Zaevar next. "You three have been under the care of the king and queen for some time now. What do you think of them?"

"We love them," Mae says with a soft sigh. "If…if you had met our parents from before, Jon and Dany are a million times better. They always treated me with respect, even before they took me in."

"That's sweet to hear – I always knew they would make great parents one day." He turns his eyes to look at Zaevar. "What about you, young man?"

Zaevar sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "It's always been hard for me to accept…I guess caring? I grew up with the same parents as Mae – cold and unforgiving and just…horrible. They're the complete opposite. It's a change. But I do love them…they've really been there for us at our worst."

Davos smiles gently, thinking back to every single time Jon had doubted himself in the past. He couldn't count how many times Jon had come to him, wondering if what he was doing was right. But listening to how these children talked about him, it made him realize Jon knew what he was doing all along. "And what about you, little one?"

"I love them!" Nesara exclaims. "Jon always gives me big hugs and Daenerys gives me big kisses – I never got a lot of those before. And they don't hurt me like my old mama and papa used to do."

"Nesy," Mae whispers to her, squeezing her shoulder before offering a sorrowful look at Davos. "I'm sorry – sometimes she shares too much."

"No, it's alright, don't worry," Davos says softly. "I've dealt with my fair share of horrible parents. Trust me, you reached the gold mine with these two…they will love you for the rest of their days." He looks over at Dan and Daemon and chuckles. "I still can't get over how much you two look like them. The spitting image. I can only wonder what your next sibling is going to look like."

Daemon chuckles a bit. "For our sake, I hope it's a boy."

"No, another girl, to kick your butt!" Dan teases.

Before Davos could respond, multiple screeches echoed from above him, and he tilts his head up to see a beautiful range of colors all flying down onto the grass beneath them, resting on certain spots. One flew over to Dan and rested at her side on the ground, while the others went to various areas. And only then did Davos realize those were _dragons._

They weren't too old but had definitely grown.

"By the gods, are these young ones?" he asks them in shock.

"Yeah!" Nesara exclaims. "Mine is called Scaley." The small dragon lets out a puff of air at her rider's words.

Dan rolls her eyes. "A name that will change," she states, rubbing her younger sister's head lovingly. "This one right here is mine, Vēzos." The cream-colored dragon screeches gently, letting Dan's hand rest on top of its head. "Daemon's is Bloodrida, that black one over there. And Mae's is Seraxes, the magenta one."

Davos watches in wonder as the small dragons light up the sky, letting out soft bits of fire at the birds that flew by, before chomping down on them. "They like to eat meat, huh?"

"Really whatever they want," Dan chuckles a bit.

"What are those two?" Davos asks, pointing to two dragons that were nestled together towards the top of the training posts.

"Oh, that's mother and father's. They hatched those two to make up for the two dragons mother lost years ago. Father's is named Aryeon, after Aunt Arya. And mother named hers after father's mother, Lyanian," Daemon explains.

"Beautiful creatures, they are," Davos says softly as they fly off back towards the top of the castle. He looks back to Zaevar, who was the only one who was without a dragon near him. "What about you? Do you have a younger dragon?"

"I was given one at a young age," Zaevar explains. "A lot of people are when they reach a certain point in their training. His name is Stormrider. He's probably off flying somewhere with the other ones."

Davos nods quietly. "How many dragons are there?"

"A lot," Mae chuckles a bit. "Almost too many. We even have more eggs to hatch if we wanted to."

"A…are you hatching more?"

"No," Dan states with a soft smile. "We came here with Drogon – you remember him, right?" To which Davos nods. "And three other dragons that came with Daemon and I's birth. Visenya, Jorharion, and Jonarys – yes, the last two are named after Jorah Mormon and Jon." Of course they were. How sweet. "But those were our dragons. And then we came here and found so many others like us…we hatched these new ones when we executed the former king and queen."

"It's an old Valyrian blood ritual that in order to hatch new dragon eggs, there has to be either a human life used in exchange for the new ones or dragonfire used," Zaevar explains. "And they wanted to use both to make the dragons as powerful as possible. So we burned the bodies of king and queen, and used dragonfire for the burning."

Davos' brow raises. "Jon burned people? That doesn't sound like him."

"He didn't do just that," Mae states quietly. "And neither did Daenerys. But both of them…trust me, Ser Davos – that's your name?" He nods again. "If you had met our parents, you would want them burned too."

"Do you remember when you found out about how Shireen was killed?" Dan asks Davos, to which his face turned pale.

"How do you know about that?"

"My father and I tell each other everything – there wasn't much to do living in the freezing cold," Dan chuckles gently. "Don't worry – I don't blame you for it. But it was like the same kind of anger. The king and queen hurt them relentlessly. I'm sure that if we didn't do something, the same thing that happened to her would have happened to one of them. And they were terrible to their people as well…they needed to go. My father is a smart man. He wouldn't kill people that he thinks would be useful or could turn good. He only kills when he knows they deserve it…which is why I do think you're right…he's going to let the imp live. He needs him alive for whatever it is you want to do with Westeros since he's the hand there."

Daemon snorts, causing Dan to turn her head to him in confusion. "Just the word. 'imp.' Isn't that what Aunt Arya called him ages ago?"

"Yes, I think it was," Mae chuckles a bit.

"Wait, I did see that she wasn't here," Davos says quietly, and he was right about that. When Eleana had brought him down, Daenerys had said that Arya Stark would be with the children, and yet he hadn't seen her when he was delivered to the pit. Eleana had been in such a rush she hadn't even noticed. "Do you know where she went?"

"She said originally that she was going to go and talk with Gendry about something, but I'm not entirely sure."

Davos' brow raises again in shock. "Gendry Baratheon is here? Really?"

"Yeah, he and Aunt Arya are together," Nesara says softly. "He helped us make banana bread. It was so good."

"Hmm…never thought of Gendry to be the one to come here," Davos states softly. "I'll have to go look for him later." A Baratheon in dragon country. Strange times, indeed. "Either way, do you have an idea of where he might be?"

Before the children could answer his question, a soft knock was heard at the top of the training post. Davos looks up as the dragons fly off at the noise, heading towards other areas of the castle. Eleana was there, looking frazzled. "Sorry to interrupt your words – guests are beginning to arrive, children. I think it's time you went up and the handmaidens took care of you."

"But I don't want to take a bath," Nesara mutters.

Mae rolls her eyes and picks up the little girl, before turning to Eleana. "We're coming!" Eleana nods and heads off again, probably going to greet some of the people. Mae turns to Davos. "We should get going. Are you going to be at the wedding?"

"I am, indeed – I'll see you five there." Zaevar and Mae, along with Nesara head up the stairs first, leaving Dan and Daemon following behind. Before they left, however, Dan looks over at him with a quiet look of contemplation in her eyes, before speaking.

"I know how you may feel about us using sorcery like this," she says quietly. "But know that we aren't like Melisandre. And we never will be."

Davos smiles, a temperate one on his lips. "I know that, young one. Don't worry."

Dan nods back and then leaves with her brother, until her body disappears behind the entrance to the training pit, her silver hair vanishing last. Davos lets out a soft sigh as he hears another loud and intense shriek, causing him to look up into the sky. Drogon flies over the castle, his wingspan practically blocking the sun, until he faded behind the horizon.

Gods, this place was a maester's dream. He could only imagine what Sam would think.

_Sam._

What would Sam think of his old friend, Jon Snow, marrying the woman who had burned his family? The friend who hadn't stood up for him at the council in the dragon pit? He wondered if Sam knew they were here as well if Bran had truly told them where they had gone.

Only time would tell.

* * *

_Daenerys_

The castle was full of life as she made her way through the halls. People who were lords and ladies and civilians alike walked along, saying hi and thanking her for everything she had done, as well as her 'husband.' Some would say how excited they were for the vow ceremony, or for what would come after. And she would smile along and thank them as they did so.

However her mind was very one-track right now, and she had a purpose of where she was walking to.

Even so, she would even run into delegates from the slave cities, as well as the Free Cities, some of which gave her mild pleasantries, which meant they were someone to look out for in the future, while others seemed genuinely excited for what was happening today. Her queenly side would come out in these times, trying to hide the feelings that were racing in her heart, but at the end of the day, she would always follow the same path.

At one point, she had seen Yara Greyjoy appear with some of her men, but Daenerys knew that if she was stopped by Yara, she would see right through her queenly act and ask what was wrong. She would find out quickly that Tyrion was here and would probably go beat him to death herself instead of letting him live as Jon had done. So she walked away quickly so she wouldn't be seen, deciding a chat with Yara later would work.

Yara was someone who had been on her mind as well. She was her only other ally in Westeros right now, and if needed, having her in this little meeting that Davos wants to plain would work well for them. Even then, that conversation was for dinner tonight. A different conversation was on her mind right now.

Her feet carry her as quickly as possible towards the dungeons, trying to evade the eyes of others. As soon as she opens the door and closes it, finally escaping all of the words of the people and the nobles and everyone else, her ears single in on someone down below. Someone who was yelling at Tyrion.

"Do you know how _stupid_ you are to come here?" the voice asks. "You don't deserve to live after what you did to them – they never deserved that!"

_Arya._

"I regret it to this day – please, I never thought-"

"Don't play the victim – you still did it. You still went along with it!"

Daenerys steps down the stairs and enters into the dungeons, and instantly starts to panic when she notices the Stark girl holding up Tyrion through the bars of the cell, her dagger against the man's neck. "Arya!" Her voice echoes command against the stone walls and almost instantly, Arya drops Tyrion to the ground, her dagger lowering. The dwarf coughs up dust as Daenerys walks over to her. "I told you to stay with the children – what happened to that?"

"I – he –" She stops herself and lets out a deep breath before looking over at Tyrion. "He was on my mind. I couldn't get him out of it. I had to confront him."

"Did that mean killing him?"

Arya sighs and looks back at her. "I wasn't going to kill him. I just wanted to get information out of him. What person sails all the way across the world for peace? I don't buy it."

"You may not trust Tyrion – and I don't either. But I trust Davos." Arya's shoulders fall and she glares over at the coughing man, leaning against the wall for support. "Arya." Dany's voice was soft, familiar, her hand touching the younger girl's shoulder to turn her attention to the queen. Arya's eyes connect with her own, and Daenerys offers her a soft smile. "You don't need to fight my battles for me. Please, go upstairs and get ready for the ceremony. I can handle this myself."

Arya looks to her and then at Tyrion. "What if he tries something?"

"I doubt he will – look at what state he is in."

Arya sighs. "I…I just don't want him to screw you over again."

"He won't. Believe me. I'll be safe." She squeezes the girl's shoulder again and steps back. "I appreciate your want to protect me, but I'm fine. I'm a grown woman – we know our swords well." Arya smiles a bit and nods, stepping back.

"Alright…fine. I'll see you later then."

Daenerys hugs the girl tightly and watches as the young Stark heads towards the stairs, heading up. Once the door to the dungeons closes, the smile slips from Daenerys' lips, and she looks over to Tyrion, who was now huddled up against the wall. Looking at him in the dark light of the dungeon, she whistles lowly. "Gods…Jon did do a number on you. No wonder his hands were so bloody."

Tyrion coughs before his eyes look up into her own. "And that's the man you want to marry." His tone was a statement.

"Yes." Her words were deadpan, blunt. "And I love him very much." She could see the blood on the floor, and the dried amount on his face. "And honestly, you deserved it. I'm just upset that he got to you before I did."

That wasn't true. She was on the side that she wanted Tyrion alive to deal with whatever is happening in Westeros, but at the same time, looking at him, she could understand the reason as to why both Jon and Arya had threatened him and/or hurt him. She wanted to as well. But she couldn't. She had a wedding to get ready for.

Tyrion sighs. "Dany-"

" ** _Don't you dare call me that,_** " she hisses at him, her eyes narrowed. Tyrion's mouth closed shut the moment the words left her mouth. "You have absolutely _no right_ to call me that name. Only my loved ones get to call me that, the people I can _trust_."

She could feel her voice cracking, a thousand memories seeping into her head. Every time he doubted her decisions. Every time he told her she was wrong. And now, all she could think about was how he had made her felt in those hours of need. The ones she could hardly remember, but the pain was there. And how he _knew about it_ the whole time. _Why_ she was acting like that.

"I only have one question," she bites out, her eyes turning back to his own. "Why? Why would you do what you did? Teaming up with a cripple, a eunuch, and your bloody ex-wife to take Jon and I down. Why? What did I _ever_ do to you to deserve that?"

She stands up suddenly, anger pooling in her veins.

"I could have had you _killed_!" she snaps angrily. "I could have had you thrown into the fighting pits in Meereen and let the fighters have their way with you! I could have had you beheaded and had that sent to Cersei to show a message, or could have sent it to your forsaken brother. But no, I didn't, because I _trusted_ you. I _trusted_ that the son of a Lannister would help _me_ get the throne that I deserved after so long. That your insights would be _worth_ the risk. And how do you repay me? By having someone _poison me_ and manipulating my _lover_ _into killing **me**!_"

Her voice had grown louder with each accusation, her breathing heavy. The dwarf was lucky she didn't have a sword.

He was silent, looking at the ground. "I swear to all the gods above and below me that if you do not speak, I will have your _head_."

"I was a coward," were the first words that came out of his mouth, turning his head to look back at her. "I thought that I knew what change would bring. I thought I was ready for it. But after the Battle of Winterfell, I felt that you were slipping. You had lost so many people, and now Sansa tells me that Jon is the rightful heir…you know what would happen. People would have left you and gone to him-"

"Then why couldn't we have ruled together?" she asks, her tone accusing.

"I thought of that too but Bran told me horrible stories of what you might do and-"

"He **_lied._** "

Tyrion's eyes blink once, twice before he lets out a quiet breath. "He…he did?"

"Gods, you are so _stupid_!" she snaps, shaking her head. "You see, my daughter has a strange power, a way of seeing into the past through writing. She saw the moment you and those treacherous snakes planned it all, and then after, she saw Bran admit to Sansa that all he told you were _lies_ to convince you to take their side. He only saw Drogon flying over King's Landing. No burnings, _nothing._ And yet, you believed them – because of your cowardice."

Daenerys shakes her head and leans back, not believing what she was hearing.

"Everyone loses people, Tyrion," she says angrily, staring at him. "You can't just let the deaths of people cause you rage. At first, sure, but I would have _never_ burned down innocent lives like that. It was because of that fucking poison you gave me that it made me do so, and Bran using his powers to control my dragon…you ruined _everything._ Because you believed those lies."

"I…the Three-Eyed-Raven never lied before."

"As far as you know," Daenerys mutters. "But he _did_ lie about this. And you believed it." She swallows and looks at the ground. "You never trusted me, did you?"

"I never said I didn't! I loved you!" he exclaims to her. "I adored what you were back in Meereen and how the people flocked to you, but Westeros was a different world and you had lost so many people! I couldn't just let that slide and-"

"I lost people half the time due to your stupid plans." Her voice was low. "I lost people because I surrounded myself with the wrong followers. Now, I'm surrounded by people I know I can trust. People who won't betray me at the first sight of something – what was it? Concerning, as you put it?" Daenerys stands and lets out a low breath. "I will always regret making you my hand. It will be the dumbest mistake of my life, and I know that for as long as I live, I will never put someone who has this high of idiocy as you in anything closely related to my council."

"What about Jon?" he suddenly asks. " _He_ was the one who swung the sword and now you are marrying him? And ruling a country – no, an _empire_ – and yet you trust him?!"

"What Jon and I have now wasn't something I just decided to make overnight," Daenerys laughs, an incredulous look on her face. "When I first saw him again, I wanted to kill him. But I didn't for the sake of my son and daughter. But we built trust again. We became close. He proved that he regretted what he had done and would for the rest of his life. And I was alive – I couldn't hold that against him for the rest of his life when I could see how much of a changed man he was. And yes, I did fall in love with him, all over again, and it was beautiful and wonderful and one of the best things that could ever happen. And yes, I am going to marry him, and rule by his side, creating a wonderful world for many people. Making things safer, cleaner, happier – which is what Westeros could have had if you didn't choose so _stupidly._ "

Daenerys moves away from the cell, seeing Tyrion's face fall. His words were quiet as he spoke them. "I know you can never trust me again…but know that we don't mean any harm here. All we want is help. All we want is peace. The people are suffering."

"All you want is peace. We don't know what the _true king and queen in the North_ want," she mocks. After a moment, she lets herself sigh and looks to the ground. "Jon and I discussed this earlier…despite you and everything you have done, we're not going to let our own judgments stop us from helping people in need. We hated the slaver's city's masters but knew the people were suffering, so we took over them. We aren't going to do that with Westeros." She turns to look at him. "But if it is a peace that you want, we will give it to you. Along with other aid, if need be."

Tyrion lets out a sigh of relief, but before he could open his mouth, she raises a hand to stop him in his tracks.

"I, nor my lover, nor anyone in my council, is going to be discussing this matter any more than we already have with Davos today. I have a wedding to attend to, and a man to marry and bed before the sun goes down. And I don't plan to have that ruined by your arrival." She steps away and lets out a deep sigh. "We're done talking about this. I have all the answers I need."

As she goes to walk away, keeping her head held high, his voice calls out to her one last time.

"I'm sorry." She turns her head at his words. "I know they don't mean anything. I know you can never trust me again. That's why Davos is here – at least he can speak the truth. But I am sorry…for everything."

"It's too late for apologies, Tyrion," she says quietly. "If you were truly sorry for everything I had lost, you'd turn to our side. You'd never work for those bastards again. You would leave everything behind that you have. Maybe you'd even have that precious cock of yours cut off. Your apologies mean _nothing_ until you prove yourself. And if in the next days, when we do discuss peace, if I see any trace of betrayal, I will have you burned so quickly, you won't even have time to demand your supposed 'trial by combats.'"

There was no response, just the silence of the dungeons. Daenerys turns back around and heads up the stairs, letting out a sigh of relief once she reaches the top, and closes the door behind her. Her body rests against the wood, letting her thoughts take over for a second.

Truly, she didn't know if she could ever forgive Tyrion. Not after what he had done. Maybe there was some path in the future, but surely never by her side again. Even so, she knew he _had_ to stay alive. At least for now, to prove that Valyria didn't intend on coming over to Westeros. The last thing she wanted was for that bloody country to suddenly plan an attack on them over a _rumor._

"My queen?"

The response cut her from her mind, and she looks over to see Eleana coming to her side once more. She had an exasperated look on her face.

"Please, can we get ready now?"

Daenerys finally feels a smile come over her lips, a genuine one of joy, and then chuckles. "Of course we can." She holds her handmaiden's hand and follows her through the hallways, avoiding the crowds. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I'd very much like to get on with this wedding."

"Good, because if you stayed down there another bloody minute, I would have stormed down there and carried you out myself. Bloody dwarf. Can't have these people ruining this day!"

"With what strength?" Daenerys chuckles, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I have some muscle in my arms – maybe not so much from training and more from cooking and stirring so often, but it's still there!"

To which Daenerys laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, next chapter bout to be soaked in feels.
> 
> I know that not a lot happened in this one but it's all really build up. I wanted to make sure Jon and Dany confronted Tyrion, and that Davos explained everything. I really loved Davos in the show (like low-key one of my favorite characters) so expect to see him multiple times haha next chapter is going to be the moment you've all been waiting for - the wedding! And the bedding ;) I'll try to get it up as soon as possible haha I won't keep you all waiting for too long!
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to send me up in flames like Cersei did to the Sept? (can't remember if I've used that one or not, we've gotten this far in this story lol) Let me know in the comments! They always keep me writing and pushing out these chapters for you, and I sincerely appreciate every single one of them - you guys are all amazingly awesome readers! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	44. Daenerys and Jon: The Wedding, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding we have all been waiting for takes place, and Jon shares some news with his new wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and reactions - they have really meant the world and inspired me to keep writing, so thank you! I hope you enjoy :)

_Jon_

He didn't know why he was nervous.

Jon had been through plenty of battles at this point in his life. He had faced off against Ramsey in Winterfell. Had killed so many wights it was almost comical. Fought in the streets of King's Landing alongside his men. Even in Meereen, while fighting the slave master's soldiers. So many battles and so many fights.

And yet, this was the most nervous he had ever been between any of those.

Battling was something he had been born to do. It was the only way as a child he felt he could gain his father's – no, _uncle's_ – respect and be seen as equal to his other sons. Going to join the Night's Watch, you were expected to know how to fight and battle. It was something that should come second nature to you, besides living.

But marrying a woman? Yeah, that was something he was _never_ prepared for.

Again, he didn't know why _now_ nerves decided to take over. It wasn't like he and Dany weren't already practically married. They had been pretending for gods knew how long at this point. They have _five_ _children._ Six, if you counted the growing babe in Daenerys. They were well past the point of marriage for any normal couple. But then again, they had never been normal.

He supposed the nerves came in because all he wanted was to make this day great for her. For this to be something they remember, even in their darkest hours, if anything wrong happens in the future. He wanted her to remember his promise to her that he's going to make today, to love her and protect her for the rest of her days.

And considering how the day had already turned out, he was quite nervous about what would come after. But Tyrion was locked up, and as far as he knew, there were no other surprises – unless some lord proclaimed to marry Dany instead, to which Jon would probably cut his head off.

"Gods, I need to calm down," he mutters to himself, looking at himself in the mirror.

He had never been one for fancy clothing either. Just the simplest of looks and he was normally on his way. He didn't need to look handsome – just prepared. But now, the tailors had fit him with something a king would wear, a leather top with bottoms that were laced with intricate designs, some he couldn't even make out. Their house colors stood out, red and black all along the edges, sleeves, and backs, and he could distinctly make out some sort of longer back – what was it, a cape as Sansa called it? – that laced it.

Because Valyria was a mix of all religions at this point due to many coming here from different cities, Jon and Daenerys had decided to do sort of a mix between the Faith of the Seven, The Old Gods and the New, as well as R'hllor for the majority. Kinvara would be doing the ceremony and they had already given her every bit of information she could have needed. Neither he nor Dany were very religious – at least not on a daily basis like some others – so they wanted to make sure to include as many people as possible.

Jon sighs and looks at himself in the mirror and then at the crown that sat on the dresser next to it. It still felt strange that he was getting to experience this. Him, the man who grew up as bastard, and now a king, gets to marry and be with the most beautiful woman in the world. He still to this day wondered how he had gotten so lucky – because honestly, it _had_ to be luck. She could have had _anyone_ and yet she chose _him_? The brooding master?

He chuckles a bit to himself, glancing at the ground. A part of him thought about all of the weddings that had happened in Westeros and each of their outcomes, how many of them either ended in death or despair or just…disgusting shit. Even after everything she had done to him, Jon still felt pity in his heart for what had happened to Sansa after her wedding with Ramsey. He was a piece of scum that needed to be killed. But now his relationship with Sansa was completely ruined.

Honestly, he didn't even know if there was one to ruin in the first place. She had _hated_ him as a child and only started to like him when it benefitted her. Killing Ramsey, taking back Winterfell. Using his men. And while her bringing the Arryn forces during the Battle of the Bastards was incredibly needed, a part of him only thought it was another way in which she showed her power. And then, of course, the biggest betrayal of them all – telling fucking _Tyrion Lannister_ that he was a Targaryen. Like, for fuck's sake.

And he still knew it was because she wanted to stay in that castle. She wanted to remain that Queen of the North, or the Lady in Winterfell, or whatever the fuck it was called. Just thinking about it sent his blood boiling. But after a moment, he forces himself to calm down, and look at himself in the mirror again.

He wasn't going to let his inner thoughts get to him again today. He was going to enjoy this day. He was going to marry his love, have a festival, dance with his children, drink happily, and then bed her like he was supposed to on a day like this. Instead of letting all of this anger take hold, happiness had to come instead. And he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

He could only wonder what was going on with Daenerys and Eleana. The handmaiden had been working her ass off to prepare the wedding for the queen as well as everyone else. She was probably going to have several drinks when all of this was done. It was times like this where despite Eleana's age – she was even younger than Arya, he didn't know if she was even twenty yet – she was wise and very grown-up beyond her years.

A silent knock on the door interrupts his thoughts and Jon turns his head. "Come in." He was almost expecting Taevar to be the one to greet him, but instead, it was only Davos. Jon could see people running past him, some handmaidens as well, all working together to make sure everything was perfect until Davos closes the door behind him. There was chatter from beyond.

"Must say – you and Daenerys seem to put on quite the shindig. Lots of people down there."

Jon chuckles a bit, turning his face back to the mirror. "We've invited a lot of people to sort of foster community between the cities." At Davos' raised eyebrow, Jon continues. "Since we've taken over the Free Cities as well as the Slaver Cities, we want the people who have lived here all this time to get to know the ones from there. If we're all going to be under the same rule then we need to get along. Best way to bring people together is through a festival."

Davos nods, coming to his side. "Sounds like something smart to do. If only weddings in Westeros were like that," Davos mutters.

"Don't remind me," Jon instantly states. "I'm trying my hardest _not_ to think about how most of those ended."

Davos chuckles a bit. "I doubt that's going to be the case with your wedding." He pats the man on the back and moves to stand next to him. "Besides, it's a bit different…your rule has a lot more power than probably any rule I've ever seen. And yet you don't seem to use it unless completely needed."

Jon sighs a bit before looking over at Davos. "Because what kind of rulers would Dany and I be if we just burned every person we came in contact with? She said herself years ago to Tyrion Lannister himself that she didn't want to be Queen of the Ashes – and of course, he went along and made her that, the little shit – but we were given a second chance. Neither of us wants that."

Davos smiles a bit and nods. "I can tell. I talked to some of your people before I came up here."

"Right, I wanted to ask you – what did Daenerys and you do once I left to speak with Tyrion? And please, if you want to sit, do so."

"Ah, she showed me around." Davos nods at him as he sits in the chair of Jon's desk, looking up at him. "Let me see different parts of the castle. Had a really nice conversation with her in the garden. Talked about you looking at her 'good heart' when you first met." Jon's eyes widen.

"You _told her that_?!"

"Oh, she's had far worse than a man staring at her," Davos chuckles, causing Jon to shake his head in disbelief. "Either way, I feel like I got to know her. I never really had a real conversation with her back in Westeros because we were always so focused on the dead and then Cersei and then, well…you know what happened." Jon hmms, not having to say a word. "She's a very nice girl. Really sweet. All I can see is how she wants the best intentions for everyone she comes across. You two really fit together."

Jon smiles a bit, glancing at the ground. "Yeah, we do." He looks back at Davos. "What happened after that?"

"Well, you had your little quote-on-quote 'meeting' with Tyrion," Davos points out. "And she came to your aid, so I was taken to meet the children."

"Was Arya there?"

"No, she happened to be missing from the group, but the children said she went off to talk to Gendry about something and excuse me – I did _not_ know Gendry was here. When did he arrive?"

Jon chuckles. "We didn't know either, at first. Gendry and Arya had apparently been corresponding for a long time prior to his arrival. And then he showed up in Meereen. He was there when we weren't. And then when Arya came here, she brought Gendry as well. Ever since then, he's been here. He's said he's left his advisors in charge at Storm's End for the time being."

Davos shakes his head. "All of these people, running away for love – reminds me of my youth. Ahh." He looks back up at him. "Either way, I met the children. Gods, those two look so like you two it's almost scary. They're like exact copies. When I looked at Daemon, I saw a younger Jon. Same as Dan. The only thing that's swapped are-"

"The eyes," Jon finishes, chuckling a bit. "Yeah, I noticed that too, the moment I saw Dan. She had mine, while Daemon always had his mothers."

Davos smiles, his eyes almost twinkling. "And those three other ones – especially the little one, you have your hands full with her – they're so sweet. They love you both." Jon feels his heart clench at that, and a soft smile comes over his lips. "I don't know what they went through, but I can see that you are giving them a much better experience than any other parent could give them. I'm proud of you for that."

Jon could see Davos bow his head, and after a moment he looks up. And surprisingly, Jon could see his eyes glisten with unshed tears. His brow furrows as he comes over to his side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Davos reassures, looking up at him. "I just-" He takes a deep breath and looks down, before looking back at him. "I remember how scared you were when you first woke up from the dead. I remember how lost you seemed. You didn't know why you were brought back. Fuck, none of us knew. But you were and we only had to deal with it. But now…now you seemed like you've found your way. You're going to have a loving wife, a beautiful family, people who follow you." He sighs and smiles a bit. "I'm glad you've grown into the man I knew you could be."

Jon's brow furrows slightly. "You didn't think so before?"

"Jon, when I first met you, you were only just anointed the Lord Commander. You were unsure. All you did know was that there was a threat to the North that had to be dealt with, but your choices you didn't know how to handle. You weren't sure about what you had done, even when I would assure you that you made the right choice, despite what happened. Now, you're surer of everything. You're a leader, a _true_ commander. As is your wife. Gods, you have your hands filled with that one."

Jon laughs a belly laugh that fills the room. "Trust me, I know."

"That determined look in her eyes – never seen it. She has a vision. And you do, too." He sighs and looks back to the ground. "I can only wish you happiness with your rule and the people that you serve. They seem to care for you. The ones I talked to – all of them spoke about how you and she have changed the outlook of Valyria. Built homes for the poor and the travelers, improved the market system. I mean, what king have you heard of that actually went out into the streets and helped build _buildings?_ I have never met one."

Jon could see how Davos looked at the ground, a concerned expression across his face. "Davos," Jon says gently. "Is there something else wrong?"

Davos sighs and looks up at him. "My wife." He bites his lip and looks at the ground. "I only worry about her back home. I've barely been able to see her since taking up Master of Ships and when I have, she says that our land is falling apart due to lack of coin or care from the crown. Our crops around the area are dying. My children are starving."

Jon's brow raises. "Child…ren? I thought you only had a son."

Davos chuckles slightly. "I always talked about him because he was one of the eldest. He sailed with me on my ships. After he died…I was so lost for a long time. But let it be known, I have plenty of children back home. Some are off exploring the world in their ships, but I have younger ones, ones that need help. And I…I can't imagine them suffering so much. And I despise that I can't do anything to help them." He sighs and looks up at the window. "Bran is a changed man. I don't know what happened but he's not the same. He hasn't helped the innocent or anyone else in I don't know how long…it's always just been focused on battle plans or certain outcomes of things…he never looks to anyone else. To the small people like my family, who are just trying to survive at this point…it hurts." He chuckles bitterly. "And then I see this place and it's _thriving_ and…it only angers me that I didn't stand up for you at the pit, or anything else. _We_ could have had this. Not what we have now."

The anger seeped out of Davos like steam before he was a tired mess. Jon rests a hand against the man's back. "Don't feel anger for not standing up for me back then." Davos looks at him confused, but Jon only nods. "In a way, Sansa was right. I wasn't in the right state of mind to become a king. I had just killed Dany. I needed time to process everything. The only reason I am who I am now is _because_ of what she and I went through. Without it, I don't think we would have this place."

He bites his lip and nods, before turning to him.

"I also have an idea of how you can help your family," he starts out. "Bring your family and yourself here."

Davos' brow raises in shock. "…what?"

"Did I stutter?" Jon chuckles a bit. "I'm serious. We could always use a hand on our council, and we currently don't have a Master of Ships, as you say. You would fit in here. My wife already knows you. My children know you now."

"I…what about my family? What about Tyrion?"

"This would happen after we've dealt with whatever peace treaty it is that you wish to give to the king over there," Jon explains. "You and he can go back – or he could be dead, whatever his choices may be – and deliver it. Then you can leave with your family the next day, secretly."

"I can't just get on another ship with my whole family. I only was able to do this because I left at night. They have strict rules about leaving during the day. I wouldn't be shocked if I was reprimanded the moment I get back there," Davos explains.

Jon bites his lip before another idea comes into his head. "How about we do what we've been doing regarding the food in the North?" he asks him. "We go under the guise of Braavosi ships. Act like we are visitors. There, you can tell the king that you're leaving on some sort of vacation - or whoever it is you report to – because your son may be feeling sick and there's only a treatment in Essos that can help it. Or you can say it's 'woman troubles' about your wife. No one will question you about that. From there, we can sail you and your family back here."

Davos was quiet, looking at the ground. "But…what about my home? Or the people around it? They will still be suffering."

Jon sighs. "They will be, yes. Until we can work on an agreement to help them. But if you want your _family_ to be helped before the rest of the people, bringing them here would work well. They would be well-fed, kept in a warm home. They would never have to worry for the rest of their days."

Davos lets out a soft sigh and looks over at him. "I can't just leave them, boy…I'm part of the small council. You don't just leave the small council. You, of all people, know that. They'll come hunting for me once we don't return after a while."

"Then have Tyrion vouch for you," Jon states quietly. "His head is already on thin ice. He's already locked away. If he vouches for you, they won't come looking for you."

Davos raises an eyebrow. "You really trust him?"

"Absolutely not," Jon snorts. "But I trust you, and I trust that the threat of death will be immensely on his mind the whole time that he'll have no choice but vouch for you. Because he knows that if he tells the truth, well, there's a dragon that could use a snack." He sees Davos chuckle a bit at the jest but his eyes stay on the ground.

After a moment, he sighs. "I don't know, Jon. I mean, if I could, I would. They need to be somewhere safe. But…I'm just nervous about what they might do. That's all."

"Don't be," Jon reassures. "We have walls. We have a whole army. We have men who would die willingly to protect anyone close to the king because they care for us. If they come here, you won't be harmed at all, and neither will your family. They'll be _safe._ And best of all, you'll be able to see them whenever you wish. You won't be away for years at a time."

Davos bites his lip and nods quietly. "I'll…I'll think about it. I'll let you know soon." He looks back at him. "Does Daenerys know?"

Jon shakes his head. "No, but I'll talk with her about it. I'm sure she won't have any issues with it. And if she does, we can work something out. I'll explain to her everything that is happening with your family." He reaches over and grabs the man's hand. "You've always helped me, Davos. Let us help you and your family. For once in your life, be the person who receives something, not gives something."

Davos smiles a bit at his words and nods. "Thank you…it's an offer hard to refuse. I only have to think about the safety of it…if it's possible. I don't mean to insult you."

"Take the time you need. I don't need an answer straight away." He presses a hand against the man's shoulder before standing. "Besides, we do have a wedding to attend to quite soon." Davos chuckles and nods, taking the man's hand that helps him up.

"By the way," Davos points out, groaning as he stood. "That outfit you're wearing – fanciest shit I've ever seen you in."

Jon grunts. "I know. Not really my style but that's what the seamstresses prepared." He glances at himself in the mirror. "I wonder what the younger me would think of this."

"He'd probably think this was a fuckin' dream," Davos points out, to which Jon laughs.

"Yeah, most likely." At that moment, another knock sounds on the door, and Jon turns to look again. "Come in!" The door opens and in runs his three daughters, all of which were already done and ready for the wedding. Dan crosses her arms, staring up at the two of them.

"Are you serious? You're talking when you have _mother_ to marry? Get out there!" she commands.

Jon chuckles and nods his head. "I know, calm down. We're on our way." He grabs his cloak and sees Mae run in towards the dresses, grabbing his crown.

"Don't forget this!" she chastises him. "It's never good to see a king without his crown."

Jon raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"When a king doesn't have his crown, it shows a lack of power – at least that's how it is here in Essos. And since you invited everyone from the union I think it would work out well if you wore it." Jon glances at the headpiece and sighs. Truly he only wore the crown when absolutely needed, whether that be when he was in the throne room with Dany or on official business, but all other times he kept it safe within their chambers.

Even so, she did have a point. This was the first real union of every single faction of whom they had taken into their hands. It was good to show power – even if today, to him, it meant nothing. He would have been satisfied just getting married by a weirwood tree. But Dany deserved better than that.

"Alright," he states softly, taking the crown into his hands. "Davos, would you mind bringing the children down to the ceremony? I'll be down there in a little bit."

"Of course." Davos walks out with Mae and Nesara, who was asking him a million questions about his hands while they walked. Dan goes to leave with them, but Jon reaches out and grabs her shoulder gently, turning her to him.

She raises an eyebrow, and he wraps an arm around her tightly, pulling her into a tight embrace. She returns the hug just as much, but when she pulls away, a confused look was in her eyes.

"What was that for?" she asks.

"For just being you," he says softly to her. "You truly look like a princess right now – a far cry from a couple of years ago."

Dan chuckles a bit and nods. "Yeah…dresses were never really my thing but for mother, I can make it." She pulls out the dress that had twirl designs and landed near her feet. "Mae made this for me. I told her she didn't have to but after you guys said no to her making the dress she wanted to make something, so she made all of ours."

Jon's brow raises. "She really did do all of that?"

"Well, when she was locked away from her family, she didn't have much to do, so she learned how to sew. And became really good at it." She brings a hand up to her hair. "And it did this all by myself too. I _finally_ learned how to do mother's braids right. It was impossible. I bet you that you're still learning."

"To do as intricate braids as you and she do? I could never come close," Jon chuckles before standing. "Go and find your sisters. I'll be with you in a little bit towards the front. Do you know where Zaevar and Daemon are?"

"Zaevar is waiting for me for the fire we're planning," Dan says, a mischievous smile upon her lips. Jon raises an eyebrow, wondering if he should ask what on earth it was _those two_ were thinking of doing but lets it slide. "Daemon, I'm not entirely sure. He went up to get ready but I haven't seen him since."

Jon hmms and glances at the door. "Alright, I'll go look for him. Oh, and tell the Galeron's we have a special surprise for them later." Dan tilts her head in confusion but Jon only nods. "Tell them. It'll be great. But that's not until the festival later."

Dan nods. "Okay!" She gives a quick hug to him and a soft smile before taking off. Jon smiles as she does, thinking of how far they had come. Who knew that following a voice in her head would lead to this? To everything that was happening now? To a family that he never thought he would ever have?

And yet, here he was.

He sighs softly and glances towards the door. Moving quickly, he grabs the crown and places it on his head before heading towards the door. He didn't want to run into any people, so he goes instantly down the staircase where Daemon's room would be. When he gets to the entrance he stops and lets people run past him, before he enters the hallway.

Quietly, he steps up to the door and hears nothing come from inside. He gently knocks and gets no response. Concern starts to flood him.

"Daemon?" he calls out. Nothing.

He goes to open the door, finding it unlocked, and steps inside, looking around. The sun had begun to set in the distance, so there was a sheer glow over the room, illuminating certain areas. He wasn't on his bed, and he wasn't at his desk. His sketchbook that he had been using to draw out his dreams laid open.

Jon walks over, taking a peek at some of the newer sketches. They were different from the ones he originally put that had him and Daenerys concerned. Some were of the castle, others of people outside. A few were of his sister, a couple of Nesara. One of Mae and one of Zaevar. Jon had no idea he had spent this much time drawing. Maybe in another life, he could have been an artist. Hell, if he wanted to in this life he could have been. Jon wouldn't judge, and he was pretty sure Daenerys wouldn't either.

"Daemon?" he calls out, again, trying to hear _something,_ when suddenly a small voice calls out.

"In here." Jon follows the sound and heads towards the bathing chambers. He was almost expecting to see Daemon on the pot, but instead, all he sees is him sitting against his chamber bath, looking down at a piece of parchment that was in his hands. Jon's brow furrows as he walks over to him.

"Is everything alright, Daemon?" he asks gently.

The boy swallows and glances up at him. "Yeah, I'm…I'm fine."

Jon raises an eyebrow. "Never be a liar – you're horrible at it." Daemon sighs as Jon moves to sit down next to him, taking off his cloak while doing so. "Tell me, what is it?"

Daemon looks over at him and then silently hands him the parchment he was looking at. Jon's eyes scan it quickly, and as soon as he does, he feels his chest burn in anger.

' _To the Targaryen's,_

_While we watch from afar, we can see that Valyria is growing. But know that there is no possible way that we are allowing your way of life, of fire and blood, to reach its way onto our continent._

_We killed one Targaryen before. We will do it again if we have too. You can threaten us with dragons, or your armies, but we have a whole country who despises what Daenerys had done. And they will be ready to strike._

_Stay in your country._

_-the Nobles of King's Landing.'_

"I just got it," Daemon says quietly. "I was getting ready and some crow dropped a letter in my window…I think all of us were supposed to read it but I got curious…I didn't think it was going to be something like that."

Jon pinches the bridge of his nose. Why – _the fuck_ – could they not get a break today? First, they had to deal with bloody Tyrion coming back here, and now some assholes were sending _threats_ to them? What person _did that_? Just randomly?

Someone who wasn't in the right state of mind, that's who.

Gods, he hated nobles. He would still see what they could possibly do for the civilians, but if this kept going on, he didn't know how long they would be able to help. Or keep the peace. All he _did_ know was that his son was frightened. And that was the last thing he wanted.

"Daemon," he breathes out gently, before lowering the letter and pulling the boy into his arms. He knew that Daemon was growing older – he was almost positive that both him and Dan were nearly thirteen now – but there was nothing quite like an embrace from someone's father to calm them down. At least the good kind. "Look at me."

He could see that the boy was shaking, glancing at the ground, but after a moment, he forces his eyes to look up at Jon.

"You're a Targaryen," he starts off. "Things like this are going to come in. I don't know how many people are terrified of the power that we have, but we have it. We are some of the most powerful people in this world – probably _the most_ powerful family, and that's coming from someone who doesn't even have actual powers as you do. There are going to be threats. It's something that we, as a family, will have to deal with."

He places a hand gently on the boy's chin, causing him to look up.

"But I can assure you, no matter who this is or what they are planning, no harm will come to you or your siblings. You will be safe. I know you always say you can fight, as can they, and I believe you. But we don't want you fighting until it's absolutely needed."

"I'm honestly more scared for you," Daemon admits softly. "I know you have enemies in Westeros that aren't too…I don't know, happy that we're doing so well over here. I know mother has enemies as well…I just…really hope that whatever Davos and Tyrion are planning, it can reach King's Landing before their next letter does."

Jon rubs the boy's back. "I understand. You don't need to tell me." He hugs the boy closely and lets out a soft sigh. "Do you mind if I keep the letter?" Daemon shrugs, to which Jon puts it into his pocket. "I'm going to show this to your mother later on, after the ceremony…best to keep this from the other siblings for the time being. I know _exactly_ what Dan is going to want to do once she sees something like this." He looks down at him and grabs the boy's hand again. "You, however, are to go downstairs and forget about this. I know that's a heavy request, but think about anything else. I don't want you to be focusing on something like this on a day like today…can you do that for me?"

Daemon sighs but nods. "I…I can try."

"Good," Jon says softly, helping the boy stand. "I see you're all ready to go."

"I was sort of forced to. I felt bad because we left Davos behind."

Jon chuckles a bit. "Davos was fine, don't worry." He helps the boy out of the room. "What do you think of him?"

"As long as he wasn't the one who sent that letter, I'll have nothing but respect for him," Daemon states quietly, causing Jon to bitterly sigh.

"I know…try not to think about it. Hey." He stops the boy before he could head downstairs, both of his hands on his shoulders. "I love you. We're going to be alright, okay? Just take a deep breath with me. Ready? In." He breathes in slowly, and Daemon mimics it. "Out." The puff of air comes out just as slow, and Daemon does the same.

He knew his son could get a bit nervous about things like this – to which he had a right. Daemon had suffered the most out of the set of twins. He didn't want what happened in the volcano to ever happen to someone else, especially his family. But today wasn't the day to worry about it.

"Good," Jon whispers, hugging the boy gently. "Now go down there…I'm sure the guests are growing impatient."

"A king or queen is never late," Daemon states. "Everyone else is early."

Jon snorts. "Where did you hear that?"

"Mother."

He laughs, shaking his head. "Of course you did. Well, go then and entertain. I'll be down in a couple of minutes." Daemon smiles again, a grin that made Jon's fears ease up only slightly, before he leaves the room and closes the door behind him. Once he was gone, Jon lets out a soft sigh and leans against the wall, closing his eyes.

Fucking. _Westeros._

Why is it that he literally sailed all the way across the world to get away from the people there, and yet somehow that always find their way back to them? And how had a letter reached them here anyhow? That bird had to be under some guise from Bran to be able to find their capital hidden so easily.

He knew the walls had been taken down, but Valyria was still hidden behind ruined mountains and steamed waters, ones that practically blocked it from the outside world. It was the only entrance out into the Smoking Sea, but many feared it and didn't come their way. But now, a bloody bird had figured out its way into their home, delivering some raven.

Which meant that keeping Davos here, and Tyrion alive, was more important than ever.

Jon lets out another bitter sigh, before leaning up and glancing towards where his cloak sat, before quietly picking it up. He could see etchings of the Targaryen's house sigil, but the imprints of direwolf prints against the cape as well, all mixed with black, grey, and red coloring, with speckles of white. He truly was a combination of both houses.

He acted as a dragon, but he had to admit his heart was still a wolf, still beating the same as it had back when he lived with the Starks. If not a little more….violent now. And if Westeros was threatening their very lives, he needed to act on that.

There was a sudden whimper from the door and Jon looks over to see Ghost had made his way down the hallway and was sitting, tilting his head at him. Jon sighs and walks over to him. "Hey boy," he whispers, scratching the side of his ear. "I thought you were already down near the alter?"

The direwolf lets out a soft growl. Jon smiles a bit.

"You knew I was angry, didn't you?" he chuckles softly. "Just like Aryeon and Jonarys." Whenever he was outside, and emotions would take hold over something, there was some connection that he had with those dragons that he had with Ghost. Three creatures that symbolized who he was. "Well, don't worry…today isn't the day for that. We need to go marry a beautiful woman. Are you going to come with me?"

Ghost lets out a bark and Jon smiles again before standing.

"Then let's go." Letter be damned, he could talk about it later. He was going to enjoy this day, for as long as he could.

* * *

_Daenerys_

"You look beautiful, my queen."

Daenerys smiles gently from where she stood, looking at herself in the mirror. She still couldn't believe that this day was happening, and yet, here she stood, almost getting ready to walk down the aisle to marry Jon _fucking_ Snow.

Well, not a Snow. A Targaryen.

She had placed on the dress that Vyana had worked on for her, as well as the veil that Mae had made, and she felt like an utter princess, even though she was a queen. Today was the day that she had been looking forward to for she didn't know how long now.

"I love this," she whispers, before turning to Eleana. "You have really outdone yourself with everything here, Eleana…I feel so bad that you've barely rested for this last month."

Eleana waves her hand dismissively. "Am I running on pure adrenaline? Yes. But at least this will be perfect." She brushes off any dust bunnies from Daenerys' dress, before looking up at her. "I only wish that I'll be able to eat and drink until I pass out later."

Daenerys chuckles. "You've earned the right."

Eleana takes a step back. "Have you figured out who is going to be giving you away?" she asks the queen.

Daenerys bites the inside of her cheek. "Honestly, no. I've been so focused on trying to get everything together that it's become a bit harder to think of things like that." Eleana nods, grabbing the queen's crown and place it atop her head. "I don't think using any of my men to walk me down would work well, or anyone on our council."

"What about that funny-looking fellow that came with Tyrion?"

"Davos?" Daenerys chuckles but shakes her head. "No, not him. I've only really just gotten to speak to him for real. He's only going to be attending the wedding, not a part of the whole affair." Daenerys glances at the ground before smiling a little. "I…was maybe thinking a combination of you and Daemon."

Eleana's eyes widen in surprise. " _Us_ two? Your child and your handmaiden?"

"Well, I mean think about it," Daenerys says gently as she steps back. "I don't have a father or a brother to give me away, and there isn't really someone close to me that I personally feel has been by my side through everything besides Jon, but you and Daemon were there for me during my darkest time, of trying to grow back into the woman I was in Meereen. It would only make sense for you and him to give me away to Jon."

Eleana smiles in surprise, her brow furrowed, but Daenerys could still see the happiness within her eyes. "Thank you, my queen…I wasn't expecting that. But if you wish, I would be honored to do that."

Daenerys smiles softly and hugs her friend, letting out a soft sigh. At that moment, the door to her room is knocked on. "Come in!" Eleana exclaims. The door swings open and in walks Daemon with Nesara, only the little girl was crying, rubbing at her eyes. Daenerys' brows instantly furrow as she leans down and takes the girl into her arms.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" she asks Daemon, feeling Nesara dig her head into her neck.

"I came down after getting ready and I found her like this," Daemon states softly. "She said she lost her…I don't know, her 'stuffie?' I think that's what she said."

"My dragon," Nesara sniffles, causing Daenerys' brow to furrow even more. Her _dragon_? All of the smaller dragons were on the vines in the ceremonial room, and the bigger ones were outside. What could she be talking about? "My little stuffed dragon, I can't find him!"

"Oh," Daenerys chuckles softly, letting out a little sigh of relief. Thank the gods the _actual_ dragons hadn't gone missing. "Don't worry, sweetling, we'll find your stuffed dragon. What does he look like?"

"Um…he's green with black spots against the back of his body," Nesara says, sniffling once more. "I wanted him to be at the wedding, too."

"Then he shall be," Daenerys says with a soft smile, pressing a little kiss to the girl's forehead. "Eleana, I'm sorry but can I-"

"I'm on it," Eleana mutters, already out the door. "Men! We have a stuffed dragon we have to find! Let's go!"

Daenerys snorts as she lowers Nesara down gently onto the ground, shaking her head. Words she never thought she would hear her handmaiden say.

Nesara sits on the bench that Daenerys had just been on, getting ready, biting her lip. "What if they can't find him? What if he's missing forever?" Daenerys sits down next to her, urging for Daemon to come over to her other side, which he did.

"Trust me, he's not. A dragon always turns up for a Targaryen. What's his name?"

"Dot." Daenerys tilts her head. "Because he has dots on his back."

"Ah, creative," Daenerys snickers a bit before squeezing the little girl's hand. "Don't worry. Eleana is having every single man scanning this castle to find your precious dragon. And when they do, you'll have a joyous reunion." Nesara smiles brightly at her statement while Daenerys wipes at her tear-stained eyes, before moving her gaze to her son. "What about you? I thought you would have been down there earlier."

"I got held up by something – nothing important," Daemon states with a quiet smile, but Daenerys could tell he was lying. There was something in the way he walked and talked. Usually for something like this he would be excited, practically bouncing off of the walls, and now he was very reserved and kept. But she didn't want to push him into speaking, so she let it go.

"Well…you can speak with me on anything," she reassures him softly, to which he nods with that same smile. "However…there was something I wanted to ask you, my son. Come here."

She reaches forward and grabs Daemon's hand, pulling him close to her. She rests a hand gently against his cheek and feels herself smile, almost getting choked up. He was growing up so quickly. Already he was growing.

"Gods," she murmurs. "You're getting older every day."

"Mother, what is it?" he chuckles a bit, causing her to smile.

Daenerys shakes her head and squeezes her son's hand again. "Right…it's customary that when a bride walks down an aisle at a wedding, she is to be given away by someone. Since I do not have a father nor or a brother, trying to find someone to do so that meant something to me that way was harder. I can't just use Taevar or one of my men – so whom would be the best?"

Daemon bites his lip and shrugs. "Don't know, really."

"Well, one person I thought might be good was Eleana," Daenerys suggests to him, to which Daemon nods.

"She has sort of been there for a long time…she used to read stories to me sometimes."

"Exactly. But…I also wanted _you_ to give me away."

Daemon stares at her, speechless for a moment, before he tilts his head at her request, his brow furrowed. "Me? But…I'm not grown up or…or anything, really. And you want me to give you away?"

Daenerys chuckles. "Just because you aren't grown up doesn't mean that you can't do so." She holds her son close to her, letting out a soft sigh. "Daemon, you and I have been through a lot, and now we're going to be entering into this new stage of life where we're going to have new siblings, new families…new people. It would only seem fair for one of the people that has been with me for so long would give me away…would you do that for your mother?"

Daemon was quiet for a bit, glancing at the ground. Seconds later, however, he looks up with a soft smile on his lips, and a little nod. "Yeah…I can do that, for sure. I'd be happy to."

"Good," Daenerys joyfully whispers, planting a gentle kiss on top of her son's head. A moment later, she looks over at Nesara, who was still blissfully worried about her stuff animal. "She's going to bring it back – take a deep breath, my child."

Before Nesara could even respond, the door to the room opens once more, and Eleana walks in with a victorious smile and a toy in one of her hands. Nesara's face lights up and she runs over, grabbing it out of her hands with a jump and a twirl. "Dot!" she yells out happily. "You're okay!"

"Nesara." The little girl turns to look at Daenerys, who nods at Eleana. "What do we say to Eleana for helping you find him?"

The little girl blushes but turns to the older girl quietly. "Thank you," she says softly, smiling. Eleana chuckles and squeezes the child's shoulder.

"Any time – I live to serve." She looks over at Daenerys. "Truly, though – we have to go. People are starting to get impatient. I'm pretty sure Dan is about ready to explode."

Daenerys chuckles and nods. "Alright, then let's go do this." She watches as Eleana urges Nesara out into the crowd to go be with her sister, while Daemon stays behind with the older girl. Once the child was gone, she turns to the two of them, holding out her arms for them to take. "Shall we?"

Eleana smiles and loops her arm around one side, while Daemon does the other. She noticed that particularly, he was much happier now than when he originally came in. Daenerys would have to mention that to Jon later on during the feast and the festival so they could see what was the issue. Maybe he had a clue.

Even so, her thoughts were disrupted when she could hear the music begin to play, and any sort of worry she had flown out the nearest window. It was time.

* * *

_Jon and Daenerys_

Everything was set to begin. Jon was standing at the front, taking a look at everyone who had come. And honestly, even _he_ did not think they had invited this many people. But apparently, they had. The whole entire room was completely _packed_ to the brim with delegates, visitors, and civilians. Jon tried to convince Taevar to let in as many of the smallfolk as they could, but because of royalty duties and the need to make alliances, he had insisted that most of the important people stayed towards the front.

Jon couldn't really argue that, so he had obliged. Many of the people he had seen at the Free Cities meeting was there, including Illyrio, except for this wedding he most likely would not be giving them any dragon eggs, that's for sure. There were some people from the slave cities as well, but none of the masters. Jon wasn't surprised regarding that.

These were the people who Daenerys had said were welcome to change a long time ago, and had tried their hardest to keep the new rules in line while they had been away. Now, he was sure they were happy to have someone else – their dragonlords – take over the role. Many were basically on vacation now.

He looks further and could see people that he had come to know very well towards the front. Yara Greyjoy had come with some of her men, and she was conversing with Gendry, who had been off teaching some of the Qohor delegates how to properly make Valyrian steel once more. After Jon had relayed the secret to Gendry, he could practically never find him anywhere else but the blacksmith's corners in the castle. Arya had told him the weapons he was learning to make were phenomenal.

Speaking of his little sister, she was sat in the front with Mae and Nesara, who now apparently had a stuffed animal in her hands. Jon had seen her with that a couple of times, but never thought she would bring it to the ceremony. It didn't really matter, however. As long as she didn't lose it. He knew what happened when Nesara lost stuff – _meltdown._ But it was times like that when, even despite what she had been through and how quickly she had aged, she was still a child sometimes.

At a certain point, however, Arya came up to his side where he stood, looking down at the direwolves that sat at the alter of the throne room. "I don't think I've ever seen them this well-behaved," she chuckles.

"As long as no one is threatening their masters, they're like big dogs," Jon states.

"Speaking of masters, where are Dan and Zaevar? And Daemon?"

"Dan and Zaevar are waiting near the back – said they have some sort of surprise for when Daenerys walks in, so I wanted to just let them be. Daemon, however…I told him to come down here. I don't know where he could be," Jon says, his voice laced with a tone of concern.

Arya's brow furrows at his look. "Is he alright? You seem…perplexed."

Jon shakes his head and offers a soft smile to his sister. "He's fine. Just been worried about normal things, you know? He probably went to go visit his mother." He glances at another row in the front, spotting Taevar with his wife and son, as well as Rhaemon with his family. The Kings Guard, led by Magar, was guarding every entrance into the room. Vyana sat at the front as well, and Jon was curious to see what she could have done with Daenerys' dress.

Ghost sat at his right, while Ari was right next to him, her head resting against the older direwolf. And their dragons, both young and older, were all either outside or resting against the vines of the room. They had done an excellent job decorating, filling it up with their house colors, flowers of all shapes and sizes. There was even light coming in from outside that lit up the area. Everything was perfect.

All they needed was her.

"Are you nervous?" Arya asks him softly as Davos came around from the entrance, going to take a seat towards the front.

"A bit," he answers honestly, looking down at her. "I mean, I've already been with Daenerys for a long time at this point but…I just want this to be perfect for her. She deserves it."

Arya nods, reaching over and squeezing his hand. "I think you've done everything that you could have done, Jon. This place is exactly how I feel it would be. And wait until you see her dress." Jon raises an eyebrow at her, to which Arya chuckles. "It's not bad luck for a future good sister to see the bride's dress. Just the groom."

Jon rolls his eyes. "Bullocks." The temperature started to drop, and he knew the sun was going to descend soon. "Gods, where is she? I swear, they must be taking forever."

"Don't rush a woman on her wedding day," Arya chuckles.

Jon glances down at her and nudges her shoulder. "Do you think…you'll ever do it?"

Arya glances over at Gendry and smiles a bit. "Maybe someday…not anytime soon. I think both him and I have some growing up to do before we go anywhere near that," she states softly. "Honestly, with how weddings have gone in our family, I'd be a bit afraid of them."

"I know," Jon mutters, shaking his head. "It's been the one thing on my mind today."

Arya smiles up at him, but a sudden call out from Nesara interrupts him. "Auntie Arya! I want you to see my dragon!" To which she holds up the stuffed animal.

"I'm coming," the girl yells back, chuckling. Before she leaves to go sit with the children, however, she turns to him. "Don't worry, Jon…I don't think anything like that will happen here. You and Daenerys love each other too much…I'm happy for you two."

Jon smiles softly at his sister. "Thank you, Arya…"

He could feel himself start to grow a bit emotional at her words, to which she raises a hand. "No, don't you dare. Save the tears for later when I give you a speech, damn it." Jon chuckles and shakes his head, nodding.

"Go and be with the children." Arya offers him one last smile before heading off of the alter, going to sit with Nesara, who instantly shoves the little dragon into the girl's hands as she moves. Jon watches as Taevar stands next, as well as Davos, both of them coming over to his side, Taevar to his right and Davos to his left.

Taevar nods at the door. "Are you ready, Jon?"

Jon lets out a deep sigh. "As I'll ever be."

"No turnin' back now," Davos points out.

"I don't think I ever could turn back even if I wanted to," Jon says softly.

Davos and Taevar chuckle at the dreamy smile that appears on his face, completely entranced by his thoughts. "Gods, he is lovesick." Taevar shakes his head and looks to the door. "I don't think I've ever seen a king more in love with his queen."

"Oh, don't make fun of him," Davos states, smiling. "I was the same way when I married my wife."

"As was I."

Davos raises an eyebrow. "You're married? You seem so young."

"Young in spirit, honestly."

"How many children do you have?"

"Only one."

"Oh, gods bless you," Davos chuckles. "Wait until you have more than three – life starts to turn upside down for you."

Jon rolls his eyes. "I'm glad you two can bond while I'm sweating my hands over this." He glances over at Taevar. "Your family make it here alright? I wanted to make sure they were given good seats."

"They're great, my king," Taevar says, chuckling a bit. "But, uh…sadly, my wife will not be around for as long as she usually would have." Jon raises an eyebrow. "She's expecting."

Jon smiles brightly. "That's amazing, Taevar. Congratulations," Jon says, patting the man on the back. "I knew you wanted a second for a long time now." Taevar smiles and nods, looking over at Davos.

"I'm excited – but now after what he's said, sort of scared for more than three."

Davos rolls his eyes. "Children are the light of our lives, truly. They deserve nothing but love."

Before Jon could answer, he could hear the music start to play from the people they had brought in, and all eyes turned to the entrance. Handmaidens started to pile through and move to the side, while everyone stood, waiting to be addressed. Davos and Taevar step to the side, watching Jon's reactions to what was about to happen.

At that moment, he sees Dan and Zaevar appear from behind the crowd. Dan offers him a smile and a thumbs-up before he sees her mouth words – most likely in Ancient Valyrian. And then, as soon as Kinvara steps through the doors, she and Zaevar both light up every single torch in the room, igniting an 'ahh' from the crowd in wonder. It made the already lit up chamber even brighter, casting shadows.

Kinvara comes over to the front, a book in her hands, ready to proceed. "You know everything you have to do, correct?" she whispers to him as she comes to the front.

"As long as I don't forget, yes," Jon mutters back.

"Let's pray you don't," Kinvara jests, but her eyes then turn to the entrance again, as does Jon's. And he completely freezes.

At both of her sides was Daemon, who had one arm looped with her own, and Eleana, who had taken the other arm, both of which were smiling and waving to people. The children all waved to Daemon as she walked forward. But honestly, all Jon could focus on was the woman in front of him. Daenerys Targaryen.

She looked absolutely _stunning._ No, _gorgeous. Marvelous._ There were no words to describe how beautiful she looked in this moment.

The dress she wore stopped at the edge of her body, leaving her shoulders completely bare, while the sleeves flared out near the end. The design was filled with lace, moving all the way down to the bottom of her dress. It fit the upper part of her body while falling near the end, trailing behind her. The dress was sort of an off-white, one that almost reminded him of Dan's dragon, but there were little lace patterns of red and black stitching along the end, some that seemed to combine into flowers or designs.

It was almost like an ombre of colors below, of red, black and grey that faded up into the white above, creating almost a perfect combination of who they were, while also keeping it completely simple.

The veil was gorgeous as well. It was the same color at the off-white version of her dress, but with tiny specks of red gems that he knew was from the deepest part of the mines in the volcano, ones that they rarely went to unless absolutely needed. He knew Mae had probably used her little attitude to get those gems from some blacksmith – or just her name. Including those against the veil caused a shine from the sun, almost bouncing back the light from the setting horizon, creating an already ethereal glow around her.

Vyana and Mae had done an amazing job on her dress and veil, but that wasn't what made him stop and stare. It was her smile, that same smile that he had fallen in love with. That same smile that had woken him up so many mornings and had been the last thing he saw when he went to bed. That smile that he had kissed off of her lips. It was so bright and full of love that it made his heart soar.

And her eyes. Gods, her eyes, they were filled to the brim with unshed tears, ones of joy, and were sparkling against the lit torches of the throne room, reflecting back the faces of their guests, of their children. Those beautiful eyes that had captured him so many times before, now showing a whole life in front of him, a whole new world he had never thought he would experience.

She was _so happy._

And he was going to make sure she stayed that way for as long he could.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and neither could she to him. By the time she was brought to the front, Kinvara had coughed lightly to gain their attention, to which they both turned their heads. "I see we have two claimants here. Who gives her away?"

Daenerys nudges Eleana, who rolls her eyes slightly. "Eleana of Lys and Meereen."

And then her eyes turn to their son, who blushes a bit at the sudden attention. "Daemon of House Targaryen."

Kinvara chuckles a bit and then looks over. "And who comes to claim her?"

"Jaehaerys," Jon says softly, knowing it was the name he had to go by in this case. "Of the House Targaryen, King of Valyria."

Just saying that name sent a chill down his spine. This was really happening.

Kinvara nods to Eleana and Daemon, who both let go of Daenerys' arms to go and take their seat. Daenerys gives them a soft squeeze on their own arms before watching them head back towards the pews. The moment they sit down, Kinvara looks to the crowd behind them.

"As we've been waiting all day for this to happen, let me clarify a couple of instances that will take place. Our king and queen are from Westerosi culture, which means the traditional vow ceremony that we might be used to here might not be what they follow, so for this, we are going to be doing a combination of the three that they are most used to. If anyone has anything to say – step outside."

Luckily, no one raises their hands, and all eyes were on the bride and the groom. Jon distinctly hears Nesara whispers intensely to Mae "she looks so pretty!" which ended with Mae shushing her softly. He almost felt himself chuckle. Yes, indeed she did look beautiful.

Kinvara turns to Jon as Daenerys stands by his side. "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."

Jon gently removes his own cloak and turns to Daenerys, who shows her back to him. He realizes with a start that the dress was also completely backless, showing a part of her skin. Gods, this was stunning. He'd have to give Vyana a hefty tip later for adding so much detail.

The cloak settles on her shoulders, and he offers a gentle squeeze to them, causing her to look up with a smile. It was a silent promise, just like the cloak was. She would forever be under his protection. And as long as he could stand, he would never allow anything bad to happen to her again.

Jon steps back and turns to Kinvara, who now chanted in Valyrian. 'Lord of Light, offer this couple the brightness to guide them through the darkest of times, for the night is dark and full of terrors.' At that moment, Kinvara aims her hand at the cloak and lights the bottom part on fire, but it does not burn up, only sits there and causes the room to be brighter. Jon raises an eyebrow at the inflammable piece of clothing. Whatever they had done, it was impressive. "Now, you will be shielded under the Lord of Light's protection, as one flame."

Daenerys and Jon hold hands, looking up at Kinvara who now turns to address the crowd.

"We are here to witness the union of man and wife, under our gods, as well as their old. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever." Kinvara looks over to Taevar, who offers her the ribbon with which she would use to tie them together. It was dark black, the color of their house. Kinvara takes it into her hands and gently begins to wrap it around their combined fingers. "Let it be known that the Targaryen's are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder."

Honestly, it was true to her words. If anyone ever threatened their lives, he didn't know how he would react at this point.

"In the sight of the old gods, the new gods, as well as _our_ god, I hereby bind these two souls, binding them as one for eternity," Kinvara says, undoing the ribbon after a moment.

Jon could feel himself chuckle a bit on the inside, and could see Daenerys struggling to hold it in as well. They _both_ knew that Kinvara doing this was going against how she felt about other religions, but because she cared for Daenerys and Jon, she was making the sacrifice.

Kinvara turns to them and nods. "Look upon each other and say the words."

Jon turns to Daenerys, and for a moment, he is _still_ speechless. He could understand why men all over the world would say they were enraptured by her beauty. Just one look at her and he could barely remember what to say. But this wasn't a dream, this was real life. And he needed to say the words, to be with this woman.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger," they both speak simultaneously, staring into each other's eyes. He could still see that joyful smile on her lips, one that hadn't left since she had stepped into the room. Gods, this was really happening. They were standing here, and this was _truly happening._

"I am hers." "I am his."

"And she is mine." "And he is mine."

"From this day, until the end of my days," they both finish their voices barely above whispers for the rest of the hall to hear. They noticed Kinvara was speaking, but Jon was so focused on her that everything else seemed muted. His beautiful wife. _His_ wife. Daenerys Targaryen was _his wife._

"…king?" The voices finally break through and he turns his gaze to Kinvara, who had raised an eyebrow at him. "Proceed with the rest of the pledge."

Jon could hear Davos and Taevar silently chuckling with his lost eyes at his wife, but he doesn't care. He turns back to Daenerys, smiling lightly. "And with this kiss, I pledge my love." With that, he cups her face gently in his hands and leans down, landing a kiss against her lips, one of love and passion. He almost gets lost in it, wanting to forget the crowd of people behind him, but forces himself to pull away, his forehead resting against hers.

After a second, clapping begun and the ceremony concluded, turning to the crowd to see them applauding. To them, this was probably a strange foreign custom, but to Jon and Daenerys, this was the wedding that should have happened _years ago._

He could see his children smiling and laughing, clapping for them, while Dan and Zaevar ignited the torches so bright he could almost feel the energy vibrating off of the walls. Jon holds Daenerys' hand close to him, turning his eyes to look down at her. And he is met with the same expression of love and life, the one he had fallen for in the first place. He leans down and plants another soft kiss to her lips, squeezing her hand as he does so, and when he pulls back, he smiles softly, as does she.

It was done.

"Now let's all go have a festival!" Taevar announces, causing the crowd to cheer and for Jon to laugh. He looks over at them and nods.

"Yes, let's."

* * *

_Jon_

They moved into another chamber where the festival would take place, the largest dining room that the castle had to offer to accommodate the number of people that they had. On the way towards the room, Jon had overheard some people talking about how it seemed much more like a wedding ceremony than a 'vow' ceremony, but the people around them would usually shut them up and be happy that they had the chance to drink and eat for free.

To which Jon was quite thankful.

By the time they had gotten to the front, Jon was starving after the day he had. He could still see the cuts on his hands from the beatdown he had given Tyrion earlier, but his mind was so focused on the woman next to him that he had almost completely forgotten about that.

The children sit across from them at their own table, all speaking or starting to eat as the music began to swell. Jon and Daenerys sat at the very front, with their children in front of them, and their advisors at the bottom. But no one could deny that it was strange having all of these people looking up to them. Some from different countries and some from their own city. A true union.

At a certain point, however, when most people had begun to eat, he feels a hand gently touch his thigh, and he looks over to see Daenerys with a soft smile again on her lips. "It's finally happened," she whispers softly.

Jon smiles and glances at the table before looking out into the room. "It has." He turns his eyes back to her, grabbing her hand in his. "How do you feel?"

Daenerys bites her lip, words seeming to fail her for a moment before she lets out a soft sigh. "Elated. Happy. Joyful." She looks over at him. "I don't even know the right kind of words for what I'm feeling right now…there's so many emotions rocketing through me like a dragon it's just…a lot."

Jon chuckles a bit. "I as well."

She turns her head to him again. "I saw what happened there." At his raised brow, she snickers. "You almost forgot your words. You froze."

"I never freeze," Jon scoffs, to which Daenerys laughs. A moment later, his lips turn up into a small smile. "Besides, it's hard to focus when you look like a _goddess_ in that dress."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "A goddess? Really?" She chuckles and glances down at the food beneath her. "Vyana and Mae did an amazing job on it. I was stunned the first time I put it on. How Mae did the veil, I'll have no idea. She said it would remain a secret, the little devil." She looks back over at him. "You really think it looks that good on me?"

Jon snorts and shakes his head, trying to find the right words. "Dany, if it was up to me, and there was _no one_ here, I would take you where you stood," he whispers huskily to her, the intensity of his gaze causing her to bite her lip. He could see her cheeks turn a dark red at his words, but she doesn't move away from his gaze. "Why would you think you wouldn't look amazing in it?"

Her eyes glance towards where her stomach was, and Jon feels himself let out a soft sigh.

"I know it's not huge," she mutters. "It's only been about three moons. But I still…you know, have my own insecurities about it."

Jon reaches over and takes her hand in his, holding it tightly. "Dany, if anything, knowing that you are carrying my child makes you even more desirable," he says softly to her. "Don't be insecure about something that we made that's so beautiful."

Daenerys smiles at his words, before nodding her head, swallowing. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" she whispers to him.

He nods, taking her hand to his mouth and giving a soft kiss to the top of it, holding it close. At that moment, Taevar comes up the steps to where they sat, nodding at the people down below.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment between the newlyweds," Taevar whispers. "But the people are awaiting some sort of speech." Jon nods and lets go of her hand, going to stand, but Daenerys reaches out and takes it again.

He looks at her, clearly confused before she nods back towards the seat, urging him to sit. As he does, she stands. "Let me speak," she says to him, to which he nods at her.

"By all means, go."

Daenerys nods and turns to the people, raising her glass and tapping gently on the side of it with her spoon. That gains the attention of the guests, who all turn their eyes towards where she stood. She lets out a deep breath and smiles brightly.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming…this area isn't the most convenient to get to and some of you had to travel a long way to reach us, so for that, you will be treated with the utmost respect and love as our guests. Secondly, I know that this…ceremony is a bit different from some of the customs you've had in your own cities, but know that Jon and I appreciate it very much."

The people raise their glasses to her. She turns her head and looks over at Jon, a soft smile on her lips.

"When I first met Jon, I did not want love." Her words echo through the room, causing many to turn their heads to look at her once more. His brow furrows. What was she doing? "I was a younger woman, her mind clouded with the idea of restoring her family's name. Alone, really. I had an army, and some good people by my side, but at the end of the day, I never truly met someone that matched with me. I knew that flying to Westeros, making political alliances was something that was a standard, most of all would apply to marriage. And then I met Jaehaerys." She smiles softly. "Many people assume that because we share the same last name, we knew each other, but we never met until he washed up on my shores at Dragonstone – the stubbornest man I ever met."

That got everyone chuckling and laughing. Even the children shared a smile. Jon rolls his eyes but felt himself smile as well.

"Even so, we went through everything together. We fought the dead together, took down cities together, even became rulers together…but I think my proudest achievement thus far with him has been creating this beautiful family that we have, something I never could have achieved with anyone else. No matter what, there is nothing in this world that could change what we have done together. After everything that has happened, to both of us, somehow destiny and fate still intertwined us. And I'll have to thank her as well for that because I don't think I have ever been as happy, as I have been with my husband. And I could never find as much fulfillment with anyone else, as I have with you."

Daenerys raises her glass, not moving her eyes from him.

"Jae," she states, the name sounding nice on her tongue. "I don't think there ever could have been a better match made than us. Not only did you change my life, but you have changed the lives of others. Your love, honor, and duty are what brings happiness into my life, that no other man could match. Despite what we have been through, I am, and always will be proud to call you _my_ husband. And no one, not any schemers or anyone else, could take that away from me. You're a leader, a fighter, and a loving father and lover. And I couldn't want it any other way. To Jaehaerys."

"To Jaehaerys!" the room erupts back, raising their glasses and taking a sip of their wines, while Daenerys takes a sip from her water due to the baby.

Jon, meanwhile, was holding back his own tears at her speech. All this time, after everything they had been through, somehow they had gotten here, happy. Even after what happened in Westeros, to their family, there was this singular moment in time where everything just seemed right. He was with the woman he loved, with his family, with people who supported him and her. It was the best feeling in the world.

She sits down next to him once more and he gives her a look. "You didn't tell me you'd be making a whole declaration of love," he mutters to her.

"Oh, you know I'm always about my speeches. Are you jealous?" she chuckles a bit.

Jon rolls his eyes and takes his own glass, standing. Her eyes widen and she goes to pull him down, but he shakes his head. "Those are fighting words. You better believe I am going to talk about how much I love you."

He taps on his glass and the room resumes to look at him now. He flashes another smile at Dany, who was leaning in her chair, her brow raised, waiting for him to speak. He then turns back to the people. "Valyria was never my home for a long time," he begins. "I never even knew that I was Targaryen until later in my life. And when I did find out…boy, was I shocked. I had lived my whole life thinking I would never be given anything. I would always have to work for what I wanted, to make a name for myself. While I still believe in that now, and will until my dying day, that no one in this world deserves to be gifted anything until earned, the gods decided I was lucky enough to be gifted this wonderful woman. Daenerys Targaryen."

He looks over at Dany and sees her smile turn softer, but she doesn't say anything, letting him speak.

"When I first met Daenerys, she was right – I was stubborn. Even now, I'm incredibly stubborn. But so was she." The room laughs, and she does too. "You think that I am joking? Oh no, this woman would not break for anything. And it was something that I had learned to admire. Daenerys is one of, if not _the,_ strongest women I know. She has been through everything, and yet she still stands tall, ready to help people. She is still here, being an amazing mother. She is still here, somehow loving me even after everything we have done together."

His eyes move back to Daenerys, and he sees her quickly wipe a tear that escaped her eyes. He raises his own glass now.

"Dany," he states, causing her to smile lightly. "I still hold to this day that the moment I met you, I was done for. But when I got to know the woman you really were, love came so quickly that it would wound any man. And I will continue to keep that close to my heart until my dying day. You're the only woman in this world for a washed-up former bastard like me, the only one who truly understands. And I will love you, no matter what troubles or trauma or enemies come our way, no matter what. I feel that it's always been you and me against the world, and now it will continue to be, with our children, and our people behind us. Thank you for making me the luckiest man in the world, and here's to _many_ more years together."

He raises his glass higher.

"To Daenerys."

"To Daenerys!" the room exclaims back, taking a chug of their goblets. Jon sits down next to Daenerys, who was quietly wiping tears that had trickled onto her cheeks.

He leans over and whispers in her ear. "Did I do good at speeches this time?"

"Oh, shove off," she mutters before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. "I love you, Jon." Her voice was a whisper, one only the two of them could hear. Jon kisses her again, resting his hand against her growing stomach. Their miracle.

"I love you too, Dany."

* * *

As everyone's stomachs began to fill with food of the Valyrian's covered in delicious sauces with meats all along the tables, more and more speeches began to be held for the king and queen. Jon had never been used to receiving so much praise in one evening – and he had a feeling Daenerys wasn't quite used to it either after how long she had sat without a throne – but they listened with smiles and nods, happy that they were making a true difference in lives of these people.

The wolves sat at their master's sides, with Ghost resting after being filled with meat from Jon's plate, and Ari was sitting next to Dan, while their small dragons flew above them in the open-aired festival room. They had built this on specifically so when they had feasts like this, more and more people could join without being completely suffocated.

However, when Yara Greyjoy stood up, he knew the speeches people were giving were about to get _interesting,_ and no amount of open-air could keep people down from listening.

"Alright, alright," Yara starts out. "Let me tell you _all_ a story." Jon could tell that the woman was slightly drunk – but honestly, everyone was at this point besides his family and his wife. Even he was a bit tipsy – but it was a celebration. "Firstly, my name is Yara Greyjoy, a lady from Westeros, and this woman was someone who impressed me. When I first met that woman up there, Westeros was in _shambles._ We had some queen telling us shit when in reality she was probably the worst choice for the job. We had dead men up in the North – to which I thank my brother for helping protect us, may he rest in peace – and we had people all over fighting for this one piece of iron that, quite honestly, never looked that comfy!"

The crowd laughs at her words. She raises her glass to Daenerys.

"But this woman, I believed in her," she relishes. "I had always wanted to see a fresh face on that throne, someone other than the bloody Lannisters. And although it didn't work out that way, I think this option for her is _quite_ better. She's leading people who care for her, who want to help her and follow her. She has a loving husband now – despite their past – and plenty of children to go along with it. For everything she has gone through, she is a fighter, the woman I saw when I first met her. And now, _both_ of them continue to help our people, even when they don't have to. _That_ is the sign of a true leader. Queen Daenerys, even after everything, and the millions of hits, I'm happy that you're finally happy, and living the life I always knew you would have. May this ceremony be the first of many happy days for your people, and for your family."

"Hear, hear!" the room chants back, drinking their goblets.

Daenerys smiles and nods at Yara, a soft smile on her face. Jon was just glad the woman didn't flirt with her openly while making a speech, but then again, those eyes were directed at a certain handmaiden that was sitting next to the children. And Jon knew it wouldn't be long until they disappeared from the feast.

After Yara, Taevar stood up, his drink in his hands. His wife next to him was drinking water, and his son some sort of juice, but both of them raised their glasses as well.

"Valyria….was _horrible._ " His words cause a ripple of amusement to travel through the crowd. "You visitors think I'm lying when I am most certainly not. Valyria was a shell of what it used to be. At first, most Valyrian's were on board for staying within secret walls, being trapped, because they were afraid of what the world would bring. But it only got worse, and worse, and worse over time, until we were aching to get out and change the world again. Our former monarchs were the opposite of that. They didn't want to change the world – they wanted to end it, have everything in flames and bring back slavery, the good ol' Valyrian way. They wanted to take away people's lives, and their livelihoods, without any say. I mean, _my gods,_ they were going to burn us all to the ground with a bloody volcano."

Taevar smiles and turns to Jon and Daenerys, his goblet held high.

"But these two – who came out of _nowhere,_ mind you – changed the game. They ended those monarchs, saved our souls from their treachery, and guided us into a new age, where dragonlords have the option to travel wherever they want now, rule in places, and make changes, as many of you have seen. I mean, we've only been going this for, what, a few months now? And already tonight, I have heard stories from your cities, how they have changed, how people have begun to work more now that men are free and able to choose. How money had surprisingly grown and homes are being put up."

The guests collectively nod, to which Jon sees Daenerys smile. Her plan was working. And everything was changing. Everything they had wanted.

"They had a vision, these two. The vision of two monarchs who truly know what they wanted for their people. Fuck _whoever_ comes between these two, because they have no idea what is in store for them. King Jaehaerys and Queen Daenerys are not the ruler's that we deserve after years of staying in silence, but the ruler's we need. And no matter what, they have done an _excellent_ job at keeping us safe and making our city better than it ever has been. When I was selected to be their hand, I was shocked, but even more incredibly thankful that somehow, someway, I, along with everyone else, were given a shot to have people as amazing as you two. May you live in prosperity and peace, with happiness in your lives."

"Hear, hear!" the room repeats again, taking another ginormous swing of their goblets. Many of them went to stand and retrieve more wine after that. Taevar sits down with his family, taking a sip of his wine before another person stands.

And this time it was Davos.

"Many of you – in fact, most of you – do not know who I am. So, let me be the first to introduce myself. My name is Ser Davos Seaworth, a man who was born with nothing and somehow became something. Someone with a home and a family…a life and a way to provide for them. Through my times of traveling and everything involved, I have met many men, most of which had their own issues involved that are quite hard to delve into. But none of them have ever been as brave, or as resilient, as this man up there."

He raises his glass to Jon, his brow raised.

"I first met this young man a long time ago, when rulers were still being killed for that throne, and I saw something in him. He always tried to do what is right, and sometimes would even get seriously hurt for it, because no one could ever see his vision. He was a kind man, one who only wanted the best for the people around him and for his family, but was ruthless against the people who dared to harm them. And now, years later, I still see him the same way, only older and wiser. I never imagined him to be a king of something this large, but it fits, quite honestly. And now, he has the best woman he could ever have to rule by his side – who is most likely better than him!"

That caused a laugh throughout the room again, and Jon chuckles a bit, grabbing Dany's hand under the table.

"I don't think I've ever seen a more compatible couple, who truly only want the best for the other and for the people they watch over. They rule together, plan together, and make sure their goals are always aligned, not just one person. I am jealous that all of you get to experience their love, and I do not…maybe one day. But be thankful for it. Their love, and their peace, is something that countries aspire to have, and I believe that with the two of them leading, they can truly accomplish anything they set their minds to. So, if you can join me, raise your glasses to the king and queen of Valyria."

"Hear, hear!" the room repeats for a third time, taking another swing. Davos nods to Jon, sitting down at his table, to which Jon smiles at him. In all honesty, he was glad that Davos was here. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the man until now. He sincerely hoped he took his offer about coming here, but Jon also knew he had to tell Daenerys about it as well.

That would happen later.

When it seemed like speeches were done, at least for now, another person stands, and this time it was from the council table. Arya.

At Jon's raised brow, she rolls her eyes. "Oh, you knew I was going to make a speech. Don't act so shocked." Jon chuckles at her words but gestures for her to go along with it. Arya grabs her goblet and turns to the people. "At this point, I'd be surprised if some of you didn't know me with how often I am around these parts of Valyria, but to those who don't know, my name is Arya Stark, and I'm the king's sister. No, not by blood – technically, we're cousins – but we grew up as siblings and honestly, I doubt it will ever change. And we have both changed…a lot."

She chuckles a bit and looks over at Jon.

"But out of every single person in my family, Jon was always my favorite. He was the one who actually cared about me and made sure that the things I wanted to do, I _could_ do. As a lady in Westeros, you're not supposed to learn how to use swords or fight, but he went beyond that and even had my first sword made for me, a small sword that I named 'Needle.' From there, I was gone and off exploring the world, going through situations that no one ever wanted to, but I always had this feeling in my head that Jon would be proud of me for accomplishing so much against what the world wanted me to do. And when I saw him again, after _years_ of not seeing him, I felt like something in me had changed, as well as him. However, when I did see him again, he had another addition to his life – a woman by the name of Daenerys Targaryen."

She turns back to the crowd, her goblet close in her hands.

"I always grew up idolizing Targaryen women, and how they regularly went against what society thought of them. I was excited to meet Daenerys, but I was so…blinded by other people in our lives, that I went against it. For a long time. It took years of growing and one _unfortunate_ reconnection for me to realize that I was doing the wrong thing. Not only was this woman the total opposite of what everyone said, but she was even better than all of that. She had children – who drive me crazy, but I love them." All of the children laugh from their table. "And a relationship that was envious, one that most could only dream of having."

Arya then turns her eyes to Daenerys, smiling softly, her brow furrowed.

"Daenerys, I know that you and I started off on the wrong foot, but I'd like to believe that you're my friend now, after everything we've been through. What the North and Westeros did to you and my brother, I don't think I could ever forgive, because I have seen the version of you that not many people have gotten to see over there. And honestly, after everything, I'm glad to call you my good sister and to have you as part of our family. So, with every fiber of my heart, I gladly say, welcome to the pack."

Daenerys smiles brightly, and Jon could see unshed tears in her eyes. Secretly, Jon had always known that Daenerys had cared for Arya, especially for her approval because of how close she and Jon had been. Hearing that must have lit up her world.

"Jon," she chuckles a bit. "Or Jae. Or Jaehaerys. You will _always_ be my brother, and I will always love you, no matter what happens. You found your better half, and together you two can really do everything. I know that getting to this point in your lives was not easy, but we can only hope that from here on out, we can truly change the world together. And I know with her by your side, there's nothing you two can't do. I love you, brother." She raises her glass high. "To the Targaryen's!"

"To the Targaryen's!" the room chants back, cheering and shouting while drinking their food. Jon and Daenerys raise their own glasses to Arya, who goes to sit down to Gendry once more. Even Jon felt himself getting a bit verklempt at her speech, but he was trying his hardest not to cry that much today considering he had already been close so many times.

He truly loved his sister. He hoped no matter what, she never strayed from them.

Arya raises from her seat and comes up to him again when everyone else begins to eat again. She hugs Daenerys tightly, whispering something in her ear that makes the woman giggle – what it was, he didn't know – before she hugs her brother. His arms wrapping around her seemed to trigger him though, and he felt a couple of tears shed themselves from his eyes. When he pulls back, he wipes at them quickly and smiles a grateful expression at Arya. "Thank you for your speech, Arya."

"I told you I would make you cry," she chuckles a little before squeezing him. "Truly, I wish you both happiness. I can only hope it will stay that way."

Jon smiles a bit, watching as she and Daenerys begin to talk, but his mind thinks back to the letter.

He needed to show her sooner rather than later.

* * *

_Daenerys_

Another two hours pass during the feast, and now _everyone_ was drunk.

Well, except for her and Taevar's wife. Even Jon, to an extent, wasn't as drunk as everyone else. She had a feeling he was merely saving himself for later tonight…for she knew what was going to come next.

At a certain point, some of the nobles had swept Jon away into talking of combat down below, and she had been resting up near the top of the alter for some time now with Nesara in her lap, her fingers running gently through the young girl's hair. The older children were down and dancing with the other children that had come to the festival, and Daenerys could feel smiles spreading across her face at their expressions.

All of them were happy. She could even see Mae dancing with a boy that seemed close to her age, laughing all the way. Dan and Zaevar were both competing on who can be the fastest to the music, while Daemon was conversing with another one of the healers. Gods, they were growing up so quickly.

How had they gotten here? It was almost as if time flew by. But in all honesty, with these children, it really did.

"My queen?" she hears from behind her, and she turns her head to see Eleana approach with another goblet of water.

"Great, thank you," she says softly before turning to Nesara. "How about you go to the dessert table, sweetling? I can see that there's a cake." Nesara's eyes widen in joy and she hugs Dany tightly before taking off, almost leaving her lap in an instant, tripping on her own two feet. Daenerys snorts lightly, shaking her head, before looking back at Eleana. "Truly, the best way to control children. Sweets."

Eleana chuckles as she moves next to her, Daenerys standing to greet her friend. "Is everything going as you planned?"

Daenerys lets out a happy smile and nods. "Yes…it's been wonderful. The speeches have been amazing. I couldn't believe Arya said all that about me but…I'm so glad that these people truly see us as that."

"You've done so much for many people. You should be proud," Eleana says to her softly, turning her head back to the crowd. "You've grown a lot since Meereen."

"As have you." Eleana rolls her eyes, but Daenerys insists, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm serious. I've seen you grow more into a beautiful young woman. You're even learning to defend yourself now – few handmaidens know how to do that."

"It's definitely come up as a conversation starter with some of these men here – good gods," she mutters, shaking her head. "Thank the gods you're married…you don't have to deal with men staring at you constantly."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "I most certainly have to deal with that."

"Correction – you don't need to deal with them staring at you while _Jon_ is in the room. Quite sure he would stab them."

The queen chuckles and nods. "You're probably right."

Eleana raises an eyebrow at her. "Are you…excited for tonight?" At Daenerys' furrowed brow, Eleana nods, gesturing to upstairs. "The bedding, Daenerys, for goodness sake."

"There's not going to be a bedding ceremony," Daenerys reassures. "Jon and I already talked about that."

"But you're still going to…you know."

"Obviously," Daenerys chuckles. "But it's not like we've haven't done it before."

"Um, I don't know if I should tell you this," Eleana chuckles before leaning close into her ears. "I walked into the king's solar the other day to check on his papers from the cities and he was writing some very _interesting_ things he wanted to do that I believe have something to do with intimacy."

Daenerys stares at her in surprise and Eleana nods, chuckling softly. "What kind of things?"

"The…rough and different kind, I don't know," she snickers. Daenerys raises an eyebrow and glances over to where Jon was, speaking with Taevar and Davos. She was glad that Davos was fitting in with the lords here. It only made her wonder what Tyrion was thinking down there – and how happy she was that he wasn't up here to speak on his rhymes.

She was also wondering what was going through Jon's mind to be thinking of new ways for them to couple. Hmm.

"Maybe I'll have to do some investigating," Daenerys says, her lips quirking upwards.

Eleana shrugs. "I mean, maybe just leave it up to the imagination. If I was you, I'd accept anything from him." Daenerys gapes at her, clearly surprised.

"I thought you liked women?"

"I do, but I also like men. And Jon is a good-looking king, with all due respect. Maybe he just wants to impress you," Eleana snickers a bit. "I'm sure he doesn't have to do much else though with how often I have heard certain sounds come from your chambers." At that, Daenerys' cheeks turn a dark red, and Eleana laughs. "Relax. I'm happy that you've found someone who can satisfy you. Many women are without that."

Daenerys nods, biting her lower lip as she looks at Jon. What could he have been planning for her?

As if sensing her gaze, he turns his head and looks over to where she stood, catching her staring, but instead of looking away, she gives him a soft smirk, one she knew drove him crazy whenever it was only the two of them, and brought her goblet to her lips, taking a sip of her water.

The look he gave her was one that was full of lust at her movements, but only she could see it in his eyes. He instead brought his own goblet to his lips and drank his wine, going to turn back to his conversation. But before he turns, he gives her a subtle wink, and then his eyes are back on the lords.

"Good gods," she suddenly hears from behind her, causing Daenerys to turn her head and see Arya approaching. "I swear you stare at my brother like you want to eat him every day."

"Oh please, it's not that bad," Daenerys responds.

"It's pretty bad," Eleana snickers, causing Daenerys to glare playfully at the girl.

Arya smiles and comes to her side, looking down at the party. "Don't stop doing it though. Jon turned away girl's for years – it's time he embraced that, you know, he's _not_ ugly."

Daenerys' brow furrows once more. "Why would he turn away girls? He only told me that he's been with one other."

"That's true, but there have been _plenty_ of girl's in the past who wanted to be with him, but he never would. He didn't think he was worth it. More or less, because he still believed himself to be a bastard, he didn't want to bring another Snow into the world. He wanted to at least bring honor to himself through fighting and guarding at the Night's Watch. And we all know how that turned out."

Daenerys sighs and nods her head. "Well, he is deserving of praise or staring. He's that kind of man." She turns and looks to Arya again. "Thank you again for your speech – that was very sweet of you."

Arya nods, but Daenerys could see a soft smile on her cheeks. "It's alright, you don't have to thank me. It's how I feel. I know Jon found his other half – I don't think I've ever seen him happier."

Daenerys glances back at the party. "And you're having fun today?"

"I am – I think Gendry might be having too much fun," Arya mutters, her eyes glancing over to where Gendry sat. Daenerys follows her gaze and sees Gendry chugging down – she didn't know how many – another goblet of wine, and doing an arm-wrestling competition with one of the dragonlords. Arya rolls her eyes. "I have a feeling I'm going to have to guide him back to his chambers tonight."

Eleana laughs. "Like you weren't already going to go back with him anyway. Again, I hear _everything._ "

"You know for a handmaiden you sure know _a lot_ ," Arya bites back, her tone full of mischief. "But what else can I say for someone who is already waiting for this to end so she can sneak off to Yara's room and-"

"Alright, that's enough," Daenerys chuckles, stopping Arya's thought before she could even finish it. She could already see Eleana's cheeks turning red. "No matter whom we stay with, can we all agree that we're happy and that they keep us satisfied? No bickering."

The two young women roll their eyes but nod, each with a snicker. "Fine," both say simultaneously.

Daenerys smiles and turns back to where Jon stood but was surprised to not see him there. Instead, it was both Taevar and Davos watching the bloody arm match between Gendry, who was now spluttering and saying 'I have you pinned!' over and over again. Arya rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "I should probably go stop him from embarrassing himself."

She offer Daenerys another smile before taking off, shaking her head as she did and yelling at Gendry to 'get off the table!'

"I'll head off as well," Eleana states, looking at Daenerys. "Think I need a couple more drinks in me." She turns back and raises her brow, and Daenerys follows her own gaze to see that Yara was looking over in Eleana's direction. "Then again…think I'll talk with someone else." She grabs a goblet of wine from the table and chugs it – much to Daenerys' astonishment, and walks off.

"Good gods," she mutters, holding in her laughter. Her handmaiden and her good sister – already off and enjoying the night.

Her eyes follow her children, watching them all in another dance. This time, Nesara had been lifted up into Mae's arms, moving her along with the beat, the little child laughing as the sound of strings filled the air, a sense of happiness and excitement bouncing off the feet of guests, while sweat plopped to the floor.

"Enjoying the view?" she hears from behind her, and Daenerys turns her gaze to see Jon standing, lowering his goblet.

"There you are," she murmurs, reaching over and grabbing his hand. "I didn't know where you went."

"Needed some air," he admits quietly. "Way too many people here…sweating my stones off right now."

Daenerys chuckles a bit. "That's usually what happens at big feasts like this, even with our ceiling being open." She looks up at him and raises an eyebrow at his gaze. His eyes were practically dark and were devouring every inch of her skin underneath her dress. "Jon, there are people down there that might be looking up here."

"And? I can stare however much I want at my beautiful queen," he whispers before reaching behind her and grabbing her hand. "Besides, I saw how you looked at me before. You can't tell me that you don't want anything."

Daenerys bites her lip, and her eyes connect with his own, watching them fill with lust and desire. "And…if I did say I wanted to leave?"

She could almost feel the growl vibrate through his chest, but after a moment he lets out a soft sigh and shakes his head. "No…I can't do that right now." He instantly pulls back and she stares at him in surprise, clearly confused. When he looks over at her, he takes her hand and brings it close to his heart. "Dany…I need to tell you something. We have to go somewhere private."

Worry starts to invade her body, but she nods. "Okay, if that's what you wish."

He holds her close and moves towards the door, looking at a guard. "Mazverdagon sure daorys disturbs īlva," he commands him, and the guard nods, standing close to the door. Jon quietly leads Dany out of the heavily-populated chamber, out into the garden, making sure there was no one around. After a moment, he turns to look at her, reaching into a pocket within his attire, before handing a folded up letter to her.

Her brow furrows in confusion. "What is this?"

"That…is something our son received this morning," he says softly. "Something you need to read."

Daenerys looks at the piece of parchment before looking at Jon, and then again at the parchment. Quietly, her fingers quickly open the letter, her eyes moving over the words quickly. The more she read, the more her hands shook.

' _To the Targaryen's,_

_While we watch from afar, we can see that Valyria is growing. But know that there is no possible way that we are allowing your way of life, of fire and blood, to reach its way onto our continent._

_We killed one Targaryen before. We will do it again if we have too. You can threaten us with dragons, or your armies, but we have a whole country who despises what Daenerys had done. And they will be ready to strike._

_Stay in your country._

_-the Nobles of King's Landing.'_

"It was supposed to be for all of us," Jon states quietly from where he stood once she lowered the letter to her side, thoughts running through her mind at such a high-speed that it hurt. She felt that she had to sit down, and plops down on the garden bench, her hand resting lightly over her small hump, looking over at him. "I didn't want to share it with you today, but I couldn't just stand there and have fun when it was constantly on my mind. And we don't keep secrets from each other."

He moves to sit next to her, resting a hand against her back. She stares down at the ground, words evading her. With the sound of glasses clinking and children laughing behind them, Jon's mouth opens and he gives a silent sigh.

"Dany, please say something," he says softly.

Daenerys bites her lip and looks up, before turning to him. " _Fuck them_."

He was silent for a good couple of seconds before his mouth opened slowly. "I…did not expect that."

"Why _not_?" she whispers, her voice growing fiercer with each second. "I'm so… _sick_ of this. I'm sick of these petty, defenseless lords from these faraway countries thinking they can somehow threaten our lives. Our family. This letter…it means nothing to me." She crunches it into a small ball, before letting out a shaky breath. "I…I only wished Daemon hadn't seen it."

Jon reaches over and takes her hand gently into his own, pulling the piece of parchment in his own hands. "I as well…he seemed to handle it…well, for a younger boy. I think all of them have just experienced so much at this point…that's just the life they live." He puts the piece of paper into his pocket before his hand reaches up to cup her face. "Dany, it's _okay_ to feel scared. You don't need to keep up your queenly guard around me."

"I…I'm not." Her eyes connect with his own again, and at that one look, she feels herself break instantly. Jon could see right through her walls at this point. A tear trickles down her cheek that she didn't even realize was there, until her head bows down. "…I don't want our children to get hurt, Jon." Her hand absentmindedly rested along her bump.

He pulls her into his arms, letting her head rest against his neck, feeling his hand rub slow circles on. "They won't even get close, Dany," he murmurs. "I won't allow that to happen. Never." She pulls back a moment later, and his calloused thumbs wipe at her tears. "We'll make sure Valyria is guarded if they try to attack us, and increase our security at the borders, as well as on ships and roads. We'll send over more guards and sorcerers to the Free Cities to make sure people stay in line – anything that we can think of. Those…pieces of _shit_ are not going to ruin our lives. Because you're right - _fuck them._ " His hands now move to cup her face, his forehead resting against her own. "I know I was surprised, but I've never heard anything so true. What we have right now…is something so _spectacular._ They would be idiots to deal with us."

"Then why are Davos and Tyrion here if not to prevent another war?" she whispers, her fears seeping into her voice. "They're planning something…and I'm terrified to know what it is."

"Then we are going to finish this before it even starts," he reassures. "We will speak with both of them – despite our combined grievances for the dwarf down below us – and figure out what to do. I mean, what do you want me to do, Dany? Go to King's Landing and burn down the whole castle to the ground? Because I _will_ for you. _Anything_ to protect what's mine, and what I love."

Daenerys watches her husband's eyes gently, sensing he was telling the complete truth. And a part of that surprised her that he would so willingly go there to burn them. That just showed how much hatred he held in his heart for them. But as her hands come to rest over his that were on her cheeks, she feels his shoulders relax, and his gaze lessen slightly.

"We can't be like that," she pleads gently. "We can't. We already burnt the ships to the ground in Meereen over a battle…I don't want to do that again unless we need to. That's what they _want_ us to do. For now…there is no attack. There is no plan. Just some letter saying 'stay away.' And that is what we can do. We can stay here, and see if we can help the people from afar…maybe Davos might know a way or two around it."

At the mention of Davos, she sees his face drop and look to the ground. She raises an eyebrow.

"Jon, what is it?"

"I…I wanted to tell you later, but I offered for Davos to come here with his family." He looks back up at her. "They're suffering. And he would be a valuable ally. And he knows Westeros off the back of his hand…I only offered it to him so if you say no, I can still turn back, but…of course I wanted to tell you."

Daenerys teeth edge between her lower lip once more, thinking of the best words to say. "I…understand why you offered. Davos is a very sweet man who has supported us…even from afar. And while I would be completely accepting of his family coming here…I worry about the aftermath. I'm sure you and he have some plan or some way of doing this safely, but it's still something I worry about. I only think…you know."

"I know," he whispers, his hand brushing away her hair from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. "In our council meeting…soon, we can discuss everything together. How to focus on this threat, him, as well as everything else." He presses his lips against hers softly, causing her to let out a breathless moan, one that makes her realize how severely neglectful she had been with his kisses this evening. "Remember what I said to you when we were coronated?" he asks her softly.

"You've said a lot to me, Jon," she chuckles a little.

"I know," he states, a small smile slipping onto his lips. "But the most important part – to have faith in ourselves. It's been you and me against the whole world for so long now – and nothing has changed except we have some dragons on our side now. Do you still have faith in us?"

And she stares at him in complete shock. "Of course, I do, Jon."

"Good, because what we're building…is a whole new world. For the children, we have now." His hands come to rest gently on her stomach, over her own. "And for the ones in the future. And no little pests or noble shits in Westeros are going to ruin that."

He kisses her again right after that, letting out all her worries into that one singular motion. When he pulls away, his hands move to hers again, holding them close to him.

"If you want, we can see what we can do with Naath." At her furrowed brow, he continues. "Well, we have Dothraki outside our gates, and dragons above us…the only thing missing from your old regimen are the Unsullied. Last I heard, they traveled there. If you feel we need more protection, I'm sure Greyworm would be more than willing to return to you. He, uh… might not like me being there, but I'm sure after some time, he would come."

Daenerys sighs. "I…I would like to see him again, eventually," she admits, her voice quiet. "But right now we have so much here. Guards, dragons, sorcerers, and a whole Dothraki army outside our gates, waiting for _our_ orders. The Unsullied would be nice to have, but at the end of the day, we don't need them as much as I used to…one day though, I'm sure I will cross paths with him once more."

"He's going to hate me," he mutters.

"Probably," she agrees. "But he won't after he sees the man you are, and what had to happen." At his less-than-convinced expression, she chuckles. "What did you say? 'Have faith in yourself?'"

"I meant in our rule and our relationship," he mutters, causing her to laugh. His smile spreads and he brings his hands up to her cheeks again, stroking the skin softly as the birds and dragons flew overhead. "Gods, you are so beautiful." He nuzzles his nose against hers, his hands moving to her veil, where it sat gracefully on her head, running his fingers through her hair until they stop at her sleeveless shoulders. "If it was up to me..."

"I know," she snickers, feeling his smile against her own. "But…there is something I wanted to do before we did leave to go do our…bedding." At her look, he glances back towards the chamber room and gestures to it, to which she nods. When he stands, a smile so large spreads across her cheeks, as she listens to the words he says to the guard.

"Maghagon īlva riñar hen syt īlva - including se Galeron's," he commands. The guard moves quickly back inside, while Jon moves back to where Daenerys sat. He pulls her to stand and strokes her cheek, resting a soft kiss against her forehead. "Ñuha zaldrīzes, ñuha jorrāelagon." His voice was so soft, so sweet. Such a difference from the commands he would give out. A totally different person. And she was so glad she and their children got to experience that and no one else did.

"Daor, _ñuha_ zaldrīzes, _ñuha_ jorrāelagon," she teases, causing him to smile.

"You know…that nickname you gave me when you were saying your vows…sort of liked it," he admits gently.

"What, Jae?" He nods. "It fits you…I mean, I'm always going to call you Jon, as are your close friends but…Jae does have a certain ring to it for the delegates. Simple, sweet, still Targaryen-esque."

Jon hmms and kisses her gently. "Always the best ideas from my wife," he murmurs, to which her smile only widens. Gods, she was his _wife._ This had actually happened. Everything was so real.

Her thoughts were, however, interrupted by the sound of the doors opening, and five children running into the garden, while the guards stood within the chambers, leaving them alone. "I swear to the gods, this better have been worth leaving a competition on the chamber floor!" Dan exclaims.

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "What competition?"

"A fire competition," Dan mutters, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Sounds like something that is going to burn the castle down," Jon states.

Dan rolls her eyes and looks to Daemon, who was snickering. "He's not wrong."

"Oh shut up!" she mutters to him, her sisterly anger coming out before turning to their parents once more. "What is going on? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it is. We wanted to tell you five something." Daenerys gestures for them to come over. "Dan, Daemon, stand by your father. Mae, Zaevar and Nesara, come to me." The two children walk over to Jon, while the other three move to where she stood. Daenerys gently lets them sit down, all of them looking up curiously at her words and movements. Daenerys moves to grab something from within her dress – a secret pocket she had enlisted Vyana to include, and pulls out another piece of parchment.

One that was _quite_ different from the last one.

"Why do you seem like you have something up your sleeve?" Zaevar asks, looking at her suspiciously.

Daenerys chuckles. "All I have is this up my sleeve. Something that I should have had done a long time ago."

She gently hands the piece of parchment to the three children, watching as Mae took it first into her hands, and Zaevar and Nesara read on from the side. After a moment, Mae brought a hand to her mouth as tears sprung in her eyes, while Zaevar looked up in Daenerys in shock. She only gives the boy a soft smile.

"I can't read all of it," Nesara mumbles. "Some of the words are too big."

"Why don't you read it for your sister, Mae?" Jon suggests from where he held Dan and Daemon, both looking confused as to how a piece of parchment could be causing so many emotions.

Mae nods, swallowing the lump in her throat before looking at the paper. "By the order of the King and Queen of Valyria, as well as the Ministry of Red Priests and Priestesses, and the High Council of the Monarchy…we hereby proclaim Maelela, Zaevar, and Nesara Galeron of official Targaryen status…the term Galeron will no longer be used as their House name. Let it be known if not by blood then by proclamation...the reign of 'Targaryen' extends to these three children."

"I remember before I went off to Meereen, you were afraid people would hurt you because of that last name," Daenerys says softly. "Now, you'll never have to worry about that again."

"If anything, that name is going to be erased. You're not longer Galeron's," Jon reassures. "You're a Targaryen, through and through."

Zaevar shakes his head, staring at the ground. "This was supposed to be your day, not ours!" he explains, his eyes wide.

Jon chuckles. "You're our family. That means it's your day as well."

Mae sniffles from where she sat and then stood, hugging Daenerys tightly, her arms embracing the queen in one quick movement. Daenerys wraps her own arms around her, letting her head rest on top of the girl's head. "Thank you," Mae whispers when she pulls back, wiping at her tears. She hugs Jon next, who lets out a deep breath of air, squeezing the girl tightly.

It follows with Zaevar, who still seemed shocked. He looks at the two parents, his brow furrowed. "Are you sure about us? That you…you really want us?"

"Of course we are," Daenerys says. "If we weren't, we couldn't have gotten this done."

Zaevar smiles a little before hugging them both. "Thank you for caring…so many people haven't." The two of them hug the boy tightly, feeling him dig his head into their necks. Daenerys could clearly feel that he was trying to keep his emotions in check, and for that, she understood why. It was a serious issue, taking them into their family. But she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

A moment later, he pulls back, and Daenerys watches as Nesara stands, rubbing her eyes. It was getting late into the night now, and Daenerys knew she was most likely getting sleepy. But not even exhaustion could deny the smile that spread across the girl's face, a tiny one that would bring someone back to life if needed.

"So…you're really my mama and papa now?" she asks, her voice soft.

Daenerys smiles brightly. "Yes, we are, sweetling. Is that alright?"

Nesara looks between the two of them before suddenly jumping into their arms, screaming a big, "Yes!" so loud that they could hear her echo. Daenerys laughs and holds the girl tightly, feeling her little arms wrap around her. Jon comes over and wraps his own arm around the girl, making sure she was supported in Daenerys' arms.

He quietly kisses her forehead when the girl pulls back, smiling widely.

"And that means more cake?"

"As much as you want," Daenerys chuckles, shaking her head. When she finally lowers Nesara to the ground, she turns her head and looks to her blood children, who had been waiting patiently and watching with their own expressions of joy. "How are you two feeling? Are you accepting of this?"

Dan turns her head to Daenerys and shrugs. "I mean, at this point, I already thought of them as my siblings. It doesn't really change anything except their safety. I'm always down for another brother to beat."

Zaevar snorts. "You wish."

"And plus, Nesara and I can practice," Daemon says, squeezing the little girl's hand. "She's getting even better every day. And Mae's been fighting with me in swords – they're already in our lives. It doesn't change much." Mae smiles from where she stood, clearly happy that Daemon thought that way about her.

Daenerys lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. Some children would be…less than enthused."

"Well, we've never been just regular children, have we?" Dan asks, her brow raised.

Jon snorts from where he stood. "Isn't that the truth?"

At that moment, the music starts to swell in the feast room, many people beginning to get up to dance. Nesara looks at her siblings, waving towards the room. "Can we all go dance? _Pleaseee_? Mama and papa too?"

Jon and Daenerys exchange a look, one that said 'we need a little bit of fun after that conversation,' and then turn back to the children, nodding. "I think that's an _excellent_ idea," Daenerys says, suddenly lifting Nesara into her arms and walking towards the chamber. The little girl giggles as the other children follow, running into the room. Daenerys turns her head and smiles at Jon, who had been watching the scene with a goofy grin. "Come on, papa, we don't have all day!" she teases.

And with that, he runs after her, wrapping an arm around her waist before walking back into the room, Nesara already moving to the music in her arms.

* * *

_Daenerys and Jon_

When the guards began to move people out into the streets to continue the party on their own, Daenerys knew it was getting to that point in the night that was her favorite. In Valyria, feasts and festivals always seemed to last until the sun rose the next morning. And Daenerys had a feeling she was going to be up as well that late.

Except for a whole different reason.

Eleana at some point had taken the children up to bed. Nesara had almost fallen asleep at the dessert table, so she was an easy feat, but moving the elder children to their rooms was hard as they wanted to stay up and compete about who had the biggest fireball or something like that until the wee hours of the night. Daenerys, however, implored that they needed to rest and could always compete tomorrow. So – begrudgingly – they all went to their chambers. The direwolves had followed quite easily after, both of which go to Dan's chambers to rest for the night, and the dragons flew off to their perches outside, little screeches following them as they did so.

After that, it didn't take long for Jon to gently take Daenerys' hand and move her away from the chambers, leading her to where she knew she wouldn't be able to walk for the next couple of days. They stayed close together, with her glancing outside every couple of minutes to see people still drinking and dancing in the streets while the handmaidens cleaned up the room downstairs.

It amazed her how Valyrian's could have such stamina and endurance to keep celebrating, but then again, she was just like that.

They turn a corner and Jon suddenly stops and moves her away, bringing a hand over his mouth. She raises an eyebrow and peeks around the corner as well, before doing the same thing, stifling a laugh and moving against Jon so they wouldn't be seen.

Up against one of the doors to the chambers we Eleana, who was in a very _passionate_ embrace with Yara Greyjoy, their lips combined and fingers tangled in hair. The couple tries to stifle their laughter as the two women stumbled their way into the chamber before the door shuts behind them. One the door closes, Daenerys lets out a soft laugh, shaking her head.

"Good gods," Jon mutters. "I thought she was taking the children up to bed!"

"She obviously did already – and now it's time for her to have some fun." She shakes her head and grabs Jon's hand, deciding to take an alternate route. "She's a young woman. She can do these things as well."

"Still," Jon mutters, shaking his head. "Genuinely wasn't expecting that."

Daenerys turns a corner, hearing in one room that Arya was speaking to Gendry – most likely to calm him down from his drunken shouts of happiness so he didn't wake the whole castle – but as soon as she could hear the girl laughing, she knew there was no drama or harm. She was having fun, which is what Daenerys had wanted for the whole night.

It doesn't take them long to leave behind all the other chambers, however, and walk up to their personal quarters. Jon opens the door for Daenerys, and she steps in, turning to him as he closes the door. When he turns to look at her, there was a primal expression in his eyes, so dark that they almost looked black, filled with lust, the same type that she had experienced so often before.

He walks over to her, pressing his hands against her cheeks gently, his forehead resting on her own. "The ceremony and festival went well…even with the announcement to the children."

"They're officially our family now," she whispers, looking up at him.

He hmms and presses a soft kiss to her nose. "And now, you're _my_ family…as if you weren't already before."

Daenerys chuckles a little and pulls her head back, looking up at him. "I, uh…was told you were planning something for me?"

Jon looks at her in confusion before it dawns on him, and then he groans. "It was Eleana, wasn't it?" To which Daenerys snickers and nods. "Gods, I don't know, Dany, I wanted tonight to be special. Something we didn't do before."

"Jon, it's okay," she chuckles softly, taking his hands into her own. "I don't care about what we do or how long it lasts…all I care about is being here with my _husband._ " She could see a shiver run up his spine when she said that, and she smirks a little. "You like that phrase? _Husband?_ "

"You keep saying that and you'll see how much I like that," he warns darkly.

And then ever so slowly, she leans up onto her tiptoes, her hands on his shoulders to keep her frame-up, and whispers into his ear. "Then _show me,_ Jon."

Those four words seemed to be all it took for Jon to completely lose himself. The lust and love that she had writhing out of her voice, saying his name to him, let go of any emotions that he had within him. His hands tangle into her hair and pull her head forward, their lips meeting in a tangle of teeth and tongue.

It was rough, commanding. Gods, the perfect kind of sex that she loved.

Their hands fumble quickly to remove their clothes, but while Jon couldn't have cared less about his own clothing, he took his time trying to remove her own wedding dress, knowing how long it must have taken Vyana to make it. But once it was off and on the floor, his hands once against curl into her silver locks, pulling her in for a kiss so hard that it had her absolutely breathless.

His hands trail down to her ass, rough and calloused, squeezing the cheeks tenderly before suddenly slapping his hand so hard onto her skin that the sound could probably be heard from outside. She gasps at the motion and sting of pleasure, biting his lip, drawing a growl from him. That only seemed to urge him on more and grab her, pulling her into his arms and putting her onto the bed and the gathered furs.

"You liked that, didn't you?" he growls against her skin, his hands ghosting over her breasts, tweaking her nipples before letting them rest a moment later. Her hands ran through his hair when he goes to kiss her again, and the moment he pulls back, she tugs at his breeches. "You didn't answer my question, Dany."

Her cheeks turn a dark red and her eyes connect with his own. Why did it seem that being with him, she always turns into a maiden? It was always that gaze, that damn gaze that had her absolutely breathless. "I loved it," she whispers to him, her hands tugging at his curls. "But you're wearing _far_ too many clothes. I demand you get naked before you can touch me anymore."

Jon smirks at her words and then quickly tugs off his tunic, his trousers and breeches, and the rest of his boots, staring down at her. The intensity of his gaze had heat pooling at her thighs already, wet and waiting. And honestly, she had been waiting for this the whole night, wanting to be with him, to couple with him, so they could finally be together as one.

The moment he takes off his breeches, his cock jutted forward, hard and needing, and Dany bites her lip as she looked at him, already excited for what was to come. However, he doesn't give her that much time, as he grasps her ankles and pulls her to the end of the bed, her knees parallel to his shoulders where he knelt now.

He presses kisses all up the inside of her right leg, skipping over her aching cunt to do the same thing down her left. She lets her head rest against the pillow while her hips went upward, wanting him to use that talented tongue of his. His eyes look at her, and she could see almost instantly his resolve break. He did love teasing her, and she knew that very well, but tonight was _not_ the night for teasing.

"You going to be a good girl for me?" he murmurs to her, to which she nods frantically. "Good. Open your legs for me."

She does so, moving her hands to her legs so he could work hands-free. Within seconds, his lips closed around her throbbing nub, his teeth and tongue causing her to shake beneath him, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Gods, the way he used it, it was almost like he was worshipping her. No, no it _was_ that. There was no way most men were like this. It was so sweet and so savory, and it made her insides curl.

Two fingers suddenly slip into her tight heat, already going for a quicker release than intended. Within seconds a third finger entered, hooking them each to drag along the top wall of her cunt. And _gods_ did she see stars. Her fingers curled into the furs, or his hairs, as strong swipes of his tongue and gentle presses of his teeth brought her first climax quickly, soaring through her, his name tumbling out of her mouth.

And as Jon looked down at her, all he could think of was how this beautiful, fierce woman was falling apart from all his actions. All for him. And the look she gave him, full of love and happiness, was enough for any man to fall apart. She was his _wife. His wife._

And he was her husband. Her _husband._

In that moment, he moves to bring about her next orgasm slowly, his tongue moving away from her. She glares at him, her grip growing harsher on his hair. "Don't take that away, please," she whispers, pleading, begging. And for a moment he lets his pride get to him, a small smirk against his lips.

"You still want this?" he murmurs to her. She nods. "Turn around, Dany." His words seemed to resonate with her for a moment before she does as she says, her bottom now facing him. Jon pulls her closer to him and spreads her legs, before burying his head against her ass, licking away from her delicious hole all the way to her cunt, his attentions returning to her cunt. He brought two fingers into her cunt, while the other hand inserted one gently – making sure to listen if there were signs of pain – into her ass.

But there was no moan of pain. There was only a scream of ecstasy as her hands tangled into the furs beneath them, her body lurching and grinding against his face. She was _loving_ this. Her name kept coming off of his lips, echoing in their chambers, and if anything it only spurred him on more.

Her second climax was violent, a spray of liquids covering his mouth and chin, her body breathing heavily, her skin sweating, shaking. Every muscle had seized up, a wordless scream evading her. Once she had finally calmed, her allowed himself to remove his mouth from her cunt, watching her recover, her face sheen with sweat.

"I need you," she whispers. "Please, Jon…I need you to fuck me. I need to feel you." Her voice was pleading, her eyes lost in his own. He crawls onto the bed, letting her command overtake him before settling on top of her. But she stops him. "I…I want you to smack me again. Like before. Me on top."

Her cheeks lit up red again at her words, but damn, did it not turn him on. He pulls her close to him and settles her on top of his body, letting herself run her cunt along the shaft of his cock, their lips meeting in an unhurried tangle. She could taste herself on his tongue and a soft moan escapes her. He would have happily stayed in that moment forever, but she had other plans, as her hands move to palm his hard cock, holding it.

"I need this," she whispers. "I need all of you, my husband." Even the word made his cock twitch. Her light kisses she placed along his neck sent shivers down his spine. His hands found their way around her waist as she slowly slid onto his cock, in one single smooth motion. Both of them groaned once he bottomed out, their skin against each other, flushed and sweat. Her forehead rests against his, relishing in the feeling. He starts to move against her slowly, movements that he knew drove her crazy. After a moment, he bites at the edge of her lip, her moan escaping her.

"Say it," he whispers huskily against her ear this time. "Say you're mine. _My **wife.**_ "

She pulls her head away, her hands digging into his back, her eyes searching his. "I'm _yours,_ " she whispers to him. "Your love, your wife, your partner…everything. And you're _my_ husband…my love, my life… _everything. No matter what._ "

Those words spurred him on, and he began to fuck her with deeper strokes, her body pressed against him. "Gods, you're so fucking _perfect,_ " he growls against her neck, her body starting to move against him, to meet him thrust for thrust. Her teeth lowered into his neck at his response, the sting of pain adding to the pleasure. That, in turn, lead to him smacking her ass again, and again, and again, until there was a redness all along her bottom, which was surely going to be sore in the morning. And with each sting, she moaned, lips pressed to his, her nails sinking into his back like claws, arching against him.

Their eyes connect as one while he fucks her, filling her over and over again. The love and trust that he saw in her own eyes, reflecting in his, made his heart swell, getting closer to his own climax. That this wonderful, beautiful, and powerful woman was somehow his. And he prayed that for as long as he lived, he never took her for granted again.

"I'm so close, my love," she pants, her lips parted in pleasure. "So close."

He was already ready to make her peak a third time, so show her the love that he felt for her, and the love that she deserved. His name coming from her lips over and over again as he fucked her filled his whole entire body with fire. Nothing could ever feel as right as this. Nothing could ever come close. And yet, here she was.

A few thrusts and her cunt was clamping down onto him with her climax, practically screaming into his neck, his name said like a prayer, clenching onto him. That in turn sent him over the edge, his own climax reaching him and filling her with his seed, growing against her neck, practically shaking. He gripped onto her tightly, feeling her hands wrap into his hair, never letting go.

They stayed connected for a moment, both trying to regain their breathing, their arms wrapped around each other before Jon gently moves her to lay next to him, some of his seed leaking out as he did so, letting her rest against the furs. His hand quietly comes up to her face and strokes her cheek while the other rests on her small bump on her stomach.

"I didn't hurt you…did I?" he asks gently.

Daenerys chuckles and shakes her head. "No, Jon…please, do that more," she states. "I think we should do a little more…experimenting in the future like that."

He smiles and rests his forehead against hers. "Good." Their eyes look into each other, the same emotions reflecting back. He strokes her cheek again, softer, letting out a breath of pleasure. "Gods…you're my wife," he murmurs.

Daenerys smiles brightly. "And you're my husband," she responds back, her hand resting against his back. When she pulls back, she looks in shock at tiny specs of blood that appeared on her fingers. "Damn it, I cut you again."

"Don't apologize, I like it," he chuckles a bit, nuzzling her nose. It was quiet between the two for a moment, basking in the bliss of their sex, before he pulls her against his chest. "I still can't believe this…that I get to be your husband." He looks down at her, seeing her bright smile. "I mean, fuck, Dany… _we're married._ "

She giggles at his tone. "Yes, we are…do you like that?" Even her voice had a hint of shyness to it. But he only smiles brightly and pulls her into his arms again, her sides tickled at his movements, causing her to giggle.

"Are you joking? I love it, Dany." He kisses her, a passionate one that had her reeling for more. When he pulls back, he brushes away her sweaty hair, his smile intoxicating her. "No matter what, even in that letter, even in our enemies…it will always be you and I against the world. Together we can do anything. _Anything._ And if you _ever_ need anything for me, I will _always_ be there for you. No one is _ever_ going to tear us apart. Not some nobles, not some lords…they can all stay in their old world. Ours doesn't have time for that."

She lays on the bed and pulls him on top of her, hands tangling into his hair, kissing him. Those promises, those words, sent herself into another spiral. If anything, she wanted to fuck him more now. Her whole entire body ached for him.

When she pulls back, she nuzzles her nose against his own, smiling. "Ñuha valzȳrys," she whispers lovingly.

He presses his lips against hers, and when he pulls back, he says himself, his voice ever so soft, whispering, "Ñuha ābrazȳry."

Their hands become a mess of each other again, his cock already hardening for a second-round despite barely recovering from the first. But as they coupled underneath a full moon that night, with their people below them, and their whole lives in front of them, all Daenerys could think about were his words. They truly were against the world. The two of them, one soul, one _dragon._ Of fire and ice. Her husband. His wife.

And she would _never_ have it any other way.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd they're wedded. About damn time!
> 
> Here's some Valyrian translations for you all:
> 
> Mazverdagon sure daorys disturbs īlva – Make sure no one disturbs us.
> 
> Maghagon īlva riñar hen syt īlva - including se Galeron's – Bring our children out – including the Galeron's.
> 
> Ñuha zaldrīzes, ñuha jorrāelagon – My dragon, my love
> 
> Daor, ñuha zaldrīzes, ñuha jorrāelagon – No, my dragon, my love.
> 
> Ñuha valzȳrys – My husband.
> 
> Ñuha ābrazȳrys – My wife.
> 
> So there's the wedding and smut and everything else. Like I said a lot of conflicts are going to be happening soon so be prepared for not that much fluff, but this one was just a fluff feast, good lord. Honestly, I don't know how many more chapters this will have because I do have another pretty big storyline planned that's been shaping up to happen for a long time, but not all of them are going to be fluff fests here haha
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to send me off to a trial by combat because it's that bad? Let me know in the comments, as they always inspire me to keep writing and putting out these chapters for you all. Every single one of you has been incredibly helpful and inspiring, so thank you so much for being consistently responsive - you all are amazingly awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	45. Daenerys: The Letter from Qarth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month of festivities following their wedding, Jon and Daenerys finally get back to ruling. But when a letter comes from the city in the East, they decide to set out on a new trip together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments - they really mean the world to me and inspire me to keep writing, so thank you so much! I hope you enjoy :)

_Daenerys_

She wakes up like she normally does. With arms around her waist, a head buried in her neck, and her cunt aching.

It had been like this since their wedding night a month ago. Jon and she had talked about it the day prior that they were going to settle on affairs with Westeros the day after their wedding – but then they didn't. And didn't the next day. And didn't again. It wasn't her fault that he had practically kept her in bed the moment they arrived up there.

And gods was it fucking _great._

She didn't know what had changed with their sex life, whether that be him and her experimenting her or that maybe it was the babe that was making her feel this way, but every time they coupled, it seemed even better than that last. And so what if they wanted to rest for a little bit? They deserved to after all of the trouble they had gone through.

Meereen, the Free Cities, Tyrion suddenly showing up…anyone would need a stress-free month after that. And once they did settle that they wanted to relax for a bit, Taevar and – surprisingly – Davos had agreed to take their lead and handle most of the responsibilities while they relaxed for the time being.

And they had done an excellent job at that. Any issue or qualm that the citizens had, Taevar knew how to deal with it well. Davos, on the other hand, handled a lot of the manpower behind Magar and Rhaemon, attending council meetings regarding new training tactics, and relaying the information back to Jon and Dany. He was very helpful and attentive, while Taevar was informative and powerful among the other lords. They made a good team.

And meanwhile, she and Jon had been having the time of their lives. They had been taking rides with the children to visit the Free Cities each week after agreeing to meet with the people they would be ruling over. They had met blacksmiths in the Free Cities, along with new Valyrian steel they had acquired from Valyria. They met the newly freed slaves of Volantis and Lys, some of which were taking up trades instead of what they used to do now for coin. They met the brave people of Braavosi, even meeting someone entitled a 'man with no name.' Arya had explained that it was something she knew.

Each city held something different for them. And while they were there, they would always talk with the dragonlords who were running it, trying to make sure that everything was running smoothly. Besides a few issues with a couple of the people who didn't support moving on, there were hardly any problems. It was great to see the cities thriving.

Of course in the cities, they would have fun as well. The children would buy toys and items from the markets, or go down to the beaches in Lys, or fly along with their dragons in the open fields. And Daenerys was just glad she got to witness it all happen. She and Jon were always so focused on trying to further their rule that they never took time off to please themselves. This was what they needed.

And obviously, the sex each night was _fantastic._

When the children had fallen asleep, and the night was quiet, their chambers were filled with the sounds of moans and groans, of skin slapping against each other until the early dawn. She didn't know what it was that made her like this, but she didn't want it to stop anytime soon. She almost felt herself shivering with the very thought of it.

Daenerys smiles a bit and gently moves Jon's strong arms off of her, feeling how he shifted in his sleep. Gently she stands, resting a hand over her now four-moon baby bump, grabbing her robe and wrapping it around herself quickly in the chilly early morning air of Valyria. She walks over to her balcony, looking down at many of the vendors and merchants beginning to awaken at the sight of first light.

Today, however, would not be like how the last month had been, full of fun and freedom. No, they had promised they would return to their duties today. And honestly, Daenerys was ready.

She had kept Tyrion in that cell, barely allowing anyone to visit him, just giving him the bare minimum to survive. If she needed to keep him alive, she was going to make it as painful as possible. Some might look at her and think she was mad, or even Jon for agreeing, but after what he had done, he deserved it.

However, there was a part of her that wondered if she and Jon had gone a little far. In a way, Tyrion was manipulated as well. He believed the lies Bran and Sansa had told him, but at the end of the day, he still already felt mistrustful of her and went along with a plan that ended in her death. As much as a part of her remembered when he had been good, she couldn't get over that. And she didn't know if she ever could.

Daenerys sighs softly as she rests her head against the edge of the wall, watching the dragons fly in the distance. She could see the gigantic frame of Drogon flying with some of the older dragons, while Jonarys, Jorharion, and Visenya kept their wits around the castle, resting on the edges of rock that the structure was carved into.

Their little dragons – well, not so little anymore. They had grown a lot and were about the size of Jon's direwolves now – would fly around occasionally, but their usual resting place was the perch at the very top. When they got bigger, she didn't know where they would go.

At that moment, Lyanian flies down and comes onto the balcony, letting out a soft screech at dropping a piece of meat onto the ground. Daenerys chuckles and raises an eyebrow.

"What are you, a cat?" she asks the dragon, scratching it behind its ear. Lyanian lets out another screech before flying off back into the sky, causing her to smile at her gracefulness. There was something so stunning about dragons. They flew with such ease. Truly a sight to behold.

Dany picks up the piece of meat and throws it over to Ghost, who had just woken up. The direwolf catches the food in his mouth before whining at the door, wanting to be let out. Daenerys gently lets him go wander, probably going to share his meal with Ari, before she closes the door and walks back over to the bed, sitting at the edge. She turns to look at Jon and feels herself smile softly. It was amazing how he had this completely different expression on his face then from what his usual daily expression was. It was so peaceful and calm, tranquil, almost. And she was the person who got to experience it.

The furs sat right below his body, settling on his hips. Her fingers quietly trace little indentations on the scars of his chest, letting out a soft sigh. She didn't know how anyone could hurt him. All Jon had ever tried to do was help and protect people. And yet no one understood that.

She supposed she was in that same boat as well.

Daenerys bites her lip as her eyes stray to where his cock laid right beneath the furs. She glances up at him and sees him still sleeping, so she takes the opportunity to undo her robe, and lean down to press a soft kiss right over the scar on his heart. She started to move down more and more, laying a kiss to each scar as she descended down.

Her nimble fingers quickly pull away the furs, hovering over his manhood that had always been growing harder with each kiss she had placed upon him in her descent. Daenerys glances back up at him and sees his eyes were still closed and he was still sleeping, so she ever so gently starts to run the tips of her fingers up his cock. With each touch, it only seemed to harden more. She leans down and starts to place wet, open-mouthed kisses all up and down his length, while her other hand cups his stones.

Daenerys swirls her tongue over the tip of his cock, before she began to swallow his length. It was then that his eyes finally opened, his brow furrowed in sleepily confused pleasure before they land on her. He licks his lips, his hands moving forward to grip her hair from where she was.

"Fuck, Dany," he moans, his hips beginning to buck into her mouth. Daenerys took him as deep as she could, before pulling back to swirl her tongue around his head again, licking up his shaft slowly. His eyes were as dark as the night, staring her down, his hands holding firm on her tendrils of hair.

Her fingers reach down to touch herself, her mouth moving along his cock at the same time, before he suddenly grips her hand and pulls it to his mouth, licking her juices clean off of her fingers. She raises an eyebrow at him as he suddenly picks her up into his arms, causing her to squeal. He pushes her back onto the bed, pulling her legs up over his shoulders within seconds, and plunges himself deep inside of her, causing her to gasp, barely giving her any time to adjust.

"Gods, yes," she whispers, her head tilting back in pleasure as he fucked her senseless. This was how their mornings had been as well, full of passion and love so much that it had her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Don't stop, Jon, right there, _fuck._ "

He keeps going harder and harder, his hands gripping onto her hips so tightly that there would be marks as soon as they left. One of his hands snake up and grab her hair, pulling it to the side and burying his head into her neck. Within moments she feels him bite down on her skin, causing her to groan in pleasure while her nail dug into his back. His body pushes her legs even further upwards, causing him to go deeper.

She buries her head against his skin as screams of pleasure overtook her. It doesn't take long for her climax to reach, her walls tightening around him, clamping down to suck the living life out of his cock. A few thrusts later and he was shaking, sending his own seed deep within her in spurts, letting everything out. He growls against her neck, before placing a soft kiss to where he had just bitten.

A moment later, he pulls back and looks at her in surprise. "Good morning, my king," she giggles.

"Fuck, Dany," he whispers, shaking his head. "Don't ever stop doing that."

Daenerys chuckles and leans forward, pressing her lips to his own. "How did you sleep?"

"Well…had some strange dreams, though." She raises an eyebrow, gesturing for him to go on. "It was nothing serious or scary. It was really just a lot of…heat. Like we were back in that volcano. But it was all blue…I don't really know what to think of it."

Daenerys shrugs gently. "Well, that's the thing about dreams – they're just that, dreams. They don't mean anything unless we truly start to see it." His hands wrap around her and he pulls her against him, his lips kissing the top of her head. His hands rest on her stomach, looking down at her belly.

"Hmm, I think what we need to do today is this," he chuckles a little, before pressing her up against the headboard and then moving in front of her. "Hi, little one," he whispers, his hands pressed against her stomach. Daenerys laughs softly, watching him with a smile.

This had been something he had been doing a lot lately, speaking to her stomach as if the babe could hear her. He had said that because he wasn't around when Dan and Daemon had been in her, he sword that no matter what he would be talking to his child every single day. And he had made do of that promise.

"Jon, they can't hear you," she snickers.

"Oh, I'm sure they can," he reassures, shaking his head. "Don't listen to your mother – I know you can hear me." Daenerys rolls her eyes but still watches, her heart swelling at the care in his voice. "And when you come out, I'll teach you everything. How to hold a sword, how to fight, how to ride a dragon – or your mother can teach you that, she's probably better at that than I." She laughs, shaking her head. "Either way, you'll be so loved regardless of if you're a boy or a girl…let's just hope you don't have your mother's temper."

"Hey!" she exclaims, her eyes narrowing.

Jon smiles and leans up, kissing her on the lips again. "I'm joking," he says softly. "I can only hope our future child is as fiery as you are, my dragon."

Daenerys smiles against his lips and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Gods, she loved this man. No wonder ever since she was brought back, she had felt so alone. Life had been waiting for him to fill it. Daemon was her life, and so was Dan and her children, but without Jon, it didn't feel as complete as she would want it to be.

There was no one else she could rely on but the man who held her heart.

His hands start to trail down her hips to her thighs, slowly spreading them apart. Daenerys raises an eyebrow at his forward movements. "Are you already ready for a round two?" she asks him.

"I'm always ready to be with you," he growls against her lips. "But…that's not what I want to do right now."

She raises an eyebrow. "And what exactly is it that you want to do, Jon?"

He moves off of her and walks over to their dresser, before holding what seemed to be a leather strap from one of his outfits. He walks over to her and presses a soft kiss to her lips, and then pulls back a moment later. "Do you trust me?"

"You don't have to ask me that every single time," she chuckles a little. "Of course I trust you."

Jon nods at her answer and takes the leather strap, before holding her hands in his. He places them behind her and puts them together before tying the strap around her wrists, making it so tight that she bites her lip at the slight pain it induced. When he pulls back from the strap, he lays her down on the bed, watching her with lustful eyes, and then pushes her legs apart.

They had done a lot in their time together, but the way he looked at her now screamed that she was going to be moaning a lot in a matter of minutes.

"You're going to be a good girl for me?" he asks her, his voice low.

Daenerys nods her head. "Yes, I promise."

"Good…don't come until I say you can," he warns her. She nods, watching as he starts to place kisses all along her thighs, trailing down to her aching core, wanting nothing more than for him to get right to and bury his tongue in her. But she was tied up. There was nothing she could do except be patient and wait – even though it was killing her.

By the time his tongue had actually reached it, she was a dripping mess. There was something so primal about the way Jon looked at her while doing this. It was almost as if a different version of him took over his body whenever he made love to him, a rougher version, one that had her writhing with each coupling. It was almost like a mate claiming what was his. That was something that normally disgusted her in the past with some of the men she had been with, but with Jon, it was an entirely different feeling.

His tongue pokes and prods at her entrance, teasing her, and she knows it too because he can hear her whimpering, and can feel his fucking smirk against her skin. Her head tilts back against the pillow, eyes closing as her body arched off the bed, aching to get closer. But his rough hands suddenly push her back down, shaking his head.

"Stay still, my dragon," he commands quietly, but his voice left no room for argument. "Or else."

"Or else what?" she breathes, her heart picking up speed at his gaze. "You'll have to punish me?" She challenged his gaze, her eyes not leaving from his. Jon doesn't say a word to her statement. And then within seconds, he suddenly pulls her closer to him and sits her up, her hands still behind her back, while his own hands squeeze her ass harshly before landing a resounding slap against one of her cheeks.

She bites her lip as he does so, trying so hard not to scream as to wake everyone else in this bloody castle. Before she could even speak, he had his head buried in her cunt and lapping her up like a dog drinking water on a hot day, while his other hand spanked harder onto her other cheek. Her hands grip the back of the furs from where they were restrained.

"Fuck, _Jon_!" she exclaims, her hair falling into her eyes, staring down at him. Gods, all she wanted to do was pull at his hair, to kiss him blind, but this was clearly his domain right now.

"You like getting spanked, don't you?" he murmurs, the vibration of his voice sending waves of pleasure through her cunt. "You like getting punished, you dirty girl."

She was so close. So close she could feel it. The little ministrations of his tongue licking at her nub, his hands slapping her ass at the same time, the sting of pain and pleasure mixing within each other, all at once commanding its right over her body. That tiny coil of pleasure she loved so much was building.

But just as it was about to be released, he lets go of her, dropping her onto the bed altogether.

Daenerys stares up at him in shock. "Jon," she whimpers.

His hand comes over and cups her chin gently, looking down at her. "I told you what would happen if you went against what I said. Now, you don't get to come."

"Jon, please," she whispers to him, looking up at him. Her eyes were pleading. Her want for him was clearly there. She was biting her lip, her cunt still dripping onto the furs below them.

"Please what?" he asks her.

She could feel her cheeks turn a dark red. The old her would have been embarrassed at her begging for a man's cock like this. But this wasn't a normal man. And this wasn't a normal cock. "I need your cock in me, now. _Please…_ you make me feel so good."

His thumb traces the edge of her lip, and she takes it within her mouth, staring up at him. Within seconds, she sees his demeanor change, and the smirk he had on leaves and is replaced with a loving smile. He reaches behind her and undoes the strap, and at her confused face, he brings her hands to his back.

"You're going to need them for what I'm about to do to you," he whispers to her.

Before she could question what he meant by that, he sinks his cock into her again, and instantly she knew. Her nails dug into his back once more as he fucked her senseless. She hadn't even realized honestly that his cock had gotten hard again. She had been so focused on her own pleasure that she got lost in it. And now she was lost in him again.

The second time around doesn't take too long for either of them to come, but she still doesn't let herself go until he says so, just like before. And when he leans up, his lips against her ears, whispering in his husky, Northern drawl of his, "Come for me, Dany," she feels herself let go over the edge, her climax overtaking her. And then within a few thrusts, he was coming once more, holding onto her in a vice grip.

It takes a moment for the two of them to calm down again and regain their breathing, but once they do, Jon shakes his head and looks at her, seeing the confused gaze in her eyes. "Why did you untie me? I liked that."

Jon shrugs a little and brings his hand up to caress her cheek. "I don't know…I wanted to feel your hands on my back when I fucked he," he admits honestly. "Also…I don't know. I like being rough but I also don't want to hurt you."

"Oh my gods," Daenerys chuckles, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious!" he says to her, his own chuckle coming out. "I know that we've been doing a lot more…interesting things in our coupling lately. I want to make sure everything is okay. That is all. You're my wife, not some whore in a brothel. And even then I would make sure they were alright too." Daenerys looks up at him, smiling softly at his words.

"You're such an honorable man," she states, grabbing his hand. "Trust me…everything you do is completely and one hundred percent okay with me. And if it wasn't, I would tell you." She leans up and kisses him slowly, feeling his hands start to run through her hair. When she pulls back, his nose bumps against her own.

"I love you," he murmurs.

"I love you too," she whispers back.

After a moment he pulls back, finally going to grab his breeches and trousers, letting out a long sigh. "While I would love to stay in bed all day," he admits, smiling at her. "We do have a lot to do today…involving a certain dwarf in the dungeons."

Daenerys sighs, leaning upwards. She could still feel the sting from his smacks on her bottom, and it sent a wave of happiness through her. Who knew years later she would get turned on by pain instead of disgusted by it as she had been with Drogo? All it took was the right man. "I know. The meeting will be taking place around midday. However, I did schedule a sparring session with you and the children."

Jon raises an eyebrow. "The children? I thought it was only going to be Mae."

"It was, but then Dan wanted to join in and then Zaevar did and then everyone else as well…this is what we get for having children who are warriors." Jon chuckles at her words, nodding his head. "It shouldn't be that much of a surprise anymore."

Jon nods, coming over with her robe and helping her put it on. "Alright, so let's go over what we have to do. Sparring with the children," he starts, to which she nods. "Audience chamber for a couple of hours to address the public over some new training pits that are being built to help with the travelers from the slave cities-"

"How many fighting pits?" Daenerys asks.

"Just the one, I believe. Taevar said that some of the fighters came from Meereen and are in need of a new place to spar, and I believe that if we built a Valyrian version of the fighting pits it would bring in even more people to train. I've met a lot of young boys who want to become knights and such, and training there is a good opportunity to grow if they don't have a proper teacher. I can't teach everyone, sadly."

Daenerys could feel his frown but didn't blame him. Jon had always wanted to help as many children out of poverty as much as possible and give them a better life, one better than they were given at first. But he was right – they couldn't personally adopt every child as they had with the Galeron's. They needed the proper help outside of the castle.

"And if they wanted to…participate in those scary matches, that's completely of their whim?" Daenerys asks.

"Of course not," Jon chuckles. "There's an age limit, just like in Meereen. They can't compete in death matches until they are of sound mind and we are sure that it is what they want. They want their culture but there have to be limits on their lives." He squeezes her shoulders from behind her. "Don't worry – I took everything you've done there into account, and the council agrees."

Daenerys smiles thankfully. "Good…I was also thinking of establishing something else and talking it over in the audience chambers today as well." He turns at her, nodding to go on. "A real orphanage. Not the slum ones you would see in King's Landing…one where children would have real beds, real food…toys of all kinds."

Jon looks at her with a raised brow. "Where did this come from?"

"I don't know," she admits softly. "Honestly, I've been seeing a lot of children on the streets lately from the ones who have been traveling here from the slave cities. I have a feeling a few of them were former slaves in trading and they wanted to get away from their masters…so they came here but they have nowhere else to go. I don't want children to just be huddled up in some corner at the edge of the street…I know we can't bring them all into the castle, as we did with Mae, Zaevar, and Nesara, but we can at least try. Give them something good."

Jon wraps his arms around her, letting his head rest on her shoulder from behind him. "I think that sounds like a great idea, Dany." He lets out a soft sigh and glances up at the sky. "I remember when there was another girl as queen in Westeros – she was only there for a short time because of Cersei but she gave one of the orphanages in King's Landing new toys or food or something like that."

"Queen Margaery," Daenerys fills in, causing Jon to nod, recognition filling his eyes. "I've heard of her from her grandmother. Despite who she was married to, she didn't deserve what happened to her…if she was as smart and slick as her grandmother, I would have liked to meet her." She turns back to him. "And then after the audience chamber, we have the meeting…are you ready to see him again?"

The two of them hadn't even bothered to visit Tyrion since their wedding day for the need to be free of his lies for the time. But now they had to deal with him. They couldn't just stay silent anymore.

After a moment, Jon nods quietly. "I have to be. We need to talk with him and Davos. All of this has been on my mind." He reaches down and presses a gentle kiss to her lips, to which she smiles against it. When he pulls back, he stands and squeezes her hands. "Alright, let's get to it…have the children 'take me down.'"

Daenerys chuckles a little. "Dan and Daemon are getting very good, though."

"That I can admit," he states, grabbing his tunic. "I'm only pretending for Nesara's sake…the little girl is trying so hard. It's a blessing she can heal. I have a feeling she's going to end up taking a little longer to learn. But Mae and Zaevar are learning quicker…maybe you should join in on fighting today."

Dany's eyes widen. "Oh, no. Not me. I'm not as skilled as the chi-"

"Oh, cut the crap," he chuckles, causing her brow to raise. "You fought in a literal _battle_ Daenerys. Something none of the children have done yet. You're already one step over them. Join us. You don't have to fight – just watch if you want. But whenever I've trained with them they've always asked if you were going to come to the area."

Daenerys feels herself sigh, rubbing her arm before slowly nodding. "Alright…I'll come, but I'm going to have to bring something to do with me. I can't sit there and just watch." Jon nods, a smile on his lips.

"Good."

* * *

When she arrived in the training pit with Eleana at her side, she had a deck of pieces of parchment to sign and read while watching Jon and the children train. Jon had told her that when he revealed to the children she would be there, all of them grew ecstatic and wanted to 'show off their moves.' To which she had laughed and gladly sat down.

Now, while her quill did move across pieces of parchment and looking at treaties from the Free Cities, her eyes did stray quite often to the children down below. And she noticed that there were different fighting patterns among them.

Dan and Zaevar were very aggressive with their attacks. She had seen through their training that neither seemed to breathe as much as they should and attacked whenever necessary instead of taking a break to breathe and allow a couple of hits to come at them while blocking. Jon would point that out as well, saying that, "if you're in a battle and you keep attacking, you're going to run out of stamina, and lose your focus."

Mae and Daemon, however, were a bit more passive in their fighting skills. They used a lot more blocking poses and took more time to find the right spot to pin them down. Jon had also critiqued this, saying, "if you spend too much time trying to pinpoint the exact location, someone else will sneak up and kill you." Which wasn't wrong. Using swords was a very delicate balance of multiple other parts of your body. And she knew it took time to learn. It had taken her a lot of time to learn as well.

However, while watching the children fight was entertaining, she felt herself swooning for a different reason, and that was seeing Jon interact with the children. Teaching them the best poses, the quickest movements. They interacted so well with him. In another life, he would have been a great teacher to nobles who would love to learn. Honestly, he could do it with lower born children as well.

Nesara was the sweetest to watch because she was so young and still beginning to learn, and seeing him kneel down and adjust her arms, speaking to her softly with a smile so she took it in better – gods, if she wasn't already with a child she knew she would have been after this training.

At a certain point, she felt a nudge in her side and looked over to see Eleana shaking her head. "Gods, you two are ridiculous."

"What?" Dany asks.

"You two staring at each other. First, it was him at you during audience chambers, then it's you staring at him during fighting training – I swear, you two act more like secret lovers than a king and a queen."

Daenerys shakes her head, smiling. "He stares at me when I address the audiences?"

"He's not very subtle about it either," Eleana states, causing Daenerys to laugh. "It's sweet, however…there have been so many marriages that have ended in ruin. I only pray that yours lasts for a long time." She squeezes her girl's hand and glances at the parchments underneath her before raising an eyebrow. "Hmm."

Daenerys turns to her. "What is it?"

"There's a letter from Qarth here."

Daenerys' brow raises as she takes the folded-up piece of parchment from the handmaiden's hands. "Qarth? What do they want with me?"

"I thought you told me you ended things with Qarth rather…abruptly."

Daenerys snorts and shakes her head. "I had no choice to. They manipulated me the whole time and then _stole_ my dragons. You don't _steal_ the dragons from a Targaryen unless you're looking to get hurt." She opens the piece of parchment, letting out a soft sigh. "However, it has been a long time since then. New leadership might have taken over."

She removes the seal from the letter and starts to read carefully, her brow furrowed.

' _Queen Daenerys and King Jon of Valyria,_

_It has come to our attention that your reign has been spreading across the Free Cities, as it has been in the Slave Cities recently. While we have agreed with the changes you have been making across the lands, we would like our city to remain untouched._

_While we are probably not in your sights to extend your reign considering our distance from Valyria, we can still understand why Queen Daenerys would wish to after what happened to her here previously. However, we are willing to offer a trade deal of peace so we can remain calm, and in turn, we will offer some of our ships._

_We don't recall precisely when it was that Daenerys Targaryen took our ships, but if she recalls, they are quite fast and can be used alongside the ships you use right now._

_Please take this into consideration. Qarth is still rebuilding from the past years, and we would rather stay independent of the claims you have, rather than join for now. But we are willing to negotiate._

_In return, we invite both king and queen to come and visit Qarth with some of your men to discuss the matter further, along with some of your men. Please, if you can, do not bring the dragons. We don't want to risk someone growing power-hungry here again, as well as the risk of scaring the citizens as well._

_Sincerely,_

_the Pureborn, the Thirteen, the Tourmaline Brotherhood, and the Ancient Guild of Spicers.'_

"That's a lot of organizations in one line," Eleana points out.

Daenerys sighs and lowers the parchment to the ground, glancing down at the clashing of swords between her husband and children. "It's the number of people that rule over the city…Qarth has been in a never-ending political battle between those four councils. But the fact that they all came together to write this one letter…means that they're threatened by us."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Eleana asks.

Daenerys bites her lip. "In a way, yes, it is, but at the same time, Qarth has never been afraid of anything. They always call their city one of the greatest in the world, or whatever it was that they said…I can only wonder what would inspire them to send out a letter like this. We never showed any interest in taking over Qarth."

"Well – hear me out – some probably think you want revenge." Daenerys raises an eyebrow, and Eleana gestures to the outside. "I mean, think about it, Dany. You've told me what happened in Qarth. Many of them see that you have _much more power_ now than you've ever had. _Ever._ They have seen what you, Jon, and all of us have done to the Slaver Cities and to the Free Cities. And some may think that you want to take over Qarth after what they did."

"But we don't-"

"And see, that's why you have the advantage. _They_ don't know that. If you and Jon act right, you can probably get them to give you whatever they want."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at the girl. "When did you start acting like a conqueror?"

Eleana shrugs. "I think I might just have been serving you for too long."

Daenerys chuckles before nudging the girl's side gently. "Or you've been spending some time with our local Greyjoy a lot whenever she visits."

She could see the girl's cheeks turn red, but she shrugs her shoulders. "And if I have? She has a lot of good ideas. She always thinks ahead about things and what to do. It's no wonder you had her as an ally besides her ships."

Daenerys chuckles a little. "I know. But you don't need to hide your feelings from me. I've seen what you two do." She looks down at Jon and smiles a little, but then feels it falter only slightly before her brow furrows. "If we do go to Qarth, how are they going to react to Jon? They've never met him before."

"I'm sure they'll treat him with the same amount of respect as they would you," Eleana says. "He is a king, as much as you are a queen. If anything – and don't take this the wrong way – they may treat him better because he's a man."

Daenerys sighs. "I know…that's the ugliness of the world. Full of pathetic men who value a cock over a woman's intellect sometimes." She shakes her head and smiles a little. "But I doubt Jon would even allow that for a second. He's always been adamant about those interactions and people treating us with equal respect."

"That is true," Eleana points out.

Daenerys turns her gaze over to where Jon was again, who had just been pinned down for the first time by Mae – who was jumping for joy in the corner – because she felt a soft pat on the back of her shoulder.

"I hate to interrupt, my queen," she hears Taevar state from above. "But the audience chamber is already filling up. You and the king should get going soon."

Daenerys sighs but nods. "Alright. We all knew it would end regardless." She stands and cups over her mouth. "Jon!" His head snaps up to see her, and she gestures for him to move up. "We have to get going now – the people await."

"But I wanted to fight you!" Dan exclaims, a pout on her face. "Please? Just one spar before you have to go be a king and queen again?"

Jon turns to Dany again with that knowing grin on his face. "It wouldn't hurt, Dany."

Daenerys rolls her eyes but nods. "Alright…one spar, and that's it." She had already brought down Dark Sister just in case the children had truly wanted to fight with her, and now was her time to shine. She watches as Dan takes her stance, her own sword in her hands. Daenerys glances over at Jon, who had taken the moment to step back, smiling a bit.

Before Daenerys could barely grasp her position down in the fighting pits, Dan was running at her, her sword edging delicately in her hand. Daenerys quickly dodges her hits and blocks each one, taking several steps back. Jon wasn't joking. Dan _was_ an aggressive fighter.

Dany barely avoids one shot before side-stepping her daughter, holding her sword firm. Dan turns to her, the two circling around each other for a moment before she attacks again. It was sword on sword, hit after hit, steel catching against steel before Dan uses her size against her and crawls underneath a hit, almost getting Daenerys in the throat.

But she was quick as well, and she took a step back, sensing the girl would use her own skill of size against her. At that moment, she watches the girl's movements, analyzing each of them, before suddenly striking hard, four times in a row, all surprising the girl. Daenerys had been passive the whole fight, and now seeing her mother attack so aggressively had shocked her. Daenerys side-steps again her second hit and moves to the back, before planting the tip of her sword near the edge of her daughter's spine.

"Dead," Daenerys breathes.

"Oh, that's not fair," Dan mutters, turning to her. "You changed your fighting style like halfway through!"

"Lesson number one – always expect the unexpected." She could see Jon smirk from the corner of his eye, but she pays it no mind before putting her sword back into its holster, looking at her daughter. "Don't worry – you provided a challenge. You're a very aggressive fighter, but always expect someone to come up behind you. You have to keep an eye out."

"I know," Dan states, sighing. "I'm trying to improve on that."

"Doesn't look like it," Daemon points out.

"Shut it!" she exclaims at him, her eyes narrowed.

Daenerys shakes her head, chuckling. "You can continue training if you so like – your father and I have our duties to attend to. Is that alright?"

Dan bites her lip but sighs, nodding. "I guess. I can keep practicing with Mae." The older girl's eyes brighten and she steps down, her sword in hand, while Nesara stayed back with a glass of juice. She just seemed to be enjoying the show.

"Good. Love, come on, we have to go." Jon nods and gives each of the children a hug – and she spots a small kiss on the forehead for Nesara – before heading off to where Dany was leaving, going up the stairs. Eleana had already left to attend to the chamber's and get them ready, while Taevar was most likely with Davos, addressing the crowd.

When they reach the top, Jon grabs Dany's hand and pulls her close to him, wrapping her in a tight embrace that only the two of them could see behind the large marble pillars. Daenerys laughs as he spins her around before planting a soft kiss to her lips. When he pulls away, she smiles up at him, though her eyes were full of confusion.

"What was that for?"

"Thank you for doing that with them…we always want you there to train with us. They miss you," he says to her softly. She sighs, biting her lip.

"I want to be there as well, Jon, but there are always so many things that block me from going. Scripts and parchments – I mean, we just got a letter from Qarth, of all places. It was on my mind the whole time." She bites her lip and glances down at her sword, smiling. "I mean…I _do_ miss training, a lot. Arya and I have done it a little and so have you and I, but we've been doing so much else I have barely given myself time to learn again. I'll try and attend the sessions more often…and beat you next time."

Jon's brow raises. "Oh, you think you're _that_ good now?"

"Why, indeed, I do," she states, sticking her tongue out him.

"Don't do that – you know what will happen if you do that," he states, and she could hint the subtle change of lust in his voice.

Dany rolls her eyes and grabs his hand. "Come on, Jon. We can't do that all day."

* * *

When they arrived back to their chambers, they quickly changed and got on their crowns before coming down to the audience chambers, sitting in their thrones. One by one, the people of Valyria came in, addressing them, and then speaking of their problems – or, what a lot of the others stated, asking them to travel.

They had developed that if people wanted to travel from Valyria to other cities, they would have to run it through the monarchy first for safety reasons. Because they were still securing their claim to the North of them with their dragonlords, traveling right now to the other cities was strictly for merchants who wanted to expand their business. Other than that, they were to stay in the city, for the precaution that there might still be tiny uprisings against them.

But most of them were all merchants, some being silk, others being steel, all with valid reasons. So after that, they would allow them to travel on their boats to head off, with the contention that they could return within a month or so to show their profits, or proof of residency in the other cities where they could sell. They only wanted the best for the people, and being safe now was better than being safe later.

The other issues were of no matter. Some were about the Dothraki at the far edge of the city, where they had established a new settlement, Vaas Dajae, named after Daenerys and Jon. Some had said that the Dothraki were keeping them out of the fields for their farming work, so Jon and Daenerys would address them later on.

A couple of the issues were regarding housing claims, as well as property for new travelers to the city, which usually just meant they would build more homes for them. Jon had taken to getting many of the areas of the city expanded so more people could live there, but everything still took time. Eventually, they would be able to match up with the demand.

After a couple of hours within the chambers, Daenerys and Jon moved from the public into their own private council, where many of their more important discussions would be taking place. It was there that they brought up the resurrection of the fighting pits and how they were going to establish that, while also keeping the peace among the people. It was also that meeting where Daenerys wanted to bring up the idea of the orphanage for the children that would be coming here. To which the council had agreed that it would be in their best interest to make sure that the children were given a proper place to live and eat since they had enough space right now to expand and give them a place to stay. Jon had reached under the table and squeezed her hand, encouraging her with a smile.

She knew that it wouldn't take an arm and a leg for her council to agree with their decisions. They had been making the right ones so far – she was only hoping that it wasn't a matter of time before someone would go against it.

But truly, who would go against a person who was regularly trying to make the world a better place? At least if not from a distance, then in their own home.

' _Some people are like that,_ ' she thinks inwardly, her mind wandering back to Westeros before she pushes that down. She didn't want to be thinking like that right now.

However, it seems that she was going to have to, as Tyrion was then brought up from the cells to them after the month had he been in imprisonment. She could see that it hadn't been helping him at all. His hair had overgrown, while some of it was turning grey, managing, and curling all over the place. The cuts that Jon had inflicted on the dwarf had healed, but a few of which had scars, adding to his already disgruntled face. But what Daenerys noticed the most was how even though he knew he was in the worst place of his life, he still held his head high.

Fucking Lannisters.

"Tyrion Lannister," Daenerys starts, glancing at the dwarf as he's brought over to a chair with the guards next to him. "I trust that your time in the dungeons had been rather…reflective."

"Very, your grace," Tyrion states, letting out a deep breath. "It's been quite a long time."

"Has it? Time has just seemed to fly by since I've been married," she states, looking over at her husband with a smile, but a part of her knew she was only saying that to further instate the point in the imp's mind that said, 'we went against _everything_ you thought and look at where we are now.' It felt good, in her own way of justice. "Though I suppose for you that might have been a bit slower than usual."

"Forgive me, your grace, but what I have done in the past isn't what we are here to discuss," Tyrion states bluntly, causing her to raise an eyebrow at his behavior.

"It is a matter of discussion, because what if I can't ever trust you again? How would we be willing to help a country that has tried to kill us?" Jon asks him, speaking Daenerys' own thoughts. "I mean, _fuck_ – I _did_ have men kill me years ago. You manipulated me into _killing_ her. We have to start somewhere with what you've done because if we don't, we can never proceed in helping anyone in that country of yours."

She could see the change of look in his eyes, the sigh that left his lips. He knew that he was wrong, but he only wanted to further the conversation. At that moment, he turns to look at Daenerys, who had been quiet for the most part.

"I know you can never forgive me for what I have done," he begins, his voice low. "Me coming here wasn't even of my own will – it was of Davos' – because I _knew_ you would treat me like this, and I was fully prepared for it. And in all honesty, I deserve it."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at his words, but he continues.

"I deserve to get beaten, and hurt, and possibly even killed, because yes, I did conspire against you. I conspired against Jon. I admit to treason because I was terrified of what the future might bring if two Targaryen's were to rule the throne again. I was stupid and immature, and selfish to not see a possible new world where you two could have run. But you have to understand that _I_ was manipulated too."

She hears Jon snort at that, but Daenerys raises a hand to him gently. "Let him speak. I'd like to hear this." Jon waves his hand dismissively but shrugs either way. "Tell me, Lannister, how _you_ feel you were manipulated."

"By Sansa and Bran. _They_ are the real villains here," Tyrion implores. "Yes, I can take accountability for the horrible things I have done. I can take accountability for what I have done. But if not for the words that they instilled in my brain, I would not have done anything. I would have let you rule. I would have let you do what you had to do because I didn't know any better. I thought 'I only have fears because this is something that's never been done before.' But then Bran told me he _saw_ visions. Things only the Three-Eyed-Raven could see. When they tell you those things, you don't just _not_ believe it. And I always thought of Lord Stark to be a fine boy – or whatever it was that he had turned into. But I was wrong."

He bows his head and lets out a deep breath, swallowing.

"I _know_ that what I did was wrong. I will forever be sorry for using your sisters against you, Jo-Jaehaerys," he stutters. Daenerys raises an eyebrow at Jon, not knowing that he had stated his Valyrian name to Tyrion prior. "I will forever be sorry for using your love for her against you. It was a horrible tactic, something that I have regretted from the moment we entrusted Bran with that forsaken throne. And I will forever be sorry to you, Daenerys." He turns his head to look at her, a look of guilt in his eyes. "You can kill me. You can exile me. You can burn me to a crisp. But know that I regret that every day more and more. I _know_ you and he are good. If we had never done that to you, given you that poison, none of this would have happened. But that's in the past and there is nothing we can do to change it. We can only move forward…even if I am not included in that."

Daenerys watches his movements carefully, her lips in a pierced line, her brow furrowed. "And you expect us to accept this apology?"

"No. I don't," he admits. "But I thought I'd give it a try…because it's the best bet that Westeros has right now. I know you hate the nobles. You hate many people there. But the innocent people are needy."

"The people of Westeros aren't exactly our problem," Taevar states from where he stood, the rest of the council finally budging in. Davos looks at him from where he sat next to Daenerys. The seaman had taken a seat at the table many times this past month to aid in the acceptance of new passengers while they were conversing on how to properly go about this meeting.

"The people of the slave cities weren't your problem either," Tyrion responds.

"The innocent lives of the people in the slave cities were being beaten, raped, and brutally murdered daily," Daenerys states. "By the people they called the leader. And what's better is that they were _on_ our continent. Not somewhere across the sea."

"Then why are you aiding the North?" Tyrion asks, looking to her. "If the people of Westeros aren't your concern, then why are you helping the woman who actively plotted against you?"

"We are aiding the North because Arya is here," Daenerys states with a soft shrug. "She is my good sister, and a close ally who has friends and loved ones in the North, people who deserve the help despite the atrocities their 'queen' is committing and _has_ committed. If she was not here, I don't know if I would help. When has the North ever been kind to me? The nobles sure as shit weren't."

Tyrion sighs. "I understand that. And they should have treated you with more dignity – there is absolutely no doubt about that. But at the end of the day, they were starving innocents that, even though you have a personal connection, you _still_ helped. Because those are the kinds of people you and Jaehaerys are. You help the less fortunate – no matter what the issue is that they are going through, whether it be horrible or minute. Didn't I just hear before that you wanted to open a fully furnished and operating orphanage from outside? That's helping children find a home, not from rapists or murderers or anything else – that's just from your pure heart. And that's why I _know_ you would be best to aid Westeros. Because the South is doing _far worse_ than the North."

The fact that he had heard what she had proposed earlier irked her slightly, but she shouldn't be surprised. Ever the listener, Tyrion was. Daenerys turns to Davos. "You've told me of some of the issues of the south. Is there more that we should know?"

Davos sighs. "I've told you about the hunger," he admits. "That is the worst of everything, that even children, young ones, are starving due to the famines that are spreading through the country. But there have been slight revolutions that have sprung up, fighting that has ended in bloodshed. There have been many more rapes and murders because of the lack of leadership and guardsman. It's been anarchy."

Suddenly, there was a dark chuckle that came from next to her. Daenerys turns to her husband, who was shaking his head. "Have something to say, Jon?"

"I can't help but think this is a sick sense of karma." He looks over to Tyrion, his arms crossed. "You, Sansa, and Bran – along with Varys – all planned that Daenerys would be the worst thing for Westeros because of Bran's 'visions.' And yet here you are, with the leader _you_ chose, tearing the country into pieces. And yet the ones you thought would end it, are thriving and prospering across the sea. I almost _don't_ want to help Westeros because honestly, most of you noble fucks deserve what's happening to you."

Tyrion lets out a deep sigh. "I know you feel that way, but I know who you are and-"

"You have **_no idea_** who I am!" Jon snaps, his voice increasing with each word, venom dripping out of his mouth. "I am _not_ the same person I was all those years ago, so easily manipulated by everyone's words. We have built cities together, castles, and communities, and all you have done is bring _chaos_ among yourselves. And yet you think you can stand there and think that you _know me?!"_

Tyrion was quiet, looking down at the chains below him. Daenerys reaches over and grabs her husband's hand, holding it close to her. She feels him let out a deep sigh, and a soft squeeze follows. "Tyrion…speak your mind. Say what you want."

He looks at her, realizing her rare chance she was giving him. He looks to the guards, who allow him to step forward. "I know…I have said the same thing to Jon before, and I know it was wrong, and in the wrong state of mind, but this…this comes from my heart. This comes from what I have seen in King's Landing, and the horrible people with that…think of your children."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"Think as if your children were the ones who were starving," Tyrion pleads. "I have seen young ones, younger than your youngest, who have gone out into the streets to sell whatever it is they can, even family heirlooms, just to get a piece of bread…it's horrible. It's no way for someone to live. Our king has been…extremely negligent. I don't know what it is. I really don't. Bran isn't the same man that I first met all those years ago. I think it might be whatever power it is taking over him…whatever it is, it's ruining our country. And at this point, Davos was right – we needed outside help. We needed peace, but not just that, we need aid. We need you. And know we don't deserve it, but it's what the people need."

Daenerys watches him with intent, trying to see if there was any source of a lie in his eyes, but he seemed to be completely and admittingly truthful with his words. At the same time, however, this wasn't her decision to make alone.

"I feel we should hear what the rest of the council has to say about this," she proposes, turning her eyes to Kinvara at the other end. "You have been with me for a long time, my friend, and have supported us through everything. Do you believe that if we helped Westeros, we could avoid another war?"

Kinvara looks at Tyrion, who almost seemed like he was afraid for what the red priestess would answer. She turns back to Daenerys. "I can only predict the dreams that I've had. As far as I know, the innocent people of Westeros have no anger towards you, my queen. Many of them are sick and tired of the world they live in. Perhaps sending aid will swing them over in their favor. And it would show that you would care despite what the nobles had planned against you."

Daenerys nods before turning to Rhaemon next. "You are the head of our army, and most likely, you and Magar's men would be the ones transporting these supplies if we proceed to do something like this. Would you be willing to?"

"I would be willing to do anything for you," Rhaemon states.

"If I wasn't the queen," she starts. "And Jon wasn't the king. Would you _still_ think this is a good idea?"

Rhaemon was silent, pondering his words before his mouth opens once more. "I think it would be. You aided us when we needed you most. When most of us believed we would die. And have done a damn good job of it. I believe whoever these people are in Westeros would probably need the most out of everyone right now."

Daenerys nods, now turning to Taevar. "You have your own son. And your own family. How do you feel about this? Do you think a possible alliance could be formed with this?"

Taevar snorts. "An alliance? That's funny." That was one thing she admired about her hand. He had a way with words that wasn't condescending. He was straight-forward and said what he thought without putting a million riddles into his sentences. "Westeros can only be won over with violence if you wanted to rule over it. However, if what Davos is saying is true, and that there are people rebelling here, sending over food might swing their favor in our direction, which has been said before. Maybe you won't even need to do most of the fighting. The people will do it for you, and you can just sit back and watch the world burn."

Jon raises an eyebrow. "I don't think any of the villagers there have dragons."

"Oh, it's a bloody figure of speech, let it go," Taevar snickers before looking over at Daenerys. "Truly, my queen, if you want me to think of morals, yes, I believe you should help. We have the money. We have the resources. And clearly, there is no one else there who is truly trying because people are rebelling…it would show you and Jon care despite the horrors they committed to you."

Daenerys nods before turning her head now to Arya, who had remained silent for the majority of the conversation. "Arya, we have already sent aid over to the North," Daenerys says softly, causing the girl to look up. "However, they do not know it was us…for your sister's own safety, despite our anger at her. Do you think exposing who we are to Westeros would be good? Or we should keep it anonymous as we have in the North?"

She could see the girl was conflicted. Arya looks over at Tyrion, who was now looking at the ground. "Imp, look at me." The command left no room for argument. He turns his head back to her own. "I haven't seen you since that wedding day for good reason, but I want you to know firstly that you're an idiot for standing by my sister. I used to think she was the smartest woman in the room…until I got to understand Daenerys and then saw how much my sister truly didn't know. It took many tries and patience, but now that I've seen her true colors…I don't know how I could ever be so blind. If you even think about going back to Westeros and standing by her side…I don't know what we would do to you."

"I don't stay by her side – I have stood by the King's as I'm supposed to do as his hand."

"A king who has left people to die," Arya responds bitterly, causing Tyrion's mouth to close. "Either way…I'm conflicted about what to do with you two." She looks over at Daenerys again. "I mean, think about it, we were nervous about the North finding out, but I don't know what would happen if the South did. Truly. Taevar is right – rebellions could spring forward and cause even more chaos than we already have seen. But those rebellions can also turn into wars, and then the food that we have given would end up hurting them more than healing."

Daenerys nods. "That is a good point. People do tend to get riled up."

"However," Arya continues. "I _do_ think the people of Westeros need help. I've been all over the country since Bran has taken control after I traveled West. It's been falling to pieces. I believe that if you _were_ to help with their issues, it would have to be a secret – at least for now – so that no wars begin because of it. It's only the humanity of people for them to do something like that."

Daenerys nods once more before her head finally turns to Jon, who had been sitting in quiet perplexion for a good ten minutes. "What do you think, my love? You grew up in Westeros…do you think the people deserve our help?"

Jon looks over at her and then at Tyrion, who had remained mostly quiet during their council talks. After a moment, he lets out a deep breath and looks over at Daenerys. "Westeros…is a complicated matter. I still have a love-hate relationship with it after what some of those nobles have done, especially after that threat we received from King's Landing a month ago."

Davos' brow furrows. "Wait, a threat? How did this happen? Was it by my ship?"

"No, we believe it was by crow," Daenerys explains gently. "We don't think it had anything to do with you traveling. The letter was almost signed as a warning that if we did go to war, they had their own ways of hurting us, signed 'the nobles of King's Landing.'"

Davos shakes his head and sighs. "I don't even know who that would be. There are so many people who are close in relation to King's Landing, but at the same time that could also just be from the king under a disguise...but if we were to establish a peaceful trade agreement, these letters would possibly stop."

" _Possibly_ is the keyword," Jon states quietly. "We don't know if doing this will be the solution that everyone is looking for. If the people in Westeros are so ready to accept help from foreign rulers. They might be stuck in their pride as Sansa has been."

"Many nobles of Westeros want to change," Arya responds. "A lot of them have been staging some of the rebellions that Davos has mentioned to somehow go against the King, but most of the time that hasn't gone anywhere. He has guards that stop that kind of stuff, but nothing to help the people."

"The real question is are the people needing, or are they rioting?" Taevar asks. "Most of the time when people find a way to riot, they do have supplies."

"Not these people," Davos says. "I've seen what they have – it's shit compared to everything else in the world, even the poorest man. Some aren't even left with a pot to piss in. It's _that_ bad. That's why we came here to find some sort of help, in any way to stop these fighting's and bring about any kind of peace."

Jon bites his lip and looks over at Daenerys. "I think helping the people would be nice. And it would qualm some of the rebellions that have been taking place. We could do it under the guise of the kingdom so that they may think it was Bran giving them the resources, just as we have done to Sansa. The nobles may know…not Sansa, she still can't know. I don't trust her with secrets anymore. But I really don't think the people should know about anything _we_ do. Because Arya is right – if the people of Westeros find out that the aid they have been receiving was from the very person they exiled in the first place, they are _not_ going to be happy. They are going to end up killing the king himself. If you want to avoid another war, that is what we have to do."

Daenerys nods, before turning her head over to look at Tyrion, who seemed to be slightly shaking at their words. "Tyrion Lannister, we _will_ provide aid to Westeros, but it will not be known that it was us. As my husband suggested, we can stay under the disguise of your soldiers. It will be better this way."

Taevar sighs from where he sat, which causes Daenerys to turn her head to him. "I _still_ think sending over resources and having them known it was us would be an excellent way to make allies. If Arya is right, many of the nobles who want what is best for their people will side with you."

"We don't _need_ people to side with us," Daenerys points out. "We have dragons. We have men. We have an army larger probably than anyone in the world. We aren't trying to expand much more right now. This is the perfect opportunity to help people but leave politics out of it. Why can't people like us, in power, just send aid? That is what we are going to do." She nibbles on her lips and looks over at Tyrion. "I only pray that it won't come to bite our asses."

"It won't," Tyrion breathes out, seemingly letting out each worry he had with that one breath. "Once the people of Westeros receive aid, they will relax in their revolutions and everything else. It will be what is best for them."

Daenerys looks to Jon, who nods. "Very well. Do you believe this, Davos?"

The older man nods. "With my whole heart. They aren't just needing, as Taevar said. They are way past the point of need. They need serious help, and I know you can give it to them."

"We will state a draft of neutrality," Daenerys states. "A will to end wars and threats once and for all, and with that, we will begin to send over resources as 'King's Landing men,' and aid in the rebuilding."

She could see the breath of relief leave Tyrion so quickly that it almost made her chuckle. _Almost._

"Now…onto you, Lord Lannister." Tyrion's head snaps up to look at her, that look of relief changing quite quickly to one of worry. "We have discussed the matters that needed to be talked about. How should we approach keeping you alive? Or should we send you to your death? That sounds like a good idea."

Tyrion swallows and looks at the ground. "I can't defend myself in any way after what I've done to you. If you so wish to kill me, then do it. I deserve it. But know that if I don't return to Westeros, many of the few small things that have been good for the city will fall."

Jon raises an eyebrow and looks over at Davos. "Is this true? There are good things he has done?"

"Occasionally, yes," Davos admits. "He's improved on the economic system of King's Landing, as well as helped expand the city to a great extent for the new people who have come to inhabit some of the older houses. He's also made sure that many of the children who have lost their families due to the previous war have found homes."

Daenerys looks over to Tyrion, who was silent. "So you have found ways to help people without outside help?"

"There's only so much one person can do," Tyrion quietly admits. "Especially someone of my stature. The other people who have been a part of the King's Council have completely gone with him and not done much to help anyone. They're afraid that if they do go against him, he'll have his head. Bran usually sees all…but in Valyria, it's a bit harder for him to see. It's why he hasn't sent men here because he doesn't know completely where it is. Only ravens could find it with their senses that they have."

Daenerys watches him quietly before letting her hands rest on the table in front of him. "Tyrion, you and I, as well as my husband, know there is very little you could ever do to make up for the atrocities that you committed." Tyrion nods, his head low. "However…my husband and I have talked about this to an extent during our month-long break – a true topic for newlyweds, honestly." Most of the members in the council room chuckle. "Either way, we believe that you haven't been doing us much help since you've been down in that dungeon. So we've come to a conclusion."

She nods at Jon to speak, and he leans forward to look at the dwarf.

"We aren't going to kill you," were his first words, and instantly Daenerys could see a burden lift off the imp's shoulders. "Right now, as you are, you are far too valuable to Westeros to be killed, especially if we are aiming to avoid a war. Some people there will start a fight over anything. But, while you _are_ here, you are going to serve us." Tyrion looks up in confusion. "Oh, don't think it's going to be anywhere close to what Davos is doing. You are far too gone for our complex political affairs. But you will aid in keeping the castle clean, speaking to the handmaidens. Acting as a true servant, because even though you might have _insight_ into the world outside our walls, we still can't let you do that completely. And you must understand that considering what has happened between us."

Tyrion nods. "I do."

"Good…we don't want you to die. Not yet. But if you give us any reason to kill you before Davos goes back to King's Landing with this first shipment…we will."

Tyrion nods again, this time multiple times. "Of course…thank you…for sparing my life."

"It isn't spared yet," Daenerys murmurs, causing Tyrion to close his mouth. "Guards, you can let go of his chains. Undo them." She hears the clanking of the metal before they drop to the ground. "You are to be watched under supervision, but you will not be residing in the cells anymore. Rather, you will have a room in the maid's corners, while a guard will be near you. Anytime we need you, you report to us _instantly._ "

Tyrion nods. "Yes, your grace."

Daenerys finally turns her gaze away from Tyrion before letting out a low breath, shaking her shoulders. "Alright…now that _that_ is out of the way, let's move on to another topic of interest – this letter I have received this morning." She picks up the piece of parchment and throws it to the middle of the table, letting everyone have a look at it. "Qarth apparently wants to form a trade alliance to avoid any possible attempts of invasion from a distance."

"Why would Qarth think we would invade?" Arya asks.

"I have some…history with Qarth," Daenerys states, looking over at Jon. She could see the slight smirk on his face. He knew the whole story. "We didn't quite get along last time. One of their men stole my dragons and intended to use them for his own profit. Not only that, but they killed my men. It didn't end well…Eleana brought up an important point, however." She stands and walks over to the edge of the window, glancing outside. "They are afraid that because I have the power that I have now – an equally powerful husband and king, a large army, and many more dragons – I will attack based on revenge."

Taevar shrugs his shoulders. "It does sound like something someone would think of."

"Would you like us to stage an attack?" Rhaemon asks.

"No, nothing of the sort," Jon insists. "We want to make sure we are at peace as much as we can be. We don't need a repeat of Meereen."

"But then how will we arrange a peace between Qarth and Valyria?"

"Well, they proposed a trade agreement," Daenerys continues. "They have many fine pieces of retail over there, ones that are very rare and could sell for quite the amount of money. We have different plants in this region, along with animals and clothing material. If we were to give Qarth these items, and they give us theirs, we would propose a trade deal, help each other out. It was what we originally wanted to do with the Free Cities before they went along with staying under our reign."

From the sides, she could see Arya shake her head. "I don't understand though why they would think you would spread your rule there. They're all the way out there!"

"It's not that far of a reach, honestly," Davos says quietly. "Where we are right now, you have a strong grip on Northern Essos, as well as most cities to the east of you. You have a strong Dothraki army, which lays a claim over the Dothraki sea. Truly there are only a couple of cities that separate them from Qarth. You could, theoretically, take them over. But I have a feeling you do not want that."

Daenerys sighs and shakes her head. "Honestly, I want as less to do with Qarth as the next person, but as long as they stay opposed to what we are doing, they do remain a threat."

"A trade agreement would help," Jon agrees from where he sat. "It's been working out well for us in other cities, offering our help in exchange for goods. Qarthan people seem to be keen on their words – except for what happened to you, my dragon, I know." He could almost feel her glare at those words. "But you were younger then, less powerful than you are now. They would be fools to go against you. They don't have a large army. They have nothing. A trade agreement is the best way for them to come to terms with what we are."

"How did they say we do this?" Taevar asks.

"In the letter they said they wanted Jon and I, as well as a few of our men, to attend to us traveling there so we can come to an agreement, and we can bring back a shipment of their supplies to get everything rolling."

Arya raises an eyebrow. "Only Jon and your men?"

"Of course you can come, Arya," Daenerys states.

Arya smiles but then shakes her head. "No, I don't mean that. Of course I'll come – and I'll even bring Gendry along as well. But they don't want to welcome more than that? Any of the dragons? Anything at all?"

"They said that the introduction of such creatures might be of fear to the people of Qarth and make them less inclined to offer their services."

After a moment, Arya nods her head back and forth. "Yeah, that makes sense. If Westeros was shocked about the dragons, I can only imagine what a small city like Qarth would think."

"Well, I wouldn't put it past them to have seen dragons before," Kinvara states gently, causing Daenerys to turn her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Qarth is quite close to the Shadowlands. It's only a boat ride away, maybe a couple of weeks or so. The Shadowlands are rumored to have dragon eggs, but many people don't venture there for fear of their lives."

"I was told my dragon eggs were from there," Daenerys says quietly. "Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion."

"They had to have come from somewhere," Kinvara states. "But, at the end of the day, seeing the dragons in such large…capacity, really, might cause them to panic. Drogon is as large as Balerion the Black Dread was – or at least getting quite close." To which, Daenerys smiled softly. She was proud of her eldest child. "And the other dragons are growing as well. Even your smallest ones are beginning to take form."

Daenerys nods. "Bringing the dragons as well as a large army would be foolish. It would be hard to establish a proper deal. We don't want to be overpowering to them – this isn't the Slave Cities. We want to remain neutral and equal. Simple as that." She looks over at Jon. "What do you think? Travel with a small pack?"

Jon nods quietly. "I think that's the best option. It can be you and I, as well as some of our men. Arya and Gendry can come along as well. Taevar, Davos, and Rhaemon, you can remain here and run the kingdom in our place while we are gone. You've done a good job so far. You think you can keep it going?"

"Of course, my king," Taevar states.

Daenerys glances over at where Tyrion had stood, having stayed silent on this topic. Not that it was his place to say anything, but she had expected at least a peep from the small man. "I have an idea for our new servant," Daenerys states, looking over at Tyrion, who looks up at the mention of him. "You are to accompany us to Qarth and serve our every whim. If we need our cups refilled, you will do so. If we need our feet washed, you will do so. If we need the very food picked out of our teeth, you will do it. Is that understood?"

Tyrion bows his head. "Yes, your grace."

" _And,_ " she hears Jon pipe in from the side. "You will address Daenerys as 'my queen,' or I as 'my king.' It's customary here in Valyria. While you are here, you follow as we say."

Tyrion looks up at him and then nods his head. "Yes…my king."

She had to admit, she felt a sick sense of satisfaction at hearing Tyrion say that to Jon. The one man that he had told to kill her, all those years ago, is the person he bowed his head to now. And she knew while Jon wasn't a power-hungry man, he felt good about that too.

"Good." Daenerys smiles and then looks back down at the parchment. "Let's move on to the next topic."

* * *

When the council meeting was over, Jon had finally separated from her to go and train some of the new recruits to the army with Rhaemon. He had commanded Tyrion to follow him and carry his sword – while she knew Jon was very capable of handling that himself, she understood why. He was going to have fun with this man after what had happened.

A part of her thought about killing him. Having him burned. But it was just like Daario. She knew that the man was useful for other things besides death. Dying is easy, but living is harder. If you make your enemies suffer while they are living, death will almost seem like an escape for them. And that wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want Tyrion to escape his punishment.

If he died, it would be on their watch. But for now, he would serve, and be the very epitome of someone that he never thought he would amount to – a servant. And she would enjoy it. At least while she could until she knew he had to be sent back to Westeros. They couldn't keep him here forever.

However…if Davos did stay, he could keep an eye on Tyrion here so that he didn't squeal to the king there, as much as he promised he wouldn't. It would make watching him much easier. And they could come up with some ruse, saying they're the personal negotiators between the two countries. Bran, that bloody king, could always find a new hand. Either way, there was some other way to accomplish this.

Speaking of hands, Taevar had left with Davos to settle on some of the more internal affairs. Arya had gone off to start training some of the younger girls in their training group with Gendry, saying 'the girl's paid attention because they liked to stare at his arms.'

To which Daenerys laughed, but she couldn't deny that was a reason she enjoyed training with Jon.

Kinvara had said she was going to attend to some of the new people who had arrived in Valyria in switching them over to the Lord of Light religion, something apparently many wanted to participate in. Whether it was through Jon and Daenerys' lore or something else, more and more were beginning to flock towards it. But it didn't surprise her. It seemed that there was a comfort in religion that many found relaxing. She had never been one to believe in any gods or something like that. She believed in faith and destiny. Was that part of the reason why she had her downfall? Yes. But was it part of the reason she was where she was now with Jon? Also yes.

As she was packing up her parchments to attend back to her solar for the day to send out a letter to Qarth, Davos' voice had called out to her from behind where she stood.

"Queen Daenerys?"

She turns around to see him standing there, a piece of his own parchment in his hands. "Davos, please. Call me Daenerys. We don't need such formalities around each other." She sees him smile at her words, before nodding.

"Alright…Daenerys."

"I thought you went to go with Taevar?"

"I was, but I wanted to talk with you about something." He steps into the door and closes it gently before turning to her. "Over the last month, while you and Jon have been having your break and Taevar and I have been ruling, I've also been…communicating with people in Westeros."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "With whom?"

"Well, first of all, my family," Davos says, smiling lightly. "I sent a raven to my wife regarding the procedures we would do to bring them here, and how everything would be safe. She got back to me last night with her own raven…and they are going to come here."

Daenerys' lips stretch into a smile and she hugs the man tightly. "That's great news to hear, Davos. I can't wait to meet her and your children. You talk about them so much."

Davos chuckles a bit and nods. "They're excited to come. I think the first ship we send over with supplies, I'm going to join them and bring them back here, whenever that may be…I wanted to tell you first because technically this is your home country more so than Jon's, but still."

Daenerys waves her hand dismissively. "I wouldn't have cared regardless of who you told first. I'm only happy that they are going to be okay." Her brow furrows again as she thinks of his words. "But…you did say it was more than one person. Who else have you spoken to?"

The old man sighs quietly before looking back at Daenerys. "Yara's spies. They sent me correspondence and apparently…they are planning something. If we want to somehow keep the peace, we have to do it sooner rather than later."

Daenerys leans against the table, her arms crossed. "What could they _possibly_ be planning against us? We have the upper hand."

"I'm not sure, but the spies said that it was something big…involving monsters or something of some sort." Daenerys' brow raises. "I don't know, that's only what I've heard from the letter and what I read. They overheard the words and I'm not entirely sure what it means, but it counts as something. I would really suggest sending out that raven as soon as possible before they send out people to find this place from Westeros, or follow some of the other ships from the Free Cities."

Daenerys sighs but nods. "Alright…I'll make sure I have it sent out today. Thank you for telling me, Davos. I look forward to welcoming your family here…when you can, speak to Jon and tell him yourself. I think you'll be able to explain it better than I can."

Davos nods and goes to leave but stops after a moment. He turns to face her. "Daenerys?" The queen moves to look at him again. "When my family is here…I'm switching."

Her brow furrows again. "What do you mean, Davos?"

"The only reason I've still aligned with Westeros for so long was to protect my family," he admits. "But now…that I've found a true outing for them, how to get them safely across the sea, I don't want to be aligned with that country anymore. I don't want to be aligned with that king while he is still there."

He looks to the ground and sighs.

"I know no one in my family is of Valyrian blood or anything of Essosian descent, but I want you to know that no matter what, you and Jon will have my support for as long as you want it. I truly regret not having you rule over the country, and while I do want to still help them, I can not sit and stay there and pretend that I want to serve them. I wish to serve you. I wish to join the Valyrian Union."

Her brow raises in surprise as he kneels down below her.

"I know that Jon is not here, but I want to swear my fealty to you and him before the both of you go off to Qarth. And trust me – there is no one else I would rather serve right now," he swears. "So, before the Old Gods and the New, as well as whatever they have here that they worship, I, Ser Davos of the House Seawroth, pledge my allegiance to the House Targaryen. From this day, till the end of my days."

Daenerys smiles brightly at his words and shakes her head. "Davos…get up, please." She holds out her hand and helps the older man stand. "I appreciate you swearing yourself to us, truly. It's a great honor…but Jon and I wanted you for something a little…different. If you did want to swear your allegiance, we want you as part of our council, not as someone who only lives in Valyria."

Davos' brow furrows. "As what?"

"Well…if what you say is true about Westeros, then we are going to need someone who knows the country very well in order to properly approach this alliance we are attempting to make. And I believe that you know them very well." She walks over to a desk in the council room, reaching into a drawer before pulling out a pin. "Taevar, as you know, has been a helpful friend to us for a long time now, and has been our hand due to his vast knowledge of Valyria and how the city works. However, we need someone on the outside." She walks back over to him, holding out the pin. "That is why, Ser Davos Seaworth, Jon and I would like you to become our second hand – the bridge between Westeros and Essos."

Davos stares at the pin in shock before looking back at Daenerys. "Are you sure you want me to be a hand again?"

"If Jon and I weren't sure, I most certainly would not be offering this to you," she chuckles a little. "Please. It is what we want. You are what we need."

Davos looks back at the pin one more time before slowly taking it into his hands, and then nodding. "It would be my honor, Daenerys." The queen smiles and then takes it into her hands, before pinning it gently to the top of chest, near his heart. When she pulls away, she nods.

"There…that pin belongs on you." She reaches forward and grabs his hand, shaking it strongly. "And because of this…I feel that Valyria will be even stronger now."

"With you and Jon at the helm, there is nothing stronger."

* * *

Once Daenerys was finished with Davos, she made her way to her solar to send out the letter to Qarth. But as she did, she couldn't help but smile more. She had a feeling for a long time that Davos would switch to their side. He had been forming relationships with many common folk in Valyria, and she had heard what they said when he wasn't there, how nice of a man he was, and how much he cared.

And she hadn't been lying when she pronounced, he would be what was best for Valyria. There needed to be more people like him in the world – which is why he was the perfect choice for a hand. He had met and seen and talked with so many people that hearing what he had to say was something that was quite needed.

She knew he had gone off after that to most likely tell Jon, who was still training. She and Jon had wanted to do this together with him, but Davos had given her no choice when he suddenly decided to pledge himself to her and him. But she supposed that no matter when it was said, it had to be done.

When she had arrived at her solar, she had quickly written out the letter to Qarth and sent it off, hoping against all odds that it did get to them in time. And after that, she wrote another letter, sending it off to Westeros, the one place where she could feel her heart rate speed up at the very thought. She knew that if they wanted to avoid any heavy interaction for the sake of the public, it had to be sent as soon as possible. While a part of her wanted to just forgo peaceful relations and set those bloody nobles on fire, she knew that this was the proper move.

After she sent those letters, she lets out a long sigh and then heads towards her chambers, but stops quietly once she hears a soft sharpening noise coming from Dan's room. Daenerys raises an eyebrow and then walks towards it, softly knocking on the door. "Come in!" a voice exclaims through the stone.

She quietly walks in, looking around. There sat Dan on the edge of her bed with a small whetstone in her hands, sharpening her sword. Ghost and Ari lay at her feet. Daenerys had noticed that since the two direwolves had arrived in Valyria they had been spending more time with the young ones than Jon, most likely because they felt a need to protect them.

However as she walked inside, she felt Ghost get up and nudge his nose against her growing bump, letting out a soft whimper. Daenerys smiles and scratches the wolf behind his ear. "That's right, that's another one of your pack," she says softly. "Another one to protect."

Ghost licks at her hand and then goes to see by Ari again. "He's been very protective lately," Dan says, looking back to her sword. "I think he's been sensing that you're going to be having the baby."

Daenerys lets out a deep breath and goes to sit next to her daughter. "I wouldn't be surprised. That's always how these wolves have been for a long time – very protective." She looks over at Dan and raises an eyebrow. "Why are you sharpening your blade? You know Valyrian steel keeps its edge."

"Well…father has done it." She looks up at him. "Hasn't he?"

"Occasionally, but he really only does it out of practice from years before. You don't have to." Dan lets out a soft sigh and looks at the ground. "Is there something wrong?"

"I…I've just been feeling…I don't even know, different." She glances back up at Daenerys. "You and father have been taking over and doing such amazing things…a part of him misses when it was only us in Meereen, those days of training and eating really good food…don't get me wrong, I love my other siblings and wouldn't trade them for the world, but…we never get to see you as much. And I know that comes with ruling, but…this past month had been great but I can only assume now that it's over…you and father are going to be even more thrown into your duties. I already heard that you were going to Qarth."

Daenerys' brow raises. "You heard _that_ quickly?"

"You'd be surprised how quickly word spreads in this castle," Dan points out.

Daenerys shakes her head and glances at the ground, trying to find the right words. "Well…yes, we are going to Qarth to form an alliance. And yes, we _are_ working a lot more now, trying to reunite this kingdom. It's a lot of time away, and a lot of madness we are going through to make sure that everything is running as planned. And, as it would be like that, it does take time away from the children that we love." She brings a hand over to her chin and tilts her up. "But if you want to be included more in what we do, all you need to do is ask. And I would do the same for any of your siblings."

Dan's brow furrows. "I thought you didn't want us to fight yet?"

"I don't, and neither does your father." She sees her face fall at her words. " _But_ that doesn't mean you can't help out in other ways. You and Daemon have had constant relations with many of the children here. We could use your insights into what they say and see so we can better make their lives easier here. Or, you can begin to train them more. We've been staring up a way to properly train children in any case of an attack again. We could even see if there are more people like Daemon and Nesy…ones who will share their ability instead of hiding it. There are plenty of ways in which you can help."

"I suppose…I just feel that you and father and even Aunt Arya was doing _so much_ at my age, and yet all we seem to be doing is training and sitting in a castle. I feel like Joffrey Baratheon."

Daenerys snorts and then moves to kneel down in front of her daughter. "First of all, you are _most certainly not_ Joffrey Baratheon," she chuckles a little. "From what I have heard, he was an evil little shit who had a hankering for getting pleasure out of pain. And not the good kind of pain."

"…ew."

"Either way," Daenerys snickers, seeing the look of disgust on her daughter's face. "You're so much more than that, my daughter. You are a bright, beautiful girl that is going to grow into a strong warrior. You have powers people can only _dream_ of. You are a shining light on our legacy, as is your brother, and your other siblings. Even if you don't fight now, you still make an everlasting impact on everyone you meet. And, I'd also like to point out that the battles and things we were thrown into as young adults were things many of us did not choose."

She gestures outside.

"For example, when I was seven and ten – five years older than you are right now – I was forced to marry a brute man, a leader of the Dothraki, against my will, all because my brother wanted an army to take back Westeros. Of course that didn't work out for him, but I had no choice but to go along with it. It's because of that choice that I had no control over that I ended up doing the things that I did – I _had_ to. It was the same with Aunt Arya. She was younger than you when she began to train with sword work, but her father was killed and she was sent off into the world, forced to fight because the Starks were seen as horrible people. She was again forced to do these things."

Daenerys rests her hands gently against her daughter's cheeks.

"I know you dream of your days of glory and fighting. You have the heart of your father, a hunger. But if we can prevent you from getting hurt as long as we can, then we will do so because we love you so much. And I'd really rather not lose you. I love you."

Dan smiles brightly at her words and nods, sniffling a little. "I love you too, mother."

Daenerys moves to sit next to her again, wrapping an arm gently around the girl's shoulder. "Here…I have an idea for you. How often have you been using that _other_ power of yours? How you're able to see into the past?"

Dan sighs. "I…haven't. Not since Meereen. I've been scared to," she admits. "Ever since…I don't even know what entered into my mind and did that, I've been nervous to look into the past more."

"Understandable," Daenerys states. "But…if you ever did want to embrace that power again, Kinvara could help you build up, say, a wall in your head. One that can keep that pesky king out. He's already having trouble finding Valyria because of the magic walls we have surrounding the border. We may have taken down the physical ones, but we've kept up that one to try and keep the Three-Eyed-Raven out. And, once you did, you could start to read books on the history of Valyria, or the other cities, so we can have a better understanding of them."

"I would like to do that again," Dan admits, rubbing the back of her neck. "I miss it. I got to see so many amazing things."

"Then that's your official assignment," Daenerys says, grabbing her daughter's hand. "You will learn how to properly use this power with Kinvara, and then enjoy it. Because you deserve to."

Dan sighs but nods. "Alright…that's something I can do."

"Good." Daenerys leans down and presses a soft kiss to her daughter's head, rubbing her back. "Where are the rest of your siblings?"

"Daemon and Nesara were practicing their healing. Mae and Zaevar were training. I wanted to just take a break for a little bit…enjoy the silence before you two leave."

Daenerys squeezes her daughter's hand. "You're going to be safe here with them, though. I trust you."

"I know." She looks back up at her. "I'm just going to miss you and father again."

Daenerys hugs her daughter tightly, her arms embracing her as well. "I'll miss you too, my little dragon."

* * *

Time passes in her chamber as she got ready for the night later on. She had been going back and forth all day, telling the children what they needed to do, and most of which accept the fact. Except for Nesara, who had gotten upset at missing her family. Daenerys had reassured her they would return to her and give her all the love and kisses in the world once they did.

After that, she had talked to many people to somehow get everything ready to go, from the boats to the food to the men, while Jon had done the same from where he had been. And at the end of the day, she was exhausted and wanted to see him badly. She had done so much in one time span that it was starting to get to her.

This boat trip would hopefully reignite her energy. Her worries were starting to edge away at her.

She sighs as she glances out into the sunset, thinking of what to do. Should she bring Eleana? No, she was probably better off here. While she was good at speaking and moving along conversations, she needed to stay to look after the children. While of course Daenerys trusted them, they were still children – especially Nesy.

With only a couple of men, it will show that they want to be like them, equal, but a part of her still wanted to bring her dragons. The powerful side of her. A need to establish dominance, she supposed. Maybe something different. She didn't know. All she understood was that if this didn't go well…she could only hope the men they brought were enough.

Her fingers easily take out her braids, letting her mind wander before the door to her room opens, a soft sigh coming in after. "Good gods," she hears Jon mutter. She glances at him from the reflection of the mirror, seeing him take off his garments rather quickly. "Today…was certainly a day to come back to ruling."

"Tell me about it," she chuckles a little as she looks up at him. He approaches her from behind, wrapping his arms around her. "How is our little…servant?"

"He did fine," Jon mutters. "Did as he said, went where he had to go. Wasn't expecting anything less." Jon looks at her again, his head resting on her shoulder. "It doesn't change the fact that a part of me _still_ wants him dead."

"I know," she says softly. "But we have to keep him alive, at least until this trade agreement goes through."

"Can I…hurt him at all?"

"Jon," she whispers, her voice filled with shock.

"Oh, come on," he murmurs, turning her around. "You and I _both_ know that we would like nothing more than to do what I did to him. After what you said to me, I _know_ he deserves it. I can't playfully 'train' with him or something like that?"

Daenerys was biting the urge to smile at his words. While a part of her thought his resolve to get revenge on their enemies was…alluring, even more than she would like to believe, she knew it wasn't what they had to do. "Jon…we can't hurt him more than we already have. Please." She sighs and glances at the ground. "You gave him his beating. If he does anything to provoke us again, you have full reign…but right now, we can't."

Jon sighs but nods. "Alright…but I don't expect me to treat him nicely."

"Oh, don't worry. I don't. I won't be either." She wraps her arms around his neck, looking up at him. "How was your day otherwise, my love?"

"Lonely without you," he admits, causing her to smile. "But, I got a lot done after the council meeting. I trained some of the new recruits, talked with some of the children that just arrived and told them of our plans to build them a new home, figured out some of the best people to bring on our journey, and got to do it all while making Tyrion carry a sword that was heavier than him. Pretty nice."

Daenerys chuckles, shaking her head. "You're taking a little too much pleasure in this whole servant ideal."

"It's better than just letting him live," Jon mutters before stepping back. She moves to sit on the edge of the bed, her hands removing the strings from her dress. "I look at him and I just…I don't even know, Dany."

She nods her head gently, the tips of her dress coming undone to expose her shoulders. "I understand, Jon. It's a hefty price we have to pay but it's what needs to be done."

"I was _also_ told that a certain sailor was promoted today from the man himself."

Daenerys sighs. "I wanted to do it together, Jon, but he gave me no choice."

Jon chuckles. "Don't worry, I don't mind. I had a feeling he was going to switch anyway…it's good. I'm excited to see him here. I think he'll do far better here than he ever would in that country."

"Agreed," Daenerys responds. She stands to remove her dress and let it fall to the ground, going to grab her small clothes for the night, but when she moves her feet to leave, she feels arms wrap around her, pulling her back to the bed. "Jon," she snickers.

"Don't put on clothes," he murmurs against her ear from behind, his hands starting to move up and down her curves, tracing the indent of where her belly started. "I quite like this version of you better."

"You can not tell me after this morning you want to couple again."

"Dany, at this point, you _really_ shouldn't be surprised."

"You're right, I shouldn't." She turns to face him and he moves her body quickly her dress falls onto the ground, completely showing off her nude body. He pulls her into his arms, his lips pressed against hers. She could feel his excitement growing in his trousers. When she pulls back, the queen nibbles on her lip before her fingers begin to run slowly through his hair. "Jon…do you think traveling to Qarth will be good?"

His brow furrows. "Why do you think it won't be?"

"Well…I'm just concerned as to what they might think of us now…I don't want a repeat of what happened then to happen again."

"And it's the reason exactly why we're only bringing a couple of our men instead of a whole army like you did," he says to her gently. At seeing her glare, he chuckles. "I know you didn't even have much of an army back then, but it still counted as something."

"I had no choice," she mutters. "If I kept them out in the Red Waste for any longer, they would have died…quicker, I suppose." She sighs and smiles lightly, looking down at him. "I don't know…I only have bad memories. But those people aren't even around anymore in Qarth. I'm quite sure most of them have died…it's better if we just focus on now."

Jon runs a hand through her hair, the subtle movements sending shivers down her spine. She looks down at him and sees a soft smile appear on his lips, one that gave her comfort for the times to come. "My dragon," he says gently to her. "Qarth would be in the wrong to mess with us even if we have no dragons. They know _exactly_ whom they are dealing with."

"I know." Daenerys feels his hand come to her cheek and pull her in for a soft kiss, one that spoke volumes of words. One that turned heavy within seconds, his hands fisting into her hair. A moment later, he bites gently on her lower lip, causing her to moan. When he pulls away, he presses another kiss to her lips, and then one to the tip of her nose.

"How about I take your mind off of it?" he asks her gently.

She raises an eyebrow. "What is your version of that?"

He smirks at her words, his hands moving right above where her ass sat on his lap, squeezing suggestively. "You know _exactly_ my version of that."

Daenerys smiles at his words, a wicked one that she knew got her into trouble. "Then distract away, Jon."

With that, he pins her to the bed, causing her to squeal and laugh in delight before his lips started their slow torture on her body, her mind going blank, if just for a little bit.

* * *

The next couple of days pass by without issue before they were set to take off on their trip to Qarth. The king and queen said goodbye to their children, each giving them a tight hug before letting them go off with Eleana, who also gave Daenerys a warm embrace, speaking 'be safe' into her ear.

They bid goodbye to Taevar and Davos, who both swore to keep the city safe in their absence. Rhaemon, Arya and Gendry joined them on the boat, along with their men, while Tyrion was watched by some guards, not moving from where he was told to go.

When the boat finally began to sail off, and the last bit of rays of Valyria were gone off into the distance, that was the only time Daenerys allowed herself to turn to where Tyrion stood. "Lannister," she bites out, causing Tyrion to come to her side, his head bent. "Tell me, how have these last couple of days been for you?"

"Great, my queen," he states, his voice even. "I haven't died yet, so that's good."

"I'm sure being able to walk is a privilege for you," she mutters before looking down at him. "I don't know how you have continued to keep on living these years. After everything you've done…I lived with guilt after what I did in King's Landing…and to find out it was because of your friends…your own concoction…"

"They aren't my friends…my queen," Tyrion stutters out, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him once again. "Yes, I know what I did was horrible and wrong…but they have never been anything remotely close to me…Sansa may have been my wife at some point, but not of my own accord. I've faced my own issues ever since then…they are nothing compared to yours, but don't think I don't live with guilt every day…and it's not even just about you. It's about everything…my brother, my nieces, and nephews, all their deaths...choosing _Bran_ …I live with it constantly. But there is nothing I can do about it now."

"That…is what cowards say." She looks down at him, her eyes narrowed. "There is _always_ something that can be done, Tyrion. You only chose the wrong path. You lost your way…maybe one day, you can find it again. But it surely will never be by my side again."

She looks up and nods at one of the guards to come closer.

"Take Tyrion to his chambers – and don't let him out again until I say so."

The guard moves Tyrion away, who doesn't say anything after her speech. She lets out a deep breath, waiting until the footsteps were gone before letting her shoulders drop. Sometimes…she really did wonder how she had lived for so long with that man as her hand. Now, she was truly starting to see into his mind.

And in a way, she did understand how he felt he was manipulated by Bran and Sansa as well. They all were. But he still agreed to the plan. He still agreed that her death would be their best interest. And that was something she didn't think she could get over.

At that moment, she feels a soft hand touch her side and she looks up to see Jon there, looking concerned. She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized he had come out. "Are you alright?"

Daenerys places a smile onto her lips before nodding. "I'm great, Jon. Don't worry." She leans in and kisses him gently. "Just thinking. That is all."

"Never a surprising feat for you," he chuckles a bit, taking her hand. "Come. Arya and Gendry are waiting to eat. They're starving."

"What do they have?"

"Some roast chicken – something Arya requested. Not my favorite but says it reminds her of someone."

Daenerys chuckles a little. "If it'll quell their hunger, it'll be worth it."

* * *

Two more days pass until they were truly out in the middle of the sea. There was nothing in the distance, and everything was calm. The only issue in their path was a rocky way, filled with what seemed to be sea mountains, sticking out of the water, sharp points that if not avoided, would cause harm. But they had some good sailors, ones who knew the waters well.

It was around noon now, and the light was shining. Not a single cloud in the sky. Jon was at the helm of the ship with Daenerys, speaking about their next approach and how they should talk when they arrive in Qarth.

But sooner or later the topic started to spread to her current condition, and she could see the switch in his eyes change from excitement to concern.

"Are we sure it's okay for us to be traveling with a babe in you?" he asks her softly. "I don't want you or them to get hurt."

"It's not like we are riding into battle," she reassures him gently. "Don't worry. I am completely alright. You don't have to worry about me." She glances over where Arya and Gendry were training together and smiles lightly. "They remind me of us when we first started to train."

She feels Jon vibrate with a laugh. "Yes, but Arya will always probably be better than Gendry. The girl's a killer." He looks back at her and grabs her hand. "Even when I first started training you I wanted to kiss you again."

Daenerys' brow raises. "You did?"

"I did. Badly. You looked so beautiful in your training gear. It was something I had never seen before. You still do to this day." She feels her cheeks turn a dark red at his words. No matter how long they had been together he still found ways to make her blush. "But it was better that we didn't…I don't think I would have been able to properly train you if that had happened."

Daenerys laughs. "True…I think now would be an excellent opportunity to train, though. No children, no interruptions. Just you and me, one on one."

His brow raises at her encouragement. "You think you can beat me still?"

"Oh, I don't think I can – I _know_ I can."

Her confidence radiated off of her body and Jon laughs before his hand rests at the hinge of his sword. "You're on, then."

Just as he was about to pull out Blackfyre from his holster – he had taken to wearing it as much as Longclaw lately – his brow furrows as he turns his head towards the sky. She follows his gaze and feels confusion start to invade her as well. There above them were extremely dark clouds, almost as dark as night, bearing down. They appeared as if out of nowhere.

As they sailed further, they seemed to start to appear even more around them, covering their ship almost in entirety. Daenerys feels herself swallow the lump that was building in her throat. What _was_ this?

"How is this happening? It was just bright out!" she hears a sailor exclaim.

Daenerys takes a step back, staring up at the clouds. They seemed to be swirling in a circular motion, and moving along with the wind…as if someone – or _something_ – was up there. The queen looks over at Jon, who hadn't moved his gaze from the clouds. "Jon," she says, her voice laced with concern.

Before he could respond, there was a screech so loud and resounding that it bursts her eardrums, causing her to cover her ears and lean down in pain. It was vibrating, heavy, hurtful, so much so that it caused her head to burst in pillars of agony.

"What is that?!" she yells. At that moment she sees many of the guards, as well as Tyrion, appear from down below, staring at the sky. Before anyone could question what that was, it made itself known.

With a giant blast of dark blue _fire_ from the sky.

The heat hit the boat and practically broke it in half, causing many of the men to fall into the water, screaming. Jon instantly springs forward and grabs Daenerys as the beast makes it way through the clouds and shows itself. Instantly, she felt herself grow with flashbacks, staring in shock as the waves rocked the broken boat beneath them.

It was the same dragon that Viserion had been, except it was _much larger._ This…this was…

"An ice dragon," she whispers, her voice filled with shock. Another creature she thought didn't exist. But here it was.

"Jon!" she hears Arya yell from across the boat holding onto the edge of the wood while Gendry was trying to keep her at bay.

"Keep hol-" Suddenly, a cry of pain comes from her husband and she breaks free from his grasp to see that an arrow had somehow implemented its way into his shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground. Her eyes follow where it could have possibly come from, and then she sees several ships appear from the clouds as if they had been shielding them, stopping from being seen. The sigil…was familiar.

More arrows – this time filled with the blue fire from the ice dragon above them – are sent towards their ships. Daenerys leans down and tries to hold onto Jon, who yanks the arrow from his shoulder, cursing a storm. "Who the fuck is doing this?!" he exclaims, anger overtaking him.

"Those…those sails I saw." The picture stays deep in her mind. "I don't know, Jon, they seemed familiar."

He looks above in the sky as the ice dragon circles around them, letting out another one of its bloodcurdling screams. More arrows were fired and killed more of their men, their screams of pain cut off with gurgles of blood, before falling into the water. This was wrong. So wrong. They needed more men. They needed their dragons.

"Is this Qarth?!" he yells.

"No, it's not their ships!" she exclaims back, holding onto him tightly. Before she could speak again, another blast of fire was sent off towards ship, this time breaking down the part Arya and Gendry – as well as Tyrion – had been standing on, sending them flying into the rushing water below them. "No!" she screams, tears starting to come down her cheeks.

Jon pulls her back when she begins to get close to the broken pieces of the ship. He holds her close, looking at her in the eye. She knew that look. They had nothing to defend themselves against. Whatever this was, it was magic. It was sorcery. It was something they couldn't do. All they could do was pray that the gods didn't take them again.

So, he holds her close and stands, trying to find her somewhere safe. They run through the only remaining part of the ship to get themselves to high ground so they didn't sink with it, praying that one of the smaller boats were still okay. But, it seemed they were too late, as the dragon above them begins to circle where they stood. More arrows rained down, one of them spiking Daenerys' leg as they ran.

She curses but remains holding onto Jon, trying to see what the sigil was on the ships. And it was then, through her tears and her anger and her blurry vision, that she realized exactly who it was.

It was three sigils of the Free Cities. Tyrosh, Norvos, and Qohor. Except, their sigils were tied into another one. One that was very familiar to her. One that hid behind their sigils, as black as their sails, sending rage to her very core.

The _Stark_ sigil.

"Jon," she whispers, her voice barely heard above the screeching of the dragon above them. "Look."

His gaze follows her, and finally, he sees the sigil. Instantly, he feels his hands tighten, turning into fists, his chest breathing heavily, his eyes piercing at the ships. But, before either could say anything else, another blast of fire causes the last remaining piece of the ship to break, and she starts to slip from his hands at the quakes from below her.

"Dany, hold on!" he shouts, trying to keep her in his hands.

But it was no use. The clouds above them had begun to rain, and her grip was slippery, now covered in blood from where an arrow had cut her hand as well. She could feel her feet slipping. Her eyes turn to him, fear finally leaking through her exterior.

"I love you," she says shakily to him, maybe for the last time. She could see the change in his eyes, the fear showing.

"Don't you fucking let go!" he curses, trying to hold onto her tightly, but the boat rocks and everything began to feel wobbly. And suddenly, her hand feels so might lighter.

Her grip and strength give up on her as another round of arrows are fired towards the ship, and the beast above them screeches. She tumbles down into the waves, hearing Jon scream from above, his shouts almost evading her ears over the loud rush of the waves and the lighting above them.

And as soon as she hits the water, her head slams against a stray rock that had been sticking out of the path from the mountains. The world turns black. Unconsciousness takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. It can't all be rainbows and sunshine.
> 
> Before I get questions 1) Ice dragons are real and terrifying (look them up in GOT lore) and you'll see how they got it there in the next chapter 2) ya'll reallllly though their rule was going to be everyone instantly following them? We gotta have some anarchy - and trust me, oh it's going to change a lottttt. People are still going to think they can go up against the new king and queen of Valyria - and who knows, maybe they can *laughs eviliy but also hides.*
> 
> I also wanted to make sure that this was a Daenerys centric chapter because I feel like we haven't had one of those in a long time. And I felt that it was needed for something as big as this chapter. Next chapter we'll be seeing a lot of different POV's, so stay tuned!
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to probably cut my head off as Joffrey did to Ned because it was horrible? Let me know in the reviews, as they always keep me writing and pushing out these chapters for you all. You have all been so amazingly responsive and it's helped me keep writing this for you, so thank you all so much - you're all freaking awesome! Don't forget to follow or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	46. The Targaryens: Battle of Fire and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their ship was destroyed by a mysterious ice dragon, Jon and Daenerys try to figure a way out of their cages. Meanwhile, Dan is revisited by an old power, which could very well save her parent's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments - they really mean the world to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

_Daenerys_

She awoke with a gasp.

The last thing she had remembered was her head hitting the edge of something hard, and then everything had gone black. The screaming of her husband, the echo of the screech from the beast above…it had all faded into nothing.

But now, here she was, sweating and breathing heavily, looking around trying to see exactly where she was. As she tried to move from the ground in the dark room, she felt something pull her back, falling straight onto her knees. Daenerys looks behind her and feels herself curse. There were fucking chains attached to her legs and arms.

When she feels herself settle again against the floor, soft movements begin to show through wherever she was, and it was only then that she realized she was on some sort of boat. Boats…gods, the boats that had been there. The ones from the Free Cities. Those bastards…that _ice dragon._

Where the fuck had that even come from? She had heard stories of there being ice dragons in the Shivering Sea – the same as the Leviathan – but never thought they were real, only tales to tell young children not to mess with the waters below them. And yet, there it was, emerging seemingly out of the sky to kill them.

Her men…Arya…Jon…

The whole entire ship was destroyed. She didn't know where they were. Those fucking Starks had done this, bringing it onto their lives. How could she help Westeros now? Knowing that the fucking bloody house was aligned with killing them?

At the end of the day, however, it wasn't like it was anything new. Anywhere that she had tried to help with her husband had tried to harm them or kill them – but they had always come out on top. They didn't think anyone was a threat now.

They had been wrong. So wrong.

She had been so naïve. You'd think that after years of ruling, she would have listened to her gut, saying that this letter from Qarth was a bad idea to travel to. But no, she was so caught up in the mind that she had been building, this world they had been planning, that she forgot there were people out there who wanted them dead. And still would do anything. They should have brought more men. They should have brought their dragons. Fuck whatever they say.

Peace seemed to be non-negotiable now. She didn't know if Jon nor she could ever return to the way that they ruled.

And besides, where _the fuck_ was she?

"Jon?" she whispers, her voice shaking. She could feel her hair covering her eyes, most likely from the tumble into the waves below.

"H…he's not here."

The voice makes her heart drop. For _fuck's sake._ "Tyrion?"

"Yes, my queen."

She feels her shoulders drop and tears start to leak out of her eyes, trailing down her cheeks. Of course, out of every single person in the world she could have been stuck with, it was fucking Tyrion Lannister. She conceals the sobs that wanted to break through, but the anger still managed a way out. "Why did it have to be you…"

There was no response from the dwarf, which made her at least a little bit happy. Her hands try to find some sort of weak spot in the chains, anything that could remotely save her, get her out of there.

"There's no point."

"I don't need to hear a fucking word from you!" she snaps angrily, her eyes turning to the voice in the dark.

"I don't understand how your anger that's directed at me is going to help in this situation at all," he states back, his tone snipped. "I know that you hate me. I get that. But getting angry isn't going to change the fact that both of us are locked up in the dungeon of a ship heading off to a Free City where their leaders hate us."

Daenerys could feel her lip trembling, a want to curse at the dwarf before her, but she holds back, letting out a sigh. Tyrion was right. Anger – at least right now while she was trapped – was not the solution. "Fine." Her words were short. Cold. "Do you have _any_ idea what happened when I was knocked unconscious?"

"The beast in the sky attacked again," he says. "It tore the ship to pieces. It sent Jon into the water."

Daenerys stills. "Is…is he alive?"

"Yes…at least from what I saw."

Her brow furrows. "What did you see?"

"I was one of the first to go down into the water," she hears Tyrion explain. "Along with many of the men. Most of them were drowned and stabbed because of the wreckage to the ship." Gods, all those men…with those families at home… _they_ had to break the news to them. "I, along with Arya and Gendry, climbed onto rocks. Gendry had water in him, but Arya was able to get him breathing again before the second wave came in and knocked you out of the water. When the third came, it brought Jon to the sea as well. He, however, washed up onto the rocks. Unconscious, as well. But from what I saw, he was breathing."

Daenerys lets out a slow breath. Well, at least that was good to hear. "And…he _isn't_ here?"

"The cities that attacked each took prisoners. Norvos took Arya and Gendry. Qohor took Jon. Tyrosh took you and I. I overheard them saying that if you two were kept together, it would be too powerful, so they were splitting out a part to send a message to Valyria."

"What bloody message?"

"I don't know…I passed out after that. The shock was too much. The _dragon_ was too much…everything was just too much." He swallows and glances at her. "I know this means nothing to you but I thought I'd say this…I saved them from killing you."

Her brow furrows in confusion. "…what?"

"When you fell into the water, they only brought you ashore to kill you," Tyrion says. "They had this goal in mind originally to kill you and keep Jon alive…a want to show power over the man, I assume. I stopped them and said you're even more valuable than Jon. You have more power in Essos…they decided to take you in after that."

Daenerys bites her lip and glances down at her stomach below her, wondering what could have happened. Her children would possibly be orphans if Jon was okay. Her unborn child would never get to see the light of day. This new world that they were building…would all be torn to ashes so quickly.

The queen swallows and glances over at the dwarf in the dark. "Well…I can thank you for that, but don't expect me to suddenly forgive you anytime soon for what you have done."

"I know…I just thought you should know."

Daenerys let out a low breath, her head leaning against the wooden wall as the water rocked them back and forth. Gods, what would happen if they tried to come to Valyria? If they went after her children? They knew nothing about this. For all she knew, every person there thought the mission with the Free Cities had been perfectly fine. But here they were – captured and hurt.

It was strange, however. At that moment, she didn't care about her position or her power or anything else. She only prayed that the babe within her was still alright and that wherever Jon was, he was okay too.

"How long have we been on this ship?" she finally asks him.

"A couple of days," he admits. "We're out of the sea now…the water is too calm for us to be there. I have a feeling that we are approaching Tyrosh soon."

"How do you know all of this?" she asks him. "You must have been awake for days."

"I have been. Your injures were worse than mine. It would take a couple of days for you to heal."

Her brow furrows. "What injuries?"

"When you went into the water you hit your head. Blood was everywhere." If her hands were freed, she would have reached up to feel her hair, but knew that it was pointless. So, she quietly scrapes her head against the wood behind her and gently feels a bandage begin to move. Sure as shit, there it was. A gash. She could feel it. "They also think you may have injured your side, but it was nothing compared to your head."

Daenerys glances at the ground, thinking back to what had happened. "And…and what about the dragon?"

Suddenly, the door opened, and there was a flooding of harsh light exhuming from a lantern that a guard had. Daenerys' closes her eyes at the sudden change, glancing over at Tyrion now with the light on. He was chained and tied up as well. It was no wonder she could barely see him. He couldn't even move.

"Ah, so I see you're awake," the man states, leaning down to where she was on the ground. Daenerys glares at the man before spitting into his eye, causing him to flinch back. A moment later the man chuckles and shakes his head. "Ah, so I see the Mother of Dragons still has some fire in her despite losing everything she knows."

"I haven't lost shit," she snarls angrily. "Just wait until Valyria finds out about this – you will be burned to the _ground._ "

"Well, you see, Valyria _isn't_ going to find out about this. Because there's no way you're going back there," the man chuckles before leaning away. In the light, she could see that he had common Tyrosh features. Like the candidate who had come to visit them, he had dyed hair, and plenty of interesting looking clothing that matched with the armor he was wearing. Now, that she got a good look at him, she realized with a start that it _was_ the same man who had come to Valyria.

The same man she and Jon had willingly invited to their wedding to be a part of this union.

"Why?" she whispers angrily. "Why would you do something like this?! We only wanted to help!"

"Ah, 'help' is a funny word," the man chuckles before leaning down to where she was. "At first, you wanted to help us improve our citizens, and while I wasn't the biggest fan of you taking away our slaves, I settled for it. I knew that strangely, you were right. But then your dragonlords came and went, and took away so much of our lives that it was almost unlivable – at least for the nobles." He shakes his head, leaning back. "For the common folk, it was great. They could go and do whatever they wanted now with their newfound freedom, but our lives took a tumble. The lives that we had grown up living and proving to have worked without your little social justice act. Our whole entire worlds changed upside down, just like that, because you and that bastard of a husband decided that suddenly, you wanted to become emperors. That's not happening anymore."

"Do you understand how _stupid_ you sound?" she asks him, her brow furrowed. She could instantly see the anger switch in his eyes. "You're upset because you had some personal favorites of yours taken away from your rich lifestyle, at the cost of having slaves now be free and have the chance to work for a living. What kind of man is like that?"

"The kind that wants tradition," the man snaps, his eyes narrowed at her. "The kind that hates change. The kind that wants to live like how Westeros is living right now."

Daenerys instantly feels her rage return. "Why the fuck would you want to align yourself with a kingdom that is starving, rebelling, and turning into a war zone over just plain corn? The Valyrian union is thriving and yet, you ruined that."

The man shakes his head, a smirk on his lips. "King Bran's people may be starving, but at least they know their worth. They don't take help from anyone. They kill anyone who gets in the way." Daenerys held back the snort. Little did this man know what their whole entire meeting had been about prior to his trip. "And that's why we aligned with them – to get you out of our way because clearly, you are in the way for them as well."

He leans down and presses a hand against her cheek, her eyes turning into slits, staring at him.

"Pity, that you are a problem…you would make a nice lady to some of my men."

Daenerys lets out a puff of air before moving her lips suddenly and biting down on the man's finger, so hard that she yanks it off with her bare teeth. He screams in pain and holds it tightly, falling to the ground while clutching his appendage. At the yells of pain, more men rush forward to see what had happened and look into her cell. She kneeled there, breathing hard, her eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare _ever_ touch me again!" she snaps. "The next time you lay your hands on me will be your _last_!"

The man glares at her angrily before standing up. "You just bought yourself a ticket into the seven hells, sweetheart," the man growls at her through his pain. "See you soon."

The guards help him out of the room, and the door slams shut, the now spilled over lantern on the ground in front of them. Daenerys spits blood out from her mouth onto the ground, before she heard a low whistle come from the other side of the room.

"Think Jon has brought our more wolf in you lately."

"Bite me, Tyrion," she grunts, leaning against the wall. "There has to be some way out of here…"

"Maybe when we get off the boat, but not here," Tyrion states, letting out a deep sigh. "We're stuck…we might as well just embrace it until we are delivered to wherever we have to go."

Daenerys glances at the light that was burning so dimly, feeling her hope start to evade her. As much as she hated to admit it, they were trapped for now. There was no way she would see light, at least not for a couple of days at this point. And when she came out, she doubted she would get the warm welcome that most kings and queens receive.

Would Bran be _with them?_

"I should have asked them more questions," she whispers, feeling disappointment start to come to her. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

"You'll have another chance," Tyrion says quietly. "For now, though, there's nothing we can do."

Daenerys feels herself curl against her own body, letting her head rest against her chained-up knees. She was so stupid. _They_ were so stupid.

Never again.

* * *

When they did arrive in wherever they were going, she was brought out at night.

Tyrion had been taken an hour prior during the day. Where he was taken to, she had no idea. But all she did know was the moment the door was opened, she was dragged out onto the ground, her head hitting the floor first. She bites her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain but keeps her eyes forward as the guards drag her feet upwards, undoing the chains around her ankles.

"Let's go, dragon cunt," the man snarls at her, pushing her forward through what seemed to be the brig of a ship. And angrily, she had no choice but to walk with the two men, holding her arms back.

The moment she did walk out of the ship, however, she was surprised to see that she was nowhere near Tyrosh. In fact, it seemed to be some sort of landmass located far away from any cities. She couldn't see any buildings in sight except for a large war tent that seemed to be in the distance. And a _very_ large army.

She knew that it had to be a combination of all three cities that had attacked them. There was no way Tyrosh alone had only these men. But that didn't explain how it had fallen so quickly. What had happened to the dragonlords she and Jon had sent them? What had happened to the civility? Everything else that seemed to be going so well?

And what did Bran say to these fuckers that made them turn?

As she walked forward with the two guards, she could hear slurs and curses being thrown at her from the soldiers. Some said 'slave-fucker!' Others the typical whore or cunt. It was words she was used to hearing at this point. But her mind was so focused on the 'how' rather than the people around her. And where in the name of all the seven hells below her was her husband?

She keeps her head held high as they shout at her, thinking back to her time after Meereen before she had acquired the Dothraki to lead her. The ways in which they had captured her, almost raped her. A part of her thought maybe that was what she had to do now, but another darker bit of her mind said to burn every single last one in her sight.

And honestly, thinking about it now, that idea was looking more and more suitable for how much spit and shit was landing into her hair right now.

The guards walked her up to the tent that was there and then threw her inside. She lands on the hard ground with a thud, her hands trying to stop her body from slamming against the stone. She wasn't about to let her baby die. Not like this. Not again.

After a moment of regaining her breath, she finally turns her head upwards to see three men watching her. One of which was the delegate from Tyrosh, the one whom she had bitten the finger off of earlier. The one that she had trusted.

"Nice to see you again," the man mutters.

Daenerys leans upwards, trying not to let their eyes stop her from showing who she was. "You three have made a grave mistake," she hisses.

"On the contrary," the man next to Tyrosh says. "We have made probably one of the best decisions of our lives, siding with those Starks. And I'm sure you're angry with everything else, but honestly, we have with you."

Daenerys feels her own anger start to take over. She had always prided herself on keeping her mind at a wit's end when it came to these situations, to show that she wasn't just some madwoman who would kill anyone who defied her. But now, all she could think about was how fitting it would be to have this man's head on a platter. "Then tell me…why are you doing this? And don't give me that 'you took our slaves.' That man can say whatever he wants, but I know that your cities have been running just fine without them."

The man who was speaking glares at her. "Fine. Then let's start at the beginning." He turns his head to look at the Tyrosh man. "This is Maelon from Tyrosh. I am sure you have met him before." That was the man's name. It had evaded her after everything that had happened. "He is one of the leaders of that city. Although you have never met me, nor my co-leader. I am Daenar from Norvos. And this is Taecedor from Qohor."

Her eyes widen at the last city name. "If you are from Qohor, _where is my husband?_ "

Taecedor chuckles and shakes his head. "You really expect me to tell you? You are dumber than we thought."

Daenerys goes to open her mouth but Daenar speaks first. "I swear to all the gods above if you dare speak another word, I will have you whipped."

"How _dare_ you!" she snarls.

Daenar then turns his eyes to a guard and nods one single movement to him. Before Daenerys could even blink, there was a searing pain on her lower back, one that had her screaming in anguish and falling to the ground. Whatever the man had used, it had ripped open skin instantly. Daenar comes to her side and leans down, looking at her shaking form.

"Now, will you let me speak and _only_ let you speak when you are asked or are you going to kill yourself before you even have the chance to?"

Daenerys doesn't move her gaze from him, one that had hatred vibrating off of her, but her mouth stays closed. He had a point. If she ended up hurting herself, there was no point in her being here. She had a life outside of these walls. And she wasn't about to let some petty lord get rid of her.

So, she grins and bears it, and then looks at him, nodding.

"Good girl," he murmurs, his hands resting at her sides. She doesn't speak but was planning a thousand ways to murder him in her head. "Nice to see you listening."

He stands and walks back over to where he was sitting, moving to rest next to Maelon. She feels two guards pull her up again so that she was sitting upwards, but pain rocketed through her back, making it impossible for her to stay straight. She bites her lip so hard blood starts to seep out. There would be no more pain shown in front of this man.

"Let us begin at the start," Daenar breathes out. "At first, some of us were alright with the idea of people coming in to help us. You had a point. Tyrosh was in ruins. We needed some sort of aid, something that could help us, that we wanted, but with trading – not taking away our livelihoods. But then, you started to remove one of the very things we relied on – slaves. Our whole entire economic system relied on cities giving us slaves to use to make our products. But once you decided to let them go…everything began to collapse behind the curtain. While the citizens were given what they wanted, we didn't have the money to support all of these up and coming shops and merchants and people who didn't deserve all this praise…but you decided to give it to them, because of 'equableness' over nobleness. If that's so, why are you and your husband the leaders of Valryia and not some common man?"

"The people _chose_ Jaehaerys and me," she snaps angrily. "If a common person wanted to run against us, we would let them. We were chosen _by_ the people. It was what they wanted!"

"Well, sometimes you can't give what everyone wants," Daenar snarls. "Tyrosh isn't based on what you folks do. Neither is Qohor. Or Norvos. We can't just change – but you _forced_ us to. You gave us no choice, because those _dragons_ were right outside the door, waiting to burn us to a crisp. Your husband was, as well. And to an extent, so were you. So we played along, and saw everything collapse before our eyes."

Daenar chuckles and shakes his head.

"I'm sure you're wondering two things: where are the dragonlords, and what do the people of these cities have to say about this?" Daenerys fights the urge to roll her eyes. Of course that was what she was thinking, the cunt. "Well, to answer our second question first, the people of Norvos and the other cities have no idea this is going on."

Her brow furrows. "Then who are all these people?"

"Soldiers kept in secret," the man states easily. "We simply told the families of these men that we were sent off on some mission to reclaim more land for our cities – take it from the remaining Dothraki that you haven't claimed for yourself. And unlike your citizens, ours are quick to believe our word. They…have no idea that what we are trying to do, can save our very cities. And as for your dragonlords that were supposed to keep the peace…they are dead."

Daenerys feels her heart still, and her eyes widen in shock. Her reaction only seems to fuel Daenar's ego, and he smiles in achievement. Almost relishes in it.

"Ah, _there's_ the reaction I was seeing. You always think that your little lords are _so powerful…_ and yet, here we are. Tearing you down." He walks over to her, kneels down, and forces her eyes to look directly into his own. She doesn't move, still stunned at the news. "Don't look away from me when I speak to you – you're _our_ prisoner now."

She feels her lips turn into a frown, but she keeps his eyes on him. One word escapes. "…how?'

"Yes, that _is_ the question, isn't it?" Daenar asks, before turning his head to Maelon. "She ripped off your finger – would you like to be the one to tell her what happened to her precious dragons?"

The man glares at her before standing from his seat, while Daenar goes to sit. "At first, we cruelly accepted our fate. You send off your little men to do your bidding, have the slaves and common people freed while we rotted within the insides of our higher walls, missing any labor we needed. You may want equality for all people, but for us? We wanted our old system back. And clearly, many of these people with 'richer' families did as well. So…we sent out help. And received some aid in return. Specifically from the Westeros throne."

He walks to where she kneeled, chuckling.

"You've made _a lot_ of enemies in Westeros, but that king seems to hate you. He truly thinks you and your husband are a threat – he's not wrong, you _are_ – but he thought so much so that he decided that it was better to work from the inside rather than the outside. So he made plans with us."

He moves back to where he was sitting, a hand on his chin.

"He told us that one of his men had gone off to make 'peaceful' plans with you without his consent." _Davos._ "And we saw that he brought another one with him." _Tyrion._ "But King Bran said it was pointless. No matter what peaceful plan you could have had, he was still going to try and end your reign. 'As long as the dragons are alive, our existence in this world is fleeting.' His _exact_ words. So, he decided to use our men…and his powers."

"Did you see that dragon?" Taecedor laughs. "By the gods, it was _amazing!_ There is not a single sorcerer in all of Qohor that could ever produce something like that. That King Bran is something special…it killed _all_ of your dragon lords."

"Th…then how did the people not find out about any of this if the dragons were dead?"

"Easy," Maelon states easily. "We acted as if we wanted to speak to the lords in private. Remember – you originally only sent the dragonlords to look over us and make sure these processes happened. We were, at least for a time, considered equal to them. So, we lured them away for a meeting, away from the city where no one would see. It was then that we decided to use an old friend of yours."

He nods to Daenar, who then removes a piece of parchment from his chest. Daenerys glances at it and feels her heart stop.

It was an outline for a scorpion.

"That fear…now that was what we wanted to see," Daenar chuckles, pulling the parchment away. "King Bran knew the best way to get to you was to strike from the inside. So, he sent us over some of these lovely machines to each of our cities. And, when we were properly able to lure away the lords as well as their beasts, we killed the dragons first. And then slit their necks."

Daenerys closes her eyes, tears beginning to evade her as much as she attempted to hold them back. "All they wanted to do…was help you…"

"We didn't want your help!" the man snaps at her. "And we didn't want _you._ Now…we finally have the upper hand. Your men are dead. Your husband is captured. Your good sister and her suitor is captured. Your dragons are not here. You are lost. And soon, we will parade you around for the rest of the Free Cities to see, to show that Valyria has fallen…it will be _glorious._ "

Daenerys feels herself swallow. She couldn't let her emotions take hold of her. She needed to talk. She needed answers. "Did you send the letter from Qarth?"

"That would be my handiwork," Taecedor chuckles. "I mean, it's not hard to copy the handwriting of those folks – greatest city in the world, my ass. But we all knew that you had some unfinished business with them, and if they asked you not to bring your dragons, you would. You want to build as many new relationships as possible – that's your fatal flaw, which will be the one that ends you. But hey, it worked in our favor – the humility that we hate brought on your end. How fitting."

She looks up at him. "And…the dragon?"

"The ice dragon, you mean? That was King Bran's idea. Apparently, he has these powers…a way of which he can morph or warg or whatever the word he used into any animal. He used it once against a ship of yours, and now he used it again with the ice dragons that laid in the Shivering Sea…a simple way to destroy your fleet. Let me tell you, he clearly wanted you dead. For a long time. He has had some _trouble_ finding your home because of all these walls and red priests you have there keeping his powers out but let me tell you…you better believe we have told him how to get to you now…it shouldn't be long until he burns down all of Valyria. Seven hells, maybe he can even bring that volcano to explode."

Daenerys was shocked. She stared at the ground, completely and utterly destroyed. He was right. All of them were right. There was no way Bran couldn't find them now. They had made the fatal error of trusting these fools…and there was nothing she could do to change it. Unless she broke free.

"You see, Daenerys…you have lost." He forces her once again to look back at him. "You are going to lose your kingdom. You're going to lose who you were, and after. Hell, if we can do it, we will even make you lose that baby you have. Admit it. Admit to us that you have lost."

She glares angrily at him at his words, before suddenly banging her head so hard against his own he falls to the ground. He yelps from the hit and glares at her. Her mind stung with pain, but she doesn't move her gaze.

"You will regret this day," she hisses.

Daenar turns to the guard, who then whips her back again. She cries out in pain, cursing under her breath.

"Admit it," the man growls.

She glares at him. "…no."

Another sickling 'crack.' Tears start to escape her.

"Admit it," he repeats, his voice firmer.

Words do not come out this time. But she still shakes her head. Another whip follows, and this time she could smell the stench of blood, starting to drop onto the ground. Whatever it was that they were using, there was something else included on it, something sharp. It was agonizing.

" _Admit it!_ " the man screams angrily when she doesn't speak. He walks over and grabs the whip himself, before cracking it down on her. She buries her head into the ground, her body shaking. "Admit it! Admit it! **_Admit it!"_**

Still, she does not speak, only cries against the blood that was now pooling around her. Gods, she prayed her baby was okay. She didn't care about her wellbeing, only the child within her. Her whole entire body felt like it was falling apart.

Daenar shakes his head and drops the whip, before stepping back to where the other three were. He turns his head to the guards. "Don't bother bandaging her up this time…the dwarf was right. It's good to keep her alive. But right now, I don't want to see her in my sights. Take her to the cages."

The guard's brow furrows. "But…that's where the wolf is. I thought you didn't want them together?"

"I don't care. We fucked him up enough that he won't escape."

Daenerys couldn't speak. She couldn't even question what the hell the 'wolf' was. Her whole entire body was seething. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to jump on these men and kill every single last one of them. But she could not move. The pain was far too much.

They lift her up off the ground, barely giving her any remote time to walk, before dragging her out of the tent. The last thing she saw before everything overtook her was Daenar's glare watching her every move, his smirk on his lips. And that was when she realized something.

When she did get out of here, she would be the one to kill him.

* * *

_Jon_

He wanted to slaughter every single last one of these traitors.

The moment he had seen Daenerys fall off the ship, into the waters down below, he knew he would never be the same. He knew that the moment he broke free from his cell, he would kill every last person he saw that was supporting these fuckers. And now, he still didn't even know if his wife was alive. If she was even _breathing._

No, these fuckers had done a good job at hiding that from him. The moment that bloody ice dragon had torn apart his life, his body shut down. And when he woke up again, he was strung up against the wall, being hit and cut to be woken up, and told everything. Every plan these fucking cities had. Every dragonlord they had killed. Every schematic they had had with Bran. _Everything._

They were so _stupid._ They should have razed Westeros to the ground.

A part of him still couldn't believe his brother – or _once_ his brother – would ever support something like this. To fucking kill his whole family. To end an empire that was only beginning to help people. He didn't care what these fucking rich people from these cities thought. He had _seen_ the effect he and Dany had on the common folk. The growth around them. The beauty that had evolved. And yet, all these people wanted was the past. No one wanted to move fucking forward.

Well, he would make sure _none_ of these people got to move forward sooner or later.

Now, he was pacing in the cage he was in, glaring at every person that spat at him or walked past him. All of them, he knew, every single one of them would die by his blade. He'd have to pull a Jaime Lannister, he knew. A way in which he could trick someone, anyone, into getting out of here. Find Blackfyre, and make sure no one lives.

But how? How would he do this? How _could_ he do this? And where was _she?_

When those leaders had been done tearing into him, he had asked multiple times where she was. He had a feeling originally that she was nowhere near here, but that didn't make sense if every single person that supported this cause, this anger at them, was here. She _had_ to be near him. He could feel it. He could feel _her._ But there was something wrong. Something was keeping her away.

At one point, he did see Tyrion get walked past to another cell, far away from him. Where Gendry and Arya were, he didn't know either. But as much as he loved his sister, his mind was completely focused on the woman he loved.

Exhaustion overtook him at one point, and he knew that if he didn't sleep, he was going to pass out from it soon enough. So, his body had given in to the wounds they had given him, each piercing mark that they had used to somehow make him listen even though he had wanted to tear off their very limbs bit by bit.

But when he did sleep, he dreamt of a place where they were all dead. And not just that, but the Stark name in Westeros _destroyed._ He wanted Bran dead. He wanted Sansa banished. He wanted every single one of them pummeled into the ground. He wanted to kill these masters and magisters and council members and send their rotting corpses off to Westeros, before laying waste to every single person there.

And then, of course, his conscious would take over, and he would think of the people who didn't support this. Who didn't want war. He thought of the civilians of these Free Cities, the ones who had no idea that this was happening. He thought about the poor people in the North, who were starving and had nothing else in their lives to live for except for their families. And he thought of the poor fucks who had to live under Bran's rule.

At the end of the day, however, there was nothing he could do. He cared about the innocent people – but he was mad. He was _pissed._ And sooner or later, he would tear _everyone_ apart.

But, despite those thoughts, no anger broke free when he finally heard the door to his cell open late at night, and a body being thrown in. Jon instantly stands although his body fights against it – the scars and cuts had been getting to him while sitting on his ass this whole time. It was so dark, he couldn't see a single thing except that the frame was small.

"Who are you?" he instantly asks, his voice low and menacing. "Are they throwing in another prisoner to fight me? I'll fucking kill all of you after what you did – go ahead and strike. You won't last long."

The frame moves slightly, their head turning to look up at him. And then, softly, he hears a weak voice call out. "…Jon?"

His whole entire body drops to the ground as he stumbles his way towards the voice, trying to feel for the body in the darkness. Finally, his hands land on the face and he feels himself break. "Oh, Dany, thank the gods," he whispers, pulling her into his arms. She was shaking, clinging onto him. "I thought you were dead…they wouldn't tell me if you were or not, fuck…you're alive, so alive…"

He holds her close, and then feels his brow furrow in confusion when his hands feel something wet from her back. He pulls his fingers to his nose and sniffs, and instantly, his vision turns red.

It was her _blood._

"What did those fuckers do to you?!" he whispers fiercely, his tears finally breaking free.

"Jon…"

"I'm going to murder all of them!" he exclaims, his eyes turning back to the cages. "I'll tear these bars **_down_!**"

"Jon." Her voice was firm this time, her hand reaching out to find his. He feels his shoulders fall as his head turns back to her. Finally, when a cloud leaves the shining light of the moon, he sees her illuminated face and his heart breaks. Her hair was a matted mess. There was a dirty bandage wrapped around some sort of cut against her skin. There was blood smeared against her cheeks. "Please…just hold me. Don't yell."

Her voice was so weak, so small. This wasn't the Daenerys he was used to. He knew the woman who stood up to men like this. Who faced everything with determination. And now she was so broken. So torn. Her back was bleeding and her body was trembling. But she was alive.

His arms continue to keep her close, his head buried into her neck. She lays her own against his chest, feeling soft tears start to drench his torn garments. His fingers start to run through her matted hair comfortably, trying to untangle all the knots that had formed, to make her feel some sort of normalcy. He hums quietly under his breath, a lullaby he used to hear Catelyn sing to Arya as a little baby, one that always soothed him. He could feel her curl into him, silent sniffles coming from her nose.

"We were so stupid," she suddenly whispers, her voice strained. The moon shines again on her face, and her eyes connect with his own, filled with regret. "We were so naïve…"

"We trusted too easily," he agrees, his hand resting against her cheek. "But never again. I swear to you – we will kill _every_ last person in this camp." Daenerys nods, barely there, but enough so that it filled him with a little bit more confidence in her being okay. He adjusts her so that she was sitting upwards, feeling her cringe at him touching her back lightly. The little movements only fuel his anger. "Come here, my dragon."

Her body shuffles towards him slowly while he rips off a part of his shirt from beneath him. He glances outside. The guards that watched the cell they were in tended to stay a little bit further away – probably because at first, Jon would consistently try to throw dirt at him to get some sort of reaction out of these assholes – but now he needed the guard.

"Guard," he calls out, causing the man to slightly turn his head. "I need water."

The man snorts. "Please. Like I'm going to give you that."

"Why would you hold us back of basic necessities?" he asks, his voice raised. "If you let the prisoners die, quite sure your leaders aren't going to be too happy about that."

The guard was silent. He glances over at him and then at the bars before he leaves a moment after. A minute later he returns with what looked like a small bucket of water, before sliding it through the bars towards Jon. He doesn't say anything but moves away to the other side, letting Jon use it to whatever he wanted.

He sighs and takes the ripped shirt and dips it into the water, before looking at Daenerys. "This is going to hurt, alright?"

"Everything already does, Jon."

He could feel shattering in him. He felt horrible for what she had gone through.

Jon brings the wet clothe up to her lashes and begins to clean them gently. He could see through the dim moonlight that she was clenching her hands over and over again, clearly trying to suppress the pain of something touching against them. So, to try and distract her, he begins to speak. "How did this happen, Dany?"

She sighs and lets her head hang. "They brought me to this war tent with the leaders from each city…they told me everything, about why they were doing what they did, and why it was so important for them to get their slaves back, or whatever it was…then Daenar asked me to admit we had been beaten. I said no. Each time I refused to say it…he would whip me. I think it…it really was just a power thing." She glances behind him, letting out a low sigh once more. "I know you're going to say I was wrong to not admit it, but I couldn't…I have too much pride for something like that."

"No, it's good you didn't," he mutters, his hands moving to her lower back now. "Don't admit to them that they defeated you. They may have won this battle but they're not going to win the war we will wage on these people." He moves the clothe to her face now, moving to look at the cuts. "I thought they weren't even going to put us together."

"Tyrion told me originally that they separated us due to power," she says softly. "But after what they did to me, and apparently what they did to you, it wasn't an issue anymore…what did they do to you, Jon?"

The king bites his lip, glancing at the ground before looking back at his wife. "They did what any leader in a war would do. Tortured me for information. I refused to give it to them." He moves his torn up shirt and places her hands on fresh cuts and wounds. A soft gasp follows, and he could feel her limb shaking from the shock. "It's nothing I haven't been through before…but they wanted to prove a point. That was for sure."

Her hand falls back to the ground and she looks back at him. "Did you see Tyrion at all?"

"I saw him get dragged to another cell," he responds. "I don't know where though…I thought we were going to be taken to different cities but since you're here…that probably means Tyrion is somewhere else, as well as Arya and Gendry."

Her eyes turn to the ground. "And…our men?"

Jon sighs. "They were all killed in the ambush."

"Motherfuckers," she hisses, her hand slamming against the ground. "I can't believe they would do this…all because we wanted to let the common people have some more freedom…sometimes I really _hate_ the people of Essos. They've always been so trapped in tradition…and now look what's happened because of it." She looks up at him and sighs. "I think Westeros might have an issue with that as well if Bran wanted to kill us…if the men told you that."

Jon sighs. "Oh trust me, they told me," he states, shaking his head. "And each time they did, I was still as angry…I truly never thought Bran would do something like this…I mean, an _ice dragon?_ Who even knew those were still around…but he did it. He did all of this and planned it with these men. Even so much so that he gave the fucking plans for scorpions to these soldiers… he really wanted us gone. He still feels we are a threat. So much so, that he teamed up with foreigners."

The moon sends down another bright wave of light onto them, and he could see Daenerys glancing up at him once more. "I didn't think Davos was wrong…I truly thought they wouldn't attack, at least not until after we did this trade with them if they still wanted to."

"I wouldn't blame Davos on this," Jon sighs. "What these men were planning took months for them to come up with. This was probably happening before Davos even found out. Maybe before Tyrion even found out…they were always planning on killing us. I mean, think about back to the Leviathan. I'm almost positive he wanted us dead then, too…it's just who Bran is now. We can try to think he hasn't changed but in reality…he's a monster."

"Then what do we do, Jon?"

Her question stops him in his tracks, while her hands search for his own in the dark. Her eyes staring into his own, a million quandaries racing through them.

"What do we do with everything we were planning? What do we do with the people who are needing? The North? Everything? Do we just let all of them die? Do we run? I don't know what to do anymore. I want to help but they – at least the king – wants us gone."

Jon holds her hand tightly, glancing out at the fires in the distance of the men camping. A slow and steady breath leaves him, one filled with hot air and anger.

"First, we get out of this cage," he states quietly, his voice even. "We slaughter _every_ single person in this camp. We make sure their blood spills onto whatever land this is. Then, we take those masters and bring them back to Valyria, sending their mutilated corpses back to Bran in Westeros. After that, we do what we should have done from the beginning of all of this." He looks over at Dany again. "We declare war with Westeros."

He could feel her hand tighten against his own, the clear fear in the small gesture. But she knew it was what had to be done. If they kept getting hit like this, pretending that their union was all-powerful and that no one could harm the dragons, they would be dead in a matter of a year. They needed to be smart. They needed to be quick. And this was the best way to do so. To take out the threat that was constantly staring at them through their backs.

So, after a moment of silence, he sees her nod, an expression of determination filling into her gaze. "Then let's do that…but first, we need our swords."

"I know," Jon mutters, shaking his head, glancing outside. "That guard probably has the keys to this gate…maybe, for now, we need to let our wounds heal, and then tomorrow at night, we strike while they feel they have the upper hand. Let them think they've won. And then, we end this the way it should have ended." He pulls her against him, and for the first time since he had touched her, his hand ghosts back her growing stomach. He feels his heart drop. "Is…is the babe okay?"

He feels her sigh against him. "I don't know, Jon…I don't feel any pain. Nothing wrong has happened. But for now, we can only pray that it's alright."

His hands rest against it, her own head on his chest, her breathing turning slow. "I think they're a fighter," he says gently. "They're going to be perfectly fine."

"I hope you're right, Jon…truly."

* * *

_Dan and Daemon_

She nearly screams when she wakes up in her bed, sweat beading down her forehead, her voice scratchy and used and her body shaking from the fear that had swept through her only moments before. There had been water washing over her, drowning her almost, something burning her skin, a different kind of flame than the one she had produced before.

It consumed her, enveloped her. She had been dragged down to the depths of something.

And then screaming. Pain. A gash so bad against her back that it had her writhing on the furs before her body had finally forced her to wake up. But all she could do was stare outside, thinking of each image she had seen.

Something was wrong. Someone was in trouble.

Ever since Dan's parents had left to go on their trip to Qarth, she had been having these strange feelings of doubt about the trip. Every single time they had traveled, it had been to somewhere that could end horribly. And now, those feelings had been increasing each day, all until this one dream took over.

Her brother, as well as Zaevar, had been training earlier. It had tired her out, so a midday nap seemed to be the best bet for her to relax and rejuvenate so she could join them again. She had a feeling another nap, however, would not help fix the emotions that had stirred deep within her.

Dan quickly and quietly got out of her bed before placing her cloak back on her, having one spot in mind: mother's solar. She knew that all of the letters she received went to there, while war plans tended to go to her father's. But if there was something wrong with this trade deal they had gone along with, it would be in hers.

As she walked through the halls, making sure to wave hello to any handmaidens that past her, she tried to keep a sound mind and stay focused so she didn't get distracted as easily as she normally would. However, as she walked through the halls, heading towards the solar that was so close and yet so far, someone reached out and grabbed her arm. The movement stilled her and she looked to her side, only seeing Daemon staring at her with a concerned expression.

"Hey, you're up," he says, but doesn't move his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Dan, you're a terrible liar," he chuckles, causing her to sigh. "I can always tell when something is wrong – it's a twin thing. What's going on?" She swallows and glances at the ground as he lets go of her arm before she turns her gaze back to him.

"I think mother and father might be in trouble." At Daemon's raised brow, she continues. "It's not that I know they are, I just have a feeling…there were all these dreams and this one I had during my nap, it…it really got to me. I only want to look at the letter. See if there's…something going on with it."

"You mean…use your power." After those words, she nods. "Dan, the last time you used it-"

"I know, I know," she sighs. "But we have no choice. I have a really bad feeling about what's happening and I just want to see if I'm being paranoid or not. That's all."

"What about paranoia?"

Dan turns her head to see Zaevar and Mae approaching her. Both looked like they had been sweating and practicing, most likely from training for the last hour while Dan had slept. She was proud of her older sister for picking up the sword so easily. Since Mae was the only one out of the five without any kind of sorcery, she had to make sure she was prepared for anything.

"Dan's been having bad dreams about mother and father," Daemon explains. "She wants to use her old power to look through a lens of sorts – make sure that nothing horrible is happening to them."

"Oh, you mean your past-seeing power?" Mae asks, to which Dan nods. "Are you sure you're okay to use that? Daemon's told me the stories."

"Yeah, I don't know about that, Dan," Zaevar mutters.

The princess lets out a long groan. "I _know_ it sounds dangerous – you think _I_ want to use it?" she snaps at the three. "Every single time I even remotely wonder about it, I remember I almost _died._ But these are our parents. Our blood, and the people who saved you two and Nesy. We love them and care for them and I don't know about you, but I don't want them to die anytime soon. Do you?"

"Of course not." "No." "Why would you even think that?" all three of them respond at the same time. Dan lets out a huff.

"Good. Then can you at least support me and help me get to mother's solar? We have to see if something is wrong."

The children share a glance at each other before nodding, and together, all four of them head off towards the solar once more. Once they reach the outside of the stone door, Dan pushes it open first, expecting to see no one in there. However, as soon as she steps inside, there were four bodies within.

Eleana was sat on the desk with Taevar, overlooking what seemed to be more letters from some of the Free Cities, while Davos was playing with Nesara on the ground. All four heads turned to look at the children as they walked in. Nesara smiled brightly and ran over to her siblings, hugging Mae tightly. "You're here to play!"

"Not necessarily, Nesy," Mae says gently.

Davos' brow furrows. "What is wrong? All four of you being in here can't be a good sign."

Daemon turns to Dan, nodding at her, telling the girl to go on. She sighs and looks over at Taevar, who seemed concerned at their actions. "I…think mother and father might be in trouble. The imp and Aunt Arya as well – and Gendry. Well, all of them, really."

Davos looks to Taevar and Eleana, who were both silent. Eleana steps forward first. "Why do you think they are in trouble?"

Dan goes on to explain how her dreams have been happening, making sure not to leave out any detail, from the drowning to the heat to everything else in between. By the time she was finished, she could see the concerned looks overtake all three of the adult's faces, looking over at each other. Dan raises an eyebrow when silence follows. "Well? What's going on?"

Taevar sighs and glances over at Dan. "I assume we have to make sure you are included in what is going on if you're going to rule one day…we've been getting letters from the Free Cities."

Daemon's brow furrows. "Good letters?"

"Well…no. Bad ones," Eleana admits. "Many of them have said that they have noticed some of their dragonlords – as well as their dragons – have gone missing. Others have said many of their men were taken away for some mission that we proposed on them, to take more land for their cities, and they are growing concerned…we've been getting the same letters over and over again."

"See, I knew something was up," Dan mutters before walking over to the letters. "Davos, where is the letter from Qarth?"

"Um…" The old man stands up from the toys on the ground before walking over to a cabinet, fumbling through pieces of parchment before picking out the one with the Qarth sigil on it. "There we are – so many letters these two receive in a day, hard to keep track of them all. Why do you need it?"

"I'm going to use my power," she says softly, causing the adults to look at her in surprise. "Before any of you ask if I'm sure, I am. I know that is' scary and that I have no idea what could happen, but right now my fear is overtaking me and I want to know if my mother and father might be dead out there because they're both too nice and too trusting with the people of Essos…they don't get that people want them dead here, too."

"I think they understand that," Taevar states gently. "But at the end of the day, no one has truly questioned their rule since Meereen. They might have gotten comfortable."

Dan glances at the letter, letting out a slow, steady breath before she turns to look at Daemon. "If something starts to happen to me…please pull me out of whatever this is. I can't afford to let this ruin me again."

Daemon nods. "You have my word, sister."

Dan nods once more and glances at the letter. She takes a couple more steady, deep breaths, trying to calm herself down and focus on the words. She stares, reading them gently, reading them quietly, reading them as if they were her last lifeline between this world and the next before suddenly, she's shot forward, everything turning black, that queasiness that she hadn't felt in a long time returning to her body, filling her up. Her head spun, her eyes hurt, her body shook.

And then suddenly, she was in a large room.

It was dark and dim. The roof was falling apart. There were men at the edges, guarding the windows and doors. They were all wearing different sigils of the houses from the Free Cities, watching what looked to be some sort of exchange in the front. She turns her gaze and follows theirs before it lands on three men.

One of which she recognized from the wedding, the Tyroshi man. But the same grin that had apparently brought the man so much joy at the wedding was not the same one that she saw now. This one was menacing, full of anger and promise of fear. One that sent a shiver down Dan's spine.

Her eyes move to the other men now, who had the same look of anger on their faces before she then turns to where someone sat at the very front his eyes watching the three men carefully. And it was then that she realized with a start – it was Bran Stark. It was the _king._

He looked extremely different from the last vision she had seen. His hair had grown by much, and he had some sort of beard on now. He still sat in that wheelchair of his, but it almost seemed that he had…what, better posture than before? It was strange. It was almost like the chair…fit him well.

His hands rested against the arms, staring the men down. 'You wished to have a meeting with the king and in your darkest hour, you instead stand there, staring?'

The man from Tyrosh blinks before stepping forward. 'I'm sorry for staring, your grace. We have heard tales of what you have done in the past…a rumor in which you took down the Targaryen's single-handedly back then. We would like that power now.'

Bran raises an eyebrow at his words. 'My power? For what?'

'We know that you can see what has happened in Essos,' the man states gently. 'How the Targaryen's have been reborn, how they took Meereen – even if you didn't see it because of their magic, you _had_ to have heard about it now.'

Bran was quiet, his eyes watching the men curiously before he leans forward. 'Yes, I have heard of the certain…unrest that the Targaryen's have been bringing Essos lately.'

'Forgive me, your grace,' the man states again. 'But if I recall, I heard that the Targaryen king was…your brother?'

Bran sighs. 'Yes, he was my brother, for a time…he grew up thinking he was a bastard, but things tend to happen to someone when they are told they are the heir to a throne…quite the difference.' He raises an eyebrow at him. 'And yes to your other…quandary. I did bring down the two Targaryen's, with some help. However, it seems that one of the people who _did_ help me back then has decided to switch sides.'

'Who?'

'A dwarf by the name of Tyrion Lannister,' Bran states. 'He and one of my other men, my Master of Ships, took off late last night to bring peace…what he doesn't understand is that the Targaryen's only bring darkness to the realm. They can not live and rule at the same time. That's not how life works…the only way we can have peace is if they are dead.' He looks over at the men again. 'What have they done to you in the Free Cities? I know they destroyed Slaver's Bay.'

' _They didn't destroy it, they rebuilt it!'_ Dan thinks angrily but keeps it to herself. She was still confused about whether or not people could hear her in these visions.

'Tore it to pieces,' the magister states. 'It's a shadow of its former self. And now, she's…she's taking away our slaves, the one thing all of our cities thrive on. She was offering help but we don't want her to take away the one thing we have relied on for years. The backs of our economic system are from these people and-'

Bran raises his hand, an effective way of shutting up the magister. He stares at Bran as the king's eyes connect with his own. 'So she's taking away your cities way of economic prosperity?'

'Yes,' another magister states. 'We do know that there is some unrest, but there has to be a way around it without stealing what we hold to our hearts.'

Bran nods, bringing a hand to his face. 'How about we do this…you play along with their…antics for however long you can,' he begins, nodding at one of his men to wheel him closer. 'You act as if you are perfectly alright with them taking your slaves.'

'But we-'

' _Let the king finish,'_ Bran snaps at him, and Dan raises an eyebrow in shock. Her father had always told her that Bran never had any emotion after what happened to him. Maybe something had changed. 'As I was saying, you act as if nothing is wrong. And then, after a couple of months, we strike. I assume that she had sent people to your cities to check in on you?'

'Yes,' one of the men say. 'Dragonlords like her and her husband. Those who came with dragons to kill anyone who stops us from doing what we want. Coming here was a risk itself. We could have been killed but we told them that we were doing a trade deal…it was the only way to find help.'

Bran hmms. 'Then that is where we strike first. You know I have this…warging power. This ability to step into the minds of animals…it's translated to more than just that. Into dragons. Powerful beasts. I can see the look in your eyes – no, I am not going to be stealing the dragon's from Daenerys or the dragonlords.' Instantly, Dan could see their faces drop. 'But…I can summon my own from the Shivering Sea…an Ice Dragon, one's that are even bigger than the fire-breathers. From there, we can kill your dragonlords, as well as their dragons.'

'That's amazing,' the man whispers. 'But how would we lure the lords out there?'

'Just say you want to work on something with them – if they are the dragon queen's men, they are surely going to want to keep the peace as much as possible. Take them to a secluded area, and then we can kill them with the dragon – or, with these.' He snaps his fingers at another guard, who rushes over to the three men with what looked like parchment plans. Dan gets a good look at them, stepping forward only slightly to feel her heart race. They were scorpion plans. 'This is what the former queen here used against her dragon beforehand. It killed one of them. It can kill the others.'

The three men smile evilly, looking to Bran. 'Alright,' one of them states. 'So then the dragonlords are out of the way – what happens next?'

'We lure the king and queen there,' Bran states. 'Somewhere that isn't the cities – have them think that it is but, in reality, it's an open field. You don't want to kill them in front of your citizens, not yet. Send them a message, from…Qarth. It's an area that Daenerys is familiar with, somewhere she left a lot of people to die. She'll feel bad, and want to improve relations there. You can sign it even with your magic from Qohor that you have – use their handwriting. It'll be the perfect ploy. They want to enlarge her army as much as possible – this can be it. And make sure you state that it only be her and her husband – that way, there will be no threat of dragons, or men, or anything else. An easy take out. Once they are far along the sea, we strike. I take down the ship with the dragon, you kill anyone else with your own men. They are killed or captured – as quickly as that.'

The three men stare in shock and surprise, all seeming to take in the plan. Dan, meanwhile, felt herself start to shake. She _knew_ that something was up. They were in danger.

'What do you want in return, your grace? You will have our everlasting support,' the Tyrosh man swear, kneeling to the ground. The Qohor and the Norvos man follow, both falling to the feet of the king. Bran waves his hand dismissively.

'You owe me nothing except their heads. Kill the Targaryen's and I will send you any aid that you need.'

Tyrosh man glances up. 'If you don't mind me asking, your grace…we have heard Westeros is running out of supplies. What makes you think that you can give some to us?'

Bran snorts. 'The poor people are running out of supplies. King's Landing has more supplies than any other capital in the world – we only keep it hidden and delegate to the people who deserve it, not the common folk or small folk that run amok. Keep it for the highly elite – and if you can kill the Targaryen's, then you are considered that.'

The men stand again, bowing their heads. 'We will not let you down, your grace. You will have the heads of all of them.'

Bran smiles, one that sent shivers down Dan's spine, one that almost looked straight into her being. 'Good. I don't like to be disappointed.'

Dan's eyes suddenly open and she falls back to the ground, clutching her head. Instantly she felt arms around her, yelling at her until the voice suddenly makes it way into her head. She opens her eyes and sees a concerned Zaevar, his brow furrowed. "What happened? What is going on?"

Dan swallows and looks to the rest of them. Nesara had been hiding behind Mae, seemingly scared at her reaction. Daemon and the other two eldest stared at her in shock, while the adults all seemed perplexed. Dan swallows and then holds out her hand.

"My head might regret this…but you need to see what I saw," she whispers painfully, looking up. "Step into my mind."

Zaevar's brow furrows. "Is this safe?"

Dan rolls her eyes. "Just do it."

* * *

By the time she had finished showing every single person what she had witnessed in the throne room, Dan felt like she was going to vomit. Truly.

Every single part of her body wanted to cave in and fall apart. She knew that showing it to each person would be a struggle – especially considering she hadn't used this power in she didn't know how long now – but it had to be done.

The last person she had shown was Eleana, and by the time she finished with that vision, she was laying on the ground, her head in her hands. Daemon had taken a spot next to her to make sure that she was alive and breathing, rubbing her back, while the children were pacing back and forth.

"What the hell do we do?" Zaevar asks, turning his gaze to the adults in the room. "Do we go after them? We have to help them."

"No," Davos says gently. "We can't bring all of you to go save them – that's too dangerous. We don't know how big their armies are. For all we understand, their cities combined could be twice as large as our own."

"We can't just sit back and let them be hurt, though," Taevar states, his voice firm. "We all saw the same vision – they want to kill them. We don't know how long they have before something happens. We need to strike now."

"How?"

"The dragons," Mae says calmly from where she stood. Nesara was next to her, holding onto her sister's hand. "If you take the dragons to where they are, they won't know that we know. They'll have the element of surprise – just like Meereen. You can burn through their armies and their leaders. Since we know about the scorpions…hopefully, it shouldn't be too bad getting through all of them that they have there."

Dan finally raises her head from her hands, pushing down the urge to hurl up all her remains from breakfast this morning. "If we do take the dragons, who will stay here?"

Mae bites her lip and then nods to herself. "Nesara and I will stay. She's far too young to experience that and I'm still learning how to use the sword. If Zaevar wants to go, he can go."

Zaevar sighs. "I don't want to leave you behind, though."

Dan and Daemon share a glance at each other before her brother helps her stand. "You three, stay here." It was the first time she had really commanded anything. "Daemon and I have the same skillset as you three. We can at least help them out while on the dragons while you can hold the fort down. Davos and Taevar can come with us. Taevar has another dragon we can take."

Taevar's brow raises. "First of all, I don't know how comfortable your mother and father would be if we allowed you to go into battle, and secondly, about riding a dragon, either."

"Father's been giving us lessons, as well as mother in her free time," Daemon explains. "We know how to ride Visenya and Jorharion. And you have your own. Davos can ride with you – if you're alright mounting a dragon, that is."

Davos shrugs. "It has to be done, doesn't it? They're in danger."

"See? He gets it."

Taevar sighs. "I'm only putting it out here because I know how they feel about you entering into a battle at your age."

Dan bites her lip and glances outside. "We have no choice. You and Tyrion may want peace, but clearly Bran does not. And if the Targaryen's have any chance of staying alive, we have to work together. There's no other way around this…it's something we were all going to have to enter into at some point anyway."

Taevar looks to the two of them, seemingly trying to figure out if it was worth the risk, before sighing, this one long and tiring. "Fine, but you have to stay with us. Only attack when I say we are good to go." Dan nods, watching as Taevar glances outside. "I'm going to go tell Rhaemon and Kinvara…they have to know just as well, but we need adults to keep the fort watched too. But we keep this on the low until someone from the other Free Cities speaks on it, or the king and queen themselves make a statement. Do you hear me?"

The children nod. Taevar takes off a moment after that, heading towards the outside. Dan looks over at Eleana, who had been silent for a good portion. "Are you alright?"

Eleana blinks before looking back at Dan and then swallows calmly. "I'm fine…I just didn't expect to see so much." She runs a hand through her hair and then glances outside. "If you two are going off to save them, I'll stay here with the children. Make sure someone is still running the castle while you are away."

Dan nods as she turns to look over at her siblings. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Zaevar nods his head. "Positive. Someone has to stay. And I don't want to leave them alone."

"Just promise to bring mother and father back home in one piece," Mae points out.

Dan bites her lip to stop herself from cursing after a moment. "We're going to try to, that's for sure." She looks down at Nesara, who looked so confused and scared. Daemon squeezes his twin's shoulder before leaning down to get to Nesy's height.

"Don't worry. We're going to be home soon."

"What's going on?" she asks, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Mama and papa have gotten themselves into trouble," Daemon explains gently. "We're going to go and get them out. And then when they get home, they're going to give you all the cuddles and kisses that you want. Does that sound good?"

Nesara nods after a moment, still seeming scared. "Get home safely," she murmurs.

Daemon sighs and hugs the girl. "We'll try to." He stands once he pulls back and hugs the other two, while Dan follows, making sure it lasts long. She needed them to know that even though they were going off to do this, they were appreciated just as much. If not, more.

And if they did die for some reason…at least her siblings knew they loved them.

* * *

They arrive down at the dragon pit a little bit later after having told Rhaemon and Kinvara, both of which had seemed shocked but had agreed to stay behind to look over the castle. The remaining children were there, while Dan and Daemon had arrived down to ride on Visenya and Jorharion.

Taevar helped Davos onto his own dragon, Mirayes, seeing the old man's eyes widen in shock but delight. "This is the strangest thing I have ever done."

"Just wait, old man, it gets stranger in Valyria," Taevar states before he turns his gaze to where the children were, approaching their dragons. "Let's take to the sky as quickly as possible! Do you have a visual of where the armies are, Dan?"

She nods gently. "In the memory, they said that they wanted the army to meet somewhere the three cities could travel to that was near water. I have a good idea of where that could be. Just follow Visenya." She approaches the beautiful red dragon, scratching the side of its nose with a soft smile. "Hey, girl."

The dragon lets out a huff of air, almost like a greeting to her. She glances over at Daemon, who was climbing onto the back of Jorharion, holding onto the scales.

"Isn't it amazing that our own dragons are going to be the sizes of these one day?"

"It is, truly." Daemon looks over at her once he settles on the dragon's back. "But if we're going to witness that day, we need to leave now."

Dan sighs and nods. "I know…I know." She glances back at the castle. "Do you think I should bring the direwolves?"

Daemon snorts. "I don't know how much use they would be in a battle that's going to require a lot of fire. Besides, father is quite particular about wanting to keep Ghost as far away from the action as possible for now. I have a feeling that'll change though once we return."

Dan nods. "True. Alright then." She grasps onto the side of Visenya, using her wing to help her climb as quickly as she could onto the beautiful creature. She holds onto her tightly, looking over at Taevar. Davos was clutching onto the back of the dragon, ready to take off. "What is it that father said to say to fly?"

Daemon raises an eyebrow. "Dan, if you can't remember what it was, you shouldn't be flying a bloody dragon."

She rolls her eyes. "I got it, shut up." Her breath was muttered, and she glanced down at the dragon, trying to think of the word. "Um…fuck, what was it? So…Sa…oh! Sōvegon!"

Visenya lets out a mighty screech and then takes off, her wings flapping like two giant bits of air, sending her flying off into the sky. Jorharion and Mirayes were not too far behind, taking off after her, following the dragon's path. Dan smiles brightly as she soars above the clouds of Valyria, her eyes set forward, heading straight towards the path that the ships had taken.

She was riding a fucking _dragon!_

Her hands itched to burn, to save her family, for her brother and herself to prove that they were worth using. And when they did get them back…hopefully they would be okay.

With her bright smile turning into a determined one, Dan settles forward, her eyes straight ahead, but at her brother soared next to her, she saw him exchange a glance across the way. And when she turns her eyes to her advisors, to Taevar and Davos, two older men that she trusted almost as much as her father, she knew one thing was settled, equal, among all of them.

They would not allow their family, their _legacy,_ to be killed like this. Not now. Not ever.

And these Free Cities would _pay_ for their betrayal, through what the Targaryen's knew best. Fire and blood.

* * *

_Daenerys_

Darkness fell quickly the next day.

It had been hours of planning. The moment she and Jon had agreed that killing everyone here was the best option, their first course of action was figuring out how to get out of the cage without anyone else seeing besides the guard that kept watch. She knew that the guard closest to them had the keys to get in, but it wasn't like they could reach out and grab them.

So, after some time, they finally did settle on a way to get them – one that she wasn't too proud of but it was the quickest way to do so.

When most people were gone and the guard was the only one around the cage, they took it into action. Dany collapsed onto the ground, pretending to be completely unconscious. She could hear Jon yell to the guard, trying to get his attention. And finally, there were footsteps, followed by the strong accent of a Tyroshi man.

"What is it, kingly?" the man asks smugly.

"The queen has collapsed – something is wrong with her," Jon speaks frantically. "I don't know what's happened – maybe it's the baby or her wounds or something else – but she needs help, now!"

The man rolls his eyes. "We don't even want her alive in the first place-"

"But your leaders do – are you this daft?" Jon snaps angrily. "They will _kill_ you if they find out you let her die – do you want that?"

There was a solid pause from the man, who quietly cleared his throat. A moment later, the door opens and she feels something leaning over her – most likely the guard, who was checking to make sure she was hurt. Before he could even question, however, the presence was taken away within moments.

Daenerys opens her eyes to find Jon's arms wrapped tightly around the man's neck, pulling him to the ground. The guard was clearly struggling for air, his hands clawing at Jon's arms, trying to get something over him, but Jon was much stronger. Within seconds, he suddenly breaks the man's neck, a sickening crack following.

The guard slumps onto the ground, dead. Blood trickles out of his mouth.

Jon looks over to her, helping her stand. "Are you alright? Everything is good?"

Daenerys nods, standing slowly. Her back was still aching from the day prior, but not as bad as she originally thought. "I'm alright, Jon…let's just find our swords."

Jon nods, helping her out of the cage, the dead body of the guard left behind them. Daenerys kept a cool head while walking with him, her hand holding his, making sure to look around at every moment. She knew that if they made one wrong move, it was going to be game over, and they would be killed in an instant. But she knew how she and he worked. They had made it through enough together at this point that anything was possible.

They swerve their way through the backs of the soldier's camps, hearing them talk in High Valyrian occasionally, some spitting or singing song. It disgusted Daenerys that all of these soldiers were here because they supported the reinstatement of slavery. She and Jon had _visited_ Tyrosh, while the dragonlords had still been alive…everyone there, all the commoners and everyone else, loved that it was happening.

Just goes to show what you don't see behind closed curtains.

Jon helps Daenerys kneel when they get to a large tent, and he peeks inside. She follows his gaze, seeing that there were three men, all standing around the table. Jon bites his lip as he looks at the table, and she follows his gaze. There against the wood were both of their swords, Dark Sister and Blackfyre.

"What do we do? We have no weapons," she whispers.

Jon was quiet for a moment, his brow furrowed in concentration before he glances around them. Quietly, he lures another soldier out, throwing something off into the distance to make a sound. He watches as the man follows it, looking around curiously before Jon snakes up and tackles him to the ground, using the same maneuver he had used on the guard before. He dies within minutes, and Jon steals the man's two knives that he had kept in his holster, before handing one of Daenerys.

"Distract the guards – throw something to make them all look the other way. When they're turning, we jump up and kill the two first. When the third turns back, he'll be shocked and then we'll take the moment of surprise to kill him as well."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "This doesn't seem very honorable, Jon Snow."

Jon's brow raises back in return. "When have I been honorable since being king? That's been thrown out the window now. All I care about is getting you back to safety and killing these people. Now, are you going to follow my lead?"

"Of course, my love."

She grabs a spare rock on the ground in the meantime, before throwing it off in the direction the guards were already looking in. As soon as it crashed into what seemed to be another tent, breaking glass on the inside, the men's heads turn. Jon and Daenerys sneak inside as quickly as they could before they both jump up and stab the two men in the neck.

They pull them to the ground and both cover their mouths, stifling their sounds of pain while blood gurgled out of their skin. Seconds later, they were dead on the floor. Jon glances at the feet of the third soldier, who had now turned back and was staring at the disappearance of the men.

"Grenyo?" the man grunts, assumingly the name of one of the soldiers. Daenerys waits near the edge of the table, watching as the men's feet emerge from around the corner. He stops and stares in shock, and as soon as he opens his mouth, Dany breaks from her hiding spot and stabs the man multiple times in the neck. The blood splatters onto her torn clothes, all around her skin, and on the ground, but he falls, dead.

When she was sure he was gone, she lets the man drop and looks over at Jon, who was staring at her in astonishment. "I didn't think you would kill him."

"There's a lot of things I'm willing to do to get back to my children," she whispers, looking over at him.

Jon gently stands and takes her hand, moving her away from the entrance of the tent from peaking eyes. "I know. And we will return to them soon." He glances outside and sighs. "I don't know how much we are going to be able to do without our dragons…killing everyone here _might_ have been a bit of an exaggeration." He looks back to her, his hand still keeping hers close. "But we will get out of here."

She nods quietly as he finally lets go of her hand, grabbing Blackfyre and holding it tightly. Daenerys walks to the other side, but just as her fingers wrap around the edge of the sword, she feels a small movement within her. One that made her nearly drop it to the ground.

"Jon," she whispers in shock, causing him to look over at her after cleaning the sword quickly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asks quickly, coming to her side.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing." Daenerys grabs his hand and places it gently against her bump. His brow furrows in confusion before he feels it too, and his expression completely melts. A small kick. One that was light, but was there all the same.

He looks back at her, seeing the look of joy and happiness that had overtaken her. Their baby was _safe._

"And now we have even more of a reason to get out of here," he whispers to her gently. "We _will_ get home safely."

She nods softly, trying to push away the joy she felt for the moment and return back to the seriousness of the situation. She again holds Dark Sister once more in her hands, almost instantly feeling some sort of power return to her the moment it fell into her grasp once more. Daenerys looks to Jon, who had Blackfyre in his hands, holding it tightly, proudly, before nodding at her.

Suddenly, the back tent opens and Daenerys looks over to see another guard. "Jon!" she calls out, and he aims his sword instantly at the man's throat.

They raise their hands in defense, their eyes wide. "Don't hurt me!" the person instantly says, and Jon recognizes the difference in the voice. It wasn't a full man's voice. His brow furrows as he lowers the sword, and as soon as he does, he watches as Arya removes the face she had stolen, revealing herself.

Jon groans. "By the _gods,_ Arya, I could have killed you!" he whispers fiercely to her. "Using all that magic nonsense!"

"I'm sorry," she whispers back, her eyes narrowed. "But I had no choice – it was how we got away from our cells!"

Daenerys' brow furrows. "Where is Gendry?"

At that moment, the side of the tent flap opens up again, and Gendry comes in with the hammer that he used on a regular to battle. He nods at them, a surprised look on his face. "Well, hello there."

"How did you two get out?" Jon asks.

Arya turns to Gendry. "Broke the lock," he says simply. "Your cage must have been tougher to get out of – our lock was flimsy."

"Once he broke it, I killed the guard near us – took his face and hid. Was going to come in here to get your swords, and then get you out." Jon lets out a low breath, looking over at Daenerys.

"We figured out a way ourselves," she states quietly, glancing back at the bodies on the ground.

"I can see that. Are you alright? We haven't seen you since the shipwreck."

Daenerys sighs and nods. "I'm fine…flustered and whipped, but fine."

" _Whipped?!"_ Arya hisses. "Oh, these motherfuckers are going to **_die._** "

Jon stops the girl before she storms out of the tent. "Hold on, sister," he chastises her, causing her to glare angrily at him for halting her actions. "I know, you're a killer – but we can't just storm out there, not with just the four of us. We need to be quiet and quick about this."

Arya rolls her eyes but grunts. "I know…I just want to get the hell out of here as quickly as possible." There was a sudden talking conversation that passed them and all four quickly kneeled down, trying to hide their shadows. Luckily, no one walked into the tent – most of the soldiers seemed to be drunk enough where they didn't hear a peep.

For safety reasons, the four continue to stay on the floor, trying to formulize where to go next. "Has anyone see Tyrion?" Daenerys asks.

"Who cares?" Arya asks. "Hopefully, the little imp is dead."

Daenerys sighs. "That imp saved my life."

Jon's brow furrows as he glances back at her. "What do you mean?"

"When they first brought me ashore, apparently they just wanted to kill me and keep you alive…but Tyrion spoke otherwise. His words stopped them from putting a malett in my head," she mutters before looking back at them. "Whatever does happen tonight, I have to make sure he is at least freed – I don't want his death to be by our traitors."

Arya sighs and nods. "Alright…I'll make it a priority to get to him." Daenerys nods her head in thanks. "But at the end of the day, he isn't the first step for us – we need to kill all of these men, one way or another."

Gendry glances outside at the soldiers and then at the sky before his eyes went wide. Jon's brow furrowed in confusion. "Gendry, what is it?"

"Uh – think we won't need to be discreet anymore."

Before anyone could question what he meant, there was a sudden screech from the sky. And not just one – three. All of different pitches, that lit up the air around them, the ground vibrating, causing the soldiers outside to scream. Jon and Daenerys run out first, with Arya right behind them, before they stand shocked still at what they saw.

It was dragons. _Their_ dragons. Jorharion and Visenya, along with…was that _Taevar's?_ And Davos was riding on the back of it…by the gods, her _children were on the dragons._

"Jon!" she whispers fiercely, pointing up towards where Visenya flew over the soldiers. He follows her gaze and his eyes widen before he looks to who was flying on Jorharion as well. It was Dan and Daemon. Both of them, on dragons – and within seconds, they were breathing fire onto the scorpions below them.

And as Daenerys watched them, she couldn't help but wonder how in the _world_ they had figured out they were here. Until she realized…Dan's _power._

She had used it. Against her own judgment, against her fear…she had used it because she _knew_ something was wrong.

Her daughter continued to amaze her.

"Chastise later – fight now," she reminds herself, holding Dark Sister close to her. She turns to Arya and Gendry. "Find Tyrion. Jon and I will deal with these soldiers until our children land." The couple nods before taking off behind the scenes, fire being sent to tents, causing soldiers to run in the other direction out of pure shock. She turns to Jon. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as ever."

"Good."

Daenerys holds Dark Sister tightly, her eyes narrowed as she steps forward into the light with Jon. Within seconds, soldiers begin to notice her, and one swings their sword, deep and quick, aiming for her heart. Another goes for Jon's head.

And that's only where her slaughter begins.

Daenerys had never considered herself a painful person. When she ahd requested from Jon all those years ago to learn how to use the sword, she had originally only wanted to learn so she had a way to protect herself if her dragons failed her. But now, she understood why so many men used it. Why so many men adored it. There was power in holding it. And she felt it now.

With each slice that she sent flying at the men that would approach her, she would cut them down. Blood would come tumbling out of their skin onto the ground beneath them, spreading onto her body as well, getting matted into her hair. The heat from the fire above them almost illuminated her kills within the dark night sky. It was like an avalanche of violence.

Men from all over came at her, but she dodged and side-swept each one. One particular move that Jon had taught her saved her life – a soldier swung his sword at her side but she quickly turned around to the soldier's back as she dodged, slamming her sword into his skin from behind. She was knocked down but she got back up. She was cut but she hit twice as hard.

With each strike, she felt even more power enter into her. And not just that, but much _much_ more rage. How dare Bran do this? Align himself with the cities that they had come to try and help. Bring her family into this. Bring her _children_ into this.

And as she fought, all she could think about was how amazing it was that this man was doing this to them. Jon had told her stories of Bran when he was younger; when all he wanted to do was climb and learn how to fight. Then, he had fallen from one of their towers, and could never walk again. It was then he started to get these visions that would ultimately lead to what he was now.

She had heard stories of how some Three-Eyed-Ravens had gone corrupt with power, but Jon never thought it would be Bran that ended up being one of them. Little did they know.

She hears a gasp of pain and she quickly turns to see Jon with his own sword battling against a soldier. He had been doing well, with about twenty bodies now at his feet. To Jon, this was no more than a regular battle, trying to survive so he can see the next. He had swept and dodged and bent and braked, all so he could prove that he was the better swordsman. And the blood and guts from the men around him on the ground showed that he was _quite indeed_ the superior fighter.

But right now his knee was on the ground, and he was blocking a hit that went towards his head. Daenerys quickly dodges another blow to her stomach and snaps up, bringing her sword to the neck to the man who tried to kill her, slitting it raw. He holds it as he gurgles, before falling to the ground. Then, she quickly turns and brings her sword across the neck of the man fighting Jon.

Even so, she doesn't just cut it. She cut's the head clean off.

It tumbles to the ground with a thud, the soldier's eyes now dead and empty. Daenerys quickly helps Jon stand. "You're impressing the shit out of me, Dany!" he yells over the destruction, swinging her sword at another guard.

"Praise me when we're safe!" She turns around to see multiple soldiers running at her, and as she raises her sword to take them on, letting out a deep breath and trying to calm every single nerve that went through her, the men stopped suddenly – rigidly, as if their bodies were being controlled.

She pauses and stares in confusion, not lowering her sword but looks around to see what could be causing this. As her eyes search, she realizes with a start that Jorharion was on the ground, resting, while Daemon was not on the back of him.

And then, the men all begin to shake. Blood pours from their noses. Some eyes turn white. Many then collapse onto the ground, dead and gone, while a couple of their heads suddenly implode. Blood goes flying onto the dead grass below them, along with their insides and other forms of guts. Within seconds, each body was on the ground.

When she sees who had done it, she runs forward in shock. Daemon was standing there, his hands raised and blood leaking from his nose. Her arms wrap tightly around her son, who collapses into her arms. _He_ had done that, with his blood sorcery. Nesara must have taught him the power she used on her father that one time.

But Daemon…he clearly had more control. He…gods, the red liquid around them was pooling at her feet. Her son clearly _also_ continued to amaze her.

"Mother," the boy breathes when she pulls back, her hands on his cheeks.

"What are you doing here? Where is your sister?" she asks quickly.

As if answering her call, she suddenly feels a large blast of heat on her left and quickly turns to see Dan had gotten off her own dragon and started to use her fire to keep soldiers back. They scream in agony and pain as their metal suits catch on fire, burning them to a fiery and dark crisp until they collapse.

Jon pulls his sword out from the stomach of one of the last guards that had still managed to get to them, and slices the back of another, letting him fall, before racing over to her and Daemon. "How did you two get here?!" he yells, glancing at the sky where Taevar was still flying with Davos.

"Dan saw what was happening through the note," Daemon explains as the girl comes running over to them, the flames she had emitted burning in the background. "We couldn't just let you guys stay captured…we had to help."

Daenerys sighs and looks at the two of them, shaking her head. "I want to be angry but you're right – we did need you. The dragons were the perfect distraction to kill them. Did Drogon come?" she asks quietly.

As soon as she questions that, she hears a loud screech and a grumbling roar come from behind them. Jon and Daenerys quickly look up to see two more dragons had fallen into the ranks beyond them – Drogon and Jonerys. She stared in shock as the two settled on the ground, breathing fire against the dumb men who came forward to attempt to kill it.

Dan looked just as surprised. "We only left with the three – they must have seen us and followed."

Daenerys let out a low breath before turning to Drogon, who had now settled next to their bodies, breathing heavily. She looks behind at Jon, who had taken a look at Jonerys as well, before looking back to her. Their eyes connect and she knows what they have to do. She turns back to her children, reaching out to Dan and Daemon's hands.

"I know we have kept you two out of battle for a long time," she starts out gently. "For many reasons – but this is the moment where your powers _need_ to keep these men at bay while your father and I get the angle on them. Can you do that for us?"

Daemon and Dan exchange a glance before nodding. "We can definitely do that," Daemon reassures.

"Good." She turns to Jon as she stands. "Let's go."

He knew what she wanted to do. It was what he had wanted to do as well. Both of them head towards the scales of Drogon and Jonerys, who were patiently waiting on the ground. As Daenerys climbs onto Drogon's back, she takes a look back at her children and sees both of them keeping a good hand on the soldiers that ran at them. Daemon halted them with his sorcery, while Dan would use the advantage to burn them while they were stilled. It was a good system.

Which hopefully wouldn't have to last too long.

Daenerys looks over to Jon as she climbs onto Drogon, seeing him settle on Jonerys. She calls out to him. "You say the word first!" The shout gets his attention, and he looks over at her in surprise. "You're a Targaryen – they're taking _our_ home. You end this first. I'll come after."

Jon was quiet for a moment before nodding and then looks back at the ground. She hears him speak to the dragon before it goes flying off into the sky, the sheer force of the wind almost knocking Daenerys off Drogon. She watches as he flies high, to about where Taevar was on his own dragon, before suddenly low bursts of flames emitted from Jonerys' mouth, setting the ground aflame – along with the thousands of soldiers underneath him.

"Sōvegon!" Daenerys quickly exclaims, holding on as Drogon flew off into the air. She quickly gets to Jon's height, nodding at Taevar as she passed, before aiming her dragon downwards. "Dracarys!" she yells out, and quickly, flames erupted from Drogon as well, uniting with Jon's as they burned the army below them.

They screamed and yelled in pain, the burnt smell of skin lingering in the air, wafting into their noses, fueling her on even more. These people had supported an open killing of them. Of their family. Of their kingdom. Of what they had been trying to build. And better yet, they supported that fucking king across the water.

Not anymore.

They kept using the same word, over and over again until there were flames all across the field. At this point, Dan and Daemon had taken cover behind a tree while they did their burning, keeping a hold on any soldiers that did escape, but most were destroyed in the carnage. The grass was black, the air was smoke-filled, and ash covered her body now, from her cheeks to her feet.

She breathes out the word again, burning the tents of the men, the ones who would still be sleeping. Jon does the same, this time heading towards the water and destroying their ships and the sailors on them. They would do it over, and over, and over again, killing each person. The soldiers, the generals, the fighters and thieves, the drunks. All but _one_ tent, where the leaders were.

Those were her own priority.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she reaches the end of the long battlefield of soldiers, counting she didn't know how many bodies. Thousands? Hundreds of thousands? She knew with the combined cities, they had a large army. But it was nothing compared to this, those slick motherfuckers. And if Bran decided to bring his own fucking ice dragons against them, then let him have the rage and blood they would bring on him.

Jon does the last burning, ending their lives quickly, the ones cowering in the corner. She could see the change in his eyes. Maybe in the past, if they had pleaded for mercy, they would have let these men go. Let them return to their families and never be seen again. But this was different. They had spat at them, thrown shit at them, screamed at how horrible they were to take away what they held dearest. And now, they took away their lives.

Gone were the days of letting people go. Now, they killed on sight, for _anyone_ who betrayed them. Mercy was for the innocent. Death was for the guilty.

When the last screams died out, Daenerys was breathing heavily, trying to control her own mind. She quickly flies Drogon over to where her two little dragons were, and then climbs off, running over to them. She hugs them both, her hands tangling into their hair. "I'm so proud of you," she whispers as she pulls back. "Did the others come? Zaevar, Mae, and Nesy?"

"They stayed behind to look over Nesara," Dan explains. "They didn't want her to see…all of this."

Daenerys nods. "Understandably…you two proved yourselves today. Thank you for coming to our aid…we probably wouldn't have made it out without you. We were stupid not to use your power to see."

"Well," she hears from behind her, turning to see Jon land Jonerys and come to their sides. "Just goes to show that even the most innocent of intentions can have their downside... as I said before, we were too trusting. It was one of the first lessons I told Dan – never trust people too easily."

Dan smiles, clearly remembering.

"And I broke that rule. One of the biggest ones in the books." He walks to Daenerys and helps her stand, resting a hand gently on her back. "But now, there will never be any rules broken again."

From the ashes, she watches as two bodies emerge, followed by a smaller one. Arya and Gendry were both covered in soot from head to toe, but there was a small man behind them, not in chains, but breathing heavily. "Where in the name of the seven hells did you get the dragons?" Tyrion asks, his eyes widened.

"My children came with them," Daenerys states simply.

"Gods…bloody Targaryen's," Tyrion mutters, a quiet chuckle escaping him. "But…they did save us all." He glances towards where Drogon stood, looming at him. Tyrion takes a step back. "Think I'll just, uh…stay away from the dragons for now."

"No, you're coming with us," Jon responds, rolling his eyes. "Arya, Gendry, take Tyrion on the back of Jonerys. I'll ride us forward to the leaders' tents. Daemon, Dan." The two twins silently wait, almost as if expecting him to go with their mother. "Get on Visenya and Joharion. We'll meet you two at the gate. Just follow us."

The twins looked surprised at his words but both smile and nod, taking off towards their dragons. Daenerys smiles at Jon, to which he rolls his eyes and shrugs.

"You can't keep them children forever," he admits gently.

"I know – I understand it's hard for you to let them go, but it's in their blood," she explains, grabbing his hand.

Jon sighs but nods. "I know. Something I'm going to have to get used to." The two children take off on their dragons, before Jon climbs his own, helping Arya, Gendry, and a reluctant Tyrion onto Jonerys. The dragon budges after a moment, scaring the shit out of the dwarf who yelped in surprise before clinging onto the scales. Daenerys chuckles a little despite the circumstances and moves onto Drogon.

The dragon takes off within seconds once she says the words, and then all four of them head straight towards the leader tent, the only standing structure left within the mass destruction. The boats were torn apart, the tents were burned up, and the bodies were bloodied and mangled. It was by the grace of the gods that they were able to make it out of this alive with how many men these Free Cities had.

And right then, Daenerys had never been more thankful for her daughter's gift. Hell, even for the gift her son had with blood. It was amazing. The two things that had caused her so many struggles, blood and sorcery, had been what had saved her and Jon's lives.

As they land right outside the leader gate, they see that Davos and Taevar had landed, knowing from the sigil this was where the leaders were. Jon embraces Taevar and Davos before Daenerys does the same. "You didn't have to come as well," Jon says.

"What kind of hand would I be if I wasn't willing to risk myself for the king and queen?" Taevar asks.

Daenerys could see Tyrion's face shift at the comment, glancing away. Arya and Gendry brought him down to the ground, joining them at their sides. "I knew I had to come too," Davos states with a quiet but tired smile. "This was…different. A completely new feeling. I understand why you're always covered in so much ash after each battle, your grace."

The queen chuckles and shakes her head. "It is a messy occupation." She looks over as Visenya and Jorharion land, and the two children climb off a moment later, coming to their sides. Davos shakes his head in shock.

"You two are just as amazing as their parents," Davos compliments. "I applaud you for mastering your craft."

"I wouldn't call is mastering – more like fear-induced sorcery," Dan states, causing Daemon to snort. It was true, though. Daenerys had seen the worry in their eyes. "But thank you. We tried."

Daenerys squeezes her children's shoulders and looks from person to person, and then to her husband. It was time. Jon moves his own gaze to them. "Thank you, each of you, for coming here to aid us. I don't know what we would have done…surely not have killed this whole army like the traitors they are. When we capture these leaders, we ride back to Valyria."

He nods at Taevar and Davos, before turning to Daemon.

"I need you to keep them subdued. Can you do that?"

Daemon nods, following after him while the three men walk in as well. Daenerys stays out with their daughter, making sure the there were no serious cuts on her faces. She could hear the screaming and struggle in the tent, followed by the gasping of air from each as Daemon stopped their blood from moving. "He's gotten quite good with that," Dan says gently as Daenerys wipes away her soot from her eyes.

"I know. It's amazing what he's done…he's becoming as powerful as you." Daenerys sighs and hugs her daughter closely. "No matter what you two do though you'll always be my little dragons."

She could almost feel Dan roll her eyes but a smile comes on her lips against the woman's chest. "I know, mother."

A moment later, Jon, Taevar, and Davos emerge with chains around the leader's bodies, pushing them to the floor. Daenar, Maelon, and Taecedor glare up at her, almost spitting at her feet. Jon comes to her side while Taevar and Davos go to join Arya and Gendry. Daenerys approaches, before letting her foot rest on the back of Daenar.

"It's not nice to be on the other side of the destruction, is it?"

"It's all your Targaryen's bring!" the man snarls at her. "Death and destruction!"

"No. _You_ brought this on yourself," Daenerys states, her voice low. "Our nature is not destruction. It's supposed to be kindness, empathetic, giving lives to people who deserve it…I can't tell you how many people my husband and I have met that have said we are the _best_ thing that has happened to them in centuries. And yet, you and all your dead soldiers now wanted to suppress the needs of people. The freedom that we were trying to provide. It's a shame you couldn't move on, really."

"And now," Taecedor grunts out from where he was on the ground. "The people of these families will never follow you – you killed their fathers! Brothers, sons, uncles…everyone!"

"Perhaps," Jon states from where he stood. "Or, they'll realize how stupid you were to go against the dragons. If I recall, only the people who were here supported your cause…and I'm quite sure if there were others, they wouldn't be the best fighters, would they, if they weren't already here?"

The men were silent, but their glares were not. Daenerys fights back the urge to smile as she lets out a soft sigh, feeling her leg drop to the ground from behind Daenar's back. "Tyrosh, Norvos and Qohor will be under high alert once we arrive back in Valyria. We will be sending every single dragonlord we can to those cities to keep them in line until we feel they can sub-operate again under our rule. Your names and houses will disappear, and hopefully, if the rest of the citizens in your city are smart, they won't agree with this plan you did."

"And what if they do?" Maelon asks.

"Well, take a look around you," Jon simply states. "This was only from us. The couple of us. You can only imagine what will happen if our whole army came."

No words escaped them. Daenerys looks to Arya and Gendry. "Get Tyrion back on the dragon. He's coming back not as a prisoner nor a servant." Tyrion's brow raises in surprise. "Don't act like that. You aren't out of the water yet – but I do owe what little respect of my life I have to you. For now, you'll be treated as such."

Tyrion bows his head. "Thank you, my queen."

Daenerys nods and looks over to Jon, Davos, and Taevar. "Take these men and load them onto the back of Taevar's dragon. We are going to bring them back to Valyria and tell the people what we have witnessed, and what they have done. We will bring justice to these fools, and end this reign of suffering."

Taevar nods, walking over with the other two men to stumble up the torn apart leaders. They curse in their home languages but Daenerys pays them no mind, watching as they moved them towards their creatures. "And what happens after that?" Taevar asks as he threw Daenar onto the back of his dragon. The man lets out a groan as one of the sharp scales impale his side, blood seeping from the wound.

Daenerys looks to Jon, a single agreement crossing their minds as their children went to their own dragons. They couldn't turn back now. They could never return to what they were until the threat was gone.

"We do what we should have done ages ago," Jon responds, turning to Taevar. "We declare war on Westeros."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About damn time, am I right?
> 
> Just to clarify a couple of things:
> 
> 1) Dan found out about the attack the day Daenerys woke up, so she along with her brother and Taevar and Davos flew to the spot where the army was throughout the day until they reached them, right when Jon and Dany were getting out. 
> 
> 2) In my mind, dragons are pretty quick - I mean, they're basically medieval planes. But for the sake of this story, I'll say the army was staged off the coast of the Red Waste, so that it's about smack in the middle of Valyria and Qarth, and the dragons could get there quicker.
> 
> Next chapter will probably be a little slower compared to this craziness, but I think it'll still be just as entertaining. Just to let you all know, I've been overwhelmed with work lately so if chapters are a little shorter (like maybe 15 or 13,000 words instead of 20,000), that's why. I'll still get these chapters out to you relatively quickly though, so stay tuned!
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to burn me down like Daenerys has done to literally everyone at this point? Let me know in the reviews, as they always inspire me to keep writing and pushing out this stuff for you all. I truly have enjoyed writing this story and I'm so happy so many people have been enjoying it as well, so keep continuing to let me know what you think - they mean the world to me, and you guys are all amazingly awesome! Don't forget to follow or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	47. Jon and Daenerys: The War Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon sees Daenerys struggling with what comes next following the Battle of the Free Cities. And a war meeting brings together all their allies, trying to figure out exactly what to do with the King to the West.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments - they mean the world to me and pushed me to keep writing so you all could see the next chapter quicker, so thank you! I hope you enjoy :)

_Jon_

It was quiet flying back.

The rage that had enveloped him before had started to thin out the moment he had hit the air with his family as well as their hands. Don't get him wrong, it was still _very much_ there. Every time he would glance back at the dragon the men were on, he could feel it spike up within him. But, he kept forcing it to back down when he would look to the other people around him.

There were so many things running through his mind. His children, being one of the primaries. He still couldn't believe that they had somehow found them and saved their behinds. He truly hadn't known if he and Daenerys would have been able to make it out of there with killing everyone. The dragons were an excellent distraction.

' _Just shows that they're growing up quickly,'_ he mutters internally, letting out a soft sigh. He had tried to push that off for he didn't know how long at this point. He hated the idea of them growing older. He wanted them to stay young forever. For Dan to never get taken advantage of by some lord or for Daemon to never learn about the horrors of past Targaryen men. But he knew that was what was going to happen.

But when he looked over at them, while they flew on their dragons, despite his concerns, he couldn't help but feel proud of how well they had done. How quickly they had ended this torture. How they had taken advantage of what they had and used it. Daenerys had told him that Dan hadn't used her powers in a long time, but took the risk to find out where they were.

He'd have to somehow find something to give them. Maybe a new sword or clothes or _something._ Because if it wasn't for their quick thinking, he didn't know what would have happened.

And then, his eyes would wander to where Taevar and Davos were, speaking over the wind, their minds working together like they were made for each other. It was strange, how the two seemed to bounce off the other. He always knew Davos was unproblematic and had this way around people, and never had any other motive besides wanting to aid others. Taevar was of course a dragonlord, but he had the same ideas – a want to restore these people to greatness.

He had seen how they had worked together the last month since they had been married. And looking at it now, seeing that they had somehow kept the fort running while they had been away, while also keeping an eye on the children, he could do nothing but admire what they had done. He knew having Davos on as a second hand would help them immensely – especially in this war they were planning.

Gods, that fucking _king._ Just thinking of him made Jon seethe. He wanted to see _exactly_ what Dan saw in her vision. He wouldn't push her to show it as soon as they got back, but he needed to witness it, to see for himself the betrayal that his brother was causing. No, Bran wasn't his brother…he hadn't been his brother for a long time.

When he had first seen what the Free Cities had been planning, a part of him had wanted to just burn Westeros to the ground. There was so much hatred that he had left within his heart that just wanted this all to end. But he realized two things while riding Jonarys back to Valyria.

One was that there were still innocent people in Westeros, ones that truly did not want to fight. While there was nothing they could do to prevent the horror that would follow, he would at least try to keep as many innocent people out of the fight as possible so they wouldn't get hurt. He knew that not every situation could be like Meereen, where they arrived a day early and somehow saved everyone for the most part, but it was something he would at least like to try.

The second was that Bran was much more powerful than he originally believed. This ice dragon that he had…who's to say he didn't have more of them? Who's to say that he couldn't control multiple things at once now? Or a whole army? He didn't know what he was capable of. It had been years since he had seen him. He could have grown in his power, getting stronger to a point where they didn't know what to do.

And now since he had attacked…he might be able to find Valyria, their _home,_ and destroy it. Just like that.

He would have to call a meeting with every dragonlord, send out letters so that they could be known they were at war with Westeros, let every single city see what this country had brought on themselves. They would need to pick out new leaders for the cities that rebelled and find the remains of the former. They would have to somehow collect their army and make their way to Westeros because there was no fucking way they were spilling any more blood on their land than they needed to already.

All these thoughts raced through his head to the more and more he flew, until they finally descended down onto the pitch of the castle, a soft sigh escaping him, until he finally took a glance at his wife, the love of his life, the woman he would put everything on the line for. And the expression she had on her face was…unreadable. Usually, he was good at this kind of stuff after being with her for so long, but now, there was nothing. Only a blank expression.

He scratches the side of Jonarys' nose and then sends him off, as Daenerys does the same. He turns his gaze to where Taevar and Davos were, pulling the three leaders off onto the ground and dropping them, all three letting out a groan of pain. "You alright there, big brother?"

He turns to the side to see Arya and Gendry, both of them moving from Visenya. "I'm okay," he reassures her, hugging her side. "Thank you for being so active in helping us get back here…someday your skills are going to come in handy."

Arya snorts and then nods at Gendry. "Could you possibly get a bath ready for us, Gendry?"

The boy's brow raises in surprise before he smiles widely. "Yes, my lady."

"Don't call me that!"

"Of course, my lady."

He scurries off after that as she throws dirt from her shirt at him, hearing him snicker. Jon smiles a bit as Arya shakes her head, looking over as Daenerys talks silently with Taevar and Davos. "He's good for you," Jon says softly, causing Arya to look up in surprise. "I know at first I was surprised about it but you two suit each other well…a bit more of a joker than you, however."

Arya chuckles a little but nods. "I know…a part of me feels bad for what I did to him years ago. After the Battle of Winterfell, he had asked me to marry him – I think you knew that – but I said no. I wanted to travel the world, and I did…but a part of me wants to do it again with him, to show him everything. He didn't have to protect me all those years ago, but he did…and I threw it back in his face."

"Don't say that," Jon reassures her gently, grabbing her shoulder. "You weren't betrothed to him or any kind of promise. He was your friend, your first…you didn't owe him anything but kindness and trust. Sometimes…it takes time for you to grow and realize that you want to be with someone."

He looks over at his wife, a soft smile on his lips. He could almost see the smirk from his sister.

"You're one to talk," she mutters.

"Oh, be quiet," he chuckles a little.

The two of them look at Daenerys, before Arya sighs. "She's not alright, is she?" At Jon's furrowed brow, she continues to talk. "I saw the way she rode her dragon. She had this lost look on her face…I don't know what to call it. She just didn't seem like her normal happier self."

Jon sighs but nods. "I know…I noticed it too." He looks down at Arya and rests a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to talk with her about it, but if she comes to you at some point…let me know."

"Of course," she states gently.

Jon looks back over at Daenerys, biting his lip. "How do you feel about what's going to happen?"

Arya was quiet for a moment, glancing at the ground. "I think Westeros made a fatal error," she admits. "I think that most of them have no idea what's coming and that they think they do…either that or Bran has something else up his sleeve. I don't know."

"What about the North?" he genuinely asks. The question had been on his mind the whole time. "If we're going to be going to war with them then-"

"Jon, this is something we need to discuss in a council meeting," she interrupts, her brow furrowed. "I know what you want me to say, but I can't say it right now…I have to get clean first, feel…normal again after what we just went through. Can you give me a day to just…relax and then we can firmly discuss what to do next?"

He could see the stress lace in her eyes, but Jon understood why. Arya was _far_ more connected to the North than he was. Not only that, but she had had a personal relationship with Sansa herself – to which Jon didn't even know if she was a part of this or not. She was conflicted about the whole ordeal. He didn't blame her.

"That sounds fine," he says to her. "Go rest…thank you for being with us."

Arya nods and then heads off in the direction Gendry went. Jon runs a hand through his hair as he moves back over to where Daenerys was, glancing at the cursing men on the ground that were held down by Davos and Taevar. Before he could even speak, however, the door suddenly bursts open.

Everyone's heads turn to see Rhaemon running towards them with multiple soldiers. "My king and queen," the man says, bowing his head before looking at the men on the ground. "Are these the filthy traitors?"

Daenar spits at the man's feet. Jon rolls his eyes and smacks the tied up magister in the back of the head, causing him to curse. "These are them, yes."

"Do you want us to kill them, your graces?" one of the soldiers asks.

Daenerys stares down at them, rubbing her arm almost uncomfortably. She glances out at the pitch, her eyes moving along the gaze of the people down below. "No," she says after a moment. "The killing will be public."

Jon's brow raises in surprise, but she only nods her head, confirming what she thought.

"The people of Valyria need to see that even though people are rebelling, they will not win. Killing them here would be a waste of blood and time. It has to mean something." She looks back at the guards. "Take them to the dungeons. We will kill them in a day's time – end this as quickly as possible. Before then, we need to have a war meeting – something to discuss what is going on. Tomorrow at the latest."

"Yes, my queen," Rhaemon states before turning his eyes to Jon. "Do you agree?"

"Yes," Jon states before nodding at the prisoners. "Take them. I don't want to see their faces again." Rhaemon nods and commands in Valyrian for the guards to pick them up. A string of curses leaves their bodies as they do so, before being dragged away from the perch, their blood dripping against the stone. Jon then turns to Taevar and Davos. "You two go rest. The war meeting won't take place today…I think we need to relax a little before we do any of that."

"Agreed," Davos states before letting out a soft sigh. "Someone is going to have to tell the families about the soldiers, however."

Jon instantly sees Daenerys face drop, and she looks to the ground. "I'll do that," Jon responds, reaching over to squeeze Daenerys' hand. She looks up at his words. "They signed up for this when they agreed for them to go to war…of course no one would have expected this. It'll be hard, but you can relax…especially after what happened."

Daenerys nods softly, not saying anything. Jon, despite the worries that were within him, turns to Taevar. "Go home to your family. And Davos…we will try our hardest to get your family here as soon as possible after what's happened…maybe even get them by dragon if we can get away with it."

Davos sighs but nods. "Moving them might not be the safest for us right now but if you have the option, I would be forever thankful."

Jon nods, waving his hand dismissively. "I'll see you early tomorrow morning – that's when we go over what's happened. Until then, rest. And thank you for aiding us. We will be in your debts for a long time, my friends." He embraces the two men, watching them go after a moment. Honestly, he truly was thankful for them in his life. They had handled the situation so well.

Sometimes a part of him even wondered how it was that Davos of all people grew up in the slums. He helped so often with royalties and battle plans, it was almost as if he was made for it.

Finally, his eyes turn to Dan and Daemon, who had both been patiently waiting to be addressed after what had happened, talking to each other. He respected how they didn't barge in an interrupt – both of them knew how serious this was.

"You two," he says, causing them to look up. He gestures to them. "Come over here."

The twins walk over quickly, their movements steady and eyes staying on him. He had a feeling that they expected him to chastise them for going off to come and save them, but they were very far from that.

Once they move to sit in front of him, he leans down and smiles a little. "Why do you two look so scared?"

"I don't know," Daemon mutters. "Thought you'd be mad."

"Mad? No. I'm here to _thank you._ As is your mother." He looks over at Dan and grabs her hand gently. "Your mother told me that in order to find us, you had to use your old power. I know how you feel about that, but the fact that you got through that fear to find us shows a true fighter. A warrior. And you two did exceptionally well together. I know I once said that you can't rely on the sorcery in your blood to save you in a fight, but in situations like that, you have no choice. And honestly, you did us proud."

He could see the smiles on the children's faces, happy to be praised. Jon stands and wraps an arm around Daenerys, who reaches over and grab's their hands.

"Thank you for coming to our aid. It was much needed. We can only hope that we can help prevent this kind of madness in the future. But for now, we can gladly say that you truly changed the narrative." She leans down and presses a gentle kiss against their foreheads before nodding towards the door. "Now, how about you go and find your siblings, as well as Eleana? I think they deserve a hug as well."

The twins nod, and both of them hug the two parents tightly before taking off into the castle, whispering indistinctly to each other, before disappearing around the corner to look for their family. Jon feels himself smile at their antics. He knew the two had waited _forever_ to prove that they were good in battle, and now they had been given the chance and was praised for it.

He could only _imagine_ how Dan was feeling.

After a moment, he looks over to his wife, seeing her lean against the banister of the perch, glancing down at the ground. Jon comes to her side and rests a hand against her back. As soon as he does, she glances away, her head turned to the ground. "Dany, is something wrong?" he asks softly.

Daenerys looks back at him a second later, words seeming to evade her. But she lets out a soft sigh and then reaches behind, grabbing his hand and holding it close to her. "I'm alright," she reassures, a smile on her lips, but Jon could tell it was forced. When Daenerys smiled, it always seemed to light up the room. She was able to bring a grin to anyone by _existing._ But this one didn't quite reach her eyes. And when he looked at it, he could feel the pain behind it.

He pulls his hand back and then moves to rest both against her waist. "Dany, please, if something is wrong, tell me."

He sees her eyes change and she glances away, opening her mouth to speak, but no words come out. She swallows a moment later, glancing away, and for a moment, a singular moment, he could swear he saw tears appear in her eyes. But that all seemed to disappear a moment later when one sound caught both of their attention.

"You're back!"

Both Daenerys and Jon turn their heads to see Nesara running at them in full speed, a large grin on her face. And then, Daenerys actually does show a full smile, kneeling down just in time to life the little girl into her arms, her hands knotting into her hair, holding her close. Jon embraces Mae and Zaevar as they run at him before they pull back to hug Dany as well.

Daenerys lets Nesara onto the ground and she hugs Jon next, to which Jon wraps his own arms around her. The little girl had so much energy she could brighten the day of even the vilest person on earth.

"We didn't think you would come back," Nesara mumbles when she pulls away from him.

Jon's brow furrows in shock before he looks over at Mae and Zaevar. "Is that true?"

The two elder siblings exchange a look before turning back to him. "Dan showed us what she saw and…we honestly thought that by the time they got to you, you would have been dead," Zaevar admits quietly. "We wanted to come and help save you but someone needed to stay behind."

Daenerys sighs and shakes her head. "It's alright if you didn't…the less children that witness the warpath we are about to embark on, the better." Dan and Daemon appear again from around the corner, this time with Eleana. Daenerys smiles and then hugs the handmaiden tightly as she runs to her. Jon looks at the children as she does so.

"It's good that you stayed behind. Someone did need to hold down the fort. But we're back now, and we're not going anywhere without you." He squeezes Nesara, tickling her side, which makes the little girl giggle. He looks over at Mae and Zaevar, who were smiling. "Anything serious happen while we were gone? Did anyone break through the walls?"

"As far as we know, no," Mae states. "We only stayed in the castle and received updates from Rhaemon. Other than that, everything seems safe for now."

"Good," Jon breathes out, looking over at Eleana. He reaches over and hugs the handmaiden as well, but as she pulls away, her eyes look over at Daenerys.

"While I am happy that you are okay – more than anything right now – you two are absolutely _filthy._ Her grace needs a warm bath."

Jon looks over at Daenerys, seeing her arms crossed against her chest. Usually when something like this would happen, they would take a bath together, but he had a feeling for some reason she needed to be alone. "She's right," Jon says gently, causing Daenerys to look up in surprise. "We do. How about the children go and train for a bit while we clean up? Eleana can take care of you – pamper you after that horror we just had – and I can take care of myself. I can see you later, Dany."

His wife bites her lip with her brow furrowed, seemingly wanting to speak, but she only nods and says in a soft voice, "Okay. That sounds good."

Jon nods, wanting to say so many more things, but knew that this wasn't the right time, nor the right moment. So, instead, he gently lets his hand rest on Dan and Daemon's backs, pushing them forward before nodding at the other children. "Come on, then, let's go let mother have her bathtime."

"But I wanted to hear a story from her!" Nesara whines.

Jon chuckles and shakes his head. "You'll hear one from her later."

He could see her pout for a second before following Mae around the corner. Jon watches them closely, but listens behind him as Eleana whispers something in the queen's ear until they were out of sight. He could only hope that after this they could at least speak about what was happening to her.

And as he walked away, he prayed to all the old gods and the new that it wasn't something to do with the babe.

* * *

_Daenerys_

She felt terrible for turning him away.

Ever since they had flown back from the trident, she had been constantly thinking about the war, what had happened, how these masters had changed, _everything._ But the topic that had been on her mind the most was her babe and the marks on her back. She knew that being whipped was obviously something that she couldn't have controlled, but a part of her felt ruined.

She had only had one scar on her body that had seriously marked her, the one that her husband had inflicted years ago, but now…she _knew_ these wouldn't go away. And that bothered her. Of course being a warrior, she was bound to get scars, gashes, cuts, things like that, but at the same time…these almost felt like a shame. The moment someone _actually_ beat her.

Gods, what if Jon wasn't even going to be attracted to her anymore? If her skin is all lumpy and torn apart?

It was something she had never even worried about, but it had consistently been taunting her the whole ride back. And of course he had been worried about her. Jon could _always_ read through her bought of queenliness. He knew when she was faking. He knew her so well. And yet she couldn't bring herself to tell him what was troubling her.

Daenerys lets out a soft sigh, looking up from the bath. Eleana had brought her to her room to clean her and get the blood, shit, and dirt out of her hair. The water was boiling hot, but it soothed her aching muscles and cuts. Eleana hadn't asked about the whip marks, or anything else. She had just been there for her, as a friend would.

And as she was cleaning her wounds, her touch gentle, Daenerys began to cry. All of her emotions were overwhelming her, and the very idea of going to war with Westeros brought back so many bad memories that she knew it was only going to get worse.

As soon as Eleana heard her crying, she stopped instantly and moved to face her. "My queen? Dany, what's wrong?" she asks quickly. "Are you hurt? Is something in pain?"

"No," Daenerys manages through her tears, wiping them away. She takes a shuddering breath and then turns to look at Eleana. "I think maybe my emotions are getting away with me but I'm…so thankful to be alive right now and that you…you're still caring for me after all this shit we've been through and I…I don't know how I could ever repay you."

The expression on Eleana's face changes and she lets out a soft smile. "My queen, you don't need to repay me for taking care of you. If anything, I could never repay you. You saved me from a whore house and serving horrible men for the rest of my life. That's something I can't ever match. Don't thank me for serving someone that truly saved my life."

Daenerys manages a soft smile for the girl, feeling her breathing start to even out, and the tears stop, calming herself. Her hands begin to gently wash the gashes on her back, and a soft silence develops between the two. After a moment, however, Eleana does speak.

"So," she mumbles, her brow raised as she glances at Daenerys through the reflection of the mirror. "You don't need to tell me but I'm assuming that these marks are from…the leaders?"

Daenerys was quiet for a moment, glancing at the murky water below them, before slowly nodding. "They, uh…Daenar, one of them, whipped me when he caught me," she admits softly. "He wanted me to admit that they had beaten me but I…I wouldn't speak. I feel stupid now for not doing so."

"Don't feel stupid," Eleana reassures her gently. "The fact that you still stood up for what you believed in even when you were being completely torn apart by some bitch of a man shows how strong you are." She moves to look at Daenerys head-on, smiling a bit. "Don't think just because someone hurt you it diminishes who you are in any way. I mean, remember what Daemon went through? And he has to deal with those marks for the rest of his life. Yours will most likely have scarring, but not as bad as his."

Daenerys sighs. "I know. I shouldn't be feeling like this when I know my son has the same scars…even worse so. But I can't help but feel…like we did lose, somehow. That these men we thought we could trust just…turned against us. Just like that. It's like all the change that we had made was for nothing."

Eleana shrugs as she rinses more water out of her hair. "Some people are truly evil, Daenerys." The handmaiden bites her lip a moment later. "Maybe that's the wrong choice of words. Maybe not evil but…selfish. That's the right word. They want to live in their old world because it benefitted them. Now, because of the changes you've been bringing it no longer benefits them. And because of that, they only want to watch you suffer. You've done everything right…some people just see it as wrong."

With those words, Daenerys lets them linger within her head, glancing at the water below her. Eleana was right…no matter what they did, or whom they helped, some just _did not care._ And it was something she had to get used to.

* * *

The bath had helped her get clean to the point where she no longer felt like she was being punched in the face with shit each time she took a step, but once she even had comfortable clothing on, she still felt exhausted. Torn apart.

A part of her wondered if Jon was upset with her considering he had left so quickly with the children, but she knew she was only overthinking. He could see that she was struggling to accept what had happened, so he had left her to her thoughts, as he usually did whenever she got into sort of a rut like this.

Now, she actually didn't have on her fancy dresses or her crown, or anything really of the sort. In fact, when she had told Eleana she wanted to dress, she went for the first thing she knew she would feel comfortable in. And that was Jon's tunic and breeches.

She knew that if a normal person walked in here and saw her dressed in men's clothing they would probably be seriously concerned for her mental state. Considering how she dressed almost 99% of the time, this was a rare occurrence. But there were two reasons why walking around in his clothing right now just felt _right._

The first reason was that it was him. As much as she had felt distant before, having Jon's clothing on her made her feel safe, warm, protected. She had prided herself for years for never feeling that she needed a man or anyone to stand at her guard. All she needed was someone to fight for her, beside her, not keep her swaddled in like someone who couldn't keep herself safe.

But now, even if she knew how to hold a sword, how to properly _behead_ someone now…a part of her still felt like a maiden that wanted to be held by him. He always had this gaze that said that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe, and she felt that to her core. She believed him, and maybe by wearing his clothes, it brought back that feeling a little bit after what she had gone through.

The second reason was just as important, however, because his clothes were loose-fitting. And because of that, there were no harsh fabrics pressing against the wounds on her back.

She tried to avoid as many people as possible so she could wander the castle in silence, taking glances occasionally outside at the dragons that would fly past. She had a feeling that her little one was sleeping at the perch with the other babies, while Drogon and the others had gone to rest after their big day. It was strange, how after what had happened, a part of her just wanted to burn down Westeros.

Daenerys knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but feel anger sweep at her each time she thought about it. That king who had sent men after them so many times, to kill them, to end them. Now uniting with her _own_ people to bring them down…it felt like no one, truly, could ever give them a break. And a dark part of her wanted to just end it. To kill _every_ single last soldier.

But she pushed that down because she wasn't that girl in King's Landing. She wasn't the person who burned innocents…and even if she had her tendencies, she would never do it of her own mind.

God, if Bran could control Drogon back then…who's to say he couldn't do it again? Or _all_ of her dragons? Or anyone else's?

Sleeping was going to be awful now. She could feel it.

Daenerys lets out a soft sigh as she walks around the corner, glancing down into the training pit. There were the children where Jon most likely left them, training together. She could see Nesara watching while Dan and Zaevar trained, swinging their swords back and forth. Mae was next to her little sister, braiding her hair gently.

She could hear Dan telling them all around what had happened, and out of all the Targaryen's, she had the brightest smile on her cheeks. "You should have seen it!" she exclaims. "Daemon swept in and then froze all those men, and made their heads _explode!_ And then I came off my dragon and then burned the rest to a crisp – we were unstoppable!"

"Wait, wait," Zaevar states, his brow raised. "Daemon made people…explode?"

"Yeah, with that blood sorcery stuff, like what Nesara has."

He looks over at his little sister. "Does that mean she can do that one day?"

Nesara glances up at his words and shrugs. "I don't know what explode really means but maybe!"

Zaevar's face turns pale and he makes an expression of disgust before looking back over at Dan, who was laughing. "Gods, all that blood and guts…blech. I'm glad you're alright though…and that the parents are okay, too. I didn't think for a second you would come back."

Dan snorts and nudges his shoulder. "Please. The only time we're not coming back is when we have to…I don't even know, sacrifice each other?"

Mae's eyes widen. "Don't jinx yourself. With this family, that honestly could happen."

Daenerys hears the children laugh, causing herself to sigh from where she silently stood. She was glad they could find such humor in what they were talking about, but they had been genuine fears of hers since the attack. What _if_ something like that had to go down? And what if her children didn't come back from battle one day? And what if-

She stops herself, placing her hands against her head. Her mind was getting away from her again. She needed to take deep breaths, remind herself that yes, indeed, she was alive, and so was the rest of her family. At least for now.

"Gods," she mutters to herself, shaking her head.

"Mother?"

Daenerys turns her gaze to see Daemon walking to her side, a drink in his hands, what looked like a cup of water. "My son," she says softly, reaching over and squeezing his free hand. "How are you feeling? I thought you would be down there."

"I was, but I got a little tired. Wanted to get something help me work better."

"And your body after what happened…is it alright?"

Daemon nods quietly. "Yeah. I mean…it was strange. I had never done that before." He glances back at the children who resumed practicing, his hands fidgeting with the glass of water within his fingers. "I mean, I had practiced before the, occasionally with Nesara and Kinvara – she knows how to do the same type of blood sorcery we do. Something a couple of red priests inherit…but that night was…different. Dan said once before that the sun made her magic a little more powerful than normal during the day…I'm starting to think I am really affected by night. There was so much…power. I don't even know how to describe it."

Daenerys looks down at her son, seeing his sense of confusion. She reaches down and lets her hands rest against his shoulders. "Daemon, can you promise me something?" Her son nods, looking up at her. "Please don't let that power consume you. This gift that you and your sister have…it is _very_ dangerous. One that can harm _a lot_ of people. And being a Targaryen….you already have so much. Don't follow the narrative of our ancestors."

Daemon smiles at the end of her words. "I don't think I could ever be mad honestly unless someone tried to control me," he admits, shrugging. "I've been using it for healing a lot more. Kinvara has taught me some even better ways to help serious wounds. I think I could be a really good medic if the army would need it. I only did what I had to do to save you…I didn't want to lose my family."

Daenerys envelops her son in a hug, letting out a soft sight. "You could never lose us." Her hands feel the bumps of his scars through his shirt, and instantly, she feels a little bit of shame come over her. Her son would truly always live with those scars. Hers would never be as bad as his. "Daemon, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course."

"How…do you live with those?" she asks him, her hands gently caressing his back. "Genuinely…you know I will always love you, as will your family, but do they ever…hurt? Or feel…any sort of pain?"

Daemon was quiet, biting his lip. "Why are you asking?"

"You don't know?" she asks him softly, to which he shakes his head. She sighs and then turns around, gently lifting only a bit of the back of Jon's tunic, letting her son see the marks against her back. When she turns around to see his reaction, his eyes were widened, but only slightly. "Don't think less of me…they only did it when I was tied up and bound. I had no choice."

"No, I don't…I could never think less of you, mother," he reassures, causing her to smile at his words. "But on the topic of pain…it happens sometimes."

"Yeah?"

"I mean…it's not _horrible._ It's only touch and go. Like sometimes when I lay down, it'll hurt sometimes but it goes away after a little bit." He looks back at his mother and takes her head. "At least you know you won't be alone…we'll be back-buddies."

Daenerys snorts at the phrase, shaking her head, almost feeling it drop to the ground. "I can't _believe_ you just said that," she laughs, feeling her son chuckle and laugh as well. After a moment of joy between them, she lets out a soft sigh and looks to him. "Am I a bad mother, Daemon?"

His brow furrows in surprise. "Why would you ask that?"

"It seems that no matter what your father and I do…something bad always happens to us. You even died before, and there's nothing…we couldn't do anything and…" She lets out another shaky sigh.

"Yeah, but there's nothing you could have done, just like what you said," he says softly, causing her to look back at him. "Just because some awful things have happened to us doesn't mean that it makes you a bad mother…or Jon a bad father. We're _Targaryen's._ Danger is sort of in our name. It's what we have to go through."

"That's not an excuse. I want to try and keep you as far away from danger as possible," Daenerys whispers.

"And even if you don't, it's not your fault. Please, mother," he responds, squeezing her hand. "Don't feel bad for the things that you couldn't control. It's pointless…I felt horrible for what happened to Nesy in the volcano, but there was nothing I could do to change what happened. We just have to move on from it…it's all we can do to keep ourselves from turning into the past."

Daenerys smiles at her son's words, holding his hand tightly. "When did you get so smart?"

He smiles back at her words. "I think Dan's really just pushed so much information down my throat, it's hard to ignore it."

Daenerys snickers and then stands, pulling her son in for one last hug. "Go and train. I will see you at dinner tonight."

Daemon nods and moves to head down the stairs. Before he does, however, he turns his back to her once more. "I love you, mother. Don't forget that. No matter what."

Daenerys smiles again, genuinely for the first time in hours. "I love you too."

Daemon then nods and heads back down the stairs, yelling to them about water, and Mae shouting "finally!" when he reaches the bottom. Daenerys chuckles as she leaves around the corner, letting her hands rest against her sides. Even her son knew when the move on…maybe she needed to learn how to do so as well.

Because honestly, he _was_ right. She had said it herself before. There was _nothing_ she could do to change what had happened to her, nor her son, nor her daughter, or even to Jon. It was only what they could do moving forward that would mean something. And she had to start focusing on that.

* * *

The sun had begun to set when her hunger finally began to set in. She had asked Davos at one point where Jon had gone, wanting to speak to him, but he had revealed that he went to talk to the families of the men they had lost.

She was thankful for him doing so. She didn't know how much she could get through regarding that this time, so having him break the news would hopefully be suitable in this situation. She felt horrible for what these families had to go through, but it is what their family members signed up for.

But no one expected this. Especially her.

As she walked towards the dining chambers, hoping she could see her husband tonight, she spots Arya training in the garden, practicing new moves it seemed she had learned with Needle, probably from some books she had read from the libraries in Valyria. Daenerys watches quietly for a moment, her arms crossed, before stepping forward.

"Having fun?" she asks the younger woman.

Arya turns at her voice, before letting out a soft sigh of relief. "Well…it's better than fighting for my life on that field against the soldiers, that's for sure."

Daenerys feels her shoulders drop as she steps forward. "Anything really is." She glances towards her sword again. "Where did you learn some of those steps? They seemed new."

"Oh, Dan visited me before after I washed up," Arya states. "Said that while we had been working on trade deals she had been exploring the libraries. Found some ancient Valyrian training books."

Daenerys smiles knowingly. "I knew it was that. It seemed like something older."

Arya puts Needle away and glances over at Daenerys again. "Are you alright, Daenerys?" Before she could even speak, Arya raises a hand. "And don't try to actually tell me you are because I am _excellent_ at reading people."

Daenerys sighs, shaking her head. "I'm…okay," she states after a moment, walking with Arya back into the castle. "I know it doesn't seem like I am but I'm alright. I just have a lot on my mind after everything that's happened." She looks over at Arya, seeing the same expression on her own face. "You're worried about this, too. I can tell."

Arya rubs the back of her neck cheekily. "I mean, who wouldn't be? You and I _both_ saw what Bran did. And now that we've seen it…who knows what else he can do?" Arya lets her head fall back against one of the walls, stopping to glance at the ground. "I don't even know what's become of my family, Daenerys…I don't even know what it feels to be a Stark anymore."

She looks back at her, a sad and bitter smile on her face.

"I mean, when you first came to Westeros, I was against you because I had such _little_ family left. My father, mother, and two of my brothers had been killed. I only had Jon, Sansa and Bran left. I told them that we were the last of the Starks…but then Jon told me he was a Targaryen. I told him no matter what, he'll always be my brother…but in reality, he's always been so much more of a Targaryen."

Arya chuckles a little, shaking her head.

"He had my father's honor, that's for sure, but he always had the anger of a Targaryen. He kept it hidden, but when he lost a battle, or he felt like he could have done better on something, he would let that shit _fly_ in his room. He was good at keeping it to himself. And recently, I've seen him let it out _a lot more_ in battle. Probably because he's more Targaryen _now_ than he ever has been…and it's not that I don't love him, because I do…it's just…I always pictured Jon as the perfect Stark, even though he was considered a bastard. And now…just knowing that he isn't my true brother…it does something to me. I mean, what do I have left? My sister who's apparently a mastermind at manipulation because of Littlefinger, and my brother who sent a fucking ice dragon after us…I don't know how the Starks are going to be looked at now."

Her rant ended after that, with a soft sigh of disappointment, and a sink to the floor. Daenerys watches her softly before sinking down next to her. It wasn't quite queenly like to do so, but honestly, she didn't care. "Has this been on your mind for a while?" she asks the girl gently.

" _Yes,_ " Arya breathes out, almost a burden coming off of her shoulders. "And I haven't brought it up because I know we have much bigger issues to deal with but it's been overwhelming me. I've told Gendry and he understands but…it's different. With him, he has the whole Baratheon legacy controlled to him now…I still have my two siblings which are _not_ making a good name for our house…I don't know how to feel about this war, or what to do…I'm so conflicted about family, it's been giving me constant headaches…I just don't know what to do."

Daenerys nods, letting the girl get all of her issues out, before speaking. "Well…I can speak from experience if you'd like to hear."

"Please," Arya whimpers, her brow furrowed. "I need _anything_ at this point."

"I grew up with my family legacy," she states quietly. "The Targaryen's were always known, for a long time, to be these powerful madmen who would take over the world. If you can see…a lot of people still believe that despite Jon and I constantly trying to change the narrative."

"Which is awful," Arya adds.

"Which _is_ awful," Daenerys agrees. "But I also grew up with the prime example of what the world thought a Targaryen was – Viserys." She glances outside again, memories flooding her mind. "I may have named a dragon after him, but that was only because of his early years when he did take care of me….but as time went on, he was consumed by power, rage…a want to take back that throne. He turned into this…horrible man. He once told me he would let all of Khal Drogo's army and his horses fuck me if it meant getting back to King's Landing."

"My god," Arya mutters.

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty," Daenerys admits. "But for a while, I had to deal with the very idea that maybe being a Targaryen just did mean madness. Not all Targaryen's in the past were like that, but the ones who stayed in the memories of others were. But after a while, I realized I couldn't let the actions of my family members decide who I was. If people wanted to see the real me, the true Daenerys Targaryen, I had to prove it and show the world. At first, that was through trying to regain my family's legacy…now, it's through making our _own_ legacy. We don't need to follow in the paths of our ancestors and family members before us to define who we are as our house…we can write our own stories, and carve our own paths."

The young woman was quiet for a second, taking in her words. Daenerys glances back out towards the window and nudges Arya's side.

"Also, I'm quite positive Jon does not care that you aren't blood. To him, you will always be his sister, and the one person in that family that has stood by him, even when he was still considered a bastard all those years ago…and not for nothing, but I look to you as the sister I never had now."

A smile spread across the girl's lips, and she reaches over and squeezes her hand. "Thank you, Daenerys…that means a lot." Daenerys nods and let's go, while Arya sighs quietly. "Hard to be considered a sister of two Targaryens and not be able to ride a dragon, though."

Daenerys laughs. "You don't need to worry about that, you're free to come on rides with us any time." To which Arya chuckles and nods, the same smile on her lips. It was quiet between the two before Arya looks back at her.

"Also…why are you wearing my brother's clothing?"

Daenerys sighs after a moment, glancing at the ground. "The whip marks from the masters…it's the only kind of clothing that doesn't press against the wounds."

Arya's face cringes at the mention of her back. "I'm sorry…that's awful."

"Don't apologize for something you had no control over," Daenerys states, shrugging her shoulders. "It's just…what I have to deal with right now." Her head rests against the wall and she looks back at Arya. "You've been…in a lot of battles, right?"

"Battles…not really, but fights, yes."

"And you've received wounds and scars from them, obviously?"

"I'd be surprised if I somehow didn't."

"When you've…done things," she begins, causing Arya to raise an eyebrow. "You know what I mean, have sex or whatever, are you ever worried about those marks…turning someone away?"

Arya snorts. "First of all, if a man or woman is disgusted by a couple of scars on a woman's body, they don't deserve you in the first place. Secondly, I don't think I've ever been…worried, as you say. Gendry's asked about the scars, and where I've gotten them, but he's never been torn away from them." She raises an eyebrow as she turns to look at Daenerys. "And trust me when I say this – if you are concerned that _Jon_ of all people is going to be disgusted by your wounds on your back, your worries are in the wrong place."

Daenerys chuckles a little, shrugging her shoulders. "I know, it's silly to be worrying about, but it's a genuine concern…I mean, I've never had…wounds like this before. They're _really_ bad. And I know they're going to scar and-"

"Daenerys." Her voice interrupts her mid-speech, shaking her head. "Again, Jon is not going to care. If anything, he'll love you even more if possible. If he can still love you with the wound that _he_ inflicted on you ages ago, then there's nothing that will stop him – especially with how often you two go at it."

Daenerys holds back a smile at her words, but leans over and hugs Arya tightly. "Thank you…I needed to hear that."

"Good." She pulls back after a moment and stands, helping Daenerys up as well. "But I don't know about you, but I am _starving._ "

"I as well," Daenerys snickers. "Let's go eat."

Arya nods, following after her. Silence envelopes the two before Arya speaks out a bit. "And also just to let you know…you're like a sister to me too." Daenerys smiles at Arya and squeezes her hand, happy to hear those words come from her mouth. She had always dreamed about having a sister for a long time. Just because she wasn't blood didn't make her any less important to her.

The two of them walk towards the dining chambers, expecting to see Jon and the children, but was surprised to only see the young members of the family seated at the table, along with Gendry, who currently had his cheeks stuffed. Daenerys' brow furrows as she walks in, seeing Eleana serving the food. "Where is my husband?" she asks the young girl.

"After he returned from telling the family, he said he had something he needed to do. Wouldn't say what though, only that it's important and that he'll dine later."

"Oh," Daenerys mutters, before shrugging. "Alright. More for us, I assume."

"I'll eat more of that chicken then he will." She swipes it from Gendry's hands. "Give me that."

"Hey!"

"You've had your fill," Dan chuckles. "Let Aunt Arya eat."

"I'm a man – need more food to get big and strong."

"Tell that to the woman who beats you every time we spar," Arya teases.

The children at the table all go 'ooooh,' laughing. Daenerys shakes her head at Gendry's reddened cheeks, sitting at the head of the table. "No more bickering, children," she states, laughing at their antics. But secretly, she hoped it never ended.

It was times like this she would remember when she would ride her dragon into battle. And she was thankful for them.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair except for clanking of forks and stories exchanged. But as soon as it was done, Daenerys could almost feel her tiredness seep in, and her want for her husband invade her even more. She wanted to fall asleep in his arms and pretend the world outside wasn't happening. But she knew her mind wouldn't allow that.

As she approached her sleeping chambers, she thought of how sweet it felt to tuck her children into bed. How she had wanted that for so long, a family to have and to hold, to never let go. And each time she thought of it, how she would kiss Nesara's forehead before she fell asleep, how Daemon would give her a hug before he went to bed, how Dan would tell her about her dreams…it made her fear losing it.

This was the world she was born into, and she hated it. She prayed that one day, somehow, her new babe would never have to experience the horrors that her children now have seen.

Daenerys bit her lip as she stepped outside of her chamber door, looking at the ground as she went in. If Jon was busy working, she supposed she could just go to sleep, finally get a nice amount of rest after the horror they went through.

However, as soon as she walked into their chambers, her being alone was not the case.

She stepped first on a dark red flower, the kind she had seen growing along with the forests of Valyria. Her eyes followed to see another red one, as well as black flowers, blue ones, purple, all around the room, on the floors and the chairs and dresser, on the balcony, some even on the beds. They didn't stop.

Candles were lit as well, in all of the corners, illuminating the chambers, almost the same light as the moon outside. She stares in shock, feeling her eyes water at the sight. Where had all of this come from? Was this all for her?

"Oh," she hears coming from the bathing chambers, and she turns her head to see Jon standing there, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't think you were here yet. I thought I'd have more time."

Daenerys shakes her head in awe, walking towards him. "What…what is all of this?"

"I knew something was wrong," he says softly as she comes towards him. "Arya noticed it and so did I…you were distant. You had this look in your eye that something wasn't sticking well with you…I wanted to somehow make you feel a little better after all of this, so after I told the families what had happened, I went off and picked up a good number of flowers from the forest…it might have been stupid but-"

"No," she whispers, shaking her head and looking over at him. "It's perfect, Jon…" Daenerys' eyes follow all around the room, taking in every single flower, tears escaping her. "Gods…" Her hands run through her hair before she collapses against the edge of the bed, staring at the man in front of her. "I'm sorry I was so distant. So sorry."

"Dany, don't-"

"No," she states, holding onto the spready beneath her. "Let me speak." Daenerys lets out a shaky breath as he moves to sit next to her on the bed, trying to find the right words of what to say. "When we came back here…you're right. My head was…everywhere. I was thinking of the war and our children…the babe, the families…what we were risking, all the innocent people in Westeros…it was overwhelming me. So much….but I shouldn't have kept you out. I'm sorry about that."

"You don't need to apologize for feeling emotions, Dany," he chuckles a little, taking her hand in his. "We all have those thoughts. You of all people are valid of feeling fear for what is about to happen. I only wanted to make you feel a little better."

"Well…you definitely achieved that," she responds, smiling up at him as she rested her head against his shoulder, before looking out at the candles once more. "Quite the romantic, you are."

He snorts at her words. "I didn't use to be…took meeting the right women and having children to get there."

Daenerys chuckles. "Took some time, but you've done a great job."

"Did you speak to anyone?" he asks.

"Eleana and Arya…even Daemon, for a little bit," she admits, looking back at him. "All of them really gave me the same advice…we just have to move on and look to the future. It doesn't make sense to focus on what has happened…only to pray that we somehow keep our lives intact moving forward."

Jon's brow furrows. "Our son said those words?"

She chuckles a bit. "Not those exactly, but close to them. Both he and Dan have gone through enough life-changing experiences for one lifetime already." Just saying those words brought a sigh from her mouth. "Gods, Jon…I'm so terrified for what's to come, even after what I just said…I don't want any more harm to come to them, but we have no choice at this point."

Jon sighs as well. "I know…the most we can do now is make the new world better for the next person that comes into it." His hands move to rest against her bump, and she smiles a bit. "Make sure this one never has to go through anything else."

Daenerys rests her own hands against his own before she gently takes them off and goes to stand, picking up some of the flowers on the ground. Jon leans back against the bed, watching her quietly. "How did the families take it?" she asks him quietly while placing the flowers onto the dresser near them.

"They took it…surprisingly well," Jon admits. "Most of them always know what they're sending them off to…I think they had a feeling when they saw what I looked like. They were upset but not…crying on the floor hysterical to the gods. The people of Valyria are a lot stronger than most men and women I've seen."

"It's the dragon's blood," Daenerys jokes, but a part of it was serious. She knew that Valyrian's were of a certain kind of group. They were tougher to tear down because they had been through so much as this point. Losing a family member was almost like a past time when it came to war. It didn't take away the fact that they were still family, but it wasn't as large of a deal as it would be a family in another city.

She sees Jon chuckle from his reflection in the mirror before his eyes connect with hers from the reflection. "By the way…I can tell that Eleana did give you a nice bath. Your hair looks clean. But those clothes, uh…don't seem to fit you so well."

Her cheeks turn a dark red at his words and she glances at the ground, her hands fidgeting, looking askance. "Right, um…I didn't really want to wear my dresses after taking a bath." She looks over at him again through the reflection. "The marks…on my back, they were hurting so much and every time I tried to put a dress on, they would press against it. Even wearing my own training garments at first…it was too much. So I settled for your tunic and these breeches, and while it's a bit big…it's the only piece of clothing I can feel comfortable in right now."

She sees Jon shrug, before looking at her. "If that's what you feel okay in then no one is going to judge you. I just didn't know the real reason. Besides, I like seeing you in my shirts." She could see his lips turn upwards into a small grin, one that made her roll her eyes. Daenerys chuckles a little and glances at the ground.

"Well…I'm glad you like that." The woman swallows and then glances back at the ground, grabbing one of the dark red flowers, as well as a black tulip, from what she could see. "I didn't feel necessarily pretty today either, so the clothes fit my mental state."

"…you didn't feel pretty?"

Daenerys sighs and doesn't move her gaze from the floor. A part of her felt truly embarrassed for talking about this. She was a queen, for fuck's sake. She shouldn't be letting such insecure thoughts plague her mind constantly. But this was the first time in years she truly felt that something had changed deeply in her, and she was concerned he wouldn't move past it, just like he couldn't move past their relations at first.

"No, I didn't," she honestly answers, finally looking at him in the mirror. "I don't feel…the same kind of beauty anymore, knowing I have these marks." She sighs and glances away when his brow furrows at her remark. "I always prided myself on beating my enemies. No matter what, I always found a way around them, saw through their tricks. And now, we didn't see through them, for the first time…and I've been severely marked permanently because of it. I know that the marks will heal but they will most likely leave scars, and it's always going to be a reminder of the time we _did_ lose. And it's almost like…the gods are laughing at me, like this is the beginning of the end or…something like that, I don't know." She sighs again and shakes her head. "I know it's stupid."

"Daenerys." His words cause her to look up, and she sees his gaze in the reflection of the mirror, but there was something different about it. One that made her still instantly. "Come here." It wasn't a suggestion. It was a command.

She swallows and turns around to walk to him. As soon as she stands between his legs, his arms reach out and he holds her hands, pulling her as close as she could be, before settling her down on one of his knees. One of his hands starts to rub slow circles on her back, making use of avoiding the wounds so he wouldn't hurt her, while the other runs through her unbraided hair.

"First of all," he begins softly, his voice changing back to his familiar tone the instant he looks at her. "It's alright if you feel like that. They're wounds. They're meant to degrade you. People inflict them because they _want_ to hurt you. But the fact is, _you_ are here right now, and where are the leaders? Can you _remind_ me?"

Daenerys rolls her eyes again but feels herself smile a little. "In the cells below us."

"Ah, yes, _exactly._ " His hold on her tightens slightly, pressing a gentle kiss against the nape of her neck. "They are below us, and even though you were hurt, you still came out, standing." He looks up at her again. "Secondly, these marks, aren't a loss." He looks away from her and then turns her back to him. "Can I take off the tunic?"

Daenerys swallows. This would be the first time he properly saw them in the light. She had kept her clothes on in the cages while captured. "…yes."

His hands move his tunic from her body slowly, trying clearly not to scare her. As soon as she feels it reach her shoulders, Daenerys lifts her arms and lets him move it completely off of her, before tossing it to the ground. She mentally prepares herself to flinch when his fingers touch the wounds, but instead, the moment they do, a sigh of relief leaves her body. His touch was gentle, sweet, almost feather-like.

"These scars," he repeats softly. "Are stories of your victory over those leaders, and how you came out alive." Then, ever so softly, he presses a gentle kiss to one of them, causing her body to tremble. "That one is how you escaped and fought your way our alongside me." He kisses another one, a peck that had her tilting her head back, wanting to feel more than just gentle touches. "This one is the story of your children, fighting by your side." He places another kiss alongside the edge of her spine, against one of the more painful ones, but this touch only filled her with love, not terror. "And this one is the tale of your dragons and the people who support you, the ones who came forward to fight _with_ us." He kisses another mark that trailed up her neck and kept eye contact with her, the intensity of his gaze causing heat to pool down below her. "And that one…is the legend of Daenerys Targaryen herself, the queen of the dragons…and the best of wives and best of women."

She feels tears edge at the corner of her eyes, but she pushes them back down, trying not to cry at his words. Jon brings his hands up to cup her face, looking at her with so much love it made her want to curl into him.

"Those scars don't define who you are, Daenerys. They tell the story of who you are. Trust me, out of anyone, I would know. They aren't ugly, or hideous, or terrible – they're a beautiful legend that bards will sing songs about one day. Gods, they probably already are."

He leans up and kisses her softly, this time on the lips, his hands resting at the edge of the breeches that she had worn. When he pulls away, his forehead stills against her own, his eyes connected with hers.

"Thirdly…" Gods, there was a third reason? "I literally could not _care_ what you looked like, Dany."

Daenerys snorts, his voice change of low to high at the incredulous statement making her laugh. "Arya said that you wouldn't."

"You should listen to her then." Jon shakes his head. "I can't believe you thought I would care what scars you have on your body." His hands move from her hips to her face, cupping her cheeks gently. "Dany, you could have boils all over your body, scars along every inch of your skin, and be an old woman who is _well_ past her younger years, and I would _still_ think you were the most stunning and gorgeous creature to _ever_ live. And if you think a couple of little battle scars is going to change that, then I need to _show_ you how much that shit doesn't matter to me."

Daenerys laughs as he lifts her up, before pushing her against the bed this time, pinning her on the furs. His hands intertwine with hers, capturing her mouth in a kiss that had her head spin, full of soft and gentleness. It wasn't messy or desperate or needy, like many of their passionate embraces had been like. It just felt _right._ Like she had come home, after all of this horrible imagery she had felt with today.

His hands moved towards her hair, cradling her face in his rough hands. His lips were sweet and hot when he slips his tongue into her mouth, to which she had given a needy moan to his advances. Her hands flew to his hair, tangling in his messy raven curls, her nails scratching his scalp. He groans at the touch, a sound that went straight to her cunt.

Finally, his fingers move away from her face, down to her body, and dug into her thighs. He breaks from the kiss, his head leaning against her own, only to say a sentence.

"Spread your legs, Dany."

Her body obeyed instantly. His hands reached up and quickly undid the laces of the breeches she wore, before sending them flying across the room where the former tunic laid now. He settles himself in-between them, tugging her closer until her whole body was flush against his own, complete muscle. He leans up and kisses her again, each peck sending a wave of need over her body.

He breaks away from the kiss a moment later, causing her to moan as he moves his lips tp her neck. Jon would start to bite at first, leaving little kisses on the marks he had inflicted on her. He paused to suck at her collarbone, a movement that had her melting into a puddle on the floor. It almost made her blush still, and the very thought of being marked his, but she wouldn't want it any other way.

With every kiss he laid on her, she could feel heat taking over her body, his insistently hard bulge pressing against her now bare cunt. Pleasure would spark through her from her head to her toes, rubbing against his erection, feeling herself smile at the moan he said into her neck.

Her hands tugged at his own clothing, reaching for the tunic he had worn once he had gotten dressed. "Get these clothes off," she murmurs against his mouth. She feels him smirk against her lips, but he does as she requests, practically ripping off the shirt before sending it off where the other garments lay.

But at that moment, she completely froze, seeing brand new fresh marks along his skin. He had said that they had tortured him too…but she hadn't seen the damage.

"Jon," she whispers, her hands reaching out to touch them softly before her eyes connect with his own. "You didn't show me these."

"They were nothing compared to the pain I felt losing you," he responds, his arms wrapping around her. "I didn't care about my own body. I wanted to know if you were safe…they refused to tell me. Continued to hurt me." His hand comes back up to stroke her cheek, wiping away a stray tear that had escaped. "My love, don't cry for me."

"Of course I'm going to cry for you, I love you," she whispers. "I don't want you to get hurt for me."

"Dany, I would take a million knives to the heart over and over again if it meant I got to stay with you for the rest of my days," he says softly to her, running a hand through her soft tendrils of hair.

Daenerys sniffles at his words. It was strange how her life had worked. As a young girl, she always thought she would marry some snobby lord to somehow make alliances. Hell, even in Westeros, she thought that. But turns out she had married the love of her life. "And I you," she whispers.

She pulls at his body again, pushing him forward so that he was laying on the bed, resting her body gently over his while they kissed. A shudder traced down her spine as his hands moved along her skin, his legs nudging her own further apart with his foot. His hands cupped her behind, his lips a smirk against her lips.

"Such a perfect ass," he murmurs, almost more to himself than to her, rubbing a hand over her cheek. And then, he gave one of the cheeks a smack, a moan coming from her lips. Even after what they had gone through, feeling Jon still treat her just as he did before filled her with power. It made all those horrible thoughts she had go away, despite them wanting to return. But he was hers, undoubtedly.

"Gods, fuck me," she whispers against his lips. "Please, Jon."

He lets out a hum before pulling away. With a quick swift, he suddenly pins her to the bed, spreading her legs even further, if possible. "I need to taste your cunt first," he responds before diving in headfirst and licking her straight on.

The moan that escapes her almost sounded like a whore from a pleasure house, a fire within her being lit as he buries his face in her cunt. Her toes curled against the fur, her nipples as hard as stone. His tongue slid up and down her slit, drinking in the view, watching her with hungry eyes. He pulls her even closer, his head barely being seen as he slips two fingers within her, fucking her fast and slick while his tongue flicked at her nub.

It was familiar, they were, how he read her body like a novel. He knew every single little thing that had made her tick and every touch that had her coming. It was moments later that she was already writhing, arching against the furs, shoving more of her cunt onto his tongue.

"That's it, my dragon," he growls against her cunt. "Come for me. Let me taste you again."

That had her eyes rolling to the back of her head, obeying his command, her body snapping into pleasure like an arrow being released from a bow. The ecstasy that washed over her was enough to have her thighs tremble around his head while he lapped at her soaking juices. He kept her pinned to the ground, her body still while he kept her going. And he licked at her until she had to back away from the amount of pleasure that had soared through her body.

He wipes his mouth clean before moving back to the bed, causing a shudder to rumble through her. When he stands, she could see his breeches were still on, and she quickly moves forward to untie them, finally leaving him bare. His cock jutted out, aching, wanting, and hard. And a part of her still couldn't believe that he _still_ got that hard for her. Even now.

He meets her in the middle with a soft kiss as soon as he leans down, running his hands through her hair. "You taste just as sweet," he murmurs as she tastes her own wetness against his lips. "The sweetest thing I've ever eaten."

The blush that grows on her cheeks was evident. "Even now?"

"Nothing could change that, Dany," he continues, smiling against her lips. "Do you see how much I want you right now?" He presses his lips once more to hers, pushing her back gently onto the furs as he did. "Nothing." Another kiss. "Will ever." A second one. "Make me." He plants a third. "Not want you."

Her head rests against the pillow while he settled over her, strong and smooth, with each movement coming closer to her. She could feel his hardened length running up her legs, to her slit, almost causing her to be wetter, if possible. "Please," she whispers, almost choking on the word. "I need you, Jon."

"Yeah?" he murmurs, his hand traveling to her cock to line up at her entrance. "You have to say something for me, Dany."

"Anything."

"Say…" He leans down and kisses the spot right below her ear gently, before whispering against it. "That you are beautiful."

Her eyes turn to his, surprised at his words, but at his serious glance, she repeats the words. "I…. I am beautiful."

"You are stunning."

"I'm stunning," she whispers, his lips coming over hers as she says it.

"And this," he continues, his forehead against her own now. "Is _my_ cock."

The words make her almost laugh, but she speaks them anyway. "And this is my- _oh, Jon!_ " she gasps, as he sinks himself deep within her in one swift motion, filling her to the brim.

She felt warm and complete, a feeling she had much needed throughout the day. He balances his weight against his forearms, a moan escaping both of them as he starts to move. Everything that had happened had seemed to evaporate into the air, into the wind behind them. The leaders, the war, all of their wounds and bruises – gone. The loneliness and the pain, and everything horrible.

Daenerys didn't know how they had survived without each other for so long. Being apart hurt too much. Being together felt _right._ Everything felt right.

She clenched around his length, trying to keep him in as deep as possible while he moved, pushing and pulling back and forth to hit her hilt. Daenerys spread her legs wider, her hands reaching down to claw at his back, urging him to move quicker.

"Harder," she pleads "Fuck me _harder._ "

He growls at her words, pulling out only to slam back in, causing her to gasp in pleasure. He grinds his pelvis against her clit, making her eyes roll to the back of her head, meeting him thrust for thrust with each movement he did. Their lips collide as one once more, tongues tangling in a passionate embrace, before she suddenly squeezed him between her thighs, flipping them over.

She smirks at his surprised grunt, watching as his cock popped out from within her, still hard and wet from her cunt. She took his length into his hands and positioned it over her entrance, sliding down. His fingers instantly cling to her hips, his head hitting the back of the pillow. "Are you alright?" she asks him, her brow furrowed.

"Fuck, Dany, yes," he groans. "Just fucking _perfect._ Ride me, love."

Her heart clenches against her chest and she starts to move, clutching around his cock. "I love you," she whispers, looking down at him. "I love you so much."

"I love you more," he groans, his mouth latching to her neck before he drags his teeth down towards her breath. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, tugging it gently between his teeth, while his hand covered the other one, squeezing it. "Gods, I love your tits," he growls, his grip then moving to her hips.

"I love your cock," she purrs into his ear back, causing him to moan, a choked one that had her trembling from the sound.

He fucked her harder from below, his hips pounding against hers until he reached his climax first. Her name was heavy on his lips, one of the best sounds she would ever get to hear, feeling his cock swell and pulse as he shot his seed deep within her. And he fucked her through it, too, grunting like a wild animal, getting her to another peak.

His hands traveled between her wet thighs, his thumb rubbing circles insistently on her clit. "Come for me again, my wife," he growls, his words sending shivers up her spine. That's what she was, _his wife._ His love, his queen, his _everything._ And she wouldn't trade it for the world.

She shivers against him, impaling her body even harder if possible on his cock before she broke apart with one final push. Her cunt clenched around his again, milking him for everything he had left, a cry of pleasure leaving her body as she collapsed against him, his arms instantly coming around her to make her feel safe. She could feel his seed leak out of her as he moves her away from his chest to his side, her hair fanned out onto the bed like a curtain of silver.

Daenerys stares at him in utter love, shaking her head while her highs begin to come down from the world above her. "I can't believe I met you," she murmurs, her hands tangling with his own. "I don't know what I would have done if I never had this."

"We were always meant to meet," he murmurs. "There's no way we couldn't…we were always meant to be here, in this bed, fucking each other into oblivion, and loving each other until the end of our days, ruling over these people."

Daenerys smiles at his words, leaning forward and kissing him. "And what if we left it all behind?" she asks as she pulls back.

"Left…what?"

"All of this," she states, gesturing at the window. "If we…fucked off with the war, took our children, and went off to…Yi Ti, or somewhere far away? Would you still think we would be meant to do that as well?"

Jon chuckles at her words and rubs her shoulder. "I doubt you would ever do that, but even if you wanted to, I would follow you into the ends of the earth." She sighs and nods as he pecks her forehead, nuzzling neck.

"That's true…I could never leave these people behind." Daenerys sighs and looks back up at him. "But wouldn't that be nice? To live as a normal family for…just a day?"

Jon sighs and nods. "It would…and after this war, we will." He turns to her and kisses her side, before pressing a gentle kiss against her growing belly. "Once this little one is born, and we've won this war, all of us will go to Lys." At her raised brow, he rolls his eyes. "Not for the pleasure houses. For the beaches and the beauty around us…and for us to live as a normal family. Taevar can take the reigns for a week or so."

Daenerys chuckles at his words. "Is that a promise, Jon Snow?"

"That's a _vow_ ," he murmurs, kissing her once more. "And it's quite hard for me to break vows, as you know."

"Oh gods, do I." Her arms wrap around his neck, nuzzling his nose now. "I never thought I'd say this, but thank the gods you were killed…I don't think I ever could have resisted you even if you were still Lord Commander."

"Don't think I could have either," he responds, his hand gently rubbing her back.

The movement caused her to bit her lower lip gently, and she looks up at him with a soft smile. "So the scars…are stories, hmm? Beautiful ones?"

He could see the smile spread across his lips. "Absolutely _gorgeous_ ones," he whispers.

"Well…then let's come up with some stories for your scars, too," she states, leaning up. For the first time that night, she felt truly happy, and of course, it was all because of her husband below her.

And at his smile, he nods, leaning up and resting her hand against his chest, affection, and adoration in his dark eyes. "Yes, let's."

* * *

_Jon_

The next morning came quicker than he thought it would, and he really didn't want it to. Because all Jon needed was his naked, pregnant wife in his arms and his children around him. With that, he could die a very happy man. But sadly, duty called.

When he woke up, the sun streaming into their chambers, he was the first to stand, seeing his sleeping wife still lost in her dreams. But as he came out of the bathing chambers to dress, he could see that she had woken up probably at the sound of him moving. But her eyes were directed at the rack of dresses that stood in the corner, almost taunting her.

He could see instantly where her worries were, so he gently walks over to her side and places a hand on her shoulder. "Wear my clothes, Dany," he urges her to do so. Daenerys looks up in surprise at his words.

"You're still alright with it?"

"One, if I had the injuries you have to your back, I wouldn't want to be wearing any tight garments either, and two, again, I quite like seeing you in my shirt," had adds on slyly, causing her to smile before shaking her head.

"Alright…I only worry what regular lords would think if they saw their queen in…well-"

"Fuck them," Jon states, shrugging his shoulders as he pulled his gambeson over his body, turning to look at her. "You could literally wear a burlap sack to a meeting for comfort and they wouldn't complain, because you're the queen. You have the power now." He walks to her side and grabs one of his tunics, before handing it to her. "Besides, I wouldn't want my wife in pain. I don't give a shit about dresses if it means they are going to hurt you."

Daenerys silently takes the tunic, nodding at him as she pulled it over her shoulders. It didn't take long for them to get ready after that, and her outfit was much like the one she had worn the day before. And he had a feeling it would be like that for a while with how bad the wounds were.

But he wasn't joking around when he said he liked seeing her in his clothes. There was something so…primal about it. Those were _his_ garments on the dragon queen's body. It did something to him, lit a fire deep down, one that he tried to keep quenched for most of the day.

When they did arrive at the council meeting a little while later, they saw that everyone they could possibly need to discuss the matter was within the chambers. And by everyone, Jon meant _everyone._

Rhaemon, Magar, Laemon, along with all the knights and many of the generals from the dragon's army were there, seated at one of the tables altogether. Taevar and Davos were near the head of the main table, along with Arya and Gendry. Kinvara had brought in a whole slew of what seemed to be the red priests, as well as some healers and sorcerers. And a couple of the regular dragonlord families that had been keeping the public in check had arrived as well. A couple of the leaders from the Dothraki had come in as well from the village to discuss the ground plans, ready to listen to their Khal.

Daenerys walks alongside Jon, as many of the people bowed to her and him. Outside their dragons flew past, growing quicker every day, before heading towards the forest. Jon knew that it was only a matter of time before they were truly ready to be ridden. He knew keeping Nesara off the back of her own would be a _challenge._ But it was one he was ready for.

When they arrive at where they would sit together, Jon looks over and sees Tyrion sitting next to Taevar, although free of his chains. While he knew he couldn't quite forgive the little schmuck yet, he knew that he had to at least give him some form of thankfulness for saving his wife's life when he couldn't. The dwarf had that going for him.

Once they sit down, Jon lets out a deep sigh, looking over every last person in the room, before he stands to address. Even so, as soon as he opens his mouth, the door to the room opens once more and he looks to see his children standing there, both Dan and Daemon, as well as Zaevar.

"I'm sorry we're late!" Dan apologizes, rushing in. "Daemon overslept – and Zaevar was with Mae. She went to go check on Nesara. Hasn't woken up yet.."

Jon waves his hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter now. Take your seats."

The children nod and head to where they would sit, seeing how some of the dragonlords looked on in surprise at their own kin being there. But it had been Jon who had invited them personally. If it wasn't for their quick thinking, he and Daenerys would most likely not be here. They deserved to know what was happening in the war. They were warriors.

Jon turns to look at Daenerys and she nods in approval. She had mentioned to him at some point that the children should be included in what was happening, so now was the perfect time to do so.

He looks back to the group of people before throwing the discarded letter from the leaders onto the table. "This was an act of war, this letter," he begins. "We were foolish, naïve, and stupid to believe that this was only just a letter. After everything we have been through, the queen and I should have been a lot more careful…the leaders of Tyrosh, Norvos, and Qohor attacked us, nearly killed us, and were planning to take back their cities. Taevar and Davos, along with Dan and Damon, came just in time for us to eliminate their army, and come back here."

"Can I just ask," Rhaemon interrupts. "What did they think was going to happen after you killed them? They don't have dragons."

"No, they don't," Jon continues. "But they did kill the dragonlord families that were there – something we are going to have to replace and enforce much tougher in those cities until this begins to cool down. But from their perspective, I believe they wanted to insight violence and war onto the citizens of their cities by using our bodies as trophies, in a way – that the dragon queen and king can be killed."

Jon sighs and glances at the table, his hands folding and unfolding into fists.

"My former brother and now King of Westeros, Bran Stark, planned this with them. My daughter – if you don't already know this – has the gift of seeing. She's able to read into the past with any letter, and see what actually happened in that room at the same time…she showed me it yesterday after we arrived." He starts to pace, glancing at a map of Westeros they had gotten from one of the libraries. "Westeros has been a key attacker ever since Daenerys and I have been together. Even when we had no power, and nothing but one ship back to Meereen, Bran warged into a Leviathan and tried to kill us. He has sent men, assassins – even my own sister after us."

"I didn't know the truth," Arya explains at the looks she received. "I was under a false impression of the queen. That's all."

"Don't worry, we've forgiven her for this," Daenerys explains to the dragonlords. "She is completely on our side now."

"Even so," Jon continues. "No matter what, whoever converts to our side or not, Bran is _going_ to continue to attack. He doesn't seem like he wants peace. He wants us _gone._ And now that we have power, he's going to attack even more." Jon looks over at Davos, and even at Tyrion, feeling guilt overrides him. "I know your purpose to ride here was originally to stage peace with Westeros and offer aid…but I don't think that's going to happen anymore. I need your input. _Both_ of you."

Davos sighs quietly before he speaks. "I'm not the biggest fan of wars, you know that – the whole reason we arrived was that we wanted to avoid one. But you're right…Bran has changed. It's almost as if he wants to violence. I don't know if we could get through to him…killing him, and ending all of this together, would be our best bet at peace. Unfortunately. I don't want my family to be killed, nor do I want others to be injured…but he is leaving no choice."

Jon nods and turns his gaze to Tyrion. "What do you have to say, Lannister?"

The dwarf was quiet for a moment, looking between the gazes of the men and women in front of him. "Well…first I'd like to thank the king and the queen for letting me live despite what has happened, and not only that but allowing me to be at this meeting. I know that after everything that has happened, making that decision is hard to come to, but I am thankful, none the less."

Daenerys nods from where she sat. "It _is_ your country. And you are the hand of the king. You deserve to know what we're doing."

Tyrion sighs. "See, that's where the problem lies. It's Bran." He looks over at the others. "I know what many of you may think of Westeros after all of this. That everyone there is horrible and wants to kill all of the Valyrian people, but I'm here to tell you that it's so far from the truth. Many people in Westeros aren't even aware that Daenerys is still alive. Some don't even think Jon is either. Word has spread across Essos, but because fewer and fewer people are willing to trade with the country, we haven't gotten that many people to even give us food, let along tell us of the risen dragon queen…when I tell you that people don't want a war, they really don't. It's the last thing they would want to do. But Bran is…different. The nobles are different."

The imp looks at the ground, seemingly lost in his thoughts for a moment before looking back up.

"When I nominated Bran to be king, he was a completely different version of what he is now. I saw him as the Three-Eyed-Raven, the boy who had given us good information on where the dead were. The boy who seemed to be non-biased in every single political war. I thought that if we put someone like that on the throne, he could turn everything around. And I was wrong. I admit that I was wrong. But no one could have predicted what has been happening under his rule – I thought yes, it would take time for the country to build itself back up, but never to what it is now. Where there's famine, death, destruction – there's blood truly everywhere. It's horrible. But he has become…a violent man, although he doesn't show it. He still has that same monotonous expression whenever he speaks, but the things he orders, or says he wants to do…I shudder thinking about it."

"What exactly _does_ he want to do, Tyrion?" Rhaemon asks him. "What does he say? Or what _did_ he say before you came here?"

"All I know is that he's mentioned burning down everything before," Tyrion responds. "Everything in his path, no matter what. He wants to end this before you spread, and he doesn't know how, but he wants to find a way. Bran is the issue in all of this – if he is killed, then the violence stops, someone else can take the throne, and we can be done with this."

"So you're saying that you want to kill the man that you serve now?" Daenerys asks with a raised brow.

"I want to kill the man that is regularly okay with what is happening outside his castle doors," Tyrion responds, his eyes glued to hers. "I want to end this, whatever it is that he is planning before it even starts. He is going to end up costing _so many lives_ because of his power. It's consumed him – _truly_ consumed him. If there was a way that we could get to him and take him out, that would be perfect, but I don't think there is. I…I only don't want the innocent people of King's Landing to be hurt. That is all."

Jon nods, happy that Tyrion spoke his mind. He was glad to see that at least he was starting to show some of his old brains from his earlier years. A part of Jon was concerned he was going to defend Bran in his actions, but after that, he was convinced he wouldn't.

"One of you," he states, turning to Davos and Tyrion. "Tell me of the regions that are still sworn to the king and tell me the ones that are not – the rebellion ones."

"Dorne is rebelling," Davos states. "As is The Stormlands, the Iron Islands and the Reach."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow in surprise. "The Reach? I'm surprised they are rebelling. Who is their leader now that House Tyrell has been diminished?"

Tyrion rolls his eyes. "Bronn of the Blackwater."

Jon feels himself let out a laugh. "The cutthroat? That man?"

"I owed him a debt," Tyrion states, letting out a sigh. "He aided us in many times of need. He's a skilled fighter – even trained my brother how to use a sword again after he lost his hand. And since there were no other lines of lineage there, I gave it to him. However, his people have been rebelling, even though he is the Master of Coin. He's said it's impossible to keep the men and women from speaking their minds, and they've decided that not even the food they _do_ grow will go to places outside of the Reach. They've formed barricades."

"That's extremely important. They're the most fertile out of everywhere in the kingdom," Daenerys states. "It's no wonder so many places are starving."

"Do you see why all of this rebellion is a bad idea now?" Tyrion asks.

"Gendry is Lord of Storm's End, so he's leading the Stormlands," Jon states, looking at the map. "He has one of his advisors working on his behalf, as we know." He looks over at Gendry. "Do you know of anything serious that has been happening with your people?"

"I only know that food has been limited," Gendry explains. "Which, hearing about what is happening in the Reach, makes sense. Many are just refusing to pay debts to the kingdom until they receive the proper treatment, but some have resorted to violence."

"What about Dorne?" Daenerys asks. "Who leads them now?"

"That would be Ser Ryon Allyrion," Davos responds. "He was at the meeting when Bran was picked – he's one of the more powerful houses of Dorne, and his son used to squire for Oberyn. They were the next best choice out of everyone. And Dorne, well…they've always been fiercely independent but because of the lack of resources, they are the most likely to demand war for the exchange of the king's head."

Daenerys' brow raises in surprise. "Good gods," she mutters before looking back at the map. "Well, that should be interesting to see. And we already know who leads the Iron Islands. I'll have to send a raven to her to let her know what is happening and to gather her men. We're going to need her ships to transport this many people." She turns her gaze back to the two men. "And who are the ones staying loyal?"

"The Crownlands, Westerlands, Riverlands, and the Vale. And while we know the North technically isn't a part of the union anymore, they will remain loyal to the crown…but many are starting to show signs of turning," Davos states. "The Vale has always been off and on with the throne, but I have a feeling that because Sansa has a good relationship with them, and she has a good relationship with her brother, they will not turn until proven otherwise. The Crownlands has grown empty since the fall of the Lannister house, but there are still some people within there that support the throne no matter what. Both the Riverlands and the Westerlands have shown some small rebellions popping up, but the lords have done a better job of quelling them that quickly."

The two monarchs were quiet for a second, looking over the map before a ridiculous idea comes to Jon's head. "So we have four kingdoms that are revolting and five that aren't, including the North." He brings a hand up to his chin, staring at the lines dividing the kingdoms. "It seems that all we have to do is a little convincing."

"I'm sorry, my king," Taevar states, looking over at him. "But exactly what would be fighting this war for? What would happen _after_?"

Jon's brow furrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Alright, it's completely obvious that we all want to kill Bran and his supporters, correct?" To that, everyone at the table nods. "And other people do as well – but what happens after that? We agreed to help the people of Westeros before and while we can't necessarily do that now, what about after? Who takes the throne after we kill him? The kingdom will dissolve into anarchy if no one is picked and then our men are going to have to pay for that. And we surely can't allow the dwarf to pick out a new person after his last choice."

Tyrion nods, shrugging his shoulders. "Fair point."

"So?" Taevar asks, looking around. "What happens after? What do we do once Bran is dead?" He turns his gaze to Jon, raising his brow. "Are you two going to take over Westeros?"

Daenerys and Jon exchange a look, before turning back to their hand. "We aren't quite sure yet, honestly," Jon states. "Taking over Westeros would be hard to handle considering we are located so far away from it…it would have to be a complete move away from this city to there. There's no way we could keep peace from such a distance. But we could always pick someone new to take the throne. It's…complicated." He looks over at Daenerys, seeing her look of discomfort. "After what's happened to both of us, we don't know if taking over would be right…we would need to see the people's reactions to us first. See if we could somehow keep them in line…but that's not for some time. Right now, we need to focus on changing the minds of the people of Westeros…if we can even just convince the North or the Vale, there would be enough to outnumber the kingdoms that supported him down in the South."

Tyrion's brow raises in complete surprise. "And how, in the name of all the gods above and below, do you expect to convince Sansa Stark to bring her men south for a war that she is not a part of?"

Jon rolls his eyes at his statement. "Sansa is as stubborn as an ox, but I have a feeling that if _I_ talk with her, we might be able to move her men south. If we can somehow convince them of the threat that is Bran-"

"You think that with a Stark on the throne, the North is going to turn against that?" Davos asks. "They've wanted to remain independent for years."

"Many are regretting it," Arya points out from where she sat. "Since Sansa hasn't brought in any new imports besides the ones we have been sending, most want to actually turn back to the crown for at least some help, but Sansa is unresponsive. I think she wants to prove something, I don't even know." Arya sighs before looking over at Daenerys. "I believe that the best way to convince them to switch sides is have them rebel against Sansa, honestly. We tell them about the food, but then we can also do other things, show the people how she's refusing help, making bad decisions…I don't want to go against my family but…they truly are leaving us no choice."

Jon reaches over and squeezes his sister's shoulder, feeling her sigh from where she sat. "Do we really think the North will bend though?" he hears his daughter ask, causing Jon to turn his gaze to Dan. "I mean, think about it. Even when mother went in on dragons to save all of father's people, they _still_ didn't bend the knee. It's quite pathetic, really."

"She has a point," Daemon mutters.

"The people of the North are different now," Arya explains. "Many are of a changed mind. They want to see something new. They are tired and need changes as soon as possible. People are dying at extreme rates…this war will probably be better for them because they might get aid from us…maybe even convince them to follow us in our stead."

Jon bites his lip, listening to her words. "I think that's the way, honestly." He turns to look at the table and then at the people surrounding. "We separate our armies. My wife and I, as well as Arya, the children, and half of our forces can go up North and speak with Sansa, see their people and what is happening, and if we can convince her. Taevar, Davos, and the rest of you can go down south and speak with Dorne. Those are two extremely important groups of people that if we have them on our side, we can convince others to follow as well. Once we are in Westeros, we can somehow arrange a meeting with all of the rebelling houses, and see whom they think should take over in Bran's stead once they are dead…I don't think us ruling should be the best option right now. As of this moment, we are solely trying to kill Bran because he has killed our people. We need this to end before our safety is put into jeopardy."

"We could really scare them into submission," Daemon points out from where he sat. His choice of words surprise his father, and he looks over at his son in shock. "I don't mean murder them or bloody them. I mean…intimidate, I suppose. That's what our ancestors did during the conquest. We have multiple sorcerers and dragons – many common people will urge their leader to bend and follow after that."

Daenerys sighs, her hands resting on the table to point at the kingdoms. "And that's why many of these people are afraid of the Targaryen's now," she says softly to him. "We can't rely on previous versions of our family to reclaim a legacy and get people to follow us. We need to build on a different virtue."

Zaevar bites his lip before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but that doesn't work." At his tone of voice, she raises her brow in surprise. Zaevar was usually quite quiet when it came to issues like this, and hearing him speak out was unusual. That meant he really felt passionate about it. "You and Jon have _tried_ that with the Free Cities, and we know how some of those ended. You can't rule a kingdom with just kindness – killings and blood _have_ to come as well."

"Your son is right," comes Kinvara's soft voice from the other side of the room, her red priests at her side. "I've seen the signs in the flames – many folks are stubborn, will refuse to change…it is up to you if you wish for them to see the world you want to build. Or else, they are going to die in their old one."

Kinvara stands, coming over to where the generals stood, along with Rhaemon.

"These men would _die_ for you," Kinvara responds, looking to turn at the monarchs. "The sorcerers here would _die_ for you. The people here, the generals, would _die_ for you. Because you showed what fire and blood can do to people. You killed two monarchs that were out of control, but that wasn't with kindness – it was through fear. Through blood. And the people of Westeros will not be easier to contain – they will be much, _much_ harder. I know of your feelings about the betrayals that have taken place, but the only way around this is through intimidation. The best way to ask yourself if these people would bend to your will is this – again, these men are willing to sacrifice their lives for this cause. Would the people of Westeros be willing to do the same if you won them over without the dragons? Or would the name 'Targaryen' bring the same amount of terror to them as it always had, and would they want to rebel again? I don't know about you, but I feel it leans more to the latter."

Her gaze spoke volumes, and while Jon wanted to disagree, deep down he knew it was right. He understood the North and the people around it. They were stubborn. Arya could speak about how some wanted a new life, but it didn't matter what the commoners wanted in the end. If the nobles didn't bend, there would be no change. And if the loyalty was from Targaryen's, there would be less chance of them obeying without some form of fear.

He turns to his wife, seeing the same look of conflict within her own gaze. After a couple of seconds of silence, she speaks. "I understand where you are coming from. Both of you." She makes a point to look at the two of them before continuing to speak. "And to an extent, I do agree. Fear should be used, as well as intimidation. But not on the commoners. We gave kindness to the villagers, and fear to the monarchs and leaders. That's always been what we do…I don't want to scare or harm any innocent lives in this. We need to make sure people are safe."

Kinvara sighs. "I don't know how you are going to do that in a war against the king. Something doesn't feel right about him. There is going to be a lot of death, no matter what. That I can at least feel from the flames."

Jon sighs, sitting back in his chair, looking away from the map. "Either way, we are still going to be sailing to Westeros. We have to start this with two of the largest groups, whether that be through fear, intimidation, I don't know." He lets out a puff of air, thinking of his former sister. "With Sansa…we need to rely on intimidation. She's stubborn, as I said. Daenerys and I…we could probably make quick work of her and the nobles if given the time. With Dorne, they would probably respect us either way. The North is an essential spot."

"Forgive me for intruding," Tyrion interrupts after a moment. "But might I suggest that you only send a couple of people to Dorne and not half the army…Bran could very well see what you are doing. If he noticed that you split your army in half, he might send men who are loyal to the crown after that other half. And remember – he does have scorpions and lots of them."

"He's right," Davos adds on. "Maybe even having the full army in the North will further push them to bend to you."

"Hate that bloody fucking power of his," Jon mutters angrily, before looking over at Daenerys. "What do you think, my love? Full army?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Tyrion is right," she states, rolling her eyes at the dwarf's tiniest smile ever. "Bran could very easily split our army in half if he has control over other creatures of that magnitude. We need to play it safe, and that means staying together."

Jon nods, agreeing. "Alright. Taevar, that statement of war, how is that coming along?" he asks him.

"All ready to be signed and sent off as soon as you two can."

"Good." Jon turns to Davos. "Daenerys and I spoke a little about this in the morning – your family. We want you to send a letter to them to meet in the closest water source to your residence. We will smuggle them away from the country so they can be safe, and you don't have to worry about them being affected by the war."

Davos stares at him in shock before nodding rapidly, a smile on his lips. "Thank you, both of you. You didn't have to think of me in this war."

Daenerys offers him a soft smile. "Of course we have to. You've been nothing but helpful to us in this whole endeavor. It's the least we can do." Davos nods in thanks before Daenerys turns her gaze back to her husband. "So assuming we do go to the North first and begin to work our way down to convince others, when would we leave?"

"As soon as we sign that declaration," Jon responds, looking at the people in the room. "I need to ask you all, though – this war could get bloody, and could very well end in many deaths, as Kinvara has said. Are you prepared for that? Are you ready for something like this? Will you fight with us?"

It doesn't take long for many of the men to start speaking, saying the same words over and over again of their allegiance, before Rhaemon instead sums it all up with a raise of his sword to the air, chanting, "For Valyria!"

Everyone in the room does the same, raising their swords or hands, swearing allegiance to the king and queen. "For Valyria!" The phrase repeats over and over, a chant of hope, of war, a song to sing in their nights after a long battle. Daenerys and Jon exchange a look between them, a smile. These were their men, their army, and undoubtedly devoted to them.

If they did this right, Westeros had no idea what was coming for them. And neither did Bran, with all of his power. They would end this war, give the people of Westeros hope again, and end his life…and maybe start a new one there, a new city with everyone here that they adored, but that was a conversation for another time.

However, their cheering was cut short when Mae suddenly ran into the room, breathing heavily, pushing past the crowds of men cheering and chanting to come to the room, where the three other children sat quietly with the parents. She runs up to Daenerys, trying to catch her breath, muttering fast words so quickly that Jon couldn't understand.

"My girl, slow down," Daenerys whispers gently to the girl, her brow furrowed. "What is wrong? What is going on?"

Mae swallows, taking a deep breath to calm herself, and looks between Daenerys and Jon, a look of fear in her eyes, tears starting to leak out and streak down her cheeks. "There was b-blood on the ground and – she's not waking up, I…I think the king got into her head, I don't know. I-"

"Mae," Jon interrupts, reaching out to grab her shoulder comfortably. "Just say what is wrong."

The girl takes another deep breath, her gaze finally turning to his. And then, in one word, she speaks her mind, her voice barely above a whisper, filled with shakiness and desperate pleas that it made Jon's heart drop. "Nesara is sick. Very sick. You need to come _now._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god what's going on now?
> 
> So the war is starting. And it's gonna be bad and bloody and I'm sorry but you're probably going to cry. I have so many ideas that are probably going to break your heart so I apologize in advance but for now at least we have some happiness. Ugh, I'm not even looking forward to writing this lmfao
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to send me off to the dungeons to be locked away forever? Let me know in the reviews, as they always inspire me to keep writing as quickly as possible for you all so you can read the next chapter in this story - you all are so amazingly awesome! Don't forget to follow or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	48. The Targaryens: Nesara's Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Targaryen family works all day to somehow find a way to save their daughter from her imminent death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments - they mean the absolute world to me and really motivated me to write this longer chapter for you all, so thank you :)

Jon

He ran as quickly as he could.

Jon had been in plenty of instances of worry in his life. After Daenerys had burned down King's Landing, he had no idea how to approach her, and it had overwhelmed him. After Dan had been stabbed, he had been consumed by it. When Daemon was stolen into the volcano, he had tried to disguise it through his anger.

But this…this felt so different. Sickness always felt different. Because at the end of the day, there was nothing he could do to somehow change the person. They had to get better themselves. And hearing that his sweet little Nesara was sick…it sent a pain of worry so deep within him that he didn't know what to do.

He told Taevar quickly to take over the meeting. Arya had been confused as to why he was leaving so quickly, as were the others, but Jon had paid it no mind. He had grabbed Kinvara, knowing that she could at least look over her, and left with his family.

He needed to get to Nesara. And he needed to be there quickly. Daenerys was at his side, following Mae as she leads them to Nesara's room.

Dan and Daemon were hurrying behind them, while Zaevar was talking fast to his sister. "What do you mean she's sick? What happened? What is going on?"

"I don't know!" she whispers, her voice filled with fear. "I went in there and she just started…seizing. And then there was blood and just…I don't know how to describe it."

"You don't need to," Jon says gently. "Just take us to her."

Mae swallows and nods, continuing down the hallways towards the chambers. It doesn't take long before they reach the outside of the room, and Jon watches as Mae slowly opens the door, peeking her head inside. "Thank the gods, you're back, did you bri-" The voice cuts off as soon as they open the door, and Eleana appears from behind the stone entrance.

Daenerys rushes in to see more, and only once the light hits does Jon see what was on Eleana's dress. It was covered in blood. From the top to the bottom. And there seemed to be traces of vomit as well.

Jon turns his head to see a still body on the bed, a small one. He rushes over, turning the body onto its side before staring into the closed eyes of Nesara. "What happened?" Daenerys asks, her voice quick and sharp, turning to Eleana. "What is going on with her?"

"It happened out of nowhere," Eleana says, sighing. "Mae and I were helping her clean up the toys that she had on the ground when her body started to shake. She began to seize and she hit the ground, and then when she opened her eyes, they were blue. They…they stared right at me. And then looked around the room. Instantly, her eyes closed, and when she opened them up again she started to…to vomit blood and everything else on the ground…she passed out the moment Mae went to retrieve you."

Jon cradles the child in his arms before turning to Kinvara. "Please, see what's wrong."

Kinvara bites her lip as she glances over at Dan, who was quiet. "This sounds…quite familiar." She kneels down to where Jon was with Nesara's body and slowly lifts up her sleeve. What Jon saw made his heart stop, and his breathing still.

There, fresh on her arm was the blue hand-mark he had seen on his daughter before.

"Is…is that…" Daenerys' voice was soft, almost shocked, trailing off into nothingness.

"It is." Kinvara stands and turns to look at Zaevar and Mae, who were still completely confused. "Has your mother and father told you about the time Dan had this same reaction?"

The two siblings look at each other before Mae glances over at Dan. "She didn't use her power for a long time because something happened to her…was it something like this?"

Dan sighs, looking over at Jon and Daenerys. They nod, both alright with her speaking what had gone on. If they wanted to know what had happened to their sister, they deserved the right to understand their past. "I used to use my power all the time to see what was in the past – I loved learning about history. But one day, when I finally figured out what had happened to mother and father, Bran or…something got into my head. They said I had that same blue mark…and while I was out cold, I saw…strange creatures. Monsters. Visions. All cold and…terrifying. And the touch was…freezing. But I was only under some sickness. I didn't vomit or throw up any blood. I woke up…is that the same thing with Nesara?"

Kinvara looks at Jon, reaching out and resting a hand against his shoulder, almost as if asking for permission to touch the still body of the girl. Jon swallows but nods, gently handing her to Kinvara. She lays the girl gently on the bed, wiping the blood and vomit from her lips. "I believe the same instance occurred – whatever did happen to you happened to her."

"Alright, then – do the same thing you did with Dan," Daenerys pleads, her voice desperate. "Make the mark go away and she'll wake up, right?"

Kinvara swallows, looking at the little girl. She brings a hand up to her forehead, watching quietly, before letting it drop to her side. "I'm afraid it's…a bit too severe for that."

"What do you mean it's too severe?" Jon asks, standing up. "There has to be a way to save her!"

"Will you quiet down and listen?" Kinvara snaps at him. "Getting angry isn't going to bring her back. Calm that bloody Targaryen side of you or else you'll have no chance of her waking."

Jon feels himself breathe out slowly, looking at the still, frail frame of Nesy. His rage turns to worry once more, and he sits in a chair, running his hands through his hair. "Alright…just speak. Tell us what is happening."

Kinvara nods, standing up this time to face them fully. "What has happened with Nesara is a rare occurrence. With Dan, the reason why she passed out was that she had been too immersed into a memory that someone was able to leave a trace on her. It caused multiple voices to speak in her mind. She wasn't able to handle it. But, because she already had this power, and had some form of control over it, she was able to survive the incident as soon as the mark was taken off of her. Nesara, however…they were able to break into her mind through something else."

She speaks low, muttering under her breath. Quietly, the mark begins to disappear from Nesara's skin, but once the blue hand-mark vanishes, Jon sees a stark, dark line, something that was cut deep into the skin. There was no blood emerging from it, but it was there, as dark as night.

"This…this is the work of blood sorcery, combined with whatever magic Bran has," Kinvara explains, holding the mark up to the light. "Bran and Dan always shared this different kind of connection because she could see into the past as same as him, but because she survived his last attempt, he didn't try with her. He tried with the most vulnerable, someone who wouldn't expect it…Nesara. But, because he didn't share that same connection, he used his own blood sorcery, cutting his own arm, muttering words so their minds would collide…this is the darkest form of blood sorcery I have seen…I don't think I've even witnessed this. Combining with a stranger…it's dangerous. It's deadly." He looks back at them, sadness clear in her gaze. "Now, since he got into her head, he possibly saw everyone in this room, including outside of Valyria…he's trying to see where the exact location is still…even though we put up a charm. But the power…it was too much. It took over her. It…"

Her words trail off as she turns to look at the little girl. Jon feels Daenerys next to him, collapse into the seat, her hand on her mouth. The children were quiet. Dan was clinging to Daemon, while Mae and Zaevar worriedly paced back and forth. Eleana instead asks the questions everyone else wanted to speak. "…is she dead, Kinvara?"

Kinvara takes a deep breath before looking at them. "No…but she will be soon if we don't figure out a way to save her."

"What do you mean 'figure out?'" Daenerys asks, her voice growing in anger. "This is your field of work and you don't know how to save her?! You've brought back both me and Jon!"

"First of all, I only brought back you. I healed Jon – but Daemon brought him back," Kinvara states, her eyes narrowing. "Secondly, this is a completely different situation than those. You were killed from wounds inflicted on you. This is something that is within her body, through sorcery that red priests barely have an idea of how to block or handle. It's not our fault if we have never encountered magic like this before."

Daenerys shakes her head in shock, letting it drop into her hands. "Then what do we do?" he finally asks, his voice quiet. "Can we do anything to…help her?"

Kinvara sighs and glances back at the body of the little girl. "Stay with her. Monitor her. She has a pulse, but it's just there. I am going to see if I can figure out a way to stop this today with the other priests…but if I can't, say your words and let her go. I'm not saying she's dead yet…but be prepared if something like that happens."

Jon could see the other children begin to cry, but he forces his pain down and nods. "Okay…we'll be waiting."

Kinvara nods and goes to leave towards the door, but before she does, she turns her gaze back to the distraught family. "I know that this seems bleak…just have some faith. We might be able to turn this around."

After that, she turns and heads out, Jon sitting down the moment she does. Mae approaches the bed, her hands resting on the edge of the covers where Nesara laid. "I…I didn't think she would die…"

Zaevar comes over to her, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulder. Jon could see that he was struggling to hold back tears. "Daemon, can you help?" Dan asks, turning to him. "You brought back father – maybe you can do the same for Nesara!"

Daemon sighs and looks over at Nesara, biting his lip. "I'm with Kinvara on this one, honestly."

"What do you mean?!" Mae asks, her voice rising. "You're not even going to try?"

"I want to, but I can feel the energy coming from her body," Daemon explains, clearly trying to hold his own temper to a point. "I know you can't, but Nesara and I have always shared a bond because of our blood sorcery…and this type of infliction she has is unlike everything we've ever tried to heal…I wouldn't even know where to start."

Jon turns to Daenerys, seeing her head still in her hands. He walks over and gently helps her stand, but her eyes stayed downcast on the floor. "Stay with her," Jon commands, causing all of the children to turn their heads. "Your mother and I need to go talk about this."

"What, you're keeping secrets again?" Zaevar asks quietly.

"No, there are no secrets with us," Jon promises. "But we have to see who we can get to help with us on this, and what we can do…but Nesara needs her siblings near her. Stay here, and we will be back soon." He gives them a hug, all of which last longer than he expected, before turning back to his quiet wife. He gently holds her hand and guides her out of the room, feeling her cling to him as he did so.

She was in shock. So was he. But he knew that if they wanted to save their little girl, they needed to get their minds back on track.

He brings them their chambers, and as soon as she sits down on their bed, the door closed behind them, she breaks.

"Jon," she whispers over and over again as he wraps his arms tightly around her, trying to conceal her cries within his chest. "She…she can't…"

"I know," he murmurs to her, rubbing her back, feeling his own tears start to show. "I know."

The two of them didn't speak for a time, just silent cries from Daenerys, while Jon tried his best to hold himself together. His mind was racing through the possibilities of what had happened, between how Bran had somehow managed to find his way in Nesara's mind, to what they could possibly do now to save her.

And then he would think of what the poor little girl must have felt in her last moments, the fear that had surged through her, not knowing what was happening…he had brought this on them. Them coming here…had nearly caused Nesara to die.

He stands and runs his hands through his hair, pacing the room once Daenerys' tears began to slow. The thoughts continue to run through his mind until anger returns. Anger at himself. Anger at the world. Anger at that fucking man that was no longer his brother. Anger at the monster he was to step into the mind of a little girl and kill her, only to see where his enemies were.

He didn't even realize he had picked something up in his rage and thrown in across the room until he heard the shattering of glass, each small piece tumbling to the ground below him. He stares at the broken mirror in surprise, hearing Daenerys speak to him, but the words were mumbled. All he could hear were the echoes of his shame.

"..o...Jon!"

Jon finally turns his eyes towards his wife, who was staring at him in concern. She had wiped the tears from her face, but anyone with eyes could tell that she had been crying from the redness that surrounded her own.

"Getting angry isn't going to help her," she chastises.

"Well crying about it isn't going to help either!" he snaps.

Her eyes narrow at his words. "I have every right to cry – she's our daughter!"

"Our daughter who was nearly killed by someone who I thought was my brother – aren't you angry?!"

"Of course I'm angry but I can't let that consume me!"

"Why not? Gods know he has let his hatred for us consume him!" Jon hisses, pointing towards the outside window. "If I had my chance right now, I'd fucking rip him apart – if he's able to find us through Nesara…who's to say he won't come with whatever else he has up his sleeve?!"

Daenerys lets out a shaky breath, not moving her gaze from his. "We can't do anything to him from where we are now – all we can do is be there for her. Not get angry!"

"At least anger can get shit done – unlike fucking tears."

He sees her still at his words and he instantly regrets what he says. Jon falls to the bed, his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, trying to control what he had inside. "I just…I don't know how to feel with all of this. It's overwhelming. It's consuming…and all I can think about is how terrified Nesara must have been when all of it happened…I shouldn't have taken it out on you…I'm so sorry."

He doesn't feel any movement for a second, fully expecting Daenerys to leave him and step out into the hallway. But instead, he feels her sit down beside him on the bed, and wrap her arms around him. The one singular movement finally breaks his own resolve. The anger turns to grief, and he turns his head, crying into her neck, tears streaking down his cheeks.

Her soft hands begin to run through his curls, from the roots to the tip, trying to calm his sobs. She always knew the right movements to soothe this pain, from the moment she had started to do this to him in his darkest hours. And it was moments like this where he didn't feel that he deserved her. Deserved her kindness, her love for him.

When her hands start slow, he pulls his head back, his vision blurry from the tears, but her form was still just as clear as it would be, his light in this darkness. "This is what he wants, Jon," she whispers fiercely to him. "He wants to find ways to drag us apart. He knows that one without the other will be nothing against him, but if we're united, we can end him. We can't let this happen to us…I know we are stronger than that, than all of this that he is trying to do…we can't let anger tear us apart."

Jon swallows, nodding his head. "I know…it's just…so hard."

Her hand comes up to stroke his cheek, her smalls move starting to calm his nerves. His eyes connect with her own, beautiful orbs of soul and devotion staring right back at him. "I've had anger consume me, Jon," she whispers. "It's hard to come back from it…if we want to use our anger, our rage, to something useful…we need to use it cleverly. Not out of a pure form…and we need to use it beat them…not against each other."

Jon feels himself turn to the ground, shaking his head. "I don't deserve you, Dany."

He could see from the corner of his eyes that she frowns. "Why in the gods names do you say that?"

He couldn't force himself to look up. "Any normal woman would have walked away at my stupidness…hell, they would have left a long time ago with how often I've lost myself…but you've stayed through everything because of your love for me, and I don't-"

His words are stopped when her hands grab onto his cheeks, cupping his face and pulling him to her, before her lips land on his. It was a kiss filled with passion, warmth, adoration – all of the feelings he didn't think he deserved right now. But here she was, giving them to him, like they were his life's breath. And he loved every second of it.

When she pulls herself away from him, her eyes search his, her hands still on his cheeks. Love comes in at the eyes. "Don't you dare say that," she murmurs. "You know out of everyone you deserve my love. You deserve everything that I can give to you…and I wouldn't want some stuffy old lord anyway. I want you. I will always want you. I love you, Jon."

Her forehead rests against his, and he brings a hand up to cup her own. "I love you, too," he whispers, his mind still thinking of his daughter, slowly dying in the other room. "Gods, Nesara…" He swallows his pain and looks away, trying to think of what to do. "I…I only want what is best for her. There has to be a way to save her…what was that phrase? 'Only death pays for life?'"

Instantly, she takes a step back. "Jon, you are not going to sacrifice yourself."

"But…but what if-"

"What if nothing." Her voice was stern, a command. "I am not allowing my husband to…kill himself. There has to be another way to save her."

Jon feels himself sigh at her words. He didn't want to think about ending lives to save Nesara's…but if that's what it came down to, he would. Even so, he still favored Daenerys' words, at least for now while they still had no idea what to do. "Alright…I only hope that Kinvara can come up with…I don't know, something. It's driving me mad."

Daenerys looks to him again, before reaching over and taking his hand in hers. The couple was silent for a moment, only the sound of the dragons outside screeching into the day echoing within their walls. After a moment, she turns her gaze to him. "Jon." He looks to her. "I know that getting the North to follow us is essential…but you do know that Sansa isn't going to listen to what we have to say, right? Even if you are her brother? She's one of the four people that orchestrated the whole ordeal against us."

His expression changes, the grief leaving him before he turns his eyes down towards the floor. "No, I don't." He looks back at her, a different statement within his gaze. "The only reason I brought that up was to please Arya…she doesn't want to hurt her sister. But I'm realizing I'm going to have to let her in on what I'm really planning."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "…planning?"

He stands and looks out at the city below them before his eyes move to the dragons above. "They planned against us. Against what we thought. If they want to be schemers, then so be it." He looks back over at her. "We're going to do that as well, by buying into her fantasy, and taking her men from her."

He goes to sit next to her once more, still seeing her confused expression. "What happened to trying to convince her?"

"As I said, all to make Arya happy…but I know you're right. Sansa would never agree to fight Bran, and let the Targaryen's take her men away from her…so we're going to give in to what she wants. Arya has told me that Sansa did what she did to 'protect' me from serving life in the throne because I was too…emotional, or whatever, and to stop you from taking it. She, apparently…wanted me back in the North, but because she could never find me at the wall, she never brought me back to Winterfell."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "She wanted you back at Winterfell?"

"Apparently so."

"…do you think it was for…other reasons?"

Jon's brow furrows. "What do you mean? She still saw me as her brother – a Stark. That's why she was so against me being with you."

Daenerys bites her lip, holding in what seemed to be a chuckle. "I can think of another reason." He was confused as to what she was referring to, but she instead waves her hand, encouraging him to keep talking. "Go on, then."

"Sansa won't let us in with all our men to Winterfell. That much is known. She's at least smarter than that to let in a whole Targaryen army…so I propose it's only us, and Arya with Gendry. We walk in as innocents who just want to have a meeting. To discuss things…properly."

"Jon, she hates me. What makes you think she would allow me into Winterfell?"

"She may hate you, but she doesn't hate me. If she wants to speak to me, she has to take in my whole family. We win back her trust, say that we don't want war. If anything, if she can keep us in the North, away from Bran, we will be loyal to her and leave her people be."

"So trick her?"

"Yes. Have her think that she has the upper hand. Then, while we are there, at one of her council meetings, we reveal everything. How she orchestrated the whole mess between us, how she's been planning a war against our kingdom, and supported Bran hunting and hurting our children, how we've been sending aid there and she hasn't been doing anything…it'll turn everyone against her, and want to be loyal to us, to take on Bran. I know the Northerners treated you poorly, and I take the blame on that myself, but the one thing they do care about is family. And when they find out that Sansa was alright with killing the children, they won't stand for that. We'll take her men from the inside out. No violence necessary."

Daenerys was quiet for a moment, examining him with a quiet smile on her lips. "You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?"

"Been haunting me in my sleep, honestly. But that's the only way to beat Sansa – use her own manipulation games against her."

"And what about our armies?"

"We keep them North. The Far North."

At her furrowed brow, he waits for a moment for it to connect, before she rolls her eyes. "Oh gods…Tormund."

"And the wildlings," Jon chuckles, before holding her hands in his. "They would protect us. They've always been loyal to me and Tormund was the person who even encouraged Dan and me to leave. If we hadn't, we might not have met you. We might not have had this." His hands rest against her growing bump, and she smiles softly at his words. "We'd have to get the men properly prepared for the cold, as well as the dragons, but she would never think to look North knowing the wildlings are there. They would be safe, and we could unite them with us without having to spare any lives. As soon as we get the North, the Vale is practically ours, and the rest will follow. We'll have Bran taken down…or whatever it is he is."

Daenerys bites her lip, glancing at the ground. "What if…Bran is sort of…a second Night King? Like what Kinvara said? I mean…he's done the same thing to Dan, caused Daemon to have these nightmares, even myself as well…we can't keep avoiding the question."

Jon swallows at her words, trying to think of the right thing to say. He had never been a bleeding poet, but he wanted to at least try to ease her mind. "Then getting Sansa's armies and the North support is even more essential. Which is why this plan has to happen."

Daenerys nods, her hands moving away from his before cupping his face, stroking his cheek once more, the stubble of his beard streaking against her soft skin. "You know what you're doing, right?"

His brow furrows. "What?"

She leans in and kisses his lips softly, a kiss that was much different than the one from before, a soft and gentle one that made his hands move to her side, pulling her closer to his from. When she pulls back from him, she smiles, one that was sincere for the first time today. "You're truly embracing being a Targaryen…you're scheming against the North, against your sister, a Stark, so that we can achieve what we need…are you okay with that?"

Jon looks at his wife – truly looks at her – and holds her as close to him as he could. "There is not a single part of me that isn't okay with embracing who I am…I love my family, and I love you. I don't even need to think about going against her because all I want is for our world to be safe."

She moves so that her head is against his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around him. Jon starts to rub slow circles on her back, feeling her breath gently against him. He had been thinking of this for a while and knew the only way to get Sansa's men was to trick her. And honestly, he didn't give a shit about it. She deserved it after what she did. She deserved more after what she did. But for now, all he could do was plan.

Sooner or later, though, they would make their mark. But now, they had to focus on their daughter, and pray that she survived.

"Come," he says softly to her when she pulls back a moment later. "Let's go tell Arya and the others what is happening. They deserve to know."

Daenerys nods, and he gently helps her stand, looking towards the door. He knew the moment they left this room, everything would become real again, but it had to happen. And they would get through this, somehow.

The Children

"How can this happen?"

Dan sat, staring at the limp body of Nesara for she didn't know how long. Zaevar and Mae had been holding both of her hands, while Daemon had been pacing back and forth. Their parents had been gone for some time now, and silence had been what had spread through the room. Eleana had gone to tell some of the others what was going on.

Mae's voice had turned dark, desperate, trying occasionally to wake her sister to no avail. Zaevar got up, and went to the window, holding his head in his hands. "He knew exactly what he was doing," Daemon hisses, causing Dan to look up numbly from where she sat. "He went into the most vulnerable mind he could…gods when I see him…"

"Daemon." Her voice was soft, needing. It was Mae's. Dan looks to see the older girl, tears racing down her cheeks. "Please…don't get angry. Just be here with us."

Her brother stares at the girl, a mix of emotions flurrying on his face, from anger to sadness to pure confusion, until he settles on one and walks over to Mae's side, letting out a long sigh, looking at the unconscious girl. He holds out his hand and tries to feel around the wound, but as soon as he does, a pain so unbearable races through him, causing him to fly back in pain.

"Fuck!" the boy whispers fiercely, holding his arm.

"Daemon," Mae gasps at his language.

Dan rushes over to him, pulling back his sleeve to reveal bursts of blue skin, popping onto his arm like a burn, before disappearing from her eyes. "What was that?" she whispers in shock.

"He put a charm on it," Daemon mutters, pulling his arm back. "I might have been able to try and help her…but Bran was smart. This type of magic can only be cured through blood…something that is far too advanced for me now." He swallows and places his head in his hands. "Gods, I feel so useless."

"You feel useless?" Zaevar asks from where he stood. "At least you have the chance to try – we can't do shit just standing there. We're all just sitting ducks praying and hoping that Kinvara can somehow find a way around this. In all honesty, you're probably the most useful one here."

"Tell that to my hurt arm," Daemon responds, leaning against the wall before looking over at Dan. "You always have ideas – what's your idea here?"

The girl bites her lip, shaking her head. "I…I don't know." She sniffles and looks over at the still body once more. "I keep looking at Nesara and all I can think about is how she shouldn't be going through this…how there's nothing we can physically do. I mean, what idea could I have that could save her life? I truly don't know…I'm lost. We all are." Her hands run through her silver locks as she sits at the edge of the girl's bed. "I'm so sorry…to you two. To her as well."

Mae's brow furrows from where she knelt. "For what reason?"

"It's our fucking family name that's done all this," Dan responds, her voice bitter. "I've embraced who I am, but I've had no choice…but now, we've brought you into this mess, and now Nesara has suffered because of it…this never would have happened if mother and father adopted you."

Mae looks shocked at her words, but before she could speak, Zaevar does instead. "Don't apologize for something that saved our lives."

He walks over to Dan this time, taking a seat next to her. "Why shouldn't we? It's our fault. Bran is after everything we care about."

"Bran would be after anyone that you care about. He would attack an innocent civilian too if he had the chance," Zaevar states. "At least from what I've seen…but even after what's happened to Nesy, it's not going to change our minds that being taken in by Jon and Daenerys changed our lives for the better. We have never been happier."

Dan sniffles and looks at him, before looking over at Mae as well. "Truly?"

The older girl nods. "Trust me…life was horrible before we met you. Now, we know what a true family feels like…what mothers and fathers are supposed to do with their children. This is what we signed up for. It's what we were expecting…it's alright. You don't need to apologize."

Dan nods at her words, looking down to the ground below her. "I want to somehow make this better…I don't know. I always do." She lays back against the furs, groaning. "It's one of my flaws…I always want to prove I'm the best at everything so I can get treated like an adult. I had to do it when I lived North, and I felt even more inclined here because of all the fire mages that exist…and it hurts knowing that I can't do anything to make this…good again."

"How do you think I feel?" Daemon asks, moving to sit next to Mae. "I have literal healing powers and even I can't get past this stupid charm. It's horrible."

Silence echoes in the room between the siblings. Zaevar swallows from where he sat and looks to them. "Well…if we're all revealing how we feel about ourselves, I feel like a failure."

All four of the children turn to look at him, and Dan notices that tears had escaped his eyes. "Zaevar…"

"It's true." His voice was dim, struggling to hold on. "For years, I couldn't protect my old sister…I had to go along with this narrative that she was just a maid. That I was some…cold-hearted boy who only wanted to improve and grow…I couldn't keep Nesara safe, and let her get beaten…possibly even raped if Jon and Daenerys didn't come into the picture…I was so afraid of what would happen to me that I was a coward to do anything else. And now, even with the threat gone, even with a new family…I can't even call them mother and father because of how many bad memories it brings up in my head."

Dan reaches over and takes his hand in hers. "No one is forcing you to call them that, Zaevar. It's your choice."

"I know…but it still feels shitty that I can't even call them that, when they can openly call me their son, or Nesara their daughter, or Mae their daughter…I feel awful." He gets up and looks at himself in the mirror, his hand coming up to trace the scar that sat on his cheeks. "And it doesn't matter what happens…I'm always going to be reminded of them through this."

Dan stares at him in surprise, not knowing he was going through all of this. Zaevar and she trained on a daily basis regarding their fire but had never opened up this far. "Well, that shit doesn't matter."

It was Daemon's voice that spoke this time. He was looking at Zaevar with a furrowed brow, trying to see if he could find the right words.

"Scars are worthless," Daemon says, before pointing to his back. "If anyone knows about them, it's me. Or even father. Or mother, too. She's still dealing with the pain from what the leaders did to her. But all they do is tell a story of a former version of yourself…at least that's what father has told me. They don't define who you are. If anything, that scar will prove how much you grew…into a Targaryen, not a Galeron. And so what if you can't call Jon, father. It took me time to say it. Took Dan a long time to say mother, too. At least seriously. They aren't expecting fast speed. You don't have to be some magical man."

Zaevar laughs at his words, before nodding his head, wiping at the tears that threatened to spill more. "Thanks, Daemon…I think I needed that."

Daemon nods and wraps an arm around his shoulder. "We're brothers, no matter if it's not by blood. Don't doubt yourself. You're not a failure."

"At least never to us," Dan adds on, smiling softly at him. "You were my first friend here…I'm never going to forget how you nearly burned my head off, though."

Zaevar cringes as he goes to sit next to her again. "I still feel terrible about that."

"You should! I had cinders in my hair!"

The two chuckle for a moment as Daemon moves to the other side of Nesara again. They all turn their gaze to Mae, who had been holding Nesara's cold, clammy fingers in her own. "What about you, Mae?" Daemon asks, causing the girl to look up. "Have any confessions you need to get out at the witching hour?"

"Nah, I'm better than all of you," she jokes, causing the siblings to chuckle for the moment, despite the horrendous situation. Silence falls on them again as she looks back at Nesy, and then with a soft gulp, she speaks. "I feel inadequate…if that's the right word."

Dan's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"I'm surrounded by siblings with magical powers," she chuckles, looking down at the little girl. "Even Nesy had-has," she forces herself, the words sounding stuck within her throat. "More power than I ever could…it's why our old family didn't want me. Why they turned me into some…maiden and not an heir to their throne…and it's not like I really cared about that specific part but…I would have liked to have felt, I don't know…wanted. Even right now, I feel so useless. At least there's a chance you could help Nesara…I can only sit here and wait."

"You're wrong," Zaevar says from where he sat. "You're a great older sister…it was my fault for not standing up for you for all those years."

Mae lets out a quiet chuckle, glancing down at Nesara's body. "Tell that to her…"

"My gods, there was nothing you could have done to save her – it was all in her head," Daemon reassures. "And even then, even when she does survive this, you will still be just as much of a great sister to her, as you are to us."

"And blood doesn't matter," Dan says to her softly. "Or powers, or sorcery, or any of that nonsense…you're our family. And the best older sister I could ever have…we love you. I love you."

She could see tears leak from the girl's eyes before she uses a free hand to reach over and grab Dan's. "Thank you…that means a lot."

"It better," Dan says softly, before nodding at both Daemon and Zaevar to come to her side. The two boys do, resting their hands on her shoulders. "And no matter what happens to Nesara, we're still going to be here for you…and hopefully, she will, as well."

Mae lets out a deep sigh, holding her hand tightly. "I hope so."

With that, they stay united, holding hands and connected, trying to urge all the old gods and the new that somehow, someway, Nesara would make it out of this.

Daenerys

It had been many hours of pain and stress.

They had told everyone in their direct family what had been happening with Nesara. Arya had been first, and the look on the woman's face had been a combination of confusion and fear. "You're telling me that…Bran did that? The same thing he did to Dan?"

"Only worse," Daenerys had confided in the girl.

After that, she had gone off to tell Gendry of what had happened. Meanwhile, Jon had told Davos and Taevar, and he said that Davos was 'heartbroken' and had begun to cry. Taevar, on the other hand, had been filled with anger. He had said they should just go to King's Landing and cut of Bran's head right then, but they both knew that Bran knew better than that, and would probably have men ready.

From there, they spread the news down to everyone else slowly, to Rhaemon and his men, to the guards and the handmaidens in the castle, to the cooks down below who would make Nesara cake. And everyone's reaction had been the same – shock, and then asking what they could do to help. Except there was nothing they could do except pray that Kinvara somehow figured a way out.

Later on, however, when the sun was beginning to set, and things were starting to look dim, she decided to pay a visit to Nesara's chambers. Jon had told her he would deal with the people's needs today for her so she could still rest her back, and would see Nesara later. He would also stay there just in case Kinvara came running in with good news.

To which, she was trying to remain hopeful.

However, when she arrived outside of Nesara's chambers, she was surprised to see that all of the children were waiting outside. Her brow furrows, walking to where Dan stood. "Why are you all out here?"

"Aunt Arya said she wanted a moment alone with Nesara," Dan answers, nodding her head towards the door. "She hasn't come out in a little bit."

Daenerys sighs before squeezing her daughter's shoulder. "I'll go speak to her."

"You don't have to rush her – she's family too," Zaevar says softly. Daenerys offers a smile of thanks to the boy. She was happy that he and Mae saw her as their aunt as well. She knew how long it took for people like them to accept new members into their lives, ones they could fully trust. She was glad they did for her.

Daenerys gently opens the door, sneaking inside quietly before closing it behind her, looking to the bed. There, kneeling at the edge, was Arya, her head in her hands, her body shaking with silent sobs. She walks up to the girl, placing a soft hand on her shoulder, speaking low. "Arya."

The girl looks up, and only then does Daenerys see how much she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, bloodshot, and tear stains were on her cheeks. She sniffles as Daenerys kneels next to her, and her eyes turn back to the body of Nesara.

"Why are you crying so much?"

"Be…because this is my family's fault," she whispers in shock, shaking her head. "I…I can't believe my…my brother would do something like this. That my sister…would support someone like this…I…" She shakes her head and stares at the ground. "This is…I am so sorry…"

Daenerys wraps her arm around the girl's side. "Arya, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for."

"No, I do," she whispers, finally leaning back on her shoes and running her fingers through her hair. "This is my brother's doing. I don't even know how to properly react to something like this…looking at Nesara…I don't even know what it means to properly be a Stark anymore…what kind of person is okay with doing this?"

Daenerys looks at Arya, seeing the pain clearly on her face. She didn't blame her. She had already mentioned this to her once and knew what it was like to live in the shadows of people around us who only wanted to paint a bad name for their family. But all she could do was somehow find a way out of it.

She squeezes the girl's shoulders, feeling her head rest against her own. "I know that this feels like there's no escaping from what he's done…but I can assure you that Nesara will not blame you for what's happened, and no one here does either…if anything, we should have taken him out ages ago."

Arya lets out a huff of air, her head dropping. "Like any of us knew what he was capable of ages ago," she mutters.

"That's true…but truly, the best we can do, is just move on from it," Daenerys says quietly, looking at the little girl's body. "And hope that somehow she does find a way…because there has to be one."

The young woman swallows next to her, before forcing herself to look up, staring at the furs in front of her. "I don't understand," she whispers, shaking her head. "I just don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"That he…they…why is it that they want to attack when you haven't done anything to them?" Arya asks, looking over at Daenerys. "I mean, I could understand if it was from years ago. After King's Landing…no one knew what to do. If you had lived after that…it probably wouldn't have been for long. Honestly, even if what happened to you was planned, you're lucky Jon got to you first…many others would have done far worse."

"I know," Daenerys says softly, silently wondering exactly what would have happened. She could only imagine the pain she would have gone through.

"But…now? When you're on the opposite side of the world and you're only trying to help people here…it baffles me. You haven't even attacked Westeros. Why would Bran agree to help those slavers?"

Daenerys sighs. "I don't know…truly, I believe he just wants to end the Targaryen's, plain and simple. Did I tell you that after the battle, Jon and I got a glance at some of the men – they had the Stark sigil on them. Bran blatantly sent some of his army men to try and defeat us."

"He…he did? And they attacked you?"

"He's fed them so many lies at this point that I wouldn't be surprised," Daenerys says softly. "It's just what we have to live with until we can find some way to kill him. To end this without…sparing so many lives. I don't know how we will, but there's a way…there's always a way."

Arya swallows quietly. "And…what if there's not?"

The dragon queen was quiet, glancing at the dirty ground beneath her, the sound of the wind rushing out from the open window. She had tried so hard to not think about the consequences if there wasn't a solution to what Bran was doing, but Arya had a point. There could be something so powerful that she didn't even understand.

"Then…at least if we die, we know that we did everything we could," Daenerys finally says, looking over at her. "But for now, our focus is the girl in front of us…and a sign from the gods above and below that hopefully, she will survive."

Arya looks back to where Nesara laid, quietness developing between the two. After a moment, the young assassin speaks. "You know Sansa isn't going to come quietly if you have a whole army there, right? She's not that kind of person."

Daenerys feels herself smile a little. Arya did think like her brother. She knew as well.

Making sure to check the door before she spoke, she started to tell the Stark girl about everything Jon had said to her, speaking of his plan, how he wished to win over Sansa's trust before stealing everything away from her and make the North follow them instead. She told of what he had wanted to do, to expose how there was little food coming in from the North, and how they had been helping the whole time.

And when Daenerys had finished talking, Arya had raised her brow in surprise. "He really said all of that? And planned it all?" At Dany's nod, Arya shakes her head in disbelief. "I never considered Jon to be the manipulating type, but after what she did to her…I wouldn't blame him…but that doesn't really make him any better than her."

"I think it does," Daenerys answers quietly, causing the girl to look up. "Jon and I are doing something that Sansa can't do – providing. Protecting. Every single person whom you have told me about from the North has said that she hasn't been keeping them safe. We have, for lack of a better word. Although we're going to war, we have the substance to keep our country safe and going, while also helping the cities we have taken under our union as well. Sansa can barely keep the North going. If Jon has to manipulate her to somehow save the people, then I'm fully alright with that."

Arya sighs but nods her head. "Alright, fair point." She looks over at Nesara, before wiping another stray tear that left her eyes. "Gods, I hope she survives this."

Daenerys hugs the side of the girl tightly, feeling herself swallow in fear while looking at Nesara's still-limp body. "Me too."

Jon

It was times like this he hated being king.

Well, that was a stretch. He didn't hate being king. In fact, he was starting to grow quite fond of it. When he was King in the North, a part of him had hated ruling over the people there. Many were ungrateful and unresourceful. But in Valyria, the complaints that would come his way would be for smaller things, food, and market items.

But with everything that had been going on with Nesara, he had been finding it hard to keep a one-track mind. He had been going through people as quickly as possible to return back to his family. Usually, it would be he and Daenerys that would stand here, but he needed someone to stay with the children, so he had volunteered.

Even so, his mind was regretting that decision.

"How's everything going?" he hears from his side. Jon turns his head to see Taevar and Davos come from the entrance to the throne room. "Have you heard anything from the queen?"

Jon sighs and shakes his head. "Nothing…I'm still holding out hope, though."

Davos comes to his side and rests a hand on the king's shoulder. "I'm sorry you have to go through this, boy."

Jon gives a solid nod of thanks to the older man, while Taevar curses under his breath. "If I could get my hands on that piece of shit…I don't know who would be so willing to hurt a little girl. If that was my son..."

"There's nothing we can do right now except hope and pray she gets out of this," Jon says softly, pulling off his crown. "All I do know is that I can't take any more requests today…my mind is overpopulated with thoughts of this war and of Nesara…Bran is too powerful." He looks over at them, his gaze filled with worry. "Thinking about this…it just makes me realize how much power he truly has. We have a protective border around this land and yet he still was able to break into the mind of Nesara. Someone he hasn't even known about…there's something else going on with him."

Davos bites his lip before leaning down to kneel against the throne, looking up at Jon. "Do you think that he…could be something else? Related to the Night King?" At Jon's surprised expression, Davos continues. "The queen told me about everything when I first came here…including that."

Jon sighs once more before running his hands through his hair again. "It might be…it might not be. I truly don't know. If we're going into this, we have to go into it with the best army imaginable. I'm talking about all of our dragons, if possible. Our men, if we can travel them all over sea…maybe even pull in the armies from the Free Cities, but this isn't their war."

Taevar clears his throat with a raised eyebrow. "Um, not to state this again, but three out of the nine Free Cities declared war against you."

"I know that," Jon grunts, his hand resting against his nose, pinching the bridge. "But the other six did not. They do not deserve to be dragged into this war." He hmms and looks over at the two of them. "Nor do the innocent people of the three cities who attacked us."

Taevar's eyes widen. "You want to let those people go?!"

"Let me explain," Jon says, his voice firm. Taevar stares at him in disbelief before waving his hands, allowing him to talk. "The men from their army and their ships from the three cities that waged war agreed to kill us and to start this war, but their families were tricked, all given reasons as to why they suddenly had to move South. They had no idea this was happening. If anything, I'm sure some will agree with the way we dealt with the threat…however, that does mean we have to tighten our hold on the cities."

He stands and begins to pace, looking at the marbled ground beneath him.

"The dragonlords that the leaders killed are gone…families destroyed because of their incompetence…when we send new lords there to take over, we must send men as well to guard the city and to make sure nothing like this happens again while we are gone until we feel that it is safe to operate as its own city-state again within the realm of Valyria. As for the other cities, we're going to have to inform the dragonlords looking over the leaders that this has happened, and to tighten their forces."

"Would you want to send more dragons to the other six?" Taevar asks.

"Not until we feel it's needed," Jon answers. "We need every single dragon for what we are planning against Westeros. The only dragons we want to send off are to those three cities that need them. Other than that, we have to make sure Valyria stays as tight as possible." He looks over at them, feeling his shoulders drop. "I forgot how much war takes out of you…haven't planned for one in years."

Davos offers him a tired smile. "Wait until you're my age."

Jon smiles tiredly back as well, before taking a seat in the throne again. "I can't let this happen again…" He looks up at Davos and Taevar, biting his lip. "I keep thinking of your family, and your family…I mean, by gods, you have a pregnant wife, Taevar…and yet we're entering into this war that we don't know how to properly take on…it feels like the dead all over again. And I feel awful for dragging you into this."

"Don't feel awful," Taevar responds, coming to his side. "It's what we both signed up for as your hands – we know that the job comes with risks. But you don't have to worry about us – let us worry about our own families. You need to worry about yours."

Davos nods as well. "And as for my family, you and Daenerys have already done so much in trying to keep them safe…I have full confidence that no matter what, under your reign, they will be fine. And they will make it here safely."

Jon smiles at his words, before glancing back at the entrance to the throne room. "I hope you're both right." At that moment, both Ghost and Ari enter into the room, both slow and seemingly tired. "Gods, even the direwolves look dead inside…none of us can believe this." They come to his side, Ghost whining as he places his head on Jon's lap. "I know, boy…I wish she was here, too."

Taevar rests his hand on the king's shoulder as well, watching as the wolves settled at his feet. "It's amazing how even when you're considering the Dragon King…your direwolves still follow you."

Jon feels himself smile genuinely at this. "Ghost and I…we've been through a lot. Isn't that right, boy?" The direwolf lets out a soft growl at his scratches, but it was a sound of love. "The other one isn't even mine…it's Dan's. We found it all alone in the woods. We truly thought all the direwolves had died out, but this one was all alone."

The younger wolf plops out her tongue, almost smiling up at him. Taevar reaches out to the direwolf, to which the animal sniffs his hand before letting him pet her head. The older man chuckles.

"Must say, a lot easier to pet a direwolf than to tame a dragon."

Jon laughs. "Yes, that is true…I remember the first time I pet Drogon – nearly shat myself," he admits.

Davos chuckles. "Think Daenerys knew there was something different about you from that moment – no one else could pet that dragon alone unless you had dragon's blood."

"Yeah," Jon murmurs, looking down at Ghost, scratching him behind the ear, before glancing back at Taevar. "Dragon King? That's really what they call me?"

"Of course," Taevar chuckles. "We call Daenerys the Dragon Queen – why not call her husband the Dragon King?"

Jon's brow raises slightly, leaning back in the throne. Truly, the name had never really sat well with him before. But for the first time, he truly felt powerful with that name. "Hmm," he mutters. "Bit catchier than King in the North."

"Think it suits ya better," Davos admits.

At that moment, before he could respond, the door to the room opens. Jon sighs. "Please, no more-" His eyes connect with the man who had walked in, and he sees it as Gendry, with a piece of parchment in his hands. "Oh, Gendry. I thought you were with Arya before?"

"I was – she wanted to go visit Nesara by herself. I decided to give her some time – she was really heartbroken about it, as was everyone…I still can't believe it myself…either way, I was hoping I could have an audience with the king…alone."

His eyes look to both Taevar and Davos, a question in his gaze. Jon nods to his two hands. "Leave us – and take the wolves."

They both nod, and Davos whistles for the direwolves to follow. They do with ease, both bumping against Jon as they leave while he scratches their ears. Once they as well as the men were out of sight, Jon turns to Gendry, his brow raised.

"What is it that you wish to speak about?"

Gendry approaches with the piece of parchment in his hands, giving it to Jon. The king takes it quietly, his eyes reading the words quickly.

'To the King and Queen of Valyria,

I, Gendry of the House Baratheon, renounce my claim to Storm's End, and wish to pass it on to someone of higher stature-'

Jon raises his brow at Gendry, shock clear in his gaze. "You want to renounce your claim? For what reason?"

Gendry sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "I've always been thankful for what the queen did for me years ago…I was never lord of anything until she decided to make House Baratheon a noble name again. However, I realized that's…not really what I want. It's never truly been my responsibility to bring back that name. The former king didn't even know about me, let alone think I could bear his name."

"Gendry, you're taking a long time getting to the point," Jon mutters.

"Forgive me – I want to marry Arya."

If Jon had a drink, it would have gone flying across the room, along with the goblet. "You want to marry my sister?"

"I asked her a long time ago after the Long Night battle – I'm sure she's told you that at this point – but she said no because she didn't want to be a lady, and I understood. She wanted to travel the world and see everything. And now, I've finally gotten her back in my life…but not in Storm's End or anywhere else in the world. Here, in Valyria, of all places…and I feel that if I go back to Storm's End at some point, she is not going to want to come with me…I'll lose her all over again, and I don't want that to happen." He sighs and looks at the ground. "I mean…I just feel this connection to her. We've been through a lot and I don't think there could ever be another woman that I feel this strong of a pull towards. Have you ever just…felt like you were meant to be with someone?"

Jon feels himself smile a bit at the words, thinking of Daenerys, but keeps those thoughts to himself. "I have, yes."

"That's what it feels like with her…I was so lonely for so long and now that I'm finally here with her, I've never felt happier. More fulfilled…it's more than a castle could ever do. And I realized I don't want to be some Lord sitting somewhere waiting for my subjects to come to me. I want to be with her, to help build this world that you're making and travel around, trying to help others…I didn't know what I wanted to do for so long but…now I know."

Jon sighs and runs a hand through his hair again. This is not what he expected to be dealing with today. "Well, firstly, I don't know why you're bringing this to us when we aren't the ones in power over your name…that would be whoever is ruling over Westeros."

"He isn't my king," Gendry instantly says, causing Jon to raise his brow. "Jon, if I had a choice, I would take everything I know from Westeros and bring it here. I never supported Bran or any of the lords…I barely had a say in who was elected because no one truly trusted my claim. I've always considered you and Daenerys the true monarchs…gods know you've done a hell of a lot more than Bran has ever done."

Jon stands and walks over to the man, his brow furrowed. "You truly believe that?"

"Yes. And I know I'm not alone…we're the silent majority. I truly feel that most people aren't fond of Bran, but don't know how to take him down. He's…different. Powerful. We don't understand what it is."

The king watches him quietly, thinking of his words. If people did truly believe that they were the rightful rulers…he didn't know if that would aid them in the war or hinder them. "Either way…I don't think renouncing your name is the way to go, Gendry…believe me, I think if you did marry Arya, she'd probably want to be more of a Baratheon now."

Gendry's brow furrows. "You think so?"

"I don't think she'd turn down a name change after seeing what her family is currently doing," he admits softly, before nodding outside. "Even so, you don't need to renounce your name to not be a lord. You can still travel the world and be a Baratheon." He thinks quietly for a moment, wondering what the best way would be to approach this. "I think if you truly want that to happen, you'd a) throw that away because someone out there will find a way to use it against you and b) wait for this war to be over with…what we could do is make you an ambassador to Westeros."

His confusion seemed to enhance. "An…ambassador?"

"You'd still be known as Gendry Baratheon, a lord of Storm's End. However, we could have one of your closest advisors – most likely the one that you have watching over Storm's End right now – run the village, take care of the people, make sure that all their needs are met – but you can be the man who brings back information from across the sea, an alliance of sorts. You can be the middleman between Valyria and Storm's End – a way to further unite unions. That way, you can stay here with Arya, who doesn't want to be 'a lady,' while also not letting go of your duty as a lord…as much as you would hate to believe it, you are the heir to the House Baratheon, a house that you can't let die…you can't let go of that. But there are always ways around it."

Gendry raises his brow at his words. "You sound like you know a lot about that."

Jon walks back to the throne, leaning against it while memories take over his mind. "I once had someone tell me that 'love is the death of duty.' Another inverted it, saying 'duty is the death of love.' But I've learned you don't have to choose – if the love is truly strong, and you believe it to be real, then nothing can stop you from doing both as long as you try. Your duty doesn't have to be what stops you from accepting love into your life…I struggled with that for a long time, but Daenerys made me see differently."

The young man comes to his side. "Well, the children are lucky to have parents like you to look up to when it's their turn to find love one day."

Jon smiles a bit and nudges the boy's shoulder. "Thank you. That means a lot." His brow raises at the fighter next. "So…asking my sister to marry her?"

Gendry rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, this was…sort of my way of asking for her hand, but you gave me a different answer than I was expecting."

"You didn't have to ask me; I'm not her father."

"You aren't, but you're the closest person she has to one," Gendry admits. "She talks about you all the time, how you were the only one out of her brother's that took her seriously as a fighter when she was younger. How you two have a special connection...she truly loves you, despite not being direct blood anymore."

Jon smiles at his words. "That makes me glad to hear…and if you do want a traditional answer, yes, you have permission to marry my sister." The grin that spread across the boy's face was almost contagious. It almost made Jon forget about what was happening above them with his daughter. Almost. "Still can't believe you were her first."

The boy's face changes to horror. "She told you that?"

Jon snorts. "Not out of my own free will – she and Daenerys were discussing personal matters. Was quite shocked to learn. Don't worry – I'm not going to get angry at this." He visibly sees the boy's shoulder fall in relief. "When do you plan to ask her?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but soon," Gendry responds, glancing at the floor. "I wanted to make sure that we, uh…if there's even a chance of us dying in this war, that we end it together."

Jon feels his mouth turn downwards before he lets out a tiring sigh. "I understand…I feel the same way with my family…I only wish Daenerys would have the babe before we went to war, but with how aggressive Bran has been, we aren't going to have a choice."

Before Gendry could respond, the doors to the room slam open. The two men turn their heads to see Kinvara rushing in, breathing heavily as if she had just run a thousand miles, before panting, looking up at Jon.

"Your grace," she breathes, before a soft smile comes over her lips, wiping the sweat from her brow. "There is a way to save Nesara – and to protect your other children."

To say that they ran to a temple room would be an understatement.

Firstly, they had gone to the upper floors to grab Daenerys, as well as the other children, who had returned to Nesara's chambers to see her. When they explained that Kinvara had found a way, but it can only be Jon and Daenerys that follow, they had relented, moving with Kinvara to a sacred room that was filled with priceless religious artifacts, all brought together by a stone tablet in the middle.

Presumably where older instances of sorcery had taken place.

By the time they were inside, all three of the individuals were breathing heavily. Jon had commanded that Gendry and Arya stay with the children. "What is it that you have dragged us so far to do?" Daenerys asks once Kinvara closes the door.

She whispers something in Ancient Valyrian, and all of the candles lit within the room. The light illuminated their face, as she turns to look at the queen.

"Do you remember when you brought Jon back, your grace?"

Jon's brow furrows as he turns to look at her. Instantly, the color from Dany's face leaves her. "Yes…I do. One of the worst days of my life."

"And do you remember what you had to do to help him?"

Daenerys sighs. "I do…is that what we have to do now? Use my blood?"

"Well, yes and no." She walks over to a bag that she had latched across her body, before placing it on the stone tablet. "When I brought Jon back, I used your blood to combine with his because it's powerful – and that along with some magic was enough to heal him. But with your children, they need your combined blood to protect them."

The couple shares a look of confusion before turning back to her. "I'm sorry, what do you mean to say?" Jon asks.

Kinvara sighs. "Daenerys." She turns to the woman, a knowing look in her eyes. "Do you remember when you had to eat the stallion's heart when you were married to Khal Drogo?"

Daenerys' eyes widen in shock. "How do you know that?"

"Wait, you did what?" Jon asks her, staring in surprise.

The queen sighs and looks at him. "It was a pregnancy ceremony for the Dothraki. If you were able to consume the whole heart, the unborn child would be strong…even so, how in all the realms do you know about that?" she asks Kinvara.

"You've known me for how long and you're still asking me how I know such things?"

Daenerys shakes her head and nods. "Alright, fair."

"Even so, it's sort of like that, except with no animal parts this time." She removes the dagger from her bag, and Jon stares at it in shock. It was the same dagger he had used to…kill her. "Yes, Jon, before you ask, I've had this since I brought her back. She used it to drain her blood to save you – changing the meaning of his dagger. It was once used for death, and now for life. Which is why I need you two to drain both of yours."

She hands the dagger to Daenerys, looking to the goblet in the bag.

"Your blood is very powerful. If you've noticed, you two have not been affected by Bran's powers. You've had nightmares, but because of the blessing that's been bestowed on you, you have a strong enough protection that he has never been able to control you…but what I'm about to ask you two to do now might change that."

"We'll do anything," Jon says softly. "If it will bring Nesara back."

Daenerys nods, agreeing. "Please."

Kinvara continues after her words. "Alright…this is going to be a protection spell, one that will hopefully completely cure Nesara, and then give the same amount of a barrier on your minds that you have to your children. But it's going to require you to give up the complete protection that is within you…which means he might be able to get into your minds a lot easier. But, if you combine your blood…it'll be powerful enough for your children to bear."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "How are the children going to…take this blood?"

"Consume it."

Again, the couple now shares a shocked expression before looking back at the red priestess. "You want our children to drink our blood? Like some common wolf?"

"It's the best chance we have at protecting them from something like this again," Kinvara implores. "And since you are actively seeking a war against Westeros, against the king that caused this, you are going to want to make sure your powerful children are protected as well as they can be before he uses their powers against you. This is an ancient ritual that was used by some of the realm's greatest heroes to protect themselves…but you'll be doing it for your children. Are you prepared to do that?"

Daenerys grabs the dagger into her hands once more, looking over at her again. "I think the question is more or less if the children will drink it…but I suppose they'll have no choice. And what about Nesara?"

"You two will feed the last bit into her…and hopefully this will wake her up. It's the only shot we have." Kinvara steps away, biting her lip. "I'll leave you two to fill the goblet. When it is done, call me back in, and I will perform the incantation."

Jon nods, watching as the red priestess leaves the room. As soon as the door closes, he turns to Daenerys with a raised brow. "You ate a stallion's heart?"

"That's really what is on your mind right now?" she asks him.

"I just can't believe that – how big are those things? And you ate it cooked?"

"Raw."

"Good gods," he mutters.

"Look," she states, shaking her head. "I never said that everything the Dothraki did was good. They're excellent fighters but, uh…have some strange customs." Her eyes connect with his own, before gripping the dagger in her hands. "We have to do this…it's only a cut. That's it."

"Wait." He takes the dagger gently from her hands, looking down at the small weapon. "I haven't held this since…since that day."

He could feel his hands shake while his fingers grasped hte pommel of the blade. Instantly, he was swarmed with memories from his past, from walking in the desecrated streets of King's Landing to going into the throne room, seeing her standing there, so consumed by the madness, knowing what he was going to do…he was almost overwhelmed.

That was until her soft hands landed on his, and he looks down to see Daenerys staring up at him concerned. "Jon…don't think about it."

"It's hard not to when it's right here in front of me," he whispers.

"Yes, but who else is here?" she asks him, holding his free hand in hers. "Don't stay transfixed on our past…think of the future. Think of what we have now." She moves his hand, resting over her growing bump, and that simple movement made him smile ever so softly. He looks down at her, resting his forehead against her own, before swallowing.

"Here…let me do it. And you do mine."

At her questioning glance, he nods to the dagger, before holding her hand gently in hers, the one that had scars from their previous battles. He looks to her for consent, to which she nods, not moving her hand from his. With that, he gently starts to slice into her skin, except this time as he held the blade, it would be for life, and not for death.

He watches her face for signs, watching her bite her lower lip to stop herself from crying out, not a single flinch in sight as the blade cut deep. Her resilience was strong, but her mind even stronger.

The blood began to flow from her hand, and he gently helps her hold it over the goblet, letting the liquid ooze into it until it was about halfway full, squeezing her digits to make sure that each droplet reached the container. He held her tightly just in case she got light-headed, making sure that she was secure. Once she was done, she took a bandage from the bag and wrapped it around her hand, before turning to him.

She holds the dagger this time above his own hand, before slicing quickly. The pain was there, but it was nothing compared to some of the wounds he had experienced in the past.

"How is it that you don't flinch?" she asks him quietly. "Do you not feel pain?"

Jon shrugs. "After everything I've been through, this feels like a simple cut." Daenerys rolls her eyes at his comment but doesn't say anything. She holds his own hand above the goblet, squeezing blood into it. He looks down at her as he does so. "This is really what you did when I died? Except you filled all of it?"

Daenerys looks to him as she does so, nodding. "I wanted you back…I was desperate to do anything." She looks back at the goblet, feeling herself sigh. "I knew that there was…something happening between us. I didn't know it would ever come to this, but I didn't want to lose you…not after finding you again, and our children finally having a real family…a chance at something we both never really had when we were younger. And even then, although I was too stubborn to admit it…I loved you. And I still love you. And I would do it all over again."

The intensity of her gaze lit a fire within him. As he poured his blood into the goblet, he leaned down and kisses his wife's lips, feeling heat spread through his body. It took all his strength imaginable not to bring his bloodied hand up to her face. When he pulls back, his forehead rests against hers, the last bits of his blood dripping into the goblet.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," he whispers.

"Easy," she answers, her bandaged hand starting to cover up his own, wrapping the clothe around his palm. "You existed, my love." The words cause him to snort, but he shakes his head, putting his now cut hand over hers, holding it close to him. He presses another soft kiss against her lips, feeling her smile, and when she pulls back, she turns to the door. "Kinvara…you may come in now."

The door opens a moment later, and Kinvara comes in with her hood on. She raises an eyebrow at their close embrace before her brow furrows. "Do not tell me that you two were intimate while pouring blood."

"No," Jon chuckles, shaking his head. "Just come and do the incantation."

"Good," Kinvara mumbles before coming to the goblet. "However, I need you two to join me. Here – give me your bandaged hands." The two of them nod, coming to her side, holding her hands as she stood over the goblet. "Now, repeat after me - Ondoso se power hen Āeksiot Ōño, transfer bisa ānogar onto se hembar, maghagon zirȳ gō zȳhon protection, se ignite iā arlie vys hen lyks."

The two of them repeat it with ease, Jon listening to the words translated in this head. 'By the power of the Lord of Light, transfer this blood onto the next, bring them under his protection, and ignite a new world of peace.' What seemed to be a simple phrase, but held so much promise. A hope for something better.

The goblet began to suddenly glow, the blood turning a dark black, and then a bright red, almost illuminating the flames within the room, before settling back on its original color. Kinvara blows a soft flicker of air on it, before letting go of their hands, and holding it in her own.

"Alright…let's go see how this works."

The children were…confused, to say the least.

"You want us to do what?" Dan asks, her question barely above a whisper.

"Is that even safe?" Zaevar mutters.

Daenerys sighs as she holds the goblet to the children. "I know it seems strange, but it's what we have to do to stop this from happening to all again…we don't want another case of what happened to Nesara to happen to you…especially to you, Dan." The girl looks up at her words, and Daenerys only continues to nod. "You have the highest chance out of all the children of something like this overcoming you because of the connection you have to Bran. Please…just drink this."

Dan and Daemon share a glance of concern before Dan takes the goblet into her hands. "Alright…if that's what it takes to keep us safe."

She takes the goblet into her small hands, holding it with ease, before taking one long gulp. The expression on her face almost made Jon laugh from where he stood, a mix of disgust and distaste. She lowers the goblet down from her lips after a moment, wiping the dripping blood.

"You should know this is the strangest thing I've ever done," she croaks out, before handing the goblet to Daemon.

He follows in his sister's lead, swallowing three good chunks before lowering it to the table. The boy groans and closes his eyes, before glancing at his mother and father.

"It's amazing…I have a connection to blood but never knew it tasted like that." He sticks out his tongue as he clears his throat. "Tastes like steel."

Dan raises an eyebrow. "How do you know what steel tastes like?"

Daemon's cheeks turn red. "Long story."

"Don't think I want to know that."

Jon rolls his eyes a bit before taking the goblet, walking over to where Zaevar and Mae stood. Both stared at the goblet in uncertainty before looking at him. "You two have a turn now."

Zaevar swallows and looks at the cup before back at him. "A…are you sure you want us to drink? We aren't blood."

Before Jon could answer, Daenerys walks over to the two siblings. "Yes. How many times do we have to tell you that you are our children as well? We don't want you to get hurt just as much as Dan and Daemon. If we didn't truly care, do you think we would be doing all of this for Nesy?" She comes over to the girl's side, resting a hand on her back. "Come on, then…have a drink. You'll be safer."

Mae takes the goblet into her hands, and with a nod to her brother, she takes three big gulps, grunting as she lowers it down again. "Fuck, that's gross." Her cheeks turn red as she looks to them. "Sorry…didn't mean to curse."

Jon chuckles. "Don't worry, I don't blame you." He looks to Zaevar. "That leaves you, young man."

Zaevar sighs and takes the goblet last, staring at it. "This is perfectly safe?"

"Yes, drink it," Kinvara states impatiently from the corner. "We need to be quick."

"Alright, alright," Zaevar mutters, before finally swallowing the last bit of the blood he needed. Once he was done, he hands the goblet back to Jon, shaking his head in disbelief. "Yup, I agree with Mae. That's gross."

Kinvara walks over after that, coming to the king and queen's side. "Good, now that the children have drunk, give the rest to Nesara." Jon nods, walking over to where Nesara's body laid on her bed, swallowing. Staring at her limp form, he could feel himself growing angry again. Her lips were darker now, and her skin so pale, like the air had left her.

Daenerys comes to his side and squeezes his shoulder, letting him know that she was there with him. "Together," she whispers.

Jon nods, happy that she was willing to stay by his side during this. They sit on the opposite side of her bed until they were near her head. Jon gently pries open Nesara's cold lips so that Daenerys could spill the remainder of the blood into her mouth. The last droplets start to fall into her body until there was nothing left in the goblet.

Once it was finally empty, Kinvara comes over and presses her hands against Nesara's chest, chanting something again in Ancient Valyrian. Her hands glow a dark red for a moment, the light consuming the chamber before it fades into nothing. She sighs and looks over at the children, as well as the couple.

"Now…all we can do is wait," she says softly. "I'd suggest the children go back to their rooms for the night so Nesara can rest in peace. Other than that…not much else we can do."

Dan's brow furrows. "We really have to go back? We can't stay with her?"

"It's not that you have to," Kinvara responds. "But because of the severity of what has happened to her, it's best if she has as little amount of people in here as possible for healing reasons."

Daenerys reaches out to her daughter, seeing her look of concern. "It's alright. Your father and I will stay here with her through the night. You can go and rest."

Before she could talk back, there was a soft knock at the door. Kinvara walks over and opens it, seeing Arya and Gendry standing outside with a raised brow. "Is this blood ritual madness over and done with?" Arya asks.

Daenerys chuckles softly. "Yes. If you could take the children to their chambers for the night, that would be great."

They all look at her in sadness, but Daemon was the first one to concede. "It's alright. We'll just see her tomorrow, right?" he asks.

"Yes," Daenerys answers, her voice firm. Jon could tell she was trying to remain hopeful despite what had happened so the children would not worry. He gently squeezes her hand from behind her back, letting her know that this time she was the one who was not alone.

The children all turn to each other before slowly starting to leave, one by one with Arya and Gendry, until Mae turns around last, looking at the both of them. "Thank you…for doing all of this."

"You don't need to thank us for taking care of our child," Daenerys reassures the girl softly. "Now go and rest…we'll see you tomorrow." Mae nods to her response before heading out of the room. Once it was clear that all the children were gone, Daenerys let out the longest sigh of relief that she had been holding ever in her life, before looking over at Kinvara. "Please, by all the gods above and below…please tell me that this will work."

The red priestess walks over and feels the young girl's forehead. "Well…the fever that I felt earlier seems to have gone down, and some color had returned to her cheeks…however, as I said, it's a waiting game. We will see the answer tomorrow morning." She looks at the couple, nodding to the door. "I will be staying in a spare chamber tonight in the castle. If anything alerts you two, please let me know. If not, by all means, sleep well."

Daenerys nods to them, and Jon watches as she finally leaves the two of them alone. Once the door closes, Jon turns to Nesara, letting her little hand rest in his. Daenerys bites her lip and leans against him, laying down on the bed so that the little girl was in-between their bodies, keeping her warm.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want," Jon suggests.

"No, stay up here with us," Daenerys says softly, her request keeping him still. "I want to make sure that when she does wake up – because she will – that both her parents are here. That she knows she's not alone."

Jon feels himself smile at her words. He reaches over and takes Daenerys' other hand, pulling it to his lips. "Of course, my dragon…no matter what."

With that, Daenerys snuggled deeper into Nesara's side while staying close to her love, her eyes closing within a couple of minutes. And while sleep came slowly for the king, he too kept a close eye two of the most precious things in his life. And hopefully, on the morrow, he would wake to one being healed.

Daenerys

Morning came quickly, but not as quick as Dany's senses when she realized Nesara was not in the bed with them.

Jon was still sleeping as if he was dead, completely passed out, soft snores escaping his mouth, but Daenerys had sprung up the moment she could feel that a certain part of their bed was missing. And, as she looked around, she could see no sign of the girl.

"Nesy?" she calls out softly. Had she imagined the whole last day? Surely not…there were still stains on the ground from where she had vomited…and the goblet sat at the end of her desk. It had to have been real.

So where was her daughter?

Daenerys quietly got up, looking over at Jon as she did so, seeing him still sleeping. She didn't really blame him, though. He had done a lot in her stead the day before so she would be able to stay with the children for a longer amount of time. She would have to find a way to thank him later.

However, as she was lost in her thoughts, she suddenly heard the door open behind her. Fully expecting one of the other children to be checking in on them, she stood in silence as Nesara walked into her room with what looked to be a piece of lemon cake in her hands, munching on a little between her lips.

Her small eyes connect with Dany's, and she tilts her head in confusion before saying softly with a yawn, "Good morning, mama."

"Oh, thank the gods!" Daenerys gasps, suddenly kneeling down and grabbing the girl into her arms. The cake she had in her hands goes flying to the ground and Nesara cries out in protest, but still wraps her own arms around Daenerys'. She hugs the girl so tightly that she felt she was going to lose air, but after everything that had been through the last twenty-four hours, she needed this.

When Daenerys pulls back, Nesara tilts her head at her in shock. "Why are you so upset? You have tears in your eyes, mama."

Daenerys quickly wipes the stray ones that had escaped without her knowing, before looking down at her daughter in confusion. She could still smell the scent of their blood on her breath, so it had most definitely happened, but it was strange how she didn't recall the previous day. "You…you don't remember?"

"No…I was playing with Mae and cleaning up my toys, and then I fell asleep…I woke up here next to you and papa. Did something happen to me?"

"Oh, my sweetling," she whispers, pulling Nesara into her arms once more. "Someone bad tried to hurt you…someone we're going to take care of." She presses a gentle kiss against the girl's head, savoring the feeling of her alive body. "But don't worry, no harm will come to you like that again…as long as I live."

She moves back again, and Nesara tilts her head at her words of promise. "Oh…well I'm okay now though, right? Is the bad person gone?"

"The bad person isn't gone…but you are safe. And no one is going to touch you again. Not while you are by my side."

Nesara smiles brightly, and the one gesture brings warmth to Daenerys' cold and still heart, causing her to smile as well. But then, the little girl's eyes turn to the fallen pastry on the ground, and she frowns. "Can…can I get more cake now since you knocked it over?"

Daenerys laughs at the girl's question, almost feeling herself begin to cry. She would forever cherish that question for as long as she lived. "You can have all the lemon cakes that you want now, my darling."

She hears a groan come from the bed a moment later, and both girls turn their head to see Jon looking around sleepily, before his eyes land on Nesara. They widen, and he quickly gets up, pulling the little girl into his arms, burying his head in her neck. Daenerys smiles at the scene, letting him cherish the moment.

"Papa!" Nesara exclaims from his embrace. "I can't breathe!"

Jon lets her go a little bit, letting her take in a large gasp of air, looking up at him in shock. "I'm sorry, young one…we didn't think you would be here with us today."

"Well…I'm here now. And hungry."

Jon lets out a ghost of a laugh, looking over at Daenerys. "I think she deserves a breakfast of champions," she responds to her husband as Nesara jumped down from his embrace, reaching over and taking his hand in hers. "Don't you think too?"

"Yes," Jon says softly, standing. "Let's bring you down to breakfast…show you to every single person we can that you're healthy and alive."

Nesara smiles. "And more lemon cakes?"

"Yes, a million lemon cakes."

"Yes!"

The breakfast was joyful. The mood was bright. A stark contrast to the day before.

All of the children were shocked to see Nesara up and standing and had instantly collected around her, hugging her and whispering how happy they were. Nesara was still just as confused as she had been when Daenerys had seen her but happily embraced her siblings back, clearly excited for all the love she was receiving.

After that, she took a seat at the head of the table with Jon, who couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he fed her a million items, all of which making her happy while her siblings would talk about everything to anything. Daenerys had stood back after a moment, needing some time to take in everything that had happened.

Her daughter was alive. Her children were safe. Somehow, someway, they had made it out of the horror that had happened. And here they stood, happy and laughing.

It was amazing, how just a day could change everything.

"Are you alright, my queen?" she hears from the hallway. Daenerys turns her gaze to see Eleana looking at her, a serving of what seemed to be pudding in her hands. "The little princess requested it."

Daenerys chuckles softly. "I'm not surprised…she's going to take advantage of the love she's receiving today." Her eyes look over at the table again, seeing Arya and Gendry arrive at that moment, both surprised to see the little girl eating normally and talking as if nothing had happened. They embraced the girl tightly, who kept eating her lemon cake. "She doesn't remember any of it."

Eleana's brow raises in surprise. "You're…you're serious? She doesn't remember what happened at all?"

Daenerys sighs. "No…apparently, she doesn't. It's like the last day didn't happen and all she did was sleep."

"Wow…hard for me to forget."

Daenerys turns to her handmaiden, concern in her eyes. "What was it like? What truly happened?"

Eleana bites her lip, looking to where Nesara was, laughing and playing with the stuffed dragon that now Taevar had brought down for her from her room, glad to see her alive and standing. The direwolves came down next with Davos, who lifted up the girl into a tight hug, practically spinning her around when he sees that she was okay. The direwolves howl in agreement, before licking her face. Everyone was elated to see the princess all standing, healthy, and happy.

"It was…bad. It was almost like a horror play, Daenerys." She looks back over at the queen, her hands shaking with the lemon cake on it. "I…I was so scared. There was blood spewing out of her from everywhere. Vomit was fanning out all around the room. She was shaking and gasping for air…I can't believe she doesn't remember that. It haunted me all last night…I'm sure it did for Mae too."

"Mae seems to be dealing well with it," Daenerys says, looking over at her eldest, who was wiping crumbs off from the girl's mouth. "Either that or she's very good at hiding it."

"Probably the latter…I've never been very good with hiding how I feel," Eleana chuckles softly.

Daenerys reaches over and squeezes the girl's shoulder – it seems she had been doing that a lot lately. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that…really through any of this." Daenerys bites her lip and looks to the ground. "When you became my handmaiden, you didn't sign up for all of this sorcery and magic…and this pain and horror that would follow. If you wanted to leave today to find a new journey…by all means, you are free to do so. I don't want you to feel trapped."

Eleana stares at her in shock, her brow furrowed. "You're being serious?" she asks the queen, to which she nods, the second time that question had risen. "Wow, well, I'm not going to leave," she admits, causing Daenerys to look at her in surprise. "Yeah, it's been difficult lately, especially since you've decided on this war with the West, but...just because life is getting tougher I'm not going to leave. You saved me from a life of certain tragedy. I swore I would never return to something like that…and besides, these children are like my family now…and so are you. I don't think I could ever turn away, no matter how frightening it may become."

Daenerys smiles at the young woman's words. "Thank you…that truly means the world to me, Eleana."

The handmaiden smiles and hugs her from the side, before hearing a small voice usher her over. "Can I have my pudding now!" Nesara calls out. "Please?!"

Eleana chuckles and pulls away. "The real queen is calling – I must go," Eleana chuckles, causing Daenerys to grin as she moved to go serve the little girl. Daenerys watches silently from where she stood, watching as Eleana sat down next to the girl, laughing while she stole the pudding right from the handmaiden's hands.

For a time, she had never thought she would come in contact with another woman who would serve her as faithfully as Missandei had for all her years. But despite everything, she had. It seemed that for a time, everything worked out. And now, all she had to do was focus on the future…and what might come after.

"I see she has awoken," she hears again from behind her, only Daenerys turns this time to see that it was Kinvara, who had her hands crossed in front of her, staring at the girl who was eating her meal. "And she is…perfectly alright."

"She doesn't remember a thing of what happened," Daenerys explains to the red priestess. "Is that normal?"

"For someone as small as her, I am not surprised," Kinvara says, looking over at the queen. "She was probably in so much shock of what was happening her body shut down and decided to forget about the whole ordeal…it's different from what had happened with you, or with Daemon or Dan…even so, she seems to be healthy and standing."

Daenerys nods her head, watching the girl quietly. "Thank you," she states to the woman after a few moments of silence between them. "I know Jon and I were quite…abrasive, yesterday. We were only worried about what could happen to her, that is all…we love her as if she was one of our own."

"You don't need to apologize for caring for your children," Kinvara chuckles, shaking her head at her apologies. "If I had a child, I would be the same way…I was nervous throughout the day if I could truly find a way to save her…I'm happy the combination of rituals worked. I'll have to remember that for future protection incantations."

"The children weren't so happy about it," Daenerys chuckles a little. "They still think it was disgusting."

"It was needed," Kinvara responds, her arms uncrossed. "And hopefully, it will help them in the long run."

"I wanted to ask you," she responds, her own arms crossed against her chest. "How long does this incantation last?"

Kinvara was quiet for a moment, her brow furrowed as she thought about how to say it properly. "If all goes well, it should be permanent. What I did is that I took the essence that was within your body, as well as Jon's, and gave it to them. Technically, the Galeron's are your blood children now because they have some of your substance in them…it's supposed to move throughout their system and spread so that they have the same amount of protection on their minds as you did…however because we took a lot of it from your own body, you might be more…susceptible to instances of violence or chaos."

The dragon queen sighs but nods. "Alright…I mean, that's perfectly fine with me…at this point in my life, I care more about the well-being of my family rather than of my own."

"That's a bad way to live," Kinvara honestly responds, causing Daenerys to turn her surprised eyes to her. "I know that you and Jon are slow to believe of what we have said regarding the Lord of Light, or the Great Other…but this battle coming up is going to need all of you there. It's going to bring much heartbreak, much bloodshed, and an even darker look at the world than we have now if you don't bring everyone together. And that is going to include you and the king."

"Can…can you see what might happen?"

Kinvara smiles gently. "My queen, I've told you so many times I can't see the future…I only speak of the visions I witness in the flames, and preach them to those who might listen. But because I have never been wrong thus far, I'm taking it seriously…as should you." She looks over at the happy family at the table, letting out a low sigh. "If you and your husband intend to travel to Westeros soon with your whole family, you are going to need as large of an army as you can."

Daenerys' brow raises. "Even more than what we have now?"

"Yes. Trust me." She looks over to Daenerys with a raised brow, perplexed in thoughts. "I would suggest traveling with the Greyjoys if you don't have enough boats…possibly even traveling down to Naath."

The mention of the island causes Daenerys to cringe slightly, thinking of her former commander. "Jon and I have spoken about the Unsullied a couple of times…but we never seriously…thought about going down there. You think we should bring them back?"

"Well, think about it. You have a large army you and Jon have created now. You also have the Dothraki on the outskirts, ready to follow you and him together. You have the Greyjoy fleet in Westeros that is dedicated to you. You are also trying to convince the North at some point to go against Bran...it makes sense that you would want to bring your old army that stood by your side for quite some time back into your ranks."

"But…Greyworm is not going to like the fact that I am not only with my murderer but married and have children. How am I going to convince him to come back?"

Kinvara shrugs. "If your soldier is truly dedicated to you for the rest of his life, he will follow. If not, he was never worth the fight." The red priestess bows her head to her. "Forgive me – I have some sorcerers I have to go train. I'll leave you and your family…remember what I have said, your grace."

With that, Kinvara leaves and heads out of the room, back down the hallway from which she had come from. Daenerys stares at her figure until she disappears, and then feels herself let out a low sigh, looking back to her husband and her family that sat not that far from her.

She had a point. If they wanted to truly be prepared for this war to come, they needed as much help as they could get. And if they weren't going to be forcing the Free Cities to send their men, they would need to look elsewhere for aid as much as possible. And maybe the Unsullied were the best option for that.

But as her husband looked up, smiling at her from where he played with Nesara, speaking low, funny voices to her, a part of her only wondered what might happen if they did come across her former army. And what they might do to him.

Even so, she returns back to the table, smiling softly as she sits down next to Nesara, her little girl who was currently stuffing her mouth with breakfast rolls while speaking about her little dreams to them.

And her worries about armies and war melted away as soon as she leans against Dany's shoulder, laughing at a phrase that Mae had said. She feels her husband reach for her hand under the table, and she turns to him with a soft smile, squeezing it.

Jon

"There, that's it! Just like that!"

After breakfast that morning, Jon had decided to personally take Nesara away for a little bit, a want to be near his daughter, and to make sure she was completely safe. Daenerys had agreed to take the other children out riding while Taevar, Davos, and the other men started to plan when they would leave next.

But, after some time, he and Nesara had started to train one-on-one out of her needs, and Jon had been watching her strike each of the dummies in the training area. She dodged and parried and hit like her sisters, and Jon could easily tell that she had been practicing.

"That's amazing, Nesy," he praises, coming to her side once she lowers her training sword. "You're doing great. You've been practicing a lot."

"Dan's taught me and Mae – I think I'll be even better than her one day!" Jon chuckles as she sits on one of the benches, before biting her lip, looking up at him. "Papa…why was everyone so close to me today?"

Jon's brow furrows. "Because we love you."

"No, I mean…I know you love me – who wouldn't?" Jon snorts at her cockiness. While she was like Dan in many ways she was definitely more sociable about how adorable she was. "But…everyone was really close and hugging me and feeding me a lot…mama said I was hurt, but I didn't think I was…can you tell me what happened?"

Jon bites his lip, watching the little girl look at him in confusion. "I…I can tell you, but I don't know if you're ready to hear it, little one."

"I'm a big girl…I can handle it," she reassures him, her little smile lighting up the dark training area. "Please? I want to be included too."

Jon remains still for a beat, thinking of the best way to tell her. He had never been good at sugarcoating issues that had happened in his life, especially to children, but there was no way he was going to put Nesara through the same…scenes that he had seen. "Well…you remember when we got rid of your old family?"

"My old mama and papa?" Jon confirms. "Yeah…it was really bloody."

"What happened to you…was like that," he continues. "Something got into your head and made you…I don't know the right word."

"Explode?" she mutters.

"No, nothing like that. You…lost a lot of blood," he confirms, looking at her as she moves to cuddle next to him, her head on his chest. "And you became really sick – like how mama was when she first found out she was going to have another child."

"Oh…so I threw up everywhere? With…blood?"

"For lack of a better word, yes," Jon continues, sighing. "And the bad man from across the sea…he's the one who hurt you."

Nesara's brow furrows. "The…king?"

"Yes…he got into your mind, just like he's done to Dan and Daemon and the others…but your mother and I did something that will hopefully stop that from happening ever again." He turns to the little girl, resting his hands on her small shoulders, causing her to look up from the ground. "I want you to know, my sweet one…people are going to try and hurt you and your siblings. Just to get to us…but know that no matter what happens, we are always stronger together. And we will protect you until our dying breaths…that's why I'm teaching you right now how to fight, alone. Because you deserve to be just as great as your other siblings even with swords."

Nesara smiles at his words, before gently taking his large hands in her tiny ones. "I know…I had nightmares though when I was asleep, or…hurt, if you and mama are right."

His gaze encourages her to continue. "Nightmares?"

"Yeah…there were a bunch of cold monsters, and they were blue, and had really sharp teeth…they sort of looked like the skin of like a…skeleton? I think that's what they're called, right? But like…before the bone. I don't know. It was just scary. That's all I remember though." She swallows and looks up at him. "Does that mean we might…see what you and mama saw all those years ago? The white walkers? That's what Dan called them...I think."

Jon sighs. "If I have the chance, I would never have you see those monsters ever…but if we do, then we will be by your side, and strike down all that come at us."

"…cool."

Jon held in his laugh, letting his head drop. Only Nesara would think the dead and killing them would sound cool.

The little girl wraps her arms around him as he hugs her from the side, kissing her forehead. "I love you, papa," she whispers.

He feels his heart constrict at her words. "I love you too…my little dragon."

The two embrace for a moment before a voice from above all the steps calls out to them. "Pardon my intrusion." Jon looks up to see Tyrion standing at the top, nodding towards the right side of the castle. "Princess Nesara, your siblings are requesting you for…something about a dragon ride?"

"Ooh, yeah! Zaevar said he would take me riding today!" She looks over at Jon. "Can I go and ride with him? Is that okay?"

On a normal day, Jon probably would have gone with her, making sure that the children were still riding safely, but today he would let her be and have her live because anything was better than seeing her in her bed, all alone. "Of course, go off and ride. I'll see you later."

Nesara smiles wide and hugs him before racing up the stairs at the speed of a horse, disappearing within seconds, yelling 'I'm coming!' to the empty halls, presumably to her siblings. Jon watches as Tyrion chuckles and shakes his head, looking back down at Jon. The dragon king looks back up at him, quiet as he descended down the stairs.

"Little ball of energy, isn't she?" Jon questions him after a beat of silence.

"Indeed she is," he remarks, looking back at where Nesara had run off to, before looking back at him. "I'm sure you're quite happy that she's alive."

Jon lets out a low sigh before nodding. "More than probably anything recently. Yesterday was…not enjoyable."

"Forgive me for not coming to visit the girl while she was in bed," Tyrion states. "I didn't want to intrude…I felt that it was more for the family to visit rather than ex-hands."

Jon waves his hand dismissively. "Honestly, it's better fewer people came…I think we were better able to focus that way." He looks over at Tyrion, a question lingering on his mind. "What did you do then while we were focusing on her?"

"Well…the queen sent me to Rhaemon's corners," Tyrion states. "We were talking about possible battle plans and ways to travel to Westeros without being seen by Bran. The red priests suggested placing a cloak incantation over the ships to at least lower the possibility of them being seen."

"That would probably be very much appreciated."

"We also received a letter from the capital," Tyrion continues, causing Jon's brow to furrow. "From Westeros…from Sam."

Jon's brow raises now as Tyrion descends down the last couple of steps to Jon's height, before handing it to the king. He takes the letter into his hands, reading it quietly and quickly, wondering what in the name of all seven hells below did Sam, of all people, want with them.

'To the Dragon King of New Valyria-'

"New Valyria? That's what they call us?" Jon mutters.

Tyrion shrugs. "News to me."

Jon rolls his eyes and keeps reading, the words jumping out to him like toads on a new spring morning.

'I'm sure you're surprised to be getting his letter from me. I would be as well if I were in your shoes and you in mine – though that would never happen.

I know that we are on different sides of this war that is bound to happen between the king and your union…but I don't want that to be. I know we ended on bad terms…especially with how I told you about your true parentage. But I want to make up for it.

I'm going to be traveling with Gilly and little Sam towards the North to visit the Vale for some scrolls that can be used in the castle library. I have an idea that you are going to be making landfall in Westeros to convince Sansa to bring her men North. Don't ask how I know – you've always been that way with your enemies – turn them towards you for your own good.

I want to meet up and clear the air. Whether that be with you or Daenerys, or anyone else. Please…let me know what your answer will be, and we can arrange a meeting. And you can bring as many guards or people as you want to feel safe.

I hope you take me up on this offer…I miss you, old friend.

-Maester Sam.'

"Gods," Jon mutters, lowering the letter to his side. "To meet up with Sam….something I never thought I would do again."

Tyrion bites his lip before speaking. "If I can offer some…advice. Sam is regretful of how he treated Daenerys all that time ago," he states. "He does want to apologize – especially knowing that you are alive now as is the dragon queen. But if you do do this…make sure it's in a place where you have plenty of men and guards and everything else."

"I know…I don't know if meeting up with Sam will be good, but…it's something to consider. I'm not entirely sure how good I'd feel about meeting up with someone through letter again after Qarth."

"Understandably," Tyrion responds. "The queen also wants to see you. She's left the children to practice their own dragons for the time being around the border of the castle. She wants you in your chambers."

"Thank you…I'll be sure to go to her." Jon looks at the dwarf before letting out a low sigh. "You and I both know it is going to be a long time before I can ever truly trust you again, correct?"

Tyrion nods a moment later. "I know…and I am here under different circumstances than I would have liked to admit but after seeing what Bran did to Nesara, I'm going to try and help you as best as I can. And while I know gaining my trust will probably never happen, at least Davos can stand out for me…I don't want Bran to win this war. I want you to, despite everything in the past."

Jon offers the small man a nod of thanks, before heading towards the stairs. "How about you go to the war corners and keep discussing the best routes to take to the North without being seen? Make yourself useful. I'll go to the queen."

"Yes, your grace."

When he walks into the chambers, he sees no one at first. The letter from Sam still hung at his hands, and he walked over to the balcony, still staring down at the piece of parchment. A part of him did want to reconnect with Sam, see what the hell happened between them after everything they had gone through at the wall.

But at the same time, he was very hesitant to connect with anyone from his past. Especially those from Westeros. He was only traveling there to somehow convince the North to follow him by tricking his former sister…he didn't expect old friends to want to see him again. But he knew that was what was bound to happen. He had left a lot behind there.

Even so, he had gained so much. A love, a family, a kingdom. He wasn't about to lose it over that fucking king.

"Oh," he hears from the bathing chambers. "You're back."

"Aye," he responds, still staring down at the lettering. "I was training with Nesara. Thought you were off with the children on dragon rides?"

"I decided they were old enough to go off on their own. Take Nesara for a little ride as well after everything she went through," she states, and he hears her move towards the bed. "I wanted to spend some time with my loving husband after the day we've had."

Jon chuckles a little at her words, still barely believing that they belonged to him, but his eyes stayed glued to the paper below him. "Indeed, it has been a day, hasn't it? Nesara told me she had nightmares of blue creatures which doesn't seem right...and now Tyrion delivers me this note from my old friend who wants to see us again – sometimes I really question the timing of-"

He turns his eyes to look at his wife finally and feels himself drop the note to the ground. There, standing as naked as her name day with only a silk throw covering her, was Daenerys, standing at the edge of the bed. His brow raises in shock as his eyes practically devour her smooth, silky body before he looks back at her in surprise.

"I…what?"

Good gods, really a poet he was.

Daenerys laughs as she approaches him, resting her hands against his arms. "You talk too much, Jon."

Her lips lean up and capture his own, instantly waking up even nerve within him. He drops the letter to the ground and holds his wife close to him, enraptured in her embrace, before he pulls back, still surprised although quite horny.

"I am so confused," he mumbles, staring at her. "Where did this come from?"

Daenerys pulls at his shirt, moving him towards their bed. "Honestly, I've been wanting to do that since this morning." His brow raises in surprise, but she only nods, confirming his thoughts. "Don't stare at me in shock – you know how much I love you."

His cheeks turn a dark red when she pulls him onto the bed, her hands resting against his chest. "I know, and I'm still thankful about it," he murmurs, shaking his head in shock. "But…after Nesara and everything that happened?"

Daenerys sighs at his words, clearly understanding where he was coming from. "I know…this looks so bad that I want you this bad after the last day."

"No," he instantly states when she starts to remove herself. "I'm not complaining, trust me – you know how much I love your body." He sees her smile softly at his words, unmoving from his form. "I'm just looking for some sort of explanation, is all."

Her own cheeks start to blush, and she brings a hand up to rub the back of her neck. "After the horrors, we saw with Nesara, and seeing you interact so easily with her this morning…if the children could relax after the day we had, why couldn't we?" Her hands come up to cup his face, gently stroking his stubbly beard. "Besides…I've wanted to fuck you since I saw you training with Nesara."

He looks at her in surprise, smirking at her words. "You saw us training?"

"I might have passed by once I let the children go off and have fun."

"What did you see?"

"You, with your arms around her, whispering soft words of encouragement. Edging her on when she did a good parry. Each time she struck a dead zone." With each word she said, she grew closer to his breeches, her fingers start to diligently undo his laces, her lips coming closer to his ear. "It made me miss the days where you would train just me."

Jon chuckles at her words. "It's hard to train you now considering we have multiple children and another one on the way."

"I still miss it," she admits softly, stopping in her movements. "I want to wake up early and train again…have our little moments of peace…and that includes these times where we have our chambers to ourselves. Kinvara said some things and I…I just want to forget and be held by the man that I love the absolute most in this world. Can that be enough?"

While his mind wanted to ask about exactly what she was referring to when she talked about Kinvara saying things, he decided to push that down and instead pull her close to him, nuzzling her nose against his. His hands gently come up to trace her back, leaving small little marks along her skin. He could feel her relax against his body.

"That's always enough," he whispers to her.

Daenerys smiles at his words while his hands made quick work of the silk throw she had on, pushing it off her shoulders and throwing to the side of the room. Her mouth found his a moment later, and he lets her take the lead, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

It doesn't take long for their kisses to grow passionate, and the slide of her tongue into his mouth tingled the same way it always did, sending off warmth to every part of his body. She moans against his lips in satisfaction when his hands start to grip at her skin, pulling her against his hardening cock through his breeches. Even with his whole entire mind occupied with the threat across the sea, he couldn't get over how stunning his wife still felt.

Her fingers move along the scruff of his beard and then ghost over his tunic, pulling at the material, wanting it off. He pulls back from her lips for a single second to pull off the garment before attaching himself back to her. Her fingers dance across his chiseled chest before her lips move away from his, traveling lower to find his neck while her hand dragged slowly towards his abdomen to find his cock, palming it through his breeches.

It was amazing, how quick she was. Her fingers untied his laces, pulled out his aching member, and began to stroke slow, agonizing movements that had him quivering within seconds. A low moan escapes his lips as she stroked him.

"Stop," he choked out, a desperate cry as he removes her hand.

Daenerys stares at him in surprise, probably thinking that he wanted to stop their intimacy, but instead, he picks her up roughly and pushes her against the edge of the bed, spreading her legs.

"I need to taste you," he growls low.

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Insatiable, you are."

"When I'm with my wife, it's impossible," he murmurs, his hands pinning her arms to the furs beneath her. And then his lips were on her neck once more, feeling her pulse begin to quicken under his tough, awakening every nerve in her body. She squirms against him, letting out soft moans with each little peck and bite he would place along her skin.

His mouth moves to her breasts, swirling his tongue around her nipples, feeling her quiver underneath him. It was astonishing how she made her feel like a simple man purely in love with his wife. There were no outside forces, no one trying to kill them – just two people completely infatuated with each other.

Her hands move up and keep his head down to hold him, trying to keep his tongue on hers for as long as she could stand it, before he pays attention to its twin, his fingers teasing the other. Her head falls back against the pillow, moaning low.

"Fuck, Jon," she whispers.

Her voice causes his eyes to look from where his lips laid, seeing her gaze stare at him with lust. "Just like that, my love?" he murmurs, his voice sending vibrations through her body.

"Kessa, ȳdra daor keligon," she groans, hands digging into his curls.

He could feel her heart begin to speed up, pounding like a hammer as he moved his lips lower and lower, leaving a trail of kisses along her abdomen, swollen with his child. Kinvara had told her that because Daenerys was smaller in size she didn't grow as much with a child as a normal woman would, but as long as the babe was healthy, he didn't care.

Jon pushes her thighs apart again, leaving her completely and utterly exposed to him. He stares down at her, basking in her glory. It was astonishing that after the day they had been through, they could still relax and let all of their nerves out just through this. It made him want her even more.

"Seven hells," he mutters as he brings his head down to where her soaking core was, taking in her scent. He blows a short breath against her cunt, feeling her shiver in his touch, a soft whimper escaping her lips before his own made contact with her folds, causing her to gasp. He teases her with chaste kisses, at the beginning, ones that had her writhing against his tough, growing impatient. Soon enough, his tongue found her core, lapping at her juice.

Her groans were echoing off of their stone walls, sending feelings of need throughout his body. His eyes connect with hers from where his mouth was buried deep between her thighs, a look that gave so much want that it sent a shiver through his body.

"You want me to give you what you want?" he asks her, his voice low and dangerous, a wolf stalking its prey.

"Kostilus, kessa," she pleads, fingers running through his hair.

Jon smirks at her request and then gave a soft, long lick from her core to her desperate nub, leaving her shuddering and aching for more. He did that twice, a third time until he could feel that she was getting close to being done with his tease. Within seconds, his tongue sways at her most sensitive, his hands keeping her pinned down to the bed as she took in every single last drop of ecstasy.

She was at his mercy, and he kept her gasping and moaning until her release overtook her, coursing through her body, shaking in delight, a broken wail of pleasure escaping her.

When she finally came to her senses, she sat up quickly and reached out to Jon from where he had laid, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him up to her. His lips greedily found hers, and he knew she could taste herself on them.

"I don't know how I went so long without kissing you," he murmurs after a moment, causing her to laugh. "Genuinely, the best feeling in the world."

Her fingers comb through his hair, swift quick movements that had him relaxed within seconds. "I want you inside of me," she whispers to him, hands reaching down to stroke his aching members. He lets out a moan at her movements, a choked groan that had him closing his eyes.

His lips move towards her neck, nibbling at the skin, his fingers tracing paths along her thighs and cheeks. His fingers reached down again, exploring further, going towards her core. But a groan from Dany stops him.

"Jon, stop with the teasing," she implores.

That causes him to laugh, before moving his hand down to lazily stroke his cock, spreading her thighs apart. "Alright," he responds, moving his hands up to pin her to the bed, while he slowly thrusts into her. Both of them moaned, happy to be fulfilled by their one and only. He keeps a slow pace, using her hips as leverage before he starts to pick up the pace. "Is this alright?" he asks through his panting of pleasure.

"Yes," she breathes. "Gods, don't stop, Jon."

Her hands found his above her as he thrusts into her, and he felt himself bring his own fingers down to stroke her clit again, impatient and waiting. One of her hands joined his, and he began rubbing slow circles against herself. She cries out, overwhelmed by the sensation that took over her body.

Her clenching cunt causes him to move quickly, his thrusts becoming more erratic, needing to find release. And then within seconds, they were both falling over the edge, collapsing in a heap of sighs and fasts breaths.

After a moment he pulls his wife into his arms, feeling her relax against his chest. "You always do know how to make a day better," he murmurs.

Daenerys chuckles. "Sex is quite the bargaining chip for staying in all day. Wouldn't you agree?"

Jon smiles at her words, kissing the top of her head. "I think you're only using me for my body now."

Daenerys snorts. "Jon, trust me, if I was using you only for your body, you would know."

"Good point," he responds, rubbing slow circles along her back. He could feel that the gashes were slowly beginning to heal and were glad to see that they didn't hurt as much as they used to. After a beat of silence, he lets out a soft sigh. "Sam Tarly messaged me today…he wants to see each other again in Westeros when we are there."

Daenerys was quiet for a second before her pretty lips opened to respond. "I think we should sail to Naath and get Greyworm and his armies," she responds, causing his brow to raise. She gives him a cheeky smile of embarrassment. "If we're just tearing the bandage off of the wounds that quickly."

Jon chuckles a bit, letting his head rest against the pillow. "Find Greyworm again…and Sam reaching out…it's almost like our pasts are coming back to either haunt us or guide us. Everything's happening so quickly."

Daenerys' hands rest against his chest, lazily tracing the pink pattern of the scar that laid right over his heart. "Well…we'll deal with it the best way we've done so far – and if anyone decides to go against that way, we'll take care of them."

"And what way would that be?" Jon asks her.

And then, with a soft smile, and a gentle kiss to his lips, Daenerys pulls back and takes his hands in hers. "Together. No matter what Greyworm or Sam might think of our relation, or of our family, we don't let them tear us apart…this is for war. For our union and our life. And we won't allow what they want to tear us apart. Never again."

Jon squeezes her hands in his before he wraps his own arms around her. "Aye. Never again." And with that, he seals that promise with one more kiss to her beautiful lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, did I make up for last chapter?
> 
> I'm sorry for ending on such a negative note last chapter but I hope this one makes up for it lol I think i might write too much smut (blushes) but hey I was deprived of it in the show so fuck it lmfao next chapter is going to include a lot of information and old faces will reappear, so I hope ya'll are ready cause it's about to go down. Westeros is coming soon I promise lol
> 
> Here are some Valyrian translations too:
> 
> Kessa, ȳdra daor keligon – yes don't stop
> 
> Kostilus, kessa - please, yes.
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to send me off to exile at the Wall because it's that bad? Let me know in the comments, as your words always encourage me to write quickly and get these chapters out for all you readers, you've been so great with your feedback so keep it coming as much as you can - you are all amazingly awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	49. Daenerys: Journey to Naath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valyrian army sails to Naath to somehow bring the Unsullied back into their ranks, and someone far away has a realization of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments - they really do mean the world to me and inspire me to keep writing, so please let me know what you think. It's the best part of my day. I'm sorry this is a little later than usual but life sometimes gets in the way sometimes. I hope you enjoy! :)

_Daenerys_

"Oh, fuck, _kessa, ȳdra daor keligon!"_

They really needed to sail to Naath.

Or at least find someone that could train Daenerys the way that Jon did. Because each time, it ended with them having sex on their bed. Or in their baths. Or occasionally in their private garden. But it _wasn't_ her fault.

It wasn't _her_ fault that for _some_ reason, Jon got all hot and bothered when he watched his wife train with him. It wasn't _her_ fault that he wanted to put his tongue all over her. It wasn't _her_ fault that his hands wanted to make her come _everywhere_ possible.

But it _was_ her fault that she instigated it whenever he wanted it.

So now here they were, on their bed, their training garments strewn across the floor, going at it like two animals who were mating for the first time. She had to admit, though, even though they had been together for gods knew how long at this point, he still made her feel indescribable.

A part of her was almost jealous that she didn't have him all to herself first, that some other girl got to experience his tongue, his kisses, his _cock_ before her. But at the end of the day, she couldn't be jealous over something she couldn't control. But what she _could_ control now was the way that he thrust his manhood up into her.

"Gods, _Dany,_ " he groans, burying his head in her neck as he pounded into her, hard and fast. "I'm not going to last long."

"Then come, my king," she purrs into his ear, his hand on her clit. "Come nice and hard for your queen."

That sentence seemed to spawn him on, and he grabbed her hips harder, bringing his cock deep within her walls, sending her to hold onto him to somehow stop herself from falling off. His thumb ran fast circles around her clit, spurring on another orgasm from her already _two_ before, her body overly-sensitive. She cries out, shaking in pleasure as her fingers gripped into his forearms, trying to find _something_ to hold onto.

He pushes himself into her only a couple of times before he was shaking, letting out a grunt of pleasure, a slew of curses into her neck as his own climax took hold. After a moment, she heard steady breathing from him, and he lowers her to the bed, sweating, trying to catch his heart again. He turns to look at her and shakes his head at her smile.

"Don't grin at me, you little minx," he mutters, causing her to gape at him. "You know what you do when you-"

"Oh, don't you _dare_ blame me for you getting turned on at the sight of your wife sparring," she interrupts, leaning on her elbows to look down at his laying form. "That is _entirely_ on you."

Jon rolls his eyes but chuckles. "Alright, alright, I get it…I'm completely in love with my wife." That phrase makes her smile and she leans down, kissing him on his lips, a slow and loving peck, before pulling away. "Even so, this had happened _every time_ we train…someone else needs to train you in the mornings."

"I mean, I don't know about you, but I quite like how the sessions end," she teases.

Jon gives her a pointed look before pulling her gently into his side. "You know I do too but it's not useful…all that time we do doing _this_ could be better spent training with someone who won't, you know…fuck you raw, for lack of a better word."

"Jon," she snorts, her hands coming up to her face to cover her blushing cheeks.

"What? You cannot tell me that I'm wrong," he states, raising an eyebrow at her. "That is most _certainly_ what we are doing here."

"Yes, but you don't need to say it like that," she chastises, but even she couldn't deny the grin that came to her lips. She leans on top of him and looks down, pointing into his chest multiple times as she did. "It's called…making love, or…coupling, or…I don't know."

Jon runs his hands up her hips, looking up at her. "Dany, there's a _very_ clear difference between the way I make love to you, and the way I _fuck_ you. And by the looks of it and the moans of pleasure I hear, you seem to like both equally."

Her cheeks only continue to turn red. He laughs and pulls her down, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to judge you for liking sex the way you do. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Daenerys sighs and glances over at him. "It's just…different, you know? Between the two of us. It always has been."

Jon raises an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well…with some of my past…lovers, I assume is the right word, sex was never what was on my mind. I mean, it was something I had to _put up_ with regarding Drogo for a time because he didn't treat me right at first, and with Daario…it was never really good. Just a distraction from the bigger picture that I had to face – being a queen. Even so, I knew that women were always supposed to be…delicate or sweet or innocent during sex, and men were supposed to be in charge. But I have… _never_ been that with you."

She looks over at him, and he could see his brow raising at her words. "Really? You were like that before?"

"I had to be with Drogo. And with Daario, I never felt…the passion, I suppose. But with you…gods, this is going to sound so bad, but I feel like a whore in brothel." Now _that_ caused Jon to laugh, and while she did love the sound of his laughter, she punched his chest playfully. "I was being honest!"

"No, I'm laughing because-" He pauses to wipe a tear of joy from his eyes, shaking his head with a smile. "I'm laughing because I'm only _imagining_ what my brother would say if he heard the dragon queen, _of all people,_ say that _I_ made her feel like a whore."

Daenerys sighs at his smirk. "Was this a mistake to tell you?"

"No," he chuckles, shaking his head. "No, it's not. If anything, it fills me with pride knowing I'm the only one that's made you scream." He presses a soft kiss to her lips, pulling her closer to his body so that she lay flat on his chest. When he pulls away, however, he nuzzles the tip of her nose before pulling away. "However, as much as I'd like to do this all day, whom we need is coming."

Daenerys sighs but nods, leaning up. "Do you know when she'll be here exactly?"

"Probably sometime around mid-afternoon," Jon states, looking over at his wife. "Are you nervous?"

"What, to see Yara?"

"No. To see him once we sail," Jon responds gently, to which she bites her lip, her back resting against the headboard behind them. "I know that we all collectively agreed that once Yara arrived with her ships, we would begin our journey North, but stop first at Naath to find him. But the day is here…are you feeling alright?"

The dragon queen was quiet for a moment, looking at her questioning husband. She had been trying to push off the thoughts as much as possible lately by training and being around her children, even through helping the people of Valyria. But he was right. Yara was right around the corner with her ships, and that meant their journey would begin.

"I'm…conflicted," she says honestly, looking over at him. "I'm glad to see if we can find him again, all of them… pick up where we left off…but I'm nervous about traveling to Westeros with Bran and everything else there…I'm terrified that even though the red priests have placed their blessings over our men and possibly over the ships, there's still going to be a chance…but there's still a chance here, so we're never truly safe, are we?"

Her voice ends in a mumble, but it was true. When would they ever be free from Bran's control? The only way was to kill him. To end this war before it even began. But no one knew exactly how to do that yet.

She feels Jon grasp her hand tightly before bringing it to his lips, a soft kiss placed at the end of her fingers. "I believe that this will go well."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "That it will go well? How do you know that?"

"I don't know, I just have a feeling."

"The last time you 'had a feeling,' it ended up with that person being burned at the stake. Saeresa was not a good person," she points out.

Jon waves his hand dismissively. "Alright, alright, I take account of that one, but I've learned a lot since then. I know that we've gone through a lot because of that…man, but I feel that we've taken so many precautions, at least on the way there. All we need to do is get Greyworm and then sail North. Simple as that."

"It is most definitely not that simple."

"I know, but I want it to be," he chuckles bitterly, wrapping an arm around her to pull her to his side. "For you and for our family…I suppose it never can be truly until he's…"

She could see the disparity in his eyes, the hindrance. She knew that her husband wanted to end his brother's life because if he was willing to hurt Nesara, an innocent child, there was no telling what he might do. But he still _used_ to be his little brother. The one who would climb towers and dream of being a soldier one day.

"I understand. It's hard to look the old family in the face that was once something else," she whispers to him gently, taking his hand in hers. "But remember that he is _not_ the little boy you once knew. He is someone completely different. That's why when Viserys died, I was almost thankful. He had been so consumed by madness that it was a mercy for him. I believe it will be for Bran as well."

"That's not how he sees it." He lets out a deep sigh before standing gently from the bed, grabbing his garments for the day and putting them on while turning to look at her. "Even so, the first step is Greyworm…do you think he'll come easily?"

Daenerys bites her lip. "I think if we find him it will be…challenging at first," she admits, coming up to tie up his tunic. "He's not going to be happy that I am, uh…with the man who murdered me. I'm quite positive he wasn't so inclined to let you go to the wall."

"Yeah, he wanted me dead," he mutters.

"Exactly," she chuckles, looking up at him. "But…Kinvara said to me a month ago that if he truly will stick to his word and serve me, he is going to have to put up with you being there as well."

"And what if he doesn't?" Jon asks honestly. "What if he refuses because of me? I don't want to be holdin-"

" _Jon._ " Her voice was firm, a command, unwavering. "We are a _team._ There isn't any 'holding me back' or me 'holding you.' Where we go, we do it together. If he wishes to turn away, it will be a shame, but we will move on. We have an army and plenty of men who are willing to fight with us…it would only be heartbreaking for me, as he was…and continued to be a loyal man, despite what happened to me. But I'm not going anywhere without you."

Jon nods, squeezing her hand as it comes down to grab his. He lets go a moment later, walking over to the closet and grabbing her small clothes for her. "And what about the leaders from the Free Cities?"

Daenerys groans, falling back on the bed. "I _know._ We've been putting off the assassination for a while. I'm not going to butcher it."

He chuckles at her response. It was true. They had been so busy working on their own war plans that they hadn't even bothered to deal with the leaders, out of pure necessity. But they had to do it before they left.

"Well," Jon says gently, resting his hands on her shoulders as he helped her step into her garments. "We've already sent the dragonlords and their families off to the Free Cities to keep them in line. And sent word to the others about the increased security with our men there. All that's left now before we go is to get rid of those men."

She sighs and glances over at him. "I suppose we can do that…we can have some of our people set up a pyre so that the dragons can have something to eat before we go. Did you know that the little ones are beginning to breathe fire in large amounts? They're growing up even quicker than mine."

Jon's brow raises at her response. "So you're okay with not…torturing them beforehand?"

Daenerys bites her lip and looks up at him. "I'm okay with burning the other two. However…I wouldn't mind getting a few hits in at Daenar before the end of this." Her hand subconsciously came up to touch her healing back. It had been well lately and most of the deep, red gashes had disappeared, but the angry scars remained.

Jon presses a soft kiss to her head. "Then we can do that." Daenerys nods as he walks over to her closet this time, pulling out a dark red, loose-fitting dress. She bites her lip as he brings it over to her. "You did say you wanted to start wearing these again."

"I know, it's just so intimidating now that it's staring me in the face," she mutters before nodding at him. "Help me put it on."

She steps over the dress and into the middle of it, watching as Jon heaved the sleeves up through her arms, letting it sit right below her shoulders. "What are we going to do with the direwolves?" he asks her quietly as he began to lace up the dress for her. "I mean, I know we are taking our dragons, but I never really considered what Ghost and Ari's role would be in all of this."

Daenerys looks up at him from her reflection in the mirror. "I think it would be good to bring them with us…but I don't know how well it would go to include them in the battles. There's only two of them left, as far as we know…we don't want to risk extinction if you don't need to."

Jon raises an eyebrow at her response. "You had three dragons and you thought they were the only ones in the world."

"Yes, but the difference between you and me is that I was actively seeking a throne and would not have gotten it without my dragons. I _needed_ them," she states, letting out a soft sigh. "I think about them, Viserion and Rhaegal…what I could have done differently to save them, to somehow make them still here with us…to witness this beautiful world."

She feels Jon's hands rest on her waist, causing her to lean back into his chest while his arms embraced her. "I understand," he says gently. "It can be a lot for one person to lose…I wish _I_ could have done something to help."

Daenerys sighs and pushes away her thoughts, shrugging her shoulders. "It's alright. I understand. There's no need to focus on the past – only the future." She turns to the dress and smiles a little, watching as it danced around her feet, trailing in the back. "This is nice. I like this one. It doesn't hurt me back too much, either."

"Good," Jon responds, squeezing her hand again.

"On the topic of the direwolves again," she continues, moving to sit on the bed. "I do think we should bring them. They shouldn't be all cooped up here. But we should keep them with the Free Folk in the North so that they can be safe from any battles that may happen south of the Wall. Isn't that where Ghost went all those years ago when you first joined the Night's Watch?"

"It is…it would be familiar territory to him, as well. Even Ari, as young as she was." He moves to sit next to her, sighing quietly. "It will be…strange to arrive there again. We'll need to bring as much food and warm clothing as possible, but I only keep thinking of what…Tormund might think. Or what anyone might think. I'm most certainly not the same man I was when I left there."

"No," she says softly, taking his hands in hers. "You are an even _greater_ version of what you were before. And they will be absolutely shocked to see that you have changed so much, but for the better. You've become the man I love, the man I _always_ knew you could be."

Jon smiles a little and looks down at her growing bump. "I, uh…wanted to mention this to you. I don't think you should fight that much on the ground in this upcoming war. Not until you have the babe."

Her brow raises. "Jon, the bump isn't large, I can-"

"I know that your bump is smaller than most because of your size – we've gone over this," he responds, letting out a low breath. "But we're already risking _so much_ doing this. Our dragons, our home, our _children._ Even just the two of us. I don't want to risk you…losing something that we tried _so hard_ to make. That somehow became a miracle." His hands move to rest on her stomach, right above her navel. "Please. You have Drogon for a reason. Use him until you're ready to be on the ground. By the time we get to Westeros, it'll be two moons from now…who knows how much larger it'll grow?"

Daenerys stares into his pleading eyes, taking in his words. She didn't blame him. Ever since she had learned how to use Dark Sister properly, she had been wanting to fight on the ground much more often to prove her worth rather than just fly around on her dragon and burn things to the ground. But he had a point.

They _needed_ to protect this bundle of joy before anyone else took it from them.

"Okay," she responds, taking his hands in hers. "I promise that I'll be safer...no ground fighting."

Jon lets out a sigh of relief. "Good."

At that moment, someone knocks on the door. "Your grace," she hears Eleana's voice reach out from beyond the door. "The children are asking for your presence – and Yara Greyjoy has arrived in the training chambers."

Daenerys' brow raises in surprise. "I thought you said she wouldn't be here until later?"

"Guess she got here early."

Daenerys rolls her eyes and looks at the door. "We'll be out in a minute!"

* * *

When they arrived down at the training chambers, Daenerys could see blistering specks of fire reach throughout the room, until fading into nothing. As she turned the corner, she could see both Dan and Zaevar training, each using their own moves against each other, blasting fire as quickly as they could, dodging and parrying.

It was astounding how powerful they had become. When she had first met Zaevar, their blasts of fire were minuscule, enough where they were learning properly but nothing to be used in a battle. Now, _both_ of them were bringing down blazing infernos onto each other, using fire to lift themselves up off the ground to dodge and then slamming more against them.

At one point, the fire became so much that Zaevar tripped and fell, causing Dan to laugh in victory. "I won!"

"Oh, shove it – I tripped, you didn't win anything yet!" With that, he sends another blast of heat her way, to which she expertly dodges.

She could see Mae, Daemon, and Nesara watching almost intrigued. Seven hells, even she was. It was surprising how strong they were.

"Kinvara said it was the sun." Jon's voice interrupts her thoughts. He had gone to tell their men to prepare a pyre for the traitors while she had gone to see the children in the training chambers. "She said that their abilities grow with the sun. It must be a very nice day out." He accentuates that with looking up through the open roof of the loft.

"Scary stuff you have!" comes another voice, and both turn their eyes to see Yara approaching. "Your children are going to be the ultimate fighters."

Daenerys smiles and hugs the girl tightly. "It's good to see you again, Yara."

The Greyjoy woman smiles and pulls back, before shaking Jon's hand. Daenerys was glad to see that she was showing the king the respect she deserved, even after what happened all those years ago. He had proved himself well. "It's good to see you two as well. I suppose everything was great after the wedding and then the whole union went to shit?"

"Alright, that's a poor choice of words," Jon chuckles a little.

Daenerys shrugs as the three of them take a seat at the very top of the benches, watching the two children fight. "It's not too far from the truth, though." The girl lets her hands rest against her chin. "We were fools to not check the letter before we left. And now, because of what they've done…we're going to be bringing war to Westeros."

"Well…obviously you know I'll never support that git," she responds, to which Daenerys smiles slightly. "However, I do have to point out that my men…they see none of this, Daenerys."

Her brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"The spies that I've sent into the castle…they have seen _none_ of these plans. It's almost as if whatever sorcery that mad king is using it driving them to blindness. It's like they have had no idea. That's why we haven't been able to tell you anything…he's been fucking with my crew."

"He's been fucking with everyone," Jon mutters, letting out a low sigh before turning to Yara. "We don't blame you for not telling us. _No one_ could have predicted how they would react. I never would have thought those cities were so turned off by our policies that they would reach for aid from the king. We were wrong."

"What exactly _are_ you doing with the Free Cities now?" Yara asks. "Are they under war too?"

Daenerys sighs now. "No, they're not. We only increased the security in the ones that haven't attacked, added a couple more lords and army men there to make sure they stay in line once we reported to their leaders what happened. Regarding the cities that attacked us, we sent new dragonlords as well as larger dragons to keep them in line. While we know that the innocent people to those cities had nothing to do with this…it's hard to just let it go. While we are off in Westeros to end this war from coming here, we're going to make sure that these cities can run themselves."

"Who is going to be running the capital while you're gone?"

"We've been speaking to some highly capable lords," Jon responds. "Many of which were in the armies and knew how to fight. We believe that while we are gone, he won't attack here. It's us he wants dead – not everyone else in this city. So they _should_ be safe. That is unless he somehow switches his mind. You can never truly tell with that man."

The three of them were silent, watching the children fight until Yara speaks up. "I know that this was probably already thought of, but you have our ships and our swords, your graces. We will fight with you until we can't anymore."

Daenerys nods and smiles to the woman. "Thank you…I was already inclined to think so but it's the thought that counts."

Yara rolls her eyes but chuckles a little. "Well, when are we going to be setting sail then? Later today?"

"We were thinking around midday," Jon responds. "We want to get rid of the leaders that went against us back at the battle. We haven't executed them yet."

Yara raises her brow in shock. "Really?"

"Not out of choice," Jon continues. "We've had a lot of planning happening, arranging people to go from where and to what city. Who is going to be coming with us North. The leaders were of such utter unimportance we haven't brought them up from the dungeons."

"Fair. Did they do anything to you two while you were captured by them?" Yara asks.

Jon turns to Daenerys, seeing if she was alright with her telling the story. But at this point, Dany was perfectly alright speaking about it to anyone. "They…whipped me."

Yara's eyes widen to the size of saucers. "They did _what_?"

"We've already gone over this with everyone," Daenerys sighs. "It's just what happened and we've moved on."

"Doesn't mean the fuckers shouldn't pay!" Yara exclaims, crossing her arms against her chest. "Gods, I can't believe them. You're trying to help them and yet they decide to go and do that? What kind of man does that? What kind of _person_ does that?" She bites her lip, shaking her head. "I'm sorry for reacting so harshly…I only think of what if it would happen to one of my people…after trying to help people…that's the horrible part. It's all horrible."

Daenerys looks to her and nods. "It is. Truly. And we're the sorry souls that have to deal with it." She looks over at the children, smiling slightly. "I only hope that one day, they will never have to see this version of the world again. We leave it better for the next ones to come." She straightens herself out and turns back to look at Yara. "But that's what we have to do. We execute the leaders later today, have the rest of the people see. Then we get all of our able-bodied men onto the boats to sail to Naath…whether or not we retrieve the Unsullied, after that, we sail North."

The two leaders next to her nod, agreeing. "Would you like me to go tell the dwarf?" Yara asks.

"I can do that," a voice comes from behind them. Daenerys turns to look to see Kinvara, who had just come in with what seemed to be battle armor. "We've been making vests and shields for the sorcerers for battle if needed, your grace."

"Good," Jon states, standing to look at the armor. "This is great craftsmanship. Who did this?"

"This particular set was Gendry. He's had a lot of other blacksmiths help as well."

"Say what you want about the Baratheon boy – he's an _excellent_ crafter."

"We know," Daenerys smiles as she stands. "Apparently, as Jon told me, he's going to be asking my good sister for marriage soon."

Yara's brow raises in surprise. "Really? A Stark and a Baratheon?" Jon sighs, causing Yara to turn to him. "What's got you in a brooding mood?"

Jon rolls his eyes. "I'm not brooding about myself – I'm thinking of my sister. I don't even know how she truly feels about herself lately, honestly." He glances at the pieces of armor, handing them back to Kinvara. "I feel like she's…so much more connected to us, but also to the North…but she hates to talk about Sansa or any of the Starks…it's almost like she wants to forget about what her family has done. I don't blame her."

"After what that fucker did? If Theon was still alive, I'd want to forget my name too if he did something like that…but I think they'd be good together at least. From what I've seen." At that moment, the children conclude their training, a blast of heat sent up into the air as Zaevar disarmed Dan and sent her flying to the ground with a puff of smoke.

"Damn it!" they hear her call out. Daenerys chuckles. Ever the perfectionist, her daughter was.

"Ha! Told you I'd beat you!"

As the smoke clears, Dan stands up and glares at Zaevar, but then her eyes suddenly snap up to where they were and they widen. "Have you all been standing there this whole _time_?"

"I only just arrived," Kinvara points out.

"You're quite good," Yara says to her. "I know you'll be one of the best fighters out there!"

Dan smiles at her words. "Thank you, Yara. Daemon! Come here."

Daemon stands as she pulls at his arm, causing him to roll his eyes. Daenerys exchanges a glance with her husband at their fierce whispers and subtle budges, before Daemon steps up, looking at them. "We have a question for you."

"Well, go ahead."

"We were training this morning and I was beating Daemon – as per usual-"

"I swear to the gods, Dan-"

"And he said even though I beat him, he still had that he was _older_ than me and he'd always be the big brother. Do you know which one of us is older? Am _I_ older? Because that would be hysterical. Please tell me I am."

The couple now exchanges a look of surprise. "We…actually don't know. Daemon, how do you know that?"

Daemon shrugs. "It's just a feeling I have. I'm more mature than the hot-headed competitor over here."

"I am _not!_ "

"You blasted a fireball at Zaevar because he knocked you off your feet out of anger."

"He has a point," Zaevar mutters.

"Shut it!" Dan snaps before sighing. "Does _anyone_ know?"

"I was actually the person who delivered you," Kinvara states from where she stood. "And I can say with one-hundred-percent accuracy that Daemon was the first one born – I pulled him out first."

" _HA!_ " Daemon exclaims, pointing at Dan who throws her training sword to the ground, muttering. "Now you'll _always_ refer to me as big brother – _little sister!_ "

Dan glares, and Daenerys swore she saw smoke come out of her ears, before deciding to break up the intense stare. "Why was this brought up anyway?"

The siblings exchange a glance before Mae glances up from where she sat with Nesara. "If we're being completely honest, we just wanted something to talk about other than the impending war. We don't really like to think about sailing North to the freezing cold."

Daenerys sighs. "Neither do I," she states gently. "But we'll do it together."

"Your grace," she hears again from behind her, and Daenerys turns to see Eleana approach them. Her eyes glance towards Yara and her cheeks turn a dark red, but she moves her gaze quickly back to the monarchs. "The war general is in a meeting – they wish to discuss our trip to Naath."

The queen exchanges a look with Yara and Jon. "Shall we go?"

"I think so." Jon turns to the children and nods. "Come. We're discussing our travels."

Nesara's brow raises as she races up. "Are we going to get our own chamber on the boat?"

"We'll be getting our own _boat._ "

And her smile only widens.

* * *

The afternoon came quickly, and the pyre was set. But Daenerys stood there at the very top with her husband at her side, watching the men be paraded through the streets, some of the people of Valyria spitting on them, throwing items of distaste. Arya and Gendry were on her right, while Taevar and Davos were on Jon's left. The rest stood below them, waiting.

Drogon and Jonarys stayed still, growling, watching the leaders slunk forward. Hungry.

And she had a leather belt settled right in her hands.

They had all collected together an hour prior to discuss the protocol for moving everyone onto the ships, and once that was done, they had made their way out to the streets. Her children, her sweet ones, were sitting near the end of the podium, Nesara staying behind while Dan, Daemon, Zaevar, and Mae stood in the front.

The eldest children were most definitely the ones who had the strongest connection to what was going on, but they still wanted to watch. For 'sake of being rulers one day.' And while Daenerys knew she couldn't keep them children forever, she was glad that they were taking the initiative to step forward without being asked.

Jon had told her that his father – well, his uncle, really – had him watch an execution at a young age, to better prepare himself to be a man one day. But Jon had promised her that he would never force anyone to see what they had to do, not unless completely chosen. Which they did.

As they stood there, watching with a tight grip as Magar and Laemon tied Maelon and Taecedor, both of which seemed to have lost a considerable amount of weight and looked to be much weaker from before. However, her hands only tightened around the belt as she watched Daenar be tied to the pelt, a glare on his eyes.

His clothes were practically hanging off of his body due to his weight loss and the cuts he had obtained from the battle remained. But nothing could cure the scars that laced her back that this man had inflicted on her.

She feels a soft hand touch her own, squeezing. "Are you _sure_ you wish to do this?" her husband whispers to her.

Daenerys lets out a low sigh and nods, looking over at him. "I _have_ to. I've been putting this off for Gods know how long…these people need to see that no matter what, no matter who hurts me or you or anyone, we will _always_ come back stronger. They need to be united going into this war if people are to come here. And that includes army men."

She glances down at the belt, biting her lip.

"Besides, wasn't it you that said the person who passes the sentence should swing the sword? Something like that?"

Jon's shoulders drop at her words but he nods. "I was raised on that…but I'm not going to force you into doing something you don't want."

"I want to do this. Trust me."

Jon looks to her, trying to make sure that she wasn't lying to him, to try and stop him from pestering her. But when he could clearly see that there wasn't a shred of doubt within her eyes, he backs away and nods at her to go on and do it. She turns to the guards, who had just finished up tying the prisoners. The dragons let out a low growl, while the smaller ones fly above, taking perches above the trees.

She could see the two men from Tyrosh and Qohor shaking slightly, but Daenar glares angrily at her. "I suppose you believed _I_ would be in this spot? As well as my husband?"

"Sadly," the man mutters. "Just because you kill me doesn't mean he's going to stop until you're dead…the world will be better off without you. Burn me to a crisp. See if I care."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at his words. "Oh, I'm not going to just _burn you,_ Daenar."

Before the leader could question her words, she turns her body back to her citizens, to her family in the crowd, to everyone who was watching, until words finally escaped her lips.

"People of Valyria," she begins. "I'm sure that under the last month, you have heard _many_ things from the castle. You have heard we have been attacked. That your monarchs were captured. That we are going to war with Westeros. While you know that all of this now is true, do not fear. As Valyrians, we have been through _far_ worse than the petty actions of lords across the sea. We are stronger. We are the blood of the dragon."

That seemed to erupt a cheer from the group of people, some raising their hands in honor.

"However…that does not mean just because we are going to war, we are going to be forgiving to our enemies," she continues after a moment. "Our fight to Westeros is to deal with their king, their man who has caused people to die, and to _suffer._ For what? That there are powerful people across the sea?! I don't know about you, but the only reason that he has to want to kill us is this – he is _terrified_ of what the true power of Valyria can bring!"

Another shout of exuberance echoed throughout the square. She could see the dragons start to get impatient. Drogon let out a huff of air, glaring at the men on the pyres.

"Even so, while our target is King Bran, these men right here…were the catalyst. _They_ decided that being a part of a union wasn't what they wanted. No, they felt that staying in line with their old practices, and refusing to change, would be the better solution. And not only that but to _eliminate_ the person who was enforcing them." Daenerys lets out a low breath, trying to control her own malice at the men. "You and I both know that my husband and I are forgiving people. We have _let_ the Free Cities, as well as the Slave Cities, practice their traditions as long as the people are free to live as they choose. We never took away their lives, their homes. Only allowed that people were able to _live._ And because of that, suddenly, we are the horrible humans that deserve death."

Her eyes narrow as she looks over at Daenar, who had been quiet since she had started to speak. She grips the leather belt tighter.

"This man was the worst of the three," she continues. "While the men from Tyrosh and Qohor helped in aiding this catamitical defeat of our men on the ship, this man decided to continue that by _degrading_ your king and queen."

There was a hushed murmur across the crowd, some signs of confusion. Everyone in her corner seemed to be surprised she was speaking so freely about what happened, but a new sense of entitlement came to her as she spoke, a need to talk about _everything_ that had happened to them.

"They _beat_ my husband, to the point where he was given new gashes and scars to his body, and then they _whipped_ a pregnant woman until she was _shaking_ and _bleeding_ on the ground, enough so that if I wasn't seen by my husband, I might have died from the amount I had bled." The crowd begins to grow angrier, starting to throw items back at Daenar again, cursing. "Even so…we stand here. Tall. Alive. Despite the scars that trace our skin, we stare death in the face and whisper softly that we will not go as quiet little mice, but as strong dragons. And now, I face the man who nearly made me meet it again."

She turns to the guards and then nods at Magar.

"Remove his shirt."

Magar nods and takes it off within moments. Daenar stares up in fear, his eyes looking to the whip to her and back to the weapon. "Please, I-"

"You have lost _all_ right for an apology," she whispers angrily, her voice filled with fire. The man's mouth shuts instantly. "You lost all right when you decided to wage war against a dragon. Well, a dragon _does not_ go down easily." She turns to the crowd. "I want you all to witness what happens when someone decides to mess with the wrath of Valyria."

With that, she raises her arm, as high as it could go, and brings it down on the man's back with a sickening _*crack. *_

The man cries out in pain, but it only seems to fuel on her rage for what he had done. For killing those innocent men that had been traveling with them. For hurting herself and her husband. For bringing Bran's influence into their walls. For the near-death of Nesara. Everything she had felt pent up inside of her, all released onto this one man with one hit after the other.

His skin started to split in two as he started to beg for mercy, blood gushing out from beneath the bone, whiteness appearing from the midday sun, almost sparkling against her skin. She could see specks of his liquid starting to trace onto her dress with each whip.

It wasn't until he was practically on the ground, his face in the fire beneath him, his blood seeping into the ashes around, did she begin to come to her senses. Everyone around them was cheering, encouraging the death of this man. It almost felt strange, how loyal these people were to her compared to some of those in Westeros. Maybe it was the key to people's hearts. Kill their enemies, and if they tried to kill you, strike back harder.

However, if that had been the case, maybe Westeros would have gone better.

She slowly drops the whip, taking a step back. Her eyes jump from everyone on the platforms. She sees the shocked but impressed look of Arya and Gendry, to the approval of Yara. Davos had a grimace on his face from the amount of blood that had seeped out, but Taevar seemed to be indifferent. Most likely he just wanted to rush on the execution so they could move on with their day.

But the other important people she turned to last. Her children, who had all put on a brave face and were watching together, before her husband. He takes her hand and pushes her back gently so that the fire from the dragons would not burn her clothing. He leans down gently into her ear. "I'm proud of you."

Daenerys manages a soft smile up at him, before it vanishes, turning back to the writhing man in pain on the ground, and the two who were quivering in fear.

"Do you three have any last words?"

Daenar tilts his head up, glaring at her. And, she didn't know if it was her, but she could have _sworn_ that his eyes had turned a dark blue, a shade they had not been before, through the blood that bled from his orbs.

"This…will _not_ be the end," he hisses, almost shivering in anger.

Daenerys stares at him, trying to keep her face calm. "For us, no. It isn't. But for you, you will forever be known as the man who thought he had beaten the dragon king and queen. But you didn't beat us. And you will _never_ have the chance to again."

She turns to Jon, nodding at him to say the words. He steps forward. "We, Jaehaerys, and Daenerys, of House Targaryen, sentence you to die by dragonfire." He looks over at her, giving her the nod to go.

And with that, she moves forward with him, uttering the last word they would ever hear.

" _Dracarys._ "

Drogon and Jonarys let out big bursts of flames that entirely engulfed the three leaders. The Valyrian people yelled and cursed at them as they screamed in pain. Daenerys watches with a heavy heart before swallowing. She waits until the last screams finally fade away, and there was nothing but the murmuring of the crowd around them, and the crackling of the burnt wood.

"Jon," she says softly, turning to look at him. "Did…did you see his eyes?"

And quietly, he nods. "I did, unfortunately." He leans down and presses a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Do not worry…we will figure it out together."

Daenerys swallows but nods, turning to look at Davos and Taevar. "Get the ships ready. We are going to be leaving very soon. Everyone that we require must be on."

"Yes, your grace," Taevar responds. Before Davos could go off with him, Daenerys reaches for his hand.

"Jon and I have personally arranged a trip back for your family to here," she says softly. "They should be on their way. If you wish to stay until they arrive, and join us later on, that would be perfectly alright with us."

Davos stares at her in surprise before a soft smile comes over his lips. "I would be pleased to come, but for the safety of my family, I want to make sure they arrive quickly and calmly. Once they're here, I'll sail to you…thank you. Both of you."

Jon nods to the smiling older man as he went to go help Taevar. "At least we've made one person happy today," he remarks.

"At least." She glances back over now at the dead bodies, watching as the crowds finally began to disperse and the guards took the charred corpses towards the dragons to be eaten. Something hadn't felt right with the way they died. Something else was up, and she didn't know what it was, but it couldn't mean anything good.

Even so, as Drogon ripped apart Daenar's head and ate it in one chop, she couldn't feel too much sympathy for the man. And neither could she for the other two that were currently being torn apart by Jonarys.

"Come on," Jon says to her gently. "We have somewhere to sail to."

Daenerys nods, finally tearing her eyes away from the scene in front of her. "Yes, we do."

* * *

They had made it onto the boats quickly and cautiously. Yara had provided _plenty_ for them to use, and her men were willing to guide them wherever they saw fit. Daenerys couldn't help but smile each time one of them would say the provisions from Valyria saved their families or helped them get from one month to the next.

At least _someone_ in Westeros had thought she had done something good.

The trained army was on several ships, including the dragonriders that would take their own creatures to the North. They decided however that they wanted to stay with the ships and sail with their men while the dragons flew, so plenty of them were resting while they sailed. Rhaemon sailed among them, already planning their next move with both Magar and Laemon, the two knights that had so faithfully served them since their first night as king and queen.

On one other ship were the sorcerers. While fire sorcery was plentiful in the city of Valyria, most of the learners were children that Daenerys did not want to include in the fight as much as she could, so it was mainly the red priests, as well as some older casters that had joined. It was the smallest out of every group, but she knew they held the most power. She'd like to see Bran find his way around this.

Several other ships held her Dothraki, some of her most loyal followers from day one. She knew that most were getting seasick, or were trying to keep a brave face so they could sail properly. Soon enough, they would grow used to the rocking of the waves and the smell of the ocean beneath them. But she knew that if they could brace the waters, they could do anything. They had proved to be some of her most loyal assets. And she would forever be grateful.

And finally, on their own boat towards the front of the caravan were her family and close allies. Arya and Gendry had their own cabin, to which she had seen them sparring earlier. When she had spoken to the girl for a moment, she had said that the leaders 'deserved worse' than a quick death by burning, but understood that they needed to move on with their lives.

Taevar had resided in a chamber as well after an emotional goodbye to his family, promising to return to them. Daenerys had known that could have been here with her children, but she knew even if she had tried, _none of them_ would have stayed. They were just like that. And it amazed her to an extent. More or less just worried the shit out of her.

Speaking of her children, they all sat at the edge of the boat, practicing their training with their father, who was giving them quick tips on their stances. She could watch them fight for hours. It was amazing how quickly they had learned – even Mae. And now they were getting better with each session.

Nesara, however, stood off to the side, glancing down at the water below them. Daenerys made a point in her mind to talk to the girl before they left.

Kinvara was also on this boat, just in case she was needed in any sense of the word while they were traveling. She had her supplies and her hands and that was truly all she needed. Daenerys often wondered if Kinvara saw the same things she saw, with the eyes of Daenar. Possibly even more. But even though she _did_ trust the red priestess with her life, that didn't mean she didn't have her secrets. But they all did, at this point.

Eleana had said she wanted to come as well. At first, Daenerys had said that maybe it was better if she had stayed in Valyria. After the tragedy of what happened to Missandei, she hadn't wanted to risk losing another person that she cared about so much, even though war brought on nothing but death. But Eleana had persisted and refused to sit still quietly. So, against her wants, she had taken her handmaiden.

Whom she knew would most likely be boat-hopping to go and see Yara at some point.

Daenerys chuckles a little but could feel herself smile a bit, looking around at all the people she did care about from the edge of the boat. Even if they did die, even if somehow, the whole entire world ended, and Bran was the bringer of it, she could say she had lived a successful life. She had a beautiful family, a loving husband, friends that stayed loyal to her side, and an empire behind her with the man she adored. She didn't _want_ more than this, but Bran was giving them no choice.

She could only hope that this wouldn't be the end.

Daenerys sighs and walks forward to where Nesara was, still looking down at the water. "You seem lost, sweetling," she says softly as she approaches her, causing the little girl to look up. She kneels down to her height. "Is everything alright?"

"Um…yeah." She swallows and looks down at the water. "It's just, uh…I was excited to come on the boat but…I don't know how to swim if something happens to us. My old mama and papa never taught me."

Daenerys frowns at her words. She knew Saeresa and Aenar were probably the worst version of parents for this child she could ever receive. Maybe that was something else she could do to take her mind off of what was happening. "Alright, then. Come here."

Nesara's brow raises. "Really?"

"We'll get you all warm after." She takes the girl's hand gently and leads her down the plank to the water. Dan stares at them as they do.

"Where are you going?!" the girl calls out.

Jon follows her gaze and raises an eyebrow. "We have to leave soon, Daenerys!"

"I'll be back in a moment!" She heaves the little girl up into her arms and brings her to the sand, watching as she looked at the water in slight fear. "Don't be afraid of the water, sweet one. It's not going to hurt you." She picks some up into her hands and flicks it at the girl's face, causing her to giggle. "See?"

"I know…" She bites her lip as Daenerys gently lowers her to the ground and steps into the water, deep enough where she was to her knees – she had changed into a pair of breeches and a tunic for travel before they had left. This was enough for Nesara to swim to.

"We'll practice more wherever we dock, but have you ever seen a dog swim?"

"Yes, with Ghost in the gardens!"

"Beginning to swim is sort of like that. That's how I learned back when I was your age." Well, how she learned was trying to escape assassins that wished to kill her brother and her, but Nesara did not need to know that. "You paddle your arms and legs back and forth as fast as you can. All you have to do is keep your head above the water. And try to move her legs and arms at the same time – deep movements will help you get to where you have to go quicker."

Nesara nods, swallowing. "So…just go?"

"I'll be here to catch you if something goes wrong – come to me."

Her voice was sweet, gentle, soothing enough to the little girl where she stepped into the water with her little breeches and tunic before started to move slowly in the water. She keeps her head up just enough, paddling her way to where Daenerys stood. Slowly, it started to click in the little girl's mind before she makes it right to where Daenerys was standing, smiling brightly. "I did it!"

"I told you – it's not that hard." She lets the girl out of her arms. "Now swim back." Nesara does so, turning around and paddling back to the shore, leaving Dany standing in the water. "There you go! Simple as that."

She steps out of the water, coming over to a now soaking-wet Nesara. "I wanna do that again!" she exclaims.

Daenerys smiles and shakes her head. "I would like to as well, but we have to leave. We'll swim again, though. I promise."

Nesara pouts but nods, as Daenerys helps her up the ramp to the boat once more, watching as the girl ran over to her siblings, shouting how she had just learned to swim like it was the best thing in the world. Daenerys sighs. It wasn't like she was an expert – she at least knew the bare basics for keeping her head above the water, just in case their incantations didn't work and Bran had more tricks up his sleeve.

She feels a hand at her side and she looks up to see Jon looking down at her with a curious expression across his features. "So…are you going to tell me what that was?"

Daenerys shrugs her shoulders and sighs. "I wanted to make sure our youngest knew how to swim in case something like what's happened to us happens again. I don't need her drowning."

Jon stares at her in surprise before nodding. "I understand…I didn't know she couldn't swim."

"Neither did I." She looks over at him and leans up, kissing him softly. "Hopefully she won't need to use those skills."

Jon nods at her words, trying to reaffirm them clearly in his own head. "Hopefully not." He grabs her hand in his and smiles a little. "But…we have somewhere to sail to. Are you prepared to leave and find him?"

With a heavy but determined heart, Daenerys nods. "Yes. Let's get out of here."

Jon nods and then turns to the sailor that was working on the posts above them. "Let's raise the sails!"

* * *

It took them about a month to sail to Naath.

There were storms, troubles with seasickness, and plenty of spare time to use on the boat, but eventually, after forever, they did arrive. Sailing always seemed like a guessing game now. With Bran who had not only hurt them once but _twice_ on a boat, sailing with their entire army as well as dragons was a bit terrifying.

But, yet, here they were, still alive. And Daenerys was happy that the incantation that Kinvara and the other red priests had placed on them did work. Thank the gods.

Now, as she stared at the island of Naath while they went to the dock, she couldn't help but think of her old friend, how she and Greyworm had wanted to sail back here after she had taken over Westeros, had wanted to take a break from everything that had gone through…only for her life to be cut short so quickly.

Daenerys sighs as she pushes away her hair, examining all of the people who were watching the boats with curious expressions. Their eyes were golden, and their skin just as dark as Missandei's. She knew Naath were peaceful people, and never fought in a war. But she didn't deny that even so, she was nervous.

But what she _did_ notice as she looked around…were Unsullied guards.

They were stationed all around, either aiming their spears at the boats or speaking fast in High Valyrian. And that only meant there was a _chance_ Greyworm was here.

She feels a soft hand gently touch her from behind. "Wow," she hears Jon mutter. "Everyone here _is_ dark."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at him. "Is that an issue with you?"

Jon snorts and shakes his head. "No. I couldn't give two shits what the color of someone's skin was. I've just never seen so many people that looked like Greyworm and Missandei, at least from where I lived. You of all people should know that," he chuckles a little.

She sighs but nods. "I know…I still remember how they treated them when we arrived. I could see the glances they would throw at everyone."

Jon squeezes her sides and presses a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. "I know…I still feel horrible for letting them do that. I was a fool." She turns to look at him and takes his hands in hers, causing him to move his gaze from the Naath people to her.

"You didn't know any better of who you truly were. It's in the past," she reassures him softly.

Jon sighs but nods, looking down. She was around six moons with her babe now and she had grown a substantial amount since being on the boat – enough where it was clearly visible under simple clothing. But, for the sake of finding Greyworm today, she decided it was probably best to hide it, at least for now.

"How are you feeling?" he asks her.

She shrugs a little. "I'm alright…I've just been thinking of everything lately. What might happen when we see him…I've been getting queasy thinking about it." She looks over at where their children emerged, all bright-eyed after sleeping the night away and looking to see the people speaking about the ship down below. "Should we keep them on the ship?"

Jon shakes his head. "They deserve to know what happens as well."

Daenerys sighs but nods. "Alright…I just don't want them to get hurt." She turns her gaze to the children. "Be prepared – we're heading down there now."

Dan raises her thumb as a thumbs-up, speaking quietly to her siblings to let her know she heard her. Arya and Gendry emerge next, with Arya holding a piece of parchment in her hands.

"We think we might have found him," Arya says to her quickly.

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "Really? Where?"

"He's still the commander of the Unsullied – they've been held up here ever since they came and swore to protect the people from raiders or pirates. Ever since then, he's taken residence in a home near the middle of the island, along with many of the Unsullied."

"But…what about the fever? Did it get to him?"

"The Naath people apparently trusted them enough because they protected them from raiders. If they did get it, the Naath people have a secret method in healing from it that they don't' share with others. They only share with whom they feel safe with," Gendry explained. "It makes sense. They've taken so many slaves from here because the Naath people aren't fighters. They've always been pacifists."

Daenerys looks back down as they walk towards the ramp. "Missandei was, too."

She turns her head to look at Taevar as she descends. Once she and Jon were at the bottom, the native Naathian that Taevar was speaking to bowed her head. "Your graces," she says in the common tongue, her accent thick. It was clearly not her first language.

Daenerys offers her a kind smile. "Please, you do not need to bow to us. We are only here to speak with the leader of the Unsullied. That is all."

The woman looks back up and smiles, taking a step back. She reminded Daenerys _so much_ of her old friend. She had the exact same grin, one that could light up a million torches in the darkest of rooms. It was sweet, kind. She wished that this place wasn't so infected with the butterfly fever. She'd love to visit more often.

But in a way, she was glad. As Gendry had said, this place was full of pacifists, people who did not wish for war. They would not fight no matter what. And if more people came here without the fever, their colony would be destroyed. It was almost better that it remained the way that it was.

"This young girl says that Greyworm is located in the middle of their village, not that far." The children come up behind them now, and a butterfly – a bright magenta one – lands directly on Daemon's nose, causing him to sneeze. Dan laughs. "She says she will guide us there, but only the direct people who wish to see him."

Daenerys exchanges a look with Jon, and then at the children. "It might not be smart for all of the children to come with us," Daenerys says gently. "The butterflies are everywhere…I don't want you to get sick."

The children exchange a glance before shoving Dan and Daemon forward. The twin's glare. "What? You _are_ their actual children. This guy might as well meet you first," Zaevar points out. "Besides, Nesara wants to go swimming. _Again._ "

"I'm getting better!"

Ever since Daenerys had taught the girl how to use her arms and legs in the water, there had been no stopping her. The queen swore she must have been a merperson in another life.

Dan rolls her eyes with a smile before looking up at Daenerys. "Is it alright if the two of us come?"

Daenerys looks to Jon, who nods. "I think it would be good…just stay behind us, alright? He, uh…isn't the biggest fan of me."

"Because you killed mother?" Daemon asks.

Jon's shoulders slump. "Yes, because of that. I think in general he never really liked me. He was always quite protective of your mother. But we need him. So just stay behind until we say come forward."

The twins nod, and Daenerys turns back to the patiently waiting girl, before nodding forward. "Please, show us the way. And your island is absolutely beautiful, by the way, as beautiful as your people."

The girl smiles at her brightly. "Thank you, miss."

Might as well make some allies before the butterflies got to them.

* * *

It takes about ten minutes to make it to the center of their village, while the girl spoke in her heavy accent. It was a little harder to understand her, but she was sweet and filled with life about speaking of her island. She would talk about the butterflies and all the different variations, and how they believed that the bugs were messengers of their god, the Lord of Harmony.

It was sweet, to hear someone talk so pleasantly about their religion without hearing any undertones of death or despair. She was so used to it with the Lord of Light religion that it was almost a joke at this point between her and Jon. It was agonizing.

"Here is house," the woman says, gesturing to a small hut centered in the middle of several smaller ones. "We offered big house, but he didn't want it. Can't complain."

Daenerys nods and shakes the girl's hand. "And he should be in there?"

"Yes, most likely resting or sharpening blade."

"Good. Thank you so much…?"

"Nathia."

"Nathia," Daenerys repeats, smiling at her. "You've been very helpful." Jon shakes the girl's hand next, repeating the same words, until she heads back into the trees, towards the beach. There were no Unsullied guards around here – most of which towards the water and inwards of the sea. None of them addressed her as she walked by, most likely because they followed Greyworm's lead.

Daenerys lets out a deep breath and then turns to face her children. "Stay outside of the door of the hut until we say come in. Until then, remain there, alright?"

The children nod. "But…what if trouble happens?"

"Hopefully, it won't," Jon mutters. He turns to Daenerys. "You should go first…I'll come in after a moment."

Daenerys nods as the four of them walk towards the hut. Dan and Daemon take a step on either side, waiting patiently. Jon steps to the side before Daenerys lets out another breath she had been holding, nerves taking over every inch of her body. The last time she had seen Greyworm, it had been when she was under the influence of something…horrible. And she didn't even know how to explain it to him.

But it was something she had to do. Kinvara said they would need everyone. And Greyworm brought everyone with him.

She gently opens the door and steps inside. Armor sat on a small bed in the corner, next to a nightstand that seemed to be filled with a journal of High Valyrian. She got a glance at some of the words and could paint out the word "Missandei" on multiple lines. It made her heart tighten up.

Daenerys looks around more to find swords and spears against the walls and curtains up on the windows. A map of Naath laid out on a table, certain areas circled – most likely where there were Unsullied guarding the sea.

She hears another door open and she turns to see the man she was looking for herself step through. He had a plate of food in his hands, something he had clearly made, and was about to walk over to the desk when he looked up at the shadow of herself in the room. As soon as his eyes made contact with hers, the plate dropped directly to the ground.

He stares in shock, his eyes wide, shaking, brow furrowed. No words escape him until finally, he mumbles out a question. "It…it's really you?"

Daenerys feels herself let out a gasp of air, a soft smile coming over her cheeks. "Yes, it is me…I'm alive…for a while now, actually."

"I…we don't get anything…on Naath," he states, walking forward, before suddenly embracing her tightly. Daenerys feels herself smile and hugs back her former soldier just as tightly, his head burying in her neck. She never knew that another hug could feel so good until she saw him again. But this…this was perfect. "I thought you were dead." He was crying now.

"I was…but I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Greyworm pulls back, wiping at the fresh tears that had just come before his eyes look back at the entrance of the doorway. And suddenly, they turn murderous, and he pushes Daenerys instantly behind him. Daenerys nearly trips but recovers, quickly turning to see Greyworm aiming his sword right at Jon's neck, drawing blood.

"Greyworm, stop!" she exclaims.

"'Bout expected this," Jon mutters, his hands up in defense.

"He _killed you!"_ Greyworm screams, anger filling him. "He's going to do it _again_!"

"Greyworm, he's-"

Suddenly, a blast of fire is shot into the room and Greyworm goes flying back against the wall, cursing in pain as the heat burned his skin. Before he could even look up to question what had happened, he was frozen completely solid, his bones going rigid and his body standing straight. His eyes looked around in terror.

"What is happening?!" he quickly asks, terrified, trying to see.

Daenerys pinches the bridge of her nose. "Come in here!" she yells out, before finally both Dan and Daemon slowly come into the hut, their hands up in defense. Daemon was still focused completely on Greyworm, his eyes narrowed.

"Is father alright? Will he yield?" Daemon asks cautiously.

"Yes, please…let him go," Daenerys pleads. "I am fine, he is fine. No one is going to hurt anyone – right?"

She turns her eyes to Greyworm now, almost pleading with him to work with her. He was quiet, looking between her and Jon back and forth until he speaks. "No one will get hurt."

Daemon nods and then drops his hands. Instantly, Greyworm gasps for air and falls to his knees, coughing. Daenerys sighs as she walks over, trying to help the man stand.

"We have…a lot to talk about," she mutters.

* * *

Revelations were revealed, and Greyworm was stunned still.

After Dan and Daemon's surprising infiltration when they heard the scramble, Daenerys had told them to go wait outside while she and Jon talked to the man _calmly._ The last thing they needed was Dan to get itchy with her fire or Daemon to use his surprisingly-stronger powers on Greyworm, a man who barely knew _anything_ about them except for that.

She also knew that the children had always been fiercely protective of their parents, and while she was thankful, she knew that sort of attitude can get people in trouble.

Even so, she and Jon had sat on the opposite end of the room, speaking as calmly to the soldier as possible. He didn't say anything, only kept his face looking at Daenerys. Maybe once or twice he would look at Jon, but only for a moment.

And now, it had been a good minute of silence before he finally spoke, looking at the ground. "So…you two are married…have _five_ children…and run a whole empire together? That's truly what is happening?"

"Yes," Daenerys breathes out. "I'm surprised you didn't know."

"Naath stays away from outsiders – outside news," Greyworm responds. "We didn't know about you until probably your ships arrived." Greyworm stands and paces quietly in the room, shaking his head. "Five children…"

"Well, technically we only have two by blood," Jon states quietly. "The other three we took into our care-"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say!" Greyworm suddenly snaps at him, his nostrils flaring in anger. Daenerys instantly stands, trying to get in-between them. "No, I refuse to accept that you love this man, even after knowing what's happened. He still _killed you!_ "

"He had to!" she whispers urgently, pushing Greyworm back a few steps. "If I wasn't killed, who knows how long I would have lasted with the poison in me! Someone would have come eventually to take my head. He made it quicker."

Greyworm shakes his head, stepping back. "I would have given a thousand lives…just to have Missandei back into my arms again." His voice was strained, choked, tears threatening to fall onto his cheeks. "And here you are with the man that _killed you_ with _five_ children. I can't believe this. I thought you were smarter than this. I can't believe you would just fall into his arms, just like that? What happened to the Khaleesi I _knew?!_ The Breaker of _Chains?_ Seems you're chained on him," he snarls.

Daenerys instantly stands up straighter, her brow furrowed at his tone. "I _am_ smarter than that," she hisses angrily. She could feel Jon's hand on her shoulder but she brushes it off. "No – this is _my husband,_ gods damn it."

She pushes Greyworm back into his chair, forcefully, enough so that the former Unsullied leader looks up at her in surprise. She was seething. She had wanted to do this calmly, and she knew that Greyworm would not accept what they were without a problem, but she wasn't about to just sit back and let him berate the man she adored.

"You have _no idea_ what we have been through these last couple of years," she begins, trying to regain her temper. "Of course I didn't just _fall back into his arms!_ Are you fucking blind? I spent _five years_ hiding in Essos, swearing my people to secrecy of my return, so that I could keep my son safe, the only thing I had left of the old world. I didn't want to see Jon until I _had to_ – to meet my beautiful daughter. The two things I wouldn't trade for _anything_ in this world."

She gestures to Jon, who had now taken a seat behind her, letting her speak instead of interjecting himself again.

"And yes, at first, I didn't trust him. I didn't even want to be _around him._ I wanted him locked away deep in the pyramid away from the rest of the world and his children. But I put up with him because I knew Dan needed her father, and so did Daemon. And we built trust off what we went through…we had assassins, fucking _killer whales, spies,_ and gods know what else try to kill us! Seven hells, Jon _did_ die. _Again."_

She was breathing heavily now, memories reliving in her mind.

"But he _always_ stuck around. He even came back to us because someone up there in this gods forsaken world knew that he was _meant_ to be with us. He _protected me, trained me,_ to the point where I can train _others_ now? I mean, would you have ever thought back then that I could master the sword?"

Greyworm slowly shakes his head. "You never asked to be trained…I didn't think you had an interest."

"Well, apparently, I do," Daenerys huffs. "And it's one of the most… _alive_ feelings I have ever had in my life. And it's because of him. He has been an amazing father, leader, soldier, and everything else you could possibly imagine. And _yes,_ I did fall in love with him all over again." She turns to look at Jon, who was now looking at her with a soft smile. She feels herself let out a sigh of relief at his eyes, happy to see he wasn't embarrassed at her sudden tirade. "And if possible, I fell even harder than before." She looks back at Greyworm. "And _yes,_ I did marry him. I had children with him. I adopted three others with him. I took over a whole entire civilization with him _and_ expanded it! We are better _together._ We are a team…we even have another child on the way."

Her hands rest over the bump that was hidden under her clothes. Greyworm looks at her position in shock before his eyes turn back to hers.

"I understand why you are upset, Greyworm. I always have. I was at first, too. But Jon is _not_ the murdered psychopath that you believe him to be. He's sweet, he's kind, he's fierce – he's everything that I ever could have wanted in a partner. And although I want you on this journey with us, I refuse to have you if you continue to berate my husband this way, because _nothing_ is going to separate us. _Nothing._ "

She was breathing heavily now, looking at him for any sign of emotion, except he was completely quiet, looking at the ground. Daenerys lets out a soft sigh again, this time of worry, before sitting down next to Jon. He reaches over and squeezes her hand before standing. She looks at him in worry, but he gently raises a hand to her.

"It's alright," he mouths, trying to reassure her building nerves about the situation.

His eyes calm her, and she gently nods, glancing at Greyworm as Jon went to speak.

"I know that you and I were never on good terms," Jon states quietly, causing Greyworm to finally look up from the floor. This time, he doesn't attack. "You probably felt I am the reason for all of Daenerys' issues after she met me, and to an extent, some of them were my fault. I should have stood up for her to the Northern people. I should have laid my foot down and delt with anyone that went against her, especially after she helped us in the Long Night. And I will forever be regretful for those actions. But you cannot blame everything that has happened to her on me. I will hate myself until the end of my days for what I did to her, and while she has forgiven me, I still haven't myself."

Daenerys' brow furrows at his admission. She had no idea he had felt that way still.

"Even so, Daenerys and I are not the same people we were years ago. We have so many more priorities in our life that need to take hold instead of petty feuds from the past. I love her with my whole entire being, and we came here because I want to have the best chance at protecting her. We can forget about the past, about everything that happened, and focus on the future because we might have even bigger issues ahead."

Greyworm's brow furrows at his words. "What _bigger issues?_ "

"You remember the King they put in place in Westeros?" Jon asks, to which Greyworm nods. "They've been attacking us. _He's_ been attacking us. Ever since we were reunited again. And now, he's killed our men, and infiltrated the minds of our children…who knows what could be next? He's staged a war against us, and we are fighting back because I refuse to live in a world where someone is regularly planning attacks against my family. Against _our_ life. And, what makes it worse, is that there might also be some sorcery involved with him as well. Yes, I see your confused glance – the Long Night might not be over just yet."

Greyworm leans up in surprise, looking at him in shock. "The…Night King?"

"We don't know. We truly have absolutely no clue what Bran is, or what he may be planning. All we do know is that he wants us dead, and we need to fight back on his home turf."

Jon turns to grab his sword, which he had placed to the side after Greyworm had attacked him for the sake of peace, and then turns to look at Greyworm.

"We're going to be sailing North after stopping here. We aren't going to stay long due to this supposed fever that spreads, so we are leaving tomorrow. You have until then to decide if you're going to stand by your queen, or let us go."

"Whatever your answer, have it by the morning," Daenerys adds on softly as Jon helps her stand. "We have to leave as soon as possible before Bran somehow tracks us. I don't want the people of Naath to be attacked."

Greyworm says nothing as the two of them go towards the entrance to the hut. Before they step out, Daenerys turns to look at him.

"Greyworm." The mention of his name makes the man look up from where he sat. "I know things have changed…and everything is confusing. But please…consider coming North with us. We are going to need as many men as we can get…but know that he is going to be there as well."

The soldier doesn't say anything, but he gives a stark nod and looks away, glancing at the ground once more. Daenerys bites her lip as Jon moves her outside gently, before closing the door behind him. As soon as they step into the sunlight, Dan and Daemon run forward from the rocks they had been resting on.

"We heard yelling – is everything alright?" Dan asks quickly.

"Did he hurt you?" Daemon continues.

"I'm alright – he would never hurt me," Daenerys reassures the twins gently. "I think we just need to go back to the ships…he'll give us his answer tomorrow."

The twins exchange a glance but shrug, clearly seeing that the queen didn't want to speak much about the interaction. They head off on the stone path first, while Jon follows after them. Daenerys glances back at Greyworm's cabin, feeling her face drop.

She hoped he made the right decision.

* * *

When they arrived back at the ship, everyone was ablaze with questions of how the interaction had gone. Jon had done most of the explaining, saying that it could have gone 'better' but they did what they had to do. And that was that because Daenerys was tired and she didn't want to talk much more about politics. All she needed was a drink of water.

So, Jon had taken her to their cabins to let her rest for a bit while Dan and Daemon explained the whole situation to the other three children, who were drying off from playing in the water. When they arrived in their cabin, Jon closes the door behind them once Daenerys walks in. She sighs as she glances at the floor, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hey," she mumbles. "I'm sorry for sort of…ranting, back there. I should have expected he would have that reaction but I-"

His hands cup her cheeks and push her head forward. Before she could respond he presses his lips against hers, pinning her against the wall. His movements were so quick that she barely realized when his hands then snaked around her hips and lifted her up into his arms, pulling her as close as she could go.

The kiss was fire eternal. It had her head spinning and her toes curling to the point where she felt light-headed. He had her so snug in his arms that she forgot about the horrors awaiting them as soon as they traveled. She remembered how much she loved this man, and how if she could, she would take her whole family away and live together as one. She remembered that no matter what, he was hers, and she was his.

When he finally pulls back, he was breathing heavily, his forehead against hers. "Don't _ever_ apologize for standing up for me," he whispers, his voice low and husky. " _Ever._ "

"That…that was alright? You didn't feel…strange?"

"Strange? Dany, I felt bloody fantastic," he chuckles. "Why would you think I would feel strange?"

"I don't know, some men are particular about a woman fighting their battles for them," she responses, swallowing. "No one's ever gone up against you like that before since Daario and…and you were killed last time I didn't say anything. I didn't want a repeat. But I didn't know if you were…one of those men or not."

"Dany, I don't care _who_ fights my battles for me," he says softly, carrying her over to their shared bed. Ghost, who had been resting on the edge of the seat, lifted his head to look at them before huffing and going back to sleep. "What matters was that you stood up for what we are, for _me,_ despite everything I've done…seeing you say all of that to Greyworm…it meant the world."

"It was all true," she mumbles, looking up at him. "I can't sit back and let him berate you…you've done everything right and it's been so long since what happened. I'm not going to stay idly and let every person walk over you. You're my husband, my partner…we're a team like you've said…you, and the children…you're my home. And nothing Greyworm can say or do will change that."

Jon shakes his head, clearly unable to put into words how he felt, so instead, he presses his lips against hers again, laying her gently on the bed. Her hands tangle into his hair as he caresses her sides, feeling her shiver against him. But suddenly, something that he said popped back into her head.

"Jon," she murmurs, pulling away a moment later. He looks at her, confused.

"Is something wrong?" he instantly asks.

"No," she responds, letting her hands rest against his cheek to let her know shew as fine, a soft smile on her lips. "But I wanted to ask…what you said back there to Greyworm…you still haven't forgiven yourself for what you did to me?"

His face instantly falls and he glances away, before moving to the edge of the bed, looking at the ground. Daenerys sighs as she leans forward, wrapping her arms around him from behind, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I've told you so many times that it's in the past," she whispers. "Why can't you move on from it?"

"Because no matter what, I _still_ did it," Jon responds, turning to look at her. "For a time, I couldn't even look at you without remembering what I did…and even though we know now what happened, I still don't think I could forgive myself for killing you…or even if you were truly mad…because I still did it. A part of me is still in shock that you're here with me now."

Daenerys rests her hand against his scruffy cheeks and turns him to her, her forehead now against his once more. "My dragon," she whispers, stroking his beard while her fingers moved gently along his skin. "My loving dragon…you are quite possibly the sweetest, most compassionate man I have ever met."

She presses a soft kiss to his lips, before adjusting herself to that she could straddle his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"The reason why you are with me isn't just because I've forgiven you," she continues. "Trust me. I can forgive but I have a tendency to hold grudges against people, can you agree?" To which he nods. "But, I didn't against you, because I didn't just forgive you…you _proved_ yourself to me. You showed me what a real man, a real _king,_ is capable of. I've married two men in my life before you, as well as been with one other, and _none of them,_ have displayed the leadership that you have. And the love that you have shown for me. You have not only gained my forgiveness but my trust, my love, my life…everything. And that's because of you _being you._ Someone I would _never_ change."

Jon swallows at her words and looks away, clearly trying to hide tears, but she urges him to look upwards, wiping away a stray one that had released itself from its grip.

"Don't hide your emotions from me, love," she murmurs.

"I just can't believe you love me," he responds, his voice choked. "I still can't…even now, with us married and having children and…and one on the way. I still can't believe this is happening."

"Well, it's happening." She nuzzles her nose against his, smiling at his happy expression. "You are the _only_ man I could ever imagine possibly being with…and not a single other. So stop doubting yourself. Don't listen to what Greyworm says. Just be with me. Love me. Choose our family and our lives over his words. They don't mean anything."

Jon sighs and glances at the door. "But we're going to need-"

"If he says no, we will figure something out – just like we always have," she reassures him, grabbing his hand. "Remember – we can do anything together as long as we set our minds to it, right?" Jon smiles at her words and nods.

"Of course, my love."

He kisses her again, his hands moving to where they resting on her dress, feeling her snuggle herself deeper into his arms. They were so strong and secure, almost like a blanket of fortitude. There wasn't another feeling alive that was comparable to laying in Jon's arms.

However, as soon as his hands started to wander, and their kiss grew longer, a soft knock was on the door. "Your graces?"

Daenerys sighs at Tyrion's voice. Bloody imp. They just _had_ to bring him. "What is it?"

"The hand wishes to speak to you – and the children. Well, really everyone. Just come out!" he urges them before they hear his footsteps off towards the deck. Daenerys rolls her eyes and looks down at Jon, who chuckles.

"I suppose we should go out and speak to them."

"That would probably be for the best," she agrees, and he lowers her to the ground. As soon as she goes to leave, however, he grabs her hand and squeezes it tightly, before bringing it up to his lips and kissing her fingers.

"I love you," he says to her softly.

She smiles at him as he comes to her side. "I love you, too."

* * *

When they reached the outside, Daenerys was surprised that instead of a ship filled with sailors drinking, most of their inhabitants were on the mainland – dancing.

"What is happening out here?" Daenerys chuckles as she walks over to the middle of the deck, looking down onto the land with Jon.

From the beginning of the ship to the end of the docks there was lively music playing. The Unsullied guards still stood guard, but everyone from her ships was down below, either eating, drinking, or dancing along to the sounds below. She could see that multiple people were in union with the Naathians, some of which were her dragonlords, laughing while drinking what seemed to be a pint.

Daenerys looked to her left and saw where Tyrion had gone off to. He was with Yara – the two of them having apparently gotten along while the boats were riding to Naath out of pure necessity - Daenerys could distinctly hear her say "There's no way you can beat me in a drink-off!"

"Oh, I'd like to see you try," she hears Tyrion shout back over the music.

The queen chuckles as she turns to look at other people. Arya and Gendry were dancing along with the people in the middle – both of which seemed to be a little clumsy on their feet but loved to do it all the same. Her children, however, were the sweetest.

They were around the other Naathian children, dancing in a circle around the other people. Nesara was on Zaevar's shoulders with flowers in her hair. And now that Daenerys examined it, everyone had flowers in their hair – from different colors, reds and blues, purples and aquas, all around. It was as if everything had changed in a matter of a couple of minutes.

Even Kinvara was down below with the other sorcerers, showing off their skills to some of the Naathian who wanted to watch. They ooed, their eyes wide and their mouths open in shock.

"Ah, there you are!" she hears from the left. The two of them turn to see Taevar approaching, a pint of what seemed to be ale in his hands. "Been looking for you."

"What is going on?" Daenerys chuckles a little.

"Well, before you two went into your chambers for a little bit, the Naathian's apparently liked our peacefulness so much they decided to share some of their culture with us as a gift of appreciation. Apparently, plenty of raiders have come by but the Unsullied have done an excellent job of keeping them away. We are the first visitors that come with no harm."

Jon raises an eyebrow until he looks at Taevar's hair. "Is…is that a flower crown?"

Daenerys follows his gaze and laughs. There, atop his head, was a piece that seemed to be made of a vine, with flowers of different colors wrapped around with twines and greenery. Taevar lets out a big laugh.

"I suppose it is." Daenerys looks over at the other people. She could see Eleana walking over to join Yara with another pint of their ale, shaking her head at how quickly the sailor and the former hand were drinking theirs. And now that she looked at most of the people, a lot of them had the same headpiece that Taevar had. "It's a Naathian traditional garment…I just thought it was sweet."

Daenerys looks back at Taevar, who sighs, lowering his pint. "Are you alright?" Jon asks the man gently.

"I'm…surviving, is the best word," Taevar says with a soft smile. "I miss my family…I'm worried about my family. I keep thinking of what Bran might do…I know that he's looking for us, and if anyone is in danger, we are and they'll be safe at home…but he always seems to have tricks up his sleeves…you understand."

Daenerys rests her hand gently on his shoulder. "Yes, sadly, we do."

"Drinking and all of this…best way to forget and just let go for a little bit. But if you do need me-"

"Taevar." Jon's hands wave dismissively. "Go and have fun. You deserve it."

Taevar offers him a sweet smile of thanks, bowing his head. "Thank you, your grace." Daenerys watches as Taevar goes back to the crowd, joining in on the fun festivities down below, kicking his legs up as he reunited with the dancers.

Daenerys smiles before sighing softly. "Maybe we deserve a break, too."

Jon raises an eyebrow at her. "The queen of dragons wants a break?"

She rolls her eyes and nudges his side. "Indeed I do…at least for a couple of minutes. I think we've worked hard, don't you?" She looks up at him, taking his hands in hers. "Taevar is right. We can have all the incantations we want and the protection, but we truly don't know what Bran is up to until we see him for ourselves…we can't spend our days worrying to no end, trying to figure out what to do next. We can only move on…and I think celebrating with the Naathian's is something we could all use. Besides…their dancing _does_ look quite fun."

Her head turns back to where the children were laughing and jumping around, now with their own versions of the flower crowns on their heads. Jon smiles and takes her hands in his again, before pulling her gently down the ramp. "Then come on, then. Let's take a break."

Daenerys smiles brightly and runs forward to join him at his side, the music swelling with each step. While she knew she couldn't try their delicious ale – whatever it was that was so alluring to all of her supporters – Jon himself took a pint from one of the sweet girls, taking a sip. His brow furrows as he drinks it while pulling her into the crowd.

"Fucking hell," he murmurs, looking down at her. "This tastes…amazing. It's almost sweet like wine but…not. It's bittersweet. There are so many foreign fruits and – I'm sorry, you can't even try this, I shouldn't be going off about it."

Daenerys laughs at his words. "Don't worry. It's nice to see you excited about something we don't normally do – sure it's nothing like the ale up North."

"I'll have Tormund make you some of that."

"Oh no, please don't," she chuckles. As she goes to grab a glass, another Naath girl comes over with a different pitcher, stopping her from drinking the water she had picked up.

"Queen of Dragons," the girl speaks in common tongue. It was very broken, but enough where Daenerys could understand her. "We have different drink. Same fruit, but not…drunk. Good."

"Oh." Daenerys takes the pitcher and pours herself a glass, looking to the girl. "Is it, uh…foreign fruits, as my husband says?"

"Yes, native to Naath. Can't find anywhere else. Very sweet." Daenerys smiles to the girl as she hands her back the pitcher once her goblet was filled. "Made especially for you and children."

"Thank you – you didn't have to do that," Daenerys says softly.

"Wanted to…first people to, um…not hurt us, I think the word is. Right?" Daenerys gently nods, seeing the girl's face turn bright at the confirmation. "We appreciate it."

"Of course," Daenerys says gently as the girl bows her head and goes to leave. Once she disappears into the crowd again, Daenerys lets out a low sigh and looks back at Jon, worry in her gaze. "Gods, I pray no one comes here. Not after everything they've done for us so far."

"I pray as well." He nods to the drink. "Take a sip."

Daenerys brings the goblet to her lips and takes a ginger first taste before her brow raises in surprise. It _was_ very sweet. It reminded her of some of the wines she had in Meereen. And yet it didn't seem to have that bitterness that Jon had spoken about. Probably because there were no fermented fruits in this batch. "Wow. That's practically juice. Gods, there's going to be so much vomit on the boat tomorrow if everyone is drinking this but with alcohol. Shit."

Jon chuckles as Mae suddenly runs over to them from the dancing crowd. "Good, you're here!" She hands them both two flower crowns. "The Naath girl made them for us – put them on!" Jon rubs the back of his neck while Daenerys gladly takes them from the girl's hands, placing one on top of her head. It fit snuggly around her braids, holding deep to the tendrils before she hands it to Jon. He gives her a raised eyebrow, and she nudges him more.

"Put it on," she commands him. "That's an order from your queen."

Jon rolls his eyes but takes the crown, before placing it atop his head. Mae giggles at his expression, clapping her hands, but then pulls at them excitedly, grabbing their free hands that had no drink. "Come and join!"

Daenerys and Jon exchange a look, following their daughter into the crowd of people. Before they could even ask what to do, the Naathians took their arms and started to dance with them, swinging in a circle, singing in their language while the band played on the stage. Daenerys laughs joyfully as she's swung around from person to person, watching as Jon is done the same. And he was smiling, laughing along with each change.

It was sweet, to see this side of him. They were so focused on what they had to do now that they didn't take out a lot of time to properly have fun every now and then. This was something that was much needed – for both of them.

They dance until their feet are numb. Jon has a couple more pints of the ale with Taevar as well as Gendry, joining in on the dances with Daenerys as much as he could. She would swing from being with the children to talking with the Naathian people. Eventually, both of them would join all of their children in dancing, taking turns when Nesara would complain she didn't get to dance with mama.

And, near the end of the night when the music slowed, and many were done dancing, and the children were long sleeping and all that was left were the soft sounds of people laughing and drinking, did Daenerys and Jon come together as one, their bodies close. He had his arms slung around her waist, and her head was buried in his neck as they swayed to the slow tune they were playing.

At some point, she had glanced up into the forest behind them and could have sworn she saw a figure, watching the festivities, but within the blink of an eye, it was gone. And, before she could even question it, Jon tilted her head up and kissed her gently, pushing all her troubles away. Their lips melt together like they were meant to, until he pulls back, smiling down at her.

She smiles back at him, happy that for once, they could just pretend to be two fools, completely in love.

* * *

The morning came quickly, and an erupt wake-up call ended Daenerys' slumber, causing her to open her eyes in worry and then confusion at the pounding against their door. Her braids were still undone from their night before, and clothes laid on the floor. Jon woke up groggily at the second knock.

"Your graces!" they hear Taevar call out, followed by Arya's voice. "Bloody hell, just walk in on them, this is important!"

Daenerys' eyes widen as Jon instantly springs forward to grab the furs. "No, don't-"

Taevar bursts open the door and he stills at seeing them, furs only covering their naked bodies. Arya comes in a moment later, and while she rolls her eyes at the state of them, she grabs their garments off the ground and throws them at the bed. "For the gods sake, get up! Your solider is here!"

Arya leaves once the clothes are on the bed, stomping out while Taevar bows his head, muttering a "sorry" before closing the door. Daenerys falls back on the bed, holding in her laughter as Jon shakes his head, standing to get dressed quickly. Of course Arya didn't care – that had always been her speed.

Once they did dress, both of them step out and see everyone was collectively on the boat, looking down at something on the land beneath them. Daenerys and Jon follow their looks to see multiple Unsullied – _many more_ than the day before – standing at the edge. Some even going long back into the forest.

"Is this how many Unsullied there are?" she hears Daemon mutter in shock. "There's so many."

"These ships are about to be _quite_ crowded," Zaevar mumbles. "We're not going to have any room to train!"

Mae shushes him while Dan rolls her eyes, holding onto a sleepy Nesara – most likely having been awoken just as they had been. Arya comes forward and gives them their cloaks while the dragons sore above, taking their spots near the end of the beach, away from the people. "Glad to see you two up – Greyworm is here."

Daenerys follows her gaze to see indeed, he was, standing at the very front, in the same armor she had seen on his bed the day prior, clad tightly in it. It brought back a thousand memories, both delightful and painful, combined into an overwhelming mess of emotions. She swallows as she nods, before turning to Taevar and Gendry as well.

"Start to load some of the Unsullied onto the ship at our mark," she says gently.

The two men nod before Daenerys takes Jon's hand, putting on their cloak The two of them walk down to where he stood. Daenerys feels Jon squeeze her own hand, feeling her nerves. She squeezes back, thankful to have someone there that understood what she was going through. When they reached the end of the ramp, Greyworm does not say anything, only stands and waits for them to speak.

"Have you made your decision?" Daenerys asks him gently, keeping her voice stoic.

Greyworm nods, looking to her. "I have, but may I tell you what helped me make it?"

Daenerys turns to Jon, and he nods to the question. "Of course you can."

Greyworm looks to her again, letting out a sigh. "When you came to my home, I was shocked…I did not know that you would be alive. I heard rumors, but I did not believe them. I didn't want to out of pure necessity…not to have hope. And seeing you with him…the man that killed you, shocked me more. I never thought of you as someone like that, to return to someone, not after what happened to Daario Naharis…when you left, despite what you told me, I did not want to come. I did not want to bring my soldiers North to fight in another war, for a throne that killed you…and I knew that without a shadow of a doubt, I could _not_ serve this man. I could not treat him as your equal."

Daenerys hears Jon take in a sharp breath, clearly in a defensive stance at this point. It was understandable. Even she seemed to still at his words.

"But," he continues. "Something changed my mind."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "And what was that?"

"Last night, I walked around to think…see what the best option would be when I stumbled across your little festival going on," he states, looking at her. "I saw how much fun you were having…the joy on your face. And later on, you and he danced like there was no one else there…you were safe, secure. I don't think I have ever seen you more at peace."

Daenerys smiles at the words, but a part of her _knew_ she saw something in the woods the night before. It had been Greyworm.

"It reminded me…of Missandei," he continues, swallowing. Even the name seemed to make him stutter. "When I held her in my arms, all I wanted was to keep her safe. All I _ever_ wanted…was for her to return to Naath. To see her home one more time. To keep her in my arms. And when I saw the way he looked at you, I knew it was the same feeling."

Jon's stance relaxes, if not slightly, only to hold onto Daenerys' hand tighter.

"I can never get Missandei back," Greyworm states, trying to control his words. "She is gone…and there is nothing I can do. But I can protect you…and make sure your king does not need to protect you alone. That is why I am willing to sail North with you, and my Unsullied, to serve the rightful queen, again – this time, as Queen of Valyria."

Daenerys smiles gently at his words, but there was still a hanging question in the air. "Greyworm," she continues. "I am _not_ the only ruler. Do you accept him?"

Greyworm sighs and finally turns his gaze to Jon. "You." He begins. Jon does not say anything, only stares him down. "I had a lot of trouble finding a reason to serve you…but you are her king. Her husband. And as she said, her partner…I don't know how long it will take for me to _truly_ accept you as her partner…but I am willing to for her."

Jon lets out a quiet, almost in-distinctive, sigh of relief. "You do?"

"I don't know how long I will need to fully trust you," Greyworm continues. "I know she has forgiven you, but I have not. It's not my place to, but it _will_ take some time…even so, she is my queen. She has _always_ been my queen, despite the circumstances of what has happened. And I will continue to serve her, as well as you, while I still can, as long as she accepts you into her life."

Greyworm turns to look at Daenerys again, who takes the man into a loving embrace. She had been nervous he would say no, but hearing his words of confirmation and continuality made her feel that they were making the right choice in bringing him back into their lives.

When he pulls away, he nods towards the Unsullied. "However, I have one request."

"What is it?" she asks.

"The people of Naath need someone to stay behind," Greyworm implores. "I can't, but I request I station some guards here so that they can still stay and protect the Naathian's while we are gone."

Daenerys nods her head. "I'm sure that is something we can arrange…welcome back, Greyworm."

The man bows his head to her. "It is good to be back, my queen." He glances over at Jon and sighs. "And my king."

Daenerys knew Jon wouldn't show it, but he was probably grinning like a mad man internally right now. "Thank you, Greyworm," he states quietly, before nodding towards Rhaemon. "Please, we'd like you to meet someone." The commander comes down, removing his helmet from his head. "This is Rhaemon Veltaris, our Master of War, and overall commander of our army of dragons. I'm sure you and he will be sharing many war tents in the coming future."

Rhaemon reaches out and shakes Greyworm's hand. "I'm happy to finally meet you – I've heard plenty of stories from our queen."

She sees the hint of a smile on Greyworm's face. "All good, I hope?"

"Yes, all good," Rhaemon chuckles a little. "Here. While our people help bring your Unsullied onto the ship, I can bring you to meet our soldiers and our riders."

Greyworm nods before barking out an order in Valyrian. "Naejot memēbagon! jikagon naejot se ships!" The Unsullied begin to make their way forward while Greyworm leaves with Rhaemon towards another side of the area. But before he goes, he offers one more bow to them. As soon as he turns around, however, Dan calls out from above.

"Hey!" Greyworm looks up at her yell. "Sorry for blasting you with fire yesterday!"

"And sorta making you paralyzed too!" Daemon adds on.

"You did _what?_!" they hear Mae asks in shock.

Greyworm nods his head. "It's alright…you were defending your family. I understand."

The twin's nod as he continues walking with Rhaemon ahead, until Mae pulls them back, her eyes wide. "You didn't tell me you _attacked_ the man!"

Daenerys chuckles and shakes her head, looking over at Jon. "He's here with us," she says softly. "We did it. This wasn't a waste."

Jon squeezes her side and pulls her close, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "I knew it wouldn't be." He squeezes her again, this time in a hug before sighing. "I am concerned about what he said but…I think we can win him over. Or _I_ can win him over," he mutters, before looking down at her. "Everything will be worth it as long as I have you."

Daenerys smiles at his words, before leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "And I you," she whispers back when she pulls away. She lets out a sigh and looks up at the ships. "And now…to the North."

"To the North," he murmurs, holding her close.

Their moment of peace was interrupted a second later, however, by Arya shouting possibly from the heavens. "Hey! Lovebirds! Get your butts on this ship or else we're going to be sailing soon without you! Ghost and Ari will be all ours!"

Daenerys laughs as Jon's cheeks redden. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

_Sansa_

Snow fell harshly around the window of her solar as Sansa Stark looked out into the town below her, letting out deep slow breaths. They had been having food delivered to everyone, despite not knowing exactly where it had come from. And the people were sated – at least for now. She knew that it was only a matter of time before another rebellion started. She _needed_ to secure her claim, even more-so than before. More and more were questioning her power.

Even with Bran off in King's Landing doing gods knows what – he had been acting quite strange, lately, but who was she to judge. She didn't know what the Three-Eyed-Raven did on a regular basis – she knew there was nothing he could do to support her now that they were independent. She needed to make sure these people supported her, despite circumstances.

There was a knock on her door, intruding her of her thoughts. "Come in," she states. The door opens, revealing one of their handmaidens. "What is it?"

"There's been a letter, Queen Sansa," the girl says, handing it to her. "It has the Targaryen sigil."

Sansa's brow raises in surprise as she takes the parchment, looking down at the stamped opening. There it was, as plain as day. She turns to look at the girl, nodding at her. "You may go."

The handmaiden bows her head before leaving, closing the door behind her. There, within her walls does she open it, her eyes reading it as quickly as she could.

' _Sansa,_

_It has been a long time, hasn't it? We haven't spoken. For a reason, honestly. But I want to change that. I want to make amends._

_I know that you believe I have gone down a wrong path, but there's no reason for us **not** to be allies. If you know what is happening, Bran has staged a war against us. I only want protection for my family. That is all. And you are a part of that._

_I'm going to be coming with them, as well as Arya and Gendry, to Winterfell for us to hide while Bran is planning his invasions. I know that we haven't been on the best of terms, but I'm pleading with you, please let us in. The North is still a part of my home, no matter how much I've embraced who I truly am. And I want my sisters to be safe as well._

_I don't know what Bran is planning, but he isn't himself anymore. We need to take as many precautions as possible._

_I'll be arriving in over two fortnights. I pray you take us in. I'm tired of the fighting. Let's end this._

_Sincerely, your loving brother,_

_Jon.'_

Sansa raises an eyebrow at the letter but feels herself smile. She knew that Jon had been embracing his Targaryen side lately, and sadly Arya had been sucked into that as well. But this was her chance to get them back. To finally come home to the North. To have a family again.

While she still despised the dragon queen, she knew that in order to have her family back, she would _have_ to take them in. As well as their fucking _children._ But maybe…just maybe she could turn this on their heads. She could use her own idea. Her own schemes.

And just like that, as she looks out at the window, the letter hanging in her hands, does Sansa realize what she has to do. The perfect way to claim her title to the North, and have Jon back in her life again, without that _woman_ interfering. If it was only going to be them, this would be easy.

With that, she lets a small smile come to her lips, and she brought a goblet of wine to it, sipping while her mind stewed with ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Sansa have up her sleeve? *laughs mischievously*
> 
> Again sorry this took a little longer to get up than usual, I just really wanted to focus on the ending and make sure everything was set for the next big part of this story. Next chapter, we finally arrive in Westeros - chapter 50, for god's sake XD
> 
> On a side now, I do seriously appreciate all of you for coming with me this far and leaving your feedback. This story has gotten so much longer than I intended it to be and I'm so happy you've been enjoying it, so thank you all. It means everything to me :)
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to send me to the fighting pits to somehow fight to the death for this piece of junk? (don't know if I've used that yet lol). Let me know in the comments, as they always inspire me to keep writing about our lovely couple. All of you have done an amazing job letting me know how you feel, so please keep going, as they really are an amazing part of my day - you all are super awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you would like to join us on the adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	50. Jon and Daenerys: Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valyrian army arrives in Westeros, and the Targaryen's make their way to greet the Queen in the North herself, Sansa Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments - on a real note, I've been going through my own personal issues lately and seeing your comments about the story has really been making my day, so please keep commenting and letting me know what you think. When I say they mean the world, they really do. You all are so amazing :') Welcome to chapter 50, I hope you enjoy :)

_Jon_

They had been traveling for more than a month now, and Jon was getting antsy about landing in the North. Mainly because he wanted his wife to be somewhere _other_ than the sea while she was seven moons pregnant.

It wasn't that he hated sailing or that she was getting sick, but every single second they were on the water, it was a risk. If he really thought about it, she was nearly eight moons now, since they had been held up by bad weather for a week.

And it was amazing that even though she was that far along, and her stomach had gotten a little larger, she was still just as beautiful.

Jon shakes his head as he leans over the banister, the cold Northern air blowing on his face as they sailed. It was strange how where he had first begun his journey down to Daenerys was where they were going right now. A part of him wondered what Tormund and the other wildlings would think.

He knew for a fact the man had no clue what Jon had done in the years he had met. He had only known they were going to travel South – to find some purpose. And by the gods, did they. Tormund would most likely shit his pants once he saw exactly what they had now. And Dan had grown so much at this point.

This would be the first time he met Daemon, and the other three children, while adopted. He would see all these dragons and their men – a whole army. Dothraki, Unsullied…it was ridiculous. He didn't even know how to properly assess what had happened. And this was all over a short time span. Well, short compared to other parts of his life.

"Brooding again?" he hears from behind him. Jon turns to see the dwarf coming forward, Tyrion glancing at the high escapades of snow in the distance.

"So funny," Jon mutters before looking ahead. "Not brooding. Just thinking back…memories. Everything was set into motion the moment I arrived at the wall, and then took back Winterfell…I sat behind the wall for years, trying to find some sort of worth, by being Dan's father. Little did I know what would come later. And now here we are, finally coming back to the spot it all began."

Tyrion hmms as he comes to the other side of him, glancing up. "The wall doesn't even exist anymore, does it? The Night's Watch?"

Jon shakes his head. "No. No, it really doesn't." He chuckles a little and glances down at him. "Sending me off to the wall was probably one of the dumbest decisions that I've ever heard of. I know that Arya's told me Sansa wanted to stay connected somehow but I didn't want to speak to her. Hell, I didn't want to speak to anyone. I only wanted to go off for the rest of my days and sulk into the darkness. And yet I still stand. No…the day we arrived, all of us got up and left to go North. Didn't come back until we felt the need to."

Tyrion nods. "And when did you feel the need? When did all of this happen?"

"Well…Dan started to have visions, or dreams of a boy that looked like her but with my hair, and their mother's eyes. It was a darker version of everything, but I'm starting to believe that the dream was a vision of sorts – a combination of events that happened in the future. The lava burning in Valyria, the ground shaking, us living in the pyramid…it was just a way of us showing what would happen. But Dan felt the need to explore that. So, we did, for the sake of her. We didn't know we would find them there, it just kind of…happened. And I'm thankful it did."

The two of them were silent for a minute, letting the soft sounds of the sea drag over them. Tyrion speaks up over the wind. "Do you really think Sansa will let you all in? Genuinely?"

Jon bites his lip before turning to look at the imp. "I…think so. Arya has told me so many times that she wanted to make amends. The reason why they agreed for me to be sent to the wall was that she wanted to see me again…with Daenerys, I don't know. I'm going to have to talk to her about it. The children, too…but if she wants me, she has to take all of them. She isn't actively planning with Bran, is she?"

"I don't believe so," Tyrion responds. "Remember, the North is independent. Has been for some time. They don't need to know about any wars Bran is planning…although I am also compliant to tell you that she _was_ in favor of ending this as quickly as possible once they had heard of your ascent in Valyrian royalty, and what you were doing to the West of Essos."

Jon raises an eyebrow. "End it 'quickly?'"

"She…was in favor of any way of ending the conflict…meaning death or otherwise."

Jon runs his hands through his hair. "Seven hells…am I going to have to cook Dany's food because I'm afraid she'll get poisoned?"

"I wouldn't go that far. Sansa still recognizes the alliance she could have if aligned with you, even if it's with Daenerys…but I'd say to go in with cautious optimism. The North is in need of aid, even if she's too stubborn to admit it. I have a feeling she'll be perfectly alright with talking with you as long as there's no-"

Suddenly, loud bursts of fire emerge from them as most of the dragons begin to take flight, the broken-down wall now in their sighs. Drogon flies behind all of the smaller ones, letting out a mighty roar. Tyrion cringes before looking at Jon.

"Yeah, that. None of that. She's not going to like that."

Jon snorts and shakes his head, before looking down at Tyrion. "Aren't you two…still technically married?"

Tyrion shakes his head. "Sansa and I never consummated the marriage, so in the eyes of the gods, no, we aren't." The dwarf sighs and glances at the ground. "She didn't use to be like this."

"You clearly didn't grow up with her," Jon mutters.

"I mean it," Tyrion repeats, looking up at him once more. "Yes, I know she was cruel to you because of Catelyn. I know that you two never got along until you were older, but when she was younger, all she wanted was to be queen. To have a prince that would love her, and to be someone who people would look up to instead of freezing in the North. Life changed her. Life changed her for the worse. She was manipulated by my sister – really every Lannister besides myself – groomed and prayed on by Petyr Baelish, and sold to the Ramsey where you and I _both_ know what she went through. Life has made her tough…made her stubborn. Made her own mind manipulative because of what's happened. I only wish there was a way to change her back, to the poor sweet girl that had only wanted lemon cakes and jewelry."

Jon nibbles on the inside of his lip before glancing down at Tyrion again from the waves. "That's a sweet story, Tyrion. Very sweet. But that still doesn't excuse what she did." Tyrion sighs at his words as he continues. "Daenerys herself went through hell and back to get to where she is now. She's been raped and defiled and hurt so many times, and yet she has _still_ come out with her head held high. Life is shit. We know that. But that doesn't give anyone an excuse to turn into what they hated most. That makes them no better…I know she's not actively planning against my family, but I can never trust her again…that's why we have to do this."

"I understand why," Tyrion says quietly. "I'm not going to blame you for that. I just wanted to say we have all gone through life's struggles…she's just made the wrong choices."

Jon lets out a soft sigh as he sees Drogon fly above the clouds, before swiping back down. "Tyrion…how many people in Westeros know of Valyria's existence?"

Tyrion was quiet for a moment before he glances back at the king again. "I'm not entirely sure. When Davos and I had left, we had only known because you had just taken Slaver's Bay again…for all I know, many more people could be made aware of your kingdom now."

Jon nods. "I'm not wondering for the sake of the Northerners…if they're ready for something like that. I don't know." He glances over as he sees Greyworm started to prepare the men to disembark, speaking fast Valyrian. "How's he been treating you since on this boat?"

"Yes, not well," Tyrion mutters, shrugging his shoulders. "I expected it. I don't believe anyone to treat me with respect, especially him. My whole life has been treated with insults, so nothing new there. However…for you, that has been an adventure."

Jon rolls his eyes at the statement. Indeed, it had been. Every single time he and Greyworm had an interaction regarding the war or protocols for when they arrived at Winterfell, it would always be tense. He knew he wanted to command just as much as anyone else, but Jon was still the proprietary leader in defense. He called the final shots. And to Greyworm, that was _insanely_ hard to believe. But he was trying to for Daenerys.

Ah, his sweet wife. The things he did for love, putting up with this _nādrēsy._

"It's fine," Jon responds, glancing back at the dwarf. "He respects me as a king, and that's all I can ask. At least he's not going up against me in meetings…yet." He sighs as Taevar finally emerges from the cabins down below, the snow above them beginning to come down. He glances up in surprise, staring at the surroundings.

"By the gods," the man mutters. "So this is snow?"

"You truly have never seen any?" Jon asks.

"Nope…remember, we were trapped in Valyria our whole lives. This is new." He pulls furs around his body, trying to shield the cold. "Fucking freezing here, though." He looks at Jon. "Are we almost at Eastwatch? Is that it by the torn-up piece of wall over there?"

Jon nods, following Taevar's gaze. They still hadn't repaired the wall at all after Viserion's attack on it years ago. It was more of a relic of the old world now, something few people passed by to see. The deserted castle sat below. "That is it. Tormund and most of the wildlings should be inside as I instructed him in the letter. The only raven we had that could make this far North."

"Where are we going to keep all of our men?"

"The wildling camp has plenty of spots that they can set up their places in," Jon explains. "There are whole settlements there with people who have tons of food and water, as well as open land where the dragons can go. The dragons also give off heat, so we can set up camps around there so people can stay warm. But I would suggest keeping the warm furs as much as possible. It's going to be cold the whole time we're here."

"And what of the Dothraki and Unsullied?"

"Again, there's plenty of spots open for them," Jon continues. "I've known that the Dothraki like to settle in an open field, which is completely fine. I wouldn't expect any less. The Unsullied, I'm not so sure. They'll most likely have camps but they're more guards than anything in this situation since we aren't fighting yet. We'll have some stationed to protect the dragons, just in case anything happens."

Taevar nods. "Seems you have this down."

"There have been _many_ meetings on this boat ride. I want it to be over with," Jon mutters as he looks over to where Greyworm was. The soldier glances up at him and then nods to two other Unsullied before marching to where the three men stood.

He had a tray in his hands. He bows to Taevar and Jon, not even acknowledging Tyrion. But it sounded about right. "King's hand, my king…the handmaiden to the queen has reportedly told me that the queen was sick last night, is this correct?"

Jon sighs and nods. "That is true…I think the water was starting to get to her."

"Ah, so that's why you're awake," Tyrion states. "Thought you got up just to brood."

"Shut it," Jon warns before looking at Greyworm. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Eleana came to inform me before that the food you requested cooked for the queen is finished and she would like you to pick it up for her." He hands him the tray – a little aggressively – but placed it into his hands. "The handmaiden is waking up the children and getting them ready for our debarkation."

Jon nods to him. "Thank you. You're dismissed."

Greyworm gives a stiff nod to him before heading off. Once he was back with the Unsullied, heading towards the brig of the ship, Taevar whistles, chuckling.

"Good gods, do you have a history with that man."

Jon rolls his eyes. "And now _you_ , shut it." He turns to him and Tyrion. "Taevar, get the rest of the ship ready for when we land. It shouldn't be too long now. Tyrion-"

"I know, don't stand there and fuck up," Tyrion mutters.

"No," Jon states, shaking his head. "I actually want you to do something," Tyrion raises an eyebrow at him in surprise. "I know, you're surprised to see we need you, but in reality, you've been nothing short of helpful this trip with the sea routes. Because of you and the red priests, it's been relatively safe besides the storms. We want to thank you for that. That's why I need you to go to our solar and grab _every_ letter we have. And most importantly – the one from Sam."

"Ah," Tyrion mumbles. "Have you…given your word to that yet?"

"No," Jon sighs. "I haven't. I still don't know whether to trust it or not. I'm going to have Dan use her sight to see into the letter…make sure it's not a repeat of Qarth. But can you do that for me? Grab all the letters and meet us down near the ramp when we get off. We're going to need those war plans before we head down to Winterfell."

"Of course, your grace," Tyrion responds, bowing his head.

Jon nods, happy that the man was willing to do what he needed. Tyrion had been of good help recently regarding where they had to go. He might as well help me out a little bit and give him something to do.

He quickly heads towards the cabins once more, tray in hands, going to see his wife. Hopefully for the last time on this bloody ship.

* * *

When he walks in, the tray is full of food and sunlight is beaming into the cabin. But Daenerys was still gently asleep on the bed, her eyes closed peacefully.

She had woken up in the middle of the night, getting sick over their chamber pot, him holding her hair out so that she wouldn't get it all messy. Afterward, he had held her until she went to sleep, cuddled deep into his arms. They didn't talk about what had happened out of pure exhaustion. Maybe now she would.

He walks over to the edge of the bed and gently places the tray down, looking at his sleeping wife. She was breathing slowly, eyes twitching underneath her eyelids as if caught in some dream, one hand behind her head while the other was resting on top of her bump. Jon feels himself smile a little before softly bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek.

The movement seemed to stir her away, and she opens her eyes bit by bit until they were looking sleepily at him. And within a couple of seconds, she smiles. "Hey," she whispers, her voice croaky from the night before. "How long have you been awake?"

"An hour or so," he says, before gesturing to the tray of food on the bed. "I was concerned about what happened last night so I got you some breakfast to fill you up again, and some of that tea that you drank at the beginning of your pregnancy…I don't know how much it'll help this time, but just thought I would try."

Daenerys smiles brightly at him. "Thank you, Jon…you didn't need to do this." She takes a bite of the fruits that were on the tray, before letting out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry…about not talking last night. It wasn't because I'm sick or anything…it was because I had a dream."

"A…dream?" Jon asks, brow furrowed.

"Well, a nightmare, really," she mumbles, placing the fork down onto the plate and taking a sip from the tea. "They've been happening against interchangeably but not as bad as before…however, this one…got to me. It wasn't the old one I used to have. It was…something else. Do you remember Bennero?"

Jon snorts and nods his head. "That man? Course I do. He seemed like a mad man the first time we met him…still sort of does."

She smiles a little at his words before glancing back at the furs. "I told you a long time ago that when he touched me, I saw some vision of the future…something that wasn't good. This time, it was in my nightmare…there was fire everywhere. A blue fire, like the one in the previous. But it was almost a lake of it. And people were falling in left and right, screaming…there were dragons that were pouring it down onto the lake, adding more flames. And I was almost…paralyzed. There was nothing I could do except watch…but the sky was red and the ground was cold. Everything was the opposite of each other. It was so overwhelming that I got sick after…I didn't know how to react. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Jon pushes away her undone braids, watching as her silver tendrils of hair fell while she leaned up. "You don't need to apologize to me, Dany. I've had nightmares myself. It takes time to talk about them." He nods to the food. "You do need to eat. Visions or not, we're going to be leaving this boat soon."

"I know, I know." She starts to eat quicker than, looking up at him between bites of fruit and pastries. "So…you're not worried about this vision? Or anything?"

The king sighs as he leans against the furs, making sure she ate every last drop of her food. "I wouldn't say…worried. I'm constantly thinking of the future, but there are so many other things on our plate that unless we see that particular vision come true, I'm trying hard not to buy into fantasies. Not while Bran could be fucking with our heads. Everything is so fucked that it's hard to stage what is reality and what isn't." He grabs a spare scone for himself, munching onto the end. "Right now my main concern is how Tormund and all the wildlings are going to react to us."

Daenerys chuckles, leaning back against the board of the ship. "I assume most likely shocked."

"Shocked? No. He's going to be fucking flabbergasted." That word seemed to make her laugh, to which he only continues, gesturing to them. "I mean, _look at us._ When I left the North, I had a horse, my daughter, and Ghost. Now, I have a wife, a whole family, a kingdom, _multiple_ dragons, and another child on the way. Oh, and I'm the king of all of that. And Daenerys Targaryen is the queen."

Jon shakes his head, snickering to himself.

"I mean, he had a feeling that there was some sort of magic going on, that you were somehow alive – he even said it to me that anything was possible," he explains, turning to Dany again. "He was one of the factors that lead me to leave the wildlings, but surely he never could have expected this."

"Well…I hope he's accepting of it," she adds on softly.

He could sense the vulnerability in her voice. And he didn't blame her. The North was where everything had started to go wrong for them back then. Where they had found out who he truly was. Where Sansa, Bran, and Tyrion had betrayed them. Where their lives started to take a turn for the worse. He was slightly nervous as well, but he couldn't let that get to him.

"I know," his words speak after a moment, grabbing her hand in his. "He isn't some stuffy Northern lord. He always wants what's best for everyone. He'll probably just want to hear all the stories rather than turn us away." He moves to sit back on the furs, nudging at her side and pushing away the now empty plate of food. "Come here."

Daenerys settles in-between his legs, resting her head against his chest. He feels her relax in his arms after a moment of silence, letting out soft breaths. He starts to run his fingers through her braid-less hair, soft movements that ease her tensions. "I only hope this all goes over well," she whispers.

"I know," he murmurs back, before moving his hands to her bump, gently letting them rest there. "And we will do everything in our power to make sure it does."

She turns to look at him. "What exactly _is_ our story when we go to see Sansa?"

Jon was quiet, trying to come up with the best version of what he had been thinking. "Well, I told her in the letter that we are in need of help because of Bran, saying that because she's not part of the kingdoms anymore, she can help us. I really used Arya's suggestion heavily."

"Reconciliation?"

"Yes, _a lot,_ " he admits. "I can only hope that she'll buy it. She is smart but maybe her emotions will overwhelm her…just like she thought they would do to me." He was quiet for a second, thinking about past issues the two have had. All the fights across the military tables. All the squabbles. Gods, a part of him truly didn't know how he had put up with her for so long. "Even so, I think she'll take us in."

"What about me? And the children?"

"I think with the children, we can pull the Stark blood card," he responds. "Technically, they do have Stark blood in them…and a Stark must always be in Winterfell or something like that. With Mae, Zaevar, and Nesara…I'm not entirely sure. They have the blood of ours in them too, but it could also be a bargaining tool, that we won't come if we can't take all our children in. I think she'll be a little more forgiving towards them."

"And…myself?"

Jon sighs before turning to face Daenerys again, this time seriously. "I _know_ you're going to hate this, but you have to apologize."

"Apologize? For _what?!_ " she hisses. "For trying to give the North aid again? For saving her people? For giving her secret _food_?!"

"Dany, please," he implores. "Just let me explain."

She stares at him, clear anger within her gaze before she crosses her arms against her chest. "This better be a damn good explanation then."

"It is," he insists. "Listen, she _hates_ you. That much is clear. She has always hated you. I know that. There's no denying or anything on my part or on yours. But, if you apologize to her for never giving her the North, and concede any plans in the future to take over it, she'll most likely let go of it. Sansa is a selfish person. As long as she gets what she wants, she doesn't care who gets what as long as it doesn't affect her. In reality, she may have hated you, but she was also scared that you would take everything that she had worked for – or, rather, used _others_ to get. But if you take the time and tell her 'sorry,' I'm telling you, she will be so much more inclined to take you in. And, with a child in you, there will be even more of a guarantee."

Daenerys sighs before glancing down at her bump. "And what if she doesn't? And none of this works?"

"Then she can forget about seeing her brother ever again and we can do this the bloody way," he says simply. "But this is the easiest way to avoid hurting people over and over. Persuade them. Lure them to our side. Show them what life could be like if they were a part of the Seven Kingdoms again…it's what _needs_ to be done."

She looks back at him, her hand still holding his from where he had taken it before. "I really hope you're right, Jon…I really do."

He could see the nervousness in her eyes, so he gently pulls her into his arms again, kissing the top of her head. "I know…I trust that I will be."

The two laid together for a moment before a quiet thought pops into his head.

"Are you excited about the cold again?"

Daenerys groans and pushes him away, causing him to laugh. "Please don't remind me."

"I think you'll love it."

"I think I'll hate it."

Jon snickers as he goes to stand, heading to her closet to gather her furs for her that she would wear when departing. They were a dark red, a beautiful maroon shade that he felt would look perfect in the snow. He hadn't picked the colors personally but Eleana always knew how to make these things just right for his wife. "It's always cold up here for a Southern girl."

He sees her smile at his words, a memory of the waterfall spiking in their minds before she gestures to him. "Then come here and keep your queen warm."

He smirks when she says that and drops the furs before scooping her up into his arms, causing her to squeal. He lays her down on the bed and kisses her, feeling her arms wrap around him tightly as a cold breeze from the windows finds it's way in, but then a lurch in the boat causes him to pull back.

He raises his head as he glances outside, and sees the castle just ahead of them. He hears her sigh. "Are we here?"

"Yes," he says to her, seeing her smiling lips turn into a pout. "I promise you, later." Daenerys rolls her eyes as he pulls back her furs, handing them to her. "I suppose I should tie up my hair aga-"

"No." He raises an eyebrow at her instant denial. Her cheeks turn red once he looks at her and she clears her throat. "I know you tied up your hair a lot around here but let it down…let people see the real you. You've changed so much since you've come here. You don't need to wear it the same way you did then."

He could feel himself smile at her words, how she had so much faith in whom he had become over the last few years with her. So, he quietly places the furs in her hands, before stroking her cheek. "Alright, I can do that, if you don't wear any braids."

She bites her lip before nodding. "Deal."

* * *

When they finally walk out, everyone was making their way off of the boats, one ship at a time. There were Dothraki hoarding together, putting on furs to somehow stay warm. Unsullied marched towards their leader as they waited for the king and queen. The dragonriders and army were staring in wonder at the snow, all of them whispering words of amazement.

Jon chuckles at their reactions but wasn't surprised. It was the first time they had ever seen snow. He knew it would be shocking.

"Whoa," they hear Zaevar whisper as he steps forward. Nesara was resting in his arms beside him. "This is really snow? It's so _cold._ "

Dan chuckles as she walks up behind him. "I lived here for five years. You get used to it."

Daemon's brow raises in shock as he rubs his arms to try and stay warm. "You get used to _this?!"_

Jon rolls his eyes and gently pushes the boy forward before nodding at the other children. "Come on, then, it's not that bad."

Mae nudges his side. "It's pretty bad, father."

Jon raises his brow in surprise. That had been the first time he heard her say that word. At seeing his reaction, she instantly blushes and looks away.

"I-I'm sorry if that was too much, I-"

"Don't worry," he says softly. "I don't mind at all. It's what I am, aren't I?" Mae smiles at his words, clearly happy that he hadn't freaked out like before. He leans down and starts to tighten her furs. "Here, that should help a little. Dan's right – she has dealt with this more than anyone here. If you need help, ask her."

"Thank you," Mae says softly before racing back down to where the other four siblings were. Jon watches as Daemon helps her onto the snow, and she instantly shivers. " _Wow,_ this is _freezing."_

Daenerys laughs as she comes to Jon's side, done speaking with some of the Unsullied guards. "A dragon truly doesn't warm up to the cold that easily," she muses as they walk forward. Jon wraps an arm around her waist as they walk down the ramp, keeping her steady as she stepped down each part.

"It takes time – but not this quickly." He glances around the encampment of people, spotting the familiar faces strewn about, all either working or gathering people together. Arya and Gendry were moving with the dragonriders, while Yara was getting the ships prepared to dock for some time. Eleana was with Kinvara, speaking about the next steps for the sorcerers. Taevar and Tyrion were both near the front, looking over the letters that Tyrion had been asked to get.

Both Ghost and Ari were sat around the children now, having run off first into the snow, and were now rolling around wildly. Jon smiles. He knew Ghost had missed the cold weather. Maybe somehow he could give him more of it back home.

Once they reach the bottom, Arya glances up from where she stood and races over to him. "Hey – we just got word that Tormund is in the castle with the other wildlings – they're in the back."

Jon raises an eyebrow at her as Gendry follows her lead to where she stood. "Whom did you hear from?"

Arya turns her eyes to Gendry, who chuckles. "Well, uh, could hear him yell out 'where did all these dragons come from?!'" he imitates. "Pretty distinctive voice he has."

Daenerys rolls her eyes. "Good. Tell the guards to bring them out – I think we should give them a formal greeting." Arya nods and races off to go and tell the guards. Before Gendry could go after her, Daenerys gently grabs his arm, causing him to turn to her in surprise. "May I ask – when is this proposal you are planning going to take place?"

Gendry turns to look at Jon in shock. "You _told_ her?"

"She's my wife; why wouldn't I?" Jon chuckles.

Gendry sighs and looks back at the queen. "I'm going to do it as soon as I can, but each time hasn't been the right moment. I want it to be perfect…rather not have it done on a boat or on a battlefield."

Daenerys nods, smiling. "Fair. You may go." Gendry races off after that, and Dany exchanges a glance with her husband. "If he doesn't do it soon, I'm going to do it for him."

"Oh, shush," Jon chuckles, pushing her forward gently. "She isn't your sister."

"But she's _like_ my sister."

Jon rolls his eyes but was secretly smiling. He still was so glad that they had grown close despite how they had reunited. It had been one of his wants when they first met all those years ago and now it was actually happening, thank the gods.

The two of them walk through the crowd, barking orders here and there until they reach Tyrion, who hands the letters to Jon. "As you requested, your grace."

Jon nods in thanks, taking the letters into his hands. "Good. Plenty to go over here. Thank you, Tyrion." The dwarf nods in response before Jon turns to look at Taevar. "Everything going as planned?"

"As much as we need to. They're waiting on your command."

Before Jon could respond, there was a loud shout of joy, followed by a hearty laugh. "Jon fuckin' Snow!"

He turns his head quickly just in time to see a big, red, hairy mess lift him up practically out of the snow, giving him a tight embrace. Jon laughs as he holds his friend tightly, seeing many people around start to look in surprise. After a moment, Tormund lowers him down, his hands on his shoulders.

"That's really fuckin' you, ain't it?!" he laughs. "Thought for a while ya were fuckin' dead!"

"No, very much alive, Tormund," Jon chuckles, although in the back of his mind Tormund wasn't too off. Good old Meereen just kept coming back to haunt him. "It's good to see you too, my friend."

"Gods, and these dragons, all these fuckin' people – they yours?"

"Well, uh-"

"Hey! Come out!" he yells to the castle. Jon turns his gaze to see one person come out of the castle, staring at the sky, and another looking at the army, and one by one, free folk of all shapes and sizes begin to emerge from the abandoned castle's doors, staring in wonder at everything around them. "Brought as much as I could 'ere," Tormund says as he turns back to Jon. "Didn't think I'd be greeted by a dragon!"

"Yes, and-"

"And all these soldiers? The fuck did ya do? Take over a whole rand of 'em?!"

" _Tormund._ " His voice was firm, stern, trying to control the madness that was the wildling before him. Tormund's brow raises as Jon turns him slightly to his right, and the man's jaw falls crackdown open. Jon was sure that if it wasn't attached it would be on the floor. "This isn't all mine. I'd like you to meet my wife, and also Queen of Valyria, Daenerys Targaryen."

Daenerys lowers her hood to cover her head from the snow and smiles at Tormund. "It's great to see you again, Tormund."

"Holy _fuck,_ you're alive!" Tormund exclaims before he suddenly takes Jon's wife into her arms and lifts her up in a bear hug. Daenerys laughs at his reaction before he puts her down, taking two steps back before bowing his head to her. "Sorry for the reaction – didn't think ya were alive after how much moping this man did after the battle."

Jon throws him a glare, but Daenerys only smiles and nods her head. "It's alright. Many are probably going to be shocked to see me alive…I'm surprised news of it hasn't spread so much."

"Ah, in the North – the _real_ North – we don't concern ourselves with shit from beyond the wall. Probably why we haven't heard." He looks to Jon. "But, uh, in your letter you said you needed us for somethin' important. What's goin' on?"

Jon sighs as he looks to his wife. Before he could speak, there was a shout from behind him, followed by fast footsteps. "Uncle Tormund!"

Tormund turns just in time to catch Dan into his arms, lifting her up and laughing. "Good gods, you've gotten heavy!" he chuckles as he lowers her to the ground, with her arms still around him. "You been improvin' on those sword skills for me?"

"Yeah! And look at what I can do now!" Before Jon could intervene, Dan whispered under her breath before she blasts fire from her hands, making a circle around her, melting the snow at her feet. Tormund stares in surprise and shock before words finally escape him a second later.

"You're a fuckin' dragon!" he yells.

Dan smiles before gesturing over to the other four children. "And this is my twin brother, Daemon. He was the person I saw in my dreams. I know it's weird," Dan introduces, pulling Daemon closer. The boy rolls his eyes as he extends out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, uh…Mr. Tormund."

Tormund looks at Jon, the shock still clearly on his face. Jon nods, confirming what Tormund thought. "Yes, that is my son."

"Well, shit," Tormund chuckles before looking at Daemon again, and then reaches out to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, boy."

"And-" Dan gestures to the other three siblings to rush forward, which they all do. "These are my other siblings – Zaevar, Mae, and Nesara."

Now, Tormund just seemed plain confused as he looked at all of them in surprise. Nesara rushes forward and hugs him without any hesitation. "It's nice to meet you, Uncle Tormy!"

Jon could see Tormund hold in a laugh before he hugs the little girl back. Dan had been filling the little girl's head with stories of the legend of Tormund Giantsbane – she had been wanting to meet him for the last three weeks on the boat.

"Good to meet you too, squirt." He looks back up at Jon. "Ya got _a lot_ of explaining to do there, Snow."

He chuckles and nods. "I know. Can we start to move everyone away from the water and towards the settlement? Get them out of the cold for a little bit." To which, Tormund nods and turns to the man behind him, nodding at him to start walking. Within seconds, they were heading through the walls, going back towards the Far North.

* * *

It hadn't changed much from when he had left.

All that he really saw was that they had built many more huts and homes for the groups of families that the wildings had, but other than that, it was pretty much the same. The people still hunted and brought back food, gathering around a fire. There were snowball fights happening with the children, and songs being sung with drinks in their hands.

Except for this time, there were several – if not _thousands_ – of Valyrian's here, enjoying each moment that they saw.

He could see all of them having fun in the snow. The Unsullied had taken guard at their tents and their own camp, while the Dothraki made way a little bit further away from the original settlement, as Daenerys had discussed with them, but the Valyrian's were everywhere. Marveling at the snow, watching the wildlings build their camps so they could build theirs, bringing some of the freefolk to their dragons that rested on the ground after their long days of flying.

Jon had to admit that it felt pretty damn good to see the wildings so accepting of them. He remembered when Daenerys had first arrived North, everyone had been terrified of her dragons – of her. But it seemed these people were more intrigued than frightened. Of course none of them actually touched the creatures but marveled at how the Valyrian's tamed them so easily.

The fire sorcerers were also putting on a show for some of the freefolk, who was staring in shock at every move they did. Whether it was producing a mass tundral of flames to surround them, the heat keeping them warm, or puffs of fire into the air that their dragons would soar through. Each time they would cheer in surprise.

A part of Jon missed that they had left their little dragons back in Valyria, but he knew it was the right choice. They were far too young to come here and fight in the coming battles. Maybe if they stayed here for some time, he could ask some of the men that remained in Valyria to bring them, but he knew they made the right choice for now. Drogon, Jonarys, Jorharion, and Visenya were perfectly capable of fighting.

His eyes travel to where Daenerys stood with the children, watching them with Eleana and Arya at her side, speaking lowly to them. Nesara was throwing snowballs at Daemon, who laughed as he pinned her down, trying to nail her with his own. Zaevar and Dan were practicing their fire sorcery while showing the wilding children, who were clapping at each trick they did. Mae sat with a wildling boy, talking about their swords they both had – and Jon made a point to keep an eye on that. He didn't need another bloody romance spurring at war – especially with his daughter.

"…Snow!" a voice breaks through. Jon leaves his thoughts and turns to Tormund, who shakes his head at him. He had been heating up some deer for them to eat over a fire at his tent, and the two had gone to speak in private while the others set up their camps. "Fucking lovestruck, you are."

Jon smiles a little, looking down at the flames. "Glad to be…don't think I ever could have been happier than what I have now."

"Well, I'm glad for that," Tormund states genuinely, pulling the deer back from the flames. "Ya and Dan always seemed a little lost here…needed something more. Didn't think it would be this, but ya found somethin'."

Jon chuckles. "Yeah, indeed we did."

"So ya really are like, the king of all this shit?" Tormund asks him, gesturing to him and then to the people around them. "Of Valyria? With the dragon queen?"

"Yes, we are."

"How did ya even find her again? When you two were travelin' South?"

"In White Harbor in an inn. Wasn't pretty."

"And then ya just…got back together?"

He snickers and shakes his head. "No, never anything like that. It took _a lot_ of time and revelations for that to happen, but here we are. Daemon is my son – Daenerys gave birth to twins when she was brought back from the dead, but Dan was somehow transported here. How, I don't know. The gods above, I assume. They were destined to meet – and to bring us back together. We became one again once we arrived in Valyria with Dan's powers, and then took over the mad king and queen that were ruling there. Made Valyria into what it is now. Practically took over the western border of it with governing cities under the union."

Tormund whistles. "Upgraded from King in the North to King of Valyria. Pretty big fuckin' upgrade."

Jon takes a bit of the deer, the taste so eerily familiar from his time here. "It is, for sure. Something we needed to adjust to. But now, the fucking king down South has been threatening our lives…and that's why we're here now."

Tormund nods, clearly starting to understand where he was coming from. "But, uh, tell me – what were these supposed 'revelations' that were told to ya and the queen over there?"

So he does. He speaks about everything they had learned about Sansa, Bran, and the others. What they had done, and what Bran was still planning to do. He reveals everything he had seen in the letter, as well as what had happened afterward. What brought him and Daenerys together again. It was almost too much information for himself to handle, but Tormund deserved to know.

Once his tale was done, Tormund nods once, twice, before shaking his head in dismay. "Always knew that Stark girl was something different."

Jon's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I always saw her lookin' at ya and the queen over there with this look on 'er face. Like she despised 'er or something. I never thought it would be something like that, though…I'm sorry that you're goin' through that, Snow. You and the queen over there. I mean, I'm still freefolk, through and through. Ain't ever gonna bow to no one long's as I got my head-on, but even I respected who she was. Saved our behinds."

Jon sighs and nods his head. "Trust me, I know…I wish other Northerners saw that way."

"Ah, fuck those Northern lords," Tormund mutters. "You can have my army for whatever ya want against the prick. You know ya can count on me."

Jon smiles at his words before reaching over, clasping the man's shoulder. "Thank you, Tormund. That means a lot."

Tormund nods, taking another bite of his deer before turning back to him. "And Bran's got all these powers, but ya got dragons and fire mages and shit…startin' to think this is goin' to sound more like a magic show than a war." To that, Jon snickers. "But, if ya need us, we're willin' to…been seein' some stuff here to that's been concernin' us. Almost made us go South without ya."

That raises his concern a little, and Jon looks at him in surprise. "Tell me, what of?"

"Uh…same creatures we fought at Winterfell," Tormund admits. "Not the wight fuckers but those White Walkers…but, they ain't how they looked. We've only had some instances of people comin' back from hunts and seein' them – haven't seen them myself yet."

Jon's brow furrows again at his words. "What did they look like then according to them?"

"Regular folks," Tormund begins. "But they had, uh…skin comin' off their sides. Eyes were still blue, but it was like they were decayin' but still alive..still walkin'. There were no attacks, just instances of seeing them…someone could have sworn they saw the body of one of their own starin' at them. Didn't know what to do. Almost thought maybe we needed extra help. Turns out ya might be facin' the same thing."

Jon sighs and nods. "I believe it to be Bran's doing…so does everyone else on my side. That's why bringing the North together first is so important. If this _is_ what we think it might be, then it's going to attack the North first. And I can't deal with those innocent people being killed because of him…I can't."

Tormund was quiet for a moment before nudging his side. "I hate to be that guy, Snow, but why do you want to save these people anyway? They did shit to your queen, outed ya to the Wall, probably will have plenty of people fightin' against ya. Why not just stay in Valyria and let Westeros fall to the ground?"

"Well, first off, I have people here I care about," Jon chastises, hitting Tormund on the back of the head for emphasis. The wildling glares at him as he bites into his deer once more. "Secondly, I know they may fight against us…but this has to happen here. Bran has already attacked where we live from afar. If whatever he is planning takes Westeros as well, then there's no doubt he'll come there next. And I don't want more people to die than they have. I can't let that happen."

Tormund nods his head, quietly agreeing. "Well…appreciate ya comin' back here, Snow."

Jon rolls his eyes. "It's _Targaryen,_ Tormund," he states, looking to him. "I'm one of the rulers of _Valyria_ and you can't call me by the last name?"

Tormund waves his hand in dismissal. "Ah, fuck that, you're always going to be Jon Snow to me." He glances back over where the children were and shakes his head. "Those little Targaryen's are goin' to bring hell, though. Can already see it."

The king smiles. "Yeah, they are. Love 'em all."

"So…tell me, how'd you get the other three? And where the fuck did Daemon come from?"

Jon chuckles. Ever the power, Tormund was. "Daemon is by blood my son. Daenerys gave birth to twins as I mentioned but I just never met him. They came here and I met him there."

"Spittin' image of ya."

"I know," Jon says, looking over at Daemon. He was now participating in a snowball battle with Mae now, who had come to return to the children. "The other three are from a bad family…their parents were the ones who ruled over Valyria before we came. Beat the children to shit, hurt them…the father even raped Mae." Tormund's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"Tell me that fucker's dead cause if he's not I'll strangle 'im myself."

"Trust me, he's as dead as this deer," Jon states, holding up the piece for emphasis. "We burned them after they were planning on taking over Valyria and killing everyone inside. It was a horrible situation, but we took the children in after that. Wanted to give them a new home instead of the shit one they grew up in. Zaevar and Dan share their abilities, and Daemon and Nesara do as well. Mae is normal compared to them but she's training in the sword to learn. All of them get along well…and they think of us as their parents. It's what we wanted."

Tormund points at Nesara, where she was now placing snow onto the head of a snowman. "That little one is going to be _trouble._ I'm tellin' ya. I can see that mischievous smirk in her eyes."

Jon laughs. "I know. She gets it from Daemon."

Tormund places his stick back down on the ground after finishing the food. "Glad ya found everythin' ya were looking for. Never thought it would be with 'er again, but here we are." He glances over at where Daenerys was, letting out a clear laugh that broke the silence of the snow at something Eleana said. "Can see there's a sixth one on the way too."

Jon raises his brow in surprise. "You knew?"

Tormund shrugs. "Hunch I had. Assumin' ya two have been humpin' like rabbits."

His cheeks turn red but thankfully the furs were enough to hide his embarrassment. "Fuckin' hell, Tormund," he chuckles lightly, glancing at the ground. "But, yeah…another one's comin'. And soon. That's why we have to do this…make this world safer. That's why we need you to keep them here, while we somehow convince the North. We can't bring the whole army with us – that's too much. But if it's just my family, maybe we can turn the tide…end this war before it even begins."

Tormund sighs but nods. "Whatever ya need, I'm here for ya. As long as your dragons don't eat our cooked deer, I don't care. All gotta survive, right?"

He holds in his laugh before shaking Tormund's hand. "And we will, somehow."

Tormund draws back and nods towards the map Jon had below him. "Now, tell me 'bout every move you're makin'. We can keep plannin' from there."

"As you wish."

* * *

They plan for some time until the sun was far below the horizon and many of their men had gone to rest for the day, and guards had shifted duties so the others could sleep. But, at the end of it all, Jon was satisfied with what they agreed to.

While he and his family would make their way to Winterfell in the morning, Tormund would keep the rest of their army north of the Wall. He would work alongside both Greyworm, Rhaemon, and Moraq – a Khal leader Jon had entrusted while he was gone – on planning war tactics should the need arrive.

But if not, Jon would send the letter of when they would be needed, whether that meant to push forward with the North…or as a means of attack.

He was glad that Tormund easily agreed to help them. He had a feeling from the beginning that he would, but it was nice to see the direct handshake as a form of seriousness. They had been through a lot together, and he was glad to see that he wasn't taking the threat to the south lightly. He was just as concerned about his people as he was about his own.

Jon sighs as he steps into the tent that he and Daenerys would be residing in for the night. The children had been given their own to stay in for the time being, while he and his wife would share the tent he used to call his own home with Dan. However, when he walked in, he was surprised to see Dan still awake and talking to her mother.

"It is _way_ past your bedtime," Jon instantly states, closing the flap behind him.

Daenerys rolls her eyes before reaching for his hand. "Your daughter wanted to do what we've been putting off for a long time." At his confused expression, she reaches down and grabs a piece of parchment off of the table. Jon cringes as he realizes it was the letter from Sam.

"Stole that from me, eh?" Jon mumbles.

Dan shrugs. "The imp told me where to look."

Jon rolls his eyes. Tyrion would be staying behind as well under the watchful eye of Greyworm, but he had been noticing that he had been speaking to many of the Valyrian's lately de to Davos not being at their sides. He missed the old man. He hoped his family had gotten to Valyria safely. Soon, he would join them.

"Traitor," Jon mutters before sighing. "Alright, then let's get to it. We need to sleep before tomorrow morning."

Dan nods and takes the letter into her hands. "I've been practicing a little," she admits, looking at them. "Ever since that ritual, I've been trying to improve my barrier. I think I'm getting better."

"Good. Keep practicing. We're going to need that as much as we can," Daenerys admits. Dan nods before closing her eyes. She nods to her shoulders.

"Touch my shoulders." The two parents do as she requests, letting their hands rest gently on her. She takes a deep breath and starts to mumble in Ancient Valyrian, before Jon feels the familiar sensation of being pulled, causing him to close his eyes. Colors pass by his vision, sending him into a whirlwind until he finally stood, staring at two people in front of him.

Dan was standing in the front, and Daenerys to his side, while she looked around the room in quiet curiosity. This did seem like the maester's chamber in King's Landing. There were bottles of what seemed to be potions or elixirs of some kind on the desk, as well as tons of books.

Jon takes a glance outside the window and feels his heart drop. There wasn't an ounce of sunshine out there. Many of the houses from when Daenerys had burned them still remained destroyed. The streets were covered in garbage. What was Bran doing to this country? What happened?

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' they suddenly hear from the hallway, a woman's voice. They all turn their heads to see the chamber door open and a very quick Sam stumbles in, a quill in his hands, followed by a frazzled-looking Gilly. 'You don't even know if he's going to respond – we both know he's going to kill Bran. There's no other way. What if he-'

'Gilly, there _is_ no other option.' His voice was stern. It was the most serious he had ever heard Sam in his life. 'You saw what Bran was planning; we can't let that happen, not with us here. Jon has an army now. A nation behind him. We all screwed up sending him away but by the gods, at least some of us are going to try and fix this!'

He walks over to his desk, pushing away messy books and stained pages before pulling out a clean piece of parchment. The man looked different – older, many more wrinkles on his face, some of his hair greying. Working for the king had clearly aged him.

'What if he's not the same?' Gilly asks him, coming to his side now. 'We both know that Jon has changed a lot since you first met him. It's been so long since you've last seen him…what if he wants nothing to do with us after what happened?'

Sam sighs and turns to her. 'Then that is something I can live with…but I can't not send anything. I can't die knowing I did nothing to try and gain their help.' He starts to write, running a hand through his hair as he did so. 'I hoped they would find the letter and the vial I sent there…but I didn't think it would end in this.'

Daenerys and Jon exchange a look of shock. The letter and _vial_?

Gilly rests a hand on his shoulder, a look of comfort in her eyes. 'I know…no one did. But Bran made his choice and they've made theirs…all we can do now is hope that something good comes out of it.'

Sam sits in the chair now, looking up at her. 'I didn't think they would do anything like that…I always thought they hated her, or him…I hated her for a time too, even if my family wasn't great. But I knew without her…we'd all be dead. And what did they do? Betray them.' He shakes his head, staring down at the letter beneath him. 'I only wish I had found that vial sooner. That _letter_ sooner. Maybe all of this could have been avoided...'

'Don't blame yourself. That thing was locked up tightly in the dungeons. You came across it practically by accident. Sending it to Meereen was the right option before anyone found out. And they still don't know that you did it. That's quite sneaky.'

Sam manages a tired smile at her. 'I know you're just trying to make me feel better.'

'Always.'

The maester looks back down at the parchment and sighs. 'Here goes nothing.'

He starts to write again, and then suddenly, the memory disappears. Jon is blasted back to the present, trying to hold in nausea he felt after seeing that, before looking to Daenerys to make sure she was alright. She gives him a quiet thumbs-up to signal she was okay, just had her eyes closed.

Dan stands a moment later once she returned, handing them back the letter. "So…that was some news. I was wondering how the letter got to Meereen."

"Yes…I was too," Daenerys mutters once she clears her throat. "My child…go and rest. We have traveling to do tomorrow. You're going to need your strength. Thank you for doing this." Dan nods and hugs her tightly before doing the same to Jon. He gives her a soft, barely-there peck on the forehead, still in shock, before Dan leaves them alone, heading out of the tent and back to the children's area.

Once she was gone, Jon turns to Daenerys, who had gone silent. "Sam sent the vial there," Jon whispers.

"He knew it was the right thing to do," Daenerys continues, leaning back against the cot below them. "He knew that he didn't understand what would happen next, but knew that we deserved to have that…or at least _I_ deserved to have it. You weren't there when it was delivered there." She glances at the ground. "I hated killing his family…I didn't know you knew a Tarly. If I had known-"

"Don't apologize for acting the way a ruler does," Jon instantly states, turning to her. "You were in the right to punish them. The Tarly's were always stubborn. Sam had told me so many times before. No matter what you did, they wouldn't have strayed from the crown. They wouldn't have supported you." Jon sighs and feels the letter in his hands. "I should have stood up for you then…a part of me will always hate that he told me what my parentage was before the battle. It fucked up everything."

His head hangs in shame, glancing at the ground below him. He feels her soft hands start to cover his own, pulling him back to reality as he looks at Daenerys. Her soft locks reflected on the small glow of the lantern within their tent, gentle specks of light that illuminated her eyes.

"It's in the past," she reassures him softly. "But…it seems that his intentions with this are good."

"Did you hear what he said?" he asks. "He was talking about something Bran was planning…do you think that was his attack on us? Was he planning to kill you all this time that long ago? How…how long has he been doing this? Thinking of this? I…I…"

He could feel himself spiraling, his head in his hands. How could he have not seen what was going on at all? Not even when he said goodbye to his brother. This man was something completely different than whom he had witnessed years prior. It was bad. So terrifyingly bad.

"Jon," he hears her soft voice say to him, turning his head back towards her. "You can't let what he is doing get to you. We are here because we are going to defeat him, no matter what. And when we do, it will be a glorious day…just keep thinking of that. Keep thinking of the future."

His eyes glance down at her bump, now showing from behind the furs she had removed to go to sleep. "I know," he whispers, sighing. "I just…I want the future to be bright, not the dimmed one I saw in that memory." He takes her hands in his, trying to refocus his mind again. "It sounded like Sam didn't just want to reacquaint ourselves again…he wants help."

"An alliance," Daenerys continues quietly.

"I think he wants Bran out too…we might be able to use him to our advantage if he was able to sneak us into the castle at some point."

Daenerys nods. "Or he might have a possible weakness known about Bran that we don't understand. He's the person who most likely takes care of him."

"Either way…maybe meeting up with him isn't that bad of an idea…he looked sincere. Sounded sincere. I felt bad for Gilly…poor girl got caught up in everything happening and yet here she is now. I'm glad they're still together, though…despite what's happened in the past." He stands up and pushes the other cot over to where she was sitting, trying to form a bigger bed for them to lay on. "I'll send a raven to him tomorrow…and tell him to meet us in the Vale when he goes to visit, but somewhere no one will see us. A field maybe."

He lays down on the furs and pulls Daenerys into his side, feeling her snuggle against his warm body. "I think it will be good," she states to him. "It's better to have him on our side rather than have him as an enemy."

Jon hmms in agreement, keeping him close to her. The light from the lantern illuminates their shadows on the edge of the tent, bouncing off the fabric. "So many nights…"

Her brow furrows in confusion at his words. "What?"

"No, just…I remember there were so many times where I would lay in this exact cot…with Dan on the other side, and while she would be asleep, I'd be awake and thinking how much I dreamed of having you here." He looks down at Daenerys, seeing her soft smile on her lips. "How much I wished I could kiss you…hold you…keep you warm in the snow…just to have you here with me."

Her hand comes up to rest against his chest, and he brings his own down to take hers into his. "Your dreams have come true then…are they everything you ever could have wanted?" she asks him, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I _never_ could have imagined this," he murmurs, kissing her lips softly. "It's better than my dreams. It's my paradise." She smiles against his lips, her arms wrapping around him. When he pulls away, his forehead rests against her own. "You remember what you told me back in Naath? About how we're your home? You're mine." He gestures outside. "I could lose everything out there, but as long as I had you and the children, I would be content. I would be happy. And nothing could take that away from me."

"Good," she whispers, nuzzling her nose against his. His fingers start to run through her hair before she sighs, feeling her head rest against his chest. "We're not going to get to be like this in Winterfell, are we?"

Jon sighs as well. "If we really want to convince Sansa, most likely not."

Daenerys looks at him and bites her lip a little. "So, in that case…do you want to have a bit of fun before we leave tomorrow?"

At the glint in her eyes, he could feel himself smirk. "And what kind of fun is that, Queen Daenerys?"

Her hands sink down to his furs, a smile on her lips. "Oh, you know _exactly_ what fun I mean." With that, she plants her lips on his, sending them into pleasure oblivion in the freezing north, trying to warm themselves up before meeting the cold-hearted Queen of the North.

* * *

They leave early in the morning, with their children by their side, horses to ride, and a few extra people to bring. Eleana had woken up to get the children ready and basically outright refused to stay, so they had decided to let her follow. The two direwolves also wouldn't sit or stay still, so they had eventually decided to bring them as well. Everyone else – including the army generals, Taevar, and the rest of their people – stayed with Tormund.

He saw them off and gave them all bear hugs, with a promise to an eager but sleepy Nesara to take her hunting when they got back. And once they were on the road, they didn't stop until night would fall and set off as early as the morning.

For nearly a month they traveled. Once they made it to the Kingsroad, they would stay as hidden as possible. If there was even a chance of running into someone, they would hide and stay in the forest until they knew it was clear. And each night they would set up their camp and stay quiet. Both Dan and Daenerys had taken to wearing their hair covered in a cloak once more, while Jon and the others stayed hidden as well as they could.

Eventually, however, when they did reach familiar territory that Jon knew was outside of Winterfell, he stopped every person that was moving, needing to have a collective meeting about their plan.

"Jon, we're so close and I'm so hungry," Arya groans.

"I know, I know," Jon says patiently. "But we need to get our stories straight for when we face her. Arya and Gendry, you're going to be to my right. We need to make sure she sees the two of us first – familiar faces, I assume." The couple nods before Jon turns to where Eleana stood. "You and Daenerys can be on the same horse. She's going to question who you are but as long as you say you're a servant to us, she'll be accepting."

Eleana nods. "Sounds about right."

"As for you," Jon mutters, turning to look at the children. "Dan and Daemon – both of you on the same horse. Nesara is small enough where she can fit on the back of Mae and Zaevar's."

Dan tilts her head. "Why change up how we've been riding now?"

"Sansa is like her mother," Jon states gently. "She's very connected to people who are by blood. While we see the Galeron's like our own, and they are considered to be Targaryen's, she's going to care more about the two of you. It's better if she sees you first, only for the sake of getting it – it's nothing against you three."

Zaevar waves his hand dismissively. "None taken."

Jon turns to where Daenerys stood, her silver hair covered by a black cloak, waiting for instructions. Jon sighs. He knew they'd eventually make it here. They just needed to keep their heads clear. "For you…stay by my side. In fact, stay on my horse."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "On your horse? But-"

"I know you have your own, but it'll show a sign of power," Jon states. He sees Dany's shoulders fall at his words. "If she sees that you've taken a place behind me, and not as your own, she'll probably be more willing to bring us in. She's not going to want to see you in power."

"She _does_ know I'm the queen of Valyria, right?" Daenerys asks, crossing her arms against her chest.

"I'm sure she does, but we're running with the story that we need help and Valyria is practically no longer a part of our lives. We left to come here and get safety from Bran because he was attacking the cities. We left them in charge while we came here secretly."

Daenerys sighs, her head hanging for a moment before she nods. "Alright, fine…I suppose that will work for now."

"Good. Let's get back on. We're nearly there."

Once they do get back on their horses in their new positions, with Daenerys snug gently behind him holding onto his waist, he rides forward with everyone at his side, snow starting to come down from the sky above. It takes them a little bit over two hours to finally reach the outside walls of Winterfell.

The moment they walk up, Jon feels himself sigh. Memories come flying back at him, from his younger years to when he last left to go to Kings Landing, when everything had gone to shit. There were good memories here, but so many bad ones. He didn't know how Sansa could live in this place. Maybe in another life he could, but now, a part of him felt that the castle was drab. Dreary. Everything seemed to be dead.

Even as they rode up, many of the people were in their homes. He could see smoke coming from some of the houses, but nothing crazy. The guards that were at the castle gate stopped them as soon as they arrived, at Jon looks down at them. They seemed familiar, men that he had in his army once.

"Who is asking to pass through the walls of Winterfell?" the guard asks, his voice firm.

Jon lowers his hood, revealing his face. Instantly, the guards turn white, staring at him in shock. Instead of saying his name, he went by what he had heard so many people call him at this point. "The White Wolf…a request to see my sister."

"Holy shit," he hears one of the guards mutter before the other one races inside. The second quickly follows behind, tripping on his feet. Jon feels himself roll his eyes before glancing back at Daenerys. She was holding in a laugh at his words but kept a good face up. He turns back, waiting for some sort of greeting, when a guard nods at him.

"You can come in."

Jon heads in first on his horse while Ghost and Ari were at his sides, growling at some of the guards that came near them. Arya and Gendry were next on their horses, followed by the children. He looks around the place that he once called his home, feeling nothing but pain. It looked barren. Most people must have been inside, but it didn't seem as cold as it would be when people would take shelter in their homes. If the famine was as bad as Arya had been saying, then they were hiding out. Maybe even trying to preserve their food.

The castle looked the same. It was still just as dark and gloomy as he had imagined it to be. It seemed that everything lacked in comparison now to what he had. When he was young, he never thought he would see the world. He only wanted to bring honor to his name and join the watch so that he could be worth _something._ Now, he had seen wonders beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Winterfell was so small now in comparison. He wondered what had become of his chambers. He supposed he would find out today.

A moment later, once he had disembarked with his wife by his side, and the rest of them had taken their spots behind him, he heard a door close from the castle. He turns his head and feels himself still slightly. There she was. Sansa Stark.

She looked almost identical except that her hair was longer – if possible – and her eyes were cold. Calculated. They reminded him of Queen Cersei's eyes when she had first arrived back in Winterfell all those years ago. She must have learned from the best. But right now wasn't the time to analyze. It was time to act.

"Sister," he whispers, stepping forward, praying to the gods above and below that he was convincing enough. "It's good to see you."

Sansa nods only a little, and two guards step forward. Jon raises an eyebrow at her security. "Before you ask – of course I'm going to be suspicious." Her tone was bitter. Short. "I've heard stories of what you and your _wife_ have done across the sea. United cities and slavers together to somehow form a union. You said in your letter you wish for safety. You wish for reconciliation. Why come here to Westeros when you have your perfect little palace there?"

Jon sighs. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Sansa," he begins. "I went to Essos because I had no other need to stay here. I was lost. I had nothing."

That seemed to strike a chord with her. "You had your family."

"My family?" Jon chuckles and shakes his head. "Arya was halfway across the world at that point before she came to find me. Bran was gods know what, considering he wants to kill me and my wife, and you were busy ruling here."

"I wanted you to come home," she snaps for a moment, before gaining back her composure. "Did you not receive any of my letters?"

Jon shrugs. "It's the Far North. How do you think ravens work there?" Truth be told, he had, but he had burned all of those. He hadn't wanted anything to do with Sansa after she agreed to send him to the wall. "Even so, I wouldn't have been welcome back at that point. It was too dangerous. I needed to find something else. Both of us did."

Sansa raises an eyebrow. "Both of us?"

Jon turns to where Dan stood, and the girl quietly walks forward, staying a pace behind him with her lip bit. She was trying to keep her mouth shut. "This is Daenesa Targaryen. My daughter. My blood."

"I…was aware you had children. But you had her while you were in the North?"

"She was brought to me by some divine grace – I don't know. But I did have her with me, and we found somewhere else that we felt we could go to be safe. Did that happen to be Valyria, yes, but we were safe. We were happy for a time. I still missed you and my family, and that's why I came here…I made up with Arya. I need to do the same with you. I think it's long-past overdue."

There, that sounded real, didn't it? At least to him, it did. Sansa's eyes leave him and glance over at Daemon, who had stayed quiet. "Is this the other one? The boy that was with her?"

Jon noticed how she didn't say Daenerys' name quite yet. A part of him was aggravated, but he knew it was all a game in her mind. "Yes. This is Daemon. Come here, son." Daemon comes up to him and stands next to Dan, and quietly he takes the girl's hand, sensing her nervousness. "They're both getting older now."

"I noticed that…both of them seem a little old for how long it's been."

"They aged up quicker than most," Jon states, causing Sansa to raise an eyebrow at him. "I don't understand it either. They stopped aging quickly when they met – another divine practice or something like that. At this point, after what I've been through, I'll believe anything."

Sansa hmms and walks forward, looking at the twins with almost an expression of examination, up and down. Jon felt almost the need to step in front of them but he had to keep to himself for the time being. She glances at the other three children. "And who are _they_?"

Jon follows her gaze and then gestures for all three to come to his side. "These are our other three children." Sansa looked plain confused now, her brow furrowed. "We adopted…they needed a home and we gave it to them. They've been ours for a year now."

Sansa nods, looking at the three. "They all seem to be same age, except for this young one." Nesara instantly hides behind Mae as soon as Sansa looks at her, grabbing her hand. That always said something to Jon. Usually Nesara was open with most people, especially after being taken under their wings. If she was nervous around Sansa, she could sense something was up with her.

"She is the youngest," Jon says quietly, trying to get her attention back to her. "The eldest is Mae, she is nearly four and ten now. The twins and Zaevar, the boy over there, are nearly three and ten. And Nesara is almost eight."

She looks at the children again and then at Arya, who had stayed silent for most of this encounter. "Sister," Sansa states with a small smile. Arya manages a quiet one to her as well. "You have been quiet this whole time. Have you nothing to say?"

Arya shrugs a little. "You and Jon haven't seen each other in a long time – I thought I would let you connect again."

Sansa nods, walking over slowly to where she stood. "So…you are _with_ these two monarchs now? I haven't seen you in months. Have you completely abandoned the North to rule as a mock dragon?"

Jon could see from behind her back Arya's hand turn into a fist, but she instead kept her eyes on her with a smile. "They needed my aid and I decided to stay. Bran's been sending in people to hurt them. No matter what his last name is, he's still my brother, and she is my good sister. They're family."

There was a twitch in Sansa's eyes the moment she said that. She glances at Gendry, whom had also stayed quiet. "And you agree with this, Lord Baratheon? Don't you have a land to be running?"

Gendry's brow raises in surprise before he unfolds his hands, looking at Sansa. "While it isn't my right to say, I've had multiple people running the land while I've been searching for aid to help the people there, considering King Bran hasn't been doing much to forward the process."

Ah, the bite. Gendry had some sass in him and Jon enjoyed it, but he couldn't show that now. Sansa turns her head away from him at his statement before looking at Arya once more, her composure kept. "And I haven't abandoned the North," Arya states, her voice quieter now. "Far from it. I'm only aiding family – which is what we are asking of you."

Sansa glances behind her, and her eyes fall on Eleana now. "Is she an extra ride-along child as well?"

"Forgive me for staying quiet," Eleana says softly. "I am a servant to the king and queen of Valyria. I owe my life to them and promised to serve."

Sansa raises an eyebrow. "It seems a lot of people 'owe' their lives to you two," Sansa muses before looking over at Jon. "Besides the servant, who else did you bring?"

"It's only her and my family," Jon responds.

"Lord Baratheon isn't considered family," she mutters.

"He is to me," Arya responds, her voice firm. "If you don't take him in, you can't see me."

Sansa rolls her eyes at her sister but sighs. "Alright, but none of this answers my original question." She looks back at Jon. "Why do you think you'll be safe here? I'm the sister of the king. If he is trying to hurt you, then he will follow you wherever you go. It's as simple as that. Why should I put the danger of the people of the North at risk when you pose the very same threat?"

He could see her suspicions. He had to put an end to it. "Because this is the place he _least_ expects us to go," Jon says, before reaching forward and grabbing her hands.

Sansa stares at him in surprise and the guards come forward at her look of worry but she raises a hand, stopping them. Once the guards sit still, she nods at him to continue.

"Bran still believes us to be in Valyria," Jon explains quietly. "We had red priestesses there place some sort of incantation on our boats that disguised us. We sailed all the way here so we would find some chance of safety. Once he realizes that we are not there, he will leave Valyria unharmed, and only look for us. But he would _never_ expect us to return to Winterfell. Maybe somewhere across Essos, but not here. This is where we need to be if we want to stay safe…at least until the threat is gone."

Sansa looks at him and then takes one glance behind him at Daenerys, the first time she had glanced at the dragon queen that day. The two lock eyes for a singular moment before Sansa looks away, shaking her head and turning away. "I can't risk the people here, Jon. I'm sorry."

"Wait."

The voice that broke through was Dany's, who's tone was brittle, gentle, almost like she was trying to pace through her words. Sansa turns to look at her again, her gaze unwavering. Daenerys steps forward and lowers her hood, exposing herself fully to her. No matter what, her eyes do not stray from her own.

"I know that you and I never got along, Sansa. And for that, I truly am sorry," Daenerys says, her hands folding together. "You wanted something that I could not provide at the time. I was…completely driven by something else. The reason I stayed in Meereen for so long was because I was done with Westeros' politics. I didn't want to get involved in any kingdoms or anything else. That was why with Jon, we stayed solely in Essos until Bran attacked _us._ And if we can have anything to do with it, we don't want Bran to hurt the innocent people there… as I did here."

He could tell that it hurt for her to say this to Sansa, knowing what she had done, but seven hells, was she putting up an act.

Sansa looks to her and then at Jon, before a solid question escapes her pale lips. "Why?" She steps forward, so close to Daenerys that she matched eye level, despite being taller. "Why my brother? Why, after what he did, did you go back to him?"

Daenerys looks over at Jon, who nods at her to continue. She looks back at Sansa. "Because we were meant to be," was her simple answer. "It didn't happen over time. It took trust and going through many things for us to come together again. We had children together; we couldn't be separated without giving them a home. And then we found a home in each other again. After everything." She swallows and looks down, biting her lip. "I can't lose him again. I can't lose what we've gained after everything. That's why we need your help. The North is independent…Bran won't come here. We can stay hidden, for as long as we need. And we will promise never to intervene with your lives or your people again, for as long as you live. I only want to keep my family safe."

Her hands instinctively stop over her bump from under her furs. Sansa's eyes widen slightly, but not much more than that. "You're pregnant," she murmurs before turning to look at Daenerys. "Is this correct?"

Daenerys slowly nods. "Yes…eight moons now."

"Far along…you'll most likely be having him or her in the cold," Sansa mutters before looking at Jon. "So you only want to stay here for safety and to make up…for nothing else? You promise me?"

Jon nods, trying his best to hide his true intentions. "Yes, Sansa. Please."

Sansa looks to him and to the rest of them, the children huddled together, Gendry and Arya quietly waiting, Eleana staying by Daenerys' side. The direwolves sat at Jon's feet, staring up at Sansa as if questioning her themselves with her eyes.

After a moment, the Queen of the North lets out a long, exasperated sigh. "Truth be told, I have missed you too, brother. I've wanted you and Arya home for as long as I can remember. If our brother is truly that much of a threat to you…as well as your family, I suppose, you can stay here for as long as the threat is here…there is always a place for you here."

Jon feels himself let out a sigh of relief before hugging Sansa, his own mind reeling with the fact that their plan had worked. He could feel her hug him tightly, almost tighter than he had expected, and when she pulled back, she offered a small smile and a pull-away.

"However, while your…wife and your children are brought to chambers to rest, I request you and I speak alone in my solar for old time's sake."

Jon looks to Daenerys, who's items were now being taken by one of the guards. She nods to him. "That's perfectly fine, Jon. Go ahead and speak with her…I'll settle everyone in."

Sansa nods to her and then at Jon. "Coming then?"

She heads off towards the castle. Jon spares one last look at his family as he walks in her direction, watching them all whisper to each other and grab their items from their horses, before he turns back. Snow falls against his eyes once he walks into the dark corridor, and the light leaves as soon as he turns, only the brightness of Sansa's hair guiding him.

* * *

_Daenerys_

She was worried.

She knew she shouldn't be, but she could see how Sansa looked at Jon. How she was calculating something in her head. While she had a feeling that Jon had done a good job selling of the reason they were here, a part of her wondered if the Stark girl had something up her sleeve as well.

Even so, they were in the castle now, and it was nothing compared to home. And if anything, it made Daenerys miss Valyria so much. But she knew this was where they had to be.

One of the guards as well as the handmaidens showed the children to their chambers. Nesara, Mae and Dan would all share one, while Zaevar and Daemon would share another. They were right across from each other. The guard had said it used to be Rickon and Sansa's old chambers before she had moved to her parent's old room, where she slept now.

Instantly, as soon as Daemon walked into their room, she could hear him mutter under his breath "this place looks and smells like the ash of the volcano," to Zaevar, to which he had laughed.

The girls didn't seem too impressed either. Nesara had plain out asked "where's all the color?" when she sat on her bed. Mae had told her to stay quiet out of respect, but Dan had laughed at her remark.

"That's the North – there's no color anywhere."

Daenerys had rolled her eyes. A part of her knew it wasn't really right for them to be criticizing the home of Sansa but at the same time, she didn't care. They were here as guests until their plan could truly unfold.

After that, and a quick promise to take the children out into the snow later, she followed the guard to where she would be taken next. Arya had said she and Gendry would just stay in her chambers, so all that was left was Daenerys, Eleana, and the direwolves.

They instantly felt inclined to go to Jon's old chambers, which was where the guard had brought her. As soon as Daenerys walked in, she felt herself sigh in a painful memory. The first night she and Jon had arrived, years ago, they had made love right there on that bed, promising to each other nothing would tear them apart. And then everything wrong had happened.

She swore to herself that would never happen again.

"There is also, uh-" The handmaiden stutters as Eleana places Daenerys' bag on the ground. "There's a smaller room attached to here – Lord Sn-King Jo-I'm sorry-"

"It's alright," Daenerys says gently to the girl, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder. "Nerves are fine. Take a deep breath and tell us what it is. You don't need to use such formalities. We are _your_ guests."

The handmaiden swallows and takes a deep breath, before letting it out. A moment later, she speaks. "The spare room was used by Jon as a closet at some point to store his weapons…we can have that changed into a room where your baby can sleep when it's born if you are still here so you and the king may have your privacy."

Daenerys nods. "That would be excellent. I'd love to have that, and I'm sure he would, too." The handmaiden nods her head and bows before excited. The guard does not say anything to her until she is sitting on the bed, hand over her bump. "Queen Sansa will come to get you before dinner. Rest."

Without another word, he closes the door, leaving only the two women and the direwolves, both of which had settled to resting on the furs with Daenerys. Eleana shakes her head and starts to unpack her garments, hanging up Dany's dresses for her.

"Let me tell you, Daenerys," she mutters. "I have seen some _strange_ folks in my time from city to city until you rescued me…these Northerners are the strangest."

Daenerys laughs a bit. "They are a bit hard to warm up to, that is true." She looks up from where she sat, tilting her head. "I'm worried about what Jon and Sansa are going to talk about."

"I wouldn't be," Eleana reassures her. "He's a man of his word. He'll stick to his story. For now, I think it's better if we just-"

There was a sudden knock on the door. The two women turn their heads to see the guard open the door quickly, looking a lot more urgent than before. But this time, it was someone different. "Is everything alright?" Daenerys asks as she stands, her brow furrowed.

Before the guard could even say anything, they're pushed to the side, following an aggravated groan. "Honestly, what is it with you people? I'm _trying_ to help the queen here!"

Daenerys instantly recognized that voice. The person steps out from the shadows and into the light – Kinvara. She had on a heavy cloak and her cheeks were rosy red that seemed to be from running, but why she was there – and how – was something she was completely confused about.

"She fucking turned up out of nowhere!" the guard exclaims, before pointing at Daenerys. "Your husband lied to us – there's more of you!"

"We didn't bring her willingly – Kinvara, why are you here?" Daenerys asks her.

Before Kinvara could answer, however, the sharpest pain Daenerys had ever felt rocketed through her, sending her to her knees. She cries in pain as she clutches her stomach, staring at the ground. A sudden wetness overcomes her legs and she looks up at Kinvara, who gestures to her current form.

"That is exactly why." She aids Daenerys in standing, whom was now gripping the edge of the bed for some kind of support. "I had a vision in the flames – your child was going to arrive sooner than we expected. I got on a horse and-"

Another sharp pain soars through her and she cries again, this one so much that it had her falling onto the bed, clutching her stomach. "Why does it hurt _so much_?!" she breathes out, her voice filled with panic.

Kinvara instantly turns to the guards, how now seemed frozen in their spots. "Go get the king – forget whatever conversation he might be having with the queen. We need him here _now._ "

They stood still for a moment, still unfazed. Eleana quickly rolls her eyes and then shoves them hard, out of the room. "GO! And get Arya, too!"

The guards then finally run off, and Eleana runs back into the room. Another surge of agony goes through her body, and this time it almost felt like a million knives stabbing into her skin. Tears stream down her legs. Where had all of this come from? What was happening? Everything felt dark – everything _hurt._

Was…was her baby okay?

"Need…need Jon," she weeps. "Please…please…"

"We're getting him, my queen. He'll be here soon, I promise," Kinvara whispers. "Just stay awake with me. Stay with me."

Her mind starts to go in and out as the pain starts to intensify. She hears bits and pieces of what Eleana and Kinvara were quickly saying to each other. "She's…early…pain…why?"

Kinvara's mumbled voice comes back to her. "Moon…soon…protection…forcing her…"

Everything started to fade. Her world began to grow cold. The pain overtook her. She fell into darkness.

* * *

_Jon, Ten Minutes Prior_

Walking through the halls of the castle, Jon could feel himself smiling a little from the memories of his childhood, his younger years, memories of Arya playing in the snow with him and Rickon, a younger Bran that hadn't been corrupted. Before the world had truly fallen apart. But here they stood, somehow standing.

He followed his sister right up until she was at her solar, and opened the door for him. As he walks to where he would sit, he couldn't help but admire how she had done it. She was most definitely her mother's daughter. Everything was organized and in its right spot. There was barely a speck out of place. It almost looked like Sansa had her shit together.

_Almost._

"I must say," she begins lightly. "I was quite surprised to see you send a letter to me two months ago. I had thought you forgot about the North after traveling east with…her."

Jon tries to push past the tone she used when speaking of his wife. "Yes…we've been through a lot. We wanted to come back to somewhere we knew we would be safe."

Sansa sits down at her desk and sighs. "Jon, cut the shit." At his surprised look, she gestures outside. "I'm not an idiot. Many of the people on this continent may be, but I've been keeping up with what's been happening overseas. I know you and her have an army that would do a perfectly fine job protecting you. If anything, I'm surprised you didn't bring them here. What is the real reason you've come to visit Winterfell?'

Well, he never said she wasn't intuitive. She at least knew that much about them. Jon sighs and tries to think of a reason quickly off of his feet before turning to look at her again. "I wanted to see you again." At her raised brow, he continues. "You were right. You did send me letters."

"You…you said you didn't receive them."

"I was angry at you, Sansa," he admits. He could, at the very least, be a _little_ truthful with her. "I was angry that you had sent me off here, and that you were resting in a castle while I was off in the snow, raising a child in the freezing cold. I was bitter. I never really even told my daughter about you until she was older. But then things started to happen to my family…bad things. And I knew that I could no longer take for granted what I had taken for so long. I wanted to see you again and somehow repair what we are…I know that I've embraced my true heritage. There's no way around that. And I'm proud of it…but I'll always also be a Stark."

He sees a shift in her eyes at his explanation, and he immediately realizes he told her _exactly_ what she wanted to hear. He was getting better at this whole lying thing.

"Well…I'm glad that you feel that way," she says softly, before sighing. "If you'd like to know exactly why you were sent to the wall, I can tell you."

' _Oh gods, do I know,'_ he thinks angrily but pushes that down. "Please, tell me. Did you have anything to do with it?"

"I wanted you to come back to Winterfell, but Bran told me no," Sansa explains. "I wanted you home, here…with me." She rests a hand over his, a touch that was much different from the woman he had just seen only minutes before. "With Arya, whenever she returned. I didn't want the Starks everywhere and all over again. I knew that the North would favor you…or at least accept you despite what you did, but Bran told me that the Unsullied and the Dothraki would have your head. It wouldn't be safe. So we sent you to the wall. I sent those letters because I thought when you were finally safe, you would read one and realize we were asking you to come back."

His brow furrows in surprise. "You…wanted me here all along?"

"Yes," she sighs, finally pulling her hand back from his. "Jon, despite what you may think, I _do_ care about you. I didn't want you freezing beyond the wall again after you possibly saved all of us from…her." That brought him back to reality. And he straightens up at her voice again. "But as I see it, it seems even a knife didn't do the trick."

"Don't say that." His voice was firm. Cold. Hard. "No matter what you may feel for her, or any animosity you may have, she is my wife. I'm not going to let you insult her."

Sansa looks at him and shakes her head. "I wasn't going to." She glances outside the window, biting her lip. "Jon, I didn't like her. A part of me still doesn't. I think it's because I was jealous that she took you away from us." She turns back to him. "Obviously the Starks and Targaryen's always had bad blood between us, but I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt for the sake of the people of the North. But then she barely listened to my demands for independence, took you away from us because of your true parentage, and then went on to burn a city. How does that look like to someone from the outside?"

' _I wish I could tell her everything I knew,'_ he mutters within his head. Everything she said was the problem _Sansa_ had caused. She was trying to get him at his own game. "She was going through many things. She doesn't even remember what happened that day. She's a different woman than she was then."

"For the sake of the people here, I pray she is as well," Sansa mutters, looking down at her letters. "And your children…two are yours with her and the other three are just…strays?"

He fights the urge to roll his eyes. "They aren't _strays._ They're our children." He sighs and glances at the ground. "They had horrible parents…I know I grew up with Catelyn but what they experienced was worse than I've ever seen on a child. They were beaten and harassed…Mae especially. We couldn't sit by and let them hurt the children."

"And…what's happened to those parents?"

Jon bites his lip, wondering if he should speak the truth on that. But he decides to say 'fuck it' and tells her. "Burnt to a crisp at the bottom of the sea."

"Seven hells," she mutters, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You've seemed to take advantage of that Targaryen side of you now."

"Is that a problem? That I've embraced who I am?" he asks her, leaning forward. "You seem to have embraced being a Stark. If I remember, for the longest time, _you_ wanted to be a Lannister."

"I was a fool," she spat, her eyes narrowing before letting out a deep breath. "I was a young child who dreamed of having something she couldn't have and I regret it to this day. If I had never gone down to King's Landing, who knows what would have happened…I know I wouldn't be who I am today, but I have nightmares about those years." She crosses her arms against her chest and glances at her desk again. "So what if I embraced being a Stark? Being the leader of a nation? I always wanted to be a queen, and now here I am in my home, doing what I wanted."

Jon sighs. "I can see that." He looks towards the window. "I've also heard rumors of the North suffering recently due to famine."

"Ah. Arya's spilled," Sansa mutters. "I would expect nothing less from her, honestly. We are, if you want the honest truth." She turns to look at him. "We've been having trouble for the last couple of years. Crops are refusing to grow during the warmer moons, and because we don't have the union with the king anymore, we can't ask for trade…many have proposed that I start to make some sort of alliance with them again, but I can't…that's like giving up my power to the people. They need to know what I say _goes._ Or else the rule will be influenced by outside forces."

"Sansa, the North doesn't survive without aid," Jon urges to her, causing her to roll her eyes. "I know that you feel that you can do everything from up here but it's too cold for things to survive for long. There are so many people spread out. You can get aid from everywhere – even from the south-"

"What, like you did with Daenerys?" Sansa interrupts, looking at him accusingly. "If I remember correctly, the last time you went south, you came back with far more than just _help._ "

Jon could feel his anger bubbling over, but he still manages to keep a cap on it. "Are you just upset because she's my aunt?" he asks her.

"No, Jon, I couldn't give two shits if she was your aunt, your sister, whatever!" she exclaims. "Starks have married in the family before even. It's not as uncommon as people would believe to keep bloodlines somehow going. I'm upset that at the first sign of something better you abandoned all of us for her. You followed her. You went with what _she_ wanted and didn't think of what the North wanted."

"And what did the North ever do for me, huh?" Jon asks, gesturing outside. "Sure, it was my home, but it never felt like it. You and your mother treated me like shit. I always felt looked down upon just because of who my mother was. I would have done better if I grew up in the South, where no one gives a shit if you're a bastard or not. So _forgive me_ if I felt that I found a woman who didn't give a shit who I was when we first met and still does."

Sansa leans back in her chair and shakes her head. "There were plenty of other women up here that would more than willing to do that. _Plenty._ And yet you went with her…you've always gone with her. Don't you think that would hurt us? Our family?"

"What hurt more was that you never even gave her a chance," Jon states, his voice tired. "You never talked with her for real about _why_ she felt the North couldn't be independent. And honestly, I agree with her."

"You were the bloody King in the North – how could you say that?"

"I was given that position out of nothing," Jon states angrily. "I became a king when I didn't want to be one. I didn't ask for that. I didn't ask for any of that."

"And yet you're a king now."

"Because I feel prepared. I feel like I'm _meant_ to be there," he responds, gesturing to the outside. "You always say that you belong in the North. Your home is here. My home is there…I'll always be a Stark, but my name is Targaryen. I don't even go by Jon anymore to people who don't know me – I'm sure you know that." To which she nods quietly. "I've been there the seven hells and back to somehow stay alive and keep the people I love safe, and now I came back to the place where I felt the most alone for years….but I came back because I want us to mend. I want whatever it is that happened to us to end…because all I want is to see you smile again."

He sees her brow furrow at his words. Alright, the anger was leaving. That was good. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when you first came to Castle Black all those years ago? When you escaped Ramsey? Or when you saw him die? I want to see _that_ version of Sansa again. Not the woman who's a schemer. Not the girl who goes against _everything_ I've said. My sister. That's what I want. Arya was able to move on and even become friends with Daenerys – they're practically sisters now…why can't you?"

Sansa stares at him for a moment, seemingly talked to silence, but as soon as she opens her mouth, there were quick knocks on the door. The woman sighs and stands. "We'll finish this later." She walks to the door and opens it, seeing a panting guard. "What is it?"

"I-you…" The guard trails off, trying to gain his breathing back before he turns to look at Jon. "It's your wife," he breathes.

Jon instantly stands. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"She's screaming in pain – some red priestess showed up – they said she's having your child."

Jon gapes at him, eyes wide. _Kinvara_. "What? But it-it's too soon!"

"I don't know, man, I just came here to tell you – she needs you now. I gotta go get the other girl." The guard raced off after that and Jon quickly grabs his bag. While he didn't want this conversation with Sansa to end that quickly, being with his wife was a much more needed matter. Especially if she was having his child – _fuck,_ something was wrong.

He turns to her, but at her hand, she waves him off dismissively. "Go. We can continue this conversation later…Daenerys will need you."

He notices that her tone was different than the last time she spoke her name, softer. "You're fine with her-"

"I can't control when she has a child," Sansa instantly states. "No matter what you were going to be having the child here while you visited. I only wish it wasn't right now. Go to her. It's alright, Jon."

Jon nods, grateful that for once she was perfectly alright with sending him off. A part of him wondered what she had been going to say before they were interrupted, but he supposed that would be a conversation for another time.

He quickly leaves the room, practically running towards where they would be. He quickly asks a guard to what room they were in, and he says his old chambers. Thankfully, he knew exactly where that was. As he ran past the children's room, they all pop out at the noise. "What is going on?" Mae asks quickly, concern laced in her brow as Zaevar popped out from behind.

"Your mother is having the baby," Jon quickly says.

They were silent before it snaps to them. " _What?!"_ they both collectively exclaim.

Dan sneaks out of the room, slipping from behind Mae. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Stay here – I don't know what's going on. She wasn't supposed to have the child so soon…I'm going to be with her."

"Wait!"

Daemon comes through the other door, slipping past a nervous-looking Zaevar. Jon's brow furrows. "Make it quick, son."

"I can help her."

Jon's brow furrows. "What? How?"

"I've been practicing my healing a lot – maybe I can help with the pain," Daemon says quietly. "I know childbirth isn't, uh…a pretty sight, but it's mother…if she's having the baby now, she needs help."

"Yeah! And we want to be there!" comes Nesara's little voice from behind Mae. "Even if it's…bloody." That was muttered.

Jon sighs and runs his hands through his hair. This was the wrong time to be admiring his children for their bravery. "Daemon, come with me. We could need you. The rest of you – _stay outside the door._ I don't know how many people are going to be in the room but I don't want you to see-" There was a sudden high-pitched scream that rang through the halls, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand. "No time for talking – let's go!"

The children run behind him with Daemon at his side, the shouts of pain echoing off the walls. He could hear Nesara sniffle. "Is she going to be alright?"

Jon swallows as another yet scream pierces the air. ' _I hope so,'_ he thinks worriedly. ' _I'm coming, Dany._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...don't kill me lol
> 
> I told ya'll it wasn't going to be easy coming to Westeros - some past decisions are coming back to haunt 'em now. And Sansa's back in the picture! I know some of ya'll are just going to love that lol I know many of you are expecting me to make her some evil bitch character but I'm tryin' real hard to show the two sides of these folks and I'm sure that'll get exposed in the coming chapters - as long as you don't all murder me for this cliffhanger lol
> 
> A quick Valyrian translation:
> 
> Nādrēsy – bastard
> 
> Also - I need your help so please leave me your reviews! Regardless of what happens in the next chapter - boy or girl for the baby? I've been debating on which one would have a stronger impact but I'm finding them equal. Need some outside opinion on this, so tell me which one do you think would work better?
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to send me off to war to somehow fight for this piece of garbage? Let me know in the comments, as they always inspire me to keep writing and pushing out these chapters for you all. Every single one of you has been super responsive and has helped my writing so much so thank you - keep up the awesome comments because all of you are so amazing! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	51. The Targaryens: The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys delivers her baby under grave circumstances, and the rest of the Targaryen family have to somehow deal with the repercussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments - they've really inspired me to keep writing and putting these chapters out for you, so thank you so much, you all mean the world to me :) I hope you enjoy!

_Jon_

He had never felt so much fear in his life.

There were many times Jon had been terrified of what would happen when he stepped through a door. When he had rescued the wildings from the White Walkers in Hardhome. When he had first stepped through the doors of Dragonstone. When he had first knocked on Dany's door on the boat. When he had stepped through the throne room to kill her.

But everything paled in comparison to the fear that he felt right now, hearing her cries of pain ring in and out of his head.

Before he could step into his old chambers, however, he looks over at his children, who had all so diligently followed after him.

"Stay away," he commands.

"But-"

" ** _No._** " He doesn't leave any room for argument. When he looks back at them, he could see the clear shock and disappointment on their faces from his response. Jon sighs. "I don't want you all to see this if you don't have to. What she's going through needs as little people as possible…I'll make sure we tell you everything after but there's not much you can do except sit and wait."

Zaevar and Mae share a look of disappointment but step back regardless. Dan sighs as she takes Nesara into her arms. "Daemon is still going to go in there?"

"As long as he can try and help her, yes, he will," Jon confirms.

Dan rolls her eyes but sighs. "He's the most capable out of all of us…keep mother safe, okay?"

To which, Daemon nods. Jon could see the nerves in his eyes. "I'm going to try."

Nesara tugs at his hand. "Will she…be okay?"

Jon looks at his little girl's face, praying to every god above that somehow, someway, he could promise that she would be. But he couldn't. And they always liked to play games with him, didn't they? "Nesy…" The voice comes out more like a sigh than a confident tone. "We're going to try everything we can to make sure she does come out of his safely. Until then…I need you and your siblings to be strong and wait for us. Can you do that, little one?"

Nesara bites her lip but nods, holding her stuffed dragon in her hands. She really did bring that thing everywhere. "I'll be the strongest girl in the castle."

Jon could see Dan roll her eyes out of the corner of his own but he feels himself laugh. "Good. That's the kind of strength we need." He gives each of his children a hug, one by one, pressing a gentle kiss to Dan's head before nodding to the area below them. "Take all of them to the main hall, where the lords and ladies would meet. I'm sure you know where that is from your trips to the past."

Dan nods and walks forward, the other children following her. Another scream ripples through the air. Jon quickly turns to his son.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Daemon's answer was instant. "I haven't used my healing for anything serious in a long time. I want to help mother…I need to feel useful again."

Jon's brow furrows. "You've been very useful."

Daemon sighs. "It's not the same." He glances at the door before them. "Are we going to go in?"

Before Jon could answer, there were hurried steps coming his way. He quickly looks to the hallway to see Arya running down the pathway most likely at the speed of a horse, breathing harshly. "A guard…just told me," she pants through breaths. "Is she having the baby? Isn't it too soon?"

"I don't know what's happening either, Arya, I'm trying to process this." He glances at her in confusion. "Where is Gendry? And the direwolves?"

"Gendry went down to the hall – I told him it needed to just be me." Understandable. "The direwolves are resting. But they did seem restless before. I think they knew something was wr-" Another wail of pain pierces the air. "Good gods, what are we waiting for? She needs help!"

Before Jon could even respond, Arya was bursting through the door. Deciding to man up and push down all of his fears, he goes through as well, with Daemon right behind him. The room looked the same as it did when he was here before – the same smaller windows and the same ashy floor, but what was different this time were the two women rushing over his bed, trying to tend to his wife on the furs and sheets beneath her.

As soon as he looked at her, however, he felt his hearing leaving him. The world zoned out. He was shocked to his core. The bed was _covered_ in blood.

And by covered, he meant soaked. The furs were practically dyed with the substance now, and it had spread so much that it surrounded her whole entire lower body. His wife was going through this. Was…was she going to even survive? Was this the last time he saw her?

There was a screaming, a ringing into his ear before his mind suddenly comes back to him, and he rushes over towards the bed. Daenerys had her head on the pillow, her hair caked in sweat, eyes screwed shut with her legs spread beneath her. He instantly comes to her side while Arya and Daemon take the other.

When he grabs her fisted hand, she opens her eyes only for a moment to see him, and he sees the tiniest hint of relief. "Jon…" she croaks, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know, I know," he says gently to her before turning to where Kinvara was at the edge of the bed with Eleana. "What the fuck is going on? Tell me _now_!"

"We don't know, Jon," Eleana instantly responds. "She's clearly having the child – Kinvara said-"

"It's Bran."

Jon turns his eyes to look at Kinvara, who had now swaddled clothes at the bottom of Dany's legs as she whimpered in pain, eyes closing again. "How do you know?" he asks. "How the fuck did you even get here?"

"I saw a vision in the flames," Kinvara sighs out. "I was doing my regular prayer and I saw him. He was focusing in on Daenerys, trying to make her hurt as much as possible using the same method that he used on Nesara. I got on a horse and rode down here as soon as I saw couple weeks ago…his connection has grown stronger to the Targaryen's – I've used a way to keep him out for now but the child is coming, and it's coming _now._ "

Jon could almost feel himself curse. He knew this would happen. He was thankful his children were protected now, but he knew that fucking bastard would have done everything in his power to somehow hurt them. And now he was trying to take his child. No fucking way. _No fucking way._

"J-Jon," he hears Dany whisper between pants. "I-I don't know…if I can do this…"

He turns to her and pushes away her hair from her eyes, making sure that he kept his hand on her wet cheek. "Don't say that. I know you can, Dany. You've done this before."

Her eyes instantly change to anger. "The last time I did _this_ I was _unconscious_!"

"She has a point," Kinvara mutters.

Jon glares at the red priestess, a look that said 'not helping!' before he turns back to Dany. "Alright, fair, but I know you, Dany. You can get through anything. You've been through the seven hells and back. Remember who you are – you're stronger than anyone I know."

Her hand grips onto his, so tight that he could feel her nails cutting into his skin, but he would do nothing but try and support her. "It hurts so _much,_ " she cries.

"I know, my love, but it'll be over soon," he says tenderly, trying to keep her mind at ease. He had no idea of the true pain she was going through. The best he could do was be there for her. "Remember that cave? All that time ago? I think we deserve to go back there, yeah? With whatever little girl or boy that we have coming to us. A family trip, right after this."

He sees a ghost of a smile come on her lips, one that was better than what he saw before. "That sounds wonderful," she whispers, but he could tell through her choked voice that she was still in pain. He looks over at Kinvara with a desperate expression in his eyes.

"Can you do _anything_ else?"

"Daemon." Kinvara snaps at the boy, who had been patiently waiting and quiet. He snapped out of it the moment Kinvara called him over. "Use what we've practiced. Help your mother ease out of some of this pain."

Daemon quickly nods and runs to her other side, pressing his hands against her stomach. He whispers something low under his breath, clearly focusing on his mother. A small brightness begins to glow from his hands as he whispered.

Jon feels Dany let go of his hand and then gently place it on top of Daemon's. He could see the color leaving from her face, her eyes half-lidded. "My son," she mutters, her voice soft. "I'm so…so proud of you."

Daemon's brow furrows at her words, still trying to focus. "Thank you."

"N-No matter what happens…you've grown u-up so much," she continues, before her eyes screwed shut in pain again, head hitting the pillow. "Y-you shouldn't see m-me…in so much pain," she pants out, her breaths coming short.

"I don't care, mother, I want to save you," Daemon instantly responds before looking over at Kinvara. "Is this really the best we can do right now?"

Kinvara sighs. "Until she has the baby, yes."

Arya comes over to Eleana's side and instantly her eyes widen when she sees the end of the bed. "Seven hells, that's a lot of fucking blood."

" _Arya,_ " Jon hisses at her.

"I'm sorry," she instantly responds before coming over to his side, looking down at Daenerys. Even she knew right now was not the moment to be commenting on the severity of the situation. "Daenerys, I know that the pain you feel is awful but remember, you can't leave yet…we have so much to do, still."

Daenerys opens her eyes slightly to look up at the girl. "L-like what?" she stutters swallowing. She was trying to distract herself.

"Like training," Arya continues. "You still haven't beaten me properly yet. You can't let go until you've taken down the Stark girl."

The dragon queen shakes her head, hand moving to grip Jon's again. "I…hope someday we…we can," she gripes, her eyes shut once more as another burst of pain went through her. She bites her lip so hard that blood begins to seep out. "Fuck, I _can't_ do this anymore! Please tell me we can do _something_!" she cries.

Eleana kneels down for a moment and then looks up at her. "You're ready to push, my queen. On three – one, two, three!"

Her hand grips down the hardest on Jon's it had ever been as she closed her eyes, her head hitting the back of the pillow once more while she pushes. She lets out a cry of anguish before she breaths again, opening her eyes. Her skin had gone pale, the sweat dripped onto the furs.

"This…is horrible," she breathes.

"Another push, Daenerys!" Kinvara calls out from where she stood.

Instantly her face spikes in pain again as she pushes, crying out as tears start to stream down her cheeks again. Jon does his best to wipe the tears from her eyes, trying to keep his own cool together. When she finishes this time, he kisses the top of her head, pushing her hair away from her eyes.

"That's it, Dany, just a couple of more," he encourages softly.

"You're not the one doing it!" she snaps at him before closing her eyes once more, pushing again. Jon knew she was in so much pain right now – he didn't blame her for anything she said at the moment.

Kinvara's lips start to spread into a smile. "That's it, I can see the babe's head. Keep going, my queen!"

Daenerys' hands ball into fists as she pushes once, twice, three more times, each one with the same howls and wails as before, her head at one point pressing into Jon's chest to hide her pain. He lays her back gently on the bed, her chest moving up and down, face sheathed in sweat. He wraps his arms around her, trying to support her from behind as she leaned on her shoulders.

"Almost there," he whispers to her. "You're almost done."

"I need it to be done _now_ ," she whimpers, tears ever-flowing down her beautiful skin. He presses his forehead against hers, kissing her lips softly before bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek.

"It will be," he promises. "Just one more push, that's all you need. You're amazing, Dany. I know you can do this."

The queen swallows, looking at him for a moment before whispering above her voice. "I love you."

The severity in her tone was evident, but he pushes those thoughts away and instead lets his hands rest against her sides now. "I love you too, Dany. So much." She looks back down at the bed and then at the two women. Daemon had been still focusing on her, while Arya had been waiting behind Jon, looking nervous.

With one last bottled cry, she throws her head back and pushes, her sounds of pain echoing through her mouth, being released at the very end. Her hand clenches onto his as she pushes, drawing blood again, but the throbbing was nothing compared to the fear he felt right now.

And then, finally, there was a _beautiful_ cry that filled the room. One that sounded like a small child.

Jon stares in shock as Kinvara lifts a small baby into her arms, wrapping a towel around its head, wiping off all of the blood. Daenerys looks, clearly dazed, her eyes half-lidded again as Eleana cut some sort of cord that had hung to the baby. Once that was down, she cleaned up the child, making sure it was snug, before bringing it over to them. It was still crying.

"Meet your new son," Kinvara whispers as she gently places the baby in the arms of Daenerys.

"A s-son," she breaths, staring down at the child. Jon's stupor was broken when he finally followed her gaze to the small bundle in his wife's arms. She kept him close for a moment, her hand gently stroking the little boy's cheek, the smallest smiles on her lips before she looks up at Jon. "O-our son."

She places him in his arms and Jon stares down in shock. This was his son. A tiny child that _they_ had made. He was here, breathing, slowly starting to not cry. He finally felt a smile spread across his lips, tears leave his eyes. She had done it. _They_ had done it.

He turns to look at Daenerys but instantly feels dread enter him when he sees her. Her eyes were closed. Her body was still. She continued to bleed. Was…was she dying?

"W-what's going on?" he stutters, turning to look at the two women.

Eleana curses under her breath as she races forward, grabbing what seemed to be stitches and bandages. "She's bleeding too much. Jon, you and Arya have to leave _now._ "

Arya stares in surprise. "Bu-"

"Only healers have to be in here. You two have to go so we have a chance of saving her."

"A c-chance?" Jon asks, standing up with the child in his arms.

"Jon, stop questioning us," Kinvara snaps. "Do you want us to save your wife?"

"Yes," he instantly responds.

"Then go!"

Jon looks to Arya, who throws her hands up in protest before leaving the room. Jon quickly follows, caring about Dany's safety more than anything else. He gets one last look at her form before practically being pushed out of the room, the door closed behind him. They had kept Daemon in there…most likely because he knew how to heal.

He stares at the door, floored, almost in complete shock before he looks over at Arya. "Are you alright?" he asks her.

"Me? I should be asking you. Daenerys might-"

"I know," Jon instantly responds before glancing at the door again. "I…I need you to go tell the children what's happening. After that…take some time if you need it to relax for a little bit. I don't know when they'll tell us what's happened."

Arya nods quietly. "I can do that." She walks over to where Jon held his son, looking down at him. "So this is your new son? A new little Targling?"

Despite the horrible situation, he stills feels himself smile. "Yes, he is."

The baby boy's eyes open now, and only then does he realize he has Dany's eyes. No tufts of hair or anything like that yet, but he could almost instantly see the similarity in those orbs. He had finally quieted down and was now resting in his arms. He was _theirs._ He didn't think he had ever seen a more precious sight.

Their little miracle.

"He's beautiful," Arya says with a smile to him. "What are you going to name him?"

"I…I really don't know," Jon mumbles, looking down at her. "We didn't get to talk about names before she…"

"I know." His words had trailed off. Arya reaches over and rests a hand on his back, rubbing gently. "I was shocked too."

"I…I know I wasn't there when she first gave birth…or when your mother did but does it…is it always like that?"

Arya bites her lip and shakes her head. "I mean, childbirth isn't a breeze. It hurts for _everyone._ A lot. It's so much pain it's almost blinding…but because of what Kinvara said, I have a feeling that Bran made it much more painful for her. I don't know if you heard her – she placed some sort of spell on Daenerys to protect her moving on…the baby seems alright but…I'm not so sure about her."

Jon feels himself sigh and glance at the baby beneath him. He had to somehow stay strong, through all of this. Even though all he wanted to do was cry.

"I'm going to go and rest for a little bit – go up to the bridge. Let him have some air." Arya nods. "I'll join the children in a little bit." His little sister nods once more and then leaves him. Jon stares down at his son, trying to hold in his own emotions while he walks forward, needing to be anywhere else than the room in front of him.

* * *

When he reaches the roof, he doesn't go out. Rather, steps into a chamber, sits down on a chair and looks to the falling snow outside.

The baby snuffles in his arms and he looks down at him, seeing his curious eyes staring up at Jon. He feels himself smile slightly, holding the child closer to him.

"Hey there," he whispers, his hand coming up to rest on the baby's cheek. Gods, even his fingers were so much bigger than the babe. "I'm sure you're wondering who I am." The baby sniffles, little tiny murmurs coming from him. "Well, to put it simply…I'm your father."

The heaviness of that phrase seemed to weigh down on him. Something he had never thought he would achieve. Holding his newborn in his arms, keeping him warm. This was all so real. This was happening. He was his son. _Their_ son.

He feels himself swallow as he looks down at him. "It's been some day, hasn't it?" he asks. The little boy doesn't respond, of course, just looks up at him with his eyes. "You didn't expect to come out – I don't think any of us did. But you're here now, aren't you? You're healthy, at least from what I can see."

At that moment, the baby sneezes softly, causing Jon to snort.

"Maybe," he chuckles softly. "Well…know that no matter what, I'll be here with you forever." He tightens his hold on his son's body, feeling a burst of air fly in from the outside through the window. The fire in the fireplace kept him warm. They must have lit them to keep the castle hot during the cold moons. "I never thought I would have this, son…having you here, in my arms…but now that I do, I'm never going to let you go…I wasn't there the first time, but I can promise I'll be there now."

The baby snuffles quietly, his eyes closing. Jon feels himself smile gently. He didn't think he had ever felt so at peace. It was amazing. They had probably just witnessed one of the most beautiful and horrible things combined, and now here he was, with his child. It was astounding, how life worked.

"I'm going to teach you so many things," he whispers. "How to hunt and fight, how to fly with your siblings…wait until you see our real home, it's beautiful…I'll teach you how to stand up for what you believe in, no matter who wants to stop you…you'll be a powerful boy, my son. You and your siblings. Gods, they'll teach you so much…are you going to have some of their powers? It doesn't matter…we'll still love you just as much, regardless…and they'll _always_ have your back. Especially Nesara…the little girl would fight anyone to protect her new little brother."

He thinks of Daenerys, feeling his eyes well up in tears. There was no stopping the emotions now. With each blink, he could feel one release, falling down his skin onto the swaddled babe beneath him.

"And…and your mother…will teach you so much," he murmurs, trying to keep his voice low. "She'll teach you how to rule….because fuck if I know anything about that. She'll teach you how to be kind and compassionate…a sweet ruler who knows what's good for their people. She'll show you so much beauty…because that's who she is. She brings beauty to the world when you least expect it…and it's the most glorious thing you will ever witness…and when she awakens…" he feels his words trail off, looking at the ground. Tears escaped him as he clenched his eyes shut, trying to control his feelings so he didn't wake up the now resting baby. "Because she _will…_ she will love you so much, son…just as much as I love you."

The baby opens his eyes again, staring up at him, the same small, curious glance. Jon feels himself smile again. He couldn't be sad staring down at those eyes. The rosy cheeks. The tiny little nose. Master Aemon was right. There truly was nothing compared to holding a newborn in his arms.

"She and I will teach you how to be a _true_ Targaryen," he says gently to him, making sure to keep him close as the air rushes in again. "You'll grow up and hear people say things about us…but never listen. We will teach you what it means to lead…to truly help people. We aren't what our past is…we are so much more. And you will learn that, my son."

The baby sniffles again as Jon lets out a deep breath, looking out the window. For the first time in a long while, he prayed to all the old gods and the new that his wife did awaken. That she _would_ be able to teach him. That she would be able to hold her son in her arms again. And that they could move on and fucking _kill_ Bran.

He was done with his man's games. He was done being shat on and having his family at risk. They needed to push forward with this and gain the alliances quickly…but how to do that and go against their original plan, he didn't know. All he knew was that it had to happen _soon._ When he found his brother, he would make sure that this _never_ happened again.

A soft knock on the door interrupts his thoughts, and he turns to see Sansa looking into the room, a curious expression on her face. "A guard told me what happened."

Jon sighs and glances back down at his son. "How'd you know I was in here?"

"I didn't…really just followed the sounds of you talking." She walks over to where he sat and stops when she sees the baby. "Is…"

Jon bites his lip. It wasn't like he was about to kick out Sansa. They were in her home – at least for now. It all could have gone wrong and she could have sent them back into the freezing cold. Then they really would have been fucked. "This is my son," Jon states, looking up at her.

Sansa kneels down, looking at the baby with a furrowed brow. The boy doesn't snuffle or sneeze. Only looks back at her. "Has he been named yet?"

"No," Jon sighs. "Daenerys passed out before we had the chance…don't know how long it will be until she wakes up."

Sansa stands and looks down at him before heading over to the fireplace to stay warm. "It's a shame…what's happened to her. I have said I didn't like her but no one deserves to go through that much pain…I could hear it from my solar."

"Well…it was Bran who caused it," Jon mutters, looking at her.

He could see the tiniest hint of guilt in her eyes before she turns to look at him. "Even if it is him that caused her to go through all of that, how do you have any proof? That red priestess? You yourself were distrustful of that Melisandre."

"Melisandre was different – she had burned a bloody child to her god for sacrifice. Kinvara would never have done that. And she's been right about everything else so far…might as well trust her." Jon sighs and looks back down at his son. "Sansa, look, if you're here to berate me or my wife or anyone, please leave. All I want is to sit in peace with my son."

The lady was silent for a moment before he hears her sigh. "No. I didn't come here to 'berate you,' as you say." She pulls over a chair and goes to sit next to him. "I came here to actually speak with you regarding…political matters."

His brow raises to look at her. "You're asking _me_ for political matters? That's the wrong decision. Ask Dany when she wakes up."

Sansa stares at him with a look on her face, one that he had seen so many times before. "You _know_ I can't do that. At least not yet." She sighs and glances at the ground. "Look, Jon…I want to grow closer to you. I want to grow closer to all of you."

His brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"I regret acting the way I did towards you and Daenerys all those years ago. Even out in the courtyard before…I know that plenty of things have changed. You asked me before why I felt I couldn't grow close with Daenerys…it's because I feel that she is better than me in _every_ way." She glances back outside. "You've asked me why I feel I can't get aid from others. It's because of what I have under my clothes, Jon. When you were King in the North, it was perfectly alright for you to ask for aid. For you to go South and ask for Daenerys' help. They, of course, were angry, but they still went along with it because you were a man. You had an army, a direwolf, and plenty of allies to back you up in the North. The moment I took the crown, everything you did was put onto my shoulders and criticized more because of who I am. If I accept help from the outside, they will revoke my crown. Say that a woman shouldn't have held it in the first place. You _know_ the North. They are so set in their ideals…there's nothing that I can do except try and figure a way out of it…that's why I have to see what I can do by myself, as a queen. Which is _exactly_ what Daenerys has been doing."

Jon could see the questions looming in her eyes as she glanced towards the floor again. "Daenerys gets help from outside forces," Jon says quietly. "The Unsullied and the Dothraki weren't a part of Valyria. You're allowed to find aid from other people, Sansa."

She glances at the ground and sighs. "Daenerys has a whole army, multiple dragons, a family, and _you_ to back her up. What do I have? The cold snow." She glances back out at the outside now. "I've been thinking of marrying someone…anyone who could possibly bring help. Someone who could back me up…I just don't know who."

"I didn't think you'd want to marry anyone after what you've been through," Jon comments.

Sansa looks at him with the tiniest hint of a smile on her lips. "Well…some things change. People grow. If I want to somehow keep my kingdom afloat, that's what I have to do." She sighs and stands. "I'm going to be leaving in a couple of months for a trip to the Vale, talk with them about possibilities of what we can do…in the meantime, you and your family are free to stay for as long as you like until Daenerys has healed properly…I'll leave you to your son."

"Wait." Jon stands with the babe gently in his hands, watching as Sansa stilled to turn to him. "What made you change your mind about all this?"

Sansa shrugs and looks at him. "Opportunity, maybe?" She glances back at the hallway. "The sounds of her screaming in pain over giving birth to a child helped as well. If she's going to be healing…we might as well _try_ and get along." She looks back at him. "I sincerely wish you and her well…I hope that she heals. Congratulations on your son."

Jon nods, watching as she excuses herself a moment later, leaving them alone. Jon's eyes narrow as he looks back down at his son, who had started to babble quietly.

"What is she playing at?" he asks the boy, who only snuffles back.

He looks outside and bites his lip. There was no way Sansa would forgive them that quickly. He _knew_ her. She was trying to get him on her good side for something. He wouldn't fall for her tricks anymore. The only question was…what was it did she want?

"What is she playing at?" he murmurs to himself again, this time more of a question to his head than anything else. He supposed it would be an answer he would find out soon enough.

* * *

_Arya_

She had never witnessed so much blood.

Well, that might have been a little bit of an exaggeration. She had been in the Battle of King's Landing and the Battle at Winterfell, so she had seen her share witness of blood at this point. Even at the Battle of Meereen or with the Free Cities. She guessed right now…was the first time she had ever seen so much blood come out of one person.

And all of that had been from Daenerys.

She had been worried for the woman the moment she had stepped into the room but seeing all of that blood on her bed…she instantly began to think of Jon. If Daenerys did die. She didn't want to think of the idea, but it was a _strong_ possibility. A _very_ strong one.

"Fuck," she mutters to herself as she sits on her bed. She had let Jon go off to be alone with his son – thank the gods at least _he_ was born healthy – but she couldn't stop thinking of what might happen if Daenerys died. Valyria itself would probably come to war for her and Jon. The children would be heartbroken – she didn't even want to think of the emotional impact it would have on them and their powers. Good gods, their _powers._ They would probably lose control.

She had gone to visit them after speaking to Jon as he had asked. All of them took the news as expected. Mae had been understandably upset, while Zaevar had gone to comfort her and say that everything would be alright. She knew the older girl and Daenerys shared a strong bond. Nesara had been confused as to what was exactly going on, but had cuddled her sister regardless. She still seemed worried, but at least the mental impact hadn't set in yet in the small girl's head.

Dan, however, was a different story.

The moment she had told the little girl, she had looked to the ground and then at her, before muttering "excuse me," and had ran off. Arya hadn't even gotten a word in for the girl before she had vanished behind the walls of Winterfell, unknown to where she was going.

She wasn't necessarily worried. The girl knew how to handle herself well and if all else fails, she could just blast fire at someone because of that damn god above them. Whatever it is that she had. But Dan had always been more emotionally involved when it came to things like this. She wouldn't be surprised if she sort of disappeared for the rest of the day.

Gods, she hadn't even talked to Gendry when she went down there. She had been in so much shock that the moment she told everyone what happened, she just went up to her chambers to somehow let it digest. All she could think about was the blood. _Gods,_ the blood. How could someone put someone else through so much pain?

Arya was a killer. She knew that. She knew how to do it well, too, but at the end of the day, she made her killings quick. Poison, a quick stab, a slit to the neck. Ways in which people _at the very least_ did not have to suffer as much as they should. She was empathetic towards that. But gods, if Daenerys died because of that…that was possibly one of the worst ways to die she had seen.

Did…did she just witness the dragon queen's death?

"Stop thinking about it," she mutters to herself, standing up and pacing in her chambers. As she looks out at the blizzarding snow from beyond her window, even though it was closed, the cold still seemed to peak in. She missed Valyria.

She missed it. So much.

She didn't even know how she felt being home. It didn't even feel like home anymore. Knowing what Sansa and Bran did, and regularly _seeing_ the horrible atrocity that he had just caused on Daenerys, she didn't even know if she wanted to be considered a Stark anymore. She never thought of herself as a lady, honestly, but now it was in her mind _constantly._

The only thing keeping her here was her brother. Who wasn't even her brother by _blood._

Arya sits back down on her bed, head her hands. When did the world decide to become so confusing? A part of her wished she could return to her days of just learning how to use a sword when she had been young and so naïve and hadn't had any of this shit to deal with. Hadn't killed anyone. Her family was still a family…everything felt so different now.

The door to her chambers opens quietly, and she turns her head to actually see Gendry come in. His brow raises at her as she leans up. "Are you alright? You ran out of there quickly."

Arya sighs and turns to looks at the ground. "I'm fine…I'm only thinking of Daenerys, who is most _definitely_ not." Gendry comes over to the bed and takes a seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Usually, she wasn't one for affection – she just had never gotten used to it after being on the road for years – but right now this was _exactly_ what she needed. A shoulder to cry on. "I just…can't believe what happened."

Tears start to come out of her eyes before she can stop them, and she buries her face in his neck. Gendry gently starts to rub her back as she cried, a needed one that she had been keeping in for gods knew how long now. She cried for her brother, for Daenerys, for the children, for herself. For the fact that she had lost her old family. That it seemed people wanted to take away her new one…everything came down on her at once. No matter what she did, everyone always wanted to take something away.

She lets out every ounce of grief that she had in her before she pulls away, finally wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispers, swallowing the cry in her throat.

"You don't need to be sorry for showing emotions, that's what I'm here for," Gendry says to her, his voice a source of comfort. "Anything that you feel, you can let out here. I'm not going to judge you."

Arya looks to him and feels herself swallow again, thinking of everything she wanted to say at once. "I…I can't understand why he wants to hurt her so badly. Why everyone wants to hurt them so badly." She looks back at the ground. "She's done nothing to them these last couple of years except when she's _had_ to. When people have attacked her. All she has wanted to do was keeping her family and her people safe. And then Bran goes and does…this shit. I mean, what can a person do, Gendry?" She looks up at him. "My brother is a psychopath that I don't even know anymore who would use his powers to harm a pregnant woman, and my sister…gods, I don't even know what to say about her. She's just different. She's acting all…sweet and I don't know, accepting, but I _know_ she has something up her sleeve. She was _trained_ by Littlefinger and Cersei. She's practically the combined version of them. And it's driving me mad that I can't figure it out, and that _these_ are the last two Stark siblings. Both making _astonishing_ names for themselves," she states, her tone ever sarcastic.

She glances at the ground and feels tears start to rush down her cheeks again.

"I don't even want to be affiliated with the Starks anymore," she admits quietly. "After seeing what happened to her…knowing what they did…how can I even consider myself a Stark when everyone else in my family has been doing nothing but harming others?"

Gendry nods, looking down at her with his hand still rubbing her back comfortably. "I understand. You feel lost."

"…yes," she sighs. "And it's awful. I hate feeling this way."

"I was like that for a long time too," he admits quietly. "I never had a family like you did growing up, but even on the road, I didn't know who to embrace or what to do. I had no one look out for me but myself. And I had to learn to grow with that. But with you, you have an amazing support system already." He nods towards the door. "Jon may not be your brother by blood, but he is, by all means, your brother. Trust me – I can see how protective he is of you."

Arya feels herself smile at his words, one of the first smiles she had all day.

"And the children all adore you. I'm pretty sure I can't get Nesara to shut up about you and how amazing she thinks your sword skills are. She wants you and Jon to fight so she can watch with her sisters and, in her words, 'see Aunt Arya kick butt!'"

Arya laughs at this, a sound that lighted her mood at least a little bit.

"And Daenerys obviously cares for you too," Gendry says softly to her, causing her to swallow back the fear she felt thinking of the blood again. "I know that right now, it seems bleak…but I think she'll wake up."

The girl turns to look at him. "How are you sure?"

"That woman has been through everything. I don't think this is going to stop her either. And even if she did die, I'm quite sure she would claw her ways through the seven hells and back just to hold her son," Gendry explains. "Even so, you can see how much she does care for you. She even requests to specifically train with you because you're a challenge to her – someone who can make her better. She sees you as her equal, a sister that she never had." Arya feels herself smile at his words again, a small one that barely touched her lips. That touched her so much almost to the point where she didn't want to admit it. "And if all else fails…you have a pretty average blacksmith to fall back on."

Arya slaps his head playfully, causing him to chuckle. "Stop that, you're an excellent blacksmith."

"Even so," Gendry chuckles before looking down at her again. "You don't need blood to have a family. You already do, clearly. Who says they have to be Starks? They can be whoever you want them to be."

The young woman nods, letting all that he said sink in. "Thank you, Gendry…I think I really needed to hear that."

"Anything for my lady," he jokes. She glares, and he laughs. "I'm only jesting. Don't worry."

Arya glances down at the bed before sighing. "I think everything was sort of set off by the blood…she was going through so much pain. Is all childbirth like that?"

Gendry shakes his head. "I mean, I don't think so. It was probably harder for her because of the pain she was in caused by Bran. It's still painful, though, at least from what I can remember in Flea Bottom."

Arya shakes her head, shivering. "Gods…I don't think I could ever do that."

"I think you could." The moment he said those words his eyes widen and he turns to look at her, seeing her brow raised in surprise at his statement. "I m-mean, you don't _have_ t-to have children," he stutters. "It's your choice, I just, uh – _shit._ " Gendry sighs and looks back at the ground. "You're one of the strongest women I know, Arya. You can get through anything. I think after everything you've done in your life, nothing can stop you. And that includes that, that's all."

Arya chuckles at his reddened cheeks before nudging his side. "It's alright, Gendry…I understand where you were coming from." She glances at the window again, sighing. "I don't know if having a child is in the cards for me in the future…at least not for a long time. Not after what I saw. However…I did think of bringing one in."

Gendry raises his brow in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah…like going to an orphanage and giving one a home, as Jon and Daenerys did with the Galeron's. I think that would be nice, don't you think?" she asks him with a smile.

Gendry smiles back, nodding. "I do think that would be nice, yes."

The two of them share a sweet kiss before a knock at the door interrupts their moment. Arya turns to see Sansa peak her head in. "Is it safe to come in here? Are you two dressed?"

Arya rolls her eyes. "Yes, Sansa. Don't know how anyone could do _that_ after what I've seen," she mutters.

Sansa comes in a moment later, looking to them. "Did you see Dan? She was running through the halls."

Arya's brow furrows. "I told her about what happened to Daenerys. She might have just run off to get some air," Arya explains quietly.

Sansa nods as she glances at Gendry. Even Arya could feel the statement within her eyes. 'We need to talk.' And Gendry got the message. So, he gives a quick kiss to the side of Arya's head, whispers in her ear "I'll be down with the children," and leaves a moment later, stepping aside from Sansa. Once the Baratheon lord was gone, Sansa quietly closes the door and then turns back to her sister.

"Quite the day we've had," Sansa starts out, walking to where Arya sat on her bed. "Didn't expect someone to be giving birth today."

Arya sighs and turns to her sister. "Look, if you're just going to come in here and berate me for being with Jon, you might as well leave."

Sansa rolls her eyes. "I don't know why you and Jon both think that I'm just coming in here to make fun of you. I'm not as immature as you may think. I run a nation."

' _Barely,'_ Arya mutters internally before she turns to her sister. "What is it, then?"

Sansa sighs as she moves to sit next to her. "Can't two sisters just talk?" she asks her honestly.

Arya raises an eyebrow. "Sansa, I grew up with you. It's never just talking. What is it?"

"Genuinely. I only have questions to ask. That's all." She glances at the ground, biting her lip. "I spoke with Jon. Saw his new son."

"Did you?"

"He seemed really torn up about what happened."

Arya forces herself not to snort. "Yeah, well, that happens when the woman you love nearly dies giving birth…could be dead right now, for all I know," she adds on, muttering under her breath. "Not like you care."

Sansa's brow raises at her this time. "I _do_ care about your and his happiness. I felt bad for him too."

Arya stares at her, trying to see the truth behind her eyes. She knew Sansa. If she had really cared about her brother's happiness, she never would have planned and schemed with Tyrion and Bran. She never would have told _his_ secret to them, and expose who he really was. If she _really_ cared, she would have _acted_ like a fucking sister.

But no, everything had always been for her own gain…Arya saw that now. She had grown. But Sansa had always been excellent at hiding her true intentions. And as she stared into the girl's eyes, she was doing the same thing right now. Even Arya, a master at reading faces, couldn't see beyond her sister's words.

Even so, deep down, she always knew there was something else on her mind. For now, she would go along with her charade.

"You told me time and time again how much you hated her," Arya states, her brow furrowed. "Why would you feel bad for him when you hate her so much?"

Sansa was quiet for a moment before looking to the ground. "I've grown."

"Oh, you _have_ to do better than that."

"I _have,"_ she insists, looking at her. "I've seen how horrible childbirth is and yes, I know that Bran caused this. Jon told me himself. I feel awful that she had to go through it. It's been years since I've seen her and she hasn't done anything to me. I've held grudges, yes. But I'm not going to berate someone who might lose something they love the most. I mean, think about when we lost father. Anyone who made fun of our family after that, you either got rid of or someone else did. We've always taken it seriously."

Arya shakes her head, glancing at the ground. "So _now_ you feel bad for her because you _see_ what she's going through? What, you didn't believe any of her stories before?"

"It's not that I didn't believe it – I'm sure she's gone through far more than anyone we've met," Sansa continues. "But we were fighting on different sides of the war. I wanted independence, she wanted to take over the North. There was no way we could have worked something out."

"She didn't want to take over – she wanted to help you. She wanted to help _everyone._ And no one gave a shit," Arya states bluntly. "Because of her last name…it's amazing how a single name can truly fuck someone's life over."

Sansa raises an eyebrow. "You were one of those people that thought she was a killer."

"Yes, _thought_ is the keyword here, Sansa," Arya mutters before turning to look at her sister. "You know that Bran sent me off to kill her? If Jon hadn't trained her to use a sword, I probably would have. But I didn't. _She_ beat me, and through that, I saw how amazing she is as a person. She doesn't deserve a _lick_ of the treatment that the North has given her. That _you_ gave her. If anything, you don't deserve the right to even have pity for her."

Sansa was quiet as Arya basked in her anger. She had been wanting to get that out ever since she stepped foot into the walls of her home again. Ever since Sansa had said what she said in the courtyard. "So…you've let go of who you are and are fully embracing her Targaryen life now, hmm?"

She could sense the hurt in the girl's voice, but Arya doesn't let it get to her. She knew what Sansa was trying to do. "Oh, shove off," she instantly states. "I didn't say I was a Targaryen…but I'm starting to realize why so many people are saying the Starks are turning into them. I mean, look outside, Sansa! The North is _dying_ and you refuse any outside aid? What kind of leader are you?!"

"Watch your tone," Sansa snaps at her, standing up to her. She towered over Arya, but she had never felt fear looking at her sister. "As I told Jon, I'm going to be traveling to the Vale to talk of possible sources. I've seen the horrible atrocities that have been happening outside these walls – I'm not blind…truth be told, someone from the outside has been sending us food…we've only been pretending it is us that is producing it. But food will run out, and we need to find a solution."

Arya sighs internally. She wished she could rub it in her sister's face that it was _them_ who sent the food – the people she had hated the most for a long time – but she knew that if she revealed that, Jon's plan would fall through. So she kept her mouth shut for now.

"That's strange," she mutters. "But you've been accepting the food?"

"Yes…and it's made me realize I have to try and at least let go of those thoughts in my head, and gain outside help." Sansa goes to sit back down, her head in her hands. "When I spoke with Jon, even he said that Daenerys received outside aid. The 'Mother of Dragons,'" she mocks quietly before glancing up at Arya. "But with her, it's _always_ been different. I even told him this. She has a whole army, people behind her, _him…_ no one could question her decisions because so many support her. But with me, I _have_ to be sure of what I do…or else my power will be questioned. And I'll be taken down. I've even been thinking of alliances lately through marriage because of it…I can't let the North fall again."

She glances back at the window, sighing. Arya moves to take a seat next to her, albeit a little bit further away.

"I _know_ that I'm not an amazing queen," she admits quietly. "But I'm learning. You don't suddenly learn how to rule a country overnight."

"Then _learn_ that your people need help. Or else you're going to be the person overthrown." In her mind, Arya honestly didn't think Sansa could be the queen of _anything._ At one point, she had thought of her sister as one of the smartest women in the world. She had always found her way out of something and came out breathing and alive, but after seeing her brother and Daenerys, as well as other people, her sister knew _nothing._ She was so small on the spectrum of rulers she barely made a dent.

And yet, she still perpetuated this constant narrative that she deserved to be the queen of the North. If it was up to Arya, she'd let someone else take over the North and bring it back into the Seven Kingdoms – for the sake of the people here. But Sansa didn't want people to question her rule, to question her. It's always about _her._

"Can I ask you an honest question?" Sansa suddenly queries to her, turning her head. Arya nods, trying to step out of her own mind. She honestly wanted Gendry to come back in here. She had been enjoying the small amount of time they had spent together. "What made you switch?"

Arya's brow furrows. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"With Jon, it's because he fell for her. I know that. But what changed your mind about Targaryen's and dragons and all that nonsense. You were on _my side_ before."

Arya bites her lips. Gods, how she wanted to say _everything_ but that was _not_ what the Targaryen's needed right now. So instead, she keeps her cool and tries to explain it as calmly as possible. "A couple of reasons, Sansa. One – I realized she truly is not the horrible person that you think she is. In fact, I look to Daenerys as a sister now, someone whom I can rely on." That seemed to make her face falter, and she sees the tiniest amount of hurt appear in her usually stony gaze. "Second, Jon and she make an amazing team, one that so few of you recognized back then because you decided to fucking show off their secret to her fucking _hand._ Do you know how truly horrible that is? You swore under a Weirwood tree, and you broke a sacred oath to the gods. All because you didn't like her."

Sansa doesn't say anything, but she does move her gaze away from her, glancing to the ground.

"But you want to know what truly changed my mind? Seeing you and Bran acting the way that you do." Sansa looks up at her, brow furrowed. "Bran…I don't fucking know what's going on with him. He's something else entirely now. But you have _no_ excuse for the way you've acted towards them. And no excuse for how you've treated the Northman by not looking outside help. The Targaryen name may be soiled from the past, but they are doing a _hell_ of a lot better job than you are right now being a leader. And you need to learn from that."

Sansa was silent at her words. Arya could see her bring a hand up to wipe at her cheek, presumably a tear, but Arya's time for empathy had run out. That was devoted to the woman who was possibly dying right now. Not to her sister.

"Thank you," Sansa mutters, before turning to look at her. "Both you and Jon…have really spoken some sense into me."

"Do you mean that or are you just trying to say that to shut me up?"

" _No,_ I mean that," Sansa says, looking up at her. "I do…I've been trying to find a way to somehow become a better leader…you all have been spelling it out for me. It's why I'm going to be leaving…these next couple of months, I want to grow as close to you all as possible."

Arya raises an eyebrow. "Why so sudden?"

"As I told Jon if you're here, we might as well _try_ and get along. I don't want Bran to cause harm to you…believe it or not, I do still care. And I want to keep you safe. I want to try and see from their point of view. Maybe…maybe even have Jon train me or something."

"T…train you, as in the sword?" Arya laughs. "Sansa, you barely knew how to hold a _knife_ in the Battle of Winterfell. What makes you think you can hold a sword?"

"Everyone starts somewhere, Arya," Sansa snaps before sighing. "And it would be a way for me to regain some sort of relationship with Jon again. I told him before I felt bad for how I treated you…I might as well _try_ to get back to what we were before." She smiles brightly, her eyes glazed over in what Arya could presume was memories. "I remember from before he went South…we would talk about the past for ages. Share stories of what we've gone through. I really got to see him. And then he came back and…and everything changed. I just want it to go back to that."

' _It never can,'_ Arya thinks. Not knowing what they knew. Not knowing what had happened. But the least she could do was entertain the idea for her sister so she could get the _fuck_ out of her chambers. "Propose the idea to him…I'm sure he would train you since Brienne went off to serve Bran."

Sansa nods her head, standing up. "I'll bring it up to him tomorrow…or at some point. When Daenerys isn't dying in her bed." She sighs and nods her head. "Maybe she and I can train."

' _Ha! In your dreams. She's mine if - **when** she wakes up.' _But of course, she doesn't say that. Instead, Arya nods and squeezes her hand. "I think that would be a good…bonding exercise, maybe. Even so…I'm exhausted. I'm going to go and join the children downstairs and wait for news on the queen."

Sansa nods, not saying a word on her last word before standing. "I'll leave you to it, then…thank you for listening to me." Arya gives a stiff nod before Sansa leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Once the door closes, Arya lets out the longest sigh of relief possible before collapsing back on the bed. Fucking hell.

She never thought she'd be so tempted to speak her mind, but if she had to listen to another bloody word of Sansa's, she would jump out a window. She wanted to say everything that had happened to her and her family but forced it all down. ' _It will come in due time._ '

Arya would always love her sister for the past they shared and for everything they had been through, but she wasn't the same. She may be _trying_ to turn a new leaf, whether it was genuine or not, but nothing would replace what she did. And nothing would change how she felt. She only hoped that Jon and Daenerys pushed forward with the whole 'get the Northerners on their side and then lock up Sansa,' part of the plan quicker.

A part of her hoped Daenerys just plain awoke again. But she pushed those thoughts down, _needing_ to. She had to hold out hope. At least for now.

Gendry was right. Even if her last name was Stark, she didn't have to stick by the same values that her sister and brother had. Jon was her true brother…and Daenerys felt like a sister to her at this point. She hadn't just said it to make Sansa leave – it was entirely true. Their children were like her own. And Gendry was her partner, someone she could rely on. _They_ were her family.

And it was time she accepted that. Maybe she wasn't a Stark. Maybe she wasn't a Targaryen. She was just…Arya, for now. And she was perfectly alright with that. All she wanted as of this moment was to be there for the children, and she would do so willingly.

"Pray to the gods above that Dan is back there," she mutters to herself before standing up, heading outside of her chambers and to the hallway.

* * *

_Dan_

She had run.

Did she feel bad about it? Partially. The moment Arya had told her about what had happened, a million things had run through her mind. Was her mother going to survive? What was Daemon doing in there? Was he going to be able to save her? Was _anyone?_ Was this all Bran's fault? Arya had said that her mother was going through pain but was it because of him?

Everything had overwhelmed her to the point where if she had stayed in the room for any longer, she would have lost her mind. So, she ran away. She hadn't given any excuses, just left. Her first thought had been to look for her father, but she knew he most likely was somewhere she didn't know about. She knew about the castle but not much. Only in certain places.

Her second idea had been to go to their chambers and let what she heard sink in, but the direwolves were there, and she didn't know if she even wanted to be near the animals. Everything was just so overwhelming.

So, she decided to go to where she always went to when she was stressed – the library.

It looked like it hadn't been touched in years. There was dust on some of the books, plenty that even creaked when she looked through the pages. But it was better than facing what had happened.

She quietly looked through some of the tales of the North, seeing things written that she had never read. A part of her wanted to step into the past to see what they had seen, but she decided against it for now. At least until she found something worthwhile that deserved her sight. But sooner or later, she did. A whole pile of them.

They seemed to be letters from years ago, as the pages had started to turn a putrid yellow. But she recognized the sigil through and through. It was the Targaryen sigil. And looking at what was written, she realized with a start that _this_ was the first letter mother had sent to father. When she requested he come to Dragonstone.

Technically it was written by the imp – but it was at her mother's request. Quietly, deciding that if she was going to see the past, this would most definitely be it, she lets her hands rest on the words and get transported back. The familiar feeling of being pushed and pulled through time beseeches her, grabbing at her head, but unlike her parents, she had grown used to the feeling.

She opens her eyes and sees a dark room, which seemed to be a war room focused out into the sea. After a moment of concentration, she realizes she was on Dragonstone, and as she turned, she saw both her mother and Tyrion near a desk in the room, with Daenerys looking into the fireplace while Tyrion wrote.

Her mother looked _slightly_ younger here, but honestly, not by much. She always knew the Targaryens were lucky, as they aged gracefully while others grew old and battered. Her mother, however, even after having children, still looked practically the same as she did back then, if not with scars now.

'I hope this red priestess is right,' her mother utters before turning to Tyrion. 'You told me that this Jon Snow is a good man, correct?'

Tyrion sighs. 'I only know of him from _one_ visit, your grace. But from what I can tell, he's done nothing but good things. He's only tried to protect others from the tales I've heard.'

Daenerys glances towards the water and walks forward, her hands folded together. 'I don't want my first true alliance from here to be the wrong one, Tyrion. The Tyrells and Martells aligned with me but this is the first one _from_ Dragonstone. If the North doesn't bend-'

'If Jon does come down here, it won't be,' Tyrion answers. 'He would only come if he wanted to work up some trade. Northerners are stubborn.'

'That doesn't bode well for me considering I'm probably a foreign whore to them.'

'I _highly_ doubt Jon would think that.'

'You said you've only met him once. How do you know he isn't like the others? They chose them as their king. With him as a king there, he is in direct defiance with the throne.'

'Yes, I've met him once. And yes, he is a king in the North now, but he wouldn't just grab that without some explanation. He grew up a bastard. The people wouldn't give him a name or a title if he didn't deserve it. I believe this will work out well in your favor. And, if all goes well, you'll have a new ally in the North. They'll bend to you if he does.'

Daenerys was quiet before she glances back out towards the sea. 'Possibly…if they are as stubborn as you say, it might take more than just him submitting.' She lets her hands drop and turns to him. 'Is the letter done?' The imp nods. 'Good, send it to the raven. Let's meet this Jon Snow.'

The memory ends there. Dan opens her eyes, letting out a small gasp of air as she returns to the present. To think…if Melisandre hadn't said anything, she wouldn't even be here. Daemon wouldn't, either. It was all because of this one letter.

Dan gently places it down and picks up the second letter she could see, this time being one from the North to Dragonstone. His response to her.

She steps into this memory next until she's back in a solar, what seemed to be where Sansa worked now, instead it was her father's back then. He was writing quickly on the parchment as Sansa paced in front of him, shaking her head.

'I don't know how smart this is, Jon,' she says quickly. 'Think of what happened last time a Stark went south!'

'Sansa, we have no choice,' her father says, his voice rising. 'We have a whole entire army of the dead beyond the wall, and thousands at risk of dying. We have _no_ true weapons to fight against them, but the dragon glass that is on that island can possibly save our lives. And, if we can convince _her,_ she has _dragons._ Why can't you see that?'

'I'm only concerned for you, Jon,' she responds tiredly. 'Every single time someone from our family has left Winterfell, and gone down there, they have died. Who's to say this isn't a trap? One of her relatives burned a Stark! She might do that to you if you say no. You _know_ she's going to ask you to submit.'

'I _highly_ doubt that if she wants to make alliances in Westeros she's going to burn the first person she invites down to the South, Sansa.'

'You don't know her. None of us do! She's from Essos, she's different than us.'

'She's not from Essos, she was born here and chased away,' Jon states, leaning back in his chair to look at her. 'Honestly, I have heard nothing but good things about her. She's freed slaves, she's kept Meereen safe, and all she wants is to come back here and take back her throne. If she wants that, she needs to make alliances. It's a simple way rulers survive. And it's a way that _we_ survive. Don't you want that?'

'Of course I want that – I'm only nervous she'll change your mind about the North.'

Jon sighs. 'If that happens, I'll tell you. If it needs to for the sake of the people, I will submit. But I'll hold my ground as long as I can.' He glances back at the letter and sighs. 'I truly don't think this is going to end the way you think it is. She's only a Targaryen.'

'Targaryen's are known to be bad people.'

'There have been plenty of good ones too, Sansa. She could be one of them. We won't know unless we try.'

Dan snaps out of the memory after that, putting the letter down. Another instance where if he hadn't written back, they wouldn't be here. It was almost strange to see her parents look the way they did. It was almost as if they had barely aged. She supposed being unproblematic did that for people. Maybe they were just blessed. She hopes they still were.

She glances at the next letter, seeing the Stark sigil on it this time. As she opens it, she reads that it was sent to Sansa, and after some time, she realizes this was when Jon sent word that he had bent the knee to her mother.

Curiosity invades her mind and she enters into this memory next, eyes closed. When she opens them again, her feet feel as if they are moving on water, and she turns to the right to see her father sitting at a desk, tunic and breeches on. He was dressed comfortably – not moving anywhere else. It seems he had just woken up and put clothing on.

And he seemed at peace. He didn't seem stressed writing the letter. His brow wasn't furrowed. His hair was undone and out of the bun he usually kept it in when fighting. It was the first time she had seen him rested in a long time. Where was this?

She suddenly hears a yawn from behind her and Dan turns her head just in time to see her mother peeking out from the furs on the bed. She had the blanket covering her body. 'What are you doing over there and not here?'

Dan looks back between her mother and her father and then out the window. She was on a boat. Oh…oh. It was after _that night_ he wrote to Sansa. Oh _no._ _That's_ where she was.

She turns to her father, who offered a smile to Daenerys. 'I have to tell her eventually that I'm coming back.'

'You can't do that later? Wouldn't you rather stay in bed with me?'

Her father rolls her eyes and glances back at the letter before shrugging his shoulders. 'I can send it later.'

He stands up at her mother's grin and walks to the bed. Dan quickly averts her eyes when the furs drop to let him in. Gods, that was the _last_ thing she wanted to witness. Her mother in the _nude_ when she could be possibly _dying_ right now.

After a moment, Dan peeks through her eyes and sees them fully under the furs, with her mother cuddled against her father's chest. It was sweet, seeing this side of them. She was so used to them as her parents. The two of them protecting the children, guiding them, telling them where to go or what to do. She never saw them just relaxing together in their bed, all close and cuddling…sometimes she forgot that they were together, and very much so in love. And by the way she was staring at Jon here, and how he was looking at her, it was clear it was from the very start.

'Last night was…' Her father's words trail off, but her mother finishes them for him.

'Amazing.' She moves her face from his chest and looks to see his reaction, only to see his brow furrowed. 'D…did you think it wasn't?'

'No, that's not the case,' Jon instantly states. 'I'm only trying to think of the right words. Amazing doesn't suit it. I could never put into a paragraph of how I feel right now.' He looks down at her. 'I've been wanting to do that since…gods, I don't even know how long.'

Daenerys chuckles. 'Really? Since when?'

Jon shakes his head and bites his lip. 'Don't really know, honestly. Could have been when I first met you. Could have been after the cave. Everything is a blur now…all I know is that I needed to do that. It was torturing me.'

'Well…I'm quite glad you did,' Daenerys whispers, her hand landing on his. 'I've wanted you to do that for some time, too.'

It was his turn to raise his brow. 'You're being serious?'

'Yes,' she snickers before looking back at him. 'I've had feelings for you…as much as I tried to deny them.'

She goes quiet after that, but he gently nudges her side, causing her to giggle. 'Go on, don't stop now. Tell me.'

Her cheeks turn red and she glances up at the ceiling, seemingly trying to figure out what to say. 'Well, I always thought you were handsome. A bit on the shorter side.' His face drops at that, and she laughs. ' _S_ _till_ undoubtedly handsome. But you were stubborn as all the seven hells.'

'You're one to talk!' he whispers fiercely.

'Shush,' she chuckles, leaning up. 'That was what stopped me at first…but then I saw that you somehow had this…connection with Drogon, something I had _never_ seen another man accomplish, not even my closest allies. And then I saw how heroic you were beyond the Wall, how you're a true leader, even when I would constantly say no to your cause, you kept trying because you knew it was what was best…I think it was that stubbornness that brought me to you…when we left you after I saved your men…I was terrified I'd never get the chance to…to even remotely tell you of what I was feeling."

She sees her father start to rub her back, something Dan had witnessed even to this day that he did when her mother was overwhelmed.

Daenerys swallows before looking up at him. 'Enough about my feelings. You're not getting away with this.'

Jon chuckles at her words and then nods his head. 'Alright, alright…for me, it was on the boat back from the North.'

She raises an eyebrow at his words. 'Seriously? I thought you said you wanted to fuc-'

'I _did,_ but I'm talking about my feelings for you, Dany. I'm sure every man you've come across at some point has dreamed about coupling with you without any feelings for some time. Am I correct in that assumption? Or has your hand _not_ told you that?'

Daenerys was quiet but nods. 'Fair. Continue.'

'I knew I wanted you that way, and there was always this…deeper connection, I felt. I didn't know what it was, but it was there. But on that boat…that was the first time I realized I wanted more than just a night. I wanted to be the man that you woke up to multiple times, the person who held you in his arms as you fell asleep, the person who got to kiss you good morning and goodnight. Your willingness to help me, even before I bent the knee to you…it astounded me. That you would risk your life and your men even after losing one of your children…I knew after that there was no turning back.'

Dan could see tears in her mother's eyes. Clearly she had never heard anything like that before.

Daenerys blinks them away and leans up, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. When she pulls away, her hand strokes his cheek. 'Well…I'm certainly glad you gave in to that, because I want all those things, too.' She presses another kiss to his and then nudges his nose with hers. 'Say it.'

His brow furrows. 'Say what?'

She rolls her eyes. 'Kiss me good morning, you fool.'

' _Oh_!' Dan almost felt _herself_ roll her eyes at that but smiled when her father kissed her, a long one with a smile, and pulled away with the same grin. 'Good morning, my queen.'

'Good morning to you too,' she murmurs. She glances at the door and then back at him. 'You know…we have some time left if you want to have some fun.'

Her father gives a grin and pins her to the bed, causing her mother to laugh. Dan instantly realizes where it was going and gets herself out of that memory as soon as possible. When she comes to and opens her eyes, she feels herself laugh. Now _that_ had been a close one.

After a moment though, that laugh began to falter, as she stared down at the letter, remembering everything her father had said to her mother. It was soon that the laugh faded altogether. And all that remained was the silence.

She had witnessed her father in pain for so long.

She never understood why. There would be nights where she had woken up to him crying, or standing outside at the fire, looking into it, deep in thought or times where he wouldn't even speak for a day. After she met her mother, she knew why. He had missed her terribly. Because even from the very start, they were head-over-heels in love with each other, even if they refused to admit it.

For all she knew, she and her brother could have been conceived that very night on the boat. They had been _perfect_ together, and the world had torn them apart. Now, they found a way to come back stronger, build something better, have a strong _family_ again, and the moment they stepped back into Westeros, people were trying to take it away. To take _her_ away from him.

She had never seen her father happier than with her. She had never seen him more at peace. And if he lost her again, knowing this time it was because of _their_ child, she didn't know what depression he would sink into. She didn't know if she could handle that again.

But more than that…Dan didn't know if _she_ could lose her mother.

For so long, she had wanted to know who she really was. She didn't want to grow up like her father, who never knew who his true parents were until he was _far older_ than she was now. And when she had found out it was Daenerys, she had been…less than excited. She knew how she would think of her father and Dan was always very protective of him as his daughter. But then, everything had changed when they traveled, and she understood what happened. And then she became close to her.

It was like the perfect storm. A million things happened all at once, and they were almost forced to grow close. And Dan would always remember that. The days where her mother would brush her hair, sing with her when she was scared, read with her in the library, train with her once she learned the sword, speak with her and teach her languages so she could be just like her and father. Every single instance where Daenerys had proved she was her mother, through and through. And Dan loved her. She had never felt safer than with the two of them, and if she lost her…the person who finally made her family feel _complete_ ….she didn't know what _she_ would do.

She loved her mother _so much,_ so much more than she ever thought she could _…_ and if she _died…_ she knew a piece of Dan would die, too.

Gods, and what would happen to Daemon if he lost her? Daenerys raised him solo until she and her father stepped into the picture. They had shared far more memories together than she and Daenerys. He would surely distance himself. And out of the two of them, he had the power to literally make people _implode_ from the inside out. If he lost control…

And the poor children…Zaevar, Mae, and Nesara just gained a mother who was actually worth something. And to have her taken away so quickly…it wasn't fair. _None of this was **fair.**_

She didn't even realize she had been crying until her hands reach up and wipe tears from her cheeks. Her eyes turn blurry as her mind comes back to life, and she looks up in shock, staring at the wall. And then, she cries for real, letting out sobs of pain with each gasp of air while her head hangs, and reality hits her. Her mother could be dead. Her mother could be _dead._

And there was _nothing_ she could do.

She sits like that for a moment, letting out every single bit of energy in her head, every emotion she felt, onto the ground beneath her. Tears dripping onto the stone-cold floor, so much so that if it never stopped, it would turn to a frozen river due to the snow. But nothing compared to the coldness she felt within her at the very thought of losing someone who had grown so close to her.

The door to the library suddenly opens and she quickly wipes her tears, wanting to look as emotionally stable as possible before she turns her head. There, with his brow furrowed, was Zaevar. She lets out a shaking breath and looks to the ground again. "Dan?"

"Yeah," she mutters before leaning up to look at him. "Hi, sorry for, uh…running off there. Where's-"

"Mae is with Nesara. The little girl doesn't quite understand what's happened but she's staying close to her sister. Daemon is still up with Daenerys." He moves to sit next to her. "Are you alright, Dan?"

Dan looks to Zaevar, and wants to put up a wall. Wants to say that everything was fine, and she would grow up and move on and go back to where the little child was back in the main room. But instead, she gives in and shakes her head, tears starting to stream down her skin once more.

"No," she whispers, her voice shaking. "No, I'm not. I don't want to imagine losing her…I know it's selfish to say considering you just got her and you had to live with Saeresa and Aenar for years…but I just can't imagine living this…life without her. She made me embrace who I really was. I was _terrified_ to be a Targaryen for so long, and she made this name feel safe. And now…now if I lose her…if I lose her…"

She can't get out the rest of her sentence before she's breaking down in tears again. But instead of stepping away, Zaevar wraps his arms around her and pulls her in close to a hug. She lets go and cries into his shoulder, needing something, anything to let out all this pent-up rage she felt. Rage at Bran. Rage at the world. At herself. At _everything._ She wanted her mother to be okay. She _needed_ her to be okay.

She feels Zaevar start to rub her back, something now _she_ realized soothed her, before she pulls back, sniffling. "I'm sorry, I…I was looking into the memories of some of these letters. Of when they first met and how they came together…it's amazing how just a couple of simple words brought all this together."

"Was it nice?" Zaevar asks her, to which she smiles.

"Yeah…it's strange to see them act so…normal. Just like a couple in love. The way father looks at mother…it's something every girl wants. And if he loses her…I can't imagine what would happen."

Zaevar nods gently. "I understand…we don't want to lose her either. Truly. Mae is…heartbroken." He sighs and glances at the ground. "Truth be told I let because she was so silent. I couldn't be around her. She was trying to be there for Nesara but I couldn't talk with her. Daenerys and Jon rescued us from our parents, that is true, but she and her shared a special connection from the beginning, ever since they had her move into your home in Valyria. She is who she is now because of her and Jon."

"I know…this just _sucks._ " She shakes her head and looks at him. "I don't know how even to approach it. It's just so…overwhelming."

The boy doesn't say anything for a moment, seemingly agreeing within the silence before he turns to her. "Well, how about we just go face this together?" She turns to look at him, seeing his determined look. "We're all better together than apart. What is that phrase she always said? A Targaryen alone in the world is a sad thing or something like that?"

Dan snorts and shakes her head. "Not the exact wording but you have the right idea."

"We can't let this separate us…whether she is gone or not. We have to stay together. So, take my hand, we walk back, and face the music. Because we can't hide from destiny if that's what's in store for us." He stands and holds out his hand to her. "Want to go? I think that's enough memories for today. We can make new ones tomorrow."

Dan smiles lightly at his comment before nodding. "Yes…let's."

She takes his hand and he helps her stand, and together, they walk out, leaving the letter behind her. He nudges her side as they walk. "By the way, you'll get that someday."

Dan's brow furrows. "What are you referring to?"

"A man that looks at you the way Jon looks at Daenerys. It's inevitable. You have her looks."

Dan raises an eyebrow at him. "Are you saying I'm pretty, Zaevar?" she teases.

The boy doesn't respond but she sees his cheeks turn dark pink. "Shut it. It's a compliment. Accept it."

Dan chuckles and nods her head. It was at least a nice distraction for the time being. "Alright, alright…thank you."

* * *

_Jon_

When he did make his way back to the main hall, he felt as if the life had been drained out of him. But when he saw most of his family there, waiting for some sort of update, he felt even more of it leave. He didn't know how to start this conversation, but he had to, with his little son now in his arms.

Arya and Gendry were resting near the fire, talking softly to each other. At this time, he was glad to see them so close. He knew that Daenerys meant a lot to Arya after everything they had been through. She deserved to grieve just as much as the next person.

Dan was sitting with Zaevar, who was talking to Mae. Nesara had her eyes closed, probably exhausted from the day. She was usually long asleep by now. Sadly, that was not the case.

The moment he stepped in, however, everyone's heads turn to him. The children instantly stand, waiting to hear something. Anything. But all he could do was step forward.

"I haven't heard anything yet," he says softly to them. Instantly, their faces fall, collapsing at the tables beneath them to sit. "But…I do have someone that you should see."

Their eyes turn to him as he walked forward, and the first person he watched realize he was holding their new sibling was Dan. She stands up from where she had sat, walking over to him. When she stood in front, he lowered his arms slightly so she could get a better look. The baby boy had fallen asleep at some point while he was walking downstairs.

"I'm sorry I ran off…I needed some time to air out my thoughts…but now it's time you meet your new little brother."

Dan's brow raises as she looks down at the sleeping baby before looking back up at him, and he sees the longest look of vulnerability he had ever seen on his little girl's face. "Can I hold him?"

Jon smiles lightly and nods, before gently placing the boy in her arms. He doesn't even need to tell her what to do. The back of her hand is already on the neck of the little boy, supporting his head while the other is keeping his body secure. She was a natural. Her arms fit snugly around the boy as she stares down at him. Through the light of the fire, he could see dried tear streaks on her cheeks, but beyond that, was the slight upward tick they did when she smiled, looking down at the babe.

"Wow," she whispers, almost in shock. Zaevar, Mae, and Nesara finally approach after that, gathering around her as she sat down on the closest bench to Jon. "This is really our little brother?"

"Yes," Jon says softly.

"Does he have a name yet?" Mae asks as she looks down at him.

"No,…we didn't get to name him before your mother passed out," Jon admits quietly.

"Well…he can be no-name for now, just like Aunt Arya." Jon sees Arya roll her eyes and shake her head, but he could almost see a tiny smile on her lips as well. "He's so tiny…are babies always this tiny?" Dan asks.

Jon nods his head, moving to take a seat next to the children. "Usually. Sometimes they're larger or smaller. But he turned out just right."

"I remember when Nesara was born," Zaevar says softly. "She was just as small as him."

Nesara tilts her head and then turns to look at Jon. "He doesn't look like much."

Jon's brow raises as he hears Arya snort at Nesy's statement. "W-what do you mean? What's he supposed to look like?"

"I _mean_ he doesn't look like you and mama like Dan and Daemon do. He kinda just looks like a blob."

Arya laughs harder at this. Jon fights the urge to do so as well. Ah, the spirit of little children. Always so honest. "He was only just born, Nesy," Jon chuckles. "It takes time to build the features off of parents. They'll come in time…he has his mother's eyes, though."

Nesara shrugs her shoulders and then looks back at the baby. "So…I'm the big sister now? And he's the baby of the family?"

Jon could see the slight alarm in her eyes, a bit of unease as well. He rests a gentle hand against her back. "Just because there's a new child in the family doesn't change the fact that you'll always be my baby girl," he assures her softly, causing her to smile at his words. "But, _yes,_ you are also a big sister now. How does it feel?"

Nesara turns to look at the baby and then at him. "Really good." Her lips spread wide in a grin. "I'm going to teach him so many things. Like how to make Uncle Gendry's banana bread!"

Gendry shakes his head from where he sat. "I knew that day would haunt me."

"I'm going to teach him how to fight," Zaevar continues. "And he'll learn about all the ancient Valyrian techniques from me."

"Well he can't be _just_ a fighter," Mae insists. "He needs to know about normal things too. Like how to clean and keep himself grounded. He's a Targaryen – we can't let that get to his head."

"But that's the best part," Zaevar chuckles.

" _I'll_ teach him how to be a _real_ fighter," Dan teases. "From the person who beats you all the time."

"Oh, you wish."

"Bring it on," she mocks. "He'll be turning to me for training in the future."

Jon feels himself smile at the children's banter. Not only did the rivalry between Dan and Zaevar remind him slightly of how he and Robb used to act together, but it was also sweet to see them bonding so quickly over their new sibling. What they would do when he got older, how they would do it. He had been slightly nervous to introduce them to him, but it seemed they were already growing used to having another Targaryen in the family.

At that moment, however, the baby snuffles and opens his eyes, starting to whimper. Instantly terror appears on Dan's face. "What do I do? I didn't do it."

Jon chuckles and shakes his head, gently taking the little boy from her arms. "It's alright. He's probably just hungry…there's nothing we can do with that now, though." He starts to rock the baby gently, trying to whisper soothing words so he stays quiet. The babe starts to calm down a moment later. He looks at Dan and then shows her him quickly. "See? Mother's eyes. Just like Daemon."

"Wow," she mumbles. "An exact copy."

"Oh, so he's not just a blob," Nesara comments.

"By the gods, _Nesy,_ be quiet!" Mae whispers fiercely to her.

Jon shakes his head and stands, this time chuckling at her words. He holds the boy close as he walks over to Arya and Gendry, sitting down next to them as the children talked about the baby. He was glad he could change the mood in the room, if not for a little bit of time.

"Would you like to meet your next assistant baker?" Jon teases Gendry, who rolls his eyes.

"Just can't get away from it, can I?" Gendry asks, to which Jon shakes his head. He gently places the baby in the man's arms, who shakes his head in surprise, looking down at the baby. It starts to babble quietly in his arms, now in a better mood than before. "I still can't believe she did this. Women are truly amazing."

Arya raises an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Are you fuckin' kidding? If a man did this they'd be screamin' more than Daenerys was. It's ridiculous, how much they aren't used to this kind of pain. And now you have a new child because of it. Astounding what a woman's body does." He gently lays the boy back in Jon's arms. "Did…she get to hold him yet?"

Jon shakes his head. "Only for a moment before she grew unconscious…hopefully she'll have the chance, soon."

Gendry pats his shoulder comfortably, nodding his head. "I hope so, too."

Arya interjects herself quietly after a moment. "You _do_ need to think of a name, though. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well…all of our children have Valyrian names. Even Dan goes by Daenesa now to the public to sound more…Targaryen-like. They've always had this tradition of passing down Targaryen names…but a part of me doesn't like that. So many names have held so many bad memories for people. Aerys, Aegon…maybe Aemon. But he doesn't feel like that."

Gendry raises an eyebrow. "Did you think of a Northern name maybe then?"

Jon chuckles a little. "I don't know how well a Northern name would go with the Targaryen last name. Think about it, Eddard Targaryen? Doesn't quite have a ring to it."

Arya rolls her eyes once more. "Well, you have to pick _something._ "

Before Jon could answer, however, a tall shadow appears over them as they walk past the fireplace. He turns his head and feels his heart drop. Everyone's heads turn to where she stood, looking at her appearance.

For the first time ever, her hair was pulled back into what looked like a braid, most likely for vision purposes, and her hands were covered in dried blood. But, from the expression she had on her face, Jon felt no fear. It was a _smile._

"I know you've been waiting," Kinvara begins. "It was scary for some time…but Daenerys is stable. And, she's awake."

Jon releases a sigh of relief he didn't even realize he had been holding. The children all high-five and cheer softly, while Arya hugs her brother tightly, Gendry's hand resting on her back. Jon finally finds his words a moment later. "Can we see her? Or can I? What happened?"

"Well, first off, she lost _a lot_ of blood," Kinvara says honestly. "That's what caused her to grow unconscious. She also had tearing below from where she delivered the baby because she wasn't fully ready yet, but he was coming regardless. That's why it hurt so much more than usual besides the pain within her. Daemon, however, was quick once you left. He uses his blood sorcery."

Jon's brow raises in surprise. "So he moved the blood _back_ into her?"

"I could have done that!" Nesara comments.

"Trust me, it was something you didn't want to see, little girl," Kinvara reassures her before turning to look at him. "Yes. He did. And he kept it in there until Eleana was done with stitches and could stop the bleeding. She's most likely going to be in some pain for a couple of weeks but should heal. Within a couple of months, I'm sure she'll be back to normal in no-time."

' _A couple of months?'_ Jon mutters internally. They had planned to do the whole 'getting close to Sansa's allies' thing quickly so they _wouldn't_ have to stay in Winterfell for long. But he supposed now, he had no choice. "Alright," he whispers quietly, holding his child close. "May we see her?"

"Right now, Daemon and Eleana are making sure that she's comfortable. I wouldn't suggest all of you going up…perhaps only two for now."

Jon turns to the children, and Dan waves her hand dismissively. "You and Aunt Arya go. We can wait for a little bit." He nods and turns to Arya, who nods her head as well to him.

"Alright then, let's go." And for the first time that night, he truly felt happy.

* * *

They appear outside their door, listening to the soft voices inside. He could hear Daenerys speaking softly to Daemon, and could almost make out the words. "I'm…proud…you," where would he could hear through the muffled stone and wood, but not much else.

Arya nudges his side. "I'll stay out here for a little bit. You talk with her, first."

Jon nods to her words. "Thank you, Arya." He turns to the door and takes a deep breath, his son in his arms before he knocks gently.

The soft "come in!" from Eleana that followed brought back memories, ones that he was happy to relive than the horror he had witnessed before. He opens the door and closes it just as quickly, looking from person to person in the room. First, he saw Eleana, taking away the bloodies furs and sheets and replacing them with something cleaner. Then Daemon, who was sitting at the edge of the bed. And then Daenerys…who was awake, her eyes open, gently resting against the headboard of the bed.

But the smile that spread across her lips when she saw him could heal a million souls from sickness all in one sitting.

"Daemon," Eleana whispers. "How about we give them some space?"

Daemon nods and hugs his mother tightly, whispering something to her before standing up and leaving with Eleana. The young woman gives him an encouraging smile as she rushes the boy out, and then closes the door behind her. Once the door was closed, Jon turns back to Daenerys, who had tears in her eyes. He didn't even realize he was crying until tears started to trickle down his own cheeks.

"Thank the gods," he finally breathes, rushing to her side. And with his free arm, he hugs her as tightly as he could, trying not to crush the babe. Every ounce of stress he had felt, fear, worry, sorrow, melted away the moment her arms wrapped around him, and everything fell into place once more. Her soft kiss at the edge of his head made everything feel alright, even though it most definitely wasn't considering how this had started.

He rests his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. He could only see happiness reflected in them, with tears of joy that made her way down her skin.

"I didn't think you would awaken," he whispers, his voice choked. "I-I thought…I didn't know…"

"It's alright…I'm here now," she murmurs and presses her lips against his, a kiss so confirming he felt it in his bones. It was everything he wanted. Everything he needed. And when she pulled away to look down at the baby between them, another smile so full of happiness spread across her lips. "May I hold him?"

Jon smiles, words he had _pleaded_ to the gods to hear her say. "Of course, my love."

He lets the child rest in her arms, and she takes him with ease, one of her hands wrapped under his head, while the other kept him secure. The baby starts to wake up at that moment and begins to babble and whimper. Daenerys smiles brightly at the child in her arms, a smile so beautiful it could warm the entire castle. "You must be hungry, sweet child," she whispers softly. "Jon, can you help me? Everything is still a little…sore."

"Oh, of course," he instantly states. He starts to move her dress away from her chest so that the babe could latch onto her breast. Within seconds of it being exposed, the boy latches on, eagerly feeding. Daenerys smiles gently at the boy as he does so, her fingers stroking the soft skin of the top of his head. He feels himself smile as well. "A natural, you are."

She returns that statement with a smile to him before letting out a soft sigh, looking back down at the baby. "He's so perfect…I can't believe it." She looks back up at him. " _We_ made this…isn't that incredible?"

"Truly," he murmurs, his fingers stroking her hair. He could still feel the sweat from it, how dirty it was. She deserved an extremely long bath after this. His arm comes down and wraps around her side, trying to be as gentle as possible. "Gods…I'm so happy you're awake, Dany." His words cause her to look at him. "When I said I didn't think you'd wake up, I was serious…I truly didn't know. I was terrified…of you leaving us…all of us. I couldn't imagine a world without you in it again."

Daenerys was quiet for a moment as she looks down at her son once more before a soft sigh escapes her this time. "For some time, I didn't think I would be back either." She glances back at him. "The pain I felt…was indescribable, Jon. Think of…when you were stabbed. I know it's a horrible memory but think about it. Either time. It was like that, except it was over and over, in every part of my body. My head, my back, my legs, and where the babe was…for a moment, I didn't even want to get through it. I wanted to die because it was so awful. But I tried to pull through for him, so he could be born despite the horrible circumstances. And I'm so happy I did." The boy lets go of her breast after a moment and she lifts him up onto her shoulder, gently patting his back. "I missed this…it's been so long since the children were this small."

Jon chuckles a little. "Neither of us saw them when they were just born." He looks to her and takes her free hand in his. "Even so…I'm blessed by every god above and below that you are here with us now, my dragon." He kisses her gently, feeling her smile against his lips. "Did you…see anything while you were unconscious?"

"…not particularly," she states after a moment. "It was very dark, cold…I could hear voices and shouting but couldn't see anything. It was almost like I was trapped in my body…eventually I did wake up and see my child…little Daemon. Gods, he's been through so much."

"I wanted to ask, what were you talking about when I came in?"

"Well, I'm sure Kinvara told you how he saved my life?" To which Jon nods. "When I did wake up, he seemed to be having a panic attack. He didn't know if he would make it or not or if he would save me. He said that he wanted to do something because apparently, with how much we have been doing, he has felt out of sorts. He wanted to be of help like he used to be to me. He's been feeling like Dan has been advancing in her craft, so he wanted to improve his…what better way than to try and save his mother?"

"Pretty hectic way," he responds, shaking his head. "He's getting stronger. The fact that he saved you shows it. Even Kinvara said that she and Eleana did most of the stitching."

"That's true…don't think I've had this many stitches since, well…" She glances down at her chest and Jon instantly feels bad. Of course, that was the last time. "Don't feel sorry," she states to him, offering a soft smile. "It's only a statement."

Jon sighs but nods. He had been pushing that horrible day behind him more and more lately. They had to focus on the future. Especially for the little one beneath him. "How are you feeling now, anyway? Kinvara said that it's going to be some time before you're fully healed."

Daenerys sighs. "I'm…alright, is the best word to us," she answers, looking up to him. "I'm alive, and that's what counts. I'm in a lot of pain, honestly."

"Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?" he instantly asks.

She instead smiles at him, the same one that he loved dearly. "Yes, Jon. Just come into bed and hold your wife while she holds our child." Well, that wasn't a hard request.

He easily walks to the other side, climbing into the part that she wasn't sitting up in before wrapping his arms around her. The babe burps from his drink and then rests easily in her arms.

"He has my eyes," she points out, looking up at him. "Think he'll look like Zaevar?"

"I'm thinking more you," he answers honestly, rubbing her back. "He's still just as stunning though." He looks back at her. "Also, when I offered help, I meant to ease the pain."

Daenerys chuckles. "Jon, no matter what, I'm going to be in pain for some time. You being here with my family is all that I need."

"Even so, I have the honor to be your obedient servant," he counters, causing her to laugh lightly. "Anything you need, I'll have it in a heartbeat for you, my dragon…after what you just did, you deserve the world."

"Oh, stop."

"I'm serious. Gendry even said this downstairs. What you've done is a miracle. I mean think about it! He was just _in you,_ Dany. And now he's here and he's perfect and it's…it's astounding. _You're_ astounding." He kisses her forehead, feeling her relax gently against his chest. "Truly astounding."

Her shoulders lean against his body, relaxing within his grip while their babe started to fall asleep. "Then thank you…certainly took the life out of me."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment before a memory hits Jon quickly, one from ages ago in the tent, on their way towards the volcano. And then, that's when he starts to wonder, looking down at their boy. "How strange."

"What? What is it?" she asks him, brow furrowed at his sudden statement.

"Oh, it-it's nothing."

"Jon, you can't just say that and not explain. Speak."

He looks to her and sees her nods, encouraging him to continue. "Well…when we were looking for the children as well as the other sorcerers in that volcano, all that time ago, do you remember when I went to go rest in the tent? Just for a little bit?" She nods, confirming his words. "I told you I had a nice dream…I thought for the longest time it was a vision of the future. Something to look forward to, to work towards."

"What was it?" she queries.

"Well, I woke up, and a little girl was there," he starts. "And she looked like the perfect little combination of you and I. Her name was Lyanna…after my mother. And then Dan and Daemon came in, and they were older, looked to be may six and ten or seven and ten. I didn't know. Lyanna looked young too, I can't recall. And when I walked to where you were, in the throne room…it was in King's Landing, and there were other children in there playing, a set of twins I believe…none of which seemed to be this little one right here. I'm starting to wonder if the vision was wrong."

Daenerys looks down at the little boy and smiles gently. "Well…I wouldn't say the vision was wrong. Maybe he just wasn't in it." She looks back up at him. "If the children looked younger, that's standard with Targaryen's. We don't really age that much. We look young for a long time. I heard that when my mother passed, she still looked as if she was seven and ten. It's a gift the Valyrian's have always had. Ageless beauty."

"Explains how you still look beautiful even now," he murmurs.

Daenerys rolls her eyes but he sees blush appear on her cheeks. She was even flustered by the comment now after being together for gods knew how long now. "But if Dan and Daemon looked younger, they could have also been older at the same time and just looked young. As for the children…maybe that just means we'll have more. Another little girl…I like the name Lyanna. I miss our little dragons."

Jon's brow raises in surprise. "I miss them too…but Daenerys, you're already thinking of more children? After the hell you just went through? You nearly died."

The expression from her face doesn't change, the same exhausted but happy smile on her lips. "I'm not saying _now,_ Jon," she chuckles. "Trust me, there will be no child-making for at least a couple of weeks while I heal… but in the future. Maybe when the threat is gone and the rest of the world is back at a normal pace…I'd love to have more children with you. I told you I wanted as big of a family as possible."

Jon smiles at her words and grabs her hand. "Not until Bran is gone…he did this to you."

"I know…and someday, he will be gone. We only have to wait and see." The little baby whimpers beneath them, softly, almost as if he was falling asleep. Daenerys looks gently down at him and then back at Jon. "I also wanted to talk to you…apologizing to Sansa was _horrid._ "

Jon feels himself sigh. He had seen it in her eyes that she had hated every second of it. "I know it was. And I'm sorry that I had you do that. I hated doing it too. You had nothing to apologize for…but it seemed to work because now, she's trying to apparently make up for what she did before…and wants to get along."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at his words. "Don't tell me you _believe_ her, Jon."

"I don't, trust me," he mutters. "But, that speaks well for us. If she wants to try and make things better, it'll be even easier to gain her trust, and sneak her men right under our wings and steal them from her. She even told me she is going to be visiting the Vale in a couple of months. I say that when she is gone, we first work on her men here. Convince them of our cause, make sure they are on our side. Secondly, we invite the lords and ladies of the North under her name, have a big meeting between them to convince them of what she has done, and how _we_ can help them by rejoining with the South under a new leader once Bran is gone. I even think we should have some sort of feast – get them good and drunk, be one with the people. It worked so well with Valyria, I believe it will work well with the North. Once they're on our side, we slide it out from under her when she comes back, reveal everything that we know, and lock her up, take her men. That apology, as horrid as it was, is the first step in this."

Daenerys raises her brow at his explanation. "You've thought about this a lot, my love."

Jon feels his shoulders drop as his hand rests gently around the babe's head, tenderly stroking his skin. "There was a lot of silence while I was waiting for news on you…I put my head to good use."

Her expression changes and she takes his hand in hers again, squeezing. "You did very well…I think that sounds like an excellent plan." She shakes her head and lets it rest against his chest again, still looking up at him with a loving expression in her eyes. "I adore who you've become."

His brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I always loved you," she begins softly. "I loved that you were a stubborn man who wouldn't step aside for anyone. You cared so much about your people but you didn't let that stop you from choosing what was right…but this man that I've seen grow these last couple of years…it someone who is entirely different. Who is secure in who he is. Who knows what he wants. Who _knows_ how to rule and plan and get what we need…you've truly turned into not only a great man, but a great king…you're kind, compassionate…I'm sorry I'm acting like this, it could just be the baby, I don't know."

Her eyes had filled up with tears. Jon shakes his head and holds her close, smiling at her words. "It's alright to feel that…I'm glad that you feel I've changed. Gods know I tried."

"It's just that…you're truly devoted to your family _and_ your people now. And that means everything to me."

His brow raises at her admission, while his grip stays. "Of course I am. I know I fucked up back then. But the world has evolved and so have I. And honestly, fuck _everyone_ who tries to go against us. It's our family against the world. It always has been. I was just too dumb to realize it until I saw you again."

He kisses her forehead gently, feeling her smile against his chest before he looks back down at their child. He would do _anything_ to protect him, all of them. And he meant what he said. He would die protecting his family from ever having to go through Bran's shit. He could bring the world down on him and Jon would not break. He would give his life for any of them.

"Our little Targaryen family," Daenerys whispers.

"Our growing one," he comments.

"Yes," she chuckles softly. "Our growing one."

A knock on the door interrupts their thoughts and Arya peaks in. "Is it alright if I come in now? Are you all done canoodling?"

Jon rolls his eyes but feels his heart warm when he hears Daenerys laugh. "Yes, come in."

The young Stark woman comes in, her brow raised as she closes the door. "You had us all scared there, Daenerys."

"I apologize for that," she chuckles as the girl embraces her tightly, making sure to avoid the small baby beneath them. "I don't think we'll be training for some time either. Quite tired."

Arya waves her hands in dismissal. "That's no issue. I'm only glad you're awake."

"Are the children alright? Everything is good?"

"Right now they're just relieved to hear that you're alive. They'll want to come up here soon enough. Kinvara suggested only two people at once for your exhaustion."

Daenerys sighs and nods. "I am quite tired…I would like to see them at some point today, though. Maybe after resting for a bit." She looks back down to their son while Arya rests on her other side, watching the boy quietly.

"How do you feel with him?" Arya asks.

Daenerys smiles at her words. "Amazing. It's everything I could have wanted. He's beautiful."

"He is. You two make a lovely pair," Arya admits quietly, before sighing. "However, I hate to ruin this moment but I do feel the need to tell you about what Sansa spoke to me about-"

"Sansa spoke to you too?" Jon asks her, his brow furrowed. "What did she say?"

And so she tells him, about everything Sansa had said to her. From how she had said the same thing to her as she had said to Jon, about wanting to rebuild a relationship. How they had talked about Daenerys, and how Sansa wanted to be a better leader and the whole issue with traveling to the Vale. The one thing that did surprise him, however, was that Sansa wanted to learn how to use the sword.

His brow raises in complete shock. "You're serious? Her?"

"Yeah. I said that she should bring it up to you first but I couldn't hold it in. I had to tell you. She wants to do it as a way of bonding, or something like that, just so she can protect herself if something were to happen."

Jon snorts, shaking his head. "I don't buy it. Sansa would shit on you for years for wanting to learn how to use the sword. Even when you grew up she still thought it was strange you knew the sword so well. What would make her want to learn? She never gave a shit about 'bonding' before."

"She said she wanted to return to what you were before you went South. You used to talk about a lot of things and then you came back with Daenerys and everything changed."

"Everything changed because of her outright denial!" Jon whispers fiercely. "Everything changed when she told my secret to everyone! This is pure horse sh-"

" ** _Shh_!**" Daenerys shushes him, her eyes narrowed. "Don't start fighting now, he's sleeping!"

"I'm sorry," Jon instantly states, looking to the baby to make sure he was resting. His eyes were still closed and his little chest moved up and down peacefully. "I'm just…I'm trying to see in her mind. I knew there was something else going on with her. But of course we can't do shit until she leaves." He sighs and glances at the ground. "You know what she's trying to do. She's trying to manipulate me or you or someone into doing something. It's just what she does. She's the epitome of Cersei and Littlefinger incarnate."

Daenerys shrugs quietly. "Then we just need to be aware while we are here…and don't believe a word she says. And then, soon, we can strike. Take everything. But for now…we play along. As painful as it is."

"I think you should entertain the idea at least," Arya points out, looking at Jon. "Have Sansa think that her games are working when in reality they aren't, but we can at least fool her. Train her, see how well she does. Hell, maybe even when Daenerys gets better they _can_ face each other. It would be hysterical to see her fall."

Jon sighs and shakes his head. "I'm going to lose my mind if I train her, but you're right. Have her think she's ahead. It's smart." He looks down at Daenerys, seeing her brow raised. "That is if you're alright with it."

She rolls her eyes and then looks down at her son. Her look of annoyance changes to one of happiness quite quickly. "I'm too focused on this little bundle to even care. Do what you will to keep her mind at ease."

Arya gladly changes the subject as well. "What do you think you two will name him?"

Daenerys looks up at Jon. "We never really talked about it that much…always too many things happening to think about his name. Do you have any ideas?"

Jon sighs once more and shakes his head. "Honestly, no. I've been trying to think of a Valyrian name but none of them…suit him, I think. I can't see him as one of our ancestral names but even other names don't seem to fit."

Daenerys nods. "I agree…I feel like he's going to look a lot like you as he grows older." She glances back at him. "The only family name I would bestow to him is Aemon, only because he truly cared for you and me."

Jon smiles fondly at the memory of the old man. He did love Daenerys fiercely, even though he had never met her. But she was right, it didn't fit well.

"I don't know about that…it doesn't feel the same as it should. And I don't think a Northern name would work." He looks over at Arya. "Do you have any ideas?" She shrugs, shaking her head.

"It's your child, Jon. Not mine."

He rolls his eyes and looks back at Daenerys. "Anything?"

"I…actually…yes." Her eyes narrow thoughtfully as she looks down at the child before looking back up at him. "No one has ever said we had to name them all Valyrian…you're part of Westeros too. I think we should honor him with a name that means dearly to the both of you."

"Good gods, don't say Eddard," Arya mutters.

"No," she chuckles, shaking her head. "I don't think Eddard Targaryen would have a nice sound to it." Jon feels himself smile at her words. That was how he had felt as well. "But…how about Robb?"

His brow raises in surprise at her suggestion, as does Arya's. "Really?" Jon asks. "But you've never met him."

"I don't need to meet someone when the two of you have talked about how amazing he was," Daenerys says softly. "He treated you like his real brother even when his mother would constantly berate you, as well as Sansa. He loved you and helped Jon train you in secret, despite your mother not wanting you to learn," she says, looking to Arya, who smiles wistfully. She had memories hidden in her eyes. "From the stories I've heard, he fought bravely and was taken too soon because of love and alliances that were broken…something you and I know very well, Jon."

He feels himself sigh once again but nods. "Yes, that is true. We do."

"Targaryen's have been named after each other for much less than what Robb did for you two…and I think it's the proper way to honor him, as well as two of the people that I care about the most in the world." Jon could see Arya's lips turn upwards at that, but she hides her words, clearly keeping in her feelings about it. "Robb Targaryen…I think it sounds a _bit_ better than Eddard."

Jon chuckles a little and looks down at the baby. Now that he thought about it, the name did sound right. He missed his brother dearly. He always regretted not going to his side when his father was killed in King's Landing. Daenerys had said that he would be proud of the man he had become, but he had never felt that there was a true way to honor him before now. Maybe naming his son after him was it. And the longer he looked at his babe, he realized it fit him so well. Even with his mother's eyes, he could already see him, the perfect image of him and Dany, holding true to his values, serving the name proudly.

"Are you sure, Dany?" he asks her gently.

"Positive."

"But what will the Valyrian lords think?" Arya asks. "Will they care if he has a Westerosi name? I mean, even Dan changed her name so she could sound more…Valyrian-esqe."

"That was her choice," Daenerys says softly. "If Robb feels that he wants to change his name someday to be like his siblings, he, by all means, can do that. But for now, I feel that this is the perfect name for him…I can see it already. Can't you? Robb Targaryen…a prince of Valyria."

Jon smiles softly and nods his head. "I can…it's perfect." He looks to Arya, who was smiling brightly. "A way to stick to at least some part of my Stark past."

"Well, I won't complain. The name is great, however biased I am."

Daenerys laughs and shakes her head. "Good then…Robb it is." His eyes open suddenly at her words, and her smiles only spread. "Do you like that, son? Robb?" The baby gurgles from where he sat, moving gently in her arms, his little legs kicking out from his bundle.

Jon chuckles and grabs his wife's hand, looking down at his little boy, feeling nothing but joy for the son they had made, right below them. "I think he likes it very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we can all take a breath of relief now.
> 
> So now the baby is born and everything is finally moving along. I wanted to include some other perspectives in this because I always feel like I talk about things from Jon or Dany's point of view but why not one of the children more? Or Arya? She's part of the family, so I've always really enjoyed writing in their minds too. I hope you liked it as well :)
> 
> On the terms of the name, I thought forever and even reached out to people to figure out what to do, but I finally ended up on Robb. I realllly didn't want another Valyrian name and I wanted them to tribute the Starks in some way so hey, here is Robb again who honestly deserved so much more in the series lol I think it fits the family well considering Arya is a part of the Targs at this point! And now there's six children, good gods lmfao they have their hands full that's for sure
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to send me to exile beyond the Wall because it's that bad? Let me know in the comments, as they always inspire me to keep writing and pushing out these chapters. I'm still in shock we've reached so many but super excited and happy, so please keep it up because your words of encouragement have seriously made such an impact in my life - you are all amazingly awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	52. Jon: The Queen's Solar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months after Daenerys gives birth to their new child, Jon starts to see a change within Sansa, but pushes it off to spend time with his family - but once she leaves for the Vale, secrets are disclosed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments - you've really made my day and you all mean the world to me sooo much, so thank you for being awesome! I hope you enjoy :)

_Jon_

A soft cry woke him up one morning.

Jon groggily opened his eyes to glance around the dark room of Winterfell, trying to see where the sound was coming from until he realizes exactly what it was. As he moved upwards, stretching his arms, he feels the other side of the bed and sees that it was empty. He wasn't surprised. That was about the standard when it came to the mornings.

He quietly yawns and moves off of the bed, grabbing a robe to keep himself warm from the cold outside, and heads to the connected part of the room. As he opens the door, he glances inside and lights up a candle, before smiling gently at the crib that was illuminated in the dark. Robb cries softly.

"Hey," he murmurs, reaching down gently to pick up to baby boy into his arms. "Why are you crying, little one? Are you hungry?" He gently starts to bounce the boy in his arms, feeling him start to calm down, but his whimpering does not subside. Jon places a soft kiss on top of his head, moving him out of his little room.

It had been about three moons since Daenerys had given birth to their new child, and much had changed. Namely, his son. Obviously he didn't grow twice as quickly as his siblings – he still barely understood why Dan and Daemon had done that for so long. Maybe one day he would get the chance to ask the Lord of Light why that is. But, Robb was already acting like a little Targaryen – which means crying to get whatever he wanted.

Jon chuckles a little to himself as he gently carries the boy downstairs. That was a bit of a stretch. All babies did that. But he had to admit, there was nothing more than he loved more than waking up and seeing Robb's little head through the bars of his crib, and a giggle come from his lips whenever he would pick him up.

This had been the regular for the last month or so. First, when Daenerys was healing from the horror show that was when she gave birth, it had been a deal between both of them that whenever the boy awoke, they would take shifts. At first, he helped her a lot due to her body being sore, but sooner or later, they began to have breaks so the other could sleep.

However, when Daenerys was finally able to walk again, she had confided in Jon that she wanted to train again.

"While I'll never regret having him," she had said to him. "We are going into a war. I have to be at my best physically to be able to do this. That means I need to train. You're already at your best."

And, after some compromises, they had agreed that Daenerys would get up early in the mornings to train with Arya, who had whole-heartedly committed to training with her. She had wanted to train more with Daenerys as well, so this was the perfect opportunity for them. Robb started to sleep through the night at six weeks – something Kinvara had said was a rare commodity for babes to be able to do so early – so being able to train was something that was easily accessible to her.

And Jon supported it. He had heard horror stories of husbands who treated their wives basically like second-class citizens once they had children. They could never have any free time, or do what they wanted. But Jon never wanted to be that person, and he most certainly had never been that with Daenerys. He agreed that both of them had to be prepared, especially after what Bran did to her.

There hadn't been any incidents since, but one could never be too careful.

So, Robb had become his responsibility in the morning. To try and feed him, get him ready, and bring him down to his mother who would usually be finishing up her training by now. However, he did have a couple of accomplices on the side so _he_ could train as well. She had said herself both of them needed to be at their prime – he wanted to make sure that everything went well.

Occasionally, he would hand little Robb off to Dan, who would read stories to the baby to soothe him, or to Mae and Nesara, the latter playing with the baby to entertain him. Nesara had been the one who had taken the role with a smile. She loved being the big sister, and while she knew that she was still the young one of the family, she reveled in the new responsibility that was given to her.

As for the boys, Jon had told them that they could look after the boy when he was a little bit older. It's not that he didn't trust them – it's that Daemon and Zaevar spent plenty of their time training as well. He didn't want them to lose track of Robb and focus on themselves. And they had agreed. He didn't blame them for being okay with it though. Zaevar had told him he had been practicing his fire sorcery a lot more often lately, so he didn't want to risk hurting Robb.

Daemon, however, had been on the other side and had been trying to improve his healing. He said he'd "experienced enough blood magic to last a lifetime" when saving his mother, so he wanted to focus on something else. Jon had been completely accepting of that.

Even so, they had all sunk into their new roles within Winterfell, trying to blend in as best as they could for the time being – as horribly long as it had taken to get to this point.

His son whimpers again from his arms, breaking Jon from his thoughts. "Don't worry, I'm going to her," he whispers gently to him. "We'll be there soon."

As he turns a corner, he takes a glance at Sansa's solar and feels himself sigh. Working with his sister these last couple of months had been tiring as well. Not on himself, but on his own state of having to fake _everything._

He had listened to Arya and had taken her up on the training offer that she wanted to do to 'grow close to him.' And while he enjoyed using the sword again, something about doing it with Sansa felt so wrong. It was almost like he was thrown back to when he first trained Daenerys, but he didn't feel the same passion as he felt doing it with her as he did with Sansa.

If he told that to anyone else they'd just assume that it was because he had feelings for Daenerys back then, but it was just different. Daenerys took every criticism with a nod and tried to readily improve it each time she held her sword. That's why Jon got her an actual one so quickly instead of a training sword. But with Sansa, she fought him on every little thing because she for some reason thought that what _she_ did was better than what _he_ taught her. He had told her at one point that if she couldn't take his criticisms, he would stop training her altogether – and that had rightfully shut her up. But it still aggravated him.

She had improved, relatively, but he couldn't get past what she had done in the past, and what she might be planning now. He still didn't know for sure. One thing he had learned back then – and even more so _now –_ was that Sansa was an _excellent_ master of disguise.

The Queen in the North seemed to be hiding her icy heart because nothing but a smile was constantly on her lips. And fuck, did that stir Jon the wrong way.

She tried to stay out of debates with others just as much. Ever since his conversation with her, as well as Arya's, there hadn't been any instances of fighting. She had been agreeing with everything he had said (besides the training) when it came to food, conversations, even occasionally politics. She had been keeping to her word and keeping them safely in Winterfell without any word to anyone else, but even Jon suspected a mistrial in that. There was always something behind her smile.

For once, he wished that he had Bran's powers because he would love to see into her mind and see what this little minx was planning. In fact, seeing her act like this almost made him even more despised of what she is. She could have at least tried to act her true self as she _used_ to when she was younger, but now she was trying to be something else that she wasn't. To prove something to him.

She had even pushed off going to the Vale so she could, quote on quote, "spend more time with her family." What did that even mean? When you were a ruler, it was _always_ the nation you ruled over before your family. The only reason Jon's family was so involved with Valyria is that they all had their important roles. Each one had their place – along with his wife. But Sansa had no excuse. She was the sole person running the North. And it just didn't make _sense._

When she did finally leave – which would be today after she and Daenerys trained and Jon got to watch that comedy show – he had a surprise planned for his family, but then after that, he was going to push forward with this plan. He was tired of pretending. And he was going to find out _exactly_ what that woman was planning.

Robb starts to babble from his arms and Jon feels himself smile. His negative thoughts were erased from his head. It was amazing how one little sound made him feel so many things all at once.

"We're getting there, don't worry," he chuckles finally turning into the courtyard where Daenerys and Arya trained. He didn't know why they liked to train in the cold – Dany had told him that it was because she sweated so much that she didn't feel the snow around her. Jon personally thought his dragon was just always warm.

As he looked down, he feels himself smile as he adjusts Robb in his arms, turning his head gently. "Want to watch your mama?" he murmurs to the baby, who giggles at his hands touching his sides. Jon glances back down, feeling himself smile as he hears the swords clang of two of the women he loved the most in this world.

Daenerys was an expert now. She still had a long way to go before she was near the height of himself – if he could stroke his own ego for a little bit – _but_ he had never seen someone so determined to become the best version of themselves. After giving birth to a _child._

But it was true. Each time Arya ran at her, ducking and diving to somehow land a hit, Daenerys would parry each move, backing up and away, using each skill he had taught her to stay on her feet. At one point she _was_ knocked to the ground but quickly dodged the killing blow from Arya, using her arms to support herself back onto her heels. Within seconds she was back to striking, again and again, until their swords crossed.

The sound of metal echoed through the courtyard until Daenerys had the upper hand, kicking Arya's leg out from underneath her. The girl falls to the ground as Daenerys aims her sword at the assassin's neck, breathing heavily. Arya shakes her head, staring up at Daenerys in surprise.

"Good fucking job, Daenerys," she praises as Dany moves her sword away. "Your pace has increased steadily. Have you been practicing?"

Daenerys wipes the sweat from her forehead, nodding. "Occasionally between Robb's naps…have to do something to stay away from the ice queen."

That breaks Jon's quiet expression and he laughs, causing the two women to snap their heads up to look at him. Daenerys' lips turn into a smile the moment she sees her son and him, while Arya rolls her eyes. "Have you been up there that whole time?"

"Not the whole thing – just where my wife beat you," he teases as he comes down the stairs to greet them.

Arya snorts. "Oh, shove it," she mutters as Jon comes over to them. Daenerys comes over to him and takes Robb gently, whispering soft words to the baby as he settles on her chest. "Is he hungry or anything?"

"I think he just wanted to see his mother," Jon says softly, nudging Dany's side. She smiles at him as she bounces Robb in her eyes, hearing the boy giggle. "Even so, you two seem to have been working up a sweat this morning."

"That is of my own accord," Daenerys chuckles a little as she wraps her cloak around Robb's place on her chest, wanting to keep him warm. "I wanted to make sure I was trained well before this stupid spar with Sansa later – even though I'm quite sure I'll beat her."

Jon's brow raises. "Now that's the confidence we love to see."

Arya rolls her eyes once more. "I mean, she's not wrong. Sansa's only been training for three months…I swear, she's only doing it to somehow show some sort of resemblance between her and Daenerys."

"Even so, you can never be too careful," Daenerys points out.

"When is it even going to take place, because I have something to do later," Jon states.

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "What is this 'something you have to do?'"

Jon only smirks. "Something you'll find out later."

She doesn't lower her brow, but Arya continues the conversation to move forward without more questions. "Later on. Probably in an hour or so. Have some food to break our fast and then we can get it over with so she can go on her trip."

Jon nods, glancing at the ground. "We all know what we're going to do once she leaves, right?"

They had gone over this plan so many times at this point, but it never hurt to readdress it.

The two women nod. Arya speaks first. "I'll be conversing with the guards to tell them everything. They're more likely to believe her sister than the queen and king of Valyria."

"I'll send out the letters to the lords," Daenerys continues. "For the sake of having a woman's handwriting. They won't know the true difference though. Most men don't."

"I know your handwriting," Jon states.

"You're _you,_ Jon. Of course you know my handwriting. The regular lords here don't," Daenerys chuckles.

Jon nods his head. "Fair point. I'll be going through her files and letters to see exactly what she has on us…any time I've had the chance, she's always been in there. Once she leaves, and the guards are distracted, it will be the perfect moment for us to find what we need." He looks between them. "Everything good?" Again, they both nod. "Good. We should go break our fast."

"Oh gods, not me, not yet," Daenerys mutters. "I need a bloody bath after that."

Arya raises an eyebrow. "You're just going to be fighting her later on. Why get clean now when it's sort of pointless?"

Daenerys didn't have an answer for that, and she nods. "Good point. Probably not the best idea." She sighs as they head back in towards the castle. "I suppose I just don't want my son to smell me. It would be quite a shame if that's what he remembers his mother by."

Jon chuckles a little at her statement. "Trust me, I'm sure he will remember you from something else. Not your smell."

* * *

By the time they had finished their first meal of the day, he could see how much Daenerys wanted to get this over with. While she had been taking care of her son while she ate – making sure to feed him as well – she had been constantly talking about what she would do after this fight. How she would take a shower, play with her son, be with the children.

Jon didn't blame her. He wanted it to be over with as soon as possible as well. He didn't even truly care about the fight more-so that as soon as it was done, Sansa would be gone. And he could _finally_ see what in the name of the seven hells was going on with her.

However, they pushed down all those feelings for the sake of their children while they ate. Dan had taken Robb at once point from Daenerys, making him giggle with her little faces while Nesara and Mae re-braided Dany's hair for her fight. Zaevar and Daemon had been practicing before as well, so while they wanted to 'stay for the hair-braiding' in their ever-sarcastic tone, they went off to bathe before watching the fight.

They spent a lot of their mornings together like this. After going through some of the shit they had experienced, it was times like these that Jon was thankful for his family. That somehow, someway they were all here, just enjoying their time and having fun. He never thought he would get to witness his daughters braiding Daenerys' hair, but here they were, doing the very picturesque thing he always dreamt about.

He truly hoped that after this battle, whatever happened with Bran, with the North, with all of Westeros, they could at least go somewhere, whether that be Valyria or gods knew where and just be a family again. Without the bloodshed and the risk of death. Was that too much to ask? Apparently, for the Targaryen's, it always was.

Sooner or later, however, the meal had ended, and they had made their way out to the courtyard, where Daenerys was sharpening her sword. Sansa was not there yet, and neither was Arya. As the children all collected above them, waiting for the spar to start, Daenerys glances at Jon.

"Shouldn't you be with her?" she mutters to him. "You're the one who's trained her."

Jon chuckles as he looks to her. "No. I convinced her it would be better for her to spend the time with her sister – said that a woman preparing a woman would be better for her."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "That is quite sexist."

Jon shrugs. "I don't _actually_ think that. I only don't want to spend as much time with her as I have." He glances down at her and smiles. "Besides, I'd much rather be speaking with my wife who has been training like mad – I'm quite sure that you're more in shape than I."

Daenerys laughs at his words, a soft chime that lit up the cold courtyard of Winterfell. "I doubt that. I'm sure you're still just as good-looking as before." She glances at the ground, and he sees a slight redness come over her cheeks before the woman sighs. "I'm sorry about…not doing anything, Jon."

His brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"That we haven't done anything you know…coupling-wise," she mutters. "I've been healed for quite some time but I…I haven't…I don't know."

"Dany," he chuckles, looking down at her. "I genuinely could not care less if we have done _that_ or not."

Her brow furrows this time. "Really?"

"Really. I only care if you are happy or not. If you still feel pain and aren't comfortable doing that, I'm not going to force you into doing that. It's perfectly alright. All of that was worth it to have what we have now. You don't need to worry about that."

She smiles at his words and glances up to where the children were, specifically where Dan was holding Robb in her arms. "It is quite amazing, isn't it? How much he's grown."

"It is." He looks at her with a raised brow now. "Why would think I would care about that, by the way? I haven't brought it up once these past few months."

She shrugs. "I don't know why…I thought you were maybe keeping it a secret from me to make me feel better…we used to do that all the time, even the night _before_ I had Robb. I feel like I cut you off."

Jon snorts and shakes his head. "Dany, trust me, I am the _last_ person who is going to care about that right now…I've wanted you to heal first beyond anything else. Besides, I've been working on something myself to keep my occupied."

She raises an eyebrow now. "And what exactly is this 'surprise' you said before?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," he murmurs to her, causing her to shake her head in disbelief. "Please, Dany. You know me by now. I never reveal my secrets unless forced to."

"What if _I_ forced it out of you?" she suggests, wiggling her brow.

Jon laughs. "I'd like to see you try."

"Fine, a spar after this."

"Dany, it's going to happen later today – just have patience."

She rolls her eyes. "With you, you always go too big. I can never keep up with your surprises."

He shrugs now. "That's your problem."

Her mouth opens wide and she gapes at him, but before she could respond, the door to the courtyard opens. Both Daenerys and Jon turn their gaze towards where Sansa emerges, her own sword in her hands. Jon instantly felt the smile fall off his face as he sighs, glancing towards the ground, but he urges Daenerys forward.

She offers him a tiny glare in response, but moves anyway, pulling that expression to the back of her mind and giving Sansa a warm smile. Daenerys had been an excellent actor in all of this. She had been giving Sansa the warm shoulder the whole entire time they had been there. When Sansa asked her opinion on random matters – nothing of super importance but things that Jon wouldn't normally expect Sansa to ask about – she would respond with her kindest answer and move alone, but without attitude.

He wasn't surprised. Daenerys could get along with anyone if given the chance. He just didn't think Sansa was the genuine one in that relationship. And he'd love to see what was really going on in the redhead's mind.

"Daenerys," she states as she walks forward. "Good to see you."

Sansa had been in her solar for the last couple of days. Jon hadn't witnessed anything from her, most likely from training by herself. This was the first time he would see her – and most likely fail. Which honestly, a part of him looked forward to seeing.

"You as well," Dany states, her voice even. "I trust you've been practicing."

"Yes…my cousin has done well in teaching me."

Oof. That felt strange. Jon fights the urge to raise his brow at her words. Ever since they had arrived in Winterfell, she had called him brother. But now before she leaves she calls him cousin? That was different. And not the good kind.

He doesn't say anything, though, and pushes forward without many interludes. Arya emerges a moment later, coming to his side. "You heard that too, right?" she mutters to him. He throws back a simple nod, letting her know he heard. She then turns back and pushes forward her own expression, grabbing the sheath from Sansa and holding it until the end.

"Good to hear," Daenerys answers back to Sansa, her lips thinned out. She seemed to be aggravated by the comment as well. "Nice to see my _husband_ acting so kind to you."

Now he _really_ fights the urge to snort. He had never heard Daenerys so passive-aggressive. It was an amazing sight to witness. And judging by the expression on Sansa's face, the way her eyes blinked, and a slow steady breath was let loose, she seemed aggravated by it as well.

"Whatever," the girl mutters before stepping forward. "I believe we have a spar before I leave. That way if I beat you, you'll have more time to practice before I arrive back for the rematch."

Daenerys huffs, holding Dark Sister tight in her hands. "You wish," she mutters.

"Alright," Arya interrupts, stepping between the two women before a fist-fight happened prior to the swords. "Here are the rules – just a simple sparring match between you two. The first one that _would-have_ the killing blow – i.e. a strike to the chest, neck, or head – wins. No actual injuries or cuts. Quick jabs so that we can get this over with as soon as possible. Got it?" The two women nod, staring each other down. "Okay, good. Start whenever you feel like."

Arya pulls back and sits at the edge of the courtyard now with Jon again. He could hear his children above starting to cheer on their mother, while his eyes remained locked on her. Daenerys holds Dark Sister perfectly in her hands, the two women circling each other, waiting for the other to strike. It doesn't take long however for Sansa to make the first blow.

However, Daenerys was quick in parrying her attack, and within seconds had ducked down to face Sansa's back. The girl turns around and faces her again, the sound of swords clashing. Jon had to admit, despite his intentions with Sansa, she had gotten better at training. Nowhere near Daenerys – her breathing was off and he could tell she was getting tired just from this one match – but her forms were correct.

Sansa lunges with another attack towards Daenerys but she quickly turns, dodging that one. It seemed that Daenerys was actually being defensive in this battle, which was smart. He knew Sansa would have been the attacker in this – even though she had been acting all kind and sweet towards them, there was bound to be some pent-up anger she wanted to release at Daenerys.

Even so, that didn't seem to work as Sansa lunged forward with another hit, but Daenerys quickly blocks it and then riposts, counterattacking her with a duck of her sword and then a hit with her elbow to the woman's ribs, knocking the air out of her.

Sansa stumbles back, breathing hard. She doesn't drop her sword, however. Her eyes narrow at Daenerys as she raises her sword, while Dany only smile and nods at her, a short little movement that said, 'bring it.'

The Stark girl hits her with another strike, hoping this one would be strong enough to stop the dragon queen in her victory, but Daenerys ends that quite quickly and then side-steps, before using her foot to push the girl onto her back. Before Sansa could even get up, Daenerys swings her sword quickly, causing her to curse under her breath as she knocked Sansa's sword out of her hand, and then aims it directly at her throat once it was exposed, ending the spar.

Jon feels himself smile as the children above him cheer and clap for their mother, who stepped back with a relatively proud smirk on her lips. However, it was when he heard Sansa curse once more and a red liquid start to drip into the snow did he grow concerned.

"What happened?" he asks as he comes forward.

"She _actually_ struck me!" Sansa exclaims, glaring at Daenerys as she held up her hand. It was torn across the palm with blood seeping down her arm. Daenerys' eyes instantly widen and she moves forward.

"I'm so sorry, it was a mis-"

Sansa waves her hand dismissively as she stands, shaking her head and staring at the cut. "Whatever…it's just a gash." Jon could tell she was trying to be tough for their sake but was fighting back the pain. She turns to Daenerys and nods once. "Good match…you gave me a fight." She sighs and glances at the ground. "I'm going to get changed and then I'll meet you two at the gates, as well as Arya…the sooner I leave the better it will be for my people, right?"

Daenerys nods at her words, seemingly agreeing. Sansa turns away and hands her sword to one of the guards before holding her bleeding palm in her other hand, muttering under her breath as another guard walked her back in. Once she was in, Daenerys' exterior breaks and she smiles a little, glancing at the ground.

Arya comes forward once she sees this movement. "Daenerys." The queen looks up with a raised brow. "What is that smirk on your face?"

Daenerys feels herself laugh as she glances now at her husband. "I might have _meant_ to do that."

" _Dany!_ "

"I'm _sorry!"_ she whispers, her eyes pleading with him. "It's just – these last three months have been _torture_ on my mind trying to be nice to her knowing what we know and I needed to take out some of it, Jon. Just a little bit of it."

Jon sighs and nods his head. "I understand that, but you can't keep doing that until we have all the lords under our hands. If you keep hurting her, it will expose us. She'll know that something is wrong. We can't have that stressful load on top of us. We need to stay as neutral as possible."

Daenerys sighs now but slowly nods her own head. "Alright…fine."

Arya was quiet for a moment before nudging the woman's side. "That was quite funny."

"I _know_!"

Before Jon could interject with a roll of his eyes at the woman's antics, their children had already rushed down the stairs and ran to embrace Daenerys, each of them yelling about 'how good you were!' or that 'we knew you'd beat her!' Daenerys laughs as she embraces all of them, trying her best with her small figure while taking Robb from Dan's arms, who babbles as he rests alongside her chest.

"Aunt Sansa had no idea who she was challenging," Daemon says with a smile. "The ultimate warrior queen."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at that and turns to Jon with a smirk. "Huh. The Warrior Queen. I think I like that."

Jon shakes his head with a smile on his lips as well. He liked that as well.

* * *

Once Daenerys was properly bathed – something apparently she _desperately_ needed after training for so long – he and her both got properly dressed and went out to the courtyard, where Arya and Gendry were waiting. The four of them talk quietly until Sansa does arrive, and once she steps into the courtyard, they grow silent.

The snow had already covered the blood-stained snow from her cut, but Jon could see the residue considering Sansa's hand was wrapped up tightly in white gauze. Blood was still peeking through the bandage. He glances over at Daenerys and doesn't see her face change – instead, it was the same stoic expression he was used to when she dealt with politics or meeting with allies. Except this was really the opposite.

She was just trying to hide the fact that she enjoyed doing what she did.

"So we're finally here," Sansa states as she steps forward. "Again, I'd like to thank Daenerys for her fight earlier, despite the…unfortunate outcome," she states, waving her bandaged hand. "You were a great opponent."

Daenerys nods, not changing her face for a second. "As were you."

Sansa gives a stiff nod back before turning to Jon and Arya. Her lips turn to a smile now. "I know that I pushed off this meeting for some time so I could spend some extra time with my family, but I do have to leave at some point. They are expecting me." She places her hands on Arya's shoulders, the girl not swaying for a second. "I trust that you will run Winterfell in my stead. Make sure the people here get food, and that all letters are answered in a timely manner. If there's nothing you understand, ask one of my guards. They are with me at all times and usually hear my responses to these queries."

Arya nods. "Of course." Jon could see the girl fighting the need to respond back, but she kept her mouth shut.

Sansa turns to Jon next and moves forward to him. "I trust that you and your family will be safe in the castle until I return?"

Jon nods. "Yes. We're most thankful for this, Sansa. Thank you for trusting us."

"Of course." And this time, she surprises him with a hug, causing him to raise his brow. But, because he didn't want to raise suspicions, he hugs her back, taking a glance at Daenerys. Her brow furrows as she stares at the woman in his arms, seemingly lost in her thoughts, until Sansa pulls back, her hands resting on his shoulders. "I'll be back in a month's time. This shouldn't take too long. I'll see you soon, cousin."

Jon nods as she pulls back, heading towards Arya to give her a hug and nods to Gendry. The moment she turns back she offers another small nod to Daenerys, before heading in the direction of where her guards were. Again, the moment that she disappears, Arya turns to Jon.

"I _can't_ be the only one that's weirded out the way she's saying 'cousin,' right?"

"No, you're not," Jon mutters, turning to look at Daenerys. "Are you alright? You have a look of perplexion on her face."

"No, no, I'm fine," Daenerys mutters, stepping forward. "I'm just…wondering what's going on in that girl's head. Even so, it doesn't matter." She moves forward and turns to Arya and Gendry. "What are you two actually going to do?"

"Well, Sansa _is_ right. Someone does need to run Winterfell while she is away. I can respond to letters but if we want to push forward with his plan, we have to do it soon. That way in a month when she returns we can end this whole affair…I'm sort of missing the dragons."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "A Stark girl missing a Targaryen's dragons?"

"They're just warm, don't get ahead of yourself," Arya chuckles. "It's quite cold in this castle compared to sitting by dragons who constantly breathe fire and fire mages that practice daily. I miss that in these frigid temperatures."

Jon exhales, nodding his head. "I as well." He glances towards Daenerys and smiles a little. "But…before we do anything, it's time for my plan."

Daenerys groans. "Good gods, not this shit again."

"And Arya knows."

The dragon queen's eyes widen as she turns to look at the Stark girl, who was now smiling wildly. "You _did?!_ "

"And so did Gendry."

 _" **Gendry!?**_ "

"Sorry, your grace," Gendry comments, chuckling.

Daenerys glares at Jon in surprise. "Does _everyone_ know about this supposed plan other than I?"

"Yes," he chuckles. "And it's all for you." He turns to Arya and Gendry, nodding at them. "Go and get the children ready and bring them to the stables. Once we're sure that Sansa's gone, we'll head out."

The couple nods as they take off back towards the castle. Daenerys' eyes don't stay and remained narrowed as she glares at Jon. " _What are you planning now_?" she seethes at him, a clear spark of concern in her eyes.

He only grins with his own emotion within him – mischievousness. "You'll see."

* * *

The children were all gathered towards the stables, talking lowly as Jon and Daenerys arrived. Jon helped Daenerys onto the back of his own horse while Arya and Gendry did the same for the children. Once Arya peaks around the corner, taking a good look at the guards and the footprints within the snow, she turns to Jon with a nod.

"You're good to go. We'll stay here for the time being – don't be gone too long or else the guards will start to suspect something."

Jon nods and squeezes his sister's shoulder. "Of course. We'll be back soon. Thank you – both of you. And also for looking after Robb for a couple of hours."

The couple nods as Arya holds the baby tightly in her arms. Jon takes off with his hands on the reigns of the horse before the animal begins to ride quickly in the direction he needed. The children, all clearly excited and quivered with anticipation for what was to come, talked wildly behind them now, shouting over the wind as they took off.

Daenerys' arms were wrapped tightly around him, looking around the snow landscape as they rode North of Winterfell. He looks behind him to make sure she was still warm and doesn't see a single shiver from his wife. Always the dragon, she was.

"Where are we going?!" Dan finally shouts to him from her horse. "It's freezing here!"

"You'll see," Jon chuckles as he rides. "Just have patience."

"Pa-what?!"

"Patience!" Daemon finishes for her.

"Patent?!"

"Good gods," Mae mutters as she rode closer, shaking her head. "I swear, you're worse than a deaf man!"

"What?!"

Jon laughs at their antics. Ah. He never thought these would be his children. But gods was he happy with whom they were.

It doesn't take long for them to reach their destination, however, and as soon as Jon could see the smoke rising from beyond a mountain, he turns to Daenerys, who seemed to be looking at the area with a familiar sense of recognition. She turns to look at him with her brow furrowed, and he only smiles before moving forward again with the horse, going quicker.

As soon as they turned a corner on the path, he could hear all the children gasp and yell in shock behind him, followed by a sharp intake of breath from Daenerys as he slowed down.

There, resting on the ground, were their four dragons they had brought, eating some kind of meat they had no doubt hunted. Drogon, Jonarys, Jorharion, and Visenya.

"No way!"

"Are we going to ride today?" Mae asks, her voice raised in excitement.

Jon nods as he climbs off of his horse, helping a stunned Daenerys off as well. "We are indeed. To a special place."

Daenerys looks at him, her brow furrowed. "H…how? How are they here?"

"Well, it was quite the concoction on my end," Jon chuckles a little. "After you had Robb, I wanted to treat you to that little family vacation that I promised, but how could we go to where we went without our dragons? And we didn't bring them with us. So, about a couple days after you gave birth, I ordered Kinvara to send a raven to her red priests to get the dragons here. Through their own way of magic, here they are. They've been waiting for only a day, so don't worry. I made sure that it was timed accordingly the moment Sansa decided to stay longer than intended."

Daenerys raises her brow. "Was it blood magic?"

"I don't know exactly what it was. But they are safe here now." He rests his hands on her shoulders at her expression of unease. "I know what you may feel about that, but trust me that if I requested something, they would do it to their best ability to make sure no one got hurt. I wouldn't do something if I felt that it was unsafe. You know me."

"I know," she mumbles, smiling a little. "I just get concerned; _you_ know _me_." She takes his hand in hers and smiles wider. "Are we going to…?" Her question trails off and he only nods. She smiles even brighter if possible and practically runs towards Drogon. The kids all look at her, their faces full of excitement. "Get on!" she exclaims at them. "I know exactly where we're going!"

They all nod and climb onto their dragons. Daemon takes a hold of Jorharion while Nesara rides on the back of him. Dan climbs onto Visenya, with Zaevar and Mae behind her. Jon laughs as Daenerys almost clumsily climbs onto Drogon, full of elation at what was to come. He makes his own way onto Jonarys, who lets out a screech at him of joy when Jon climbs his sides.

"I know, I've missed you too," Jon chuckles a little before he turns to them, all eager to take off. "Ready?"

"Ready!" All of them yell back.

Jon turns to his dragon and shouts out, "Sōvegon!" before the dragon takes off into the sky. It doesn't take long for his wife as well as their children to fall in his line and fly off into the sky on their own creatures. He could hear each of them yelling in absolute exhilaration as they flew.

Dan flew forward quickly, easily challenging her brother to a race. Jon watched as both of them, Visenya and Jorharion went further and further ahead of them, seemingly going against each other to see who had the fastest dragon. Jon chuckles as they fly through the mountains, soaring over the snow and the creatures down below without a care in the world.

He takes a glance back at Daenerys and feels himself smile at her look of wonder on her lips, the same one he had seen so long ago when they had first flown together. When he fully first realized what being a Targaryen could feel like. Only this time, it felt ever so truer.

The children race ahead only slightly while Jon nods at Daenerys, urging her to fly quicker. The two of them go ahead of their children, who yell in protest at their fast speeds. Both of them try to catch up, with Dan urging on Visenya and Daemon doing the same to Jorharion. But they were no match for the veteran flyers, who easily out sped them after a moment or two.

It doesn't take long, however, for the land to become familiar. He could see the waterfall that they had grown so familiar to, along with the cave that followed beneath it. The water bent into a pool below, surrounded by freshly fallen snow that had just come the night before. Along the paths that he hadn't seen before were trees that lead into a small forest, one that he had barely recognized back then.

Once they land, Jon slowly gets off of Jonarys and turns to where Daenerys was, who had just gotten off of Drogon. She was staring at the waterfall with wistful eyes but doesn't say anything. Dan was the first of the children to speak when they climbed down from their dragons, who decided to go and rest near the top of the waterfall.

"Is this the place you and mother went to?" she asks.

Daemon's brow furrows. "The waterfall? That's _this_ one? I didn't think it was so far away."

Mae's eyes widen. "Aw, this is so sweet! You wanted to take mother here alone, didn't you?"

Jon rolls his eyes. "No. You are all a part of our family. I wanted to share this sight with you and only you. Few from the South get to witness such beauty."

"I don't think I've ever seen a waterfall in the freezing cold," Zaevar comments as Visneya lets out a screech, lighting up the ground with fire to stay warm. "It's quite different from what I'm used- ** _yeouch!_** "

Zaevar yells in shock as he turns around once a snowball hits his head, seeing Nesara standing there with a devilish grin on her face. Dan sees where she was going with this and lifts up a snowball, while Mae does the same. With one shout, she yells. "Boys vs. girls!" And the three of them throw their balls at each other.

Daemon and Zaevar instantly take cover behind a snowdrift. "Unfair! Robb is too young and _isn't here_!" Daemon complains as he and Zaevar quickly work together to make snowballs.

Jon feels himself laugh as the siblings through their snowballs back and forth at each other, each yelling battle cries. He looks over at Daenerys and sees the most content smile he had ever seen on her face, watching their children play against each other. He walks over to her side and pulls her into his arms, feeling her rest her head against his chest. She looks up at him and he presses a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I promised I would bring you back here," he whispers.

"You said with the baby too," she points out softly.

Jon chuckles a little. "I thought about it, but flying Robb at such a young age _might_ not have worked out well. Besides…I couldn't travel here on horseback. Horses are entirely ruined for me," he murmurs. She laughs at his words, taking his hands in hers before letting them rest against her sides. She turns and leans up on her tiptoes, pressing another soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you," she tenderly whispers to him. "Thank you so much for bringing us here…we needed this. All of us."

"Of course," he says, holding her close to him.

"What about Arya? Even Gendry? Both of them deserved to come."

"Someone needed to stay behind to tell a story to the guards as to why we left…and she agreed to us traveling anyway. Said that you deserved it with how hard you have been training. And now we can relax in the snow." He gently strokes her cheek, her lips turning upwards at his movement. "I wanted to make sure you were given a break. You deserve it, my queen."

Her hands envelop his, forehead against his own. "You as well, my king," she whispers.

"Especially after purposefully injuring Sansa."

" _Hey!_ " she whispers fiercely, shaking her head. "It was _one_ time."

"I know," he chuckles, making sure she stayed closed to him. "Don't worry. I don't blame you – a part of me feels I would have done it as well. I'm proud of you for how quickly you defeated her - though I never had any doubts."

"You better not have," she warns to him, looking back at the children. Jon does so as well but doesn't realize until a snowball hits him right in the middle of the face that it was hurdling directly towards him.

Daenerys laughs out loud as he sputters, wiping the snow from his eyes. Daemon yells out. "Father, we need back up!"

He shakes his head in disbelief and turns to Daenerys. "Sorry I have to go – I must defend our sons against our evil girls."

"Oh, so that's a challenge now, huh?" she dares, before racing towards the girls. Jon curses but doesn't feel the smile slip from his lips. "Come on, girls, we can beat them!"

"Still unfair!" Zaevar calls out as Jon rushes to their side. Before he could even get a word in, he was pummeled by a snowball from his own wife, hearing her laugh.

He quickly wipes the snow from his hair and turns to them, grabbing their already pre-made balls. "On the count of three, alright?" The two boys nod and raise their arms. "One, two, three – **_go!_** "

They all yell out and throw their balls while the girls do the same, screaming in glee as snow pummeled down on them, and the rushing water of the waterfall behind their bodies echoed off in the winter air. To anyone watching from afar, they would not know they were kings of queens or princesses and princes.

No. To them, they were just a happy family.

A happy family, with, well, dragons above them.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when they finally returned back to Winterfell once the cold had gotten to the children, and when they arrived back, the children were all smiles as they told their Aunt Arya about everything that happened. Including how the girls had _presumably_ beaten the men in their snowball war.

Jon would attest to that, but Daenerys would often peg him down and prove him wrong with another snowball to the head.

Aunt Arya would laugh and say it sounds like they had fun. Once the child had run off to their rooms to go warm-up, she had told Jon that the guards had grown a little suspicious, but they had arrived back just in time, saying that they had gone into a neighboring town to get away for a bit. The dragons were resting near where they had arrived on them prior, and they had commanded that they fly back to the camp where the military was beyond the wall.

Arya had said that she would send off a letter as soon as possible to let the freefolk know, and sooner or later they would be returning to them. Arya had also said that the direwolves had been let out and had hunted before returning back as well, so now they were back in Dan's chambers. A part of Jon felt bad that he hadn't taken Ghost out on a proper hunt in a while now, but he knew that the direwolf most likely did not care – he was in his element in the cold.

The Stark girl had also said that Kinvara had left to travel back to the military an hour prior, leaving a letter to Jon and Daenerys to read. She had mentioned she was going to be going back soon so that they could better prepare their fire mages but had no idea when. Jon would be forever thankful that she came in time to protect Daenerys from death, along with their son, but he knew that times were changing and they had to be prepared for something to evolve at any second. That included their red priests.

Sooner or later, however, their conversation with Arya was done and she had told him that Robb was resting in her room. So they decided to head back to their chambers to rest for a bit before pushing forward with their plan. Daenerys had complained of the cold _finally_ and had said she wanted to get warm, so Jon had proposed they start a fire back in their chambers. She had agreed.

When they had arrived back there, his first destination had been the fireplace that was sitting idly by in the corner, but as soon as the flames were lit, he was surprised to see Daenerys not in the room with him. His brow furrows once he stands, the fire glowing brightly in the room.

"Dany?" he calls out.

"I'm in here."

Oh, the bathing chambers. No doubt she was most likely changing into something nicer to rest in. He removes his own furs, down to just his tunic and breeches now to rest on the bed. He lights a candle near the sheets and feels himself close his eyes. It was hardly halfway through the day and somehow, someway, he was already exhausted. Maybe it was because the snow outside made the day look darker.

Maybe it was the constant state of fear on his mind about what was to come later. He could only hope that sleep or rest would come with time.

"Jon?" The soft voice wakes him from his slumber, and he turns his head to see Daenerys standing at the foot of the bed. However, he was surprised to see her in nothing but a silk robe with the Stark sigil, something that Arya had gifted to her from their mother's private closet – not like she would have a use for it now. It was so strange seeing her in something that bore the Stark symbol, but at the same time, a part of him didn't care.

"I-I thought you wanted to get warm?" he asks her, stuttering a little at his words once he sees she was truly nude underneath that garment.

He sees a shy smile come over her lips but then a nervous look enrapture her eyes. "I…I did. But I need to be truthful about something."

His brow furrows as she comes to the other side of the bed, seeing her glance at the ground. "What is it?"

"I've…been able to have sex for quite some time now," she admits softly, looking at him. "Kinvara cleared me for it about six weeks ago. But I've been lying to you about it." She glances at the ground again and sighs. "Truthfully, it was because of these." She moves the robe a little bit to the left, and he sees through the faintest of light from the fire that she was pointing to the couple of stretch marks that adorned her body from carrying Robb. "I know it's nothing compared to some of the other marks on my body and that you've already said you'd love me forever but I…I don't know. I think it might just be what happens after you've given birth that you get so nervous but I…I don't know," she repeats, glancing at the ground. "I thought maybe…maybe this might be the one, I just-"

Jon places a gentle hand over her mouth, seeing her look surprised at his movement. "First off, you're rambling. Take a deep breath." He lowers his hand and she follows what he says, letting out a breath of relief. "Secondly, as you said, I've told you so many times I could not care what you looked like. I will _always_ love you and still find you just as beautiful as before, as much as the first day I met you." She smiles a little at his words, not moving her eyes from her. "Remember what I said about those scars along your back? The ones from the leaders?" She nods. "That's the same thing here. Those told the story about how you survived…but these show the miracle of which you gave. The son you provided to both of us. If anything, these are the most beautiful marks you could ever have on your body, and I will love every single one of them until my dying days."

He could see tears threatening to leave her eyes but she blinks them away, letting her hand rest against his own.

"Besides…I also could _barely_ see them, Dany," he chuckles a little, causing her to smile at his mood. "They are there, but until you pointed them out to me, it was hard to even notice. I mean, look at you, Dany. You hardly look like a woman who just gave birth with how much you've been training. Look at you – I wasn't joking when I said I think you're stronger than I. Look at your stomach where our son was _just inside you._ Forgive me, but you look like one of those women from a brothel rather than a mother." She laughs, shaking her head as her cheeks turned red. "And that's a great thing. Don't let little marks be the thing that makes you feel insecure. You have absolutely nothing to feel that way about."

Daenerys' laughs trail down before her hands rest against his chest softly. "I'm glad to see you've been noticing."

"Noticing?" he chuckles, rather darkly. "Daenerys, it's been impossible for me to keep my hands off you whenever our son is sleeping. The only reason I have is that I didn't know if you were okay to do so yet."

Daenerys bites her lower lip and glances up at him through her lashes, the firelight illuminating her soft skin. "Well…I'd like you to now, Jon." Her hands gently come onto his and press them against her sides. "I've missed you."

He raises his brow at her, surprised at the turn this was taking. "Yeah? How much?"

His question was answered when she leaned up and met his awaiting lips with her own, her mouth parted, tongue grazing his as her arms wrapped around his neck. He groaned and slid his hands beneath the silk robe, pushing it completely off of her and onto the floor before his fingers rested gently against her ass and _fuck,_ it felt just as amazing as it had looked.

They kissed like that for a little while until she shifted herself to him, hooking a leg over his as her body straddled his own. Already he was aching hard for her. It had been so long since they had done anything like this. As much as he loved his wife and cared for her safety, he wouldn't deny he'd missed the shit out of her while she had been healing.

He kisses her harder, deeper while his hand ventured down between her legs, fingertips grazing the damp folds of her cunt, already slick. She jerks against his movements, gasping against him.

"Jon," she whimpers as he breaks away from the kiss, turning to suckle under her skin, dragging his teeth along her pule point. " _Gods,_ Jon – oh _kessa,_ fuck!" His fingers start to invade her while his lips moved against her neck, biting down gently. He pushed his fingers up inside of her, up to his knuckles. She pushes back against his hands, her hips moving of their own accord to get the friction that she needed.

He drove his fingers as deep into her as he could, feeling her beg for him with each and every single movement. Gods, she was so wet. He hadn't known what it would be like the first time they coupled after what had happened but he _surely_ had not thought this.

His mind was clouded with lust as he finished her off, her cunt clenching down onto him as her nails dug into his sides. He could feel her body shaking the moment he removes his fingers, bringing them up towards her lips. Before he could even say anything, she takes the digits into her mouth, licking them clean. He stares at her in surprised shock and desire before his hand wraps around her neck and pulls her in for a heated kiss, this time with her below him. After a moment, he takes a blurred, hazed second to pull back, staring down at his naked wife.

There was barely any light in the room aside from the fire and the one candle he had managed to light, but even with that, it illuminated her body, showing off every part that he loved so dearly. Her beautiful face, her breasts, her waist, her whole entire being, just absolutely _perfect._ He leans down and kisses her again, moving his lips once more from her lips to her throat, all the way down to her breasts, before he took one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked at the stiff peak between his lips, pulling at it with his teeth. Her back arched with each movement, pushing her body against him as he cupped the other breasts in his hand, thumbing at the nipple before taking it into his mouth next.

" _Jon,_ " she moans, trying to get him to divert his attention to elsewhere, but he smirks against her skin as he lets go of her nipple with a _pop,_ looking down at her.

"Not yet," he murmurs, his voice low, pressing a kiss to her belly, right above where one of her marks were. And with each kiss he moved lower and lower, not moving his gaze from hers. "There's something else I want to do to you first."

She whimpered the moment his head settled between her thighs. She was all but dripping for him, her juices glistening in the light from the fire. He would drag his fingers through her drenched cunt, making her hips jerk as she chokes back a cry of pleasure. Their children were still _very much_ awake and they needed to try and stay as quiet as possible.

However, as soon as he rested a hand against her legs and spread them wider, licking his tongue along her cunt and all the way up to her clit, he could have sworn he heard her moan so loudly into her mouth it was a crime

" _Gods,"_ she groans, her hand grabbing at his hair, drawing his face closer to her. He licked her again, and again until she was rocking endlessly against him, moving with the thrusts of his tongue, over and over. She tasted sweet, just as he remembered, smearing across his lips. She was enjoying it so much that he had to keep a hand against her to make sure she didn't ride herself off the bloody bed.

But, he decides he wants to end this as soon as he can so they can get to the main attraction. He licks up her clit, flicking quickly, her body tensing. He sucks the bud between his lips, rubbing it gently between his lips and tongue until she forcefully pushes a hand over her mouth, a cry rippling from her lips, thighs shaking around his head as she came. He licked her again as she did, trying to ride her through it.

"Jon," she whimpers, her hands pulling at his curls now once her climax had finally come down a little. "Please, my love, nyke jorrāelagon ao sir."

He moves forward and kisses her, hands coming up to guide her own behind her head, where he let them sit against the headboard. Her hands break free from that, however, and practically rip off his tunic and breeches, that had long since been containing everything inside. His eyes widen slightly at her eagerness before turning to her. "Seven hells, Dany."

"Get over here," she mutters before pulling at his arm, yanking him back down to his lips were on his and her hands were stroking his bare chest. One reaches down and took his cock into her fingers, causing him to groan. "I want this, _now._ I _need_ it."

Jon smirks against her lips as he pushes her down on the bed once more, before taking his hardened cock into his hands. His forehead presses against hers as he starts to edge it into her, running the tip gently up and down her cunt, teasing her a little. But one knew that if you teased the dragon queen too long, you'd get burned, so he decided it was best to not keep her waiting.

With a little push forward, he was buried deep into of her, sinking into her warm wet walls. His brow almost furrows at how familiar it felt. He had heard stories from others how wives never seemed to stay the same after giving birth to a child but this felt like home. Gods, he had missed this, so fucking much. He didn't realize until now. " _Fuck,_ Dany."

"Fuck me, Jon," she pleads, her head falling against the pillow. He wanted to revel at this moment, her cunt gripping him so snugly, but he could tell that she wanted it now. So, with a groan, he pulls out of her and pushes in again, and then again, over and over, deeper and faster until the bed was starting to rock against them.

Her hands untangle from his hair and start to grip at his back, clawing at the skin, while his own gripped at the back of her hair. He started pounding into her, his hips slapping against her at a rapid pace so fast. This was a fucking _dream._ "Fuck, I missed this," he growls.

"Me too," she cries out, hands holding onto him. "Qogralbar, Ionos, ȳdra daor keligon. Qogralbar nyke harder."

There was nothing sexier in this world than hearing his wife speak Valyrian. He was sure of it.

He drove into her harder, so hard that he was sure her head might hit the headboard soon. She only moaned with every single thrust, muffling her sounds against his shoulder. His back dripped of sweat at the pace he was setting, feeling her wet cunt slosh with every single movement he did. Everything was so much. He threw her legs upwards quickly, onto his shoulders, and shoved into her, causing her to cry out. He could stare at this view forever, seeing every single park of her skin flicker with pleasure, her mouth stretched to a lovely _o_ with each gasp and moan she offered, her eyes shut.

Jon brings a hand up to her cheek, cupping tenderly compared to the roughness he was doing below them. "Dany," he whispers to her, causing his wife to open her eyes. The moment he saw them, he started to thrust into her, slow and deep, grinding his hips against hers. Her eyes still stayed locked with his as she moaned and arched her back again. Soon her hips were moving against his. Her cunt rippled around him, tightening, and within a few thrusts, she was coming all around him, her digging into her lip as she let out the sweetest moan he had ever heard. He groans as her cunt grips him tightly.

Moving with her climax, he braces a hand against the bed and starts to drive into her until he was coming undone as well, his hips juddering against hers, dropping his head against her shoulders. "Fuck," he groaned, breathing heavily as he collapsed, his seed filling her entirely until he was completely spent.

They stay still like that for a moment until Jon finally lifts his head up to look at his wife, and he feels himself chuckle at her exhausted smile. "Did I hurt you?" he finally asks after a couple of seconds. "I didn't know the…limits about what happened after."

Daenerys chuckles but shakes her head. "No, you didn't hurt me," she snickers a little, pulling him up so that his arms were around her waist. "I think that was exactly what I needed…especially being here for so long. It's been driving me mad." She sighs and looks to him. "And seeing you with Sansa has been incredibly draining."

Jon raises an eyebrow as he grabs the furs, pulling them over each other as a rush of wind from the window caved in. "Why do you say that? It's not like I haven't tried to stay with you at every other point."

"I know," she says softly. "But she's just been…sort of clingy, I guess. Ever since we've come here. I feel like she's trying to make up for lost time by staying by your side but it always…gets to me, I don't know. I feel like she gives me that look that says she's getting close to you too – which I know is wrong, but it still messes with my head." She looks back up at him. "I swear, didn't you see the way she looked when I beat her today? I felt that she wanted to win to somehow impress you."

Jon sighs and nods his head. "I had that bit of a feeling too, but maybe she just wanted to try and show she was good at something?" Daenerys looks at him with an expression that said 'are you that stupid?' and he feels himself chuckle. "I'm only trying to give her the benefit of the doubt. Not _everything_ in her life has been about scheming. Most is. You're most likely right…I don't even know what my family has become." He shakes his head and pulls his wife closer. "I think I enjoy my new one a little bit more."

Daenerys raises her brow. "You _better._ " She presses a soft kiss to his lips, one he returns eagerly before glancing at the discarded robe on the ground.

He scoffs and turns to look at her. "Did you really wear that? It's awful."

She stares at him in surprise. "It was a _gift_ from your sister."

"It was a piece of clothing she found that would probably fit you better than Sansa," Jon points out, moving to pick it up and look at the silk. "It's nice, I'll give her that, but it felt so…strange seeing you with it on. I could never imagine you having a Stark last name. Really any other name besides Targaryen." He looks over at her again. "I mean, Daenerys Stark? I don't think that would fit well."

Daenerys chuckles as he tosses the robe to the side, falling back in the bed. "It was still something to remember you by."

His brow raises now. "Remember me by? I'm not a Stark, though."

"You're as much a Stark to Arya as you are a Targaryen to me," she reassures him softly. "Don't let what's happened in the past stop you from embracing who you are. I still think that robe is nice."

Jon sighs and glances over at it. "You can keep it if Eleana can do _something_ to it. I don't want any real reminders of this place once we go back home."

Daenerys chuckles. "Deal…did Eleana know about the whole surprise, too?"

"Yup."

"Seven hells, Jon," she laughs, leaning back in her bed. "I can't – no, actually, I _can_ believe you. This is just like you." She wraps her hands in his hair and pulls him down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Your little surprises always mean the world to me."

He smiles at her words. "I'm glad they do."

"Truthfully…when we visited that cave again, I sort of wanted it to be just the two of us," she admits softly, causing him to smirk at her suggestion. "But the children were great to bring along as well."

"I'll make sure it's just the two of us next time," he comforts her, letting a kiss linger. "You have _quite_ the dirty mind, my queen."

"Oh, you have _no right_ to talk about dirtiness, Jon."

He hmm's in response and leans down, pressing another gentle kiss to her lips. "We can see who has the dirtiest mind right now," he whispers huskily in her ear. And at the spark in her eyes and the smile that adorned her lips, he took another kiss, this time pulling his wife on top of him underneath the furs.

* * *

When dinner came around later that evening, and the king and queen were absolutely sated with each other, Daenerys had taken another bath before heading down to the dining chambers. Jon had said he would join her in a little bit after getting clean himself. So, with a kiss to her lips and a soft smile, he bid her goodbye and got himself dressed again.

Once he was however clean and headed towards the hallways, his mind started to think of what they had to do. Now that their fun was over – well, with Daenerys his life was always full of adventure, but the political side of the world needed to take over him now – they needed to push forward with their plan. And a part of him truly wanted to go through Sansa's solar.

She had no guards posted there – he had a feeling it was because she thought she could trust them. Bad decision on her part. It would be easy to just walk in and head down without a single care in the world. So, that's exactly what he did on his way to dinner – a quick pit stop in his old chamber.

As he walked in and closed the door quietly behind him, he glanced around the room. Now, it looked _surprisingly_ cleaner than the last time he had been in here, with many letters organized in the drawers of the desk. It seemed that most of these, as he pulled them out to read, were letters from the lords of the North.

House Karstark, House Manderly, even House Reed, all of them reaching out to her in regards to the food shortage of the North, many asking for aid. He could see that the date of these was from far back, maybe a year or so ago, so the issue hadn't stopped since then. He could see letters from the Vale, from Robyn who had grown up and inherited it, asking for a meeting for his people as well, which was where Sansa was going anyway.

Letters after letters, all about the same issue. But nothing that could really aid them in what they were doing. Yes, it showed that Sansa was incompetent and had no idea what the fuck she was doing, but it didn't help them convince the lords to come to their side.

He sighs as he sits down on the chair. It felt so familiar and yet so far away in his mind. A part of him missed the one back in Valyria. It was far comfier.

Jon bites his lip as he stands, before shaking his head. Maybe today just wasn't his day. He would go searching for something else at another point.

However, as he stood, his hand brushes against a book on the desk, knocking it to the ground. But, as he does so, something opens up behind him, the sound of clacking chains and rotten wood mesmerizing to his ears. He turns around and sees that a small portion of the wall had opened up, and it revealed _more_ letters. However, this time, they seemed to be completely written by Sansa…and some were from Bran.

Had this secret chamber always been here? Or was he just that incompetent when he had been King? He was going to go with the first because he would have noticed something like this…and she had this instantly _specifically_ for spies like himself. Well, too bad now.

He reaches in and pulls out the deck of letters, throwing them onto the desk. Quietly, his eyes try to look through any of them that might help. The first one he sees is a sigil he was _quite_ familiar with, the royal Stark sigil from King's Landing. Others were the standard direwolf that he was used to. So, he decided to read all of them.

And what he found…had him _seething_ with anger.

The first letter – or rather, _list_ – was one that Sansa had written herself. And it was entitled 'How to Get the North Back.'

Clearly from the letters from the lords, as Sansa had said, they had been questioning her leadership. So, she had wanted to find a way to get them back on her side. And when she said that she was thinking of marriage, she didn't mean with any old lord. She meant with _him._

His eyes panned through the list, almost hearing her voice in his head as he read it.

' _-they're coming here with him and his wife…but Bran told me she was pregnant. Possibly if she has the baby here, it might make my life a little easier.'_

Jon's brow furrows as he instantly turns to another letter sent from Sansa to Bran, reading it quickly.

' _Bran,_

_I've recently received word that the Targaryen's are going to be coming here. I know that the North and your kingdom has nothing to do with each other now, but I know that you can see into the future. They told me not to tell you, but I have a plan as to how I can get the North back on my side and finally separate those Targaryen's forever. You must help me. You hate them as much as I do – is there anything I can do?_

_Your sister,_

_Sansa.'_

Jon couldn't even speak. His eyes turn to the letter sent from Bran.

' _Sister,_

_Ah. That sounds wonderful. It was about time they came…their bloody red priests have made is nearly impossible for me to track them. They want magic, I'll give it to them. But, in regards to your conundrum…I believe we can help each other with this._

_Daenerys Targaryen is pregnant, from what I have seen. By the time she reaches you, she will most likely be heavy with child…I can't go into her mind as I have with some other people, but I can inflict some sort of…pain that will make her have that child and possibly…make Jon a widow._

_Will this hurt him? Yes, which is what we need if we want those pesky Targ's to fall, but it will give you free reign to comfort and fall into his arms when he needs it. As for his children…that's a situation we will deal with later. And if she doesn't die…she'll be in far too much pain to do anything a man wants. That will be your goal._

_Get Jon Snow in your bed, one way or another. You have him on your side, you'll have the North. He killed the dragon queen – why not align with him again as well? If you want, there is also a list of certain…toxins you can use to further along the process. Let me know how everything turns out – trying to see into their heads and their eyes has become increasingly harder, but with a little bit of my own work, I can make something happen for you._

_Thank you for your loyalty._

_The King.'_

"Oh, you fuckin' piece of shit," Jon grunts, throwing the letter to the side. He had known that Bran had been the cause of Daenerys' misery for some time now, but knowing that _Sansa,_ the woman who had come to both him _and_ Arya to make them feel better about her imminent _death._ And she had gone _along_ with this plan.

She had known the _whole time._

And she had wanted to get in _bed_ with him? Gods, is that why she kept calling him _cousin?_

He turns back to the list, looking through it now with newfound eyes.

' _-if Daenerys isn't killed in this birth…then I'm going to have to work a lot harder at this. Possibly go against my grain and be nice to them?_

_-Get the trust of both Arya and Jon. The children don't matter. Neither does that dragon queen. If they can stand for me, then they can shut down whatever those Targaryen's say._

_-Do things they love…what do they love? Training. Sword-fighting. I could ask Jon to train me…yes, that's perfect. Arya even told me Jon trained Daenerys before they got together…the perfect way to get close to him._

_-I should stop saying brother…it's strange. Reminds me of Cersei and Jaime. If I intend to take Jon, he should be known as my cousin. Start saying that more._

_-What if he doesn't bend so easily? Him and his bloody honor…I could use that list of toxin's Bran gave me…there's one that basically paralyzes a person. And we know these toxins work considering we used the Basilisk venom against Daenerys all those years ago. I could use it during a feast when he's drunk or something…gods, that sounds a bit like Ramsey but it's different…I'm not torturing him or beating him. It's just…I need him on my side. I can't have Daenerys sink her fingers any deeper._

_-if he gets me with child, he'll have no excuse but to stay. He holds true to his honor…why not use it against him?_

_-spend a couple of extra months here. Grow their trust. Leave them and let the resentment over her inability to provide with him linger…when you come back, it'll be time to go.'_

That had been the end of the list, but if not for the fact that he needed this for evidence, Jon would have burned this piece of paper to ashes. That fucking _cunt._

He knew that Sansa hadn't been genuine – at least from what he had seen, he understood what she was like. But he never thought she would stoop _so low_ as to agree with his psychopath of a _cousin_ that killing Dany was the best way to his own heart. And who's to say he would even do it? Because he was with Daenerys, suddenly he was perfectly alright with marrying anyone within the family?

No, that had never been the case. While marrying others that were family members was often 'looked down upon,' and Jon was raised that way, it didn't change the fact that it did still happen – even Twyin fucking Lannister had been married to his cousin. But the _only_ reason why Jon was with Daenerys was that he _knew_ they were meant to be together. From the moment he met her, regardless of their relations, he knew something was meant to be between them, and there was no way he could stop it.

He loved his wife with all his heart…with every fucking piece of him. And to think that Sansa wondered if just _losing_ her would have him crawling into her arms. Gods…she had really lost her own mind. And to use her _sister…_ the one person who had stood up for her all those years ago, even up until she found out what she did was despicable.

So the training was all a lie, and they were just the pawns. Well, truly, all of them had known _something_ was up. Sansa wouldn't just ask to be _trained_ so suddenly as if she was interested. She wasn't Daenerys, where she had an actual _need_ to protect herself – Sansa may have people after her but nowhere near war level…at least not until he was done with her. And Arya had always had an interest beforehand, which is why it was so easy to train her back then.

But now? He fucking wanted to train her until she was nothing but grounded _beef_ on the floor.

Jon lets out a deep breath and lowers the papers to the table, his head in his hands. He didn't know why he had gotten so angry. Of course this is what Sansa did…maybe a part of him had wanted to see if she had truly changed, but nope…she was just plain old manipulative Sansa _fucking_ Stark.

He needed to bring these to his true family's eyes. Before he let himself get lost in his rage.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair for the most part. The children talked about their snowballs and their adventures in the castle. How they had explored the tombs below them. Arya had said that she and Gendry had taken Robb through a walk in the Godswood and he tried his first snowflake, to which Daenerys had laughed. Eleana had served them their dessert with a smile on her lips before heading to her chambers to rest for the evening, congratulating the girl's on their 'victory,' against the boys, who were all extremely glad to see Daemon and Zaevar sulk. But while Jon had wanted to show joy for the great adventures of the day, his mind was focused on those letters.

So, he pushes that away once the food is done, and finally brings it up. He gathered their attention quickly, telling Arya to send the guards away – which she does as well. Once the room was cleared, he laid out all the letters, and let each of them read through it.

Daenerys was the first to speak. "Well…she was quite wrong about how I wouldn't 'bounce back' from his pregnancy," she mutters, throwing the letter on the table.

"So this whole time," Arya responds, placing her own letter down carefully. "This _whole_ training session and last couple of months, was just so she could get close to _us,_ take Jon away, and then basically discard of Daenerys and the children? So she could have you as security for the North?"

Jon raises an eyebrow. "Are you surprised?"

Arya was quiet for a moment before sighing, shaking her head. "Sadly, I'm not." She leans back in her chair as Dan takes a look at the letters again.

"What does she mean by a toxin? And…stun you?"

Jon bites his lip. "Your aunty wants your father to marry her. Give you another sibling," he states bluntly. If the children were going to witness this, he might as well make it quick.

Dan's face screws up in disgust and she lowers the letter down. "Gross."

Daenerys looks from where she sat, Robb resting in her arms. "Then what do we do with this information? I mean, _none of us_ are shocked that she was planning this. I knew she had a thing for you all the way back then."

Jon's brow furrows at her. "What do you mean? She's only doing this for political reasons."

"Jon," Daenerys chuckles, shaking her head. "She is doing this for _far more_ than political reason. She may have never admitted it to anyone, but she's always loved you, despite the shitty situations she has put you in. How she has treated you. I could see the way she looked at you at our old council meetings, like a lost young woman in love. I could see the way she looked at you now whenever you trained, whenever you would speak to her. She may act all stone-cold, but there's a heart under there that wants you."

Jon glances at the ground and runs his hands through his hair. "And how have I never noticed this?"

"Because you're a man," Arya states, shrugging her shoulders. "Men usually aren't the best at noticing things like this."

Daemon looks up from the letter. "I noticed she loved him."

"So did I," Zaevar mutters from his own parchment.

" _What?_ " Jon looks at them incredulously. " _How?_ "

Daemon shrugs. "It was just the way she talked to you and talked to mother. With you, it was sweet and kind but with mother, it was short and direct. She wanted to remain neutral but she definitely wasn't trying to make friends with her, or us."

"I mean, I saw her literally staring at you while you were taking off your shirt one day from training," Zaevar points out. "You were in need of a bath or something and she wouldn't stop staring."

"Oh, I remember that!" Mae calls out from where she was with Nesara. "Yeah, she's completely infatuated with you, father."

Nesara tilts her head and looks up in surprise. "What does that word mean?"

"It means someone's in love with someone else – like our parents are to each other."

"Oh. Well, Sansa isn't nice," Nesara easily states, causing everyone to turn their heads towards her. "She didn't even let me have any of her lemon cakes! And I cleaned up her solar with her…not fair."

Jon almost feels himself roll his eyes at her statement but found it hard. Nesara did always seem to find the silly situation among everything else that was shit going on. "How dare she!" Mae gasps at her before turning back to the other children. "Obviously that is the last straw."

Daenerys chuckles at Mae before turning to look at Jon and Arya. "So we have these letters. We have other things here that she's stored away…what happens now? Do we follow our plan?"

"No." Jon glances at the letters before looking back at his wife. "We do it a different way. Send out letters to every lord in the North. I want them gathered here. Don't bother with the guards – we will convince them when everyone else has arrived. We're exposing everything she has tried to do – including what she almost did with our family. We're bringing them on our side…and when she returns, she'll get what she's asking for."

Arya's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

Jon's gaze darkens, and he crumbles up a list that Sansa had made, his fist tight. "If she wants to experience what a true dragon is like…" He looks over at Daenerys. "I'll give it to her."

She stares at him in surprise before her brow furrows now. "You're not _actually_ going to couple with her, are you?"

"No," Jon instantly states. "But I'll need your help with what I plan…will you help me?"

Daenerys raises an eyebrow in response, looking at him as if trying to see into his head before nodding slowly. "As long as she keeps her hands off of you, of course I'll help you, my love."

"Excuse me," Arya points out from where she sat, Gendry at her side. "Don't leave us out of this whole thing. I want to see what happens, too."

Jon chuckles a little at his sister's intrusion but nods. "Alright…all of you." He gestures to the children as well. "This is a family affair. Come here."

Dan's eyes brighten as she instantly stands, along with the rest of the children. "What chaos are we causing?" she asks excitedly as she sits down, the others gathering around her.

Jon rolls his eyes. "No chaos. But we're going to need all of us to join on this…you need to listen to me _exactly_ as I say. If you feel that there is something missing, please bring it up…but there's no way we're going to let Sansa get away with what she was planning, nor are we leaving emptyhanded. Understood?"

Everyone nods. Jon takes out a piece of parchment, writing on the back of a list that he had found, before grabbing a quill from the table.

"Jon," Gendry states quietly, causing him to look up. "Might I just ask what this is going to do to her? Are you and the others going to be alright?"

Jon looks at the parchment before looking at his wife. "We'll be fine…let's just say it'll make Sansa regret _immensely_ ever battling against House Targaryen." Daenerys smiles a little at his words, clearly glad to see him embrace their house even more so now in his childhood home. She presses a gentle kiss to his lips before turning back to the parchment. "Now…shall we begin?"

The three adults exchange a nod, and the children do as well. Together, they confidently respond, "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this got intense very quick lol
> 
> Some Valyrian translations for you all:
> 
> Kessa – yes
> 
> Nyke jorrāelagon ao sir - I want you now.
> 
> Qogralbar, Ionos, ȳdra daor keligon. Qogralbar nyke harder - Fuck, Jon, don't stop. Fuck me harder.
> 
> Yeahhh I couldn't go too long without my smut, ya'll know that I miss it too much, and I felt it was good to show again the side of Daenerys many never see, which is insecure and stuff such as that - she's a lot more like that in the books, at least to this extent. But I enjoyed the hell out of writing it lmfao and next chapter is going to be big. Like, oof, it'll probably change your minds about how you see Jon big but in a good way lmfao I'm so excited to write it and for you guys to read. So stay tuned!
> 
> In other news I actually have another story out right now and it is Jonerys, if any of you want to check it out! It's called 'Cooking Up Trouble' and there's only one chapter out but I'm going to be working on that too because I've always wanted to write a modern AU love story between these two cuties as well, so if you want you can go and check it out, see if you like it. If not that's fine lol but I wanted to take a dive into the AU world as well. I hope I make some people proud, so let me know what you think if you end up checking it out :)
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to send me to my doom in the belly of a dragon? (ouch that sounds like it hurts). Let me know in the reviews, as they always inspire me to keep writing and pushing out these chapters for you. Your responses have been so awesome and I've been truly loving how you've been reacting, and your replies make this so worth it to write - you all truly light up my life in this world we are currently living in (thanks corona). So please keep up with your awesome responses because you all are amazing. Don't forget to follow or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	53. Jon and Sansa: The Lords of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa returns to a different Winterfell and a strange-acting Jon - but little does she know that everything they had planned was about to happen, all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments - they really do make my world and inspire me to keep writing, so thank you all for being so amazingly awesome. I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual. I had some personal issues to deal with at the time. But I conjured up the courage to write and got this out. It's one of my all-time fav chapters I've written. I hope you enjoy :)

_Sansa_

It had been a month. And the road had been filled with many journals of distant thoughts.

Traveling to the Vale had been an experience and one that Sansa hadn't been the biggest fan of. While she had always had the idea of leaving the Targaryen's alone in Winterfell, it still irked her to think of what could happen while she was gone. And at the end of the day, she really only truly trusted one person, which was Arya.

Even so, she had shown love for Jon as well, so it was hard to see through her. But when Sansa returned, she had it all planned out in her mind. That she would go forward with her plan and get Jon on her side and end this whole affair…but she had begun to think long and hard about it, and started to realize that doing this wasn't the way to go.

A part of her always knew deep down that trying to convince Jon to come to her side would be impossibly hard but in order to do it…she needed to stop pushing things so quickly. Maybe do it organically without anyone around. As she had traveled to the Vale, Robin had told her that she had a great personality, but she never let it show because she was always cold and calculated most of the time.

It wasn't her fault that she had become that way. Her life had been turned upside down the moment she had turned three and ten. She had to turn out that way if she wanted to survive in their little game. But now, she didn't have an excuse. Sure, Jon was married…but plenty of married men have left their families before.

And even then, that silver-haired dragon queen had been on her mind _a lot_ more lately.

She kept thinking of how _easily_ she had cut her down in that spar the day she had left, how her sword had slid through her hand without any hesitation. And during these moments of silence did Sansa realize that Daenerys wasn't as weak as she thought she was. She should have assumed – she had seen her sister and the dragon queen training for the last couple of months, but she _never_ could have assumed she would have beaten her that quickly. It embarrassed her, made her feel that there was nothing she could do to somehow switch Jon's affections over to her.

Because in all honesty, Daenerys was his dream woman, despite what she had done.

For a while…Sansa had even thought maybe she was just doing all of this to _actually_ have a family again. Bran was just…what he was. What it was, she didn't know, but she knew that it was serious and it was something that she didn't understand. Arya was always with Jon, and he was always with Daenerys. She truly felt like she was the last Stark. And the only one that remained.

And it felt horrible. She felt abandoned. And she hated that feeling.

Maybe that's why she was trying so hard to somehow convince them to join her side again, to reunite the wolves that they once were. But a part of her knew deep down it could never return to that ever again, so this was the one shot she had. This was the one way she might be able to get that back.

Before she had left, she had placed the letters and the pieces of paper away from the lookers of eyes, in a secret compartment. She knew that the moment she did leave _someone_ would go looking for something. She didn't know who, but she wasn't risking prying eyes trying to find them. So, she had hidden her notes and her plans away for others not to find. Even so, she had been wondering if there was a possibility. It wasn't like she had locked her solar. Maybe…maybe…

"No," she mutters to herself as they rode towards the gates of Winterfell. "No, that's not possible."

While her mind could constantly push back on her mind about what she thought of the Targaryens and everything else, she also thought about what she and the Vale had spoken about. She had followed at least a little bit of Jon's – as well as _everyone's_ advice – and swallowed her pride to somehow ask the people for help. The Vale, while a part of the North, was much closer to an area where they could grow food, and could offer more for people to eat and have in the time that they needed. Robin had agreed on one condition – that he was able to meet the Valyrian's. The Targaryen's.

He had apparently heard the rumors of Valyria being reborn as well. And while it wasn't that far of a trip, Sansa had hesitated due to Jon not being there. But at the end of it all, she had agreed, because the sake of her people mattered more than anything else. And she could only hope that Jon would feel the same.

He was the one who had told her to go. Him and everyone else. If they didn't accept what she had to do, she didn't know what to proceed with. Maybe she should just let go of this idea of Jon being hers…if this plan went through, and more food started to come back, she could possibly reclaim her title without him…but she didn't _want_ to be without him.

Sansa sighs and runs her hands through her long red hair. Life had gotten so confusing lately. All she wanted was for things to work themselves out for once but she knew her life hadn't been that way for a long time.

"My queen," she hears as the carriage suddenly stops. Her brow furrows as she steps outside, opening the door. Her guards as well as her riders had halted in front of the gates of Winterfell, looking at it curiously.

"What is it?" she commands. "Why have we seized movement?"

"Well…look," one of her guard's state. Sansa follows his fingers and his gaze to see to her surprise that the gates to Winterfell were completely left open. But what was even stranger was that there were _no_ guards posted. There was not a single living soul anywhere near them. All they could hear was the rushing of the wind, and the snow that would follow with it. She takes a couple of steps forward, trying to see if there was any trace of at least an animal, but the snow was fresh. It was as if everyone had vanished.

"What happened here?" she whispers to herself, confused as all the seven hells below her.

But as she turned to look at her guards, she suddenly hears someone calling her name. "Sansa!" the voice exclaims, and she recognizes it, instantly turning to see Jon coming down the steps towards her. "Thank the gods, you're here," he pants, coming to her. He reaches out and takes her hands in hers, glancing at the guards. "Something's happened…it hasn't been too long but I need to speak with you about it."

"W…what is it, Jon?" she asks, concern filling her voice.

Jon turns his gaze to look at the guards fully. "Not in front of them…alone. Please." He looks back at her, his eyes pleading. "I just want it to be the two of us."

This was different. She hadn't seen this version of himself in years, the vulnerable side that she was so used to seeing him share with Daenerys, even Arya, but never herself. And it was a welcome gaze. Welcoming enough where she waved her hands at her guards and riders, nodding to them. "Leave us be. I will see you later."

The guards nod as Jon starts to lead her away and towards the entrance into the castle. As she turned, however, a moment later and looked back at the guards, she could see that _every single one of them_ was gone. They had disappeared. Her brow furrows in astonishment as she stops cold.

"What happened to them?" she asks quickly.

Jon turns around and looked just as surprised at her. "I don't know…they must have moved quickly. The snow sometimes masks noises. I would know. I've spent years in it." He looks at her and nods back towards the castle. "Please, come with me. I want to speak to you. It's been so long."

She couldn't deny him with the tone in his voice, and since she had never experienced it for so long, she smiled and nodded, following after him. "Of course, Jon."

* * *

When they arrived in her solar, Jon let out a heavy sigh and sat at the chair across from her desk. She moves to sit next to him instead, her brow furrowed. "Jon, what exactly is wrong? What is going on?"

He was quiet for a moment before standing again, walking over to a smaller table in the corner and pouring what looked like red wine into a glass. "I just…need something to drink while I talk about this. Do you want any, Sansa?"

She shakes her head. "I'm alright…I've had a long journey. Would rather just rest."

"Ah, the Vale," he mutters as he walks over to her, taking a seat across again. He sips his wine while his eyes stay connected with her own, one that had her glued still to her spot. "How did the trip go? Did you work anything out with them?"

"We…did," Sansa says calmly. "They agreed to give us their crops for us to spread in the colder regions of the North, but Robin wants to meet the Valyrian's…which includes you and your wife. That was the only way I could get him to agree. He may rule the Vale but sometimes he does have a child's mind."

Jon sighs as he sits again, shaking his head. "Oh…then I suppose this deal isn't going to work out then."

Her brow furrows in confusion. "What…what do you mean?"

"I mean," Jon states, before looking back at her. "Daenerys…left. With the children."

Sansa stares at him in shock, blinking once, twice completely speechless. She didn't even know what to say? Did her plan actually _work?_ Or was something else going on? "I…I'm so sorry, Jon. What happened?"

"We got into a fight about what's happened after Robb was born," Jon states, gulping down his wine. "About how I had been working hard to somehow regain my strength for this war coming and she had been taking care of him nonstop and that it hadn't been a fair share. She said that if I couldn't agree with her about what she wanted then she would leave with the children…I told her no, that we had to stay here and continue what we were doing. She left the next day. I don't know where she went…the guards all went out searching for them but they haven't returned. I believe she might be…I don't know…" He runs his hands through his hair. "I'm so angry at her for just leaving but I…I don't even know what to feel."

He looks up at her, lowering his goblet to the floor. "That's horrible," she states quietly, watching him with curious eyes. "She couldn't have gotten too far, could she? Maybe we can-"

Jon waves his hand, almost dismissively. "If they've been searching for this long without a single clue…I don't know what I'm going to do. I just…I need some sort of distraction. Something I can just…have my way with. Nothing's been going my way and I just need… _something._ " He looks at her, his eyes staring her down. "Haven't you ever felt that way? Where the world is just hitting you constantly over and over again?"

"All the time," she whispers, not moving her gaze from his.

She had never noticed before, but his eyes seemed to be almost stormy like she could get lost in them for years. They drew her in closer, and because he didn't move his head from hers, she came to him. Whether this was a dream or not, everything ignited in her when that force that was pushing her closer caused her lips to land right on his.

Sansa had only been kissed by three men in her life. One had been a psychotic freak, the second had been _technically_ her uncle, and the third was also from another mad man that she watched die. All three had made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. But Jon's lips felt like home, like something she had wanted for so long, something that drew her in and had her wanting more.

When he pulled away, her lips felt tingly, and she could feel a soft smile on her lips. "If you want…I can be a distraction," she mutters.

Jon looks her up and down with a wry smile. "I think I like the sound of that." As he goes to stand, he walks over to the table, seemingly picking up some sort of vile. Before she could ask what that was, however, she felt her whole entire body start to feel the same sensation her lips felt. Her breathing started to become shorter. Her brow furrowed in fear as she stared at Jon, who turned to her.

She struggled to stand but the moment her feet land on the floor she collapses onto the freezing ground. He, however, doesn't change his gaze. Only stares at her. As she gasps for breath, she watches as he swallows what was in the vile, holding onto the table for support. It was a moment before he lets out a low breath, clearing his throat.

"I see you're feeling the effects already," he mutters, throwing the vile onto the bed. "Don't worry…while this isn't enough to kill you. It's enough for us to do _exactly_ what we want to you, dear cousin." Sansa stares at him in shock. He had _poisoned her._

She couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Could barely breathe. He kicks her in her side and although it felt _horrible,_ she couldn't scream in pain at all. Nothing. He roughly pulls at her arms and ties them behind her back, as she feels rope tighten against her wrists. Her world was beginning to turn black.

"You really thought you could get away with your plan so easily?" he growls into her ear. "Think again."

As her world started to crash down around her, Sansa felt herself fall under the spell of the poison, before her whole entire body fell limp.

* * *

_Jon_

_Gods,_ he had hated that.

Kissing Sansa had felt like kissing a bloody dog. Her lips were nothing compared to Dany's and were stiff and chapped. Most likely from the freezing cold temperatures up there. Even so, they still somehow stayed warm. How was it that Sansa's was just so disgustingly disturbing?

Most likely because of the horrors she had committed.

He heard a knock on the door that broke him from his thoughts as he stared down at her unconscious form. "Come in," was his gruff response, still stirring with the after effects of the poison. The door gently opens and he looks over to see the most beautiful face in the world, with Daenerys rushing over to him, concerned.

"Did everything go as planned? Are you alright?" she quickly asks him, her brow furrowed as her hands traced over his face to make sure that nothing was seizing or hurt. But he gently grabs her hands and lowers them with a quiet chuckle.

"I'm fine, my love." He glances down at the unconscious form of Sansa. "She, however, is not."

Daenerys glances at Sansa's body before shaking her head, looking back at Jon. "I don't care about her, I care about you." She gently grabs one of the napkins and wipes at his lips, nervousness in her eyes. "I was terrified she wouldn't drink the wine…you could have died."

"I was going to be alright," he reassures her softly. "Breathing just fine." Daenerys sighs as two more humans come into the room, both Eleana and Arya. He turns to them as he runs a shaky hand through his hair. "Everything go well on your end?"

Arya nods as she and Eleana walk to the two sides of Sansa. "The guards were quick to take down once you turned Sansa away. Eleana is a quick learner with the technique I taught her. They're knocked out but should be waking up soon." She nods toward the unconscious woman. "You have any idea how long this is supposed to keep her knocked out?"

"Not sure," Jon mutters. "Hopefully by the end of the day when the lords start to arrive. We need her awake for what we are going to do." He nods to the two of them. "Bring her back to a chamber, lock her up. Make sure she is still tied. Once she's in there, keep an eye on the guards with Gendry. We are going to get the children prepared for the nobles coming."

Arya nods and heaves up with Eleana, breathing deeply as they lifted Sansa into her arms. "Good _gods,_ for a skinny woman she's quite heavy," Eleana grunts. Daenerys rests a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Thank you for doing this."

"Of course, my queen. As long as I get a nice long bath after this."

Daenerys chuckles as the two women take Sansa out. "Of course, you may." She watches until they vanish behind the doors, and once they were gone, she turns to Jon again, grabbing his hand. "What was it like?"

"Hmm?"

"I saw through the little holes the door has. Kissing her."

Jon scoffs and shakes his head, taking a sip of water he had brought in earlier. "Terrible. I knew from the moment she said no with the wine I'd have to do it, but I knew she wouldn't resist…thank the gods for Maester Luwin's old cabinets and her little sheet that she hid. I don't think I would have been able to convince her otherwise without some other form of…insertion."

Daenerys bites her lip as he gently rests his hands on her hips, kissing her forehead. "Thankfully it didn't come down to that…you know, what you just did was _awfully_ sneaky."

He chuckles at her response. "And how so was it? Tell me, my dragon." His fingers gently tilt her chin up so that she was looking up at him, and he could see the hint of pride in her eyes. "You don't seem disappointed by it."

"Oh, I'm not," she chuckles softly. "You used her own weakness against her – yourself. And then took a poison she was probably going to use on you if you resisted. You played her at her own game. It's a move a king would do. But…I will say that I wish I got to really see the look on her face." Daenerys shakes her head, moving so that she sat on the desk now, looking at him with love. "Just so I could see the switch in her eyes when she realized that the man she was obsessed with had completely changed to the man I love today…you've proven yourself well."

He hmms in response and presses a gentle kiss to her lips, this time free of poison – and much more satisfying than the excuse of a peck he had before. "I'm glad you see that, but if you keep talking to me that way, we're never going to be ready for the lords," he warns her.

She bites her lip and pulls at his tunic. "What if I _want it_ to be that way?"

"Dany."

"What?" she whispers, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss against the crook of his ear, before placing another along his jawline. "Think about it…a nice good _fucking_ on your dear cousin's desk…I think that's the perfect gift to give her, don't you, my king?"

That innocent tone in her voice was going to be the death of him.

While his cock had other ideas in mind and that would be a _great_ way to solidify this, he knew it couldn't be done. So, he gently leans down and presses a soft but firm kiss to her lips. When he pulls away, he brushes away her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. "Gods, what am I going to do with you?" he murmurs, chuckling. "You know we can't. The children need to be prepared for what's to happen and I have no idea when the lords will arrive today…we _have_ to make sure everything is prepared."

He could see the disappointment in her eyes but she sighs, nodding. "Fine. But you have to do it to me later." She leans up and kisses his cheek before jumping off the desk onto her feet, glancing outside. Her brow furrows before she turns to him. "I actually think one of the lords are always arriving. I'm quite positive that's the banner for House Glover."

Jon comes over to the window and looks down. Sure as day, it was, along with some men as well as a horse, with the lord himself on it, Robett coming in with almost a look of perplexion on his face. Jon lets out a deep sigh and nods his head before turning to look at his wide. "Are you ready?"

She nods, grabbing the documents from Sansa's desk and rolling them up. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Jon takes her hand in his and they leave the solar behind, heading to their chambers for what was most likely going to be one of the most important meetings of their lives.

* * *

Hours passed. The lords started to arrive much quicker than expected. The Mandarly's were next, followed by House Reed, House Cerwyn, and many others, all filing into the walls of Winterfell for this supposed 'gathering.' Daenerys had written the letter out due to her feminine handwriting, posing as Sansa, while Arya was able to gather all of their guards and men to see what they were about to reveal as well.

Daenerys and Jon had sat outside the doors once all the lords were in there as well as the guards. When he could hear the guards speaking to the lords about how they were captured and put into this room, that's when things started to get fiery. Many began to yell, wondering what was going on. Northern men and women were often quick to anger when they feel their trust was taken.

Was this a sly deal that Jon had made? Yes. But he knew the North, and he knew there would have been no other way to get them all in a room to listen to two Targaryen's without some form of trickery involved.

The children were waiting near the edge of the room. Nesara was playing with Mae while Dan and Daemon were whispering to Zaevar. It seemed that Dan was trying to update her adoptive brother about the customs of the North so that he wouldn't feel too lost. Jon had come over to them at one point, looking down at them seriously.

"When your mother and I go in there, you need to stay as far behind us as possible," he orders them gently. "These lords aren't going to be expecting us. There will be shock or outrage or possibly both. But when that starts to calm down, come through the back. Make sure you are hidden. We will call you forward when we feel that it is needed. Is that understood?"

The children nod, all with a collective 'understood' or a 'yes' in response. Nesara was the last one to do so, smiling up at him with her small head, nodding just as much as her older siblings. Jon stands, thankful that they understood what was going on, before turning to both Arya and Gendry.

"Go and fetch Sansa. She must be awake by now."

The two of them nod and head towards the cells of Winterfell. Once they were gone, Jon turns to Daenerys, seeing her looking at the ground, a seemingly look of strain on her face. He reaches over and grabs her hand. She looks up at his touch.

"Are you alright?" he asks her.

She responds with a soft smile. "Yes…just that last time we tried to get the Northern lords in our favor, it didn't quite work out so well," she mutters. Jon shakes his head and holds his wife's hand tightly, making sure that his grip was strong and that there was nothing straying him from her touch.

"That's never going to happen again, you hear me? If they don't want you, _fuck them._ We're not going to waste our time with the opinions of these people. But we can at least try. Everything is always worth a shot."

"I know," she whispers, looking up at him. She lightly leans up and kisses him, a soft, tender peck that spoke volumes of words, almost as if she was trying to say a million things at once. "I love," she murmurs when she pulls back. He strokes her cheek and smiles.

"I love you too," he responds back, before letting his hand drop. "Let's do this."

She nods her head and turns back towards the door. The Lords were still baffled about what was happening, some explaining a demand or a question for their thoughts as to why they were here. Jon exhales a deep breath before gently placing his hand on the door, and within seconds, it swings open hard, the front of the door hitting the wall.

The sound had caused every lord, lady, and guard to turn their heads. Without a single look to anyone, Jon walked forward with Daenerys at his side. He could see from his side-view the looks that appeared on people's faces. Some of horror, some of confusion, others of fear when they looked at Daenerys, many just seemed plain shocked at the outcome of what was happening.

Whispers and murmurs started to take hold until that started to turn to questioning, all the way up until they reached the table at the front. Jon helps his wife sit down, while he stands, turning to see the lords all staring at him with mixed emotions. But there was a single one that seemed to filter throughout every single face – pure uncertainty.

"What the hell is going on here?" Wyman Manderly asks, rising from where he sat with his chariot of men. "Where is Queen Sansa? Why are you here? And why is the…the dragon queen here? I thought she was _dead_!"

Jon almost feels himself laugh. "Don't give me that shit." His response seemed to shock the lords. Most of them were surprised to see Jon curse so easily. "You as well as I know that she has been alive for years." He glances towards the back and sees the children slip in without a single eye drawn to them. _Good._ "But to those that don't know, Daenerys Targaryen was risen from the dead years ago, under a red priestess named Kinvara. To you, you've been living out your lives, starving in the cold, thinking the North can be an independent kingdom when in reality, your lives are full of lies, deception, and _evil_ women who think that they can rule the world. While we…have been building an empire."

"I'm confused," Cley Cerwyn states, his brow furrowed. "Why are you here in Westeros if you say you are building an empire? I thought you and she never wanted to return here after what's happened."

"We didn't. She surely didn't. Especially not after how you miserable fucks treated her." The room fell silent. The whispers and murmurs stopped. "But, we care about the greater good. We have a heart for the innocent people that are going to die soon if we do not expose you to what you have all been lied to about. Your former king – Bran – is an evil man. And his older sister, your _queen,_ is not too far behind."

That seemed to spark the murmurs back up again. This time, Robett was the one to stand. Jon remembered how he was one of the men to proclaim him the King in the North, one of the houses that did not fight with them in the Battle of the Bastards. He had aged dramatically. His hair was white and his face was developed with wrinkles that were most likely from furrowing his brow for ages on end.

"Forgive me for asking, but you are on the other end of the world," Robett states, crossing his arms against his chest. "As far as I remember, even if she was brought back, she was off in Essos, and you were here in the North. What the fuck happened? Why are you here truly? How do you know Bran is this evil man? As well as our queen?"

Jon turns to Daenerys, who nods at him to speak. They had talked about who would tell their story. Honestly, he didn't think any of these fucks deserved to know, but she had gotten through to him and said that if they understood what had happened to them, they would hopefully be a little more willing to compromise.

"I know what many of you are thinking," Jon begins quietly. "That she burned down a city, killed innocents of lives…how could I be with her? How could she come back here? But I am here to tell you that the woman that was on the back of that dragon that day…was not the woman that I love." He looks over at Daenerys, seeing a soft smile on her cheeks at his words. "Daenerys Targaryen is the woman who _was_ meant to lead this realm. She's ruthless in her enemies because she wanted to protect the innocents. She's sweet to the people who need her because she _wants_ to make lives better for them. You will _never_ find anyone as trusting or as kind as she is. When I found her again, I didn't know the truth of what happened that day…but I do now. We have been together again for years, have rebuilt Valyria – as I'm sure most of you in your freezing cold castles have heard – and are making a world that will be better for our children, for years to come."

He glances at the ground and feels himself sigh, trying to come up with the best way to say this without getting angry. But he knew at this point it was pointless. Just thinking of Bran had his blood boiling.

"But that fucking _king_ ruined that peace," Jon snaps, looking at the lords. "He conspired with the Free Cities that weren't too fond of change to try and kill us. To begin a war. Not only that, but he went into the mind of my youngest daughter, nearly killing her. He's gone into the mind of my eldest daughter, nearly killing her as well. All of this made us come here because _no one_ is safe as long as he is alive. And neither are you because your _queen_ continues to conspire behind your backs to kill us when we have done _nothing_ to deserve it."

He walks closer to them, gesturing outside.

"You think we _wanted_ to come back to this shit place?" Jon asks, almost laughing. "Valyria is a paradise compared to here. It's beautiful and colorful and warm and full of people of all kinds, where no one is left behind or treated like dirt because of their past. But we had no _choice._ Bran has started a war with our beloved city. And we know that if he's given the chance, he will come here, take all of you with him, and try to take us down. We already know the lands that had sworn fealty to him, but you are not."

"But we aren't even a part of the Seven Kingdoms anymore," someone's voice pips up. "How can he take us?"

Jon feels himself smirk at the man's words, turning to him. "Your _queen_ is the sister of the king. And they have done _many_ things you are unaware of."

At that moment, the door opens and a body is thrown in, gagged. The lords all stepped back as Arya and Gendry lifted up Sansa's bound body, who was trying to escape but was looking around in shock and fear. The lords didn't even know what to say as Arya tied Sansa to a chair, making sure that there was no chance of escape. When she finally removes the woman's gag, she instantly turns to Jon.

"What is this?! This is _unacceptable!"_ she screeches.

At her words, Jon instantly pulls a dagger from his side and aims it at her neck. He sees her swallow as her eyes stare at the sharp blade.

"Say one more word and I'll cut that pretty little neck of yours," he warns lowly.

She doesn't respond, breathing heavily. He lowers the blade. The lords were stunned.

He places the blade back in its holster before turning back to the crowd. "Lords and ladies of the North, some of you have asked what this woman and her brother have done to us, or to others, that has been so astronomical that we have decided to come here and take vengeance by ending their lives. I'll give you the first example. And this woman will confirm _every single last detail._ If not – Arya?" The girl comes to Sansa's side and aims her own blade at the woman's neck, her eyes wide. "We'll make this a little harder."

He pulls out the first piece of parchment, the one that started it all. The plan to poison Daenerys.

"You all may think that my wife – yes, my _wife,_ to all you stunned fuckers out there – is a horrible person. You may think that she deserves to burn herself for the horrors she committed that day in King's Landing. But I am here to tell you first that it was not her. And it never would be." He hands the parchment to Wyman, who stares at it almost angrily. But as his eyes read over the words, his expression starts to change to one of discomfort.

He passes it to the next, and to the next. Jon watched for a moment before he lets out a quiet sigh, speaking once more.

"Sansa and Bran saw Daenerys as a threat. Bran, and all his 'three-eyed-raven' horse shit, saw a dragon flying over a town in one of his visions. He told Tyrion Lannister that he had seen Daenerys burning innocents down, when in fact that was not the case. He only said that because he knew Tyrion was on the edge about his support to the queen. Because my secret had been let out to him. Even so, he believed him, and the two of them decided that one burning would be enough. So, they enlisted Varys – whom I'm sure many of you don't know but he was probably the worst of the bunch – and decided to give my wife poison. Basilisk venom. A type of liquid that can change the demeanor of a person like _that._ "

He snaps his fingers for effect, causing multiple heads to turn up.

"Daenerys barely remembers that day. She recalls getting on her dragon, and what I did to her in the throne room. That is it. Everything else was blurry. And that is because she was controlled completely by that venom, as it consumed her, changed her mind, made her blind to her own actions, to her own head. You're probably wondering how the dragon could still burn people down. That was Bran. You have seen him and heard of his warging abilities. Some of you may not believe it, but he decided to enter into Drogon. He controlled that magnificent beast so it could burn down thousands of innocent lives, and have her as the scapegoat – the woman who would be deemed as the 'Mad Queen.' I…in all my stupidity at the time…believed that she was indeed gone, the woman I had loved, so I ended it so she wouldn't suffer anymore, and the world wouldn't either. Little did I know it was all a little manipulative game that they played so Daenerys would be gone, I would take the blame for her death, and Sansa and Bran could both get what they wanted."

The letter gets passed this time to another lord, who gently places it down on the table. "But…but if they did that then everything-"

"Was a lie? Yes, it was." Jon turns to look at Sansa, who was staring at Arya's knife in fear. "This woman has lied to you about Daenerys, about everything that she is. You may think of her as mad, but she is not. Nowhere near. Anything we do is to protect our family and our people – just as you would. She _never_ would have done that."

The lords were silent, all of them looking between each other. Robett turns to look at Sansa. "Is this true?"

Jon nods to Arya, who presses the knife a little bit more into her sister's skin, causing the tiniest bit of blood to appear. "Yes," she breathes, her eyes screwed shut. "Yes, it's all true, _please_ don't kill me…"

The king nods at his sister, how lets up on the pressure, and then turns to Daenerys. She stands this time. Many of the eyes of the lords followed her. Jon instantly felt anger at their wandering gazes to his wife's beauty, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it right now. They needed to remain as political as possible.

"To continue with his story, I truly never would have done that," she says quietly. "I know that the North and I never agreed on many things…but I only ever wanted what was good for you. You've _seen_ what happens when the North remains independent. Your animals are dying, nothing is growing – you need outside help. But you refused to admit that for so long…and now you are regretting it. I could have helped you. We all could have." She glances at the ground as she grabs another piece of parchment paper. "But…if you believe that I deserved what happened to me and that Sansa wasn't in the wrong, believe what was inside of me at the time."

She snaps her fingers, and instantly Dan and Daemon walk forward. There were some gasps in the crowd, others staring in shock. The two siblings stand in front of their mother, almost a little uncomfortably. They weren't used to this much attention so focused on them, but they would put up with it for the sake of their mother.

"These are my children. Our first-borns. Daenesa and Daemon. Both of them were within me when Bran and Sansa came up with their plan. They were willing to not only kill the Mother of Dragons but the children she held within her, innocent lives that deserved to live. I'm sure you're thinking that they didn't know, but Bran did. We found _this_ in Sansa's chambers the other day." She hands another piece of parchment to one of the lords, who looks at it in shock. "He knew very well that I was with child – two, specifically – but he said that we needed to go with the plan because 'more Targaryen's are a dangerous thing.' These were innocent lives. Children that didn't need to be killed…but he willingly did it, just like he was okay with the burning of thousands of lives."

"Well…they live now," Cley responds quietly, standing up. "And it's not like you've been completely innocent either! We heard what you did in Meereen! And Bran…nor our queen haven't done anything like that now – it's been years since King's Landing!"

"What we did in Meereen was to stop the slavers from increasing slavery across the Slave Cities," Daenerys states, her voice short. "We also didn't kill any innocents in that battle and made sure they were free from harm. Only the soldiers that fought with the slavers were killed – just like any battle. Yes…I have reasons for shame, but these fights and what I have done do not ruin my name or the good things my husband and I have developed to save these people. And you are wrong…they did plan something again like this."

This time, she hands them the parchment talking about Sansa's whole plan to get Jon into her hands, to further claim her title. This one, however, seemed to sit worse with the lords, as they stared at her wording in disgust.

"Bran knew I was pregnant this time – my third child by blood. And Sansa exposed us to him and said that we were coming to Winterfell. She wanted Jon all to herself so she could somehow regain her power and her reign over all of you, and that her title could be solidified because you trusted Jon. He killed the Mad Queen, so why not, right? He was good…so Bran said he would cause me to lose my child within me, and hopefully, the pain would kill me as well…and Sansa agreed to this. She agreed to all of it. Thankfully…my new son is perfectly healthy, and I had some of the best healers with me to make sure I had a full recovery."

She rests a hand gently on Daemon's shoulder, and the boy smiles at his mother's subtle praise.

"Even so," she continues after a moment. "She believed that because I was healing, Jon would grow famished for love or whatever she stated and would come to her when he couldn't get anything from me, like some common husband. Well, first of all, Jon isn't any old regular husband – he wouldn't just leave me for his _cousin._ And secondly, I healed _perfectly_ fine, meaning everything was intact…so he would have nothing to leave. But she believed that because of the horrors I went through, it would drive Jon into her arms, she could grow with his child, and he would be forced to stay because he doesn't want to raise another bastard, and leave our family we have built behind."

Daenerys turns her gaze to Sansa, who had been quiet for most of the interrogation. She comes forward and nods at Arya to continue pressing against her neck. The queen whimpers in response, muttering out pleas.

"Is this true, Sansa? You wanted my _nephew_ all to yourself?"

"Yes," she whispers, her voice broken. "Yes, I did. I wanted him."

"And why did you want him, Sansa?" She doesn't respond. Arya presses down more, severing skin at this point. Sansa yelps in pain. " ** _Answer me."_**

"I wanted him to be the king," she gasps out in one breath. "I wanted him away from you. I didn't want you here. Please, _stop."_

Daenerys exhales and nods to Arya, who lets up on the pressure once more. Tears start to fall down Sansa's cheeks.

Daenerys turns to the men again. "What kind of queen do you have if she's willing to kill innocent babies? If she's okay with the death of children and women just so that she could have someone in her arms, and not even for the right reasons? For political gain. What a pity."

No one speaks for a moment, looking at each other. They all seemed shocked that Sansa would do such a thing. Wyman steps forward after a moment, his brow furrowed. "You…you said that Bran hurt your children too?"

Daenerys turns to Dan, who quietly steps forward. It was her time to speak. "Yes, he did. A long time ago." She glances at the ground. "Sam Tarly betrayed the king's trust and sent the plan Sansa and Bran had made to Meereen. I found out about what happened to my mother truly there. Bran could sense that I did at the time and got into my head with his powers. He caused me to seize and bleed from the nose. I fell ill a short time later…if it wasn't for the healers I had, I would be dead. He didn't want them to find out the truth, but we did somehow. Kinvara, our red priestess, placed protection over me…but it still didn't stop him from targeting others."

She gently nods to the other three children. Nesara stays quietly behind Mae as she comes forward with Zaevar, all of them glancing away as the lords turned to look at them. Dan takes Nesara's little hand as Mae and Zaevar took a seat near the table.

"This is Nesy, my little sister. And Mae and Zaevar back there, my other two siblings. They aren't blood, but they are my family. And Bran saw that." Nesara stays close to her as Dan turns to the lords. "Bran found a way into her head as well and wanted to kill her, to break the Targaryen's. He caused her to seize and throw up blood, before shutting her body down. If not for our quick thinking, Nesara would be dead as well, this little girl who never did anything to anyone. All because Bran was afraid of the power we held." She helps Nesara sit on the rather tall seat, before looking back at the lords. "You may not know me or my brother or any of us. You may not even know my mother that well. But you know my father, and he would never support someone like this…Bran is an evil man, and Sansa has agreed to every single little thing that he's done…even with the torturing of Nesara."

Dan bites her lip and sits down a moment later after that. Jon hugs her side quietly from where he stood, letting her know in his own way that he was proud of her for speaking her story. Dan returned the hug quietly before Jon turns back to the lords.

"Now…you may wonder what exactly does this have to do with you? Yes, Bran has tortured our family, but what does that mean for you? What has Sansa and Bran done that would affect you as well? First off, that food that you received. It's not Sansa's. It's from _us._ "

That seemed to get the crowd shocked. Sansa had been lying to the lords for a long time about the food because of the note Daenerys had given her, but she had never known it was from them. And judging by the look of shock and horror on the redhead's face, she was stunned at this revelation.

"Arya – my wonderful little sister holding the knife to Sansa's neck – still held some sort of love for your people here. She always loved the North with a passion. I could never understand why, but she wanted to help you. So, she and Daenerys agreed on a way to send food your way, so that you would be supplemented, and Sansa would be safe. However, she told you that the food came from her 'political dealing's' when in reality it was just a miracle that she received anything. Her words were a lie to you. She never got any food from talking with people. All she got were handouts from us, a nation prospering."

Jon shrugs and hands over the parchment, before grabbing another piece that he knew would interest these men.

"Alright, so there's that, but some of you, the small percentage may think, 'well, rulers do plenty of things for their people. They lie and scheme so they can be fed and taken care of.' I can agree with that. They do. But while this was for the wrong reasons – so you wouldn't have her executed – she has done plenty more to lose your trust. Including this."

He hands the parchment to Wyman, the eldest of anyone here, who had been quiet since the second piece of evidence. He stares at the letter and instantly, his eyes grow large and rage fills his face. Jon quietly feels himself smirk. This was what he knew would be the nail in the coffin.

It was a statement from Bran had he found not too long ago, a request for Sansa to send her troops down South to a kingdom they were not a part of any more to fight against the Targaryen's. And without any consolidation to the lords of the North and what they wanted, she had signed it.

"What is this?!" Wyman asks angrily, staring at the tied-up queen. "We are an independent nation – we didn't sign up for war!"

"Your queen didn't seem to care about that," Jon states quietly. "I told you all that Bran is fighting us in a war. We are fighting back because we believe that he needs to die and pay for the trouble and pain he has caused Westeros. It's not only you that is falling apart. The kingdoms below us are as well. Everyone is. He needs to be taken out. But, because Bran and Sansa always had a special relationship, she agreed to give him men despite you being independent, because she didn't want to lose that relationship."

He paces quietly, slowly, almost like a hunter looking for its prey.

"I don't know about all of you, but anytime we have gone to war about anything, we have consulted our highest leaders and advisors – the ones we trust the most – to see what they want. It seems your queen does not care, and went behind your backs, swearing fealty to a king that truly doesn't care about you and only cares if you die instead of him."

With each lord that received the letter, they had the same look of anger and contempt on their faces. Daenerys moves to stand next to Jon a moment later and quietly reaches behind the table to take his hand discreetly, squeezing it. This might be the hook, line, and sinker that they needed.

"Sansa, is this correct?" Daenerys asks calmly as she turns to look at the woman. "That you sold your men into a war that they didn't want?"

She doesn't respond for a moment but swallows when she sees the knife come closer. "Yes…it's true. I wanted to keep Bran on my good side."

Instantly, the lords started to protest and yell, some even spurring on curses at the queen. Sansa's head drops and she turns to the floor, clearly ashamed. _Good._

Jon looks back at the lords and steps forward, before whistling at his fingers, a loud one that gets all of their attention. "I'm sure you're all angry at her. You've found out why she truly is a horrible person. Why Bran is horrible. This was all so easily hidden from your eyes…now you know the truth. Do you have any questions? Anything?"

There was nothing that arose for a moment before Cley speaks again. "Why is Lady Arya helping you? I thought she was a Stark."

Jon looks to Arya, who steps forward quietly. "I was a Stark for a long time. I believed my sister was the smartest woman in the world. I trusted what they said. I even followed on Bran's orders to try and kill Daenerys years ago. But then I found out what they did, and the horrors that would follow. And I knew I could never support someone who freely was okay with the killing of innocent children. Jon and Daenerys not only treated me as an equal among them, as one of their highest protectors but as family. As a sister. I've sworn myself to House Targaryen because I not only believe that they are good people, but that I _know_ they are good. I've met horrible men and women in my time – and they are nowhere near that. My sister has now been added to that list."

The woman's eyes widen slightly at the name of Arya's list. While Jon knew Arya would never purposefully kill her sister like she had done with plenty of others, it was more to just scare her into submission. They didn't need Sansa trying to change the tables on her.

Arya steps back a moment later, and Jon turns to the crowd once more. "Any other questions?"

"Your children…has he done anything else to them?" Robett asks.

"I was stabbed before he tried to kill me," Dan states quietly from where she sat. "He sent assassins and guards off to kill my mother but decided my brother and I were enough. One of his men stabbed me. Nesara is the only one who's been purposefully hurt by Bran, but we've all been through horrible things. We only want what's best for other children so they don't have to go through what we went through."

The lords were quiet. Jon looks between them before beginning to speak again.

"Your nation will not survive." This gets their attention. "With Sansa as your queen, the North is destined to fall. You may want to be independent, and that may happen in time, but that can't happen now. You _need_ the Seven Kingdoms to help you prosper. Too many innocent lives are dying. But there is no way you can live under Bran. Someone needs to take over. Someone better."

"What, are you proposing you and your queen take the reins?" one of the lords sneer,

Jon's eyes turn slowly to the man, and he fights the urge to glare. Instead, he speaks calmly. "No. In fact, _none of you_ deserve us." He gestures to Daenerys. "My stunning wife is one of the kindest women you will ever meet. She came here to save _all of your sorry asses,_ and what did she get? Your fucking awful reception." At this point, he was yelling, his anger coming off of him in rolls. "We would _all be **dead**_ if it wasn't for her and you sit there, sneering at me? You would be eaten by those monsters beyond the wall if not for us! You sit there, ungrateful, staring at a woman that you don't even know! That you never even gave a chance! And yet, here you are, suffering, while our nation is thriving, more than yours or Westeros has _ever had!_ So no, I think that after the way you treated both her as well as myself like _shit,_ you don't deserve us ruling over you. And I don't think I would want to rule over you pricks again. You never took me seriously and then defected to Sansa fucking Stark when I decided we needed allies and Daenerys was the quickest way to that. You all disgust me. You should be _ashamed_ to call yourselves lords," he snarls.

Everyone was silent, staring at him in disturbance, some in surprise, others who just seemed stuck in a stupor at his words.

"But." He takes a deep breath, calming himself. "I still care about the innocent ones, the ones who didn't treat Daenerys like shit. Or me. Or any of us. I care about the innkeepers, the ones who had taken us in when they knew who we were. I care about the children who play in the streets, unaware that Bran would willingly kill them to get to us. I care about the mothers and fathers, the wives and husbands who will be torn down by this war if _no one_ does anything about it. And _that's_ why we are here. To not only protect our innocent people but yours as well. And we want you to fight on _our side._ The side of the living, because honestly, Bran is dead to me. He is nothing but a shell of a human with an evil that his taken his place. If the kingdom is united, we can defeat him easily. But if your stubbornness and pride overcome you, then you will be the death of us all."

Jon takes a step back and looks to Sansa, seeing her crying. He didn't feel a thing.

"Your queen will be locked up in the cells. I trust that you don't want her here?" There was no response. Not a single lord spoke up. "The Targaryen's will be occupying Winterfell until you give us our answer on whether you will fight with us, or die in his world. Whatever your choice is, we will not hurt you. But think _long and hard_ about what you want. And what you have learned. Guards." They look at him, still just as stunned at what had happened. "I'm sure none of you knew this either." To that, there was a collective shaking of heads. "Take Sansa to a cell. Lock her up. The rest of you are dismissed. You are being given guest rights. Relax. And give us your answer as soon as you can."

"Are we your prisoners?" one of the lords asks fearfully.

Jon felt a collective memory come back to him the first time he arrived on Dragonstone. It almost made him chuckle, but he held that in as he looked at the worried lord with a much calmer expression. "No. You are not our prisoners. But before you leave, you must give us your answer. That is our only exception. You are not going to be harmed. That you have my word on." He turns back around and then snaps his fingers again. "Dismissed."

Almost instantly, many of the lords start to shuffle out. He sees a few linger, muttering to each other. Some sneered at Sansa as she was taken out of the room without a single word. Most lords left within seconds, but Wyman stayed behind. He looks at Jon with a furrowed brow.

"You are surely not the man I am used to," Wyman responds.

"It's been years, Lord Manderly," Jon responds. "Many people change when certain truths are revealed to them."

The man hmms in response and glances at the ground. "I'll give you our answer tomorrow. Goodnight, Lord…Targaryen."

He could see the man stretch out his words to try and get the name out, but Jon was at least glad he made the attempt. "You as well."

The elder man leaves after a moment, closing the door behind him, leaving the Targaryen's as well as their allies in the room alone. Gendry lets out a breath from where he stood, where he had been quiet for so long. "Good gods, the tension from the lords could be cut with a knife – pun indeed intended," he adds on at Arya's glare.

Jon chuckles a bit and turns to Arya. "You did well, sister."

She shrugs. "It wasn't that hard…I just thought of the endless road of betrayal and went from there."

Jon feels himself cringe slightly at her words, but it wasn't like she was wrong. Sansa had betrayed all of them. It only hurt more because she was truly Arya's sister.

"I know." He hugs his sister tightly and lets out a soft sigh. "How about you and Gendry go and fetch some dinner with the children? Daenerys and I will go and speak with Sansa downstairs one on one. I'm sure she was very…shocked about everything that was going on."

"I think that's a great idea," Gendry says quietly, coming over to Arya's side. He wraps an arm gently around her and Arya sighs, nodding.

"We can do that."

"Wait, but I want to interrogate Sansa too," Dan mumbles.

Jon sees Daenerys shake her head at the girl's words, and he feels himself nearly snicker. "We aren't going to do that – just a conversation. Besides, you need to rest. You all did well today. Mae, Zaevar, Daemon – I'm sure with time you'll be able to speak your stories as well."

Mae smiles at his words. "It's alright. They needed to tell theirs today. It helped with convincing them…somehow."

"Either way, I'm hungry," Zaevar states, grabbing Nesara's little hand. "I think we need some lemon cakes."

The girl's eyes widen and she nods excitedly. The three siblings stand and turn to Dan and Daemon, who walk towards them. "You think the lords will believe us when we show them our powers at some point?" Daemon asks quietly.

Daenerys sighs. "That's something to think about for another day. Go and eat for now. We will talk later."

The children nod, sensing that it truly was time to go and leave with Arya and Gendry, both of which close the door behind them. Once it was just Daenerys and Jon, she turns to Jon and hugs him tightly, tighter than she ever had before. He practically lifts her up off the ground, keeping her close to him, her head nestled in his neck.

When he pulls away a moment later, she presses a kiss to him, one that was filled with passion, to which he happily returned. She smiles into his lips as she pulls away, letting out a soft sigh of relief as her hands cupped his face. "I am _so proud of you._ You didn't let them sway you for a _second_."

"Of course I wouldn't. You are my family, not these Northern lords," he murmurs, lowering her gently. "You did amazing as well, Dany. You told the story great. I should be proud of you."

"We're proud of each other," she whispers to him, and he nods, agreeing easily to his words. She leans up, kissing him again, this one a bit quicker. When she pulls back, she glances at the door before taking his hand in hers. "I suppose we should go and greet our prisoner now…it feels so strange to say that. Everything is happening so quickly."

"And that's what we want," he urges to her gently before nodding. "I believe we should see her."

"Wait." Daenerys bites her lip. "I want to go to Eleana first. Get Robb. Bring him with us…I don't know, I just need him by my side. Motherly feeling, I suppose."

"Of course."

* * *

Jon had never been in the cells of Winterfell, mainly because there was never a reason to before. No one had ever questioned the rule of Winterfell until the Boltons came, and even he didn't change Ramsey up. That had been someone else, one of the men that had fought for him. But now, here he was, trying to get out of the cold from below to step in with Daenerys, who's son was resting at her hip.

Robb seemed to have slept through the whole meeting as Eleana had put it, and as soon as she had handed the boy off to Daenerys she had requested 'the longest nap of her life.' To which both of them were completely okay with. She did an excellent job of taking care of their child when reality called on him and Daenerys. He hoped that she would be around for a while for as long as she could. He hated that he couldn't fully devote his time to his children, but it was what was needed right now.

As he walked forward, he could see the light from the fire start to reflect on the snow against the ground, and lying on the dirt was Sansa, her head against the bars, untied and unchained now, quiet. It was funny, how she had watched her abuser, Ramsey, get torn to pieces in this very cell. And now, here she sat.

Jon was a merciful man most of the time. For Sansa, he wouldn't let her get eaten by dogs. Even that seemed to be too painful for him – which was ironic considering what he had done in the past. As much as he hated to admit it, a part of him still cared for Sansa, at least in the way she was treated. But he knew that he could never let that take hold of him again. He could never trust her again.

As he stepped forward, the girl numbly lifts up her head and instantly backs away the moment she sees the two of them. They do not advance. Jon could swear he almost saw Daenerys look at her in pity.

"I'm sure you're wondering how you got here and how what happened in the great hall happened," he starts.

Sansa scoffs quietly, her throat clearly sore. "I can tell pretty much…you found my letters. You found out what I wanted to do. It's simple. I'm not an idiot. I can put pieces together." He could see the reflection of the dried blood on her neck from where Arya had sliced into her skin.

"See, you say you aren't an idiot," Jon mutters, leaning forward. "And yet, you did this. You thought you could drag me away from my wife, from my family, and somehow convince me to stay here…a place where I was tormented for years, treated like shit as a king, and then abandoned because I was too depressed from the rest of the world. Tell me, Sansa, did _anything_ about your plan seem smart to you?"

The girl was silent and her head hung low, looking at the ground. Jon could swear he noticed little tiny water marks appear on her torn-up dress. "At the time…it did." She looks up at him. "Yes…I wanted you, Jon. And I did want to get rid of Daenerys. I didn't want her here. I didn't care about your children but I didn't want her…but coming back, even then…I rethought everything, and I…know that she's stronger than any woman I've ever met. And I know that I was wrong and I…I…" She shakes her head. Her voice was coming out in choked breaths now. "I just wanted a family again, Jon. I wanted the Starks _home._ I don't even care about any titles anymore. At first, it was for that but I just wanted you…home."

Jon kneels down to the ground, trying to get her to look up. "Sansa, you ruined that years ago." That causes her to glance at him, and the tear streaks lit up against the fire crackling on along the walls. "Daenerys and I knew of your betrayal for years…we've always planned of coming back and taking our vengeance. You're not going to have me as family ever again. And judging by the way you reacted to the kiss, you wanted more than just family."

She doesn't respond. Jon stands and sighs.

"I didn't think you wanted me that way. I never did. I thought you did just want your older brother back because of that reason. But Daenerys helped me see the light. Seven hells, even my _children_ helped me see it. I can never give you what you want because you never gave me what I wanted – respect."

"I gave you plenty!" she whispers fiercely.

"Oh really? When you would constantly undermine me for my decisions back when I was king?" he snarls at her, suddenly angered by her comment. "Or when you would outright deny my actions in front of the lords? Or when I _brought_ Daenerys into our home and you treated her with as much respect as a house _whore?_ If anything, you have given me _nothing_ but disrespect."

He shakes his head as she shakes, slowly standing to let her hands rest on the bars.

"I must say, you play a good game." He looks over at her. "For years, I thought that it was me who was the problem. And while I do agree both Daenerys and I had to change, it was you who was the catalyst of it all. You and Bran. And now, I find out that you conspired with him to kill my wife during childbirth so you could take my place as my own wife…that's just despicable. All because you missed having family. Let me tell you, dear cousin, there are plenty of other ways to reconnect with family instead of plotting to have their loved ones killed. Try not to use revenge. Or maybe sending a kind letter."

Okay, maybe the sarcasm had leaked out of him a little too easily on that one, and he could tell by the look in her eyes that it had hurt her, but he honestly couldn't care less. "I did send you letters," she mumbles.

"Yes, only after you betrayed me."

"I wanted you _here_."

"Well, it didn't work out that way, did it?" He looks over at Daenerys, who had been quiet, only speaking gently to Robb to calm his nerves whenever the snow would blow into the cells. "Dany, do you have anything to say to her?"

Daenerys looks at him and then nods, before gently placing Robb in his arms. She moves forward and looks at Sansa in the eyes.

"I feel pity for you," she says quietly, causing Sansa to stare at her in surprise. "Don't underestimate me – I hate you for what you did to him as well as me. I always will. Even if I said sorry for whatever I did to you in the past, I never meant it. But I do pity that you can never have Jon. I mean, look at him." She waves back to him, almost a soft smile on her lips. "He is _everything_ a woman would want. He's strong. He's powerful. He's romantic. He's _amazing_ under the furs…a shame you'll never get to experience that. But you want to know what the worst thing is?" She walks to the bars. While Sansa did tower over the dragon queen, the power that resonated in Daenerys' eyes was enough to make any man or woman feel small. "You're never going to experience what a true king Jon is. You never trusted his decisions. You probably wouldn't have even if you didn't plan to kill me…I always personally believed that you were always just bitter because the lords of the North would have rather chosen a bastard over the trueborn daughter of Ned Stark, which only goes to show how truly _awful_ you are."

Jon could see tears appear in the girl's eyes, but she doesn't respond. Robb babbles from Daenerys' arms as she steps back, holding her son close to her.

"You'll never get to experience this, either…holding a child within your arms, seeing the perfect combination of you and the person you love…we could have done amazing things together, Sansa. Two powerful women who wanted better things for the world. But you went and changed everything. I hope for your sake it was worth it."

She glances away as Jon comes forward. Sansa bites her lip and looks to the ground, before opening her mouth once more. "So what are you going to do to me now? Chop me up into tiny pieces and feed me to your dragons?"

"We don't know yet," Jon responds quietly. "It's something we'll come to when the time is right…for now you'll remain in here while we come to terms with what is to happen." Sansa nods, stepping away, not speaking again. "Sansa. Know that you only brought this on yourself. There's nothing you could have done to change it. Your choices lead you down this path."

The redhead doesn't respond, just sinks back down to the ground. Jon sighs and turns to Daenerys, who had been watching the girl quietly.

"We should head back inside. Robb is going to get cold soon."

Daenerys agrees with a short nod and takes his hand, leaving the locked up girl behind. She looks up at him as she does, and once they were free of the eyes of the dungeon he smirks down at her, almost discreetly to the wandering eye.

"You enjoyed saying all of that to her, didn't you?" Jon murmurs.

"Oh, you bet your ass I did."

He feels himself snort at her words, shaking her head. "Come on, let's go get some dinner. I think we deserve it after today."

Daenerys nods gently, holding his hand tighter in her arms. Sansa was locked away, the lords knew what they did…now all they had to do was move along with the plan. And hopefully, nothing else would come their way. For now, a nice piece of chicken sounded delicious to eat.

* * *

Time passed quickly once dinner came around. Many of the guards would ask both Jon and Daenerys some of the specifics from what Sansa had done and they would explain it calmly. The children were all pleased with the outcome with many of them going to bed early. The lords and ladies hadn't disturbed them once, as Jon had hoped.

He knew that it would take time for them to come to a collected decision, so at least he could have some spare time with his family.

Eleana – after taking one of the best naps of her life – took Robb away so that he could go to sleep while Daenerys and Jon rested in the dining hall, with a roaring fire coming from the fireplace. Arya and Gendry were next to them, sharing wine from a goblet they had been given.

"I wanted to ask," Arya states quietly as she handed a glass over to Daenerys. "What you did, Jon….is it going to have adverse effects on Sansa? Like…hurt her?"

"No. I read everything I needed to in the instructions that were on the list. It's only enough that I had within the cup to transfer it to her so that she could pass out. Simple as that." He takes a sip from his goblet and shudders. "I still shake thinking about that kiss. Good gods."

Daenerys chuckles a little. "It's something you won't forget, that's for sure."

"I wish I could," Jon mutters before looking over at Gendry. "Any kisses from your past you'd like to regret Gendry?"

The man's cheeks turn a light pink before he shrugs. "I, uh – don't really have a lot of-" Arya playfully punches his side, and Gendry curses, glaring at her. "What was that for?"

"Stop acting all bashful. I know you've been with plenty of women before me. You can tell us." Gendry rolls his eyes at her statement before turning to look back at the couple. Daenerys was resting against Jon's legs, his arms around her to keep her arm. The winter months had started to creep into the walls of Winterfell a lot easier lately.

The man clears his throat and glances at the fire. "Well, uh…there is one I'm not particularly proud of. It was with that red priestess. Melisandre. And it wasn't just a kiss."

Jon's brow raises in surprise while Daenerys stares at him in shock. "You were with her? Was _everyone_ with her?"

"I'm intrigued to hear this too. When did that happen?" Arya chuckles, turning to face him. "Did she seduce you after stealing you away?"

"Well, it's…complicated. Stannis was still pegging to be the king at the time, and they wanted to steal me away because I was the bastard son to Robert Baratheon. That woman actually wanted to sacrifice me because there's apparently 'power' in king's blood, but Davos convinced him not to. Instead, she decided to put it to a test. I didn't think that it was going to happen but she…did what she had to do and seduced me, but when she had me all tied up she used bloody _leeches_ to take my blood from my body and threw them _into a fire._ I supposedly heard Stannis pray for the deaths of the other three kings that were threats to the throne."

"Which were?"

"Joffrey, obviously. But everyone wanted the little shit dead. I think one was Balon Greyjoy because he outright revolted…if I recall correctly, the third one was Robb." He glances over at Jon. "I think his wishes all came true…but I don't know if anything in the _flames_ had anything to do with that. Stannis ended up dying regardless."

"That woman was always wrong," Jon mutters, glancing at the ground. "I didn't believe any red priestess until I met Kinvara. She at least _seems_ to know what she's talking about. And she's brought both Daenerys and me back from the dead. Can at least trust her. Melisandre tried to have sex with me as well."

Daenerys' eyes widen and she turns to look at him in shock. "Are you _serious?_ "

Jon chuckles at her response. "Yes. When I first became the Lord Commander and she arrived at the Wall with Stannis. I think she sensed something in me…maybe the same thing she sensed in Gendry. King's blood or whatever it is…I said no. Was in love with another at the time. Thankful I didn't."

"Was this soon after Ygritte?" Daenerys asks softly.

He responds with a simple nod. "It was…I didn't want to hurt her memory by doing that. It took a long time for me to get over that." He shakes his head and glances up at the ceiling. "Fucking red priests. I'm starting to understand why their religion isn't here."

Daenerys glances at the ground. "I wonder if she would have tried to seduce me."

Jon turns his gaze back to her. "You? Why? You're a woman."

Her brow raises at him. "And? What does that have to do with anything? I have king and queen's blood within me. Same as you."

"But she…I don't know. She only did it with men."

"As far as you know."

"But you wouldn't be into that, would you?"

"I never said I wouldn't."

Jon stares at her in shock, clearly stunned of what to say. Gendry also seemed surprised. Daenerys looks between the two of them and feels herself laugh before looking over at Arya, who was chuckling as well.

"What is it? Why are you all gaping at me?"

"I…you…" Jon tries to find his words. "You'd be willing to sleep with a woman?"

"If the woman was attractive, yes. I've found plenty of women beautiful before I met you."

"But…but Yara-"

"Yara Greyjoy is _not_ the type of woman I find attractive," Daenerys chuckles. "She's an amazing ally and a good friend and while she flirts with me _every_ chance she gets, I would never think about doing it with her. However…there are some Valyrian women that are just…wow." She looks over at Eleana, who had just come back in from bedding Robb. "Eleana, can you agree that some of the women in Valyria are absolutely stunning?"

"Yes. I've been with a couple."

Jon nearly spits out his drink. "Seven hells, what goes on when I'm not in the castle?!"

Arya shakes her head. "Jon, just because you get to bed the dragon queen doesn't mean she can't appreciate other women. A woman knows a woman's body better. Some men are just shit in bed." She sees the look on Gendry's face and cups his shoulder. "Not you."

"Too much information," Jon mutters.

"Oh shove off," Arya laughs. "With how loud you and Daenerys are, I'm shocked you even have the right to say that!"

" _Anyway,"_ Jon continues, trying to change the subject before his cheeks grew even redder. He turns back to Daenerys. "You would really sleep with a woman? Actually?"

"Well, if I wasn't already married and in love with my husband, yes, I would," she chuckles a little before she raises an eyebrow at him. "Why? Does that little detail _bother you,_ Snow?"

She was using that bloody last name again. She always did that when she liked to tease him.

But before he could answer, however, there was a soft knock at the entrance of the dining chambers. They all turn their heads to see a young woman popping her head in. Jon had seen her once or twice before, but now she was much older. The last time he had seen her, she was maybe six and ten.

"May I come in, your graces?" the woman asks softly.

Jon nods. This would be a conversation he and his wife would have _later._ "Of course."

The young woman steps in and closes the door, glancing at them. Daenerys moves to look at her, her brow furrowed. "I believe we've met once before?"

"Yes, we have, your grace. My name is Meera Reed. My father, Howland, is the lord of our house but I'm set to inherit it…be brought me alone because he believed that I should start to learn the ways of the world prior to when he passes."

"He's a smart man," Jon comments. "It's something more people should learn before they're given a whole dynasty to maintain."

Meera nods and turns to look at them, making sure she got to see each of their faces. She seemed nervous but spoke with a confident tone, a complete paradox of a face. "When you were talking about King Bran…I wanted to tell you what I know about him. I was his companion all while he was learning the ways of the Three-Eyed-Raven, for years."

Arya's brow raises in surprise. "You were? Truly? Just you?"

"Well, there were more of us at the beginning, but one by one, everyone began to…get attacked or killed off. My brother was one of them…Hodor was another. They all tried to protect him but…but it didn't work." The girl swallows and glances at the ground now. "Before Hodor was killed, Bran was impatient with the training he was being given. He wanted to jump right into the powers that he could do, the things that he could witness…doing that had him sort of…locked in his own mind, for a long time. We were actually saved from wights from your uncle, Benjen."

"He seemed to pop up at the most convenient times," Jon mutters before nodding. "What happened after that?"

"Well, even if he was awake, he just…wasn't the same. The moment he stepped into his own head, into the visions of the past and what he could do, he was no longer Bran Stark. He was just a shell of what he was. He found out about your past and who you truly were, but after that, it felt like there was just… _nothing_ left of him. I always felt that because he went into his head too soon and saw everything all trace of Bran left him. And now, I feel that it's…gotten worse."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "What do you mean gotten worse?"

"Well hearing the stories of what he had done to your children was…horrifying. I've heard other things about what he's done to many people within the country…I _know_ that's not him. When I met Bran, he was sweet. He was kind. He was a curious boy who had this power that he didn't know how to control, and we went on an adventure with him, risking it all. When I left, he barely even said goodbye to me…didn't even admit that we had done so much for him. He only said that he wasn't really Bran anymore, and it just…hit me. Horribly. This man that's committing all of these crimes…he isn't the Bran that I know. He isn't the man that I saw him become years ago. There is…something else controlling him. I don't know if it's truly his powers or something else but it won't stop."

Jon sighs and leans forward. "I know it's not my brother. The Bran I knew didn't even want power."

"Bran once told me he couldn't be lord of anything," Arya states quietly. "And now he's the king of the Seven Kingdoms? That just doesn't make sure."

"Either way," Meera continues, letting out a soft sigh. "I know my support doesn't really mean anything, but no matter what my father picks and where he goes, know that you have me on your side…I don't know what's taken over Bran but I want to put an end to it. To put him out of his misery. I _know_ that isn't him. And maybe…maybe killing him is what we need to do. And I want him to be at peace."

Gendry looks at her quietly, tilting his head. "You were in love with him, weren't you?"

Meera sighs again. "I wouldn't say _love,_ but I did care for him deeply. We had been through a lot. But then he just…changed. I know it's not the same man that I found all those years ago. It's someone and something completely different and I want it gone."

Jon goes to stand, walking over to the girl and resting a hand gently on her shoulder. "Your willingness to join us will not go unnoticed, Meera. Thank you for your support. That means the world to us…and trust me, we will find a way to end this, one way or another."

Meera nods, almost solemnly before bowing her head. "Thank you for listening to me – all of you." She looks over at Daenerys and feels herself smile a little. "I'm sorry for disturbing your dinner."

Daenerys waves a hand dismissively. "Don't worry. It was for good cause."

Meera bobs her head, the same smile on her lips before stepping away. "Have a good night, your graces." With that, she turns back around and heads out the door. Once she was gone, Eleana closes it quietly before turning back to the four, gently sitting down.

"I wonder how many other stories these Northerners have about Bran," Eleana mumbles.

"I as well…maybe we'll hear more as time goes on," Daenerys states before standing. "I am quite tired, however. I would like to head to sleep. We most likely have a long day tomorrow." Jon nods, standing as well.

"That sounds like a plan."

* * *

By the time they were dismissed to their chambers, Jon was genuinely exhausted. Arya and Gendry had gone back to theirs while Eleana had retired to her own to rest after the events of the day. Jon, however, wasn't done with Daenerys that night. Not by a _long_ shot.

"Hey," he snaps, pulling her against him once the door was closed. She looks at him, surprised at his aggressiveness. "What was _that_ in there?"

"What?" she chuckles, her voice is disbelief. "Are you still on about the meeting with the men? Or something else? I truly-"

"What you _told_ them about wanting to be with a _woman._ "

"Oh my gods," she mutters before shaking her head. "Jon, if you have a problem with that, then there's-"

"Oh, I have _no_ problem thinking about that," he answers, pushing her hands to her side when she tries to step away. "I don't give a shit about who fucks who, man or woman. Never have. But what I _do_ care about is you freely _talking_ about it to some other…I don't fucking know."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow before a small smirk comes on her lips. "You can't be jealous of me speaking about that in front of Gendry. He loves Arya – he isn't a threat. You _know_ that. You gave him your blessing to marry her." She brings a hand to his cheek. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

Jon grunts and his hands come up, tightening around her wrists. "Doesn't mean I like to think about it."

Daenerys smiles at his words and leans up near his ear. "Does that get you off, _husband_?" she whispers to him, her voice low and sultry. "The idea of your wife _coupling_ with another woman? Or perhaps would you like to join in _with us?_ "

"Dany," he warns her, the sound of his growl resonated deep within. "You better stop before I do something you'll regret."

But with that, she only leans in and kisses him, and as she pulls back, her lips barely above his, she pulls at his bottom lip, nibbling on it. "Then _do something about it._ "

He stares at her with eyes full of hunger, lust consuming him. She was being a little brat. She was _enjoying_ this. But he wasn't angered or annoyed. Just hungry for _her._

His hands grip at her waist as he pulls his wife in for a kiss of pure need, pushing her up against the wall, arms pinning hers above her head tightly. She moans against his touch once he pulls her up into his arms, and then carries her over to the edge of the bed. As soon as her feet touch the floor again, he lets go and gestures to the bed.

"Sit," he orders her, a tone that offered no room for discussion.

She follows his words easily, sitting at the edge of the bed. He moves closer, his forehead bumping against hers, his hands resting on both sides of her. He takes a moment to savor the feeling of her right there before leaning in low, whispering in her ear.

"Spread your legs for me," he huffs out, his hands moving around her waist. She does as she's told, watching him with curious yet blown eyes of desire. But he wanted to see so much more. His hands reach down and rip up the very bottom of her dress easily, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. But it gave him easy access. "Good girl," he murmurs.

"Jon," she chuckles, shaking her head. "I swear, at this rate, I'm never going to have any dresses."

"Good," he growls before his lips fall against hers. Her hands reach up to keep him close, her tongue swiping against his. He lets out a groan at her words before biting her lip not in response, causing her to let out a soft gasp as the kiss only grew. He was so lost in the kiss that he barely realized she had lifted off his tunic and had already begun working on his breeches, but he stopped her once reality began to return.

She stares at him in irritation at his stopped movements when he pulls his lips away before his hands come up to the top of her dress now and quickly undo the laces, but when he realizes the bottom was already fucked, he ended up just ripping that too. At this point she didn't seem to care as he threw it to the ground, leaving the dress torn in two.

He leans down onto his knees and places a soft kiss along her thigh, feeling her start to tense up slightly before her head falls back, as his lips reach her soaking folds. He inserts two fingers into her, curling them upwards right towards the spot he knew she loved, while his tongue latched onto her clit.

It was overwhelming her, and her legs wrapped tightly around his head at one point, trying to pull him closer while her hands dug into his curls. The tip of his tongue flicked at her clit, making her arch off the bed, her hand pressed hard against her mouth to somehow stifle her moans from the child's room next to them.

Her climax comes quickly within minutes, rolling through his wife like a wave, leaving her slumped and breathing heavily on the desk, eyes closed in pleasure. She pulls at his hair a moment later, making him look up at her before she yanks him closer, kissing his lips. He still tasted of her.

"Please," she whispers to him, her hands running over his bare chest, his shoulders, gently tracing the scars against his chest. He could see her own on her skin reflecting in the firelight, illuminating her beautiful figure. Her hips rolled up against the bulge in his breeches, causing him to grip her tighter.

"Beg me again," he groans, his hands already reaching down to pull off his breeches.

She leans up close, her lips on his, a soft gentle "please, _fuck me,_ " coming from her a moment later, one that had him shaking with need.

"Fuck," he growls, his forehead pressed against hers as her hips lifted to meet his, aching to be filled. "You want me, my love?"

"Yes," she begs, one of her hands reaching around him to pull him closer. He groans at her words, rocking against her, pushing just the tip in, watching her eyes. He does that over and over for a little bit, teasing her, seeing the frustration slowly start to build in her eyes as her fingers dug into his skin. "Please," she gasps, and he could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Please what?" he asks, pushing her thighs up so that he could have easier access, watching as his cock slid against her wet folds.

" _Fuck me_ ," she growls at him, a tone so needy that it had him spinning. He lets go of her thighs to position himself against her properly, leaning up to rest his forehead against hers, as he slid in as deep as he could.

She moans against his lips as he takes a few deep breaths, trying to steady himself so that this could bloody last instead of coming like a small boy, before continuing to fill her. He rocks against her body, each time moving a little deeper. At one point he had hit a spot so deep that she lost her breath, her eyes closed as he thrust into her, moving quickly.

He holds her in place, his fingers digging into her with a bruising force to make sure she didn't move a single bit. "Gods, _fuck,_ " he grunts. She bites down onto his shoulder next, trying to stifle her moans. The pain was immeasurable but amazing all at the same time. However, he had another idea tonight. He lets her legs fall down gently before slipping out. Before she could question it thought, he nods at her, gesturing to the bed. "Turn around," was his command.

She bites her lip but nods, turning around where her stomach was facing the bed, her hands against the furs. She glances behind her and smirks at his look of awe, staring at her behind. Of course he could see the scars from what had happened to her, but that only seemed to enhance her beauty.

His hands reached up and cup hers, letting a soft kiss press against her lips, once of tenderness and love to let her know that he was here and wasn't going anywhere. He lines himself up against her, with a rough thrust, he had her moaning loud, practically biting into the furs to stop herself from screaming.

He doesn't hold back as he fucks her from behind, his hands holding her down, watching as her ass shook with each thrust. She was chanting out with each thrust, her hands digging into the furs while he tried to hold back his own groans. He didn't need to be waking up Robb yet. Soon enough however the thrusts started to lose their rhythm, and he could feel that his wife was nearing her second orgasm. It was a struggle to keep his own release from coming.

One of his hands reaches up and grabs her shoulder, thrusting into her harder, the bed shaking below them. The other hand reached around and rubbed at her clit, and that was the last straw before she came. Her body tensed up around him as she moaned into his hand that had come up to cup her house, her cunt clenching around his length.

He gripped her tightly as he thrust a few more times, before feeling himself let go, spilling himself inside of her, her body clenched against his own, legs nearly trembling. She turns back to look at him a moment later, his cock slipping out of her once it had started to soften once more, but he already missed the warmth.

His hand comes up to stroke her cheek, leaving a soft kiss against her lips. When he pulls away, he gets a look at how her braids were all over the place now and her body was covered from redness, all from their session. He could feel himself blush. "I'm sorry if I lost control," he murmurs.

Daenerys smiles at his words and shakes her head gently. "It's perfectly alright; I don't mind. It's one of the things I love about you."

He beams at her words and lowers to the bed, holding her in his arms while he reached over to pull the furs over them. As soon as they are underneath and secure, she lets her head rest against his chest while his hand starts to slowly rub circles along her back, breathing calmly now. It was a moment before she spoke again.

"You know, if you wanted me to kiss another woman for you, I would if that's something you want."

Jon shakes his head and chuckles, before tilting Dany's head up. "Trust me, the only woman I want is you." He kisses her softly and feels her smile against his lips. "While the idea did excite me – as I'm sure it would most men – I don't like to share, whether it be a man or a woman."

Daenerys raises her brow at him, a challenging smirk on her face. "Oh? And who's am I?"

"You're _mine,_ " he growls back, his grip tightening on her. "And no one else's to touch or look at or even think about. No one's laying a hand on you ever again." His voice teetered on possessiveness – well, who was he kidding? It was that. But she didn't seem to mind, as her lips split open into a grin.

"I think I quite like being _yours,_ " she whispers.

"You better," he chuckles, shaking his head as his fingers start to undo the rest of her braids, letting them run through her silver locks. "You do surprise me though, every day. Keep my life entertaining, to say the least." She laughs, and he only pulls her closer, needing to feel the radiating warmth of her body on his. Gods, he loved her. How had he done this for so long without this woman by his side?

He didn't know what he would do.

"I love you," he murmurs to her.

"I love you more," she responds softly.

"Not possible," he simply replies, before leaning in to kiss her lips gently.

* * *

They were woken up by crying and shouting.

And not just any crying and shouting. Children who didn't sound like their own. It was a haze of moving body parts and the need to see what was happening, despite the freezing cold temperatures of the room now that the fire had gone out. Jon had quickly gotten dressed and helped Daenerys get into a fur robe before they raced out, trying to see what was happening.

All of their children were in the courtyard, staring in shock at something, followed by the guards, as well as some of the lords they had entertained that very day. "What's going on?" Jon quickly asks as he races forward. "What-"

His words were cut off when he realizes what he saw. There, standing in front of the gates of Winterfell, was their army. Their whole army.

But in fact…it seemed to be cut down. By the very least, a fourth. There weren't as many red priests as before. Some of the dragons seemed to be missing. Many of the wildlings were gone. About a quarter of the Unsullied had disappeared. Even the Dothraki seemed low in numbers. What the hell was going on?

Jon races forward with Daenerys when he finally sees Tormund stumble to the front. He had a dried cut along the edge of his forehead to the crook of his neck, as if something had sliced right through his head. But he had survived, somehow by the grace of the gods.

"Jon," Tormund grunts. "It's…it's not good."

"Tormund, what happened?" Jon asks him quickly. "We were going to send for you to come soon and-"

"The…the White Walkers, they're back," Tormund states, his voice filled with a haunting tone that sent shivers down Jon's spine and all throughout his body. "But they…they ain't alone. They…they got these things, now…they look like every single dead fuckin' person that's in the ground…they just popped up like goddamn daises outta the snow. And they…they had creatures, Jon. Creatures that…that killed the dragons. I didn't see shit, there were…there were so many of them. We had to retreat to somehow keep the army alive…they all had weapons and just…piled up on them…so many were killed…so many bodies…"

Jon looks to him in concern. It took a lot to scare Tormund. He had seen many things in his life. But to see the man shaken and so disturbed by something meant that it was real. It was _very_ real.

"Guard," Jon commands, causing one of the Winterfell guards to come over. "Bring him to a room. Have him taken care of. Make sure everyone in this settlement gets food."

The guard nods his head and disperses with a shaken Tormund. Jon turns back to the people and sees Taevar emerge from the ruins next. He had some cuts on his face as well, but nothing compared to what he had seen before. Many people were limping or in need of something to survive on, some going through packs to somehow find food.

"You said they're back?" Jon asks, his voice low.

"Your White Walkers…have returned, my king," Taevar says, his voice grave. "They killed many of our men…we've been walking for weeks. We couldn't even bring our supplies. I'm not sure if Yara made it out…we had to run. There were so many. They just kept coming…it was like an ambush." Jon could almost feel himself curse. "I heard some of the other wildlings and freefolk talkin' about it, but they were calling these new creatures, um…Skincrawlers. They had flesh falling off of them like they were still alive. We could see bone…it was horrible."

Jon turns to Daenerys, sensing her fear, and glances back at where his sister stood with the children and Gendry. Many people started to move closer to the gates, needing to be warm, with most of the Northern lords gawking at the dragons that breathed fire to somehow stay hot in the snow around them. But that wasn't what sat on Jon's mind.

Not the lords. Not the snow. Not even the food he would be served. No, the only thing that sat with him was that there were not only White Walkers that had returned, but they had brought friends. Skincrawlers. Bran had to somehow be the cause of this, but whether or not he was, Jon knew one thing.

These creatures were coming for them again. And if they had any chance of winning this war, they needed to move out _quickly_ and get as much support as possible. Before those monsters got to them first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll didn't think I'd have them just face Bran, lol
> 
> Before anyone asks, think of the Skincrawlers as sort of the zombies from World War Z but covered in ice and snow and blood and flesh falling off of them. I wanted to add on another threat to this because honestly the White Walkers were killed wayyyy to easily in season eight. We need some conflict, hunny. So we about to have some motherfreaking conflict mixed in with some smut and shit because that's the way I am lol
> 
> Also, if you guys feel inclined, on Archive of our Own I have a Jonerys AU up there called 'Cooking Up Trouble' that I've been working on too. I've been debating whether to put it on here or not but if you feel inclined, go check it out. It's the same username as is it on here. If you think I should post it here let me know.
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to send me off to hte fighting pits to somehow defend this piece of trash? Let me know in the comments, as you all always inspire me to keep writing and putting this out there for you to enjoy. All of you truly make my day and hearing your words drives me to make these chapters for you - you are all truly awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	54. Various: The Valyrian Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys learn about everything from their commanding chiefs and face the reality of what might come. Meanwhile, in King's Landing, a certain king makes another move on the chessboard of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments - they mean the world to me an inspired me to keep writing, so thank you so much! I'm sorry this took a little longer than most - I've been dealing with some personal stuff and have also been writing my other Jonerys story, 'Cooking Up Trouble' which is a little easier to write than this because it's modern, but I wanted to make sure I got out this chapter for all of you amazing people - and don't worry, chapters are still going to come. Life is just getting in the way a lot but I'm going to make sure this story is still great for all of you, so thank you so much for being supportive.
> 
> P.S. - stay until the end for the authors note just so I can address some things. I hope you enjoy :)

_Daenerys_

Fear.

That was the emotion she saw within the eyes of her army. The moment she saw Tormund looking haunted, she _knew_ something was wrong. She had known Tormund for some time – based off on the time they had spent prior to her death, and the stories she had heard from Jon. He _never_ got scared of practically anything.

But seeing him staring at them, with nothing but horror along his stance, made Daenerys realize that what they were dealing with was a lot more than she could have imagined. He said that some of their _dragons_ were taken out, and she didn't think anything existed out there besides the scorpions that could do that. But now, he says there were ice creatures and…what, Skincrawlers? That's what they called them?

Oh, and the White Walkers were back, which was just fantastic.

She knew it was because of Bran. He wasn't that person she had met all those years ago. There was something else inside of him. If he was able to bring back all of that and add on _more_ creatures to kill them, she didn't know what they would do. And now, she had her children ro worry about. Her new son. Add on her husband and the whole thing was a stress-inducing situation that she didn't know where to start or how to handle it.

But she couldn't let those emotions through. While her head was a bleeding mess of fear and worry, she kept her face neutral as she helped what did remain of their army into the castle passed the stunned faces of the Northern lords, while Jon helped some of them set up camp. She had noticed that while some of the dragons were dead, as Tormund had told them, the others were not here. She would remember to bring that up to him when they finally sat down and had a real conversation about what had happened.

Through the pass, however, as she was starting to let people into the castle, she noticed familiar faces, one of which was huddled under a blanket, trying to prevent himself from catching a cold. She walks over quietly as she tightens her own cloak around her shoulders, the breeze of the winter air flying past her shoulders.

"Tyrion?" she calls out gently to the imps stature. His name coming from her lips seemed to turn his head, and he glances up from where he stood with the blanket. Only now, one she showed the fire to his figure did she see exactly why he had a blanket covering him completely.

There was a gash all the way across his face, of claw marks, as if someone had purposefully clawed out his eye. It was still there but was covered by bandages that clearly needed to be changed. He manages a tired and exhausted grimace to her as she came forward. "I see everything is well here, my queen."

"Good gods," she mutters as she lets her hand rest against his bandaged head. "What happened out there? Were you attacked?"

"We all were," he states solemnly before glancing back at where she kneeled. "When they came…we didn't have anywhere to hide. Only to run. But while some of the men did try to fight, a couple of those…Skincrawlers came after the children, a lot of the wilding ones that needed help. I didn't want to see them get taken out so easily, so I tried to shield them. I knew it was death but I didn't want to them die just like that, just like…flies against a fan. One of them clawed at my face before Tormund was able to slice it's head off and got us out of there. The children were safe. Traumatized, but safe."

Daenerys nods gently as she straightens up the cloak around his shoulders. "Well…that's very noble of you."

"You don't have to say that, Daenerys," he says quietly. "I know you're only saying it to make me feel better."

"No, I mean it. Many other men would have run to save their own lives. You barely even have one and yet you were still willing to sacrifice it to save the children. I'm proud of you…it reminds me of who you were before you came to Meereen," she says softly.

She sees the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips before that vanishes into the cold air. "Thank you, your grace." His working eye glances at her stomach and he raises an eyebrow visible from his hair. "I see that the rumors are true. Kinvara told us that you had the child."

"I did," Daenerys said with a smile.

"She wouldn't tell us anything. Boy or girl?"

"A boy. We named him Robb."

"Ah, a Northern name. That's a change," Tyrion points out quietly.

"Yes, we did want to change it around a little. A lot has happened since we've come here…Sansa is locked up. The Northern lords know everything now. It'll only take a matter of them for them to come to their decision about who's side they want to be on, but considering you all have come out of nowhere, we might not have the time to wait."

Tyrion nods to her words, starting to move towards the castle. "You two do indeed work quickly, that is for sure. In other times, this type of work would have taken years for people to convince others."

"You just need to plan it out correctly," Daenerys responds before gesturing towards the castle. "Go inside. Get warm. I'm sure we'll hold a meeting or something in the morning so we can better discuss what we are going to do next. Rest. I think everyone here deserves it." Tyrion nods and moves forward. "Tyrion?" He turns his head to look at her. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're still alive."

The dwarf was quiet for a moment before he gives a soft nod to her. "I as well, your grace." With that, he turns back, heading towards the castle and leaving behind his tiny footsteps in the snow. Daenerys sighs as she looks back at her men steadily heading in, watching as Jon heaved up a tent for some of the injured wildlings.

She knew they were going to have some long conversations about this, but for now, she knew he was distracting himself by helping. That was what he liked to do – try and be there for others but not for himself. He had been doing it for so long. He had gotten better after some time but she had a feeling that tonight was going to be one of those nights.

"Ñuha dāria," she hears from behind her, and Daenerys turns her head to see Greyworm actually approaching, his helmet removed and kneeling on his knee. "I am sorry to have disappointed you. We have lost many men."

Daenerys shakes her head and helps the man stand before embracing him tightly. He returns the hug a moment later after the shock had worn off. "I am only happy to see you alive, my friend," she whispers before she pulls back, her hands resting against his shoulders. "Can anyone tell me or Jon exactly what happened?"

"Rhaemon suggested a private meeting," Greyworm says quietly. "Between the leaders of each of the factions of the army…everyone saw something different. It was…a pryjatys."

Daenerys sighs and bites her lip, looking over at her husband, who was currently speaking to one of the wildlings. "Give me some time. I'll get him ready to go in a little bit…go and rest yourself. You deserve it. We'll meet in a little bit."

Greyworm nods his head and then speaks to his officers behind him, many of which began to move some of their men to the castle. Daenerys watches him go and feels her eyes glance to the Dothraki, most of them speaking to each other, some pointing at the Northern lords that were still staring in shock. She could feel her heart drop looking at them. These men that they had moved away to support their cause. The people they had saved. The ones that willingly came with them…all taken down by that man in a castle in the south.

She didn't even know where Yara was. _None_ of them knew. Maybe if she asked Rhaemon, he might have better insight, but the very idea of her just disappearing off into nowhere scared her. Daenerys had known from the moment she saw the wights years ago that they were a threat. A big threat. Jon hadn't been lying when he told her that all those years ago. But now with the addition of something new, and a return of something old…she didn't even want to think of how long it might take them to get here.

Quietly, she pushes away those thoughts and trudges her way through the snow, aiming to get to her husband. When her hand rests against his shoulder, he turns his head from where he was helping someone set up a sort of tent to last them for a while.

"We need to speak with the generals," she says softly.

Jon sighs and glances at the ground. "That can't wait until morning? There are thousands here who-"

"Jon, they are more than capable of taking care of themselves for the time being," she says honestly. "They made it here somehow. I'm sure they can pitch a tent. You don't need to help everyone." She looks to the woman he was trying to aid. "Are you capable of doing this? We need to talk with the others about what happened."

"Of course. We're completely fine," the woman says softly. "Only happy to be alive."

Daenerys could see the shift in Jon's face the moment she said that. She could understand why they would feel happy to be alive. Daenerys would be in the same boat.

"Thank you for your bravery," she says softly before helping her husband stand. "We will make sure all of you have an excellent meal in the morning by any means."

"Does that mean cookies too?" a little girl asks from the woman's side. She reminded her of Nesara.

Daenerys feels herself smile and nod. "Any cookie you would want." The little girl smiles and nods before running back behind her mother's legs, clearly shy. Daenerys nods to the young woman before heading back towards the castle with Jon at her side. When they had gotten away from prying ears, she leans up to him quietly. "Did you really think we could wait until morning to address what had happened? Because I don't think I could."

Jon lets out a quiet sigh before shaking his head. "No. No, I didn't. I guess I just didn't want to face the reality of it. But we have to." He looks ahead as they approach, seeing their children start to help some of the younger members of the army into the castle to keep warm. "Dan, Daemon." The twins glance up from where they stood. "I need you to do something for me. Go and find Kinvara in the crowd. We're going to need her for a meeting we are holding to discuss what happened. She always seems to move towards you so please, if you could."

The twins nod and head off towards where everyone was setting up camp. Daenerys turns her gaze to where Mae and Zaevar were helping a young girl bandage something on her arm that looked like a bite mark. Probably from one of those creatures.

"Where is her mother?" Daenerys asks gently.

"She hasn't spoken since we found her," Mae responds, looking up. "I just knew the bandage had to be changed because it looked really bad."

"I think her mother might be gone," Zaevar adds on quietly.

Her heart constricts again as she looks at this little girl. She was another one of the wildling children, their lives completely disrupted because of what happened. "We need to make a plan for them," she mutters to Jon quietly before leaning down to the little girl's height. She barely manages to look at Daenerys. "Hello, sweetling. Can you tell me your name?" she asks softly.

She was quiet for a moment before she slowly spoke. "Miha," the girl mumbles.

"Miha…that's a beautiful name," Daenerys says, smiling gently at the little girl. "Have you been all alone?" She nods a few seconds later. "How about my two children here bring you inside and you can eat with my daughter, Nesy, over here?" She gestures to Nesara, who smiled and waved at the girl from where she stood behind Mae. "I think it would be quite better than being out in the cold, don't you?"

The little girl nods a second later, and Nesara takes her hand, a playful grin on her cheeks. "Come in! They have the _best_ lemon cakes here."

Before Daenerys could even say another word, the two girls were heading in. She feels herself sigh as she stood next to Jon once more. "So many children are going to lose their families because of this, aren't they?" she asks him softly.

"No, they won't," he promises, his voice firm. "We'll come up with a plan. There's always a plan."

The plan they had before was completely ruined now due to the appearance of these creatures. Who's to say it wouldn't be the same situation now? But of course, she didn't say that, for her husband's own sake. So she just squeezes his hand and holds it close. "Have you two seen any of the dragons?" she asks her children.

They shake their head. "I think they might be trying to find someplace warmer than here," Zaevar says quietly. "They don't do well in colder climates. Isn't that why the Targaryen's rarely came North?"

"That and other things," Daenerys mutters, thinking back to how she despised the cold herself. She wasn't the largest fan of it either. She could understand where the dragons were coming from. "You've been brushing up on the Targaryen history, huh?"

Zaevar shrugs and nods towards the group of men clamoring to get warm, where Dan and Daemon had run off to. "Dan's been teaching me when I'm bored."

"More like when you want to be near her," Mae mutters. Zaevar elbows her in the side, causing Mae to laugh and shake her head. Daenerys raises an eyebrow but does not say anything. She didn't want to insert herself into the lives of her children tonight, not right now. For the first time in a while, they genuinely had bigger things at hand.

At that moment, however, two figures emerge from the crowd, followed by a red priestess with a hood over her head. Daenerys feels herself let out a sigh of relief as she steps forward and hugs her friend tightly, feeling her arms wrap back around her just as tight. "Kinvara," she breathes a moment later, smiling before seeing the worried look in her eyes. "Please…tell me everything that has happened."

"Oh, my queen," she mutters, shaking her head a moment later. "Everything has happened. Everything and nothing. We are all just people following along the edge of the world now. The Long Night is coming."

Daenerys' brow furrows. She knew Kinvara wasn't one to talk like that without an actual serious inquiry if the world was going to change. And because she was bringing it up now, Daenerys was not happy to hear it. She looks worriedly over at Jon, who seemed to be hiding his own fears and replaced them with orders, commanding some of the men to head inside for their meeting.

She could only hope that somehow, this wouldn't end in bloodshed.

* * *

The direwolves seemed to be very confused when hundreds of men and leaders started to pile into the meeting chamber but decided to just stay by Dan's side while she sat at the head table next to her brother and siblings. The monarchs, however, were watching with careful eyes as each person took a seat.

Daenerys had to think of who to ask first regarding everything that had happened. Rhaemon and Greyworm would most likely have the most information because they lead the armies. However, Tormund was one of the wildlings and knew every single little detail about the North. They could have seen something weeks prior before this happened but hadn't done anything about it. Kinvara, however, was the one that was bugging her the most.

She knew that they had to discuss her at some point. What she had said. What she thinks might be coming, because everything she _had_ said so far in Dany's life had proven to be true. She wasn't about to disregard her because of the other men standing here.

She had also noticed that many of the Northern lords had made their way in here, surprising to her and to Jon. She had assumed that many of them would instead stay outside and try to figure out what happened themselves, but because of the severity of the situation, it seemed they wanted to be included in the conversation. Go figure.

Wyman Manderly sat at the helm with Howland Reed, Meera's father. The girl herself was sitting next to them, clearly concerned listening to a recap a wildling woman was telling her about. Cley Cerwyn sat with Robett Glover, and multiple other lords sat behind them, chatting to each other. While Daenerys was glad to see them conversing and not yelling at each other as they did earlier in the day when they had exposed Sansa, she still kept a watchful eye on them. Even if they _did_ bend the knee, she didn't want to just let them out of her sight so easily. And she knew Jon was the same as well.

After a moment, when everyone had arrived in and sat at their tables with their respective followers or leaders, Jon spoke up loud and clear for them to hear, and Daenerys sat down easily against the table, making sure to look at her children once to make sure they were alright with what this conversation was going to be about. She had sent Nesara up to bed after feeding the little girl to be with Robb, but other than that, Dan, Daemon, Mae, and Zaevar sat up there with them, ready to listen and put in input as much as the children could. Daenerys knew that Nesara always wanted to help, but with this situation, it was better to explain to her afterward than have her exposed to so much so quickly.

"You have come to us at an unfortunate time," Jon starts out calmly. "We did not think something like this would happen. I can understand why all of you are afraid and want to speak your minds about what happened. But please. If we can do this in a _calm_ matter, I'm sure we can figure out what to do best moving forward. So we are going to speak to each of the leaders of our factions one by one. Please – _no one_ interrupts until we have moved onto the next. Would anyone like to speak first?"

Hands instantly fly up. Daenerys almost feels her head drop. This was going to be a _long_ meeting. "Tormund," she starts, deciding he was the best person to begin with. "How about you speak? What happened with the wildings? Where did all of this start?"

The supposed wilding leader looks between his men and most of them nod for him to take the lead, pushing him forward. "It started out…we think some months ago. We started to see signs of the White Walkers again but some just sort of…put it off to the imagination. We thought that they might have been spooked by old stories or something like that…but when more and more sightings started to come in…we knew that somethin' was wrong. Everything happened so quickly…they attacked the freefolk first while we were huntin', and when I say that popped outta the snow like they were flowers, I mean it. It was like they were in there stayin' for months and months…maybe even years. And then those…flesh creatures started comin' through. We ran back when they started to run…they took out so many of our tribe before we got back."

Daenerys feels her shoulders drop as she turns to look at the men, one by one. The next one she laid her eyes on was Taevar, who had been writing down what the wilding was saying.

"When this happened, where were you and the others, Taevar?" she asks calmly.

"We were at the camp," Taevar answers, lowering his quill. "I was planning the best route for us to use with Tyrion when we heard the wildings scream. It took us only a minute for us to realize what was chasing us…and then more and more creatures started to come. Not just those Skincrawlers but the…it was almost like mutations of those snow things."

"Like ice dragons?" Jon answers quietly. Daenerys feared the answer.

"Yes…like that. Like what you saw when you were attacked by the Free City ships. But so many…it was like they appeared out of nowhere. And they destroyed some of our younger dragons…torn some of them to shreds."

Her heart sinks as she turns to look at Rhaemon, who seemed to be hanging his head in shame. "Who was lost in our army?"

"Well, as he said, many of the dragons," Rhaemon says quietly. "We still have enough to last us a while, but a lot of the newer ones were…completely burned to a crisp by this sort of fire they had. It was almost like nothing was immune to it." He sniffles, and Daenerys swore this was the first time she had ever seen her general in chief cry. "Magar and Laemon…they died in the battle."

The head of their guard. The two knights that had served them without question the moment they had taken over Valyria. Gone like that because of that fucking man down south. She could almost feel the rage envelope her.

"Most of our men were able to fight off many of the wights, but once the other creatures started to come forward, we realized we were falling too short. The ice dragons and the other monsters that had taken over were far too many and were increasing rapidly in size. If we hadn't retreated…we would have lost many more. Most of the men of our army are alright, the ones who stay on land."

Jon turns his gaze to some of the dragonlords, who had been quiet. She had assumed these were the lords that had lost their bonds. "Are you doing alright?" he asks a young man, who seemed to be shaking.

"I'm…alive." Those were his first words. "But there's nothing that can bring my dragon back, or our dragons….they were just taken, like that. This threat…it's so much more than any of us predicted."

Daenerys swallows quietly, trying hard not to show her fear through her exterior. She turns to Greyworm, standing diligently in the corner with his men. "Greyworm, we could see there was a slight decrease in the Unsullied forces. As well as the Dothraki forces," she adds on gently, turning to where some of her most trusted Khals stood. "Were you on the front lines trying to protect the others?"

"The Unsullied were, yes," Greyworm confirms after a moment, glancing over at the Dothraki. "The moment we could see danger, we interfered for the sake of the innocents there. The Dothraki held the behind as some of the creatures tried to take us from the other side."

"A clear battle tactic," Jon mutters.

"Exactly," Greyworm responds. "They lost some of their men in the battle…the Skincrawlers don't die from the regular wounds we can inflict on them." Daenerys raises an eyebrow at this, to which Greyworm only continues to nod. "From what we saw, and what we used on them, dragon glass, Valyrian steel, _nor_ fire…works against them. We do not know their weakness. It's why we had to flee on the backs of our dragons. They would have killed us all. We were only able to kill the wights that came at us."

Great. Now they had another indestructible monster that was haunting their every move. That was wonderful. _Truly_ what she needed today.

"Does anyone know of Yara Greyjoy's location?" she asks quietly after a moment, trying to process what they were saying. "They told me you had lost her, but did anyone _see_ her physically?"

"The last time I saw her, she was heading onto the ships," a young wildling girl spoke. "That was before the ice dragons came and blew them up…we don't know if she's alive or not. We didn't see her leaving and we didn't have the time to look for her."

_Fuck._

Daenerys exchanges a worried glance with Jon, one so small that she knew only he could understand, but he instead turns back to the crowd, trying to at least keep the conversation rolling for as long as they would before exhaustion had kicked in.

"What about the dragons?" he continues. "You say you still have dragons but I have yet to see any of them."

"We left them around twenty miles ago," Rhaemon confirms a moment later. "We assumed that it might be…too much for the lords of the North to handle."

Daenerys hears Wyman scoff from where he sat. She raises an eyebrow. "Is my chief wrong, Lord Manderly?" she asks calmly.

Wyman looks to her and then sighs. "I mean, it would be much but…we're already seen two dragons. More than that. What is more than a couple more?"

She hears her husband chuckle from where he stood. "Our dragons aren't just a couple more, Lord Manderly, but I can assume that…many of them are gone now?" he asks Rhaemon.

"Not some of our strongest," Rhaemon confirms lightly. "Only the youngest have died."

Daenerys let out a stiff breath before leaning forward, biting her lip as she stood up. "I'm wondering…we left Ser Davos in charge of bringing his family to Valyria when we left, and we assumed he would join you at some point…has he shown himself at all?"

There was silence along the leaders, some looking to each other for anything but no one spoke. Eventually, Greyworm was the one to break the silence. "We received a letter from him some time ago that said that his family was transported there safely and everything went as planned, but he should have been here by now. We are…a bit concerned."

Jon walks forward as Greyworm hands him a letter, reading it quietly. "It seems like a normal letter." He hands it to Dan, who nods. "She'll analyze it tonight to make sure it was actually him that wrote it. If something did happen to him, we could send men out there to find him."

Daenerys sighs as she looks at him. "I hate to say this, but I don't know how smart that is going to be."

His brow raises in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"If what they say is true, and that these monsters are coming towards Winterfell…I don't know how long we can stay here. We're putting everyone else here at risk and if those creatures get here, where we don't even know how to properly _kill_ them…we need to make sure we put as much distance between us as possible before we make any decisions or war plans…or how we're going to kill them. Don't you remember the last time when you didn't know what properly killed something? Hardhome?"

He had told her multiple times about his outings as Lord Commander, and that had always been one that stood out to her, how many people had died, how if it wasn't for his Valyrian sword, he would be killed as well. They needed to figure out how to deal with this properly, and once they did, maybe they could face this enemy.

But right now, it was more than that.

She sees Jon's face shift once she mentions that fateful day but he nods, turning his gaze back to the men in the room. "My wife has a point. If you say they move as quickly as they do, we do need to make sure we leave as soon as possible – the earliest being tomorrow. We want to put as much distance between us and the Others as we can. If we can at least do that, we might be able to gather more men to make up the rest of our army."

"What are the others we are trying to bring in again?" Taevar asks quietly.

"The ones that are already rebelling against the crown are the Stormlands – led by Gendry, the Iron Islands, but however since we don't know where Yara is…we might not be able to have their support until she returns. Are her men with us?" After a short nod from Rhaemon, he continues. "There's also The Reach, which we need to get to at some point and meet with their men, as well as Dorne. In regards to the lands, we might convince to fight with us, there's the Westerlands, The Vale, The Crownlands and a couple of other smaller areas...I was hoping we could send out letters from here but if this is coming as quick as you say…we need to meet with everyone. Soon."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "Where would we meet that thousands of men from these armies would combine? We'd have to find somewhere Bran would not expect."

A small hand rises from the front. "May I put out a suggestion?" came Tyrion's voice.

Daenerys and Jon turn to him. A couple of the other leaders within the room do as well. "What do you have in mind, Tyrion?"

"It is…something I should have told you. A long time ago. I will understand if you are angry once you hear this information, but believe me when I say that I kept this to myself to protect what I have left."

Jon instantly crosses his arms against his chest. "Tyrion, what is this?"

The dwarf seems to swallow, glances at the ground, and then looks right back at Dany this time. "Jaime Lannister is alive at Casterly Rock."

There was a collected gasp of surprise that went across the room. Jon looked at him in shock while Daenerys stood up, clearly confused and yet the smallest amount of anger did develop. Honestly, at this point, she can understand keeping certain information from people for the sake of their family, but this was something…she was _not_ expecting.

"I thought Jaime Lannister was killed by the castle bricks of the Red Keep when it collapsed?" Daenerys asks, keeping her voice even. "He's been _alive_ this whole time?"

"Yeah, I thought he was dead as well," Jon mutters. "That's what I was told."

"I found them…the both of them, my sister and my brother," he starts out solemnly. "And at first I thought they were dead. There was no movement, nothing that showed they were breathing. I didn't know what to do. But before I came back up to see you, he gasped for air. It seemed that the movement had stirred something and woke him up. She was gone…and for a moment, he didn't want to leave unless it was with her, but I warned him that if he didn't go, you would do… _far_ worse to him. I sent him off before he could be found and said that the body was destroyed in the remains, mangled to pieces…I found body parts to resemble his own. Not my finest moment."

"You little _liar!"_ Greyworm snaps from his seat. "You've always been treacherous to our queen, even now!"

"Hold _on,_ Greyworm," Daenerys commands, standing up. "No one is to speak to Tyrion but I." That seemed to silence the man, and he quietly glances away, still with an angry look on his face. She turns back to Tyrion. "Now…while in another life I would be _amazingly_ angry at this, I've come to realize that people _do_ things in order to protect the ones that they love. While Jaime Lannister did commit treason by returning back to Cersei, and _you_ did for letting him live and letting him go, there are too many things right now for us to be dealing with than petty politics. This isn't about who sits on that throne in King's Landing – it's about killing the person who is on it. And if Jaime is alive, and he can _help_ us, then we will have no choice."

She could see a bit of a breath of relief escape the dwarf.

"Don't be so relaxed yet," she warns, causing him to look back at her. "I'm still angry at you. I'm sure Jon is as well. That's a _big_ secret that you've kept. But it's better that you told us now rather than never. Now…why are you suggesting Casterly Rock? Is your brother there?"

"Well, I told him to run," Tyrion admits quietly. "Not to go home at first because I knew people would look to take over, but for a while, the last couple of years or so, he has been there in hiding. No ladies or lords or anyone else to take care of him. To the rest of the world, it looks abandoned."

"Look, this sounds nice and all," Jon interrupts, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But we're forgetting a _big_ part of this. Bran can fucking see _everything._ How do we know that he doesn't know that Jaime is alive _and_ at Casterly Rock? He knew we were here-"

"Only because Sansa had been constantly communicating with him," Tyrion states. "Bran couldn't track down our movements in the boat, nor while you were on the road. He was only able to pinpoint his sorcery when _she_ told him where you were because Kinvara and the red priests have put some sort of charm on you. I've only received one letter from my brother a year, and each time I've gone out far into the woods on some mission to him, maybe to gain allies, that way he never sees the letter. I burn them right after…he might know that Jaime is alive and might not care enough to do anything. He's been broken for so long and isn't a threat to the throne…but because you have that charm on us as well as the army, I believe he won't be able to track us to that location."

"But what about Casterly Rock?" Jon asks him. "Why is it the best place to go?"

"It's right in the middle of Westeros near the Sunset Sea. We are trying to gain supporters from all over – that would be the best meeting spot for every single person to go distance-wise, that way people from the North can travel South as well to avoid the threat, and the people from the deep South can come up to meet us there. Casterly is completely abandoned, and there's plenty of room around the area for an army. It's the best spot for us to go, as of right now."

Jon looks over at Daenerys, who was thinking through the dwarf's words. He was right. Strategically and logically, going to Casterly Rock was their best option, especially considering King's Landing was right across the way and they could easily move there, but at the same time…something was concerning her.

"Tyrion, how are we sure that your brother won't try anything on Jon and me?" she asks him quietly. "You said he was a changed man last time and then he betrayed us and went back to his sister. What's to say it isn't the same this time?"

There was silence from the dwarf for a moment, before he gently sighs and looks to her again. "My brother is broken…yes, he has been through many things and he _is_ a changed man, but he was someone who was corrupted by love. You two, of _all_ people, should know that. He…he even told me he originally left Winterfell to end Cersei, but when he saw her…he couldn't do it. He just couldn't. And now, with her gone…he'd told me in his letters that he's tried to kill himself so many times, but he just doesn't have the ability to do it…he isn't a threat to you. Not anymore."

Daenerys could see Jon's face change at the man's story. He couldn't sit there and not say that he hadn't done some of the same things – only Jon _had_ gone through with what happened. People did do strange or terrible things for the people they loved.

She glances at the ground and then over at her advisors, some of the people she truly trusted the most in this world. "Rhaemon, Greyworm, Taevar…do you think we should go there? One at a time, please."

Rhaemon steps forward first. "I do not know the land very well here as much as Tyrion does, and while you have been away, he has proven his worth in the camp. He's been immensely helpful with plans of where to go. I believe he can be trusted, and for the sake of what is left of our army, it's imperative we find somewhere safe."

Daenerys nods and looks to Taevar, who steps forward. "Rhaemon is right. Tyrion has been extremely useful. I can understand why he would keep something like that a secret but truthfully, the elder Lannister is just one man. His armies are not there, nor is his family. It would be a good position for our troops to take hold."

She finally turns to Greyworm, whom she knew would be the most adamant about not believe Tyrion, but after a moment, the Unsullied soldier lets out a sigh and looks at her. "While I have never trusted the imp since we have been here, they are both right. Casterly Rock is the best place for us to go from my studies of this region…we are going to be safe there, and have the people come to us. I'll do whatever you and Jon command."

She was genuinely surprised to hear that from him but acknowledged it all the same with another nod before turning to look at Jon. "And you, my husband?"

He was quiet for a moment, looking at Tyrion, perplexity in his gaze, searching for the right answer.

"In regards to the secret…that wasn't good on your part, Tyrion." The dwarf hangs his head but doesn't say anything. "However…these three men I have trusted in the past and present, as well as the future, with my life and my family's lives. If they all say that you have been nothing but helpful, and have been trying to prove yourself, then this might be the right answer. We all know what happened the last time we stayed in Winterfell here…and lost far too many people to count. If we travel tomorrow to Casterly Rock, we might have a chance of living."

"Your grace?" Daenerys hears from the crowd, and both she and her husband turn their heads to see Robett Glover raising his hand. "Permission to speak?"

Jon exchanges a quick glance at Daenerys – he was surprised just as well as her that a Northern lord was asking – but he nods, turning to him. "Speak your mind."

"These…creatures that you say your army has seen…and that they are like the White Walkers from before…I thought Arya Stark killed the Night King and ended all of that? Why are they here?"

"Because the Night King isn't dead."

This time, it came from Kinvara's voice, finally making it known to the area around them. She had stepped forward, a worried look in her gaze, turning from general to general before looking at Jon and Daenerys. She had her hands folded, her hood down. Only now did Daenerys see that she had a cut mark along her forehead – most likely from fighting whatever creatures they had faced in the far North.

"I have been having visions for months now of this…so much so that ages ago, I warned the king and queen that something like this _could_ be happening with Bran. They had been having dreams, instances of flashbacks. They originally came here to kill Bran because he was waging war on the Valyrian's, as well as sending this country back to the sea…but after this attack, I fear that we were right. Bran isn't who he says anymore. Bran _is_ the Great Other's chosen one."

"But…I stabbed the Night King," Arya states, her voice clearly laced with confusion. "He fell to pieces, into a million little shards. How could he…be still alive?"

"The Great Other works in many ways," Kinvara responds gravely, looking at her. "The Night King and Bran already had that connection years ago when he touched him in a vision. All he had to do was hold onto him again, and then he would have access to the whole world's knowledge. When Arya arrived to kill the Night King, it was too late. No one had seen, but the Night King had already latched his arm around the boy's limb. Him shattering into pieces, as well as his White Walkers, only diminished their physical form…but the Night King's essence transferred into Bran. With those powers, as well as the ones he already possessed…he is the Great Champion…the last one that the Great Other has sent onto this world to kill us all and enter into a new age of darkness."

There were looks of horror and dismay across the faces of the lords. Daenerys could feel her heart beating quickly. She always had a feeling this was what was going to happen, but hearing Kinvara say it for real made it so much clearer and scarier to face. "How do you know this is for sure?" she asks, just as a direction. "Did you see him? Or anything related to him being the Night King?"

Kinvara sighs. "Well, a large indicator is that the White Walkers were brought back. The only way that can happen is if the essence of the Night King is alive as well. And when we were fighting them, we didn't see the Night King – only his followers. Which means it is Bran in King's Landing, controlling them. I've also…seen it, within the flames. Bran has this…map, of all of Westeros in one of his rooms, and he holds his hands over the North, his eyes glowing crystal blue…there is something controlling him. Whether Bran is truly in there anymore, I do not know…but I know that it is not your brother, nor is he a Stark anymore. This war…isn't just for a throne anymore. _This_ is the true war for the dawn."

There was silence within the room. You could hear a pin drop if you tried hard enough. It was only when Wyman Manderly raised his hand again that Jon nodded to him to speak. "If…if we defect to you…" That seemed to get everyone's attention, even Jon's, who stood up straighter. "Would we be taken from here before the dead came?"

" _Wyman!_ " Howland Reed whispers fiercely.

"Do you want to die?!" Manderly asks the man angrily, snapping at him. The sudden change surprised Dany. "These people have faced them before – they _at the very least_ might give us a chance of survival. And if these creatures and ice dragons killed _their_ dragons, then what chance do we have?"

"But they're…they're-"

"I don't give a shit if they are Targaryen's or not," Manderly grunts. "They have a point. Their nation is running well over the sea. Ours is not. We just found out our former queen would gladly kill _children_ to gain political advancements, so we truly don't know who is on our side anymore." He looks over at Jon, his brow set, his eyes directed at the two of them. "But if we did…would we be leaving with you?"

Jon exchanges another look with Daenerys, who sighs slightly. "We would need to stop at your thresholds to collect your men to follow with us, but we wouldn't be able to stay for long. The whole point of us leaving tomorrow is to put as much distance as we can between them and ourselves."

That answer seemed to suit the man, and he nodded, taking a seat back down. Some of the lords seemed to glare at him, but he didn't look like he cared.

Jon sighs and glances at the ground. "That's settled then." He looks to the men in the room. "For the ones who are in our army, we will leave at dawn in a couple of hours. I suggest to the Northern lords that you make your decision by then. For now…get your men together, get some rest for a little bit, have a drink…and we will be on our way. Dismissed."

Everyone began to descend and leave. Daenerys watched as Taevar, Rhaemon, and Greyworm all talked efferently together as they left with their men. Kinvara had gone out the door as well, talking closely with Eleana. She was glad that everyone seemed to still be getting alone, but a part of Daenerys was scared that it would end up falling apart the moment stress came on them. She would have to wait and see.

"Mother?" She turns her gaze to look at Daemon. "If we are going to be leaving soon…what are we going to do with Sansa?"

She curses inwardly. "I honestly forgot about her," she mutters to Jon. Before he could speak, Arya stands.

"I'll go and talk to her, get her chained up. We can take her as our prisoner…power move for Bran, even if it's not really him anymore," she says quietly, looking at the two. "The rest of you, get ready. Gendry." She turns to look at him. "Make sure the men have as many weapons as they can get. We're going to need them."

He nods and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off. "Are you sure you want to talk to her alone?" Jon asks once Gendry was gone. Arya nods her head.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. She can't convince me of anything after all that we've been through." Daenerys nods and squeezes her hand as Jon nudges her off. Dany watches until she had disappeared around the corner before letting out a deep sigh, and turning back to the children.

"The rest of you," she begins softly. "Gather your things. Make sure that the others are ready to go, and get Nesara ready as well. And one of you, please get Robb and wake him up gently…we need to make sure that he is going to be warm for the journey."

"I've found some old swaddles in some closets here," Mae states. "Would that work?"

"Anything with fur, yes. Your father and I have to speak about what comes next. We will see you all in a little bit." The four eldest children nod and take off, leaving the two of them alone. It was silent, both of them still processing what they had just been told. After a moment, Daenerys reached over and grabs Jon's hand. "We have to speak to Kinvara."

Jon turns to her. "About what? She's already told us-"

"Jon." Her voice was short, trying not to fill with the fear that she felt enveloping her body. "You _know_ what I am referring to."

And, after a moment, he sighs and nods. "I do." He glances at the door and then pulls her up gently to his side. "Come on…let's go."

* * *

_Arya_

The courtyard was a frenzy.

She knew that the moment she stepped out into there that it would be – they were facing another immeasurable threat and no one knew how to stop it, so it was only a matter of time before people started to freak out and wonder what they were going to do next. Arya was keeping her nerves on the downlow and keeping them within her mind, but at the same time, she was on the same level as them.

She kept questioning what she had done that night, when she had stabbed the Night King, how he had fallen apart so easily, leaving them alive. She had questioned it then but came to accept it. Dan had questioned it before but she had dismissed it. And now, here they were in the same boat, twice, trying to somehow survive the impending doom that this creature was bringing into their lives.

She didn't even feel bad for herself. Honestly, Arya had lived the life she had wanted to do for so long now, that she could die happy. She had traveled the world, met amazing people, loved someone to her heart's content…everything she had wished for had come true, but at the same time, she was worried for her brother. And she was worried about Daenerys.

Those two had been through quite literally the seven hells and back, on dragons and beasts and through the flames, somehow still standing and fighting more than ever. This was the one thing that had torn them apart years ago, the beginning of the end. And while their bond was different now, and everything had changed, she was also wondering if now it was a different beginning of the end. The _official_ end for all of them.

And they had worked so hard to build what they had, a kingdom where everyone was welcome, a family that was beautiful and fierce, a love that no one could challenge. It was something most couples and people had dreamed about. And for it all to be taken away like this? That would be the true tragedy of this all. The world they had built. Gone in an instant.

She wondered if one day, they wouldn't have to worry about something coming to kill them. Maybe one day, she could imagine what Sansa used to imagine. Sitting in a castle without a single worry, brushing her hair, and remaining hopelessly ignorant to the world around her because there was no need to pay attention. Everything was peaceful.

Yeah. She didn't believe that vision either.

Well, the Targaryen's kept her life exciting, that was for sure. She didn't know where she would be if she hadn't stumbled into Bran's castle that one day and he hired her to go kill Daenerys. God, how had she not seen it _then?_ The switch in his eyes. The change in his demeanor…Arya had always prided herself on being an excellent judge of character for years, and yet she was so blinded by her past that she had never seen through his true character. She had fallen for his plots – just as everyone else had. It was a mess. A raging mess.

But she was thankful all the same. It was strange, the things she had learned to be thankful for in her life. She never thought she would be alright with the first encounter that she had with Daenerys, but thinking about it now, she had a feeling that no matter how she had met her again, it would have gone something like that. Arya – like the rest of Westeros – had been blinded to what had truly happened. All it took was for her to try and see again.

As she turned the corner into the dungeons where Sansa was kept, she nearly ran into a wildling girl trying to get her items on a horse, and Arya stopped to help her raise them up, offering her a kind smile. As she turned to leave, her eyes were directed to the chains that sat on the wall. Quietly, she lifted them up off the hook, as well as the chain, before walking over to where Sansa's cell sat.

Arya stands in front of it for a moment, looking at the shadow of her sister. She was leaning up against the wall, her head on the stone, seemingly unconscious. For a moment, she didn't want to wake her from her precious slumber just for the sake of what she had gone through today, but Arya wasn't going to give in to that side of her, not now when they had no choice but to leave.

She bangs on the edge of the door with the chains, causing a loud echo to stir the girl. She jumps at the sound and instantly backs away, looking around in terror before her eyes land on her sister. Her guard drops for a moment but does not go away. "What are you doing here?" she asks, her voice wary. "Jon said I could sleep while he figured out what to do with me."

"We've had a change in plans," Arya states quietly. "Everyone here is going to be moving to Casterly Rock. Including you."

Sansa's eyes widen as she suddenly stands, staring at Arya incredulously. " _What_? Why are you abandoning our home? It's-"

"First of all, this isn't _our_ home. It's _your_ home. Winterfell hasn't been my home for years and you made sure of that." Sansa doesn't respond to the comment, but Arya could see the pain in the girl's eyes the moment she said that. "Secondly, the White Walkers have returned. Our armies have come back smaller, with some of our dragons wiped out, and many men and women dead. We need to move south as quickly as possible so we even have a chance of surviving."

She goes to unlock the door, but she sees Sansa's arms cross against her chest, taking a step back. "So turns out something _can_ defeat the legendary Targaryen army, huh?" she asks snidely.

Arya bangs on the cell door in anger, causing Sansa to gasp and step back in shock.

"Do you not know what the _fuck_ is going on?!" Arya snaps at her, her nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed. "Can you not get it through your _thick skull_ that if our _dragons_ can be fucking killed, you'd be a _snack_ for what is coming?! Or can you not think of anyone but yourself for one _gods damn_ moment?!"

That seems to get the older Stark girl to shut her mouth. Arya couldn't stop the words that came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Bran isn't even _Bran_ anymore – he's a fucking _horrible_ monster that's taken over him, and now he's bringing back his army as well as _other horrible creatures_ to kill all of us! And all you can think about is how our armies are depleted? All you can even process through your head is _politics?!"_

Arya shakes her head, stepping back, glaring at her older sister.

"For _years,_ I stood by you. I stood by each decision you made because I thought that it was the best outcome for your people as well as the ones below us. I believed every word you said…and to find out what you did, not only to your family but a woman who wanted nothing more than to help the North…it _sickens_ me. And what makes it worse is that Daenerys was with her twins at the time…and you went along _again_ with Bran's idea to kill her and the baby again…I'm starting to wonder who the real monster is. Bran isn't himself, so I'd _expect_ this of him…but what's your excuse?"

There was no response from the redhead. Arya shakes her head and then pushes her out, sending her onto the ground in a tumble. Sansa lets out a sharp cry of pain as her hand hit a spare piece of shrapnel on the ground, but Arya doesn't seem to care. She pulls back both her arms, one bloody and the other not, chaining them behind her back. "Where are you taking me?" she asks, fear in her voice.

"Calm your tits. I'm not going to execute you. That will most likely be Jon's job," she mutters as she makes her sister stand again. Sansa stills at those words. "But believe it or not, the Targaryens have the mercy within them not to have you eaten to death by these creatures coming towards us. You're coming with us as our prisoner."

She doesn't say anything as she walks her towards the courtyard. Most people were too busy to even notice their former queen getting taken away.

"Why Casterly Rock?" Sansa finally asks, her voice almost as quiet as a whisper.

Arya sighs. "Apparently, Jaime Lannister is alive." Sansa looks at her in surprise and Arya shrugs. "The imp keeps secrets, what can I say? He wanted to make sure his brother was safe. That's usually what family does for family…they don't conspire behind each other's backs."

She couldn't help the venom that had escaped her lips the moment she said those words. Everything her sister had done seemed to just boil over these last twenty-four hours and it had all come to a head. A part of her found it hard to even look at Sansa, in her dress she had worn this morning to arrive back at Winterfell, cuts along her neck and skin from where Arya had held a knife, her hair a mess. She was a shell of the woman she used to know.

As she comes to the front of the castle, she chains Sansa up to one of the training sticks along the edge, making sure that it was tight enough where she wouldn't try and escape. Before Arya could leave, however, her sister's voice called out to her. "Wait." Arya turns her head and sees Sansa staring at the ground. "I'm sorry, Arya. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Arya raises an eyebrow before snorting. "Well, first off, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. I'm not the one you betrayed initially. And even so, I don't think they would accept your apology." She sees a tear slip from her sisters usually stone-cold eyes. "Secondly, _nothing_ you can say can make me unchain you. This isn't a Tyrion-Jaime situation." She leans close to her. "At least with Tyrion and Jaime, I can say that Jaime stood up for the imp for all those years, despite him being the bad stain of the family. He acted like how a brother should. What about you? All those years you would tease me constantly for wanting to become a soldier, just like my brothers, saying I would never be anything if I wasn't a lady? Look where we are now, sister…with you in chains, and me as one of their head guards. It's funny, how life works out that way."

She turns away again, this time intending on leaving, but one question stops her in her tracks. "Why?" Arya turns her gaze back to Sansa. She now had tears streaming down her cheeks. For a moment, Arya felt the tiniest bit of guilt in her heart for the words she said, but she pushed those feelings down quickly. "Why them? Why _her?_ "

Arya doesn't say anything in that instance, thinking of the right words to speak. And when she does, they roll off of her tongue, as if she had practiced them all along to say to her sister.

"Because Sansa…the Targaryens have been more of a family in my life these last couple of years than you _ever_ were to me when I was with you. Even when I came back from Braavos, with my new skills and my abilities, you looked at me as if I was a monster…an imposter. But that has _always_ been me. I have _never_ been a lady. I will _never_ be this version of me that you think of because that has _never_ been me. And they not only accepted that but embraced it. Jon took me into his family even though I nearly destroyed it. They gave me a true second chance and I saw what a _real_ family and a _real_ kingdom can be like. Gendry gave me back hope for love because I didn't think I would find someone who _would_ accept me, but he did. And he stays by my side, as I do him. They've shown me kindness, tenderness, and what ruling is supposed to be, unlike everything I have seen here."

She turns back around, but one more sentence decides to make its way through. Arya makes sure to look at Sansa when she says it.

"Besides…in the time I've been with Daenerys, ever since I tried to _kill_ her, she's been a better sister to me than you ever were. And she's not even blood."

That had seemed to end her tirade, and as Arya turned her body to head back into the castle, hearing her sister silently sob behind her, only one thought enters her mind.

' _Good. She **should** be sobbing.'_

* * *

_Daenerys_

He hadn't stopped pacing since they entered into a spare chamber. The wait for Kinvara was torturous. But when she _did_ arrive, that seemed to be Jon's cue to finally sit down and acknowledge what was going on.

"You called for me," Kinvara states gently as she sits across from the couple.

"Yes, we did," Daenerys says quietly, looking to Jon. He was quiet. She knew why – he didn't want to address this as much as she didn't, but she knew that at some point if they didn't speak about it, it was going to no-doubt haunt her mind and cause her the nightmares she used to have.

Who was she kidding? She was going to have nightmares again no matter what.

"Then I am at your service. What is it that you need?" Kinvara asks.

"A long time ago…when I had nightmares regarding…battles such as the ones our people have gone through…you told us of a legend. Of Azor Ahai. The legends of the Last Hero. And you said that if this came to fruition than we would have to…embrace that legend. Is that what is happening now?"

Kinvara lets out a deep sigh and then slowly nods. "I've been waiting for you to speak to me about this…in a way, it is." She takes a seat across from them, looking between both Daenerys and Jon. "I told you about the legend of Azor Ahai, and how his sword that fought the darkness came into the light. I've told you about the ways in which this war can end…in every single possible outcome, your family is the ones that were chosen to protect us, whether you believe me or not. Those evil… _things_ are going to be coming regardless of who fights…it's only a question of if you will embrace it or not."

"Do the other red priests and priestesses think this way?" Jon asks calmly.

Kinvara nods. "While I am the leader of all of them, many have been asking when I would speak to you about this. We have a current hunch as to why we can not kill those skin creatures yet, and we think that it might have to do with you."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "What do you mean with us?"

"Well, to kill the White Walkers, that is an easy truth to be told. We know it's either dragonglass or Valyrian steel – two of which you have plenty of in the armies that you have. However, these new monsters appear to be immune to all of that, and even fire. How could we possibly figure out what can harm them?"

She reaches into a satchel that she had brought in and lays out a book on a table, opening up to a page that had been dogeared, showing them a drawing.

"This is an ancient prophecy from hundreds of thousands of years ago – with these _same_ exact skin creatures making an appearance, under a ruler of the Night when Azor Ahai was the legend that was born."

"Does it say what can kill them?"

"Not, what if…but what can." She turns back to Jon, making sure that there was no space between them, her eyes serious, her gaze penetrating his won. "I've told you about the legend of the sword…the red priests and priestesses believe that the moment you make that sword, all will be revealed."

His brow furrows at her explanation. "What kind of shit is that? Making a sword will show everything? We need answers _now._ "

"And you will get it if you let me finish talking, you Targaryen fool," she chastises, which causes him to shut his mouth. "Now, I didn't say that just building the sword would give you the answer to everything – just a way of killing these creatures, quickly and effectively, as Valyrian steel did for you all that time ago. They say that when the sword that is bathed to kill the darkness and end this horror that is bestowed upon us is made, then and only then will the weapons that we use work against the Skincrawlers. These are the worst possible champions that the Great Other could produce, as they eat, walk and breathe _death._ Nothing can kill them except the brightest light – Lightbringer. And, once Lightbringer is brought, then the other swords will be given the same essence as that one to take them on, but only when a sacrifice is made to save the world."

It was silent between them. Daenerys looked to her husband, who was staring at the ground, his hands wrung together, his leg shaking. Jon was never one to show his fears easily – especially now with how many people they had following them, and that they ruled as monarchs. But in this situation, there was no hiding his anxiety or anything else above.

She decides to speak this time. "So…in order to form this Lightbringer…would Jon have to kill me so that my soul could become…infused with the sword?" The words brought a vile taste to her mouth, and she wanted to take them back instantly, to pretend that none of this was happening, but she knew that if she didn't speak about it, she would lose her mind.

Kinvara nods a moment alter, confirming her thoughts. "That…is one way."

Jon's brow furrows instantly as he turns his head to look at her. "One way? There are _other_ ways?"

"Well…loopholes, I presume, is the correct word," she states, looking at the two of them. "The legend of Lightbringer comes forth when someone whose soul is full of life and strength combines with the steel and the sorcery. And of course, the person whom would be doing the stabbing would have to truly care for the other, in order for it to be a sacrifice…no one ever said that it _had_ to be Queen Daenerys, or even you, Jon, if she decided to wield the sword instead…but it has to be someone that you care _deeply_ about. That's the only way Lightbringer can truly be brought back into the world."

Jon glances at the ground again, and his hands run through his hair. "I…is there _any other way_ to defeat these creatures? There has to be…something."

Kinvara bites her lip. "We aren't sure, Jon. You weren't there. You didn't see what happened when we tried to used fire against them. It was like they were part of a volcano – completely unaffected. We are almost positive that it has something to do with the legend…there is _strong_ magic in these creatures, some that are thousands of years old and have so many boundaries that have to be broken before it can ever get touched…and the Great Other knows that. Which is why these are impervious to your mortal attempts to kill his champions…and which is why he knows it will be nearly impossible for you to beat them."

"Why do you say that?" Jon asks, his voice low. "I thought you were on our side."

"I _am._ I am _always_ on the side of the living," she whispers to him. "But at the same time, neither you, nor Daenerys, nor anyone who knows how you two rule, can deny that you don't care deeply without the other, and that's where this becomes harder."

Jon was silent again. Daenerys reaches over and rests her hand against his back, but he doesn't respond. She turns to Kinvara. "You may go now….make sure that the red priests and priestesses that are left are still good to go by dawn. We will call for you then."

Kinvara nods gently. As she goes to leave, her hand on the door with the book she had brought in her other arm, she turns to them. "Please…I know this prophecy is hard to hear and you want to avoid thinking about it. I _know_ that this is a horrible burden that you and your family have been bestowed and _no one_ deserves to go through this…but for the sake of the people out there…think of them. Think of what can happen next."

After that, she leaves, closing the door gently behind her. Daenerys waits until her footsteps vanish around the corner before she looks to Jon, who was still looking to the ground. Then, without even hesitating for a moment, she says shakily, "I'd do it."

He turns his head to look at her, clear shock evident in his dark eyes. " _What?_ "

"If you had to kill me again, I would do it."

"Daenerys, are you positively _mad?_ "

"She's right, Jon. Think about all the innocent lives that are going to be lost," she whispers to him, her hands holding his own. They were tight in her grip, and he was shaking his head subtly like he couldn't believe what she was saying. She couldn't either. "All those children that would never have a chance at life, the mothers and fathers that are just trying to protect their families, the elderly that have nowhere else to go…we would be putting that all at risk for trying to find another way around this."

"Dany…"

"And if I die…I know that our kingdom is in good hands," she whispers, fighting back the urge to cry. "I know that they will be lead by not only a great man, but a great leader, and even greater children."

"Dany, I'm not _killing you,_ for fuck's sake!" he whispers fiercely. She could see that his eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. She was sure hers were, too. "I told her and you ages ago that I _refuse_ to do something like that. I will _never_ do that again."

"Jon, that's selfish."

"I don't care!" he exclaims, shaking his head while his arms moved to wrap around her this time. "I don't care about the rest of the lords or ladies or whomever out there…I want you, and my family. That's all I want. That's all I've ever wanted…I can't just…you can't…"

His words trail off, and tears finally start to leak out. That seemed to break her as well, and a few begin to trickle down her cheeks, but she quickly wipes them away, keeping her stance still and her gaze on him.

"You don't mean that – I know you don't," she whispers to him, her hand coming up to cup his stubbly cheek. "You care so much about the innocents as much as I do…if we didn't, we wouldn't have come here, now would we?"

He doesn't respond to that, but he instead looks at the ground. She could see tears fall onto his legs. "I love you, Dany," he croaks out, his voice cracking and breaking with grief. "I can't lose you again…I can't…"

"I know," she whispers, attempting so hard to stop the urge to cry with him. Damn it, she knew this would be horrible. "I know and it's a horrible thing to think about but it's something that would maybe have to be done…and we need to acknowledge it before either of us backs out."

"What about me?" he instantly asks, gesturing outside. "I can die. I've done it twice. You can wield the sword and-"

"We both know who's better at fighting, Jon," she says to him softly. "Even if I did have it, I would never last as long as you have out on the battlefield. We would lose."

"But…but-"

"There isn't a 'but' to this, Jon," she insists, her hands tightening around his own once more. "Even if we are the chosen ones, and everything that Kinvara said is right…there can only be one of us…I don't know who else we would sacrifice that we love with all our hearts that could give life to the sword. Can you think of anyone?"

Jon sniffles and shakes his head, but he doesn't say anything. She wraps his arms around him, this time resting her forehead against his own, trying to calm his shaking body.

"I _know_ this isn't what either of us wanted to hear…we don't even know if it is true or not. But it's better that we have a plan instead of letting life hit us in the face…we _need_ to agree on this."

"I'm never going to agree on _killing_ you!" he exclaims, finally turning his gaze back to her. "I…I can't imagine my life without you."

"I know," she rasps, her emotions finally starting to get to her. "I know you don't and I don't want to imagine it either…but it's something we _need_ to start thinking about…for the sake of not just Westeros but the rest of the world, for the little boys and girls back home in Valyria. For the ones on the edge of the realm, unaware of what is about to happen. We _need_ to think of them. Not just ourselves, but everyone else. _That's_ what good rulers do."

He looks at her, before he pulls her against his chest, holding her tightly against him. That one movement causes her to break, but she buries her head against his body, trying to hide the tears that were now streaming down her neck.

"If we survive this," he murmurs, his voice still shot from crying, "I'm taking you and all the children to Lys. We need to get away from ruling."

She lets out a ghost of a laugh. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

"I promise you, I'll make it happen," he whispers. She doesn't respond, just embraces his body more.

She knew he couldn't actually promise that now. No one could. But she could at least dream.

* * *

_Dan and Daemon_

They had heard the whole conversation. The twins had exchanged a look between the two of them, and had chased after Kinvara afterward. Dan was never a fan of seeing both her mother and father crying, and neither was Daemon. She had already gone over the letter from Davos – and it indeed was genuine, he had been on his way and something must have happened, so she would tell her father – but this had been something that she attracted both her and her brother's interests.

Seeing the two Targaryen monarch's cry always spelled trouble. It always meant that there was _truly_ nothing they could do to prevent what was going to happen. They _always_ had a plan and this time, it seemed that plan A, B, and all the way to Z was not going to work. They would have to work off the book.

But that wasn't what had made the twins want to find the red priestess. No, it was the constant sobbing about how much they didn't want to lose each other. And to Dan, she knew that it was not only true for the couple but true for the realm.

The whole reason why Valyria had been freed in the first place – at least from her perspective – was that the two individuals were good, but together they were unstoppable. Separating her parents was like separating cookies and tea. They were fine by themselves but together they were a beautiful pairing. And if the world lost the two of them, it would fall apart.

Neither her mother nor her father would probably ever get over the death of the other, and the rest of the realm would start to feel the repercussions as well. She could already see the horror show that would come out afterward, the kingdoms and buildings that would fall. And that's why she knew that this little Great Other had a brilliant plan. Wherever or whatever it was.

It was doing the same thing that Bran and Sansa had done previously – using their parent's love against each other. This time, for the whole world.

However, when they found Kinvara out in the courtyard, packing up what seemed to be a travel bag with her books as well as incantations in there, they ran up. She looked over in surprise at their hasty speed.

"I'm shocked you're here," she starts off. "I thought you would be getting ready to leave soon."

"We are, but we…we overheard you and our parents," Daemon responds, nodding back towards the castle. "About Lightbringer and what they would have to do."

Kinvara's face falls and she sighs, glancing down at her pouch. "Yes, indeed…it is horrible, isn't it?" She looks back at the children. "It's a shame that the two people who probably love each other the most in the world will have to end the other's life to save thousands…I wish there was something we could do."

"Well…wouldn't you just be able to bring them back?" Dan suggests. "Like you have with father? And even with Nesara to an extent?"

Kinvara instantly shakes her head. "Oh, no. It's completely different from this type of sorcery. You see, the Lord of Light picks out who he wants to be his champion. In this instance, it is Jon and Daenerys, both of which have been brought back from the dead. However, because we do not have control over that specific instance, they are brought back only through the Lord of Light. We can offer prayers, but it is his decision if he feels that they would be useful to the world better alive."

"So…you're saying there's a chance they could survive if the Lord of Light wants them to, but other than there, there isn't anything you can do?"

"We can only work along with mortal wounds here. With wounds inflicted with sorcery…like Lightbringer, for example, it's dealt with a much higher power. Something I could never do, no matter how long I've been serving Him."

Dan nods quietly. "Is there anyone else they can…do the thing with?"

"You mean the sacrifice?" Kinvara asks her with a raised brow. Dan quietly nods. She didn't want to admit what it was, even if internally she did know. "Unless you can think of someone who'd be willing to put up their life that they love, I don't know who else they could pick…it's a lose-lose situation for them."

Dan and Daemon exchange another glance before turning back to her. "Alright…thank you for answering the questions at least. We'll see you in a couple of hours."

Kinvara nods gently. "You get some rest. You're going to need it, children."

They don't respond. The two of them head back into the castle, and once they are behind the walls, Dan looks at the floor, trying to think of the best way to describe this situation. Daemon leans against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Is one of them really going to have to die?" he asks quietly, his voice filled with uncertainty.

"I don't know, brother," she mumbles, looking back at him, this time with her own fear laced in her eyes. "I don't know…all I understand is that _someone_ is…and whether that be her or him or…I don't know, it's going to need to happen to live."

"Well…we don't know that."

"We don't, but as mother said to father, we need to be prepared for if something like that does happen." She glances back outside, her lip bitten underneath her teeth, nervously chewing. "And I think it's coming sooner than any of us expect."

* * *

_Daenerys_

When the sun was just rising over the horizon, Jon and Daenerys emerged from the castle of Winterfell, hand-in-hand.

They had basked in the sweet silence for as long as they could in their chamber, trying to get out all the pain and fear that they felt leaving this place and heading forward to Casterly Rock. It had been needed, and when they came out, they truly felt they were ready to start moving. Neither was willing to admit that they were prepared for what was to come, but at least they knew what was happening now, and that was what mattered.

Their troops were lined up. Rhaemon had said that if they started moving, they would come across the dragons again at some point, so they would be reunited with a big bulk of their forces. Their army stood, waiting for them, along with the Unsullied, the Dothraki, and the sorcerers, with their respective leaders at the front. Arya was standing with Gendry, and Sansa was there, with her arms in chains, being held down by her sister.

He nods to her and she nods back, glad that she was willingly doing this. They weren't about to leave Sansa to be torn to shreds, but they could at least make her travel just as much as they would have to.

Tyrion stood with Taevar, both of them waiting with the others.

"Tyrion," Jon states calmly. "I would expect that you know the best route to get to Casterly Rock from here?"

"I do indeed, your grace."

"Good…we're going to be following your lead. If we get even a hint of something strange I-"

"Will cut of my head and feed it to the dragons, I know," Tyrion responds, ending Jon's sentence before he could even speak it. "Trust me, at this point in my life I've done enough double-crossing. There's no game here. I just want us to be safe."

Jon nods quietly to his words before turning to look at Taevar. "Is everything set to go?"

"All of our armies are fed, bred, and ready to walk, your grace. We only need your command."

At that moment, Eleana comes over with Robb, who was not awake and clearly tussled that he had been woken up so early. Daenerys gently takes her son into his arms, whispering softly to him as he started to fuss. "I think leaving as soon as possible will be good for the little one," she says softly to Jon.

He nods, going to raise his hand to signal the start to move. But instead, he's suddenly stopped by someone yelling for him.

"Wait!"

Jon turns his head to see Wyman Manderly, followed by the other Northern lords leaving the castle behind them. They run with their men towards him, seemingly trying to catch his and Daenerys' attention. Jon turns to look at her and she encourages him with a soft nod, holding onto Robb as he started to play with her hair.

He steps forward, his hand against his sword just in case. "What is going on? We have to leave."

"The Northern lords…have made their decision," Wyman states, breathing heavily from running.

"Alright, well…do you speak for every single lord here? Do they not have a voice as well?" Jon counters.

"They do, but they chose me to deliver the message," he responds quietly, his breathing beginning to turn normal again. "We wish to join your forces."

Daenerys' brow raises in surprise, as does everyone else's apparently. Many were expecting the lords to stay behind – including her children, who were standing behind her, staring at the lords with genuine expressions of stupor against their faces. "What brought on this change of heart?" Jon asks.

Wyman sighs. "What you said about Daenerys…was true. We didn't treat her as we should have at first." He looks over at her. "Queen Daenerys, we only treated you as passively as we did because we didn't want another Targaryen ruler after your father. He tore this realm apart. People were constantly in fear of their lives, or when the next person would be burned alive…we didn't know you. We didn't want to chance it. And for that, we are sorry."

Daenerys nods gently. "I accept your apology, as well as the others…but I'm still confused as to why you've chosen to leave your homes."

"Because you two are right." He steps back, going back in line with the lords next to him. "You have a thriving nation. A beautiful one, at that. Our home has been falling apart…no thanks to the leadership that we picked." He glances over at Sansa, who was quiet where she stood, held down by Arya, hands tightened and tide together. "We want a chance at something different, so that not only we can survive, but our children can, and their children can, and we can keep living in a better world that we build for our legacies…we don't know how this is going to end, but you're right. We don't stand a chance if we don't come together. We _all_ saw what happened with the White Walkers…and that could be even worse this time. If we want to stay alive, we must unite with Valyria, and that is exactly what we planned on doing."

Wyman removes his sword from his holster and holds it against the snow, before kneeling down on one knee. The other lords follow suit, taking their swords out, placing them against the ground, and kneeling. It was almost like a domino effect, one row after the other, each taking a knee, bowing their heads.

"King Jaehaerys and Queen Daenerys of the Kingdom Valyria," Wyman begins solidly. "We know that we are not deserving of your forgiveness, but the kingdom of the North wishes to swear their fealty to you in the wars to come. After the dead are fought, and the world is restored to peace once more, may we discuss what comes after, but for now, we want to fight with you, under the title of your Northern army. Will you accept us?"

Jon and Daenerys exchange another look. She gently hands Robb to Eleana and moves to stand at his side. She gives one soft nod to him, squeezes his hand, and then places her hand at the edge of her sword. He does the same. The two of them take both out simultaneously and hold them above the shoulders of Wyman, who had his head bowed once more.

"All of you have proven to be capable fighters," Jon begins, speaking as loud as he could for everyone to hear near the back. "While the past remains, we look forward to the future. We look forward to the life we could bring, and the world that is yet to come. Which is why now, you will rise a warrior of Valyria."

"Do you swear to fight for the living?" she asks the man.

Instead of just Wyman responding, hundreds of others do as well, all saying the same phrase. "I swear!"

"Do you promise to protect the lives of the innocents?"

"I promise!"

"And do you vow to stand by your oath, even in the darkest of nights, when hope seems at its lowest? Do you vow to stand by your word, from this day until the end of your days?"

"I vow!"

They both lower their swords. Jon's voice comes out smoothly. "Rise."

Wyman stands first, followed by the other lords, one at a time. Meera watched from the sidelines, smiling at her father. Daenerys was happy the girl had gotten what she wanted. She would make sure to keep her on her mind. Her stories about Bran might be helpful in the coming wars.

Jon steps forward and clasps Wyman's shoulder, a tired but animated smile on his lips. "Welcome to the Valyrian army. All of you."

"We will not let you down," Wyman promises.

Daenerys takes Robb again from Eleana's arms, feeling the direwolves collect at her feet, almost protectively. She didn't blame them – she knew it would take time to trust the Northern lords, but if they were willing to aid them, then she was willing to give them a try. "I hope not," she says softly, before nodding to her children, and then her generals. "Come. We need to leave as soon as possible."

The generals begin to bark commands at their men, all starting to move forward. Jon looks to Daenerys and gives her a gentle and subtle kiss on the forehead, before moving to speak with Wyman and the other lords that rush forward, wanting to join the ranks. She lets out a soft sigh and moves her children to the front of her, just so she could watch them and make sure that everything worked well.

She glances behind her once last time as they walked, getting another glimpse of Winterfell, before eventually, that faded into the past as well, and vanished beyond the distance.

They couldn't focus on what was behind them now. All they could do was keep moving forward.

* * *

_The Red Keep_

Those bastards kept using those charms…he'd make sure that somehow, someway, he would find them. Whether that be through that dragon whore's mind, or some other…possibility.

Ah yes, a possibility. Something that could say…follow them. Someone they wouldn't expect…surely not the little wolf in the North, she was too easy. Too gullible. Too in love with the Targaryen boy…but there was someone that was far gone, below the sea.

Someone who could be unstoppable if he used his powers correctly.

If he could bring back dragons and the corpses of humans to do his bidding, who's to say that burned corpses couldn't do the same thing?

"Guards," he barks, as three men clumber in. "Set a course for the Smoking Sea…make sure that you have men who can dive down below the waters. There's a body I want to be found."

"W-who, my king?" the guard stutters. The man rolls his eyes from where he sat before they narrowed looking at the map below. He closes them, picturing the dull waves washing over him, the fish swimming around, before his eyes land on a burnt corpse with a woman's body, lying near the edge of the sand.

Bran smiles as he opens his eyes, glowing crystal blue, his hands beginning to twitch. "You'll notice her when you see the burnt edges of her body. Bring her to me as soon as possible." They do not move. " ** _That is an order!_** " he screams.

They instantly scurry out of the room. Pity. His former servants had been good to him before that bloody wolf bitch had stabbed his former essence in the heart. No matter. When he won this, he would never have to look for good help ever again. It would be right at his fingertips, including the rest of the realm, and all who inhabited it. And the Great Other's mission would finally be fulfilled.

"I will finish what I started," he promises, looking above him to the sky, the dark clouds beginning to send down snow to the ground. His eyes turn back to the map, and he leans back in his chair, a slow building-smirk that could make a murderer's skin crawl. "Beginning…with her."

His finger rests at the edge of the Smoking Sea. And from there, he could almost feel his mind beginning to move, as ideas after ideas started to fill his head. No, the Targaryen army had no idea what they were in for.

And soon, an age of darkness would follow, a new life that would end in pain for these people who _dared_ defy him. He would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, I had to bring in Bran at some point, right? XD
> 
> I wanted to talk about a couple of the constructive criticisms I've been getting before we sign off today because it's about time I addressed it a little, just so I can say what I think:
> 
> Modern Writing - yes, I will even admit myself that my writing can sometimes be a little too modern. Before this, I wrote a lot of The Walking Dead fanfiction, as well as Marvel fanfiction with a friend of mine, so I'm very used to writing in a modern way. This was my first shot ever into this fandom and I knew it would be hard to write medieval in a way because it's something I've never done. I personally think it's gotten better over time but there's always room for improvement, so believe me when I know I do write a little too modern sometimes - I can only hope that the story and plot is good enough, so please be gentle with me - it's my first time!
> 
> Sex- yep. I write a lot of sex. I write a lot of smut. I ain't ashamed of that. If you're complaining about too much sex in a Game of Thrones fanfic, I'd be sort of surprised because I'd almost expect it in these fics - at least from the ones I have read. I love this couple with a passion and we were bloody deprived of it with how often we were given other sex scenes in the show, so I'm going to show how much they love each other as much as I can. I only put it in there because I love the scenes, and I'm sure many of you do as well, but there have been a couple who have commented about it and that's why - I just love this couple so much and I want to share the love with others.
> 
> Initially 'slow the plot' - I've never been one to write a lot, but this story has brought out a completely different side of me. I love writing all the small little details that you see because it gives the story character. At least with what I feel I've written, every scene has its purpose, to expose a character, to increase bonds between each other, to show love and care and everything else - everything has its purpose. Is my story ridiculously long? Yes. But would I want it any other way? No. And I hope that you all appreciate that as well...maybe I should start writing shorter chapters, who knows, but I do know that I genuinely enjoy writing this, and I hope that you all like it as well. If you want shorter but less interaction chapters, just let me know. 
> 
> Alright, there's my peace. Now, here are some Valyrian translations for you all:
> 
> Ñuha dāria – my queen
> 
> Pryjatys - massacre
> 
> Thank you for listening and reading. I just had to get my thoughts out on it, and I hope that is okay. I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible but be patient with me - I want to make them great so if it takes a little extra time, I promise I'm not abandoning the story - I just want to make them good haha.
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to send me off the North to fight the White Walkers and defend my honor? Let me know in the comments, as they always inspire me to keep writing and pushing out these chapters for all of you. Each and every single one of you has been super responsive and have taken the time out of your day to comment, so I just want to say thank you for your continued support and I appreciate each of you - you are all amazingly awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	55. Jon: An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valyrian army - as well as Jon and Daenerys - travel south towards the Vale to meet with Sam Tarly after years of separation, looking for answers about the king as well as the man himself. However, they are met with devastating news from the king's maester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your constant comments and responses to my story - you all mean so much to me so thank you <3 Authors note is at the end of this: PLEASE READ because I talk about some important things there. I hope you enjoy :)

_Jon_

They walk for weeks in the snow.

It seemed that the moment they left Winterfell, a new threat had taken hold. It wasn't a surprise considering the information they had been told, but with this in mind, it seemed that with each step they took, it was closer and closer to a more…permanent battle. Jon hadn't felt this much worry since he first witnessed the White Walkers.

He hadn't known then what would kill them. Discovering that dragonglass was a viable solution had been a game-changer, for all of them, but now they had this new creature…something he didn't quite understand and many of the others did not as well. But here they were…trying to figure it out again. All the way back to square one.

It was a constant basis of them moving, sitting down, and trying to figure out why might work against them, what properties that were in the world were available for them to use. However, it seemed that with each in mind that they had, he felt less and less confident. He wanted to believe that this could work but at the same time…his mind was always focused on that prophecy that Kinvara told them about.

That fucking _everyone_ had told them about.

He was trying hard to not let it get to him. Many people – including Daenerys herself – said to not trust prophecies and to not put too much stock into it. Some never came true, some did. But with what his people were witnessing, the arrival of monsters that seemed almost undefeatable, and his former brother becoming this all-powerful being, it was hard for Jon to _not_ think the prophecy was coming true.

However, he tried his hardest to listen to them. To push that out of his mind and think of the future. The best he could do is move forward and try and plan what they could for the nights to come. And that was what he had been doing with Greyworm, Rhaemon, Taevar, and the Dothraki. Constantly planning and moving and figuring out the best strategies for them to take on this army when they arrived.

At some point, they had decided to make a stop at the Vale, as Jon had received a letter from Sam not too long ago to meet him there. Robin Arryn was still Lord of the Vale down there and he knew that they needed their army to come along as well, so a conversation with him was a must. Meeting Sam there was just another part of the process.

It was the eve before they would arrive at the Vale, and the army was resting. Most were asleep in their tents, drinking or staying warm by the fire. It seemed the cold weather had started to seep in more and more lately, a telling sign of what was to come. Jon usually made rounds at night, making sure that everyone was safe, going from group to group.

He would usually start with the Dothraki, who stayed far off away from the rest of the people. After his fight with the Khal a while ago, they still looked to him as a leader and followed what he said. Something Jon had also been working on lately was his Dothraki – a little skill that Daenerys had been teaching him on the off time that they had together.

He approached one of the other Khal's that he trusted, Khal Moraq, looking around the encampment of bloodriders.

"Hash ei ki yer resting akka davra here?" he speaks quietly to him. He knew that the pronunciations were probably off, but he was at least trying. Moraq looks to him and nods, before nodding back towards the group in front of them.

"Kisha hash davra elat ha jin aena," he answers back before turning to him. "Your Dothraki…getting good," he comments.

Jon chuckles a bit and shrugs before clasping the man's shoulder. "Anha kis. Mithri chek." The man nods at him as Jon turns back around, heading back towards the rest of the army, hearing many of them start to light a fire behind him.

He makes his ways towards the Unsullied now, where most were either standing guard just in case there was some sort of sneak attack, and some were resting by the fire. Greyworm stood there as well, warming his hands up against the snow. Jon comes over to him and the young man looks up once he does.

"You all keeping warm?" he asks quietly.

"Hard to when it's always cold up here," Greyworm mutters.

"Yeah…you get used to it," Jon responds, taking a seat next to him. "I remember growing up I would always dream of going down south. Truth be told, I miss Valyria." Greyworm turns to look at him with a surprised expression and Jon nods. "Truthfully. I remember for a while I always wanted to be in the North but Valyria's become my home. I miss the warm weather that always seemed to be there and the people and the sea…it's where Daenerys and I built our kingdom, our family…I don't think I could have asked for a better place _to_ call home."

Greyworm glances back at the fire, poking it with a stick to make the embers grow brighter. "Maybe someday we will get to see it."

"I'm sure Daenerys will give you a home there as well…she's always cared about you."

"Then why didn't she look for us for a long time?" Greyworm asks, his voice low. "She only came looking for me or the rest of our men when it suited her."

Jon sighs lightly. "Honestly…she didn't think you would want to see her." Greyworm looks at him incredulously and Jon only nods. "I speak the truth. Honestly. I've spoken to her about this so many times and there have been multiple answers. One was that she didn't want to drag you back into her mess that was going on. The second was that she wanted you to live your life and be happy. A third was that she didn't think you'd want to see her again after what happened to…"

His voice trails off, but both of them knew who he was referring to.

Greyworm turns and looks to the ground. "I do not blame Daenerys for the loss of Missandei…Cersei Lannister was a horrible woman and we should have expected less of her to do that…I understand why she did it though." He looks to the ground and swallows slightly, dropping the stick to the ground. "She and I…we wanted to make Naath a home after the war…at least visit together…I'm happy you and she have made a home there in Valyria…despite the past."

Jon feels his shoulders drop in slight surprise. That was the most emotion he had gotten out of the Unsullied leader since…probably since he had met him, honestly. He had known that Missandei and he had been close but he had never heard him open up about that before.

He quietly reaches out and clasps his shoulder, the same as he had done with Moraq earlier, except this one was tighter, more intent. "She was a great girl, from the time that I knew her."

There's a ghost of a smile that appears on Greyworm's face. "Yes…she was."

"She would be proud of you…and everything you've done." Jon gestures around the encampment. "I know that we've lost many of our fighters but you and your men stood strong and fought those monsters until the bitter end. We are still alive because of your bravery. We are thankful, and she would be too."

Greyworm doesn't respond to that for a moment, but nods his head and turns to look at Jon. "We serve the king and queen of Valyria. It's our duty."

Jon nods quietly and then stands. "Rest well. We have a long day tomorrow."

Greyworm turns back to the fire, only letting out one other nod before his eyes were focused on the flames once more. Jon turns back around and heads towards the rest of the camp, looking at some of the dragonriders as well as their army.

Their dragons had been found along the way, and most were on the outskirts of the Vale, resting in the field. Jonarys was near him, however, and as he went to greet the dragon, scratching him on the snout, he saw Taevar come to his side, with what seemed to be a letter in his hands.

"Taevar," he says calmly, turning to him. "Are you doing alright? Is everyone else alright? Where's Rhaemon? I tried to find him before coming out here." Jonarys lets out a huff as soon as Jon stops scratching him. The king rolls his eyes and continues to scratch the nozzle of his dragon. "Bloody baby, he is."

Taevar chuckles lightly. "If dragons are trained well enough by their masters, they turn out to be like that sometimes – very protective of their riders." He comes to his side, holding the letter closer to him. "My dragon was like that for a little while…he's been a bit distant ever since the battle, however."

Jon's brow furrows in concern. "What happened?"

"He was gashed across by one of those…ice dragons," Taevar mutters, shaking his head. "I swear to the gods, Jon…I have never experienced something as…ghastly as those. Or as any of those creatures. Tormund wasn't kidding when he said that everything seemed to just…come from nowhere."

Jon nods his head quietly, finally letting go of Jonarys before turning back to Taevar. "I still feel awful that you all had to go through that…I can't believe they're back and with _more._ "

He feels his head drop slightly before seeing Taevar shrug a bit. "I mean…it's nothing we weren't prepared for at this point." Jon looks at him again, seeing Taevar glancing back at the camp behind them. "Each day up near the North, we trained for hours and hours to try and prepare ourselves for something. We didn't know what we were truly facing but the least we could do is try. And try we did."

Jon turns fully to him, letting Jonarys go off and fly back towards his brothers and sisters. "I have to thank you for sticking by me, Taevar. You must miss your wife and son…has she had her baby yet?"

Taevar smiles lightly and nods. "She did, your grace…a little girl. I received a letter not too long ago. She didn't want to name her without me."

"That's amazing, Taevar…I promise you will be able to meet her," Jon swears. "You'll be reunited with some soon enough."

Taevar sighs a bit and nods. "I can only hope. At least they are safe there." He holds up the letter. "Speaking of home, we have actually received another letter from Davos." He hands it to Jon and he quickly opens it. Davos had been on his mind much more lately since he hadn't shown up with the rest of them when they arrived at Winterfell. He tears it open and his eyes proceed along with the words.

' _Jon,_

_How are you, my boy? I hope this letter finds you well. My family has arrived safely in Valyria – you should have seen their faces when they got there. My wife said it was the most beautiful place in the world._

_I made my way across the Narrow Sea, but my ship was wrecked along the way by high tides – that's why no one saw me for so long. I actually have made my way to Dorne – they've welcomed me with open arms when I told them I am with you and your beloved._

_Word of me arriving spread, so I'm going to be moving soon with the Dornish army. I assume that we are going to be meeting with you and your armies at some point – we only await your word._

_I am alive and safe – somehow. I hope this letter reaches the army. I instructed them to follow Taevar's sent – had one of his socks on board, for some reason. Let us know what you want as soon as you can._

_-Ser Davos.'_

"Thank the gods," he mutters.

"He's okay?" Taevar asks, brow raised. "How did he make it?"

"Shipwrecked…but washed up on Dorne, apparently. They are treating him well." Jon folds up the letter and raises an eyebrow at Taevar. "He said you apparently left a _sock_ on one of the ships?" He sees the older man's cheeks turn a dark red. Jon raises an eyebrow. "Taevar…why was one of your socks on the ship?"

"Uh, no idea," he mutters before rubbing the back of his neck. "Probably from a fishing trip of some sort."

Jon stares at him, a slight smirk coming over his cheeks. He could tell the man was lying – he had a feeling it had something to do with his wife and sneaking off away together for a little bit – but he wouldn't question it now. Instead, Jon chuckles and places the letter back into his pocket, shaking his head. "Alright then…I'll see you tomorrow. Rest easy."

Taevar nods and bows his head before heading back towards the camps. Jon sighs and walks back as well, although taking a shorter route to where the wildings were resting. Although as soon as he comes to their spot, one of them tells him that Tormund was actually sleeping early – he had gone on a hunt earlier for them.

Jon didn't blame him. The wildling had been stressing more and more lately with what he had seen. He had heard from a wilding girl – Val, if he could remember her name – that Tormund was actually having _nightmares_ now. Tormund Giantsbane, of all people, having nightmares, out of everyone.

If he was having night terrors, he would only imagine who else was falling victim to them.

So, he bid them goodnight and headed to where his family's tents were. His daughters shared one altogether, and then his sons shared another. Both he and Daenerys had decided that it had come to that part in their lives where they were better off living separated than together as long as they could have that.

He gently holds the flap of the boy's tent first. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, we're good."

Jon opens the flap and sees the two boys sitting on their cots. Daemon seemed to be reading a book while Zaevar was practicing his fire in his hands, creating a small flame. The moment he sees Jon, he blows it out and turns to him. "Sorry. I want to make sure it's the best that it can be for the upcoming wars against the wights."

Daemon rolls his eyes. "You're already an expert at this point. Use that fire over here to make my reading easier."

"I'm not your book light."

Jon chuckles lightly and comes to Zaevar's side. "I'm sorry that you have to worry about something like this."

Zaevar shrugs. "It's sort of what we signed up for when we agreed to be your children. We wouldn't want it any other way though."

Jon smiles before hugging the boy's side. "You two are good for bed? We have a long day tomorrow."

The two boy's nod before Daemon closes the book he had been reading. "I was just trying to learn about this place more. The Vale always seemed kind of pointless to me in regards to the North but turns out they have a really good army."

Jon nods, coming over to him this time. "They do indeed. Sansa actually brought the Vale to our armies in the Battle of the Bastards…one of the few good times she was really helpful to me." He glances at the flap of the tent. He had been thinking about his former sister a lot more lately. She had been locked in a cage in their camp, away from anyone she could persuade to do her bidding for her.

It was better this way. He and Daenerys still hadn't figured out what to do with her. He couldn't trust her, that was for sure, but a part of him didn't want to kill her either. His Stark side started to show more and more lately and he hated it. But he knew it was a part of him.

Daemon nudges his side, bringing him back from his thoughts. "Just because someone helps in the past doesn't mean they're perfectly good," Daemon points out quietly. "They have to _continue_ to earn it."

Jon smiles at his son's words. "You've grown wiser, my son."

"Oh place," Zaevar snorts. "He's only quoting what's in those bloody books of his. He's just upset that he can't do this as his strength." And then Zaevar lights his hands on fire seamlessly.

Daemon glares at him before raising his hand and suddenly making Zaevar's arm bend backward. The young boy cries out in pain before glaring back at Daemon. Jon puts his son's hand down. "Stop it," he commands, causing the two boys to roll their eyes and look away. "Brains and brawns don't compete over each other. They work together like the wheel of a carriage – one can't exist without the other. Now say you're sorry."

They roll their eyes once more before simultaneously saying "I'm sorry."

Jon stands and nods. "Good. Now, I don't want to see _any_ tents set on fire. You hear me?"

"Yes, father."

Jon chuckles a bit at their monotone response before embracing both of them. "Goodnight, you two."

They say goodnight to him back as he lets go, and leaves the two boys alone, shutting the flap. He was never really concerned about boys fighting – he and Robb had done it all the time in their youth. He was more concerned about them burning down the camp. But he knew they were smarter than that.

He turns his head now instead to the girls' tent, where he could hear Mae and Dan whispering to each other. He repeats the same phrase from before, "May I come in?"

But instead of a response, he gets the flap torn open and narrowed eyes. It was Dan. "What do you want?" He could hear Mae giggling from behind. Jon raises his brow and feels himself snicker at their antics.

"What are you two up to?" he asks, his voice laced with suspicion.

"Bring him in, it's alright if he sees it," he hears Mae say. Dan rolls her eyes and moves away from the flap, before allowing him inside. He takes a step in and looks around – Nesara was asleep on her cot, clearly completely unconscious – she had been playing all day with one of the wildling girls so he could understand why she was exhausted.

But on the ground, Jon could see that there was a dress laid out, one that was a beautiful shade of gray and white with specks of blue silk along the edge, and intricate designs on the sleeves. He raises an eyebrow as he comes over to where Mae was kneeling, a smile on her face. "What is this? A new dress?"

"We wanted mother to have something that represented House Arryn when she meets with Robin tomorrow and his advisors. We know it's basically a shoo-in that he follows with the North but we might as well cater to him."

"I helped with…some of it," Dan mutters.

Jon feels himself laugh. He knew Dan had never learned to sew for a long time because they had lived out in the wild. Mae had been steadily teaching her basics just in case she needed it while she was out on her own. "Do you think mother will like it?" Mae asks him, turning her head to glance his way.

"I think she'll love it," Jon answers, squeezing her side. "It's beautiful. You're a master at your craft, Mae."

The young girl smiles as Dan comes to her side. "Did you know that Mae was actually the one who gave you all those dresses the first day you guys were there?"

Jon's brow raises. He remembered in the briefest of memories that box that Daenerys had found outside the front of the home they had resided in. It was right before they had met Mae and her other siblings. "That was _you?_ "

He sees the girl's cheeks turn red, but she nods with a confident smile. "I knew from the moment you and mother came in you two were meant to lead…I found dresses that I made that could have fit her and packed them up…I didn't want to be known yet, though. My old parents were still in power. If they had found out I did that…it wouldn't have been pretty."

Dan rubs her sister's back gently, showing her the support that she needed. Jon takes the girl's hand in his, holding it close. "Thank you for that. Your mother loved those dresses…I think one day if you wanted, you could make dresses for probably some of the richest people in the world."

Mae's eyes widen at him. "Really? You think I'm that good?"

"Yes. With the finest silks and jewels…you can maybe even make Dan here wear a few."

"Let's not push it, father."

Jon snorts and snickers, seeing Dan's playful glare sent his way. "Alright, alright…is the dress done? I can bring it to her if you want." Mae nods and folds it up gently, handing it to Jon in his hands. "You two get to bed. You need to be awake for tomorrow…a lot of meetings are going to be happening"

The two girls nod once more and stand, heading over to their cots. "Goodnight, father," both of them say to him as he goes to the flap, blowing out the candles as he did.

"Goodnight to you too," he whispers before closing it behind him, leaving them alone. He lets out a sigh of peace before heading towards his wife's tent, finally. Their tent. Arya and Gendry were no doubt asleep after training all day, so he wouldn't bother them.

As he walked over, he could see both Ghost and Ari sleeping on the outside of it. Ghost gently lifts his head as Jon walks to his side, and he pets the direwolf on the head, giving him a good scratch before heading in. He had been thinking a lot about his direwolf. One of the few things that still connected him to his past life. He didn't want to get rid of him – he was a part of Jon. But at the same time, he was terrified of what might happen in the wars to come.

He still remembered to this day how Ghost had charged into the Battle of Winterfell. It had nearly scared the living shit out of Jon. He didn't know how much he would want that to happen again. He only hoped that somehow, he'd find somewhere safe for both Ghost and the little one – Dan loved her direwolf as well. He wasn't about to let his little girl lose her.

As he walks in, he feels himself smile. The candles were still on but barely lit, only a light dim that made the walls of the tent glow. He could see in the cradle in the corner that Robb was asleep – he had been sleeping through the night much easier now since they had been on the road, ironically. Maybe being in Winterfell had caused him stress.

Daenerys herself was sleeping on their cot, eyes closed, hair spread out and braidless. She looked like an angel when she slept, truly, like some ethereal goddess. He didn't know how he was blessed with such a beautiful woman to be his wife.

He takes a seat gently at the end, and it seems that small little movement stirred his wife. Her eyes open slightly and when she spots him, she smiles sleepily. "There you are," she whispers, leaning up to where he sat.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he murmurs.

"Oh, no it's fine," she responds, looking at what he had in his hands. "What is that? A new dress?"

Jon nods and hands it gently to her. "Mae and Dan made it – well, mainly Mae but Dan 'helped,'" he states, putting the word in air quotes, causing her to chuckle. "She said they wanted to make you a dress that would match House Arryn's colors – cater to them, as Mae said."

Daenerys shakes her head as she holds it up. "Already thinking like rulers." She smiles as she looks at the dress, admiring the details along the sleeves, running her hands at the fabric. "This is stunning…they must have been working on this in secret. Stole some material from the Dothraki women."

"Want to know something interesting?" he asks her, to which she nods. "Mae actually made those dresses for you when we first arrived." Recognition and realization show in her expression and Jon only nods. "I heard it from her myself."

"I can't believe she did that," Daenerys murmurs before lowering the dress to the little table they had next to the cot. "Our children…"

He sees tears appear in her eyes and he wraps an arm around her gently, her head resting against his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asks, concern spreading in his voice.

Daenerys shakes her head and then turns her eyes to look back at him, wiping the stray tear that escapes her eyes. "It's nothing…I'm not upset." She moves away and looks over at Robb's cot. "I'm just so thankful…for the children that we have and the family we've made." She turns her head back to him. "I grew up without a family for so long…only with Viserys as my brother and even then, he didn't quite feel the same later on. I wanted to have one so badly and thought I would never get the chance ever again…but then you came into my life. I never could have had it with anyone else. You saved me."

Jon feels his heart warm at that. "Stop saying like I'm the savior in this – I know I was brought back from the dead to be with you. _You_ saved _me._ "

She smiles at his words and leans up, pressing her lips to his in a gentle peck. When she pulls away, her hand covers his own that had begun to rest on her thigh. "We saved each other," she compromises. And to that, he could agree. She squeezes his hand and nods outside. "Are you nervous about tomorrow? With Sam?"

Jon feels himself sigh before nodding slightly. "A bit…I know it's not like we're really…equal anymore. I'm the king of a nation and he's, well…Sam. But he was still my friend…for a long time I thought he betrayed my trust but…I don't know." He turns to look at her. "What about you? You're the one who…well, you know. I stand by what you did but I want to know how you're feeling."

He sees his wife glance at the ground before she shrugs her shoulders. "Not much, really. The only issue I have with Sam is how quickly he told you about his true parentage…but you're here with me now. That's all that matters." She leans up more and takes a glance over at the map they had spread out on the table. "However…if you do make amends, he might have information on Bran that we do not know about. He might be of use to us."

"I wonder if he'll have Gilly and little Sam with him," Jon ponders, looking to Dany. "I believe in the letter he said he would but I'm not entirely sure now with what has been happening."

Daenerys comes over to his side once more. "If he does, we'll make sure she and her son are protected. Just as much as we would any mother and child."

Jon raises an eyebrow at her. "You really hold no resentment towards him for what has happened?"

Daenerys shakes her head. "No. We all did things in the past that weren't too pleasant…we are all different people now in a world that is going to be surrounded by darkness if we don't work together. We can't let past prejudices put us aside. It's either all of us or none of us."

"That reminds me," Jon states, pulling out the letter from Davos before handing it into her hands. "This came from Davos. He is safe."

A look of joy appears on her face as she takes the letter into her hands, quickly reading over it. "Dorne," she mutters before looking back at him. "This is good. That way once all the kingdoms come to Casterly Rock, we can see him again." She lowers the letter and lets out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad he is safe. I was worried about his family as well as himself…that's at least one person we know that is alright."

Jon knew who she was talking about. They still hadn't seen any signs of Yara. A part of Jon thought deep down she might be gone, but he wanted to hold out hope for his wife's sake. "We'll find her one way or another," he says to her softly, to which she nods. She places the letter on the table and then turns to him, her brow furrowed.

"I didn't talk to you about this earlier but I…I might have a theory as to what could kill the Skincrawlers," she begins quietly.

Jon's brow raises at her statement. " _Really._ Tell me. What do you think?"

Daenerys comes back to the bed and sits next to him once more. "Do you remember when I had those horrible nightmares back home? The one's of…blue flames?" He nods quietly. "Now that I think back on those, I remember that the dead in my dreams looked…a lot like how Tormund described them. They were all put together but had bits and pieces of themselves falling off or apart. They didn't quite look like wights but not…monsters either. Just walking dead. There was blue fire _everywhere,_ but it was on the bodies of people I knew. Not of the creatures. What if _blue fire_ is the key to killing those creatures?"

Jon bites his lip, letting her words sink in. "Blue fire…but isn't that solely their thing?" He looks back at her. "I mean with the White Walkers and their ice dragons…don't they breathe blue fire?"

"Exactly," she responds. "And so did this woman in my dreams. She had fire surrounding her, deep blue shades of it that were like the ones Viserion would spew. So wouldn't it make sense that they wouldn't use their fire against them because it would weaken them? Instead, they use the flames against us. It would make sense as to why we wouldn't know…because there's no chance of them using the flames against each other in the attacks."

"Even if that _was_ the answer, how would we even be able to produce blue flames?" he asks her. "Our dragons only have the regular fire they breathe."

Daenerys bites her lip and sighs. "That's where the main issue comes in…I have no idea." She glances back at the ground and sighs. "It's just a theory…but I just want to feel like these nightmares I've had…mean _something._ I'm terrified of what might happen if we…if I…"

"Stop," he states instantly, causing her to look back at him. "That's not going to happen, and you know why? Prophecies are shit." Before she could talk, he continues. "I've had so many things told to me and nothing came true. We always expect a certain path and prophecies seem to spell that out, but life changes. _Constantly._ I never thought in a million years I'd be sitting here, with Daenerys Targaryen as my wife, with three of our _own_ children, plus another three we took into our care, yet here I am. That's _change._ Something no one could have prophesized."

He sees the tiniest smile appear on her lips, and she looks at him with a soft sigh. "Jon, you don't know that."

"I may not know that, but I have to keep it in my mind because if I think about the alternative, I'm going to be a wreck." His forehead rests against hers, holding her hands tightly in his. "We're going to be alright…you just have to keep thinking that. We will."

For a moment, she didn't seem convinced, staring into him with hopelessness he had only seen a couple of times before. But after a moment it disappears, and she holds his own grip tighter, before nodding gently. "We will."

He pulls her against him, holding his wife in his arms. He was getting used to savoring every ounce of alone time that he had with her. Because any day could be their last. However, for now, he would live in the moment, before the world started to settle in again.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was up early. The army stayed put at their camp – including the Lords and their men of the North. Jon had gotten his children, Daenerys, and a couple of their men and guards to come along. Taevar, Rhaemon, Greyworm, and Moraq traveled as well to show them the leaders of their groups. Tyrion also came, along with Arya and Gendry, both of which were in the back, keeping an eye out for anything around the area.

Jon saw that Daenerys had worn the dress Mae had made for her – and the little girl had smiled from ear to ear when her mother thanked her for its beauty. She looked stunning in it, as usual. Jon was glad that at least with this lord, he could stop the wandering eyes, knowing that Robin was still a young man.

When they made their way to the entrance of the Vale, they were brought in by some of his guards. And when they arrive in the area where the moon door was – as Sansa had told him at some point – he could see Robin sitting on the main chair that was at the very top, speaking quietly to what seemed to be an advisor. But when the man turned, Jon was surprised to see exactly who it was.

Sam Tarly.

His hair had grown longer, and he looked thinner – a much different version of his old friend than he had expected to see. The moment Sam saw him, however, he could see a smile appear on his aged face.

"Jon," he says, his voice sounding the same as it always had. It brought back memories deep in his head that he had suppressed for a long time. After a second, however, he coughs and bows his head. "I'm s-sorry. I know you go by Jaehaerys now, your grace."

He instantly feels his shoulders drop before he turns his gaze to look at Daenerys, who urges him forward with a slight wave of her hands. "You don't need to address me like that," Jon says to the man, his own small smile of acknowledgment on his lips. "It's good to see you again, Sam."

The man smiles again, although a little less wide than before. Robin, at that moment, decides to make himself known, stepping up. "I'm sorry for my…advisor speaking out of term." Jon sees Sam briefly roll his eyes but doesn't say anything. "He arrived not too long ago from King's Landing with information on the King – information he'd like to share with you."

Jon raises an eyebrow as Robin descends down the steps to him. "It's good to see you as well, Robin," he states, getting straight to introductions.

Robin shakes his hand, bowing his head slightly. "I apologize for getting right to the point. We do have more important things at hand as Sam has said." Robin turns to Daenerys and bows to her. "I believe we never had the chance to meet. Robin Arryn, your grace."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at Jon subtly. Sansa had told Jon a long time ago that Robin was a peculiar and stubborn child who had no manners whatsoever. Seemed that he had aged up _quite_ a bit. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Lord Arryn. Your home is breathtaking. I've heard many have seen the, uh…moon door."

Robin looks up and chuckles. "Yes, as a child, I was quite obsessed with that…taken some time for me to grow. Now…I believe that you have come here to collect my men for this army against Bran?"

"Wow, he gets right to the point," Dan mutters quietly from where she stood.

"Dan," Jon chastises, causing her to raise her hands defensively as the children come closer. "Forgive my daughter – she speaks her mind more than probably anyone I've ever met."

Robin chuckles lightly. "It's fine. I know I was the same way when I was younger. What are their names?"

"These two – the twins, Daenesa and Daemon, but she goes by Dan." The two of them give an awkward wave. "These three are Mae, Zaevar, and little Nesara over here. We took them into our care while in Valyria." The two eldest wave to him as Nesara gives her most adorable smile she could, hiding behind Mae. "They tend to come along with us quite often. We have a sixth – a little boy that Daenerys just had some time ago – but he's back at the camp with her handmaiden."

Robin smiles at his explanation. "A beautiful family…which means we must talk even more about what is to happen if we want to save our lives here." He turns to Jon, nodding towards a hallway. "Come. We can have formal introductions as we talk strategy – and yes, the children can come as well."

"Yes!" Daemon exclaims before Zaevar nudges him in the side, telling him to shush. Jon chuckles and helps Daenerys up the stairs, following his men as they went down the hallways with Robin. He made sure to stay behind, as Sam comes down the steps, holding a book in his hands.

He reaches out and clasps the man's shoulder, and he sees Sam smile. "It truly is good to see you…but we do need to speak."

"We shall…once this meeting is over, you and I…as well as Daenerys will speak in the courtyard."

Jon feels himself let out a small breath and nods, following after Sam and his men once again. Acknowledging Daenerys was the first step. He could only hope what came next was good as well.

* * *

Robin was _surprisingly_ easy to convince to lend his men.

Jon had a feeling that Sam had spoken to him prior to their arrival. He had said when they first walked in that Sam had become his advisor of sorts – something Jon would learn more about now that it was going to be just the two of them at Daenerys.

The conversation had gone quicker than he would have expected. Robin agreed to send his men in his place – someone had to stay behind and make sure no one took the Vale. Rhaemon, Greyworm, Moraq, and Taevar had all explained to him the tactics of their battles, and he had listened intently. Jon was glad that he didn't have to deal with the Robin he had heard stories about, honestly.

But he knew he shouldn't be surprised. As Daenerys had said herself the night before, everyone had changed and grown into new people. Why should the Lord of the Vale be any different?

Sooner or later, however, the meeting was done. The children had gone back to the camp with Teavar, while Robin showed the generals around the castle, trying to show what weapons the Vale men might bring to battle. Meanwhile, Sam had stolen Jon and Daenerys away to speak with them, bringing them to the courtyard as he had intended to.

Sansa had once told Jon that Petyr Baelish kissed her in this courtyard – a horrifying memory that even he did not want to experience. Gods, he hated that all of what she had gone through had only made her worse. If anything, it should have made her stronger, but here they were…her locked away and him having to deal with it.

It seemed that everything had stemmed from her leaving Winterfell. Bad things happened to Starks when they left the North…he seemed to be the only one that had good experiences besides that.

When they arrived in the courtyard, Sam took a seat across from them on one of the benches while Jon and Daenerys sat across from them. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Sam asks him once they were settled. "Now everything has changed."

Jon nods quietly, turning to look at him. "It has," he says simply, his voice quiet. Sam looks to the two of them before sighing and then glances back.

"I know that I have a lot to apologize for…and I think that begins with you." His eyes turn to look at Daenerys, who had remained quiet for most of the trip so far, silently taking everything in so she could have an idea of what was happening. She had never visited the Vale before so it was better to know what it was like rather than focus directly on the task at hand.

"We've been through many things, Sam. The past is in the past," she states.

Sam shakes his head. "No…no, it's not. It's because of my hatred for you that this whole fucking mess started." Jon raises his brow at the man's words.

"Careful what you say, Sam," he warns.

"I'm n-not saying I hate her anymore – not by any means!" Sam quickly restates, looking at her. "I…I did for a time in the past. You see…my family was never good to me. My father sent me off to the wall specifically because he didn't find me fit for anything else. I surely couldn't be the Lord of my house because I wasn't as skilled as my brother, or even really knew how to hold a sword…I still don't. I tend to linger more towards novels and books…however, they were still my family. And my father…he wasn't good but my brother was. And when I heard what you did to them, when you told me…I was angry. And I feel rightfully so. Whenever you lose family you do grow angry at the people who take them from you for a time…but that anger turned into something vengeful, and I knew the perfect way to get back at you – and that was to tell Jon about his parentage."

Jon could still remember that conversation to this day, how he had been completely consumed by the information. How he could hardly look at Dany when he found out. He hated that version of him.

"Jon wasn't the man that he is today. He's changed – plenty. But back then, I knew this type of information would…change things. It's why I did it, to somehow get back at you. So many people agreed with him and loved him and didn't know you…I didn't want you to be the queen because of the loss of my own family. I couldn't get past my own view to see the world view. And then his family found out about who he was, and then this whole mess started…I don't even know if I'm making any sense right now, but I guess I should just say…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I caused. I'm sorry for mishandling that information…you were my first friend at the Wall, Jon, and I fucked it up."

Jon could feel his heart drop. There was clear sorrow in Sam's voice, his head hanging low. "Sam," he begins, trying to keep his voice as calm and even as he could so he didn't scare off the maester anymore than he probably already was. "I don't care that you told me all that information. It wasn't you that drove us apart. It was me."

Sam's head raises slightly to look at him, brow furrowed. "But…but I-"

"Yes, you may have told me that information, and speaking it to me while I bloody visiting my family's tombs wasn't the smartest thing to do either, considering you were one of the smartest men I knew." He sees Sam glance away sheepishly for a moment before looking back to him. "But I didn't process it right. It was a bombshell of info to drop on me. I pushed away everyone for so long – especially Daenerys. And when I did tell her, I didn't know if we could ever return to what we were. I went against her word…I told my family about who I was. It was because I told them that my sister and brother plotted against us…it was as simple as that. Although I know that the blame is partially on you, do not take it all, because if anything, I could have handled this better."

He sees a look of relief leave him, but it vanishes quickly as he tries to recompose himself. "I'm glad that you see it that way…it's been haunting my dreams at night."

"However…I'm not the only one here." He looks to Daenerys, grabbing her hand. "What do you think, my love?"

Daenerys looks to Sam, who seemed to be waiting anxiously for her answer. "Lord Tarly-"

"Sam, please," he injects for a moment.

She nods lightly. "Sam," she repeats, testing the name out. "You know that when I burned your father and brother, it wasn't because I hated them or wanted to take their names – they were in open rebellion against me. Against what we were _trying_ to do. The Wall has done the same thing against wildlings when they tried to cross the border – because they were in open rebellion against Westeros. It's a simple tactic to show power, who is in charge. I am truly sorry that it was your family that had to pay the price…but it had to be done."

"I know…I know that and I've come to accept that. It's been years since that day."

"However…because I can see how sorry you are, I can accept you for telling Jon." She turns to look at Jon once more. "Who knows? If he hadn't found out, we probably never would have had what we have now. It took embracing who he is to find our lives and homes here. I don't think we ever could have done it without knowing."

She turns back to Sam and reaches out, taking his hand in hers in a comforting move.

"I've said this so many times at this point, but so many things change. It's been _years_ since we have been here. If we were to hold onto the past, then we would be lost. The only reason we came back to Westeros was because of the threat that is facing us down South. The one who wishes to destroy our family. We can only focus on the future."

"I completely agree," Sam states quietly, dropping his hand a moment later. "I…saw that you have that beautiful family."

Jon feels himself smile and glances at Daenerys, wrapping an arm gently around her waist. "We do indeed…with one that just came around. It's been an adventure, that's for sure."

"They all seem quite old."

"Well, Dan and Daemon aged up quicker than most," Daenerys explains. "We still don't understand why, but it's what happened for the first five years of their lives. Afterward, we found the other three, all of similar age. The only one that has seemed to act normal is Robb, but who knows? He's still a babe at this point."

Sam swallows and nods, turning to look at them with a grimace on his lips, a forced smile. "I'm happy for you, then…Jon deserves the world when it comes to his family. He always needed something better than what the Wall could give him."

Jon's brow furrows at his old friend's expression. There was grief hidden in there, a longing sadness that he hadn't seen in a long time, probably since he first met his friend. Memories fogged behind a clouded mind that needed to be cleared. And suddenly, he remembers that little Sam and Gilly were not here.

"Sam," he starts out gently. "Where is Gilly? And her son?"

Sam swallows and looks to the ground. Jon could see his shoulders begin to shake. "I…I was punished, Jon."

Jon looks at Sam in confusion, but before he could continue to ask what he was punished for, Sam turns his head back up, tears streaming down his cheeks quickly, his breathing heavy.

"They found out I sent you that scroll for their betrayal," Sam whispers. "I don't know how, but Bran did…he wasn't happy. And he thought that he…he needed to punish me for my crimes. But instead of killing me…he killed them. Both of them." He hears Daenerys softly gasp from next to him, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. Jon felt anger pierce through his body. "They had them hung in front of a crowd at King's Landing…I can still see their faces…blue and….lifeless…"

At this point he was sobbing, his head hanging. Jon stands and instantly hugs his old friend, feeling him melt and let go of everything. Fuck the past. Fuck whatever that had gone through. Gilly hadn't deserved that. And his son most surely did not either. All he knew was that Sam's family was gone, the one thing he had tried so hard to protect at the Wall, and then afterward wherever they had gone.

And who had taken that away again? Bran. Of fucking course.

A moment later, Sam pulls back, wiping at his face, shaking his head. "I was wondering why you looked so different," Jon mutters, glancing at his thinning form. "That's horrible to hear, Sam. I am truly sorry that this happened to you…Bran will pay for his crimes. For everything he has done."

"Truly," Daenerys agrees, standing up from where she sat been, her expression of horror changed to one of agreement. "We will make sure of it…I could never imagine losing so much in one day."

"That's…that's why I needed to see you," Sam stutters, trying to regain his composure, stepping away. "That…that happened…not too long ago, right before I came up here. I don't know if Bran can see me up here or not, but I knew that I needed to somehow get to you…to warn you of everything this…horrible man has been planning. He's…he's not Bran anymore."

"We've known that for quite some time," Jon states. "You heard us explain what had happened back beyond the Wall. He practically destroyed a quarter of our army."

"He's not well. I have a feeling for as long as he's been on the throne…he isn't who he is anymore. The Night King or whatever it is that has grown deep within him has…changed and evolved and…and grown so much more powerful….and it's _our_ fucking fault that it's happened!" he curses, punching the tree next to him.

Jon had never seen Sam act so angry. He had always been the level-headed one out of every thief and smuggler that had shown up at the Wall, out of every disgraced Lord or bastard.

"We put him in power," Sam mutters, his voice dark. "We did this to ourselves…because we held onto the past of a former Targaryen. If we had just let you take the realms, let you do what you needed to do… _none_ of this would have happened." His voice was shaky now as he turned to look back over at the two of them, the tears in his eyes finally gone, his articulation changed to one of anger now. "And now, all we can do is fight somehow for what he has become…I ran away from the capital afterward, needing to find you. I remember I mentioned the Vale in one of my letters and knew I still needed to come here…I want to join you. To somehow try and help you. I know that I'm not much, but I know how the Red Keep works. How King's Landing works. We can all figure out the best way to end this man and all his horrors."

Sam turns to the ground, his hands turning into fists.

"He is also planning on using something against you."

Jon's brow furrows again at the man's words. "What do you mean?"

"I remember before I left, he…he was complaining about some charms or something. I overheard it as soon as I was leaving…he wanted to bring someone back from the dead, someone that was in the Smoking Sea…someone he thinks can be used against you. That's all I heard because I'm quite sure if I stayed any longer they would have had me beheaded, but I knew I needed to tell you that."

Jon looks at Daenerys in confusion, seeing the same look of perplexity on her own angelic features as well, brow furrowed and questioning. "Someone in the sea…who is in the sea? How could he bring someone back to life that is sunken so deep below the waves?"

"I don't know," Jon mutters, shaking his head. "At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if he somehow brought back Rhaegal and Viserion again if he has fucking ice dragons beyond the Wall with this bloody army of his." He looks back at Sam and nods. "Thank you…it's good to keep that in mind. We don't know who it would be…not many have been torturous against us in the past but with Bran, you never really know."

Sam nods his head and lets out a deep breath, looking between the two of them. "If…if the two of you do not wish me to join your army, I can fully understand," he breathes out, seemingly looking like he was trying to control his nerves. Ah, Sam. Even as time had gone on, and he had lost so much, he was still a nervous boy straight down to his core. "I have gone against your will in the past, but I feel that I can be of help to some degree…at least to the point where I can hopefully aid you in getting into King's Landing safely."

"Well…we have Tyrion on our side now as well," Daenerys says gently. "Why wouldn't he be able to help?"

"Tyrion doesn't know what truly goes on beyond those castle walls now. The moment he and Davos seemed to leave, everything changed. So many events started to pile one on top of the other. It's different now. The same ways to get in have been blocked, security has been upped…it's a completely evolved and dark kingdom. The people are dying, starving, begging for help…and I couldn't stand to be there anymore. Not with that fucking king in charge, and not with my own wit with me…please. I beg of you. I'll do anything to aid you in this war. Anything."

Sam was practically already on his knees. Seeing his friend grovel at the sight of them almost made Jon pity him more. Bran had truly changed him. "Sam, please stand up straight." The man does as asked, looking at him in slight fear. "We aren't going to leave you behind here. I know that you took a role as Robin's advisor to get away from Bran now, as I can see. You haven't told him what happened to your family, did you?"

To which, Sam shakes his head numbly.

"We can take you with us," Daenerys says softly. "If not for your safety, then for the justice of your family…we might not be able to correct what has happened before, but we can correct what will happen in the future. As long as you stay on our side, we will be happy to welcome you into the Valyrian army."

Sam lets out the longest sigh of relief Jon had probably ever witnessed before a tiny, barely-there smile graces his lips. "Thank you…I didn't know if you would take me."

"Just…for as long as you can, don't hold a sword," Jon chuckles a little lightly. "We don't need a repeat of some of the fights that have happened at the Wall."

"I can agree to that," Sam states, walking next to them as they left the courtyard. "I'll prefer to stay with the council table rather than the war table."

* * *

When they had arrived back at the camp where their soldiers laid, waiting for them, Jon had taken Sam around to talk with everyone, welcoming him to the group of men and women who were brave enough to join them. He took him to Kinvara and the sorcerers – where he happily watched him be astounded by their gifted talents and fireballs that would appear out of nowhere. And he introduced him to his son, Robb.

The moment he saw Sam look at his son, Jon did feel guilt come through him. He still couldn't believe that he had lost his family, not too long ago. And yet, here he was, trying to somehow find justice for them, all because Sam sent the scrolls and the glass to Meereen, for wanting to somehow make a difference.

Even if Sam wasn't a soldier, or didn't help as much as he probably could, Jon was glad to see one of his eldest friends back, even if he looked different and had gone through some shit. For a moment, a brief one, when he had shown Sam the dragons, the magic of Valyria, he saw the innocent man he had used to be, the one who always thought on the bright side and tried to figure his way out of issues using his head and not his brawn.

But that was only for a moment because Jon knew that the old Sam was gone. It was replaced by a hardened one, one that needed help trying to end the horrors that had happened in this country. And sooner or later, they would.

Night fell quickly. They decided collectively to head back on the road in the morning. Jon and Daenerys later on finally sent out each letter to each of the houses to get them prepared to come to Casterly Rock, saying that it was urgent business, and the king must not know. To try and make the letters extra protected, he had Kinvara, as well as her other red priestess, place the same incantations on the pieces of parchment as they had on their ships. All of which would hopefully aid the houses in getting there.

One to every kingdom. One to hopefully unite them all.

He had been thinking a lot about Casterly Rock lately, and how Jaime Lannister might react to them coming. Tyrion had told him multiple times that Jaime was no threat, that after he lost his sister and his home, he had lost his spirit. All he was, was a lonely man, hiding out in a tower far away from King's Landing and the rest of the world.

But at the same time, it was _Daenerys_ that killed Cersei, when Drogon knocked part of the Red Keep down, and the bricks of the castle had crushed her to death.

She deserved a much better one after everything she had put his family through. Despite Sansa's intentions, he knew what horrors that woman had caused her. Same with his former father. And her army had been the reason why Robb was killed. So many bad things came from that family. Jaime, however, had morals. He had come to aid them in the war, despite going back to his family.

But at the same time, he had also been in love with his sister, one of the vilest women Jon had probably ever had the chance to see. Daenerys may not have been herself that day, but there was no doubt in his mind that sooner or later, Cersei would have had to die somehow. And he only hopes that in all his years of isolation, Jaime might have come to the same conclusion.

Maybe.

Jon sighs and glances around. He could see that most of his children were relaxing by the fire they had going in the middle with Daenerys and some of their other followers. Dany was singing a soft lullaby to Robb for him to go asleep while Eleana was playing with Nesara. Daemon, Zaevar, and Mae were practicing their sword work, something he had seen much more of lately.

He had a feeling they were preparing themselves for the fights that were bound to happen soon. He despised that he had his children involved with this. The very idea of losing them devastated him. He couldn't imagine it actually coming true. Maybe that was why he felt so bad for Sam. He was going through what Jon could probably never do. Maybe if he did lose his family, then and only then would Targaryen madness most likely be evident within him.

He needed to stop thinking like that. Everyone else here wasn't. In fact, most were happily talking and laughing with each other. Tyrion himself was speaking with Tormund, who seemed to be back to his old self, cracking jokes and saying strange, funny things, if only for a little bit. Kinvara had toned down on her 'doom and gloom' speeches regularly and was more insistent on helping her peers grow with their skills, working on their sorcery, and making sure they were the best they could be. Everyone was trying to keep in high spirits.

Everyone except for Jon. But at the end of the day, he and Daenerys were the ones who were centered at this supposed prophecy…not them.

He sighs and realizes with a start that Dan wasn't with the children a moment later. Usually, she would be at the forefront of training – anything to show that she was better than her brother, the little competitive minx that she was – but not seeing her here was strange.

He glances back at the children's tent and quietly steps inside. There was no light besides one candle that was lit near a bed. And there, on the cot reading what seemed to be a book, was Dan, her brow furrowed, her gaze concentrated. Jon quietly walks over to her, and his footsteps alarm the young girl, whose head turns back up at him quickly.

"Oh, hi," she mumbles, before looking back down at the book.

"Now this is a sight I haven't seen in a while - you reading instead of training out there."

Dan sighs and closes the book. "If you want, I can go and train."

"I'm not trying to push you to do so. I'm just surprised you aren't. You love training with your siblings."

Dan bites her lip and then opens the book again, as he takes a seat next to her. "I do, but I've been thinking constantly about this prophecy and everything else that is happening. Kinvara's collection of books shows instances of so many of these events taking place. For example, apparently ice dragons roamed the world many, many centuries ago but died out due to the fire dragons taking over. And these White Walkers…obviously, you've seen them before, but they've appeared more than once, tens of times, actually. And these creatures that supposedly run with them have appeared as well…and that was only once."

"Wait…you mean the Skincrawlers?" Jon asks her, to which she nods. "So it's not entirely new…do they have a weakness in there?"

"No…because they killed so many people, many hid until the Skincrawlers died out. They took over the world for a long time, before the age of men." She closes the book and looks back at him. "But none of these….never had everything combined all at once. Where the White Walkers, the wights, the ice dragons, those creatures they have, the Skincrawlers…they all had separate points of invasion of the world. This is the first time they've all…worked together. And it's because of Bran….or whatever it is he is now."

He could see the terror in her eyes the moment she said that. Jon wraps an around his daughter's shoulders, pulling her against him. "You don't need to think about that, Dan. We are going to get through this."

"But what if we don't?" she asks him, turning her head once more to look up at him. "What if Kinvara's prophecies are right? That…that one of you has to kill the other or…or maybe even someone else you loved to somehow solve this? If all of this is truly…real?"

"Don't put all your fate in prophecies, young one," he says to her softly. "I'm trying not to either and it can be a difficult task, but we don't know what the gods hold for us. We can only hope that we will work together as a country and get through this."

She swallows a bit nervously. "Then what happens after? If we do defeat all of them…who takes over Westeros? Does it just…die? Do people rule from different kingdoms?"

"I wouldn't say that," Jon responds. "Westeros works better when the kingdoms are together and are trading with each other to survive. That's why having a ruler that is fair and knows what's going on with the rest of the world is needed. Which is why that monster needs to be evicted from the throne. He has been given too much power and now, it's completely taken over him. Who will rule…I'm not sure. We will figure it out when we get there. We just need to focus on staying alive, first."

Dan was quiet before she takes his larger hand into her smaller one. "I don't want you and mother to lose each other, father."

Jon feels his chest tighten. He loathed hearing his daughter say that. "We won't. I promise you. We _will_ find a way out of this. Together." He hugs his daughter tightly, feeling her relax slightly against his grip but not entirely. A moment later, he nods towards the flap of the tent. "Go out and be with your family. You need to get away from these stories and novels for a little bit. Please."

Dan sighs but nods. "Alright…I love you," she mumbles.

"I love you too, sweet one," he murmurs, kissing the top of her head before nudging her slightly towards the door. "Take down Daemon for me – he needs a lesson after fighting with his brother last night." Dan smiles lightly at that, a smile that would light the whole night sky if possible, and nods, heading out. Once she was gone, Jon runs his hands through his raven curls, before putting out the flame with a simple pinch of his fingers.

He knew what was happening. All of these occurrences were getting to his children. They were getting worried. And sooner or later if they weren't careful enough, it was going to tear them apart. But the Targaryen's were never like that. They were stronger, smarter, braver, and knew how to stick together. They wouldn't let Bran end them.

A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing. But they would not be the last Targaryen's. Not by a long shot.

"You think you're so much better than all of us, do you?" Jon growls. He didn't know if Bran could hear him or not, but he needed to get this out. "Give us all you have – you are _not_ taking my family. Not now. Not _ever._ " He stands and holds the book Dan had been holding keeping it closer to him. "You want fire and blood? You're going to get it."

With that, he leaves the tent, shutting the flap behind him the rejoin his family.

* * *

_The Red Keep_

"… _you're going to get it._ "

Ah, yes. Indeed, he knew he was going to. That was what he was intending.

Bran stared as the body he had requested was brought into the chapel they had built within the Red Keep. His hands glowed a dangerous blue. The body was burnt to a crisp and barely visible, several chunks having fallen off, but there was nothing in this world that he couldn't work with.

' _Please!'_

He feels himself freeze and closes his eyes, his hands turning to fists.

 _'Please, stop this!_ '

" ** _Shut up and go back to where you belong!_** " he snaps angrily to the voice in his head, pushing it as far as he could. Within seconds, it was diminished, falling to the pits of despair, only a tickle in the back of his head now. A barely-there touch. That little voice had been trying to make appearances more and more lately, but Bran would not allow it. He would push that voice away until it was finally extinguished when his new world order could come again.

Bran smiles again, letting out a slow breath before gesturing to the guards. "Leave."

They run out as soon as possible – cowards – and close the door. He locks it and then turns his chair towards the table, before slowly standing and walking over. It was funny, how the boy before – the _true_ Bran – had never been able to walk after his little incident. All he needed was for the touch of a _king_ to give him back his skills.

But no. He went to become the Three-Eyed-Raven. All well. All the better for him now.

This version of Bran was better. This version of himself, of the _true_ King of the Night, was better. And now…now he would have his partner.

He holds his hands over the body, muttering his ancient words under his breath. Shining, blazing, dark blue lights appear through the room, glaring across the walls, sparking underneath the fire that went out the moment he waved his hands. The body began to morphed. The burnt skin disappeared, only leaving behind scars. The flesh began to grow again, this time stitching itself together to the old flesh.

The heart began to turn a dark blue, beating once, twice, before moving once more. A ring of blackness stayed around her head where hair had burned off, refusing to grow, but instead, an ocean of blue flames replaced where hair would be, cascading down her back. Bran smiles wickedly, his hands emitting more power from within, cascading his life source into her.

"You have been asleep for a long time, my champion," he whispers. "Now you arise, as the _Queen of the Night. **Awaken!"**_

The fire reignites in the room as blue, and his hands stop glowing, dropping them to the side as he clutches the table for support. He waits for a moment before regaining himself, waiting for the woman to arise. For a moment, he tests the Great Other's ability. Had this not worked? Was his champion refusing to return?

And then, a moment later, she lets out a gasp of air, and her eyes fling open, an icy blue meeting his own. She was _alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this burnt woman? It will be told soon I promise haha
> 
> Here are some Dothraki translations for ya:
> 
> Hash ei ki yer resting akka davra here – All of you resting and good over here?
> 
> Kisha hash davra elat ha jin aena – We are ready to go for you in the morning.
> 
> Anha kis. Mithri chek – I try. Rest well.
> 
> Soo AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ:
> 
> If I can recall correctly the last time I updated this was October 8th. That was nearly two weeks ago. After sustaining a quite regular schedule with this story for some time now, I hope you understand that chapters may come a little slower. I've realized lately that:
> 
> a) I've been stressing myself out with these longer chapters because I want to make them long but I don't want to add pointless stuff. For example, this chapter was only 12,000 words compared to some of the other ones I've done that have been 23,000 words. My mental capacity recently hasn't been allowing me to write super long chapters, so I want to make these shorter but more detailed.
> 
> b) I've also been working on other things during this pandemic - like trying to get a job because I recently graduated college, so my life has been hectic and stressful and full of debt, and some days I genuinely don't feel like writing.
> 
> I'm not saying I'm going stop writing this story because I love it, or any of my stories at all because I love them just as much, but expect slower, shorter, but more detailed chapters just because that's all I can personally handle right now with how much I have going on. I love writing about these two little beans and their family, but sometimes we all need to relax a little. On that note, another chapter for this will be up soon because I love writing this and I know you all love reading and reviewing, so thank you for all being there for me. I hope you understand. :)
> 
> On another note (again), I've also been thinking of writing another Jonerys story - this one is a continuation of season eight to fix it and somehow make the story make sense and continued, while one on my Archive of my Own page, 'Cooking Up Trouble,' is a modern Jonerys story that's a little more lowkey than this. But I've been thinking of rewriting season seven and eight all together because it truly was a travesty and we need better stories telling better storylines for our favorite characters - in fact, I was going to start with season five, and Jon and Daenerys would meet wayyyy earlier, at least that's what I've been thinking. Would you guys be interested in that as my readers? As I would love to write it. Let me know.
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to send me through the moon door like Robin did in his youth? Let me know in the comments, as they always inspire me to keep writing for you guys and pushing out these chapters for you all. You've been so considerate of leaving your opinions and responses to me so I just want to say thank you so much for all of you - you are all amazingly awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	56. Various: Casterly Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valyrian army makes their arrival at Casterly Rock, and another old ally arrives with news that could change the course of the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments on the last chapter! They really made my world and I love you all :) I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out but trust me when I say I just want the last act of this story to be good so I'm taking my time pushing out the chapters haha I hope you enjoy!

_Jon_

They walk for another couple of weeks before the signs of Casterly Rock begin to show through their journey. He starts to feel the salty air of the Western Sea, where Arya had sailed for years on end before returning to them.

He could feel the anticipation build with each step they took. Daenerys had been constantly speaking to him about battle plans regarding their armies when they arrived, but he had been thinking about Bran, and what Sam could have meant when they were using someone against them.

Who hated them that much that he could use their hatred against their whole army? And what sort of…White Walker-esque powers was he going to use?

It was a question that had been evading him. But he knew that if he wanted to keep his wits ahead of him, he shouldn't focus on it too much. He knew what happened to leaders when they were so wrapped up in their own thoughts they think it's reality. He didn't want that to happen.

No. It was better to focus on what he had now – a beautiful and loving family, an army that _would_ kill for them, and the future. He _had_ to think of the future.

When they saw Casterly Rock in the distance the moment they reached it, he could see why it was Lannister's land. It was a beautiful castle, even in its abandoned state. It seemed the moss that grew on the side of it now only added to the glamour of the castle sitting on a hill. The white walls were cracked along the towers as the waves crashed underneath them.

He had commanded their army to stay put in the fields as to not overwhelm Jaime Lannister, while he, Daenerys, and the rest of their first men walked towards the castle together, hoping to have a sit-down conversation about the wars to come. As he looked around the town that surrounded the castle, he felt sadness overcome him.

At one point, this place had been filled with many people. Children, families, elderly, most likely all trying to live their lives. Now it was filled with ghosts and spirits of the dead, most likely all run out from Bran's leadership. He knew that was something he wanted to do at some point – bring back the old towns into something better so that the poor civilians who were in hiding had somewhere to go.

He felt Daenerys take his hand as they both watched Tyrion approach the broken-down gates of the castle. "I had never known the castle was so large," she admits quietly. "When I had Greyworm and the Unsullied capture it years ago, I believed it to be a matter of strategy…I never realized how many people could fit into it."

"All I know is that it gives Winterfell a run for its money," Jon mutters before looking back down at her. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you."

"I wouldn't let him hurt me either," she mutters, which causes him to smile. That was his wife, always fiery. "We'll take it slow."

He nods his head quietly as he turns to look back at Tyrion. The dwarf knocks on the door as hard as he could. It echoes in the deserted streets. They wait a moment before the gate swings open slowly. Jon watches with perplexed eyes before they land on a man that seemed to be a ghost of himself.

Jaime Lannister.

His hair was unkempt and his beard from before was longer, filled with grey hairs. He even seemed to be skinnier, most likely from not eating enough and being alone in this castle. And yet, Jon still sees him smile slightly when he notices his brother. "Good to see you still alive and kicking," Jaime comments lightly.

Tyrion smiles up at him before Jaime leans down, embracing the dwarf tightly. When he pulls away, his blue eyes land on Jon, almost analytically, looking him up and down as if trying to read him. But Jon knew better. He had experienced this type of reaction too many times in his life to let Jaime Lannister get to him.

"I assume you received our letter?" Tyrion asks.

Jaime hmms and walks over to where they stood. Jon sees his eyes turn to Daenerys, who stood tall and proud, unwavering under his gaze. "Last I heard of you, you were taken off by a dragon."

"Last I heard of you, you betrayed the army and went back to your sister," she quips back.

"You are letting the very man who let me go under your arms again."

"Family is family. I can see why he did it now years later. But not only that, Tyrion has proved himself to us. He's saved my life. I am allowing myself to put trust into him again, and that includes coming here. I hope it wasn't a poor choice."

Jon watches the face changes of Jaime, who lets his shoulders drop as he takes a step back. "It won't be." He glances over at Tyrion and then at the couple once more. "I want to speak to just them for a bit…then the rest of you can come in."

Greyworm, Taevar, and Rhaemon all look to Jon, asking for approval. He nods, letting them know he was perfectly alright with speaking to Jaime. They back away after that, letting them walk in. Jon follows behind Jaime cautiously with Daenerys by his side, while Tyrion walked in front with his brother.

As they walked, Jon listened to Tyrion talk to him about the comings and goings of the castle, and what Jaime had been up to. He was more entranced by the state of it inside. It was falling apart. Stone was at the bottom and the bottoms were completely soiled in what seemed to be gunk spilling from the ceiling. Cracks littered the walls. The banners were torn. And it seemed that was done by someone's hand.

He could see that Daenerys' eyes looked all over as well, examining the damage to the castle. They exchanged a glance, both knowing that it was something they would bring up with Jaime when they did finally sit down.

* * *

When they reached what seemed to be a torn down office, Jaime offered them two seats and one other for Tyrion, while sitting upon a desk that sat in the corner, overlooking the ocean behind him. It was one of the few spots in the castle that didn't seem completely destroyed.

"I want to…apologize for the way I acted when you first arrived," he begins quietly, glancing at Daenerys. "It has been many years since I have seen anyone remotely related to the war besides my brother."

"No need," Daenerys answers calmly. "We were nervous to meet you as well."

"You shouldn't be…I'm not the man I used to be," he admits quietly, glancing outside. He was solemn for a moment before his gaze turns back to Daenerys. "I don't blame you for what happened to Cersei."

Jon and Tyrion looked at Jaime in surprise. Even Daenerys' brow raised a bit at his admission. "You…don't?"

"I know, stare at my in surprise, all that you wish, but I don't," he admits quietly, looking from person to person in the room. "I was blind…for a long time. And at the very end, I was blinded again. I thought maybe she could change. And if you saw her that day…when you were attacking, I could see Cersi when she was younger. The fear in her eyes…all I wanted to do was help her. But her death…it was a long-time coming. Everyone knew it. I even knew it…I just thought I could prevent it."

He looks to the ground now, sighing.

"Even to this day, I miss her. She was an evil woman. She fought and killed her way to the top and I knew someday it would come back to get her. But she was still my family." He looks back up at her again. "But, you did what you did because it was the war. It was always meant to happen. She would have died regardless. It took me a long time to accept that."

"And…you have now?" Daenerys asks, her voice skeptical.

Jaime chuckles at her response. "I can hear how you speak to me. I don't blame you after what I did. But truthfully, I have nothing left to lose. Casterly Rock is a shadow of what it used to be. The people are gone. My life will never be the same. The least I can do is help the people who want to take the king down. He's the person who ruined this town."

"Right, we wanted to ask you that," Jon mutters. "Where did everyone go?"

"Bran killed them."

The king and queen look at him in shock. Tyrion nods solemnly from where he sat. "When?" Daenerys asks the imp.

"A long time ago. When they were looking for Jaime. He commanded every single army men to sweep the city and kill every single last person until they found Jaime, but they never did. The bodies were then thrown off into the sea…that's why the town is desolate."

"Seven hells," Jon grunts, standing up. "He massacred a whole town?"

"And he's going to massacre the rest of this country if no one has a say," Jaime comments before looking at him. "I don't know what the hell your brother has become, but he is no king of mine."

"He isn't my brother," Jon responds darkly, his eyes narrowed before turning to look at Jaime. "If you truly want to help us, you're perfectly alright with us setting up residence in the small town? We need to make sure we are hidden from the king's eyes. We have spells and incantations on us with the red priests we have acquired but that's it. If you sell us out, I will make sure I cut your head off personally and then feed you to our dragons."

Jaime chuckles – albeit a little uncomfortably – but doesn't move his gaze from Jon's. "I will not sell you out. I will swear the rest of my life, and whatever there is left of it after this, to secrecy. This I can promise you." He holds out his hand. "I swore my life to fight for your war. I did. We failed, clearly. I plan to keep that promise this time – no betrayals."

Jon eyes it for a moment, staring him down. He wanted to trust Jaime. Of course, the man had been a bane of the Stark's existence for a long time. He had betrayed them once. But the man was right. What did he have to lose? He wasn't fighting to stay alive for anyone. He wasn't trying to get back at them for what they did. He even openly accepted his sister's death.

But, he cautiously shook his hand, knowing that at any point he _could_ change. Jon would make sure to keep constant eyes on him to watch his every move. They had made it this far in the war. They weren't about to get it stolen away from them by a disgraced lord.

"We can arrange that," Jon comments quietly before looking to Daenerys. "Do you agree, my dragon?"

Daenerys stands and nods, walking over and shaking Jaime's hand. "We can agree on the agreement that our leaders and most valued guests take up space in your…home. We would like to maybe clean it up a bit."

"Ah, yes. It really has gone to the dogs, hasn't it?" Jaime muses, looking around. "With no handmaidens or builders, it's quite hard to keep a castle in good shape. But, if that is what you wish, we can do that."

Daenerys nods once and shakes his hand before letting it fall. Jaime eyes the two of them before pointing between them, moving his hand back and forth after their bodies.

"I always knew you two would find a way."

Jon stares at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Ruling together. Building this…whatever it is you two have. You always seemed to work well together. Might as well continue you it if both of you are somehow alive. Despite what's happened in the past between our families…I look forward to what the future might bring."

Jon had never heard him speak a more real sentence than that. He seemed genuinely positive about his words, and that had spread to Jon, who offered a sincere smile. "I hope so as well."

* * *

The meeting with their generals had gone over quickly.

They had discussed what their plans would be regarding if the army was coming to them or not. They also started to talk about how they would bring the other houses and lands to Casterly Rock, and they settled on just making sure they were here safely. They had already sent out the letters, so it was better that they just remained calm and let the people come to them.

When Jon had gone outside, he could see everyone beginning to set up where they would stay. The Dothraki were of course staying in a nearby field, constantly speaking to each other. Jon had made it a point along the way to keep speaking Dothraki – a part of him wished the Lord of Light had given him that power as well, but he was always given Valyrian, better to just live with that and learn the others.

The dragons had settled along the far edge of the castle near the water. That, he wasn't surprised about. They probably missed their home. They could sense that the ocean could take them back. And he promised the moment they were done, they would go back. Somehow, someway.

Their army was stationing themselves in tents and in the abandoned homes, while the Targaryen family, as well as the army generals, were taking up space in the castle. The Unsullied were stationed all around them, making sure each group got what they needed.

For a moment, Jon stood back and admired what they had built. When he was younger, he never could have imagined himself leading an army this large, and this impactful. Maybe some men at the Wall, but nothing ever compared to this. And now, here they were. All with what he and his wife had built.

It was stupendously amazing to even fathom it in his mind.

"Are you alright?" he hears a soft voice ask him, and he turns around to see Daenerys coming over with what seemed to be some food. "You seem like you're lost in your mind again."

Jon responds with a shake of his head and wraps an arm around her from behind. "I'm just admiring what we've done…I don't think this sort of army has ever been seen by the world. We have factions from all over, different cultures combining together. And if we get the rest of Westeros behind us, we'll have a whole entire country serving our cause." He looks down at her. "I'm not one for power but that feels pretty damn powerful."

Daenerys chuckles lightly before nodding her head. "It is, isn't it?" She steps back and hands him a sandwich, one that she got from some of the women in the Dothraki. "Have it. It's good."

He takes a bit, savoring in the taste of the bread and the meat combining as one. "Needed it after today," he mutters before looking down at her. "Is everything alright? You look a bit…lost."

Daenerys turns up to look at him again and she shakes her head, but he could see the difference in her eyes. There was something that she was hiding. "I'm alright," she insists, looking away. "Just have a lot to do. We have to get everyone settled and then figure out exactly what we're doing…I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay." She leans up and presses a soft kiss to his lips before stepping away. "I'll see you later."

She turns after that, heading back towards the Dothraki. He watches her silently, wondering what it was that was haunting her mind. He knew it would be something that he would bring up later, one way or another. He wasn't about to let her get lost in her fears again.

But now, she was right. They had much to do and plenty of people to settle in, so he takes a quick bite of his sandwich, turns around, and heads back towards the town, keeping in mind what he saw before.

* * *

_The Children_

"This place is disgusting!"

Dan raises an eyebrow as she turns to look at Mae, who's face was turned up as she picked up a dead rat off of the stone floor of Casterly Rock, before tossing it out the window onto the ground. She chuckles lightly as she brings over her bag, lowering it onto the floor. "Why are you surprised? He's been hiding out in the castle, not keeping track of it."

"Doesn't change the fact that he should at least care about the state he's living in," Mae mutters, shaking her head. A little gurgle alerts her from her thoughts and she turns around to pick up Robb, who had been sleeping in his little bundle. "Shh, little one. I know this place is disgusting. We'll be out of here soon."

Dan rolls her eyes. "I _highly_ doubt our brother cares about how dirty this place is," she comments as the door to the room opens. Zaevar and Daemon walk in with Nesara, who hoists herself up onto the bed that Mae was trying to clean once placing Robb back down.

"Is it just me, or is that Jaime Lannister sort of…sad?" Daemon asks quietly.

"Well, he's been living in a castle all by himself for years, I can only assume the place wouldn't be super happy."

"No, it's not like that," Zaevar states, coming over to the window. He glances out at the people cleaning up the town before turning to look back at them. "Daemon and I saw him just…sitting by the sea. It was like he was…I don't know, contemplating something."

"What? You think he's going to jump off the edge?" Dan laughs.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Daemon mutters.

Dan sighs and shakes her head. "Guys, I truly doubt that Jaime fucking Lannister is going to be jumping off the edge of a cliff only because an army is here. He's the one who's allowing us to stay. Clearly, he sees value."

"But he did lose his sister," Mae points out.

"Yes – _years ago._ If he truly wanted to end his life, don't you think he would have done it by now?" she asks her.

Mae doesn't respond, only sits on the bed with Robb now again in her arms. "Maybe the war is giving him a reason."

The children's heads all turn to where Nesara was, who had her hands crossed together across her legs, looking at all of them. Dan steps forward with a furrowed brow. "What do you mean, Nesy?"

"Well…maybe he sees the war as a way to end his life." She shrugs her shoulders and glances up at them again. "What is it that mother and father always say? That it's better to die fighting for something you believe in? Maybe he believes in this and that is the best way for him to…end it."

Mae looks at her in surprise. "How is it that you know about all that?"

"I may be quiet but I listen a lot."

Dan shares a glance at Daemon, who was leaning against the wall, looking at the little girl in surprise. "I mean…it could be something like that. Sometimes that's why men sign up for wars. They have nothing else better to do with their lives except fight for their country, so they let go of everything they've known and go off to fight."

"But this is Jaime Lannister, we're talking about!" Dan comments, shaking her head. "I mean, he's one of the most known men in Westeros."

"He _used_ to be," Daemon responds. "I don't know if you saw him when we came in here, but he's pretty much a sack of what he used to be. I wouldn't be surprised if he did do this just to die…sometimes that's what life gives you. A big smack in the face – so he's trying to make the best of it and end it all."

Dan stares at her brother in shock. "That's a bit dark."

He shrugs. "I've literally died, Dan. You can't get darker than that."

She was quiet, glancing at the ground. "Do you guys really think mother or father is going to have to…die to save us?"

They were all silent. Daemon looks away. Mae was rocking Robb while Nesara rested her head on her shoulder. Zaevar was the first one to speak. "Well…the prophecy that was in Valyria was always really clear about the two heroes part, at least from my lessons from my mother." He walks over to Dan and nods outside. "They said that two heroes, whether a woman or a man, both or not, would save the day, but through great loss…but people always say to never put all your hope into prophecies."

"That's what father said too," Dan comments before looking over at him. "I want to believe that they aren't going to have to go through something like that but I…I can't help but wonder, you know?" She swallows and glances at the ground. "If they died…I can't imagine what would happen to us. Or to the fabric of the new Valyria we're building. Cities would riot, they would fall apart…it would just end in…anarchy."

Daemon bites his lip and looks between them all. "Well, then it would be up to us."

Dan snorts and looks over at him. "Us? A bunch of children?"

"We _are_ the heirs to the thrones," he states. "Technically, Mae is the eldest."

Mae rolls her eyes. "Not by blood. You and Dan will always have more claim to the Valyrian thrones than we will."

"Even so, you'll still be in a position of high authority. That's always what happens with children. If mother and father were to die…I assume you or I would take the throne." He points between him and Dan, walking closer. "We'd be constantly advised by Taevar or some of their men, trying to keep the life we have built running…it's just something that would fall onto our shoulders."

Dan doesn't say anything for a moment, but once she crosses her arms against her chest, she feels her fears spill out. "I'm not ready for anything like that." It felt like the words were vomited from her, eyes closed, expecting judgment.

But when she opens them, all she sees are the concerned looks from her siblings. She continues.

"I may act all…tough and ready to lead. All of us do. Even Nesara does as some points, the little bugger that you are." Nesara smiles up at her from where she sat. "But at the end of the day, we're still just…their children, following in _their_ lead. _We've_ never lead before. We want to help fight but if we don't have our parents…I don't know what will happen." She sniffles and glances at the ground. "I don't know if _I_ could make it through this. I'm terrified of losing them."

"Don't you think we all are?" Daemon comments to her, causing her to look back up. "They're our parents too. Hell, for Zaevar, Mae, and Nesy, they're the only good parents they've ever known."

"Rather not see Saeresa again," Zaevar mutters.

"I don't think any of us do," Daemon chuckles a bit before turning to look at her. "None of us want them to die. They're our family. But if they do, it's something we're going to have to deal with, together. This is war, and Bran is waging it on us. And I think we can make it. I mean, _look_ at us! We have dragons, sorcerers – you guys can make fire come _out of your hands!_ We are a beautiful invention ready to snap!"

"Bran's forces also knocked out a fourth of our army before they retreated."

"It's a technicality!" Daemon exclaims again, causing Dan to roll her eyes. "I _know_ we're going to be alright. I just…have a feeling." He looks over at her and takes her hands. "The Targaryen's will not be taken down easily, whether by blood or not. We are _all_ in this together."

Dan smiles at her brother lightly before hugging him. She glances over at the other three and rolls her eyes once more, gesturing to them. "Get over here and hug me!"

They all run towards her, embracing her tightly as they laughed. She felt warmness spread through her heart. Her fears were still there, and they were no doubt going to stay within her for a while, but for the first time since beginning this trip, Dan felt that they had hope. And with her little put-together family, they could do anything.

* * *

_Dan_

When night came around, Dan decided to go outside to talk with some of the other sorcerer children that had come, practicing her powers around them. Daemon and Nesara were practicing their own in the castle, so she thought maybe walking around would do her some good.

Eventually, however, she did fall upon the Dothraki camp after practicing for a bit and saw that within their ranks, there were people around her age, sharpening weapons. She raises her brow in surprise. Her mother had been teaching her Dothraki a bit so maybe talking to them would be a little easier than usual.

She walks over to a boy that looked to be about her age, dressed in furs to keep himself warm from the chilly winds, and sharpening a khopesh, the Dothraki's signature sword. She was so used to fighting with her Valyrian steel one that it was always surprising to see others fighting with a different version of a weapon.

'…hi,' she speaks in Dothraki, which causes the boy to look up. He realizes who she was and then kneels down, bowing his head. Her cheeks quickly turn red and she shakes her head. 'Please, no.' The boy looks up in surprise. 'My mother and father are the king and queen. I'm just their daughter.'

'That makes you a princess,' the boy responds before standing. 'You deserve the same respect as them.'

Dan shakes her head. 'I'm just walking around to visit people…are there a lot of you fighting?' At her question, he looks at her with a furrowed brow. She realizes she wasn't specific enough and tries to think of the right word. 'I mean…younger…bloodriders, I presume is the right word.'

'Ah.' The boy lowers his sword and nods, standing. Seven hells, he was already taller than her. Bloody men. 'Yes. The Dothraki care for the Khaleesi and her Khal, so they are using every available fighter in their army to fight.'

'Even the younger ones?' she asks him. 'You can't have much training.'

'I was trained from the moment I was born.' He gestures out to the crowd behind him, filled with Dothraki people. 'The Dothraki are a fighting culture. We live to hurt. It's better if we are hurting for a cause. If I have to die in this war for our Khaleesi and Khal, we will do it. I am training to be the next great leader of them – I must train.'

Dan raises an eyebrow. 'The next great leader? I suppose I should ask your name, then.'

The boy smiles at her before reaching out his hand. 'Kravo.'

Dan smiles back and shakes his hand. 'It's nice to meet you, Kravo. I'm Daenesa.'

'Everyone knows who you are,' he responds, lowering his hand. 'The beautiful daughter of the king and queen.'

Her cheeks turn even redder. 'I'm n-'

'Don't unflatter yourself. You are. We all think about it. The Dothraki younger boys. Even the younger soldiers in the Unsullied. They've talked about it.'

Her brow raises. 'They…really think that of me?' She had never felt any interest in boys, not for a long time. She had always been so focused on either training or something else, that the very idea of being 'in love' with someone never came to her mind. She still felt like she was a true child at times - usually when fighting Nesy over a cake, but still.

But then she remembered what her mother had gone through and that sometimes, children didn't get to have normal lives. She was one of the lucky ones – until all of _this_ had happened.

'They do, indeed…as do I.' Kravo smiles at her and she instantly felt herself grow flustered. She rubs the back of her neck and goes to speak, but then a voice calls out to her.

"Dan!"

She turns her head and sees Zaevar walking towards her. She notices that he held annoyances in his eyes, directed right at her. Before she could even ask what was going on, he turns his head to look at Kravo, who backed away as he approached.

"Sorry to ruin your little session, but the parents are requesting we go to sleep to train early in the morning. Say your goodbyes."

Dan turns to Kravos and says goodbye quickly to him in Dothraki, to which he returns with a bow of his head. She wasn't even given a second chance to see if he looked at her after because Zaevar nudges her away. Her eyes narrow at him once they were clear out of sight from the Dothraki, and she pushes him away from her.

"What in the name of the seven hells is wrong with you?!" she snaps at him.

"Me? Why are you…acting like that with the Dothraki?! They'll get the wrong image of you and then want to do stuff to you like they did to Daenerys!"

"My gods, I was _speaking_ to a _warrior!_ " she hisses. "A young one that doesn't deserve to be fighting at such a young age – mother _and_ father do the same thing!"

"Mother and father are married, they aren't going to suddenly grab her away and marry her off to some bloodrider when they can _easily_ do that to you – they're _savages!_ "

Dan stares at him in shock before grabbing him, pulling him into an alley, and workers and fighters passed. "Are you kidding me right now? They have done _nothing_ to us to show that they are. Sure, they've done horrible things in the past, but they are loyal to us. They fight for _our_ family. They are good people who want to save this forsaken world as much as the next. What is making you say this?"

Zaevar doesn't speak for a moment. He glances away. "I've just…heard rumors."

Dan's eyes narrow once more, trying to read him when suddenly, it clicks. Her arms come up to her chest, and she smirks lightly at him. "You just didn't like me talking to Kravos, did you?"

"I d-didn-"

"And you decided to come up with the best lie you could – which wasn't really good, by the way – so I wouldn't go towards them. You were _jealous._ "

"I was _not!_ "

"Zaevar, you don't need to hide that from me." She nudges his side. "If you were jealous of me spending time with someone other than my favorite boy, you don't need to be." He glances up at her as she smiles. "I'm trying to be more like mother. If we're going to be ruling one day, we need to make sure we have connections with everyone. It's better to be friendly and have your followers have _that_ vision of you rather than them never meeting you."

"I thought you said you weren't a leader today in the bedroom," he mutters.

"I'm not, but it doesn't mean I can't prepare for the future as best I can. And talking to others is what I do best." The two of them walk out of the alley, heading back towards the castle. "Do they actually want us to go to sleep?"

At Zaevar's turned-away face, she could tell that was a lie too.

"Seven hells," she chuckles, shaking her head. "Zaevar, you don't need to do that stuff with me. I'm always going to care about my family more." He looks over at her and she reaches over, grabbing his hands. "That's what you are – you may not be by blood but I'll always care about you far more than anyone else out there. Of course we should keep our people safe, but you're a Targaryen. We are meant to keep each other together."

Zaevar smiles lightly at her and nods before the two of them walk back together. Although this time, she notices that he doesn't let go of her hand. "Didn't Targaryen's…marry each other?"

Dan sticks out her tongue. "Yeah…but it's different with mother and father. They may be related but they had _never_ met each other before until they were long into their adulthood. They felt a pull and they went with it. And besides, people have married between families for years – it's really not as rare as some people would believe. Even Starks have done it."

"Do…do you think they would ever…have us marry each other?"

Dan looks over at him in surprise. "What has gotten into your mind?"

"I don't know, I've just…been thinking of the future as you have. If we survive this…what might happen. I like to think about that instead of the deaths that are bound to be raining down on us soon." He glances back at the ground. "Do you think they will?"

Dan bites her lip, trying to think of the best way to say it. "Well…Targaryen's have always felt a certain…attraction to each other, but I've _never_ felt that way with Daemon. Like, ever. The very idea – gods, I can't even think about it. I don't know how Jaime and Cersei did it." She shakes her head, shivering at the thought. "But if you're talking about...you and I, or maybe Daemon and Mae, or something like that, I don't think they'd push that on us. Mother and father have never been the type to arrange marriages. I think with them, they don't care who we marry as long as we are happy and one of us carries on the line. That's it."

"But…what if we did?" He looks back up at her, and she sees a new emotion she was sure she had _never_ seen in Zaevar's eyes. _Shyness._ "What if that did happen between us?"

At his gaze, she feels herself blush. This was _not_ the time for her to be growing up, for god's sake. "Then…I'm sure they would support that as well." She leans over and punches his side, causing him to let out a curse. "Why? You wanna marry me, firehead?"

"I'm just asking!" he exclaims before rolling his eyes and letting go of her. "With that attitude, you'll never find someone."

"Oh, you wish," she jokes, before walking in after him. Although this time, she felt herself smile a bit lightly. She was still young. They had a war. But Zaevar was right.

It _was_ nice to think about the future.

* * *

_Jon_

It took them hours to properly clean up a chamber for him and Daenerys. But when he did, he laid down on that bed and practically nearly passed out. He was _exhausted_ after today. They had gone back and forth for hours, up hundreds of flights of stairs, all to make sure everyone was settled.

And now, here they were, finally able to rest for the next days, when the rest of the kingdoms would arrive.

The door opens, and he turns his head to see Daenerys coming in, letting out a soft sigh. "I just checked in with the children. Mae has Robb down for the count. Apparently, she's been trying to give Eleana a break…she's been a bit off lately."

"Off? What do you mean?" he asks.

"I think with Yara missing she's been worried about the future. Yara was one of the few people that we've met that seemed…I don't know, unkillable. She always had this sort of attitude about life and she was a fighter. But the idea of her dying…it probably got to Eleana." She stands at the edge of the window, looking out into the sea of people below, all ready to go to bed. "It's getting to _me._ "

Jon sees her bite her lip, and at that, he decides to stand, walking over to his wife. His hands rest at the edges of her dress, and they slowly start to undo it. She relaxes against him. "What is going on inside that head of yours?" he asks honestly.

Her dress was taken off in a matter of seconds, piling into a pool on the floor. She steps out of it and looks up at him, as he guides her towards the bed again. "You're just asking so you can have me for my body," she muses lightly.

"Dany, I don't think I need to ask about your mental health to get to your body," he responds, shaking his head. "I've been worried all day."

She sighs as he sits down, and he guides her right on top of his lap, where she wraps her arms around his neck. "I've just been…thinking. Of everything that's going to happen. We've made it to Casterly Rock. The people are coming here. Bran's doing…gods know what in King's Landing…who knows what's going to happen next?" She glances away. "I fear for our lives. I fear for our children's lives. I fear for everything that might transgress the moment we decide to push in on King's Landing…but it won't stop until he is dealt with."

Jon nods quietly, seeing the confliction in her eyes, the combination of terror and bravery, of kindness and ruthlessness. He knew her so well at this point. She had been through the seven hells and back to get to this point. She wasn't about to let Bran fucking Stark stop them from achieving what they wanted.

"I've told you," he says softly, guiding her chin back to him so he could look her in her eyes. "What we are doing is unpredictable, but we take it as it comes. One day at a time. We can't let our fears overtake us…not over prophecies or anything else. You and I are unstoppable – and you _have_ to keep that mindset. I know that you're scared. I am, too. But we can do this as long as we keep our wits ahead of us and our eyes set on the goal."

"But what if he brings those bloody dragons? The ice ones?" she whispers to him.

"Then we deal with it then, too. We have _always_ dealt with everything together. Escaping White Harbor, taking on those thieves that stole our children, Saeresa and Aenar, the revolting slave masters, the cities – every single one of those outcomes, we have won. Not without scars or memories, but we came out alive and standing. We need to look at this as the same, and I know it's hard, but we _can._ "

Daenerys stares down at him before she brings a hand up to his cheek, cupping softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he murmurs before leaning up and kissing her. When she pulls away, she glances at the window again.

"Do we know where they brought Sansa?"

"Yes. They locked her up down below."

Her brow furrows. "Those locks still work?"

"The castle might have become a wreck but cells always seem to work," he comments. "She's been quiet lately. I think she's finally accepted her fate."

Daenerys hmms before she turns back to look at him. "Do we know exactly what we're going to be doing with her yet?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I know I don't want her to rot in a cell for the rest of her life." Daenerys raises an eyebrow and he interjects. "I'm not saying I want her to run around free at all. Not by any means. She deserves to be punished for what she did and _will_ be. I just despise cells. I was in one for a time. It's not a fun place. I think she should either be killed or be useful for something else. We might as well make use of her."

Daenerys bites her lip. "Do you think…she would have any say about the inside of King's Landing?"

"She could, but we have both Tyrion _and_ Jaime Lannister on our sides. I think they might know the castle better than she would considering she was only there for a couple of years."

"Yes, but she knows the people who are there _now._ She had a personal relationship with the king. Tyrion may know how to get in and out, but she has talked with the people there. She might be able to tell us exactly what to say if we wanted to sneak in for some reason."

Jon waves his head back and forth, chewing on the idea for a second. "We could…but at the same time, that doesn't feel like the correct way to end this." He glances outside and sighs. "I don't know what happened to her. She did seem like she knew what she was doing years ago and then…then she started to side with a literal _monster._ "

"I know what happened," Daenerys states softly. "She was blinded by her hatred for me and her love for you that she couldn't see anything else but wanting to make sure you stayed there in the North, and she stayed in power. She never thought of the greater good. She never thought of what her people might need – only what she needed. And that was her downfall. A ruler can never do that. Not like what you and I do."

Jon raises his brow at her. "Trying to stroke my ego a bit, aren't you?"

Daenerys smiles a bit and leans down, kissing him gently. "Maybe. Is it working?"

"A bit…what else do you have to say?"

He sees her smirk, the devilish one that she _knew_ drove him mad, and she leans down, pressing tender kisses along his neck. "How sweet you are to myself and our family." She lays another kiss along his skin. "How _ruthless_ you've been to our enemies." Another peck at the base of his neck. "How we've built something the world has never seen before." One more to his lips before she rests her forehead against his own. "How your cock has been the _only_ one that has made me scream."

Jon suddenly flips her over, causing her to gasp as she stares up at him in shock. "Don't say those things or else you're going to get yourself in a world of trouble, Dany."

She flutters her eyelashes up at him and leans up, kissing his lips. But when she pulls away, she slips his bottom lip in-between her teeth, softly biting and pulling before she moves away, causing him to hiss. He stares at her in shock while she leans forward. "Maybe I _want_ to be in a world of trouble."

He takes that moment and pounces, causing her to laugh, before he silences her with a kiss, significantly shutting her up. Moans and groans were the only things that followed.

* * *

_Daenerys_

By the time Jon was done with her, Daenerys knew that her hair was a) ruined and b) she needed to make sure she had a nice long bath tomorrow with Eleana. But honestly, it was something that both of them had needed. They had been so caught up in everything that had been happening with their families and their army that they hadn't taken out enough time for themselves.

Jon had gone to sleep not long after, but she had stayed up, wanting to check on each of her children. The girls were asleep and so were the boys. Her generals were asleep and waiting for the new day. It seemed even Jaime Lannister, who had made himself helpful with the settling of their army, was asleep somewhere deep within the walls of Casterly Rock.

However, Daenerys did see a fireplace lit not too far away from where she was walking. And her curiosity got the better of her. She walks over, her brow furrowed until she sees the familiar dark hair, the glooming eyes. It was Kinvara.

"What are you doing awake?" she asks her, smiling softly. Kinvara looks back up at her, but there is no change in her expression when she sees that it is Daenerys. Instead, she turns back to the fire.

"I have seen a vision, Daenerys."

Good gods, not this again. "Kinvara…we're trying really hard not to focus on what might happen due to prophecies."

"This isn't a prophecy, Daenerys. It's a vision that feels…familiar. Like you've seen it. It's within the flames…a horrible one."

Her face had gone pale. Her eyes glazed over. Daenerys feels concern lace her body. She kneels down to Kinvara, tightening the robe she had on around her. "What is it, Kinvara?"

"Give me your hand." Daenerys hesitantly hands it over to her, and she brings it towards the flames, engulfing it in the fire. Surprisingly, it doesn't harm Kinvara, but to Daenerys, she wasn't extremely shocked. Kinvara was a servant of the Lord of Light – and a sorceress. Fire shouldn't be able to harm them – at least regular fire.

She doesn't see anything for a moment, and then suddenly, everything turns red. She closes her eyes and opens them again, and then the whole world begins to shake. Her eyes look around the area quickly, realizing that she was in a field. Suddenly, the whole entire ground cracks open beneath her, and lava begins to spew out. She sees thousands of people start to drop in as the sky glows red around her. Everything begins to feel cold.

Daenerys jerks herself out of the memory, feeling her arms wrap around herself as she stares at Kinvara. The woman had her eyes closed, muttering what seemed to be a prayer underneath her. "What…how did you…"

"You saw that vision once before…didn't you?" Kinvara asks her calmly after a moment. "Answer me. Honestly."

"I…I did." She glances back at Kinvara. "It was when we first found out Dan had…some sort of power. From Bennero in Volantis. I shook his hand and everything…everything turned red. Just like now. It was the same vision except this one felt… more real."

Kinvara lets out a slow sigh before turning to her, grabbing her hands. No vision, this time. "My queen, what you have seen is something that is bound to happen. Visions are a common occurrence among our people, but we only see them repeat themselves once in a blue moon. For this to repeat itself to you…I can only picture the worst might come."

Daenerys swallows and looks to the ground. "Then…then what do we do?"

Kinvara bites her lip and stands, helping Daenerys stand with her. "For now…spend time with your family. Pray that the other sides see how serious this war is and that they will join. Whatever Bran is planning, it is bigger than any of us are ready for. And I feel that we need to make sure we come together so that vision doesn't take out as much horror as we expect it to."

Daenerys nods quietly as Kinvara walks her back through the castle. But she couldn't keep what had happened off her mind. What if? What _if?_ She knew that she shouldn't put all of her expectations into that but…she didn't want to think of what might happen if it was true.

Kinvara was right. Jon was right. All they had was time, and they needed to take it a day at a time…but that didn't mean she couldn't keep this in the back of her mind.

* * *

_Jon and Daenerys_

The next few days passed, and soon, the houses from the different lands would arrive.

They would come in rolls after roll. Since the Vale and the North were already on their side, it was only a matter of time of trying to convince the other rebelling houses to join their cause. The Westerlands – according to Jaime – were entirely abandoned due to the unrest from Bran and the killings that had happened. So they were out of the picture.

But that didn't mean that there weren't thousands of others who were willing to fight.

The first lands to arrive were the Stormlands, who had been under Gendry's rule for some time until he traveled to where Arya was. Now, it was lead by one of Gendry's advisors, Selmy Errol of House Errol, who had answered the call as soon as Gendry had sent it to them. They had greeted each other with a tight hug before they went into the castle, the men behind them.

The next region to come were the rest of the Iron Islands followers. Many were confused as to why Yara was not there. Jon had done the hard part and told them that she had gone missing some time ago, and they were constantly keeping an eye out for her. Some had been upset. Some confused. Others didn't care much and went to join the other Iron Island folks who were waiting for them.

The third to arrive was The Reach, and in front of them was Bronn. The fucking sellsword he had seen a couple of times. And it seemed the moment he saw Jon, he recognized him _instantly._

"Hah," the man chuckles, coming towards him. "Didn't think the Queenslayer would emerge from the ashes."

"Hold your tongue or else I will cut it out. I am not like Tyrion," Jon warns.

Bronn laughs and shakes his head. "Don't worry. I won't be testing your patience too much." He glances behind him. "I wasn't the hugest fan of this, but I suppose for my people I have to be."

"That doesn't necessarily sound like the right attitude," Jon mutters.

"Well, I've been on the King's Council. I was his Master of Coin." At Jon's look, Bronn rolls his eyes. "Yes, I know, I don't seem like I could be 'Master of Coin' but I did my duty. And when I found out he hurt your wife while she was pregnant, I left."

Jon's brow raises. " _That's_ what made you left? Not the thousands of lives he had killed before?! Not that your own people were _rebelling?_ "

"Hey. I _wanted_ to do something but it's hard to do so when you were _constantly_ under the eye of him for years, at this point. It was only after that I decided to say 'fuck it' and leave. He's had soldiers on the hunt for me for weeks. Been on the road with my fighters so we can show up here." He shakes his head and glances around Jon before a slick smile comes onto his face. "Fucking hell, look at you two sorry sacks of shit."

Jon glances behind him to see both Tyrion and Jaime standing at the entrance, both looking indifferent to the arrival of Bronn. Jon turns back to Bronn, who bows his head to him.

"Excuse me, your grace, but I have old acquaintances to greet." He steps away a moment later after that, and Jon watched as he greeted both of them. No hugs, but he could tell that there were memories and moments that they shared as they talked. He didn't need to know about all of that.

And then finally, Dorne arrived with their leader, Ryon Allyrion. He greeted him with a bow and a kiss to his hands – something Jon was most definitely _not_ used to – but it was regal and respectful so who was he to complain? But while meeting the new ruler of Dorne was interesting, there was someone else that he was far more excited to see.

Soon, the man made his presence known, and Jon felt a smile come across his face when Davos appeared from behind the soldiers of the Dorne men. The older man smiled wide as well and embraced him tightly, the two of them laughing.

"Good to see you alive and standing, Davos," Jon comments as he pulls away, leaving a hand on the man's shoulder. "We were worried about you for a little bit!"

"I was worried about myself," Davos chuckles lightly. "It was a trip to get here but I'm alive, somehow. Told you I would make it back somehow."

"And your family, they are safe in Valyria?"

Davos nods. "I was able to get them all settled before I headed out. They were stunned to see what it was and that it was still around, but they settled into a life there pretty quickly. And the other people were welcoming of them. And they're safe, and that's all that matters."

Jon nods as he feels a hand touch his back, and he turns to see Daenerys arrive at his side with Robb in her arms. Davos' face lights up as he looks at the boy.

"The little one is born!" Davos whispers excitedly. "It's good to see you as well, Daenerys. I've missed you both dearly."

The woman smiles at him as she embraces him with one of her arms, the other still holding Robb. "We're so happy you're here."

"I am as well." Davos turns back to the boy. "And who is this little man? What'd ya name him?"

"Robb," Jon answers as Davos brings a finger up, tickling the little boy on the stomach. He giggles as he does so, and Jon sees the biggest smile spread across the elder man's face. He probably hadn't seen a baby in years. In all of this wartime tragedy, it was nice to see something like that occasionally.

"Robb," Davos muses as he pulls away before looking at Jon. "He looks just like the two of us. You've made something beautiful." He looks over at Daenerys. "Was the…birth hard?"

"It was horrible," Daenerys says honestly. "Bran somehow got into my head…made it a lot more painful than any of us expected. But I was saved by my son and Kinvara. Somehow still standing now and ready to finish this so this little boy can have a home, finally."

Davos sighs and shakes his head. "I wish I could have been there for you all."

Jon rests his hand on the man's shoulder once more. "You don't need to apologize for wanting to get your family to safety. That was the main goal of you coming on later, wasn't it?" To which Davos nods. "Then don't be sorry about that. We want to make sure that everything went well before we brought you on once more. And now, we're happy to see you here."

Davos smiles a bit before glancing behind him. "The Dornish people have been speaking about this. You're not going to have to do much to convince them. They want to fight and end this war as quickly as possible. Bran has apparently been sending out troops to hunt down the Dornish due to their independence. They want their men."

"Well, good thing you're all here, then," Daenerys comments lightly.

Davos turns back to her and then sighs. "There's…one other thing I have to tell you. Well, show you. May you come with me?"

Jon and Daenerys share a look but nod, following after Davos as the Dornish men brought in their supplies to the castle. They file their way through crowds of people moving from one place to the next, with the two monarchs stopping occasionally to say hello to people as they passed until they seemed to reach where the carriages were for the Dorne men and women.

Davos guides them to the very back, where there was one carriage that was completely alone. The horses were resting where they sat. Davos lets out a soft sigh once more and guides them to the back, before opening it up with a heave of his arm and pushing it up. There, he drags out what seemed to be…a body.

Jon and Daenerys take a step back as Davos places it on the ground. "Brace yourself for what you're about to see." And, within a couple of seconds, he removes the cloth that had been tightly covering the body and shows it, and Jon feels his heart drop.

It was Yara.

Jon saw Daenerys bring a hand up to her mouth in shock, turning Robb's curious eyes away. He was shocked silent. "What…how?"

"I heard from Tyrion at one point that you were attacked in the North and that Yara went missing?" Davos asks him, to which Jon nods. "Right before we left, her body washed up on the shores of Dorne. It seemed the waves had carried her all the way down to there."

Gods, looking at her, she had been dead for a _long_ time. Her face was decomposing and there were pieces of flesh that were starting to come off of her body. But he knew that face. Her eyes were glazed over. And there seemed to be a stab wound right in her heart, one that was…blue.

"What is this?" Jon mutters, leaning down and looking at the wound.

"We suspect that's what killed her, not the drowning," Davos explains quietly. "But if it was a typical stab wound, I think it would have had normal puncturing but as you can see there's this…blue mark around the edge. We think it might have been one of those new creatures Tyrion told us about. The Skincrawlers that did this."

Jon bites his lip and looks over at Daenerys, who was still staring in shock at Yara. "Davos…if you could excuse me for a second." Davos nods as Jon stands, and walks over to where Daenerys stood. He wraps his arms around her as he notices tears start to stream down her cheeks, looking at the ground. "Dany, look at me."

"I'm sorry, I…I just didn't think she'd die," she breathes out, clear aching in her voice. "I…I wanted her _so badly…_ to be alive but I…gods, this is horrible."

Robb starts to snuffle from where he was, his head buried in his mom's neck. Jon rubs his hands gently over her arms, trying to calm her down.

"I know. I know this is horrible. But…but I think we can turn this into an upside."

Daenerys stares at him in shock, the clear distaste in her eyes. "How can you turn Yara's death into an upside? Now the Iron Islands are going to want to know why their leader is _dead._ We might lose their support!"

"The people from the Iron Islands will understand that there are losses in every war. They knew that Yara was missing, at least some of them. But I believe the ones who have stuck with us for this long – the ones Yara _trusted_ to us – will stay by our side." He glances over at Yara's body, which Davos was wrapping up once more. "But…we can use her body."

"H…what are you talking about?"

"That stab wound. We have red priests, maesters, and even Sam here to dissect _exactly_ what could have caused that stab wound. For all we know, that could be what changes people into…Skincrawlers. Yara might have gotten the better deal out of this out of not turning…but if we examine this, maybe we can figure out exactly what they use, and they can find a counterpart to it. We've heard about the blue fire before but…maybe there's something else. Something we don't know."

Daenerys bites her lip, shaking her head. "I…I don't know, Jon."

"I _know_ you're grieving. Everyone will be. I'm just as shocked as the next person. I never expected her to die. But we _need_ to stay one step ahead of the enemy. We knew he was going to take hard hits at us, and this is the hardest he has hit so far in regards to our allies. But we need to find something good out of this…and I believe we can. So can we do this? Together?"

Daenerys swallows, looking over at the body before looking back at him. And, with a shaky sigh, she nods. "It's a good idea…I just don't know how we're going to tell everyone."

"We'll do that together as well." He leans in and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. "If you can, gather the allies leaders in the great hall. We're going to talk with them about what we plan to do, reveal the news of Yara, and everything else…make sure they're prepared. And settle Robb down….I think he's had enough excitement for the day."

Daenerys sighs but nods. "I do believe you're right." She reaches over and squeezes his hand, pecking his lips once more before looking over at Davos. "Thank you for getting her here, Davos…this answers a lot of questions."

"As you say, my queen." He bows his head to her and she heads off after that. Jon watches until she was gone behind the crowds of people once more before he approaches Davos. "Your family been good, boy?"

"It's been…alright. Everyone's been on edge," he admits honestly. "Prophecies and fantasies and everything else, it's just been…a lot to handle. But I think we'll make it through this…somehow. Someway." He looks over at Davos and a soft smile comes to his lips. "I'm really glad you're here…we've received a lot of allies since we've last seen you."

"I know. I see the Unsullied are here. Greyworm treating you well?"

Jon snorts and shakes his head. "As well as he can…it's understandable why he would act that way but we're getting there. We also gained the Northmen and the Vale. Now, all we need to do is convince all of these lands."

Davos clears his throat and Jon turns to look at him once more. "What happened to Sansa?"

"Locked away in the cells here. We've been keeping her as a prisoner for what she did."

"You had her confess?"

"In front of all the Northern lords."

"Good gods," Davos mutters before turning to look at the crowds above them. "Seems like we've missed a lot."

Jon chuckles a bit and pats him on the back. "I'll catch you up to speed." He looks down at the body and sighs. "Alright…let's bring this in. Try to be as quiet as possible. We don't need people constantly asking us about this." He glances around. "I think we can get in through the back, possibly."

Davos nods, and the two of them kneel down and lift up the body, moving as quickly as possible towards the castle, trying to avoid the wandering eyes that followed.

But Jon knew that sooner or later, they would know. Yara Greyjoy was dead. And that meant that Bran was coming for the other leaders as soon as possible. Jon could only put hope in his and Daenerys' leadership that the Iron Islands didn't leave, as confident as he had sounded before.

But this was the war for the living. Anything could change.

* * *

_The Red Keep_

"Where am I?!"

The woman was breathing heavily, looking all around, eyes wide and crystal blue as the sea outside the window. A blizzard was roaring within Bran's man at looking at this woman. The possibilities that could come. But all he could do was walk over and try to calm her down.

"Breathe," he commands. Her wild eyes look to him and he brings a hand up, letting it rest on her cold shoulder. "Breathe." He says it once more, same tone and command. She lets out a slow breath and does as he says before he guides her off onto the floor.

She stands on two wobbly legs, her brow furrowed in shock as she looked around. Her hands go up to where her head was, feeling the blue flames that cascaded down her back to the middle. Her body covered in what seemed to be a sheet, cold to the touch, but her hands warmer than the darkest fire in the world.

"Where…am I?" she repeats, this time looking over at Bran. "I…I was dead."

He smiles and walks forward, guiding her to a mirror. "You are brought forward by the Great Other to bring darkness onto the world." He shows her the mirror, and she looks at herself with curious eyes, almost like a newborn. "You were given a shit turn. They outcasted you. Burnt you. Made sure that you would never live again when all you wanted was to start anew. And yet, here you are…alive. You have that second chance."

His hands wrap around her own, lifting them up. She looks over at him.

"Whisper this. _Flamirsa igneta."_

The woman still seemed confused at his words, but he only steps away, nodding at her to say it. She stares at her hand and then whispers as he said, " _Flamirsa, igneta."_

Dark blue flames suddenly protrude themselves from her fingertips. She nearly jumps back in shock at the appearance of them, breathing heavily, staring at her skin. It doesn't burn. It doesn't shake. All she could see were the tiny sparks of heat that emerged with each gust of fire.

"This…is your power. The ones that were stolen from you so long ago. From your life, so long ago. From your husband, so long ago…now, you hold _all of it._ We have an army of people like you, but we need a ruler. Someone to stand by my side. A Queen of the Night." He comes to her side and takes her hand, before moving it quickly in the direction of a banner in the room.

A ball of evil, burning hot flames goes soaring towards it and burns it all up in a manner of seconds. The woman was stilled, staring at her hands.

"The power you hold…the ability you have…it can be used to bring upon an age of darkness. To snuff out the living and the Targaryens once and for all. You can put the light out, and enter into a new world, where you can be the Empress of the Night. And I can be the Emperor."

There was a hint of recognition in her eyes at that. "E…empress?"

"Yes…you can rule over our people, make sure that these people never live to see the light again. You can get rid of these red priests and priestesses, this Lord of Light, and make sure that we never experience another shred of their life. The ones who betrayed us. The ones who _killed us._ We are the ones who can bring the world to a standstill, and I believe, with the power who have been given, and with the flames of these hands, we can do it."

The woman stares at her hands, the fire lighting up the dark chamber, bouncing shadows off of the wall. Then, in a moment, she lowers her hands, the fire going out, before turning towards Bran. "I don't know how I am here, but I'll do it...for my chance at beating them. Once and for all."

Bran smiles widely, a smile so sinister it would most likely make Cersei Lannister fear him with all her stone-cold heart. "Good…then I have my first mission for you, my queen." He pulls a map out he had taken from the room and lands it on the table she had just risen from, not taking his eyes off of her.

She looks at it in surprise, not understanding.

"Where…where is this?"

"Westeros," he responds, before pointing towards the middle of the continent. "And you must find them. They have blocked me from finding them, but with you here, you can somehow trace them. They don't know you are alive. You are our key."

The woman shakes her head. "How…how am I going to find them? I don't know this country."

"Well, there's a simple answer to this." He leans in close to her ear. "They have your _daughter._ "

A sudden look of pain and then anger shows across her face, all combining into one. _That_ brought back memories. He could see it instantly as her eyes almost flashed dark blue, a wave of murderous intent showing within them.

"Are you going to let them take her away?" he whispers again, his grip hard on her arm.

And with a hard shake of her head, she grabs the map with rage, nearly burning it in her grasp. "I'll kill every single last _one of them_."

To that, Bran smiles again, proud of his creation once more. With a solid nod and a look to the future of what they would do, he responds, " _Good_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the reveal is coming next chapter lol
> 
> I originally wanted to make this one really long chapter but I really wanted to get something out for you all so now it's going to be two parts. Again, I'm sorry it took so long to do so but it's been a hard couple of weeks, and with writing other stories, work searching, life in general, it's just been unforgiving lol but I wanted to make sure I got this out for all of you because without you I wouldn't be able to write this story, so thank you all so much 3
> 
> Also, on my Archive of my Own page, I do have another story up there if you guys wanted to check that out called 'From Fire, We Shall Rise.' It's in the early stages but it's another Jonerys retelling (starting from season five) so if you want to check it out it's there! Just some ideas I had in my head that I thought I would put down on paper (or I guess an electrical document) Thought I should let ya'll know just in case haha
> 
> As always, love it? Hate it? Want to send me off to the fighting pits to somehow defend this piece of crap? Let me know in the comments, as they always inspire me to keep pushing out these chapters for all of you. Your response on the last chapter was great and you all have been so generous with your responses that I'm so happy - you are all amazingly awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you would like to join us on our adventure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! Wash your hands and stay healthy!


	57. An Author's Note (PLEASE READ IMPORTANT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction.net sucks and is always breaking so if anyone is here from there please enjoy my authors note lol

**To all of my awesome readers-**

How are you? Is everything going well for you? Are you drinking enough water because god knows I am. We all gotta try and stay healthy in these crazy times.

I penned this note today to say two things. My first one is _thank you._ Thank you all for being such amazing readers and loving every single last bit of this story. It’s been a crazy ride and it’s going to be coming to an end soon, but I’ve loved every second of it. So thank you all for being such stupendously awesome folks.

But the second part is that I’m here to tell you all that I’ve gotten some jobs recently, as you might have seen in my other stories. As you know, many of us have been stuck at home due to COVID-19 and had nothing to do. While this fic was born out of curiosity, it flourished when I had nothing else to do, hence why I began to write other Jonerys fic as well. But as of this week, I’m going to be much busier than usual.

I’ve recently picked up two freelancing contracts, as well as a part-time gig - all of which are remote and from my laptop, but if I’m trying to make as much money as possible as a fresh-out-of-college grad, I have to put in as much work as I can. Which is why I’m saying I’m **not** taking a break, but chapters for this are going to come much slower than usual.

While updating my other two stories has been easier (shorter chapters, less details, less original characters), this one has always taken me time to update because I care for it so much. It’s my little baby that’s growing up so quickly. We’re on chapter 56 and honestly, it’s not going to last much longer, _maybe_ ten or more chapters, if we’re lucky. We’re getting down to the wire of the big battle, and I refuse to rush that and have sloppy writing all because I got some new jobs and wanted to write stuff to increase pacing but this is not going to be a repeat of season eight. I want to make sure that this ends properly, and gives the Targ emperors they’re proper send-off (before writing one-shots because I’ll miss them too much).

I want you to know that I’ve loved all of your reviews, all of your comments and follows, and everything else, but because of that, I have to take my time with these chapters, which is why I’m saying expect an update at least once a month - these chapters are usually longer and much more detailed and intense than the other ones I’ve done, so it takes some time, and I hope you all can appreciate that. This story will finish and I’ll love you all for the time and care that you’ve given me, but I am always one to be completely and 100% openly transparent with people, so I needed to tell you this.

If you want to stay updated with Jonerys stories, I do still update my other two pretty regularly because they are shorter chapters and based in Canon/AU, so writing those are a bit easier, but I'm going to make sure this story has a great ending, even if it takes some time. And I hope you all can understand that. 

Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you have a great day. Wash your hands and stay healthy!

-Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being amazing. I promise a new chapter for this will be up in December, but I wanted to be as open as I can with you all because you deserve the world. A new chapter for FFWSR will be up later today but I am working on this next chapter, so expect it sometime within the next couple of weeks. I love you all. Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Want to burn it with fire like Daenerys did Kings Landing? (oof, too soon). Let me know in the reviews and don't forget to follow and favorite to let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
